Cardfight Vanguard the New Age
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: A remake of Cardfight Vanguard the Next Generation
1. the New Age

**Team Formation, Samurai Dragon:**

_Cardfighting has evolved beyond what the heroes of the Cardfight Vanguard anime have dealt with. Thanks to cooperation between the Kaiba Corp and Tatsunagi industries, cardfighting has developed a new Cardfight Disk System, this system gives cardfighter the ability to cardfight through the effects of a motion figure system, without the need for one. We now head to a suburban town where the hero of the story, the son of two of the most powerfull cardfighters who ever played the game, Tom Toshiki, is driving home from school. Tom has spiky brown hair, and the same colored eyes as his mother, Misaki Tokura._

"Just another boring day." Tom thought as he parked the car in the driveway.

_Tom got out of his car, then walked up the sidewalk, and into the home of his parents, who are just watching the news, its a very average sized home, an entertainment center sits on the center wall, on the right of the door, the couch is on the wall fartyhest away from the windows, and there's two side tables one on each side of the couch, the coffee table sits infront of the couch._

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Tom called.

"Oh, hey, how was school?" Misaki asked him.

"Boring as usual." Tom said as he pulled his bookbag off and started doing homework.

"Okay, well did you and Max find a third member for your team?" Misaki asked.

"No, thanks to a special rule at the school, before joining a club, you have to show the already existing members your skills by beating them at their game." Tom finished.

"That's a rule that Kourin used for Aichi's club." Misaki thought.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll try tommorow at the cardshop since it's Saturday's." Tom said as he worked on his essay.

"Bring Zack with you, okay?" Kai asked.

"Why?" Tom looked up.

"Because, I want him to upgrade his deck there, and experience a real cardfight." Kai explained.

"Sure Dad." Tom complied.

_Tom finished his homework, then proceded to watch tv with his parents, until 10:00 (when Tom was 14, he convinced his parents to let him to go to sleep at 10 pm.) We now go to the next day, where Tom and two companions, Zack, his younger brother (short pink hair, and a very carefree attitude, and 11 years old, he likes to wear a red shirt, black shoes with blue lightning stripes, and black jeans.), and Max Suzugamorri (looks exactly like Ren to every detail, but his eyes are the same shade as Asaka's eyes.)_

"How come you haven't found a third member for your team?" Zack asked.

"Because most people aren't good enough, the regional tournament is comming up, and if we don't get a third member, we'll have to wait until next year." Max explained.

"Precisely, teams always scout at cardshops, because some people who go are good at cardfighting actually want to join a team, they just don't know how." Tom added.

"Oh, okay." Zack said convinced of what Tom and Max explained.

_The three of them enter the cardshop, its not all that glorious, just a standard size store, the counter was at least medium length, the rest of the room held at least 4 tables across, and 5 tables going from left to right, the ceiling was bright yellow, and the floors were painted with red, and the floor was a soothing blue. Tom and max went to the far table on the left, and started having a match, Zack was just looking at the two of them eagerly._

"Raopia supports, and his skill gives 10000 power, next Dragonic Waterfall's skill, when he attacks, he gets 3000 power, plus another 10000 when I discard a grade 3 kagero unit." Tom declared for his final attack.

"Can't guard this." Max thought.

"Twin Drive check...the second check, critical trigger." Tom revealed.

"Damage check...I lost." Max revealed.

"Ready fo another game?" Tom asked.

"Sure, i'm always up for a game against you." Max answered.

_the two of them prepaired for the next game, when suddenly..._

"Hey Tom!" The store clerk called

"Yeah?" Tom asked as he looked up

"I have something here that you might like." The clerk called again, as a new trial deck hit the counter.

_The clerk had snow white, spiky hair, normal hight and build, and a scar on his left check, his outfit was a green work shirt, and red pants with black stripes, his eyes were a deep blue._ Tom walked up to the counter, and took a look at the deck

"Boundless Samurai?" Tom read the title of the deck box.

"Yeah, its a trial deck, with the promotional clan for the new Cardfighting Disk system, the Virtue Samurai clan." The clerk stated happily.

"Cool, I'll buy a disk, if that's alright." Tom stated calmly.

"Okay, that's $25.47, plus $3.00 tax." The clerk rang up.

"Okay, can you put that on my tab?" Tom asked.

"Sure, you're always on time for you tab, and take the deck anyway, remember that cardfighters always grow more powerfull by testing out various clans." The clerk responded.

"Thanks Kyle." Tom said as he took the disk and deck.

"No problem." Kyle said with a quick smile

_Just as Tom returned to his seat, and started another game with Max, two people entered the shop, one was female with long blue hair, saphire eyes, and a kind, nervous expression, the boy next to her has brilliant red eyes, and spiky orange hair, they both had the same combination of red shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. The two of them took a seat, and just stared at the rest of the shop._

"So, Greg, why did you bring me here?" The girl asked.

"Well, Megan, I'm sure you wanted to join a team, and so do I, so if someone comes around and asks us, lets just say yes." Greg answered.

"Alright, but that doesn't seem like a good idea to just say yes like we're desperate." Megan agreed slightly.

"well, no one took us up on our offers to join our team, and yes we are a little desperate." Greg said, losing his patience slightly.

_Max couldn't help but overhear what Megan and Greg were talking about, and walked up to them._

"Hey, excuse me." Max said.

"Yes?" Greg asked.

"I was wondering if you two would like to join our team?" Max asked.

"We'd be honored." Megan said excitedly.

_Tom walked up to Max, as he heard what the three of them were talking about._

"Max, they have to prove their worth by beating one of us, that's the rule we agreed on, remember?" Tom asked.

"Oh, we intend to, how about a Tagfight?" Greg asked.

"Sure, its been a while since I was in one, I'm Tom Toshiki, and this is Max Suzugamorri." Tom introduced.

"A pleasure, I'm Megan Sendou, and my cousin Greg Katsuragi." Megan introduced.

_Megan and Greg made space for Tom and Max at the table, then all four players placed their vanguards down._

"Alright, are you all ready?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, lets start." Megan, Max, and Greg all called out.

"Lets begin then." Tom stated with a slight smile.

"Stand up, Vanguard." All four players declared

_The image of Cray is a beautiful plateau, with big mountains covered in alge, beyond the bright blue sky, where the images of several moons that orbit the planet_

"Frontline Revenger Claudas (**5000**)." Max revealed.

_Max became a purple haired warrior, who wears the black armor of shadow paladin, he has a visor on his forehead, and wheres a red cape._

"Blaujunger (**5000**)." Greg revealed.

_Greg became a blue gundam like robot, it holds a blaster in its right arm, and a shield in its left._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed.

_Tom became a black dragon with a white mane, it has two blasters, one on each hand, and its feet are mechanical._

"Desire Jewel Knight Heloise (**5000**)." Megan revealed.

_Megan became a blond haired girl, wearing blue leather armor, she also wears gauntlets, white on the left, silver on the right._

"Okay, Royal Paladin and Nova Grappler, this should be an interesting match." Tom thought.

"No way, these new comers are challenging the best cardfighters at this shop to a tagfight?" A random store goer goes.

"Holy crap, lets watch this." The guy next to him stated.

_The croud started to form, because they were interested in the fight._

"Okay, I'll go first, I ride Blaupanzer (**6000**)." Greg announced.

_Greg's vanguard became a stronger robot, his armor's more inforced, and his blaster was upgraded, his shield is also part blaster, and his legs have jet packs_

"My vanguard gets 2000 power (**8000**), and I add Blaukluger to my hand, next I call Dancing Wolf (**7000**). I end my turn." Greg decided.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid - Blaupanzer, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Frontline Revenger Claudas - Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn." Max stated as he drew.

"I ride Sacrilege Revenger Berith (**7000**), and Claudas moves back." Max informed.

_Max's vanguard transformed into a silver armored knight, it rides a silver armored horse, and its weapon of choice is a scythe. The frontilne revenger appeared behind this brutal looking creature._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid - Blaupanzer, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Sacrilege Revenger Berith - Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn then." Megan said as she drew.

"After this, Tom will have the first attack, still, I want to see her playstyle." Max thought.

"I ride Jewel Knight Prizmy (**7000**), Heliose moves." Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard changed into a snow leopard in blue armor, the armor had a red gem in the center of the chestplate. The white haired girl appeared out of the way to prove herself in this battle_

"Its your turn." Megan said, addressing Tom.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - Damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast -0/0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid - Blaupanzer, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Sacrilege Revenger Berith - Jewel Knight Prizmy, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw." Tom stated as he drew.

"I got to be ready, Kagero players are really tough to beat." Greg thought.

"I ride Bahr (**8000**), Dracokid moves." Tom decided.

_The little dragon teleported out of the way for a blue demon in bulky red armor, the demon is holding a black sword._

"I call Raopia (**6000**), and with support from him, Bahr attacks, Raopia's skill makes his boost 10000 (**18000**)." Tom explained.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

"Drive check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**23000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

_Bahr dashed toward Blaupanzer, readied his sword, and then slashed the blue robot across the chest. The robot staggered backwords, as the shock of the slash entered its body._

"Damage check (**King of Sword - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"That ends my turn." Tom said unable to do anything else.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**6/5/11 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Blaupanzer, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Sacrilege Revenger Berith - Jewel Knight Primy, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Blaukluger (**9000**)." Greg announced.

_Greg's vanguard changed into a ligter armored robot holding a green energy sword._

"He gets 1000 power for Blaupanzer being in the soul (**10000**), and next I call Brutal Jack (**11000**), Tough Boy (**8000**), and Eisenkugel (**10000**)." Greg declared.

"He just rushed heavily, obviously he wants to finish the game early." One of the spectators said to his friend.

"Brutal Jack's counterblast releases his restraint, and I attack Bahr with Eisenkugel supported by Tough Boy, his skill grants 2000 power (**20000**)." Greg informed.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Dragon Monk Goku - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Next I'm swinging in with my vanguard supported by Dancing Wolf (**17000**)." Greg declared again.

"Bring it on." Tom smirked.

"Drive trigger check (**Asura Kaiser - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_Greg and Tom's vanguards clashed swords, but it was clear that bahr was out powered by this robot._

"Damage check (**Dragon Armored Knight - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Since that attack went through, Blaukluger's skill lets me unflip one card in the damage zone, and now here comes Brutal Jack (**11000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger**), I recover one damage." Tom revealed.

"You're a tough customer, but with my field like this, Raopia can't give you 10000 power anymore, and I end my turn." Greg smiled.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**6/5/11 - hand - 3/5/8**

**2/0/2 - damage - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - soul - 2/0/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Eisenkugel, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Sacrilege Revenger Berith - Jewel Knight Prizmy, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn now." Max said as he drew.

"So, how's he going to attack me?" Megan thought.

"From the light that is darkness, my avatar's born, I ride Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)." Max declared as he put some spin on the card.

_Max's vanguard transformed into a black armored knight with a red cape, the sword shares a simmilar pattern of black and blue to the armor itself._

"I call Transit Revenger Masquerade (**7000**) and Nullity Revenger Masquerade (**9000**)." Max informed.

"Blaster Dark." Megan repeated as she starred at the card.

"Masquerade attacks, his skill grants him 3000 power (**10000**)." Max declared.

"I dont guard...Damage check (**Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Blaster Dark Revenger attacks with the support of Claudas (**14000**)." Max declared

"I don't guard." Megan insisted.

"Drive check (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) 5000 to the standing Masquerade (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark showed no mercy to the snow leopard, as he jumped in the air, then came down towards her, and slashed her twice in the chest._

"Damage check (**Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult - no trigger**) second check (**Jewel Knight Hirumi - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I recover one point." Megan revealed.

"Masquerade attacks, and he gets 3000 power (**17000**)." Max declared

"Rachelle will guard that (**total defense 22000**)." Megan countered.

"I end my turn." Max decided.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**6/4/10 - hand - 4/4/8**

**2/0/2 - damage - 1/2/3**

**0/1/1 - soul - 2/0/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Eisenkugel, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, Nullity Revenger Masquerade - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Blaster Dark Revenger - Jewel Knight Prizmy, empty**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - empty, empty**

"My turn now." Megan said as she drew.

"Intense, who knew these two were as good as Max and Tom, well I guess you have to be, if you want to join their team." Kyle thought as he looked on at the battle

"Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill ride (**8000**)." Megan called.

_A silver armored female warrior holding a silver book appeared in replace of the snow leopard, she wears glasses, and the book's front and back covers glow an emerald green._

"Counterblast, I superrior call Security Jewel Knight Arwen to the back row (**6000**)." Megan explained.

"Now I know she's palnning something, but what." Max thought.

"I call Shellie (**7000**), and Tracie (**9000**)." Megan decided.

"Royal Paladins lend each other their strength, Heliose supports Shellie and I attack Nullity Revenger Masquerade, Shellie gets another 3000 power with her skill (**15000**)." Megan declared.

"So long." Max said as he sent the card to the damage zone.

"With support from Arwen, Sybill attacks Blaster Dark Revenger (**14000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Drive check (**Jewel Knight Noble Stinger - critical trigger**) I give the power to Tracie (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

_Sybill created a very powerfull spell that surged from the book, and struck Blaster Dark's upper body, a second wave went through, and hit his lower body._

"Damage check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger**), second check (**Revenger of Darness Rugos - no** **trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Tracie attacks, her skill grants her 3000 power (**17000**)." Megan declared.

"Healing Revenger will guard that (**total defense 19000**)." Max countered.

"I end my turn." Megan reluctantly stated.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**6/3/9 - hand - 4/3/7**

**2/2/4 - Damage -1/2/3**

**0/1/1 - soul - 2/1/3**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Eisenkugel, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, The Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Empty, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, empty - Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Blaster Dark Revenger - Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill, Security Jewel Knight Arwen**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie, empty**

"Draw, and ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)." Tom declared.

_Bahr glew red, then transformed into a black dragon with red wings, it stood 20 feet in the air._

"It's first skill restraint, next I call Joka (**6000**), and Kimnara (**6000**), counterblast, I send Kimnara to the soul, and I retire Dancing Wolf, Joka gets 3000 power (**9000**), and I call Berserk Dragon, counterblast, I retire Eisenkugel, and Joka gets another 3000 power (**12000**)." Tom decided.

"He has to be kidding, he just got a 21k row with just 2 counterblasts." A third spectator went.

"With support from Joka, berserk Dragon attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Battleraiser - stand trigger**) I stand Brutal Jack." Greg informed.

"I end my turn." Tom decided.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**3/3/6 - hand - 4/3/7**

**2/2/4 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 2/1/3**

**2/0/2 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - empty, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, Prowling Dragon Striken - Blaukluger, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, Berserk Dragon - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, empty -Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Blaster Dark Revenger - Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill, Security Jewel Knight Arwen**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie, empty**

"Stand and draw." Greg announced.

"Alright, I don't know what Striken can do, but Tom didn't attack with him because he has restraint like Brutal Jack, but why didnt he release it?" Greg thought.

"Looks like he's trying to figure Striken out, too bad he won't, and even if I do use his second skill, he has one more skill that's more dangerous than the other two." Tom thought, as he looked at his hand.

"Alright, defnder of Cray burst forth to create a better world, I ride Mond Blaukluger (**11000**)." Greg called out.

_The blue robot transformed his armor became green, more heavily armored, golden wings on its back, and carries a sword on his right hand._

"Brutal Jack's counterblast releases his restraint, and I call Mars Blaukluger (**9000**), and another Dancing Wolf (**7000**)." Greg decided

"Interesting formation he has, too bad he can't continue his vanguard's onslaught." Tom thought.

"I attack Berserk Dragon with Mars Blaukluger (**9000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom responded, then sent the card to the drop zone.

"I support Mond Blaukluger with Dancing Wolf, and attack Striken (**20000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom responded again.

"Twin drive (**Blau Dunkelheit - no trigger**) second check (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus - critical trigger**) alright the power over to Mars Blaukluger (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Greg revealed.

_Mond Blaukluger raised a focal laser in Striken's face, than fired, the explosion was so strong, that striken fell backwards, but was able to get up, and now stands like Kamodo Dragon._

"Damage check (**Dragon Dancer Monica - Draw trigger**) 5000 to Striken (**15000**) and I draw, second check (**Dragon** **Monk Genjo - heal trigger**) I give another 5000 to my vanguard (**20000**), and I recover one point of damage." Tom revealed.

"Mars Blaukluger's counterblast, since my vanguard hit your vanguard, he gets to stand up." Greg explained.

"And Tough Boy's still standing, so this attack is at full strength." Max thought.

With support from Tough Boy, Mars Blaukluger attacks your vanguard (**22000**)." Greg declared.

I guard with Gattling Claw (**25000**)." Tom countered.

"Brutal Jack doesn't have the power to break through, so I end my turn." Greg explained.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**3/3/6 - hand - 4/3/7**

**4/2/6 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 3/1/4**

**2/0/2 - counterblast -2/1/3**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Mars Blaukluger, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, Prowling Dragon Striken - Mond Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Empty, empty - Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Frontline Revenger Claudas, Blaster Dark Revenger - Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill, Security Jewel Knight Arwen**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie, empty**

"Stand and draw." Max called out.

"Max built his deck around Dragruler, I wonder how he's perfected it?" Tom thought.

"Shadow Paladins, only jerks play that clan." Megan thought.

"Despair, then sprawl to the ground, and sip bitter water, I ride Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)." Max declared.

_Dark energy enveloped Blaster Dark, and he transformed into a white haired elf in black armor, he rides a dark furred Pegasus._

"I call Dorint (**6000**), Claudas' counterblast sends him to the soul, and I supperior call Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)." Max informed.

"Now he can do that combo." Tom thought.

"Blaster Dark's counter blast, so long as I have a 'Revenger' vanguard, I can retire Tracie, Dorint's skill unflips one card in the damage zone." Max explained.

"Cutting that intercept was a smart move, but still what could he be planning?" Greg thought.

"I call Eloquence Revenger Gron (**4000**)." Max decided.

"So that's it." Megan thought.

"Masquerade attacks Shellie, his skill gives 3000 power to this attack (**10000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"With support from Gron, and his soul blast, Mordred Phantom attacks Sybill, Mordred's skill adds an additional 2000 power (**23000**)." Max declared

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) 5000 to Blaster Dark (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Revenger of** **Darkness Mac-Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Riding on his black furred Pegasus, Mordred raised his sword, and slashed Sybill with a force greater than a steam engine._

"Damage check (**Leading Jewel Knight Salome - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"With support from Dorint, Blaster Dark attacks your vanguard (**20000**)." Max declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"That's the end of my turn." Max Informed.

**Tom/Max - Greg/Megan**

**3/4/7 - hand - 4/3/7**

**4/2/6 - Damage - 2/4/6**

**1/2/3 - soul - 3/1/4**

**2/2/4 - counterblast - 2/1/3**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Mars Blaukluger, Tough Boy**

**Lizard Soldier Raopia, Prowling Dragon Striken - Mond Blaukluger, Dancing Wolf**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, empty - Brutal Jack, empty**

**Barrier Troop Revenger Dorint, Blaster Dark Revenger - empty, Desire Jewel Knight Heliose**

**Eloquence Revenger Gron, Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom - Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill, Security Jewel Knight Arwen**

**Empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade - empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw." Megan announced.

"Just three more damage, and we'll have a shot to become national champions." Megan thought.

"Intense, this fight is pretty awesome." One of the spectators said.

"If light is the path I walk, then let it be filled with nothing but happiness, I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)." Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard transformed into a blond haired maiden with a golden shield and an energy sword, her armor is a mix of royal paladin and gold paladin armor._

"I call Miranda (**9000**) and Julia (**10000**)." Megan informed.

"Looks like its an all out attack, as long as she doesn't get a critical trigger, I sould be able to survive this turn." Max thought.

"With support from Heliose, Miranda attacks Blaster Dark, she gains 2000 power with her skill (**16000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard guard." Max informed.

"Miranda gives 3000 to Julia (13000), and with support from Arwen, Ashlei attacks you vanguard, she gets 2000 power with her skill (19000)." Megan declared.

"Mac Lir will nullify that." Max countered.

"Twin drive (**Devoting Jewel Knight Tabitha - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Julia (**18000**), and the second check (**Jewel Knight Opt Harpist - stand trigger**) I give the 5000 to Julia (**23000**), and I stand Miranda." Megan revealed.

_Ashlei ran fast in order to slash Mordred, but a man indark armor, wearing a visor protected Mordred from harm._

"Miranda attacks, her skill gives her 2000 power (**11000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Brunt Revenger Shadow Lancer - no trigger**)." Max revealed

"3000 to Julia, she attacks your vanguard (**26000**)." Megam declared.

_Tom was ready to throw some more cards in the guardian circle, but max put his hand on Tom's arm, then from the corner of his eye, he noticed max shaking his head._

"I don't guard, damage check (**Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**) second check (**Dark Cloak Revenger** **Tartu - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Congrats, your part of the team now. Lets get ready for the shop tournament, and then regionals, alright?" Tom said then asked.

"Sure, can't wait." Megan said excitedly, as she and Greg walked to the counter to pick up some booster packs.

* * *

><p><strong>An: this story is a remake of cardfight vanguard the next generation, it pains me to say this, but I will be deleting that story, so to any followers of that story, please change direction to this story, and hopefully it'll be better than that story ever was.**


	2. zack's interesting challenge

**Zack's Interesting Challenge**

* * *

><p><em>Its the following Monday after Tom and Max finally formed their team, and they have been meeting frequently (every 24 hours or so). Zack got up, and got ready for school, then both Zack and Tom got into Tom's car, and ne drove Zack to school.<em>

"Remember Zack, Dad'll pick you up from school today." Tom said after Zack got out of the car.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Zack said as Tom drove off.

_As Zack started walking up to the building, he was confronted by his best friend, Dan Shinjou._

_Dan has short, purple hair, his eyes are the same color, and his outfit looks like a green martial arts uniform._

"So Zack, are we going to enter the shop tournament?" Dan asked him.

"I don't know, Tom recently got two new members, and they're pretty strong, so it could be tough." Zack admitted.

"Oh really, darn, well, it was nice to dream of going to regionals." Dan said, almost like he was disappointed.

_The two of them entered their firat class of the day, the room was an average sized room, Marker board at the front of the room, teacher's desk infront of the board, amd at least 3ft away, were the desks, they were lined up 3 by 5 and looked like they could fit a high school student._

_Zack and Dan took their seats next to each other, then took out their supplies for the class. Two and a half minutes later, the rest of the class came in. Followed by the teacher, the teacher himself was slightly fat, with a bald patch at the top of his head, he also wears a black, one piece, buisness suit. A kid was standing next to him, he wss about Zack's hight, he had light dark skin, a small afro, wore a white shirt with dark pants, and when Zack stared at him, the kid atarted to look down at the ground in an attempt to keep himself from crying._

"Good morning class." The teacher said.

"Good morning Mr. Medows." The class said in unison (**geez, Zexal reference much**)

"Class, I have a new student to introduce you to." Mr. Medows said, as the class stared at

"This is Koyoku Tenshi, greet him with the same respect as you would each other." Mr. Medows said as Koyoku took a seat in the back row. The class continued like normal, until the bell rang

_Durring the break, Zack and Dan were on the bench in the playground, play testing the changes they made to their decks._

"With a boost from Hisen, Dragonic Descendant attacks Amon, I soul blast for another 5000 power (**37000**)." Zack declared.

"I nullify that with March rabbit of Nightmareland (**perfect defence**)." Dan countered.

"Twin drive check (**Eradicator Kid Hayate - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Hisen (**11000**), second check (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**47000, 2 critical**)." Zack revealed.

_The dragon swung its sword, but the rabbit with the pocket watch memorized it._

"Looks like your attack failed." Dan said, feeling good at what he did.

"Limit break, by discarding 3 cards from my hand, I can stand Dragonic Descendent, and he gets 1 critical (**3critical**)." Zack explained.

"Drats." Dan said

"And once again, I support Descendent with Hisen, and soul blast for another 5000 power (**47000**)." Zack declared

"Oh no, I can't guard this one." Dan thought

_Dan checked his damage, but he didn't get a single trigger._

"Oh man, I was destroyed." Dan said.

"You almost beat me this time, what's that make us, 2-2 now?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, but I won't lose next time." Dan promised.

_The two friends had a great laugh, and then took their lunch out to eat. As the two friends finished their lunch, they heard some sniffiling from behind a tree._

"Zack, we should see what's going on." Dan said.

"Yeah." Zack agreed.

_The two friends walked to the tree, and saw Koyoku starring at a deck case, and crying._

"Koyoku, are you okay?" Dan asked.

_Koyoku didn't say a think, he just shivered through apprehension._

"This guy's a little odd." Dan thought.

"Hey, is that your deck?" Zack asked, but the question seems to have made him sob even more.

"O-okay, Zack, I think we should get out of here." Dan urged

"No!" Zack snapped.

"But Zack." Dan repeated.

"I'm not going to just sit back and watch someone feel pain, and just feel helpless to not be able to help them." Zack countered.

"*Sigh*, fine." Dan surrendered.

"Koyoku, I challenge you to a cardfight." Zack declared.

"H-huh?" Koyoku looked up.

"Cardfight me, its the best way to undrrstand someone, and what they're going through." Zack explained.

"Al-Alright." Koyoku said.

The group of three went back to the bench, where Zack and Koyoku set their field's up.

"I'll redraw 2." Zack said.

"I'll redraw 3." Koyoku finished.

"Did his personality change?" Dan thought as the two combatants finished their redraw.

"Stand up, my vanguard." Zack said at the same time as Koyoku

"Stand up vanguard." Koyoku said at the same time as Zack

_The two fighters found themselves floating on clouds, the sky around them was a heavenly blue._

"Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon (**5000**)." Zack revealed

_Zack became a blood red dracokid, holding a sword of lightning_

"Crimson Heart Nahas (**5000**)." Koyoku revealed

_Koyoku became an angel, with crimson hair in a ponytail, blazing hot wings, she wears a white dress with black gloves and boots, she also wears a gold pendant around her neck, her sword is clear._

"Angel Feathers, interesting." Dan thought.

"I'll go first, draw, I ride Tender Pigeon (**6000**), Nahas moves." Koyoku started off.

_Koyoku's vanguard transformed into a pure pink Pigeon, that wheres a nurse's hat. The first vanguard appeared on the left side._

"I end my turn." Koyoku informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Crimson Heart Nahas**

**Empty, Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon - Tender Pigeon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empy**

"Alright, draw, I ride Eradicator Demolition Dragon (**7000**), Strike Dagger moves." Zack informed.

_Zack's vanguard transformed into a golden dragon that generated lightning, the red dragon moved out to the side whne he appeared._

"Demolition Dragon attacks (**7000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku responded.

"Drive check (**Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon -no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_the dragon roared, and as he did, lightning rained down, and struck the pigeon._

"Damage check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) I draw one card." Koyoku revealed.

"A deck mixed between the full and sub clans, this kid could be the thrid member we've been looking for." Dan thought.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**6 - Hand - 6**

**0 - Damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Crimson Heart Nahas**

**Empty, Eradicator Demolition Dragon - Tender Pigeon, empty**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw." Koyoku called out

"Before you take your turn, can I ask you something?" Dan asked.

"U-uh sure." Koyoku answered.

"Why do you play Angel Feathers?" Dan asked

Koyoku looked at the table in sadness, then started speaking.

"It was three years ago, when I started playing vanguard, my sister started teaching me how to play this clan, several weeks later, I ve gotton really good with this deck, and she said we were ready to form a team, but she had to go to school, because she was studying to become a nurse, on her way from school, she got in a car accident, a drunk driver stole her life from me, and my family." Koyoku explained.

"So that's why you use Angel Feather, in memory of your sister." Dan realized.

"Yeah, this is her deck, so, in a way, its like she's my guardian angel." Koyoku said as he drew.

"I ride Crimson Drive Aphrodite (**9000**)." Koyoku declared

_Koyoku's vanguard transformed from bird, to an angel, with short red hair, and burning red wings, she wears glasses, and wears a silver outfit with a nurse's outfit._

"I call Baruch (**7000**), Nahas' skill, I send Nahas, amd Baruch in the soul, supperior ride, crimson angel that decides fate, my avatar has descended to aid the sick, Crimson Impact Metatron (**10000**)." Koyoku declared.

_A shining light appeared around the red haired angel, transforming her. She now has long blue hair, and her weapon is a spear, her wings are a darker shade of red then the other crimson angel's. Her boots were black, and almost went up to her knees, her skird was Burgundy, and the top was part was black._

"I call Kiriel (**10000**), Thousand Ray Pegasus (**6000**) and Lightning Charger (**6000**)." Koyoku decided.

"Interesting formation so far." Dan thought.

"With support from Lightning Charger, and his soul blast, Kiriel attacks your vanguard (**25000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"With support from Pegasus, Metatron attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

"Twin drive, first check (**Battle Cupid Nociel - no trigger**) second check (**Critical Hit Angel - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**)." Koyoku revealed.

_Metatron flew silently in the air, she looked at the golden dragon with contempt in her eyes, then launched her staff at the dragon. The intensity of the throw caused the dragon to fall back slightly._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragonic Descendent - no trigger**), second check (**Worm Toxic Eradicator Seiobo - heal** **trigger**) I recover one point of damage." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Koyoku informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Eradicator Demolition Dragon - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, empty - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lightning Charger**

"Strange, all that sadness dissapeared, its like he's a new person, either its Zack's charm, or this guy has too much passion for his own good." Dan thought.

"Stand and draw." Zack called.

"Anyway, based on the unit behind the vanguard, Koyoku has a great chance of attacking for high power." Dan continued to think.

"I ride Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan (**9000**), and I call Hisen (**6000**), Thunder Boom Dragon (**10000**), and Spark Rain Dragon (**9000**)." Zack decided.

_From dragon to human, Zack's vanguard changed into a boy wearing dragon scaled armor, and carries a sword made of dragon bone. A red dragon in ble armor appeared behind him, to his right, a red demonic looking dragon shown itself, and on the left, a blue dragon in red lightning armor appeared._

"*Sigh*, there goes Zack, rushing early again." Dan thought.

"Thunder Boom Dragon attacks Kiriel (**10000**)." Zack declared.

"Celestial Landing Pegasus will guard that (**total defense 15000**)." Koyoku countered.

"With support from Hisen, Zuitan attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku insisted.

"Drive check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) 5000 to Spark Rain (**14000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

_Metatron and Zuitan ran towards each other, but Zuitan was too fast, and slashed her from the side._

"Damage check (**Burst Shot Bethnael - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

"Zuitan's skill, I don't have any damage to flip over but I'll soul charge anyway." Zack explained.

Soul charge: Lightning Fist Eradicator Dui - no trigger

"And finally, with the support of Strike Dagger, Spark Rain attacks your vanguard, his skill adds another 3000 power (**22000**)." Zack declared.

"Damage check (**Crimson Mind Baruch - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed

**Zack - Koyoku**

**5 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Eradicator Thunder Boom Dragon - empty, empty**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lighning Charger.**

"Stand and draw." Koyoku called out.

"I call Million Ray Pegasus (**9000**), and Doctroid Micros (**6000**)." Koyoku called out.

"His formation just got scarier." Dan thought.

"First Micros' skill, I send the top card of my deck to the damage zone, and both of my Pegasus get 2000 power (**Million Ray 11000, Thousand Ray 8000**), next I use Baruch's skill, by turning her face down in the damage zone, my vanguard gets another 3000 power (**13000**)." Koyoku explained.

**Unit sent to the damage zone: Thousand Ray Pegasus**

"So much power in one turn, we need to get this kid on our team." Dan thought.

"Now, Metatron Limit Break." Koyoku called out.

"What!?" Zack asked.

"I send Micros and Lightning Charger in the damage zone, to supperior call Lightning Charger (**6000**), and Thousand Ray Pegasus (**6000**), and that's not all." Koyoku informed.

"Yeah, your first Thousand Ray gets and Million Ray get another 2000 power each card sent to the damage zone (**Thousand Ray 10000, Million Ray 13000**)." Zack stated

"With support from Thousand, Million Ray attacks Thunder Boom Dragon (**19000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Zack said, as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Thousand Ray Pegasus, Metatron attacks your vanguard, and since I am, Metatron gets another 3000 (**26000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Zack stated again.

"Twin drive (**Critical Hit Angel - critical trigger**) the power to Kiriel (**15000**), the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) second check (**Chief Nurse Shamsel - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

_Clashing weapons once again, Metatron quickly takes the edge, and deals a swift blow to Zuitan._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I draw, second check (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"With support from Lightning Charger, and his soul blast, Kiriel attacks yoir vanguard (**26000**)." Koyoku declared.

"Yellow Gem and Dragonic Deathscythe will guard that (**total defense 30000**)." Zack countered.

"I end my turn, and during the end phase, I choose one unit from the damage zone, and place it back in the deck." Koyoku stated.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**4 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Empty, empty - Million Ray Pegasus, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lightning Charger**

"This is one back and forth match." Dan thought.

"Stand and draw." Zack called out.

"Hey Koyoku." Dan called.

"Yeah?" Koyoku asked.

"I was wondering, do you mind joining our team?" Dan asked again.

"Only if this guy wins." Koyoku answered.

"Sweet, now Zack has a reason to win, and that'll give him the edge he needs." Dan thought.

"Ride the Vanguard, hot blooded, scarlet dragon. Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon (**11000**)." Zack called out.

_From man back to dragon, Zack's vanguard became a bright red dragon, holding a sword made of thunder in its hand._

"I call Vowing Sword Dragon (**11000**), and Red River Dragoon (**8000**)." Zack called out.

"Now that Zack has a a new column, this turn will get messy." Dan thought.

"With support from Red River, my rearguard Vowing Sword attacks Million Ray Pegasus (**19000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard that." Koyoku informed, as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Hisen, my vanguard attacks Metatron, his skill gives him 2000 power (**19000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard that." Koyoku informed

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Spark Rain (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Worm Toxic Eradicator Seiobo - heal trigger**) 5000 to Spark Rain (**19000**), and I recover one point." Zack revealed.

_Vowing Sword roared, and as it did, the lightning struck Metatron, and caused her to fall to the clouded floor._

"Damage check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, (**15000**) and I draw, second check (**Sunny Smile Angel - heal trigger**) I give another 5000 to my vanguard (**20000**), and I recover one point." Koyoku revealed.

"With the support of Strike Dagger, Spark Rain attacks, his skill adds another 3000 (**27000**)." Zack declared.

"I guard with Critical Hit Angel (**total defense 30000**)." Koyoku countered.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**4 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Red River Dragoon, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon - empty, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lightning Charger**

"Alright stand and draw." Koyoku stated.

"Just one more turn, please get Zack through one more turn." Dan thought

"I call Iron Heart Mastema (**8000**)." Koyoku decided.

"And he just called it infront of the perfect booster." Dan thought.

"Metatron's limit break, Mastema and Lightning Charger go to the damage zone, and I supperior call them back to the field, and because I did that, both Thousand Ray get +4000 (**10000**)." Koyoku explained.

"Oh no." Dan thought

"With support from Thousand Ray, Mastema attacks Spark Rain, I add 3000 because you have more damage then me (**21000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard that." Zack said,,as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Thousand Ray, Metatron attacks, and her skill gives her 3000 power (**23000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I won't guard that." Zack stated calmly

"Twin drive (**Sunny Smile Angel - heal trigger**) 5000 to Kiriel (**15000**), and I recover one, second check (**Critical Hit** **Angel - critical trigger**) 5000 to Kiriel (**20000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Koyoku declared.

_Metatron and Vowing Sword Dragon clashed weapons again, and this time, Metatron struckmthe dragon in victory._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"With support from Lightning Charger, Kiriel attacks, I soul blast for another 5000 power (**31000**)." Koyoku declared.

"Sieobo, and Yellow Gem will guard that (**36000**)." Zack countered.

"I end my turn." Koyoku informed.

**Zack - Koyoku**

**3 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 3**

**Red River Dragoon, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon - Iron Heart Mastema, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon -Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, empty - Circular Saw Kiriel, Lightning Charger.**

"Looks like you're joining our team." Zack said.

"What are you talking about?" Koyoku asked.

"This is the final turn." Zack called out.

"Oh boy, there he goes again." Dan thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I stand and draw. Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength and swoop down the Earth again! Break Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (**11000**)!" Zack called out

_Transforming, the dragon became heavily armored, and carries a golden sword in his left hand, its head is simmilar to Dragonic Overlord's._

"Vowing Sword Dragon's break ride skill, I retire Mastema, and my vanguard gets 10000 power (**21000**)." Zack started.

"What. Oh man." Koyoku said as he rerired his rearguard.

"Especial counterblast, for this turn, my vanguard gets another 5000 power (**26000**), and I call Zuitan (**9000**)." Zack explained.

"What's the point, all he needs is his vanguard's attack." Dan thought.

"With support from Hisen, Descendant attacks, I soul blast for another 5000 power (**37000**)." Zack declared.

"I nullify it with Aniel (**perfect defense**)." Koyoku countered, unaware that dan just facepalmed himself.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical** **trigger**) I give the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), and 5000 to Zuitan (**14000**)." Zack decided.

_Descendant ran towards the scarlet feathered angel, but a blue feathered angel shielded her from the force of the attack._

"Wait, why give the critical to a nullified attack?" Koyoku asked.

"Because,of my vanguard's limit break, by discarding 3 cards, my vanguard gets to stand up, amd get plus one critical (**3 critical**)." Zack explained

"Zack has the chance for three more attacks, and he knows which units to go with." Dan thought.

"With support from Red River, Vowing Sword attacks your vanguard (**19000**)." Zack declared.

"I guard that with Sunny Smile (**20000**)." Koyoku countered.

"With support from Strike Dagger, Zuitan attacks your vanguard (**19000**)." Zack declared.

"Critical hit will guard that (**20000**)." Koyoku countered again.

"Dragonic Descendent attacks (**26000**)." Zack declared

"I don't guard this." Koyoku said after looking at his hand.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) second check (**Eradicator Demolition Dragon - no** **trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Descendent struck Metatron, and she dissapeared from the battlefield, as the last 2 cards flew from Koyoku's deck to the damage zone._

"You're pretty good, so would you like to join our team?" Zack asked.

"O-okay, as long as we can have fun together." Koyoku said after cleaning up his deck.

"Great, the shop tournament is on Saturday, lets work hard to win it." Zack said with a goofy smile.

_The newly formed team headed back to the classrom,and continued their school work. After school, Kai picked Zack up, and the two of them went home._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Koyoku is a rp character of my best friend, code name: Goldfire, his appearence is what my friend looked like ten years ago, character behavior is all his idea, so please do not ask to borrow him for your stories, because i will just say no.**


	3. Demons And Police

**Demons and Police**

_Throughout the rest of the week, Team Samurai Dragon, has met constantly, discussing stratagies for the shop tournament, while at school, Zack has been talking with Dan and Koyoku about thwir line-up for each round, and finally on the day of the tournament, Zack got up earlier than he usually does, and Tom finds that really odd._

"Zack where are you going?" Tom asked him.

"I'm meeting friends at the cardshop, okay?" Zack asked in turn.

"Okay, see you there then...wait did you just say friends?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I'm entering the shop tournament." Zack answered.

"Oh, well good luck." Tom said.

"Thanks." Zack responded.

_The two brothers walked down to the shop tournament, where they entered their teammates, and waited for them to show up. An hour later, Max, Megan, and Greg came in the store, Dan and Koyoku arrived at the sametime, because Dan needed to show him how to get to the card shop._

"D-Dan, there's a lot of people h-here." Koyoku nervously stated.

"Its okay, you don't have to go first." Dan reassured him.

"Phew, thank you." Koyoku said.

_As the spectators and rest of the teams showed up, Kyle turned on the monitor, and showed up he pairings._

"Were in the 9-16 slots." Tom read.

"Sweet, Dan, we're in the 1-8 slots." Zack said happily,

"So that gives us a better chance of advancing to the finals." Dan thought.

"Alright, can I have your attention please?" Kyle asked as he spoke through the microphone.

"The shop tournament will now begin, if your team's not first for your block, then just wait your turn until your called up." Kyle explained.

"Looks like we're match number 2." Zack read.

"Then we just wait." Dan stated.

And so the match for the first round was back and forth, units being called, the strategies imployed allowed team 1 to dominate dominated team 2, 2 games to one,and now it's Zack's team's turn.

"Wow, those Nova Grapplers, Megacolony, and Gold paladins will be hard to deal with." Dan thought.

"Now its Team Underdog, consiting of Zack Toshiki, Dan Shinjou, and Koyoku Tenshi, vs Team Napoleon, who's members are Mike Mitsusada, Kelly Usui, and Sam Usui." Kyle stated.

"Dan, how about you go first?" Zack asked.

"Sure, I could use a warm up." Dan agreed.

_Dan walked up to the table, where he lowered the step stool for himself, hismopponent, was Sam Usui, who is basically a clone of Gui Usui._

"Lets make this a fun match." Sam said as he set his starting vanguard

"Sure, okay." Dan smirked as he did the same.

"If you're both ready, begin!" Kyle yelled.

"Stand up Vanguard." Both fighters yelled.

_The spirits of both fighters arrived on an abandoned golf course, the moon shines hazily in the night time, and the mansion has cracked paint, and a broken window._

"Larva Beast Zeal (**4000**)." Sam revealed

Sam's spirit changed into a grey skinned alien with an upside down 'y' over its upper body.

"Amon's Follower Fate Collector (**5000**)." Dan revealed.

_Dan transformed into a white haired demon in a superhero outfit, he holds two spears of energy in the palms of his hands._

"So, Dark Irregular vs Dimension Police, interesting." Tom thought

"I'll go first, I ride Yellow Bolt (**7000**), Fate Collector moves." Dan informed

_Dan's vanguard transformed into a man with shaggy yellow hair, and a yellow beard, the suit this guy wore was a sleek black. The white haired man appeared behind him._

"I call another Yellow Bolt (**7000**), then I rest my rearguard, and soul charge." Dan explained

**Soul charge: Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

"I activate my vanguard's ability, I rest him, and soul charge." Dan explained again.

**Soul charge: Blue Dust**

"That ends my turn." Dan decided.

**Dan - Sam**

**4 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Yellow Bolt - Larva Beast Zeal, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn then." Sam said as he drew.

"Lets see, he just placed 2 cards in the soul on his first turn, Sam better end this fast, or else." Mike thought.

"I ride Eye of Destruction Zeal (**7000**)." Sam announced.

_Zeal just got a massive growth spurt, it became as tall as the empire state building._

"My vanguard gets 1000 power (**8000**), then I check the top 7 cards...I add a copy of Galactic Beast Zeal to my hand." Sam explained.

"Zeal's one of the harder vanguards to deal with." Zack thought.

"I call Karinroid Daisy (**8000**), and with support from Daisy, Zeal attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Drive check (**Demonic Eye Monster Gorgon - critical trigger**). I give all the effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2** **critical**)." Sam revealed.

_The laser that came out of Zeal's eye, struck Yellow Bolt so hard, that he had to attempt to block it with both arms, and that failed._

"Damage check (**Amon's follower Psycic Waitress - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw, second check (**Emblem Master - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"You're up." Sam informed.

**Dan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 0**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Yellow Bolt - Eye of Destruction Zeal, Karinroid Daisy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw." Dan announced.

"Oh man, Dan is going to lose." Koyoku thought.

"I ride Emblem Master (**9000**)." Dan called out

_Dan's vanguard changed again, this time into a purple tinged human with long blue-silver hair, his suit is purple, with orange lines on the side, and his shoulder pads are spiked._

"I call Vrykolakas (**6000**), and Blue Dust (**9000**)." Dan added.

"Ooh, now there's a rare card." Zack stated.

"Huh?" Koyoku asked him.

"Just pay attention, this card is pretty rare, and its great in most Dark Irregular decks." Zack explained.

"Yellow Bolt's skill, soul charge." Dan decided.

**Soul charge: Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour**

"With support from Vrykolakas, Blue Dust attacks Zeal (**15000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Assault Monster Gunrock -no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"Blue Dust's skill, soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul charge: Cursed Doctor**

"With support from Fate Collector, Emblem Master attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Sam responded.

"Drive check (**Hysteric Shirley -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw." Dan revealed.

_Emblem Master generated a dangerous amount of energy, which surrounded and consumed Zeal, the fire generated from this covered the area for miles._

"Damage check (**Diamond Ace - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"Emblem Master hit, so I soul charge

**Soul charge: Dark Knight of Nightmareland**

**Soul charge: Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

**Soul charge: Prisoner Beast**

"8 cards in the soul already?" Sam asked shocked.

"Not to mention he has Shirley in his hand, for extra soul charging." Tom thought

"I end my turn." Dan stated.

**Dan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 2**

**8 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Emblem Master - Eye of Destruction Zeal, Karinroid Daisy**

**Vrykolakas, Blue Dust - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Sam stated.

"8 cards in the soul, Sam needs to get rid of Yellow Bolt, or Blue Dust so Dan won't be able to get 15 card soul." Zack thought.

"I ride Devorer of Planets Zeal (**9000**)." Sam declared.

_Zeal's body morphed, becoming beefier, and the red skin became grey, the heat it generated became hotter._

"Now your vanguard loses 3000 power (**Emblem Master 6000**), and my vanguard gets 1000 power (**10000**), and I call Gunrock (**8000**), and Daimarner (**7000**)." Sam decided.

"Vrykolakas' skill lets me supperior call Demon Chariot from the deck (**10000**)." Dan explained.

"With support from Daimarner, Gunrock attacks Blue Dust, since his power is 8000 or less, this unit gets 3000 power (**18000**)." Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dan stated, as he sent the unit to the drop zone.

"With support from Daisy, Zeal attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Drive check (**Original Saver Zero - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_The over heated energy wave struck the human like monster, he couldn't duck for cover as he was blasted away._

"Damage check (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam decided.

**Dan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 2**

**8 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour - Assault Monster Gunrock, Dimensional Robo Daimarner**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Emblem Master - Devorer of Planets Zeal, Karinroid Daisy**

**Vrykolakas, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn then, stand and draw." Dan informed.

"Yeah, Dan, you got this." Zack stated happily.

"From the pits of the under world from whence you came, come forth and lead this charge, I ride King of Masks Dantarian (**11000**)." Dan called out.

_Dantarian wore a black body suit, with yellow lines on the side. He holds a mask in his right hand._

"Demon chariot gets 2000 power for each other copy of him in the soul (**12000**), and next I call Hysteric Shirley (**4000**), and Demon Bike (**6000**), dismissing Fate Collector, finally Shirley moves in the soul, and I soul charge." Dan explained

_Soul charge: Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour_

"Demon Bike gets 2000 for each copy of him in the soul (**10000**), and so does Chariot (**14000**)." Dan explained once again.

"11 cards in the soul?" Sam asked shocked.

"Well, it looks like I don't need Yellow Bolt's skill anymore, so with his support, Chariot attacks Gunrock (**21000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Sam decided.

"With support from the Demon Bike, Dantarian attacks your vanguard, I soul charge for another 1000 power (**22000**)." Dan informed.

**Soul charge: Blue Dust**

"I don't guard." Sam informed.

"Twin drive (**Dark Knight of Nightmareland - critical trigger**) I give all effcts to my vanguard (**27000, 2 critical**) second check (**King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

_Dantarian slashed Zeal across the chest, which caused it to stagger a little._

"Damage check (**Psycic Grey - no trigger**) second check (**Diamond Ace - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"I end my turn." Dan smiled.

"Oh yeah, he's got this." Zack stated.

"What makes you so sute about that?" Koyoku asked him.

"It may be a Reijy build, but Dan mains Amon in that deck, so it throws most players off their real game." Zack whispered in Koyoku's ear.

**Dan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 4**

**12 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour - empty, Dimensional Robo Daimarner**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, King of Masks Dantarian - Devorer of Planets Zeal, Karinroid Daisy**

**Vrykolakas, empty - empty, empty**

"12 cards in the soul, is he going Reijy, that must be it, there's no way he'd be filling the soul up if Reijy wasn't the main unit." Sam thought.

"My Dark Irregulars are unpredictable, Amon will be the end of this little game." Dan thought.

"Hero that spanned from the past, come forth to protect the future, I ride Original Saver Zero (**11000**)." Sam declared

_the giant alien transformed into a warrior, This maked warrior was in all black, his only weapon was a dagger._

"I call Tsukikage (**10000**)." Sam informed.

"I get it, he's using units who get extra power by beeing boosted, and forcing me to use up extra guards." Dan thought.

"Tsukikage attacks Dantarian with Daimarner's support, and with his skill, I add another 2000 power (**19000**)." Sam declared.

"Dark Knight will guard that attack." Dan countered.

"With support from Daisy, Zero attacks Dantarian, as well, he gets 2000 plwer when being boosted (**20000**)." Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dan informed.

"Twin drive (**Justice Colbolt - critical trigger**) well, now I give all effects to my vanguard (**25000, 2 critical**), second check (**Assult Monster Gunrock - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_With his lightning fast movements, Zero struck down the king of masks, by striking his sides with the knife._

"Damage check (**King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger**) second check (**Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland - heal trigger**) I recover one point of damage." Dan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam informed

**Dan - Sam**

**5 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 4**

**12 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast -0**

**Yellow Bolt, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour - Interdimensional Ninja Tsukikage, Dimensional Robo Daimarner**

**Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, King of Masks Dantarian - Original Saver Zero, Karinroid Daisy**

**Vrykolakas, empty - empty, empty**

"Final Turn." Dan called out

"What?" Sam asked laughing slightly.

"Oh, Dan of Team Underdogs has just called final turn, can he pull it off, or is he waisting everyone's time?" Kyle asked the crowd.

"Stand and draw." Dan stated.

"So, does Dan think he can win?" Megan asked Tom

"Well, he has 12 cards in the soul, not only that, but this could be what he needs, it all depends on what he rides." Tom answered.

"From the pits of the underworld, the true ruler appears to cover the light with despair, I break ride Demon World Marquis Amon (**10000**)." Dan declared.

Dan's vanguard changed into the tallest demon of all the Dark Irregulars, he is mostly black, with one eye on his facr, and stomach, he has 4 red arms, and 2 red wings.

"10000 power added to my vanguard (**20000**), in addition, I choose 3 rearguards, and they get Amon's cont skill, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour, and Yellow Bolt will get this power (**Demon** **Bike** (**23000**), **Demon Chariot** (**27000**), yellow bolt (**20000**)), and my vanguard gets 1000 power for each card in the soul (**33000**)." Dan explained.

"His left and center column can attack for 40 - 50k this turn!" Sam thought, surprised by the power.

"Amon's counterblast, I send Vrykolakas to the soul, and you choose one rearguard to retire." Dan stated.

"Daimarner will retire." Sam informed.

"Since I sent Vrykolakas to the soul, my vanguard gets 4000 power and 1 critical thanks to those skills (**37000**), and the break ride gives another 1000 to each rearguard I chosen (**Yellow Bolt** (**21000**), **Demon Bike** (**24000**), **Demon Chariot** (**28000**)." Dan explained.

"49k, to almost 60k this turn, a Blade Wing Reijy deck but centered around Amon, that's scary power." Tom thought.

"With support from Yellow Bolt, Demon chariot attacks your vanguard (**49000**)." Dan declared.

"Assault Monster Gorgon, Justice Colbolt, and 2 Justice Rose, will guard that (**51000**)." Sam countered.

"With support from Demon Bike, Amon attacks your vanguard (**61000**)." Dan decided.

"That's too powerfull." Sam thought.

"This is the power of my dark irregulars, so are you guarding?" Dan asked.

"No, I won't." Sam informed.

"Twin drive check (**Hades Pupet Master - stand trigger**) I give all effects to Demon Chariot (**33000**), second check (**March Rabbit of Nightmareland - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

_The eye on the stomach oppened up, then fired a powerfull laser at Zero, causing him to disintegrate._

"Damage check (**Original Saver Zero - no trigger**) second check (**Dimensional Robo Daibrave - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"The winner is Dan shinjou." Kyle yelled over the microphone.

Dan walked back to his teammates, and saw Koyoku's jaw dropped, and Zack snickering slightly.

"Alright, can we have the next 2 fighters come up?" Kyle asked.

"Let's go." Zack stated.

"Sure, but I won't hold back." Mike responded.

Unfortunately, I can't show the whole fight, but I can show the end game

**Zack - Mike**

**3 - hand - 1**

**5 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 7**

**2 - counterblast - 2**

**Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - Cosmo Beak, Cosmo Roar**

**Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen, Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon - Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daiyusha, Dimensional Robo Kaiser Greater**

**Empty, Eradicator Thunder Boom Dragon - empty, empty**

"My turn, Break Ride Dragonic Descendent (**11000**)." Zack declared.

"Oh great." Mike thought.

"Break ride skill, cosmo beak retires, and my vanguard gets 10000 power (**21000**)." Zack explained.

"That's not the worst of it." Tom thought.

"I counterblast, for 5000 power, and attack with my vanguard supported by Hisen, I soul blast for another 5000 power (**37000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Mike said regretfully.

"Twin drive, second check, a critical trigger." Zack revealed.

"Damage check, I lost." Mike revealed.

"There you have it, Underdogs win the first round." Kyle stated over the microphone.

_Zack, Dan, Koyuko high fived each other in advancing to the next round. the tournament's progresson was really fast, and now only Teams Samurai Dragon, and Underdog remain_

"Zack, just so you know, my team won't hold back against yours." Tom told his brother.

"Same here." Zack responded, as the first two cardfighters stepped up.

* * *

><p><strong>An: the next update will be for one of my other fanfictions, anyway, hope you guys are enjoying this story**

**next time: Celestial Jewels**


	4. Celestial Jewels

**Celestial Jewels**

_The shop tournament is coming to a close, Teams Samurai Dragon, and Team Underdogs are getting ready for the main fights._

"Koyoku, I think you should go first." Zack said

"M-Me, but why?" Koyoku asked

"Because, you're pretty strong, and we just want to get an early win." Dan explained.

"Oh, okay." Koyoku stated.

_The audience assembled, as the two teams did the usual meet and greet, and Kyle came up to the back of the room, excited for the final round._

"Alright, can I get everyone's attention?" Kyle asked

The entire room stared at Kyle as he tapped the microphone.

"Instead of just using the standing cardfight tables, I figured that the cardfight disk system would be used instead, is that okay?" Kyle asked

_Megan and Koyoku activated their disks. Megan's was pure white, and Koyoku's was pink with a red jewel at the center. The disk itself opened up to imitate a natural field of a vanguard mat, the damage zone spiked up, and a place holder for the cards in all the zones was triggered_

"Are you both ready?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Megan and Koyoku said at the same time

"Then begin." Kyle stated.

"Stand up, vanguard." Both fighters called out

The field around them changed, the scenery was a very Azure/Cerulean sky, and everyone was standing on pink clouds

"First Aid Celestial Peniel (**5000**)." Koyoku revealed

_Koyoku transformed into a green haired girl with blue wings, her suit was pure white, and she carried a yellow box, Koyoku's duel disk stayed on Peniel._

"Desire Jewel Knight Heliose (**5000**)." Megan revealed

_Megan became a white haired girl with dark blue armor, she has a sword pouch_

"You can go first." Koyoku informed

"Thanks, draw, I ride Prizmy (**7000**), Heliose moves." Megan informed.

_Megan became a snow leopred in blue armor, the disk appears on her left leg, and Heliose appeared behind this cat_

"That ends my turn." Megan informed

**Megan - Koyoku**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Jewel Knight Prizmy - First Aid Celestial Peniel, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Koyoku stated

"He's so nervous about this system, I wonder what's he got." Megan thought

"I ride thousand ray Pegasus (**7000**), Peniel moves." Koyoku informed

_Koyoku became a white haired horse, with beautiful white wings, and a nurses helmet, there are lazers above his yellow mane_

"My vanguard attacks (**12000**)." Koyoku informed

"I don't guard." Megan decided

"Drive check (**Recovery Celestial Remual - heal trigger**)." Koyoku revealed

_The Pegasus's lasers shot the leopard, and she yelped in pain_

"Damage check (**Jewel Knight Prizmy - no trigger.**)" Megan revealed

"O-over to you." Koyoku stated

**Megan - Koyoku**

**5 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Jewel Knight Prizmy - Thousand Ray Pegasus, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Lets see, I ride Miranda (**9000**)." Megan informed

_From beast to woman, Megan's vanguard changes into a silver haired woman in silver armor, her sword is emerald green, Miranda's hair color changed blue, and her face became Megan's, the disk appears underneath the shield_

"I call Tilda (**9000**), and Shellie (**7000**)." Megan decided

"Koyoku be carefull, she's assembling something bad." Zack thought

"Shellie supports Tilda, against your vanguard (**16000**)." Megan Informed

"I don't guard...damage check (**thousand ray Pegasus - no trigger**) my vanguard gets 2000 power (**9000**)." Koyoku explained.

With support from Heliose, Miranda attacks (**14000**)." Megan informed

"No guard." Koyoku informed

"Drive check (**Jewel Knight Sacred Unicorn -Draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw." Megan revealed

Miranda made cuts in the air, slashing the pegasus from the head down

"Damage check (**happy bell Nociel -stand trigger**) 7000 to my vanguard thanks to his skill and the trigger, (**16000**), and I stand Peniel." Koyoku revealed.

"That ends my turn." Megan informed

**Megan - Koyoku**

**6 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty - empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Banding Jewel knight Miranda - Thousand Ray Pegasus, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Koyoku informed

"This match is going pretty well, wouldn't you say Tom?" Max asked.

"I guess, but it'll be over quick enough, if he's playing that unit." Tom responded

Essence celestial Becca, rides (**10000**)." Koyoku informed

_Koyoku became an orange haired girl, wearing a blue hood a white dress with a blue skirt underneath, and holds two key blades, the disk appears on the right arm_

"With support from Peniel, Becca attacks Miranda (**15000**)." Koyoku declared.

"No guard." Megan responded

"Drive check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**20000**), and I draw." Koyoku informed

_Creating wind with her blades, Becca slashes Miranda in the chest_

"Damage check (**Leading Jewel Knight Salome - no trigger**)." Megan revealed

" I end my turn." Koyoku stated

**Megan - Koyoku**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Banding Jewel Knight Miranda - Essance Celestial Becca, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Megan stated

"He should have more rearguards out." Zack thought

"Come on Koyoku, we need this win." Dan thought

"If light is the path I walk, then let be filled with nothing but happiness, ride Pure Hart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard transformed into a blond haired woman in a white dress, she carries a golden shield, and an energy sword, her shield is golden, and the disk appears on the same arm of the shield, the blond hair changed blue._

"Tilda's counterblast, superior call Arwen (**6000**), and I call Tracie (**9000**)." Megan informed.

"A full formation in one foul swoop, Megan has mastered Royal Paladin." Greg thought.

"With support from Shellie, Tilda attacks (**16000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Aniel - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed

"With support from Heliose, Ashlei attacks your vanguard, her skill adds 2000, and Heliose adds another 3000 (**21000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard." Koyoku decided

"Twin drive (**Noble Stinger - critical trigger** ) the power to Tracie (**14000**), and critical to the vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - no** **trigger**)." Megan revealed

_Ashlie jumped in the air, and slashed Becca with her sword in the chest_

"Damage check (**Narelle - no trigger**), second check (**fever therapy nurse - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I draw." Koyoku revealed

"Koyoku, what are you doing, fight like you would fight me." Zack thought

"With support from Arwen, Tracie attacks, Tracie's adds 3000 power (**23000**)." Megan declared

"Ramuel will guard (**25000**)!" Koyoku countered

"Turn end." Megan decided

**Megan - Koyoku**

**7 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Security Jewel Knight Arwen, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - Essence Celestial Becca, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - empty, empty**

"Wow, Megan has dealt 5 damage in the early stage of the game, Koyoku better step up his game, or else, its lights out." Kyle stated

"Stand and draw." Koyoku stated

"He's pretty weak to let himself get into this situation, what is he thinking." Megan thought.

"This game is a lot of fun but now FEEL MY TRUE PASSION! this is my bond! Passion in my heart blaze forth with crimson fire and take flight! Burning hot like the sun I RIDE! Crimson Impact Metatron (**10000**)." Koyoku declared

_Koyoku's vanguard transforms into a scarlet winged angel that wears glasses, has long dark blue hair, black boots that go up to the knees, and holds a black and green staff, and the cardfight disk appears on the arm that doesn't carry the weapon._

"What's with his demiour all of a sudden?" Megan thought

"Lets begin, with Peniel's skill, she moves to the soul, superior call Nursing Celestial Narelle, the top card of my deck goes to the damage zone, then with her skill, I choose hesadiel from my hand, and add Thousand Ray to my hand, then i call Thousand Ray (**7000**)." Koyoku explained.

"Pretty interesting, I would enjoy fighting him." Tom thought.

"I call Becca (**10000**)." Koyoku decided.

"He's set up for three attacks." Megan thought.

"Passion surging forth in a whirlwind of flames, Metatron's Limit Break!" Koyoku declared.

"Nice combo, with that he gets a 13k booster, and two stronger units." Tom thought.

"Becca, and Narelle go to the damage zone, and I superior call Narelle, and Becca and use her skill, and I put Landing Pegasus in the damage aone, which give my booster Pegasus another 2000 (**13000**), and adding Aniel to my hand.

_Tom makes a whistling noise as he's impressed with that maneuver._

"Supported by Pegasus, Metatron attacks your vanguard, she gets 3000 power when attacking (**26000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Celestial landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to Becca (**15000**), and I draw, second check (**Recover Celestial Ramuel - heal trigger**) another 5000 to Becca (**20000**) and I recover one point." Koyoku revealed

_Metatron flew quickly to Ashlei, and slashed her across the chest_

"Damage check (**Linking Jewel Knight Tilda - no trigger**)." Megan revealed

"With support from Narelle, Becca attacks Ashlei (**27000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie - no trigger**)." Megan revealed

"I end my turn." Koyoku decided

**Megan - Koyoku**

**7 - hand - 6**

**4 -damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Security Jewel Knight Arwen, Fellowahip Jewel Knight Tracie - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Stinging**** Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda**

"Alright, stand and draw." Megan declared

"In one turn, Koyoko tied the game, not bad, not bad." Tom thought

"Restore happiness throughout the land once again, Break ride Pure heart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)." Megan declared

"She can break ride again, intresting." Tom thought

"Break ride skill, 10000 power, and plus one critical added (**21000 power, 2 critical**)." Megan stated.

"This is interesting." Kyle stated through the microphone.

"With support from Arwen, Tracie attacks Becca, she gets 3000 due to her skill (**20000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku stated as he sent the card to the drop zone

"With support from Heliose, Ashlei attacks your vanguard, and another 5000 power with their skills (**31000**)." Megan declared

"Aniel will nullify it." Koyoku countered

"Twin drive (**Sybill - no trigger**) second check (**sacred unicorn - draw trigger**) 5000 to Tilda (**14000**), and I draw." Megan revealed

Ashlei came in with a sword slash, but a blue feathered angel stoped her cold.

"With support, Tilda attacks (**21000**)." Megan declared

"No guard... damage check (**landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) looks like I draw as well)." Koyoku revealed

"I end my turn." Megan stated

**Megan - Koyoku**

**10 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Security Jewel Knight Arwen, Fellowahip Jewel Knight Tracie - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heliose, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - Crimson Impact Metatron, Thousand Ray Pegasus**

**Stinging**** Jewel Knight Shellie, Linking Jewel Knight Tilda- empty,empty**

"Stand and draw." Koyoku stated

"This fight is closer than I thought." Max sated

"Yeah, this is pretty good." Tom added

"I call Thousand Ray (**7000**), Sariel (**8000**), Sariel's skill, counter blast, I send Aniel to the damage zone, and Pegasus to the drop zone." Koyoku stated

"What could he be thinking, sending a sentinel unit to the damage zone?" Megan thought.

"I call Zerachiel (**11000**)." Koyoku decided

"What, why!?" Megan asked, slightly alarmed

"Limit Break, counterblast, I send Narelle, and Zerachiel to the damage zone, and each Pegasus gets 4000 power, next I call Zerachiel and Narelle, and her skill send Pegasus to the damage zone, adding another 2000 power, and I take Aneil out." Koyoku explained

"Both pegasus are up to 15000." Megan thought.

"Megan has to win this cardfight, her royal paldin won't fail her so easily." Greg thought.

"Supported Narelle, Sariel attacks Tracie (**15000**)." Koyoku declared

"No guard." Megan decided as she sent the card to the damage zone.

"Supported By Pegasus, Metartron attacks, she gets 3000 power (**28000**)." Koyoku decided

"The sword of glistening gems doesn't fade, I gather you knights for protection against the enemy, Quintet Wall." Megan declared

_A woman in silver armor appeared as she raised a sword in her hand, Ashlei, Hirumi, 2 Melmes, Tracie, and appeared._

"36000 defense, interesting, twin drive (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**33000**), and I draw (**Hot Shot Celestial Samyaza - critical** **trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**38000, 2 critical**)." Koyoku revealed.

"What!? Double trigger?" Megan asked

_Metratron flew up in the air, and rapidly slashed through the 5 defenders Megan had for protection, Metatron smiled, and slashed Ashlei._

D-damage check (**Tracie - no trigger**) second check (**Tabitha - draw trigger**). I-I lost." Megan stated shocked

_As the sixth damage was revealed, the beautiful scenery of the clouds turned back into the card shop._

"And there you have it, team Underdogs gets the first win." Kyle stated

"You okay Megan?" Tom asked

"Yeah, but I never expect him to pull the double trigger, I'll be fine." Megan stated

_Koyoku returned to Zack and Dan, as they celebrated their first win._

"Way to go, who knew you had it in you." Zack stated happily.

"Thanks, I'm tired, can I take a nap?" Koyoku asked

"Sure, I'll win the next fight." Dan stated

"Alright, can I have the next two fighter come up?" Kyle stated

_Max and Dan took the center of the stage, and activated their disks_

"You won't get a second win off of us, got that?" Max asked

"Oh, you'll lose faster than you can blink." Dan retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes<strong>

**I want to thank my friend, goldfire, for helping me out with this chapter, next time Enclosing Darkness**


	5. Enclosing Darkness

**Enclosing Darkness:**

***Author's Notes, I'll be starting every chapter from now on with season 4's opening, so tell me if you like it in your reviews.***

**kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita**

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

_Where we last left off, it was the final match of the shop tournament. The first Match was Koyoku vs Megan. Koyoku defeated Megan with ease, well that loss to Megan was a shock, we now go to team Samurai Dragon, who's ready for the second round of the fight._

"I-I lost, that never happened before." Megan stated

"Well, first time for everything, that just shows you have room to improve." Tom stated.

"Yeah, and once your deck is strengthened, you can fight him again." Greg added.

"Thanks guys." Megan gratefully stated.

"No problem." Tom and Greg said at the same time

_We now go over to team Underdogs._

"Koyoku's asleep, I know cardfights are exhausting, but they don't take that much out of you." Dan stated.

"Yeah, well, good luck, you have a cardfight to win." Zack told his friend.

"Yeah." Dan replied.

_We now go back to Samurai Dragon_

"I wonder how good Dan is." Max thought out loud.

"Well he did win with that Blade Wing Reijy combo, so he can't be that bad." Greg offered.

"Sam is one of the stronger cardfighter going to this shop, so it just had to be either skill or luck." Tom counter offered.

"Well wish me luck anyway guys." Max smiled as he walked.

_Dan and Max walked to the center of the shop, and activated their disks, both of them were black, but Max's had a touch of purple in the center._

"Max, Dan, are you ready?" Kyle asked

"Yes." Both fighters stated

"Then begin." Kyle stated.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Dan said at the same time as Max

"Stand up, the, Vanguard." Max said at the same time as Dan.

_The arena transformed into a decrepit old mansion on a golf course, the moon is covered by a hazy sky, and the mansion has a cracked window._

"Amon's Follower Fate Collector (**5000**)." Dan revealed

_Dan became a white haired man in a silver suit. This elf has red eyes, and a monoclonal on the left eye. His gloves have sharp claws, and his suit has sharp edges on the back, which stretched to the sides, and this elf has energy spheres. The disk appeared on the left arm._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)." Max revealed.

_Max became a black dog with dark blue armor on his chest plate, blue claws, and red armor on his back. The disk appears on the front right leg._

"Shadow Paladin vs Dark Irregulars, interesting." Tom thought.

"I'll go first." Max stated.

"Sure, be my guest." Dan responded

"Draw, then I ride Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter (**6000**), Judgebau moves." Max informed.

_Max transformed into a purple haired girl with green eyes. She wears a black dress that doesn't cover the stomach, and carries a golden trumpet, and a red cape is draped on her back. The disk appeared on her right arm, Judgebau appeared behind her._

"That ends my turn." Max stated.

"Come on Dan, you can win this." Zack thought.

**Dan - Max**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Amon's Follower Fate Collector - Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Dan calmly stated.

"Max better be careful." Megan said.

"Yeah, Dark Irregulars' main focus is filling up the soul." Tom added.

"I ride Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin (**7000**), Fate Collector moves, and I call Yellow Bolt (**7000**)." Dan informed.

_Dan's vanguard became a spiky haired man with red makeup on his arms, the disk appears on the left arm, and a blue spirit tiger appeared next to him, the white haired elf moved out of the way, and a man with spiky yellow hair and a black suit appeared on the other side._

"I rest Yellow Bolt, and soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper.**

"That will be useful in the late game." Dan thought.

"Since he soul charged Dimension Creeper, I should be cautious." Max thought.

"With support from Fate Collector, Phu Geenlin attacks your vanguard (**12000**)." Dan informed.

"I don't guard." Max insisted.

"Drive check (**Hysteric Shirley - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Dan revealed.

_Phu Geenlin commanded the spirit tiger to attack. The rushing tiger raced down the yard, and struck the purple haired trumpet girl._

"Damage check (**Transit Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Its your turn." Dan stated.

**Dan - Max**

**6 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty- empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Max stated calmly

"Max's getting serious." Tom thought.

"From the light that is darkness, my avatar's born, I ride Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)." Max informed.

_The purple haired girl transformed into a black clad armored knight, a red cape his draped on his back, and he carries a sword in the same fashion of the armor. Max's face and hair appears where Blaster Dark's face was supposed to be, and the disk appeared on the arm opposite the sword holding arm._

"Call, Transit Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), and Nullity Revenger Masquerade (**9000**)." Max informed.

"This is getting good." Tom thought.

"Transit Revenger Masquerade attacks, he gets 3000 power (**10000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Gwynn the Ripper - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"With support from Judgebau, Blaster Dark attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard." Zack told him

"Drive check (**Revenger Dragruler Phantom - no trigger**)." Max revealed

_Like most units now a days, Blaster Dark jumped up in the air, and then came down, and slashed Phu Geenlin without getting a drop of sweat._

"Damage check (**Vrykolakas - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"My last Masquerade attacks, and like the other one, he gets 3000 power (**12000**)." Max informed.

"Blitzritter will guard that (**17000**)." Dan countered.

"My turn's over." Max told him

**Dan - Max**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - Transit Revenger Masquerade, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - Blaster Dark Revenger, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - Nullity Revenger Masquerade, empty**

"Things are heating up, and Max is doing good right now." Greg said amazed.

"Of course, He is the son of Ren Suzugamori and Asaka Narumi." Tom told him.

"Wow, really!?" Greg asked shocked.

"Yeah, but Dan is Tetsu's kid, so this cardfight is a close match." Tom answered.

"Draw." Dan called.

"It doesn't matter what he does, his time's up." Max thought.

"I ride Gwynn the Ripper (**9000**)." Dan informed

_Dan's vanguard changed, as it did, its skin became green, it's hair became pale pink and long, its suit became dark green, and he has some liquid claw band around his wrist._

"Counterblast, I retire Nullity Masquerade." Dan informed.

_Gwynn's liquid claws expanded; as the did they grew to an unnatural length, and raced to the dark armored knight. The Knight turned into particles as it was struck, and the claws turned back into a liquid band around Gwynn's wrist._

"That's disconcerting." Max thought.

"I call Doreen the Thruster (**6000**), and Hell's Draw (**9000**). Hell's Draw lets me soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Yellow Bolt - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Vrykolakas - no trigger**

"Whenever Vrykolakas is placed into the soul, my vanguard gets power +3000 and +1 critical (**Gwynn the Ripper 12000 power, 2 critical**). Next I rest Yellow Bolt, and soul charge." Dan told Max

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper - no trigger**

"Two Dimension Creepers so far, why won't he use them?" Max found himself thinking.

"For each card I soul charged, Doreen gets 3000 power (**15000**)." Dan told him.

"I see what he's up to." Megan said suddenly.

"Yeah, he's waiting for enough Dimension Creepers in the soul so he can have some sort of mega boost." Tom saw Megan nod in the corner of his eye.

"Call Hysteric Shirley (**4000**), and with her skill, she moves to the soul, and I soul charge one card." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Ron Geenlin - no trigger**

"Doreen gets another 6000 power (**21000**)." Dan informed.

"Jeez, now I'm scared for your attack step." Max said jokingly.

"With support from Fate Collector, Gwynn attacks Blaster Dark (**14000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Max told him

"Drive check (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**) the power to Hell's Draw (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**)." Dan revealed.

_Gwynn jumped in the air, then with his liquid band which expanded into 5 claws, Gwynn struck Blaster Dark Revenger in the chest_.

"Damage check (**Blaster Dark Revenger - no trigger**), second check (**Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**), third check (**Healing Revenger - heal** **trigger**) that's 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover one point." Max revealed.

"With support from Doreen, Hell's Draw attacks (**35000**)." Dan informed.

"No guard...damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw." Max informed.

"And that little shenanigan end my turn." Dan told him

**Dan - Max**

**3 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 4**

**6 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - Transit Revenger Masquerade, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Gwynn the Ripper - Blaster Dark Revenger, Judgebau Revenger**

**Doreen the Thruster, Amon's Follower Hell's Draw - empty, empty**

"Alright, draw." Max called out.

"With two Dimension Creepers in the soul, he can soul charge another 4 cards, if that happens, he can get a total of ten cards in the soul, twelve with Dantarian, that means Amon will be attacking for 22000 that turn, its easy what I need to do." Max thought.

"Come on, make your move." Dan told him impatiently.

"Despair, then Sprawl up on the ground and sip bitter water, I ride Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)." Max called out.

_A swerve of darkness surround Blaster Dark Revenger, and transformed him. From the darkness an elf wearing Shadow Paladin armor, with a red cape draped on his back appeared. He rides a dark furred Pegasus, and he max's features, and his disk appeared on his corresponding arm to Max's writing arm._

"I move Masquerade back, and call Tartu (**9000**), and with her skill, I call another Transit (**7000**), and finally I call Nullity Revenger Masquerade(**9000**)." Max told Dan.

"Too bad Max isn't using Narukami or Kagero, he really needs to deal with Doreen." Tom said.

"It looks like he's willing to take an attack from a Doreen boosted unit." Megan countered.

"Well, he'll need to defend against it sooner or later though." Tom retorted.

"I guess so, but it looks like he has a plan to win with that formation." Megan stated back.

"With support from Masquerade, Tartu attacks Hell's Draw (**16000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Dan told him, as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With the support of Judgebau, Here I come, Mordred gets another 2000 power (**18000**)." Max declared again.

_Riding on his Pegasus, Mordred came closing in on Gwynn._

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Twin Drive (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to Masquerade (**14000**), and I recover one point, second check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) I give the power to Masquerade (**19000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_Mordred raised his sword in mid air, then slashed it on the green skinned demon._

"Damage check (**Amon's Follower - Psychic Waitress -draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw, and the second check (**Cheshire Cat of** **Nightmareland - heal trigger**) I give the power to my vanguard(**19000**) and recover one point." Dan told Max.

"Supported by Masquerade, my Nullity Revenger attacks, he gets 3000 with his skill (**29000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Yellow Bolt - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Dan - Max**

**4 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**6 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - Nullity Revenger Masquerade , Transit Revenger Masquerade**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Gwynn the Ripper - Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom, Judgebau Revenger**

**Doreen the Thruster, empty - Dark Cloak Revenger Tartu, Transit Revenger Masquerade**

"Stand and draw!" Dan exclaimed.

"Alright folks, the two competitors are in the mid-game stages. Things will heat up from here on out." Kyle said over the microphone.

"Unholy power, let darkness corrupt this battlefield, I ride King of Masks Dantarian (**11000**)." Dan called out.

_Dan's vanguard became bathed in darkness. His suit is sleek black with yellow streaks on the arms, chest, and legs. His hair changed from yellow to purple, as Dan's features appeared on him._

"I call Ron Geenlin (**9000**)." Dan decided.

"This is really getting good." Tom thought.

"Using Yellow Bolt's ability; I rest him, and soul charge

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Psychic Waitress - draw trigger**

"Doreen gets 3000 power (**9000**), and with her support, Ron attacks Tartu (**18000**)." Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed as he slid the unit to the drop zone.

"Now with the support of Fate Collector, Dantarian attacks, using his skill, I soul charge, and he gets 1000 power (**17000**)." Dan told him

**Soul Charge: Cheshire Cat of Nightmare Land - heal trigger**

"No guard." Max said again.

"Twin drive (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**22000, 2 critical**) second check (**March Rabbit of Nightmareland - no trigger**)

Dantarian charged dark energy in his hands, then fired them at Mordred, who was forced to stagger back a few inches.

"Damage check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger**) second check (**Eloquence Revenger Glonn - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"That ends my turn." Dan told him

**Dan - Max**

**6 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 5**

**9 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Yellow Bolt, empty - empty, Transit Revenger Masquerade**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, King of Masks Dantarian - Illusory Revenger Mordred Phantom, Judgebau Revenger**

**Doreen the Thruster, empty - Nullity Revenger Masquerade, Transit Revenger Masquerade**

"Well, this was an interesting fight." Max said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Final Turn." Max said as he drew.

"Max Suzugamori declared a final turn, can he go through with it, or is this just a bunch of hooey?" Kyle asked the audience.

"Reborn from the light of your soul, remove this foolish man's flesh and revive your spirit! Cross-break ride! Revenger Dragruler Phantom (**11000**)." Max called out as he placed the card on the vanguard circle.

_A dark energy took over Mordred, and transformed him into a big purple and black scaled dragon wearing a red cape; it carries a huge lance in its left arm._

"Revenger Dragruler Phantom." Dan repeated.

"12000 power is added to my vanguard, and from my deck, I superior call Blaster Dark Revenger, and he gets 5000 power (**14000**)." Max told him.

"Crap!" Dan realized.

"That's right, Revenger Dragruler Phantom's limit break!" Max told him as the seal for the limit break exploded in the air.

"I counterblast one, and retire both of my Transit Revengers. Cower in the face of the unknown; this Dragon can cause damage even if its an illusion! Mirage Strike!" Max chanted.

_Disappearing from sight, Dragruler struck Dantarian from it's back._

"Damage check (**King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger**)

"I call 2 Charons (**8000**)." Max informed.

"Drat." Dan thought

"Charon boosts Blaster Dark's attack on your vanguard (**22000**)." Max informed

"Blitzritter and Vrykolakas will guard that (**26000 total defense**)." Dan countered.

"And this match is over." Tom stated as if he was bored.

"Yeah, he only has 4 cards in hand, one of them being a perfect guard." Greg stated in agreement.

"Judgebau supports Dragruler's attack. Tremble as the illusion becomes real, Dragruler's Phanatic Illusion! (**28000**)" Max exclaimed.

"March Rabbit Nullifies the attack." Dan countered.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Waking Angel - Stand Trigger**) I give all the effects to Blaster Dark Revenger (**19000**), second check (**Revenger Waking Angel - stand trigger**) I give 5000 to Masquerade (**14000**), and I stand Charon." Max revealed.

_Dragruler appeared all around Dantarian, but a barrier from the march rabbit stopped the attack._

"I only have 15000 left in my hand, and its not enough to prevent me from losing, I need a heal trigger." Dan thought.

"Charon boosts Masquerade's attack, his skill gives him 3000 power (**25000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Doreen the Thruster - no trigger**)...its over." Dan revealed.

_As the final attack was struck, the fiekd returned to normal cardshop._

"Winner of the second fight, Max Suzugamori!" Kyle cried.

_The crowd cheered, and the two combatants returned to their corners. Tom and Zack then stared at each other, Tom's eyes are full of confidence, and Zack's eyes, not so much._

"Zack." Tom thought

"Tom." Zack thought.

"No matter what happens now, there's no way I'll back down."

_While the fighters are getting ready for their last match, the camera in our heads turns to another card shop, this shop has deep blue walls, great light fixture, and several walls dedicated to different card games on the end of each wall._

"With support from Arron, Dragonic Phoenix end this." A teen with short red hair, deep blue eyes, wearing a red hoodie, and black pants with fire stripes accross the front declared.

His opponent checked his damage, but revealed no triggers.

"Dragan wins, so the victory goes to our regional champs Team Frozen Fire." The shop owner said over the microphone.

Dragan walked back to his team, who were giving him a thumbs up.

"Nice going buddy." Said a boy with medium light blue hair, wearing Cerulean glasses, long sleeve shirt, and dark blue sweat pants, his shoes are dark blue with a snow flake on the outside edge of each sneaker.

"Whatever." Dragan huffed.

"Dragan, why are you so stiff, loosen up once in a while." A girl with golden blond hair and silver eyes. She keeps the upper part of her hair up in pigtails and has one long ponytail that goes down her back. She wears a white tank top layered with a Blue hoodie decorated with black and dark blue swirls. She wears a snowflake pendant around her neck said.

"Don't worry about it Sora, that's how Dragan is." The blue haired boy chuckled.

"There's no challenging opponents anywhere, except for nationals. I'm going to scope out the other shop tournaments." Dragan said as he walked out of the store.

"Brian." Sora said.

"No need to ask." The blue haired boy - Brian, said as he followed Dragan out of the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Who are Sora, Dragan, and Brian, and what obstacle do they present to team Samurai Dragon, well you'll find out soon.<strong>

**Next time: My Brother, Clash of Fire And Lightning**

**author's notes: Sora belongs to the fanfic writer ****Decode 9**


	6. My Brother, Fire And Lightning

**My Brother, Fire And Lightning:**

**_*I've been getting a lot of hate for using Kai's name incorrectly, so I'm going to set the record straight. I feel that Toshiki should be Kai's last name, and that's my provocative. Please, if you don't like it, don't read my story, it's that simple.*_**

_The camera in our heads goes to Dragan and Brian, as they enter the Fire Plates, they blended into the crowd, and they saw Tom and Zack preparing to cardfight._

"Seems like this'll be a good fight." Dragan noted.

"Yeah, wait is that?" Brian asked.

* * *

><p><strong>kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita<strong>

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"What are you on about?" Dragan asked.<p>

"That's Tom, Tom Toshiki, he goes to my school." Brian answered.

"So, is he any good?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, he's an excellent cardfighter, and he might be around Sora's level." Brian answered.

"Cool, let's watch this fight then." Dragan answered.

_The camera in our heads goes to the center of the store, where Tom and Zack are preparing their disks, both were a deep ruby red, but Zack's disk has streaks of orange and yellow around the crevices, and around the damage meter._

"Zack, this isn't like one of our training sessions, I want to see how far you've come from when I started training you." Tom told him.

"Don't worry, I've improved greatly." Zack responded

"Good, can't wait to start." Tom said jokingly.

"If both fighters are ready, then you may begin." Kyle said over the microphone.

"Stand up."

"The."

"Vanguard."

_As soon as both fighters stood their vanguards, identical red lights shot from the individuals, which expanded around the store, and made the store change. They now appear in a mountainous area, the volcanoes are producing purple smoke, which turned the sky purple._

"Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon (**5000**)." Zack revealed

_Zack became a red armored dracokid holding a yellow, lightning bolt shaped, sword. It's wings, kneecaps, and chest plate are covered in yellow armor, and it has a green gem on its forehead._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed

_Tom transformed into a white furred dracokid wearing a black suit. The fur on its head is mostly red, and it carries two blasters, one in each hand._

"Kagero vs Narukami. That's going to be a good fight." Greg noted.

"Well, maybe not." Max stated.

"What do you mean?" Megan turned and asked him.

"Tom trained Zack, so Zack might not win this fight." Max told them.

"Oh." They both realized.

_We go to Team Underdogs, as Koyoku woke up fro his nap._

"Did we win?" Koyoku asked Dan

"No, its the opposite, we pretty much lost." Dan told him.

"How come?" Koyoku asked.

"Tom trained Zack as a cardfighter, so its only natural that he's going to lose." Dan answered.

"Zack, you just have to win this." Koyoku thought.

"I'll go first, Kay?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Zack answered.

"Draw; I ride Dragon Monk Gojo (**7000**), Red Pulse Dracokid moves." Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard transformed into a dragon scaled man with long dark hair. He wears a red robe, a necklace of skulls around his neck, and he carries a staff. The black suited Dragon appeared out of the way._

"Your move." Tom informed

**Tom - Zack**

**5 - hand- 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul -0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Dragon Monk Gojo - Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, draw." Zack called out.

"Zack don't be reckless, and please play smart, you'll have to if you want to beat me." Tom thought.

"I ride Eradicator Demolition Dragon (**70000**), Strike Dagger moves." Zack informed.

_Zack's vanguard transformed into a big golden armored dragon, it has two horns that generate electricity in its forehead. The younger red scaled dragon appeared out of the way._

"I call a second Demolition Dragon, and I'll attack with it with Strike Dagger's boost. Demolition gets 3000 power with his skill (**15000**)." Zack declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Dragon Knight Gimel - no trigger**)." Tom revealed

"My vanguard attacks (**7000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Tom said again.

"Drive check (**Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_The horns on this Dragon's head generated a bolt of electricity, which struck Gojo hard enough for him to fall on the ground. In the aftermath, Gojo stands up, panting slightly._

"Damage check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**). 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Tom - Zack**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon**

**Empty, Dragon Monk Gojo - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Yes, Zack did 2 damage, just 4 more to go." Koyoku cheered.

"It's not that easy, Tom is better than that." Dan told him.

"But still, we're winning." Koyoku said happily

"The game just started, so no, its too early to tell right now." Dan retorted

"Draw, I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)." Tom informed

Tom's vanguard became a big black Dragon with red scales on the back of its entire body.

"First, I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**), and Bahr (**8000**). Next, I activate Red Pulse Dracokid's skill, sending it to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards for...Dragonic Overlord the End, and add it to my hand; I shuffle my deck. Finally, I call Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**), with its skill I soul blast 2 cards, and draw." Tom explained.

"He rearranged the cards in his hand." Dragan said, confused.

"He did that to get cards he needs in his hand right now." Brian told him.

"Oh, well this fight is pretty good so far." Dragan said, interested in the fight.

"Bellicosity attacks the vanguard Demolition with the support of Bahr (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator Castor - no trigger**) " Zack revealed.

"Bellicosity's skill unflips one damage, and that ends my turn." Tom stated.

**Tom - Zack**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, empty - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Eradicator Strike Dagger Dragon**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, empty**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, empty**

"What?" Dragan asked.

"Striken's first skill is restraint, but it can't be removed." Brian explained.

"That's annoying, why have a vanguard that can't attack?" Dragan asked

"Because, Striken's next two skills make up for it." Brian told him.

"The game is to early to call, but based on how Tom took that turn, he's really showing how good he is." Dan stated.

"Draw, I ride Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan (9000)." Zack told him

Zack's vanguard became a boy in dragon scale armor, his sword is made of dragon bone, and he takes on Zack's features.

"I call two Hisen (**6000**), and then using Strike Dagger's skill, I superior ride Eradicator Dragonic Descendant (**11000**)." Zack explained.

_Lightning surrounded Zuitan, and he transformed into a big red armored dragon. Its face looks similar to both Dragonic Overlord, and Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion. His sword is the same red as his armor._

"Moving Demolition Dragon back, and I call Spark Rain (**9000**), and Vowing Sword Dragon (**11000**)." Zack informed.

"He rushed that much!?" Koyoku asked.

"Zack's good, reckless, but good." Dan noted.

"Vowing Sword attack Striken (**11000**)." Zack declared

_Vowing Sword raised its blade, and generated an electric blast, which was fired at Striken, but it did nothing to Striken._

"Huh, what happened?" Dragan asked.

"Striken's second skill, if it's attacked by an unboosted unit, Striken gains 5000 power." Brian told him

"Vowing Sword Dragon has 11000 base power, Striken had 10000, so with +5000, he barely manged to block that attack, that's a good play." Dragan stated.

"Hisen boosts, and I soul blast, Descendant attacks Striken (**22000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Lightning Fist Eradicator Dui - no trigger**) second check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to Spark Rain (**14000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

_Dragonic Descendant raised its blade to Striken; Striken is left with a huge gash in its wings from defending the attack._

Damage check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to Bellicosity Dragon (**14000**), and I draw." Tom revealed

"That's an interesting play." Max stated.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"He gave the power to a rearguard, so he could try to defend it a bit better." Max explained.

"I see." Megan thought.

Demolition gives a boost to Spark Rain, and he attacks Striken, his skill adds 3000 power (**24000**)." Zack declared.

"Blue Ray Dracokid, and Dragon Dancer Monica Guard (**25000**)." Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Zack informed

**Tom - Zack**

**4 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, empty - Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon, Eradicator Demolition Dragon**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken, Eradicator Dragonic Descendant, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, empty**

"Stand and draw." Tom stated.

"So far, Tom is at a disadvantage, but that better change." Megan stated earnestly.

"Ride the Vanguard, burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire, Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)." Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard transformed into the overlord of the kagero clan, but this version seems different. The scales of the wings are yellow, not white. The scales on its chest are a higher saturation of red than the previous version of that unit._

"Striken's final skill, it gives the unit I rode 5000 power, and plus 1 critical (**16000 power, 2 critical**)." Tom explained.

"So, he's able to attack the front row with a critical level of 2, no big deal." Dragan said confidently.

"No, this Dragonic Overlord is the break ride version." Brian told him.

"What?! Damn, I feel bad for that kid then." Dragan stated shocked.

"I call Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**), and Vicious Horn Dragon (**7000**)." Tom informed.

"That's going to hurt." Zack thought.

"With support from Calamity Tower Wyvern, Burning Horn Dragon attacks Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon, his skill adds 3000 power (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"Red River Dragoon, and Eradicator Old Dragon Mage guard (**19000**)." Zack countered.

"With support from Vicious Horn Dragon, Overlord attacks Dragonic Descendant, his skill adds 2000 power (**25000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Zack said as he looked at his hand.

"Twin drive (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) I give 5000 power to Bellicosity (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Dragonic Overlord opened its mouth, then slammed fire into Dragonic Descendant, which of course caused it to flinch in retreat._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragonic Descendant - no trigger**) second check (**Supreme Army Eradicator Zuitan - no trigger**) zack revealed.

"With support from Bahr, Bellicosity attacks Spark Rain Dragon (**22000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Zack told Tom, as he slipped the card in the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Zack**

**5 - hand - 2**

**3 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Burning Horn Dragon - empty, Eradicator Demolition Dragon**

**Vicious Horn Dragon, Dragonic Overlord - Eradicator Dragonic Descendant, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, empty**

"Stand and draw." Zack stated.

"Zack's going to lose." Dan said miserably.

"Huh? what do you mean?" Koyoku asked.

"He can't use his limit break, and he can't cause self damage. Its over." Dan explained.

"I move Demolition Dragon up, and call Shuki (**7000**), and Dokkasei (**7000**). I rest Dokkasei; now neither Bellicosity, nor Burning Horn can intercept this turn, and then I use Descendant's especial counterblast, this turn he gets 5000 power (**16000**)." Zack explained.

"That's fine." Tom told him.

"With support from Shuki, Demolition Dragon attacks Burning Horn, he gets 3000 power thanks to his skill (**17000**)." Zack declared.

"I guard with Genjo (**19000**)." Tom countered.

"Descendant attacks with the support of Hisen, and Its soul blast (**27000**)." Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Vowing Sword (**16000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) and the second check (**Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Descendant ran up to Overlord, and the two Dragons clashed their swords. In the end, Descendant was the one who came out on top._

"Damage check (**Gatling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and draw, second check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**) Tom revealed.

"Vowing sword attacks Bellicosity Dragon (**16000**)." Zack declared.

"I guard with Blue Ray Dracokid (**19000**)." Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Zack told him.

**Tom - Zack**

**5 - hand - 3**

**5 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Burning Horn Dragon - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, Steel Blooded Eradicator Shuki**

**Vicious Horn Dragon, Dragonic Overlord - Eradicator Dragonic Descendant, Sword Dance Eradicator Hisen**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - Eradicator Vowing Sword Dragon, Conquering Eradicator Dokkasei**

"This is the final turn." Tom said as he drew.

"There it is, Tom declares final turn; can he pull it off, or is it all talk?" Kyle asks over the microphone.

"Now Cross-break ride, bring everything in this world to ash with your newly born apocalyptic fire, Dragonic Overlord the End (**11000**)." Tom informed

_The limit break seal activated overhead, and then the overlord transformed. It grew two new arms, which have two guns, and two swords, one in each arm. It's wings became golden fire, and its heavily armored._

"Since this is a cross break ride, I add 12000 power (**23000**)." Tom informed.

"23000 on its own?" Dragan asked shocked.

"That's not the worst of it." Brian stated.

"After battling a rearguard, it can stand back up." Max explained to Greg and Megan.

"With support from Vicious Horn Dragon, the End attacks Vowing Sword Dragon (**30000**)." Tom declared.

"I nullify that with Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld (perfect defense)." Zack countered.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Overlord the End - no trigger**) second check (**Seal Dragon Biella - critical trigger**) I give it all to my vanguard (**35000 power, 2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_in this attack, the End was blocked by a blue scaled bird Dragon hybrid with magical barriers on its wings._

"Looks like his final turn ends." Brian noted.

"No, it just begun, in addition the break ride skill isn't affected by an attack hitting or not." Brian explained.

"What, then that means." Dragan realized.

"If going in the opposite direction is called a reverse, then being reborn into a new age is also a reverse, flames that feed on the other flames never rest. The break ride skill activates, by discarding one card, I can stand the Overlord up." Tom explained.

"Thanks to the critical trigger, it can attack for 28000 power now." Dan told Koyoku.

"Dragonic Overlord the End attacks Eradicator Demolition Dragon (28000)." Tom declared.

"I can't stop this." Zack thought.

"Twin drive (**Seal Dragon Artpique - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to Bellicosity Dragon, and I draw, second check (**Dragonic Overlord the End - no trigger**) tom revealed.

_Overlord fired its guns at the golden armored dragon, it disappeared into particles of light as the attack was to strong to be blocked._

"And now, counterblast, and persona blast, the End, doesn't end." Tom explained as he stood Overlord.

"Great, just great." Zack thought.

"Hey Zack." Tom called.

"Yeah?" Zack asked.

"Let me show you something." Tom said as he revealed the last two copies of the End in his hand.

"Oh no." Zack realized.

"He can attack another 2 times!?" Dragan asked.

"No, look at his damage, he counterblasted two cards, so he can persona blast once more." Brian told him.

"The End attacks Vowing Sword (**28000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

"Twin drive (**Dragon Monk Genjo - heal trigger**) I give 5000 power to Bellicosity Dragon (**19000**), and recover one point, second check (**Wyvern Guard Barri - no** **trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Overlord raised its guns at the first thunder Eradicator, and shot its bullets at it. Vowing Sword disappeared into particles of light like Demolition did._

"Now I persona blast and counterblast once more, then End doesn't end." Tom said as he stood Overlord.

"He can't stand overlord again, so why is he so happy?" Dragan asked.

"Oh crap!" Brian relized.

"What?" Dragan asked.

"Its Bellicosity Dragon, it can unflip damage." Brian informed.

"Well this kid can guard it, right?" Dragan asked.

"No, he only has 20000 in his hand at max, if he attempts to guard, he'll lose, his best bet is a heal trigger." Brian stated.

"With support from Bahr, Bellicosity attacks your vanguard (**27000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Eradicator Dragonic Descendant - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Bellicosity's skill unflips one damage." Tom explained.

"Oh no, another personal blast." Dan said worried.

"Dragonic Overlord the End attacks Dragonic Descendant (**28000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Zack told him

"Twin drive (**Bellicosity Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**33000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

Overlord raised its guns, and fired at Descendant. The bullets caused some of its armor to crack.

"Damage check (**Double gun Eradicator Hakusho - no trigger**) second check (**Worm Toxin Eradicator Seiobo - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover one point." Zack revealed.

"I win." Tom told him.

"I know." Zack responded.

"Counterblast, and persona blast, the End doesn't end." Tom stated as he stood Overlord.

"Overlord the End attacks your vanguard (**33000**)." Tom declared

"I don't guard." Zack stated.

"Twin drive (**Blue Ray Dracokid - critical trigger**) the power to Burning Horn (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**) second check (**Seal Dragon Kersey - no** **trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The End's gun launched one final bullet, which struck Descendant in the chest, it roared as the final damage went into Zack's damage zone._

"The winner is Tom Toshiki, and that means team Samurai Dragon goes to reginals." Kyle yelled over the microphone.

"You did good Zack, keep training and maybe we can fight on even ground." Tom told him as he held out his hand.

"Okay." Zack said as he shook Tom's hand.

_At that moment, Brian and Dragan left the shop, and went back to their own card shop. They told Sora everything that happened at the final round_

"Tom Toshiki, seems interesting, I wonder how good he is." Sora said as she paced.

"Well, why not find out yourself." Brian suggested.

"Alright, I will." Sora stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are starting to look interesting. What will hapen next, you'll have to wait.<strong>

**Next time: The New Royal Knight**


	7. the New Royal Knight

**The New Royal Knight:**

**Last time, Team Samurai Dragon claimed the shop tournament championship, and are now getting ready for the regional tournament. Today we see Megan sitting on her bed in her room, focusing on her deck.**

* * *

><p>"The Jewel Knights; they helped me become strong, but that loss to Koyoku was just horrible, his Angel Feather deck was just too much." Megan thought as the image of Metatron attacking Ashlei flashed through her head.<p>

"Megan, are you okay?" A male voice asked as Megan heard a knock on her door.

"I'm fine dad, you can come in if you want." Megan called out.

_The man who opened the door has bushy blue hair that has a stem shooting over his blue eyes. He also has a kind smile on his face, and he wears a work suit._

* * *

><p><strong>kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita<strong>

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Your mother said you were worried about something, do you want to talk?" Megan's dad asked.<p>

"My loss at the final round of the shop tournament almost costed my team the win, am I weak, or is my deck not correctly built?" Megan asked.

"Well, you focus heavily on the Jewel Knights like your mother did." Megan's dad noted.

"Yeah, its the best sub-clan to the royal paladin clan, but I can't help but think if there's anything I can do to improve." Megan stated.

"Well, since your birthday is coming up soon, I bought you these." Megan's dad told her.

_The objects were two booster boxes of bt14 Brilliant Strike._

"Thank you dad!" Megan practically yelled in delight, as she hugged her father.

"You're welcome; I'll just leave you alone, so you can work on your deck." Megan's dad told her.

_Kourin waited in the living room, as she saw Aichi leaving Megan's room._

"Aichi, did you talk to her?" Kourin asked.

_Kourin kept her hair style from when she was younger. She is wearing a black dress and her usual white gloves, coupled with red high heels._

"Yeah, I think she'll have a better chance with her deck now." Aichi told Kourin.

"That's good, she's going to be a great cardfighter. Now if only she didn't have that stubborn pride of hers." Kourin sighed, and Aichi nervously laughed.

We now go back to Megan's room, where she has finished opening up each booster pack.

"Lets see, these 2 g3's are definitely going in at 4 copies a piece, then the rest of this unit's support." Megan whispered to herself.

_It took a good few hours for Megan to finish her deck, and when she finally finished, she left her room, and entered the living room, where Aichi and Kourin were watching t.v._

"I'm heading to the shop." Megan told them.

"Alright, but be back before 6:00 pm, we're going out to celebrate your birthday." Kourin told Megan.

"Don't worry I'll be back, love you guys." Megan told her parents before she left.

_It took Megan a good ten minutes by jogging to get to the shop, then she went to the standing cardfight table, and looked through her cards._

"Hey, miss?" A kid's voice asked.

"Yes?" Megan asked as she looked away from her deck.

_The kid she was looking at was a 10 year old girl, she had two pigtails, and a pink dress on, her shoes were bright red, and well laced, her skin was had a bright peach look to it._

"Are you Megan Sendou?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Megan asked kindly.

"I'm Marilyn, my twin brother, Mitch, over there was wondering if he could have a cardfight with you." Marilyn stated as she pointed to a brown haired boy in overalls. His hair was bushy and his eyes were the same shade of brown as his sister's, and he had the same peach tinged skin.

"Sure, if that's alright with you." Megan told Marilyn.

"Mitch, she said she'll fight you!" Marilyn yelled as she waved.

Mitch walked over and looked up at Megan nervously.

"I-I only started playing vanguard, and th-this deck is just a trial deck still." Mitch nervously told Megan.

"Well, there aren't many trial decks, so which clan is it?" Megan asked.

"R-Royal Paladin." Mitch nervously answered.

"_Just like me._" Megan thought.

"My brother and I were with our cousin the day we saw you fight in the shop tournament, and my brother just saw your Royal Paladin deck, and bought one, and I'm a beginner too, but I have the Oracle Think Tank deck." Marilyn told Megan.

"Well, okay, I'll fight you, Mitch was it?" Megan's asked.

"Yes." Mitch answered as he stepped up on the table.

"This should be good." Kyle thought as he looked on at the table.

"Alright, first select the grade 0 that doesn't have a marker on its upper right corner, and place it face down on the center of the front row." Megan explained while doing the affirmed actions.

"Okay, what next?" Mitch asked as he copied Megan.

"Next, we draw 5 cards from the deck, and if your not happy with your starting hand, you can exchange some or all of them for a fresh start. Also, its ideal if you have at least one grade 1, 2, and 3 in your hand, so you can ride on each of your turns." Megan told Mitch as she exchanged 2 cards from her hand, and shuffled the deck.

"Okay, what next?" Mitch asked as he exchanged 1 card.

"Picture it; two spirits have arrived on the planet Cray, a world much like our own." Megan told him as she closed her eyes.

"Alright." Mitch stated as he closed his eyes.

_Two spirits have indeed landed on Cray, one was in the form of Megan, and the other was of Mitch._

"There's two powers granted to us on Cray; the ability to summon the inhabitants of this world, and have them fight for us, that power is called call, and the other power lets us posses a unit, in other words, ride." Megan told Mitch.

"Awesome." Mitch responded with his eyes opened up in excitement.

"Okay, to start, we flip our vanguards up. Stand up vanguard, Sanctuary of Light Planet Lancer (**4000**)." Megan revealed.

_In this case of gender-swapping Megan's spirit became a silver haired boy in silver armor, he holds a light blue light saber in his right hand._

"Stardust Trumpeter (**6000**) stand up." Mitch informed.

_Like with Megan, Mitch' gender swapped to a red haired angel in white leather armor, she holds a golden trumpet close to her mouth._

"Good, the game won't end until one of several conditions have been met." Megan explained.

"Conditions?" Mitch asked.

"One: you take six damage. Two: you deck out. Three: Star Vader Omega Grandiose's automatic win effect." Megan told Mitch as she raised each finger.

"Wow, so how do we begin?" Mitch asked.

"Like this, draw, I ride Sanctuary of Light Little Storm (**7000**)." Megan told Mitch.

_Megan's vanguard grew up, his hair is short and silver with a tinge of blue, and his eyes are a blank light blue. The armor he wears is silver, and became a mix of plastic and leather. His light saber changed to a saber lance._

"Now that I rode my vanguard, I get several skills, first I add 1000 power (**8000**), next I check the top 7 cards for Platetal Dragon, or Determanator...I add Determinator to my hand." Megan explained.

"Wow, 2 skills from riding, that's so awesome!" Mitch stated excitedly.

"I call Toypogul (**6000**) and end my turn." Megan told him.

**Megan -Mitch**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - Stardust Trumpeter, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, what do I do?" Mitch asked.

"First, you stand any unit in rest, and draw the top card." Megan explained.

"Okay, stand and draw." Mitch stated.

"If you have a grade 1 in your hand, stack that unit on top of the vanguard circle." Megan instructed.

"I ride Little Sage Marron (**8000**)." Mitch told Megan.

_From girl to boy, Mitch's vanguard becomes a boy in a librarian out fit, and holds a red metallic book. He wears red classes, and his face and hair changes to Mitch's._

"Just like I did, you can call units to the field, as long as their grade is equal to or lower than your vanguard's grade." Megan explained.

"I call Starlight Unicorn (**6000**)." Mitch informed.

"Starlight Unicorn's effect, when its placed in the rearguard, you can choose one other unit, and that unit gets plus 2000 power." Megan stated.

"Alright, I add that amount to Marron (**10000**)." Mitch explained.

_Mitch looked at his hand, and then read the cards._

"I activate Gancelot's in hand ability, I send him back to the deck, then add Blaster Blade to my hand." Mitch stated.

"Good, that ensures you to have a grade 2 unit to ride next turn." Megan said encouragingly.

"Alright, what's next?" Mitch asked.

"Well, since I went first, I wasn't allowed to attack, but you can, just turn the unit you want to attack with sideways." Megan explained.

"Alright, I attack your vanguard with Marron." Mitch explained.

"When you declare an attack with your vanguard, you check the top card of your deck for a drive trigger." Megan explained.

"Okay, drive trigger check (**Weapons Dealer Govannon - draw trigger**)...what do I do now?" Mitch asked.

"All triggers give 5000 power to one of your units, and Govannon is a draw trigger, meaning you get to draw a card."

"Okay, I give the power to Marron (**15000**), and I draw." Mitch decided.

_Like a lot of spell-casters, Marron generates a spell of electricity, and electrocuted Little Storm._

"Your vanguard was able to hit mine, this is the damage from that hit (**Knight of Truth Gordon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Well since I can't attack anymore, I'll end my turn." Mitch told Megan.

**Megan - Mitch**

**5 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Megan called out.

"You got this bro, her deck isn't even that good!" Marilyn cheered.

"The game just started, and besides Megan is holding back a bit so your brother can learn the rules." Kyle stated from the counter.

"Its light that dispels the darkness, I ride Sanctuary of Light Determinator (**9000**)." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard aged once more, becoming a young adult. He wears silver metallic armor. His hair is the same brownish-grey as Gancelot's. There's a feather sticking out the top of the helmet. This man carries a shield on his right arm, and a lance in his left hand._

"As long as Little Storm is in the soul, I add 1000 power (**10000**), next I search my deck for Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon (**11000**), and call it." Megan informed.

"A grade 3, before having your vanguard become grade 3?" Mitch asked.

"When making a superior call, the grade of the unit in question doesn't matter, now I call a second Toypogul (6000)." Megan informed.

"_So cool!_" Mitch thought.

"Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon attacks, and when I declare an attack, I can rest a unit in the back row so it can lend its strength, Toypogul boosts this attack (**17000**)." Megan informed.

"Okay...damage check (**Crimson Butterfly Bridgette - no trigger**)." Mitch revealed.

"With support from Toypogul, Determinator attacks (**16000**). Also, you can choose a card in your hand to defend you, as long as the defender's grade is equal to or lower than your vanguard's grade." Megan explained.

"Okay, I guard with Epona (**18000**)." Mitch countered.

"Drive check (**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Megan's vanguard came close to striking down Marron, but was stopped by a little person in blue armor riding a blue beetle._

"Its your turn now." Megan told Mitch.

**Megan - Mitch**

**5 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 1**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - empty, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Empty****, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Mitch stated.

"The game is even at one damage a piece. At least Mitch is holding his own." Marilyn stated.

"Your brother is doing his best, but Megan is just better at the game." Kyle told Marilyn while helping another customer.

"Stand up, avatar of light, I ride Blaster Blade (**9000**)!" Mitch exclaimed.

_Mitch's vanguard transformed into the hero of the United Sanctuary. He wears bright white armor, and holds a sword of the same color. Blaster Blade's features changed to Mitch's._

"_Blaster Blade, my father's avatar_." Megan thought as she stared at the card.

"I call Marron (**8000**), Gallatin (**10000**), and Tristan (**8000**)." Mitch called out.

"Way to go Mitch, five units on the field!" Marilyn cheered.

"With a boost from Starlight Unicorn, Tristan attacks Brightness Dragon (**14000**)." Mitch declared.

"I guard with Marron (**16000**)." Megan countered.

"With support from Marron, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Mitch declared.

"I don't guard." Megan told her younger opponent.

"Drive trigger check (**Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Gallatin (**15000**), but what now?" Mitch asked.

"Epona is a critical trigger, like the other 3 types of triggers, +5000 to one unit, but this one lets you add a critical mark to a unit of your choice." Megan explained.

"Okay, I give Blaster Blade the critical (**2 critical**)." Mitch informed.

For this battle, Blaster Blade jumped in the air, then slashed his opponent down the side. The silver haired boy stepped back in shock of the attack.

"Your vanguard has a critical count of 2, there for I reveal the top 2 cards of my deck for damage triggers. First check (**Flash Shield Iseult - no trigger**), and now the second check (**Jewel Knight Hirumi - heal trigger**). Heal triggers like the other 3 types give 5000 power to a unit, but as long as your damage is greater or equal to your opponent's, you can take a card from your damage zone, and place it in the drop zone. I give 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and recover one damage." Megan revealed then explained..

"Gallatin attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Mitch declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Mitch stated.

**Megan - Mitch**

**4 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 1**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - Knight of the Harp Tristan, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Blaster Blade, Little Sage Marron**

**Empty, empty - Knight of Silence Gallatin, empty**

"Stand and draw." Megan called out.

"This is awesome, my Royal Paladin on par with another deck, so cool, so cool!" Mitch stated excitedly.

"Your deck is still a trial deck, maybe tomorrow I can help you build your deck up." Megan offered.

"Wow, that would be so awesome!" Mitch said excitedly as Megan held out a card high in the air

"Descend Dragon of the light, and bring hope to this battlefield, I ride Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon (**10000**)." Megan called out.

_A radiant surge of light and power shot from the man's body, transforming him into a big, blue scaled dragon. This dragon wears silver armor, and holds the lance used by Determinator._

"First, as long as Determinator is in my soul, I add 1000 power (**11000**), next I activate Planetal's counterblast, I search my deck for Little Storm, and call him (**7000**), and finally, I call Gordon (**8000**)." Megan decided.

"Full formation, and without using much of your hand!?" Mitch asked.

"Royal Paladin also focuses on calling units from the deck, and that lets you save cards in your hand for defending, or replacing retired units." Megan explained.

"Awesome." Mitch stated in awe.

"With support from Little Storm, Gordon attacks Tristan (**15000**)." Megan declared

"I don't guard." Mitch informed as he slid the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Toypogul, Planetal Dragon attacks. Toypogul's ability, as long as my front row has 2 or more grade 3 Royal Paladins, Toypogul gains 3000 power. Which means, my vanguard also receives that 3000 power (**20000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mitch decided.

"Now, do you see the symbol under my vanguard's grade?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Mitch asked.

"Well, each of the five grades has a symbol. Grade 0's and 1's have an arrow underneath, that is called boost. Grade 2's have a check mark under their grade, that means it can go to the guardian circle to block an attack. Now, Grades 3 and 4 have twin drive." Megan explained.

"Twin drive?" Mitch and Marilyn asked.

"It allows me to check the top 2 cards of my deck, which means I can get a better chance of getting a trigger. First check (**Sanctuary of Light Determinator - no trigger**), second check (**Alabaster Owl - critical trigger**) the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), and the power to Brightness (**16000**)." Megan explained then revealed.

_Light gathered on the tip of the Dragon's lance, he thrusted the lance at Blaster Blade, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Blaster Blade staggered up barely._

"Damage check (**Flogul - stand trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard, but what now?" Mitch asked.

"A stand trigger lets you stand a unit at rest." Megan explained.

"I stand Gallatin, and the second check (**Covenant Knight Randolph - no trigger**)." Mitch decided then revealed.

"With support from Toypogul, Brightness Dragon attacks your vanguard (**25000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard...damage check, (**Knight of Rose Morgana - no trigger**)." Mitch revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed

**Megan - Mitch**

**5 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - empty, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - Blaster Blade, Little Sage Marron**

**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm, Knight of Truth Gordon - Knight of Silence Gallatin, empty**

"Stand and draw." Mitch called out.

"This kid is alright with Royal Paladin, but he's got a long way to go." Megan thought.

"I call on the power of the proud white wings of fate, ride Solitary Knight Gancelot (**9000**)!" Mitch exclaimed.

_A gale of feathers surrounded Blaster Blade, then from the gale, a silver armored elf riding a silver armored Pegasus appeared._

"Because Blaster Blade Is in the soul, I can counterblast 2 cards, and add 5000 power as well as plus one critical (**14000, 2 critical**). I'll counterblast again (**19000, 3** **critical**)." Mitch explained.

"Okay, you're starting to get it, now show ke what you can do." Megan told Mitch.

"I call Knight of Conviction Boars (**10000**), and Starlight Unicorn (**6000**), I add 2000 power to Gancelot (**21000, 3 critical**)." Mitch informed.

"A center line at tripple critical, that's scary." Kyle noted as he was looking at the computer screen.

"With support from Marron, Gancelot attacks your vanguard (**29000**)." Mitch declared.

"The glistening gems are the light of hope the sanctuary needs, litsen to the song of light! Summoning Jewel Knight Gloria Quintet Wall!" Megan countered.

"Quintet Wall?" Mitch asked.

"A Quintet Wall like a perfect guard, is a sentinel, but the difference is their effects. By counter-blasting one damage, the royal paladins from the top 5 cards of the deck go to the guardian circle, as long as my vanguard is Royal Paladin." Megan explained.

_Megan looked at the top 5 cards of the deck, then threw them all in the guardian circle._

"Little Sage Marron (**5000**), Blaster Blade (**5000**), Hirumi (**10000**), Llew (**10000**), and Margal (**5000**) defend my vanguard." Megan called out.

With them all together, the defense goes up to 35000, adding the vanguard's 11000, I can't break through, I'm 17000 short currently, 7000 short if the twin drive shows 2 triggers." Mitch explained.

"That's the card that lost her the match though." Marilyn pointed out.

"Twin drive (**Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to Boars (**15000, 2 critical**), second check (**Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger**) the power to Boars (**20000, 2 critical**) and I recover one point." Mitch revealed

_Riding on his Pegasus, Gancelot raised his sword, and slashed the 6 defenders protecting the blue dragon in silver armor._

"With support from Unicorn, Boars attacks (**26000**)." Mitch declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Margal - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, and the second check (**Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - no** **trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Gallatin with the support of Unicorn attacks Brightness Dragon (**16000**)." Mitch declared.

"Gordon especial intercept (**21000**)." Megan countered.

"Especial intercept?" Mitch asked.

"When defending with a grade 2, some of them can add 5000 to their shield, as long as the vanguard is from the same clan as the defender." Megan explained.

"I was so close to, I end my turn." Mitch sighed.

**Megan - Mitch**

**5 - hand - 3**

**5 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 2**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - Knight of Conviction Boars, Starlight Unicorn**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - Solitary Knight Gancelot, Little Sage Marron**

**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm, empty - Knight of Silence Gallatin, Starlight Unicorn.**

"I think its time for the final lesson." Megan stated as she drew.

"Final lesson?" Mitch asked.

"I call Determinator (**9000**)." Megan informed.

"Four Sanctuary of Light units?" Marilyn asked.

"With support from Toypogul, Planetal Dragon attacks, and now light gives hope to us all, it drives us to become more powerfull and surpass our selves. Here's my Limit Break!" Megan called out.

"Limit break?" Mitch asked.

"Almost every grade 3 that came out from trial decks 05 and 06, and booster set 6 and up has an ability called limit break. It can only be used if you're at 4 or more damage." Kyle explained.

"Planetal Dragon's limit break gives +3000 to each Sanctuary of Light unit (**Planetal Dragon 23000, Brightness Dragon 14000, Little Storm 10000, Determinator 12000**)." Megan explained.

"All three of her lanes are 20000 and over, I can't defend everything, I'll need a trigger." Mitch thought.

"Twin drive (**Future Knight Llew - critical trigger**) the power to Determinator (**17000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) second check (**Flash Shield Iseult** **-** **no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_The silver armored blue dragon raised his lance, and Gancelot raised his sword. The two units clashed, but Gancelot's being was sent backwards by the force of the attack._

"Damage check (**Crimson Butterfly Bridgette - no trigger**) second check (**Knight of the Harp Tristan - no trigger**)." Mitch revealed.

"With support from Toypogul, Brightness Dragon attacks your vanguard (**23000**)." Megan declared.

"Epona guards, and Gallatin intercepts (**24000**)." Mitch countered.

"With the support of Little Storm, Determinator attacks (**27000**)." Megan declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Flogul - no trigger**)." Mitch revealed.

"Well, that's game, and like I said, I'll help you with your decks." Megan told them.

"Cool, we want to have the same type of deck as each other, but we don't know how." Mitch told Megan.

"Well, since your using Royal Paladin, how about the Gallahad chain, and for Marilyn, the Tsukuyomi chain?" Megan proposed.

"Were cool with that." The twins stated happily.

Megan bought them booster sets 1, 2, 3, and 5, and put them on her tab, and helped them build new decks.

"Cool these decks are awesome." Mitch said happily.

"And here, these cards are for you." Megan stated as she presented 8 cards from her pocket.

"What are these?" Mitch asked.

"This knight is Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei, and the other one is Hexagonal Magus, they're both break ride units, 10000 to the vanguard, and another skill as well." Megan explained.

"But they have the lb4 symbol." Mitch told Megan.

"Yes, break rides are limit breaks, they make it easier for you to win a game, try them out in your decks." Megan told them as she went up to the counter.

"Thanks Kyle." Megan told the cashier.

"No problem, and forget about your tab, its your birthday after all." Kyle smiled.

"How did you know?!" Megan asked as she was shocked at what Kyle stated.

"Its simple, you filled out the team registering forms when you and Greg joined Tom and Max on their team." Kyle explained.

"Oh, well see you later." Megan told him

_Megan left the shop, and jogged back home, where Aichi and Kourin greeted her with open arms._

"How was your day Megan?" Aichi asked.

"It was fine, I taught new comers how to play vanguard, and helped them improve their decks." Megan explained.

"That was nice of you, now go clean up, your cousin is comming over soon." Aichi told her.

"Okay." Megan said as she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Hours later, Megan is having a very nice party, and spent the time talking with Greg about the upcoming regional tournament._

"So Megan, do you think we'll see them this year?" Greg asked.

"Who, team Frozen Flame?" Megan asked In turn.

"No, team Knightly Order, who came in second place last time around, and each member uses a paladin deck." Greg explained.

"I hope so, I heard that there was a Sky Paladin user among them." Megan answered.

_The party went on for a few more hours, and then everyone left after Megan opened her presents, and everyone had cake._

"Team Knightly Order, and Team Frozen Flame, which is more threatening?" Megan thought as she tossed and turned in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the tournament looks like little be interesting, but we'll just have to wait for the next chapter or so.<strong>

**Koyoku: why did Ronin Warriors Fanatic change the script?**

**Tom: I asked him, and he said that he didn't want me being the main focus like I was in Cardfight Vanguard the Next Generation.**

**Mystery person #1: well, this'll be a fun tournament.**

**All: next time: Opening of the Tournament, the Hero of the Skies and the Elephant of Wisdom.**

**Megan: the Sky Paladin in action**


	8. Tournament Opening Hs vs EK

**Opening of the Tournament, Hero of the Skies and the Elephant of Knowledge**

**Author's Notes: For future reference of the clan, Sky Paladin, I do not own that clan. Credit goes to the user described in this link: wiki/User_blog:Hasekura/New_Clan_Idea:_Sky_Paladins**

* * *

><p><em>Its the day of the regional tournament, Team Samurai Dragon is ready to go, and each have prepared their decks for the games. The members have met at the card shop.<em>

"It was nice of you to take us to the regionals Kyle, but you didn't have to do that." Tom stated.

"Well, I'm the shop owner, and the rules state that there must be a legal adult to watch the team members during the competition." Kyle explained.

"Well, if its in the rules..." Max trailed off.

"Great, I also brought snacks for everyone, for the road trip." Kyle laughed.

Tom, Megan, Max, and Greg let out great big sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita<strong>

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Heeeeeyyy!" A familiar voice called.<p>

_It was Zack, Dan, and Koyoku running up to the shop._

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"We're coming as support for you guys." Dan answered.

_Tom raised an eyebrow at Kyle._

"Ehehehe, the van I have is big enough for 12 people max, so I thought about inviting some others to come with us." Kyle explained.

_Just then, two people wearing identical outfits came running up to the shop._

"Mitch, Marilyn, what are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"We wanted to come watch you at regionals, and our parents said it was alright." Mitch answered.

"The more the merrier, I always say." Kyle said, as the group got in the van.

_The van is a bit bigger than normal, of course the front row has the two seats, one for the driver (**Kyle**), and one for the shot gun (**Tom**). The middle row has enough room for four people (**Max, Zack, Dan, and Megan**), and the back row has enough room for everyone else (**Koyoku, Greg, Mitch, and Marilyn**)._

"Is everyone buckled in?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Everyone stated in unison.

"Alright, lets go!" Kyle exclaimed.

_Kyle started the car, and carefully drove on the road._

"One question, why is Tom in shot gun?" Koyoku asked.

"He memorized the map, and can tell Kyle which roads to take to get us there faster." Max explained.

"Oh, that's handy." Koyoku thought.

_With careful instructions from Tom's memory, Kyle drove the van safely to the tournament site. The group walked Into the building, the lobby was pretty big, the walls were light blue, and the ceiling was a darker shade of blue. There's several offices around the lobby, where teams can go to register for the tournament._

"Alright, Tom, you get the forms for you, me, and the team, while I'll take these 5 to the spectator seats." Kyle told Tom.

"Sure, no problem." Tom responded, and started walking to the registration office.

"Wow, always the busy bee." Kyle said as he dragged the 5 preteens to the spectator isles.

_Megan Max, and Greg waited in the lobby, and just started working on their decks._

"There's only 2 teams here that I'm fairly worried about." Megan said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, who?" Max asked.

"First off, there's team Knightly Order, who came in second place last time around, the members all use paladin clans, and rumor has it, that the leader himself has a Sky Paladin deck." Megan started.

"Then there's team Frozen Flame, the members all use clans from both the Magellanica and Dragon Empire nations." Greg added

"Sounds like you did your homework." Max noted.

"Well, we only wanted to be prepared." Megan defended.

"That's nice of you, but have you seen me and Tom play?" Max asked but Megan gave no response

"Exactly." Max stated.

*_attention, the first match will be starting soon, all participants please get ready in arena 1. Any teams not registered have only one hour left before registration closes._* a female voice said over the Intercom.

"I knew he shouldn't have made that left turn at Albakerky." Tom thought as he got the forms.

_Tom raced back to the team, and the 4 of them filled out the forms, and Tom handed them in at the registry office._

"Our manager didn't fill out his form yet, is that a problem?" Tom asked.

"No, but he will have to fill it out before your team's first game, or after the tournament for the official registration." The lady at the desk told Tom.

"Alright, I'll make sure that happens." Tom told her as he handed in four of the forms.

"Thank you, and enjoy the tournament." The woman at the desk told Tom.

"Thanks, you too." Tom told her back as he started to run back to his teammates.

"So, did you fill out Kyle's stuff?" Megan asked as Tom came back.

"No, I told them about our manager, and they understood." Tom answered.

"Oh, alright." Megan stated.

"Anyway, the first match is about to start soon, so lets go see." Max said excitedly.

_The four of them walked in arena one. The building was pretty big, it's walls are cream, with the symbol for limit break on all 4 sides and the ceiling, 2 sets of motion figure systems sit in the center of the floor._

"Hello, I'm MC Seyia, hosting all by myself this time, and here's the first match: Team Knightly Order, vs Team Wild Nature." Seyia informed through his speakers.

"Team Knightly Order first, interesting." Tom thought.

Unfortunately, I can't show the first fight in full, but I can show you the end game

**Knightly Order member 1 - Wild Nature member 1**

**3 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 5**

**5 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, Blaster Blade Spirit - Compass Lion, Silver Wolf**

**Little Battler Tron, Solitary Liberator Gancelot - School Hunter Leopald, empty**

**Advance of the Black Chains Kahedin, Player of the Holy Bow Vivian - Magnet Crocodile, Coiling Duckbill**

"Final turn. Break ride Blazing Lion Platina Ezel! Platinum Spirit Wing." Knightly Order Member 1 called out.

"The vanguard and 3 rearguards gets 10000 power, and 2 units get 5000 power from that combo." Tom noticed.

"Gold Paladin." Max stated shocked.

"With support from Tron, Ezel attacks Leopald, taking in all effects, the power for this attack is 43000." Knightly order member 1 informed.

"I don't guard." Wild nature's first member informed.

"Twin drive, second check, got it a critical trigger." Knightly order's first member revealed.

"Damage check... I lost." Wild Nature's first member informed.

"There you have it folks, Knightly Order takes the first win, now can we have the next two members?" Seyia asked.

"Good work Mat, now I can clean up." Knightly Order's leader stated happily, as a flash of yellow light appeared on his eye.

"Good luck, Alan." Mat thought.

_Alan has bright blue hair, yellow eyes, and is currently cosplaying Link from Legends of Zelda._

"Its Alan Marcus, leader of Team Knightly Order vs Jack Shapiro, leader of team Wild Nature.

_Meanwhile, we see Sora, Brian, and Dragan watching from the opposite side of the bleachers._

"There's something different about Alan." Dragan said suddenly.

"Yeah, by the way his eyes look, they feel colder than my clan." Brian stated.

"Well, he must have gotten stronger through training is all." Sora told her teammates.

"Possibly, but there's something strange." Brian thought.

_The camera in our heads now head down to the stadium floor, where the game is about to begin._

"Jack, was it, you have no chance against my strength." Alan told him.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

_Alan has short blond hair, and brilliant green eyes. He wears a casual outfit of short, blue pants, and a red t-shirt._

"Let me show you." Alan stated as his eyes started to glow.

_Immediately, Megan started to shiver, despite the warmth in the room._

"Megan, you alright?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Megan answered.

"It has to be Psyqualia, but, there's no possible way." Megan thought.

"If both fighters are ready, begin." The referee told thr two fighters.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Both fighters declared.

_As soon as they flipped over their vanguards, the field changed to the African Savannah, but the sky has shows several moons close to Cray's orbit._

"Schoolyard Prodigy Lox (**4000**)." Jack revealed

_Jack became a small white elephant with a red mark in the shape of a triangle on its forehead. The elephant wears small purple robes, and a blue band on its wrist._

"Little Hero Perseus (**4000**)." Alan revealed

_Alan became a young boy in a brown cloak, he keeps his long brown hair in a ponytail, and his eyes a brilliant blue._

_Que in the anime split screen effect between Max, Megan, Greg, Tom, Dragan, Brian, Sora, Dan, and Zack._

"No way, the Sky Paladin deck itself." Megan said stunned.

"I guess the rumors are true then." Greg stated, equally shocked.

"Sky Paladin, this will be trouble." Tom thought.

_We now go over to team Underdogs, Mitch, and Marilyn who are also sitting in the bleachers._

"Why are the two of you so shocked?" Mitch asked.

"Simple, Sky Paladin is not a clan to be taken lightly; they're basically Infirntiy from Yugioh." Dan explained.

"Oh, can't wait to see how its played." Mitch said, intrigued.

_We now go to Team Frozen Flame, whose members are still in shock._

"Last time, Alan used a Soul Saver Dragon deck, why did he change clans, and how did he get the Sky Paladin deck?" Brian asked.

"No clue, but this match should be interesting." Sora noted.

"You can go first, not that it'll matter." Alan smiled darkly.

"Draw, and ride Bringer of Knowledge Lox (**7000**)." Jack informed

_Jack's vanguard grew up, his skin is still cream, but more red markings appeared on his legs. Red diamonds have grown from his nose, and he wears a gold crown on his head. He has white hair flowing to the back, and his back is covered by a blue robe._

"As long as Schoolyard Prodigy is in the soul, I add 1000 power (**8000**), then I check the top 7 for Law Official Lox, and add it to my hand." Jack revealed.

"Boring, is that all you can do?" Alan asked.

"No, I call Pencil Squire Hammsuke (**6000**), and end my turn." Jack informed.

**Alan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Pencil Squire Hammsuke**

**Empty, Little Hero Perseus - Bringer of Knowledge Lox, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Hopeful Hero Perseus (**7000**)." Alan informed

_Alan's vanguard grew older as well, he still wears his brown cloak, but its not as big as it used to be. His hair is still long, brown, and in a ponytail. He carries a katana in a two handed grip._

"Like your chain, I add 1000 power (**8000**), then I check the top 7 cards, and add Hero of the Skies Perseus to my hand." Alan revealed.

"Sky Paladin works by sacrificing your hand for big power. I hope this guy knows what he's doing." Tom thought.

"I call Rusty Jetpack Skeiron (**6000**), and Skyward Messenger Iris (**8000**) to rearguard." Alan informed.

"Why's he doing that?" Mitch asked.

"Because he knows his opponent can't do a thing about the call he made." Zack explained.

"Iris attacks your vanguard (**8000**)." Alan declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Cable Sheep - no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

"With support from Skeiron, Perseus attacks (**14000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack informed.

"Drive check (**Flying Beast Knight Aether - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Iris (**13000**)." Alan revealed.

_Perseus jumped up in the air, and then came swooping down. He readied his sword in mid air, and slashed Lox on the side, a gash opened up, spilling some blood._

"Damage check (**Pencil Knight Hammsuke - no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

"Go Iris (**13000**)." Alan declared.

"I guard with Triangle Cobra (**18000**)." Jack countered.

"In that case, I end my turn." Alan informed.

**Alan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Skyward Messenger Iris - empty, Pencil Squire Hammsuke**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Hopeful Hero Perseus - Bringer of Knowledge Lox, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"The way Alan commands his units." Tom started thinking.

"Its so cold and heartless." Sora thought, finishing Tom's thought unknowingly.

"Draw, I ride Law Official Lox (**9000**)." Jack declared

_Jack's vanguard grew even bigger. It's skin is almost completely red, and its protected by an armor of books. This elephant's tusks are now golden, and it still wears that blue robe._

"When riding I add 1000 power (**10000**), next I give Hammsuke the ability to let me draw a card when retired, then I call Silver Wolf (**8000**), Compass Lion (**11000**), and Monoculus Tiger (**7000**). Whenever I call Monoculus Tiger, I select one unit, and that unit gets +4000 power. I give that power to Hammsuke (**10000**)." Jack informed.

_Alan didn't react to Jack's play; all he did was stare at Lox._

"With support from Hammsuke, Compass Lion attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Jack declared

"No guard...damage check (**Sky Rider Aura - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"With support from Silver Wolf, Lox attacks your vanguard (18000)." Jack declared

"I don't guard." Alan decided.

"Drive check (**Fortune Bringing Cat - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**23000**), and I draw." Jack revealed.

_Running at high speed, lox rams into Perseus, the force of that attack forced Perseus on the ground, and caused Perseus some pain in the process._

"Damage check (**Sky Rider Chaos - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"During the end phase, Compass Lion's ability activates, which means Monoculus Tiger is retired, and through Tiger's skill I retire Hammsuke. Hammsuke's skill, I counterblast 1, and I search my deck for Pencil Squire Hammsuke, and add it to my hand; finally, I draw one card through Lox's skill." Jack informed.

**Alan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Skyward Messenger Iris - Compass Lion, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Hopeful Hero Perseus - Law Official Lox, Silver Wolf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"That's why he rushed." Tom stated.

"Yeah, he knew through all his skills, he'd be able to fill his hand back up." Greg stated, understanding what Tom meant.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Kyle asked as he walked up.

"Kyle, here, you need to fill this out sometime today." Tom stated while giving the forms to him.

"Thanks, I'll take care of it." Kyle said as he started to work on the forms.

_Okay, I think that's enough of the peanut gallery for now; lets get back to the fight._

"Draw, I ride Aspiring Hero Perseus (**9000**)." Alan informed.

_Close to becoming the full fledged hero, Perseus grows a little bigger, and his cloak becomes nothing more than a cape. He carries twin swords, and his hair is still brown and in the ponytail style its been in all his life._

"Adding 1000 power (**10000**), next I soul blast 1, bind three cards in my hand, and I check the top card of my deck... I superior call Celestial Avenger Tisiphone (**10000**)." Alan revealed.

"So that's how the chain works." Tom thought

"I move Iris back, and call Chione (**8000**). Chione's skill, I counterblast 1, and bind the remaining card in my hand, I soul charge and add 2000 to Tisiphone (**12000**)." Alan informed.

**Soul charge: Queen of Divine Beauty Andromeda - no trigger.**

"What's the point of that?" Mitch asked.

"Skeiron's skill, it gives the unit its boosting another 4000 power when you attack and there's no cards in your hand." Zack explained.

"And he'll have a bigger hand when the turn ends, because this is a temp binding." Dan added.

"With support from Iris, Chione attacks Compass Lion (**16000**)." Alan declared.

"I guard with Eraser Alpaca (**21000**)." Jack decided as he slipped the card from the guardian circle to the drop zone.

"With support from Skeiron, Perseus attacks. Whenever I have no cards in my hand, Skeiron's skill adds 4000 to the boosted unit (**20000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack insisted.

"Drive check (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Tisiphone (**17000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Alan revealed.

_Combining his two swords into one, Perseus moves fast towards the armored elephant. Like a lance, he jabs Lox precisely near the heart of this beast_.

"Damage check (**Explosion Scientist Bunta - no trigger**) second check (**Dictionary Goat - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover one point." Jack revealed.

"Tisiphone attack (**17000**)." Alan commanded coldly.

"I guard with Fortune Bringing Cat (**20000 total defense**)." Jack countered.

"I end my turn, and in doing so, all the cards I bound return to my hand." Alan stated.

**Alan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**1 - Counterblast - 1**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Princess of Pristine Snow Chione - Compass Lion, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Aspiring Hero Perseus - Law Official Lox, Silver Wolf**

**Empty, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Jack called out.

"You don't stand a chance against me, so why even bother?" Alan asked as his eyes started to glow again.

"I'll show you that you're not as strong as you think you are. Master teacher, lets bring knowledge to the university, I ride Honorary Professor Chatnoir (**11000**)." Jack declared.

_The elephant shrunk in size, and became a purple cat wearing a graduation robe. Its eyes are an emerald green, and wears a monocle on its left eye._

"I call Pencil Squire Hammsuke (**6000**), Binoculus Tiger (**9000**), and Coiling Duckbill (**7000**), and with the effects of both Duckbill and Binoculus Tiger, I give Hammsuke 4000 power, and a new skill (**Hammsuke 10000**)." Jack informed.

"You're risking a lot to do 4 damage to me, but your effort is futile, my winning image has shown your defeat." Alan told him.

"With support from Hammsuke, Compass Lion attacks Tisiphone (21000)." Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed as he slipped the card in the drop zone.

"With support from Silver Wolf, my vanguard attacks yours, and I add 2000 thanks to Chatnoir's skill (**21000**)." Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Alan decided.

"Twin drive (**Triangle Cobra - critical trigger**) I give the power to Tiger (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Guardian of Truth Lox - no** **trigger**)." Jack revealed.

_The purple cat stretched its arms out, and generated two shadow like arms, which slashed Perseus in the chest._

"Damage check (**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron - no trigger**), second check (**Skyward Healer Sona - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover 1 point." Alan revealed.

"With the support of Duckbill, Binoculus Tiger attacks your vanguard (21000)." Jack declared.

"Athena will guard (**25000**)." Alan countered.

"The end phase begins: I gave a skill to Hammsuke, but before that, I activate Lion's skill to retire Hammsuke, then I counterblast and add my third copy of Pencil Squire Hammsuke to my hand, and since I retired a unit that duckbill gave a skill to, I get to draw one card. I end my turn." Jack informed.

**Alan - Jack**

**4 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Princess of Pristine Snow Chione - Compass Lion, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Aspiring Hero Perseus - Honorary Professor Chatnoir, Silver Wolf**

**Empty, empty - Binoculus Tiger, Coiling Duckbill**

"Stand and draw." Alan called out.

"This match is pretty even so far, but there's something not right in the air about this guy." Sora stated.

"I see what you mean, based on damage and hand size, its fine, but their fields are too different in quality." Brian added.

"So who's going to win it then?" Dragan asked.

"I'm not sure." Sora stated simply.

"Absolve the world's take on truth and lies, I ride Shining Aureole Absolver Helios (**11000**)." Alan informed.

_Taking on a gender bend, Perseus transformed into a golden haired maiden with matching earnings. Her eyes are a stunning grey, and her outfit is a long pink dress with white laces. Helios carries a bow and arrow over her back._

"An Absolver!" Dan and Zack said at the same time

"What?" Their three companions asked.

"The Absolvers are the sub clan to the Sky Paladin deck, and that sub-clan is currently incomplete." Dan explained

"The sub clan focuses on permanently binding the hand, and some units can get those cards back into the hand." Zack added.

"This guy is scary, I hope the great nature player wins." Koyoku stated.

_Now we go back to team Frozen Flame._

"Alan, what happened to you, you weren't like this last year?" Sora asked.

"I call Iris (**8000**), and Tisiphone (**10000**)." Alan informed.

"He still has Hero of the Skies in his hand, but why won't he use it?" Jack found himself asking.

"With support from Iris, Tisiphone attacks Binoculus Tiger (**18000**)." Alan declared.

"No guard." Jack decided.

"With support from Skeiron, Helios attacks your vanguard, and with her skill, I add 2000 power (**19000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack stated as he looked at his hand.

"Twin drive (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) obviously my vanguard takes the critical (**2 critical**), and I give the power Chione (**13000**), and the second check (**Guardian of the Skies Achelois - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_Helios raised her bow, and launched the arrow at the cat. The arrow hit Its mark in the cat's tail._

"Damage check (**Coiling Duckbill - no trigger**) second check (**Compass Lion - no trigger**)." Jack revealed

"With support from Iris, Chione attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Alan declared.

"Triangle Cobra and Hammsuke guard (**26000**)." Jack countered.

"That ends my turn, this is your last chance to turn the game around." Alan stated darkly.

**Alan - Jack**

**4 - hand - 2**

**3 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Princess of Pristine Snow Chione - Compass Lion, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - Honorary Professor Chatnoir, Silver Wolf**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - empty, Coiling Duckbill**

"Stand and draw." Jack called out.

"Learn from the professor, and take his teachings to heart, I break-ride Guardian of Truth Lox (**10000**)." Jack declared.

_The cat evolved into a giant red elephant wearing a gold mask and jewels on his legs, and his back is covered by a book shell._

"Break ride skill, I add 10000 power, and since Law Official Lox is in the soul, that's another 1000 power (**21000**), and I call Geograph Giant (**10000**). Now Persona Blast: by paying the cost, I give Compass Lion 4000 power, and plus 1 critical (**15000 power, 2 critical**)."

"Yawn, I thought you'd be a challenge." Alan said tiredly.

"Geograph Giant attack Helios with Duckbill's support (**17000,Compass Lion 19000 power, 2 critical**)." Jack declared.

"I guard with Athena (**21000**)" Alan countered

"With support from Silver Wolf, my vanguard attacks (**29000, Compass Lion 19000, 2 critical**)."

I nullify the attack with Achelois (**perfect guard**)." Alan countered.

"Twin drive (**Castanet Donkey - draw trigger**) 5000 to Lion (**24000**), and I draw, second check (**Eraser Alpaca - stand trigger**) I give 5000 to Lion (**29000**), and I stand Giant." Jack revealed.

_The elephant started charging, but the shield of the gods stopped that attack with ease._

"Okay, adding the persona blast, that's 15000, then applying the triggers that's 25000 power." Koyoku started.

"No, Chatnoir's skill, when you ride over him, you select one unit, and that unit gets 4000 power each time a rearguard attacks a vanguard, and in that case, the stand trigger actually helps out a lot, for more than 30000 power." Zack explained.

"So the Great Nature player's going to win?" Mitch asked.

"No, he doesn't have the critical or power level needed." Zack answered.

"Geograph Giant attacks your vanguard (**10000, Compass Lion 33000 power, 2 critical**)." Jack declared.

"Just for the fun of it, I'm going to say no guard." Alan laughed.

"Here he comes, Compass Lion attacks your vanguard, and thanks to Chatnoir, my persona blast, and the double trigger, he's attacking you with the strength of a thousand Lions (**37000, 2 critical**)." Jack declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Flying Beast Knight Aether - draw trigger**) I draw one card, second check (**Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"During the end phase: through Chatnoir's skill, I retire Compass Lion, and draw one card." Jack explained.

**Alan - Jack**

**2 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 4**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Princess of Pristine Snow Chione - empty, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - Guardian of Truth Lox, Silver Wolf**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - Geograph Giant, Coiling Duckbill**

"Like I said, that was your last chance; Final Turn." Alan stated as his eyes started glowing.

"Alan has just declared Final Turn, is it all talk, or can he back it up?" Seyia asked the audience.

"No, it isn't talk." Tom stated.

"Wait, he can win it here?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, Alan units can force his opponent to guard with 10000 on the rearguard, and 15000 minimum on the vanguard, Jack can't win." Max answered.

"Give me the wings of victory, my avatar, Break Ride! Hero of the Skies Perseus (10000)." Alan declared

_The female archer went through one last gender-bend, and became the full fledged Perseus. His hair is cream in color, and is still in a ponytail, his white over armor is metallic, and his black under armor is made of leather, and he carries two lances, one in each hand._

"Just like you, I add 11000 power to my vanguard (**21000**)." Alan explained.

"I'll have to guard with everything against the vanguard." Jack thought.

"With support from Skeiron, Perseus attacks, the break ride skill, I bind all the cards in my hand, and the top card of my deck, and then everything from the bind zone will go back to my hand!" Alan exclaimed.

"And that's not all, now that the attack has been declared, two skills have just been activated." Sora explained to Dragan and Brian.

"Skeiron makes his boost 10000,and my limit break! My vanguard gets 5000 power and plus one critical. This attack is more than Holy Charging Lance, its now called Charging Arrow Lancer (**36000, 2 critical**)." Alan declared.

"Eraser Alpaca, Castanet Donkey, and Triangle Cobra and Compass Lion will guard, Geograph Giant intercepts (**46000 defense**)." Jack countered.

"That's not enough, he needs another 5000." Mitch stated.

"No, even If he is successful in blocking, there's two more attacks to deal with, he guarded with everything to make sure he could survive this attack." Dan explained.

"Twin drive (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**41000, 3 critical**) second check (**Skyward Healer Sona - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**46000, 3 critical**) , and recover one point of damage." Alan revealed.

_Perseus combined his two lances, and then started to fly at lighting speed; the speed generated made it seem like the lance was spinning. Perseus easily broke through the wall of defenders, and stabbed the red elephant in the area of the heart, which caused a huge explosion. The top card of Jack's deck flown into the damage zone, and the game was forced to end._

"The winner of the match, Alan Marcus." The referee stated.

"There you have it, the first game is over, we'll have a small intermission, do the next two teams better get ready." Seyia stated.

_We now go over to Samurai Dragon, all the members are stunned from the what happened in the battle._

"Team Knightly Order's leader has Psyqualia." Megan stated.

"What!?, that's just perfect." Tom stated sarcastically.

"And we still have no idea what team Frozen Flare can do." Greg added.

"We're not scheduled to go up for a while, so we have plenty of time." Tom told his teammates.

"Right." Max said happily.

_We now go over to Team Frozen Flame._

"Alan changed, and not for the better." Sora told her teammates.

"Yeah, using the Sky Paladin deck like that, it makes me feel broken on the inside." Brian admitted.

"Well, I'm not going to let him get away with that, when are we going up?" Dragan asked.

"Soon, we're scheduled for the second to last fight, so it should be simple to win." Sora explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Well things are looking a bit dark, but we have to end it off here<strong>

**Mitch&Marilyn: that was too scary**

**Sora: it's fine, there won't be much of that left for the tournament**

**Tom: I hope you're right**

**All: next time: frozen Warriors and Lawless Pirates**

**Max: my clan's ancestor, that's not possible**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm<strong>** only making this change because I really want to write about my oc clans now**


	9. Frozen Warriors And the Lawless Pirates

**Frozen Warriors And Lawless Pirates**

_That was an impressive win for Team Knightly Order, as they had a 2 nothing sweep against Team Wild Nature; as well, it seems Alan has Psyqualia,how will the teams deal with that? Regardless, we now go to the end of that game._

"Alan, you changed, and not for the better." Sora thought.

"I think you should talk to him." Brian said as he placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"But what if we're called to fight next, our alternate member isn't here to take my place?" Sora asked.

"The rules say that we need only 2 wins to advance, Dragan and I are too good to let a match go to its third game." Brian answered.

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid." Sora stated as she and Brian looked at Dragan.

"What, I didn't do anything." Dragan dismisses as he looked at the ceiling.

"I'll be back." Sora stated as she ran off.

"Good luck." Brian thought.

* * *

><p><strong>kimi to egaitayume hatenai ashita o katari akashita<strong>

**bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**tsumazuidemo kizutsuidemo warawaredemo akiramenai**

**kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**hashire susume hikari terase**

**shouri o tsukame! mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"That Alan guy, he didn't have to go that far!" Tom angrily stated as he slammed his fist into the wall.<p>

"There's 2 sides to Psyqualia, he used the dark side of its nature." Megan explained.

"That still didn't give him the right to do that. I'm going to have a little chat with him!" Tom exclaimed angrily.

"Sure, we can afford to lose one member for these fights." Max stated.

_Tom nodded, then ran off to confront Alan._

"Max, what the hell?" Megan asked.

"When I first met Tom in first grade, he was a loner. He didn't want to be around people, and people treated him as a freak for wanting to stay secluded, but I saw the desperation to make a friend in his eyes, and then during recess; I saw him holding a vanguard deck in his hands. I made my way over to him, and challenged him to a Cardfight. When the game first started, a crowd circled around us, and watched the fight, then everyone was shocked that the loner was able to beat the best cardfighter in first grade. When my parents picked me up after school, I told them about Tom, and they explained to me that he was born with Aspurgers; they were happy that I was able to help Tom make a friend, and I stayed by his side to make sure he wasn't picked on." Max explained.

_Greg's and Megan's eyes widened in shock to hear this piece of information._

"Wow, that's incredible, I didn't know." Megan stated softly.

"No, you didn't." Max stated.

"No wonder he hated to watch that fight, Alan was picking on Jack the entire time." Greg concluded.

"Yeah, and he wants to keep it a secret, so don't let him know I told you." Max warned.

We now go over to Sora, who's running down the hallway.

"Come on, Where are you Alan?" Sora thought to herself.

_Sora and Tom ran past each other, but they didn't look at or notice each other, and kept on running in the opposite direction._

"That jerk needs to pay for how he treated Jack." Tom thought as he kept running.

_While these two are searching in the wrong place, we now go over to a dark room, where three black hooded people are waiting for there next match_

"The mission is going well; there's 2 individuals who have the power you've been seeking." One hood person spoke up.

_The monitor in front of them said nothing that we could understand_

"Yes, we understand, either find those with the power to connect with Cray, or search for those with what little of your power that was dispersed after that failed attempt." A second hooded person stated.

_The monitor again said nothing that we could understand._

"Anyone who does have the power to stop you is too old to even attempt to fight, so we are invincible in this regard." The third hooded person stated.

"In addition, the specimen will gain full consciousness in time for the national tournament, and the specimen has the Celestial Reverse deck, but she's not fully reversed. We messed with her memories to make believe she entered the tournament, with two friends, and they also have Celestial normal decks, so to avoid suspicion." The first hooded person stated.

"They will go in the tournament as planned." The second hooded person informed.

_The monitor bleeped out, and the three hooded figures walked down to the tournament halls, Meanwhile Tom and Sora returned to their teams respectively._

"Tom, did you find him?" Max asked.

"No, he slipped away from me." Tom answered.

"Well, the next fight is about to begin, so lets enjoy it." Greg suggested.

"I guess." Tom stated.

_The camera in our heads moves to Sora, as she talks with Brian and Dragan._

"I'm guessing you didn't find Alan?" Dragan asked.

"No, he totally disappeared on me." Sora answered.

"Well we're up now, so lets make it enjoyable for the crowd." Brian offered

_The camera in our heads goes to Seyia, who got up to the stage, and picked up the microphone._

"Okay Vanguard fans, the first match is over, and we still have many cardfights left for your tastes." Seyia announced.

"This should be good, at least we're not fighting for a while." Tom thought.

"For this match, we have are returning Regional champs, Team Frozen Flame." Seyia announced over the microphone.

_The crowd cheered in excitement, as Sora, Brian, and Dragan walked down to the stadium floor; __As soon as Max and Tom saw Brian, their mouths dropped to the floor in shock._

"Wait, that's brian." Max said outloud.

"You know him?" Megan asked.

"He's part of our schools vanguard club, but he never joined our team, guess we know why now." Tom explained.

"Wow, he must be good." Megan stated in awe.

"No, he's pretty weak, it must be is teammates that have been pulling the victories." Max explained.

"Oh, but still its pretty impressive." Megan insisted.

"Coming out for their first tournament appearance, Team Scurvy." Seyia read again.

The three guys that appeared on the stadium floor are all guys cosplaying pirates.

"Oh god, there costumes are ridiculous." Sora thought as she and the leader of the opposing team walked up to the center.

_Both team leaders gave each other a handshake, then returned to their teams respective dugout seats._

"The first match now begins, so teams send in your first fighters." Seyia called out.

Brian walked up to the mf system, and so did the bulkiest member of Team Scurvy.

"The name's Alex, and I won't let my team down." Alex told Brian.

"I wonder, can your pirate deck match up to the ancestral clan of Shadow Paladin and Aqua Force?" Brian scoffed.

_What Brian stated shocked the crowd into murmurs. Tom and his team also have their mouths shocked open._

"Ancestral clan to Shadow Paladin and Aqua Force, that's impossible, all the ancient clans died out long ago." Max stated.

"There's rumors about two clans that survived through the ages, the Frost Paladin and Burning Knights." Tom informed.

"But a fifth paladin clan, that's still a rumor." Megan dismissed.

"We'll see." Tom stated calmly.

We know go back to the stadium floor.

"You're joking, you think you can win, prove it!" Alex yelled as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Lets do it then." Brian stated as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"If both fighters are ready, begin." The referee called out.

"Stand up"

"My"

"Vanguard"

_The battlefield around them transformed into a frozen plain, surrounding the two fighters is a chain of frozen mountains. Two lights appear in the snow covered land._

"Frozen Dragon Knight (**5000**)." Brian revealed.

_Brian became a blue haired man in ice colored armor, he holds a sword made of dragon bone._

"Captain Nightkid (**5000**)." Alex revealed

_Alex became a red haired vampire boy in a pirate suit, and he carries a telescope in his left hand._

"Frozen Dragon Knight?" Mitch asked.

"Its part of the ancient Frost Paladin clan, but I thought that clan's first Vanguard was Frostgal." Dan explained.

"It must have gotten some support." Zack offered.

"Maybe." Dan trailed off.

"So, not only is there a sky paladin player, but a Frost Paladin player as well, this complicates our chances at victory." Megan stated.

"We'll see what they can do in time, don't worry." Tom told Megan.

"I guess." Megan trailed off.

"Hey, its your turn." Brian told Alex.

"Draw, I ride Child Frank (**7000**), and Nightkid moves. Finally I call Dandy Guy Romario (**8000**)." Alex informed.

_The pirate vampire transformed into a midget version of the pirate version of Frankenstein's monster. Not wanting to take a back seat, the pirate vampire appeared out of the way. A white suited blue skinned zombie holding a red rose also appeared._

"Its your move." Alex told Brian.

**Brian - Alex**

**5 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Frozen Dragon Knight - Child Frank, Dandy Guy Romario**

**Empty, empty - empty, Captain Nightkid**

"Draw, I ride Frozen Mage Garron (**8000**)." Brian informed.

Brian's vanguard transformed into a blue haired Mage in ice white robes, his glasses are also ice white.

"I call Frozen Archer (**7000**)." Brian informed.

"Why didn't he call his starting vanguard out?" Mitch asked.

"Little Witch Lulu is called out after you ride a grade 3 Oracle Think Tank unit, maybe Frozen Dragon Knight is similar." Dan suggested.

"Frozen Archer will start this off (**7000**)." Brian declared.

"No guard...I check the damage trigger (**Green Shade - no trigger**)." Alex revealed.

"Garron attack (**8000**)." Brian declared.

_Garron started charging power in his right hand's finger tips._

"I don't guard." Alex decided.

"Drive check (**Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard - no trigger**)

_The energy from Garron's hand exploded into a huge blizzard which started to freeze the Frankenstein kid._

"Damage check (**Hook Wielding Zombie - draw trigger**) I draw one card.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Brian - Alex**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Frozen Archer - empty, empty**

**Empty, Frozen Mage Garron - Child Frank, Dandy Guy Romario**

**Empty, empty - empty, Captain Nightkid**

"Draw, and ride Ruin Shade (**9000**)." Alex informed.

_Alex's vanguard transformed into a black ghost in a pirate get up. Gender wise it looks female, and it carries both a sword and shield in its left and right arms respectively. Its hair is blond and its in braids. The ghost pirate's clothes are a navy blue._

"I activate Nightkid's counterblast, by sending it to the soul, I check the top 10 cards of my deck, and send Captain Nightmist to the drop zone." Alex informed

"Is that all?" Brian asked as if he was bored.

"No, I call Dancing Cutlass (**5000**). Its ability I soulblast 2 cards and draw one, and then I activate Captain Nightmist's ability, I counterblast, then retire Cutlass, and superior call Captain Nightmist from the drop zone (**8000**). Finally, I call Skeleton Colossus (**7000**). " Alex informed.

"His formation is getting stronger bit by bit; I need to be careful." Brian thought.

"With support from Skeleton Colossus, Captain Nightmist attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Alex declared.

"No guard...Damage check (**Which of Snow Endor - no trigger**)." Brian revealed

"With support from Romario, Ruin Shade attacks your vanguard, I send the top 2 cards of my deck to the drop zone for another 2000 power (**19000**)." Alex declared.

**Mill card: Ripple Banshee - no trigger**

**Mill card: Knight Spirit - critical trigger**

"I don't guard." Brian informed.

"Drive check (**Sorrowful Gunshot Nightflare - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**24000**) and I draw." Alex revealed.

_Ruin Shade disappeared from sight, and when it reappeared, it was behind Garron, and slashed Him in the back_

"Damage check (**Ice Sentry - Draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Brain revealed.

"Its your turn now." Alex informed.

**Brian - Alex**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Empty, Frozen Archer - empty, empty**

**Empty, Frozen Sage Garron - Ruin Shade, Dandy Guy Romario**

**Empty, empty - Captain Nightmist, Skeletal Colossus**

"Draw, I ride Blaster Ice (**9000**)." Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard transformed into a blue armored version of the warrior Blaster Dark._

"His counterblast, I retire Nightmist. I call Knight of Excalibur (**9000**), and Garron (**8000**). " Brian informed.

"Brian's now got the ability to heal damage without the need for a heal trigger; I give this match another 5 turns at best before Brian declares final turn." Dragan stated with a smile.

"That's harsh, lets say 6 to be sure." Sora piled on.

"With support from Garron, Knight of Excalibur attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Brian declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Skeleton Swordsman - no trigger**)." Alex revealed.

"Knight of Excalibur's effect, whenever his attack successfully hits a vanguard, I can heal one point of damage." Brian informed as he took a card from his damage zone.

"What!?" Alex asked shocked by the skill.

"_That's only part of his strategy_." Tom thought.

"Blaster Ice attack (**9000**)." Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Alex informed.

"Drive check (**Mountain Scout Reindeer - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Frozen Archer (**12000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Brian revealed.

_Blaster Ice jumped in the air, then came crashing down on the ghost pirate, and slashed her with his sword._

"Damage check (**Child Frank - no trigger**) second check (**Rick the Ghostie - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover one point." Alex revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Brian - Alex**

**4 - hand - 4**

**1 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 0**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Empty, Frozen Archer - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Ice - Ruin Shade, Dandy Guy Romario**

**Frozen Mage Garron, Knight of Excalibur - empty, Skeletal Colossus**

"Stand and draw. Illegal Activities are your specialty; lets pilfer the world together, I ride Lord of the Seven Seas Nightmist (**11000**)." Alex declared.

_From woman to man, Alex's vanguard transformed into an older version of the vampire pirate "Nightmist", but his outfit is red and puffy overcoat with a white undershirt, a golden hat with a dragon's eye in the center, and golden leather pants. He carries a golden sword with a dragon's eye in the hilt._

"I activate Nightmist's ability from the drop zone, say good by to Skeletal Colossus, and say hello to Captain Nightmist (**8000**). I call Child Frank (**7000**), and Commodore Blueblood (**10000**). As long as I have 4 or more rearguards, my vanguard Nightmist gains 2000 power during my turn (**13000**), and with Child Frank's counterblast, I add 1000 to his power level (**8000**)." Alex informed.

"Oh great, 3 attacks." Brian thought.

"With support from Child Frank, Captain Nightmist attacks Knight of Excalibur (**18000**)." Alex declared.

"Mountain Scout Reindeer will guard that (**19000 defense**)." Brian countered.

"With support from Romario, Nightmist attacks Blaster Ice (**21000**)." Alex declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided

"Twin drive (**Rough Seas Banshee - critical trigger**) the power to Blue Blood (**15000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) and the second check (**Gust Jinn - no** **trigger**)." Alex revealed.

_Nightmist disappeared in thin air, then reappeared behind Blaster Ice, and slashed him in the back_.

"Damage check (**Blaster Ice - no trigger**) second check (**Ice Sentry - Draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Brian revealed.

"Blueblood attack (**15000**)." Alex declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Alex decided.

**Brian - Alex**

**3 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Empty, Frozen Archer - Commodore Blueblood, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Ice - Lord of the Seven Seas Nightmist, Dandy Guy Romario**

**Frozen Mage Garron, Knight of Excalibur - Captain Nightmist, Child Frank**

"Stand and draw." Brian called out.

"Brian's toast next turn, it doesn't matter what he's got planned." Alex thought.

"The roaring ice is your safe haven, lets freeze the world together, I ride Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard (**11000**)." Brian called out.

_Brian's vanguard went through a blinding flash of blue light, and transformed into a big ice blue dragon with spiked armor, and 2 swords made out of Dragon Bone, one in each hand._

"I call Garron (**8000**)." Brian decided.

"Brian's got 3 cards in his drop zone, and 4 damage, what could he be thinking?" Tom thought.

"You got this Brian, show this guy who's boss." Dragan cheered.

"With support from Garron, Knight of Excalibur attacks your vanguard Nightmist (**17000**)." Brian declared.

"I guard with Rough Seas Banshee (**21000**). Sorry I'm not letting you heal damage without checking a heal trigger." Alex informed.

"My vanguard attacks yours, and his skill is activated, for every card in my damage zone minus every card in your damage zone, my vanguard gets 1000 power (**12000**)." Brian declared.

"Gust Jinn will nullify that (**perfect guard**)." Alex countered.

"Twin drive (**Marry Elf Santa - heal trigger**) 5000 to Archer (**12000**), and I recover one, and the second check (**Frozen Dragonic Wyvern - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

_The magical dragon unleashed a heavy blizzard that covered the land, but a ginger haired pirate created a tornado that absorbed all the snow and diverted it away from Nightmist._

"With support from Garron, Frozen Archer attacks Captain Nightmist (**20000**)." Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Alex informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Brian - Alex**

**4 - hand - 2**

**3 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Frozen Mage Garron, Frozen Archer - Commodore Blueblood, empty**

**Empty, Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard - Lord of the Seven Seas Nightmist, Dandy Guy Romario**

**Frozen Mage Garron, Knight of Excalibur - empty, Child Frank**

"Stand and draw." Alex called out.

"He has to make his winning move now, other wise its game over." One of Alex's teammates thought.

"You can't break ride this turn, so you can't make your pirates unstoppable." Brian informed.

"So what, I'm still going to win this, I call Death Seeker Thanatos (**10000**), and my vanguard's power gets a little boost (**13000**)." Alex informed.

"Thanatos lets him gain a fourth attack if he had face up damage, I don't think I would be able to guard that one." Brian thought.

"With support from Child Frank, Thanatos attacks Knight of Excalibur (**17000**)." Alex declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Romario, Nightmist attacks (**21000**)." Alex declared.

"Ice gathers on the top of the summit, then trickles down to keep the world cool. Frozen Dragonic Wyvern Quintet Wall!" Brian called out.

_Brian checked the top 5 cards of his deck for Frost Paladin units._

"Blaster Ice (**5000**), Frozen Archer (**5000**), Merry Elf Santa (**10000**), Knight of Excalibur (**5000**), and Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard (**0**) all go to the guardian circle; adding up their shield values with my vanguard's power, my total defense is 36000." Brian informed.

"Twin drive (**Ruff Seas Banshee - critical trigger**) all the effects to Blueblood (**15000 power, 2 critical**) second check (**Death Seeker Thanatos - no trigger**)." Alex revealed.

Nightmist disappeared from sight, then slashed all the defenders, but It couldn't hurt the target of his attack.

"Blueblood attacks (**15000**)." Alex declared.

"Damage check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) I draw one card, second check (**Mountain Scout Reindeer - Critical trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Alex informed.

"And your last chance to win the game." Brian thought.

**Brian - Alex**

**4 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 1**

**2 - counterblast - 3**

**Frozen Mage Garron, Frozen Archer - Commodore Blueblood, empty**

**Empty, Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard - Lord of the Seven Seas Nightmist, Dandy Guy Romario**

**Frozen Mage Garron, empty - Death Seeker Thanatos, Child Frank.**

"Final turn." Brian called out as he drew.

"There it is, final turn, how will this turn out." Seyia stated through the microphone.

"It ends this turn." Zack stated as he read the board.

"Yeah, there's not enough to guard the 3 attacks coming." Dan added.

"Huh!?" Mitch asked.

"Just watch." Zack told Mitch.

"Break ride the vanguard! You can't freeze the world alone, let your allies join with you! Dragon King of the Ice Mountain (**11000**)." Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into a blue armored, version of Liberator Holy Shine Dragon wearing a king's crown. It carries a blue sword with a hilt covered In diamonds and sapphires._

"Break ride skill, my vanguard gets 10000 power (**21000**), and my three rearguards get a new skill, 1000 power times the number of cards in my damage zone (**Both** **Garrons 13000, Frozen Archer 12000**)." Brian informed.

"So what, is that the best you got, I can survive two attacks, and just guard the last one no problem." Alex scuffed.

"I call Frozen Dragon Mage (**9000**), and now Seek the Mate!" Brian exclaimed.

"What!?" Alex asked.

"I don't believe it!" Megan stated shocked.

"It can't be!" Max stated, equally shocked.

"Its a Legion!" Tom and Greg said at the same time.

"By returning 4 units from my drop zone to my deck, I search for Frozen Dragon Mage, and perform Legion." Brian informed.

_4 cards flew from Brian's drop zone, and back into the deck, then the card Brian talked about came into his hand._

"Lets go, Legion Mate!" Brian exclaimed as the crossed sword symbol materialized over head.

An elderly wizard in blue robes appeared next to the Dragon King.

"Now I have 3 skills to use: first, I call Frozen Dragon Knight from my soul (**5000**); next when I perform Legion, Frozen Dragon Mage lets me unflip the two cards I counterblasted from earlier in the game; third, when I perform legion, and my damage zone has 4 or more cards in it, I select 3 rearguards, and they get 5000 power (**Frozen Dragon Knight** (**10000**), **Frozen Archer** (**17000**) **rc Frozen Dragon Mage** (**14000**)." Brian informed

"Its Holy Charging Roar plus Dantarian's break ride skill!" Megan realized.

"Yeah, but he divided the power among all his units." Tom explained.

"The final result is that Brian's formation can hit for 30000 or more this turn." Max informed.

"With support from Frozen Mage Garron, Frozen Dragon Mage attacks your vanguard, and with his skill I add 3000 power (**30000**)." Brian declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Dandy Guy Romario - no trigger**)." Alex revealed.

"With support from Frozen Dragon Knight, my legion attacks (**40000**)." Brian declared.

"Forty thousand on its own, how?!" Alex asked, shocked.

"Simple, the two units together have twenty thousand when attacking, then the legion skill added 5000 to the boosting unit, and the breakride added 10000 power to my vanguard." Brian answered.

"I don't guard." Alex reluctantly stated then thought, "I need him to pull a critical trigger, so I can get a heal trigger for my second damage check."

"Twin drive (**Mountain Scout Reindeer - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Frozen Archer (**22000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), and the second check (**Ice** **Queen Venus - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Frozen Dragon Mage (**19000**)." Brian revealed.

_The Mage generated an ice white aura which which flew off him in curls, and went to the Dragon King; the Dragon flew up in the air, and created a hailing Blizzard, which froze Nightmist all the way to the bone._

"Damage check (Dancing Cutlass - no trigger) second check (Evil Shade - no trigger." Alex revealed.

*****Final Results*****

**Brian - Alex**

**5 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 6**

**1 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Frozen Mage Garron, Frozen Archer - Commodore Blueblood, empty**

**Frozen Dragon Knight, Dragon King of the Ice Mountain&Frozen Dragon Mage - Lord of the Seven Seas Nightmist, Dandy Guy Romario**

**Frozen Mage Garron, Frozen Dragon Mage - Death Seeker Thanatos, Child Frank**

_Nightmist's ice prison shattered, and in doing so, destroyed Nightmist's body, and the field returned to normal._

"The winner, from Team Frozen Flame, Brian!" The referee called out.

"Brian has single handily overwhelmed his opponent, that's what we'd expect from Team Frozen Flame's number 2 member." Seyia stated over the microphone.

"Well, my heart's pounding." Max stated jokingly.

"A legion in the regional level, this is going to be good." Ton thought.

"Our decks aren't ready for that kind of power." Greg stated urgently.

"The stronger the opponent, the more power we'll use to fight back, I won't accept defeat." Tom stated.

_Brian returned to his team's dugout, and Dragan took the mf system._

"Your friend got lucky, but I'll make sure we win." The second member of team Scurvy announced.

"We'll see." Dragan scuffed as he and his opponent placed their starting vanguards down.

* * *

><p><strong>Greg: the power of legion revealed itself already<strong>

**Max: we have a few more rounds before that happens, so let's enjoy ourselves**

**Dragan: my fire will crush you.**

**Brian: Dragan, just relax**

**All next time: Drop Zone War**

**Dragan: I'll destroy your dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Frost Paladin units<strong>

**Grade 0**

**Frozen Dragon Knight**

**Power 5000**

**Shield: 10000**

**Race human**

**Auto soul: when you perform legion, you may call this unit to an open rearguard circle**

**Auto cb1: when this unit boosts a successful attack by a legion, you can pay the cost, if you do, heal one point of damage**

**Mountain Scout Reindeer**

**Critical trigger**

**Powwr 3000**

**Shield 10000**

**Race highbeast**

**auto damage zone cb1: when another frost paladin eneters the damage zone, you can pay the cost, if you do, return this unit to the bottom of your deck, then take the top card of your deck, and place it in your damage zone**

**Marry Elf Santa:**

**Heal trigger**

**Power 5000**

**Shield:10000**

***You canonly have up to 4 cards with heal in a deck***

**Ice Sentry**

**Draw trigger**

**Power 5000**

**Shield 5000**

**Ice Queen Venus**

**Stand trigger**

**Power 4000**

**Shield 10000**

**Race Noble**

**Auto rc: when this unit boosts a successful attack, you may soul charge 1, you can pay the cost, if you do, return this unit to your deck, and shuffle your deck**

**Grade 1**

**Frozen Mage Garron**

**Power 8000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race giant**

**Frozen Archer**

**Power 7000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race: biroid**

**When this unit attacks, if you have a legion in the vanguard circle, this unit gets power +3000**

**Frozen Dragonic Wyvern**

**Power 6000**

**Shield: 0**

**Cont: sentinel**

**auto cb1 gc: When this unit is placed on the gc, if you have a Frost Paladin Vanguard, you can pay the cost, if you do, check the top 5 cards of your deck, and select all Frost Paladin units, and place them in the gc as rest**

**Grade 2**

**Witch of the Snow Endor**

**Power 10000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Noble**

**Blaster Ice**

**Power 9000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race human**

**Auto vc/rc cb2: when this unit is placed on the vc, if you have a frost paladin vanguard,you can pay the cost, if you do, choose one of your opponents grade 2 or lower units, and retire it**

**Knight of Excalibur**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Auto: rc: when this unit's attack hits a vanguard, if you have a Frost Paladin Vanguard, you can heal one point of damage**

**Frozen Dragon Mage**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: human**

**Auto When this unit is in legion, select 2 cards in the damage zone, and turn them face up**

**Act rc: when this unit attacks, if you have a Frost Paladin vanguard, this unit gets power +3000 until the end of the battle**

**Grade 3**

**Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard**

**Power: 11000**

**Shield: n/a**

**Race: tear dragon**

**Auto vc: when this unit attacks, if the number of cards in your damage zone is higher than your opponent's, this unit gets power +1000 times the amount of damage you have minus the amount of damage your opponent has**

**Auto vc Lb4 (this ability is active if you have four or more damage) when another Frost Paladin unit rides, that unit gets power +10000, and then choose three rearguards, and they get (cont rc: this unit gets 1000 power times the number of cards in the damage zone) until the end of turn.**

**Cont: Lord**

**Dragon King of the Ice Mountain**

**Power 11000**

**Shield 0**

**Race: Tear Dragon**

**Act - legion20000 - Frozen Dragon Mage - (this ability is active when your opponent has a grade 3 vanguard) move 4 units from the drop zone and back into your deck and shuffle. Search your deck for the Specified unit, and perform Legion.**

**Act: cb2 sb2: when this unit is in legion, select 3 rearguards, and they get "Auto this unit gets power +5000 if your damage zone has 4 or more cards" until the end of the turn**

***note: if you want to use this clan in your stories, please give me credit, and notify me beforehand***


	10. Drop Zone War

**Drop Zone War**

_When we last left off, Brian has won the first match his team was in, now we go to Dragan, who is preparing for his match._

"This fight is going to be a piece of cake." Dragan stated confidently.

"Well, the guy I fought was easy, but I can't say the same for the other members." Brian told him.

"Still, don't let your guard down, this guy looks good." Sora noted.

"I'll be fine." Dragan told them as he walked up to the mf system.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, Vanguard fans, the next fight between team Frozen Flame, and team Scurvy is beginning now. First up, Dragan from team Frozen Flame, and John from team Scurvy." Seyia read off the paper in his hand.<p>

_John was dressed in a pirate get up as well, and his face was covered by a brown beard. His eyes are a deep green._

"I'm going to crush you." John told Dragan

"The ancestral clan of both Royal Paladin and Kagero won't fall that easily." Dragan chuckled.

"What's this, Brian used Frost Paladin, which as we seen, is the ancestral clan to Shadow Paladin and Aqua Force, and it seems Dragan uses another ancient clan, but which one?" Seyia asked over the microphone.

_Megan and Tom's eyes widened in shock, and their bodies grew tense._

"Two of the ancient clans here, that's impossible." Tom stated.

"Its a fluke, there's no way something like this could happen." Megan added.

"Well, we'll have to see this for ourselves then." Greg offered.

"You're bluffing, your deck is a joke." John called out as he placed his starting vanguard face down.

"We'll see." Dragan scoffed as he copied the motion.

"Enough talk, begin the match." The referee stated.

"Stand up."

"The."

"Vanguard."

_Both fighters flipped their starting vanguards face up. Lights from the motion figure systems transported the two fighters to an ancient undersea temple._

"Skeleton Assault Troops Captain (**4000**)." John revealed.

_John became a midget skeleton in rags holding a sword._

"Hungry Flame Dracokid (**5000**)." Dragan revealed.

_Dragan became a child dragon in demon armor, holding a tiny scythe._

"That's a Burning Knight." Max informed.

"What?" Greg asked.

"They're the opposite of Granblue, so much so, that the decks need at least 2 or more Quintet Walls to get the drop zone full enough to use their skills." Tom explained.

"I'll go first, draw." Dragan stated as he drew.

"Ride, Inferno Dragon Vulcan (**6000**), Hungry Flame moves." Dragan informed.

_The child dragon transformed into a lava crust version of Iron Tail Dragon, and the child dragon with the scythe appeared behind him._

"Using Vulcan's ability, I drop one card from my hand, and draw, that ends my turn." Dragan informed.

**Dragan - John**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty - empty**

**Hungry Flame Dracokid, Inferno Dragon Vulcan - Skeleton Assault Troops Captain, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Your clan is a joke, draw, I ride Samurai Spirit (**7000**), and Skeleton moves." John informed.

_John's vanguard transformed into a flame spirit in red samurai armor, the midget skeleton appeared out of the way._

"I call Knight Spirit (**5000**), and with his support, Samurai Spirit attacks (**12000**)." John declared.

"No guard." Dragan informed.

"Drive check (**Rough Seas Banshee - critical trigger**) I apply both bonuses to my vanguard (**17000, 2 critical**)." John informed.

_Samurai Spirit started running to Vulcan, it tightened its grip on its sword, and slashed the lava Dragon._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Phoenix - no trigger**) second check (**Blaster Fire - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"That ends my turn." John informed.

**Dragan - John**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Skeleton Assault Troops Captain**

**Hungry Flame Dracokid, Inferno Dragon Vulcan - Samurai Spirit, Knight Spirit**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Frost Fire Phoenix (**11000**)." Dragan informed.

_Changing in size and shape, Dragan's vanguard becomes a Phoenix, but half its body is ice white, while the other half is golden orange._

"I pay its cost, and discard 2 burning knights from my hand, and remove this unit's restraint; next, I call Sovereign of Flames (**7000**)." Dragan informed as he payed the cost.

_Appearing in front of the little Dragon, a green version of Flame of Promise Aremo smiled when seeing the Granblue units._

"He's emptying his hand so early, why?" Max thought.

"Sovereign of Flames gains 3000 power, so long as my drop zone has 3 cards or less (**10000**)." Dragan informed.

"Why are you wasting resources?" John asked.

"My clan has 2 ways to play, and that means they fill up, and empty the drop zone, because the drop zone is my clan's fuel for victory." Dragan explained.

"I'm still going to win this." John informed

"Sovereign of Flames attacks your vanguard (**10000**)." Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." John decided.

_The green version of Aremo lifted both of his hands In the air, and then created a tornado of green fire, which engulfed the armor possessed spirit._

"Damage check (**Ruin Shade - no trigger**)." John revealed.

With support from Hungry Flame Dracokid, Frost Fire Phoenix attacks. when Frost Fire Phoenix is in the vanguard circle, and being boosted by a Burning Knight, my vanguard gets an extra 5000 power (**21000**)." Dragan explained.

"I don't guard." John informed.

Drive check (**Burning Elf Necroflame - draw trigge**r) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**26000**), and I draw." Dragan revealed.

_The Phoenix opened up its mouth, and then the fire came rushing towards the spirit possessed armor, and engulfed it. The fire was so hot, that it left some scorch marks._

"Damage trigger (**Dancing Cutlass - no trigger**)." John revealed.

"That ends my turn." Dragan informed

**Dragan - John**

**4 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Sovereign of Flames - empty, Skeleton Assault Troops Captain**

**Hungry Flame Dracokid, Frost Fire Phoenix - Samurai Spirit, Knight Spirit**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." John called out.

"There's no way you can beat me, so give up now before I turn up the heat." Dragan told John as smug as he possibly could.

"Its my turn, and I ride Captain Nightmist (**8000**)." John informed.

_John's vanguard evolved, becoming the scourge of the deep. This unit dresses in the usual pirate getup, and holds a sword in the reverse grip style._

"Call Ruin Shade (**9000**), and Dandy Guy Romario (**8000**)." John informed.

_2 more units appeared next to Nightmist, one being a female ghost in a pirate suit, and the other is a decaying gentleman zombie._

"I activate Skeleton Assault Troops Captain's counterblast. By sending him to the soul, I check the top 5 of my deck for Lord of the Seven Seas Nightmist, and add him to my hand. I call Dancing Cutlass (**5000**); using his skill, I soulblast 2, and draw 1; next, through his counterblast I call Samurai Spirit (**7000**) from the drop zone, dismissing Cutlass." John explained.

"What is his goal? Just sending cutlass to the drop zone for Samurai Spirit, doesn't make sense, whatever, I'll finish him off." Dragan thought.

"With support from Romario, Ruin Shade attacks your vanguard, and using her skill, I mill the top 2 cards for another 2000 power (**19000**)." John explained.

**Milled card: Spirit Exceed**

**Milled card: Captain Nightmist.**

"Great, just great." Dragan thought.

* * *

><p>"Why does Dragan look upset?" Mitch asked.<p>

"2 units were sent to the drop zone. When there's a copy of Captain Nightmist in the drop zone, the vanguard Nightmist gets 3000 power, and as long as your vanguard is grade 2 or higher; you can ride Spirit Exceed from the drop zone, as long as you send Knight Spirit, and Samurai Spirit to the soul from the rearguard." Dan explained.

* * *

><p><em>Ruin Shade jumped in the air, then slashed the Phoenix from the neck, down.<em>

"Damage check (**Burning Sage Arron - no trigger**) Dragan revealed.

"With support from Knight Spirit, Captain Nightmist attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." John declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan decided.

"Drive check (**Rough Seas Banshee - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**)." John revealed.

Nightmist vanished from plain sight, then slashed the Phoenix twice from behind.

"Damage check (**Frost Fire Phoenix**), second check (**Green Flare Aspin - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover one point." Dragan revealed.

"That's the end of my turn." John smiled.

**Dragan - John**

**4 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Sovereign of Flames - empty, Samurai Spirit**

**Hungry Flame Dracokid, Frost Fire Phoenix - Captain Nightmist, Knight Spirit**

**Empty, empty - Ruin Shade, Dandy Guy Romario**

"I stand and draw." Dragan informed.

"Like I said, your deck is a joke, why play a clan that focuses on hardly any cards in the drop zone, when there will be more cards sent to the drop zone as the game goes on?" John asked.

"Lets see, he has Captain Nightmist and Spirit Exceed in the drop zone, based on his playing, I know what will happen. He'll ride the break ride unit, then do a superior break ride. Next, he'll reform his field with his drop zone, so getting rid of Ruin Shade could be a bad idea." Dragan looked at his hand and started to think.

"What's taking so long? Make your move!" John demanded.

"Wha?, oh sorry, I'm used to having deep thoughts about my next move." Dragan answered.

"Well quit thinking, and start doing. I'm going to win this match, since I'm at 2 damage." John stated rudely.

"Ancestor to the Dragon lord, burn everything with the purest fire! I ride Dragonic Phoenix (**11000**)." Dragan announced.

_Dragan's vanguard grew to the size of Dragonic Overlord. This bird's face even looked like it could be related to the Dragonics, but its wings and rest of the body are that of the mythical fire bird._

"I move Sovereign back, and I call Frontline Flare (**8000**), and Raging Warrior (**7000**)." Dragan decided.

_The Aremo lookalike moved to the back, and in front of him, a demon with lave crust armor, and twin swords with fire blaze appeared in front of him. On the other side of the Phoenix, a blue version of Flame of Hope Aremo appeared._

"Raging Warrior's effect, if I have 4 or less units in the drop zone, he gets 3000 power (**10000**)." Dragan explained.

"Your kidding, if you think that scares me, you have another thing coming." John joked.

"Underestimating a member of a regional champion team is a bad idea." Tom thought.

"With support from Sovereign of Flames, Frontline Flare attacks Ruin Shade (**15000**)." Dragan declared.

"No guard." John informed.

_Like all sword wielders, these two swordsmen strike, parry, and thrust their swords, trying to take the other down. In the end however, the lava crust armored creature defeated the ghost._

"With Hungry Flame's support, Dragonic Phoenix attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." John decided.

"Twin drive (**Burning Elf Sedaris - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**) second check (**Green Flare Aspin - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**26000, 2 critical**), and i recover 1 point." Dragan revealed

_Dragan's vanguard flapped its wings. From the flapping, flaming feathers can be seen flying towards the pirate captain, and started dealing heavy damage to him._

"Damage check (**Evil Shade - no trigger**), second check (**Hook Wielding Zombie - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." John revealed.

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

**Dragan - John**

**4 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Sovereign of Flames, Frontline Flare - empty, Samurai Spirit**

**Hungry Flame Dracokid, Dragonic Phoenix - Captain Nightmist, Knight Spirit**

**Raging Warrior, empty - empty, Dandy Guy Romario**

"Well this battle has been Topsy Turvy, for those of you who are just turning in, Dragan is slightly in the lead with 1 damage, and 1 more rearguard." Seyia explained to the t.v. audience

"Stand and draw." John called out.

"I'm letting him make his big play, so just bring it." Dragan thought.

"Captain of the scoundrels, lets bring all treasure under your control. Ride! Lord of the Seven Seas Nightmist (**11000**)." John declared.

_The only changes on John's vanguard were the clothes, sword, and hat: First, the clothing changed to a red overcoat on top of the white frilly shirt; next, the sword grew longer, and gained a golden hilt with a Dragon's eye; finally, the hat got the same makeover as the sword._

"And now, counterblast, I send Knight Spirit and Samurai Spirit to the soul. Be reborn heroic spirit, and bring unending punishment on our foes! Superior Break Ride! Spirit Exceed (**10000**)." John called out.

_John's vanguard transformed, from pirate warrior, to a fusion of the armor from both samurai and knight spirits, his head is literally fire._

"Break Ride skill, I add 10000 power (**20000**), then I call two units from the drop zone, and they get 5000 power. Ruin Shade (**14000**), and Dancing Cutlass (**10000**), using the effect of Cutlass, I soul blast 2, and draw one. Call King Seahorse (**6000**), I add 2000 to my vanguard (**22000**), then counterblast, I send Seahorse to the drop zone, and come back Samurai Spirit (**7000**). Finally, I call Commodore Blueblood (10000)." John informed.

"His formation has grown in power, and he was able to save his hand's size, I might not make it out of this." Dragan thought.

"With support from Romario, Blueblood attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." John declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan decided.

_The vampire musketeer, if you can call him that, raised his musket gun, and opened fire on the Dragon bird hybrid._

"Damage check (**Inferno Dragon Mage - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"I support my vanguard with Samurai Spirit, and attack your vanguard (**29000**)." John called out.

"Champions of the element, fire, burn my opponents ambitions with your heat! Flaming Tiger Spirit, Quintet Wall!" Dragan countered.

_Dragan looked at the top 5 cards of his deck, as an astral tiger appeared in front of his vanguard._

"Blaster Fire (**5000**), Burning Elf Sedaris (**10000**), Inferno Dragon Vulcan (**5000**), Dragonic Phoenix (**0**), and Frost Fire Phoenix (**5000**) will defend my vanguard, And I especial intercept with Frontline Flare (**10000**)" Dragan informed.

"Smart move, his Quintet Wall had a total defense of 25000, including the vanguard that's 36000, 2 triggers would've been enough to break through, but with that intercept, he has enough to withstand a triple trigger enhanced vanguard." Tom noted.

"Twin drive (**Hook Wielding Zombie - draw trigger**) I give the power to Ruin Shade (**19000**), and draw, second check (**Rough Seas Banshee - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to Ruin Shade (**19000, 2 critical**)." John revealed.

_Spirit Exceed cut through all defenders, but wasn't able to get to the vanguard._

"With support from Cutlass, Ruin Shade attacks your vanguard (**29000**)." John declared.

"Burning Elf Sedaris, and Green Flare Aspin will guard that (**31000**)." Dragan countered.

"I end my turn, good luck getting out of this, loser." John decided.

**Dragan - John**

**1 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Sovereign of Flames, empty - Ruin Shade, Dancing Cutlass**

**Hungry Flame Dracokid, Dragonic Phoenix - Spirit Exceed, Samurai Spirit**

**Raging Warrior, empty - Commodore Blueblood, Dandy Guy Romario**

"Final turn." Dragan called out as he drew.

"Dragan has called final turn, but I don't see how he can get out of this one." Seyia told the audience.

To release those who are being oppressed, lets burn the stronger invaders. Break Ride! Supernova Blaster Volcano (**11000**)." Dragan called out

_Dragan vanguard transformed into basically a red armored version of Exculpate the Blaster, but instead of wrist blades, he holds two light sabers that are on fire._

"Break ride skill, I add 10000 power (**21000**), and if I'm out numbered by 2 rearguards or higher, I select three units, and return them to the deck." Dragan explained as 3 flew from the drop zone, and back into the deck.

"Okay, so he has 11 cards left in his drop zone, that's not impressive." Max stated.

"Oh, its going to get worse, he just started to empty his drop zone." Tom informed.

"Fire's hunger never ceases, create the path to victory, Seek the Mate!" Dragan exclaimed.

_Four more units flew back into Dragan's deck, and one card came into his hand, and he placed it on the vanguard circle. The crossed sword symbol appeared overhead._

"I perform legion with Flash Burn Amazon (**9000**)." Dragan decided.

_A woman with fire skin, and rock clothes appeared next to the red armored Exculpate the Blaster._

"I have 2 skills to activate: first, I select Sovereign of Flames, and Raging Warrior, and give them 5000 power as long as there's 10 or less units in my drop zone (**Sovereign of Flames 12000, Raging Warrior 12000**); next, Flash Burn Amazon's skill,I select 5 units from the drop zone, and place them back into the deck." Dragan explained as the last 5 cards from his drop zone moved into the deck.

"Now, I have two card in the drop zone." Dragan smiled.

"That's not good, whenever there's 3 or less cards in the drop zone." John started.

"I add 3000 power Sovereign of Flames (**15000**), and Raging Warrior has the exact same ability (**15000**). I move the two of them to the front row." Dragan explained.

"Not good, it'll take 15k to guard he rearguards, and 20k or more to guard the vanguard, I can't guard everything, I need a trigger on his damage check." John thought.

"Sovereign of Flames attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Dragan decided.

"I intercept with both Ruin Shade and Commodore Blueblood (**20000**)." Dragan countered.

"With support from Hungry Flame, my Legion attacks, and I add 2000 with my legion's skill (**37000**)." Dragan declared.

"37 th-thousand!?" John asked, stunned.

"Are you guarding?" Dragan asked.

"I nullify the attack with Gust Jinn (**perfect defense**)." John countered.

"Twin drive (**Burning Elf Sedaris - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to Raging Warrior (**20000, 2 critical**), second check (**Unbound Dragon - stand trigger**) I give 5000 to Raging Warrior (**20000**), and I stand Sovereign of Flames." Dragan explained.

_The Amazon raised her weapon, and threw it, then the red armored Exculpate dashed in the air to attack the possessed armor, but the attack was stopped by a ginger haired man blowing hot wind._

"I-I can't keep guarding like this, I need a trigger on the damage check." John thought.

"Now you burn. Sovereign of Flames attacks (**15000**)." Dragan declared.

"I guard with Rough Seas Banshee (**20000**)." John countered.

"Raging Warrior end this (**20000, 2 critical**)." Dragan declared.

"I-I don't guard." John decided.

_Raging Warrior slashed John's defense, end the last two cards flew from his deck, and into the damage zone._

"The winner, from team Frozen Fire, Dragan." The referee stated.

"Oh my yes, another 2 and 0 sweep, I'd expect nothing less from Team Frozen Flame." Seiya practically cheered.

_Dragan walked back to his team's dugout without saying a word._

"Nice work buddy, if we keep this up, we'll face off against team Nightly Order soon." Brian praised.

"He was weak, there's only 1 other team here that can match us In power, probably." Dragan stated coldly.

"Well, the next matches are starting soon, so lets go to the stands, and do watch." Sora offered.

_The three of them walked to the bleachers, sat on the end of the closest seats to the stair case, and watched the rest of the games up to a certain point._

"After 3 more match ups of intense play we have 2 teams left of the first round. Team Samurai Dragon, and team Starry Night." Seyia read off his handout.

"We're up, good, I can't wait." Tom stated, excitedly.

"Yeah, lets make it a good one." Max said encouragingly.

_Well, as all episodes of anime must end, this chapter must also come to an end, but don't worry, there'll be much more excitement later. But for now; to be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragan: so, is that what counts as regional level play, pathetic.<strong>

**Brian: ehehehehehehe. You need to lighten up dude.**

**Sora: this round is just starting to get good, so lets be supportive to your pals Brian.**

**Greg: its time for my sweet moves**

**All: next time: Wrestling Strike, Let the Soul Flow**

**Megan: *sigh*, he's going overboard again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Knight units<strong>

**G0**

**Hungry Flame Dracokid**

**Power 5000**

**Shield 10000**

**Race Flame dragon**

**Auto: when another "Burning Knights" rides this unit, you may call this unit to an open rearguard circle**

**Auto rc: when you legion, you can move this unit into your soul, and select 2 cards from your drop zone, and shuffle them into your deck**

**Burning Elf Necroflame**

**Draw Trigger**

**Power 5000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Demon**

**Green Flare Aspen**

**Heal Trigger**

**Power 5000**

**Shield 10000**

**Burning Elf Sedaris**

**Critical trigger**

**Power 5000**

**Shield 10000**

**Race demon**

**Unbound Dragon**

**Stand Trigger**

**Power 3000**

**Shield 10000**

**Race Flame Dragon**

**AUTO When this unit is called from the Drop Zone to RG this unit gains 4000 power during your turn only.**

**G1**

**Inferno Dragon Mage**

**Power 6000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Flame Sylph**

**Skill AUTO [RC] When this unit boosts a vanguard and you have 4 or less cards in the Drop Zone; The boosted unit gains 3000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Inferno Dragon, Vulcan**

**Power 6000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Flame Dragon**

**Auto: When this unit is placed on VC or RC you may select a card from you hand and send it to the Drop Zone. If you do then you may draw a card.**

**Sovereign of Flames**

**Power 7000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Flame Sprite**

**Skill [RG] [CONT] During your turn if you have 3 or less cards in the Drop Zone; This unit gains 3000 power.**

**Flaming Tiger Spirit**

**Power: 6000**

**Shield: 0**

**Race: Highbeast**

**Cont: Sentinel: (you cannonly have up to 4 cards with cont sentinel in a deck)**

**Cb1, and take the top 5 cards of your deck, and place them in the guardian circle**

**Burning Sage Arron**

**Power 8000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Giant**

**Raging Warrior**

**Power 7000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Human**

**Skill CONT [RG] During your turn if you have 4 or less cards in the Drop Zone this unit gains 3000 power during your turn.**

**G2**

**Frontline Flare**

**Power 8000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race: Demon**

**Auto gc: when this unit [intercepts], if you have a burning knights vanguard, this unit gets shield +5000**

**Blaster Fire**

**Power 9000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race human**

**AUTO VC: [CB2&SB1] When this unit is placed on VG you may pay the cost. If you do you may select a grade 1 or less Burning Knights unit in the Drop Zone, and place it on any open RG circle.**

**Frost Fire Phoenix**

**Power 11000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Highbeast**

**Skill CONT [VG, RG] Restraint**

**ACT [VG,RG] [Drop 2 Burning Knights unit from your hand] Remove Restraint for the turn.**

**Auto vc: when this unit attacks, if its boosted by a Burning Knights unit, this unit gets power +5000 until the end of the battle**

**Flash Burn Amazon**

**Power 9000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race: Human**

**Auto: when this unit is in legion with Supernova Blaster Volcano, select 5 units from the drop zone, and place them in your deck, and shuffle**

**G3**

**Dragonic Phoenix**

**Power: 11000**

**Shield: n/a**

**Race highbeast**

**Auto lb4 (this ability is active, if you have 4 or more damage) when another Burning Knights rides this unit, that unit gets power +10000, and auto (When this unit attacks, if your opponent has 2 or more rearguards than you do, choose 3 units from the drop zone, and place them in your deck, and shuffle) until the end of turn.**

**Act vc (cb2) this unit gets 5000 power (this ability can't be used for the rest of the turn)**

**Cont: lord**

**Supernova Blaster Volcano**

**Power:11000**

**Shield:na**

**Race: Human**

**Act - Legion 20000 - Flash Burn Amazon (this can be activated if your opponent has a grade 3 vanguard: select 4 units from the drop zone, and shuffle them into the deck, and perform legion with the specified unit)**

**Auto: When this unit is in legion, select 2 rearguards, and they get "auto: this unit gets power+5000 if there's 10 or less cards in the drop zone".**

**Auto: when this unit is in legion, if it attacks a vanguard, the legion gets power +2000 until the end of the battle**

**Just like with Frost Paladin, this clan can be used in any story, so long as credit is given, and you notify me beforehand.**


	11. Wrestling Strike, Let the Soul Flow

**Wrestling Strike, Let the Soul Flow**

* * *

><p><em>Its an exciting day for tournament goers, as the two top teams of the regionals have decimated their opponents in 2-0 games. However, the question remains, can Team Samurai Dragon win their first round? We now go to the stands, where Kyle came running back to the team.<em>

"Okay guys, I finished the forms, and handed them in, what did I miss?" Kyle asked.

"Teams Knightly Order, and Frozen Flame earned their teams 2 wins to 0 losses." Tom explained.

"They must've improved greatly if they were able to do that." Kyle pondered.

"Yeah...wait, were you here before?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, last yeat, the shop team that won last time, lost to Team Frozen Flare 2 games to 1 in the first round." Kyle explained.

"Oh, interesting." Megan thought.

As several more games for the first round have come and gone, Tom got a little restless.

"Whens it going to be our turn?" Tom asked.

"We're in the last round, so lets just wait a bit longer." Max reassured.

"Alright." Tom stated.

*Attention, the last game od round one will begin shortly. Teams Starry Night and Samurai Dragon please report to Arena F.*

"Yes, yes yes yes. Its our turn." Tom said excitedly.

"Alright, lets go." Kyle said encouragingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>We now go to the bleachers, where Team Frozen Flare is waiting for the last game to start.<em>

"Are you really this curious about some low level local team?" Dragan asked.

"Well, yeah, this team seems interesting enough." Sora countered.

"May I remind you, that last time, we went 4 rounds in the national tournament without geting beaten once?" Dragan asked

"I'm not the one who used that perfect guard on turn 3, now am I?" Sora asked.

"Oh, haha." Dragan stated sarcastically.

"_Why am I the sensible one?_" Brian thought.

"Hello everyone! We had some incredible cardfights so far today, but the last match of the first round will now begin. Team Samurai Dragon vs Team Starry Night, what a great matchup." Seiya yelled over the microphone.

"Will the team captains please come up?" The referee asked.

_Tom and Starry Night's captain shook hands, then returned to their seats._

"First up, its Greg Katsuragi of team Samurai Dragon vs Danielle of team Starry Night." Seiya stated as he read the paper.

"First up, Greg, then you Megan, and finally, me. This way, we can save the best fights for last." Tom informed.

"Sounds good." Greg said excitedly.

"Just please don't do the thing." Megan pleaded.

"What, can't hear you." Greg denied

"Oh no, he's going to do the thing." Megan thought.

_Greg and Danielle walked up the mf system, then placed their starting vanguards down. Danielle is in a gypsy's uniform. The uniform is blue, and she wheres several rings om her right hand._

"Your team will lose this, my psycic powers told me so." Danielle stated.

"I don't know what you mean, but you're pretty cute." Greg stated.

"_AMATERASU DAMN IT, HE'S DONE THE THING_." Megan mentally screamed

"Begin the match." The referee called.

"Stand up, vanguard." Danielle said at the same time as Greg

"Stand up, my, vanguard." Greg said at the same time as Danielle

_As they flipped their vanguards, the battlefield transformed into a luxurious garden with a crystal clear lake, and very fresh air._

"Blaujunger (**5000**)." Greg revealed.

_Greg became a silver and blue armored robot holding a blaster in his right hand, and shield on his left arm._

"Battle Maiden Amenohokari (**5000**)." Danielle revealed.

_Danielle became a white haired woman in a red dress, she wears a red bow in her hair, and carries a blue sword._

"Okay Nova Grapplers vs Genesis, this might be a good match." Sora noted.

"That starting vanguard makes me feel like its a Minerva deck." Brian added.

"Who cares, this is just the first game." Dragan stated

"_Says the pyrotechnic_." Brian thought.

"I'll let you go first to see how you play, cutie." Greg stated.

"Ride Witch of Frogs Melissa (**7000**), Amenohokari moves." Danielle informed.

_Danielle's vanguard transformed into a woman with short brown hair, a blue dress underneath a blue cloak and a white hat. She carries a tan frog in her arms, and the white haired woman appeared behind her._

"Its your turn." Danielle informed.

**Greg - Danielle**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaujunger - Witch of Frogs Melissa, Battle Maiden Amenohokari**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"What clan is she playing?" Mitch asked.

"Genesis, and before you ask, think of the as a United Sanctuary version of my Dark Irregulars." Dan answered.

"First they build up the soul, then the boss units use up the soul to unleash scary abilities." Zack added.

"Wow, Greg, please win." Koyoku thought.

"I ride Blaupanzer (**6000**)." Greg informed.

_Through a brilliant blue light, Greg's vanguard evolved into a more heavily armored robot. It has blasters on both its arms and legs._

"I add 2000 power (**8000**), then I search my deck for Blaukluger, and add him to my hand. Finally I call Dancing Wolf (**7000**)." Greg explained.

"_Looks like he's focusing on an all out attack_." Tom thought.

"With the support of Dancing Wolf, Blaupanzer attacks (**15000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Danielle decided.

"Drive check (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**20000, 2 critical**)." Greg revealed.

_Blaupanzer raised both of his arms at the witch, then fired his blasters. A beam of yellow energy struck Melissa, and she felt the pain of the attack._

"Damage check (**Witch of Cats Cumin - no trigger**) second check (**Goddess of Trees Jupiter - no trigger**)." Danielle revealed.

I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg - Danielle**

**6 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Dancing Wolf, Blaupanzer - Witch of Frogs Melissa, Battle Maiden Amenohokari**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Battle Maiden Sahohime (**9000**), and I call another one (**9000**)." Danielle informed.

_Evolving, the witch changed into a beautiful woman wearing a red and white gown. She has short black hair, and a pink staff like thing in her right hand. A second woman- a duplicate of the first- in a green and pink dress appeared._

"My rearguard Sahohime attacks (**9000**)." Danielle declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

_The woman in the green dress raised her staff, and lightning came from it. The entire energy wave struck the blue robot._

"Damage check (**Brutal Jack - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Sahohime's counterblast, I soul charge." Danielle explained.

**Soul charge: Witch of Ravens Chamomile**

**Soul charge: Witch of Frogs Melissa**

**Soul charge: Witch of Oranges Valencia**

"With support from Amenohokari, my vanguard Sahohime attacks yours (**14000**)." Danielle decided.

"No guard." Greg informed.

"Drive check (**Cyber Tiger - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**19000, 2 critical**)

_Sahohime opened her weapon, then the lightning came. The same lightning struck the blue robot again, but this time with more ferocity._

"Damage check (**Dancing Wolf - no trigger**) second check (**Regenbogen - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**13000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"Counterblast, and soul charge." Danielle explained.

**Soul charge: Goddess of Trees Jupiter**

**Soul charge: Battle Maiden Sahohime**

**Soul charge: Witch of Frogs Melissa**

"Than ends my turn." Danielle informed.

**Greg - Danielle**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 7**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Empty, empty - Battle Maiden Sahohime, empty**

**Dancing Wolf, Blaupanzer - Battle Maiden Sahohime, Battle Maiden Amenohokari**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw." Greg called out.

"Lets see, his screwed." Dragan stated.

"Oh come on, the game just started." Sora countered.

"If her main unit is Minerva, and it has to be considering Jupiter was soul charged, then Danielle can use the restand ability 3 times." Brian explained.

"Oh, but he has to take out the soul chargers." Sora countered again.

"Do you see any way he can take out a back row unit?" Brian asked.

"No, but this is a good match so far." Sora offered.

"I ride Blaukluger (**9000**)." Greg informed.

_Greg's vanguard evolved, becoming an even more heavily armored robot, and holding an energy sword in a two handed grip._

"I add 1000 power (10000), then I call Brutal Jack (**11000**), Tough Boy (**8000**), and Mars Blaukluger (**9000**)." Greg explained.

_Next to the sword holding robot, a metallic dragon with razor saw arms, and a red version of the robot (but without the sword) appeared, and behind the dragon, an android with a lot of bulk appeared._

"Brutal Jack's counterblast releases his restraint." Greg explained.

"His field is set up nicely." Max noted.

"Nova Grapplers' specialty, all power attacks." Tom stated with neutrality.

"Mars Blaukluger attacks the rearguard Sahohime (**9000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Danielle decided

_The red armored robot opened up multiple laser blasts at the green dressed woman, she disappeared into particles of light._

"With support from Dancing Wolf, Blaukluger attacks your vanguard (**17000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Danielle decided.

"Drive check (**Mond Blaukluger - no trigger**)." Greg revealed

_Raising his sword in mid air, Blaukluger struck Sahohime from the neck to the left side of her stomach._

"Damage check (**Witch of Big Pots Laurier - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover one." Danielle revealed.

"I stand Mars Blaukluger, and he gets 5000 power (**14000**)." Greg informed.

"Hold on, that skill needs a counterblast." Danielle interrupted.

"What would be the point, when Blaukluger deals damage to a vanguard, I select one card in the damage zone, and flip it face up." Greg explained.

"So basically, he can keep his damage the way it is, and stand Mars. Ingenious." Brian noted.

"With support from Tough Boy, Mars Blaukluger attacks your vanguard (**22000**)." Greg declared.

"I guard with Cyber Tiger (**24000**)." Danielle countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg - Danielle**

**4 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 7**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Tough Boy, Mars Blaukluger - empty, empty**

**Dancing Wolf, Blaukluger - Battle Maiden Sahohime, Battle Maiden Amenohokari**

**Empty, Brutal Jack - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Danielle called out.

"I wonder what she's got up her sleeve, something dangerous to me I bet." Greg thought.

"Heart and soul of knowledge and wisdom, use your sword to bring me to victory, I ride Regalia of Wisdom Angelica (11000)." Danielle declared.

_Beautiful light surrounded the red dressed woman, and she transformed into a blond haired woman in a white dress. She carries a scepter in her left hand._

"I call Goddess of Trees Jupiter (**9000**), and Witch of Cats Cumin (**7000**). With Cumin's skill, soul charge." Danielle informed.

**Soul Charge: Lemon Witch, Lemonccino**

"Oh crap, this is getting bad." Greg thought.

"With support from Amenohokari, Angelica attacks, and with their skills, I soul charge (**17000**)." Danielle explained.

**Soul charge: Angelica**

**Soul charge: Melissa**

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

"Twin drive (**Goddess of Self Sacrifice Kushinada - no trigger**), second check (**Lemon Witch Lemonccinno - critical trigger**) I add 5000 to Jupiter (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Danielle revealed.

_Angelica raised her staff to her head; energy began pulsing from its tip, then fired at the blue robot, which caused to fall down, then stagger back up._

"Damage check (**Stern Blaukluger - no trigger**) second check (**Blau Dunkelheit - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"With support from Cumin, Jupiter attacks your vanguard, and with her skill, I add 3000 power (**24000**)." Danielle declared.

"Prometheus guards, and Brutal Jack intercepts (**25000**)." Greg countered.

"I end my turn." Danielle informed.

**Greg - Danielle**

**3 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 10**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Tough Boy, Mars Blaukluger - Goddess of Trees Jupiter, Witch of Cats Cumin**

**Dancing Wolf, Blaukluger - Regalia of Wisdom Angelica, Battle Maiden Amenohokari**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Greg called out.

"_Alright, I have to end the game here, but she might be able to stop my attacks. She has 2 damage, so if my twin drive goes my way, I'll be good. I'll have to risk it_." Greg thought as he raised a card over head.

"Champion of the galaxy, let's raise a whole nee level of power, ride! Mond Blaukluger (**11000**)." Greg decided

_The blue robot became upgraded through a green light, and became a green armored robot with golden metallic wings._

"I call Beast Deity Golden Anglet (**9000**), and another Dancing Wolf (**7000**)." Greg informed.

"_I see, so that's your plan_." Tom thought.

"I attack Jupiter with Mars Blaukluger (**9000**)." Greg declared.

"No guard." Danielle decided as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Dancing Wolf, Mond Blaukluger attacks your vanguard, and because he's getting boosted by a Nova Grappler, he gets 2000 power (**20000**)." Greg declared.

"No guard." Danielle informed.

"Twin drive (**Shining Lady - critical trigger**) the power to Anglet (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Regenbogen - heal trigger**) 5000 to Mars Blaukluger (**14000**), and I recover one." Greg revealed.

_All the barrel guns in the green robot's body opened up, then fired on the blond haired woman, she screamed in pain from the onslaught of the attack._

"Damage check (**Witch of Ravens Chamomile - no trigger**) second check (**Witch of Frogs Melissa - no trigger**)." Danielle revealed.

"Counterblast, and Mars stands up with 5000 power (**19000**), and with support from Tough Boy, he attacks your vanguard (**27000**)." Greg declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Goddess of Self Sacrifice Kushinada - no trigger**)." Danielle revealed.

"With support from Dancing Wolf, Golden Anglet attacks (**21000**)." Greg declared.

"Lemonccinno and Cumin will guard (**26000**)." Danielle countered.

"I end my turn." Greg smiled.

**Greg - Danielle**

**3 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 10**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Tough Boy, Mars Blaukluger - empty, Witch of Cats Cumin**

**Dancing Wolf, Mond Blaukluger - Regalia of Wisdom Angelica, Battle Maiden Amenohokari**

**Dancing Wolf, Beast Deity Golden Anglet - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Danielle called out.

"Its fine, she only has one attack." Greg thought.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, lets unleash the world's wisdom! Crossbreak Ride! Omniscience Regalia Minerva (**11000**)." Danielle declared.

_A golden light enveloped the woman, transforming her into an even more beautiful woman with bright pink wings, a blood red dress, and a pink staff in her right hand, an owl sits on her left shoulders._

"Break ride skill, I add 120000 power since this is a crossride (**23000**), then I soul blast 3, and draw 2." Danielle explained as she took three certain units from the soul.

"Oh no." Greg thought.

"I soul blast the first 3 units I soul charged, which means Melissa (7000) and Chamomile (9000) come back to the field, and I soul charge 2 cards." Danielle explained

**Soul charge: Cyber Tiger**

**Soul charge: Angelica**

"I call Jupiter (**9000**)." Danielle added.

"Great, and I'm almost out of cards in my hand." Greg thought.

"With support from Melissa, Cumin attacks Mars (**16000**)." Danielle declared.

"I guard with Regenbogen (**19000**)." Greg countered.

"With support from Amenohokari, Minerva attacks, and with her skill, I soul charge

**Soul Charge: Minerva**

"No guard." Greg decided.

"Twin drive (**Witch of Big Pots Laurier - heal trigger**) 5000 to Jupiter (**14000**), and I recover one, and the second check (**Witch of Ravens Chamomile - no trigger**)." Danielle revealed.

_Danielle's vanguard raised her staff in mid air, then fired an elegant force of light struck the green robot in the head._

"Damage check (**Mond Blaukluger - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Limit break, I counterblast 1, soul blast 3, and discard 3 cards from my hand, and my vanguard stands with 5000 more power (**28000**), and she attacks." Danielle declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Twin drive (**Cyber Tiger - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Jupiter (**19000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) second check (**Cumin -no trigger**)." Danielle revealed.

_Minerva raised her staff again, and struck the green robot in the chest again._

"Greg, please, you have to win this." Megan thought.

"Damage check (**Brutal Jack - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"_No, please, heal trigger, heal trigger, heal trigger_." Megan thought desperately.

"Second check (**Regenbogen - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"With support from Cumin, Jupiter attacks your vanguard (**29000**)." Danielle declared

"I guard with Shining Lady, and Mars intercepts (**31000**)." Greg countered.

"Tch. I end my turn." Danielle decided.

**Greg -Danielle**

**1 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 8**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Tough Boy, empty - Goddess of Trees Jupiter, Witch of Cats Cumin**

**Dancing Wolf, Mond Blaukluger - Omniscience Regalia Minerva, Battle Maiden Amenohokari**

**Dancing Wolf, Beast Deity Golden Anglet - Witch of Ravens Chamomile, Witch of Frogs Melissa**

"Stand and draw." Greg called out.

"_Greg drew the card that can get him out of this._" Tom thought.

"Hear the call of the cosmos, robots are the strongest fighters, Break Ride! Galaxy Blaukluger (**11000**)." Greg called out.

_Greg's vanguard evolved back into a blue robot, but this armor is the heaviest that the robot has ever received._

"Adding 10000 power (**21000**), then I call a second Golden Anglet (**9000**)." Greg informed.

"What!? This isn't good." Danielle thought.

"With support from Tough Boy, Golden Anglet attacks Jupiter (**17000**)." Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Danielle decided.

"With support from Dancing Wolf, my other Golden Anglet attacks Chamomile (**16000**)

"I don't guard that either." Danielle decided.

"Finally, with support from Dancing Wolf, Galaxy Blaukluger attacks your vanguard, and now the break ride skill, I counterblast 1, and stand all my rearguards, and in doing so, Dancing Wolf, and Golden Anglet all gain 3000 power (**Golden Anglet 12000, Dancing Wolf 10000**) (**Galaxy Blaukluger total power 31000**)." Greg declared.

"Kushinada will nullify that." Danielle countered.

"Twin drive (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus - critical trigger**) I give all effects to the Golden Anglet on the left (**17000, 2 critical**) second check (**Shinning Lady -** **critical trigger**) I give all the effects to the Golden Anglet on the right (**17000, 2 critical**)." Greg revealed.

_Galaxy Blaukluger raised its sword in mid air, then made a slash movement, but the lady with an energy shield stopped it completely._

"With support from Tough Boy, Golden Anglet attacks (**25000**)." Greg declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Cumin - no trigger**) second check (**Kushinada - no trigger**)." Danielle decided.

_After the sixth point of damage entered the damage zone, he field returned to normal._

"The winner, Greg Katsuragi." The referee called out.

"Wow, what a comeback from behind victory for team Samurai Dragon, now can they win the next fight, or will team Starry Night be the victors?" Seyia asked over the microphone.

_Greg walked back to his team's dugout._

"Dude, that was awesome, I'm glad you joined our team." Max smiled.

"Yes, now just one more to go, Megan, are you ready?" Tom asked.

"Oh, I was born ready." Megan answered as she walked to the Motion Figure System.

**Things are heating up, will Megan win, or will she let her team down? To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: Greg earned me a chance to take the second win.<strong>

**Dragan: Royal Paladin, what a joke.**

**Megan: oh, you want to go, tough guy?**

**Greg&Brian: why can't you just relax?**

**Tom: next time: Oracle Visions**

**Megan: this is so annoying.**


	12. Oracle's Visions

**Oracle's Visions:**

* * *

><p><em>That was a tough fight for Greg last chapter, but he actually won with some difficulty. Now its up to either Megan or Tom to win the next round.<em>

"I'm feeling a bit nervous right now." Megan said honestly as greg returned to thr bench.

"Megan, don't worry, even if you lose, either Max or myself can take on the last member of this team." Tom said with a supportive tone.

"Thanks, I'll try my best." Megan answered as she walked up to the mf system.

Megan looked at her opponent, she had dark brown hair, and brilliant green eyes. She wears a pink summer outfit, and has her hair in a pony tail.

"You won't win this match." Megan's opponent informed.

"We'll see." Megan responded.

"Allison Grey, vs Megan Sendou, begin the match." The referee stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, stand up, my vanguard." Both fighters stated.<p>

_Two brilliant jets of blue light surrounded the two fighters, and from those lights, the battlefield was created. It was a plateau covered in brilliant sunlight, moss grew on the rock formations around the entire area, and the blue sky was clear enough that you could see the moons orbiting around the planet._

"Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya (**4000**)." Allison revealed.

_Allison became a little girl with get black hair. The girl wears a purple dress, and has a few flowers in her left hand. A blue bunny sits on her head._

"Sanctuary of Light Planet Lancer (**4000**)." Megan revealed.

_From female to male, Megan became a boy with silver haired tinged with blue, this boy wears silver armor, and he holds a lightsaber over his head._

"So its Royal Paladin vs Oracle Think Tank, this should be an intresting match." Tom thought.

_linebreak_

"Megan, you can't let that unit come through." Dan stated.

"Dan, what are you thinking about?" Koyoku asked.

"There's several boss units in Oracle Think Tank, one of them being Amaterasu, and this clan is pretty dangerous with enough practice." Dan answered.

"Is Amaterasu really strong?" Marilyn asked.

"Well, for mega blaster yes, but I was referring to her crossride form." Dan answered.

_linebreak_

"Draw, I ride Oracle Guardian Gemini (**8000**), and Kaguya moves." Allison informed.

_Allison's vanguard transformed into two stone babies floating in mid air, the little girl materialised out of the way_.

"Its your turn." Allison informed.

**Megan - Allison**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Empty, Sanctuary of Light Planet Lancer - Oracle Guardian Gemini, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Megan informed.

_We now go back to the stands, where team knightly order is watching this fight._

"Well, this match is boring." The third member stated with a yawn.

"Its only the opeing move, Jason, don't worry about it." Alan stated with a smile.

"I don't get it." Mat said suddenly

"What don't you get, we're watching these fights to learn the opponents plans, and crush them." Alan laughed.

"The Alan I know wouldn't do that, ever since you gained this power, you've been a horrible person. What happened to my childhood friend?" Mat asked.

"He's just a shadow of the past, this power has granted me everything I could want, and there's no one who can stop me." Alan smiled.

"Fine, then cardfight me, I'll bring you back!" Mat exclaimed.

"Sure, it'll be amusing." Alan said, as the three members of Knightly order left the stands.

_linebreak_

"Ride, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm (**7000**)." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard grew up slightly, he still has silver hair, which is now tinged with blue. His armor is still silver, and he still carries his blue lightsaber._

"First, I add 1000 power (**8000**); next, I check the top 7 cards of my deck for the grade 2 or grade 3 version, and I add...the grade 2 version. The 6 remaining cards are shuffled back into my deck." Megan informed.

"And the point of that was?" Allison asked.

"I call Little Sage Marron (**8000**), and he attacks." Megan declared.

_A blond haired boy in a Liberian outfit, holding a red book, and wearing red glasses appeared next to the silver haired boy, then he raised his fingers, and shot a spell at the stone babies._

"I don't guard." Allison informed.

_The lightning struck the stone babies, and caused them some discomfort._

"Damage check (**Miracle Kid - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Allison informed.

"I attack with Little Storm (**8000**)." Megan declared.

"I won't guard this." Allison stated.

"Drive check (**Jewel Knight Nobel Stinger - critical trigger**), I give all the effects to my vanguard (**13000 power, 2 critical**)." Megan informed.

_The silver haired boy ran to the stone babies, then with lightsaber in hand, the silver haired boh slashed the babies in the chest._

"Damage check (**Dark Cat - no trigger**), second check (**Battle Sister Chai - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**18000**), and I heal one point." Allison revealed.

"That's odd." Tom noted.

"What is?" Max asked.

"Her trigger line up has at least Ginger in it, but another battle sister unit as well, what is her deal?" Tom asked.

"Well, Megan runs Nobel Stinger, and Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult in her deck." Greg countered.

"I know, its just odd though." Tom responded.

**Megan - Allison**

**6 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Empty, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - Oracle Guardian Gemini, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Maiden of Libra (**9000**)." Allison informed

_Allison became a beautiful woman with brown hair. She wears an ancient greek dress, and carries a scale in her left hand. Her beautiful violet eyes stare down the boy with the silver hair._

"I call Silent Tom (**8000**), and Dark Cat (**7000**), using the cat's skill, we both draw 1." Allison explained.

_Appearing next to the woman with purple eyes, Tom was a gangster ghost that wore the suit to match. His eyes were covered in glasses, and a female ghost wrapped herself around his shoulder. A black cat with a black diamond on its head appeared behind him._

"She just had to pull Tom." Megan thought desperately.

"Libra attacks your vanguard (**9000**)." Allison declared.

"I won't guard that." Megan informed.

"Drive check (**Battle Sister Tiramisu - draw trigger**) 5000 to Tom (**13000**), and I draw." Allison revealed.

_Libra raised her scale, and a brilliant rainbow shot from it, hitting the silver haired boy_.

"Damage check (**Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - no trigger**)." Megan's eye twiched when the card was revealed

"Oh my, without your ace in the hole, how are you going to win this?" Allison asked with condescending tone of voice.

"Shut up, I have another dragon in this deck!" Megan answered, with her temper raising.

"Her trigger line-up is odd, Battle Sister triggers in a Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu deck, what's the point?" Megan thought.

"Libra's counterblast, I draw one card, and now wih a boost from Dark Cat, Silent Tom attacks your vanguard (**20000**), and with his skill, your grade 0 units can't guard this." Allison explained.

_The gangster ghost raised his fingers in gun formstion, then shot the silver haired boy._

"Damage check (**Sanctuary of Light Determinator - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Allison informed.

**Megan - Allison**

**6 - hand - 7**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Empty, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - Maiden of Libra, empty**

**Empty, empty - Silent Tom, Dark Cat**

"Stand and draw." Megan called out.

"_I have brightness in my hand, I'll have to win with his limit break it seems, damn it 3000 power to each Sanctuary of Light unit is better than 5000 to 3 random rearguards_." Megan thought, hating the situation she's been put in.

"What's wrong, can't figure out what to ride?" Allison asked.

"No, I ride Determinator (**9000**)." Megan informed.

_From boy to man, Megan's vanguard grew up further. He wears blue armor I stead of silver, his hair, mostly covered by the blue helmet with the red feather, but its tinged with blue all the same. The lightsaber from his childhood changed into a lance that he carries in his right hand, and a shield on his left arm_.

"I add 1000 power (**10000**), then with his skill, I supperior call Planetal Dragon (**11000**) behind Marron." Megan informed.

"_This is interesting_." Alliaon thought.

"I switch Planetal Dragon with Marron, then I call Toypogul (**6000**)." Megan informed.

"Struggle all you like, my deck still hindered your winning image, so I have to hold out for one more turn, and I win." Allison stated confidently.

"With support from Marron, Planetal Dragon attacks Silent Tom (**19000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Allison informed as she sent her unit to the drop zone.

"With support from Toypogul, Determinator attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Allison informed.

"Drive check (**Alabaster Owl - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**21000 power, 2 critical**)." Megan informed.

Unlike most units who only attack after jumping in the air, Determinator ran up to the woman in the greek dress, then slashed her from the stomach to her left hip.

"Damage check (**Oracle Guardian Gemini - no trigger**), second check (**Dream Eater - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and draw." Allison revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Allison**

**6 - hand - 8**

**2 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Little Sage Marron, Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - empty, Supple Bamboo Kaguya**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Maiden of Libra, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Dark Cat**

"Stand and draw." Allsion called out.

"Okay, her hand keeps getting bigger, but what I have instore for her, those resources will be used up." Megan thought.

"Appear, Goddess that decides all of fate, and let's have a glorious victory, I ride Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu (**11000**)!" Allison chanted.

_Golden light erupted from the ground, and from that, the black haired goddess erupted. She wears a croen that looks like the setting sun, her dress has rainbow sleeves, and she holds a mirror in her left hand._

"I activate Kaguya's ability, she moves to the soul, and I add 3000 to my vanguard (**14000**), then I call Battle Deity Susanoo (**9000**), Battle Maiden Sayorihime (**7000**), and White Hair of Inaba (**6000**), Inaba's skill, I send this copy of CEO Amaterasu to the soul, and that adds 2000 to my vanguard (**16000**)." Allison explained.

"Great, just great." Megan thought.

"With support from Dark Cat, Battle Maiden Sayorihime attacks your vanguard,, and with her skill, I add 3000 power (**17000**)." Alliaon declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Knight of Truth Gordon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"With support from Inaba, Susanoo attacks your vanguard, and with his skill, I add 3000 power (**18000**)." Allison declared.

"Jewel Knight Nobel Stinger will stop that (**total defense 20000**)." Megan countered.

"Now Amaterasu, attack (**16000**)." Allison declared.

"No guard." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Silent Tom - no trigger**), second check (**Battle Sister Ginger - critical trigger**) I give both of the effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**)." Allison revealed.

_Amaterasu raised her mirror above her head, and a radiant stream of light struck the man in thr blue armor._

"Damage check (**Blaster Blade - no trigger**) second check (**Future Knight Llew - critical trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"The attack succeded, Amaterasu's limit break is online." Allison informed as the limit break symbol appeared overhead.

"I counterblast, then search my deck for Tetra Magus, and add her to my hand." Allison informed.

"_Another Battle Sister in your trigger line up, and a Magus perfect guard, you deck is so wierd_." Megan thought.

"I end my turn." Allison stated.

**Megan - Allison**

**5 - hand - 7**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Little Sage Marron, Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - Battle Deity Susanoo, White Hare of Inaba**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu, empty**

**Empty, empty - Battle Maiden Sayorihime, Dark Cat.**

"Stand and draw." Megan stated.

"Without Planetal Dragon's limit break, Megan has a tough time draining Allison's hand." Tom thought.

"Pillar of Light, break the hold of darkness, and save your allies, I ride Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon (**11000**)." Megan informed.

_Light surging from Determinator's body engulfs him, his body morphed into a silver armored dragon with energy claws over his fingers._

"Now I call Little Storm (**7000**), and Determinator (**9000**)." Megan decided.

"This is Megan's last chsnce to break through." Tom thought.

"Brightness Dragon's limit break!" Megan exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploaded overhead, and the dragon's roar created a whirlwind._

"Counterblast, and soul blast. Thanks to this, Toypogul, Determinator, and Planetal dragon all gain power +5000 (**Toypogul 11000, Determinator 14000, Planetal Dragon** **16000**)." Megan explained.

"A more costly version of Holy Charging Roar, you do realize that I have enough to stop that, right?" Allison asked.

"No, this isn't Holy Charging Roar, this is Holy Charging Requiem." Megan informed.

"Bring it on then." Allison laughed.

"With support from Little Storm, Determinator attacks Susanoo (**21000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Allison I formed as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Toypogul, Brightness Dragon attacks, and with Toypogul's skill, when it boosts, if I have atleast 2 grade 3 Royal paladins in the front row, the boosted unit gets 3000 power (**25000**)." Megan informed.

"Tetra Magus nullifies that." Allison countered.

"Twin drive (**Jewel Knight Hirumi - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to Planetal Dragon (**21000**), and I recover one, and the second check (**Jewel Knight Nobel Stinger - critical** **trigger**) I give all the effects to Planetal Dragon (**26000 power, 2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

As the silver dragon made it attack, a blond haired woman in a yellow dress created a barrier which stopped the attack.

"With support from Marron, Planetal Dragon attacks (**34000**)." Megan declared.

"I guard that with Battle Sister Ginger, Dream Eater, and Psycic Bird (**38000**)." Allison countered.

"I end my turn." Megan smiled.

"Is that a smile, why would she...oh, I see." Tom thought.

**Megan - Allison**

**5 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 4**

**1 - soul - 4**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Little Sage Marron, Sanctuary of Light, Planetal Dragon - empty, White Hare of Inaba**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu, empty**

**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Battle Maiden Sayorihime, Dark Cat**

"Stand and draw." Allsion called out.

"At max, she'll have 5 cards in her hand, if she decides to call units, and get double draw trigger, I've won this." Megan smiled.

"I call Silent Tom (**8000**), and Gemini (**8000**)." Allison informed.

"I won't let you use your limit break again." Megan told Allison.

"Yeah, well your limit break was used up, and you have at max 2 Planetal Dragons left in your deck, it'll be miraculous if you get the third copy into the vanguard circle." Allison scoffed.

"Why don't you take your turn." Megan stated.

"Very well, Silent Tom with the support of Inaba attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Allison declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Future Knight Llew - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**)." Megan informed.

"With the support of Gemini, Amaterasu attacks your vanguard (**21000**)." Allison declared.

"Flashing Jewel Knight Isuelt will nullify that." Megan countered.

"Twin drive (**CEO Amaterasu - no trigger**), second check (**Battle Sister Tiramisu - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to Sayorihime (**12000**), and I draw." Allison revealed.

_As Amaterasu raised her mirror in the air, a woman in crystal armor generated a barrier. Amaterasu fired concentrated sunlight at the drabon, but the crystal armored woman blocked the attack._

"With a boost from Dark Cat, Sayorihime attacks, and with her skill, I add 3000 power (**22000**)." Allison declared.

"Toypogul guard, and Determinator intercepts (**26000**)." Megan countered.

"I end my turn." Allison reluctantly stated.

**Megan - Allison**

**4 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 4**

**1 - soul - 4**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Little Sage Marron, Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - Silent Tom, White Hare of Inaba**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm, empty - Battle Maiden Sayorihime, Dark Cat.**

"Final Turn." Megan called out.

"What, I still have 4 damage, and I can survive an attack, and guard the other, there's no way you could win." Allison countered.

"I call Dream Painter (**6000**)." Megan informed.

"Dream Painter?" Allison asked.

"It's the Royal Paladin version of White Hare of Inaba, so with his skill, i send Hirumi to the soul" Megan explained.

"When did she add thst unit?" Tom asked.

"An hour before we came to the tournament. She told me that she might need to use Brightness Dragon's skill more than once, so I suggested a unit that could send a card to the soul, in the case of her not being able to get the full chain going." Max informed

"Now, Brightness Dragon, Limit break." Megan called out as the seal exploded for a second time.

"Counterblast, and soul blast. Holy Charging Requiem. I add 5000 to Planetal Dragon (**16000**), 5000 to Toypogul (**11000**), and 5000 to Dream Painter (**11000**)!" Megan called out.

"I still have enough to guard all of your units." Allison stated.

"With support from Little Storm, Dream Painter attacks Silent Tom (**18000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Allison decided as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Toypogul, Brightness Dragon attacks your vanguard, and Toypogul gives off another 3000 power (**25000**)." Megan informed.

"I guard with Tiramisu and Ginger (**28000**)." Allison countered.

"This'll have to do for now." Allison thought.

"Twin drive (**Knight of Truth Gordon - no trigger**) second check (**Alabaster Owl - critical trigger**) I give both of the effects to my vanguard (**30000 power, 2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

_As the silver dragon slashed the defenders, Amaterasu felt the gale of the wind slashed her dress, and tore some of her skin apart._

"Damage check (**Goddess of the Sun Amaterasu - no trigger**) second check (**Battle Deity Susanoo - no trigger**)." Allison revealed.

_Amaterasu turned into particles of light, and the field turned back into the normal stadium._

"The winner, Megan Sendou." The referee stated.

"Incredible, a new team to the tournament, defeated a regular, and now we'll take an hour break, so the remaining teams can relax." Seyia informed the audience.

_While this is happening, team Knightly order went to a practice room, provided by the tournament sponsors._

"Do you guys really have to do this?" Jason asked.

"I need to save Alan." Mat informed.

"My power is beyond anyone here, is that so wrong?" Alan asked.

"I seen the way you hurt people, so I won't stand for it anymore." Mat answered.

"Very well." Alan stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is a predicament, can Mitt save Alan, or will he fall to Psyqualia's power? To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mat: you can't keep acting like this<strong>

**Alan: this power is all that I need!**

**Sora: why, why are you like this Alan?**

**Max: we need to talk.**

**Brian: next time: the Golden Sky**

**Mitt: its time to bring you back.**


	13. the Golden Sky

**The Golden Sky:**

* * *

><p><em>Team Knightly Order has entered a dark room, the only light is a small motion figure system that was provided by the tournament sponsors, so that teams can test changes to their deck during off time. Alan and Mat stand on opposite ends of the table, and neither of them are really happy with this situation.<em>

"Are you sure you want to do this? You'll lose horribly." Alan stated with a dark smile across his face.

"I wan the old you back, so with this deck..." Mat trailed off as he held a deck case in the air. "I'll beat you."

"Let's bet started then." Alan stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>Both fighters set their fields accordingly, and are now staring at each other.<p>

"Stand up."

"The."

"Vanguard."

_When both fighters stood their vanguards, blue light encased the small table, and created a beautiful scenery. Crystal blue sky, a plateau that was shining in the sunlight, and moss that covered some of the rock formations._

"Liberator Cheer Up Trumpeter (**5000**)." Mat revealed.

_Behind Mat, a pink haired angel appeared. She wears a blue hat, has pink wings, and a blue dress. She holds a golden trumpet close to her mouth._

"Little Hero Perseus (**4000**)." Alan revealed.

_Behind Alan, a small brown haired boy in a traveler's cloak appeared. The boy's hair is long, and kept in check by a ponytail._

"Sky Paladin vs Gold Paladin, this should be entertaining." Jason thought.

"This power corrupted you, I'm tired of seeing people suffer because of us!" Mat yelled.

"Once we beat Team Frozen Flame, it won't matter what you think!" Alan yelled back.

"What happened to my best friend, what happened to the guy who got me into this game?!" Mat asked.

"He's a shadow of the past, this is the new me." Alan informed

"Well I don't like it. Draw, I ride Little Liberator Marron (**7000**), Cheer Up Trumpeter moves." Mat informed with some tears in his eyes.

_Mitt's vanguard transformed into a golden haired boy in a gold librarian outfit. He wears red glasses, and holds a red book in his hand. The pink haired angel appeared behind him._

"That ends my turn." Mat decided.

**Mat - Alan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Liberator Cheer Up Trumpeter, Little Liberator Marron - Little Hero Perseus, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Alan stated.

"You can't keep acting like this, that power corrupted you, can't you see that?" Mat asked.

"We came in second place last year, and we were the regional champs for 2 years prior, can't you see that this power will bring us back on top?" Alan asked.

"I want to win just as much as you, but only when we play fair and square, this power is just an unfair advantage, and shouldn't be abused like the way you've been playing!" Mat yelled.

"Ride, Hopeful Hero Perseus (**7000**)." Alan informed.

_Alan's vanguard grew slightly. He still has his brown hair in a ponytail, but now he carries a katana in a two handed grip, his cloak is slightly smaller than before._

"I add 1000 power (**8000**), then I check the top 7 for a copy of Aspiring Hero Perseus, or Hero of the Skies Perseus, and adding it to my hand." Alan explained as he added the grade 2 version to his hand.

"At least his hand is at 6 cards still." Mat thought.

"I call Skyward Messenger Iris (**8000**), and Rusty Jetpack Skeiron (**6000**)." Alan informed.

"You made the same move against the Great Nature player." Mat thought.

"Iris attack Marron (**8000**)." Alan declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Sword Formation Liberator Igraine - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"Skeiron boosts, and Perseus attacks (**14000**)." Alan declared.

"No guard." Mat informed.

"Drive check (**Guardian of the Skies Achelois - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_Perseus jumped in the air, then with his sword in hand, created a whirlwind that slashed Marron ferociously._

"Damage check (**Little Liberator Marron - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"I end my turn." Alan informed.

**Mat - Alan**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Liberator Cheer Up Trumpeter, Little Liberator Marron - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**Empty, empty - Skyward Messenger Iris, empty**

"Its my turn, stand and draw." Mat informed

"Mat, I hope you know what your getting yourself into." Jason thought.

"Stand up, avatar of light, ride! Blaster Blade Liberator (**9000**)." Mat declared.

_Light bursts forth, changing the boy in the librarian outfit into a fully fledged warrior. His armor is that from his time as a Royal Paladin, but he also has gold augments, and wears a golden cape._

"Blaster Blade Liberator's counterblast; with this I can retire Iris." Mat informed.

_Blaster Blade dug his sword in the ground, and from there, lightning raced towards the blue haired woman in the oink dress, and electrocuted her, which forced her off the field._

"I call Liberator of the Flute Escrad (**9000**), May Rain Liberator Bruno (**7000**), and Liberator of Royalty Phallon (**9000**)." Mat informed.

"Rushing at this stage. He must really want to bring Alan back to his senses." Jason thought.

"With support from Bruno, Phallon attacks, and his skill adds 3000 power (**19000**)." Mat declared.

"Let see...damage check (**Sky Rider Chaos - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"Cheer Up Trumpeter gives a boost to Blaster Blade Liberator (**14000**)." Mitt declared.

"No guard." Alan stated simply.

"Drive check (**Strike Liberator - critical trigger**) the power goes to Escrad (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Mat revealed.

_Blaster Blade Jumped in the air, then came face first in a rush towards Perseus. Both sword users stalemated for a good few minutes, but in the end, Blaster Blade knocked him down._

"Damage check (**Sky Beast Tamer Ersa - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw. Second check (**Queen of Divine Beauty Andromeda - no** **trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"Let's go Escrad (**14000**)." Mat declared.

"Sky Warrior, Pallas will guard (**18000**)." Alan countered.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Alan**

**3 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Liberator of the Flute Escrad - empty, empty**

**Liberator Cheer Up Trumpeter, Blaster Blade Liberator - Hopeful Hero Perseus, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Alan informed.

"I can't let him empty his hand, or else it'll be a close finish." Mat thought.

"Ride Aspiring Hero Perseus (**9000**)." Alan informed.

_The brown haired boy grew up, and In doing so, his traveler's cloak became nothing more than a cape, his hair is still in a pony tail, and he carries a sword in his right hand. His out fit is a small brown shirt with the same colored shorts, and his shoes are red._

"I activate his skill, first 1000 power (**10000**). Next, I bind 3 cards from my hand, and soul blast 1, and check the top card of my deck. If that unit is a Sky Paladin..." Alan trailed off as he checked the top card. "I superior call Celestial Avenger Tisiphone (**10000**)." Alan revealed.

"There's one card left in his hand." Mat thought.

"I call Goddess of Pristine Snow Chione (**8000**)." Alan informed.

"Skeiron gives the boosted unit +4000 if there's no cards in the owner's hand, then there's other units." Jason thought.

"Tisiphone attack Phallon (**10000**)." Alan declared.

"Escrad intercepts (**14000**)." Mitt countered.

"With support from Skeiron and his skill, Perseus attacks Blaster Blade Liberator, and with his skill, the boosted unit gets another 4000 power (**20000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Mitt decided.

"Drive check (**Skyward Healer Sona - heal trigger**) I add 5000 to Chione (**13000**), and I recover 1." Alan revealed.

_Perseus and Blaster Blade clashed weapons once again, but this time, it was Perseus who came out on top by slashing blaster blade with quick small strikes._

"Damage check (**Nappgal Liberator - heal trigger**) I give 5000 to Blaster Blade Liberator (**14000**), and I recover 1." Mat revealed.

"Chione attacks Phallon (**13000**)." Alan declared.

"I guard with Armed Liberator Gwydion (**14000**)." Mitt countered.

"Your turn." Alan stated.

**Mat - Alan**

**2 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, empty**

**Liberator Cheer up Trumpeter, Blaster Blade Liberator - Aspiring Hero Perseus, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**Rain May Liberator Bruno, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - Goddess of Pristine Snow Chione, empty**

"Stand and draw." Mat stated.

"You won't be surviving this game much longer, my eyes have shown me victory." Alan smiled darkly.

"I will win, and this is the card that'll do it for me! To release those who're under a spell. Now more than ever, Enter the fray king of all knights! Liberator Monarch Sanctuary Alfred (**11000**)." Mat declared

_A golden glow surrounds the hero, transforming him into the very king of knights. The King's armor is that of the royal paladin, but with a black cape with golden trims. His shoulder pads cover most of the left and right sides of his body._

"For each gold paladin rearguard, he gets 1000 power (**14000**)." Mat explained.

"Yes, that's when I'll win." Alan thought.

"I call Liberator Star Rain Trumpeter (**8000**), and using her skill, I send Blaster Blade Liberator from my drop zone or soul back to the deck, and after I shuffle, I check the top card for a Gold Paladin, and superior call it." Mat explained as he checked the top card.

"I superior call Little Liberator Marron (**7000**)." Mat informed.

"Whenever a Gold Paladin is called from the deck, Bruno gets 3000 power (**10000**)." Jason thought.

"So Alfred has 16000 power now." Alan thought.

"With support from Bruno, Phallon attacks Chione (**22000**)." Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With a boost from Cheer Up Trumpeter, Alfred attacks Perseus (**21000**)." Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed.

"Twin drive (**Liberator of Hope Epona - critical trigger**) the power to Star Rain (**13000**), and he critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Halo Liberator Mark** **- no trigger**)." Mat revealed

_Alfred opened up a laser panel on its shoulder, then fired a huge beam of pure energy, and struck the young Perseus, the attack forced him to his knees, and he struggled to stand up._

"Damage check (Sky Beast Tamer Ersa - draw trigger) I give 5000 to my vanguard (15000), and draw, second check (Queen of Divine Beauty Andromeda - no trigger)." Alan revealed.

"With support from Marron, Star Rain attacks Tisiphone (**20000**)." Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Alan decided.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Alan**

**3 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Little Liberator Marron, Liberator Star Rain Trumpeter - empty, empty**

**Liberator Cheer Up Trumpeter, Liberator Monarch Sanctuary Alfred - Aspiring Hero Perseus, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Alan stated.

"Mat isn't doing too good right now, sure he has a full formation, but his hand is running low." Jason thought

"Absolve the world's take on truth and lies, I ride Shining Aureole Absolver Helios (**11000**)." Alan declared.

_A beautiful woman in a golden dress has descended. She has hair long blond hair, a golden bow, and an arrow patch on her hip. Her boots are also golden._

"I call Tisiphone (**10000**), and Iris (**8000**)." Alan informed.

"I think its time to show you just how wonderful this power is." Alan stated as his eyes started to glow.

_Mat stared into the rainbow light, then immediately covered them. When he opened them back up, he was wearing Alfred's armor, and to his left, he saw the vanguard warrior, Blaster Blade, next to him._

"Alan where am I?" Mat asked.

"On Cray, where our units come from." Alan answered as he was wearing Helios' out fit.

"On...Cray?" Mat asked. His confusion grew as he looked around

_Alan didn't answer, and then raised his bow, readied an arrow, then launched it at Alfred, the pain was so intense Mitt closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed he was back on earth._

"With support from Skeiron, Helios attacks Alfred (17000)." Alan declared.

"Halo Liberator Mark will nullify that." Mat said in a worried voice.

"Twin drive (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to Tisiphone (**15000, 2 critical**), second check (**Golden Flash Athena- critical trigger**) all effects to Tisiphone (**20000, 3 critical**)." Alan revealed.

_Helios raised her bow, then readied an arrow, and launched it. The arrow flew all the way to Alfred, but was blocked by a blue haired man in a golden outfit with a blue diamond barrier._

"Tisiphone attacks (**28000, 3 critical**)." Alan declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Future Liberator Llew -no trigger**), second check (**Liberator of the Flute Escrad - no trigger**), third check (**Liberator of Bonds Gancelot** **Zenith - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"No that the perfect guard is gone, I'll win next turn." Alan thought.

"I can't continue with this, I have to win." Mat thought.

"I end my turn." Alan informed.

**Mat - Alan**

**1 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Little Liberator Marron, Liberator Star Rain Trumpeter - empty, empty**

**Liberator Cheer Up Trumpeter, Liberator Monarch Sanctuary Alfred - Shining Aureole Absolver Helios, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator of Royalty Escrad - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Skyward Messenger Iris**

"Stand and draw." Mat called out.

"I gave him this pointless chance to win, I want him to squirm." Alan thought.

"Cheer Up Trumpeter moves to the soul, giving a skill to Alfred. With ever lasting light showing the path. My victory is assured! Liberate the Lock!" Mat exclaimed.

_Alfred raised a limit break symbol exploded on top of Alfred, and all the units returned to the deck._

"Now I can superior call 5 units from the deck. May Rain Liberator Bruno (**7000**), Little Liberator Marron (**7000**), Yearning Liberator Arum (**5000**), Liberator of Royalty Escrad (**9000**), and finally Blaster Blade Liberator (**9000**)." Mat revealed.

"For each Gold Paladin called from the deck, Alfred gains 3000 power, and gets 1000 for each one on the field, and his ultimate break gives him 10000 power and a critical for Blaster Blade Liberator (**41000, 2 critical**)." Mat explained.

"Then Bruno gets 3000 for each other Gold Paladin called from the deck (**19000**)." Alan thought.

"With support from Bruno, Alfred attacks your vanguard (**60000**)." Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Alan smiled.

"Twin drive (**Blue Flame Liberator Percival - no trigger**) second check (**Nappgal Liberator - heal trigger**) 5000 to Blaster Blade Liberator (**14000**), and I recover 1." Mat revealed.

_Alfred once again opened the laser canon on his shoulder, then fired a blast of pure energy, but it was stopped by a blond woman in a blue Greek dress._

"With support from Marron, Phallon attack (**19000**)." Mat declared.

"Damage check (**Aspiring Hero Perseus - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"With support from Arum, Blaster Blade attack (**19000**)." Mat declared.

"Athena guards." Alan countered.

"N-no. I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Alan**

**3 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 4**

**0 - soul - 2**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**Yearning Liberator Arum, Blaster Blade Liberator - empty, empty**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator Monarch Sanctuary Alfred - Shining Aureole Absolver Helios, Rusty Jetpack Skeiron**

**Little Liberator Marron, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, Skyward Messenger Iris**

"I stand and draw." Alan said as he smiled.

"I can't lose, I'll just have to survive this turn, he has 2 attacks, so its not hard." Mat thought.

"Descend from the skies, and bring this world to an everlasting peace. Break Ride my avatar. Hero of the Skies Perseus (**10000**)." Alan declared.

_The break ride seal exploded overhead, the woman in the golden dress disappeared, and became a man in silver armor. He has white hair which is In a pony tail, and two lances, one on each arm._

"Break ride adds 10000 power, and ride chain adds 1000 power (**21000**)." Alan informed.

"And Perseus got a new skill from that." Jason thought.

"Sky Rider Chaos, call (**11000**)." Alan decided.

"But his hand is so small, what's the point?" Mat thought.

"With support from Skeiron, Perseus attacks your vanguard, and now I have several skills to use. First, I bind the top card of my deck, and the last card in my hand; next, since 2 cards were sent to the bind zone, Chaos loses his restraint; third, whenever Skeiron boosts, and i have no cards in my hand, the boosted unit gets 10000 power; and lastly, Perseus' limit break! I add 5000 power and plus one critical. This is my Charging Arrow Lancer (**36000, 2 critical**)" Alan informed.

"Throughout the game, there was one card in my hand that never changed. I guard with Starry Skies Liberator Guinevere (**total defense 16000**)." Mat countered.

_Perseus came charging towards Alfred, but a blond haired woman in purple and gold armor appeared to protect him._

"That's pathetic!" Alan yelled.

"Counterblast, For each gold paladin rearguard, this unit gets 5000 shield (**30000 shield**), and I intercept with Blaster Blade Liberator (**46000 total defense**)." Mat countered.

"He's guarded for 2 to pass, but that power of Alan's always lets him win." Jason thought.

"You know, this is fitting." Alan stated.

"What is?" Mat asked.

"The Sky Paladin clan lore states that an Alfred 'Reverse' killed Royal Paladin troops, then Blaster Blade along with Perseus stopped him, and Perseus was banished from the Royal Paladins after he took the fall for your beloved king. Its fitting because now not only will Perseus destroy Alfred, but also beating Blaster Blade is just icing on the cake." Alan smiled.

"You need 2 triggers to break this defense." Mat countered.

"Twin drive (**Sky Beast Tamer Ersa - draw trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**41000**), and the second check (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**46000, 3 critical**)." Alan revealed.

N-no, it can't be!" Mat exclaimed.

"Oh but it is." Alan smiled.

_Perseus launched himself in a drill form, piercing through the woman's shield, then as he saw Blaster Blade, he crossed his lances, then flew to blaster blade, and made an 'x' shaped scratch through his armor, causing him to dissipate, then slashed Alfred in the same fashion._

"Damage check (**Liberator Monarch Sanctuary Alfred - no trigger**) second check (**Nappgal - Liberator - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1, third check (**May Rain Liberator Bruno - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_As Alfred turned into particles of light, the field returned to the dark room it once was._

"No! How could I make such a stupid error?!" Mat cried in frustration.

"I wonder, if that's the level of your power, maybe we should cut you from the team." Alan laughed.

"Alan, that's enough, he fought you the best he could, let's just get ready for the next match." Jason stated.

"Fine, whatever." Alan said as he left the room.

_We now go back to the main lobby, where Max and Tom are conversing with Brian._

"Why didn't you tell us you were that good?" Tom asked.

"If I did, then you would've wanted me for your team, I needed to hide my strength, because well, I'm on Team Frozen Flame." Brian answered.

Megan and Greg walked up to Sora and Dragan, who were conversing among themselves.

"What do you two want?" Dragan asked.

"Are you friends with that Alan guy?" Megan asked.

"Well yeah, but why do you want to know?" Sora asked.

"Its because Alan has a power called Psyqualia." Greg told her.

"Psyqualia?" Dragan asked.

"Its a power with 2 natures, the dark side where everything you do in the cardfight makes you stronger, and the light side, where your reflexes are sharper, and your decisions are clearer. It also lets you see how you can win a match, and your deck building skills are greatly increased." Megan explained.

"Interesting. So which nature is Alan under?" Sora asked.

"The dark side, he'll be freed from it once he's beaten." Megan explained.

"Thank you, if we face them, I'll make sure I free Alan." Sora stated, then left with Dragan and Brian.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, with that, the chapter must come to an end, but don't worry I'll see you all next time<strong>

**Tom: this is it, the final 4**

**Sora: Alan, you'll be freed by my hands**

**Alan: I'd like to see you try**

**Max: next time: the cardfight to see who cardfights**

**Megan: a four way cardfight?**


	14. The Cardfight To See Who Cardfights

**The Cardfight To See Who Cardfights:**

* * *

><p><em>The matches are heating up as teams Samurai Dragon, Frozen Flame, and Knightly Order keep beating their opponents left and right.<em>

"Nothing can stop the heavens. Charging Blitz Lancer!" Alan declared against his opponent.

_The round after that, Sora won her her match._

"My Legion attacks." Sora declared.

"Damage check, looks like I lose." Sora's opponent stated.

_Over in the last match, Tom ended up winning against his opponent._

"Eternal Flame 'Reverse' go! Dragonic Overlord the End!" Tom declared against his opponent.

"I can't guard this...damage check...I lose." Tom's opponent informed

_One by one, these three teams have made it closer to the final 4_

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"The final 4, we're close to the nationals." Megan said excitedly.<p>

"But don't get your hopes up. Teams Knightly Order and Frozen Flame are strong opponents, but we need them to fight each other in the semi finals in order for us to go to nationals." Max stated.

"Right, because the top 2 teams get to make it to nationals." Greg stated, understanding.

_Just then, everyone heard a microphone tapping._

"Good work on getting to the semi finals everyone. We have some awesome news, to decide which teams compete in the semi finals, in 10 minutes, we're having a 4 way cardfight." Seiya announced.

Everyone else had a dumbfounded look on their faces when they heard the news.

"I'll go over some of the rules now. First, like a tagfight, the player going last attacks first. Second, you can only attack one other person per turn. Next, when guarding, you can't use sentinels to defend other people, but you can intercept for them. In addition, only the team leader for each team can participate. Next, instead of going 'N' shaped order, the order of turns is more of a square. Lastly, since we're going to use this to see who cardfights, we'll instate the Battle City rule that the game ends when 2 people take 6 damage, is that clear?" Seyia asked.

"So, we can gang up on others, interesting." Tom thought.

"Alright, make any final changes to your decks, and then report to arena 3." Seiya informed.

_Max looked to Tom, which he saw that Tom's body was shaking_

"Tom, are you feeling alright?" Max asked.

"Just a bit nervous, nothing to worry about." Tom answered.

"Are you sure? cause I can get a stress ball for you." Max suggested.

"I said I'm fine, please just let me calm down myself." Tom begged.

"Alright, just don't take too long." Max told him.

_Megan, Greg, and Max left Tom to his self coping, Kyle however just stayed near him._

"Come, lets take a walk." Kyle told Tom.

Tom walked with Kyle, his body still trembling slightly.

"Are you nervous?" Kyle asked.

"Very, but there shouldn't be any pressure about this match." Tom answered.

"This match determines who your team will cardfight, the pressure can bring anyone to their knees." Kyle smiled.

"Really?" Tom asked

"Yes, don't worry, you'll do fine." Kyle smiled.

"Thanks." Was all Tom responded with.

_The 2 of them made it to arena 3, where Tom saw Sora talking to Alan, and a second girl with long light blond hair, and a confident look on her face. This girl is wearing red trousers, and has a workout sweatshirt on. Her eyes are a brilliant blue_

"Man, my heart's pounding, let's see it would be better to eliminate the weakest player, but I need to eliminate Sora and Alan, that way my team is a shoe in for the nationals." Tom thought.

_The four team leaders waited, and saw the crowd filling up the seats. Brian and Dragan are sitting next to Greg, Megan, Max, Koyoku, Dan, Zack, Mitch, and Marilyn._

"So, your team is doing well, for being rookies in a tournament setting." Dragan scoffed.

"Is that so, well, our team is just getting started, we'll win nationals too." Megan stated.

"Careful, don't get overconfident." Brian stated nervously.

"I wonder how this game will turn out." Max thought.

Seiya walked to the stage, where he tapped on the microphone.

"Alright everyone, this is a 4 way cardfight between Teams Samurai Dragon's captain, Tom Toshiki, Team Knightly Order's captain, Alan Marcus, Team Frozen Flame's team captain, Sora Kurosagi, and team Dragon Alliance's team captain, Alexis Taishi." Seyia announced.

"Miwa's daughter!" Tom thought, surprised by the name.

"Kai's son, interesting." The light haired girl thought.

"I've gone over the rules, but we'll be using the tag-fight system for this multibattle cardfight." Seiya informed as the system activated.

The 4 competitors took stood behind each available space on the system, then set up their fields accordingly.

"If the 4 of you are ready, begin." The referee informed.

"Stand up, Vanguard." Everyone said at the same time.

_As soon as they stood their units, the field generated a huge molten landscape. The sky is purple with the volcanic steam blanketing the sky, active volcanoes surround the entire field._

"Frost Princess Shiva (**5000**)." Sora revealed.

_Sora transformed into a small girl. This girl has white hair, turned blond by sora's hair color, purple eyes that changed blue, and her dress is torn in places._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed.

Tom transformed into a young dragon with a white mane. He wears a small overcoat, has mechanical feet, and holds blasters in his arms.

"Dragon Knight Sadig (**5000**)." Alexis revealed.

_In cases of gender bends, Alexis became a brown haired boy in gold armor. The boy's brown hair changes to light blond, and he carries a spear of fire in a two handed grip. He rides a small dragon._

"Little Hero Perseus (**4000**)." Alan revealed

_Alan changed into a brown haired boy wearing a travelers cloak. He has his hair in a ponytail, and carries a small sword in his left hand._

"So its Cold Soldiers, Kagero, and Sky Paladin. Interesting." Greg thought.

"I'll go first, draw." Alexis informed.

"It doesn't matter which one of you I eliminate, in the end, my team will become world champions." Alan thought.

"Iron Tail Dragon (**7000**) rides, and Sadig moves." Alexis informed

_From boy to dragon, Alexis' vanguard became a red scaled dragon with a long iron tail. Its wings are pale orange. The young dragon knight appeared out of the way._

"That'll end my turn." Alexis smiled.

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 5/5**

**0/0- damage- 0/0**

**0/0 - soul - 0/0**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon knight Sadig, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Iron Tail Dragon - Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Little Hero Perseus - Frost Princess Shiva, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw." Alan informed.

"From what I can tell, this Alan guy is strong, too bad I can't face him just yet, I want to see how strong Tom got since we were kids." Alexis thought.

"Ride Hopeful Hero Perseus (**7000**)." Alan decided

_As Alan's vanguard grew up, his hair grew longer, and cloak became smaller, and his sword became longer._

"I add 1000 power (**8000**), and check the top 7 cards of my deck...I add Hero of the Skies Perseus to my hand." Alan revealed.

"Anyway, Sky Paladin seems interesting enough, there's a rumor that another person is using that clan, but no one knows who she is." Alexis thought.

"Rusty Jetpack Skeiron (**6000**) to rearguard, and I end my turn." Alan informed

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 5/5**

**0/0 - damage - 0/0**

**1/0 - soul - 0/0**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Iron Tail Dragon - Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Hopeful Hero Perseus - Frost Princess Shiva, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn." Sora said as she drew.

"Cold Soldiers. I'm not familiar with that clan, I wonder what it can do." Tom thought.

"I check the top 5 cards of my deck, and if there's a copy of Battle Princess Shiva, I can superior ride it..." Sora trailed as she looked at the top 5 cards.

"I superior ride Battle Princess Shiva (**7000**)." Sora informed.

_Sora's vanguard grew slightly older, she's clad in ice blue armor and wears a silver helmet, and she holds a pure white halberd in a two handed grip._

"I call Dragon of Frosts (**8000**), and I end my turn." Sora informed

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 5/5**

**0/0 - damage - 0/0**

**1/0 - soul - 0/1**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Iron Tail Dragon - Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Hopeful Hero Perseus - Battle Princess Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Now that we've reached turn 4, some additional rules need to be explained." Seiya announced.

"Additional rules?" Mitch asked.

"Its to explain how everything starting at turn 4 and over work." Dan sighed.

"For card effects that target opponents units, you can select anyone you want to target, but for attacking, you must keep attacking that same person until your turn ends, also you cannot attack the same person 2 turns in a row. In addition, you must attack everyone else once before attacking the first person you attacked on your first attack turn." Seiya explained.

"Okay, so if I want to attack Alan a second time, I have to attack Sora and Alexis before attacking him again." Tom thought as he looked at his hand.

"I ride Dragon Monk Gojo (**7000**), Red Pulse moves." Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a man with dragon scales. He wears red and orange robes, a skull necklace, and carries a staff in a two handed grip. The small dragon appeared out of nowhere_

"Gojo attack Iron Tail Dragon (**7000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Alexis informed.

"Drive check (**Treasure Hunt Dracokid - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

_Gojo aimed his staff at the red dragon, and fired a magic blast. The blast forced the dragon on its back, and It screams in agony._

"Damage check (**Breath of Demise Vulcan - no trigger**)." Alexis revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 7/5**

**0/1 - damage - 0/0**

**1/0 - soul - 0/1**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Iron Tail Dragon, Dragon Monk Gojo, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Hopeful Hero Perseus - Battle Princess Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw." Alexis stated.

"The Kagero users have shed the first blood, but like I thought earlier, I'm going to win." Alan thought.

"I ride Flame Edge Dragon (**9000**), and I call a second Flame Edge Dragon (**9000**), to rearguard." Alexis informed

_The dragon morphed, it became a big red dragon with blue armor, it carries a gold boomerang. A green clone appeared right next to it._

"This is interesting." Tom thought.

"With support from Sadig, Flame Edge attacks Shiva (**14000**)." Alexis declared.

"What? No guard...damage check (**Elite Soldier Thetis - no trigger**)" Sora revealed.

"Flame Edge Dragon's attack was successful, which means I soul charge." Alexis explained.

**Soul Charge: Dragon Knight Nehalem - no trigger**

"Now my vanguard Flame Edge attacks Battle Princess Shiva (**9000**)." Alexis declared again.

"I don't guard." Sora informed

"Drive trigger check (**Lizard Soldier Goraha - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**14000, 2 critical**)." Alexis revealed.

_The blue armored Flame Edge raised its boomerang in the air, then it made slashing gestures by moving it in a circular fashion. The tornado that was created slashed the young girl on the shoulders and face._

"Damage check (**Queen's Servant Seraphim - no trigger)**, second check (**Ice Bunny of Healing - heal trigger**) I add 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover one." Sora revealed.

"Anyway, I get another soul charge." Alexis said happily

**Soul charge: Iron Tail Dragon - no trigger**

"Than ends my turn." Alexis informed

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/5/ - hand - 7/5**

**0/1 - damage - 0/2**

**1/3 - soul - 0/1**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, Flame Edge Dragon - empty, empty**

**Empty, Flame Edge Dragon - Dragon Monk Gojo, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Hopeful Hero Perseus - Battle Princess Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Alan stated.

"Based on how this Tom kid is looking at me, I'd say he has a grudge, but I'm not worried, I'll crush him." Alan thought

"I'm worried about Dragon Knight Sadig." Max stated.

"Yeah, with its skill, it can force another unit off the field, and go in the soul at the same time." Greg stated.

"Her units so far seem weak, but they're setting up a big finisher." Dragan noted

"Ride Aspiring Hero Perseus (9000)." Alan informed.

_As Alan's vanguard evolved, his hair grew longer, his cloak is now more of a robe, and he carries 2 swords, one in each hand._

"I add 1000 power (**10000**), then I soul blast 1, then bind 3 cards from my hand, and check the top card for a Sky Paladin and superior call it, and the lucky winner is...Sky Rider Chaos (**11000**). Normally he'll have restraint, but since I bound 3 cards, he loses that restraint. To finish my main phase, I call Iris (**8000**) and Tisiphone (**10000**)." Alan informed.

"He has no cards in his hand. Now his units are at full power." Tom thought.

"Chaos attacks Gojo (11000)." Alan decided.

"I don't guard...damage check (Dragon Knight Nehalem - no trigger)." Tom revealed.

"With support from Skeiron, and his skill, Perseus attacks Gojo (**20000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided

"Drive check (**Sky Beast Tamer Ersa - draw trigger**) power to Tisiphone (**15000**), and I draw." Alan revealed.

_Perseus crossed his swords, then gathered energy in them, he uncrossed the swords, and the energy traveled to, and slashed Gojo in the chest._

"Damage check (**Embodiment of Armor Bahr - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"With support from Iris, Tisiphone attacks Gojo (**23000**)." Alan declared.

"Lizard Soldier Goraha will guard that (**17000**)." Alexis countered.

"I guard with Blueray Dracokid (**27000**)." Tom added.

"What!?" Alan asked shocked.

"Tom is my friend, I won't let him be defeated by anyone else but me!" Alexis turned to Alan.

"Whatever, I end my turn, and during the end phase, the cards I bound bounce back to my hand." Alan sighed.

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/4 - hand - 6/5**

**0/1/ - damage - 2/2**

**1/3 - soul - 0/1**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, Flame Edge Dragon - empty, empty**

**Empty, Flame Edge Dragon - Dragon Monk Gojo, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, Sky Rider Chaos - empty, empty**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Aspiring Hero Perseus - Battle Princess Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Sora informed

"This chain must be a first generation chain, like Tsukuyomi or Galahad." Tom thought.

I check the top 5 cards of the deck for a copy of Young Queen Shiva...she isn't there." Sora stated as she checked the top 5 cards.

"It's rare, but she does miss the chain sometimes, in this case, she can't get rid of a unit this turn." Brian thought

"I ride Young Queen Shiva from my hand (**9000**)." Sora informed.

_Shiva grew up to her teenage years. This Shiva wears in ice blue and gold accent armor, and holds a slender white-gold halberd._

"I call Bringer of Frosts Aquinas (8000), and Dragon of Frosts (**8000**)." Sora Informed.

"So this is he cold soldiers clan, interesting." Tom thought.

"With support from Dragon of Frosts, Aquinas attacks Tisiphone (**16000**)." Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from my other Dragon of Frosts, Young Queen Shiva attacks Perseus (**17000**)." Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed.

"Drive check (**Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**22000 power, 2 critical**)." Sora revealed.

_Shiva slashed Perseus with her halberd twice, and Perseus was forced to the ground._

"Damage check (**Queen of Divine Beauty Andromeda - no trigger**), second check (**Hopeful Hero Perseus - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"With that, I end my turn." Sora informed.

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/4 - hand - 6/4**

**2/1 - damage - 2/2**

**1/3 - soul - 0/2**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, Flame Edge Dragon - empty, empty**

**Empty, Flame Edge Dragon - Dragon Monk Gojo, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, Sky Rider Chaos - Bringer of Frosts Aquinas, Dragon of Frosts**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Aspiring Hero Perseus - Young Queen Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, empty - empty, empty**

"It's my turn, stand and draw." Tom called out.

"This guy, I'm curious about his playstyle, but its of no concern." Alan thought.

"Ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)." Tom decided.

_Gojo's body went through a complete metamorphosis, he became a big black dragon with red scales on the back of his wings, head, and legs._

"Striken's first skill, restraint." Tom stated.

"Restraint, what a weakling." Alan thought.

"I activate Red Pulse Dracokid's counterblast, by sending it to the soul, I check the top 5 cards of he deck for a grade 3 kagero unit...I add Dragonic Overlord to my hand." Tom revealed.

"I heard about this strategy." Sora thought.

"Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**) to rearguard, using his skill, I soulblast 2, and draw. Finally, I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**), and Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**)." Tom informed.

"So, he rearranged his hand, interesting, but its no match for my power." Alan thought.

"With support from Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon attacks Perseus (**17000**)." Tom declared

"No guard...damage check (**Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"Since the attack went through, I unflip one damage, and end my turn." Tom informed.

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/4 - hand - 5/4**

**3/1 - damage - 2/2**

**1/3 - soul - 0/2**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, Flame Edge Dragon - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Empty, Flame Edge Dragon - Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Empty, empty - Bellicosity Dragon, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

**Empty, Sky Rider Chaos - Bringer of Frosts Aquinas, Dragon of Frosts**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Aspiring Hero Perseus - Young Queen Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Alexis informed.

"Alexis, I'm wondering about you, why did you enter this tournament." Tom thought

"Dragon unfairly sealed..." Alexis started.

"Huh! That's..." Tom thought

"Show the world your forbidden power, I ride Helfire Seal Dragon Weathercloth (**11000**)." Alexis declared.

_Alexis' vanguard evolved into a big red dragon. Its covered In magic seals, it holds a yellow shield on its left arm, and a sword made out of yellow energy._

"I call Joka (**6000**) and Mahoraga (**5000**)." Alexis informed.

"So that's your strategy." Tom stated.

"Huh? You figured it out already?" Alexis asked, shocked.

"Of course, even if I were to guard Flame Edge, you'd still have the power to unleash the burning force of your soul." Tom stated cryptically.

"Glad to see my rival didn't lose his skills." Alexis smiled.

"Of course, and I believe its still your turn." Tom said charmingly

"With the support of Joka, Weathercloth attacks Striken, using his skill, he gets another 2000 power (**19000**)." Alexis declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Fire of Repose Gira - draw trigger**) I add 5000 to Flame Edge (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Seal Dragon Rinocross - no trigger**)." Alexis revealed

Weathercloth raised his sword in the air, then turned his wrist in every direction, the gale from the attack scratched Striken.

"Damage check (**Dragon Dancer Barbra - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"With support from Sadig, Flame Edge attacks Bellicosity Dragon (**19000**)." Alexis declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Flame Edge's skill, soul charge." Alexis called out.

**Soul Charge: Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**

"That ends my turn." Alexis smiled.

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 5/4**

**3/1 - damage - 2/2**

**1/5 - soul - 0/2**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, Flame Edge Dragon - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga, Seal Dragon Weathercloth - Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, empty - empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

**Empty, Sky Rider Chaos - Bringer of Frosts Aquinas, Dragon of Frosts**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Aspiring Hero Perseus - Young Queen Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Alan chuckled.

"This Alexis person is really building up the soul, what's her plan?" Sora thought.

"Absolve the world's take on truth and lies, ride Shining Aureole Absolver Helios (**11000**)." Alan declared

_In cases__ of gender bending, Alan's vanguard changed into a beautiful woman wearing an ancient Greek dress. Her hair is in a long pony tail, and she carries a bow in her left arm, and there's a golden arrow sack on her back._

"I call Aspiring Hero Perseus (**9000**)." Alan added.

"He only has 2 attacks this turn, that's good." Dan stated.

"No, he has 3 units in the front row, how does he only have 2 attacks?" Mitch asked.

"You have a lot to learn kid, some units have the restraint skill, which prevents them from attacking." Dragan explained.

"Some units like Striken can't undo that restraint, but they have other ways to be useful." Brian added.

"Oh." Mitch stated.

"With support from Skeiron, Helios attacks Shiva (**17000**)." Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Sora informed.

"Twin drive (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) 5000 to Perseus (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), and the second check (**Skyward Healer Sona - heal trigger**) 5000 to Perseus (**19000**), and I recover 1." Alan revealed.

_Helios raised her bow, then readied an arrow to launch. As she launched It, the shock wave of the shot struck Shiva in the arm._

"Damage check (**Knight of Crystal Ice - no trigger**) second check (**Battle Princess Shiva - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

With support from Iris, Perseus attacks Shiva (**27000**)." Alan declared.

"I guard with Speed Bird of Blizzards, Dragon of Frosts, United Aspects Shiva, and I intercept with Aquinas (**34000**)." Sora countered.

"I end my turn." Alan smiled.

"She just over guarded." Tom thought

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**6/5 - hand - 5/1**

**2/1 - damage - 2/4**

**2/5 - soul - 0/2**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, Flame Edge Dragon - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga, Seal Dragon Weathercloth - Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, empty - empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

**Empty, Sky Rider Chaos - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - Young Queen Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Sora informed.

"Why did she over guard that last attack?" Mitch asked.

"It was the only way to get her most powerful play out." Brian explained.

"Freeze the world over as you walk through battle, ride! United Aspect Rosa (**11000**)." Sora declared.

_Sora's vanguard evolved, transforming into a beautiful blue haired woman wearing a crystal blue dress._

"Follow the bond of the cold night, Seek Mate!" Sora declared.

_The only 4 cards from Sora's drop zone went back Into the deck, then the other half of the legion flew out of the deck, and into Sora's hand_

"Mates bonded by the cold, unleash the devastating Frosts, Legion!" Sora exclaimed.

A second beautiful woman appeared to the first, she had dark hair, and carried a halberd.

"What incredible bad timing." Brian thought.

"She has only one card in her hand, and no cards in the bind zone, so her Legion is just about the power, and won't get the extra critical." Dragan thought.

"I call Silva Bringer of Blizzards (**9000**)." Sora informed.

"She has no cards in her hand, looks like I know who to eliminate." Tom thought.

"Supported by Dragon of Frosts, Silva attacks Flame Edge Dragon (**17000**)." Sora declared.

"No guard." Alexis stated, as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"With the support of Dragon of Frosts, my legion attacks Weathercloth (**28000**)." Sora declared.

"No guard." Alexis decided.

"Twin drive (**Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger**), second check (**Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**38000, 3 critical**)." Sora revealed.

The two girls smiled as they flew towards the magically bound dragon. The three fought to the death, and the girls came out on top with their combination attacks.

"Damage check (**Hellfire Seal Dragon Weathercloth - no trigger)**, second check (**Treasure Hunt Dracokid - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, third check (**Berserk Dragon - no trigger**)." Alexis revealed.

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

**Alan/Alexis/Tom/Sora**

**6/6 - hand - 5/2**

**2/4 - Damage - 2/4**

**2/5 - soul -0/3**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, empty - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga, Hellfire Seal Dragon Weathercloth - Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, empty - empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

**Empty, Sky Rider Chaos - Silva Bringer of Blizzards, Dragon of Frosts**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - United Aspect Rosa/United Aspect Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus - empty, empty**

"My turn." Tom stated as he drew.

"Two opponents at 4 damage, this ride should give me the edge to finish one off." Tom thought.

"Is he contemplating his next move?" Alexis thought.

"Ride the vanguard, burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire! Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)." Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into the overlord of the kagero clan. Its body is made out of red scales, it wings are made of fire, and it carries a sword in its left hand._

"Striken's skill adds 5000 power, and plus 1 critical (**16000, 2 critical**)." Tom explained.

"A mini break ride, that's why he rode that unit." Alan thought.

"Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**), Vicious Horn Dragon (**7000**), and Kimnara (**6000**) to rearguard." Tom called out.

"A full formation, interesting." Alexis thought.

"Kimnara's going to lend support to my Dragonic Overlord, and I attack United Aspect Rosa. His skill adds 2000 power (**24000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Sora decided.

"Even if she did guard, that leaves 2 attacks left, and with only one Intercept, she wouldn't have made it." Brian thought.

"Twin drive (**Fire of Repose Gira - draw trigger)** I give 5000 to Vicious Horn (**12000**), and I draw, second check (**Lizard Soldier Goraha - critical trigger**) I add 5000 to Burning Horn (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_Dragonic Overlord opened its mouth, and shot fire from it. The pain from the impact caused both women to fall down in agony._

"Damage check (**United Aspect Rosa - no trigger**), second check (**Steadfast Messenger - draw trigger**)." Sora revealed.

_Every Cold Soldier unit on the field faded in particles of light._

"First elimination, Sora Kurosagi." The referee stated.

"Since Sora was eliminated, Tom can choose who to attack next, but he can't attack both opponents." Seyia explained to the crowd.

"With support from Wyvern, Vicious Horn attacks Weathercloth, his skill adds 3000 (**20000**)." Tom declared.

"Golden Flash Athena will guard that (**21000**)." Alan countered.

"With support from Bahr, Burning Horn Dragon attacks Weathercloth, his skill Is the same (**25000**)." Tom declared.

"Sona will guard that (**21000**)." Alan countered again.

"I'll add Treasure Hunt Dracokid to that defensive wall (**26000**)." Alexis added.

"I end my turn." Tom decided.

**Alan/Alexis/Tom**

**4/5 - hand - 5**

**2/4 - damage - 2**

**2/5 - soul - 1**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0**

**Dragon Knight Sadig, empty - Vicious Horn Dragon, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga, Hellfire Seal Dragon Weathercloth - Dragonic Overlord, Demonic Dragon Mage Kimnara**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, empty - Burning Horn Dragon, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

**Empty, Sky Rider Chaos**

**Rusty Jetpack Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Aspiring Hero Perseus**

"Tom, do you want to face Sora's team?" Alexis asked as she drew.

"Yes, but do you?" Tom asked in turn.

"No, I want my team to take on team Knightly Order, so I'm going to eliminate you this turn." Alexis answered.

"Bring it on then." Tom smiled.

"Break ride! Inferno god, destroy those who would otherwise destroy you, Blazing Flare Dragon (10000)." Alexis called out.

_Alexis' vanguard glew brightly, as the limit break symbol appeared overhead. The new dragon that rose from the light. This dragon has 4 arms, each one holding a different weapon. A Gatling gun is on the top right, underneath that is a sword, a machine gun is on the top left, and a big claw on the bottom left._

"Break ride skill, adding 10000 power (**20000**), then Vicious Horn Dragon, and Burning Horn Dragon are retired." Alexis started.

"then I check the top 4 cards for 2 grade 2 units." Tom stated as he did that.

"Nothing there." Tom informed as he returned the cards to the deck.

"Sadig's skill moves him to the soul, and I send Skeiron to the drop zone." Alexis informed as she played the ability.

"For each unit retired, Blazing Flare gets 3000 power (**29000**), Mahoraga gets 5000 power (**20000**), and Joka gets 3000 power (**15000**)." Alexis explained.

"This is dangerous, if she continues, I could lose." Alan thought.

"I move Joka up, and I call Iron Tail Dragon (**7000**), and counterblast 4 times, increasing his power by 4000 (**11000**). Finally, I soul blast, forcing Chaos off the field, and each unit powers up (**Joka 18000, Blazing Flare Dragon 32000, Mahoraga 25000**)." Alexis stated as she did the affirmed actions.

"Her formation is powerful, I don't think I can guard these attacks." Tom thought.

"Here I come, with support from Mahoraga, Blazing Flare Dragon attacks Dragonic Overlord (**57000**)."

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) 5000 to Joka (**24000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Lizard Soldier Goraha -critical trigger**) 5000 to Joka (**29000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**)." Alexis revealed.

_Blazing Flare lifted his top right arm, and then fired a barrage of bullets which pierced Dragonic Overlord's armor, causing him to fall over._

"Damage check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**), second check (**Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**), third check (**Burning Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"With the support of Iron Tail, Joka attacks Dragonic Overlord (**40000**)." Alexis declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Treasure Hunt Dracokid - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The overlord disappeared in particles of light, and as he did, the field returned to normal._

"The semi final matches have been decided: Team Knightly Order vs Team Dragon Alliance, and Team Frozen Flame vs Team Samurai Dragon!" Seyia exclaimed into the microphone.

"Just 2 more rounds, and then nationals." Tom thought.

"There's a ten minute break, so rest up and change your decks for the semi finals." The referee informed the four remaining teams.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: the final four, this is getting intense<strong>

**Megan: but were up against the regional champions**

**Brian: I'm up first, you ready Max?**

**Dragan Shadow Paladin vs Frost Paladin, looks like fun**

**Sora: Next Time: Frozen Darkness**

**Max: he's so strong!**

**A/n: to anyone wondering about why I didn't give card stats to Cold Soldiers: what I use for writing fanfiction has a limit to how much I can write, so I can't include card stats, because they'll take me very close to this limit.**

**PS: before you guys review on Weathercloth's break ride, Bushiroad told me that Weathercloth's skill does trigger a plus 3k to Blazing Flare Dragon, so the other cards can use their skills as well.**


	15. Frozen Darkness

**Frozen Darkness:**

* * *

><p><em>With the conclusion of the multi battle cardfight, the teams who will be fighting have been decided: Team Knightly Order vs Team Dragon Alliance, and Team Samurai Dragon vs Team Frozen Flame.<em>

"We're facing the regional chanpions a round earlier than expected. That's awesome!" Max smiled.

"I guess, but we have to think of the order we want to go in." Tom contemplated.

"I'll go second." Megan offered.

"Really, why?" Tom asked.

"Because I want to fight the Burning Knight user." Megan answered.

"Then in that case, I'll go first." Max said with a smile.

"Then I'll go last." Tom decided.

"Now that that's settled, what are you guys going to do for your decks?" Greg asked.

"They all have legion, so we should use this time to edit our decks." Max said as he and Megan went to the bench, sat down, and started to work on their decks.

"What about you Tom?" Greg asked.

"I don't need legion right now." Tom answered.

"That confident, interesting." Greg trailed off as the team prepared for the cardfight.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>The time for the first semi final round has arrived, both teams have done the meet and greet, so now the first competitors, Max and Brian, have stepped up to the motion figure system.<em>

"Well, this is interesting." Brian giggled.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Max asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"The last time the two of us squared off, I lost miserably." Brian answered.

"Yeah, but now this is where we can show each other our true power." Max responded as he set his first vanguard.

"Same, just so you know, I won't hold back." Brian stated.

"Same here." Max responded.

"If both fighters are ready, begin!" The referee called out.

"Stand up, the, vanguard!" Both fighters yelled.

_As soon as the two of them flipped up their first units, the battlefield evolved into an icy landscape. The sky is covered in ice blue clouds, a heavy snow storm covers the area, and even the mountains are covered in ice._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)." Max revealed

_Max transformed into a black dog wearing a red scarf. His nails are a deep blue._

"Snowbau (**5000**)." Brian revealed

_Brian became a smiling dog with white fur, it wears leather armor._

"Snowbau?" Max asked.

"It came from the extra booster Frozen Landscape, which reveals a new effect for this clan." Brian explained.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like that skill." Max thought.

"Well, lets get started, draw, I ride Frozen Mage Garron (**8000**), Snowbau moves." Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into a wizard in snow colored robes, he wears glasses, and his face and hair changed to Brian's. The puppy appeared out of the way_

"I call Ice Guardian (**7000**), and end my turn." Brian informed

**Max - Brian**

**5- hand -4**

**0- damage -0**

**0- soul -0**

**0- counterblast -0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Ice Guardian**

**Empty, Judgebau Revenger - Frozen Mage Garron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Snowbau**

"I don't like this." Max thought as he drew.

"I ride Dark Bond Trumpeter (**6000**), Judgebau moves." Max informed.

_Max's vanguard evolved into a blue haired girl in dark leather armor, and holds a trumpet. The dark furred dog appeared behind her._

"With support from Judgebau, Dark Bond Trumpeter attacks your vanguard (**11000**)." Max declared.

"No guard." Brian decided

"Drive check (**Battle Spirit Revenger Mackart - no ****trigger**)." Max revealed.

_The blue haired girl played her trumpet, the sound created an airwave, and struck the librarian mage._

"Damage check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Brian revealed

"I end my turn." Max informed

**Max - Brian**

**6 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Ice Guardian**

**Judgebau Revenger, Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - Frozen Mage Garron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty - Snowbau**

"Draw, I ride Blaster Ice (**9000**)." Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into an ice armored version of Blaster Dark, minus the cape of course. Brian's facial features appeared on this unit as it entered, and his sword shares the same ice colored pattern._

"I call Witch of Snow Endor (**10000**), and with the support of Snowbau, Endor attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Brian declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Nullity Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Snowbau's skill, counterblast, it goes to the soul, then I choose one rearguard circle, and freeze it." Brian informed.

"Freeze?" Greg asked.

"It makes rearguard circles useless." Tom explained.

"Blaster Ice is next (**9000**)." Brian informed.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Drive check (**Frozen Mage Garron - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

_Blaster Ice raised his sword in a two handed grip, then made a slash in the air, the energy from the attack force the blue haired girl off her balance._

"Damage check (**Abyss Revenger - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**11000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed

**Max - Brian**

**7 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Frozen - empty, Ice Guardian**

**Judgebau Revenger, Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - Blaster Ice, empty**

**Empty, empty - Witch of Snow Endor, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Max informed.

"I doubt he can win now, my strategy has just gave me the advantage." Brian thought.

"Darkness take a form of despair, and it blanket the field, my avatar, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss', ride! (**9000**)." Max declared.

_Max's vanguard evolved into the warrior of the Shadow Paladin, his black armor is matched by his dark sword, and he wears a black cape._

"Mackart (**9000**), and Rakia (**7000**) to rearguard." Max declared.

"Despite my freeze spell, his formation is pretty powerful, I need to be careful." Brian thought.

"Rakia lends his power to Mackart (**16000**), and I attack Endor." Max declared.

"No guard." Brian decided.

"Now with support from Judgebau, Blaster Dark attacks Blaster Ice (**14000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

"Drive check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**19000, 2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_The two Blasters clashed their swords, neither giving an inch, then Blaster Dark slashed Blaster Ice twice, and left some horrible scars_

"Damage check (**Blaster Ice - no trigger**) second check (**Merry Elf Santa - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Brian revealed.

"Your turn." Max informed.

"During the start of your end phase, my freeze spell ends, making your rearguard circle usable again." Brian explained

**Max - Brian**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Ice Guardian**

**Judgebau Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - Blaster Ice, empty**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, Battle Spirit Revenger Mackart - empty, empty**

"Well, the two of them are still in the opening attacks, but Brian and Max seem to be even." Seyia called out.

"Come on Max." Tom thought

"Alright, stand and draw." Brian informed.

"Okay, so far the freeze keeps me from calling rearguards, that might be troublesome later on." Max thought.

"From the densest blizzards, this is the pinnacle of the force of cold, I ride! Honorary Ice Wizard (**11000**)!" Brian exclaimed.

_Brian's vanguard transformed into a noble man in ice blue robes, he carries a scepter with a snow pattern crystal in its center. His hair is ice blue._

"I call Garron (**8000**), and Frozen Archer (**7000**)." Brian informed.

"Brian only has 1 card in his drop zone, he better get more for legion." Dragan stated.

"He will, thanks to Ice Guardian, he can break his limit faster." Sora told him.

"With support from Ice Guardian, Frozen Archer attacks Blaster Dark (**14000**)." Brian declared.

"I don't guard, Damage check (**Darkness Revenger Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"With support from Garron, my vanguard attacks (**19000**)." Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Twin drive (**Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon - no trigger)**, second check (**Mountain Scout Reindeer - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**24000, 2** **critical**)." Brian revealed

_The wizard raised his staff in the air, then a heavy blizzard appeared, this blizzard covered Blaster Dark in a lot of snow, which is getting in his armor, and burning his skin._

"Damage check (**Abyss Freezer - draw trigger**) I draw, second check (**Transient Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian smirked.

**Max - Brian**

**7 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Frozen Archer, Ice Guardian**

**Judgebau Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - Honorary Ice Wizard, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, Battle Spirit Revenger Mackart - empty, empty**

"What is Max doing, the difference in damage is way too high, he shouldn't let someone get that far in the lead?" Koyoku asked.

"He has a plan, just watch." Zack told him.

"Stand and draw. Now despair as the ground beneath you crumbles, I ride Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)." Max declared.

_Max's vanguard evolved into the elfin warrior with the dragon soul who rides the shadow Pegasus, his hair and face changed to Max's hair and facial features, and he carries a sword in his right hand._

"Do you honestly think that a break ride can get you out of this?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I do." Max answered.

"Bring it on then." Brian stated.

"With support from Judgebau, Mordred attacks your vanguard, I add 2000 to this attack (**18000**)." Max declared.

"Dragon of ice, get strength from your allies as you create unbreakable ice. Frozen Dragonic Sentry, Quintet Wall!" Brian countered.

_A dragon with dark blue scales, and wearing ceramic armor appeared in front of the noble wizard._

"Quintet wall, that'll give him enough for a legion." Max thought.

"Counterblast, then Blaster Ice (**5000**), Frozen Archer (**5000**), Frozen Mage Garron (**5000**) Heart of Ice Frost Sentry (**10000**), and Honorary Ice Wizard (**0**) become the unbreakable Ice. Thanks to these 5 units, the wall is a 25000 point shield." Brian explained.

"Even with 2 triggers, the attack won't get through." Max thought.

"Brian is in the perfect position to win the game." Dragan thought.

"Twin drive (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to Mackart (**14000**), and I recover 1, second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) again power to Mackart (**19000**), and I recover again." Max revealed.

_Mordred stopped charging as he eyed the defensive wall._

"Rakia supports Mackart (**26000**)." Max declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Ice Guardian - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"Your turn." Max informed.

**Max - Brian**

**9 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - Frozen Archer, Ice Guardian**

**Judgebau Revenger, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Honorary Ice Wizard, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, Battle Spirit Revenger Mackart - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Brian informed.

"Okay, I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about." Max thought.

"Overseer of the cold, freeze the world as is your birth right. Break ride! Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon (**11000**)!" Brian exclaimed.

_The limit break seal appeared overhead, and this wizard transformed into a ice blue version of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, the only difference is that the armor doesn't have any perturbed edges._

"Hold on, a break ride can only be done at 4 or more damage." Max stated.

"True, but haven't you been curious about Ice Guardian's skill?" Brian asked.

"I assumed it was an Iron Tail Dragon clone." Max answered.

"Nope, Ice Guardian's skill: my vanguard that has a limit break can use it even if I don't have 4 damage." Brian explained.

"Oh, well that explains a lot." Max thought.

"Now, counterblast, I select Rakia, and retire him, and then the break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), and I counterblast once more, and freeze your open rearguard circle in the front row and the circle that Rakia was on." Brian informed.

"Crap, that'll limit the power I can use my next turn." Max thought.

"I call Hail Calling Knight (**9000**). Follow the path ice and snow can and will cover everything in its wake. Seek the Mate!" Brian called out.

_Frozen Dragonic Sentry, Blaster Ice, Heart of Ice Frost Sentry, and Witch of Snow Endor all went back to the deck. Then a copy of Hail Calling Knight flew from the deck, and into Brian's hand._

"Communicate in the ice, and bring great power to the fallen warriors, Legion!" Brian exclaimed.

A barbarian in a dark blue loincloth and a viking helmet appeared next to this dark blue Vermillion.

"Legion skill, I choose up to 2 of your open rearguard circles, and freeze them, and I think I'll freeze your last open circle." Brian informed.

"Crap, now I can't use my legion skill." Max thought.

"My rearguard Hail Calling Knight's skill unflips two cards in the damage zone." Brian finished.

"With three circles under freeze, I can't use my legion skill, but I can survive the turn." Max thought.

"Hail Calling Knight attacks Mackart (**9000**)." Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Now with the support of Garron, legion attack (**38000**)." Brian declared.

"Air Raid Dragon, 2 Healing Revengers, and Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' will guard (**46000**)." Max countered.

"Twin drive (**Heart of Ice, Lonely Gemini - no trigger**), second check (**Frozen Archer - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

_The 2 units struck the 4 defenders, but couldn't get to Mordred._

"With support from Ice Guardian, Frozen Archer attacks, her skill adds 3000 power (**17000**)." Brian declared.

"Damage check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian decided.

**Max - Brian**

**5 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Freeze, Freeze - Frozen Archer, Ice Guardian**

**Judgebau Revenger, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon&Hail Calling Knight, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Freeze, empty - Hail Calling Knight, empty**

"He has a perfect guard, so it won't be easy, but I think I can break through. All I need are a stand trigger and critical trigger." Max thought as he drew.

"Shadows beyond shadows, cast true darkness as you rise from the abyss, I break ride! Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss'!" Max exclaimed.

_Max's vanguard evolved into a perfect clone of Phantom Blaster Overlord, but he's wearing Phantom Blaster Dragon's armor as his own. His wings are red, he and carries the lance of the old leader._

"First I add 10000 power (**21000**), next, I Counterblast, and superior call Nullity Revenger Masquerade (9000), and he gets 5000 power (14000)." Max explained.

" He's building up power, is he really calling final turn here?" Brian thought.

"Max can't use his full power, but he's setting up to use some dangerous power right now." Tom thought.

"Call out to the void and find one who shares your heart. Seek the Mate!" Max called out.

_Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' Revenger Air Raid Dragon, and 2 Healing Revengers went back into the deck, then a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' flew to Max's hand._

"Knight of pure darkness who refuses to stand in a line, line up to the one who shares your spirit! Legion." Max exclaimed.

_Blaster Dark appeared next to the shadow dragon._

"Now Masquerade attacks your vanguard, his skill adds 3000 power (**17000**)." Max declared.

"No guard...damage check (**Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"With the support of Judgebau, Legion attack (**37000**)." Max declared.

"Heart of Ice Lonely Gemini will put a stop to that (**perfect defense**)." Brian countered.

"I trust my deck, and my heart is connected to it, please give me the triggers I need." Max prayed.

"Max is in a real bind, but Brian has 3 cards in his hand, and an intercept, he can't keep defending like this, and he knows it, so the best option would be to let Max's last attack through." Tom stated.

"What do you mean, Max has no attacks after this." Megan stated.

"Max has a habit of getting what he needs to win." Tom explained.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Waking Angel - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Masquerade (**19000**), second check (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Masquerade (**24000, 2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_The the knight and dragon of darkness struck at the ice users, but an ice version of Oracle Guardian Gemini blocked the attack._

"3 cards and an intercept, but if I defend this, I won't be able to survive another round, my best bet is a heal trigger." Brian thought

"Masquerade end this (**27000**)." Max declared.

"Damage check (**Frozen Mage Garron - no trigger**) second check (**Ice Guardian - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

As the ice legion disappeared, the battlefield returned to normal.

"The winner, Max Suzugamori." The referee stated.

"Unbelievable, the underdogs of the tournament have taken 1 win from the regional champions, hopefully they can keep this pace up." Seiya announced.

_Brian and Max walked up to each other, and shook hands._

"Thanks for an awesome game, but don't get comfortable, Dragan's fired up for the next game." Brian stated.

You're welcome, but don't count us out, alright?" Max asked.

"Sure, hope you my team can win the next 2 games." Brian chuckled.

_The two had a small laugh, then returned to their respective dugouts._

"Good luck Dragan." Brian said encouragingly.

"Don't worry, I'll win." Dragan stated as he walked up to the mf system.

_Back with max and the protag's team._

"Max, that was an awesome win." Megan stated.

"Well of course, Brian was strong, Dragan might be even tougher." Max stated.

"Good luck cousin." Greg said with some concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'll win." Megan informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just as all good things must come to an end, so must this chapter.<strong>

**Dragan: fire is stronger than Ice, I refuse to lose to aomeone so weak.**

**Megan: I'm going to make you eat those words.**

**Max&Brian: *sigh*, this is going to get out of hand**

**Tom: next time: Burning Light**

**Megan&Dragan: You'll be the one to go down**

**A/n: I've designed a new concept for frost paladin, and ita called freeze. Basically, when a rearguard circle is put under this spell, it stops the use, which means you can't use that circle to finish your formation. Also, there's a new skill coming out in bt17, and this skill allows units with the 'lb' symbol can use that skill even if your damage Isn't 4 or higher, based on that, I belive it'll be a cont skill, but even if its an auto, it'll be no problem.**

**New frost paladin units:**

**Snowbau**

**Power 5000**

**Shield 10000**

**Race: Highbeast**

**Auto: Forerunner: (if a Frost Paladin rides this unit, you may slide this unit to an open rearguard circle)**

**Auto: rc: cb1: when this unit boosts a successful attack, send this card to the soul, then choose one opponents rearguard circle, and freeze it (rearguafd circles under "freeze" are unusable until the end of your opponent's turn)**

**Ice Gaurdian**

**Power: 7000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Cont: as long as this unit is on the field, your vanguard can use "limit break" when you have 3 or less damage**

**Hail Calling Knight**

**Power 9000**

**Shield 5000**

**Auto rc: when your vanguard performs legion, select 2 facedown cards in your damage zone and flip them.**

**Honorary Ice Wizard**

**Power 11000**

**Auto vc lb4 (this ability is active if you have 4 or more damage) cb1, and choose 2 of your opponent's open rc and freeze them, and give your vanguard 10000 power (rc under freeze are unusable until the end of your opponents turn)**

**auto rc: When this unit attacks, if your opponent has 3 or more rc under freeze, this unit gets power +2000 until the end of battle.**

**Cont: vc/rc: Lord**

**Emporer Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon**

**Power 11000**

**Race: Tear Dragon**

**Act: Legion 20000 Hail Calling Knight (this ability can only be active if your opponent has a grade 3 or higher vanguard) only once this unit can return 4 units to your deck, and search for the specified unit and perform legion**

**Auto: when this unit is in legion, select up to 2 of your opponent's open rearguard circles and freeze them (rearguard circles under freeze are unusable until the end of your opponents turn)**

**Auto: cb1 when this unit appears on the vc, choose one of your opponents grade 1 or lower units, and retire it**


	16. Burning Light

**Burning Light:**

* * *

><p><em>It was an impressive win with Max scoring a double trigger, and Brian couldn't keep guarding the attacks. Its clear that max and Brian are equal in skill, but max is superior with his luck, and now we go to just after that fight.<em>

"That was a close fight Brian, too bad we couldn't get the advantage." Sora stated.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect the triggers, and even if I did guard that rearguard, I wouldn't have survived the game after that." Brian explained.

"Don't worry, I'll get us a win." Dragan stated as he walked up to the motion figure system.

"The next fight features Dragan of team Frozen Flame vs Megan Sendou of team Samurai Dragon." Seyia informed the audience.

"Good luck, Megan." Tom told her.

"I don't need luck, when I have skill, but thanks." Megan smiled

_Megan walked up to the motion figure system, and stared at Dragan._

"He uses Burning Knights, my clan's ancestor, that won't stop me from helping my team." Megan thought as she placed her starting vanguard down.

"You don't stand a chance." Dragan stated as he placed his vanguard face down.

"Oh, is it because I'm a girl?" Megan asked.

"Now hold on, my team leader is female, why should gender be an issue on skill at all?" Dragan asked.

"Fair point, I guess." Megan sighed.

"Enough talk, begin the match." The referee stated

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Stand up, my vanguard." Both fighters said at the same time.<p>

As they flipped their vanguards, the room changed into a scared battle field. The sky is purple, and there's a lava pool in the center of the field.

"Hungry Flame Dracokid (**5000**)." Dragan revealed.

_Dragan transformed into a small dragon with demonic armor. Its wings are bat-like, and it carries a battle scythe._

"Sanctuary of Light Planet Lancer (**4000**)." Megan revealed.

_Megan became a small boy in silver metallic armor, and holds a light saber in his left hand. Her blue hair appears as she takes the form of this unit._

"So its Royal Paladin vs Burning Knight deck. This won't be easy." Max thought

"Draw, I ride Inferno Dragon Vulcan (**6000**). Then Dracokid moves" Dragan decided.

_The child dragon transformed into a lava crust version of Iron Tail Dragon, and the dracokid appeared behind him._

"Using Vulcan's ability, I drop a card, and draw." Dragan explained.

"He's already filling up the drop zone, only to empty it later." Megan thought.

"I call another Vulcan, and use his skill as well." Dragan informed.

_A brown version of the vanguard Vulcan appeared next to the dracokid._

"Why, what's the point of this?" Megan thought.

"Its your turn." Dragan informed.

**Megan - Dragan**

**5 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Inferno Dragon Vulcan**

**Empty, Sanctuary of Light Planet Lancer - Inferno Dragon Vulcan, Hungry Flame Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw." Megan informed.

"He decided to sacrifice his hand to fuel the Drop Zone, but why, what's the point?" Mitch asked.

"His units take advantage of the drop zone being full, and refuel the deck with those units." Zack explained.

"Oh, but Megan has her ride chain, that should be enough." Marilyn stated.

"Nope, this could be a tight game." Dan countered.

"I ride Little Storm (**7000**)." Megan informed.

_Megan' vanguard grew up slightly, his armor is still silver, but he lost his helmet. His light saber turned into a saber-lance._

"I add 1000 power (**8000**), then I check the top 7 of my deck for Planetal Dragon, and add him to my hand." Megan explained.

"Her vanguard will just grow stronger by evolving the chain." Dragan thought.

"I call Little Sage Marron (**8000**)." Megan decided.

_A boy in a librarian outfit appeared next to little storm, he wears red glasses, and holds a red book in his arm, and he also wears a hat._

"Marron will start things off (**8000**)." Megan decided.

"I don't guard." Dragan informed.

_Marron opened his book, then charged a lightning attack against the original Vulcan. The electric shock forced Vulcan to the ground._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Phoenix - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"Lets go, Little Storm (**8000**)." Megan declared.

_Little Storm raised his lance in preparation to attack._

"I don't guard." Dragan decided.

"Drive check (**Jewel Knight Noble Stinger - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**13000, 2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

_Little Storm ran up to Vulcan, then slashed him through the side._

"Damage check (**Absolute Defense Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Flame of Deception - critical trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan decided.

**Megan - Dragan**

**6 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Empty - empty, Inferno Dragon Vulcan**

**Empty, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - Inferno Dragon Vulcan, Hungry Flame Dracokid**

**Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

"Her deck is pretty good, but its missing something." Dragan thought as he drew.

"Why is he so calm right now, his hand keeps getting smaller, so why isn't he nervous?" Megan thought.

"I ride Frost Fire Phoenix (**11000**)." Dragan informed.

_Dragan's vanguard evolved into the legendary bird, but this bird's feathers are a combination of ice white and bright orange._

"Using my vanguard's skill: I discard 2 cards, and release its restraint." Dragan informed.

"Why are you throwing your hand away like that?" Megan asked.

"You'll see, but for now, I call Raging Warrior (**7000**)." Dragan informed.

_A man covered in fire appeared next to the mixed colored Phoenix. He carries a sword crafted in fire._

"He gets 3000 because my drop zone has the quantity requirement (**10000**)." Dragan smiled.

That's just the beginning." Megan thought.

"Vulcan boosts, Raging Warrior attacks your vanguard (**16000**)." Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

_The two knights clashed swords, but the fire seethed into the boy's skin._

"Damage check (**Knight of Truth Gordon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Dracokid boosts, my Phoenix attacks, my vanguard gets 5000 power by being boosted a fellow clan-mate (**21000**)." Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Drive check (**Burning Elf Necroflame - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**26000**), and I draw." Dragan revealed.

_The Phoenix opened up its mouth, then rained down blue and red fire against the young boy. The intensity of the blaze forced him to lie down in exhaustion._

"Damage check (**Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Its your turn." Dragan informed.

**Megan - Dragan**

**6 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Raging Warrior, Inferno Dragon Vulcan**

**Empty, Sanctuary of Light Little Storm - Frost Fire Phoenix, Hungry Flame Dracokid**

**Empty, Little Sage Marron - empty, empty**

"He's smiling, did he get what he needs?" Megan thought as she drew.

"Okay, so far he's been letting his hand size drop, but that'll end soon." Tom thought.

"I ride Determinator (**9000**)." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard grew up even more, and became a man in blue/silver metallic armor, his saber-lance has also grown bigger. His face and hair changed to Megan's._

"He gets 1000 power (**10000**), then I search my deck for Brightness Dragon, and superior call (**11000**), I call 2 Toypoguls (**6000**), and Marron moves back." Megan informed as she performed the actions.

_Appearing next to the warrior in silver/blue armor, was a giant silver dragon with energy claws and yellow eyes. Then two identical pink dogs appeared behind the knight and dragon._

"With support from Toypogul, Brightness Dragon attacks Raging Warrior (**17000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan informed.

_Brightness Dragon flew towards the enemy area, then slashed man in fire armor, and he turned into particles of light._

"Toypogul boosts, here I come (**16000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan decided.

"Drive check (**Jewel Knight Nobel Stinger - critical trigger**) giving all the effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

_Like most of the units, Determinator jumped in the air, then came down, and as he did, he slashed the Phoenix._

"Damage check (**Burning Elf Necroflame - draw trigger**) I give 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, and the second check (**Green Flare Aspin - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**21000**), and I recover 1." Dragan revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Dragan**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - empty, Inferno Dragon Vulcan**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Frost Fire Phoenix, Hungry Flame Dracokid**

**Little Sage Marron, empty - empty, empty**

"Megan was about to have complete control of this game, but thanks to that heal trigger Dragan is able to make a comeback." Seiya informed the audience.

"A comeback, please, this is all going to plan." Dragan thought as he drew.

"His clan does well with a huge drop zone, so what is he planning." Megan thought.

"Fire of hope can never be extinguished, burn all injustice, ride Dragonic Phoenix (**11000**)." Dragan declared.

_Dragan's vanguard evolved into a bigger Phoenix, this one carries the face of Dragonic Overlord, but its body is of the mythical fire bird._

"Call Sovereign of Flames (**7000**), and another Raging Warrior (**7000**)." Dragan decided.

_Next to the dracokid, a flame spirit in the form of the Celtic Guardian appeared, and next to the Phoenix was another man covered in fire._

"Raging Warrior and Sovereign of Flames get 3000 depending on the quantity of the drop zone." Megan thought.

"Raging warrior's effect grants him 3000 power, and with support from Vulcan, I attack Determinator (**16000**)

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

The 2 knights clashed weapons, but Determinator was overpowered by the sheer force that the fire knight had to offer.

"Damage check (**Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed

"With support from Hungry Flame, Dragonic Phoenix attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." Dragan declared.

"I don't guard ." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Supernova Blaster Volcano - no trigger**) second check (**Blaster Fire - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

_Dragan's vanguard opened up its mouth, then pure hot fire came rushing from it, the blue armored knight was bathed in flames._

"Damage check (**Knight of Truth Gordon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Its your turn." Dragan smiled.

**Megan - Dragan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - Raging Warrior, Inferno Dragon Vulcan**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - Dragonic Phoenix, Hungry Flame Dracokid**

**Little Sage Marron, empty - empty, Sovereign of Flames**

"I stand and draw." Megan called out.

"Megan has a chance to win, but I wonder if she can." Tom thought.

"Her formation lacks power for now, but this ride is about to change that." Kyle noticed.

"Feel the passion of light taking shape, your defeat is guaranteed by this hope. Ride! Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon (**10000**)." Megan declared.

_A blinding light surrounds the knight, Megan's vanguard evolved into a silvery blue dragon with spiked wings. He holds the lance of his youth, and an orb of light in the other hand._

"He gets 1000 power for Determinator being in the soul (**11000**), then I counterblast, and search my deck for Determinator, and superior call it (**9000**)." Megan informed.

A knight in silver blue armor appeared in front of the blond boy in the librarian suit.

"Megan's power just sky rocketed." Mitch stated.

"Yeah, but she needs 3 copies of Little Storm, they can provide some more power thanks to Planetal being the vanguard." Dan stated.

"With support from Toypogul, Planetal Dragon attacks, and I limit break!" Megan exclaimed.

The symbol on the back of all vanguard cards appeared in front of this dragon.

"I add 3000 power to each unit that shares my vanguard's sub clan name (**Planetal Dragon 14000, Brightness Dragon 14000, Determinator 12000**) in addition, Toypogul gives my vanguard an additional 3000 power because my front row has 2 grade 3 Royal Paladins (**Planetal Dragon 23000**)." Megan explained.

"I don't guard." Dragan decided.

"Twin drive (**Blaster Blade - no trigger**) second check (**Toypogul - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

The silver blue dragon thrusted his saber-lance, and struck the Phoenix.

"Damage check (**Dragonic Phoenix - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"Toypogul gives support to Brightness Dragon (**23000**)." Megan declared.

"A heroic spirit of fire never rests, Flaming Tiger Spirit, Quintet Wall!" Dragan exclaimed.

A tiger made out of blue flames appeared in front of the Phoenix.

"Counterblast, and from my deck, I superior call Flash Burn Amazon (**5000**), Flame of Deception (**10000**), Blaster Fire (**5000**) Ignition Warrior (**5000**), and Supernova Blaster Volcano (**0**) will guard this." Dragan countered.

_Behind the tiger, 5 units appeared, one looked like a duplicate of Blaster Blade, but with red armor. The second was a duplicate of Exculpate the Blaster, also in red armor. The third was a yellow version of Blueray Dracokid, Flash Burn Amazon was a tan woman in an extravagant loin cloth, and the last one was a duplicate of a unit on the field. Brightness dragon stopped as it eyed the enemy units._

"That makes 10 cards in my drop zone, meaning I've won this. Dragan informed.

"Determinator (20000)." Megan declared.

_The silver blue armored knight jumped in the air to attack_

"Green Flare Aspin will guard that (**21000**)." Dragan countered.

_A green copy of Flame of Hope Aremo blocked the attempt._

"I end my turn," Megan informed.

**Megan - Dragan**

**7 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 2**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Brightness Dragon - Raging Warrior, Inferno Dragon Vulcan**

**Toypogul, Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - Dragonic Phoenix, Hungry Flame Dracokid**

**Little Sage Marron, Sanctuary of Light Determinator - empty, Sovereign of Flames.**

"Final Turn." Dragan declared.

"11 cards in the drop zone, Dragan didn't need much to set up the finale." Brian whistled.

"Dragan has declared final turn, can he pull it off, there's 7 cards in Megan's hand right now." Seyia stated to the crowd.

"This can't be a final turn, there's now way." Megan stated.

"I've won, and I'll prove it. Dragan stated as he drew.

"Break ride the vanguard! Purest flames devour everything. Supernova Blaster Volcano (**11000**)! Dragan yelled.

_Dragan's vanguard transformed as the limit break seal exploded all around the area. This knight has Dragan's face and hair, as well its a red armored version of Exculpate the Blaster_

"First off, I add 10000 power (**21000**), then I call Blaster Fire (**9000**)." Dragan informed.

A red armored version of Blaster Blade appeared in the open spot.

"Counterblast and soul blast, because of this, I revive a Raging Warrior (**7000**) at the coat of Hungry Flame Dracokid." Dragan informed.

3 units with identical skills?!" Megan asked, shocked by Dragan's formation.

Fire grows more powerful when combined with more fuel, Seek the Mate!" Dragan exclaimed.

_Four units flew back into the deck, then a copy of Flash Burn Amazon flew into Dragan's hand._

"Warrior of purest fire, line up with the master of all fire, Legion!" Dragan declared.

_A tan woman in extravagant looking loin cloth appeared next to the red armored Exculpate the Blaster._

"Legion skill, I give both Raging Warriors a new skill, and when Flash Burn appears in the vanguard circle, I select 5 cards from my drop zone, and place them back into the deck." Dragan explained.

"This isn't good, whenever there's 3 or less cards in the drop zone, Sovereign of Flames gets 3000 power (**10000**)." Dan stated.

"And when there's 4 or less cards in the drop zone, those Raging Warriors get 3000 each (**10000**)." Koyoku added.

"There's more, the legion skill gave those Raging Warriors 5000 if there's 10 or less cards in the drop zone, and the legion gets +2000 when it attacks a vanguard." Zack added.

"That formation is powerful, but Megan can get through it." Mitch stated.

"With support from Sovereign of Flames, Blaster Fire attacks Determinator (**19000**)." Dragan declared.

_Blaster Fire released a torrent of fire which engulfed the knight in silver blue armor._

"With support from Raging Warrior, Legion attack (**37000**)." Dragan declared.

"Flashing Jewel Knight Isuelt will guard (**perfect defense**) Megan countered.

"Twin Drive (**Unbound Dragon - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Blaster Fire (**14000**), and the second check (**Unbound Dragon - stand trigger**) I stand Sovereign, and the power goes to Blaster Fire (**19000)**." Dragan revealed.

_The twin swords of Volcano clashed with Isuelt, but the attack didn't pierce her shield._

"5 cards are left, but I don't think you'll get out of this." Dragan thought.

"I gotta survive, I just got to." Megan thought.

Dragan flashed a card in his hand.

"What's that?" Megan asked.

"This card is called Flame Enforcer, by paying a counterblast cost of one, and sending this unit to the soul, not only can I stand my vanguard, but the unit behind him as well, the catches are my vanguard loses twin drive, and at the end of my turn, I have to send half of the cards of my deck to the drop zone." Dragan explained.

"N-no way! You're risking the entire game on this gamble?" Megan asked

"Yes, I have 3 attacks left,, and each can his for over 20000 this turn, can your defense hold?" Dragan asked.

"It can, and will." Megan thought.

"Raging Warrior gives a boost, go Legion attack (**37000**)." Dragan declared.

"I-I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Drive check (**Flame of Deception - critical trigger**) 5000 to Raging Warrior in the front row (**20000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Dragan declared.

_The Exculpate clone and silver blue dragon clashed weapons, the amazon readied her bow and arrow, then launched it the arrow pierced the dragon, and dealt the destructive blow._

"I-I'm still in this, if I pull a heal trigger." Megan thought.

"Don't lie to yourself, both of my remaining lanes can attack for 26000 and more, and it'll take 15000 to stop each with a heal trigger, which I doubt is coming to save you." Dragan informed.

"Damage check (**Jewel Knight Nobel Stinger - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**16000, 2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

"You still need to check once more." Dragan told her.

"Second check (**Sanctuary of Light Planetal Dragon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

Megan's vanguard turned into particles of light, and the fire field turned back into the arena.

"The winner of the second match, Dragan." The referee informed.

"Yes, there it is, Team Frozen Flame tied the game up to one a piece, now all that's left is the third game!" Seiya squealed Into the microphone.

_Megan cleaned her cards, hen returned to her friends._

"I'm so sorry guys, I couldn't win, and I had the match in the bag too." Megan said with sadness in her voice.

"He had that card in his hand since the beginning of the game, and he was building up the drop zone with each of his turns, do you honestly think you had everything under control?" Tom asked.

"Wait, so I was in his trap from the beginning...that son of a bitch!" Megan realized.

"Now now, don't worry, Tom will win the next game, right?" Greg asked.

"I'll win no problem." Tom said as he walked up to the motion figure system.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued:<strong>

**Megan: you son of a bitch, I WANT A REMATCH!**

**Dragan: sorry, no can do**

**Sora: let it go you two.**

**Brian: hehehehehehe, well this tournament was Interesting.**

**Max&Tom: next time: Vanguards of Fire And Ice.**

**Sora: your deck doesn't have a legion**

**Tom: I don't need one, vanguards should fight by themselves.**

**Burning Knight units**

**Flame Enforcer**

**Power 6000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race Salamander**

**Auto hand: counterblast 1, and send this card to the soul, if your vanguard is in legion, and the attack failed to hit, you can pay the cost, if you do, stand your vanguard, and the unit behind it, but your legion loses twin drive, and at the end of your turn, send half your deck to the drop zone**

**Cont: rejuvenate (you can only have 1 card with 'cont Rejuvenate' in a deck)**


	17. Vanguards of Fire and Ice

**Vanguards of Fire and Ice:**

* * *

><p><em>With the end of the second fight, the crowd is nervous, and whispers can be heard all across the stands<em>

"Who knew a nobody team could force the champions into a third match?" One viewer asked.

"I don't know, but this is exciting." Her friend answered.

"Tom has to win this." Zack stated as he crossed his fingers.

"After watching Sora play in that round, she has to be equal to Tom, so it'll be a hard fight." Dan informed.

"This is their chance to shine." Mitch added.

"I guess, but I want my brother to win, and I hope he does!" Zack exclaimed.

"Don't worry, its fine." Koyoku and Marilyn reassured Zack.

"I hope you guys are right." Zack thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>Tom and Sora have just walked up to the motion figure system, both of them are currently setting up their fields.<em>

"I really have to hand it to you guys for putting us in this situation." Sora informed.

"Max and I trained for nationals ever since we became friends, Greg and Megan are strong like the two of us, so naturally we formed a team together." Tom answered as he redrew 2 cards.

"Well, I hope to have a good match with you." Sora responded as she redrew 2 cards as well.

"This is it, the final match between Team Frozen Flame and Team Samurai Dragon!" Seyia exclaimed.

"Begin the match." The referee called out.

"Stand up, True vanguard." Sora said at the same time as Tom

"Stand up, the vanguard." Tom said at the same time as Sora

_As the flipped their vanguards, the room changed into a frozen landscape with a blizzard covering the entire area._

"Frost Princess Shiva (**5000**)." Sora revealed

_Sora became a young girl in a torn dress, Sora's face and hair overtook Shiva's_

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)." Tom revealed.

_Tom became a small black dragon with a white mane and red beard. His hands are holding guns, while his wings and feet are mechanical._

"Kagero vs Cold Soldiers, this should be a good fight." Dragan stated.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how this fight goes down." Brian added.

"I'll go first. I ride Dragon Monk Gojo (**7000**), then red pulse moves." Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a man in red robes. His brown hair is long, and he carries a staff in his left hand. He wears a skull necklace. The tiny dragon appeared out of the way._

"Its your turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Sora**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Dragon Monk Gojo - Frost Princess Shiva, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Sora stated

"I wonder what kind of game Sora can produce." Tom thought.

"I'm checking the top 5 cards of the deck, and if there's a copy of Battle Princess Shiva, I can superior ride it." Sora stated as she checked the top 5 cards of her deck.

"Superior ride Battle Princess Shiva (**7000**)." Sora declared

_Sora's vanguard grew up slightly older, and is now covered in ice blue armor, and she carries a pure white halberd._

"Elite Soldier Thetis (**7000**), and Dragon of Frosts (**8000**) to rearguard." Sora informed.

_A black dragon with an ice blue under belly and has a chain around it's neck appeared behind Shiva, and next to her was a teenage girl with blue hair wearing full body armor and she holds a black halberd._

"Sora's not holding back." Dragan noticed.

"Of course, this game is to important." Brian replied.

"Thetis attacks Gojo (**7000**)." Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

_she she ran to the man in the red robes, then Thetis slammed Gojo with her halberd. The impact sent shock-waves across the frozen landscape._

"Damage check (**Treasure Hunt Dracokid - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Tom revealed

"Thetis' skill, soul charge." Sora informed

**Soul charge: Battle Princess Shiva - no trigger**

"With support from Dragon of Frosts, here I come (**15000**)!" Sora declared.

"Bring it!" Tom responded.

"Drive check (**United Aspect Rosa - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

_Shiva jumped in the air, then swung her halberd like a boomerang which hit Gojo, then returned to its mistress as landed on the ground safely_

"Damage check (**Burning Horn Dragon no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"That ends my turn." Sora informed.

**Tom - Sora**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, empty - Elite Soldier Thetis, empty**

**Empty, Dragon Monk Gojo - Battle Princess Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Tom declared.

"Okay, he has 2 damage, but that's a normal start for any fight." Sora thought.

"Ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)." Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a big black dragon with a red back side._

"His first skill is restraint." Tom explained.

"And he can't get rid of it, so he'll adjust his hand for my next turn." Sora thought.

"Red Pulse's counterblast sends it to the soul, and I search for Dragonic Overlord, and add him to my hand." Tom revealed.

"Part one is complete." Sora thought.

"Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**) to rearguard." Tom informed.

_A rusted red dragon like bird appeared to the back left._

"Using his soul blast, I draw 1, next I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**), and Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**)." Tom declared.

_A dragon with ruby red scales, and a blue demon in red armor appeared on the other side of the rusted dragon bird._

"With the support of Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon attacks Shiva (**17000**)." Tom declared.

"I would guard, but I need to save my defensive cards." Sora thought.

"Are you guarding?" Tom asked.

"No." Sora answered.

_The ruby red dragon opened its mouth, and fire raced to the girl in the center area, and she was trapped in the flames._

"Damage check (**Steadfast Messenger - draw trigger**) looks like I get a draw as well." Sora revealed.

"Bellicosity's skill lets me unflip one damage, and I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Sora**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, empty - Elite Soldier Thetis, empty**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Battle Princess Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, empty**

"That's Tom for you, he always conserve his strongest cards." Max thought.

"Tom may have closed the damage gap, but he still has a long way to go." Brian thought.

"I check the top 5 cards of my deck, and if there's a copy of Young Queen Shiva, I can superior ride it." Sora informed as she checked the top 5 cards.

"Be true to yourself, and the bonds you forge, I superior ride Young Queen Shiva (**9000**)." Sora declared.

_Shiva grew into her teenage years, she wears ice blue and gold accent armor, and holds a slender white-gold halberd._

"Using her skill, if she's ridden like this, I can force Bellicosity Dragon to the bind zone, and he's sent to the drop zone at the end of this turn." Sora informed.

_Shiva rose her halberd outwards, and pointed it at the ruby red dragon, a magical blast encased it in ice._

"I move Thetis back, and I call Bringer of Frosts Aquinas (**9000**), and Silva Bringer of Blizzards (**8000**)." Sora informed.

_The blue haired girl moved back, and in her place appeared woman in robes with long blue hair surrounded by several orbs with white energy, and on the other side of Shiva appeared a black haired woman in heavy robes with a blue-white orb floating in an outstretched hand._

"With support from Thetis, Silva attacks Striken (**15000**)." Sora declared.

"Blueray Dracokid will guard (**20000**)." Tom countered.

_The blue haired woman shot her white balls of energy at the black dragon, but a blue baby dragon blocked the attack._

"With support from Dragon of Frosts, Young Queen Shiva attacks Striken (**17000**)." Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Drive check (**Soldier of Ice - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Silva (**13000**)." Sora informed.

_Shiva raised her halberd at Striken, and shot it with the same white energy that froze Bellicosity Dragon_

"Damage check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) 5000 to Bahr (**13000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"She doesn't know about Striken's skills, does she?" Dragan asked.

"Not sure, but I hope she doesn't try what I think she's trying." Brian stated.

"Silva attacks your vanguard (**13000**)." Sora declared.

_Silva raised her white balls in the air, then shot them all at Striken, but he just swiped them out of the air._

"What the hell?" Sora asked.

"Striken gets 5000 if he's attacked by an unboosted unit (**15000**)." Tom informed.

"So that's why you gave the power to Bahr." Sora thought.

"Aquinas doesn't have the power to pierce my vanguard, so you know what to do." Tom stated.

"At the start of the end phase, a unit sent to the bind zone by the effect of Shiva goes to the drop zone." Sora informed.

**Tom - Sora**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, empty - Silva Bringer of Blizzards, Elite Soldier Thetis**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Young Queen Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty - Bringer of Frosts Aquinas, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Tom informed.

"He's strong, but I can't lose to him." Sora thought.

"Ride the vanguard! Burn everything in this world to ash with your apocalyptic fire! Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard transformed into the leader of the kagero clan, his scales are a deep red, and his wings are made out of golden fire. He holds a sword made out of the same fire as his wings._

"Striken's skill adds 5000 power and 1 critical to my vanguard (**16000, 2 critical**), Aremo (**4000**), Violence Horn Dragon (**7000**), and Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**) to rearguard." Tom informed.

_Behind the Overlord, a red flame sprite appeared, and it wields blue fire, and two dragons appeared, one with golden scales and several horns, and the other was deep red with yellow energy horns._

"He doesn't even need to soulblast for overwhelming power now." Sora thought.

With support from Wyvern, Violence Horn attacks Silva, his skill adds 3000 power (**15000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Sora decided

_The red dragon with energy horns obliterated the blue haired woman._

"With support from Aremo, Overlord attacks your vanguard, and with his skill, he gets 2000 more power (**22000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Sora informed.

"Twin drive (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to Burning Horn (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Seal Dragon Biella - critical trigger**) the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**), and the power to Burning Horn Dragon (**19000**)." Tom revealed.

_The Overlord struck Shiva with his blade, the impact can be seen in a deep red gash on her arm._

"Damage check (**Dragon of Frosts - no trigger**), second check (**Bringer of Frosts Aquinas - no trigger**), third check (**Ice Bunny of Healing - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Sora revealed.

"Bahr boosts, lets go Burning Horn, and he gets 3000 power (**30000**)." Tom declared.

"By discarding one card, I nullify the attack with Queen's Servant Seraphim (**perfect defense**)." Sora countered.

_The golden scaled dragon opened up its mouth, and fire raced to the young queen, but a female white haired angel in black robes and has white wings used her magic to block the attack._

"Okay, so that's one perfect guard gone." Tom thought.

"Okay, I better finish this game now." Sora thought.

"Its your turn." Tom smiled.

**Tom - Sora**

**5 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Violence Horn Dragon - empty, Elite Soldier Thetis**

**Flame of Promise Aremo, Dragonic Overlord - Young Queen Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Burning Horn Dragon - Bringer of Frosts Aquinas, empty**

"I stand and draw." Sora informed.

"Sora's about to finish this." Dragan stated.

"This game's damage is still low, so it'll be a while before that." Brian told him.

"Aspect of bravery, become a united sword for all that is good, I ride! United Aspect Rosa (**11000**)." Sora declared.

_Sora's vanguard evolved into a beautiful young woman in a dress made out of ice, she carries a spear in her left hand, her face and hair changed to Sora's_

"Follow a glow that unites you to the aspect of knowledge, Seek Mate!" Sora exclaimed.

_The 4 cards in the drop zone went back into the deck, then a copy of United Aspect Shiva flew out of the deck, and into Sora's hand._

"Knowledge and Sword become one to help those in distress! Legion!" Sora exclaimed.

_Sora slammed the card on the vanguard circle, and the crossed sword symbol appeared. Appearing next to Rosa, a maiden in Norse armor appeared holding a shield and sword._

"Legion, 2 becoming one." Tom stated as he saw the two women.

"I can't use either skills of my vanguard, but I move Thetis up, and she attacks Violence Horn Dragon (**7000**)." Sora declared.

"Red Gem Carbuncle will guard that (**12000**)." Tom countered.

_The blue haired woman made her assault, but a small dragon blocked her attack._

"With support from Dragon of Frosts, my legion attacks (**30000**)." Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Twin drive (**Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger**) the power to Aquinas (**14000**), and the critical to my legion (**2 critical**), and the second check (**Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger**) the critical to my legion (**3 critical**),and the power to Aquinas (**19000**)." Sora revealed.

_The two women started to blaze up with ice white aura, and then shot their combined power at the Overlord which forced him on the ground_

"Damage check (**Dragon Knight Nehalem - no trigger**) second check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, and the third check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Aquinas attacks Burning Horn Dragon (**19000**)." Sora declared.

"No guard." Tom decided.

_The dark haired woman raised her weapon, and slashed the golden dragon._

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

**Tom - Sora**

**4 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Violence Horn Dragon - Elite Soldier Thetis, empty**

**Flame of Promise Aremo, Dragonic Overlord - United Aspect Rosa/United Aspect Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty - Bringer of Frosts Aquinas, empty**

"I stand and draw." Tom informed.

"He's not concerned, but why, I sent him to the limit." Sora thought.

"Burning bright wings of fire, transform the battlefield with a force of pure fire! Crossbreak ride! Dragonic Overlord the End (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into the pinnacle of Kagero's power, this dragon has 4 arms, 2 of which have guns while the other 2 have swords. This dragon's wings are even more fire like, and he's heavily armored._

"His power increases by 12000 this turn (**23000**), and I call Dragonic Overlord (**11000**) " Tom informed.

The overlord in his first form appeared in-front of Bahr.

"A cross break ride, now he's getting interesting." Sora thought.

"Overlord attacks Aquinas(**23000**)." Tom declared.

"No boost, but I know about his break ride skill, so I won't guard." Sora informed.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) I give the critical to my vanguard (**23000, 2 critical**), and the power to Violence Horn (**12000**), second check (**Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Overlord raised its guns at the dark haired girl, and blasted her, the bullets pierced her skin, and she faded into nothing._

"Counterblast, and I discard 1 card to stand my vanguard, and with the support of Aremo, and his soul blast, my vanguard attacks yours (**33000**)." Tom declared.

"No guard." Sora considered.

"Twin drive (**Seal Dragon Biella - critical trigger**) I give the power to Overlord (**16000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**), second check (**Dragonic Overlord** **the End - no trigger**)." Tom revealed

_Overlord raised his guns again, and shot the United Aspects, both girls screamed as the bullets pierced their skin._

"Damage check (**United Aspect Rosa - no trigger**), second check (**Knight of Crystal Ice - no trigger**), third check (**Ice Bunny of Healing - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1" Sora revealed.

"I activate my vanguard's skill, counterblast cost of 2, and persona blast, my vanguard stands up." Tom informed.

"His units are too strong, but I still have some defense left." Sora thought.

"Dragonic Overlord the End attacks your vanguard again (**23000**)." Tom declared

"I nullify with Queen's Servant Seraphim (**perfect defense**)." Sora countered

"Twin drive check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) 5000 to Violence Horn (**17000**), and I recover 1, and the second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to Dragonic Overlord (**21000, 2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_Overlord raised his swords at the women, but A female white haired angel with white wings, and wears in black robes generated a barrier of pure energy to block the attack._

"His other lanes have 25000 and 29000, but if I survive this turn, I won't have much in my hand to guard with on his next turn, and on my turn, I won't be able to make a proper counter attack." Sora thought.

"She has the proper shields to guard with that'll be enough to stop him." Dragan said happily.

"No, if she guards Violence Horn with Speed Bird, and then guard overlord with another Speed Bird and the last card, she'll have no cards in her hand, that alone won't be enough to launch a proper attack on her turn." Brian explained.

"Oh man, did taking out Aquinas put Tom in the perfect position to win this then?" Dragan asked.

"Yeah, but she does have 20000 in her hand that we know of, so if the last card is a 5k or even a 10k, she'll survive, but lose on the turn after that, and I doubt another heal trigger can save her." Brian noted.

"Bahr boosts, go Overlord (**29000**)." Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Sora informed reluctantly.

_Overlord opened his mouth, and fire raced from It. The attack burnt the two ladies very fiercely._

"Damage check (**Silva Bringer of Blizzards - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

_The two ladies disappeared, and the snowy landscape turned back into the stadium. The crowed is completely silent in the aftermath of the fight then after a few seconds, the entire crowd applauded Tom for winning the match._

"Wow, in an incredible display of pure stratagy, Tom Toshiki has decimated Sora Kurosagi, and so Team Samurai Dragon goes to the final round!" Seyia exclaimed happily.

_The two team leader cardfighters shook each others hands in good faith to each other._

"Wow, you're really strong, I cant remember when I had a fight like that." Sora complemented.

"Thanks,but I calculated the probability of all the triggers that came up in that last turn, if I didn't attack Aquinas first, I knew you would've survived, but barely." Tom informed.

"So, you eneded the game a turn early?" Sora asked.

"Yep, now there's one game before the final round, so lets enjoy that." Tom smiled.

"Sure." Sora agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, team samurai dragon is close to reaching nationals, but are they facing Team Knightly Order, or team Dragon Alliance?<strong>

**Alexis: that was intense.**

**Tom: thanks, but your teammate has his own problems**

**Greg&Brian: I didn't know those Gold Paladins existed.**

**Dragan: next time Golden Lion vs the Legendary Dinosaurs**

**Alan: my team members won't lose that easily**


	18. Golden Lion vs Legendary Dinasours

**Golden Lion vs the Legendary Dinosaurs**

* * *

><p><em>Despite the odds, Team Samurai Dragon has made it to the final round at regionals, now its time to see who they'll face, its Team Knightly Order vs Team Dragon Alliance. These two teams have just finished getting ready, and are down at the motion figure system<em>

"Alan is a good fighter, but he's also boastful, it'll be no problem." Alexis thought as she looked at the board.

"something wrong?" one of Alexis' teammates asked.

"Kevin, I think you should take the first turn." Alexis said to her team mate on the left.

_Kevin has short black hair, and tan skin. He also wears military camouflage clothes._

"Yes mam!" Kevin exclaimed as he walked up to the motion figure system.

"He really needs to lighten up." Alexis thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Team Knightly Order<em>

"Mat, do you want to first?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I want to test changes I made to my Ezel deck." Mat answered.

"Go then." Alan commanded.

_Mat walked up to the motion figure system, and stared down the boy in green camouflage clothes, but over at the stands, teams Frozen Flame and Samurai Dragon eye this pair up with a lot of interest._

"Mat's going up first again, this'll be a quick win." Dragan praised.

"Really, why?" Koyoku and Megan asked.

"Simple, he's the muscle on the team, but he does have a lot of brain power to come up with awesome combo strategies." Brian answered

"Let me guess, you're a Tachikaze player?" Mat inquired.

"That's correct, and you use Gold Paladin." Kevin addressed.

"Its Mat of team Knightly Order vs Kevin of Team Dragon Alliance, come now, begin the match." Seyia requested.

"Alright, stand up my vanguard! " both fighters exclaimed.

_As the two flipped their vanguards, the arena changed into a ravaged landscape, there's no water for miles, and yet there's both vegetation and some canyons as far as the eye can see._

"Ancient Dragon Baby Rex (**5000**)." Kevin revealed

_Keven transformed into a mechanical baby T-Rex covered in an egg shell, it holds Gatling guns on both its hands_

"Iron Blue Lion Scheidt (**5000**)." Mat revealed

_Mat transformed into a blue lion covered in metallic armor, the mane on is made of blue flames._

"He changed his starter again, he really loves experimenting doesn't he?" Dragan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"Mat has a tenancy to change his gold paladin deck to find out which boss unit complements his fighting style." Sora explained.

"He likes experimenting then, interesting." Dan thought.

"My turn, draw, I ride Ancient Dragon Gattlingaro (**7000**), Baby Rex moves." Kevin announced.

_Kevin's vanguard transformed from a little t-Rex to a blue velociraptor with Gatling guns on its back, the egg shelled creature appeared out of the way._

"Its your turn." Kevin informed.

**Mat - Kevin**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Iron Blue Lion Scheidt - Ancient Dragon Gattlingaro, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Ancient Dragon Baby Rex**

"Draw, and ride Gareth (**8000**), Scheidt moves." Mat declared

_Mat's vanguard evolved into a warrior in gold armor similar to Blaster Blade's,, but he wears a visor, and his sword is slightly shorter. Mat's facial features take over Gareth's. The blue lion appeared behind him_

"I call Crimson Lion Beast Howel (7000)." Mat informed.

_Next to Gareth, a man in underdeveloped Ezel armor appeared, he has bushy blond hair._

"Howel attacks with the support of Scheidt (**12000**)." Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Kevin decided

_The man in the lion armor struck the blue velociraptor right across the chest_

"Damage check (**Ancient Dragon Beamankylo - no trigger**)." Kevin revealed.

"Gareth (**8000)** attack." Mat. declared.

"I don't guard." Kevin informed.

"Drive check (Strike Liberator - critical trigger) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**13000, 2 critical**)." Mat revealed.

_Mat's vanguard like all other units, jumped in the air, then slammed down on his opponent, and slashed the dinosaur twice._

"Damage check (**Ancient Dragon Tri Plasma - no trigger**), second check (**Ancient Dragon Ornithhealer - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I heal 1." Kevin revealed.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Kevin**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth - Ancient Dragon Gattlingaro, empty**

**Iron Blue Lion Scheidt, Crimson Lion Beast Howel - empty, Ancient Dragon Baby Rex**

"The way Mat's playing, its so un passionate, what happened to him?" Max asked.

"Not sure, it seems that he looks like he lost a very important game, but he's won every single one of his games before this match." Tom answered.

"So, he must've lost outside the tournament rounds if that's the case." Brian responded.

"Draw, and ride Ancient Dragon Dinocrowd (**9000**)." Kevin declared.

_Kevin's vanguard evolved into a orange brown velociraptor. Its claws are extremely sharp, and it has a very hungry look in its eyes._

"I call Beamankylo (**9000**)." Kevin informed.

_Next to the brown Velociraptor, a green armored megalodon appeared. This creature has several barrel guns stored in its sides._

"With the support of Baby Rex, Beamankylo attacks Gareth, his skill adds 3000 power (**17000**)." Keven declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

_Beamankylo opened up its barrel guns, hen blasted them all at the golden knight, the energy wave damaged his armor_

"Damage check (**Speeder Hound - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Mat revealed.

"Dinocrowd attacks next, and his skill allows me to retire Baby Rex!" Kevin informed.

_Dinocrowd turned its attention to the t-Rex in the egg shell armor, and just ate it whole._

"Thanks to this, he gets +5000 power (**14000**), and by counterblasting 1, Baby Rex allows me to search my deck for Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend (**11000**)!" Kevin exclaimed.

_A gigantic T-Rex appeared next to the velociraptor, it has red armor scales, and carries two Gatling guns on its back._

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

"Drive check (**Ancient Dragon Spinnodriver - no trigger**)." Kevin revealed.

_Dinocrowd slashed Gareth with its razor sharp claws, the gashes left are deep red._

"Damage check (**Knight of Passion Bagdemagus - no trigger)**." Mat revealed.

"Tyrannolegend attacks Howel (**11000**)." Kevin declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

_The red T-Rex blasted the warrior in lion like armor with its Gatling guns, and the warrior faded into nothing._

"I end my turn." Kevin informed.

**Mat - Kevin**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend, empty**

**Empty, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth - Ancient Dragon Dinocrowd, empty**

**Iron Blue Lion Scheidt, empty - Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, empty**

"I stand and draw." Mat informed.

"Its only the opening rounds, and both fighters have shown that neither will give an inch to their opponent." Seyia called out.

"His formation keeps getting stronger...but its nothing compared to this deck." Mat thought as he drew.

"I Ride Wind Flame Lion Wonder Ezel (**9000**)." Mat decided

_Mat's vanguard evolved into a weaker version of Blond Ezel, he carries only one sickle sword, and once again, Mat's face and hair over take this unit's._

"I activate Scheidt's counterblast, I send him to the soul, then search my deck for Salvation Lion Grand Ezel Scissors, and add it to my hand, then I call Howel (**7000**), and Gareth (**8000**)." Mat informed.

_The blue lion disappeared into nothingness, then a man in a golden version of Blaster Blade's armor appeared behind this Ezel, and next to him, a man in an incomplete version of Ezel's armor appeared._

"Howel attack Beamankylo, his skill adds 3000 power (**10000**)." Mat declared.

_The man in the Ezel armor slashed the green dinodragon, and it turned I to particles of light._

"With support from Gareth, Wonder Ezel attacks (17000)." Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Kevin informed.

"Drive check (**Halo Liberator Mark - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_Ezel raised his sword in the air, then made slashing motion with it, the shockwaves struck the brownish orange dinosaur, which forced the creature a few feet back._

"Damage check (**Ancient Dragon Dinocrowd - no trigger**)." Kevin revealed.

"I activate Wonder Ezel's counterblast, I retire Howel, and soul blast Scheidt, and then superior ride Blond Ezel (**10000**)!" Mat exclaimed.

_Wonder Ezel evolved, his hair became pure blond as well as bushy, and he got a second sword. A green talisman appeared on his head._

"That ends my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Kevin**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 1**

**2 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend, empty**

**Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel - Ancient Dragon Dinocrowd, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Kevin announced.

"Why couldn't I beat him, I want my friend back." Mat thought.

_Kevin looked at Mat's expression, and felt confusion._

"Hey!" Kevin yelled.

"H-huh?" Mat asked as he snapped back into reality.

"You can't day dream on the battlefield." Kevin exclaimed.

"You don't know what I've been through!" Mat snapped.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"You saw how Alan's been acting, correct? Well I fought him to save him from himself, but I lost miserably, and now how can I live with myself? I CAN'T EVEN SAVE MY BEST FRIEND FROM HIS SELF DESTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOR, SO WHAT'S THE EFFING POINT?" Mat started to cry.

"I sympathize with you, but this is still a cardfight...pride of the Tachikaze, break down every obstacle that gets in your way! I ride Ancient Dragon Spinodriver (**11000**)!" Kevin exclaimed.

_Kevin's vanguard evolved into a purple beast. This dinodragon has purple scaled armor with yellow boomerang attachments._

"I call Iguanogorg (**7000**), Triplasma (**7000**), and Beamankylo (**9000**)." Kevin informed.

_A Triceratops in red and blue electrical armor, another dinodragon with bird like claws, and the green armored dinosaur appeared onto the battlefield._

"He's setting up for the final turn, better save Mark in that case." Mat thought.

"Beamankylo attacks your vanguard, his skill adds 3000 power (**12000**)." Kevin declared.

_Beamankylo released its guns, then opened fire on Ezel_

"Damage check (**Wind Flame Lion Wonder Ezel - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"With support from Tri Plasma, Spinodriver attacks you vanguard, his skill adds 2000 power (**20000**)." Kevin declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

"Twin drive (**Ancient Dragon Dinodile - critical trigger**) the power to Tyrannolegend (**16000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Ancient Dragon** **Tyrannolegend - no trigger**)." Kevin revealed.

_The vicious dinosaur's body glew, then yellow boomerangs came off his skin, and bombarded Ezel multiple times._

"Damage check (**Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel - no trigger**) second check (**Elixir Liberator - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover 1." Mat revealed.

"With the support of Iguanogorg, Tyrannolegend attacks Ezel (**23000**)." Kevin declared.

"Epona will guard (**25000**)." Mat countered.

_The red T-Rex raised its Gatling guns, and opened fire on Ezel, but a woman in blue armor riding a golden beetle blocked the attack._

"You survived, but next turn I'll win." Kevin informed.

**Mat - Kevin**

**5 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend, Ancient Dragon Iguanogorg**

**K.o.E.S Gareth, Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel - Ancient Dragon Spinodriver, Ancient Dragon Tri-Plazma**

**Empty, empty - Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, empty**

"Sounds like you're already decided what you'll do next turn." Mat thought as he drew.

"Mat's depressed!" Megan realized.

"So, he failed to save his friend, and now doesn't know what to do-" Tom trailed off.

"Tom, you have to be the one to save Alan, if what Mat said was true." Brian informed.

"Interesting, but Megan." Tom addressed.

"Yes?" Megan asked.

"You fight Mat, and Max will face their third player, you guys just leave Alan to me." Tom informed.

"Right." Megan and Max complied.

"Steel sword of bravery, lead the way to a bright future, I ride! Steel Spear Liberator Bleoberis (**11000**)!" Mat declared.

_Mat's vanguard evolved into a blond haired man in golden dragon armor, and he carries a big gold spear._

"I call Knight of Scorching Scales Eliwood to the back (**9000**)." Mat informed.

_Next to Gareth, a wise man in gold lion formed armor appeared._

"Why call an intercept to the back?" Kevin asked.

"You'll see, with the support of Gareth, Bleoberis attacks, his skill gives him 2000 power (**21000**)." Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Kevin informed.

"Twin drive (**Elixir Liberator -heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**26000**), and I recover 1, and the second check (**Speeder Hound - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**31000**), and I draw." Mat revealed.

_The golden armored warrior launched his spear at the purple dinosaur, the impact forced the dinosaur on the ground._

"Damage check (**Ancient Dragon Spinodriver - no trigger**)." Kevin revealed.

"I end my turn." Mat informed,

**Mat - Kevin**

**7 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Knight of Scorching Scales Eliwood, empty - Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend, Ancient Dragon Iguanogorg**

**K.O.E.S Gareth, Steel Spear Liberator Bleoberis - Ancient Dragon Spinodriver, Ancient Dragon Tri-Plasma**

**Empty, empty - Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, empty**

"Final turn!" Kevin exclaimed as he drew.

"Keven has declared final turn, but can he pull it off?" Seyia announced to the crowd.

"If he fails to deal 3 damage to Mat, then he'll lose next turn." Tom thought

"Ultimate dinosaur, cause pain and misery to my enemy, Break Ride! Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend (**11000**)!" Kevin exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded, and Spinodriver evolved into a red T-Rex with vicious Gatling guns on its back._

"Break ride skill, first I retire Tri-Plasma, and Iguanogorg and then draw 2 cards, and next My vanguard gets 10000 power, and plus 1 critical (**21000, 2 critical**)." Kevin explained.

_The Red T-Rex aimed his Gatling guns at the dinosaur with bird claws, and the triceratops, and opened fire on them. The two creatures disappeared in particles of light._

"Iguanogorg's counterblast lets him comeback, and then I call Tri-Plasma (**7000**). Tyrannolegend especial counterblast gives him 5000 power, and finally I call Ancient Dragon Gioconda (**5000**)." Kevin informed.

_The dinosaur with bird claws returned, so did the triceratops, and then a Brontosaurus appeared._

"Gioconda's skill, soul blast, and unflip 2 cards, and I especial counterblast again for another 5000 power (**31000, 2 critical**)." Kevin explained.

"So that big set up with his vanguard...its nothing to bad." Mat thought.

"Iguanogorg boosts, Beamankylo attacks you vanguard, and he gets 3000 power (**19000**)." Kevin declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

_Beamankylo opened his guns up for a third time, and launched all the power at the golden armored warrior._

"Damage check (**Armed Liberator Gwydion - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Mat informed.

"With support from Tri-Plasma, my rearguard Tyrannolegend attacks your vanguard (**18000**)." Kevin declared.

"I don't guard." Mat said again.

_The weaker T-Rex fired Its Gatling guns at the golden warrior, and caused some more pain._

"Damage check (**Halo Liberator Mark - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"Now with support from Gioconda, Tyrannolegend Limit break!" Kevin exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded overhead, then the T-Rex's eyes glew bright green._

"I retire Iguanogorg, Tyrannolegend, and Tri-Plasma, and my vanguard gets power +10000, and plus 1 critical (**46000 power, 3 critical**)! Counter Blast, Iguanogorg returns (**7000**)" Kevin exclaimed.

_The stronger T-Rex fired on the rearguards, and destroyed them, then the bird clawed dinosaur returned._

"Halo Liberator Mark will nullify (**perfect guard**)." Mat countered.

"Twin drive (**Ancient Dragon Beamankylo - no trigger**) second check (**Ancient Dragon Dinodile - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**51000, 4 critical**)." Kevin revealed.

_The red T-Rex open forced against the armored warrior, but a blue haired man in red armor generated an orange shield to block the attack._

"I end my turn." Kevin informed.

**Mat - Kevin**

**6 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 4**

**Knight of Scorching Scales Eliwood, empty - Ancient Dragon Iguanogorg, empty**

**K.O.E.S Gareth, Steel Spear Liberator Bleoberis - Ancient Dragon Tyrannolegend, Ancient Dragon Gioconda**

**Empty, empty - Ancient Dragon Beamankylo, empty**

"Why did he give the effects of the trigger to a nullified attack?" Mitch asked.

"Because it wouldn't matter which unit Kevin gave it to, he didn't have the power anyway." Dan answered.

"Stand and draw." Mat declared.

"I have 6 cards in hand, plus an intercept. There's now way for him to break through." Kevin thought.

"Break ride! Dispel the darkness of the invaders with a power beyond lock!" Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors (**11000**)!" Mat exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded overhead, then a blue haired version of Ezel appeared from the light. His armor is a mix of his time as Blond Ezel and Platina Ezel._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), then I counterblast and check the top 2 cards of my deck for 2 gold paladins, and call them...Gareth (**8000**), and Bagdemagus (**9000**), then Eliwood's counterblast allows me to check the top card for a gild paladin, and call him...Howel (**7000**), and finally Howel switches with Eliwood." Mat explained as he performed the actions.

_A red armored warrior holding a single sword, a man in incomplete Ezel armor, and a golden armored warrior appeared on the field._

"Limit break! Holy dispel Scissors. Counterblast 2 and soul blast 2, my vanguard gets 10000 power, and plus 1 critical because I have a full formation, and he gets 1000 power for each Gold Paladin rearguard (**360000, 2 critical**)." Mat informed.

"I can't guard his vanguard!" Kevin realized.

"Gareth boosts, Ezel attacks (**44000**)." Mat declared.

"I-I-I don't guard." Kevin reluctantly stated.

"Twin drive (**Strike Liberator - critical trigger**) power to Bagdemagus (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**), second check (**Salvation Lion Grand Ezel Scissors -** **no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_Ezel ran to the dinodragon, then slashed him 3 times._

"Damage check (**Ancient Dragon Criollofall - no trigger**), second check (**Ancient Dragon Paraswall - no trigger**). Its over." Kevin stated.

_As Tyrannolegend turned into nothing, the battlefield changed back to the stadium._

"Winner of the first match, Mat!" The referee informed.

"Just one more win, and I'll be able to fight that jackass." Alan thought as Mat returned to the dugout.

"I can't let Alan fight even once anymore." Mat thought

* * *

><p><strong>Mat: Jason, you can't let Alan fight!<strong>

**Jason: don't worry I won't.**

**Max: darkness is spreading.**

**Megan: next time Ninjas and Shadows**

**Jason: this is the true power of darkness!**

* * *

><p><strong>An: these units were used in the cardfight vanguard manga, but I took it upon myself to give them some interesting effects, or balance any revealed effects**

**G0**

**Iron Blue Lion Scheidt**

**Power:5000**

**Shield:10000**

**Race:Highbeast**

**Auto:Forruner**

**Act: cb1 and send this card to the soul, if you have a Gold Paladin vanguard, you can pay the cost, if you do, search your deck for up to one "Ezel" unit, and add it to your hand**

**G1**

**Crimson Lion Beast Howel**

**Power 7000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race: human**

**Auto: when this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Ezel" in its name, this unit gets power +3000 until the end of the battle**

**G2**

**Wind Flame Lion Wonder Ezel**

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**Auto:vc: cb1 when this unit hits a vanguard, if you have a Gold Paladin vanguard, choose a unit with "Lion" in its name from the soul and a unit with "Lion" its name from the rearguard, and send them to the drop zone, then search your deck for a copy of Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, and ride it as 'Rest'**


	19. Ninjas And Shadows

**Ninjas and Shadows:**

* * *

><p><em>It was an impressive win for Mat as he unleashed the power of a ferocious lion, and now team Knightky Order needs just one more win in order to mean team samurai dragon in head to head combat.<em>

"The second match features Serena Serra of team Dragon Alliance against Jason of team Knightly Order." The referee called out.

"So, what clan does Jason play? Max asked.

"He plays Shadow Paladin, but his deck is a bit wierd, it mixes units from both the Revegers and Witch sub clans trigger and sentinel wise." Sora answered.

"Interesting." Max thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>The two opponents walked up to the motion figure system. Serena is a fair young girl with deep purple hair, she wears a red dress made for only high class citizens, her eyes are a stunning blue, and her shoes are what you'd expect on to see on dolls.<em>

"A member of the Serra family eh? Well I hope you're ready to face up to what your Quatre Knight relation did." Jason stated.

"Why, my uncle did only what he was chosen for, besides the past is in the past." Serena retorted.

"Enough banter, begin the match!" The referee exclaimed.

"Stand up, my vanguard!" Both fighters called out.

_As they flipped their vanguards, the stadium changed into a mountainous battlefield with a green sky, the trees that surround the area can be seen in the horizon._

"Creeping Dark Goat (**4000**)." Jason revealed

_Jason transformed into a black robotic goat with green mechanisms under the skin. Its eyes are a bright orange._

"Stealth Beast Kuroko (**5000**)." Serena revealed.

_Serena transformed into a pink fox wearing konochi clothes. It carries a scroll on its back._

"Nubatama...this'll be a scary fight." Greg noted.

"Nubatama?" Mitch and Marilyn asked.

"A ninja clan from the Dragon Empire Nation, they were once a four card clan who's members forced the opponent to discard cards, now they have the power to bind instead." Tom explained.

"Draw, I ride Blaster Dagger (**7000**), and Goat moves." Jason informed.

_Jason's vanguard evolved into a man in dark metallic armor holding a shadow dagger, and the goat appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Jason decided.

**Jason - Serena**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Dagger - Stealth Beast Kuroko, empty**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Serena announced.

"The strength of the Serra family is legendary, almost as much as the Souryu tribe, I wonder what kind of fight I can expect." Jason thought.

"Ninja Art of Body Replacement! Stealth Dragon Kodachifubuki (**7000**), Kuroko moves." Serena informed.

the pink fox evolved, Kodachifubuki is a very thin, scaly, blue dragon with spikes all over its back, and its wings are attached to its arms. The fox appeared out of the way.

"Ninja calling technique! Stealth Rouge of the Night Sakurafubuki (**8000**)." Serena decided.

_A white haired woman with purple eyes and horns appeared, she holds a katana in her right hand, and she wears green pants, black sandals, and a white vest._

"Sakurafubuki attacks first (**8000**)." Serena declared.

"I don't guard." Jason decided.

_The ninja demon and dark knight clashed weapons with the ninja, and the knight fell in defeat._

"Damage check (**Lizard Witch Aife - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Jason revealed.

"With the support of Kuroko, Kodachifubuki attacks (**12000**)!" Serena exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Jason informed.

"Drive check (**Stealth Dragon Kurogane - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**17000, 2 critical**)." Serena revealed.

_The blue dragon slashed the dark knight twice, which left several deep gashes in his skin._

"Damage check (**Darkness Revenger MacLir - no trigger**) second check (**Blaster Dagger - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

"I end my turn." Serena informed.

**Jason - Serena**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Stealth Rouge of the Night Sakurafubuki, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Dagger - Stealth Dragon Kodachifubuki, Stealth Beast Kuroko**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty - empty, empty**

It was only the first attack phase, and Jason has already received 3 damage, can he make a comeback?" Seyia announced

"My turn, draw." Jason called out.

"It doesn't matter what he does, his hand gives me the edge in this fight." Serena thought.

"Ride from the shadows, my Avatar Blaster Dark (**9000**)!" Jason announced.

_Jason's vanguard transformed into the shadow Knight that serves the shadow paladins with integrity. he's an exact clone of blaster blade, but his armor is black instead of white._

"His counterblast forces Sakurafubuki off the field!" Jason announced.

_Blaster Dark's sword generated purple energy, and it destroyed the demon ninja._

"Blaster Axe (**10000**), Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod (**7000**) and Dark Sage Charon (**8000**) to rearguard!" Jason announced.

_Behind Blaster Dark, a boy in dark robes appeared, he holds a black book, his eyes are blue, and he has grey hair. Then, a giant warrior holding a black axe appeared, and behind him, a witch dedicated to science appeared._

"Creeping Dark Goat's counterblast sends him to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards for a copy of Gust Blaster Dragon, and add it to my hand." Jason informed.

"Gust Blaster here!" Max asked with fear in his voice.

"Why is he scared?" Mitch asked in confusion.

"Gust Blaster Dragon is probably the most ferocious dragon within the Shadow Paladin clan, it gets power and extra critical from the Blaster units in the soul." Tom explained.

"What! How can anyone expect to fight that type of power?" Koyoku asked.

"We just have to wait and see." Dan answered.

"Blaster Axe attacks your vanguard with the support of Arianrhod (**17000**)." Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Serena informed.

_The axe wielding dark armored knight struck the blue dragon, causing him to fall on the ground._

"Damage check (**Tempest Stealth Rouge Fuuki - no trigger**)." Serena revealed.

"With support from Charon, Blaster Dark attacks (**17000**)." Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Serena decided.

"Drive check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**22000, 2 critical**)." Jason revealed.

_Blaster Dark raised his sword up in the air, then struck the ninja dragon with purple lightning._

"Damage check (**Stealth Rouge of A Thousand Blades Oborozakura - no trigger**), second check (**Stealth Fiend Ohtsuzura - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw ." Serena revealed.

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Jason - Serena**

**4 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 0**

**3 - counterblast - 0**

**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, Blaster Axe - empty, empty**

**Black Sage Charon, Blaster Dark - Stealth Dragon Kodachifubuki, Stealth Beast Kuroko**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"What a turn, Jason was able to tie the game at 3 damage!" Seiya informed the crowd.

"Ugh! I can't let him scare me, I just need to play my game." Serena thought as she drew.

"Ninja Body Replacement! Stealth Rouge of A Thousand Blades Oborozakura (**10000**)." Serena called out.

_Serena's vanguard evolved into a man covered in ninja type armor, he wields several swords on the sides of his pants, and several other weapons on his back._

"Ninja calling technique! I call Kokujyo (**9000**), Sakurafubuki (**8000**), and Tamahagane (**9000**)." Serena called out.

_The woman Blaster Dark eliminated, a bear and a dragon, both in ninja armor appeared around the man._

"Tamahagane's skill binds Blaster Axe!" Serena informed.

_The bear launched its ropes at the knight wielding the axe, and said knight was wrapped in them._

"Kokujyo's power adds 2000 when a unit is sent to the bind zone (**11000**)." Serena explained.

"So, she was able to power up her rearguard by weakening my formation...its obvious which unit I need to take out." Jason thought.

"With this formation, all 3 attacks can hit Jason." Alexis thought happily.

"Never underestimate an enemy." Kevin stated as he looked at Alexis.

"What, why?" Alexis asked.

"Do you honestly think that an opponent would let themselves be defeated at this point in the game?" Kevin asked in turn.

"Good point, I guess I had to much hope." Alexis defeatedly stated.

"With support from Sakurafubuki, Tamahagane attacks Blaster Dark (**17000**)." Serena declared.

"I don't guard." Jason informed.

_The ninja bear launched itself at the remaining knight, then slashed him on the chest._

"Damage check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Jason revealed.

"With support from Kuroko, Oborozakura attacks your vanguard (**15000**)." Serena declared.

"Revenger Air Raid Dragon will guard (**24000**)!" Jason countered.

"Drive check (**Stealth Fiend Mashiromomen - stand trigger**) I give all effects to the Tamahagane (**14000**)." Serena revealed

_The white haired ninja threw several daggers at Blaster Dark, but a smaller version of raging form took the hit._

"Tamahagane attacks (**14000**)." Serena declared.

"I don't guard." Jason informed.

_The bear slashed Blaster Dark once more._

"Damage check (**Cursed Lancer - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

"My last unit doesn't have the power to deal damage, so I end my turn. When my turn ends, Blaster Dagger returns to your hand." Serena explained.

**Jason - Serena**

**4 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 1**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, empty - Stealth Dragon Kokujyo, empty**

**Black Sage Charon, Blaster Dark - Stealth Rogue of A Thousand Blades Oborozakura, Stealth Beast Kuroko**

**Empty, empty - Stealth Beast Tamahagane, Stealth Rouge of the Night Sakurafubuki**

"I stand and draw." Jason called out.

"He has the damage, but he needs to hold out a little longer." Alan thought.

"Darkness beyond despair, break down all barriers! Ride, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)." Jason declared.

_Jason's vanguard evolved into the dark elf in the shadow armor riding the black horse._

"Blaster Axe (**10000**) and Blaster Rapier (**9000**) to rearguard." Jason informed.

_The axe wielding knight, and a new warrior in pure black armor who wields a lance have appeared on the field._

"Rapier's skill lets me search for a Phantom Blaster Dragon from my deck, and place it in the soul." Jason explained.

"3 blaster units, but what's the point of this?" Serena asked.

"Gust blaster is in my hand, remember?" Jason asked.

"Right." Serena thought.

"Arianrhod supports Blaster Axe's attack on Kokujyo (**17000**)!" Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Serena informed.

_The axe wielding knight destroyed the ninja dragon in one stroke_

"Charon boosts, Mordred attacks, and his skill adds 2000 (**21000**)!" Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Serena informed.

"Twin drive (**Black Cat Witch Milkre - heal trigger)** 5000 to Rapier (**14000**), and I heal 1, second check (**Black Crow Witch Eine - critical trigger**) 5000 to Rapier (**19000**), and the critical to my vanguard (2 critical)." Jason revealed.

Mordred ran to the white haired man, then slashed him through the chest.

"Damage check (**Stealth Beast Mijingakure - no trigger**), second check (**Stealth Fiend Ohtsuzra - draw trigger)** 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I draw." Serena revealed.

"Rapier attacks Tamahagane (**19000**)!" Jason exclaimed.

_The knight with the lance slashed the ninja bear._

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Jason - ****Serena**

**4 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 5**

**4 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, Blaster Axe - empty, empty**

**Black Sage Charon, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Stealth Rouge of A Thousand Blades Oborozakura, Stealth Beast Kuroko**

**Empty, Blaster Rapier - empty, Stealth Rouge of the Night Sakurafubuki**

"This game needs to end, he's got too much of the advantage." Serena thought as she drew.

"Shadow master, make all house who see you despair jn the darkness, Ninja transformation technique! Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo (**11000**)!" Serena exclaimed.

_Serena's vanguard evolved into a powerful dragon in a ninja outfit, and he wields several chains around his wrists._

"I counterblast 4 times, giving him 8000 power (**19000**), then I call Kokujyo (**9000**)." Serena informed.

"This should be fun." Jason thought.

"With support from Kuroko, Kabukicongo Limit Break!" Serena exclaimed as the limit break seal exploded.

"I counterblast 1, then bind all your rearguards." Serena explained.

_The blue dragon's chains wrapped around the 2 knights, and the 2 magic users, sending them all to the bind zone_

"Since 4 units were sent to the bind zone, Kokujyo gets 8000 power (17000)." Serena explained.

"I don't guard your vanguard." Jason informed.

"Twin drive (**Stealth Dragon Kodachifubuki - no trigger**), second check (**Stealth Rouge of the Night Sakurafubuki - no trigger**)

_The dragon launched its chains against Mordred, and Mordred is bound by them._

"Damage check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

"Kuroko's soul blast forces Blaster Axe goes to the drop zone, then with the support of Sakurafubuki, Kokujyo attacks your vanguard (**25000**)!" Serena declared.

"Milkre and Eine will stop that (**31000**)!" Jason countered.

_The dragon launched poison kunai at Mordred, but two witches formed a magic barrier to block it._

"During the end phase, the 3 remaining units are added back to your hand, and I end my turn." Serena informed.

**Jason - Serena**

**5 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 5**

**4 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 5**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Stealth Dragon Kabukicongo, Stealth Beast Kuroko**

**Empty, empty - Stealth Dragon Kokujyo, Stealth Rouge of the Night Sakurafubuki**

"I stand and draw." Jason informed.

"I have 30000 in my hand to guard, and 35000 with my intercept, that's more than enough protection." Serena thought.

"Break ride! Shadow dragon of malice become the inferno that swallows even light! Gust Blaster Dragon (**11000**)!" Jason exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded overhead, and from the darkness that took Mordred, a dragon that greatly resembled Phantom Blaster Dragon appeared. Its armor was pure purple, and it has gold and red plated gashes inside the armor, and It walks on all four of its limbs._

"Counterblast, to superior call Blaster Axe with another 5000 power (**13000**)." Jason explained.

_The dark knight that holds the axe returned._

"I call Charon (**8000**), Dagger (**7000**), Rapier (**9000**), Arianrhod (**7000**), then with Rapier's skill, Blaster Axe goes to the soul, and I counterblast to bring Blaster Axe up another 2000 (**17000**)." Jason explained.

_The magic users and the lance wielding knight returned._

"His vanguard has 21000, with Charon, that's a total of 29000." Serena thought.

"Rapier attacks Kokujyo with the support of Dagger(**16000**)." Jason declared.

_The lance wielding knight destroyed the smaller ninja dragon._

"With support from Arianrhod, Blaster Axe attacks your vanguard (**24000**)!" Jason declared.

"I guard with Sakurafabuki, Tamahagane and Kodachifubuki (**26000**)." Serena countered.

_The axe wielding knight slashed through the three defenders._

"With the support of Charon, Gust Blaster Dragon's Limit Break!" Jason exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded overhead._

"I counterblast, and retire 3 rearguards: Arianrhod, Rapier, and Dagger; The reincarnation of the dark dragon has asked for your lives! Damned inferno lance!" Jason exclaimed.

_Gust blaster attacked the witch dedicated to science, and the knights that wield an dagger and lance._

"There's 4 blasters in the soul, I add 20000 power and 4 critical to this attack, then Charon's 8000, and +2000 with his skill (**51000, 5 critical**)!" Jason exclaimed.

"I-I can't guard this." Serena thought.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Air Raid dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**56000, 6 critical**), second check (**Revenger of Darkness Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

_Gust Blaster generated fire around its body, then slammed all his power into the ninja dragon._

"Winner, Jason Marcus!" The referee exclaimed as the battlefield returned to normal.

"Hey!" Mitch yelled.

"Huh? It seems a member of the audience is trying to get the referee's attention." Seiya said with confusion in his voice.

"Serena didn't check the damage trigger, so the fights not over yet!" Mitch yelled.

"Gust Blaster Dragon had a critical value that took Serena to 11 damage, even if the top 4 cards of her deck were heal triggers, she still would've lost, there's no need to check triggers for high critical levels like that." Referee informed Mitch.

"You really need to learn more about the cards and rules before making those types of comments." Dan sighed.

"But the rules state-" Mitch trailed off.

"Mitch, she would've had 6 damage anyway, it's not like you could stop it. If you know you lost, there's no reason to check the damage trigger." Tom explained.

"Oh." Was all Mitch could say when he sat back down.

"Okay, we'll be taking a small break for the final match." Seyia informed everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: this is it, our chance to free Alan from Psyqualia<strong>

**Megan: I'm going first**

**Mat: I think this is the last time I'll play vanguard**

**Greg: next time: Doubts of the Game**

**Megan: I'll spark your interest in vanguard again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Paladin manga units<strong>

**G1**

**Blaster Dagger**

**Power 7000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race human**

**Auto rc: when this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with 'Blaster' in its name, this unit gets power+3000 until the end of the battle**

**G2**

**Blaster Axe**

**Power 10000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race human**

**Count vc/rc: if you don't have another Shadow Paladin unit in the same column as this card, this unit gets power -2000**

**Act: counterblast 1 this unit gets power +1000 until the end of the turn**

**Blaster Rapier**

**Power 9000**

**Shield 5000**

**Race human**

**Auto rg: when this unit is called, if you have a Shadow Paladin vanguard, choose a unit with blaster in its name from your deck, and place it in the soul.**


	20. Doubts of the Game

**Doubts of the Game:**

* * *

><p><em>With the 2 win sweep against Team Dragon Alliance, the last round of the regional tournament is between Teams Knight Order and Samurai Dragon. Both teams are in their respective dugouts.<em>

"So guys, how do you feel?" Kyle asked the 4 of them.

"Just a little nervous." Megan answered.

"Same here." Max and Greg said at the same time.

"I'm excited." Tom added.

Everyone turned to look at Tom.

"You're excited?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, Knowing Alan, he'll go last, so that's where I'll be." Tom answered.

"Oh, so you want to take on the Sky Paladin deck then?" Kyle asked.

Tom just looked up at Alan, without giving an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Alright fans, its time for the last match of the regional tournament!" Seyia excitedly stated.<p>

_The crowd cheered on this pair up._

"Its the relative new comers, Team Samurai Dragon, and last year's runner ups, and the champions before that, Team Knightly Order, so team captains come on down!" Seyia exclaimed.

_Tom and Alan walked down to the center of the room, then just stared at each other._

"Quit abusing Psyqualia, this is your only warning." Tom whispered.

"Why would I, I'm a chosen vanguard, so shouldn't I use it any way I want?" Alan asked.

"Not if it hurts people, far as I can tell, Mat is the only one on your team who respects his opponents." Tom retorted.

"I can't wait to destroy you." Alan chuckled.

_Both captains walked back to their dugouts without looking back._

"O-kay, that was weird...so, the first match is Mat vs Megan." Seyia read.

"Megan, good luck." Max stated.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I'll win." Megan responded.

_Megan walked up to the M.F system, and saw Mat, who's eyes have dark circles around them._

"You okay?" Megan asked

"This'll be my last cardfight." Mat said.

"What, why?" Megan asked as she set her starting vanguard.

"Because, I don't want to be on the same team as someone who hurts his opponents for fun!" Mat yelled.

"Mat." Megan whispered.

"Begin the match." The referee stated after mat placed his starting vanguard down.

"Alright, stand up my vanguard!" Both fighters yelled.

_As they flipped over their vanguards, the battlefield changed to a sunny plateau with a brilliant blue sky that reveals several moons._

"Genius Liberator Woltimer (**5000**)!" Mat revealed.

Mat became a blue haired maiden in golden armor.

"Advanced Party Seeker File (**5000**)!" Megan revealed.

_Megan transformed into a white haired boy in silver armor, he carries 2 lances, one In each hand, and wears a cape._

"So, we get to see Megan's Seeker deck in action." Tom thought.

"This should be a fun match." Megan smiled.

"I'll win." Mat said suddenly as he drew.

"I ride Opposing Liberator Polyus (**7000**), Woltimer moves." Mat decided.

_Mat's vanguard evolved into a boy with orange hair, and he wears heavy gold armor. This boy holds a golden lance, the blue haired girl appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Megan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Genius Liberator Woltimer, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Opposing Liberator Polyus - Advanced Party Seeker File, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw. I ride Good Faith Seeker Cynric (**7000**), File moves, then I call Rune Eagle (**6000**)." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into a man in silver armor who wields a crossbow, the boy appeared out of the way, and a brown eagle in silver armor rose up._

"With support from Rune Eagle, Cynric attacks (**13000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

"Drive check (**Margal - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**18000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

_Cynric launched arrows at Polyus, which caused several punctures in the armor._

"Damage check (**Liberator Lucky Charmy - draw trigger**) I get to draw as well." Mat revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Mat - Megan**

**6 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Genius Liberator Woltimer, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Opposing Liberator Polyus - Good Faith Seeker Cynric, Seeker Rune Eagle**

**Empty, empty - empty, Advanced Party Seeker File**

"Alright, draw." Mat called out.

"What did you mean by this is your last cardfight?" Megan asked.

"Like I told you, I don't want to play because of Alan, he tortures people for fun, and it sickens me!" Mat yelled.

"You can't let people like that hurt you, if you want to have fun, just have fun. No one can stop you from that pleasure." Megan told him.

"If beating you is what it will take to stop this nonsense, then with god as my witness, I'll use the power I have to stop you!" Mat yelled as he drew.

"I-I wish I could help him, but I also need to win this to force the third game." Megan thought.

"Ride Liberator of Silence Gallatin (**10000**)!" Mat declared.

_Mat's vanguard evolved into the blue haired warrior who wears a blindfold._

"Marron (**7000**), Phallon (**9000**), and Bruno (**7000**) to rearguard." Mat called out.

_A blond haired boy in a gold librarian outfit, a brown haired boy who wields a bow, and a man in golden armor who wields a sword appeared around the blindfolded man._

"Now with support from Bruno, Phallon attacks your vanguard, his skill adds 3000 (**19000**)." Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

_The green haired man raised his sword, and slashed Cynric from the chest down._

"Damage check (**Seeker Rune Eagle - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Gallatin attacks next (**10000**)!" Mat declared.

"No guard." Megan informed.

"Drive check (**Strike Liberator - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Marron (**12000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Mat revealed.

_Mat's vanguard jumped in the air, then when he came down, he slashed Cynric._

"Damage check (**Shibelgal Seeker**), second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I heal." Megan revealed.

"With the support of Woltimer, Marron attacks (**20000**)!" Mat declared.

"Harold Breath Dragon will guard (**22000**)!" Megan countered.

"That ends my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Megan**

**4 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Genius Liberator Woltimer, Little Liberator Marron - empty, empty**

**Empty, Liberator of Silence Gallatin - Good Faith Seeker Cynric, Seeker Rune Eagle**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - empty, Advanced Party Seeker File**

"You don't like to pull punches, do you?" Megan asked.

"Of course not, Alan taught me how to play in the first place, and I couldn't save him with Alfred, so I don't give a damn if I win or lose this, I'm giving up vanguard." Mat answered.

"Sorry, I'm not letting that happen!" Megan yelled.

"Why, his power is unbeatable?" Mat asked.

"No it's not, and I won't let someone who enjoys this game give it up just like that!" Megan yelled as she drew.

"You can't stop someone once their mind is made up!" Mat yelled back.

"No, but how about a deal." Megan proposed.

"What sort of deal?" Mat asked

"If you win, you get to quit, but if I win, you can't quit." Megan answered.

"Fine, just get on with your turn." Mat responded.

"Ride High Spirit Seeker Celyn (**9000)**!" Megan called out.

Megan's vanguard evolved into silver armored man who wields a sword.

"I call Shibelgal (**8000**), and a second Celyn (**9000**)!" Megan informed.

_A blueish dog in blueish silver armor, and a different colored version of the vanguard appeared._

"With the support of File, Shibelgal attacks Phallon (**13000**)." Megan declared.

_The dog slashed Phallon which made him become particles of light._

"Rune Eagle boosts, Celyn attacks (**15000**)." Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

"Drive check (**Seeker Harold Breath Dragon -critical trigger**) the power to my rearguard Celyn (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

_Megan's vanguard slashed Gallatin straight across the chest_

"Damage check (**Liberator Blue Flame Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Nappgal Liberator - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover 1." Mat revealed.

"My rearguard Celyn attacks Marron (**14000**) ." Megan declared.

_With the quick slash of his sword, the oddly colored version of Megan's vanguard made swift work of the boy in the librarian suit._

"I end my turn." Megan informed

**Mat - Megan**

**4 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Genius Liberator Woltimer, empty - High Spirit Seeker Celyn, empty**

**Empty, Liberator of Silence Gallatin - High Spirit Seeker Celyn, Seeker Rune Eagle**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, empty - Shibelgal Seeker, Advanced Party Seeker File**

"Stand and draw." Mat called out.

"So far the damage is even, but Mat has 3 cards in his drop zone, so just a little more." Alan thought.

"Unbrandish the sword of pure fire! Bluish Flame Liberator Percival (**11000**)!" Mat called out.

_Mat's vanguard evolved into the knight that wields the blue sword of fire. His armor is a brilliant gold, his hair is shaggy, and he wears a golden visor._

"I call Aglovale (**9000**)!" Mat decided.

_Another knight in brilliant gold armor appeared on the battlefield, but he wears a hoodie._

"I counterblast, and check the top 3 cards of my deck for a Liberator to call...and the luck winner is...Zoigal (**8000**)!" Mat revealed.

_On the other side of Percival, a white furred dog in golden armor appeared._

"Whenever a gold paladin appears, Bruno gets 3000 power (**10000**)." Mat explained.

"His power just went up significantly." Megan thought.

Woltimer boosts, Zoigal attacks Shibelgal (**13000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

_The 2 dogs went at it, but the one in gold armor destroyed the one in silver armor._

"Unbrandish the sword of blue fire. Percival (**13000**)!" Mat declared.

"Light gives way to happiness, listen to its holy song, Summoning Jewel Knight Gloria, Quintet Wall!" Megan declared.

_A woman in silvery jeweled armor appeared in front of Celyn._

"Gangalen (**5000**), Hasbasado (**5000**), Blaster Blade Seeker (**5000**), Loving Healer (**10000**), and Sing Saver Dragon (**0**)! Defend (**total defense 34000**)!" Megan exclaimed as 5 more defending units appeared.

"Twin drive (**Strike Liberator - critical trigger**) all effects to Aglovale (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Sword Formation Liberator Igraine - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_Percival went charging, but stopped at the site of the defenders._

"Aglovale (**24000, 2 critical**)!" Mat declared.

_Aglovale slashed Celyn across the chest._

"Damage check (**Flail Seeker Hasbasado - no trigger**), second check (**High Spirit Seeker Celyn - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Mat informed

**Mat - Megan**

**5 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Genius Liberator Woltimer, Zoigal Liberator - empty, empty**

**Empty, Bluish Flame Liberator Percival - High Spirit Seeker Celyn, Seeker Rune Eagle**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator of Oath Aglovale - High Spirit Seeker Celyn, Advanced Party Seeker File**

"My turn, stand and draw." Megan called out.

"Even at 4 damage, she won't give up." Greg thought.

"Hollowed Gate of light, release the dragon before his corruption, ride! Seeker Sing Saver Dragon (**11000**)!" Megan yelled.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into a purified version of Phantom Blaster Dragon, but without the lance._

"Follow the bond that connects to the past! Seek mate!" Megan exclaimed.

_Blaster Blade Seeker, Seeker Sing Saver Dragon, Seeker Hollowed Breath Dragon, and Seeker Loving Healer returned to the deck, then a copy of Blaster Blade Seeker flew to Megan's hand._

"The light gives hope and strength to those in despair. Legion!" Megan exclaimed as the crossed swords symbol illuminated from her vanguard circle.

_Blaster Blade Seeker appeared next to Sing Saver Dragon._

"File's skill sends him to the soul, then I search my deck for a second Blaster Blade Seeker, and call him to rearguard (**9000**)." Megan explained.

_A second version of Blaster Blade appeared next to the first copy._

"My rearguard's counterblast retires Aglovale!" Megan exclaimed.

_Blaster Blade dug his sword in the ground, then lightning surged from the ground, and destroyed the hooded knight._

"Blaster Blade attacks Zoigal (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

_Blaster Blade ran to the dog in gold armor, then sliced him down._

"Rune Eagle boosts. Mates in fellowship protect the past's future! Go, Legion attack! (**32000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided

"Twin drive (**Messagegal Seeker - draw trigger**) 5000 to Celyn (**14000**)_,_ and I draw, second check (**Certain Kill Seeker Mordon - critical trigger**) the critical to my legion (**2 critical**)_, _and the power to Celyn (**19000**)!" Megan revealed.

_Blaster Blade and Percival went on parry, then Sing Saver Dragon blasted him with a Ball of pure light._

"Damage check (**Armed Liberator Gwydion - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Bluish Flame Liberator Percival - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"Now I counterblast 2, soul blast 3, and discard 2 cards from my hand, then my vanguard's legion skill allows me to search for a copy of Sing Saver, and superior persona ride (**11000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_Blaster Blade disappeared as Sing Saver rose to the air._

"Return to the bond of light, Soul Mate Legion!" Megan announced.

"Soul Mate Legion, the skill that allows you to legion with Blaster Blade from the soul." Mat stated.

"Which means, I have 2 more attacks." Megan explained.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you won!" Mat exclaimed.

"Legion attack (**22000**)!" Megan declared.

"I guard with Strike Liberator and Little Liberator Marron (**31000**)!" Mat countered.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) 5000 to Celyn (**24000**), and I recover 1, second check (**Guardian Law Seeker Shiron - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Blaster Blade and Percival went in parry once more, then Sing Saver blasted him once again, but two defenders blocked it._

"Celyn (**24000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided.

_Celyn slashed Percival from the breast plate down._

"Damage check (**Liberator of Royalty Phallon - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Mat - Megan**

**4 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 3**

**Genius Liberator Woltimer, empty - Blaster Blade Seeker, empty**

**Empty, Bluish Flame Liberator Percival - Seeker Sing Saver Dragon/Blaster Blade Seeker, Seeker Rune Eagle**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, empty - High Spirit Seeker Celyn, empty**

"You have no idea the pain I'm feeling right now!" Mat yelled.

"Fighting for a friend always hurts, but don't worry, we can help, all you have to do is give us a fight we can remember." Megan smiled.

"Stand and draw." Mat yelled.

"If fighting Mat is the only way to save him, then I'll do it, but Tom better win his fight to drain Alan's Psyqualia." Megan thought.

"Gallatin (**10000**) and Marron (**7000**) to rearguard." Mat called out.

_The blindfolded warrior and the boy in he gold librarian outfit have returned to the battlefield._

"Seek Mate! Fire that can burn everything, bind me to the igniter!" Mat exclaimed.

_Aglovale, and 3 other cards returned to the deck, and a copy of Aglovale went to Mat's hand._

"Burning blue fire bring off the true heat! Legion!" Mat exclaimed as the cross swords mark appeared with a faint blue aura.

_The knight under the hoodie appeared next to Percival._

"Woltimer gets a power bonus for my vanguard in legion (**8000**), then with my vanguard's legion skill, I check the top 4 cards of the deck for a copy of Polyus, and call him (**7000**). Polyus' skill lets me drop a card, and draw. And, Bruno also gets a power bonus (**10000**)." Mat finished.

_The orange haired boy in gold armor returned to the battlefield._

"So long as he doesn't get a trigger, I can win." Megan thought.

"Unbrandish the swords that give off the true heat! Go Legion attack(**29000**)!" Mat exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"What, but why? Why refuse to guard when you have a perfect guard in your hand?" Mat asked.

"Because there's somethings worth more than winning, besides, I know my teammates strength, this match will still go to its third game even I don't win my match." Megan answered.

Mat's eyes widened in shock, then he checked the twin drive.

"Twin drive (**Liberator of Hope Epona - critical trigger**) the critical to my legion (**2 critical**), and he power to Marron (**12000**), second check (**Halo Liberator Mark - no** **trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_Percival and Aglovale jumped in the air, then clashed their swords to create a whirlwind of blue fire that burned Sing Saver and Blaster Blade._

"Damage check (**Seeker Sing Saver Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Glynngal Seeker - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_The two units in the vanguard circle disappeared into thin air,,then the field turned to the stadium._

"The winner, Mat!" The referee stated.

"There it is, Knightly Order has taken the first victory, can Samurai Dragon take the next 2 though?" Seyia asked the crowd.

_Mat and Megan cleaned up their cards, then looked at each other._

"I've decided not to quit vanguard." Mat told her as he walked off.

"I did it." Megan thought as she returned to her dugout with a very happy smile.

"You helped him get his fire back, so you do have a heart." Greg teased.

"So what, I just did what I wanted to, besides this not about winning." Megan answered and then punched Greg.

"You used reverse psychology, didn't you?" Tom asked.

"O-Of course, m-mind games are a specialty of mine." Megan blushed.

"Yep, she's been doing that for years." Greg sighed.

"Max, good luck." Tom thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason: Mat, are you okay?<strong>

**Mat: I have to thank Megan next time we meet.**

**Alan: whatever**

**Max: next time Dark Knight clash**

**Tom: two aspects of Shadow Paladin going at it, this should be interesting.**


	21. Dark Knight Clash

**Dark Knight Clash:**

_It was a tough battle for Megan, and even though she had the advantage, she decided to concede the match in the form of not guarding, but she did give Mat the will to keep going down the path of the vanguard fighter, now its Max's turn._

"Max, you think you can win?" Tom asked.

"Sure, I can, but it might be tough." Max said jokingly.

"We can't afford a loss here, so please win this." Greg sighed.

"No worries." Max smiled as he got up.

"This is going to be a long fight." Tom sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Our next match up features 2 masters of the Shadow Paladin clan; Max Suzugamori and Jason Marcus, whom is Alan's younger brother." Seyia explained as the two fighters reached the motion figure system.<p>

"Shadow Paladin mirror match, this should be fun." Max said casually.

"You should know, that if you can't beat me, then there's no way Tom can get to Alan, and your team won't go to nationals." Jason stated coldly.

"You have absolutely no idea how he tournaments work, the winning and runner up teams both get to go to nationals." Max retorted as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"You don't have what it takes to beat me." Jason stated as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Enough chatter, begin the match." The referee stated.

"Stand up."

"The."

"Vanguard."

_Two lights beamed down to Cray. The battlefield was the same plateau Megan and Mat fought on, but instead of daytime, the field is night._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)." Max revealed.

_Max became a a black furred dog wearing a red cape._

"Creeping Dark Goat (**4000**)." Jason revealed.

_Jason transformed into a black armored goat with green gashes in his body._

"Revengers vs the true Shadow Paladin, I wonder what kind of fight you can produce?" Jason asked.

"Alright, draw." Max stated, annoyed by what Jason said.

"Can't let him get to me." Max thought as he surveyed his hand

"I ride Dark Bond Trumpeter (**6000**), Judgebau moves." Max informed.

_Max's vanguard transformed into a girl with blue hair and wings. She wears a black dress like uniform, and holds a trumpet to her mouth. The red caped dog appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Jason - Max**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, Creeping Dark Goat - Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw. Riding Nightmare Painter (**6000**), Goat moves." Jason informed.

_Jason's vanguard evolved into a white haired girl in a black dress. Her wings are purple, and wields a sword in reverse grip style._

"Painter's skill allows me to place Phantom Blaster Dragon from my hand, and into the soul." Jason explained.

"He's doing it again, his strategy is to send blaster units to the soul as fuel for Gust Blaster Dragon." Max thought.

"Nightmare Painter attacks (**6000**)." Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

"Drive check (**Blaster Rapier - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

_Nightmare Painter raised its free arm in the air, extended her index finger, then rained down purple lightning on the blue haired trumpet girl._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**11000**) and I draw." Max revealed.

"In that case, I end my turn." Jason decided.

**Jason - Max**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, Nightmare Painter - Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter, empty**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw." Max called out.

"What's his game? Just one more loss, and then everyone will know his team is weak." Jason thought.

"From the abyss known as darkness, my avatar rises. I ride Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' (**9000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Max's vanguard evolved into the knight born from the paradox of the lost blaster blade. His armor is black in comparison to Blaster Blade's, and he wears a red cape. Max's facial features and hair color overtakes Blaster Dark's._

"I call Rukea (**9000**) and Rakia (**7000**)." Max informed

_A knight in dark armor and wearing glasses appeared behind Blaster Dark, then another knight in dark armor, and holding a sword in reverse grip style appeared next to him._

"Max is setting up for the final turn." Tom thought.

"Max has to be careful now." Dan stated.

"Yeah, based on his formation, he's leaving some empty spots for his Judgebau break ride legion combo." Brian added.

"Well, considering the units he played, those 2 spots needed to be open." Sora chimed in.

"Come on Max." Mitch, Marilyn, and Koyoku thought.

"Rakia boosts, lets go my Avatar (**16000**)." Max declared.

"I don't guard." Jason informed.

"Drive check (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) the power to Rukea (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark jumped in the air, then made an 'x' like energy attack, and charged it against Nightmare Painter. The attack injured her really well._

"Damage check (**Lizard Witch Aife - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**11000**), and I draw, second check (**Dark Revenger Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

"Rukea (**14000**)." Max declared.

"I guard with Nightmare Painter (**16000**)!" Jason countered.

_The reverse grip swordsman made his attack on the girl, but a clone took the hit._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Jason - Max**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, Nightmare Painter - Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss', Self-Control Revenger Rakia**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty - Overcoming Revenger Rukea, empty**

"Draw, rise from the darkness, my Avatar, Blaster Dark (**9000**)!" Jason exclaimed.

_Jason's vanguard evolved into the true version of Blaster Dark, no cape, just pure black armor._

"Calling Blaster Rapier (**9000**), Black Sage Charon (**8000**), and Skull With Nemain (**3000**)." Jason informed.

_A knight in shadow armor who wields a lance, a male elf in black clothes who wields a black book, and a witch who loves to wield skulls appeared on the battlefield._

"Nemain's counterblast allows me to discard 1 Shadow Paladin, and draw 2, then Rapier sends Blaster Dagger from my deck to the soul. Creeping Dark Goat's counterblast sends it to the soul, and I check the top 5 for Gust Blaster, and add it to my hand. Finally, I call another Charon (**8000**) and Arianrhod (**7000**)." Jason informed.

"He's rushing now, and this'll pay off in the long run." Max thought.

"Charon boosts, Nemain attacks Rukea (**11000**)!" Jason declared.

"I guard with Masquerade (**14000**)!" Max countered.

_Nemain charged her magic energy in the skull in her hand, then sent the lightning at the reverse grip warrior, but a white haired man in a tuxedo took the attack._

"Charon boosts, Blaster Dark attacks his future self (**17000**)!" Jason exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

"Drive check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Rapier (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Jason revealed.

_The 2 Blaster Darks clashed swords, but the old version won with ease._

"Damage check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**), second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I heal 1." Max revealed.

"Arianrhod boosts, Rapier attacks Rukea (**21000**)!" Jason declared.

_The lance wielding knight destroyed the knight who uses reverse grip style._

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Jason - Max**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**4 - soul - 1**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, Blaster Rapier - empty, Judgebau Revenger**

**Black Sage Charon, Blaster Dark - Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss', Self-Control Revenger Rakia**

**Black Sage Charon, Skull Witch Nemain - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Max called out.

"He has 3 cards in the drop zone, I won't let him get a 4th. I have Phantom Blaster Dragon and Blaster Dark in the soul after I ride, Mordred, so breakride and Rapier's effect, then a second Nightmare Painter, and I'll win." Jason thought.

"Cower in fear as the darkness grabs hold of you, ride! Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Max declared.

_Blaster Dark evolved into the dark elf that carries the spirit of the shadow dragon in him. He wears dark armor, and rides a black Pegasus. Mordred's hair turned red because Max took control of him._

"I call a second Mordred (**11000**)!" Max informed.

_A second Mordred appeared in front of Judgebau._

"Is this your plan?" Jason asked.

"You'll see, Judgebau boosts Mordred's attack on Nemain (**16000**)!" Max declared.

_The second Pegasus riding elf slashed the skull loving witch._

"Judgebau's counterblast sends him to the soul, then I superior call 2 Transient Revenger Masquerades (**7000**)." Max informed.

_Two identical white haired men in suits appeared on both sides of the dark knight in glasses._

"Whenever a g1 or less unit is called from the deck, Rakia gets 3000 power, and 2 were called, so that power increases by 6000 (**13000**)." Jason gritted his teeth.

"That's right, and with support from Rakia, Mordred attacks your vanguard, and he gets 2000 power (**26000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard." Jason informed.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**31000, 2 critical**), second check (**Revenger of Darkness Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Mordred slashed Blaster Dark twice._

"Damage check (**Blaster Axe - no trigger**), second check (**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Jason - Max**

**5 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 2**

**4 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 1**

**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, Blaster Rapier - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, Transient Revenger Masquerade**

**Black Sage Charon, Blaster Dark - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, Self-Control Revenger Rakia**

**Black Sage Charon, empty - empty, Transient Revenger Masquerade**

"You are really getting on my nerves." Jason informed as he drew.

"That makes 2 of us." Max retorted.

"Why you little-no don't get worked up, he's using the weaker Shadow Paladin deck, Gust Blaster is the strongest." Jason thought.

"He thinks he's good, but my deck is better." Max thought.

"Shadows grab hold so not even light can reach, I ride! Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Jason declared.

_Blaster Dark transformed into a copy of Max's vanguard._

"Blaster Rapier (**9000**), and he sends dagger into the soul." Jason informed.

_A second lance holding knight appeared._

"3 blasters in the soul, he's really building that up." Max thought.

"Charon boosts, Rapier attacks Mordred (**17000**)!" Jason declared.

"Air Raid Dragon will guard (**21000**)!" Max countered.

"Shit, he got a 4th card in the damage zone. No matter, I'll win this." Jason thought.

Charon boosts, Mordred attacks, his skill grants 2000 (**21000**)!" Jason declared.

"No guard." Max informed.

"Twin drive (**Black Crow Witch Eine - critical trigger**) the power to my standing Rapier (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Lizard** **Witch Aife - draw trigger**) power to Rapier (**19000**), and I draw." Jason revealed.

_Jason's Mordred slashed Max's twice._

"Damage check (**Overcoming Revenger Rukea - no trigger**), second check (**Nullity Revenger Masquerade - no trigger.**)" Max revealed.

"Arianrhod boosts, Rapier attacks (**26000**)!" Jason declared.

"Grim Revenger, and Revenger Air Raid Dragon will guard (**31000**)!" Max countered.

_The lance wielding knight jabbed the 2 defenders._

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Jason - Max**

**6 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 4**

**5 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 1**

**Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, Blaster Rapier - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, Transient Revenger Masquerade**

**Black Sage Charon, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, Self-Control Revenger Rakia**

**Black Sage Charon, Blaster Rapier - empty, Transient Revenger Masquerade.**

"My turn, stand and draw." Max called out.

"He has enough, and I can't stop him." Jason thought.

"Dragon born of darkness, strike terror in everything bathed in light! Break Ride, Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' (**11000**)!" Max declared.

_The light break seal appeared overhead, then Max's vanguard evolved into Phantom Blaster Overlord wearing Phantom Blaster Dragon as armor, its wings are blood red._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), then I search my deck for Nullity Revenger, and he gets 5000 power (**14000**)!" Max explained.

_Next to max's vanguard, a knight covered in pure shadow armor appeared._

"Dragon king of shadows, find the one who shares your power! Seek the Mate!" Max exclaimed.

_Revenger Air Raid Dragon, Grim Revenger, Abyss Revenger and Rukea flew into the deck, then a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' flew into Max's hand._

"Shadow knight who refuses to stand in a line, line up with the dragon of darkness, Legion!" Max exclaimed as the crossed sword symbol appeared.

"Masquerade boosts, Mordred attacks Rapier (**18000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard." Jason informed.

_Mordred slashed the axe wielding knight._

"Rukea boosts. Twin swords of darkness, destroy those who threaten the sanctuary, Legion attack (**30000**)!" Max declared.

"By discarding 1 card from my hand, I nullify the attack with Mac Lir (**perfect defense**)!" Jason countered.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**35000, 2 critical**), second check **(Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**40000**), and I recover 1." Max revealed.

_The knight and dragon attempted to attack Mordred, but a barrier creating knight stopped them._

"Lives that have no use in this realm, offer yourselves to the shadow dragon! Phantom Blaster Rising!" Max exclaimed.

_Blaster Dark turned to Rakia, while Phantom Blaster turned his eyes on Mordred and Masquerade, then these 2 struck their targets._

"W-What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Phantom Blaster Rising, the legion skill, by a counterblast cost of 2, and sacrificing 3 rearguards, my vanguard stands up." Max explained.

"That's why you gave the effects to your vanguard, even though it was a nullified attack." Jason realized.

"Twin spirits of darkness strike fear in the hearts of the light! Legion attack (**33000**)!" Max declared.

"I-I don't guard." Jason decided.

"Twin drive (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) 5000 to Masquerade (**19000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**), second check (**Nullity Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**)."

_The two knights slashed Mordred, causing him to fall on the floor._

"Damage check (**Blaster Dark - no trigger**), second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1, third check (**Illusionary** **Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

_Jason's vanguard turned into light, and the field returned back into the stadium._

"The winner, Max Suzugamori!" The referee exclaimed.

"Unbelievable, the game is tied 1 to 1, who's going to win it?" Seyia asked.

"It looks like you get to fight Tom after all." Mat stated.

"It'll be a quick fight." Alan chuckled as Jason returned to the dugout.

_Max returned to his side's dugout with a big smile._

"Gust blaster takes too long to set up, and I didn't want him getting multiple blaster units In the soul." Max explained.

"Well, I guess its my turn." Tom responded as he got up.

_Tom and Alan got to the motion figure system at the exact same time._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: I'm going to make you pay for everything you did here!<strong>

**Alan: Bring it on, I watched every single fight you had!**

**Sora: next time: Sky Fire**

**Tom: I know I can win!**


	22. Sky Fire

**Sky Fire:**

* * *

><p><em>The crowd was silent as they saw Tom and Alan reach the motion figure system at the exact same time.<em>

"I didn't want Alan to fight anymore, and now Tom will suffer like the rest." Mat said, discouraged.

"Don't worry, this'll be a quick fight." Jason reassured.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mat sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"We seen each other play, so this'll be a hard fight for both of us." Tom informed.<p>

"Sorry, but my eyes have shown me my victory." Alan laughed.

"Psyqualia." Tom thought as they both placed their starting vanguards face down..

"Begin the match." The refree called out.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_As they flipped their vanguards, the stadium transformed into the plateau once again, and this time its daytime._

"Absolver of Ferocity Stymphilia (**5000**)!" Alan revealed.

_Alan transformed into a big brown feathered hawk wearing a toga._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Tom transformed into a black dragon with a white mane with a red beared. Its wings and feet were mechanical, and held 2 blasters, one in each hand._

"The Absolver deck here!?" Dan asked, stunned.

"I thought that deck was incomplete, because there's no trigger or sentinel units." Brian stated with the same amount of shock.

"This should be interesting." Sora thought.

"I'll go first." Alan said as he drew.

"Be my guest." Tom replyed.

"I ride Skyward Messenger Iris (**8000**), Stymphilia moves." Alan informed.

_Alan's vanguard transformed into a blue haired maiden. She wears a pink princess dress, a blue headband with a bow in it, amd she carries a staff. The hawk appeared out of the way._

"Its your turn." Alan informed.

**Alan - Tom**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphilia, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Skyward Messenger Iris - Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and Gojo rides (**7000**), Red Pulse moves!" Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a man with long brown hair, he wears a red robe, he wields a staff, and wears a necklace of skulls. The black dragon moved out of the way._

"Red Pulse boosts, Gojo attacks (**11000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed.

"Drive check (**Seal Dragon Biella - critical trigger**) all effects going to my vanguard (**16000, 2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_Gojo raised his staff in the air, then sent a surge of lightning against Iris, who in turn screamed in pain._

"Damage check (**Jetstream Absolver Skeiron - no trigger**), second check (**Absolver Beast Tamer Ersa - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (13000), and I draw." Alan revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Alan - Tom**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphilia, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Skyward Messenger Iris - Dragon Monk Gojo, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Alan called out.

"Tom did 2 damage on 1 attack, that's awesome." Megan smiled.

"True, but this cardfight has a long way to go." Kyle stated.

"No kidding." Max added.

"I ride Absolver of Sacrifice Polyxena (**9000**)!" Alan called out.

_Alan's vanguard transformed into a beautiful woman with long red hair. She wears armor similar to the Fairy Tail character, Erza._

"Constellation Knight Absolver Maia (**7000**), and Jetstream Absolver Skeiron (**6000**) to rearguard!" Alan called out.

_A white version of Skeiron, and a man with short dark hair, and wearing ancient Greek clothing appeared on the battlefield._

"Using Maia's ability, the four cards in my hand are sent to the bind zone." Alan informed.

"What! He sacrificed his hand early?" Tom thought.

Stymphilia boosts, Maia attacks Gojo (**12000**)!" Alan declared.

_The Greek man slashed Gojo across the chest._

"Damage check (**Violence Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

Skeiron boosts, Polyxena attacks, and with Skeiron's skill, I add 3000 power to this attack (**18000**)!" Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_The Erza look alike raised her sword in th mid air, then slashed Gojo through the chest._

"Damage check (**Burning Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Alan informed.

**Alan - Tom**

**1 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphilia, Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - empty, empty**

**Jetstream Absolver Skeiron, Absolver of Sacrifice Polyxena - Dragon Monk Gojo, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"He has no idea of the power I posses. Our teams may be going to nationals together, but my eyes have shown me victory." Alan thought.

"Prowling Dragon Striken ride (**10000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a black dragon with red coloring on the back._

"Red Pulse Dracokid's counterblast send him to the soul...I check the top 5 cards of my deck for a grade 3 Kagero unit... Dragonic Overlord to my hand." Tom revealed.

"That is a dangerous unit." Alan thought.

"Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**) to rearguard." Tom called out.

_A bird like dragon appeared to the back right of Striken._

"Soul blast 2 cards, and draw, then I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**), and Bahr (**8000**)!" Tom informed.

_A ruby red dragon, and a blue demon in red armor appeared._

"Bahr boosts, Bellicosity Dragon attacks (**17000**)!" Tom declared.

_The ruby red dragon opened its mouth, and unleashed a force of ruby fire against Polyxena._

"Damage check (**Absolver Beast Tamer Ersa - draw trigger**) I get to draw." Alan revealed.

"Bellicosity's skill unflips 1 damage, and I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Alan - Tom**

**2 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphilia, Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Jetstream Absolver Skeiron, Absolver of Sacrifice Polyxena - Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Alan called out.

"Okay, Helios is in his hand, then there's the card he drew with the draw trigger, and the card he just drew. I need to figure his plan out." Tom thought.

"Absolve the world's take on truth and lies, ride! Shining Aureole Absolver Helios (**11000**)!" Alan exclaimed.

_Alan's vanguard evolved into the beautiful archer in her pink dress._

"Alcyone (**9000**), and Iris (**8000**) to rearguard!" Alan called.

_A blond haired woman, and a the pink dress wearing blue haired woman appeared on the field._

"His hand is empty again." Tom thought.

"Iris boosts, Alcyone attacks Striken (**17000**)!" Alan declared.

_Alcyone raised her hands in the air, then generated a beautiful colored surge of energy that raced to Striken._

"Damage check (**Dragon Knight Gimiel - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Since that attack hit, Alcyone's skill adds 3000 power to Helios (**14000**), and Maia (**10000**)." Alan informed.

"Alan might be pushing for the win. Tom, you better hold him off" Max thought.

"Skeiron boosts, Helios attacks, and since I have no cards in my hand, Helios gets 2000 power, and Skeiron's boost increases by 3000 (25000)!" Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Golden Absolver Athena - critical trigger**) the power to Maia (**15000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Absolver of Sins Grand** **King Perseus - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_Helios raised her bow, loaded an arrow, then launched said arrow at Striken. The attack pierced his knee._

"Damage check (**Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger**), second check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) power to Striken (**15000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"Stymphilia boosts, Maia attacks (**25000**)." Alan declared.

"Seal Dragon Biella will guard, and Bellicosity intercepts (**30000**)!" Tom countered.

A dragon covered in magic bandages, and the ruby red dragon blocked the Greek clothed man's attack.

"Tch, I end my turn." Alan said.

**Alan - Tom**

**2 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphilia, Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Jetstream Absolver Helios, Shining Aureole Helios - Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Constellation Knight Absolver Alcyone - empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

"Thanks to a lucky heal trigger, Tom narrowly escaped having 5 damage, but can he get himself back in the game, especially since his opponent has a full formation?" Seyia asked the crowd.

"I stand and draw." Tom announced.

"Tom's not even phased by this." Zack stated.

"Why isn't he scared I'd be shaking if I his place." Mitch admitted.

"Its because he's not a newb." Dan thought.

"This dragon's appearance signals the apocalypse, cleanse the realm as your power devastates the battlefield! Ride, Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's dragon vanguard evolved into the ruler of the Kagero clan. Its armor is as red as the blood red sky, its wings are fire incarnate, and it wields a sword as a sign of power._

"Striken's final skill adds 5000 and +1 critical (**16000, 2 critical**)." Tom informed.

"Idiot, I have 15000, which is more than enough to defend this attack." Alan thought.

"Violence Horn Dragon behind my vanguard (**7000**)!" Tom called.

_A red and blue scaled dragon with which has horns glowing with yellow colored energy appeared behind Overlord._

"It's no use to guard then." Alan thought.

"Violence Horn boosts, Overlord attacks your vanguard, Overlord gets 2000 power (**25000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed.

"Twin drive (**Treasure Hunt Dracokid - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**30000**), and I draw, the second check (**Seal Dragon Rinocross - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

Overlord opened its mouth, then fire raced across the battlefield to Helios. Her screams can be heard as she's burned up.

"Damage check (**Absolver of Iridescent Wings Arke - no trigger**), second check (**Constellation Knight Absolver Polyxena - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Alan - Tom**

**2 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphilia, Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Jetstream Absolver Skeiron, Shining Aureole Helios - Dragonic Overlord, Violence Horn Dragon**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Constellation Knight Absolver Alcyone - empty Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

"You failed to finish me off, so guess what, Final Turn!" Alan declared as he drew.

"Alan has declared final turn. Can Tom fend off Alan's attack?" Seyia asked.

"Break ride! Avatar that transcends even the boundless skies, don't let those years go to waist! Absolver of Sins Grand King Perseus (**11000**)!" Alan declared.

_The limit break seal exploded, then from the light an older version of Perseus in religious grey steel armor appeared. He carries 2 swords in the holsters, and his hair is dirty grey._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), and when I attack, I bind the 2 cards in my hand as well as the top card of my deck, and I get all the cards back ahahahaha." Alan laughed.

"That's not all, Perseus has some nasty tricks as well as that starting vanguard" Tom thought.

"Stymphilia's counterblast moves it to the soul, so when Perseus hits, Maia and Alcyone will get a new skill." Alan informed.

"Alan's just added more problems should he not get a critical." Sora stated.

"Yeah, Maia will be at 14000, and Alcyone 16000, with an 8k boost on that side, that's 24000." Brian added.

"Tom has 5 cards in his hand, he should be fine." Mitch stated.

"He has 2-3 cards that Alan doesn't know about, so Tom should be fine." Koyoku added.

"You're so hopeless." Dan sighed.

"Skeiron boosts, Perseus attacks! At the start, the 2 cards in my hand as well as the top card of my deck go to the bind zone, and because of that Skeiron's skill adds an additional 3000 power, also Perseus gets 1 critical (**30000 2 critical**)!" Alan declared.

"Loyal to the order of dragon knights, he does his duty with honor, Dragon Knight Gimiel, Quintet Wall!" Tom declared.

_A man covered in dragon scale armor appeared in front of Perseus._

"Counterblast, and then Blueray Dracokid (**10000**), Bahr (**5000**), Striken (**5000**), Dragon Dancer Barbara (**10000**), and Burning Horn Dragon (**5000**) all defend (**46000**)!" Tom revealed.

_5 defenders appeared around Overlord._

"My vanguard has a power of 30000, I just need a grade 1 or higher unit, then I can retire a 10k unit to shift this into my favor." Alan thought.

"I also guard with Treasure Hunt Dracokid (**51000**)!" Tom added.

"Son of a-." Alan thought.

"Check your twin drive already!" Tom yelled.

"Your defenses won't hold, twin drive (**Golden Absolver Athena - critical trigger**) all effects to Alcyone (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (Jetstream Absolver Skeiron) with this I retire Barbara, and add 5000 to Perseus (**35000, Dragonic Overlord 41000**)!" Alan revealed.

_Barbara disappeared without a trace, then Perseus attacked the other defenders, but Overlord stood tall._

"Iris boosts, Alcyone attacks your vanguard (**22000, 2 critical**)!" Alan declared.

"Seal Dragon Rinocross will nullify (**perfect guard**)." Tom countered.

_The Blond Haired woman attempted to attack Overlord, but a dragon sealed in magic bandages blocked the attack._

"You can't win now, thanks to the effect of the break ride skill, I add the 7 cards sent to my bind zone back to my hand. With 9 cards and an intercept unit, you're finished!" Alan informed.

**Alan - Tom**

**9 - hand - 2**

**5 - damage - 4**

**4 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**0 - bind - 0**

**Empty, Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Jetstream Absolver Skeiron, Absolver of Sins Grand King Perseus - Dragonic Overlord, Violence Horn Dragon**

**Skyward Messenger Iris, Constellation Knight Absolver Alcyone - empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

_At the instant Tom went to draw, everything around him dissolved into black and red gunk._

"Huh!?" Tom asked, scared.

_"Dragon Prince."_ An inhuman voice called.

"W-Who's there?" Tom asked, still scared.

"_Dragon Prince! you can't win with my old power, draw the top card of your deck, and defeat your opponent_!" The same inhuman voice called again.

_Everything turned back to the fight in that instant, and Tom looked at the card he just drew._

"I don't remember putting this card in my deck, but whatever asked me to use this better not be wrong." Tom thought.

"Are you going to take your turn or not!?" Alan yelled.

"Break ride! Dragon that made emptiness his power, end the brutal war to defend Cray! Dragonic Overlord the 'Rebirth!' (**11000**)!" Tom declared.

_A fog made out of red and black energy surrounded Overlord, turning his body into armor, he grew 2 extra arms, a helmet covers his warped head, the top 2 arms holding blasters, the bottom 2 holding swords, and a black ring with a white aura and red magic inscriptions hovers on this Dragon's back._

"Dragonic Overlord the 'Rebirth'?" Alan asked.

"Break Ride skill adds 10000 power, and this is a crossride so that's an additional 2000 power (**23000**)!" Tom informed.

"Grrr, so what?" Alan asked.

_With the gang in the stands._

"Overlord the 'Rebirth', the cursed lone Dragon." Zack said all of a sudden.

"Alan's finished, Tom can unleash 3 attacks all at 33000 now." Dan sighed.

"No, 2 attacks at 30000, what are you talking about?" Mitch asked.

"Just watch." Sora, Brian, and Dragan said at the same time.

"Burning Horn (**9000**), and Bellicosity (**9000**) to rearguard." Tom called out.

"So, what, you think those intercepts can scare me?" Alan asked

"Overlord the 'Rebirth''s limit break!" Tom called out.

The limit break seal exploded in front of this unit.

"I counterblast, Bahr, Burning Horn, Violence Horn, Calamity Tower, and Bellicosity will lock!" Tom exclaimed.

_Overlord yelled, then all 5 of his allies were turned into white cards in the center of gravity confined black rings with red aura that intersected each other._

"Since 5 units were locked, I add 10000 power (**33000**)!" Tom informed.

"A power boost is just that, I'll defend this attack no problem!" Alan exclaimed.

"Overlord the 'Rebirth' attacks Alcyone (**33000**)!" Tom declared.

"I discard 1 card, and Guardian Absolver Achelois will guard that (**perfect defense**)." Alan countered.

"Twin drive (**Seal Dragon Biella - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**38000, 2 critical**), second check (**Seal Dragon Rinocross - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Overlord raised his guns, then fired them. The bullets raced towards the blond haired woman, but a golden haired maiden in a blue dress who wields a magic shield blocked the attack._

"How do you like that, your 1 attack failed." Alan mocked.

"Break ride skill, counterblast, and I discard 1 card from my hand, my vanguard stands up." Tom informed.

"His vanguard failed to attack my rearguard, so he gets another attack." Alan thought as he looked at the 7 remaining cards in his hand.

"Overlord the 'Rebirth' attacks your vanguard (**38000**)!" Tom declared.

"2 Athena (**20000**), Sona (**10000**), Polyxena (**5000**) will guard, and Alcyone will intercept (**5000**), total defense (**51000**)." Alan countered.

"You can't guard after this." Tom smiled in relief.

"No! This is your second and last attack!" Alan exclaimed.

"Twin drive (**Treasure Hunt Dracokid - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**43000**), and I draw, second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**48000, 3 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_Overlord shot all the defending units, causing them to dissipate in light._

"Limit break! By discarding 2 cards, my vanguard stands up (48000)!" Tom informed.

"I don't remember Tom having that card." Greg stated.

"He didn't, at first." Megan said as her eyes started to glow with Psyqualia.

"At first?" Max repeated.

"Dragonic Overlord came to Tom because of the bond they share, and Overlord want to help him." Megan informed.

"So-o, Tom's not reversed?" Greg asked.

"Nope, he's the same guy, but a unit coming to a cardfighter is rare." Megan answered.

"Overlord the 'Rebirth' attacks Perseus once more (**48000**)!" Tom declared.

"Triple critical!" Alan thought.

"Twin drive (**Burning Horn Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Overlord and Perseus clashed swords, but Overlord slashed through the defense, and broke the armor, then the top card of Alan's deck flew to the damage zone. As the battlefield dissipated, the stadium returned fo normal. The Psyqualia in Alan faded, and he looked up at Tom._

"I-I lost." Alan said disappointed.

"The winner - Tom Toshiki, so team samurai dragon wins the regional tournament." The referee called.

"What an incredible feat, despite the odds, Tom broke through the 9 cards in Alan's hand." Seyia called out

_Tom smiled at Alan as he gave a thumbs up._

"It's good to see you back to your old self." Tom said as he returned to his team.

_Alan looked at Mat and Jason with tears in his eyes as he returned to his team's dugout._

"Guys- I'm sorry." Alan said as he cried a bit.

"It's fine, you're back and that's all that matters." Mat said as he cried, and went to Alan to hug him.

"Aww, that's sweet." The female fans in the crowd said as they saw the bromance going on.

"Thanks to all the teams that participated, we'll have the award ceremony soon." Seyia informed the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: why did I get this card?<strong>

**Megan: not sure, but be careful with how you use it.**

**Tom: don't worry, its just a card.**

**Max: next time: Warning of Destruction**

**Tom: I'm going to master this unit!**


	23. Warning of Destruction

**Warning of Destruction:**

* * *

><p><em>The tournament has finally come to an end, and team Samurai Dragon has won the entire tournament. Now the 4 members of the team, and manager have stepped on the stage.<em>

"These awards are for you, and you're allowed to compete in the national tournament." Seyia said to Tom as he handed Tom the tournament prizes.

"Thank you." Tom replied.

_Meanwhile, our attention turns to Cray, the Kagero territory to be specific. Three shadows are staring at a pool of lava with an image of Tom in the center_

"Are you sure its wise to do this sir, giving him that despicable power?" One of the shadows asked.

"IT'S FINE BLOCKADE! HE HAS WHAT HE NEEDS TO DEFEND CRAY." The second shadow answered.

"But, milord, he's just a human from Earth, the power you gave him might not be suitable." The third stated.

"KIMNARA, HE IS THE SON OF OUR DRAGON KING, KAI TOSHIKI, HE CAN HANDLE ANY 'TEST' I DEEM WORTHY, AND EVER SINCE TAKUTO DISAPPEARED, WE NEED TO TAKE THINGS IN OUR OWN HANDS TO KEEP OUR LANDS SAFE FROM VOID AND ITS LINK JOKER!" The same shadow boomed.

"Yes, Dragonic Overlord." Kimnara and Blockade said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>The trip home wasn't that long, Kyle brought everyone back to the store, then they went their separate ways home. Tom and Zack are taking the south route.<em>

"Tom." Zack addressed.

"Yeah?" Tom answered.

"What are you going to do with that card, it's too dangerous." Zack stated.

"I might as well use it for a while, but that might be about it." Tom answered.

"I don't think you should!" Zack yelled.

"Its fine, don't worry." Tom said as nicely as he could.

_The walk home took 19 minutes because of the two of them talking. Once they did, Misaki and Kai were at the dinner table, and the both of them just smiled at Tom. The table had plates of Japanese delicacies, but there were forks next to the plates instead of chop sticks._

"Emi called after Greg told her your team won regionals." Misaki stated, answering Tom's confused look.

"Thanks, the semifinals and the final round were tough, but Megan, Max, and Greg did the work getting us there, so they deserve most of the credit." Tom blushed.

"Don't be so modest, your fights against Sora and Alan were awesome!" Zack said enthusiastically.

"Well, sit down and eat, your dinner is getting cold after all." Kai said as he and Misaki took their seats.

_Tom and Zack took their seats, then the 4 of them said grace, and started to eat._

"This is really good, dad did you cook all this?" Tom asked after taking a few bites.

"It wasn't all that hard to make, and thank you." Kai said as he took the complement.

"You're father made this almost two hours ago, in preparation for your victory party." Misaki added.

"Wow, but wait...how's this still hot after 2 hours?" Tom asked.

"I used the microwave to heat everything back up." Kai answered after drinking some water.

_The family dinner last for another fifteen minutes, then Tom excused himself and proceeded to go to his room, once there, he took his deck out, and stared at Overlord the 'Rebirth'._

"You came to me for a reason, now what is it?" Tom thought as he worked on the deck.

"Now that I think of it, I should work on that deck as well." He added on top of that same thought, then took out a separate deck to work on.

_Tom spent a good two hours on those decks, then went to bed. Meanwhile back oh Cray._

"He's asleep, now you can communicate with him to explain why you did this." Kimnara said to Dragonic Overlord.

_Overlord didn't say anything, he just went to sleep, and then met Tom within the dream realm. Tom thought he opened his eyes, thdn looked around, and saw Dragonic Overlord in front of him._

"WE MEET AT LAST, DRAGON PRINCE." Overlord said.

"Dragonic Overlord!" Tom said shocked.

"We DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THE CARD I GAVE YOU IN YOUR LAST FIGHT?" Overlord asked.

"That was you, but why?" Tom asked.

"CRAY IS UNDER ATTACK, 7 BEASTS OF PURE DARKNESS HAVE BEEN AWAKENED BY LINK JOKER, AND ARE ATTACKING SEVERAL CLANS IN EACH NATION." Overlord explained.

_As Overlord was talking, an image of Cray appeared below them._

"2 BIRD LIKE CREATURES APPEARED IN THE UNITED SANCTUARY." Overlord stated.

_Tom observed a huge black hummingbird with orange marks, and a gigantic condor with pink marks attacking in the areas he assumed belonged to the Oracle Think Tank and Genesis clans._

"A WHALE, AS YOU WOULD IDENTIFY IT, HAS ATTACKED THE MAGILLANICA NATION." Overlord's voice boomed again.

_Tom saw A giant pure black killer whale with a brown underbelly, and purple markings fighting the Aqua Force navy_

A MONKEY AND SPIDER ARE ATTACKING THE ZOO NATION!" Overlord stated as the projection changed.

_Tom observed a giant spider with red markings attacking the Megacolony horde, and a giant monkey with yellow markings attacking the Great Nature University_

"AND A GIANT IS ATTACKING THE DARK ZONE." Overlord finished.

_The last image was a big giant with blue markings attacking the Dark Irregulars._

"These look like the Earthbound Immortals." Tom said suddenly.

"WHAT?" Overlord asked.

"7 duel monster cards that can't be attacked, and automatically destroy themselves if there's no field spell active." Tom explained, but saw a confused look on the Dragon.

"Demons born from the underworld, and they tried to destroy Earth three times, and each attempt was five-thousand years apart." Tom clarified.

"YOU ARE TO USE THAT 'REBIRTH' DECK AGAINST THESE IMMORTALS AND LINK JOKER, THAT EVOLUTION OF MINE IS STILL TAINTED WITH REVERSE PHENOMENON, AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY VANGUARD'S SON IN DANGER, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Overlord asked.

"Sure, no problem, but how can I tell who uses an Earthbound Immortal or Wields Link Joker?" Tom asked.

_Overlord raised its finger, then fire raced to the 'Rebirth' card, then the said fire resonated within the card._

"THAT 'REBIRTH' CARD WILL GLOW IF IT COMES CLOSE TO AN EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL OR A LINK JOKER USER." Overlord informed as it started to fade.

"What's happening?" Tom asked, confused.

"MY TIME IN THIS REALM IS UP, SO YOUR MISSION IS TO PROTECT CRAY FROM THIS EVIL!" Overlord instructed.

_At that moment, Tom woke up, and stared at his 'Rebirth' deck._

"Defend Cray...how am I supposed to that, if I'm not even part of that world." Tom thought as he got dressed, then grabbed both his 'Rebirth' deck, and the other deck he was working on.

"Tom, get up, breakfast is getting cold!" Misaki yelled as she banged on the door.

"I'm getting dressed!" Tom called back.

"Just hurry up!" Misaki yelled again.

_Tom finished getting dressed, then had breakfast with his family. Afterwards, he got out of the house, and walked to the card shop._

"Earthbound Immortals, and Link Joker are both acting up, and the Kagero leader expects me to save them. I'm just 1 person, how can I take on 7 illusions?" Tom thought as he walked through the front door of the cardshop.

"Hey Tom!" Greg waved once he saw Tom.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have a cardfight with me?" Greg asked.

"Sure, helping a teammate improve is fine by me." Tom answered.

The two cardfighters went to a standing cardfight table, then set their starting vanguards down.

"We never had a chance to finish that cardfight we started a while ago, so I can't wait to see how well you do against this deck." Greg stated.

"Same here, I made a new deck, and I wanted to test it." Tom explained.

_Some of the store goers saw the two about to start a cardfight, then proceeded to form a circle._

"Tom Toshiki and Greg Katsuragi going at it, this is so exciting." One of the regulars stated.

"Yeah, these 2 won the regional tournament yesterday along with Max Suzugamori and Megan Sendou, who wouldn't want to miss this?" Her friend asked.

"Alright stand up, vanguard." Both fighters called out.

_As these two raised their vanguards, their battlefield appeared to be a machine factory that sparkles in the night sky._

"Energyraizer (**5000**)." Greg revealed.

_Greg's spirit transformed into a purple version of the usual battleraizer._

"Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid (**5000**)." Tom revealed.

_Tom' spirit transformed into a ruby red dragon child with white, spiky horns, and he holds a spear In a two handed grip._

"The Perdition sub clan, I have to say that this is the first time I'm facing it." Greg enthusiastically stated.

"I have to say the same thing about your Raizers." Tom retorted, then drew.

"I ride Perdition Battler Mareisei (**7000**), and Dracokid moves." Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a reptilian warrior in Roman armor, and it carries a war hammer, the young dragon appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Greg**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Perdition Battler Mareisei - Energyraizer, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw." Greg called out.

"So, which legion is in his deck?" Tom thought as he eyed the back of Greg's cards

"I ride Canonraizer (**7000**), Energyraizer moves, then I call Reseveraizer (**6000**)!" Greg informed.

_A bulky, rusted purple raizer unit with 2 canons on its shoulders replaced the smaller unit, then Energyraizer appeared out of the way, and behind the unit with canons, a blue robot with a hose gun attached to its arm appeared._

"With support from Reserveraizer, Canonraizer attacks your vanguard (**13000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Drive check (**Jetraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_Energy started building up in Canonraizer's canons, then the robot fired the energy at the lizard man, the sounds of it screaming can be heard for miles around._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Your turn." Greg informed.

**Tom - Greg**

**5 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Perdition Battler Mareisei - Canonraizer, Reserveraizer**

**Empty, empty - empty, Energyraizer**

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"Tom's deck can pick off my rearguards specifically in the same column, so long as I avoid that type of retirement, I can set up my big push." Greg thought.

"I ride Perdition Dragon Knight Elham (**9000**)!" Tom declared

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a blue haired warrior in red armor, he carries a sword of overwhelming power._

"Perdition Wyvern Grue (**6000**), and Perdition Battler Mareiko (**7000**) to rearguard." Tom informed.

_A red dragon bird, and a red lizard like warrior ridding a green dragon appeared on the battlefield._

"He filled his back row, not good for my big push." Greg thought.

"With support from Grue, Elham attacks your vanguard (**15000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**20000, 2 critical**)!" Tom revealed.

_Elham raised his sword at Canonraizer, then fire raced from it, and engulfed the robot._

"Damage check (**Carvingraizer - no trigger**), second check (**Turboraizer - stand trigger)**." Greg revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Greg**

**4 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

**Perdition Wyvern Grue, Perdition Dragon Knight Elham - Canonraizer, Reserveraizer**

**Perdition Battler Mareiko, empty - empty, Energyraizer**

"Stand and draw." Greg called out.

"I wonder if Greg mastered his deck, if he did, I'll have a hard time defending any big push he decided to make." Tom thought.

"Marine Raizer High Torpedo (**10000**), will ride, then I call Wingraizer (**9000**) and Carvingraizer (**6000**)." Greg called out.

_Greg's vanguard evolved into a bluish purple robot that can turn itself into a submarine, and can fire multiple missiles. Appearing next to it came a red robot that can transform into a jet, and a gold version of Battleraizer appeared behind Wingraizer._

"Wingraizer gets 2000 power when sharing a column, and all other units in the same column as Carvingraizer gives the unit in front of it 2000 power (**Wingraizer:13000**)." Greg informed.

"He placed them in the column as Tinder Spear, I guess he doesn't want to worry about my retiring skills." Tom thought.

With support from Carvingraizer, Wingraizer attacks your vanguard (**19000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed

_Wingraizer raced through the battlefield, and punched the dragon knight._

"Damage check (**Perdition Spirit Flare Lover - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

"With support from Reserveraizer, High Torpedo attacks your vanguard (**15000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed again.

"Drive check (**Battleraizer - stand trigger**) all effects to Wingraizer (**18000**)." Greg revealed.

_The marine raizer launched several torpedoes at the dragon knight, he took several injuries to his stomach while trying to block each one._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Wingraizer attack (**18000**)!" Greg declared for the third time.

"Perdition Wyvern Grue will guard (**total defense 19000**)." Tom countered.

_Wingraizer made a second attempt to punch the knight, but an orange version of the dragon bird blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Tom - Greg**

**4 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - Wingraizer, Carvingraizer**

**Perdition Wyvern Grue, Perdition Dragon Knight Elham - Marine Raizer High Torpedo, Reserveraizer**

**Perdition Battler Mareiko, empty - empty, Energyraizer**

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"I can't believe how even this match is." Greg thought as he looked at his hand.

"Dragon unjustly sealed, break through the judgement of discrimination, I ride! Hellfire Seal Dragon Weathercloth (**11000**)!" Tom called out.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a giant dragon swordsman covered in magic bandages, and he wields a sword in his right hand, and a magic shield on his left hand._

"I call Elham (**9000**)!" Tom added.

_The blue haired knight appeared I front of the lizard riding a dragon._

"With support from Mareiko, Elham attacks Wingraizer (**15000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

_Elham raised his sword, then fire raced through it, and burned up the red raizer unit._

"With support from Grue, Weathercloth attacks your vanguard , and his skill adds 2000 power (**19000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**24000, 2 critical**), second check (**Dragon Knight Gimel - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The giant dragon raised his sword at the marine raizer, then magical fire engulfed the machine. Then to make matters worse for the machine, the dragon slashed it with his sword._

"Damage check (**Transraizer - no trigger**), second check (**Tankraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Greg**

**5 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - empty, Carvingraizer**

**Perdition Wyvern Grue, Hellfire Seal Dragon Weathercloth - Marine Raizer High Torpedo, Reserveraizer**

**Perdition Battler Mareiko, Perdition Dragon Knight Elham - empty, Energyraizer**

"Stand and draw." Greg called out.

"This game is so good, I don't want it to end." A spectator stated.

"I know, this is just so exciting." Her friend added.

"Ultimate machine, burst forth through the cosmos! I ride Mond Blaukluger (**11000**)!" Greg declared.

_Greg's vanguard evolved into an upgraded version of the Blaukluger unit everyone is accustomed to seeing, its paint job is green, and it wields several blasters._

"I call Transrizer (**7000**)!" Greg informed.

_A green battleraizer with augmentations of bulky silver blocks appeared next to the green blau unit._

"Using Transrizer's skill, I check the top card of my deck for a g1 or G2 Nova Grappler, and call it." Greg explained as he checked the top card.

"I call Wingraizer (**9000**) once more, and he gets 4000 because of the column he's in (**13000**)!" Greg informed.

"Greg has a full formation again, so what is he planning." Tom thought.

"With support from Carvingraizer, Wingraizer attacks Elham (**19000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

Wingraizer rushed through the air, and punchdd the dragon knight.

"With support from Reserveraizer, Mond Blaukluger attacks, and his skill grants 2000 power (**19000**)!" Greg declared.

"Loyal knight to the dragons, protect your master with absolute loyalty, Dragon Knight Gimel, Quintet Wall!" Tom countered.

_A knight covered in dragon scale armor appeared in front of the blau unit._

"Counterblast, and I send the top 5 cards of the deck to the guardian circle." Tom explained.

**Top card: Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Menace Lazer Dragon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Hellfire Seal Dragon Weathercloth - no trigger (0)**

**Top card: Perdition Dancer Agafia - heal trigger (10000)**

5 defenders joined Gimel to stop the robot' attack.

"Twin drive (**Turbo Raizer - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Wingraizer (**18000**), second check (**Blau Dunkelheit - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_Greg's vanguard fought the defenders, but couldn't harm Tom's vanguard._

"With support from Energyraizer, Transrizer attacks your vanguard (**13000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

_The enhanced battleraizer punched the sealed dragon_

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Wingraizer (**18000**)!" Greg declared.

"I guard with Buster Rain Dragon (**21000**)!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Greg inormed.

**Tom - Greg**

**3 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - Wingraizer, Carvingraizer**

**Perdition Wyvern Grue, Hellfire Seal Dragon Weathercloth - Mond Blaukluger, Reserveraizer**

**Perdition Battler Mareiko, empty - Transrizer, Energyraizer**

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"I hope I can defend his attacks this turn." Greg thought.

"Harold the silver blue dragon as his fire shakes the battlefield, break ride! Perdition Dragon Vortex Dragonwt (**11000**)!" Tom declared.

_The limit break seal exploded, flames covered the dragon in magic seals, then a raging dragon with heavy blue armor as scales appeared out of the flames._

"Break ride skills add 10000 power (**21000**), then I choose 2 rearguards and retire them. Wingraizer and Transrizer are retired!" Tom decided.

_Fire raced to the 2 grade 2 units in the front, then consumed the two of them._

"I check the top 4 cards of my deck for two grade 2 units, and call them." Greg said as he checked the top 4 cards of his deck.

"Marine Raizer High torpedo (**10000**), and my last copy of Wingraizer (**9000**)!" Greg revealed.

"My vanguard gets 3000 power times the number of rearguards retired (**27000**), then Mareiko's skill soul blast 1, and I unflip 1 damage!" Tom informed.

"This is bad." Greg thought.

"Now, Dragon of purgatory, summon an ally to do your bidding, seek the mate!" Tom exclaimed.

_Whirlwind Dragon, Agafia, Buster Rain, and Flare Lover moved from the drop zone to the deck, then a copy of Whirlwind dragon flew from the deck, and into Tom's hand._

"Twin souls of fire, roar for the honer of all dragons, Legion (**36000**)!" Tom exclaimed as the crossed swords symbol appeared off the cards. Then a four legged blue silver dragon appeared next to the heavily armored dragon.

"Counterblast, and legion Persona blast! Dragons of purgatory, clense the realm in your trinity flames!" Tom exclaimed as he discarded a copy of Vortex Dragonwt from his hand.

_the 2 dragons roared, then they both were glowing in the force of fire._

"One!" Tom started.

_Fire raced to Marine Raizer, then burnt him to a crisp._

"Two!" Tom exclaimed again.

_Another burst of fire raced towards Energyraizer, and burnt him up as well_

"Finally, the third flame, crimson flame!" Tom exclaimed.

_Mond Blaukluger was consumed by the bulk of the fire attack. His paint job is melting a little_

"Damage check (**Raizer Girl Kate - heal trigger**) alright, looks like I get to heal." Greg said happily.

"Not quite." Tom stated.

"Huh?" Greg asked, then saw the fire on his unit's trigger mark.

"What's going on!" Greg asked.

"Trinity crimson flame, by counterblasting 2 cards, and discarding a unit from my hand that has the same name as a unit in my vanguard circle, I can retire 2 units, and deal 1 point of damage, if that damage is a trigger unit, the trigger effect is negated. Since I retired 2 units, I soul blast 2 more cards, and unflip 2 damage. Lastly since I retired 2 units, my vanguard gets another 6000 power (**42000**)." Tom explained.

"I call Nazel, and Menace Lazer (**9000**) and since your left column is empty, Nazel gets 5000 power (**14000**)!" Tom added."

_A dragon knight wearing gold armor appeared in front of the red lizard warrior, then a dragon wielding guns on its back appeared._

"I counterblast 1, and retire Wingraizer, then my vanguard gets 3000 power (**45000**)." Tom explained.

"He emptied his hand so much just for this moment, I don't think I can fully guard his attacks." Greg thought.

"Twin flames that reduce everything to ash, unleash hell on my opponent, Grue boosts, go legion attack (**55000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I discard 1 card from my hand, and Blau Dunkelheit will nullify that attack (**perfect defense**)!" Greg countered.

"Soo, he has two 10k shields plus an unknown, and a 5k intercept, at most 35000 shield, so if I can get 2 triggers in a row I might be able to pull this off." Tom thought.

"What's he waiting for?" Greg thought.

"Twin drive (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Nazel (**19000, 2 critical**), and the second check (**Perdition Spirit Flare Lover -** **draw trigger**) 5000 to Menace Lazer (**14000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

_The 2 dragons roared, then twin flames shot across the battlefield, but a smaller version of Blaukluger with barrier arms blacked the attack._

"Tinder Spear boosts, Menace Lazer attacks (**19000**)!" Tom declared.

"Turboraizer guards (**21000**)!" Greg countered.

"This is it, if Greg's unkown card is a 10k shield, then he wins." Tom thought.

"Ooh, this match is intense, if Greg survives, he won't have any rearguards that can attack with his vanguard, and Tom will win on his next turn." Kyle thought.

"Mareiko boosts, Nazel attacks (**26000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

_Nazel slashed Mond Blaukluger with his spear._

"Damage check (**Mond Blaukluger - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_Mond Blaukluger dissolved in light as the fire burnt its body, and the dragons roared with intensity._

**Final Results**

**Tom - Greg**

**3 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 6**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Menace Lazer Dragon - empty, empty**

**Perdition Wyvern Grue, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon/Perdition Dragon Vortex Dragonwt - Mond Blaukluger, Reserveraizer**

**Perdition Battler Mareiko, Perdition Dragon Knight Nazel - empty, empty**

"Wow, that was devastating, looks like I need to work on this deck some more." Greg stated.

"That was a fun fight." Tom said suddenly, and then both fighters shook the others hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: That was an interesting fight<strong>

**Greg: yeah, I wonder what Max and Megan are up to though**

**Max: this is an odd idea you had Megan**

**Megan: I just want to get to know you better, wait, who's that guy?**

**?: maybe it was destiny we met**

**Megan: next time: twin forces of light**

**Max: be careful Megan, something's up with this guy**


	24. Twin Forces of Light

**Twin Forces of Light:**

* * *

><p><em>Becoming stronger is necessary in order to win, however the members of Team Samurai Dragon all had their own methods for doing that today. Greg and Tom are busy improving the quality of their decks while Megan and Max decided to try a team bonding exercise for the day. It's nothing particularly fancy just two friends hanging out.<em>

"This idea of mine could potentially be so stupid that it makes Greg look like a genius for once." Megan thought as she gently knocked on the front door to Max's house.

_Meanwhile inside the house the Suzugamori family are all busy doing their own thing. To be specific Max is watching TV together with his mother while his father, Ren, was in the middle of making breakfast._

"Max, is that a friend of yours?" Asaka asks her son as she had to answer the door due to failing to convince her son and her husband to answer the door instead. I suppose that in this regard the apple didn't really fall very far from the tree.

"Yeah she's a teammate of mine, but I didn't know she was coming over today. What's up Megan?" Max curiously asks as he walks up to the front door right next to his mother.

"I was just wondering if you're free today Max? Greg and Tom are busy testing themselves and their decks against each other, so I thought that this would give us a good chance to bond since we don't know each other very well." Megan blushed as the concept of asking out someone of the opposite sex was completely new to her.

"Is it alright if I go out with Megan for a bit mom?" Max asks of his mother clearly intrigued by Megan's offer.

"It's alright with me and I'm sure your father won't mind, so go ahead and spend time with your friend." Asaka answered as she was completely fine with her son's request.

"Have fun, don't talk to strangers, and be back before dark." Asaka said warmly to her son like any good mother should.

"That was a whole lot easier than I thought it was going to be" Megan thought as she and Max heard the front door close behind him.

_Compared to the more strict nature Asaka had as teenager….. she certainly has mellowed out as an adult, however she wasn't so mellowed out that she'd irresponsible and not tell her husband where their won was going._

"Hey Asaka, where's Max?" Ren asked as he finally notices that lack of his son's presence.

"Oh just a little date with a friend. I'm sure he'll be fine." Asaka answered as she nonchalantly dismisses the issue.

"Who's going to eat all these pancakes then? I made quite a few you know" Ren whined as he held a spatula in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other.

"Set a plate for hi…. Oh my god that's a lot of pancakes. Anyways, just wrap some in plastic put it in the fridge, and he can just warm it up for lunch later." Asaka said as she suggested a course of action to her somewhat airheaded husband.

"Oh that's genius." Ren said as if he thought the suggestion to be on the same scale as a major scientific advancement.

"At least he's not asking me how to work a sliding door again." Asaka thought as she couldn't help but think back to the day she and Ren first met.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>After chatting for a few minutes as they walked down the sidewalk, Max and Megan decided to go to a mall not that far from where Max lived. Their first stop was one of the clothing stores inside this mall since they decided that they'll need new outfits for the national tournament. Clothes do make the man….. and woman in this particular case after all. In any case it doesn't take Megan very long for her to find something that piques her interest.<em>

"What do you think of this?" Megan asks of Max as she shows him a blouse that she found to be on sale for a big discount.

"Wow that's cheap….. but purple in my opinion honestly isn't really your color. Given the color of your hair and eyes, wearing that blouse would make you look like a blueberry more than an actual blueberry." Max said.

"Well hey maybe I want to look like a giant fruit. Is that really so wrong?" Megan said in a very sarcastic manner.

"They are healthy for you so with a few strawberries, some milk, and yogurt you'd probably make a delicious smoothie." Max laughed as he decides to add onto Megan's bit of sarcasm.

_The two of them continued to chat and laugh for a while, but soon enough it was Max's turn to find something that intrigued him in the men's section of the store._

"Hey Megan could you come here for a second?" Max asked as he pulled out a new sleek and smooth purple suit.

"Yeah what is it?" Megan asks as she turns away from some nearby nail polish that happened to catch her attention.

"Do you think I'll look good in this?" Max asks as he holds the suit in front of him trying to get Megan to imagine what he'd look like in it.

"You have a lot of nerve asking my opinion on a purple suit… but you do have your mother's eyes and your father's hair, so you could easily pull it off." Megan answered as she was honestly impressed with Max's choice of clothing.

"Well that's settled I'll buy it then, and since it's on sale that'll leave me just enough money to get something else I like." Max thought as he hangs the suit over his arm.

_Thankfully Max and Megan didn't have to wait very long in order to purchase their new clothes, so they decided to kill the time they so rightly gained by having a couple of milkshakes in the food court."Mmm, this shake is delicious." Max said as he happily sucked on his straw while trying to savor every flavor of the ice cream beverage._

"I swear your positive attitude is really infectious you know." Megan said as she couldn't help but do the same.

"Well I'd have to owe my cheery attitude and love of the Zelda franchise to Robin Williams. He was one of my greatest inspirations, so to honor his memory I try to make the world a better place like how he did." Max explained as he contemplates ordering another milkshake.

"Wasn't he like some famous comedian?" Megan asked."Yep, comedy is a very amazing form of entertainment since it helps people who feel sad or scattered come together just like Vanguard." Max answered.

"Is that why you're friends with Tom?" Megan curiously asks.

"Pretty much yeah. We actually met back when I was a first grader and he was just another transfer student at my school. We all quickly learned that he was the lone wolf type, so no one would approach him unless they absolutely had to. I also think he mentioned something about suicide when he firs t met." Max explained.

"What!?, you mean he wanted to kill himself?" Megan asks as she couldn't believe that Max was able to tell her this in such a casual tone.

"Ha ha I can't blame you for thinking that, but it turns out that whole suicide thing was something blown out of proportion. He just wondered what the word meant, so he asked a few people around my….. or should I now say our school." Max said finishing his explanation as he found his friend's reaction a little amusing.

"Oh thank goodness." Megan said as she was tremendously relieved by Max's explanation."I'm not friends with him simply because of an unusual intellectual curiosity for a child to have. I'm friends with him simply because he's an interesting person once you get to know him." Max explained.

"And you joked around with him to help him fit in and open up." Megan said as she started to get a better grasp on Max's personality along with his relationship with Tom.

"Yep that's it exactly." Max happily answered.

_After ordering another round of milkshakes, Max and Megan continued to sip their cold beverages as they walked to the south-end of the mall and there they'd find something that they would both be mutually interested in._

"Isn't that a card shop next to that cell-phone store?" Megan asks as she points to a store with the Vanguard logo hanging in the window.

"This place must have just opened up. It wasn't there the last time I was at this mall, but then again that was like 3 months ago." Max notes.

"Well let's go check it out then." Megan said as she gently pulls Max by the arm.

_The typical image of a card shop would be people spread across all of the tables playing Vanguard or what other card game that happened to interest them, but that's not what Megan and Max saw once they walked into this particular store. What they saw was all of the shop's customers, employees, and management were huddled around a single table. The wall of bodies were too thick for them to slip through, so they had no choice but to wait for the fight to end in order to see what the big deal was._

"Seeker, Light Saver Dragon and Light Blaze Dragon… Legion attack!" A young man declared as his voice was loud enough to pierce through the wall of bodies surrounding him.

"Seekers… so then this guy must use Royal Paladins like me?" Megan thought.

"Damage check…. no trigger…. I lost." The loud young man's teenaged opponent said.

_And with that the crowd of people that were watching this fight all went back to doing their own thing ranging from fighting, trading, or buying cards. The two teenagers who just fought were still at the table where they did battle. The boy who lived… I mean the boy who won had wavy indigo hair, deep purple eyes, olive complexion skin, and he's at least a foot taller than Megan and Max. This teenager also had on a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a white trench coat with the silhouette of a black dragon printed on the back. His opponent was someone so plain looking that it's impossible to describe him in serious detail._

"You know… I think I saw this guy on the cover of Vanguard Monthly a while back, but I can't seem to remember his name." Max said to no one in particular.

"You're subscribed to Vanguard Monthly, why would anyone want to read that trash?" Megan asks.

"Uh…. Excuse me? It's still one of the most popular Vanguard magazines in the world." Max retorts.

These two would have bickered on; however the opponent of the person Max seems to at least partially recognize isn't exactly taking his loss very well.

"I want a re-match." The opponent of the indigo haired boy declared.

"I refuse." The indigo haired teen quickly responds.

"What…. why? You accepted my first challenge." His opponent asks clearly not expecting his refusal.

"Because you're weak, and I only accepted the challenge because I didn't know how strong you were. Now that I do fighting you again would only be a waste of my time." the indigo haired teenager said as he was more interested in collecting his cards then he was facing his opponent.

"Yeah well you're one to talk. Vanguard Monthly and all of those other magazines blow your skills way out of proportion. You're nowhere near as strong as they claim." The indigo haired teen's opponent pointed out.

"You're absolutely right about that as the media always blows things out of proportion. I don't deny the value of the opinion of someone you trust when it comes to the strength of another, but as I've said the only way to know someone's strength is to fight them yourself. My opinion of your strength is that you're weak" The indigo haired teen explained.

"Why you….." the indigo haired teen's opponent said as he struggled to swallow his anger.

"It's only the truth… If a fighter refuses to acknowledge their limits their growth will only stagnate, though in your case you claimed that you've played this game for 7 years, but I'd say your abilities are equivalent to someone with only 2." the indigo haired teen told his opponent in a rather cold and rude manner.

"I'll get you back for this!" the indigo haired teen's opponent said as he left the shop in a clearly defined rage.

_Max despite his youth understands because of his father that there are all kinds of fighters each with their own ideology. He knew there was no one true ideal just ones that are stronger than others, so he had a great deal of tolerance to this boy's comment. Megan, however took a great deal of offense to this boy's words… so much so that there's no way she wasn't going to let him know how she felt._

"What do you want?" the indigo haired boy said after noticing that Megan had walked up to him.

"What gives you the right to call someone weak?" Megan asked as she clenches her left fist more as a means to control her growing anger rather than an expression of it.

"By being stronger than that person. How else would you describe the strength of someone who's weaker than you? Calling people like that strong when there not what do them any good." the indigo haired teen said clearly unwilling to hold any punches when it comes to his views.

_In theory Megan can agree with point this boy's trying to make when it comes to being honest with your strength, however she can't help but feel appalled at the level he's willing to take it._

"A fighter should treat his opponent with respect instead of cruelty." Megan pointed out.

"I agree, but respect must be earned not demanded." The indigo haired boy retorts."Then I'll defeat you and make you realize how a fighter should behave." Megan declared as she took out her deck.

"If it's a fight you want then so be it, but I won't change what I believe in simply because someone else doesn't like it." the indigo haired boy said as he took out his own deck.

"That girl is crazy if she think she can beat him." one of the shop customers in the back of the store whispers.

"Yeah no kidding she has no idea who she's messing with." One of the store employees whispers back.

"Here you are." The indigo haired teen said as he pulled out a seat for Megan before sitting down in the one on the other side of the table.

"I thought I had to earn your respect." Megan said as he was surprised her soon to be opponent's chivalrous behavior.

"As a fighter yes, but I've been taught to act as such to those of the opposite gender." The indigo haired boy said as he had already placed down his starting vanguard.

"Thanks I guess… oh my name is Megan and my friend standing behind me is Max." Megan said as she decides to introduce herself.

"Isaac Barrett." Isaac quickly answered."Wha…." Megan said caught off guard by Isaac's response.

"My name." Isaac explained as he drew the top 5 cards of his deck.

"Now I remember…. You're the captain of Team Strike Shadow…. You guys have won the team division of the national tournament several years in a row, but especially for the fact that your team has never entered the world tournament despite winning the invite." Max pointed out.

"Ehh really? Why?" Megan said surprised by her friend's knowledge of her opponent.

"Entering the world tournament won't allow us to accomplish our goal as a team." Isaac explained as he returned 2 and drew 2 cards from his deck.

"That's what you get for not keeping up with the latest information about the game." Max said.

"Shut up." Megan said annoyed by her friend's remark.

"Is this really the best place for your bickering?" Isaac asks as he's starting to get a little impatient waiting for the fight to begin.

"Right….. back to business." Megan said as she too draws the top 5 cards of her deck.

"Dad did say he heard rumors that he can use that power. I'll see soon enough if it's true… unless of course he simply chooses not to use it. I guess that's always going to be a possibility." Max thought.

"Now that I'm actually focusing on him… his presence is really overwhelming…. He must have the strength to match…. If I want to win I have no choice but to use that." Megan thought.

_Though she is able to use a certain power, it still takes Megan a few moments to concentrate before her eyes start to glow that familiar aurora borealis glow. By pure coincidence Isaac quietly smirks as her eyes start to glow._

"There…. I can see it… my image of victory." Megan thought as she started to gain some confidence in this fight before it actually started.

"That won't be enough." Isaac said while examining all of the cards in his hand.

"What the….. how could he notice that I was using psyqualia?" Megan thought as she was a little disturbed by Isaac's statement.

"Well at least he seems to be capable of noticing when it's in use." Max thought.

"People who are capable of noticing the signs of when that power is in use are rare, however people who can sense that power in use save for those who also possess or had possessed it are even rarer." Isaac explained.

"Which one are you?" Megan curiously asks.

"Neither… here let me show you your destiny in this fight." Isaac said as his eyes started to glow a similar but different way to Megan's.

_After being… hypnotized for the lack of a better choice of words by looking into Isaac's eyes, Megan finds herself flying through a tunnel of various colors of light though she only knows that because she had to squeeze her eyes shut so to avoid being blinded by them. She saw many an amazing thing in terms of beauty, but most importantly she saw her overwhelming defeat._

"Just what was that…. dread…. fear…. death?" Megan thought as seeing Isaac's power in this form was a little overwhelming."I couldn't see but Megan saw, but….. I still felt it." Max thought.

"Ca-can we just start?" Megan asked after taking a deep breath in order to regain her composure.

"Very well." Isaac shrugged as he placed his hand on his starting vanguard.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both of them said at the same time.

"I may have missed the vision, but there's no way I'm going to miss this fight." Max thought as he closed his eyes to imagine this fight as if it were taking place directly in front of him on an MF system.

_Megan, Max, and Isaac whether intentionally or not imagined themselves appearing on the planet Cray in a flash of light right next to a large stone castle, but that castle was not a welcoming sight as a dark cloud hanged in the skies above. It was all as if this strange weather and dark environment was a reaction to Isaac's will._

"Composed Seeker, Lucius (**5000**)!" Both fighters revealed.

_Megan and Isaac both transformed Into a blue haired boy, with red eyes, wearing silver armor, while holding a long spear in their right hands, though the only difference between them is that the hair of Megan's Lucius is a pure blue like her while Isaac's has a purple undertone just like him._

"A Seeker deck like me huh? All that proves is what he showed me is a possibility, and not set in stone" Megan thought as she was more intrigued then surprised by Isaac's deck.

"Royal Paladin and not Narukami? That's weird." Max mumbles to himself.

"Wait… you normally use Narukami?" Megan asks Isaac after overhearing what Max had said.

"I wouldn't be the first fighter to experiment with using a different clan in order to become stronger, and I certainly won't be the last." Isaac explained.

"I ride Seeker of the Right Path Gangalen (**7000**), and now I'll move Lucius to the back." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard transformed into a young man in ancient silver armor, he wields a sword of the same color. Her first vanguard appeared behind her new one._

"That ends my turn." Megan informed.

**Isaac - Megan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Composed Seeker, Lucius - Seeker of the Right Path Gangalen, Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw and now I'll ride Seeker, Youthful Mage (**7000**)! My Lucius gets to move to the back row as well." Isaac informed.

_Isaac's vanguard transformed into a Royal Paladin version of Dark Sage Charon, but instead he wields a staff with a blue crystal as a power source. Soon enough… Lucius appeared shortly thereafter._

"Youthful Mage attacks the vanguard (**7000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Drive check (**Seeker Harold Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all of the effects to my vanguard (**12000, 2 critical**)." Isaac revealed.

_Youthful Mage raised the staff high in the air, then Max saw the energy of the sun be drawn into the crystal, and then that power was released again as a beam with such power that it forced Gangalen to the ground._

"Damage check (**Seeker, Rune Eagle - no trigger**), and the second check (**Seeker, Platina Rider - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Megan revealed as she calmly placed those two cards in the damage zone.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Isaac - Megan**

**6 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Composed Seeker, Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Seeker Youthful Mage - Seeker of the Right Path Gangalen, Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw and let's see… ah this works…. I ride Seeker of Bravery Ars (**9000**)!" Megan called out in a loud tone of voice.

_Megan's vanguard evolved, and became a red haired knight in silver blue armor, and he carries a golden sword._

"I call Shibelgal Seeker (**8000**), Hasbasado (**7000**), and I'll also call a second copy of Ars (**9000**)!" Megan informed.

_A white dog, a brown haired man in silver armor, and a copy of Megan's vanguard appeared on the battlefield._

"Hasbasado boosts, Shibelgal attacks (**15000**)!" Megan declared."I don't guard." Isaac informed.

_The white dog pounced on the mage, and scratched him up a little._

"Damage check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) I apply the power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw a card of my own." Isaac revealed.

"Lucius boosts, Ars attacks. Lucius adds 3000 with his skill (**17000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

"Drive check (**Seeker Plume Wall Angel - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Megan's vanguard raised his sword, and slashed Isaac's._

"Damage check (**Sky Arrow Seeker, Lunete - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"My last unit doesn't have the power, so I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Isaac - Megan**

**7 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Composed Seeker, Lucius, empty - Shibelgal Seeker, Flail Seeker Hasbasado**

**Empty, Seeker Youthful Mage - Seeker of Bravery Ars, Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Empty, empty - Seeker of Bravery Ars, empty**

"Alright stand and draw." Isaac stated.

"So far the opening moves have been pretty basic, but will Megan be able to pull ahead given who she's facing?" Max thought as he was worried for Megan though he didn't show it on his face.

"I ride Natural Talent Seeker, Valrod (**10000**)!" Isaac declared.

_Isaac's vanguard evolved into a man covered in a silver suit, his right arm is covered by a lance, and the other a shield._

"I call Crossbow Seeker, Gildas (**9000**) to the right, Light Blaze Dragon to the left (**9000**), and Tranquil Unicorn (**5000**) to the back." Isaac called out.

_A blond haired man in silver armor who wields a crossbow, and holds a patch full of blue arrows, a dragon in white scales and blue armor, and a unicorn in deep blue armor appeared on the battlefield._

"Tranquil Unicorn's skill allows me to give 5000 power to Light Blaze Dragon (**14000**)!" Isaac explained as Light Blaze was temporary surrounded by a glowing white aura strengthening him.

"I don't know about Isaac, but it's not like" Max thought.

"Tranquil Unicorn boosts, Gildas attacks your rearguard Ars (**14000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

_Gildas launched an arrow in his bow, of which the Ars duplicate causing him to disappear into particles of light._

"Valrod (**10000**) swings in next!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed

"Drive check (**Certain Kill Seeker Mordon - critical trigger**) I give the power to Light Blaze (**19000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Isaac revealed.

_Valrod and Ars parried weapons, but that ended quickly as Valrod knocked Ars back with his shield, and then he ended the copies existence by thrusting his lance in the chest._

"Damage check (**Blaster Blade Seeker - no trigger**), second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"Lucius boosts, and his skill adds 3000 power, Light Blaze attacks (**27000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Angel of pure light, you protect your allies with graceful power! Plume Wall Angel's quintet wall!" Megan countered!

_An angel in a blue dress with pure white wings appeared in front of Light Blaze_

**Top card: Flail Seeker Hasbasado - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Seeker Harold Breath Dragon -critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Blaster Blade Seeker - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Good Faith Seeker Cynric - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger (10000)**

_A blue fire not unlike that of the Blue Flame Liberators shot out from Light Blaze Dragon's mouth gaping jaw, but it wouldn't reach as far as Megan's vanguard for 5 comrades appeared in his path and honorably sacrificed themselves so as to save Megan's vanguard from harm._

"What the… is this the power of his Psyqualia?" Megan thought as she felt a sense of fear down to the depths of her soul.

_And the reason Megan felt this fear was that even if the flames of Light Blaze Dragon couldn't reach her… the wind that was pushed by the heat could. The wind so fierce that it would rip a house of its foundation, and heat so intense that it would burn Megan alive were this happening up close. It was as if all of this was a manifestation of Isaac's strength translated through that of his units._

"What the….. it felt like that he could easily break through the quintet wall if he really wanted to. Just what kind of a person am I fighting against?" Megan thought.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Isaac - Megan**

**5 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 3**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Composed Seeker, Lucius, Seeker Light Blaze Dragon - Shibelgal Seeker, Flail Seeker Hasbasado**

**Empty, Natural Talent Seeker Valrod - Seeker of Bravery Ars, Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Seeker Tranquil Unicorn, Crossbow Seeker Gildas - empty, empty**

"Whatever the case, I can't let that get to me." Megan thought.

"Even I felt that burst of heat….. it must have been much worse for you Megan." Max thought as he checks his arm to see whether or not had actually been burned.

"Stand and draw." Megan declared.

"Is this really all you can show me. I expected more from someone else with that power, so I'm honestly disappointed." Isaac said suddenly.

"What?" Megan asked.

"You're strength isn't at the level where I'd call you weak; however, at the same time it's still not worth my attention past the conclusion of this fight." Isaac explained clearly showing that he thinks little of Megan's ability as a fighter.

"That's just a fancier way for you to say that I'm weak isn't it?" Megan thought.

"It's still your turn, so get on with it." Isaac said clearly unwilling to cut Megan any more slack then what little he already has.

"If light is the path I walk, then let it be filled with nothing but happiness! I ride Pure heart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into the best swords-woman within the Royal Paladin clan, her blonde hair turned the same shade of blue as Megan's, she carries a lightsaber and a golden shield, and her outfit is pure white._

"I call a second Shibelgal (**8000**)!" Megan decided.

_A grey version of the white dog appeared next to Ashlei._

"That one doesn't have enough power." Max thought.

"Hasbasado boosts, my first Shibelgal attacks Gildas (**15000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

The white dog pounced on the crossbow wielding warrior, then bit into his armor. The impact destroyed the warrior.

"Lucius boosts and Ashlei attacks, her skill grants 2000 power (18000)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac sighed.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Purgation Breath Dragon- no trigger**) second check (**Messagal Seeker - draw trigger**) power to my standing Shibelgal (**13000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

_Ashlei broke through Valrod's defense, then pierced his armor._

"Damage check (**Flail Seeker Hasbasado - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Shibelgal (**13000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

_The grey dog bit through Valrod's armor._

"Damage check (**Natural Talent Seeker Valrod - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan decided.

"He didn't bother defending any of that. That means he's saving his hand for a big play he has planned in a turn or two." Max thought as he tries to figure out Isaac's next move.

**Isaac - Megan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Composed Seeker, Lucius, Seeker Light Blaze Dragon - Shibelgal Seeker, Flail Seeker Hasbasado**

**Empty, Natural Talent Seeker Valrod - Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei, Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Seeker Tranquil Unicorn, empty - Shibelgal Seeker, empty**

"Stand and draw." Isaac called out.

"My heart's pounding… but with fear instead of excitement. Why? I thought I swallowed that emotion." Megan thought.

"Descend from the heavens, dragon guided by destiny's light! Ride Sanctuary of Light, Holy Edge Dragon (**11000**)!" Isaac yelled.

_Isaac's vanguard transformed into a tall dragon covered in silvery blue armor crystal like armor, and it's powerful roar aside if you examine it's equally huge blade one can see that it has musical notes written on both sides._

"Holy Edge Dragon?! I've never seen that Royal Paladin unit before." Megan thought as she was worried about what this mysterious unit does.

"I did hear that the Sanctuary of Light cards were getting support soon, but how does he have it?" Max thought.

"I call Hasbasado (**7000**) and another Valrod (**10000**) to the rearguard!" Isaac yelled.

"He has to pull out a full formation now….. great… that means that I can't rely on the secondary effect of…. that's why he chose to take the attacks. I only saw the end result, but this must be what he believes will lead up to it" Megan thought.

"Light Blaze attacks your lone Shibelgal (**17000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Megan said

Shibelgal was bathed in the white flames of Light Blaze, and soon enough he was decimated by them.

"Hasbasado boosts, Holy Edge attacks (**20000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Light Saver Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Messagal Seeker - draw trigger**) 5000 to Valrod (**15000**), and I draw." Isaac revealed.

_Isaac' s vanguard picked up the sword that he drove into the ground and brought it down upon Ashlei's head. Even if she was strong enough to survive destruction from that attack… there's no way that what of the highest ranking members of the Jewel Knights would escape uninjured._

"Damage check (**Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Valrod (20000)!" Isaac declared.

"Messagal and Cynric will guard that (**21000**)!" Megan countered.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Isaac - Megan**

**6 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 4**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Composed Seeker, Lucius, Seeker Light Blaze Dragon - Shibelgal Seeker, Flail Seeker Hasbasado**

**Flail Seeker Hasbasado, Sanctuary of Light Holy Edge Dragon - Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei, Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Seeker Tranquil Unicorn, Natural Talent Seeker Valrod - empty, empty**

"I'm getting the feeling that his image of victory will happen soon, so that means if I want to prove him wrong I will have to do it now." Megan thought as she drew her next card.

"Try and resist destiny all you want, but no one can escape from being enslaved to it. I'm no exception." Isaac thought.

"Ancient dragon, let the realm of the living borrow your strength! I break ride Seeker, Purgation Breath Dragon (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard changed as the limit break seal exploded all over the area, and then a blue scaled dragon with gold armor appeared from the explosion._

"The break ride skill adds 10000 power, and a critical (**21000, 2 critical**) to my vanguard. Now, unite with a hero that shares your your spirit, Seek Mate!" Megan exclaimed.

_Blaster Blade Seeker, Seeker Loving Healer, Plume Wall Angel, and Harold Breath Dragon flew back into the deck, then a copy of Ceyln flew from the deck, and into Megan's hand._

"Heroes bonded by the flames of death's purgatory, merge to become a gate for both realms…. Legion! (**30000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_The warrior appeared next to this dragon, both look very proud._

"I counterblast 2 cards, then superior call my last Ceyln (**9000**), and his skill adds 4000 to Purgation Breath Dragon (**34000**)!" Megan decided.

"It won't work." Isaac retorts.

"Ceyln attacks Light Blaze (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

"Valrod intercepts (**14000**)." Isaac countered.

"Harold the dragon and warrior that speak to the spirits, legion attack! (**45000**)!" Megan declared.

"Guardian Law Seeker, Shiron will nullify that (**perfect defense**)." Isaac countered.

"Twin drive (Seeker Harold Breath Dragon - critical trigger) all effects to Shibelgal (**13000, 2 critical**), second check (**Blaster Blade Seeker - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_The knight generated an energy force in his sword, then transferred it to the dragon, which fired a huge burst of tremendous power, but a mage holding a scale generated a small barrier, and stopped the attack._

"Hasbasado boosts, Shibelgal (**20000**)!" Megan declared.

"Mordon will guard (**21000**)!" Isaac countered.

"I-I don't beilive it." Max said with shock in his voice

"He stopped all 3 of my attacks." Megan said, equally shocked.

"I could have afforded to take another point of damage, I had 6 cards in hand, and your weren't hitting for particularly dangerous numbers. What did you expect to happen?" Isaac stated.

"More I'm guessing." Max quietly mumbled to himself.

"When someone reaches the level of strength I have…. fighting strong opponents isn't enough anymore. These people could be capable of challenging you and they could even defeat you, but it won't matter in the end because you'll still feel nothing. What I desire is a fight against someone capable of making me want to fight them even if they're vastly weaker than me." Isaac honestly said.

"Why tell us this?" Megan asks.

"Because you're not the kind of fighter I'm looking for. So far I've only seen on person like that for me, but I haven't had a chance to fight him yet. Still…this is no place for idol conversation." Isaac said as he's done with telling others about his motivations.

**Isaac - Megan**

**3 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 4**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 3**

**Composed Seeker, Lucius, Seeker Light Blaze Dragon - Shibelgal Seeker, Flail Seeker Hasbasado**

**Flail Seeker Hasbasado, Sanctuary of Light Holy Edge Dragon - Seeker Purgation Breath Dragon/High Spirit Seeker Ceyln, Composed Seeker, Lucius**

**Seeker Tranquil Unicorn, empty - High Spirit Seeker Ceyln, empty**

"What do you mean by end of the line?" Megan asked.

"This is what I mean." Isaac said as he drew.

"Show them the fallacy of opposing destiny with your sword of mourning! Break ride Seeker, Light Saver Dragon (**11000**)! Isaac exclaimed.

_Isaac's dragon vanguard transformed into a dragon covered in silver and blue armor though minus the crystal like appearance, but he does happen to carry a sword of a similar design to Holy Edge Dragon._

"Seek the mate! Guided by the light, you blaze a trail to your destiny as one! Now stand together you dragons that bare the title of 'Saver'... legion (**30000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

"The 10000 power from Isaac's break ride is a given, but the real icing on the cake is the other effect of the break ride skill." Max thought.

"Legion skill… Grieving Blaze Burst: By paying a counterblast cost of two I get to add 5000 power to each of the units in my center column (**Light Blaze 14000, Light** **Saver: 26000, Hasbasado: 12000**)." Isaac revealed.

"So that's his legion skill, but I think Megan has the same card. Still… why all of the power on the center column?" Max thought.

"Lucius boosts, Light Blaze attacks Purgation Breath Dragon (**17000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

_Light blaze bathed Megan's legion in a white fire, both units showed incredible burns._

"Damage check (**Seeker Harold Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**16000**)!" Megan revealed.

"Since my vanguard is in Legion and that Light Blaze's attack hit… I get to give 5000 to Light Saver Dragon (**45000 power total**) through Light Blaze Dragon's skill!" Isaac informed.

"Megan has 5 cards in her hand; so she should be able to defend the attack provided Isaac doesn't get to trigger happy." Max thought.

"Hasbasado boosts Light saver legion attack (**57000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Shiron will nullify that (**perfect defense**)." Megan countered.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Harold Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**62000, 2 critical**), second check (**Certain Kill Seeker Mordon -** **critical trigger**) again, all effects to my vanguard (**67000, 3 critical**)!" Isaac revealed.

_The two dragons generated attacks of pure energy, but a mage blocked the union of the two units._

"Phew….. that was a lot of power, but…. it looks like I'll be able to survive this after all. I don't get how he was going to hit me twice with his vanguard….. again though I'll be fine." Megan thought.

"For what it's worth Megan, even if he doesn't think much of your skills….. I believe you did pretty well considering who you're facing." Max said to Megan due to having a strong hunch on what he believes will happen next.

"Hey don't make it sound like I've already lost. I can still easily block his last attack." Megan points out as she was surprised by her teammate's words.

"Perhaps, but you won't be able to defend against my vanguard's second attack." Isaac interjects.

"What?" Megan said clearly surprised by Isaac's statement.

"Holy Edge Dragon's break ride skill….. Blade Dance Melody: Since I have four or more Royal Paladin rearguard units, by discarding 2 cards from my hand Light Saver Dragon stands back up with an additional plus 1 critical." Isaac said as he was able to calmly explain Holy Edge Dragon's skill despite the shocked look on Megan and even Max's face.

"That skill can't possibly be real." Megan said with fear.

"But it does exist right here right now. Once more…. Light Saver Dragon and Light Blaze Dragon….. legion attack (55000, 3 critical)!" Isaac declared.

"There's no way Megan can block an attack with that much power with what she has. That means barring Isaac getting another critical or 2….. she'll have to hope for a triple heal with this damage check." Max thought.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Light Blaze Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Good Faith Seeker Cynric - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_The twin dragons generated another powerful force of energy, then blasted the dragon and knight. The two units disappeared through said light._

"Damage check (**Seeker Purgation Breath Dragon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Again, I lost again…. Was he right? Does strength really matter that much more then what you're fighting for?" Megan thought.

"Like I said….. you're not the kind of opponent I'm looking for." Isaac said just before he walked out of the door of this card shop.

"Wait!" Max yelled angrily.

_Isaac stopped at the threshold, then turned to look at Max._

"You wanted something?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's only 1 person I know who can give you what you want, and he'll show you the fight of your life! Remember our team name, Samurai Dragon." Max yelled.

_As soon as that name was spoken, she heard seberal murmers among the other store goers_

"Wait, isn't that the team that beat Frozen Flame, and Knightly Order?" A random store goer went.

"Yeah...wait, no that means those two are Megan Sendou and Max Suzugamori!" His friend responded.

"Interesting, but I doubt someone like him could beat me." Isaac responded before leaving.

"You okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Megan answered.

"Did that loss to Koyoku really shake my confidence that much? There are no doubt fighters who are as strong as him and Isaac? If I fight in the national tournament as I am now… I'll only be in the way of the others." Megan thought as she and Max walked home in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Isaac: this writer is just borrowing me, I, and my acquaintances all belong to the fanfic writer Solus Ortis (this disclaimer applies to any and all future chapters)<strong>

**Max: who?**

**Megan: why, why am I on a losing streak?**

**Kyle: Megan, I challenge you to a fight!**

**Greg: This should be interesting**

**Kyle: next time: Beast University**

**Tom: hopefully Megan can get her confidence back**


	25. Beast University

**Beast University:**

* * *

><p><em>Its not easy admitting when you're having problems, and its no exception when you're on a horrible losing streak like Megan is experiencing. The members of team Samurai Dragon are just hanging around the shop talking, but Megan is just looking through her cards.<em>

"Maybe if I did a subclan hybrid deck...no, that'll just hurt the deck, and I wouldn't be able to use counterblasts that often." Megan thought.

"Megan, hey Megan!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Megan asked, not paying attention.

"We were discussing what our order will be for the national tournament." Greg explained.

"Do it without me." Megan depressingly stated.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"I decided I'm going to quit the team." She said suddenly.

"What!?" Everyone else asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"You heard me." Megan said.<p>

"But, why? Tom asked.

"I'll just slow you guys down, my losses keep piling up, and with how I've been playing, there's no way I could keep up with the rest of you on the national level." Megan explained.

_Megan then got up, and started to leave the store, but at the moment she opened the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder._

"Wait, you can't quit the team." Kyle said.

"I can do whatever I want." Megan argued.

"Sure, but there's a fine print on those team forms you and Greg filled out." Kyle stated.

"What?!" Greg asked.

"Yep, anyone who wants to quit the store's official team will have to cardfight the manager, and if the he wins, you can't quit, but if you win, you can do whatever you wish." Max said with a professor like attitude.

"If anyone can bring a person's confidence back, it's Kyle to the rescue." Tom thought.

_Kyle and Megan walked over to the standing fight table, then prepared their fields._

"Alright, you want to go first or second?" Kyle asked.

"Second." Megan answered.

"Splendid, let's begin." Kyle said as the both of them drew their starting hands.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters said at the same time.

_The astral bodies of these 2 fighters landed on Cray's version of the African Savannah, the sky is a peaceful blue, and there's plenty of grass for miles around._

"Composed Seeker Lucius (**5000**)!" Megan revealed.

_Megan's spirit transformed into the same blue haired red eyed boy in the silver suit who wields that staff._

"Acorn Master (**4000**)!" Kyle revealed.

_Kyle became a hamster holding a chewed up eraser, an acorn is being balanced on said eraser._

"Great Nature huh." Megan thought.

"Draw, and I ride Tick Tock Flamingo (**7000**)! Acorn Master moves." Kyle informed.

_Kyle's vanguard transformed to a flamingo holding a metronome, it wears a professor's outfit. The hamster moved out of the way._

"Its your turn." Kyle informed.

**Kyle - Megan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Tick Tock Flamingo - Composed Seeker Lucius, empty**

**Acorn Master, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright, draw, then I ride Flail Seeker Hasbasado (**7000**)! Lucius moves!" Megan decided.

_Megan's vanguard transformed into a man with long brown hair, he wears silver armor, and wields 2 flail like weapons, her starting vanguard appeared right behind him._

"Lucius boosts, Hasbasado attacks (**12000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Kyle informed.

"Drive check (**Seeker Purgation Breath Dragon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Hasbasado swung his flails, and they struck the flamingo in the face._

"Damage check (**Castanet Donkey - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**) and I draw." Kyle revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Kyle - Megan**

**6 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Tick Tock Flamingo - Flail Seeker Hasbasado, Composed Seeker Lucius**

**Acorn Master, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Barcode Zebra (**7000**)!" Kyle informed.

Kyle's vanguard evolved into a zebra, but its pattern of black and white are, well barcodes.

"Using his skill, I check the top card for a grade 1 or 2 Great Nature unit, and call it, and the lucky winner is...Silver Wolf (**8000**)!" Kyle called out.

_Behind the zebra, a big hungry wolf with silver fur and metallic armor appeared._

"Geograph Giant (**10000**), and Explosion Scientist Bunta (**8000**) to rearguard." Kyle called out.

_A panda wearing a graduation cap is sitting behind a globe, and said panda is holding a feather pen. On the other side of the zebra, a sloth like creature appeared wearing a lab coat._

"I counterblast, to deal 1 point of damage to myself." Kyle explained.

**Top card: Geograph Giant -no trigger**

"Acorn Mater's counterblast, it moves to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards of my deck, and add this to my hand." Kyle revealed.

**Top card: Magical Scientist Tester Fox - no trigger**

"Oh, he got a new ace." Tom whistled.

"What!?" Greg asked.

"His ace was Polaris last time I played him, guess he decided to change his deck." Max stated.

"Geograph Giant will start things off (**10000**)." Greg declared.

"Gangalen will guard (**12000**)!" Megan countered.

"Silver Wolf boosts, Barcode Zebra attacks (**15000**)!" Kyle declared.

"No guard." Megan informed,

"Drive check (**Triangle Cobra - critical trigger**) the power to Bunta (**13000**), and the critical with me (**2 critical**)!" Kyle revealed.

_The zebra charged, then rammed into Hasbasado, the momentum it got from running made this stampede even more effective._

"Damage check (**Seeker Plume Wall Angel - no trigger**), second check (**Glynngal Seeker - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Let's go Bunta (**13000**)!" Kyle declared.

_Bunta threw the beakers it was holding at Hasbasado, causing his vision to become hazy._

"Damage check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"At the start of my endphase, I take donkey from my damage zone, and return it to the deck, and end my turn." Kyle informed.

**Kyle - Megan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 0**

**1- counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Explosion Scientist Bunta - empty, empty**

**Silver Wolf, Barcode Zebra - Flail Seeker Hasbasado, Composed Seeker Lucius**

**Empty, Geograph Giant - empty, empty**

"She would've been at three damage if she took that first attack, smart play." Tom thought.

"Megan, I know you used your Psyqualia to predict the triggers that round, are you that shaken up from all of those losses?" Greg thought.

"Stand and draw!" Megan exclaimed.

"Before you take your turn, let me ask you 1 thing." Kyle stated.

"What!?" Megan asked, confused.

"Why do you cardfight, what's your purpose for cardfighting?" Kyle asked.

"Why I cardfight, and my purpose...that's easy, to become stronger than anyone else." Megan answered.

"That's the wrong answer, if you can't answer the questions, then you'll never beat anyone." Kyle stated sternly.

"Ride Seeker of Bravery Ars (**9000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_Megan's vanguard transformed into the red haired knight in silver blue armor, who holds a golden sword._

"Call Shibelgal (**8000**), and a second Ars (**9000**)!" Megan called out.

_A white furred dog, and a copy of Megan's vanguard appeared on the battlefield._

"Shibelgal attacks Bunta (**8000**)!" Megan declared.

The dog bit the animal in the lab coat.

"Lucius boosts,, my vanguard's attack (**17000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Kyle informed.

"Drive check (**Seeker Harold Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) the power goes to my Ars that didn't attack (**14000**), and the critical stays with me (**2 critical**)!" Megan revealed.

_Ars did a double slash, which forced the zebra to bleed in several places._

"Damage check (**Silver Wolf - no trigger**), second check (**Fortune Bringing Cat - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Kyle revealed.

"My last Ars attacks (**14000**)!" Megan declared.

"Coiling Duckbill disagrees (**17000**)!" Kyle countered.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Kyle -Megan**

**5 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Shibelgal Seeker, empty**

**Silver Wolf, Barcode Zebra - Seeker of Bravery Ars, Composed Seeker Lucius**

**Empty, Geograph Giant - Seeker of Bravery Ars, empty**

Stand and draw." Kyle called out.

"So far, he's been playing like an amateur, did he just build that deck." Megan thought.

"A teacher always brings knowledge, so his students can grow, I ride Honorary Professor Chatnoir (**11000**)!" Kyle informed.

_Kyle's vanguard evolved into a small purple cat wearing a monocle._

"Illusion Scientist Researcher Fox (**9000**), Coiling Duckbill (**7000**) and Monoculus Tiger (**7000**) to rearguard." Kyle informed.

_A grey fox wearing a purple robe, a platypus trapped in bandages, and a tiger with a monocle on his right eye all appeared on the rearguard circles._

"Tiger and Duckbill both give a +4000 boosts to Geograph Giant (**14000**), and a new skill." Kyle informed.

"Given what's in his hand, its bound to be something big when he goes for his push." Tom thought.

"Here's what versatility can bring, my Geograph Giant attacks Shibelgal with the support of Duckbill (**21000**)!" Kyle declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

_The panda pressed his pen on the globe, then a lighting bolt struck the white hound._

"Silver Wolf boosts, Chatnoir attacks (**21000**)!" Kyle declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Twin drive (**Eraser Alpaca - stand trigger**) all effects to Geograph Giant (**19000**), and the second check (**Cable Sheep - no trigger**)." Kyle revealed.

_The cat's jump made it seem like it was flying when it attacked Ars, then it scratched the knights face._

"Damage check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

"Monoculus Tiger Boosts, Tester Fox attacks your rearguard Ars (**17000**)!" Kyle declared.

"I don't guard." Megan said as she moved the card to the drop zone.

"Geograph Giant attacks your vanguard (**19000**)!" Kyle informed.

"Harold Breath will guard (**24000**)!" Megan countered.

"At the start of the endphase, Geograph Giant is retired because of Tiger, and since was also Targeted by Duckbill's skill, I get to draw." Kyle informed.

**Kyle - Megan**

**5 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Monoculus Tiger, Illusion Scientist Tester Fox - empty, empty**

**Silver Wolf, Honorary Professor Chatnoir - Seeker of Bravery Ars, Composed Seeker Lucius**

**Coiling Duckbill, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Megan called out.

"Kyle used rush tactics, and still has a solid hand size." Greg said gaping.

"He's mastered his deck, so minor changes aren't a problem." Tom informed.

"If light is the path I walk, then let it be filled with nothing but happiness, I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)!" Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into the best swordswoman within the royal paladin clan, her blond hair turns blue as Megan's face takes over._

"I call Good Faith Seeker Cynric (**7000**), and High Spirit Seeker Ceyln (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

_Two male knights in silver armor both appeared next to Ashlei._

"She's saving her hand for her legion's skill, interesting." Kyle thought.

"Cynric boosts, Ceyln attacks your vanguard (**16000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Kyle informed.

_The knight slashed the cat with his cold blade._

"Damage check (**Cable Sheep - no trigger**)." Kyle revealed.

"Ashlei attacks with Lucius' boost (**18000**)." Megan declared.

"Cable Sheep will nullify that (perfect defense)." Kyle countered.

"Twin drive (**Certain Kill Seeker Mordon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**23000, 2 critical**) second check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**28000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

_Ashlei tried to Strike, but was blocked by a sheep that generated an energy barrier._

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Kyle - Megan**

**3 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Monoculus Tiger, Illusion Scientist Researcher Fox - empty, empty**

**Silver Wolf, Honorary Professor Chatnoir - Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei, Composed Seeker Lucius**

**Coiling Duckbill, empty - High Spirit Seeker Ceyln, Good Faith Seeker Cynric**

"The time is right." Kyle said as he drew.

"This isn't good, considering what's in his hand, I think I'm in trouble." Megan thought.

"Teach your students value in both magic and science, I break ride! Magical Scientist Tester Fox (**11000**)!" Kyle declared.

_Kyle's vanguard evolved into an orange fox wearing red professor like robes._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), and a rearguard of my choice gets a new skill." Kyle informed.

"Oh great." Megan thought.

"Connect the creature that shares your love of magic and science, seek your mate!" Kyle exclaimed.

_Cable Sheep, Geograph Giant, Coiling Duckbill, and Explosion Scientist Bunta flew from the drop zone back into the deck, then a copy of Researcher Fox flew from the deck and into Kyle's hand._

"Magic and Science unite as 1, Legion! (**30000**)." Kyle declared.

_A faded version of the white fox appeared next to the orange one_

"Binoculus Tiger (**9000**) joins the fun, and he gives +4000 to my rearguard Researcher Fox (**13000**)." Kyle informed.

_A tiger wearing binoculars appeared in front of the platypus_

"This is ridiculous." Megan thought.

"Now with support from Duckbill, Binoculus Tiger attack Ashlei (**16000, Researcher Fox 17000**)." Kyle informed.

"I guard with Certain Kill Seeker Mordon (**10000**)." Megan informed.

"I don't have enough to stop the vanguard, but I can hold him off." Megan thought.

Silver Wolf boosts, my legion attacks, and my vanguard's skill adds 4000 to my rearguard Fox (**38000, Researcher Fox 21000**)!" Kyle declared.

"I don't guard." Megan said as she looked at her hand.

"Twin drive (**Eraser Alpaca - stand trigger**) I give all effects to my Binoculus Tiger (**14000**), second check (**Triangle Cobra - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to my rearguard Fox (**26000**), and the critical stays with me (**2 critical**)." Kyle informed.

_Testing your chemicals is always an interesting thing to see, especially when the 2 foxes blasted Ashlei with overwhelming scents as the threw their bottles at her._

"Damage check (**Seeker Purgation Breath Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Binoculus Tiger (**14000, Researcher Fox 30000**)." Kyle declared.

"Platina Rider will stop that (**5000**)!" Megan countered.

_The tiger wearing binoculars made its jump, but was stopped by Megan's defending unit_

"With the support of Monoculus Tiger, my suped up Researcher Fix attack your vanguard (**41000**)!" Kyle declared.

"She has 5 damage, if she doesn't have a sentinel unit in her hand, or pull a heal trigger during the damage check, she's going to lose." Tom said.

"I-I don't guard." Megan reluctantly informed.

_The rearguard Fox uncorked his own vile, then threw it at Ashlei, when the bomb exploded, Ashlei was covered in pure red dust._

"Damage check (**Blaster Blade Seeker - no trigger**) Megan revealed.

_Ashlei dissipated as she faded from view signalling the end of the fight._

"He dealt Megan 3 damage like it was nothing." Greg said with some fear In his voice.

"Yeah, it actually took us a while to beat him." Max honestly stated.

"Megan needed this fight. Kyle rarely fights, but when he does, you better pull every trick you have, or else." Tom warned.

"Noted." Greg said, still trembling.

"Another loss, is my growth as a fighter really this stagnant!?" Megan asked while she started to cry

"Megan, I know you must feel frustrated, but let me assure you that if you learn from your mistakes, you can get better, now think about all your fights you had, and add this card to your deck." Kyle said as he handed Megan a card that none of us can see.

_Megan gratefully accepted the card and wiped the tears from her eyes._

"Next time I see Isaac, I'll beat him." Megan thought to herself as she began working on a new deck, while keeping her seeker deck untouched.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: so its finally time for the national tournament.<strong>

**Max: yes, I can't wait to start the fights.**

**Brian: its been a while Preston**

**Preston: you again?!, I'll make this quick**

**Greg: next time: Off to Nationals, Frozen Justice.**

**Brian: I'm stronger than the last time.**


	26. Off To Nationals: Frozen Justice

**Off to Nationals: Frozen Justice:**

* * *

><p><em>The long wait for the national tournament is over, the members of team samurai dragon are getting ready, and with last words of encouragement from their respective family with Megan:<em>

"Now are you sure you have everything you need, the proper essentials, and clothes for the weather?" Kourin asked as she was brushing Megan's hair.

"Yes mom, stop worrying, I'm going to be fine." Megan answered.

"Yes well, if you get hungry, your father made you a light snack." Kourin informed as she heanded Megan a small box.

"Okay, and thank you." Megan said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

_Over at the Katsuragi home:_

"My little Gregory, all grown up and entering the nationals, I remember when your uncle competed, he was so nervous!" Emi cried as she hugged her son.

"At least we're not in public, otherwise I'd be embarrassed." Greg thought.

_With Max and his family:_

"Ah, I remember when Kai, Tetsu and I formed team Asteroid, if only Psyqualia didn't make me an evil creep, we'd have an easier time with it all." Ren said as he and Max were watching t.v.

"Yeah, I only hope Megan and Greg are ready, these next few days could be tough." Max said as Asaka entered the living room with assorted fruits and a bottle of milk.

"I packed you a snack on your way there, so be sure to eat healthy foods." Asaka strictly said to Max.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine." Max said confidently.

_Finally with Tom:_

"You've progressed from when I first started teaching you the game, now show everyone how dominate your power is." Kai said to Tom.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make your first run at nationals seem like it was a shop tournament." Tom said.

"That's some confidence." Misaki said as she sent Zack off to school.

"That's what I like to hear." Kai said proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>With final farewells from their respective families, the members of team samurai dragon arrived at their favorite cardshop, Fire Plates, where Kyle was just getting out of his van.<em>

"Hey guys, today's the day, oh boy I can't wait for this!" Kyle said excitedly.

"We're all anxious for the tournament, but one question." Tom said.

"Yeah?" Kyle asked.

"What's that thing on the roof of the car?" Tom asked looking at the tarp.

"Well, its the V-wheel I had from when I was a little younger. Since the national tournament has random accelerated cardfights, and none of you have one." Kyle started.

"You're using yours to fill the requirement needed, and since you're part of the team, its not exactly taking a handout." Max finished.

"Yep, so get in, and lets head off." Kyle said.

The team entered Kyle's van, then Kyle started driving the appropriate speed limit."We won't make it until at least 2:30pm at the latest, so let me know when you need to go to the bathroom." Kyle informed them before he made a left turn.

"Wait, you need to go right, not left." Tom said as he read the map.

"Oh, right, thanks." Kyle said as he made the U-turn.

_They progressed slowly along the road, then finally entered the highway._

"So Megan." Tom spoke up, after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Megan asked.

"Why did you want to quit the team?" Tom asked

_Megan's eyes looked down, but then she decided to answer his question._

"Remember our fight against your brother's team?" Megan asked.

"Yeah?, what about it?" Tom asked.

"My losing streak started then, I used Gloria when logic dictated I use Iseult, and then at regionals, Dragan overpowered me, thirdly Matt's Percival decimated me. Excluding my fight with Kyle, there's 1 more loss I had, and it was, by far, the most humiliating fight I had." Megan explained.

"Against who?" Tom asked.

"Isaac Barrett." Max answered.

_Tom's and Greg's mouths dropped at the mention of his name, and the news was so shocking that though silent Kyle unintentionally changed lanes narrowly avoiding a large truck. Quite frankly Greg owes that truck's horn for getting his mind back on the road._

"Watch the road!" Tom yelled as this was enough to make his and the hearts of all of his friends skip a beat.

"Sorry." Kyle said guiltfully.

"The Isaac Barrett... as in the leader of Team Strike Shadow Isaac Barrett. According to Vanguard Monthly he almost never goes out around Nationals." Tom said, still shocked.

"I told you other people read that magazine." Max said like he won some great victory.

"Shut up... anyways we saw him thrash some guy at a card shop, and he insulted him... no it be more accurate to say he spoke his honest opinion that just made his opponent mad. I got mad that he such a great fighter would treat his opponent like that so I challenged him, but he crushed me without even breaking a sweat. Still... he also said that he was bored with all of his fights as of yet." Megan explained.

"What exactly did he say?" Kyle asked.

"He said that and I quote 'Fighting strong opponents isn't enough anymore. These people could be capable of challenging you and they could even defeat you, but it won't matter in the end because you'll still feel nothing.'" Max said quoting Isaac's exact words."

Ha ha oh I get it." Tom laughs of which in turn is another surprise though this time Kyle doesn't suddenly change lanes like he got hit by a car.

"What do you get?" Megan asks.

"The answer is a 'Rival' he desires to meet a fighter capable of igniting his burning spirit." Tom explained.

"So that's what he meant... when he said he saw one person like that." Megan mumbled.

"Did he say who?" Greg asks.

"No." Max answered.

"I wonder what kind of fighter is the person Isaac considers worthy to be his rival. i hope that i could be considered as such" Tom thought.

"Why need a rival? He has Psyqualia, so there should be no one who can beat him." Megan answered.

"You lost and you used it, and quite frankly Megan I don't mean to be rude but you rely on that power more than you think you do causing your growth to stagnate. The kind of person I think he's looking forward to fighting is someone who can make him question his very ideals as a fighter." Kyle explained.

"I hope I can be a rival to someone like him." Tom thought as he took out his deckcase to look at Vortex Dragonewt

After a few minutes, Greg finally decided to speak up

"I was wondering, what kind of V-Wheel is it?" Greg asked.

"Oh its an ad4-sk6, or Air Striker." Kyle said proudly.

"Wasn't that one of the early models?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I purchased the V-Wheel, which wasn't cheap by the way, and entered the single division of the U.S. national tournament, but I had the misfortune of being up against Sakura Verde, the current national champ in the first round, and she beat me within the first 8 turns of the match. I was made a broken man after that fight, so after I returned to the store, and put the V-wheel in storage, I decided to quit vanguard, except for occasions where kids asked me to play them, or if customers need help on improving their skills." Kyle explained.

"Losing in the first round is never fun." Tom said.

"But look at you 4, you guys hardly knew each other, and formed a team based on your skills, I can't believe how far you've all come, and it makes me happy to watch you guys progress even more." Kyle said with a tear in his eye.

"Okay, after getting off the highway, you want to make 2 rights, and then keep going straight for 6 miles, followed by another 4 lefts and 2 rights each 30 minutes apart from each other." Tom informed.

"Thanks." Kyle told Tom.

_As it turns out, thanks to Tom's directions, they made it way earlier than expected, so they got out of the van, then Max helped Kyle with handling the V-wheel, and Greg with Megan and Tom went to the registration desk._

"Hello, I'm Tom Toshiki, and these 2 are my teammates Megan Sendou and Greg Katsuragi." Tom stated

"Yes, you're all here, but it says here that you have another team member as well as a manager?" The receptionist asked.

"Max Suzugamori, and Kyle are...unpacking." Tom said for a lack of a better word choice.

"Well, you have a little while, our staff can handle any v-wheels you might've brought and we just need you to fill out these forms." The receptionist informed as she gave Tom the said forms.

"Thank you." Tom said as he received the forms.

It didn't take long to fill out said forms, then the team went to the lounge where they saw several teams have already appeared.

"Geeze, how many are entering this thing?" Megan asked.

"1024 including us." Tom answered.

"What! That many, we better find a hotel and fast." Megan said.

"Don't worry, the organizers have provided rooms for every team." Kyle said as he read a pamphlet.

Just then, the screen lit up, and the face of the mc was plastered all over it.

"Hello, I'm MC Carter, and before we get to explaining the rules, I'm going to talk to you about the history of our great tournament, and then we have a special treat for you, so stay turned." Carter said.

As the MC went on talking about the importance of the history of the national tournament, Tom and his friends continued to have a discussion on the sidelines. Little did they know that a unintentional remark by Max would end up causing them all to have targets on their Back.

"On and on about Team Strike Shadow... geeze it's getting annoying. They might be strong, but we'll still beat them when we're paired up against each other." Max confidently declared.

"Oh... that's a bit of a declaration to make seeing as how you know nothing of our team's true strength and the surprise we have in store this year." A familiar voice said from directly behind Team Samurai Dragon.

_The 5 members of team Samurai Dragon turned around and as expected by plot the speaker was none other than Isaac Barrett himself, but he wasn't alone. He had a rather famous young woman with waist length flaming red hair, blue eyes, light skin, with an embroidered blouse and a white skirt. A certain member of Team Samurai Dragon aka Megan stared at this young lady much like how a certain grade 3 addict stared at another certain blond idol._

"Hmmm... what's wrong? You look as though you just saw a ghost." The female member of Isaac's team asked fully understanding why Megan's staring at her in such a way and wants to milk the attention for every cent it's worth.

"Y-you're Teresa Weaver, I'm such a huge fan of your work mam, you make my mother and aunts seem like armatures by comparison." Megan stated as her cheeks start to blush.

_Tom Max and Greg rolled their eyes, then Megan started shaking her hand._

"Anyway, There's never been a team capable of challenging us, and there doesn't appear to be one this year either." Isaac said.

"You can't possibly know that you're going to win." Tom informed."And what makes you so sure? You can't possibly know we're going to be defeated either." Isaac retorts.

_And at that moment, Megan thought she could see a raging fire swirl around Tom, while several bolts of lightning pulsed around Isaac._

"Well for 1 thing, everyone here has an equal opportunity of winning." Tom countered.

"That's true only in theory. What matters is the team's collective strength, not that they could change their destiny especially given the ace in the hole we have this year." Isaac said clearly indicating he has an ace up his team's proverbial sleeve.

"What kind of surprise would that be?" Max asked.

"You'll see with our match today." Isaac answered.

"Yeah right... there have been many fighters who defeated people who believed it was their destiny to win. This why saying destiny is like an inescapable spider web is simply impossible." Tom countered.

"Destiny is never wrong only difficult to properly interpret." Isaac counters finding Tom's statement as further proof to his point.

_In that moment Isaac sensed the raging fire within Tom, of who in turn sensed the furious lighting within Isaac, and both decided to stop with the banter as all 7 fighters of both teams saw their competition looking at them with great interest._

"Great, now we'll be targets for mouthing off, way to go Tom." Greg thought.

_As Team Strike Shadow left, the other teams began murmuring among themselves about the kind of team that would dare declare themselves to be superior to the current national champs in such a way._

"Great, and now we're the targets." Greg thought.

"That's some argument you just gave." A familiar voice stated.

_The team then turned to see Brian with Sora and Dragan._

"Its good to see you guys, I take it you entered another regional, and won?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." Dragan said.

"I'm wondering when we'll start the matches though." Megan stated.

"Hello, I'm doctor.O." a male voice said as the screen lit up.

_All the teams looked at the doctor, and no, I don't mean the timelord, I actually mean Doctor.O, who of which was plastered on every screen._

"Before we begin the tournament, first and foremost we have the lovely pop idol group." Doctor.O started.

"Please don't be who I think it is, please don't let it be them." Megan thought.

"Allow me to introduce, Team Ultra Rare!" Doctor exclaimed.

"Amaterasu Dammit!" Several people heard Megan yell

"Hello everyone, I'm Suiko." The blue haired woman introduced.

"I'm Rekka." The short one introduced.

"And I'm Kourin." Kourin introduced.

"And together we are, Team Ultra Rare." The three women said at the same time.

"Before we begin explaining the rules, we have a special treat for you!" Suiko said.

"That's right! A special concert for everyone who earned the right to be here!" Rekka added.

_The stage lights started to dim, while lights on the girls brightened. Then the three women began singing Stand Up Dream, and Miracle Trigger, then followed up with other songs they have (before continuing to read, I advise you to play as much Ultra Rare music as you own)_

When the concert finished, a board showing the 1024 teams popped up on the screen.

"We'll be doing a special tournament set with double elimination, no round robin, all fights are going to be random, and there's a chance that at least 1 fight is an accelerated Cardfight, so hopefully you all have a V-wheel." Suiko explained.

"So, you have to beat at least 2 of 3 teams you're put up against." Rekka explained.

"But, Suiko, what happens if there's a team without at-least one V-wheel?" Kourin asked.

"Simple, the tournament staff have used models with plenty of horse power in them to suit the needs of the teams without 1." Rekka answered.

"So, now that you know he rules, have fun, and lets play vanguard." Suiko said with a smile on her face.

"But before we leave we have another special surprise to give you..." Rekka announced.

"And that's a surprise performance by a modern day idol you all know so well." Kourin followed.

"Give it up for, Teresa Weaver!" Suiko exclaimed.

_The stage filled with smoke, then when the smoke cleared, Teresa appeared in the same clothes as Rekka, and as they all were singing, Megan put on a purple out fit that looked strangely similar to Morikawa's out fit that he put on every-time he cheered Kourin on. The girls started to finish their first song, and Megan cheered for them, which made Greg feel like he had a headache. After hearing a detailed explanation about this year's national tournament along with two surprise concerts, all of the teams including their support staff went ahead to their assigned hotel rooms. In regards to Team Samurai Dragon Max is sharing a room with Tom, while Greg and Megan share another, and then there's Kyle the lucky dog who gets a suit all to himself._

"Something the matter?" Max asks Tom as the both of them were already in the middle of changing outfits.

"After all the time we put into training, finding new members for the team, and actually getting here. I guess I'm just a little nervous." Tom explained.

"Don't worry about it man you have every right to be. Could you please turn on the TV?... I want to check out some of the preliminary matches going on before we have to go to ours." Max explained.

"Oh sure hang on... Speaking of which who are we up against for the first round?" Tom asked.

"I just hope we don't get some benign special rule tossed in for our fight... oh uh our opponents are..." Max said as he just realized what Tom had asked him. But before Max could finish his answer, the image on their TV Screen had changed only to show the illustrious Dr. O announcing the unexpected results of one of many preliminary match ups.

"One of the first preliminary matches is already over Vanguard fans. I know there are many going on, but Team Blitz Blade one of the top picks for this year's tournament was just defeat 0-2 by 2 underdogs from the unknown Team Destiny Breaker. The captain and his second in command were destroyed by the power of Virgil Hernandez and Raphugio Gomez's Legion before they could even bring out their own." Dr. O announced as a picture of the two fighters he mentioned appeared in a small box on the screen.

"Wow... I've heard of those guys... they're like the top dogs of Vanguard on the west coast. I wonder how strong is the rest of the team that beat them?" Tom said as he was intrigued by the news while Dr. O continued to announce the results of preliminary matches.

"Well you'll find out soon enough because Team Destiny Breaker is who we're matched up against for our first and their second preliminary match." Max explained.

"Ha ha... underdogs, just like us. Can you imagine what it would be like if we were to face each other now only to meet again in the finals?" Tom laughed.

"I guess so." Max chuckled.

_Max then decided to take a look at his copy of the official tournament roster in order to check on the matches of their friends on other teams as well as that of their competition. Soon enough... Max found another pairing that piqued his interest._

"Oh shoot Team Frozen Flame is up against Strike Shadow really soon!" Max said out of shock.

"Really? When?" Tom asked.

"Like right now, come on lets go watch. We're competitors so we get in to the observation booth for free" Max said excitedly.

_Max and Tom hurried out of the hotel like their butts were on fire and like their lives depended on it to the stadium where Team Strike Shadow is supposed to be fighting. By some act of divine intervention, Max and Tom make it to the observation booth just as Sora and Isaac shook hands for the standard meet and greet. Tom could already tell from a distance that Isaac only went along with the handshake for the sake of tradition, and that he thought their opponents were already beneath them._

"Its an honer to play your team again." Sora said respectfully.

"Perhaps, but your continuous destiny of defeat by my team's hand will not change." Isaac retorts.

"Always with the destiny thing huh?" Sora said hiding her anger rather well as she and Isaac returned to their respective dugouts.

"Both teams have sent in their roster for this match-up, and let me just say you'll be surprised if the third fight of this match must be fought by Team Strike Shadow. In any case the first match as expected will be between Brian and Preston Crawford." Doctor O said as he read the first set of names off of a small piece of paper in his hands.

"Oh yes just as these 2 teams always seem to end up against each other, so do Brian and Preston. The back and forth defeats they've inflicted on each other has created a sort of rivalry between them." Sara, Dr. O's co-announcer explained.

"Ha ha it seems our randomizer has a few bugs that really need taken care of." The good Dr. O laughed

_Brian and Preston walked up to the MF system, both staring each other down as they also placed down their starting vanguard._

"Well, I can't wait to crush you again this year." Preston declared as he cracked his knuckles and did a quick pre-fight stretch.

"You won't be going 2-0 this year against me. I've gotten a lot stronger and several new cards to match." Brian declared in turn.

"Begin the match! " the referee called out.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The mf system opened up the usual icy landscape of the Frost Paladin, the snow is covering everything in its path._

"Heart of Ice Crescent Monk (**4000**)!" Brian revealed.

_Brain transformed I to an old man who wields a wooden staff, his robes are as dark as the knight sky, and his forehead has a yellow crescent moon._

"Blue Storm Cadet Anosu (**5000**)!" Preston revealed.

_Concerning Preston's height, he shrunk to the size of a boy as his clothes changed to that of the great navy, Aqua Force._

"Tch, Frost Paladin, don't you get tired of that?" Preston asked.

"I like this clan." Brian responded as he drew.

"Ridding Frozen Mage Garron (**8000**), Crescent Monk moves." Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into a middle aged man who wheres deep blue robes, and carries a blue book, the old man appeared out of the way._

"Ice Guardian (**7000**) to rearguard, and I end my turn." Brian decided

**Preston - Brian**

**5 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Ice Guardian**

**Empty, Blue Storm Cadet Anosu - Frozen Mage Garron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Heart of Ice Crescent Monk**

"Ice Guardian is a strong unit, for it can make limit breaks active at any time so long as the cost can be paid." Sara explained.

"Draw, and I ride Blue Storm Solider Tempest Boarder (**7000**), Anosu moves, and I call Tempest Blader (**6000**) using her skill to add power to Anosu (**8000**)!" Preston exclaimed.

_Preston's vanguard evolved into an arrogant navel officer riding a green surfboard, the child in navy white appeared out of the way, and behind him a blue haired woman with 2 emerald light sabers appeared._

"Tempest Blader supports Anosu (**14000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Brian Informed.

The young boy, despite his age, is a competent waterbender, as he bends the snow on the ground to bury Garron.

"Damage check (**Heart of Ice Frost Golem - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"Tempest Boarder attacks (**7000**)!" Preston declared.

"No guard." Brian decided.

"Drive check (**Blue Storm Marine General Zaharias - no trigger**)!" Preston revealed.

_The surfboard warrior attempted to attack Garron, but the mage generated a barrier to block it._

"I end my turn." Preston reluctantly informed.

**Preston - Brian**

**5 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Ice Guardian**

**Empty, Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder - Frozen Mage Garron, empty**

**Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Blader, Blue Storm Cadet Anosu - empty, Heart of Ice Crescent Monk**

"Draw, and I ride Witch of Snow, Endor (**10000**)!" Brian informed.

_In cases of gender swaps, Brian's vanguard transformed into an elderly woman wearing a frosty cloak, and she wields a magic staff._

"Crescent Monk's counterblast sends him to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards for...this guy." Brian revealed.

**Top card: Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon - no trigger**

"Looks like he got his ace." Tom stated.

"Yeah, but Preston has his as well, so its a battle to see who can use theirs better." Max stated.

"I call Frost Striker (**7000**), and Frozen Archer (**7000**)!" Brian declared.

_A woman careening a bow with a patch full of arrows, and a man in Eskimo gear appeared on the field._

"Frost Striker has the ability to freeze a rearguard circle, so I'll freeze the one on your front left!" Brian informed.

_An ice pillar appeared next to the surfer._

"Crap!" Preston thought.

"With the support of Ice Guardian, Frozen Archer attacks Anosu (**14000**)!" Brian declared.

_The said archer raised her bow, then launched her arrows at the young boy._

"With the support of Frost Striker, Endor attacks Boarder (**17000**)!" Brian declared.

"No guard." Preston informed.

"Drive check (**Heart of Ice King of Departure - stand trigger**) all effects to Archer (**12000**)!" Brian revealed.

_The witch called upon her magic to create a gust of wind that forced Preston's vanguard to fall head first into the snow._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Assault - no trigger**)." Preston revealed.

"Archer (**12000**)!" Brian declared.

_Once more, the archer launched her arrow at the surf boarder._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Princess Doria - draw trigger**) looks like I'll draw." Preston revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Preston - Brian**

**6 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Freeze - Frozen Archer, Ice Guardian**

**Empty, Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder - Witch of Snow Endor, Frost Striker**

**Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Blader, empty - empty, empty**

"Why go for that rearguard, when Preston's Aqua Force is better with more rearguards?" Max asked.

"Like your Shadow Paladins, Preston's Aqua Force needs rearguards to use their skills, making his opponent waste hand size, and relying on his skills, Brian can force Preston to have small hands even with the twin drive." Tom explained.

"So, as long as he keeps freezing rearguard circles Brian has the upper-hand in this fight." Max said.

"Exactly." Tom stated.

"Since Aqua Force, no matter what, need rearguard circles, my clan specializes in stopping clans that need powerful formations dead in their tracks." Brian thought.

"Your 'freeze' trick won't work against me!" Preston yelled as he drew.

"Not necessarily, the bond of Aqua Force is the same as the Black Feather's deck." Brian thought.

"Ride Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Assault (**10000**)!" Preston exclaimed.

_Preston's vanguard evolved into a serious man in a navy suit, he wields 2 energy blades._

"I call Crystal Elizabeth (**7000**), and Tidal Assault (**9000**)!" Preston informed.

_A woman in the navy suit wielding a blue trident, and a blue skinned man in the same navy suit wielding 2 energy blades appeared on the battlefield._

"Tidal Assault starts things off (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed.

_The blue skinned navel officer attempted to attack the witch, but her knowledge of ice magic protected her by forming a barrier._

"Whenever Tidal Assault finishes an attack made against a vanguard, he gets to stand up with a power-5000 (**4000**)." Preston revealed.

"He can make 2 more attacks, so even freezing won't stop his rearguards from making 3 or more attacks." Dragan stated angrily.

"Hold on Dragan, Preston's formation is slowly being frozen over." Sora told him.

"Sorry mam." Dragan honestly stated.

"With support from Tempest Blader, Tidal Assault attacks your vanguard once more (**10000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed.

_The weakened swordsman broke through the witch's defense by lashing her barrier._

"Damage check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**15000**), and I draw." Brian revealed.

"Crystal Elizabeth boosts, my vanguard attacks yours (**17000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed.

"Drive check (**Blue Storm Guardian Icefall Dragon - no trigger**)." Preston revealed

_the blue haired swordsman didn't waste time as he raised his blades, then shot emerald energy at the witch_

"Damage check (**Frozen Dragon Mage - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"During the end phase, your little 'freeze' thing comes undone." Preston informed as the iceberg melted.

**Preston - Brian**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - Frozen Archer, Ice Guardian**

**Blue Storm Battle Princess Crystal Elizabeth, Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Assault - Witch of Snow Endor, Frost Striker**

**Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Blader, Tidal Assault - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Brian called out.

"He's Improved." Isaac said suddenly.

"Huh!?" Teresa asked.

"Its simple, Brian improved since the last time we played them, and he's showing what he's improved on as well." Isaac informed.

"Bringer of the storm descend, I ride Honorary Ice Wizard (**11000**)!" Brian exclaimed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into another magic wielder, he holds a scepter in a 2 handed grip, and his robes are the color of snow itself._

"I call Frozen Dragon Mage (**9000**), and a second Frost Striker (**7000**)!" Brian revealed.

_A blue version of Old Dragon Mage, and another Eskimo appeared on the field._

"Frost Striker freezes your open rearguard circle on the front left." Brian informed.

"Not again." Preston thought as the iceberg returned.

"Frost Striker boosts, Frozen Dragon Mage attacks Tidal Assault (**16000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Preston informed.

_Frozen Dragon Mage raised his staff, then a blizzard tornado trapped the blue skinned soldier, and then shattered him._

"With support from Frost Striker, Honorary Ice Wizard attacks your vanguard, his skill adds 2000 power (**20000**)!" Brian declared.

"No guard." Preston decided.

"Twin drive (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) the power to Frozen Archer (**12000**), and the critical stays with me (**2 critical**), second check (**Drifting Snow** **Wizard - no trigger**)!" Brian revealed.

_This wizard raised his staff in the air, then a hurricane of snow rushed towards the energy blade wielder, then he was trapped in the ice._

"Damage check (**Emerald Shield Paschal - no trigger**) second check (**Blue Flight Dragon, Transcore Dragon - no trigger**)." Preston revealed.

"Frozen Archer (**19000**)!" Brian declared.

"Blue Storm Soldier Missile Trooper will guard (**20000**)!" Preston countered.

"I end my turn." Brian smiled.

**Preston - Brian**

**4 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Freeze - Frozen Archer, Ice Guardian**

**Blue Storm Battle Princess Crystal Elizabeth, Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Assault - Honorary Ice Wizard, Frost Striker**

**Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Blader, empty - Frozen Dragon Mage, Frost Striker**

"I can only use 1 rearguard circle basically, great, just peachy." Preston thought as he drew.

"He can't legion, his drop zone has 3 cards, and his hand only has 1 grade 3, so this should be easy." Brian thought.

"Harold the storm as this Dragon emerges from the deep, I ride! Blue Flight Dragon, Transcore Dragon (**11000**)!" Preston declared.

_Preston's vanguard evolved into a strong light blue dragon who wields an anchor like a weapon._

"I call Tempest Assault (**10000**)!" Preston informed.

"Bring it." Brian thought.

"With support from Tempest Blader, Tempest Assault attacks Frozen Dragon Mage (**16000**)." Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed as his unit was destroyed.

"Crystal Elizabeth boosts, Transcore attacks your vanguard, his skill gives him another 2000 (**20000**)!" Preston declared.

"Beware the ice as it can deter the land itself, Frozen Dragonic Wyvern Quintet Wall!" Brian countered.

_A frozen version of Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld appeared in front of the snow wizard_

**Top card:Hail Calling Knight - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card:Frozen Mage Garron - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card:Merry Elf Santa - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card:Emperor Ice dragon Hail Call Dragon - no trigger (0)**

**Top card:Witch of Snow Endor - no trigger (5000)**

_5 guardians appeared to defend the wizard._

"Twin drive (**Blue Storm Missile Trooper - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**25000, 2 critical**), second check (**Blue Storm Soldier Kitchen Sailor - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**30000**), and I recover 1." Preston revealed.

_The blue dragon threw his anchor, then it struck all the defenders._

"Grrr, I end my turn, and your freeze spell wears off once more." Preston informed.

**Preston - Brian**

**5 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 3**

**2 - Soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Empty, empty - Frozen Archer, Ice Guardian**

**Blue Storm Battle Princess Crystal Elizabeth, Blue Flight Dragon Transcore Dragon - Honorary Ice Wizard, Frost Striker**

**Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Blader, Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Assault - Empty, Frost Striker**

"You do realize what's happening right?" Brian asked as he drew.

"What do you mean?" Preston asked, confused.

"I've been in control of this battle since the beginning, so I'll make this the final turn." Brian informed.

"Brian has just declared final turn, can he pull it off?" Sara asked the crowd.

"Break through the ice as your storm the battlefield, I break ride! Emperor Ice Dragon, Hail Call Dragon (**11000**)!" Brian declared.

_The limit break seal exploded all over the place, then Brian's vanguard emerged, but wait its impossible, it couldn't be, but it is, an ice blue version of Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion 'THE BLOOD" wielding a sword._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), then I counterblast 1, and I choose 2 rearguard circles, and freeze them." Brian informed.

"You can't, you're at three damage!" Preston interrupted.

"Ah ah ah, Ice Guardian was made to allow me to use limit breaks so long as I could pay the cost." Brian explained.

_Two ice pillars appeared on the left of Preston's vanguard._

"Now, I activate my vanguard's soul blast twice over, I retire Crystal Elizabeth and Tempest Blader." Brian decided as he removed Garron and Endor from his soul.

_The two women were encased in ice, then the ice blocks shattered into a million pieces each._

"Even if Preston survivs this turn, he'll have 2 weakened attacks at best." Isaac thought.

"Seek mate! Ice is can be increased by more ice!" Brian exclaimed.

_Merry Elf Santa, Hail Calling Knight, Witch of Snow Endor, and Frozen Dragonic Wyvern all flew back into the deck, then a copy of Hail Calling Knight flew from Brian's deck, and into his hand._

"Stand together pillars of ice, and Legion!" Brian exclaimed as the twin sword symbol emphasized itself.

_A knight in pure ice armor appeared next to blue vermilion._

"Now I freeze the reargiard circles that I retired units from." Brian informed.

_2 more ice pillars appeared around Preston's formation._

"With 4 rearguard circles frozen, Preston's in trouble." Tom thought.

"I call Frozen Dragon Mage (**9000**)!" Brian informed.

"You're really making me mad!" Preston exclaimed.

"With support from Ice Guardian, Frozen Archer attacks Tempest Assault, her skill adds 3000 (**17000**)!" Brian declared.

"I guard with Kitchen Soldier (**10000**)!" Preston countered.

"With support from Ice Striker, go Legion Attack (**40000**)!" Brian declared.

"Blue Storm Dragon Icefall Dragon Quintet Wall!" Preston countered.

**Top card:Blue Storm Missile Trooper - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card:Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card:Blue Flight Dragon Transcore Dragon - no trigger (0)**

**Top card:Blue Storm Fleet Angler Soldier - stand trigger (10000)**

**Top card:Blue Storm Marine General Starless - no trigger (5000)**

"I'll intercept with Tempest Assault (**total defense 46000**)." Preston added.

"2 critical triggers then." Brian thought.

"If Brian can get 2 triggers, then its over." Sora said happily.

"Hopefully he can pull the triggers." Dragan thought.

"Twin drive (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**45000, 2 critical**), second check (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**50000, 3 critical**)." Brian revealed.

_The hail callers created a strong blizzard that froze the defenders, then said defenders shattered and pierced the blue dragon._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Marine General Zeharis - no trigger**), second check (**Blue Storm Marine General Starless - no trigger**) third check (**Tidal Assault - no** **trigger**)." Preston revealed.

Preston's vanguard dissolved, and the field got warmer as it returned to normal.

"Winner, Brian!" The Referee declared.

_The crowd was in shock seeing Preston lose like he did, but then cheered for Brian and his team. Then the two cardfighters returned to their respective dugouts, and are waiting for the next game to start._

_Back at Frozen Flame's Dugout:_

"Yes, just 1 more win to go." Dragan said excitedly.

"Its not easy though, Teresa's angel feathers are no laughing matter." Brian pointed out.

"My new deck is stronger than last time, so I'll win for sure." Dragan said confidently.

"Good Luck." Sora said as Dragan crossed his fingers.

"The next fight has Dragan going up against Teresa Weaver!" Sara informed.

_Dragan walked up, but was shocked to see..well you'll have to wait to see as the journey continues._

* * *

><p><strong>Dragan: what! I'm not fighting the pop idol?!<strong>

**Tom: it can't be**

**Max: I'm excited for this!**

**Isaac: next time: Burning Gold**

**Max: this is a complete shocker!**

**Frost Paladin units:**

**G0**

**Heart of Ice Crescent Monk**

**Power 4000**

**Shield 10000**

**Auto forerunner**

**Act: cb1 and put this unit into your soul, you can pay the cost, if you do check the top 5 cards of your deck for a grade 3 Frost Paladin unit, and add it to your hand.**

**G1**

**Frost Striker**

**Power:7000**

**Shield 5000**

**Auto: when this unit appears on vc/rc choose 1 of your opponent's open rc, and freeze it (rearguard circles under freeze are unusable until the end of your opponents turn)**

**G2**

**Heart of Ice Frost Golem**

**Power:8000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:giant**

**Auto cb1: when this unit appears on the vc ir rc, if you have a frost paladin vanguard, you can pay the cost, if you do, deal yourself 1 point of damage, and at the end of the turn, choose 1 card from your damage zone, and return it to your deck and shuffle**

**G3**

**Emporer Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon**

**Power 11000**

**Race: tear dragon**

**Act: Legion 20000 Hail Calling Knight this ability is active if your opponent has a grade 3 or higher vanguard (only once this unit can return 4 units to your deck, and search for the specified unit and perform legion)**

**Auto: when this unit is in legion, select up to 2 of your opponent's open rearguard circles and freeze them (rearguard circles under freeze are unusable until the end of your opponents turn)**

**Act:sb1 choose one of your opponents grade 1 or lower units, and retire it**

**Auto:when this unit attacks, if you another unit in the center column, this unit gets power+3000 until the end of battle.**

**A/N: speecial thanks to solus ortis for helping with edits in the chapter**


	27. Burning Gold

**Burning Gold:**

* * *

><p><em>The beginning for the national tournament is underway, but a problem has opened up as all the teams witnessed Team Samurai Dragon and Team Strike Shadow in an argument, and now we have a fated encounter as Dragan walks up to the m. just to see his opponent.<em>

"Hold on, I thought I was facing the idol!" Dragan said, shocked to see his opponent.

_In case you are all wondering, Dragan's opponent is non other than the U.S. single division champion, Sakura Verde._

"I was...persuaded, if nothing else, to join Strike Shadow." Sakura said as she placed her starting vanguard down.

"Who'd have the power to persuaded her to join a team, when she didn't join any team before?"Dragan thought.

_Meanwhile with Tom and Max:_

"I-I don't believe this." Tom said as if he was speechless.

"The champion of the single division here, so this is what Isaac said when he meant they had an ace up their sleeve." Max said, equally speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Brian gave us the momentum to move forward, so I won't let him down!" Dragan yelled as he set his field up.<p>

"Don't waste my time." Sakura stated.

"Fighters at the ready, begin!" The referee exclaimed.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Both fighters declared.

_The battlefield lit up as it transformed into the heart of an active volcano._

"Little Fighter Cron (**4000**)!" Sakura revealed.

_In this case of gender bending, Sakura became a small green haired boy in golden armor, he wields a chain with a kunai knife at the end of it._

"Flame Enforcer Noble Steed (**5000**)!" Dragan revealed.

_In the new series of burning knights, Dragan transforms into a yellow skinned horse with a fire mane._

"Phew, I'm feeling the heat, and for the members of the audience, don't worry we'll have staff with water ice, ice cream, and other cold treats for you, and for those of you who can't stand the heat, a vanguard match doesn't last long, so bear with us." Doctor O told the audience

"Yes, And here we have the Flame Enforcers deck, the booster set Flames of the Frozen Plane has this subclan as well as support for the Frost Paladin and Aqua Force clans." Sara explained.

"I'm SO-O excited." Doctor.O said as he made the letter O with his fingers.

_Max did the same thing with his hands, which Tom happened to noticed._

"Uhh, Max, what're'ya doing with your hands?" Tom asked

"My hands?" Max asked as he looked at his fingers, "uhh, nothing." He quickly answered.

"Ladies first." Dragan said.

"Alright, but I'll go first." Sakura said as she drew.

"Oh, burn." Max laughed.

"Ride Liberator Holy Acolyte (**7000**), Cron moves." Sakura informed.

_Sakura's vanguard evolved into a green haired female mage wearing blue robes, the green haired boy appeared out of the way._

"I call Liberator Bright Bicorn (**7000**), and end my turn." Sakura informed.

_A white hoarse like creature with two horns and gold armor appeared._

**Sakura - Dragan**

**4 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Little Fighter Cron, empty - empty, empty**

**Liberator Bright Bicorn, Liberator Holy Acolyte - Flame Enforcer Noble Steed, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I can't let my team down, so I'll make this my game." Dragan thought as he drew.

"Ride! Burning Sage Arron (**8000**), Noble Steed moves, and the I call Noble Tiger (**7000**)!" Dragan informed.

_From beast to man, Dragan's vanguard became a magic wielder in the sense of fire magic. His ruby red robes, flaming red hair, and red book are all proof of this as the Steed with a flaming mane appeared out of the way, then a crimson tiger with fire claws appeared next to the sage._

"With support from Noble Steed, Noble Tiger attacks (**12000**)!" Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura informed.

_The flames on the tiger's claws expanded, then raced down the lane and burned the female sage._

"Damage check (**May Rain Liberator Bruno - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"Arron (**8000**)!" Dragan declared.

"No guard." Sakura decided.

"Drive check (**Flame Enforcer Doom Golem - no trigger**)." Preston revealed.

_A bright red aura appeared around this sage, then a swarm of multi colored butterflies, all of which were made of fire, surrounded the female sage, then exploded on her._

"Damage check (**Liberator Bagpipe Angel - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

**Sakura - Dragan**

**4 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Little Fighter Cron, empty - empty, empty**

**Liberator Bright Bicorn, Liberator Holy Acolyte - Burning Sage Arron, empty**

**Empty, empty - Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger, Flame Enforcer Noble Steed**

"Draw, and ride Blue Skies Liberator Hengist (**9000**)!" Sakura informed.

_Sakura's vanguard once again becomes male, his hair is spiky and bright silver, then his sword is a blue energy blade with a gold hilt._

"I counterblast, and use Cron's skill to check the top 5 cards, and... I add this to my hand." Sakura revealed

**Top card: Liberator Holy Shine Dragon**

"Your kidding me!" Dragan thought.

"Whelp, multiple break rides here we go." Tom thought.

"I call Phallon (**9000**)." Sakura informed.

_A green haired knight in gold armor appeared next to the silver haired knight._

"Bicorn boosts, Hengist attacks Garron (**16000**)!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Dragan informed.

"Drive check (**Nappgal Liberator - heal trigger**) power to Phallon (**14000**), and I recover 1." Sakura revealed.

_The silver haired knight raised his sword, then moved it in the air which made a powerful wind current that cut Arron's robes up_

"Damage check (**Flame Enforcer Necroflame - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Dragan revealed.

"Phallon (**17000**)!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Dragan stated.

_The green haired knight slashed the sage with his sword._

"Damage check (**Flame Enforcer Dracoplant Knight - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Sakura - Dragan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - empty, empty**

**Liberator Bright Bicorn, Blue Skies Liberator Hengist - Burning Sage Arron, empty**

**Empty, empty - Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger, Flame Enforcer Noble Steed**

"Stand and draw." Dragan called out.

"So far, both fighters have unleashed devastating attacks while keeping their formations light, any comment Sara?" Doctor O asked.

"Its them sizing each other up, and we'll be seeing the big plays soon." Sara predicted.

"I cOuldn't agree more." Doctor O stated.

"I ride Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight (**9000**)!" Dragan declared.

_Dragan's vanguard evolved into a knight in scarlet dragon armor wielding twin red energy swords_

"Calling Arron (**8000**), then I activate Noble Steed's skill, counterblast then he moves to my soul, then I take a copy of Necroflame and Dracoplant knight, and send them to the drop zone." Dragan informed.

"His deck can set up legion, and pretty fast by the looks of it." Sakura thought.

"Noble Tiger attacks Phallon (**10000**)!" Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura decided.

_The claws on this tiger expanded with flame energy, then said energy burned this knight._

"With support from Arron, Dragon Knight attacks your vanguard (**17000**)!" Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura informed.

"Drive check (**Flame Enforcer Dracokid - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**22000, 2 critical**)." Dragan revealed.

_The dragon knight jumped high in the air, then swung his blades which made a fire shaped 'x' that engulfed the silver haired knight._

"Damage check (**Liberator Lucky Charmy - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw, second check **(Shine Formation Liberator Edol - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"That ends my turn." Dragan informed.

**Sakura - Dragan**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Liberator Bright Bicorn, Blue Skies Liberator Hengist - Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight, Burning Sage Arron**

**Empty, empty - Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Sakura called out.

"I can't let her get the full effects of her break ride, so I'll have to hold out until an opening comes." Dragan thought.

"Golden wings of fate descend, ride! Solitary Liberator Gancelot (**11000**)!" Sakura declared.

_Sakura's knight evolved into 1 that rides a golden armored Pegasus, he of course is also wearing golden armor._

"Marron (**7000**), Hengist (**9000**), Phallon (**9000**), and Bruno (**7000**) to rearguard!" Sakura informed.

_A blond boy in a golden librarian outfit, the green haired knight, the silver haired knight, and a boy who wields a bow and arrow all appeared on the battlefield._

"Rushing at this point!?" Dragan asked.

"This game won't last much longer, so I'm going to end it on my next turn, Bicorn boosts, Gancelot attacks (**20000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan informed.

"Twin drive (**Strike Liberator - critical trigger**) the power to Phallon (**14000**) while the critical stays with me (**2 critical**), second check (**Liberator Lucky Charmy - draw** **trigger**) power to Hengist (**14000**), and I draw." Sakura revealed.

_Gancelot charged straight forward, then thrusted his sword the dragon knight, who attempted to block, but couldn't overcome the momentum Gancelot gained._

"Damage check (**Burning Sage Arron - no trigger**), second check (**Flame Enforcer Destiny Defender - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"Marron Boosts, Phallon attacks (**24000**)!" Sakura declared.

"Dracokid (**10000**), my last Dracoplant knight (**5000**), and Necroflame (**5000**) will guard!" Dragan countered.

_Phallon made slashing gestures with his sword, but the defenders stopped him._

Bruno boosts, Hengist attacks (**21000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I used up a lot of my hand to stop that last attack." Dragan thought.

"Are you guarding?" Sakura asked.

"No!" Dragan answered.

_The silver haired knight slashed the dragon knight straight through the chest._

"Damage check (**Flame Enforcer Medical Knight - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Dragan revealed.

"Hengist's skill, counterblast, and I draw." Sakura informed as she ended her turn.

**Sakura - Dragan**

**5 - hand - 2**

**3 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**2 - counterblast - 1**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Blue Sky Liberator Hengist - empty, empty**

**Liberator Bright Bicorn, Solitary Liberator Gancelot - Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight, Burning Sage Arron**

**Little Liberator Marron, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger, empty**

"With that attack, its almost over for Dragan, he just can't seem to keep up with Sakura's power!" Sara exclaimed.

"She has that unit, and a perfect guard in her hand, its definitely over." Tom thought.

"Any thoughts?" Max asked.

"Sakura will win on her next turn, she didn't guard before because she didn't need to, now that she knows how weak Dragan is, she can stop all 3 of his attacks." Tom explained.

"How are you so sure?" Max asked.

"I saw her smile when she drew through Hengist's skill." Tom explained.

"Draw, I ride Flame Enforcer Doom Golem (**11000**)!" Dragan declared.

_Dragan's vanguard was trapped in a vortex of lava, then from that, a beast who's skin is lava crust appeared in his place._

"Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire (**9000**) to rearguard." Dragan informed.

"He doesn't have the power, to finish her this turn." Tom thought.

"Noble Tiger attacks Phallon (**10000**)!" Dragan declared.

"Hengist intercepts (**5000**)." Sakura countered.

_The flame claws expanded then the tiger's fire energy tried to attack the green haired knight, but the silver haired knight took the full force of the attack._

"Arron boosts, Doom Golem attacks (**21000**)!" Dragan declared.

"Nullified with Eldol." Sakura informed.

"Twin drive (**Flame Enforcer Dracobiship - no trigger**), second check (**Flame Enforcer Doom Golem - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

_The golem roared, and as It did lava came hurdling towards Gancelot. Thanks to Eldol's magical barrier, neither his body, nor his Pegasus got burned._

Blaster Fire (**12000**)!" Dragan declared.

"Guinevere will guard (**5000**)." Sakura countered.

"I-I end my turn." Dragan reluctantly stated.

**Sakura - Dragan**

**2 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 1**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, empty - Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire, empty**

**Liberator Bright Bicorn, Solitary Liberator Gancelot - Flame Enforcer Doom Golem, Burning Sage Arron**

**Little Liberator Marron, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger, empty**

"This is the Final turn!" Sakura declared as she drew.

"I have a perfect guard in my hand, so I think I can survive." Dragan thought.

"Harold the true form of the gold dragons, I break ride! Liberator Holy Shine Dragon (**11000**)!" Sakura declared.

_The limit break seal exploded, then a bluish white scaled dragon with golden armor appeared, and he carries a sword of the same color scheme._

"Counterblast, I check the top card of my deck, to superior call...and the lucky winner is Bagpipe Angel (**9000**)!" Sakura revealed.

_A unit that looks like she could be from angle feather appeared, her dress is white with gold trims, her wings are pure white, and her hair is cerulean. The bagpipe she holds is brown._

"Break ride skill, breaking Shining Wing! adds 10000 power to my vanguard (**21000**), then 5000 power is added to Phallon (**14000**), Bicorn (**12000**), and Bagpipe Angel (**14000**), and through her skill I add 2000 to Bruno (**9000**) and Phallon (**16000**), and finally I add 3000 to Bruno (**12000**)." Sakura explained.

"All that power divided among her units, I can't guard anything." Dragan thought.

"Marron boosts, Phallon attacks your vanguard (**25000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan informed.

_The green haired knight pierced his sword straight through the golem's heart_

"Damage check (**Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

With support from Bicorn, Holy Shine attacks (**33000**)!" Sakura declared.

"Destiny Golem will nullify it!" Dragan countered.

"Twin drive (**Strike Liberator - critical trigger**) all effects to Bagpipe Angel (**19000, 2 critical**), second check (**Liberator of Hope Epona - critical trigger**) again all effects to Bagpipe (**24000, 3 critical**)." Sakura revealed.

_The dragon made his attack, but a smaller golem shielded the big one from harm._

"Bruno boosts, Bagpipe Angel (**31000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan reluctantly stated.

_The angel played beautiful music with her bagpipe, well, unfortunately for everyone else, that music sounds horrible, and forced the golem to shatter into dust. The top card of Dragan's deck flew into the damage zone, which in turn he battlefield to normal._

"Winner, Sakura Verde!" The referee called out.

"Amazing, Sakura turned the tides of this battle to a win for both teams, which means this game is going into sudden death!" Doctor O said excitedly.

_The crowd roared as Sakura and Dragan returned to their dugouts, then the third match between Isaac and Sora began, unfortunately we can't see the game through, but I can show you the last turn of the game_

**Isaac - Sora**

**4 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 5**

**3 -soul - 8**

**2 - counterblast - 5**

**Seeker Youthful Mage, empty - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

**Flail Seeker Hasbasado, Sanctuary of Light Holy Edge Dragon - United Aspect Rosa/United Aspect Shiva, Queen's servant Seraphim**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Good faith Seeker Cynric - empty, empty**

"Well this fight has been a 1 sided battle, as Isaac has complete dominance over the entire battlefield, what can Sora do to saver herself." Sara said as she was legitimately nervous for the fight to end.

"Break ride! Seeker Light Saver Dragon (**21000**), seek the mate, legion (**30000**), legion skill adds 5000 to each unit in my center lane, legion attack!" Isaac declared

"I don't guard." Sora Informed as her hands were shaking.

"Twin drive, second check, critical trigger, all effects to my vanguard!" Isaac declared.

_The twin dragons created a huge force of light that destroyed the two ladies._

"Damage check...no trigger." Sora revealed.

"Winner, Isaac Barrett." The referee called out.

_Back with Tom and Max:_

"Isaac crushed Sora without trying." Tom said shocked.

"We're not bad ourselves, so lets put this in perspective." Max said like an older brother would.

"Yeah...hey, we better go, like right now." Tom said as he checked his watch.

"Right." Max said.

_The both of them ran like their lives depended on it once more, and after a few minutes of so, they made it a few minutes early._

"Huh? *puff* *puff* I thought we made it a little early." Tom said as he and Max were the only ones there.

"I know, its wierd, I guess we're just pumped for this fight." Max said without panting.

"Why aren't you tired?" Tom asked as he was gasping for air.

"I go jogging every day." Max answered.

_A few minutes later, the teams for both sides fully arrived, but w__hat's going to happen next, well you'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: after Brian's win, we lost miserably, I can't believe it.<strong>

**Isaac: I told you it was your team's destiny to lose to my team once again**

**Kiba: shut up you guys, you had your match.**

**Tom: I hope you're ready!**

**Max: next time: Fire and Lighting the second coming**

**Tom: Feel the force of the flames!**

**Megan: I can't believe he's this strong**

* * *

><p><strong>Flame Enforcer units:<strong>

**G0**

****Flame Enforcer Noble Steed****

**Power:5000**

**Shield:10000**

**Race:Highbeast**

**Auto: Forerunner**

**Auto: cb1 and send this to the soul then select 2 cards from the damage zone, then send 1 copy each of the selected units, and send them to the drop zone.**

****Flame Enforcer Dracokid****

**Critical**

**Power:5000**

**Shield:10000**

**Race:flame dragon**

****Flame Enforcer Medical Knight****

**Heal trigger**

**Power:5000**

**Shield:10000**

**Race: Human**

****Flame Enforcer Necroflame****

**Draw trigger**

**Power:5000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:flame sprite**

**G1**

****Flame Enforcer Destiny Defender****

**Power:6000**

**Shield:0**

**Race: Golem**

**Cont:Sentinel**

**Auto:discard 1 Burning Knight card from your hand, when your opponent declares an attack, you can pay the cost, if you do, chose 1 of your Burning Knight units, and that unit can't be attacked for the rest of that battle**

****Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger****

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:Highbeast**

**Auto:when this unit attacks, if you have a 'Flame Enforcer' vanguard, this unit gets power +3000 until the end of the battle.**

**G2**

****Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire****

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:Human**

**Auto:when this unit attacks, If you have a vanguard with 'Flame Enforcer' in its name, this unit gets power+3000 until the end of the battle.**

****Flame Enforcer Dracoplant Knight****

**Power:10000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: Flame Plant**

****Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight****

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**Auto:when this unit appears on the rc, if you have a vanguard with 'Flame Enforcer' in its name, select two units in your rearguard, other than his card, then take 1 copy of each unit from your deck, and place them in the drop zone**

**G3**

****Flame Enforcer Doom Golem****

**Power:11000**

**Race: Golem**

**Auto:Lb4 (this ability is active if you have 4 or more damage) [Counterblast 1] when a 'Burning Knight* rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, that unit gets power+10000 and until end of turn "Auto (V) At the end of the battle this unit attacks a vanguard, if the attack didn't hit, send 6 cards from your deck to the drop zone, then select your vanguard, and stand it.'**

**Auto vc: When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets +2000 power until the end of that battle**

**Cont: vc/rc lord**

****Flame Enforcer Dracobiship****

**Power:11000**

**Race:Flame dragon**

**Act:Legion - Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight: this ability is active when your opponent has a g3 or higher vanguard (only once this unit may return 4 cards from the drop zone to the deck, then search for the specified unit and perform legion)**

**Auto: when this unit is in legion, cb2 and select 3 of your rearguards, then search for 1 copy of the specified cards, and send them to the drop zone, then at the end of the turn, return all cards from the drop zone to the deck and shuffle.**

**Auto: when this unit attacks, if there's another unit in your center column, this unit gets power+3000 until the end of the turn**


	28. Fire And Lightning the Second Coming

**Fire and Lightning the Second Coming:**

* * *

><p><em>It was an exciting battle between Strike Shadow and Frozen Flame as Sakura and Isaac defeated Dragan and Sora of Frozen Flame, but this part of the story begins where we last left off, Max and Tom made it to their fight a few minutes early, and waited for their teammates and opponents to get to the arena.<em>

"Why aren't you tired?" Tom asked as he was gasping for air.

"I go jogging every day, remember?" Max asked in turn.

"Oh, right." Tom said as he remembered that fact.

_Just then, Megan, Greg, and Kyle walked out of the hallway corridor, and into the open air arena._

"You sure got here fast." Megan noted.

"Well, we got tired of waiting in our room, so we decided to come down here for some fresh air." Max answered.

"Interesting, soo where's our opponents?" Greg asked.

"Right here!" A male's voice called out.

_The group of 5 turned to see a blond haired woman with emerald green eyes, 2 Mexican males, one of whom is half Italian, and a third guy with combed brown hair and blue eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>Tom and the leader of Destiny Breaker walked up to each other, then shook the other's hand.<em>

"Your team has a rep." Destiny Breaker's leader stated.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Tom asked.

"Well for 1 thing, that argument you had with Strike Shadow is getting a lot of buzz, and the second thing is that when we looked you up, you defeated a regional champ team and the runner up team on your first go, and my name is Dalette by the way." Dalette introduced.

"Well, Dalette, I can tell your wearing a wig and eye contacts." Tom informed.

"Wait...how did you...? Dalette asked.

"No one's eyes are that green, and some of your orange hair is barely sticking out." Tom observed.

_Dalette looked dumbfounded, but over with Tom's teammates._

"And by now, he noticed and explained something unusual with his opponent's looks." Max counted.

"You seem to know how Tom behaves." Greg noted.

"It's not his fault, he likes observation." Max shrugged.

"If you're related to someone famous, then it makes sense for you to disguise yourself, but you shouldn't hide your true self, even if you're ashamed of it." Tom said then returned to his teammates.

"And by now, he just gave her some really valuable advise." Max noted as Tom returned to his teammates.

"Well, we have the line ups for both teams, so first players step forth!" Doctor.O called out.

_Tom walked up to the mf system, and noticed the guy with combed brown hair walking up to it at the same time._

"The first match is Tom Toshiki vs Kiba Nakashima!" Sara announced.

"Oh yes, from what I have here, Tom uses the Kagero clan, and Kiba primarily uses Narukami, so this fight could be a fight to the finish." Doctor O informed the crowd.

"You probably think I'm arrogant for talking to Isaac like that." Tom said as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Well, honestly it felt like fire and lightning were going at it when you two argued." Kiba answered as he set his field up.

"Then lets see what you can do then." Tom stated.

"Looks like Tom is fired up. Pun completely intended." Max said.

"Fired up haha, good one." Greg said as he was holding his sides.

"Idiots." Megan thought.

Alright, back to the fight.

"Begin the match!" The referee exclaimed.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Kiba declared.

"Stand up, the, vanguard!" Tom declared.

_The m.f system lit up with identical red lights of energy, then the field changed to the Dragon Empire's basic battlefield of a purple sky caused by the smoke of the many volcanoes surrounding the area._

"Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid (**5000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Tom transformed into a pure red scaled dragon that holds a spear with fire like energy._

"Spirit Beads Eradicator Nata (**5000**)." Kiba revealed

_Kiba transformed into a red haired warrior wearing priest robes, he wears a necklace full of beads._

_Our attention turns to Isaac who is watching this match with some level of interest._

"So that's the fire I sensed from him, I wonder how hot he can make it." Isaac mumbled.

"I ride Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator Castor (**6000**), Nata moves." Kiba informed.

_Kiba's vanguard evolved into a male fairy with purple hair and a pink out fit, and this boy carries a staff that can shoot lightning, and his wings are blue. The flame haired sage appeared out of the way._

"With Castor's skill, I discard a card and draw, then I call Egg Helm Dracokid (**7000**), and end my turn." Kiba informed.

_Behind the fairy, a red baby dragon still in its eggshell appeared._

**Tom - Kiba**

**5 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Spirit Beads Eradicator Nata**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid - Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator Castor, Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty.**

"If what the trend I believe is taking course is accurate, then Egg Helm is a limit break support unit." Sara announced.

"Correct, now can Tom defeat Kiba, or will Kiba get the win his team needs?" Doctor O asked.

"Draw, I ride Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer (**7000**), Tinder Spear moves!" Tom announced

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a human with long dark hair, his armor is made of leather, and he wields a a three point spear. The pure red dragon appeared out of the way._

"Mahoraga (**5000**) behind my vanguard." Tom informed.

_A long white snake in a mage's cloak appeared behind the knight_.

"With support from Mahoraga, Sheer attacks Castor (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Kiba informed.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**17000, 2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_Sheer ran down the path to castor, then struck him with his spear._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Demolition Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Eradicator Blue Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**11000**), and I draw." Kiba revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Kiba**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Spirit Beads Eradicator Nata**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga, Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - Ceremonial Bonfire Eradicator Castor, Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride! Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon (**10000**)!" Kiba declared.

_Kiba's vanguard evolved into a big red dragon that wields a boomerang made of lightning._

"Spark Rain Dragon (**9000**), and Lorentz Force Dragon (**9000**) to rearguard!" Kiba called.

_2 red dragons that walk on all 4s appeared next to the boomerang wielder._

"Nata boosts, Spark Rain attacks, his skill adds 3000 (**17000**)!" Kiba declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

_The first red dragon rained lightning down on the dragon knight._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Elham - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Egg Helm boosts, Thunderboom Dragon attacks (**17000**)!" Kiba declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Sacred Spear Eradicator Pollux - critical trigger**) the power to Lorentz Force (**14000**), and the critical with me (**2 critical**)." Kiba revealed.

_Thunderboom tossed his lightning boomerang, which struck Sheer twice, once in the front, and hen in the back, and returned to said dragon._

"Damage check (**Perdition Battler Mareisei - no trigger**), second check (**Perdition Dragon Menace Laser Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Lorentz Force Dragon (**14000**)!" Kiba declared.

"Buster Rain guards (**10000**)!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Kiba informed.

**Tom - Kiba**

**4 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon, Spirit Beads Eradicator Nata**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga, Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon, Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - Eradicator Lorentz Force Dragon, empty**

"Oh." Tom realized as he drew.

"Huh?" Kiba asked.

"I was wondering why you had Nata as your starter, but Lorentz answered that for me." Tom explained.

"This is a serious case of dejavu." Kiba thought

"It seems Tom has looked into Kiba's strategy before it even took place, how will this fight turn out?" Sara asked.

"So your fire is that strong, or is that a spark, and your hiding the bulk of your power." Isaac thought.

"Ride Perdition Dragon Knight Elham (**9000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard evolved, becoming a stronger knight with short blue hair that he keeps in a pony tail. His armor is made of leather, and his gloves are brown. The sword that he wields is on fire._

"I call Menace Laser Dragon (**9000**)." Tom decided.

_A red dragon with several canons on its back arrived on the battlefield_

"Counterblast, I retire Nata!" Tom informed

The dragon raised its canons, then obliterated the red haired sage

"Mahoraga gets 5000 power (**10000**), then boosts Elham's attack on your vanguard (**19000**)!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Kiba decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dancer Agafia - heal trigger**) power to Menace Laser (**14000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

_Elham charged to Thunderboom, then slashed him_

"Damage check (**Homing Eradicator Rochishin - no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

"Menace Laser attacks Lorentz Force Dragon (**14000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard!" Kiba informed.

_Menace Laser forced its attacks against the red dragon, causing him to disappear._

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Kiba**

**4 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Menace Laser - Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga, Perdition Dragon Knight Elham - Eradicator Thunderboom Dragon, Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty- empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Kiba called out.

"For those of you at home that are just tuning in, we're at the beginning of the 5th turn, both fighters have equal hand sizes, equal damage, but Tom has the upper hand in his formation." Sara explained to the TV audience.

"In sheer force of power we're tied so far, but in set up, his field couldn't be more obvious." Tom thought.

"Return from death, and set the souls of my enemies ablaze, ride! Eradicator Ignition Dragon (11000)!" Kiba declared.

_In normal cases of the Eradicators, they're either red, yellow, or some combination of the 2, but Kiba's vanguard is a pure black dragon, and wields a chainsaw._

"It had to be him." Tom thought

"Demolition Dragon (**7000**) to rearguard." Kiba declared.

"I see, he wants to save his hand for my turn, and he's betting triggers to survive the upcoming storm, but something doesn't feel right." Tom thought.

"Demolition Dragon attacks Menace Laser (**10000**)!" Kiba declared.

"I guard with Nazel (**5000**)!" Tom countered.

_The yellow dragon opened its mouth then fired lightning, but the attack was blocked by a brown haired dragon knight in gold armor._

"With support from Egg Helm, Ignition Dragon attacks Elham (**18000**)!" Kiba declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) power to Spark Rain (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Eradicator Wyvern** **Guard Guld - no trigger**)."

_The black dragon raised its chainsaw, then attacked Elham with it, the pain it caused the knight was staggering._

"Damage check (**Treasure Hunt Dracokid - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Dragon Knight Gimel - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Spark Rain attacks your vanguard, and I add 3000 power (**17000**)!" Kiba declared.

"Mareisei will guard (**5000**)!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Kiba informed.

**Tom - Kiba**

**3 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Menace Laser Dragon - Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon, empty**

**Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga, Perdition Dragon Knight Elham - Eradicator Ignition Dragon, Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid**

**Perdition Dragon Tinder Spear Dracokid, empty - Eradicator Demolition Dragon, empty**

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"If only I could see into his plan, I'd know how to counter it." Kiba thought.

"I could set up for my break ride, but if his ace is what I think it is, I don't want to risk my units." Tom thought.

"It seems like Tom Toshiki is contemplating what to ride, he needs to be smart, or it could be bye bye to the formation he set up.

"I can break ride against a weaker opponent in that case, if I had Berserk Dragon, or kimnara in this deck, and by extension my hand, id have nor problem keeping him from break riding." Tom thought.

"Sorry if this seems rude, but could you hurry up?" Kiba asked.

"Wha, oh sorry, I tend to think to much in the move I'm trying to make. You're just too strong, so it's kinda hard to think of what I should do." Tom smiled.

"What's wrong, why won't Tom make a move?" Megan asked

"Because he has both Vortex and Weathercloth in his hand, but if he rides Weathercloth, he risks losing Mahoraga, and if he rides Vortex Dragonewt, he won't get as much power as he'd like, so its a tough choice." Max explained.

"Maybe he should ride Vortex, so he can set up his victory." Greg stated.

"But if he's planning a big push, it should be better to go with Weathercloth." Megan countered.

"Alright, I think I got it." Tom said as he took a card from his hand.

"He's made his plan then." Kiba thought.

"Harold the blue dragon as its flames race across the field, ride! Perdition Dragon Vortex Dragonewt (**11000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard went from a dragon knight to a dragon with blue scales that look like armor._

"Weathercloth (**11000**), and Mareiko (**7000**) to rearguard." Tom decided.

_A huge red dragon with an energy sword and shield, and It was covered in magic seals, then a red lizard warrior riding a wyvern also appeared._

"Follow a glow that connects to a burning soul, Seek the mate!" Tom declared.

_Buster Rain, Nazel, Mareisei, and Menace Laser all flew back into the deck, then a copy of Whirlwind Dragon flew from the deck, and into Tom's hand._

"Stand together warriors who share the title, Perdition, Legion (20000)!" Tom exclaimed.

A second blue dragon on all 4s appeared next to the dragon on 2 legs.

"Legion skill, counterblast, and legion persona blast, Trinity Crimson Flame!" Tom exclaimed.

_The dragons opened their mouths, and a huge fire raced from them._

"One." Tom declared.

_Fire raced to Egg Helm Dracokid, then burned him to a crisp._

"Two!" He declared again.

_Another bolt of fire raced to Spark Rain, then burnt him._

"Then the third flame, Crimson Flame!" Tom exclaimed for the third time.

_What Isaac saw was the flames surrounding Tom, as if he was the one generating said, fire, then he saw the 2 bolts of fire move towards Ignition Dragon, and burnt him alive._

"Is this the bulk, or is it a small portion of what you can do." Isaac thought

"Damage check (**Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon - no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

"That was just the start, now for the move links; first, Vortex Dragonewt gets 3000 power times the number of units retired (**17000**), next, Since 2 units were retired, Mahoraga's power goes up by 10000 (**15000**), and lastly, I soul blast once to unflip 1 damage." Tom informed.

"It's the same move Jacob did, and yet it's more powerful because of his combo, is this the bulk, or am I still not seeing your true power...Weathercloth's skill is what's needed to see your full power then so be it." Isaac realized.

"Tinder Spear boosts, Weathercloth attacks Ignition Dragon (**16000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Kiba informed.

_Weathercloth opened its mouth, then fire raced towards Ignition Dragon, and the attack set him on fire._

"Damage check (**Steel Blooded Eradicator Shuki - no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

"Tinder Spear's skill, counterblast, and he moves to the soul. Then Demolition Dragon is retired." Tom informed.

_Flames surrounded the yellow dragon looked down, then it was consumed by said flames._

"Mahoraga boosts, Legion attack (**41000**)!" Tom declared.

"Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld will nullify that (**perfect guard**)." Kiba countered.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to Menace Laser (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Perdition Spirit Flare Lover - draw trigger**) power to Menace Laser (**19000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

_The 2 dragons opened their mouths, then fire raced towards the black dragon, but a dragon bird like creature created a small barrier to block he attack. Then, something happened, that caught Isaac's eyes._

"What!" Isaac thought.

What Isaac saw was the attack looked like it could go through the perfect guard if it wanted to, but he couldn't confirm that feeling when the attack and guardian disappeared.

"Mareiko boosts, Menace Laser attacks (**26000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Kiba said reluctantly.

_The red dragon raised its canon, then fired at the black dragon._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Blue Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw, second check (**Eradicator Ignition Dragon - no trigger**)." Kiba revealed.

_The black dragon roared as it and everything else related to the battlefield disappeared, and returned the stadium to normal._

"Winner, Tom Toshiki." The referee called out.

"Thanks for great game, and I hope to play you again when I can get my deck working the way I intended it to." Tom smiled.

"Uhh, your welcome, I guess." Kiba said, with a confused look on his face.

"And team Samurai dragon is up with 1 on the board, if they can win 1 more match, then they can safely stay in the tournament." Doctor.O informed the crowd.

"Now now doctor, we're supposed to be impartial, remember?" Sara asked.

"Yes yes I know, but I'm saying his to get the crowd hyped." Doctor.O answered.

"Yes, well anyway, the next match is Max Suzugamori vs Raphugio Gomez." Sara read from her paper.

_Max and Raphugio walked up to the m.f system, both looking confident._

"You won't get a second win off my team." Raphugio informed.

"Funny, I was going to say the opposite, but at least now I can show my full power." Max said in both a dark and mysterious tone.

_Just then, Megan thought she could see a black and purple aura seemed to radiate from Max in swirls._

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: what's with this vibe I'm getting from Max?<strong>

**Tom: His inner darkness is raising, and soon we'll see his true power.**

**Raphugio: I didn't think he was this strong**

**Kiba: next time: Face the Despair of the Shadows**

**Max: Harold the dragon, who was born from darkness!**


	29. Face the Despair of the Shadows

**Face the Despair of the Shadows:**

* * *

><p><em>This part of the story will star where the last part ended, Max and Raphugio have just walked up to the m.f. system<em>

"You won't get a second win off my team!" Raphugio exclaimed as he and Max set their starting vanguards.

"Funny, I was just about to say the opposite, but at least now I can show my true power." Max said with both a dark and mysterious tone.

_Just then, Megan swore she could see a blackish purple aura radiating off Max in swirls._

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"What's with Max's attitude?" Greg asked.<p>

"Oh, that's right, you never seen him when he's serious." Tom realized.

"He gets serious?" Megan asked.

"Rarely, but when he does, I sometimes feel like I might not be able to win every time I cardfight him." Tom answered.

"If he can win this, I'd like to see it." Megan said honestly

"If you both are ready, begin the match." The referee stated.

"Stand up, the vanguard." Max declared.

"Stand up, vanguard." Raphugio declared

_The light generated from the m. transformed the battlefield into an abandoned golf course. The moon's light hangs eerily over the fogged sky, the house that can be seen has a cracked window, and there's a lot of trees throughout the field._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)!" Max revealed.

_Max's starting vanguard burst forth from purple light. It's fur is as black as night, and it's claws are deep blue._

"Greedy Hand (**5000**)!" Raphugio revealed.

_Raphugio transformed into a butler like elf with snow white hair_

"Looks like its a battle between the Shadow Paladins and Dark Irregulars, which side will come out on top?" Doctor.O asked.

"Draw, and ride Transient Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), Judgebau moves." Max informed.

_Max's vanguard evolved into a white haired man in a tuxedo, but his right arm is covered in metal. The black furred dog appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Raphugio**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Greedy Hand, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Alluring Succubus (**7000**)! Greedy moves" Raphugio informed.

In cases of gender-swapping Raphugio's vanguard evolved into a female demon with long white hair, and purple skin. The butler appeared behind her.

"I use her effect to soul charge

Soul Charge: Free Traveler - no trigger

"Greedy Hand boosts, Succubus attacks (**12000**)!" Raphugio declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

"Drive check (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**17000, 2 critical**)." Raphugio revealed.

_The demon raised the palm of her hand, and from it dark energy surged, causing Masquerade to suffocate as he breathed in the dangerous smoke._

"Damage check (**Battle Spirit Revenger Mackart - no trigger**) second check (**Abyss Revenger - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard, and I draw." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Raphugio informed.

**Max - Raphugio**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Alluring Succubus, Greedy Hand**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Nullity Revenger Masquerade (**9000**)!" Max declared.

_Max's vanguard changed into a pure black armor wearing a red cape, it still holds the gauntlet._

"Rukea (**9000**), and Rakia (**7000**) to rearguard!" Max declared.

_Two more knights appeared around Max's vanguard; one has short purple hair, while he also wore glasses, he wielded a sword like a professional would, and the other was also male, and he wielded his sword in an even better fashion, but his purple hair was long._

"Rakia boosts, Masquerade attacks (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Raphugio declared.

"Drive check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)!" Max revealed.

_Max's vanguard raised his arms, extending the hidden weapons, then slashed the demon where she stood._

"Damage check (**Hysteric Shirley - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Raphugio revealed.

"I end my turn." Max smiled.

**Max - Raphugio**

**5 - hand - 7**

**2 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - empty, empty**

**Self Control Revenger Rakia, Nullity Revenger Masquerade - Alluring Succubus, Greedy Hand**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Raphugio called out

"What I've seen so far, a lucky trigger saved Raphugio from taking 2 damage that turn, but can he keep that luck up?" Doctor.O asked.

"I don't know, but this fight is interesting to watch." Sara gleamed.

"Yes, and what about our other fights Sara?" Doctor.O asked again.

"Team Knightly Order has lost 2 games to 1 against Team Napoleon, meaning 1 more loss match, and Knightly Order is out of the tournament." Sara explained.

"While Team Napoleon has won that game, teams Star Ocean and Resurgence have made a perfect 2 and 0 sweep in their games, earning them spots in the main tournament." Doctor.O informed.

"I heard about those teams while reading vanguard monthly." Tom said as he overheard the commentary made by the announcers.

Megan let out a great big sigh in annoyance

"Its not as bad as you think it is." Tom told her.

"Whatever." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Max, you have to win this so we can advance in the tournament." Tom thought as he started working on his deck.

_Enough with the peanut gallery don't you think?_

"Ride! Decadent Succubus (**9000**)!" Raphugio informed.

_Raphugio's vanguard's white hair turned red, then her clothes became part of her body and turned purple, then her face morphed, this Succubus seems to be even more evil then the last._

"Doreen the Thruster (**6000**), and Free Traveler (**8000**) to rearguard.

_A snow white haired thief, and a black haired elf in a purple dress appeared on the battlefield._

"The effects of Decadent Succubus and Free Traveler allow me to soul charge." Raphugio informed

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Vlad Specula - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Decadent Succubus - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

"Doreen gets 9000 power (**15000**), and with her support Free Traveler attacks your vanguard (**23000**)!" Raphugio declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

_This thief did a sprint then jumped higher in the air, he then proceeded to do a back-flip, and struck the armored man._

"Damage check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) poser goes to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Max revealed.

"Greedy boosts, Decadent attacks!" Raphugio declared.

"No guard." Max smiled.

"Drive check (**Psychicer of Ash Hadar - no trigger**) Raphugio revealed.

_Just like the previous Succubus, this one raised her hand in the air, then unleashed a deadly toxin that caused this knight to cough like crazy._

"Damage check (**Self Control Revenger Rakia - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Raphugio informed.

**Max - Raphugio**

**5 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 5**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - Free Traveler, Doreen the Thruster**

**Self Control Revenger Rakia, Nullity Revenger Masquerade - Decadent Succubus, Greedy Hand**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, empty**

"1 card in the drop zone, and enough damage to do that, alright." Max thought as he drew.

"What could he be planning?" Raphugio thought

"Shadow Dragon rise from the ashes of tour old self, and cause a new darkness to arrive! Ride, Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss'! (11000)!" Max declared.

Max's vanguard was engulfed in darkness, then came a large dragon. This dragon is Phantom Blaster Overlord wearing Phantom Blaster Dragon like it was armor, and its wings are pure red.

"Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**) to rearguard." Max informed.

_A knight wearing shadow armor who rides a black Pegasus appeared in front of the dog._

"Judgebau boosts, Mordred attacks Free Traveler (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Raphugio informed.

_The thief tried to escape getting caught by jumping, but the Pegasus pounced on him, then the knight slashed him in half._

"Judgebau's counterblast sends him to the soul, then I search for Abyss Revenger (**5000**), and a second Rakia (**7000**)!" Max informed.

An old man, and a second swordsman appeared on the battlefield.

"Rukea gets 4000 power (**13000**), and Rakia gets 2000 power (**9000**)." Max informed.

"What's his deal, why didn't he stop the attack?" Megan asked.

"Maybe he needs that space open for something, but as far as I know, I don't know any Dark Irregulars unit that could work with Doreen." Greg answered.

"The mate in his legion could." Tom said suddenly.

"Crap, I need to study Dark Irregulars a little better then." Greg stated as he slapped himself on the head.

"Rakia boosts, Phantom Blaster Abyss attacks (**22000**)!" Max declared.

"I nullify with Vlad Specula (**perfect defense**)!" Raphugio countered.

"Twin drive (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) all effects to Rukea (**18000 2 critical**), second check (**Nullity Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**) Max revealed.

_The shadow dragon made his attack, but was blocked by a man in demonic like armor._

"Rukea (**18000**)!" Max declared.

_The long haired knight slashed the Succubus_

"Damage check (**King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger**), second check (**Alluring Succubus - no trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Raphugio**

**6 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 5**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Self Control Revenge Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - empty, Doreen the Thruster**

**Self Control Revenger Rakia, Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' - Decadent Succubus, Greedy Hand**

**Abyss Revenger, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - empty, empty**

"1 card in my drop zone, and 3 cards in his, perfect." Max thought.

"Stand and draw, Remove the existences that stand in the way of what you want most! Ride Psychicer of Ash Hadar (**11000**)!" Raphugio declared.

_Raphugio's vanguard morphed into a man in black elastic clothing that has yellow trims allover the outfit, and he radiates psychic energy._

"I call Izaya (**9000**)!" Raphugio informed.

_Izaya has spiky silver hair, and has the same outfit as the vanguard._

"Greedy Hand's counterblast sends him to the soul, then I send Demon Bike to the soul, then I call Demon Bike behind my vanguard (**6000**)." Raphugio informed.

"Looks like he's starting his big push." Max thought.

"Using my vanguard's skill, soul blast Greedy hand, then I soul charge." Raphugio informed.

**Soul charge: Psychicer of Ash Hadar - no trigger**

**Soul charge: Doreen the Thruster - no trigger**

"Since 4 cards were sent to the soul, Doreen gets 12000 power (**18000**), then Demon Bike gets 4000 with his skill (**10000**)!" Raphugio informed again.

"Yep, that's a lot of power." Max thought.

"Seek Mate!" Raphugio exclaimed

_Vlad Specula, the card he paid the cost of the perfect guard, Greedy Hand, and Free Traveler all moved back into the deck, then a copy of Izaya came from the deck, and into Raphugio's hand_

"From ash to ash and life to death... embody these ideals together! Legion!" Raphugio exclaimed.

_Another silver haired psychic appeared next to the red head._

"Shame that the rearguard Izaya couldn't power up as well." Max stated.

"Maybe so, but I still have enough power to finish this." Raphugio informed.

"How?, I have 3 damage like you." Max stated, confused by his opponent's statement.

"Like this, my bike boosts, legion attack! Legion skill since there's 10 cards in the soul, my vanguard and 2 rearguard all get 5000 power, and that power goes to Doreen (**23000**), and Izaya (**14000**), (**total vanguard power: 35000**)!" Raphugio declared.

"I don't guard." Max smiled.

"Twin drive (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**) power to Izaya (**19000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Dark Soul Conductor - no trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

_The two psychics raised their hands, then a huge surge of psychic energy slammed itself into Phantom Blaster 'Abyss'._

Damage check (**Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' - no trigger**) second check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**16000, 2 critical**)." Max revealed.

"Doreen boosts, Izaya attacks your vanguard (**42000**)!" Raphugio declared.

"5 types of shadows unite to stop the 5 elements that protect the light, Hellrage Revenger Quesal Quintet wall!" Max countered.

_A female magic user appeared in front of the dragon_

**Top card: Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Grim Revenger - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Healing Revenger - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger (0)**

_The six defenders blocked the attack made by the spiky haired psychic_

"You got a thirty-thousand shield from that?!" Raphugio asked, shocked.

"I've always been lucky with this, but I still have an intercept, so even if it was a 25000 point shield, your attack still wouldn't have worked." Max informed.

"I end my turn." Raphugio informed.

**Max - Raphugio**

**5 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 10**

**2 - counterblast - 2**

**Self Control Revenger Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - Psychicer of Dust Izaya, Doreen the Thruster**

**Self Control Revenger Rakia, Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' - Psychicer of Ash Hadar/Psychicer of Dust Izaya, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour**

**Abyss Revenger, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - empty, empty**

"There's not much left for me to say." Max informed.

"What do you mean?" Raphugio asked.

"Final turn." He declared as he drew.

"Max Suzugamori has declared final turn, now given the circumstances, he doesn't have a lot he can do." Doctor.O informed.

"Raphugio Gomez has 5 cards in his hand as well, so this final turn could be hard to pull off." Sara followed.

"Connect yourself to your vessel knight, Seek the Mate!" Max exclaimed.

_Healing Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss', Hellrage Revenger Quesal, and Grim Revenger all flew back Into the deck, then a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' came out of the deck, and flew into Max's hand._

Shadow knight who refuses to stand in a line, line up with the dragon king that shares the name 'Abyss', Legion!" Max exclaimed.

_Blaster Dark appeared next to the shadow dragon._

"Abyss Revenger boosts, Mordred attacks the rearguard Izaya (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Raphugio informed.

_The Pegasus riding knight destroyed the psychic user with a single slash._

"Rakia boosts, go shadow knights bound by the heart, destroy all threats to your homeland, Legion attack (**29000**)!" Max declared.

2 blitzritters, and Dark Soul conductor will guard that (**25000**)!" Raphugio countered.

"Twin drive (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**34000**), and I recover 1, and the second check (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**39000, 2 critical**)." Max revealed.

"Double trigger?" Raphugio asked.

"I'm just as surprised as you, I mean I only gave the effects of the first trigger to my vanguard because of my legion skill." Max informed.

The 2 dark knights cut through the defense, then slashed the two psychics.

"Damage trigger check (**Hysteric Shirley - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Free Traveler - no trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

"And don't forget about your soul charges." Max told him

"Right, Conductor's skill activates." Raphugio informed

**Soul charge: Decadent Succubus - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Alluring Succubus - no trigger**

"Loyal knights share your power with the vanguard, sacrifice yourselves, go! Phantom Blaster Rising!" Max exclaimed.

_The dragon attacked Mordred, and Blaster dark attacked the rested Rakia and Freezing Revenger_

"The blood of your allies gives you the power to attack again, go Knights who're bound by the word 'Abyss', Legion attack (**32000, 2 critical**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Raphugio informed.

"Twin drive (**Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - no trigger**), second check (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) the power to Rukea (**14000**), and the critical goes to my vanguard (**3 critical**)!" Max revealed.

"He's a bit too trigger happy this match." Megan said suddenly.

"He's always had amazing trigger luck against Dark Irregular players, that's why he loves fighting them." Tom shrugged.

_The shadow knight and dragon struck the 2 psychics once again, forcing them to use a great deal of their psychic energy to try to heal themselves._

"Damage check (**Psychicer of Ash Hadar - no trigger**) second check (**Cursed Doctor - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**21000**), and I recover 1." Raphugio revealed.

"Your not out of the woods yet." Max told him

"I know!" Raphugio snapped.

"Yeesh, touchy." Max thought.

"Third check (**Psychicer of Dust Izaya - no trigger**)." Raphugio revealed.

_The battlefield turned back to the stadium as all the units faded off the field._

"Winner, Max Suzugamori!" The referee exclaimed.

"Just when you though you've seen everything, Max Suzugamori has devastated his opponent, allowing his team to win their first paramilitary match!" Doctor.O exclaimed.

"Yes, and as per rules, they get an hour break before their next match." Sara informed.

The teammates of the two competitors walked up to the motion figure system and everyone shook hands.

"Good luck in your next match. I look forward to facing you soon" Tom told both Kiba and Dalette.

"Why?" Dalette asked.

"I really want to see what you can do personally." Tom said then walked away.

"Strange guy." Virgil stated.

"Eh, when he wants to fight a person, he'll wait for when the time's right, he just wanted to go first to see how he'd fair against you." Max explained.

"Sounds like he was nervous." Kiba responded.

"We have every right to be, this is our first time competing in the national tournament." Max informed.

"Really, but you and Tom played like you've played here before." Kiba stated.

"Yeah, well, we don't let our fears get the best of us, all that matters is the opponent we're facing." Max informed.

"Well, we still have 1 match to play before we make it to the main rounds, and I hope we get to play you guys in the final match." Greg smiled.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"I really want to face 1 of you guys as well." Greg smiled.

"Me too." Megan added.

"Alright, its a deal." Dalette decided before she and her team walked off.

"Tom, I wish you were more of a people person." Max sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: congrats on winning your first match<strong>

**Tom: thanks, wait, are you guys our next opponents?**

**Kelly: that's right**

**Max: Next time: New Light, Shine Alfred XIV**

**Megan: I won't lose this!**


	30. New Light, Shine Alfred XIV

**New Light, Shine Alfred XIV:**

* * *

><p><em>Our story continues where we last let off, Team Samurai Dragon has pulled a 2 nothing victory over team Destiny Breaker, and are resting for their next match up. Tom, however is exploring the gift shop looking at jewelry as a souvenir.<em>

"Mom would love this necklace." Tom thought as he picked out the gem.

_Tom walked up to the cashier, and paid for the jewelry, then proceeded to continue exploring the area, where he saw several booths selling Kagero cards._

"Strongest fiery dragons, seal dragons, right here on sale!" A guy running one booth called out.

"Immortal dragons, classic Kagero cards, 78% off!" A woman running the opposite side of the booth yelled.

"Immortal forces of fire, Perdition cards are here and ready to be bought!" Tom heard a second woman called out.

"Perdition, huh?" Tom thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>Tom walked up to the booth selling perdition cards, and eyed the selection.<em>

"How much for Petal Flame Dracokid that quintet wall, four copies of that Overlord, and two copies of his mate?" Tom asked

"Oh, are you a participant of the tournament?" The clerk asked.

"Yes." Tom answered.

"Normally it would run $250, but for tournament participants, they get 80% off." The clerk answered.

"Got change for 3 $20s? Tom asked as he paid for the cards.

"Sure, here's your change." The clerk said as she gave Tom $10 bucks back.

"Thank you." Tom said as he took the cards.

"I hope these cards can improve the performance of my deck." Tom thought as he stared at what he bought.

_Tom then walked back to his room, but before that, he heard someone yell about how mad they were that the booth ran out of the Perdition Overlord._

"Looks like someone else wanted this card too." Tom thought as he continued walking.

_Tom kept walking, eventually ending up in his room, where Max was watching the tournament._

"Man, all these teams here are stronger than I thought they'd be." Max said.

"Hey Max." Tom said as as he plopped himself at the desk.

"Hey, did you find what you were looking for?" Max asked.

"Yep." Tom answered with a smile. "Though, I think someone else might be a little peeved about the cards being sold out."

"Their loss then." Max said as he watched fight after fight.

"Which games are on right now?" Tom asked.

"Oh, Strike Shadow won with Preston taking first game, and Sakura taking the second, then there's Star Ocean, where Cloud and Nolan won two games nil, then a mysterious group of cardfighters called Team Resurgence who won their games with the legendary Phantom Blaster Overlord, and Majesty Lord Blaster." Max answered.

"Phantom Blaster Overlord and Majesty Lord Blaster, I think Megan owns the latter, while you own the Shadow Paladin." Tom responded as he finished the changes to his deck.

"Yeah, I still have my Overlord deck, I don't use it, but I do keep editing it to match up against the meta." Max answered.

"I still would like to see Phantom Blaster Overlord's devastating power in a fight, that card is your true avatar in any case." Tom stated.

"Yeah, and our next fight is against Team Napoleon." Max said as he read the pamphlet.

"They must entered another shop tournament, and then made it to the final round of a regional." Tom said as he got excited.

"Yeah, why don't you go down, and I'll get the others." Max suggested.

"Alright." Tom responded as he walked to the arena site of their next match.

_The moment Max couldn't hear Tom's footsteps, his eyes lit up like fire works, then a blinding light flashed before his eyes, and when he regained his sight, he found himself on the planet Cray. Max looked up at the sky, and saw uninviting clouds, purple in color hanging over his location._

"What the!?" Max asked.

At that moment, Blaster Blade jumped at him, and attacked. Upon inspection, this Blaster Blade had black rings on his back, his once noble face looked twisted, and his white armor is tinged with shadows.

"What's going on?!" Max asked with fear in his voice.

When he looked down, he saw he was dressed as Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss'

"What's going on, why is this happening!?" Max yelled.

_Just then, he was shot back into reality, and found he was on the floor of a random hallway, and saw people staring at him._

"Heh heh heh heh heh, sorry, bad daydream." Max half lied as he waved to the crowd around him.

_Once they dispersed, Max waled down the strange hallway._

"Oh man, that dream again. Blaster Dark, what are you trying to tell me?" Max asked as he took his deck out and looked at Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss'

From the shadows, 2 people in cloaks seem to be tailing Max

"Oh, his Psyqualia is strong if it projected itself as a realistic daydream/nightmare." One of the figures stated.

"It's not fully awakened, but the dream did show him something that could prove fatal for his revival." The other figure stated.

"Ibuki won't be too pleased with us unless we keep our eyes on those who wield Psyqualia, Mark." The first figure informed.

"I know, Alice. Which reminds me, how's Koyoku doing?" Mark asked.

"He thinks I'm dead, that's what an agent on the inside told him." Alice answered.

"You really are something else, even with the gift of nothingness, you still care for him." Mark said sympathetically

"Ibuki may be in charge of this task force the master put together, but he still has to answer to those jerks, and now we need to contact Ibuki for details, and to back up the other task force members who're tailing Cloud Soryu to see if he possesses Cray's power." Alice answered as she and Mark disappeared into the shadows.

_What could be happening for reverse fighters to target Psyqualia users who haven't awakened to that power? But our attention turns to Max as he finds his way to his team's next fight. Tom saw Max walking up to the dugout, but he noticed that Max looked dizzy._

"You okay?" Tom asked him.

"Slight headache from a dizzy spell." Max answered.

"If your not feeling well, you can sit out if you like." Tom said with concern for his friend.

"Yeah, maybe a nap will do me some good." Max said as he went to sleep on the couch in the dugout.

"I hope he'll be fine." Tom thought as he worried for his friend.

"So Tom, how do want to put us in order?" Greg asked snapping Tom out of his train of thought.

"Oh, I was thinking Megan could go first. Greg, since Max is taking a nap, you can go second, and I'll take the last fight if it gets to that point." Tom answered.

"Sounds good, I'll send in the order you set up." Kyle said as he wrote down the line up.

_Another 10 minutes passed, and team Napoleon appeared in the other dugout._

"Well, I heard Tom and Max got new teammates, I can't wait to see how they fair up." Mike said.

"Yeah, no matter how we're paired up, its sure to be a good fight." Kelly added.

"We just need 1 more win before making the main rounds, so we better do our best." Sam finished.

"Alright vanguard fans, it's time to see who'll make it to the main tournament, Team Samurai Dragon with Megan Sendou, Greg Katsuragi, and lastly Tom Toshiki will be facing off against Sam Usui, and his cousins Kelly Usui, and Mike Mitsusada. Oh, says here that Kelly prefers her mom's maiden name, but in any case these fights are going to be motto benne!" The announcer exclaimed.

"But first, the meet and greet." Her assistant informed.

_Tom and mike walked up to the motion figure system, then shook the other's hand._

"I've been waiting to fight you on a stage like this someday." Mike said.

"Yeah, this fight is going to be a good one." Tom added.

"Its a shame you couldn't join our team, we could've used your strength." Mike admittedly stated.

"Sorry, but Max is practically my brother, and I couldn't abandon him when we promised each other to form a team together." Tom answered.

"Well, in any case, I can't wait to see how your new teammates do." Mike smiled as he walked back to his team.

_Tom did the same, now their awaiting the announcement of the first fight._

"For the first match, Sam Usui vs Megan Sendou." The assistant informed.

Megan walked up to the Motion Figure System, and saw an exact look alike for Gai Usui walking up at the same time she was.

"Just so you know, I won't lose to someone like you." Megan said as she placed her starting vanguard down.

"That's some determination, I wonder if you can back it up." Sam said as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"That new ace of my deck is stronger than any ace I've had before, I have to win this game." Megan thought.

Just then, Megan found her eyes brightened up with Psyqualia.

"No, I can't use that on him, I'll save it for if I get the chance to fight Isaac again." Megan thought as she closed her eyes to stop the flow of the power.

"Begin the match." The referee stated.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighter exclaimed.

_As Megan and Sam flipped their starting vanguards, the system lit up, and from their, a giant city not dissimilar to Las Vegas or New York appeared around them._

"Composed Seeker Lucius (**5000**)!" Megan revealed.

_Megan transformed into a blue haired boy with red eyes. This boy wears silver armor, and carries a staff._

"Warrior of Destiny Dai (**4000**)!" Sam revealed.

_Sam also became a young boy, but with a kinder expression on his face. His hair is also a deep blue, while he wears a grey vest, and deep blue pants._

"Dai?" Megan asked.

"I didn't like any other first vanguards for my clan, and besides, this unit is perfect for this deck." Sam answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan asked.

"Nothing, draw, and I ride! Dimensional Robo Daibrave (**7000**)!" Dai moves to the back row." Sam informed.

_Sam's vanguard evolved into a silver armored robot that looked similar to Karonroid Daisy, then several seconds later, the blue haired boy appeared._

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Megan - Sam**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Warrior of Destiny Dai**

**Empty, Composed Seeker Lucius - Dimensional Robo Daibrave, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, Seeker of the Right Path Gangalen will ride (**7000**) Lucius moves!" Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into a brown haired lad in silver and blue armor, then the blue haired boy in silver armor appeared behind him._

"Lucius boosts, Gangalen attacks (**12000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Sam informed.

"Drive check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**17000**), and I draw." Megan informed.

_Gangalen raced across the battlefield, than struck the silver robot in the chest._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daiheart - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Sam**

**7 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Warrior of Destiny Dai**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Seeker of the Right Path Gangalen - Dimensional Robo Daibrave, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Its a basic opening, but Megan has the early advantage in her hand size." The announcer informed.

"Yes, and her Royal Paladin deck looks strong and capable." Her assistant informed.

"Draw, I ride! Dimensional Robo Daifighter (**10000**)." Sam informed.

_Sam's vanguard evolved into a red armored robot with several drills coming out his body._

"Daidragon (**9000**) and Daitiger (**7000**) to rearguard." Sam informed.

A red armored robotic dragon, and a yellow and orange plated tiger appeared kn the battlefield.

"I activate Dai's counterblast, he goes to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards of the deck for this unit...and add it to my hand." Sam informed.

**Top card: Super Dimensional Robo Goeagle - no trigger**

"He revealed his ace at this time?" Megan thought.

"Daidragon starts things off, his skill gives him 3000 power (**12000**)!" Sam declared.

"I guard with Gangalen (**5000**)!" Megan countered.

_The robot dragon opened its mouth, then fired a powerful blast, but a clone of Gangalen blocked the attack._

"Daifighter (**10000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Drive check (**Dimensional Robo Daibattles - critical trigger**) power to Daitiger (**12000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Sam revealed.

_The red plated robot punched the brown haired lad in the gut, causing him to cough up blood._

"Damage check (**High Spirit Seeker Ceyln - no trigger**), second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"Daitiger attacks, and like Daidragon, he gets 3000 power (**15000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

_The robotic tiger raced up, and slashed the man._

"Damage check (**Flail Seeker Hasbasado - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Megan - Sam**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - Dimensional Robo Daitiger, empty**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Seeker of the Right Path Gangalen - Dimensional Robo Daifighter, empty**

**Empty, empty - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, empty**

"Megan Sendou has received 2 damage, but the game is still early, and we have yet to see either one of them making a devastating play yet." The announcer spoke.

"I need to concentrate now." Megan thought as she drew.

"How are you going to get out of this, you have to win without using that power." Tom thought.

"She's not that bad to know when a triggers pop up." Kelly stated.

"I know, and you'll have to fight Greg after this, hope your ready." Mike added.

"No male cardfighter has ever beaten me in a cardfight, so that would be a good match." Kelly retorted.

"I ride Contact Seeker Manprius (9000)!" Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into a man with long brown hair. He wields a silver sword, and wears leather armor, and wears a cape._

"I call Cynric (**7000**)." Megan decided.

_A knight in silver armor holding a crossbow appeared on the battlefield._

"Cynric attacks Daitiger, his skill grants him 3000 power (**10000**)!" Megan informed.

"I don't guard." Sam informed.

_Cynric raised his crossbow, then launched an arrow which pierced the armor of this robotic tiger._

"Lucius boosts, Manprius attacks Daifighter (**14000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Sam informed.

"Drive check (Certain Kill Seeker Mordon - critical trigger) all effects to my vanguard (19000, 2 critical)." Megan revealed.

_The leather armored knight raised his sword, and slashed the big red robot._

"Damage check (**Glory Maker - no trigger**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Daicraine - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**15000**), and I draw." Sam revealed.

"Using Manprius' skill, counterblast...I check the top 5 cards of the deck for a grade 3 unit to add to my hand...and the lucky winner is...this card." Megan revealed.

**Top card: Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie - no trigger**

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Sam**

**7 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 4**

**1 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Contract Seeker Manprius - Dimensional Robo Daifighter, empty**

**Empty, Good Faith Seeker Cynric - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, empty**

"4 damage already, you must be good to have done this so early in the game." Sam complemented as he drew.

"Uh, thanks." Megan responded.

"But, early damage aside, this game is not over yet, heroic robot restore the peace to your home, I ride! Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser (**11000**)!" Sam informed.

_Sam's vanguard evolved into a giant robot that looks like it can transform into several types of machinery._

"I call Glory Maker (**6000**), and Commander Laurel (**4000**)." Sam informed.

_A blue spirit, and a man in a silver costume appeared on the battlefield._

"Daikaiser, and he has Goeagle in his hand, so that what hes up to." Megan thought.

"I activate Daibrave's skill, by taking him out of the soul, he gives my vanguard a new skill." Sam informed.

"Great just even more problems to deal with." Megan thought.

"Glory maker boosts, Daikaiser attacks. First; Glory Maker's boost becomes 10000, then Daikaiser gets 2000 power with his skill (**23000**)!" Sam informed.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Justice Colbolt - critical trigger**) the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), and the power to Daidragon (**14000**), and the second check (**Dimensional Robo** **Gorescue - heal trigger**) the power to Daidragon (**19000**), and I recover 1." Sam revealed.

_Daikaiser raised its fists, then punched Manprius which forced him to be buried somewhat in the ground._

"Damage check (**High Spirit Seeker Ceyln - no trigger**), second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"Counterblast, and I draw, then Laurel boosts, Daidragon attacks, his skill adds 3000 power (**26000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

_The robot dragon opened its mouth, then a laser blast came from it._

"Damage check (**Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Megan - Sam**

**7 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Contract Seeker Manprius - Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser, Glory Maker**

**Empty, Good Faith Seeker Cynric - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Commander Laurel**

"Stand and draw." Megan called out.

"Why is she holding on to so many cards? If she thinks she can survive my big push, she's dreaming" Sam thought.

"If light is the path I walk, let it be filled with nothing but happiness, I ride! Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into the best female sword user in the entire royal paladin clan, her blond hair is replaced with Megan's blue hair, her armor is partly gold as she holds an energy sword in one hand, and a golden shield in the other._

"I move Cynric back, then with the support of Lucius, Ashlei attacks your vanguard (**18000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Sam informed

"Twin drive (**Seeker Harold Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**23000, 2 critical**), second check (**Light Origin Seeker Alfred XIV - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Ashlie jumped in the air, raised her sword at arms length, then slashed the giant robot._

"Damage check (**Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser - no trigger**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Daitiger - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Sam**

**9 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser, Glory Maker**

**Good Faith Seeker Cynric, empty - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Commander Laurel**

"This is the final turn." Sam declared.

"What!?" Megan asked.

"Sam has declared final turn, what can we expect from this declaration?" The announcer asked.

"Stand and draw. Hero of all of space, bring your swift justice to end all misery, I break ride! Super Dimensional Robo Goeagle (**11000**)!" Sam declared

_Sam's vanguard morphed into a giant blue robot wielding a blue and gold sword in a two hand grip._

"I counterblast and add 10000 power and plus 1 critical (**21000, 2 critical**), then I call Daibrave (**7000**), and Daitiger (**7000**)!" Sam informed.

The robotic tiger and silver armored robot rejoined the battlefield.

"With support from Glory Maker, Goeagle attacks, and then limit break, Bravery of Air Slash!" Sam exclaimed.

_From the giant robot, the limit break seal exploded over the battlefield_

"Since my vanguard's battle power before attacking exceeded 19000, Goeagle gets plus 2 critical (**31000, 4 critical**)." Sam informed.

"4 critical!?" Megan asked shocked.

"That's not all, since Daikaiser was the break ride, if his twin drive reveals a g3 Dimension Police unit, then Megan's defending unit disappears." Tom added.

"I nullify that with Shiron (**perfect guard**)." Megan countered.

_A sage in white robes holding a scale in his right hand generated a barrier, which the robot collided with_

"Your fate lies with my twin drive (**Dimensional Robo Daiheart - no trigger**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Daidragon - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_The barrier held off the robot's sword._

"Commander Laurel boosts, Daidragon attacks your vanguard (**16000**)!" Sam declared.

"Ceyln and Hasbasado will guard (**21000**)!" Megan countered.

_Two knights in silver armor blocked the laser blast the robotic dragon generated._

"Daibrave boosts, Daitiger (**17000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

_The robot tiger extended his claws, then struck the female knight._

"Damage check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Megan - Sam**

**5 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Empty, empty - Dimensional Robo Daitiger, Dimensional Robo Daibrave**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei - Super Dimensional Robo Goeagle, Glory Maker**

**Good Faith Seeker Cynric, empty - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Commander Laurel**

"Megan has survived a final turn, but shes not out of the woods yet as she has 5 damage." The announcer informed.

The crowd started cheering for Megan to win this fight.

"Stand and draw." Megan called out.

"You won't win this, I have 6 cards in my hand, plus an intercept, there's no way to get out of this." Sam informed.

"Yes there is, Megan informed.

"Show me then!" Sam exclaimed

Harvanger of the light bring peace to the battlefield, and see the king as he once was, I break ride! Light Origin Seeker Alfred XIV (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_Megan' vanguard evolved into the king of kings. His royal paladin armor is plated with gold platings._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power and he gets plus 1 critical (**21000, 2 critical**)." Megan explained.

"A basic break ride like that isn't threatening." Sam said disbelievingly.

"I move Cynric up, now follow the glow to a bond of friend ship! Seek mate!" Megan exclaimed.

_Ceyln, Hasbasado, Shiron, and the card Megan discarded to pay the perfect guard cost moved back I to the deck, then a copy of blaster blade seeker flew into Megan's hand._

"Light seeks hope bring that hope back, legion!" Megan exclaimed.

_Blaster Blade appeared next to Alfred._

"Alfred's especial counterblast superior call Hasbasado from the deck (**7000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_A brown haired knight in silver armor appeared, he wields 2 medieval maces._

Hasbasado gets 4000 power (**11000**)!" Megan informed.

"She has 2 open spaces, but why didn't she call Hasbasado behind Cynric?" Sam thought.

"I call Aremil (**7000**), and Maddon (**9000**)!" Megan informed.

_A man in light blue armor, and an archer in bright silver armor appeared in the last 2 spaces._

"I soul blast, and counterblast. Aremil gets 1000 power times each seeker besides himself on the field (**12000**), and the same thing goes with Maddon (**14000**). Alfred has the same skill, and if my formation has 5 or more seeker rearguards, he gets plus 1 critical (**36000, 3 critical**)." Megan informed.

"Soo much power." Sam realized.

"Glad you think so, Lucius boosts, and his skill adds 3000 power. Go, twin forces of light that share the same virtues, Legion attack (**44000**)!" Megan declared.

"By discarding 1 card from my hand, I nullify your attack with Daishield (**perfect defense**)." Sam countered.

"Twin drive (**Certain Kill Seeker Mordon - critical trigger**) all effects to Cynric (**12000, 2 critical**), second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to Maddon (**19000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

_Alfred and Blaster Blade ran in a unison attack, but an orange robot generated a powerful barrier to block the attack._

"Aremil boosts, Cynric attacks, his skill adds 3000 power (**27000**)!" Megan declared.

"Justice Colbolt and Dimensional Robo Gorescue will guard (**31000**)!" Sam countered.

_A blue alien and a small robot blocked the attack_

"He only has 15000 left, he can't defend this last attack." Mike said after watching Sam guard

"Shes better than I thought she'd be." Kelly added.

"I support Maddon with Hasbasado, and attack Goeagle (**30000**)!" Megan declared.

"If Megan only gotten either the critical or heal trigger, instead of both, Sam would've barely survived this turn." Mike commented.

"You're right, he should've set up his deck to support Goeagle after the effect of Daikaiser wears off." Kelly added.

_The blue armored Knight struck Goeagle in the chest._

"Damage check (**Super Dimensional Robo Goeagle - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_All the units disappeared as he battlefield returned to normal_

"The winner, Megan Sendou!" The referee called out.

_The crowd cheered for Megan as she and Sam returned to their team's dugouts. We'll start with team Napoleon._

"I'm sorry for that loss, Mike." Sam said humbly.

"Don't worry, we're not out of the match yet." Mike said, then turned to Kelly. "You ready?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy my fight." Kelly said darkly.

_Sweat-drops from both Mike and Sam._

_Over with our protagonists._

"Yes, you did it Megan!" Greg said happily.

"Yeah, but you're next, and Kelly is a vicious player, be careful." Tom warned.

"Don't worry, I got this." Greg said dismissively.

_Greg and Kelly walked to the motion figure system at the same time._

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly: I've got you!<strong>

**Greg: Yeesh she's so strong, but I cant give up.**

**Mike: next time Decepticon Deck**

**Tom: whats with the transformers reference.**

**Mike: you really have to ask?**


	31. Decepticon Deck

**Decepticon deck:**

* * *

><p><em>Being too dependent on any gift you have is a bad thing, and your skills will stagnate, but Megan has shown that anyone can be strong without having to use such a gift, such as Psyqualia, and has earned her team the first win, now can Greg do the same?<em>

"The next match, Greg Katsuragi vs Kelly Usui!" The referee informed.

"Greg, I hope you win." Megan said to him.

"I think this is the first time you acted sincere to me." Greg smiled.

"Just win." Megan said with embarrassment in her voice.

Wish me luck guys." Greg smiled as he walked to the motion figure system.

"He's dead." Tom thought

_When Greg got their, he saw his opponent, Kelly walking up, she is basically a perfect body double for Yuri Usui, if she was an action star._

"Sorry, but you're going down, I've never lost to guys, and that wont change now." Kelly informed.

"We'll see about that." Greg stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>Both fighters placed their starting vanguards down, then drew 5 cards.<em>

"Begin the match." The referee called out.

"Stand up my vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed

_As they flipped their vanguards, the battlefield changed into the classic New York/Las Vegas battlefield._

"Metalborg Black Boy (**5000**)!" Kelly revealed.

_Kelly transformed into a robotic samurai with black metallic armor._

"Energyraizer (**5000**)!" Greg revealed.

_Greg became a purple robot that looks like it could become a car._

"Nova Grapplers." Kelly thought.

"Dimension Police vs the Nova Grapplers, which deck will come out on top?" The assistant asked.

"Draw, and I ride Metalborg Express (**7000**), Black Boy moves." Kelly informed.

_Kelly's vanguard transformed into a shiny black robot with several edges and a pair of metal wings. The tiny samurai appeared out of the way._

"That ends my turn." Kelly decided.

**Greg - Kelly**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Metalborg Black Boy**

**Empty, Energyraizer - Metalborg Express, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Canonraizer (**7000**), Energyraizer moves, then I call Reserveraizer (**6000**)!" Greg informed.

_Greg's vanguard grew bulkier, and developed some canons on its back, then his first vanguard appeared out of the way. Following from that, a blue robot like unit appeared behind Greg's vanguard._

"I support Canonraizer with Reserveraizer, and attack your vanguard (**13000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Kelly called out.

"Drive check (**Wingraizer - no trigger**)!" Greg revealed.

_The raizer raised its canons, then opened fire on the silver robot._

"Damage check (**Metalborg Devil Loader - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Kelly revealed.

"I end my turn." Greg stated.

**Greg - Kelly**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Energyraizer, empty - empty, Metalborg Black boy**

**Reserveraizer, Canonraizer - Metalborg Express, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Kelly called out.

"Tom said she was a vicious cardfighter, but I don't see it." Greg thought.

"Metalborg Digarion (**10000**) will ride!" Kelly informed.

_Kelly's vanguard evolved into an evil green robot with a crane like arm._

"Metalborg Express (**7000**), and Ur Buster (**9000**) to rearguard." Kelly explained.

Appearing next to evil green robot came the silver robot, and a unit that closely resembles Starscream from transformers.

"Black boy boosts, Express attacks first (**15000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

_The silver robot transformed into a bike, then ran over the purple robot._

"Damage check (**Meteoraizer - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**12000, 2 critical**)." Greg revealed.

"Digarion attacks your vanguard (**10000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Drive check (**Metalborg Operator Kirika - stand trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**15000**), and I stand Express." Kelly revealed.

_The evil robot raised its crane arm, then slammed it on the raizer unit._

"Damage check (**Jetraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Express attacks once more (**12000**)!" Kelly declared.

"Canonraizer will guard (**17000**)!" Greg countered.

_The silver robot transformed into a bike once more, but a copy of the purple robot blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Kelly informed

**Greg - Kelly**

**4 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Energyraizer, empty - Metalborg Express, Metalborg Black Boy**

**Reserveraizer, Canonraizer - Metalborg Digarion, empty**

**Empty, empty - Metalborg Ur Buster, empty**

"Stand and draw." Greg called out.

"Kelly set her field up quite nicely, and she has the two cards that she needs to end the game in her hand." Sam stated.

"That's if Greg doesn't catch on to her plan." Mike added.

"He looks like the head on charge kind of guy, so I doubt he has a counter measure." Sam analyzed.

_Alright, back to the fight_

"I Ride Marine Raizer High Torpedo (**10000**)!" Greg informed.

_Greg's vanguard evolved into a robot that could transform into a submarine, it has a lot of missile launchers on its back._

"Carvingraizer (**6000**) and Wingraizer (**9000**) to rearguard." Greg informed.

_A red robot that can transform into a jet, and an orange robot with car like parts appeared on the battlefield._

"Wingraizer gets 2000 when sharing a column, and Carvingraizer gives 2000 to all other units that share his column (**Wingraizer: 13000**)." Greg explained.

"Wingraizer is definitely a hard unit to deal with on his turn, and then there's what his deck's ace can do. I need to be careful." Kelly thought.

"Carvingraizer boosts, Wingraizer attacks your vanguard (**19000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Kelly informed.

_The red robot transformed into a jet, then fired several laser bullets at the green robot._

"Damage check (**Metalborg Digarion - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"Reserveraizer boosts, Marine Raizer attacks (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Kelly decided.

"Drive check (**Turboraizer - stand trigger**) I give all effects to Wingraizer (**18000**)!" Greg revealed.

_The submarine unit launched multiple torpedoes at the green robot, causing him to rust up a little._

"Damage check (**Metalborg Black Nurse - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover 1." Kelly revealed.

"Wingraizer attacks your vanguard (**18000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Kelly informed.

_The robot that could transform into a jet, struck the green robot with several punches in several of its body parts._

"Damage check (**Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"I end my turn." Greg stated.

**Greg - Kelly**

**3 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Energyraizer, empty - Metalborg Express, Metalborg Black Boy**

**Reserveraizer, Marine Raizer High Torpedo - Metalborg Digarion, empty**

**Carvingraizer, Wingraizer - Metalborg Ur Buster, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Kelly called out.

"Just what's her game, there's no way she has something up her sleeve." Greg thought.

"Champion of the cosmos rise, I ride! Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser (**11000**)!" Kelly exclaimed.

_Kelly's vanguard evolved into a giant robot that's sworn to defend the galaxy._

"Commander Laurel to rearguard (**4000**)." Kelly informed.

"Laurel?" Greg asked.

"Now you know how I'm going to beat you. Daikaiser attacks your vanguard (**11000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

"Drive check (**Metalborg Sin Buster - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Devil Loader - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard, and I draw." Kelly revealed.

_Daikaiser raised its fists, then punched the submarine looking robot._

"Damage check (**Marine Raizer High Torpedo - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Commander Laurel's skill rests 4 rearguard units, and I stand my vanguard." Kelly explained.

"She gets another twin drive check, so that's how she'll end the game." Tom thought.

"Daikaiser attacks your vanguard (**16000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Twin drive (**Metalborg Battle Roller - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Daishield - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

_Daikaiser raised its fists again, and punched the submarine like robot._

"Damage check (**Battleraizer - stand trigger**) I stand Wingraizer, second check (**Raizer Girl Kate - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**20000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"You won't survive my next turn." Kelly said as she signaled the end of her turn.

**Greg - Kelly**

**3 - hand - 9**

**4 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Energyraizer, empty - Metalborg Express, Metalborg Black Boy**

**Reserveraizer, Marine Raizer High Torpedo - Super Dimensional Robo Diakaizer, empty**

**Carvingraizer, Wingraizer - Metalborg Ur Buster, Commander Laurel**

"She has one card in her drop zone, so she can't legion, just a little more." Greg thought as he drew.

"Just one more turn to go." Kelly thought.

"Champion of the cosmos descend, I ride! Mond Blaukluger (**11000**)!" Greg exclaimed.

_Greg's vanguard evolved into a green gundam like unit that wields a lot of blasters._

"I call Dual Flare (**9000**)!" Greg added.

_A big blue machine appeared in an open space._

"Now with support from Carvingraizer, Wingraizer attacks Ur Buster (**19000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Kelly informed.

_The jet like unit opened fire on Starscream, forcing him to fade from the battlefield._

"Now with support from Reserveraizer, Mond Blaukluger attacks your vanguard (**19000**)!" Greg declared.

"I drop devil loader, and guard with Daishield (**perfect defense**)." Kelly countered.

_An orange robot appeared in front of Daikaiser, and generated a barrier._

"Twin drive (**Meteoraizer - critical trigger**) all effects to Dual Flare (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Shieldraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_The green robot launched all his laser blasts, but the attack was blocked by the barrier._

"Energyraizer boosts, Dual Flare attacks (**19000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Kelly decided.

_The blue robot fired its canon at the giant robot._

"Damage check (**Commander Laurel - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Black Nurse - heal trigger**) I recover 1." Kelly revealed.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg - Kelly**

**4 - hand - 7**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Energyraizer, Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare - Metalborg Express, Metalborg Black Boy**

**Reserveraizer, Mond Blaukluger - Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser, empty**

**Carvingraizer, Wingraizer - empty, Commander Laurel.**

"It's the final turn." Kelly informed as she drew.

"Kelly has declared final turn, but can she pull it off, or will Greg be able to make a counter?" The announcer asked.

"Break ride, master of all machines! Metalborg Sin Buster (**11000**)!" Kelly exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded, and from jt, a unit that looked like Megatron appeared from it, his cold black metal is like skin, and he carries a long sword._

"Counterblast 1, and I add 10000 power, and 1 critical (**21000, 2 critical**) I call Ur Buster (**9000**)!" Kelly informed.

_The starscream like u it returned to the field._

"Now metal is forged from steel, find a partner that aids in your beliefs, seek mate!" Kelly exclaimed.

_Daishield, Ur Buster, Devil Loader, and Black Nurse all flew back into the deck, then a copy of Ur Buster flew into Kelly's hand._

"Forge the steel that leads to a peaceful future, Legion!" Kelly exclaimed.

_The starscream look alike appeared next to the Megatron look alike._

"My rearguard Ur Buster adds 4000 to my vanguard (**34000**)." Kelly explained.

"That's not all, is it?" Greg asked.

"Not even close, I call Metalborg Operator Kirika (**4000**), her skill sends her to the soul, and I add 3000 to each unit in my vanguard circle (**Sin Buster 28000, Ur Buster** **12000**), then I call Metalborg Mist Ghost (**7000**)!" Kelly finished.

_A purple robot with wings appeared on the battlefield._

"Counterblast, and I add 4000 to each unit in my vanguard circle (**Sin Buster 32000, Ur Buster 16000**)." Kelly explained.

"She's won this." Tom said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"When Sin Buster attacks, if it's in legion, and the power is 30000 or more, the opponent isn't allowed to guard with a grade 1 or high unit, and when the power exceeds 20000, and it hits, Kelly can draw 1 card. Then the rearguard Ur Buster's skill, when the vanguard performs legion, it gives 1 unit 4000 power, and the ability to retire an opponent's rearguard." Tom explained.

"Kelly's vanguard has 55000 power when boosted, and 48000 when it attacks by itself, if Greg gets a heal trigger, provided Kelly doesn't get a critical trigger on the first attack, then Kelly can retire 2 of Greg's rearguards, and draw 1 card while he cant defend himself." Megan added.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not playing her." Kyle joked.

"Prepare for the cold force of destruction, Legion attack (**48000**), and legion skill Metallic Slamdown, you can't guard with grade 1 or higher units, and Ur Buster's skill let's me retire Wingraizer!" Kelly informed.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Twin drive (**Metalborg Express - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Mist Ghost - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

_The Megatron and Starscream look a likes slashed the green robot, and the robot that could transform into a jet, and the jet turned into particles of light, while the green robot was slightly injured._

"Damage check (**Mond Blaukluger - no trigger**), second check (**Raizer Girl Kate - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"Since Sin Buster's attack went through, and his power exceeded 20000, I draw, and now Commander Laurel's skill, I rest 4 rearguards and stand my vanguard." Kelly informed.

"That heal trigger helped, but I don't have enough to guard." Greg thought.

"Mist Ghost Boosts, and now Metallic Slamdown, you cant guard, and I'll retire Dual Flare (55000)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Greg reluctantly stated.

"Twin drive (**Metalborg Ur Buster - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Sin Buster - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

_The two aggressive robots split up once more, one aiming for the blue robot, and destroying him, then the other went for the giant green robot, and slashed him through the chest plate._

"Damage check (**Ultimate Raizer Mega Flare - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

As the green robot faded into nothing, the battlefield returned to normal.

"The winner, Kelly Usui!" The referee exclaimed.

_The crowd cheered as Greg and Kelly returned to their team's dugouts._

"Sorry guys, I should've been more careful against her." Greg said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry, you did great, but I'll take it from here." Tom informed as he stepped out of the dug out.

_Mike and Tom walked to the motion figure system at the exact same time._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: I hope you're ready for the fight of your life.<strong>

**Mike: I could say the same thing.**

**Megan: Tom, please win this.**

**Tom: next time: Ultimate Justice**

**Mike: go, Lightning Fang Sword!**


	32. Ultimate Justice

**Ultimate Justice:**

* * *

><p><em>With Greg's loss, Teams Samurai Dragon and Napoleon are tied with 1 win each. Is this the end for our protagonists who haven't made it to the main rounds yet?<em>

"The last fight, Tom Toshiki vs Mike Mitsusada." The referee declared.

_Mike and Tom both walked up to the motion figure system at the exact same time._

"Well, this should be a good fight." Mike commented as he placed his starting vanguard down.

"Same here, but im not going to hold back." Tom informed.

"Same goes for me." Mike retorted.

_Over with Mike's teammates._

"I wish Tom joined our team, his power would've been a great asset to our team." Sam stated.

"Yeah, but at least we get to see Mike fight with his full power." Kelly retorted.

"Agreed." Sam finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p>"Begin the fight!" The referee told the two of them.<p>

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Tom exclaimed.

"Stand up, my vanguard!" Mike exclaimed at the exact same time.

_The battlefield changed into the Dimension Police's home field of the bright city that resembles Las Vegas/New York._

"Dimensional Robo Goyusha (**5000**)!" Mike revealed.

_Mike transformed into a blue armored robot that carries a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other._

"Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid (**5000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Tom transformed into a crimson red child dragon that carried a small blue glass orb in its paw._

"Tom changed his starting vanguard, I winder what other tricks he has up his sleeve." Megan commented.

"You can go first." Mike told Tom.

"Sure, thanks." Tom said as he drew.

"I ride Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer (**7000**)!" Petal Flare moves." Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into a knight with long dark blue hair and his armor is red leather, and he carries a trident in his hand._

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - Dimensional Robo Goyusha, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and I ride Dimensional Robo Daitiger (**7000**), Goyusha moves, and I call a second Daitiger (**7000**)!" Mike declared.

_Mike's vanguard evolved into an orange mechanical tiger, the blue robotic knight appeared out of the way, and a yellow version of the tiger appeared on the battlefield._

"my vanguard Daitiger attacks Sheer (7000)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Dimensional Robo Kaizard - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_The orange tiger pounced, then slashed the dragon knight._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

With Goyusha's support, my rearguard Daitiger attacks your vanguard (**15000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

_The yellow tiger slashed the dragon knight twice._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Glutton Dracokid - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Dimensional Robo Daitiger, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - Dimensional Robo Daitiger, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Tom called out.

"This game just started, and it feels like the both of them are about to end the other." Megan stated.

"Yeah, I guess they know each other's strategy." Greg added.

"I ride Perdition Dragon Knight Elham (**9000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard transformed into a blue haired knight in red armor, he wields a dagger edged sword._

"I call Sheer (**7000**), and Whirlwind Dragon (**9000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_The knight with long blue hair and a blue scaled dragon appeared on the battlefield._

"Whirlwind Dragon attacks your rearguard Daitiger (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Mike decided.

_The blue dragon opened its mouth, then crimson fire burst forth, and burned down the mechanical tiger._

"Elham attacks your vanguard (**9000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Mike decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Sheer (**12000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_Elham raised his sword, then stabbed the remaining tiger._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daicrane - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw, second check (**Dimensional Robo Daidriller - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"Petal Flare boosts, Sheer attacks (**20000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Mike decided.

_The leather armored knight slashed the same orange tiger._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daidragon - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - empty, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Elham - Dimensional Robo Daitiger, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw." Mike called out.

"With the first 2 attack turns over, it's obvious that both fighters are fierce competitors who go for quick and strong attacks, but who can pull of the win that their team needs?" The announcer asked.

"I ride Dimensional Robo Kaizard (**9000**)!" Mike informed.

_Mike's vanguard evolved into a robot with silver, red, and yellow armor. He carries 2 blasters._

"Kaiser Grader (**7000**), and Glory Maker (**6000**) to rearguard." Mike informed.

_A blue spirit, and two fused battle vehicles appeared on the battlefield._

"I activate Kaiser Grater's skill, counterblast and he goes to the soul, then I discard this copy of Shadow Kaiser from my hand. Now go Docking Formation!" Mike exclaimed.

_The battle vehicles morphed around Kaizard, then the vehicles supplemented itself as extra armor._

"Superior ride! Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser (**11000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

_The two robots finished their fusion, creating the defender of the cosmos._

"Kaizard's skill adds 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), then I call Daidragon (**9000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

_A red robotic dragon appeared on the battlefield._

"You really think it'll be that easy to win?" Tom asked.

"Against you, no. But, Glory Maker boosts, and because of that, Daikaiser gets an extra 2000 power. And, all that power is going against your vanguard (**24000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"He got his vanguard up to 24000 for this attack, that's insane." Megan stated.

"That's not all, he wasted his hand knowing he'd be able to dill it back up with the twin drive." Greg added.

"Mike is a genius strategist, he leads his army as if he's a commander of an ancient army." Kyle finished.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Twin drive (**Dimensional Robo Daibattles - critical trigger**) I give the power to Daidragon (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), and the second check (**Dimensional Robo Gorescue - heal trigger**) the power to Daidragon (**19000**), and I recover 1." Mike revealed.

_Daikaiser raised its fists, then punched the dragon knight in front of it._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Perdition Dancer Agafia - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"Goyusha boosts, Daidragon attacks your vanguard (**27000**)!" Mike declared.

"Buster Rain will guard, and Whirlwind intercepts (**29000**)!" Tom countered.

_The red dragon robot opened its mouth, but two dragons blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**4 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Elham - Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser, Glory Maker**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"I wonder what he's planning, it doesn't matter because of what's currently in my hand." Mike thought.

"Burn everything to the ground to ash with your destructive fire, my avatar, I ride! Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved into the crimson reaper, ready to destroy everything._

"Seal Dragon Kersey (**7000**) to rearguard." Tom informed.

_A lava crusted dragon covered in magic seals appeared behind Overlord._

"Using Kersey's skill, if my opponent has a grade 2 unit on their side of the field, I can discard one card from my hand, and draw." Tom informed.

"He has everything hr needs to perform legion." Mike thought.

"Now, with support from Kersey, Overlord attacks Daikaiser (**18000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Mike decided.

"Twin drive (**Perdition Dragon Knight Tuvar - critical trigger**) the power to Sheer (**12000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Perdition Spirit** **Flare Looper - draw trigger**) I give the power to Sheer (**17000**), and I draw." Tom informed.

_The Overlord opened his mouth, then fire raced from it, and burned Daikaiser._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daicrane - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**) and I draw, second check (**Dimensional Robo Daidragon - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"Petal Flare boosts, Sheer attacks your vanguard (**25000**)!" Tom declared.

"Daibattles guards (**26000**)!" Mike countered.

_The dragon struck, but a battle car blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Tom decided.

**Tom - Mike**

**6 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Seal Dragon Kersey, Dragonic Overlord - Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser, Glory Maker**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - empty, empty**

"Final turn!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike Mitsusada has declared final turn, based on the field right now, I'm positive it's going to be a good one.

"Hero of the galaxy descend, defend those who cant protect themselves, I cross break ride Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser (**11000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

_A copy of Shadow Kaiser appeared on the field, then transformed into a jet, and merged with Daikaiser, all the blue armor of Shadow kaiser overlaid on top of Daikaiser, allowing him to regain powers he lost after the separation._

"Counterblast, I add 10000 power, and plus 1 critical, and this is a crossride so I get another 2000 power (**23000, 2 critical**), then I call Commander Laurel (**4000**) and Daidriller (**8000**)." Mike explained.

_A silver suited warrior, and a yellow drill machine appeared on the battlefield._

"Daidriller's counterblast adds 4000 to my vanguard (**27000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"Mike set up a strong attack this turn." Greg stated.

"I hope Tom can defend it." Megan thought.

"With the support of Glory Maker, Daikaiser attacks, and now Limit Break! I counterblast 2, and for this turn I get plus 1 drive check. Glory Maker's skill makes her boost 10000 (**37000**)" Mike explained.

"He gets triple drive check and almost 40000 for an attack, Tom what are you going to do." Kyle thought.

"Under the pact of perdition, regulate and defend people that mean something to you, Perdition Dragon Knight Sattal, Quintet Wall!" Tom countered.

_A hot blooded knight appeared in defense against Daikaiser_

**Top card: Perdition Dancer Agafia - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top Card: Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Knight Tuvar - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon knight Elham - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Seal Dragon Kersey - no trigger (5000)**

5 defending units appeared in Daikaiser's way.

"A 46000 point shield?" Kelly asked with shock in her voice.

"Daikaiser has 3 drive checks, if even one of those is a grade 3 unit, then Tom' out of luck." Sam commented.

"Triple drive, first check (**Dimensional Robo Daidriller - no trigger**), second check (**Super Dimensional Robo Shadow Kaiser - no trigger**) Tuvar retires, and the third check (**Army Penguin - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**42000**), and I draw." Mike revealed.

_A shadow sword appeared out of nowhere, and slashed 1 of the defenders._

"Go, Lightning Fang Sword!" Mike exclaimed.

_Daikaiser raised its sword charged with electrical energy, and pierced all the defenders, then slashed Overlord._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Glutton Dracokid - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Perdition Dancer Agafia - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**21000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"Tom survived the vanguard." Megan sighed in relief.

"It's not over yet." Greg stated.

"Commander Laurel's skill, I rest 4 rearguards, and my vanguard stands back up." Mike informed.

"Yeah, but you have to rely on the twin drive, since your triple drive can only be used once per battle." Tom commented.

"Go, Daikaiser, Lightning Fang Sword (**27000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"I discard 1 card from my hand, and nullify your attack with Rampart Dragon (**perfect guard**)." Tom countered.

"Twin drive (**Dimensional Robo Daishield - no trigger**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Kaizard - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_The robot tried to pierce his sword in the dragon again, but a smaller red dragon blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**3 - hand - 7**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 4**

**Empty, empty - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Dimensional Robo Goyusha**

**Seal Dragon Kersey, Dragonic Overlord - Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser, Glory Maker**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer - Dimensional Robo Daidriller, Commander Laurel**

"Now let me show you a real final turn." Tom smiled as he drew.

"Tom Toshiki has declared a final turn, let's see how this'll turn out." The announcer informed.

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"I have 7 cards plus 2 intercepts, there's no way I can lose this fight." Mike thought.

"In search for a rival, my avatar's power hits it's peak, I break ride! Perdition Imperial Dragon Dragonic Overlord the Great (**11000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard became more muscular, and its scales become a deeper shade of red._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 (**21000**), and I call Neonflame (**9000**) to rearguard." Tom decided.

_A red serpent dragon appeared on the battlefield._

"Now, Dragon that searches for a rival, find a friend instead! Seek the mate!" Tom exclaimed.

_Rampart Dragon, Sattal, Agafia, and Tuvar flew back into the deck, then a copy of Neonflame flew to Tom's hand._

"Fiery dragon that share a common goal to the ruler, line up with the strongest dragon, Legion!" Tom exclaimed.

_A serpent dragon appeared next to Overlord._

"Petal Flare's skill sends it to the soul, then I move Sheer back, and call Whirlwind Dragon (**9000**)!" Tom informed.

"Hr has so much power on his side." Mike thought.

"Kersey boosts, I attack Daidragon, twin fiery dragons burn down his resistance, go Legion attack (**37000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Mike informed.

"Twin drive (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Whirlwind (**14000**) and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Perdition** **Battler Mareiko - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The two fire dragons opened their moths, and blasted fire which bathed Daidragon._

"I activate Neonflame's counterblast, since a unit was retired, I can retire a unit behind him. Petal Flare's skill, since a unit was retired by a successful attack, I can choose a rearguard, and retire it, and finally Overlord's legion skill, I retire Neonflame, and choose a third unit to retire. This combo move is called Eternal Explosion." Tom explained.

_Overlord slain the rearguard Neonflame, then opened its mouth, and fire raced to Goyusha, Daidriller, and Glory Maker, forcing the three of them into ash._

"I-I don't believe it, my rearguards." Mike thought.

"I activate the break ride skill, I discard 1 card and counterblast 1, my vanguard stands up. Now go, Legion attack (**30000**)!" Tom declared.

Daishield will nullify that (**perfect guard**)." Mike countered.

"He has 5 cards in his hand, he can't let any attack through, lets see 13000 power, so he can survive this turn." Tom thought.

"Aren't you going to check your twin drive?" Mike asked.

"Right, twin drive check (**Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Tuvar - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Whirlwind Dragon (**19000, 2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_The two dragons opened their mouths, but an orange robot blocked the attack._

"Sheer boosts, Whirlwind Dragon (**29000**)!" Tom countered.

"Army Penguin, Daidriller, Kaizard and Daidragon will guard (**33000**)!" Mike countered.

_The blue dragon blasted crimson flames from its mouth, but 4 defenders blocked the attack._

"Wow, I guess I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**4 - hand - 1**

**5 - damage - 4**

**4 - soul - 4**

**3 - counterblast - 4**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Seal Dragon Kersey, Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neonflame/Perdition Imperial Dragon Dragonic Overlord the Great - Ultimate Dimensional Robo Daikaiser, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - empty, Commander Laurel**

"Stand and draw." Mike called out.

"The both of them are out of steam, they used every trick they had, so now its only a matter of time till a winner is decided." Kyle informed.

"Tom was smart to use the break ride skill so he could have more cards in his hand." Greg stated.

"Yeah, but it's Mike's turn now. He must not have a lot of attack power left to use." Megan added.

"We'll see." Kyle finished.

"I call Daidragon (**9000**), and it attacks your vanguard (**16000**)!" Mike declared.

"Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon will guard (**21000**)!" Tom countered.

_The red robotic dragon made fired a laser, but a red lizard soldier riding a green dragon blocked the attack._

"Daikaiser, Lightning Fang Sword (**13000**)!" Mike declared.

"Rampart Dragon will guard (**perfect defense**)!" Tom countered.

"Twin drive (**Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser - no trigger**), second check (**Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

Daikaiser made its attack, but a small red dragon blocked it.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**1 - hand - 3**

**5 - damage - 4**

**4 - soul - 4**

**3 - counterblast - 4**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Seal Dragon Kersey, Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neonflame/Perdition Imperial Dragon Dragonic Overlord the Great - Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Knight Sheer, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - Dimensional Robo Daidragon, Commander Laurel**

"Stand and draw." Tom called out.

"Tom needs to deal two damage to Mike, just two damage, and he Mike only has 1 intercept unit plus at least 10k in his hand, there's now way he can block Tom's units." Megan said happily.

"I hope your right." Greg thought.

"Kersey boosts, go Legion attack (**27000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard, even though I can, I just can't keep up with you." Mike stated.

"Twin drive (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Whirlwind (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Tuvar - critical trigger**) the power to Whirlwind (**19000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**)." Tom revealed.

The two dragons opened their mouths, then twin flame bursts blasted Daikaiser

"Damage check (**Super Dimensional Robo Shadow Kaiser - empty**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Daicrane - draw trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_Daikaiser melted from the flames, and the battlefield returned to normal._

"Winner, Tom Toshiki!" The referee informed.

Tom and Mike walked up to each other, then shook the other's hand.

"You're a really strong cardfighter Mike, I cant wait to see how much stronger you can become." Tom complemented.

"Hey, thanks." Mike happily stated.

_The two of them finished cleaning their cards, then returned to their dugouts._

"We've made it to the main rounds." Megan said as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, now we seriously need to start trying to get stronger." Tom added.

"Oh boy, I can't wait." Greg said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: the main rounds, this'll be amazing.<strong>

**?: Time to face your worst fears.**

**Megan: next time Freeze vs Lock**

**Brian: what is this power?**


	33. Freeze vs Lock

**Freeze vs Lock:**

* * *

><p><em>With the preliminaries done, all the teams earned quite a bit of rest, but there's still some problems left. The masterminds in the shadows are plotting something that could end vanguard as an enjoyable game.<em>

"Team Dark World and Team New World?" Alice asked Ibuki.

"That's right, the master decided to plant two teams withing the national tournament." Ibuki explained.

"But why?" Alice asked.

"I don't know the details, but you know about Psyqualia, and it's opposite power, Reverse, don't you?" Ibuki asked.

"Yes, Psyqualia was the power givin to some cardfighters to defend the planet Cray, while Reverse is what the Void, and Link Joker use to control and Strengthen the cardfighters influenced by it." Alice answered.

"Good, now, I want you to order a member of either team, and reverse Brian of Team Frozen Flame." Ibuki ordered.

"Why him?" Alice asked again.

"His Frost Paladin deck utilizes a power similar but different to lock, and we can't have something like that stopping the Master's plans." Ibuki explained.

"Yes, master." Alice stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>Alice walked out of Ibuki's office, then walked to the hotel room of team Dark World. The three members are average height and weight for teenagers around the age of 16.<em>

"Robert." Alice stated.

"What's up Alice?" The boy known as Robert asked.

"Ibuki has asked you to find Brian of Team Frozen Flame, and reverse him." Alice explained.

"No problem, the power of nothingness will stop him in his tracks." Robert said gleefully.

"Good, now take this charm with you." Alice stated while holding a golden broach with a blue crystal in the center.

"Wait...is that what I think it is?" Robert asked.

"Yep, Void recreated the power of the Quatre Knights, so use it to end him." Alice informed.

"Yes mam." Robert said as he took the broach.

Robert walked out of the hotel room, and into the main lobby, where he's searching for Brian.

"What's so special about that Frost Paladin user? Sure he's good, but I doubt his Freeze trick will stop Link Joker." Robert thought.

Robert walked out of the hotel, and into the lobby of the main arena, and saw Brian with Dragan and Sora.

"Team Frozen Flame, I'll have to wait to they separate from each other before I make my move." Robert thought as he watched the three of them.

Over with Team Frozen Flame.

"Tom's win was impressive, even after they unleashed their best moves, both Mike and Tom were barely hanging on." Brian commented.

"Sacrificing that intercept unit just to blow up three rearguard units and standing the vanguard made it way easier for him to beat Mike." Dragan added.

"But we'll win the next time we face them." Sora finished.

"Alright, see you guys later, I want to work on my deck a bit." Brian said as he raced off.

"He's got a point, I need to work on my deck as well." Sora said as she headed off.

"Now's my chance." Robert thought as he followed Brian.

_The two of them walked into a lone hallway, where there was no people._

"I know you're following me, now come out of the shadows!" Brian exclaimed.

_Robert made a loud footstep to announce his presence._

"I'm shocked I was found out so soon." Robert said sarcastically.

"Cut the crap, why are you following me?" Brian asked.

"It seems your Frost Paladin poses a threat to Link Joker, and we can't have threats that would stall our plans." Robert explained.

"Link Joker?" Brian asked.

"I challenge you to a cardfight, right here and know!" Robert exclaimed.

"Are you crazy, there's no mat, or Motion Figure System here, how can we have a cardfight?" Brian asked.

"Like this." Robert said as he held out the silver broach.

"Freeze all existence into nothingness! Millennium Blizzard Prison!" Robert exclaimed.

_The broach responded, and sent the two fighters into a space where they were surrounded by ice on all sides._

"Where are we?" Brian asked with fear in his voice.

"A prison space, now then shall we begin?" Robert asked as two playmats appeared out of the ice.

"I guess I have no choice." Brian thought as he set his field up.

"Good, now let's begin." Robert stated.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_As the flipped their vanguards, a reddish black mist surrounded the two fighters, then the space they were in transformed into the blackness of outer space._

"Earnest Star Vader Selenium (**5000**)!" Robert revealed.

_A child in cybernetic armor appeared. It holds a sword, underneath the armor, red and black energy flows through the body, while a black ring hovers overhead._

"Permafrost Ice Pawn (**5000**)!" Brian revealed.

_Brian's vanguard appeared behind him. It's an ice warrior carrying a short ice sword, and he wears medieval armor._

"So that's a Frost Paladin unit, looks interesting." Robert stated.

"Link Joker, I've never seen that clan before." Brian commented.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be the first one to lose to this." Robert said as he drew.

"I ride Mana Shot Star Vader Neon (**7000**), Selenium moves." Robert informed.

_Robert's vanguard evolved into a complete cybernetic warrior with no resemblance to humanity. The child moved to another space._

"I end my turn." Robert informed.

**Robert - Brian**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Earnest Star Vader Selenium, Mana Shot Star Vader Neon - Permafrost Ice Pawn, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and I ride Frozen Mage Garron (**8000**), Ice Pawn moves." Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into the ice sage in his classic ice blue robes, the soldier appeared behind him_

"With support from Pawn, Garron attacks (**13000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Robert decided.

"Drive check (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) giving all the effects to Garron (**18000, 2 critical**)." Brian revealed.

_The ice mage raised his arm, then opened the palm of his hand. The mage blasted ice at the robotic unit._

"Damage check (**Barrier Star Vader Promethium - no trigger**), second check (**Star Vader Jailer Tail - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Robert revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Robert - Brian**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Earnest Star Vader Selenium, Mana Shot Star Vader Neon - Frozen Mage Garron, Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Robert informed.

"Link Joker, it doesn't seem so bad, but what is with this guy, and why do I have a bad feeling about him?" Brian thought.

"I ride Radon (**9000**), Magnet Hollow (**9000**) I call a second Radon (**9000**)." Robert informed.

_Robert's_ _vanguard_ _evolved_ _into a slimmer silver robot with red and black energy running under his armor, a black ring hovers on his back, and a grey version appeared next to him, and then a bulky blue armored robot with a black ring appeared on the battlefield._

"Selenium's counterblast, I send her to the soul, and check the top 5 cards of my deck...I add this card to my hand." Robert revealed.

**Top card: Edicting Star Vader Halcium - no trigger**

"What does that card do?" Brian asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you, my rearguard Radon attacks, and his skill adds 3000 power (**12000**)!"

_Radon raised his gun, and shot Garron_

"Damage check (**Permafrost Ice Bishop - no trigger**)

"My vanguard Radon attacks (**9000**)." Robert declared again.

"I don't guard." Brian informed.

"Drive check (**Star Vader Pixie Powder - heal trigger**) power to Magnet Hollow (**14000**), and I recover 1." Robert revealed.

_The white robot struck Garron in the same way._

"Damage check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Brian revealed.

"Magnet Hollow (**14000**)!" Robert declared.

_The blue robot also raised a gun, and shot Garron_.

"Damage check (**Merry Elf Santa - heal trigger**) I recover 1." Brian revealed.

"Magnet Hollow's counterblast, since it damaged you, I can search my deck for this unit, and add it to my hand." Robert revealed.

**Top card: Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie 'Reverse' - no trigger**

"That card looks like Ashlie, but why is it different?" Brian asked.

"It's reversed, that's all there is to it, and I end my turn" Robert answered.

**Robert - Brain**

**6 - hand - 7**

**1 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 0**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Unrivaled Star Vader Radon - empty, empty**

**Empty, Unrivaled Star Vader Radon - Frozen Mage Garron, Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Empty, Star Vader Magnet Hollow - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Brian called out.

"I'm almost at grade 3, soon I'll be able to unleash that power." Robert thought.

"Riding Witch of Snow Endor (**10000**), then I call Permafrost Ice Knight (**9000**)." Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved I to an elderly old woman in ice blue robes, she holds a wooden staff, then a knight made out of ice riding a horse also made out of ice appeared next to her._

"With support from Pawn, Endor attacks your vanguard (**15000**)!" Brain declared.

"I don't guard." Robert informed.

"Drive check (**Permafrost Ice Queen - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

_Endor raised her staff in the air, then a blizzard covered Radon in snow._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Rune Magician - no trigger**)." Robert revealed.

"Ice Pawn's counterblast, since I hit your vanguard, I can freeze the circle behind it." Brian explained.

_Behind Radon, an iceberg burst from the emptiness of space._

"Now Ice Knight attacks Radon (**9000**)." Brian declared.

"Magnet Hollow intercepts (**5000**)!" Robert countered.

_The knight of ice tried to attack the silver robot, but the blue one blocked it._

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Robert - Brian**

**6 - hand - 7**

**2 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Unrivaled Star Vader Radon - empty, empty**

**Freeze, Unrivaled Star Vader Radon - Witch of Snow Endor, Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Empty, empty - Permafrost Ice Knight, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Robert exclaimed.

"I'm so nervous, he hasn't even shown what his deck is actually capable of yet, and it's worrying me." Brian thought.

"Rid the universe of all that is good, I ride! Setting Sun Star Vader Darmstadtium (**11000**)!" Robert declared.

_Robert's vanguard evolved, and became a pure robotic being with no signs of a face, and a black ring hovers on its back._

"Lanthanum (**7000**), and Ashlie 'Reverse' (**11000**) to rearguard." Robert informed.

_A bulky android, and the best swords woman of royal paladin entered the battlefield._

"Why is Ashlie on the field?" Brian asked.

"She has lord, which prevents her from attacking, but that can change." Robert answered.

"She's a royal paladin, why put her in a Link Joker deck?" Brian asked.

"With support from Lanthanum, Radon attacks Ice Knight (**19000**)." Robert declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

_The robotic sniper raised his gun, and the ice knight shattered._

"Darmstadtium attacks and gets 2000 power (**13000**)!" Robert declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

"Twin drive (**Dauntless Dominate Dragon 'Reverse' - no trigger**), second check (**Star Vader Weiss Soldat- critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**18000, 2** **critical**)." Robert revealed.

_Darmstadtium channeled a red black energy, then fired it at the witch._

"Damage check (**Witch of Snow Endor - no trigger**), second check (**Heart of Ice Frost Golem - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"During the end phase, the freeze effect wears off." Robert stated.

_The iceberg melted from existence._

**Robert - Brian**

**6 - hand - 7**

**2 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 1**

**1- counterblast - 1**

**Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum, Unrivaled Star Vader Radon - empty, empty**

**Empty, Setting Sun Star Vader Darmstadtium - Witch of Snow Endor, Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Empty, Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie 'Reverse' - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Brian called out.

"I need to push for the win here, or I lose the game, but I can by myself some time." Brian thought.

"Quit stalling." Robert told him.

"Lonely king, burst from the frosty caverns, I ride! Permafrost Ice King (**11000**)!" Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into a man completely covered in ice, he wears a royal crown, and carries a sword also made of ice._

"Heart of Ice Frost Golem (**8000**), Frozen Mage Garron (**8000**), Permafrost Ice Bishop (**7000**), and Ice Guardian (**7000**) to rearguard." Brian informed.

_A golem made of ice, a man in ice blue robes, a mage in catholic priest attire, and a man in ice armor all appeared on the battlefield._

"I activate Ice Golem's counterblast, I deal 1 point of damage to myself." Brian informed.

**Top card: Permafrost Ice Knight - no trigger**

"What's the point of that, you just made it easier for me to win this?" Robert asked.

"With support from Garron, Ice Bishop attacks Radon (**18000**)!" Brian declared.

"Weiss Soldat will guard (**10000**)!" Robert countered.

_A gundam like unit defended the sniper robot from the priest in ice armor_

"Oh yeah, but with support from Pawn, my king attacks (**21000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Robert informed.

"Twin drive (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) that's 5000 to Golem (**13000**) and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Merry Elf Santa - heal** **trigger**) 5000 goes to Golem (**18000**), and I recover 1." Brian revealed.

_The king raised his sword, and struck the silver armored robot._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Jailer Tail - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Setting Sun Star Vader Darmstadtium - no trigger**)." Robert revealed.

"Pawn's counterblast I freeze the circle behind your vanguard!" Brian informed.

_The iceberg returned on the field._

"Golem boosts with the support of Garron (**26000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Robert decided.

_The giant golem struck the silver armored robot._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Oloron - stand trigger**) Radon stands." Robert revealed.

"I choose the card I counterblasted with Pawn's skill, and return it to the deck, and shuffle." Brian explained.

"That card had to be Santa." Robert thought.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Robert - Brian**

**5 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum, Unrivaled Star Vader Radon - Permafrost Ice Bishop, Ice Guardian**

**Freeze, Setting Sun Star Vader Darmstadtium - Permafrost Ice King, Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Empty, Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie 'Reverse' - Heart of Ice Frost Golem, Frozen Mage Garron**

"Final turn!" Robert called out as he drew.

"How, I have five cards, plus an intercept, and three damage now, there's no way I can lose at this point." Brian stated.

"Serve the Void, and manipulate his slaves to your advantage, I break ride! Edicting Star Vader Halcium (11000)?" Robert exclaimed.

The limit break seal exploded overhead, and a new cyber knight with red and black aura pulsing everywhere appeared on the battlefield.

"Break Ride Skill adds 10000 power, and by discarding this copy of Halcium from my hand, I lock Golem, Bishop, and Pawn (21000)!" Robert explained.

_The squire, golem, and catholic noble were surrounded by two intersecting black rings each. All three of them screamed and screamed as they succumbed to the rings, then finally became white light which orbited by darkness._

"Each lock placed on an opponent's unit raises Lanthanum's power by 2000 (**13000**), then I call Eradicator Vowing Saber Dragon 'Reverse' (**11000**)!" Robert explained.

_A vicious red dragon holding a sword appeared behind Ashlie. A black ring hovers on his back._

"Halcium's cont skill gives all Reverse units the dual clan skill to qualify as Link Joker, and his Limit Break allows them to boost attacks, Vowing Saber boosts! ride the corrupted dragon into battle my corrupted Knight, and attack that king (**22000**)!" Robert declared.

"Merry Elf Santa and Permafrost Ice Bishop will guard (**15000**)!" Brian countered.

_The knight of the pearl attempted to attack, but a catholic noble and Santa clause stopped the attack._

"Halcium (**11000**)!" Robert declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed.

"Twin drive (**Star Vader Oloron - stand trigger**) I give all effects to Ashlie (**16000**), second check (**Star Vader Weiss Soldat - critical trigger**) the power to Radon (**14000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Robert revealed.

_The cyber knight struck the ice king in the chest._

"Damage check (**Frozen Mage Garron - no trigger**), second check (**Permafrost Ice Queen - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"Lanthanum boosts, Radon attacks (**30000**)!" Robert declared.

"If I were to huard this with Rook, I wouldn't be able to guard Ashlie, I better hope for a heal trigger...if I'm hoping for that, I've lost." Brian thought.

"Will you guard!" Robert asked.

"No." Brian answered.

_Radon raised his gun, and fired a bullet from it._

"Damage check (**Permafrost Ice King - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

_The king, and all his allies as well as the link joker units disappeared, and the starry scenery came back as the ice prison they were in._

"You know what I like about this space?" Robert asked.

"What?" Brian asked in turn.

"These prisosons have a special effect, the loser takes a physical manifestation of all the damage accumilated from this fight." Robert answered.

_Just then two dark blue fogs from both player's damage zones manifested in the air, then a reddish black fog started to surround Brian._

"Judgement!" Robert exclaimed.

_A blizzard surrounded Brian, and his screams were muffled by the red fog. Then, a red aura appeared faintly around Brian, and two lighting bolts appeared on his eyes, and raced down on his cheeks. The pain from the prison's judgement left him unconscious._

"Welcome to the reverse." Robert said as he left the unconscious Brian

_Hours later, Brian woke up, an evil smirk appeared on his face._

* * *

><p><strong>Brian: what power, I never knew I could become this strong<strong>

**Megan: Brian snap out of it!**

**Jason: I'll handle this:**

**Max: Next time: Reversed Ice**

**Jason: Gust Blaster, I'm counting on you.**

**Brian: my new ace must cover the land in his dark ice:**

* * *

><p><strong>Permafrost sub clan<strong>

**G0**

**Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield:10000**

**Race: ice golem**

**Auto: Forerunner**

**Auto rc:cb1 when this unit boosts a successful attack, if you have a 'Frost Paladin' vanguard, you can pay the cost, if you do, choose one empty rearguard circle on your opponent's field and freeze it.**

**G1**

**Permafrost Ice Rook**

**Power: 6000**

**Shield: 0**

**Race: ice golem**

**Cont: sentinel**

**Auto: when this unit appears on the guardian circle, discard 1 card from your hand, you can pay the cost, if you do, choose on of your units being attacked, and for the rest of that battle that unit cannot be hit**

**Permafrost Ice Bishiop**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: ice golem**

**Auto rc: when this unit attacks, if you have a 'Permafrost' vanguard, this unit gets +3000 until the end of the battle.**

**Auto rc: cb1 when this unit successfully hits a rearguard, if you have a frost paladin vanguard, you can pay the cost, if you do, choose 1 of your opponent's rearguard circles and freeze it.**

**G2**

**Permafrost Ice Knight**

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: ice golem**

**Auto rc: when this unit attacks, if you have a 'Permafrost' vanguard, this unit gets power +3000 until the end of the battle.**

**Auto rc cb1: when this unit's attack retires an opponent's rearguard, if you have a 'Frost Paladin' vanguard, you can pay the cost, if you do, choose 1 of your opponent's rearguard circles, and freeze it.**

**G3**

**Permafrost Ice King**

**Power:11000**

**Race: Ice Golem**

**Auto: lb4 (this ability is active if you have 4 or more damage) when a Frost Paladin rides this unit, choose your vanguard, and it gets power+10000, and *auto cb1, when this unit's attack hits a vanguard, choose up to 2 of your opponent's rearguard circles, and freeze them***

**Auto: when this unit attacks, it gets power +2000 until the end of the battle.**

**Cont: lord**

**Permafrost Ice Queen**

**Power: 11000**

**Race: Ice Golem**

**Act: Lb4 (this ability is active if you have 4 or more damage) cb2&sb2 and choose 3 of your rearguards, and they get power+5000 until the end of the turn.**

**Auto: when this unit appears on the vc, choose up to 2 facedown cards in the damage zone, and flip them**

**Cont: vc: this unit gets power +1000 for each Frost Paladin rearguard**

**Cont: lord**


	34. Reversed Ice

**Reversed Ice:**

* * *

><p><em>Continuing where we left off, Brian woke up in the abandoned area of the stadium, looking around the surroundings.<em>

"What power, it's time that Frost Paladin prooves itself as a strong clan." He thought as he walked around the stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>Kimi to egaita yume hatenai ashita o katariakashita<strong>

**Bokura wa itsumo mubou na chousensha**

**GO FIGHT! RIDE ON! VANGUARD!**

**Tsumazuitemo kizutsuitemo warawaretemo akiramenai**

**Kimi ga itakara**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD michi naki michi tsukuri sekai e**

**Nanatsu no umi tobikoe**

**Shintenchi mezashi**

**GO TO THE V-ROAD daremo shiranu michi no sekai e**

**Hashire susume hikari terase**

**Shouri o tsukame! Mirai e**

**GO FIGHT!**

**BUDDY e!**

**GO FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><em>While Brian is walking around, our attention turns to Knightly Order and Samurai Dragon, as they talk about the tournament.<em>

"This is pretty insane, I mean Teams Destiny Breaker, Star Ocean, Strike Shadow, and Resurgence, as well as our teams, Napoleon, and Frozen Flame have all made it past the preliminary rounds." Jason stated.

"To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if all of our teams made it to the quarter finals." Max said.

"I know, I just hope I get to face Dalette." Alan informed.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because, I want to test my Sky Paladin against hers." Alan informed.

"I've seen her play, and you'll need to bring your A-game and then some." Mat stated seriously.

_The 7 of them continued to talk about which teams have a good chance of making it to the final match of the tournament, and then decided to split off to see the last of the games between the remaining participants._

"A rematch between us and Tom's team would be a good fight." Mat chuckled.

"Yeah, I want to pay tom back for that loss he handed me, but that can wait." Alan added.

"I've improved my deck as well, and I want to pay Max back." Jason informed.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see though." Mat countered.

"I know, but it will be an epic fight." Jason finished.

_Alan, Mat, and Jason continued to talk about which members of Samurai Dragon they'd like to fight, when all of a sudden, Brian appeared at the corner, just waiting for them._

"Hey Brian, whats up?" Alan asked.

"Are you strong?" Brian asked in turn.

"What's with the attitude?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, I just want a cardfight against a strong player." Brian answered.

"I'll fight you then." Jason answered.

"Good, I was hoping it be you." Brian answered as two identical red mists appeared in front of the two of them

_Alan and Mat stepped back as two red hologram boards materialized in front of the two fighter_s.

"What's with Brian all of a sudden, he never acts like this?" Alan thought as the two fighters placed their starting vanguards down.

"You ready?" Brian asked.

"As I'll ever be." Jason answered.

"Then let's begin." Brian smirked.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters declared.

_As they flipped their vanguards, a red-black mist surrounded the area, turning it into the vacuum of outer space._

"Creeping Dark Goat (**4000**)!" Jason revealed.

_Jason's vanguard materialized as a black armored goat._

"Permafrost Ice Pawn (**5000**)!" Brian revealed.

_Brian's vanguard materialized as an ice warrior holding a spear._

"Permafrost?" Mat asked.

"It was released in the booster set, Barricade of the Ice Lands, which has support for all Magillanica clans." Alan answered

"Well, since its a Frost Paladin, we know what it can do." Mat stated confidentially.

"Draw, and ride Black Sage Charon (**8000**)!, Goat moves." Jason informed.

_Jason's vanguard evolved into a young boy in dark robes, then the black goat appeared in the back row._

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Jason - Brian**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Black Sage Charon - Permafrost Ice Pawn, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Frozen Mage Garron (**8000**), Pawn moves." Brian informed.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into a man in ice blue robes, the ice sentry appeared behind him._

"I call Permafrost Ice Bishop (**7000**)!" Brian informed again.

_A catholic noble appeared next to the sage._

"With support from Pawn, Garron attacks Charon (**13000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Jason decided.

"Drive check (**Dictator Ice Dragon Emperor Hail Dragon 'Reverse' - no trigger**)...this is it, the card that will end this game." Brian said suddenly.

_Garron raised his hand, then blasted ice energy at Charon._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Jason revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Jason - Brian**

**6 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Black Sage Charon - Frozen Mage Garron, Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Empty, empty - Permafrost Ice Bishop, empty**

"Stand and draw." Jason called out.

"I never seen that Frost Paladin unit before, I wonder what it does." Mat thought.

"It had the legion symbol on it, so it must perform legion with a certain unit." Alan informed.

"I see." Mat stated.

"Draw, rise from the shadows my avatar, Blaster Dark (**9000**)!" Jason declared.

_Jason's vanguard evolved into the dark knight of the shadow paladin, he is the exact look a like for Blaster Blade._

"I call Blaster Dagger (**7000**), and Blaster Rapier (**9000**)." Jason informed.

_Blaster Rapier holds a long sword, and wears a similar dark armor to Blaster Dark. Blaster Dagger, holds a short dagger in his hand, and also wears the same dark armor._

"I activate Rapier's skill, I send Phantom Blaster Dragon from my deck to the soul, then Creeping Dark Goat's counterblast adds...this card to my hand." Jason revealed.

**Top card: Gust Blaster Dragon - no trigger**

"He removed to non trigger units from his deck, the more times he plays Blaster Rapier, the more dangerous the game becomes." Brian thought.

"Nightmare Painter (**6000**) to rearguard." Jason decided.

_A white haired elf in black clothing appeared behind Blaster Dark._

"I send Gust Blaster from my hand to the soul." Jason informed.

"What?" Brian asked.

"This is my strategy, you're not the only one with an ace above your sleeve." Jason thought.

"To think you'd sacrifice your ace unit." Brian said disbelievingly.

"Blaster Rapier attacks Ice Bishop (**9000**)!" Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

_The shadow knight holding the lance struck the catholic noble, and shattered him_.

"With support from Nightmare Painter, Blaster Dark attacks Garron (**15000**)!" Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed.

"Drive check (**Blaster Chancellor - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

_Blaster Dark jumped in the air, then slashed Garron_

"Damage check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Jason - Brian**

**4 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 1**

**4 - soul - 0**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Blaster Rapier - empty, empty**

**Nightmare Painter, Blaster Dark - Frozen Mage Garron, Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Empty, Blaster Dagger - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Brian called out.

"Jason just got that unit, this game might be over." Mat stated.

"Maybe, but he doesn't have the damage needed to unleash the power." Alan added.

"I hope he can save Brian from what over took him." Mat finished.

"Ride Witch of Snow Endor (**10000**)!" Brian declared.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into a witch covered in ice blue robes, she carries a wooden staff._

"Hail Calling Knight (**9000**), and Permafrost Ice Knight (**9000**) to rearguard!" Brian declared.

_An ice knight riding an ice horse, and a knight in ice white armor appeared on the battlefield._

"With support from Ice Pawn, Endor attacks your vanguard (**15000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Jason decided.

"Drive check (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) the critical stays with Endor (**2 critical**), but the power goes to Hail Calling Knight (**14000**)!" Brian informed.

_The witch raised her staff, then a blizzard burst forth, and covered Blaster Dark._

"Damage check (**Nightmare Painter - no trigger**), second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Jason revealed.

"Now, Pawn's counterblast, I freeze the rearguard circle behind Rapier!" Brian informed.

_An iceberg formed behind the knight holding the lance._

"Now Hail Calling Knight attacks Blaster Dark (**14000**)!" Brian declared.

"Rapier intercepts (**5000**)!" Jason countered.

_The ice knight made his attack, but the lance wielder blocked it._

"Permafrost Ice Knight attacks Blaster Dagger (**9000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Jason decided.

_The ice knight riding the ice horse struck the shadow knight wielding the dagger._

"You're all alone now, I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Jason - Brian**

**4 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**4 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Freeze, empty - Hail Calling Knight, empty**

**Nightmare Painter, Blaster Dark - Witch of Snow Endor, Permafrost Ice Pawn**

**Empty, empty - Permafrost Ice Knight, empty**

"Final Turn!" Jason declared.

"What!?, the game can't end here, I'm still at 2 damage." Brian said dismissively

"Can he really end it here?" Mat asked.

Not sure, but it wouldn't be the first time someone ended the game when one player still had a grade 2 vanguard." Alan answered.

"Stand and draw." Jason declared.

"He doesn't have the formation to finish me off, and next turn, I'll end him." Brian thought confidently.

"Serve the shadows, and summon the power of darkness, I ride Blaster Chancellor (**11000**)!" Jason declared.

_Jason's vanguard evolved into a dark haired man in black robes._

"I call Blaster Rapier (**9000**), and Spirit Force Revenger Dorunbau (**7000**)!" Jason decided.

_The knight holding the lance returned to the battlefield, and a black furred dog wearing a red cape appeared._

"Using Rapier's skill, I send Phantom Blaster Dragon to the soul." Jason informed.

"He's sending units to the soul again." Brian thought.

"Now I activate Chancellor's counterblast, I search my deck for Gust Blaster Dragon and superior ride it!" Jason informed.

"What?!" Brian asked.

_Chancellor started charging a deep black aura which surged around his body._

"Dark flames of the inferno reduce this fool's hope, and turn it into despair, I superior Break Ride! Gust Blaster Dragon (**11000**)!" Jason declared.

_The aura around the human grew I to an inferno, changing him into the wicked dragon of shadow paladin._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), and gives him a new skill, then I call Charon (**8000**)!" Jason decided.

_A black robed boy entered the battlefield._

"Hold up, you only have 2 damage, the break ride requires 4 damage." Brian stated.

"Yes, but my Dorunbau's skill allows the effect of Limit Breaks to be used when I have 3 or less damage." Jason explained.

"What!?" Brian asked.

"With support from Charon, Rapier attacks Hail Calling Knight (**17000**)!" Jason declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

_The lance holding knight slashed the knight in the ice armor._

"Gust Blaster Dragon attacks, and his limit break!" Jason exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded over the area._

"I retire Charon, Nightmare Painter, and Rapier, then my vanguard gets 5000 power and 1 critical times each blaster unit in the soul, in addition the break ride skill blocks your grade 1 or higher units from guarding this attack!" Jason explained

_An inferno made out of black fire swallowed the three units whole, and Gust Blaster's aura came surging forth._

"Damned Inferno lance (**48000, 6 critical**)!" Jason declared.

"And I can't guard with any grade 1 or higher units, damn." Brian thought.

"He's done, Blaster Chancellor as well as that Dorunbau were released in the booster set Beyond the Fiendish Shadows, which has exclusive support for Shadow Paladin, Dark Irregulars, Pale Moon, and Spike Brothers." Alan stated.

"Its lucky that Jason stopped Brian from freezing to many rearguard circles, and beat him before he revealed his ace." Mat added.

"Twin drive (**Black Crow Witch Eine - critical trigger**) the power to Dorunbau (**12000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**7 critical**), second check (**Freezing Revenger -** **draw trigger**) the power to Dorunbau (**17000**), and I draw." Jason revealed.

_The inferno that Gust Blaster unleashed was so strong, it swallowed the witch in its evil flames, then everything returned to normal, but a red aura engulfed Brian._

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Brian screamed as the red aura left his body.

_Brian fell to the ground, and was out cold._

"Brian, Brian, are you okay?!" Jason asked, practically yelling.

"He needs medical support, help him on my back." Alan stated calmly.

_While Mat was helping Brian onto Alan's back, Jason picked up Brian's deck, and viewed the Reverse unit._

"Dictator Ice Dragon, Emperor Hail Dragon 'Reverse'?" Jason asked to himself, and viewed the card art as a dark blue dragon with red streaks all over its body, and a black ring hovered on its back.

_The card burned up, and it didn't leave any ash behind when it disappeared._

"Jason, hurry up and grab his deck!" Mat called back.

"Wha, or right." Jason thought as he grabbed Brian's deck.

_The three members of Knightly Order raced to the Infirmary wing of the stadium, and the doctors placed Brian on one of the 3 beds they had._

"What happened to him?" The doctor asked the members of Knightly Order.

"He pasted out from dehydration." Alan lied.

"Well, it's good that you boys brought him here in time." The doctor answered as he filled a cup with water, and placed it on the side table of Brian's bed.

"I'll call Sora, and tell her and Dragan what happened." Alan whispered to Mat.

"Okay, don't take to long." Mat told him.

Alan walked out of the infirmary, and started dialing Sora's cell number, it rang a few times before Sora picked up.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"Sora, it's me." Alan stated.

"Oh, Alan, how're you?" Sora asked.

"Fine, but Brain's in the west Infirmary wing, unconscious from a cardfight with Jason." Alan answered.

"Did you knock him out?" Sora asked.

"What!?, no, he challenged Jason, and had weird powers...we didn't knock him out..." Alan blathered.

"There's no way any of that's true." Sora responded.

"It is though, he had some kind of unit with a black ring on its back, Jason studied the card's art..." Alan answered.

"Well, I'll ask Mat when Dragan and I get over there, you better not be lying." Sora threatened.

It took the other members of Team Frozen Flame around 12 minutes to make it to the infirmary wing, and then Sora looked at Jason.

"Tell me everything you did!" Sora demanded.

"He asked me if I was strong, and then challenged me to a fight, then he created two hologram boards, and his eyes had red streaks that went down to his cheeks." Jason answered her.

"I still don't believe you guys, because lets face it, your story is a little far-fetched." Dragan stated.

"We didn't hurt him." Mat responded.

"Fine, but I still don't believe that story you told us." Sora stated angrily.

_The members of Team Knightly Order left the wing, and went to get something to eat. Once they ordered some food, they sat at the table farthest from any other just to talk._

"Something is going on at this national tournament." Alan said suddenly

"I know what you mean, and I held that card Brian had, then it burned on its own while it was in hand, without leaving a trace." Jason said as he held up his fingers.

"If it burned, like you said, then you should have some scars." Mat stated sith some concern.

"We might have to talk to Tom and his team about this, because remember regionals, he had a card like the one Brian would've played on his next turn." Alan told them.

_Meanwhile, back at the hospital wing:_

"What happened." Brian asked as he woke up.

"Team Knightly Order brought you here after a dehydration spell hit you." Dragan answered.

"Really, I remember walking down a hallway, but after that, its all blurry." Brian answered.

"Well, whatever happened, it's over." Sora responded.

"Yeah, hey doc, am I ready to leave?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, you can leave as soon as you want to actually." The doctor answered.

"Thanks." Brian said as he got up, and then signed himself out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason: What's going on at this tournament?<strong>

**Tom: reverse is here, but why is it acting up.**

**Max: no time to figure it out, our first match in the main rounds is about to begin**

**Alan: next time: Graceful Dragon**

**Max: heh, this is nothing compared to Tom's Kagero**

* * *

><p><strong>Frost Paladin units<strong>

**G3**

**Dictator Ice Dragon Emperor Hail Dragon 'Reverse'**

**Power:11000**

**Race:Tear Dragon**

**Act: Legion -Hail Calling Knight: this ability is active if your opponent has a grade 3 or higher vanguard (only once this unit may return 4 cards to the deck, then search for the specified unit, and perform legion)**

**Auto: cb1 and choose 2 of your rearguards, and lock them, if this unit is in legion, you can pay the cost, if you do, select up to 3 of your opponent's empty rearguard circles, and freeze them.**

**Act sb1: choose one of your opponent's g2 or lower rearguard, and retire it**

**Cont: if there is a unit named 'Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon in your soul, this unit gets power+2000**

**Shadow Paladin:**

**G1:**

**Spirit Force Revenger Dorunbau**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: highbeast**

**Cont: rc: your vanguard's lb4 is also active if you have 3 or less damage**

**G3:**

**Blaster Chancellor**

**Power: 11000**

**Race: human**

**Auto: lb4 (this ability is active if you have 4 or more damage) when a Shadow Paladin rides this unit, it gets 10000 power, and (auto: when this unit attacks, your opponent cannot guard with cards that are grade 1 or above from their hand.)**

**Act: cb1: Search your deck, hand, soul, or drop zone for up to 1 unit named 'Gust Blaster Dragon', you can pay the cost, if you do, you can ride that unit.**

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know that I didn't show the effect of the reverse unit, but I wanted to give you guys its effects anyway, so you could use it in your own stories, if you want to, but give me credit for creation of course. And one other note, I wanted to create an alternative break ride that also supported Gust Blaster Dragon, but it can be used in other Shadow Paladin decks, and Shadow Paladin didn't have a limit break enabler, so I decided to make one for them.**


	35. Graceful Dragon

**Graceful Dragon:**

* * *

><p><em>With the business involving a reversed Brian taken care of, our attention now turns back to Tom and Max both hanging out in their room.<em>

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want something?" Max asked Tom.

"No, I'm going to do some research on Isaac and Kiba." Tom answered.

"I understand Isaac, but why Kiba?" Max asked.

"His skills peak my interest, and there's something about their play styles that seem similar." Tom answered.

"Alright, don't strain yourself." Max said with some concern in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p>Tom sat at the computer, then started his research.<p>

"Isaac Barrett, was a rising star who could defeat pro level fighters at age 13, he has five decks on his person at all times, two of which are Royal Paladin, and the other three are Narukami; Sing Saver, Light Saver, Armor Break, Dragonic Descendant that's a surprise, and his last deck is Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion. As for Kiba Nakashima, he carries 4 decks, 3 Narukami, and a Turbo Paladin deck...Gauntlet Buster, a Brawler deck, and...Dragonic Kaiser Abraxas...well no wonder he's peaked my interest...it's too bad that Abraxas players went into hiding though, I would've loved to face that unit." Tom mumbled to himself.

_Tom then looked at the clock on the computer's bottom left corner, and saw the time._

"It's almost time for our match, I better get going." Tom thought as he got everything ready.

It didn't take Tom long to catch up with the rest of the team, and once they were all there, they all saw a new Motion Figure System.

"That system looks awesome." Tom commented.

"Yeah, it's the same system used in the Messiah Scramble tournament.

"Messiah Scramble...that tournament." Tom thought.

"Hello Vanguard fans, I'm Doctor.O, and I'm doing the commentary on this fight by myself today. This match is going tO be a good fight as Team Samurai Dragon takes on Team Graceful Dragon, but first, the meet and greet." Doctor.O informed.

Tom and the team leader of Graceful Dragon walked up to the motion figure system, and shook hands.

"Every team here that you're not chummy with views your team as targets to take down." The leader told Tom.

"Why?" Tom asked in faking ignorance.

"Because of that argument you had with Isaac a while ago." Graceful Dragon's leader informed.

"Every team has an equal chance to win this tournament, that's all." Tom explained.

"Well, I hope we have a good fight anyway." The leader stated.

"Likewise." Tom responded.

Both team leaders returned to their respective dugouts, waiting for the call to start the match.

"Okay, I think Max should go first for this round, Megan can go second, and Greg can go third if it goes that far." Tom stated as he wrote down the order.

"You aren't participating?" Kyle asked.

"I've been in both pair ups we had in prelims, while each of you had 1 game each, it's only fair that you three take this round." Tom stated.

"There's that Vulcan sense of logic that I enjoy." Kyle said as he went to submit the order.

_after 30 minutes passed, Kyle returned to the team, who're waiting for the match to begin._

"Alright vanguard fans, the time to see which team advances in this round is upon us, the first match features the co-captain for Team Samurai Dragon, Max Suzugamori, and his opponent, the captain of Team Graceful Dragon, John Smith." Doctor O informed.

_Max walked up to the motion figure system at the same time as his opponent._

"John Smith eh, so battle any Daleks lately?" Max asked.

"You're not the first one to ask something like that, but yeah, my parents are Whovians, and my Dad's last name really is Smith." John answered.

"Well, in any case, I really can't wait to play on this system." Max said excitedly.

"Messiah Scramble Motion Figure System, this devise is a wonder as it allows us to communicate with the units we call to the rearguard, and the solid vision makes it feel like we are the unit we ride." John explained.

"Yeah, this is the first time I played on this system, but I know its effects are more potent than the mk5 systems that we use now." Max added.

"I can't wait to see how this game will turn out." John said as both players set up their fields.

"You both ready?" The referee asked.

"Yes." Both fighters said at the same time.

"Then begin the match." The referee stated.

"Stand up, vanguard!" John declared.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Max exclaimed.

_The system responded by generating two huge lights,which changed their stadium into the actual volcanic area home to the Kagero clan._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)!" Max revealed.

_Max became a black furred dog in silver armor, the dog wears a black cape._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)!" John revealed.

_John became a child dragon with a white mane, a black suit, and its wings and feet are mechanical. It holds 2 blasters._

"Oh wow, I'm really Judgebau!" Max said excitedly, then proceeded to chase his tail.

"It seems Max likes the feeling of being a dog." Doctor.O commented.

"What...the...hell?" Megan asked as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"He's enthusiastic, I'll give him that." Tom sighed.

"What are you doing, you have the first turn." John told him.

"Oh, right...draw, and ride Transient Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), Judgebau moves." Max informed.

_Max transformed, becoming a moan in a dark suit, and he wears a black metal gauntlet. The dog appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Max informed as he was observing the gauntlet.

**Max - John**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and I ride Nouvelleroman Dragon (7000)!" John declared.

_The child dragon evolved into a big red dragon with huge golden wings, it also wears a helmet made of gold, and it has a chest plate made of gold with a ruby crystal in it's center._

"Nouvelleroman Dragon's skill sends Transcendence Dragon Dragonic Nouvelle Vouge from my hand back to the deck, then I search for Dauntless Drive Dragon, and add it to my hand...finally Red Pulse moves to an open rearguard circle." John informed.

_The child dragon appeared on the field, but it appeared out of the way._

"I attack!" John declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Drive check (**Dragon Knight Ashgar - no trigger**)!" John revealed.

_Nouvelleroman Dragon opened it's mouth, then fire raced from it, and burned up Masquerade._

"Aaahhhhh!" Max screamed as he was bathed in fire.

"You actually feel the damage that your vanguard takes, intense." Megan thought.

"D-damage check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." John informed.

**Max - John**

**5 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Judgebau Revenger, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Nouvelleroman Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"That pain was intense, I have to be careful not to take the damage from a critical trigger." Max thought as he drew.

"He uses Shadow Paladin, but I wonder what his ace is." John thought.

"Rise from the darkness, my avatar, ride! Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' (**9000**)!" Max declared.

_Max's vanguard evolved into the knight of darkness, his armor is deep black, and his under armor is dark blue._

"I call Rakia (**7000**), and Rukea (**9000**)!" Max informed.

_Two swordsmen with pink haired appeared on the battlefield. One had short hair, and carried a long sword, the other had long hair, and carried a sickle sword._

"Rakia lend your strength to Rukea, and Rukea attack Nouvelleroman Dragon (**16000**)." Max ordered.

"Yes sir!" Both swordsmen said at the same time.

_Rukea jumped in the air, then slashed the huge dragon._

"Damage check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." John revealed.

"Judgebau lend me your power (**14000**)!" Max ordered.

The dog yipped in excitement, and Max jumped in the air.

"I don't guard." John informed.

"Drive check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Max revealed.

_Max thrusted his blade, and threw it like a boomerang at the dragon. The sword struck the dragon, and in turn came back to Max's hand._

"Damage check (**Dauntless Drive Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I recover 1." John revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - John**

**4 - hand - 7**

**1 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Self Control Revenger Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - empty, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Judgebau Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - Nouvelleroman Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." John called out.

"This guy doesn't seem all tough, sure he has Transcendence Dragon in his deck, but that doesn't guarantee a win." Max thought.

"Ride Flame Edge Dragon (**9000**)!" John declared.

_John's vanguard evolved into a red dragon with blue armor, it holds a boomerang in its hand._

"Red Pulse's counterblast sends it to the soul, and I check the top 5 cards of my deck...I add this card to my hand." John revealed

**Top card: Transcendence Dragon Dragonic Nouvelle Vogue - no trigger**

"I call Dragon Knight Ashgar (**7000**), and Nouvellecritic Dragon (**9000**) to rearguard." John informed.

_A brown haired boy in red fire armor, and a big red dragon appeared on the field._

"I activate Nouvellecritic Dragon's counterblast, I reveal Transcendence Dragon Dragonic Nouvelle Vouge from my hand, and Rukea leaves the field." John informed.

_The red dragon opened its mouth, and a huge fire blast surged from it, and dissipated the long haired knight._

"With support from Ashgar, Flame Edge attacks Blaster Dark (**16000**)!" John declared.

"I guard with Air Raid Dragon (**19000**)!" Max countered.

"Drive check (**Chain Attack Sutherland - no trigger**)!" John revealed.

_Flame Edge rose his boomerang, and threw it, but a shadow armored dragon blocked the attack._

"Why did he wasted a 10000 point shield?" Megan asked.

"Because it would've been useless in two of John's turns. That ace unit in John's deck is a 13k Silent Tom, and with Dauntless Drive Dragon, its basically an OTK, so Max is trying to survive for as long as possible. " Tom answered.

"Nouvellecritic Dragon attacks (**9000**)!" John declared.

_The red dragon opened its mouth, and blasted fire once again, but this time at Blaster Dark._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) power stays with me (**14000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." John decided.

**Max - John**

**4 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Self Control Revenger Rukia,****empty - Nouvellecritic Dragon, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - Flame Edge Dragon, Dragon Knight Ashgar**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Max declared.

"We're tied at 2 damage, but my hand has everything I need to win. I can picture his defeat against this beautiful dragon." John thought.

"Take a slice of fantasy, and drown it in darkness, I ride Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Max declared.

_Max's vanguard evolved into an elfin warrior in shadow armor who rides a black furred Pegasus._

"Should I stay with this, or should I rush him...if I rush, I might not be able to hold off that dragon." Max started to think.

"He has Mordred out, so if he break rides on his next turn, I'll win." John thought.

"Rakia move up." Max ordered.

"Yes sir." Rakia stated as he moved forward.

"Judgebau lend me your strength." Max ordered once more.

"Yip, yip." The dog barked as he glew with dark power.

"Here comes my attack, and I get 2000 power because of Mordred's skill (**18000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." John informed.

"Twin drive (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) I give the power to Rakia (**12000**), and I draw. Second check (**Battle Spirit Revenger Mackart - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Max's vanguard moved fast, then in a blink of an eye, struck the red dragon._

"Damage check (**Flame Edge Dragon - no trigger**)." John revealed.

"Judgebau's skill, counterblast. Since he boosted a vanguard with 'Phantom' in the card name, he goes to the soul, then I superior call Revenger Air Raid Dragon (**5000**), and Grim Revenger (**5000**) in the rest position." Max informed.

_A chibi version of Raging Form Dragon, and a knight wearing a black cloak appeared on the battlefield._

"Wait..if your doing that, then that means." John realized.

"Yep, Rakia gets 2000 power times each (**16000**), and he attacks Nouvellecritic Dragon!" Max ordered.

"As you wish." Rakia stated as he jumped in the air, then slashed the big red dragon.

"He has enough to unleash his legion skill now... if he doesn't break ride, then I can take the win for myself." John thought.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - John**

**7 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Grim Revenger, Self Control Revenger Rakia - empty, empty**

**Empty, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Flame Edge Dragon, Dragon Knight Ashgar**

**Revenger Air Raid Dragon, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." John called out.

"Max is playing it cautiously." Greg noted.

"He knows he cant rely on triggers to defend against that dragon, so he's trying to limit how much damage he'll take each turn, and he's set himself up for a win." Tom noted.

"How?" Megan asked.

"Keep watching." Tom told her.

"Unleash the might of fire, and end the lives of the weak, I ride Dauntless Drive Dragon (**11000**)!" John declared.

_John's vanguard evolved into the mighty general of kagero, his red scales are acting as armor._

"I call Mahoraga (**5000**) to rearguard." John decided.

_A white snake man in a red robe appeared on the battlefield._

"You really need to think this through, do you honestly think that you can starve off my attacks forever?" John asked.

"I can try." Max admitted.

"With the support of Ashgar, Dauntless Drive attacks Mordred, and he gets 2000 with his skill (**20000**)!" John declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

"Twin drive (**Transcendence Dragon Dragonic Nouvelle Vouge - no trigger**), second check (**Lizard soldier Goraha - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**25000, 2 critical**)." John revealed.

_Dauntless opened its mouth, and unleashed a huge fire blast that burnt Mordred._

"Damage check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**), second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." John informed.

**Max - John**

**7 - hand - 7**

**3 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Grim Revenger, Self Control Revenger Rakia - empty, Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga**

**Empty, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Dauntless Drive Dragon, Dragon Knight Ashgar**

**Revenger Air Raid Dragon, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Max declared.

"He has 8 cards in his hand now, why is he leaving his hand that big?" John thought.

"I call Transient Revenger Masquerade (**7000**)." Max informed.

_A white haired man in a business suit wielding a black metallic gauntlet appeared on the battlefield._

"Lend me your power Masquerade, and I'll attack Dauntless (**20000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." John decided.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' - no trigger**), second check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Rakia (**12000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_Max's vanguard raced to the dragon, and struck him in the chest._

"Damage check (**Nouvelleroman Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) the power to Dauntless (**16000**), and I recover 1." John revealed.

"With support from Grim Revenger, Rakia attacks Dauntless (**17000**)!" Max declared.

"Dragon Knight Ashgar will guard that (**21000**)!" John countered.

_Rakia jumped in the air, then thrusted his sword, but a brown haired knight blocked the attack with his sword._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - John**

**9 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Grim Revenger, Self Control Revenger Rakia - empty, Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga**

**Transient Revenger Masquerade, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Dauntless Drive Dragon, Dragon Knight Ashgar**

**Revenger Air Raid Dragon, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Joh declared.

"This is it, I starved off his attacks, now I need to ready myself." Max thought.

"God of all dragons, rain your judgement against the foolish ones, I break ride! Transcendence Dragon Dragonic Nouvelle Vouge (**13000**)!" John exclaimed.

_John's vanguard was surrounded by the limit break seal, and evolved into a slim red dragon that was at least twice as tall as Enigman Storm._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**23000**), then I call a second Mahoraga (**5000**), and 2 Chain Attack Sutherlands (**8000**)." John informed.

_the units that appeared on the battlefield were grey version of the white snake-man, and 2 identical guys wearing Hawaiian shirts, both riding dragons, and they both wield blasters._

"Now god of all dragons, show your power to this fool, Limit Break!" John exclaimed as the limit break seal exploaded overhead.

"I counterblast 3, soul blast 3, and persona blast. Go devine red flames!" John exclaimed.

_The slim dragon radiated a red aura, and then fire raced across the battlefield, forcing 3 men (other than Mordred), and the black dragon off the battlefield._

"Now that your rearguards are gone, Mahoraga gets 5000 times each unit retired (**25000**), and Sutherland gets 3000 off his skill (**20000**)." John explained.

His left and right columns can hit for 45000, and his vanguard can his for 33000 as well." Megan noticed.

"Plus there's Dauntless' break ride skill which allows him to stand his vanguard." Tom added.

"He has enough attacks to finish the game." Greg noted.

"Ashgar boosts, Nouvelle attacks, since Ashgar is boosting this attack, the power boost becomes 10000 (**33000**)!" John declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

"Twin drive (**Red Gem Carbuncle - Draw trigger**) that's 5000 to the Sutherland on the left (**25000**), and I draw, and the second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) that's 5000 to the other Sutherland (**25000**), bit the critical stays with my vanguard." John informed.

_The red dragon raised its arm, then fire burst from it, and bathed Mordred in it._

"Damage check (**Self Control Revenger Rakia - no trigger**), second check (**Overcoming Revenger Rukea - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Using the break ride skill, I discard 3 cards from my hand, and my vanguard stands up, and attacks (**23000**)!" John declared.

"Maclir will guard that (**perfect defense**) Max countered.

"Twin drive (**Flame Edge Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Nouvelleroman Dragon - no trigger**)." John revealed.

_The slim red dragon raised its arm for another attack, but a knight in dark armor stopped it._

"Mahoraga boosts, Sutherland attacks (**50000**)!" John declared.

"Revenger Air Raid Dragon, and Quesal will guard that, go Quintet Wall!" Max exclaimed.

_a woman in dark armor, and a black dragon appeared on the battlefield._

**Top Card: Mackart - no trigger (5000)**

**Top Card: Nullity Revenger Masquerade -no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Grim Revenger - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (0)**

_5 defenders appeared next to the two other defenders._

The total shield is 40000, my attack failed, but my last won't (**50000**)!" John declared.

"Maclir will nullify that (**perfect defense**)." Max countered again.

"What!?, you had 1 quintet wall, and 2 perfect guards!?" John asked.

"You really shouldn't underestimate someone who knows how to fight Kagero." Max smiled.

"Who does this guy think he is?" John thought.

"Unbelievable, Max Suzugamorri has fended off the 2 most powerful rearguard columns I've seen, and protected himself from the god dragon." Doctor O commented.

"I-I end my turn." John reluctantly stated.

**Max - John**

**3 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 4**

**Empty, empty - Chain Attack Sutherland, Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga**

**Empty, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Transcendence Dragon Dragonic Nouvelle Vouge, Dragon Knight Ashgar**

**Empty, empty - Chain Attack Sutherland, Demonic Dragon Mage Mahoraga**

"Final turn!" Max declared as he drew.

"Final turn? There's no way you can do that now." John said.

"Beyond illusions are the nightmares, and the nightmares swallow light, feast on the light, cursed Shadow Dragon, I break ride! Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' (**11000**)!" Max declared.

_The limit break seal exploded as Max took the form of Phantom Blaster Overlord wearing Phantom Blaster Dragon as armor. The front of his wings are red._

"Now counterblast, the break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), then I search my deck for Mackart, and give him 5000 power (**14000**), and I call, a second from my hand (**9000**)!" Max informed.

_Two identical knights in shadow armor appeared on the battlefield._

"What!?, then you don't mean!?" John realised.

"You got it, Shadow Dragon unit with the one who shares your spirit, Seek the Mate!" Max exclaimed.

_4 critical trigger units flew back into the deck, then a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' flew from the deck, and into Max's hand._

"Lead fools to their doom through the pact that is 'Abyss', legion!" Max exclaimed.

_Max's facial features appeared on the Blaster Dark that appeared next the dragon._

"Mackart's skill, superior calls a grade 1 or lower Shadow Paladin Revenger unit, so I'll call 2 Dark Bond Trumpeters (**6000**), but won't use their abilities." Max explained.

_Two identical blue haired girls appeared behind the identical knights._

"My unboosted Mackart attacks your Right Sutherland (9000)!" Max declared.

_The blond knight struck the dragon riding unit._

"Not good, I only have 4 cards in my hand, and he's coming at me with 30000 powwr, I have to stop it." John thought.

"Twins of darkness unleash the true darkness, Legion attack (**32000**)!" Max declared.

"I nullify it with Dragon Dancer Maria (**Perfect Guard**)!" John countered.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon- critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**37000, 2 critical**), second check (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**42000, 3 critical**)!" Max revealed.

_The two knights of darkness raised their blades, but a dragon dancer blocked the attempt by creating a huge barrier._

"Lead through the shadows, and create a second wind for youself, Phantom Blaster Raising!" Max exclaimed.

_Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster turned to each Dark Bind Trumpeter, then slashed them, then they turned their sights on the Rested Mackart, and slashed him together._

"Through the blood of this sacrifice, my vanguard stands, now once more! Legion attack (**42000, 3 critical**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." John said reluctantly.

"Twin drive (**Transient Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**), Second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to Mackart (**19000**), and I recover 1." Max revealed.

_The two knights slashed the slim dragon, then the top 2 cards of John's deck flew into the damage zone, and then the battlefield returned to the stadium._

"The winner, Max Suzugamori" the referee exclaimed.

_The crowd cheered for Max's win at the same time Max walked up to John, and offered a hand shake._

"Thanks for the fight." Max said respectfully.

"You too." John said in the same tone.

_Both fighters returned to their dugouts to await the next match._

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: I can't lose this fight.<strong>

**Tom: be strong, you can do it.**

**Max: next time: Shine, Holy Roar**

**Greg: yeesh**


	36. Shine Holy Roar

**Shine Holy Roar:**

* * *

><p>Max has scored a great victory over the Transcendence Dragon, and thanks to that his team is one point ahead, now the question is, can Megan do the same?<p>

"Max is so strong, it's almost scary." Greg stated.

"Did you expect anything less?" Tom asked.

"No, anyway its my turn." Megan said as she got up from her seat.

_Max returned to the dugout, and now Megan is walking up to the battlefield. She grabbed her Seeker deck, when her Psyqualia triggered._

"What the?" She thought as she heard a voice coming from one of her other decks.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p>"It seems the Jewel Knights want to be used again." Tom said as he looked at Megan's hand reaching for the Jewel Knight deck.<p>

"How can you tell?" Kyle asked.

"The way she touched her deck." Tom answered.

_That's enough of the side commentary I think._

"Jewel Knights, do you want to be played that badly, I know I updated this deck, but I just don't think I can use you the way I used to." Megan thought.

"It's Megan Sendou vs Jack Nightgale." Doctor O commented.

_Megan and Jack reached the motion figure system._

"I've seen your game against Team Napoleon, and as a royal paladin player myself, I want to see how strong you really are." Jack stated.

"Maybe it's time I do use you again." Megan thought as she grabbed her Jewel Knight deck.

"I'm not going to hold back." Megan said as she placed her starting vanguard down.

"Neither will I." Jack copied the motion.

"Begin the match." The referee stated.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The system erupted to create a beautiful plateau covered in flora and fauna. The sky is as clear as crystal, as you can see the moons of Cray overhead._

"Starting Legend Ambrosius (**4000**)!" Jack revealed.

_Jack transformed into a purple haired man in silver armor, Jack's brown hair and blue eyes over took his unit's._

"Desire Jewel Knight Heloise (**5000**)." Megan revealed.

_Megan became a small girl in dark blue armor. This girl's blond hair became blue, and her eyes took on a darker shade as Megan took over the form._

"A Royal Paladin mirror match, as expected, this should be good." Jack stated.

"Draw, and ride Prizmy (**7000**), Heloise moves." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard transformed into a silver cheetah in silver armor, the blond girl appeared behind her._

"I call Salbamy (**7000**)!" Megan called out.

_A tiger in white armor appeared on the battlefield. It holds a sword in its mouth._

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Jack**

**4 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Jewel Knight Salbamy, empty - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, Jewel Knight Prizmy - Starting Legend Ambrosius, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and I ride Little Sage Marron (**8000**), Ambrosius moves." Jack informed.

_Jack's vanguard evolved into a boy in a librarian out fit who holds a red book in his hand, the silver armored knight moved out of the way._

"Marron attacks (**8000**)!" Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Drive check (**High Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

_Marron opened his book, then pointed his fingers at Prizmy, and fired a jolt of lightning, which struck the cat, and caused her to scream._

"Damage check (**Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Jack informed.

**Megan - Jack**

**4 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Jewel Knight Salbamy, empty - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, Jewel Knight Prizmy - Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Starting Legend Ambrosius**

"Draw, and I ride Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill (**8000**)!" Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into a silver haired woman with emerald eyes, she holds a silver book that glows green, and she wears a silver dress._

"I call Tracie (**9000**)!" Megan added.

_a brown haired woman with ruby red armor appeared next to the silver haired woman._

"With support from Salbamy, Tracie attacks Marron (**16000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack decided

_Tracie ran towards Marron, and slashed him._

"Damage check (**Flash Shield Iseult - no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

"With support from Heloise, Sybill attacks (**13000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack decided.

"Drive check (**Jewel Knight Noble Stinger - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**18000, 2 critical**)!" Megan revealed.

_Sybill opened up her book, then generated green lighting, which shocked Marron all over his body_**.**

"Damage check (**King of Knights Alfred - no trigger**), second check (**Margal - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Jack revealed**.**

"I end my turn." Megan decided.

**Megan - Jack**

**4 - hand - 7**

**1 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Jewel Knight Salbamy, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill - Little Sage Marron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Starting Legend Ambrosius**

"Stand and draw." Jack declared.

"What is he up to, he doesn't seem to be that strong." Megan thought.

"Ride Battle Flag Knight Constance (**9000**)!" Jack declared.

_Jack's vanguard became a blond haired knight in silver armor, and he carries the United Sanctuary's flag with him._

"High Dog Breeder Akane to rearguard (**8000**)!" Jack declared.

_A red haired cowgirl appeared in front of Ambrosius._

"I activate Akane's counterblast, and superior call Pongul (**7000**)." Jack informed.

_A blue armored dog with a white mane appeared on the battlefield._

"Pongul's counterblast sends him to the soul, and I add Soul Saver Dragon to my hand." Jack informed agai**n.**

"Oh great." Megan thought.

"With support from Ambrosius, Akane attacks Sybill (**12000**)!" Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

_Akane raised her whip, then cracked it at the silver dressed woman. Red marks can be seen all over the skin._

"Damage check (**Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Let's go Constance (**9000**)!" Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Drive check (**Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger**) just what I needed, I recover 1 damage, and give the power to my vanguard (**14000**)!" Jack revealed.

_Constance raised his flag as a staff, and slashed Sybill with it._

"Damage check (**Jewel Knight Sacred Unicorn - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Jack informed.

**Megan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 8**

**3 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**Jewel Knight Salbamy, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, Dogmatize Jewel Knight Sybill - Battle Flag Knight Constance**

**Empty, empty - High Dog Breeder Akane, Starting Legend Ambrosius**

"Stand and draw." Megan declared.

"I wonder what changes she made to this deck, so far it seems similar to that seeker deck she used." Jack thought**.**

"If light is the path I walk, let it be filled with nothing but happiness, I ride! Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard evolved into the Knight of the Pearl. Her dress is pure white, and her shield is gold. Her hair is blond, turned blue with Megan's features appearing on her, and she holds a lightsaber in her other hand._

"Jewel Knight Swordmy (**9000**), to rearguard." Megan declared.

_A white leopard in silver and blue armor appeared on the battlefield._

"Especial counterblast, I superior call Shellie (**7000**)!" Megan decided.

"Swordmy, then that means...so you did replace Salome." Greg thought.

"With support from Heloise, Ashlie attacks, and her skill adds 2000 power, Heloise adds 3000 more (**21000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack decided.

"Twin drive (**Jewel Knight Noble Stinger - critical trigger**) the critical stays with me (**2 critical**), and as for the power, Tracie will get it (**14000**), and the second check (**Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Ashlie charged the battlefield, sword high in the air, then struck Constance in the chest._

"Damage check (**Margal - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**High Dog Breeder Akane - no trigger**)." Jack revealed.

"With support from Salbamy, Tracie attacks, and her skill adds 3000 power (**24000**)!" Megan declared.

"Elaine and Pongul will guard that (**total defense 29000**)!" Jack countered.

_Tracie raised her staff, then thrust it in front of her, but a fairy, and blue dog blocked the assault._

"With support from Tracie, Swordmy attacks Akane (**16000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Jack decided.

_The leopard pounced on the red haired cowgirl, and she faded from existence._

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Jack**

**6 - hand - 7**

**3 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**Jewel Knight Salbamy, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - empty, empty**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie - Battle Flag Knight Constance, empty**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Jewel Knight Swordmy - empty, Starting Legend Ambrosius**

"I stand and draw." Jack declared.

"I have no idea what his strategy is, he has 1 rearguard, and he has a lot of cards in his hand." Megan thought.

"Precious gem from above, give your love and light to this fight, I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie (**11000**)!" Jack declared.

_Jack's vanguard evolved into an identical copy of Megan's vanguard._

"I activate Abrosius' skill, I discard one card, and send him to the soul, then I draw 1." Jack informed.

"Why do something like that?" Megan asked**.**

"Knight of Truth Gordon (**8000**), Battle Flag Knight Constance (**9000**), and 2 copies of Little Sage Marron (**8000**) to rearguard!" Jack decided.

_A man with white hair, wearing medieval armor, and carries a lance, a blond haired man hold the United Sanctuary flag, and two blond haired boys in librarian outfits appeared on the battlefield._

"Why leave Gordon without a rearguard unit?" Megan asked.

"Watch, Ashlie attacks Swordmy without support (**11000**)!" Jack declared.

"What!? I don't guard." Megan said with shock in her voice.

"Twin drive (**Flash Shield Iseult - no trigger**), second check (**Bringer of Good Luck Epona - critical trigger**) all effects to Constance (**14000, 2 critical**)!" Jack revealed.

_The enemy Ashlie struck the leopard, turning him into light._

**"Why attack my rearguard!?" Megan asked.**

"This is why, Marron boosts, Constance attacks your vanguard (**22000**)!" Jack declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

The flag bearing knight, struck Megan's blue haired Ashlie through the stomach.

"Damage check (**Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie - no trigger**), second check (**Jewel Knight Hilmy - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"When Constance hits my opponent's vanguard, I can activate his counterblast, and search my deck for Sage of Guidance Zenon (**6000**), and call him!" Jackcalled out**.**

_A powerful sage in a librarian out appeared behind Gordon._

"With Zenon out on the battlefield, this fight could be over folks!" Doctor O stated.

"Zenon, why did it have to be him?" Megan thought.

"I never seen that card, what does it do?" Greg asked.

"Since it has been called on to the field, Jack can check the top card of his deck for a Royal Paladin that's the same grade as his vanguard...he probably figured he'd fail to pull off this combo, so he has a Soul Saver in his hand just in case." Tom explained.

**"I see, and with his huge hand, he can survive Megan's next wave of attacks." Max added.**

"I check the top card of the deck, and if the Royal Paladin I reveal is the same grade as my vanguard, I can ride it, and the lucky winner is...Yes!" Jack revealed.

**Top card: Soul Saver Dragon - no trigger**

"Pure noble dragon, grace the battlefield with your gentle light! Superior Break Ride! Soul Saver Dragon (**10000**)!" Jack exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded all over the area, and Jack's Ashlie swung her sword as if she was dancing with it. The image in the sword was in fact Soul Saver Dragon, and when she finished the dance, this blue dragon with white wings, head, hands, and feet appeared in place of Ashlie._

"Get ready, I have 2 attacks left, the break ride skill adds 10000 power and 1 critical to my vanguard (**20000, 2 critical**), and now...Holy Charging Roar!" Jack exclaimed.

_This graceful dragon roared as 5 shooting stars surrounded it, then the lights went all over the field._

"Holy Charging Roar adds 5000 to Marron (**13000**), 5000 to Gordon (**13000**), and 5000 to Zenon too (**11000**)!" Jack explained.

"This is bad. As if the 15000 boost to the center lane wasn't bad enough, Soul Saver gets 3000 when it attacks a vanguard." Megan thought.

"With support from Marron, Soul Saver attacks, go Lightning Judgement (**36000**)!" Jack declared.

"I have 4 damage, I'll lose if that hits, no choice than." Megan thought.

"Are you going to guard?" Jack asked.

"Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult will guard that (**perfect guard**)!" Megan countered.

"With that, she has 4 cards in both her hand, and drop zone." Tom thought.

"Twin drive (**Sage of Guidance Zenon - no trigger**), second check (**Margal - draw trigger**) the power to Gordon (**18000**), and I draw." Jack revealed.

_Soul Saver raised his hand to his chest, then fired a bolt of lightning in the shape of an orb at Ashlie, but Iseult in jeweled armor created a shield to block the attempt._

"With support from Zenon, Gordon attacks (**29000**)!" Jack declared.

_The lance wielding knight struck Ashlie in the chest._

"Damage check (**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Jack informed**.**

**Megan - Jack**

**4 - hand - 8**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 4**

**Jewel Knight Salbamy, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - Knight of Truth Gordon, Sage of Guidance Zenon**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie - Soul Saver Dragon, Little Sage Marron**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, empty - Battle Flag Knight Constance, Little Sage Marron**

"I stand and draw." Megan informed.

"This is it, if she can't break through his defense, the match will rest with me." Greg thought.

"Don't think like that Greg, Megan still has that ace up her sleeve." Tom informed.

_Megan stared at the card she drew, looking at it carefully._

"This unit gets 7000 power and 1 critical when it's in legion, and declares an attack. Legion makes it's base 20000, break ride adds 10000 and 1 critical, Heloise's boost and skill adds 8000...this attack will be for 45000, but he has Iseult, Epona, Margal, Soul Saver Dragon, and Zenon in his hand...a perfect guard, 15000 in shields, and 3 cards I don't know about, along with 15000 he can intercept with...I better hope for triggers, and as well for those cards being unable to defend him." Megan thought.

"I know you're stumped in the decision to ride or not, but I hope its sometime today." Jack stated.

"Right, noble Knight of the sapphire crystal, break through the limits that seal you, and bring hole to this battlefield, break ride! Prevail Jewel Knight Yvain (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_Megan'd vanguard performed her own sword dance, and from the sword, a brown haired knight in silver-white armor appeared on the battlefield. His armor has wings, and he carries a long sword._

"He has 30000+perfect defense, and 3 cards I don't know about, I better make these attacks count." Megan thought.

"She's being careful about how much power she throws out, smart." Jack thought.

"Limits can't be broken alone, find a friend that can guide you on your path! Seek Mate!" Megan exclaimed.

_Iseult, Swordmy, Sybill, and the card Megan discarded for Iseult's skill flew back into Megan's deck, then a copy of Swordmy flew into Megan's hand._

"The bond of friendship grows stronger with each trial, share those feelings now, Legion!" Megan exclaimed.

The white snow leopard appeared next to this silver armored knight.

"I call Tracie (**9000**)!" Megan decided.

"I have 3 chances to break through his defense, and deal 2 damage, I hope I have enough power." Megan thought.

"Her vanguard can be taken out with the perfect guard, I'll let one Tracie through, and guard the other." Jack thought.

"Tracie attacks Constance without support (**12000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack decided.

_Tracie raised her staff, then struck Constance in the chest, forcing him to disappear._

"Heloise boosts, go Legion attack! Heloise adds 3000 with her skill, when Yvain attacks a vanguard, he gets 2000 power, and when he attacks, if I have 6 or more Jewel Knights, he gets 5000 power, and plus 1 critical (**45000, 3 critical**)!" Megan declared.

"Flash Shield Iseult will guard that, and I discard Soul Saver Dragon to pay the cost." Jack countered.

"Twin drive (**Blazing Jewel Knight Rachelle - critical trigger**) all effects to the Tracie in front of Shellie (**14000, 2 critical**), and second check (**Jewel Knight Opt Harpist - stand trigger**) I give all effects to the rested Tracie (**14000**)." Megan revealed.

_The silver armored knight, and Snow Leopard attacked the dragon, but Iseult in her past form created a barrier to stop them._

"2 chances left, Salbamy boosts, Tracie attacks, and she gets 3000 with her skill (**24000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Jack informed.

The knight of the ruby slashed the blue dragon in the stomach with her spear.

"Damage check (**Knight of Truth Gordon - no trigger**)!" Jack revealed.

With support from Shellie, Tracie attacks, and she gets 3000 with her skill (**24000**)!" Megan declared.

"Margal will guard, and Gordon especial intercepts (**25000**)!" Jack countered.

_The second version raised her spear, but when she saw the defenders, she quickly lowered it._

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Jack**

**5 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 4**

**Jewel Knight Salbamy, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - empty, Sage of Guidence Zenon**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, Prevail Jewel Knight Yvain/Jewel Knight Swordmy - Soul Saver Dragon, Little Sage Marron**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - empty, Little Sage Marron**

"Stand and draw." Jack informed.

"I barely broke through his defenses...am I really that weak?" Megan thought.

"I have Epona, Zenon, and 4 cards she doesn't know about...if I keep calling units, I won't be able to keep myself safe...so Soul Saver by himself has to be enough for now." Jack thought.

"Wait...when Tom and Mike used their special combos, they both survived, and Tom was still able to win...I need to keep myself alive, and wait for an opening." Megan thought.

"With support from Marron, Soul Saver attacks (**21000**)!" Jack declared.

"Opt Harpist and Rachelle will guard that (**31000**)!" Megan countered.

"Twin drive (**Soul Saver Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Yggdrasil Maiden Elaine - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**26000**), and I recover 1." Jack revealed.

_The blue dragon raised it hand to throw the ball of lightning, but two defenders blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Jack informed.

**Megan - Jack**

**3 - hand - 8**

**5 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 3**

**Jewel Knight Salbamy, Fellowship Jewel Knight Tracie - empty, Sage of Guidence Zenon**

**Desire Jewel Knight Heloise, Prevail Jewel Knight Yvain/Jewel Knight Swordmy - Soul Saver Dragon, Little Sage Marron**

**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, Fellowship Jewel Knight - empty, Little Sage Marron**

"Stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"I have 8 cards in my hand, all of this defensive power should give me the edge." Jack thought.

"With support from Heloise, legion attack (**35000**)!" Megan declared.

"Wait, if i guard this, then I won't be able to defend the next 2 attacks... I-i don't guard." Jack decided.

_Yvain and Swordmy raised their blades, then struck Soul Saver Dragon. This dragon started to disintegrate as 2 cards flew from Jack's deck to the damage zone._

"Winner, Megan Sendou!" The referee called out as the units and battlefield disappeared.

"What an impressive win, this propels Samurai Dragon further in the tournament." Doctor O stated.

Megan returned to her dugout with a big smile on her face.

"Tiffany would be better for your deck than Heloise, your rearguards needed the extra power." Tom commented.

"Tom, thats a little mean to say right now!" Max hissed.

"No, he's right...I was concentrating on my vanguard to much in that battle, but Tiffany should be good for this deck then." Megan stated calmly.

"Great, now we need to concentrate on making our decks stronger." Greg suggested.

"Glad you mentioned that." Kyle said suddenly

_Kyle told the team to follow him to his room, so they can start making their decks stronger._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: I'm going to check ou the other fights.<strong>

**Max: hope you get to see some close fights**

**Mat: I won't let Alan fight if he has to use that power**

**Megan: next time Golden Blaze**

**Alan: so this is the real power of a national champion**


	37. Golden Blaze

**Golden Blaze:**

* * *

><p><em>Team Samurai Dragon has advanced to the next round, and has earned a rest for now. Our attention turns to Team Knightly Order, who's members are resting in their hotel room as they prepare for their next match up. The three of them are giving one last look at their decks, making any changes the think are necessary for this fight.<em>

"I hope the small changes I made to my deck are enough to help me in this next fight." Mat said quietly.

"Just relax already. No matter who we face, we'll win, and earn that rematch with Samurai Dragon." Alan smiled.

"Wow, what an inspiration to us all." Jason mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm going to check the match ups online." Mat said as he got up, then went to the computer.

_Mat checked for their second round pairing, and was shocked to see who they'll be playing, Jason took notice of his shock, and snapped Mat back to reality._

"Mat what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"You wont believe who we're facing." Mat said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, who?" Alan asked.

"Team strike shadow." Mat said slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p>"Strike Shadow, are you sure?" Alan asked.<p>

"Yep, we're facing the american champion team, there's no way we'll get passed them." Mat defeatedly stated.

"Well, we don't know that until we try." Alan informed.

"Says you, just because you have that power, doesn't mean we'll win this match-up." Mat retorted.

"Let's finish our decks for now, and then we'll fight to the best of our abilities." Jason offered.

_The three of them finished their decks, then proceeded to the arena that they were assigned. Once there, they immediately went to their dugout to rejoice in the calm before the storm._

"Hello everyone, I'm M.C Seyia, and today its Strike Shadow vs Knightly Order, the two teams are both powerful. The first fight will begin right after the meet and greet." The announcer stated.

_The crowed was roaring with cheers, and some of the women in the audience have t-shirts with Isaac's face on them, while the guys have either Teressa or Sakura on the front. Alan and Isaac walked up to the center of the field, and shook the other's hand._

"Just so you know, you don't scare me." Alan informed Isaac.

"Oh, and why is that?" Isaac asked.

"You're not the only one with the power to see the cards." Alan smiled as his eyes started to glow.

"You are just like a weak Charizard, showing off its flames before it actually fights." Isaac sighed.

"While we're on that subject, even a Pikachu can beat a Groudon if its skilled enough." Alan countered.

"I doubt we'll fight, but if Destiny permits it, I will destroy you." Isaac said to change the subject

"Well we'll see about that." Alan said as the glow in his eyes intensified..

_Isaac could sense a raging wind swirling around Alan, and Alan sensed a ferocious lightning aura pulse around Isaac. Both fighters returned to their teams, then the referee raised both his arms_.

"The first fight of this match-up Mat vs Sakura!" The referee informed.

With Knightly Order:

"Mat, good luck." Jason stated.

"Thanks." Mat said as he got up, then walked out of the dugout.

_Mat and Sakura walked up to the mf system at the same time._

"You use Gold Paladin like me, I wonder which of us has mastered it better." Mat casually stated.

"The answer to that question is simple, but let's let the cards decide on that." Sakura stated.

The mf system activated, so the fighters set their fields up respectively.

"Begin the match!" The referee exclaimed.

"Stand up, my vanguard!" Both fighters yelled.

_The motion figure system glew gold, and transported the fighters to Cray, more importantly, a plateau that had vegetation growing over the entire area, and the sky was crystal clear._

"Coronagal Liberator (**5000**)!" Both fighters revealed.

_Mat and Sakura became identical blue dogs with a dagger in their respective mouths._

"A liberator legion deck like mine." Mat thought.

"I draw, and ride Josephus (**7000**), Coronagal moves." Sakura informed.

_Sakura's vanguard evolved into a man with green armor and gold chain mail. His helmet has the same look as his chain mail, and he carries a sickle. The blue dog appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Mat - Sakura**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Coronagal Liberator - Fast Chase Liberator Josephus, Coronagal Liberator**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Little Liberator Marron (**7000**), Coronagal moves." Mat informed.

_Mat's vanguard evolved into a blond haired boy in a gold librarian outfit. His blond hair quickly turned to dark brown as Mat took over. The blue dog appeared behind him._

"Coronagal boosts, Marron attacks (**12000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura decided.

"Drive check (**Solitary Liberator Gancelot - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_Marron opened up his book, then generated lightning, and blasted Josephus._

"Damage check (**Physical Force Liberator Zorron - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Sakura**

**6 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Coronagal Liberator, Little Liberator Marron - Fast Chase Liberator Josephus, Coronagal Liberator**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Liberator of Oath Aglovale (**9000**!" Sakura declared.

_Sakura's vanguard evolved into a knight covered in gold armor with a sword blue flames, a hoodie covers his head._

"I call a second Liberator of Oath Aglovale (**9000**), and Bruno (**7000**)!" Sakura added.

_A second green haired man in gold armor, and a brown haired boy in blue and gold silk appeared on the field. The bow holds a bow and arrow, while the man holds a blue sword._

"Counterblast, and I check the top 3 cards of my deck for a Gold Paladin Liberator to call...and another Bruno (**7000**) comes to join us, the first Bruno gets 3000 power (**10000**)!" Sakura informed.

"She set up her field perfectly, I might be in trouble." Mat thought.

"Bruno boosts, go Aglovale (**19000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

_The knight raced thought the field while his sword was at arms length. He slashed the librarian suited boy._

"Damage check (**Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"Coronagal boosts, my vanguard attacks (**14000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided.

"Drive check (**Steel Edge Liberator Aruria - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**19000, 2 critical**) Sakura revealed.

_The orange haired Aglovale jumped in the air, then focused the sword, and created a hurricane of Blue flames that swallowed Marron._

"Damage check (**Little Liberator Marron - no trigger**), second check (**Naapgal Liberator - heal trigger**) that's 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I recover 1." Mat revealed.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Mat - Sakura**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - Liberator of Oath Aglovale, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

**Coronagal Liberator, Little Liberator Marron - Liberator of Oath Aglovale, Coronagal Liberator**

**Empty, empty - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"Draw, and I ride Liberator of Dignity Elidos (**9000**)!" Mat declared.

_Mat's vanguard was trapped by golden light; from said light, an elvish warrior with silver hair and golden armor appeared on the battlefield._

"I call Liberator Lawful Trumpeter (**9000**), and May Rain Liberator Bruno (**7000**)!" Mat informed.

_A silver haired man in gold and green armor appeared next to the elvish knight. He wields a golden trumpet in one hand, and a battle-flag in the other. A halo can be seen on the back of his head. Behind him, a brown haired boy in blue and golden clothing appeared; he holds a bow and arrow in his hands._

"With support from Bruno, Lawful trumpeter attacks your rearguard Aglovale (**16000**)!" Mat decided.

"I don't guard." Sakura informed.

_Lawful Trumpeter raised his flag to arms length, then he jumped in the air. His graceful flying made it look like he was gliding on the air, then he struck the rearguard twin of the vanguard._

"Coronagal boosts, Elidos attacks your vanguard (**14000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard that." Sakura decided.

"Drive check (**May Rain Liberator Bruno - no trigger**)!" Mat revealed.

_The elvish knight raised his sword in the two handed rip, then sliced the air open. The shock-wave his Aglovale right in the chest._

"Damage check (**Liberator Lucky Charmy - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard, and I draw." Sakura informed.

"I end my turn." Mat decided.

**Mat - Sakura**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

**Coronagal Liberator - Liberator of Dignity Elidos - Liberator of Oath Aglovale, Coronagal Liberator**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - empty, May Rain Liberator Brun**o

"Stand and draw." Sakura declared.

"This game is pretty even." Jason commented.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet, and it feels like there's two outcomes here." Alan squinted his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Either Mat will win on his turn after Break riding, or Sakura will win the turn after that." Alan answered.

"Fred from solitary upon your golden wings, I ride Solitary Liberator Gancelot (**11000**)!" Sakura informed.

_Another casing of gold light appeared, and from it, a single knight riding a Pegasus appeared, he looks of elvish decent, and his armor, as well as his steed's armor are both gold._

"I call Phallon (**9000**)!" Sakura informed.

_A green haired knight appeared on the battlefield, he wears gold and blue armor, and wields a sword mixed between a cutlass, and long sword._

"With support from Coronagal, Gancelot is charging your vanguard, and because that's the case, he gets a bonus 2000 power (**18000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I nullify it with Mark (**perfect guard**)!" Mat countered.

"What!?" A collective amount of the audience asked.

"I see, he's setting up for his finishing move early." Alan explained.

"That means there's 3 cards in his drop zone right now, I doubt she'll let a fourth one through." Jason stated.

"Twin drive (**Liberator of Ambition Asus - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Phallon (**14000, 2 critical**), second check **(Liberator of Holy Tree Elkia - heal trigger**) power to Phallon (**19000**), and I recover 1." Sakura revealed.

_Gancelot rode his Pegasus into battle. He rose his sword to arms length as the horse was charging in, but a blue haired knight in red armor blocked the attack._

"With support from Bruno, Phallon attacks, he gets 3000 power thanks to his skill (**29000, 2 critical**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

_The green haired knight slashed Elidos in the chest with his sword._

"Damage check (**Liberator of Dignity Elidos - no trigger**), second check (**Liberator Lucky Charmy - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Mat revealed.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed

**Mat - Sakura**

**4 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, empty - Liberator of Royalty Phallon, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

**Coronagal Liberator, Liberator of Dignity Elidos - Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Coronagal Liberator**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"If the boss of her deck is what I think it is, that perfect guard would've been useless." Mat thought as he drew.

"A golden light of hope shines down. Bring that hope to his battlefield, I ride! Solitary Liberator Gancelot (**11000**)!" Mat declared.

_Mat's vanguard evolved into an exact replica of Sakura's current vanguard._

"I call Marron (**7000**)!" Mat informed.

_A yellow haired boy in a golden librarian outfit appeared on the battlefield._

"Marron attacks Phallon (**10000**)!" Mat declared.

I don't guard." Sakura smiled.

_The boy opened his book, then lightning surged from it, and decimated Phallon._

"Okay, she has both Phallon and Aglovale in her drop zone, I have to keep this pressure up." Mat thought.

"I wonder what he's up to, no matter, this fight is mine." Sakura thought.

"With support from Coronagal, Gancelot attacks your vanguard (**18000**)!" Mat declared.

"Eldol will nullify that (**perfect defense**)!" Sakura countered.

"Twin drive (**Naapgal Liberator - heal trigger**) power to Lawful Trumpeter (**14000**), and I recover my other Naapgal, second check (**Steel Edge Liberator Aurira - critical** **trigger**) I give all effects to Lawful Trumpeter (**19000, 2 critical**)." Mat revealed.

Mat's Gancelot charged at Sakura's but a knight with gold and blue armor, who wears a gold crown blocked the attack.

"Bruno boosts, go Lawful Trumpeter (**26000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura called out.

_Lawful Trumpeter raised his battle-flag to arm's length as he flew through the battlefield, and slashed Gancelot_

"Damage check (**Solitary Liberator Gancelot - no trigger**), second check (**Physical Force Liberator Zorron - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Sakura**

**5 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**Empty, Little Liberator Marron - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

**Coronagal Liberator, Solitary Liberator Gancelot - Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Coronagal Liberator**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"Stand and draw!" Sakura declared.

"Its fine, let's see, I have 3 damage, nothing to worry about." Mat thought.

"Stand and draw!" Sakura called out.

"Her field is almost full, and with that legion skill, im doomed." Mat thought.

"Flame who's color represents bonds, flare up and share with me that strength! Break ride Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare! (**11000**)!" Sakura announced

_It was like a bombshell exploded on the field, blue flames roared everywhere, and from that explosion, a golden dragon that resonated blue flames appeared on the battlefield._

"I don't believe it vanguard fans, the legendary unit used by the former European Champion, Olivier Gaillard, is here!" Seiya telegraphed.

"Breaking Shining Wing! My vanguard gets 10000 power (**21000**), then 5000 power Coronagal (**10000**), and both Bruno (**12000**)!" Sakura informed.

"Well, this'll be trouble." Mat thought.

"i call Lawful Trumpeter (**9000**)!" Sakura informed.

"Seek Mate! Inferno of bonds, seep forth towards those who posses your embers and gather them together as one! Together, purge the darkness with the light of your flames! Legion!"

_The four card from Sakura's drop zone flew into the deck, then a copy of Liberator of Destiny Aglovale came out of her deck, flew into her hand, then she placed it next to the dragon._

"There it is, the gold paladin legion that's almost impossible to fully protect against!" Seyia announced.

"Lawful Trumpeter's skill, I check the top 3 cards of my deck for a Gold Paladin Liberator, and call it...and Destiny Aglovale is the winner (**9000**), and this triggers Coronagal's skill, 3000 power (**13000**), then both Bruno use the same skill (**Bruno 1&2: 15000**)! Finally, Aglovale lets me me check the top 5 cards of the deck for a Bluish Flame unit, and add it to my hand...and this card is the winner." Sakura revealed.

**Top card: Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare: no trigger**

"When the flames of bonds across time meet, they evolve to create an explosive force! Explosion Blue! (**Prominence Glare 2 critical**)" Sakura declared.

"What does that skill do?" Jason asked.

"Counterblast 1, and discard a Bluish Flame unit from your hand, your vanguard gets plus 1 critical and the ability to keep grade 1 or higher units from coming on to the field to defend." Alan explained.

"Coronagal boosts, go Legion attack (**43000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

"Twin drive (**Fast Chase Liberator Josephus - no trigger**), second check (**Armed Liberator Gwydion - draw trigger**) the power to the rearguard Aglovale (**14000**), and I draw." Sakura revealed.

_Prominence Glare and Aglovale ascended into the air, then sent a huge burst of bluish flames, which bathed Gancelot._

"Damage check (**Solitary Liberator Gancelot - no trigger**), second check (**Liberator Lucky Charmy - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Mat revealed.

"Lucky for that draw trigger, his defense got a huge burst." Jason stated.

"He's not out of the woods yet." Alan stated.

"With support from Bruno, Aglovale attacks, and with a blueish flame vanguard, he gets 2000 power (**21000**)!" Sakura declared.

"Elkia will guard (**26000**)!" Mat countered.

"Bruno boosts, Lawful Trumpeter attacks (**24000**)!" Sakura declared.

"Asus will stop that (**26000 defense**)!" Mat countered.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Mat - Sakura**

**4 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**Empty, Little Liberator Marron - Liberator Lawful Trumpeter, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

**Coronagal Liberator, Solitary Liberator Gancelot - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare/Liberator of Destiny Aglovale, Coronagal Liberator**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - Liberator of Destiny Aglovale, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"Stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"If he doesn't beat me this turn, he'll lose next turn." Sakura thought.

"Avatar of divine heat, break the force of darkness that holds this place in ruins, I break ride! Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Core (**11000**)!" Mat declared.

_Mat's vanguard was swallowed by bluish flames, and from the flames, a dragon in the same gold armor as Percival appeared in place of Gancelot._

"I don't believe it, another ace of Olivier Gaillard has graced it's presence onto the battlefield!" Seyia exclaimed.

"Breaking Shining Wing! 10000 power to Core (**21000**), 5000 to Marron (**12000**), 5000 to Coronagal (**10000**), and 5000 to Lawful Trumpeter (**14000**), and Seek mate!" Mat exclaimed.

_Two Naapgal's, Mark, and Marron went back into the deck, then a copy of Aglovale appeared from the deck, and into Mat' hand._

"Become a beacon of hope, and save the fallen light, legion!" Mat exclaimed.

"Then Lawful Trumpeter's skill." Sakura thought.

"I activate Lawful Trumpeter's ability, I check the top 3 cards of the deck for a Liberator to call, and here he is!" Mat revealed.

**Top Card: Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Core: no trigger**

"When a unit is called to rearguard, Coronagal gets 3000 power (**13000**), Bruno has the same skill (**10000**), and unlike your legion, my vanguard gets 3000 power, and 1 critical for a persona call (**24000, 2 critical**)!" Mat explained.

"What's he up to?" Sakura thought.

"Prominence Core and Marron switch, then with my vanguard's skill, counterblast, and I sacrifice Prominence Core to look at the top 3 cards of my deck for another Liberator, and this is the lucky winner." Mat revealed.

**Top card: Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Core: no trigger**

"Persona Flamblue Linkage, Coronagal (**16000**), Bruno (**13000**), and my vanguard (**27000, 3 critical**)!" Mat explained.

"His formation is powerful from the back row only, so that's why he replaced a grade 3 with another 1." Sakura thought.

"Coronagal boosts, go Legion attack (**51000**)!" Mat declared.

"Eldol will nullify that (**perfect guard**)." Sakura countered.

"Twin drive (**Naapgal Liberator - heal trigger**) power to my rearguard Prominence Core (**16000**), and I recover 1, second check (**Liberator of Dignity Elidos - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_The two knights placed their hands next to each other, and created a surge of blue fire, but a gold crowned knight blocked the attempt._

"I have 2 attacks left, both of which are powerful, there's no way she can block them both." Mat thought.

"This battle is over." Isaac said suddenly.

"What!?" Preston asked.

"Sakura has enough in her hand to block 1 attack, and the top card of her deck is a heal trigger." Isaac informed.

"Go Lawful Trumpeter (**30000**)!" Mat declared.

_The lone warrior raised his flash, then slashed Prominence Glare_

"Damage check (**Liberator of Holy Tree Elkia - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard, and I recover 1." Sakura revealed.

"With support from Marron, Prominence Core (**31000**)!" Mat declared.

"Asus and Elkia will guard (**36000**)!" Sakura countered.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Mat - Sakura**

**5 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**Little Liberator Marron, Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Core - Liberator Lawful Trumpeter, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

**Coronagal Liberator, Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Core/Liberator of Oath Aglovale - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare/Liberator of Destiny Aglovale - Coronagal Liberator**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - Liberator of Destiny Aglovale, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"Final turn!" Sakura announced as she drew.

"This is going to be messy." Alan thought.

"Explosion Blue, counterblast, I discard this Prominence Glare, my vanguard gets plus 1 critical (**2 critical**)." Sakura declared.

"Here we go." Mat thought.

"Legion attack (**26000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Mat informed.

"Twin drive (**Liberator of Ambition Asus - critical trigger**) power to Aglovale (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**), second check (**Liberator of Destiny** **Aglovale - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

_The two knights harmonized their weapons with each other, then blue flames hurdled their way to Core and the past version of Aglovale...the attack seared both of them_

"Damage check (**Halo Liberator Mark - no trigger**), second check (**Halo Liberator Mark - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

The units all faded from the battlefield, as the flames engulfed Mat's vanguard.

"Winner of the first battle, Sakura Verde!" The referee informed.

"Incredible fight from both players. Even the fans are excited." Seyia announced

_The crowd roared in applause as Sakura and Mat cleaned their cards, and shook the other's hand._

"Thanks for the match." Mat smiled.

"You too, hope you grow more powerful." Sakura stated, then walked back to her teammates.

_Mat returned to his team's dugout in sadness for his own loss._

"Sorry guys, I couldn't get the win we needed." Mat stated.

"Don't worry about it, if I'm able to win, then Jason'll win for sure." Alan informed.

"Right, I forgot about his break ride skill making Gust Blaster the most powerful attack, and unarguable status." Mat thought.

"For the next fight, Isaac Barrett vs Alan Marcus!" Seiya read off his transcript.

"Alright, I can't hold back against him." Alan thought as his eyes started glowing.

"He may be as free as the wind, but its destiny for my victory." Isaac thought as he got up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: well, I wasn't expecting him to have that clan<strong>

**Isaac: it matters not that he wields the Royal Paladin dispatched group, its destiny for me to win.**

**Alan: you won't break my wind, Bright Blue Sky that guides faith and sins alike, break the morals of fools that believe in darkness!**

**Tom: well, this match up is...interesting. next time: Lightning In the Skies.**

**Mat&Jason: when did he get that unit!?**


	38. Lightning in the Skies

**Lightning In the Skies:**

* * *

><p><em>Sakura's overwhelmingly powerful win over Mat through the use of Prominence Glare has given Team Strike Shadow an overwhelming edge not only in win... but with the battle of minds as well. Still though all of these people may each have their own story to play, but our protagonists must take priority as they all work hard to seek greater strength for their next harsh battle. Coincidentally they happen to be doing so as Sakura's match was going on in the background.<em>

"This new Overlord does have a lot of power, even if the circumstances aren't ideal it still has the potential to harm the enemy's formation. Still now for the matter of deciding how to make changes to my deck so I can make use of him." Tom mumbles as he scans the cards of his deck that he placed neatly on the hotel room floor.

"Why not splash in Dauntless?" Kyle asks for the sake of helping his comrade seeing as how they're all in this together.

"This isn't Dimension Police, so I can't possibly run 12 grade 3s without it horribly affecting my deck balance." Tom points out in response.

"I never said that you had to put 12 3s man. I was thinking more along the lines of a 2/3/3 ratio for the deck." Kyle said as he tries to explain what he was getting at.

"I could do that, but than I risk not being able to pull off either Overlord's skill as often... still making changes isn't something I can do without serious commitment. Enough about me... how's the changes to your deck going?" Tom asks Max as he decides to try and get his mind off the subject at hand.

"he booster set Kyle got for us doesn't have any Shadow Paladin units, and even if it did it probably wouldn't be able to make any serious improvements to the decks I have on me." Max answers as he's in the process of laying out the cards in his two decks on the hotel room bed.

"It's not that the cards from this set aren't strong or don't have any potential. It's just that I think we should save it for the world tournament if we get that far, and only use it here at this stage if it becomes absolutely necessary." Megan stated.

"Agreed." Greg followed.

"I'd personally like to see that mechanic in action, but if that's how you guys really feel than I'll just hold onto for you all until you say otherwise." Kyle said as he scratches the back of his head whilst shaking it from side to side for no real reason.

"Thanks Kyle." Tom said with much appreciation to the man sponsoring him and his team.

"You know I'm actually kind of wondering how all of the other fights slated for today are going." Megan mumbles as she's constantly taking one card in or out of her deck as if unable to make a decision either way.

"Actually now that you bring it up... I think Team Strike Shadow is fighting right now." Max points out after checking the time on his cell phone.

"May as well see what's going on with our biggest competition as of this moment." Tom thought as he reaches for the TV remote.

_As the TV screen lights up Tom and his friends find Mat and Sakura's match initially proceeding in a very typical matter, but as they rode to the ace of their respective decks the difference in their abilities became as apparent as a black dot on a white piece of paper._

"Winner of the first fight, Sakura Verde!" The referee declared the second Mat's last damage check wasn't revealed to be a heal trigger.

"As expected of the several time winner of the single division. Now although Team Strike Shadow had managed to score an impressive victory... we must not forget that Team Knightly Order is not yet out of the fight leaving an upset victory still possible for them." Seyia points out to the multitude of excited fans.

"I think it's time to take a break from deck building for now, and I have a perfect idea as for what to do with all of this free time." Tom says aloud as he get's up from where he's sitting.

"Really? Well don't keep us suspense man." Max said as he was clearly curious about what Tom had in mind.

"The stadium their fighting in happens to be connected to our hotel through a bridge on one of the upper floors. What do you guys say to watching the rest of Team Strike Shadow's match? If we hurry we should be able to get there before the next fight starts fairly easily." Tom said as he revealed to his friends the idea that had formulated within his mind.

"I guess I could use a break." Megan said as she put down the cards she had in her hands.

"Ditto, and I'm curious to see who will be fighting next now that you brought it up." Max said shortly thereafter whilst stretching his arms.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll just watch from here while I clean everything up." Kyle said as he pulls out a small trash bag.

"Do you need any help Kyle? I mean I'm sure the four of us can afford a few minutes, and not miss much if we don't get there by the time the fight starts." Tom asked.

"No... it's more important for the growth of you guys to keep watching world level fighters whenever you can. I may be no hotel maid, but I can handle cleaning up a single room." Kyle said as he respectfully rebuke's Tom's offer for assistance.

"Alright..." Tom said slowly as he and his teammates decided to make sure all of their possessions were in order before leaving.

_And thus the four of them left the bard of their group to clean up the mess they made at the Inn as they journey towards the Colosseum where a most grand event continues underway._

"Sorry I lost guys." Mat said as he entered his team's dugout with a defeated expression oozing out of every poor on his body.

"You shouldn't be kicking yourself over one loss man. If... no... when Alan manages to beat Isaac, then I'll beat either the angel chick or the aqua dude depending on who they send up." Jason said with a smile on his face as he pats Mat on the back.

"Alan, what are you thinking about?" Mat asked once he realized his leader wasn't paying attention to Jason's consoling pep-talk.

"It's nothing serious. Anyways don't get me wrong I know about Isaac's reputation as a near omnipotent fighter, but... I'm not scared in the least." Alan said not realizing that he was mumbling his thoughts aloud.

"Alan, what are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"Wha... oh right. Anyways don't worry about it I'll win for sure." Alan said one he realized that he had been saying his thoughts aloud.

"Good luck." Jason and Mat said to their leader.

"Like I said I'll win, so you two just go ahead and start putting together my victory party." Alan declared as he got up from his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to being a competitor in this year's tournament, Tom and his friends were able to enjoy a very wonderful perk before the next fight starts. That perk being that competitors have a fully catered press boxes reserved just for them. It only takes Tom and the gang a few minutes to reach said press boxes.<em>

"Aw man... this is boring we got here way too early." Megan said disappointingly

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Megan. The second mach could be called any second, so in reality I think it's pretty good that we got here a little early instead of a little late." Tom pointed out.

"The second match, Alan Marcus vs Isaac Barrett!" The referee called out.

"See, like that." Tom said nonchalantly.

"Oh well speak of the devil." Megan mumbled.

Over with Knightly Order:

"Welp, time to go test my luck and change my destiny." Alan chuckled.

"Good luck, and be careful." Mat says to Alan in a understandably concerned tone of voice.

_Alan knew that the concern his friends had for him were justified, but he still put a smile on his face simply because he knew that they needed something to believe in. He could also feel the fear that comes with fighting someone like Isaac, but he was going to put that fear aside and make sure that the belief of his friends were justified. Alan will put that fear aside and look Isaac right in the eyes._

"This is too perfect." Alan said to Isaac chuckling slightly more to ease his nerves than anything else.

"How so?" Isaac asks as he was rendered slightly curious about whatever Alan was referring too.

"It's been a while since I last fought someone with this same power, so that means I can stop holding back." Alan said as his eyes started glowing.

"Do you really think such a power in its untrained state is going to bother me? I have fought people with vastly superior mastery over that power, so simply about its possession is pointless." Isaac retorts.

With those few words the pre-fight banter was done with, and both players got to the task of setting up their field for what's to come. Soon enough after both Alan and Isaac re-drew 2 cards from their deck... they were finally ready to clash swords.

"Begin the match!" The referee stated.

"Stand up,the vanguard!" Both fighters declared.

_This simple arena sight of many ground based sporting events was transformed into the open blue skies themselves. The clouds above were acting as an arena ceiling, the clouds below would be the arena floor, and all of the clouds in between would be the bleaches would be where the crowd's would watch._

"Absolver of Ferocity Stymphalia (**5000**)!" Alan revealed.

_Alan's body morphed to that of a hawk with brown feathers, sharp talons, sharp eyes, and it wears a toga._

"Kaiser Armor Master (**5000**)!" Isaac revealed.

_Isaac evolved into a lizard man that's 2 feet taller than the average man, with red scales, a yellow tipped tail, worn worker clothes with a black apron, and he wields a hammer that crafted many weapons._

"Oh hello... this is the first time I've seen that unit. Do any of you guys know what it does?" Greg asks as the presence of an unknown card causes him to start sitting upright in his seat.

"Don't look at me. I may be the more sociable among us in the Vanguard world, but even I've never heard of this card." Max said once Greg's gaze drifted from Tom, to Megan, and than finally to him.

"Assuming Alan doesn't somehow force the unit to retire... I guess we'll find out the effects soon enough." Megan mumbled aloud.

"Well assuming what research I've done into Isaac's fighting history is accurate... it's probably not something required to make his deck function. No... he's the type to rely only on the power of his Vanguard, and any rearguard save for perhaps the unit behind his Vanguard are irrelevant to him." Tom points out.

"Either way... as Megan said we'll just have to watch and find out." Greg retorts.

"I suppose so, but with all of those side discussions put aside I feel as though I've seen that unit somewhere before. I'd say more, but I can't seem to place just where either." Max reveals to his three friends.

"Sky Paladins... I have yet to see anyone who can use that clan as well as her. Anyone else trying is just an insult to the both of them." Sakura cursed.

"I'm sorry, but... what are you talking about?" Preston curiously asks especially since Sakura didn't seem like the type to make such a rude sounding statement without warning.

"It's nothing personal. It's just that the person I wish to surpass happens to use that clan though a different sub-type... at least that's how it was last I heard. Anyways, because of that I happen to hold high standards for others I see use it. As far as I'm concerned if you fail to meet those standards you're both an insult to the person I want to surpass... and the clan itself." Sakura boldly explained..

"You and Isaac may have more in common than I first thought." Teresa said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura curiously asks.

"Isaac feels the same way about the clan his teacher uses, but it has been a while since he last saw anyone else use it. Enough about that though... it looks like Alan is about to start off." Teresa explained.

"Speaking of which why haven't I met him?" Sakura retorts.

"It's not like he's trying to keep himself hidden from you. He just happens to be really busy." Teresa answered.

"I ride Absolver of Iridescent Wings Arke (**7000**), Stymphalia moves." Alan informed.

_Alan's vanguard evolved into a a beautiful young woman with blue robes, and blond hair, who wields a short sword, the Hawk appeared out to the back row._

"That ends my turn." Alan decided.

**Alan - Isaac**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphalia, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Absolver of Iridescent Wings Arke - Kaiser Armor Master, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Dusty Ampere Dragon (**7000**), Armor Master moves!" Isaac informed.

_Isaac's__ vanguard evolved into a four legged yellow dragon. It has black stripes on its feathery wings, bright blue eyes as well as long elf like ears, and spikes running from its head to its tail. The lizard like blacksmith moved right behind him._

"With support from Armor Master, Ampere dragon attacks (**12000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed.

"Drive check (**Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to my vanguard (**17000, 2 critical**)!" Isaac revealed.

_The yellow dragon's mouth opened, a lightning blast surged from it, and the attack struck the beautiful young woman, causing her to stagger as she struggled to block the attack._

"Damage check (**Absolver Beast Tamer Ersa - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw, second check (**Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - no** **trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"I end my turn." Isaac stated.

**Alan - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphalia, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Absolver of Iridescent Wing Arke - Dusty Ampere Dragon, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw." Alan called out.

"Dusty Ampere Dragon...I never heard of that Narukami unit either, have you?" Megan asked.

"I heard rumors, but that's about it." Tom answered.

"Okay now that one I know about. It's basically just a grade 1 version of Dusty Plasma Dragon, so you don't really need to worry about it's skill just yet." Max said dismissively.

"I ride Merope (**9000**)!" Alan declared.

_Alan's vanguard evolved into a tall man with short black hair, and he's wearing ancient Greek armor. This unit wields 2 swords, and has a stern expression._

"I call Skieron (**6000**), and Aclyone (**9000**)!" Alan informed.

_A white tank like robot, and a red haired woman in Greek robe like armor appeared on the battlefield. The woman's red hair is slightly ling, and she wields two sickle swords._

"With support from Stymphalia, Aclyone attacks Ampere Dragon (**14000**)!" Alan declared.

_The red haired woman ran across the battlefield, her graceful movements sent shockwaves through the air striking the yellow dragon straight in the chest._

"Damage check (**Dusty Plasma Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"With support from Skieron, Merope attacks (**15000**)!" Alan declared.

"No guard." Isaac informed.

"Drive check (**Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - no trigger**)!" Alan revealed.

_The short haired man raced through the battlefield as well, but struck the yellow dragon at the head, then kicked its stomach._

"Damage check (**Eradicator, Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) I draw one card." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Alan informed.

**Alan - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 7**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphalia, Constellation Knight Absolver Aclyone - empty, empty**

**Jetpack Absolver Skieron, Constellation Knight Absolver Merope - Dusty Ampere Dragon, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Isaac called out in a tone that clearly indicates that he doesn't think very much of his opponent.

"That tone in his voice means he thinks I'm weak." Alan thought as he picked up on how Isaac said his last statement.

"I ride Thunderstorm Dragoon (**10000**)!" Isaac informed.

_Issac's vanguard was enveloped in a blinding light, and from said light came a red armored warrior wielding a lance. This knight rides a pure red wyvern._

"Garuda (**9000**), and Arc Light Dragon (**7000**) to rearguard." Isaac declared.

_Two arcs of light appeared on the left column... an orange snake like dragon with twin barrel guns, and a pure red dragon with swords made to look like lightning appeared on the battlefield._

"Arc Light's skill, I discard 1 G3 Narukami unit, and in turn I get to add Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion from my deck to my hand." Isaac informed.

"So what if it happens to be a reprint. Whether it be Vermilion Thunderbolt or Vermilion Catastrophe... I will end his winning streak today." Alan thought.

"Arc Light Boosts, Garuda attacks Aclyone (**16000**)!" Isaac declared.

_The orange dragon raised its arms in the air, then charged power into said weapons._

"I don't guard." Alan responded.

_Garuda's guns finished charging, then the snake blasted the red haired knight who in turn tried to defend, but was caught off guard._

"Tch, I needed her skill, but my hand along with Isaac being my opponent makes it too much of a risk to be worth it." Alan thought.

"The only destiny that await those with apathy in their hearts is defeat." Isaac asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Alan asked in turn.

"Every thought that's not relevant to this fight should be put to the side. You should be thinking about what's going on right now instead of an opponent you won't get to face." Isaac answered then asked.

"Tch he really doesn't consider me a fighter worthy of note does he?" Alan thought as he bites his tongue slightly out of annoyance.

"No I don't, and neither do I consider your friends... in Team Samurai Dragon or whatever their names are. In fact while we're on the subject there are only 2 fighters entered into this tournament that interest me, but enough about that. With Armor Master's boost, my Thunderstorm attacks your vanguard (15000)!" Isaac declared.

"I can't believe he's so blatantly making fun of us." Megan declared with extreme irritation.

"Let it go Megan he's right. It annoys me too, but our team hasn't done anything with major substance to it. Still... don't forget we're here to win and not to impress him." Tom said as though as blunt as they were even he couldn't deny the truth behind Isaac's words.

"I don't guard." Alan decided.

"Drive check (**Brawler Green Gem Carbuncle - heal trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**20000**), and I recover 1." Isaac revealed.

_Thunderstorm Dragoon commanded his wyvern to take to the skies, then with a kick to the side, the wyvern opened its mouth to scream. The shriek causes the sky to be covered in clouds, then a single thunderbolt struck Merope in the head._

"Damage check (**Constellation Knight Absolver Merope - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"That ends my turn." Isaac Informed.

**Alan - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphalia, empty - Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda, Arc Light Dragon**

**Jetstream Absolver Skieron, Constellation Knight Absolver Merope - Thunderstorm Dragoon, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"The damage score is 3 to 1, and Isaac's formation is strong." Tom commented.

"In addition, Alan only has 1 card in his drop zone, and no cards in his bind zone...he can't perform legion if there is one, and his hand doesn't give him much room to rush either." Megan added.

"Stand and draw." Alan declared.

"His best bet is to weaken Isaac, but rushing into it will force him into a desperate state he couldn't possibly afford to be in right now." Max finished.

"Absolve the world's take on truth and lies, I ride Shining Aureole Absolver Helios (**11000**)!" Alan declared.

_An arc of light appeared around Alan's vanguard, and it became a blond haired woman in a beautiful dress. This woman holds a bow in her left hand, and a pouch is strung up on her back._

"I call Maia (**7000**)." Alan declared.

_A raven haired woman in ancient Greek armor appeared next to the white mecha._

"I bind 4 cards from my hand." Alan informed.

"But Perseus was in his hand, why did he do that?" Greg asked.

"This is how Sky Paladin fights...he must be planning something." Tom stated.

"Polyxena (**9000**) to rearguard." Alan called

_Another raven haired woman, but slightly more muscular appeared on the battlefield._

"Polyxena's counterblast...Kaiser Armor Master will be sent to the bind zone along with Polyxena." Alan informed.

_The muscular woman raised her sword in the air and her body dissipated. Then, the lizard man behind Thunderstorm roared in agony as his body disintegrated._

"Smart play, now Isaac can't use that unit's skill to unflip damage." Max commented.

"But it doesn't matter to Isaac's strategy, and if it didn't we'd have noticed some kind of reaction." Tom retorts.

"Skieron boosts, Helios attacks...I add 2000 more power thanks to her skill, in addition, I add 3000 with Skieron's skill (**22000**)!" Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

"Twin drive (**Golden Absolver Athena - critical trigger**) Maia gets 5000 power (**12000**), and my vanguard gets the critical (**2 critical**)...second check (**Absolver of** **Iridescent Wings Arke - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_Helios raised an arrow in from the pouch, then placed it in her bow, and fired it at the wyvern riding knight. The arrow struck the beast in the leg, causing it to flail in anguish._

"Damage check (**Arc Light Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Stymphalia boosts, Maia attacks Garuda (**17000**)!" Alan declared.

"Green Gem Carbuncle will guard (**20000**)!" Isaac countered.

_the raven haired woman raised her sword from the sheath, but an orange fox with a green gem on its forehead blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Alan stated calmly.

**Alan - Isaac**

**2 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - soul - 1**

**5 - bind - 1**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphalia, Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda, Arc Light Dragon**

**Jetstream Absolver Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - Thunderstorm Dragoon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"From that turn, Alan only has 2 cards left in his hand, how can he defend himself from Isaac's turn?" Seyia asked.

"Stand and draw." Isaac declared.

"Damn it I relied way too much on luck for that turn. I might have cost Isaac a few cards, but now I'm in a pretty bad position myself." Alan thought.

"Pulled along the wheels of fate, you prepare those who stand on the precipice of their destiny, I ride...Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion (**11000**)!" Isaac informed.

_A thundering crash hit the knight which transformed him into a dragon similar to Dragonic Overlord. This dragon however, has heavier armor, his wings are now the shape of lightning, and his lances are sturdier than before._

"Calm down Alan he's still down two units, so barring the miraculous you'll be able to survive just fine." Alan thought.

"I call Dusty Plasma Dragon (**9000**), Red River Dragoon (**8000**), and a second Arc Light Dragon (**7000**)!" Isaac informed.

_3 arcs of light appeared, and from them came a red version of Dusty Ampere Dragon, a wyvernless version of Thunderstorm Dragoon, and a second version of the dragon behind the snake._

"Of course." Alan thought as he mentally face-palms himself.

"Red River boosts, Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion attacks your vanguard (**21000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Bring it!" Alan yelled.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) the power to Plasma (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Brawler** **Green Gem Carbuncle - heal trigger**) the power to Garuda (**14000**), and I recover 1." Isaac informed.

Vermilion raised its arm high in the air. Then lightning came down, and struck Helios as it did Merope.

"Damage check (**Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - no trigger**), second check (**Skyward Absolver Sona - heal trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Alan revealed.

"Alan has 4 damage and 2 cards in his hand...he has to defend at least 1 attack to survive." Tom thought.

"Arc Light boosts, Garuda attacks Helios (**21000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed.

_The snake like dragon raised its barrel gun arms...the weapons charged power, and the snake blasted the energy at the archer. She screamed as she was struck by the energy._

"Damage check (**Jetstream Absolver Skieron - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"This is the end, Arc Light boosts, Dusty Plasma attacks (**24000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I guard with Athena and Arke (**31000**)!" Alan countered.

_The dragon opened its mouth, lightning came from it, and the blast surged forth to the archer. A maiden in golden armor, and a woman in bright blue armor appeared on the battlefield, and blocked the attack._

"He over guarded he attack, but why?" Greg asked.

"If it's for the reason I think it is then it's because he needed those cards in his drop zone, however he's still taking a risk either way." Max answered.

"I end my turn." Alan informed.

**Alan - Isaac**

**0 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**5 - bind - 1**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphalia, Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda, Arc Light Dragon**

**Jetstream Absolver Skeiron, Shining Aureole Absolver Helios - Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion, Red River Dragoon**

**Empty, empty - Dusty Plasma Dragon, Arc Light Dragon**

"If there was ever a time for a Vanguard fighter to top deck the card they need... it would definitely be now." Alan thought as he placed his hand on the top card of his deck.

"It's not over yet...he still has a chance." Tom thought.

Alan slowly picked the top card of his deck up, and saw it was... well if I told you here, it would spoil the surprise, so let's let Alan have this moment.

"Break down the false prophets of Destiny, and bring hope to the future...brake ride! Absolver of Destiny Grand Queen Alectrona (**11000**)!" Alan declared.

_A strong arc of green light enveloped the archer, and she was transformed. A maiden knight in heavy armor appeared on the battlefield. Her armor is sleek silver, her hair his as grey as a sky filled with rain, and she wields 2 swords._

"Find the peace in this world that destiny could never hope to bring...seek mate!" Alan declared.

_If team Samurai Dragon had drinks right now, they all would be doing spit takes._

"He had a new unit... He overburdened his defense just so he could set this up." Greg thought.

_The 4 units returned to Alan's deck, then a copy of Absolver of Sins Grand King Perseus flew from the deck, and into Alan's hand._

"King that destroys sin together with the Queen that breaks Destiny, unite to forge a true future beyond even the god's imagination legion!" Alan declared.

_A gray haired man appeared next to the gray haired woman, his armor is also made of steel. But, unlike his new found partner, he only wields one sword._

"Absolver of Destiny...why use such a blasphemous unit?" Isaac asked with a disgusted look.

"The break ride skill adds 10000 power, and for each other Absolver on the field, Alectrona gets an additional 1000 power (**35000**)." Alan informed.

"Not only that, but he can bind the top card of his deck and increase the size of his hand." Tom added.

"Stymphalia boosts, Maia attacks (**12000**)!" Alan declared.

"Garuda intercepts (**16000**)!" Isaac countered.

_The muscular woman raised her sword from its sheath, but quickly lowered it as the snake like dragon went in front of Vermilion._

"Skieron boosts, now go Legion attack (**44000**)! Break ride skill...I bind the top card of my deck" Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac informed.

"Twin drive (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) the power will go to Maia (**12000**), but the critical goes to my vanguard (**2 critical**)... second check (**Guardian** **Absolver Achelois - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_The two knights raced through the battlefield, and struck Vermilion together at first. Then, the knights crisscrossed they're attacks, forcing Vermilion to his knees, as he was covered in scratches._

"Damage check (**Thunderstorm Dragoon - no trigger**), second check (**Wyvern Guard Guld - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Tch... At the start of the end phase, Alectrona's skill allows me to return all the cards sent to the bind zone to my hand." Alan explained clearly disappointed with the fact that he couldn't end the fight this turn.

**Alan - Isaac**

**8 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 5**

**3 - soul - 2**

**0 - bind - 1**

**Absolver of Ferocity Stymphalia, Constellation Knight Absolver Maia - empty, Arc Light Dragon**

**Jetstream Absolver Skieron, Absolver of Destiny Grand Queen Alectrona/Absolver of Sins Grand King Perseus - Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion, Red River Dragoon**

**Empty, empty - Dusty Plasma Dragon, Arc Light Dragon**

"May as well get this over with then...Final turn!" Isaac declared as he draws his next card.

"Isaac has declared final turn...could this be it for team Knightly Order?" Seyia stated.

"I have 8 cards in my hand...one of which is a perfect guard, so just what the heck on this planet makes him thing he can win right now." Alan thought as he braced himself for the coming storm.

"It's as I said earlier... to me you're not someone even worth considering." Isaac said as he stared at the card he drew.

"Then just who is?" Alan asked swallowing his anger though some of it still manages to slip through.

"That's my business, but if you really want to know I'll at least give a hint... It's someone I saw fight during this year's Vanguard Expo in Tarrant City. I must confess at first I didn't think he was anything special, however now I can say that person is so strong where I can't say with absolute confidence that I'd win even with my full power. In regards to you however... it doesn't look like that you're used to that clan." Isaac answered.

"Say you heard him... just who do you think he's talking about?" Max asks his friends out of curiosity given the seriousness of Isaac's statement.

"Didn't you go to the Expo this year? Surely you have some idea who he's talking about?" Greg retorts.

"Sure I found some nobodies who were unexpectedly strong and I saw some fights that would be better suited to take place here during the national tournament, but I have no idea who he's talking about." Max explains.

"Maybe it's someone he fought at the Expo?" Megan suggests.

"I doubt it... remember he said 'saw fight' instead of something like 'met' or 'I fought'. Still I'm just as curious as you guys as to who this person is." Tom said as his eyes were still glued to this fight.

"You're right, I originally used a Royal Paladin deck, based on a build similar to the famed card fighter, Aichi Sendou, but my growth began to stagnate as I thought I couldn't be beat with this deck...then two years ago, Team Frozen Flame came to the regional tournament, and Sora quickly beaten me...same for the year after that. Then during that last year, I saw a guy with a collection of super rare cards at my local card shop, and I had a sudden feeling about that collection, so I asked if I could take a look...the owner said of course, then told me he was giving up vanguard so he could go to college to became a defense lawyer. As soon as I touched those cards...I blacked out, but I woke up, and found a completed vanguard deck in my hand. For the past year, I was so addicted to that power, that I lost sight of my true self...so I need to win this match, so I can thank the one who brought me back from my darkness, and Alectrona is just that unit." Alan answered.

"It's certainty quite the fanciful story, but like I said... this is the final turn." Isaac stated coldly.

"Bring it!" Alan informed.

"With the chains of destiny as your guide, emerge from the world of your altered fate and descend as my embodiment of thunder! I break ride, Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion 'The Rebound' (**11000**)!" Isaac declared.

the Vermilion we see now was wallowed up by lightning and thunder, and his armor transformed. It was still empire heavy, but it has paladin style mixed into it, and he wields a double edge sword.

"Vermilion 'The Rebound' but destiny still can't beat its destroyer." Alan thought.

"I add 10000 power to my vanguard through the break ride skill (**21000**), now Seek the mate!" Isaac exclaimed.

_4 cards moved from Isaac's drop zone, and back into his deck...then a copy of Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion 'The Blood' flew into Isaac's hand._

"Link your fate from the alternate reality with the dragon that lost his through death! Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion 'The Blood'! Legion!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Two legions fighting each other?" Max asked.

"The Rebound gains +1 critical." Isaac explained.

"What... how?" Alan asks clearly shocked.

"That's one of his abilities. Whenever a unit on my vanguard circle uses an Act skill he gains +1critical." Isaac explained.

"It's over." Tom said as he started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Megan asked Tom.

"There's no point in continuing to watch this fight...Alan will lose this turn despite his hand size." Tom answered.

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion 'The Blood' ultimate break! The Blood gains +5000 along with the ability to attack your front row, and my The Rebound gets +1 critical (**39000 3** **Critical**)" Isaac explained.

"My combo had more power, so why is he so confident in this move?" Alan thought.

"Red River boosts...legion attack (47000)!" Isaac declared.

"I nullify it with Achelois (perfect guard)!" Alan countered.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermilion 'The Blood' - no trigger**), second check (**Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_The two dragons roared, and lightning rained fiercely all over the battlefield. The muscular woman took the hit, but he royal couple were saved thanks to a blond haired woman with a silver energy shield._

"The break ride skill activates allowing me to draw 2 cards since my vanguard's attack hit two of your units." Isaac explained.

"What!?" Alan asked.

"Now my vanguard's Legion Skill activates... when my opponent's front row is empty by discarding 2 cards from my hand as well as paying a counterblast cost of 2... The Blood and The Rebound stand back up with a 5000 power bonus." Isaac explained.

"What?!" Alan said out of extreme shock.

"Go, Vermilion Dual Catastrophe (**44000**)!" Isaac declared.

"God damn it there's no way I can block this attack." Alan thought.

"Will you guard?" Isaac asked.

"No, I won't." Alan answered.

"Twin drive (**Brawler of Heavens Youzen - critical trigger**) the critical to my vanguard (**4 critical**), the power to Dusty Plasma Dragon (**14000**), second check (**Dusty Ampere Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"A 4 critical attack... I'm as good as screwed." Alan thought as he knew his defeat was without a doubt only a matter of time.

_The two dragons raised their weapons, and forced thunder from them...the attack struck the royal couple, forcing them to the ground in agony._

"Damage check (**Absolver of Destiny Grand Queen Alectrona - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_The top card of Alan's deck was carried by a small gust. This gust lead the card to the damage zone, and the battlefield they were on dissipated, and returned to the normal stadium that it once was._

"Winner of this match, Isaac Barrett." The referee informed.

"Strike Shadow wins with a devastating 2 nothing...I can't help but feel bad for Knightly Order though, as I am a fan of there's, but the better team won." Seyia announced.

_Alan cleaned up his cards, then returned to his team's dugout. The three friends then left the dugout...but Alan stayed completely silent_

"You okay?" Jason asked with concern for his older brother.

Alan still didn't say anything...his eyes however were watering.

"Oh Alan...we can always try next year." Mat stated.

Alan continued to stay silent, while he held his deck case.

"Why...the unit I picked as a thank you didn't amount to much...am I just that weak? It has to be my fault that the team lost...why do I always let them down." Alan thought as he continuously started to fall into a pit of depression.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: just how much power does Isaac have?<strong>

**Max: there's other things to worry about, like the second round for instance.**

**Megan: oh, right.**

**Greg: next time: Surprise, Team Underdogs Take A Bite**

**Tom: How did I not notice my Brother's team?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky Paladin:<strong>

**Absolver of Destiny, Grand Queen Alectrona**

**Power: 11000**

**Race: Noble**

**Act: vc: legion 22000 - Absolver of Sins Grand King Perseus: this ability is active if your opponent has a grade 3 or higher vanguard (only once this unit may return 4 cards to the deck, then search for the specified unit and perform legion)**

**Auto: if another unit in the same column as this unit has critical count is greater than 2, this unit gets +1 critical, and (auto:cb2, when this unit's attack successfully hits an opponent's vanguard, if this unit is in legion, and there no cards in your hand at the start of the attack step, you may pay the cost, if you do, choose a number of rearguards equal to or less from the cards in your bind zone, and stand them.)**

**Auto: at the end of a turn that this unit attacked, return any and all cards from the bind zone to your hand.**

**Cont: this unit gets power +1000 for each other Absolver on the field**


	39. Surprise, Team Underdogs Take A Bite

**Surprise, Team Underdogs Take A Bite.**

* * *

><p><em>Competing against strong opponents is the best way to boost your skills, and it helps motivate you to become stronger. However when you face a strong opponent your fear might get a hold of you, and you start to doubt your strength. Before I get begin the next chapter, let's go back a few weeks to Zack and his friends. The three of them are at their usual spot on the playground, and they are practicing with changes they all made to their decks.<em>

"With support from Doreen, Astaroth and Amon legion attack!" Dan declared.

"Damage check...I lost." Koyoku sadly stated.

"Don't look at it that way, your power has definitely gone up...but, sometimes it is better to change things up." Zack stated.

"I don't understand." Koyoku said suddenly.

"Everyone wants to win with their first clan, but sometimes a different clan would work better for you." Dan translated.

"But I've always used Angel Feather, I can't abandon them!" Koyoku exclaimed.

"It's this kind of thinking that stagnates your growth as a fighter...opening your possibilities by trying something new can do wonders for you." Dan informed.

"Yeah, and there's still time before the national tournament, so lets enter a shop and then a regional tournament to secure a spot for ourselfes." Zack said suddenly.

"Why, wouldn't Tom and his team notice us right away if our team name appears?" Dan asked.

"What my brother won't know won't hurt him." Zack responded.

_And so, Zack, Dan, and Koyoku all entered a random shop tournament, and won it with ease...then they entered a random regional tournament a few days later (with Misaki as their supervisor), and won that with ease as well...then they secured their spot in the main rounds of the national tournament._

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p><em>The Flashback may have been fast, but the three preteens have made their way past the prelim qualifiers, and they are waiting patiently for their next cardfight.<em>

"How have we stayed under Samurai Dragon's noses, I'll never know." Dan mumbled.

"I'm just happy we won so many games." Koyoku stated earnestly.

"Well, we did have training from strong cardfighters of their time, and my mom did get us through the back entrance, just wait till we face Tom's team...we can get them back for our loss at the shop tournament." Zack said with a smile on his face.

"True, but we do need to focus on the games we still have to play." Dan said cautiously.

_While the three boys were talking, the Knightly Order/Strike Shadow battle ended with a 2-0 in Strike Shadow's favor._

"Mat and Alan were too desprate, and their plays were too sloppy." Dan stated.

"It was a similar situation for both me and Aichi when Q4 fought Al4." A woman's voice stated.

_The three boys turned to see Misaki walking up to their spot with Kai right next to her...the both of them are wearing similar outfits in color and design._

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"We came to cheer both yours and Tom's team on, and My boss allowed me to take some paid time off to enjoy the tournament since he has a kid in this tournament as well." Kai answered.

"Well, Tom would be very surprised to see the both of you, but what if other cardfighters see you?" Dan asked.

_upon hearing this question, Misaki grabbed her purse and took out some wigs. She placed one on Kai's head, and the other on herself...then Kai took out 2 pairs of sunglasses, and gave one to Misaki. The two of them put the glasses on and they now look completely unrecognizable._

"Wow." Dan whistled.

"Now don't you have a cardfight to get to?" Misaki asked.

"Oh that's right!" Zack exclaimed as he grabbed his Friends' writs, and hurried them to their next match site.

_Imagine a short turn of a page, for lack of a better phrase, and we know are at the stadium floor, where Zack and his team are in their dugout...but our attention must turn once more to Samurai Dragon, as they are in shock from Isaac's win over Alan._

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion had another successor unit...how did we not see that coming?" Tom asked.

"Not sure, but it was given the same treatment as Dragonic Overlord. Tom what are you going to do if you have to fight him?" Max asked.

"If I get the chance to fight him, I'll do my best no matter what." Tom responded.

"Hello everyone!" A voice on a microphone yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the podium, and saw Doctor O waving to the entire audience.

"Sorry for that interruption, but I have some things to announce." The doctor stated.

"Like what?" A lot of the crowd asked.

"Well, the next match will take place right here!" Doctor O cheered.

"His should be interesting." Tom thought

"Soo, give a big round of applause to Team Oracle Gems, and their opponents, Team Underdogs!" Doctor O cheered.

_Everyone did a small cheer as the two teams walked on to the field, and once again Tom and his friends did a proverbial spit take._

"What!? Zack's team?" Tom asked.

"And we didn't notice them how? Greg followed up.

"No idea, but since they're tagfighting; it should be a fun game to watch." Max offered.

_Meanwhile with Zack and his team._

"Okay...Dan, what do you think about going first?" Zack asked him.

"Sure, we need the best possible chance for victory anyway." Dan answered.

"Good luck." Koyoku thought.

_Dan walked up to the mf system with a confident look on his face. From the opposite direction we see a girl dressed as a fortune tellar, walking from the opposite direction._

"From team Underdogs, it's Dan Shinjou vs Amy of Team Oracle Gems!" The doctor read from his transcript.

"Based on their team name and how she dresses, I'd say they use the Oracle Think Tank." Dan thought as he grabbed his deck.

Both players set their fields up, then took a redraw. The total cards redrawn was around 4.

"Young children, such as yourselves shouldn't be in a tournament this big." Amy stated.

"Underestimating us will be your downfall." Dan countered.

"Everyone knows that little kids are terrible at vanguard, so this is no contest." Amy retorted.

"Enough talk, begin the match!" The referee stated.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters yelled.

_As both fighters flipped their vanguards, the stadium morphed into a abandoned Golf course. The moon hangs in the sky with an eerie glow the house on the course has a cracked window. The trees look like they harbor monsters from the darkest nightmares._

"Battle Sister Eclair (**4000**)! Amy revealed.

_Amy transformed into a green haired woman in a nun's uniform. She wields a single police gun._

"Amon's Follower Fate Collector (**5000**)!" Dan revealed.

_Dan transformed into a white haired butler like elf. This creature holds two spears of energy in its hands._

"So its Dark Irregulars vs Oracle Think Tank, what a great match!" Doctor O said excitedly.

"I draw, and ride Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin (**7000**)!" Fate Collector moves." Dan informed.

_Dan's vanguard evolved into a spiky haired vampire like creature who wears a gas mask. A blue aura flows from its hands, and forms a spiritual tiger. The butler appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Dan informed.

**Dan - Amy**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - Drop - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - Battle Sister Eclair, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Oracle Guardian Gemini (**8000**), Eclair moves." Amy informed.

_Amy's vanguard evolved into twin stone statues on jet packs. The green haired nun appeared out of the way._

"Gemini attacks (**8000**)!" Amy declared.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Drive check (**Battle Sister Lemonade - no trigger**)

_The stone babies' faces opened up to reveal a mechanical face. The baby fired a laser blast from his forehead._

"Damage check (**Amon's Follower Psychic Waitress - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Dan revealed.

"That ends my turn." Amy informed.

**Dan - Amy**

**6 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - Oracle Guardian Gemini, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Battle Sister Eclair**

"Stand and draw." Dan called out.

"Let's see...ah this combo should do very well." Dan thought.

"Hurry up, I know kids are slow on decisions, but not this slow." Amy mocked.

"Ride Amon's Follower Ron Gennlin (**9000**)!" Dan declared.

_Dark light enveloped Dan's vanguard, and it transformed into a blue haired human in a black jumpsuit. The auric tiger that was with Phu Geenlin was formed into an auric energy saw that covered Ron's right hand._

"I call Doreen the Thruster (**6000**), Amon's Follower Hell's Draw (**9000**), and Psychicer of Dust Izaya (**9000**)." Dan decided.

_Three more lights appeared on the field. The first revealed an elf with long black hair who wears a purple dress. Her eyes are purple. The second revealed a succubus that wore a purple outfit, knee high purple boots, and lavender hair. On her head were the Devil's horns. She also has the wings of the devil, and a chimera tail. The third light revealed a grey haired man in a black jumpsuit. The jumpsuit itself as yellow lines running on the sides of it, his hair is spiky, and green aura covers his arms like snakes on a person's neck._

"Hell's Draw's effect...soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Doreen the Thruster - no trigger**

"Since I soul charged twice, Doreen's power is doubled (**12000**)." Dan explained.

"Three cards in the soul...he's closer to using his combo...just a little more." Zack thought.

"With support from Fate Collector, Ron Geenlin attacks your vanguard (**14000**)!" Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Amy informed.

"Drive check (**Amon's Follower Hell's Deal - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

_Ron ran across the battle field at inhuman speed. He then cross chopped the stone babies in the chest._

"Damage check (**Battle Sister Macaron - no trigger**)." Amy revealed.

"With support from Doreen, Izaya attacks your vanguard (**21000**)!" Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Amy decided.

_Izaya's aura curled crossed the field, and struck the 2 stone babies all over their bodies._

"Damage check (**Battle Sister Tiramisu - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Amy revealed.

"I end my turn." Dan decided.

**Dan - Amy**

**5 - hand - 7**

**1 - damage - 2**

**3 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop - 0**

**Empty, Amon's Follower Hell's Draw - empty, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Amon's Follower Ron Geenlin - Oracle Guardian Gemini, empty**

**Doreen the Thruster, Psychicer of Dust Izaya - empty, Battle Sister Eclair**

"Dimension Creeper in the soul and Hell's Deal in his hand...I see what he's planning." Tom stated.

"Oh yeah, what?" Greg asked.

"Spoilers." Tom stated as he smiled.

"Stand and draw!" Amy declared.

"My combo is almost ready...thanks to that draw trigger, I'll win this." Dan thought.

"Battle Sister Macaron, ride (**9000**)!" Amy decided.

_Amy's vanguard evolved into a nun that loves chain saws. She has medium length pink hair, but her suit doesn't cover the skin between her dress and boots._

"Silent Tom (**8000**), Oracle Guardian Gemini (**8000**), and Battle Sister Pudding (**9000**) to rearguard." Amy called out.

_Three bursts of light appeared around the battlefield. The first revealed a mobster that can shoot air bullets from his index and middle fingers. A female ghost hangs on his shoulder. The second light revealed the stone babies floating in the air. The third light brought forth a nun with lung blue hair._

"Eclair's counterblast...she goes to the soul, and I check the top 5 cards of the deck for a grade 3 Oracle Think Tank unit to add to my hand...and here's the winner." Amy revealed.

**Top Card: Battle Sister Jelly - no trigger**

"She'll need 4 cards in her drop zone before she can legion...I'll have to beat her before that happens." Dan thought.

"Macaron attacks your vanguard (**9000**)!" Amy declared.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Drive check (**Battle Sister Ginger - critical trigger**) the power to Silent Tom (**13000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Amy revealed.

_Macaron raced across the battlefield, then struck the spiky hared human._

"Damage check (**Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - no trigger**), second check (**Amon's Follower Hell's Trick - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Dan revealed.

"Battle Sister Pudding attacks Izaya (**9000**)!" Amy declared.

"Hell's Draw intercepts (**5000**)!" Dan countered.

_The battle sister raised her arm, and blue auric energy came surging from it...but the succubus shielded the grey haired spiky human._

"With support from Gemini, Silent Tom attacks your vanguard (**21000**)!" Amy declared.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

_The mobster raised his fingers, then air shot the jump-suited warrior. The shockwaves caused him to fly backwards._

"Damage check (**Amon's Follower Ron Geenlin - no trigger**)!" Dan revealed.

"I end my turn." Amy decided.

**Dan - Amy**

**5 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 2**

**3 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**2 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - Battle Sister Pudding, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Amon's Follower Ron Geenlin - Battle Sister Macaron, empty**

**Doreen the Thruster, Psychicer of Dust Izaya - Silent Tom, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

"My turn, stand and draw!" Dan declared.

"Well this game will end on his next turn." Tom stated.

"What makes you think that?" Greg asked.

"Simple...he has a new trick he'd like to show us." Tom stated.

"Darkness bind the battlefield, pain to anyone who attempts to get in your way! I ride, King of Masks Dantarian (**11000**)!" Dan declared.

_A flash of light engulfed Dan's vanguard, and it transformed him into a man in a black jumpsuit. This man has long blond hair, he wears a helmet, and his suit has yellow streaks on its sides. Several masks float around him._

"I call Doreen (6000)!" Dan informed.

_One more flash of light forced its way on the dark field. It yielded a clone of the elf girl._

"Aww, you can't soul charge to have 6 cards in the soul, so Fate Collector is useless!" Amy sneered.

"With support from Doreen, Izaya attacks Silent Tom (**15000**)!" Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Amy informed.

_The gray haired man allowed his green colored aura to race across the battlefield, the attack struck the mobster, and his body pixilated._

"With support from Fate Collector, Dantarian attacks your vanguard...soul charge for another 1000 (**17000**)!" Dan informed.

_Soul Charge: King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger_

"I don't guard." Amy decided.

"Twin drive (**Amon's Follower Vlad Specula - no trigger**), second check (**Hysteric Shirley - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**22000**), and I draw." Dan revealed.

_The king of masks' aura radiated around its body, then big spears of energy appeared around Macaron, and struck the nun._

"Damage check (**Hexagonal Magus - no trigger**)." Amy revealed.

"I end my turn." Dan informed.

**Dan - Amy**

**7 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 3**

**5 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Doreen the Thruster, empty - Battle Sister Pudding, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, King of Masks Dantarian - Battle Sister Macaron, empty**

**Doreen the Thruster, Psychicer of Dust Izaya - empty, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

"Stand and draw!" Amy declared.

"This is too perfect...her units are too weak to keep mine down." Dan thought.

"Predict a future worth living in, I ride Hexagonal Magus (**11000**)!" Amy declared.

_Amy's vanguard was swallowed by a flash of light. Emerging from that light was a pink colored woman with blue hair, her dress is purple._

"She gets 2000 power because I have more than 4 cards in my hand (**13000**), and she attacks your vanguard!" Amy declared.

"Already...she hasn't called anything else out." Dan thought.

"Are you guarding?" Amy asked.

"Vlad Specula will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Dan countered.

"Twin drive (**Battle Sister Ginger - critical trigger**) all effects to Pudding (**14000**), second check (**Oracle Guardian Gemini - no trigger**)." Amy revealed.

_The magus radiated a brilliant light which raced to hit the man in the jumpsuit, but a man with long black hair...wearing a purple suit shielded him from the attack._

"Go, Pudding (**14000**)!" Amy declared.

_The nun's aura flashed greatly, and several bolts of lightning struck the man in the jumpsuit._

"Damage check (**Psychicer of Dust Izaya - no trigger**), second check (**Amon's Follower Hell's Trick - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Dan revealed.

"I end my turn." Amy informed.

**Dan - Amy**

**5 - hand - 7**

**4 - damage - 3**

**5 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**5 - drop zone - 1**

**Doreen the Thruster, empty - Battle Sister Pudding, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, King of Masks Dantarian - Hexagonal Magus, empty**

**Doreen the Thruster, Psychicer of Dust Izaya - empty, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

"Final turn!" Dan declared as he drew.

"What!? I must be hearing things...how can you beat me when I have 3 damage, there's no way you will deal 3 more to me!" Amy scoffed.

"Shadowy demon beyond terror, raise a fear that's even worse than hell. Break ride! Amon's Leader Astaroth (**11000**)!" Dan declared.

_Dan's vanguard was surrounded by a dark mist. From this mist, a giant demon appeared. It has wings with eyes everywhere. The Eye of Amon rests on its stomach, and it has 4 arms._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power to my vanguard (**21000**), then I give Demon World Marquis Amon's skill to both Doreens (**12000**), and Izaya (**15000**). Seek mate!" Dan exclaimed.

_Vlad Specula and 3 other cards flew into Dan's deck, then a copy of Demon World Marquis Amon flew from the deck and into Dan's hand._

"Demon of destruction...unite with a demon that has lost his strength, and support his endeavors, legion (**31000**)!" Dan exclaimed.

_The original Demon Amon rose from the ground next to Astaroth._

"Amon gets 1000 per card in the soul (**16000**), then I call Hysteric Shirley (**4000**)!" Dane explained.

"Dan Shinjou has unlocked the gate of darkness, and it seems we'll see the Dark Irregulars at their strongest!" Doctor O exclaimed.

"Using the effect of Shirley...she goes to the soul, and I soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul charge: Dimension Creeper - no trigger**

"I add 2000 to Amon (**18000**), then both Doreens get 2000 from the break ride (**20000**), and 6000 from their skills...Izaya gets the same bonus (**23000**)." Dan informed.

"So what, you still won't get near me!" Amy scoffed again.

"Calling Hell's Deal (**7000**)!" Dan stated.

_A smaller version of Hell's draw appeared in front of Doreen._

"Her skill, Soul charge!" Dan exclaimed

**Soul charge: Amon's Follower Psychic Waitress - draw trigger**

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper - no trigger**

"Amon gets another 2000 power (**20000**), Astaroth gets plus 1 critical since there are 10 cards in the soul (**2 critical**), then the Doreens (**28000**), and Izaya (**31000**)." Dan exclaimed.

"He's still at it...it won't stop." Tom thought,

"I release the dimension creepers from the soul, so I can soul charge." Dan informed

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Vlad Specula - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Psychicer of Dust Izaya - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Amon's Leader Astaroth - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Dark Knight of Nightmareland - critical trigger**

**Soul Charge: Demon World Marquis Amon - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Hell's Draw - no trigger**

"Amon gets 3000 power since I added 6 but lost 3 cards from the soul (**23000**)...Doreen's effects kick in (**49000**), Izaya as well (**52000**)

Wait...does one of his lanes have an attack of over 100000!" Greg asked, voice trembled.

"Damn...this is getting interesting." Max whistled.

"Amon's Counterblast...Hell's Deal to the soul, and you're forced to retire a unit, and let's not forget my power ups (**Amon: 24000**), (**Doreen:53000**), (**Izaya 56000**)!" Dan explained.

"I choose Gemini to retire." Amy informed.

_The twin stone babies were covered in darkness, then crumbled by the pressure._

"Astaroth's legion skill...since a unit was retired on your field, I can soul charge 3 cards!" Dan explained.

**Soul charge: Amon's Leader Astaroth - no trigger**

**Soul charge: Amon's Follower Cruel Hand - critical trigger**

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Hell's Trick**

"My units power up once more (**Amon: 27000**), (**Doreen:65000**), (**Izaya: 68000**) and I call Ron Geenlin (**9000**)!" Dan exclaimed.

"He has 17 cards in the soul...and he's able to bring so much power out... unbelievable." Amy thought.

"With the support of Fate Collector, Astaroth and Amon Legion attack (**54000, 2 critical**)!" Dan exclaimed.

"I'll nullify that with Battle Sister Chocolat (**perfect guard**)!" Amy countered.

"Twin drive (**Dark Knight of Nightmareland - critical trigger**) all effects to Izaya (**73000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Amon's Follower Cruel Hand- critical trigger**) all effects to Ron Geenlin (**14000, 2 critical**)!" Dan revealed.

_Astaroth and Amon revealed the eyes on their stomachs. A corrupted darkness surged from it, and raced across the battlefield. A green haired nun wearing glasses awkwardly raised her machine gun, and blasted the dark energy. She later became dizzy as she always does after using that gun._

"Fate Collector's skill sends him to the soul...I add 1000 power to each unit who can receive it (**Amon: 28000**), (**Izaya: 74000**), (**Doreen:66000**)." Dan explained.

"Would you look at that...both the left and right column can attack for 80000+...this is why I love being a commentator." Doctor O stated with excitement.

"With support from Doreen, Ron Geenlin attacks your vanguard (**83000**)!" Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Amy decided.

_The blue spiky haired fighter raced across the battlefield, and slashed the Magus._

"Damage check (**Silent Tom - no trigger**), second check (**Miracle Kid - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Amy revealed.

"Final attack, with support from Doreen, Izaya attacks your vanguard (**140000**)!" Dan exclaimed.

"A hundred and forty th-thousand!?" Amy asked as if she couldn't believe it.

"You can't stop an attack of this strength!" Dan exclaimed.

_Izaya raised his hands to the sky...a giant tornado of green aura rose from them, and raced across the battlefield._

"I-I-I-I!" Amy stuttered.

_The tornado sliced the magus, and he wind carried the sixth card from Amy's deck to the damage zone. The creepy golf course returned to the sunny stadium._

"Winner of the first match, Dan Shinjou!" The referee exclaimed.

"Of course, nothing less then victory." Dan thought.

_Dan cleaned up his cards, then returned to the dug out._

"Good work." Zack happily stated.

"Thanks, hope you can do the same." Dan smiled back.

"That attack was awesome...I wish I could be as strong as them someday." Koyoku thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack: my turn<strong>

**Megan: 140000 power on a single lane... that's just insane!**

**Tom: Dark Irregulars...who knew they could have this much power**

**Dan: why am I feeling so uneasy**

**Max: next time: Battle to Save My Sister Part 1: Knuckles of the future**

**Zack: Legion Mach attack!**

* * *

><p><strong>An: that was the strongest attack in the history of vanguard both canon and fanon wise.<strong>


	40. Battle to Save My Sister Part 1: KotF

**Battle To Save My Sister Part 1, Knuckles of the Future:**

* * *

><p><em>Never judge a book by the cover, because sometimes that could be your worst mistake ever. Thanks to Dan's win Team Underdogs are just one win away form making it to the second round. But the question is, can Zack finish the job? Anyway, this part of the story will begin with Alice and Ibuki watching the match from a private area.<em>

"Team Underdogs...it'll be interesting to see how they use the power of reverse. Don't you think, Alice?" Ibuki asked.

"My brother and his new friends will be defeated...I'll make sure of it." Alice said coldly.

"I see, so how would you like to deal with them?" Ibuki asked her.

"Keep Koyoku's friends occupied, and leave him to me." Alice stated unemotionally

"That can be arranged." Ibuki smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p><em>The proverbial page of this book changes back to Samurai Dragon as they watch the rest of this match with the shock of Dan's win still in their systems.<em>

"Dan has improved since the shop tournament, wouldn't you say?" Max asked.

"Yeah..." Tom mumbled.

"If Dan got stronger, I wonder if Zack changed his deck at all." Tom began to think.

"That was...I'm completely speechless, never have I seen a Dark Irregular's lane's power level for an attack reach beyond 60000 before...I guess it takes a complete unknown to turn the tables on your expectations. But enough about that, the next fight features Zack Toshiki the captain of Team Underdogs vs Serenity of Team Oracle Gems!" Doctor O commented.

_Zack started walking up to the mf system, while from the opposite direction, a woman in a red colored fortune teller's outfit walked from the opposite side._

"Your friend was just lucky, we'll take this round no problem, and then we'll win!" Serenity commented.

"You don't know what youre getting into, do you?" Zack asked.

"It doesn't take a genius to know that littke kids are the weakest of all cardfighters!" Serenity spat.

"Like my dad always said, the bigger the bark... the weaker the bite." Zack thought.

_Both players set their fields up, then redrew a total of 4 cards altogether._

"Begin the match!" The referee called out.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The stadium changed into the Dragon Empire's classic volcanic battlefield with purple smoke covering the sky._

"Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya (**5000**)!" Serenity revealed.

_Serenity transformed into a little girl with long black hair. She wears a purple dress, and holds a bouquet of flowers in her right hand. A small bunny rests in her hair._

"Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid (**5000**)!" Zack raveled.

_Zack transformed into a small brown dragon that looks like he's seen a lot of fights._

"Zack really did change his deck...interesting." Tom thought.

"I'll go first, draw. I ride Ripis Magus (**7000**), and Kaguya moves." Serenity informed.

_Serenity's vanguard evolved into a female mage, and she holds a glowing fan in her left hand. The little girl came into existence seconds after the mage appeared._

"That ends my turn." Serenity informed.

**Zack - Serenity**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Empty, Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid - Ripis Magus, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Brawler Thunder Arrow Dracokid (**7000**), Bolt Knuckle moves." Zack informed.

_Zack's vanguard evolved into another dragon child. This one is red, and carries a bow made out of lightning. The brown dracokid appeared behind him._

"I call Wild Cloak Dragon (**7000**)!" Zack added.

_A big dragon with a huge wingspan appeared on the battlefield. This dragon has black scales for its chest plate, but its legs and tail are covered in red scales. Golden spikes are covering some parts of its body._

"Go, Wild Cloak Dragon, attack Ripis Magus (**10000**)!" Zack declared.

_The big dragon let lose a powerful roar before rushing towards the red haired girl. He raised his arm, claws extending, then he slashed her. Some blood can be seen dripping where Wild Cloak scratched._

"Damage check (**Stellar Magus - no trigger**)." Serenity revealed.

"With support from Bolt Knuckle, Thunder Arrow attacks (**12000**)!" Zack declared.

"I'm not going to guard." Serenity informed.

"Drive check (**Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**17000, 2 ****critical**)!" Zack revealed.

_The red dragon raised his palm to the sky, then a bold of lightning came surging towards the little dragon. A flash of light blinded the area, and when the flash dimmed, the dragon had an arrow made from lightning, which he placed carefully into his bow, and launched it at the female mage. The attack went straight for the stomach, and electrocuted her entire body._

"Damage check (**Oracle Guardian Gemini - no trigger**) second check (**Lozenge Magus - heal trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I recover 1." Serenity revealed.

"I was hoping for a 3 nothing lead...oh well, I end my turn." Zack said disappointingly.

**Zack - Serenity**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop - 1**

**Empty, Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - empty, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid, Brawler Thunder Arrow Dracokid - Ripis Magus, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw!" Serenity declared.

"She's using the Magus deck, but I wonder what she's planning." Zack thought.

"I ride Cuore Magus (**9000**)!" Serenity informed.

_A flash of light covered the small mage, and from that light came a taller woman in a white gown. She has long red hair, and carries her staff in the reverse grip style._

"Briolette Magus (**9000**), Stellar Magus (**9000**), and Oracle Guardian Gemini (**8000**) to the rearguard!" Serenity declared.

_Three light appeared on the battlefield. The first was a blue haired woman in a blue dress. She carries a staff with a big crystal. The second light revealed a petit woman in a yellow dress. She has short brown hair and her staff is long with a star shaped charm rests at the top. The third light revealed twin stone babies on jetpacks._

"Briolette's soul blast! I draw 1 card, and she goes back to the top of my deck." Serenity informed.

"Nice, so when she declares an attack with her vanguard, there's no trigger to worry about." Koyoku said happily.

"Under normal circumstances, you'd be right. However, this is the Magus deck Zack's fighting, so if you can predict the top card, you get benifits if you're right." Dan responded.

"Oh man, I thought it would be easier than that." Koyoku thought.

"With support from Kaguya, Stellar Magus attacks your vanguard. Now I activate her counterblast. I guess the name of the top card of my deck, and if it's right it is added to my hand. If I'm wrong, the card I counterblasted flips, and the card returns to the top of my deck. The card I predict is Briolette Magus!" Serenity explained.

"She just returned that card to the top of her deck, so of course she's right." Zack thought.

**Top card: Briolette Magus - no trigger**

"Since I guessed Correctly, Briolette goes to my hand." Serenity informed.

"I don't guard." Zack decided.

_Stellar Magus raised her staff to the air, then a burst magical light surged from the battlefield, and struck the bow welding dragon._

"Damage check (**Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"With the support of Gemini, Cuore Magus attacks (**17000**)!" Serenity declared.

"No guard." Zack informed.

"Drive check (**Circle Magus - no trigger**)." Serenity revealed.

_Cuore twirled her staff, which in turn radiated red magical energy. The enrgy pulsed around the battlefield, causing the little dragon to back away. Then the energy struck the dragon in the chest._

"Damage check (**Brawler Heavy Trailer Dragon - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Serenity informed.

**Zack - Serenity**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop - 1**

**Empty, Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - Stellar Magus, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid, Brawler Thunder Arrow Dracokid - Cuore Magus, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and I ride Brawler Big Bang Slash Buster (**9000**)!" Zack informed.

_Lightning surrounded Zack's vanguard, then consumed it. From the lightning, a blue scaled armored dragon appeared. Its claws are gold, big, and vicious. It's body is also augmented by gold and silver platings._

"I call Old Hand Dragon (**8000**), and 2 copies of Aak (**7000**)!" Zack informed.

_Three flashes of light covered the battlefield. The first revealed a red dragon covered in big silver armor, and the last 2 revealed 2 identical blue haired men in yellow suits. The both use tonfas as weapons._

"With support from Aak, Old Hand Dragon attacks Stellar Magus (**15000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Serenity informed,

_The big armored dragon came charging at the petite mage, and punched her in the stomach._

"With support from Bolt Knuckle, Big Bang Slash Buster attacks your vanguard... Bolt Knuckle's skill adds 3000 power (**17000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Serenity informed.

"Drive check (**Eradicator Electric Sharper Dragon- no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_The big blue dragon launched itself at the female mage, then performed a lightning fast uppercut. The mage yelped in pain from the attack._

"Damage check (**Lozenge Magus - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Serenity revealed.

"With support from Aak, Wild Cloak attacks (**17000**)!" Zack revealed.

"Circle Magus guards (**5000**)!" Serenity countered.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Serenity**

**4 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 4**

**Tonfa Wielding Brawler Aak, Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - empty, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid, Brawler Big Bang Slash Buster - Cuore Magus, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

**Tonfa Wielding Brawler Aak, Brawler Old Hand Dragon - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Based on her formation...she might be focused on a full power attack, but I cant be sure." Zack thought.

"Predict the perfect future, and bring victory to those with preception. I ride, Hexagonal Magus (**11000**)!" Serenity declared.

_A flash of light covered the battlefield, and from that light came a beautiful woman. She has deep blue hair and skin, and she wears a purple dress. She carries several charms on her body._

"I call Briolette Magus (**9000**), Ripis Magus (**7000**), and Circle Magus(**7000**)!" Serenoty informed.

_3 bursts of light appeared on the battlefield. The first returned the blue haired woman in a blue dress, the second revealed the red haired mage with a crescent staff, and the third a brown haired woman in a cream and green mage's outfit_

"I activate Circle Magus' ability...I check the top card, and leave it there." Serenity informed.

"What did she see?" Zack thought

"With support from Gemini, Hexagonal Magus attacks your vanguard (**19000**)!" Serenity declared.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

"Twin drive (**Paisley Magus - critical trigger**) the power to Ripis Magus (**12000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Dream Eater - draw trigger**) the power to Briolette (**14000**), and I draw." Serenity revealed.

_The mage's power flared all over her body, and illuminated the field in blinding light. The blue dragon was forced to back away as the pain of light was getting in his eyes._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld - no trigger**), second check (**Military Brawler Lisei -no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"With support from Kaguya, Ripis attacks your vanguard (**20000**)!" Serenoty declared.

"I guard with Plasma Kick Dragon and Aak (**15000**)!" Zack countered.

_The red haired girl raised her staff, and a white magical energy attack surged from it. However, a small dragon and a man with spiky blue hair blocked the attack._

"With support from , Briolette attacks (**21000**)!" Serenity declared.

"I don't guard." Zack decided.

_The woman with the blue hair focused her power in her staff's crystal, then a tidal wave came from behind her, and washed over the dragon._

"Damage check (**Brawler Green Gem Carbuncle - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Serenity informed.

**Zack - Serenity**

**2 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - drop zone - 4**

**Tonfa Wielding Brawler Aak, Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - Ripis Magus, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid, Brawler Big Bang Slash Buster - Hexagonal Magus, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

**Tonfa Wielding Brawler Aak, Brawler Old Hand Dragon - Briolette Magus, Circle Magus**

"Stand and draw!" Zack declared.

"Zack isn't in a very good place right now...if he rides Electric Sharper, his Wild Cloak will lose the 3000 it gets every battle phase." Dan thought.

"Lightning that surrounds the planet. Bring down the judgement of the gods themselves, I ride! Eradicator Electric Sharper Dragon (**11000**)!" Zack declared.

_The clouds turned black as lightning rained down. The lightning surged over Zack's vanguard and it evolved into a bright red dragon with yellow horns. It's armor is extremely heavy._

"I need to bring this close to the end as possible, so all of my attacks have to hit her vanguard, at least the card I drew can bring out extra power." Zack thought.

"Electric Sharper Dragon...why him?" Max asked.

"He has Big Bang Slash Buster in his soul...I see, he's planning a mass field retirement to power up his rearguards." Tom thought.

"With support from Bolt Knuckle, Electric Sharper attacks, and since your damage is 3 or more, he gets 2000 power (**18000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Serenity decided.

"Twin drive (**Hardship Brawler Toshu - no trigger**), second check (**Brawler of Heavens Youzen - critical trigger**) the critical goes to my vanguard (**2 critical**), the power however, will go to Wild Clock (**12000**)." Zack revealed.

_The horns on the dragon glew with lightning energy, then the dragon fired the energy at the mage. The woman screamed in agony._

"Damage check (**Hexagonal Magus - no trigger**), second check (**Battle Sister Tiramisu - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Serenity revealed.

"With support from Aak, Wild Cloak attacks (**19000**)!" Zack declared.

"I guard with Dream Eater (**5000**)!" Serenity countered.

_The black dragon opened its mouth, and fire surged from it, but a small elephant blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Serenity**

**5 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - drop zone - 5**

**Tonfa Wielding Brawler Aak, Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - Ripis Magus, Supple Bamboo Princess Kaguya**

**Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid, Eradicator Electric Sharper Dragon - Hexagonal Magus, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

**Tonfa Wielding Brawler Aak, Brawler Old Hand Dragon - Briolette Magus, Circle Magus.**

"Final Turn!" Serenity declared as she drew.

"She can't be serious." Zack thought.

"Pierce your gaze, and bring the future to now, break ride! Pentagonal Magus (**11000**)!" Serenity declared.

_A flash of intense light covered the battlefield, and the limit break seal exploded on the ground. The mage that emerged from this light was dressed similarly to the Dark Magician Girl, except her dress was heavily armored and black with green shoulder pads. She carries a big staff in her right hand._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), then I check the top 3 cards of my deck, and put one of them in my hand." Serenity informed.

"Oh great." Zack thought.

"I activate Kaguya's skill, she goes to the soul and I add 3000 power to my vanguard (**24000**). Especial counterblast twice over...adding another 10000 power (**34000**)!" Serenity explained.

"42000 power for the center line!" Zack thought in horror.

"I move Ripis back, and call Cuore to finish my formation (**9000**)." Serenity decided.

"So her vanguard is the most troublesome, 42000 to deal with, and 2 more attacks as well." Zack thought.

"Gemini boosts, Pentagonal Magus attacks, and Limit Break!" Serenity exclaimed.

"With that, she can guess he name of the top card of her deck, and if she's right, her vanguard gets another 5000 power and 1 critical." Tom thought.

"The top card of my deck is Tetra Magus." Serenity stated as she checked the top card of her deck.

**Top card - Tetra Magus - no trigger**

"Since my prediction came true, I add 5000 power and 1 critical (**47000, 2 critical**)." Serenity explained.

"Pack your fists with the power to block any attack, Hardship Brawler Toshu, Quintet Wall!" Zack countered.

A man with spiky red hair appeared in front of Zack's vanguard.

**Top card: Brawler Green Gem Carbuncle - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Brawler Old Hand Dragon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Brawler of Heavens Youzen - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon - critical trigger (10000)**

**Total shield: 40000**

"It's not enough, if she gets 1 trigger, the attack goes through." Tom stated.

"She check the top 3 cards, so she knows what's coming." Greg added.

"Old Hand Dragon especial intercept (**10000**)!" Zack declared.

"He increased his defense to 61000, great." Serenity thought.

"Check your twin drive already!" Zack yelled.

"Twin drive (**Battle Sister Ginger - critical trigger**) all effects to Cuore (**14000, 2 critical**)... second check (**Pentagonal Magus - no trigger**)!" Serenity revealed.

_The Dark Magician Girl look alike raised her scepter to the air, then fired a blast of magical energy. The defenders took the attack head on, each yelling pain as the disintegrated into nothing._

"Circle Magus boosts, go Briolette (**16000**)!" Serenity declared.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

_The blue haired mage concentrated her power in the crystal, then fired it at the red dragon, who yelped in agony._

"Damage check (**Brawler Heavy Trailer Dragon- draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

"Ripis boost, go Cuore (**24000**)!" Serenity declared.

"Youzen will guard (**10000**)!" Zack countered.

"I end my turn." Serenity decided.

**Zack - Serenity**

**3 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 4**

**11 - drop - 4**

**Tonfa Wielding Brawler Aak, Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - Cuore Magus, Ripis Magus**

**Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid, Eradicator Electric Sharper Dragon - Pentagonal Magus, Oracle Guardian Gemini**

**Tonfa Wielding Brawler Aak, empty - Briolette Magus, Circle Magus**

"Let me show you a real final turn." Zack insisted as he drew.

"Zack Toshiki has declared a final turn of his own...but based on what happened, I don't believe it will come true." Doctor O stated.

"Raise your fists as high as you can, and show the enemy how strong you are. Break ride, Brawler Big Bang Knuckle Buster (11000)!" Zack declared.

_Ferocious Lightning covered the battlefield once more, and it covered Zack's vanguard. The red dragon evolved to become a dragon with an even darker shade of red. This dragon has gold and silver armor all over its body, and it has white hair growing from the top of its head._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), plus a skill. Next, I call Military Brawler Lisei (**9000**)." Zack informed.

_A flash of lightning appeared over the remaining open spot, and from it a man with spiky orange hair appeared. He's wearing a long brown overcoat and black leather pants. His weapon of choice is the nun-chuck._

"Seek mate!" Zack exclaimed.

_Toshu, Green Gem Carbuncle, Youzen, and Plasma Kick dragon all returned to the deck, then a copy of Big Bang Slash Buster clew out of the deck, and into Zack's hand._

"Brothers of hand to hand combat, bring the best out of each other...legion (**30000**)!" Zack exclaimed.

_The muscular blue dragon returned next to Zack's vanguard. Both units roared out of pride._

"I activate Knuckle Buster's counterblast. By sending a copy of Big Bang Knuckle Dragon to my soul...he gets 5000 power (**35000**), and the ability to attack 4 units at the same time. Also, since there's a copy of Big Bang Knuckle Dragon in the soul, Knuckle Buster gets the crossride Bonus (**37000**)" Zack informed.

"He gets to attack 4 units, and has the crossride ready...not bad Zack." Greg complemented.

"That's not all, since he break ride Knuckle Buster of Electric Sharper...whenever a unit in the front row is retired, he gets to retire a unit and the back row." Tom added.

"Bolt Knuckle boosts, Big Bang Knuckle Buster and Big Bang Slash Buster...legion attack! I attack every unit in your front row, and every unit in your center column (**42000**)!" Zack declared.

"Tetra Magus will guard that (**perfect guard**), I discard 1 card to completely shut down your attack." Serenity countered.

"Twin drive (**Brawler Green Gem Carbuncle - heal trigger**) the power to Lisei (**14000**), and I recover 1...second check (**Brawler of Heavens Youzen - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Wild Cloak (**12000, 2 critical**)." Zack revealed.

_The two muscular dragons went charging at lightning fast speeds, but a blond mage generated a magic barrier around Pentagonal Magus. The Dragons raced around the barrier as they uppercut the two mages in the front row, and jabbed the twin stone babies behind Pentagonal Magus._

"You cheater! My perfect guard stopped your attack, so I keep my formation!" Serenity yelled.

"Nope, its the same case with Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, and Vermillion THE BLOOD, only your vanguard was saved with the perfect guard. Break ride skill, since a unit in the front row was retired, I choose a unit in the same column to retire, so I retire both Ripis and Circle Magus!" Zack informed.

_The clods turned black as the spirit of Electric Sharper Dragon appeared overhead, and roared. This roar caused 2 bursts of lightning, and these bursts struck the two female mages, and they disintegrated on contact._

"Now for my rearguard effects. Since you lost all your rearguards, and my vanguard is in legion, Aak and Lisei get 3000 power per each unit (**Aak: 22000**), (**Lisei 24000**)." Zack informed.

"I can't guard any of his remaining attacks. I'm done for." Serenity thought.

"Aak boosts, Wild Cloak attacks (**37000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Serenity defeatedly decided.

_This black dragon opened its mouth, and blasted fire at the mage. A powerful gust of wind whipped the top card of Serenity's deck flew into the damage zone. The battlefield returned to the normal stadium._

"Winner, Zack Toshiki!" The referee exclaimed.

_The crowd cheered in excitement of Zack's win, and he walked back to his friends at their dugout._

"That was an insane win." Dan stated.

"I know, she was trying, but why do so many people think they're tough?" Zack asked.

"Not sure, but if we keep playing this hard, we'll be the champions in no time." Dan stated honestly.

_The group of friends continued walking to their hotel room, then someone bumped into Koyoku unexpectedly._

"Koyoku, are you alright?" Zack and Dan asked him.

"Yeah, it think so." Koyoku answered. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me." This hooded figure said as she got up, then walked away

"That voice!" Koyoku thought.

"Man, she must've been late to some cult meeting or something." Zack mumbled.

"Guys! That's my sister!" Koyoku exclaimed.

"Whhhaaatttt!?" The two of them asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Koyoku: Alice, what are you doing here.<strong>

**Alice: Link Joker will rule this world.**

**Zack: Not on my watch!**

**Dan: next time: Battle To Save My Sister Part 2, Return of the Reverse and the Prisons**

**Koyoku: I will be the one to save you!**


	41. btsms part 2: return of reverse&prisons

**Battle To Save My Sister Part 2, Return of the Reverse and the Prisons:**

* * *

><p><em>Last we left off, I left you all on a very plot twisting note that Koyoku and his sister bumped into each other, but before we move on, we must first look at what happened to lead up to this moment. At Ibuki's office:<em>

"That can be arranged." Ibuki informed.

"What do you propose?" Alice asked.

"Get 1 member of Teams New World and Dark World, and have them accompany you, let them fight the sons of Kai Toshiki and Tetsu Shinjou, while you fight your brother." Ibuki explained.

"It will be done, sir." Alice stated.

_Alice started to walk to the door, when she felt Ibuki's hand on her shoulder._

"Be warned, unlike Teams New World and Dark Word, your Reversing can be undone when your defeated in a cardfight." Ibuki stated calmly.

"I appreciate your concern, but I trained my brother how to cardfight, it'll be easy to win, and you'll have 3 obedient fighters to take on Kai Toshiki's first born and team." Alice chuckled.

"Before you go, give these to the people you select for your mission." Ibuki said as he passed on... ball berrings and two rings with sapphires in them.

_Alice walked out of the room with a little smile on her face. Ibuki returned to his desk, where he notices..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p><em>Alice walked down the red carpeted hallway, and turned a few corners to a hallway with black painted walls. Alice walked to the room with red and black letters and numbers, then entered it. Once there, she sees the members of team New World practicing.<em>

"Limit Break, when my unit takes damage, I choose a rearguard, and lock it, and my vanguard gets 3000 power." One of the fighters explained.

"Great, my rearguards aren't strong enough to do any more damage." The second one thought.

"Well, its nice to now how the master's elite fighters are honing their skills." Alice stated.

_The two people in hoods raised them from their heads. The people in cloaks are in fact guys, and the three of them saw Alice just waiting at the threshold for them_

"Alice, what does Ibuki want?" One of them asked.

"He has a job for us, and I'm in charge." Alice informed.

"What does he want us to do?" The leader asked.

"Orlando, you're coming with me the other 2 aren't needed." Alice stated coldly.

"Sure, I'm not busy." Orlando stated.

_Orlando has grey curly hair, green eyes, and olive skin. He wears glasses, and his cloak looks especially clean._

"Let's go." Alice stated.

_The two exited the room, and are now walking down the hallway._

"Soo, what is this job Ibuki has, and wouldn't the higher ups be mad if this operation doesn't go well?" Orlando asked.

"I need one more person before we actually begin, so we're heading to Team Dark World's room." Alice informed.

"Oh, not those show offs, I mean Robert did succeed in reversing Brian of Frozen Flame, but Knightly Order quickly undid the reversing, and because of that, any plans we had for the tournament was knocked back a few days." Orlando explained.

"Yes, but if this succeeds we will have 3 new agents in our roster, and will be closer to bringing the seed back to it's whole again." Alice snapped.

_These 2 continued to walk (and made several more turns down the red rugged hallways), and finally made it to a door with black and red symbols of Cray clans._

_Alice knocked on the door, heard the 'come in', entered the room, and found that Robert was sleeping, and the other 2 watching The Nostalgia Critic's videos (and laughing intensely)._

"Hey Alice...Orlando" a male voice came from one of the hooded figures.

"Hector, I need you for a mission." Alice called out.

_The person at the second computer stood up, and lifted his hood. This boy has black straight hair, natural tan skin, and deep green eyes. His cloak is also as black as his hair._

"What's the mission?" Hector asked.

"I'll tell you once we leave." Alice said as she left the room.

_Hector and Orlando soon follow, and walked down the hallway, where Alice was waiting._

"What's the mission?" Hector asked.

"My brother entered this tournament with a few new friends, so the mission is to reverse the three of them, and use them as agents against the more powerful cardfighters in the tournament." Alice stated.

"Fine by me." Hector said indifferently.

"Me too." Orlando added.

_The three of them walked passed all the team rooms, and went straight for the dugouts of team Underdogs. Once there, they quickly hid in the shadows of the area._

"Before I forget, here take these." Alice informed.

She presented Orlando with the rings that have sapphires in them. Then she gave Hector the ball barrings.

"Wait...are these..." Orlando started to ask.

"Yes, they are...now, hold on until they finish the match." Alice told them sternly.

_The sounds of battle can be heard in the hallways, the three... spies, I guess, could hear the roars of dragons and lightning. After a few more minutes, Zack and his team walked out into the hallway._

"Not sure, but If we keep playing like that, we'll be champions in no time." Dan answered Zack's question.

"Time to go." Alice said as she put her hood up.

_Alice walked out of her hiding place, then purposely bumped into Koyoku._

Zack and Dan heard the bump of the collision.

"Koyoku!" Dan and Zack exclaimed.

_The two boys raced over to tend to their friend, while Alice pretends to be injured._

"Are you okay?" Zack asked.

"I think so." Koyoku answered him. "But, are you alright?" He asked Alice.

"Excuse me." Alice stated as she got up.

"That voice!" Koyoku thought.

Alice walked right passed the boys. Keeping her face expressionless.

"Man, she must've been late to a cult meeting or something." Zack mumbled.

"Guys, I think that's my sister!" Koyoku exclaimed.

"Whhhaaatttt?" Zack and Dan asked, shocked.

"Are you sure? It could be a trap." Dan warned.

"I don't care, I have to follower her." Koyoku stated earnestly.

"Fine, but we have to do it carefully." Dan stated.

"I think that's enough hiding." A male voice stated.

_Orlando and Hector walked out of the shadows, and blocked the Underdogs path._

"Get out of the way!" Koyoku yelled.

"Sure, she wants to see you again anyway." Hector stated, putting emphasis on 'you'.

_Koyoku did a full sprint passed the two guys trying to catch up to his sister, but when Zack and Dan tried to follow, they were cut off by the guards._

"Sorry, you'll have to cardfight us if you want to get passed." Orlando informed.

"Fine, let's go!" Zack exclaimed.

"Holy Blue Flames that rise up for all eternity." Orlando started.

"That chant!" Zack thought.

_Hector side stepped out of the way, then gave Dan a look to indicate that he should move, which of course Dan followed. Orlando bumped the sapphires of the rings into each other._

"Holy Prominence Prison!" Orlando exclaimed.

_Blue flames rose from the ground, and swallowed both Orlando and Zack._

"My turn. Iron is forged into steel, and steel is forged into a sword for battle. I call upon my field, Steel Wall Prison!" Hector exclaimed.

_As Hector flung the barrings in opposite cross directions, he and Dan were surrounded by iron bars and what not. The floor was covered by steel, as was the roof._

**Meanwhile with Zack and Orlando:**

_The two of them are surrounded by blue flames. The floor, walls, and ceiling of this space are all blue flames._

"The blue flame prison...how do you have it?" Zack asked.

"You'll understand once we fight." Orlando informed.

_Two identical tables made of blue flames shot up from the ground, then both fighters placed their starting vanguards and decks on said tables._

**Back to Dan and Hector.**

"Where are we, and where did Zack go?" Dan asked.

_Our comrades are both next to us, and in another space all together." Hector explained._

"Where are we though?" Dan asks.

"In a special cardfighting space." Hector answered.

_Two identical tables made out of steel shot up from the ground._

"If you beat me in a cardfight, you're fee to go find your friend." Hector explained.

"Fine." Dan stated.

_Both fighters placed their starting vanguards face down, then placed their decks in the deck zone._

**Meanwhile with Koyoku:**

_Koyoku kept running, trying to catch up to the hooded figure, who was just walking fast. They ended up in a dark corner of the building, where Alice took her hood off._

"Alice, you're _*sniff*_ you're alive." Koyoku started to cry.

"Yes, and now time to fight." Alice said with a cold smile.

"Fight? But we're together again, why should we fight?" Koyoku asked.

To answer his question, Alice raised a small pink ball that looks carved from the inside out.

"Come my fairies." Alice whispered to the ball.

_The pink ball expanded, and surrounded the two of them in a forest of vines. the two of them stand over a pool of water._

"Fairy Masquerade Prison!" Alice exclaimed.

_Immediately two tables made of vines appeared in front of the two of them._

"We maybe together physically, but we're not truly together. Weather I best you, or vice versa, this is one fight to determine if you're stronger than when we first fought" Alice explained to him.

"As long as I'm with you, it really doesn't matter." Koyoku said joyfully.

"Stand up, vanguard." All the fighter exclaimed.

_Immediately, all the fields changed to the outskirts of Outer Space. The empty blackness is filled with the starlight surrounding them._

**With Zack:**

"Brawler Bolt Knuckle Dracokid (**5000**)!" Zack revealed.

_A muscular baby dragon appeared behind Zack. This dragon has brown scales, and lightning charges around him._

"Black Ring Chain Pleiades (**4000**)!" Orlando revealed

_A cybernetic alien appeared behind Orlando. This unit has black rings on its arms, and it has grey hair. This unit is the same size as a child._

**With Dan:**

"Amon's Follower Fate Collector (**5000**)!" Dan revealed.

_An elvish butler with silver hair, a silver suit, and thin glasses appeared behind dan. He wears a necklace of Amon's eye around his neck, and holds two orbs of energy, one in each hand._

"Star Vader Robin Knight (**5000**)!" Hector revealed.

_A cybernetic Rabbit appeared behind Hector._

**With Koyoku:**

"First Aid Celestial Peniel (**5000**)!" Alice revealed.

_A green haired angel with nursing supplies appeared behind Alice. She has blue wings, and ribbons in her hair._

"Gardening Mole (**5000**)!" Koyoku revealed.

_A yellow mole with a green hose appeared behind Koyoku._

"This fight...it's more intense than I ever though it would be." The three boys thought

* * *

><p><strong>Dan: so, we're ending the chapter here?<strong>

**Zack: there's three cardfights happening at the same time, it would have taken too long putting 3 cardfights in the same chapter**

**Dan: whatever**

**Koyoku: these are the most important fights we have had so far, we need to stay focused.**

**Zack: next time Battle To Save My Sister Part 3: Locking the Demon.**

**Dan: Astaroth, Amon, I'm counting on you!**


	42. Btsms part 3: locking the demon

**Battle to Save My Sister Part 3: Locking the Demon**

**An: I was backwards on what deck Hector was using. The starting vanguard is actually Robin Knight...I did make an update, and I hope I didn't freak anyone out too much**

* * *

><p><em>What an interesting turn of events, wouldn't you say. Alice, Koyoku's thought to be dead sister, is actually alive and kicking. In addition, she's reversed and is Ibuki's right hand man...or woman in this case. Finally, the boys of team Underdogs are caught in high stakes cardfights, for if they lose, they are reversed. If they win, they get Alice back to normal, so now the question is this: are they strong enough?<em>

_Imagine a camera in your mind allowing you to witness this fight. It takes place in a prison space, but this space is made out of steel, with iron bars connecting the floor with the ceiling. Two people are alone in this field. One of them is shorter with Purple hair, the other is tall, with a flour skin color. Two creatures are standing behind them. A demon butler with grey hair, thin glasses, and a white and black armored suit. The other creature is a cybernetic rabbit...yeah, there's not a lot to explain about it._

As soon as the rabbi unit was revealed, the entire steel dimension transformed into outer-space...where everything was vacant except for the millions of stars surrounding them.

"I've never seen that unit before." Dan thought.

"Let me guess, you're thinking that you never seen something like this before, right?" Hector asked.

"So what, this whole thing is stupid. Did you really have to go all this way for a cardfight?" Dan asked.

"In terms of the mission, yes. But, you won't have to worry about that if you manage to beat me." Hector smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p>"Draw, I ride Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin (<strong>7000<strong>)! Fate Collector moves." Dan informed.

_Dan's vanguard did a respectful bow as he warped space to move further back, and in his original space another warrior appeared. This warrior looks like he could be a vampire. He has spiky silver hair, beady yellow eyes, metallic pants, and an auric tiger bound to his hands. This warrior also isn't wearing a shirt._

"I end my turn." Dan decided.

**Dan - Hector**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - Star Vader Robin Knight, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, Mana Shot Star Vader Neon will ride (**7000**), Robin Knight moves." Hector informed.

_The rabbit distorted space to move away, and a big mechanical creature with black rings on its legs appeared. This unit is entirely white, and his left arm is a mechanical gun._

"I call Bolt Line (**7000**)!" Hector added.

_Space distorted itself in the space next to this cybernetic robot, from it came an android like creature. This android has white hair and a white cyber suit. It carries Wonder Woman's magic lasso, and 4 black rings cover its arms._

"Neon attacks (**7000**)!" Hector declared.

"I don't guard." Dan informed.

"Drive check (**Beam Star Vader Antimony - no trigger**)." Hector revealed.

_Neon put its non gun hand on its gun arm, and fired a power blast at Phu Geenlin, the vampire yelled as he was blasted._

"Damage check (**Hysteric Shirley - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Dan revealed.

"Bolt Line doesn't have the power, so I end my turn." Hector decided.

**Dan - Hector**

**6 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop - 0**

**Empty, empty - Star Vader Bolt Line, empty**

**Empty, Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - Mana Shot Star Vader Neon, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, empty - empty, Star Vader Robin Knight**

"Draw, I ride Ron Geenlin (**9000**)!" Dan declared.

_Light enveloped Dan's vanguard, transforming every aspect of him. His hair became less spiky, and more combed. His auric tiger became an auric dragon, and he's fully clothed. His eyes are less beady, and hes smiling._

"Hell's Draw (**9000**), and Doreen (**6000**) to rearguard." Dan informed.

_Two distortions of space filled the field, and two women came from said distortions. The first, was a succubus with bat like wings as well as the devil's horns and tail, the second was an elf with long black hair and a purple dress._

"Using Hell's Draw's skill, soul charge." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Ron Geenlin - no trigger**

"Doreen's power doubles (**12000**), and with her support, Ron attacks (**21000**)!" Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Hector informed.

"Drive check (**Amon's Follower Cruel Hand - critical trigger**) the power to Hell's Draw (**14000**), the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Dan revealed.

_Ron Geenlin poured aura into his pet dragon, which fired a huge blast of it at the cybernetic warrior._

"Damage check (**Mana Shot Star Vader Neon - no trigger**), second check (**Star Vader Nebula Captor - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw." Hector revealed.

"Hell's Draw attacks Bolt Line (**14000**)!" Dan declared.

_The succubus winked at the android, then she flew over to the android then she made seducing poses at the android. When that failed, she pit into the flesh part of the Android's body._

"That ends my turn." Dan informed.

**Dan - Hector**

**5 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 2**

**3 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Amon's Follower Hell's Draw - empty, empty**

**Doreen the Thruster, Amon's Follower Ron Geenlin - Mana Shot Star Vader Neon, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, empty - empty, Star Vader Robin Knight**

"Draw, and I ride Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon (**9000**)!" Hector declared.

_A black and red aura took over the cyber unit, and transformed it into a pure white dragon. The scales of this dragon are cybernetic, and a black ring binds its rings._

"I call Antimony (**9000**), and Osmium (**9000**)!" Hector added.

_Two more black red auras filled the battlefield. The first revealed a cybernetic woman with white armor. The armor itself has blackish red blood pulsing through it. The woman is holding a rocket launcher, and she has a black ring on her back. The second aura revealed a man in a cybernetic suit. The suit of this man is white with several openings, which reveal black under armor and red neon light pulsing. This man carries a bazooka launcher, and he has several cybernetic red rings floating around, and on his body._

"Mobius Breath Dragon attacks Ron Geenlin (**9000**)!" Hector called.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

"Drive check (**Star Vader Apollo Nail Dragon - critical trigger**) the critical goes to Mobius (**2 critical**), and the power will go to Osmium (**14000**)." Hector informed.

_The dragon opened its mouth, and charged its attack. When it fired, a black laser with a red aura covering it struck the human in the jumpsuit._

"Damage check (**Amon's Follower Hell's Deal - no trigger**), second check (**Doreen the Thruster - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"Mobius Breath's skill activates...Doreen... will be the target... to lock." Hector informed.

_Hector stretched his middle and index fingers at the elf. Two intersecting black rings popped out of no where from those fingers, and flew straight for the elf. She screamed as she was constricted by the rings, and then it happened. Her body was forced into a white light in card form._

"What the?" Dan started to ask.

_He looked at his field, and saw the Doreen card was face down. He then tried to turn it face up, but black electricity shot his finger._

"Ouch!" Dan yelped.

"Locked cards are useless. The can't boost, intercept, be retired, or move...they're stuck until they're unlocked at the end of your turn." Hector explained.

"Great." Dan thought.

"Osmium attacks your vanguard (**14000**)!" Hector declared.

"I don't guard." Dan decided.

_Osmium raised his rocket launcher, then blasted a rocket from it. The rocket struck Ron Geenlin, and caused a huge explosion._

"Damage check (**Amon's Follower Hell's Trick - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Dan revealed.

"Osmium's skill...omega lock!" Hector exclaimed.

_Two more intersecting black rings rose within the two black rings already established, then connected with them._

"Omega lock?" Dan asked.

"When Osmium's attack hits, I can choose a locked card, and it will stay locked for an extra turn." Hector informed.

"This is going to be a very long match." Dan thought.

"Robin Knight boosts, Antimony attacks Hell's Draw (**14000**)!" Hector declared.

_The cybernetic woman raised her own rocket launcher, and launched a rocket at the succubus. The explosion was colored blackish red smoke._

"I end my turn." Hector informed.

**Dan - Hector**

**5 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 2**

**3 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, empty - Flash Gun Star Vader Osmium, empty**

**(_Locked_) Doreen the Thruster, Amon's Follower Ron Geenlin - Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, empty - Beam Star Vader Antimony, Star Vader Robin Knight**

"Stand and draw!" Dan exclaimed.

"Okay, his deck has the power to stop huge power gains...if only Doreen was able to become unlocked this turn I'd have the edge. Oh well, I have to make it work." Dan thought.

"I bet he thinks he'll make it out okay...like that'll happen." Hector thought.

"King of the supernatural, cast darkness over light and shatter hope. I ride, King of Masks Dantarian (**11000**)!" Dan exclaimed.

_A light shrouded Dan's vanguard, and transformed him. This new unit is a human with blond hair, and he wears a black jumpsuit with yellow stripes on the side. This man is wearing a helmet that matches the suit's color, and several masks float around him._

"I call Izaya (**9000**)!" Dan added.

_A white haired human appeared next to Dantarian. This man has spiky silver hair, and wears a black jumpsuit with yellow streaks over the entire thing. Green colored aura radiates off him._

"With support from Fate Collector, Izaya attacks Osmium (**14000**)!" Dan declared.

"I don't guard." Hector decided.

_Izaya raised both his hands in the air, then fired a blast of green aura, which ensnared the male android, and dismantled it._

"Dantarian attacks your vanguard, and with his skill...soul charge for an extra 1000 power (**12000**)!" Dan declared.

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper - no trigger**

"I don't guard." Hector decided.

"Twin drive (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**17000, 2 critical**), second check (**Amon's Leader Astaroth - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

_Dantarian raised his hands in the air which opened a portal into a different dimension, then a hoard of masks came flying from the air. The white dragon yelled in agony._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Bolt Line - no trigger**), second check (**Recollection Star Vader Tellurium - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and recover 1." Hector revealed.

"I end my turn." Dan informed.

**Dan - Hector**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 3**

**5 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**(_locked_) Doreen the Thruster, King of Masks Dantarian - Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon, empty**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Psychicer of Dust Izaya - Beam Star Vader Antimony, Star Vader Robin Knight**

"I stand and draw." Hector informed

"His formation is weak...I got to keep weakening it, that's the only way I can win." Dan thought.

"Terror of outer space that causes mayhem throughout the universe, cause chaos wherever you go. I ride Star Vader Infinite Zero Dragon (**11000**)!" Hector declared.

_Hector's vanguard was swallowed by a blackish red cloud of smoke, and transformed into a silver dragon. This silver dragon walks on 2 legs, and several black rings cover its body._

"Neon (**7000**), Bolt Line (**7000**), and Mobius Breath Dragon (**9000**) to rearguard." Hector informed.

_Three black and red auras filled the battlefield. The first aura revealed the cybernetic creature known as Neon returned, followed by the dragon who's wings are bound by a black ring, and the third revealed the cyber fairy with Wonder Woman's lasso._

"With support from Bolt Line, Infinite Zero attacks your vanguard (**20000**)!" Hector declared.

"No guard." Dan decided.

"Twin drive (**Star Vader Turn-down Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Star Vader Imaginary Plain Dragon - no trigger**)." Hector Revealed

_The silver dragon's roar was horrible, it screeched loud enough to harm the eardrums of every human in the vicinity, then it opened its mouth, and shot a black beam with a red neon glow at Dantarian. The blast caused him to yell in pain._

"Damage check (**King of Masks Dantarian - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

"Bolt Line's skill...Doreen will be Omega Locked!" Hector explained.

"Great...will I ever be free from this." Dan thought.

"Neon boosts, Mobius Breath attacks your vanguard (**16000**)!" Hector declared.

"Blitzritter will guard (**10000**)!" Dan countered.

_The white dragon opened its mouth, then fired a black beam with a red neon highlight. The attack was stopped by a purple elf with several chains over its body._

"Robin Knight boosts, Antimony attacks your vanguard (**14000**)." Hector Declared

"I guard with Izaya (**5000**)!" Dan countered.

_The female android launched a missile at Dantarian, but an oddly colored Izaya generated a barrier of green aura to block the attack._

"I end my turn." Hector informed.

**Dan - Hector**

**4 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**5 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, empty - Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon, Mana Shot Star Vader Neon**

**(_Locked_) Doreen the Thruster, King of Masks Dantarian - Star Vader Infinite Zero Dragon, Star Vader Bolt Line**

**Amon's Follower Fate Collector, Psychicer of Dust Izaya - Beam Star Vader Antimony, Star Vader Robin Knight**

"I stand and draw!" Dan declared.

"He has Astaroth in his hand...it'll be simple to predict what will happen this turn." Hector thought.

"Demon of pure evil, spread a corrupted belief to shroud all enemies in darkness. Break ride, Amon's Leader Astaroth (**11000**)!" Dan exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded over the area as Dantarian was swallowed by dark light. From that corrupted light, came a purple skinned demon with 4 arms and red wings. This demon has white hair around its head._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power to Astaroth (**21000**), then I give Amon's cont skill to Izaya (**15000**), and Fate Collector (**11000**)." Dan explained.

"Despite my lock, he brought his offense to high power. It'll be hard, but I think I can stop the attacks." Hector thought

"Demon's that share a bond, forge it right now...seek mate!" Dan exclaimed.

_The 4 cards from Dan's drop zone returned to his deck, then a copy of Demon World Marquis Amon came out of his deck, and flew to Dan's hand._

"Forge the everlasting bond of darkness. Legion (**31000**)!" Dan exclaimed.

"This is only the beginning." Hector thought.

"Amon gets 1000 per card in the soul (**16000**), I call Hell's Draw (**9000**) and Doreen the Thruster (**6000**)." Dan explained.

_Two lights came bursting into existence, and from them came a succubus and a female elf._

"Using Hell's Draw, I soul charge

**Soul charge: Amon's Follower Phu Geenlin - no trigger**

**Soul charge: Hysteric Shirley - draw trigger**

"Doreen (**12000**), Izaya (**23000**), Amon (**18000**), and Fate Collector (**13000**) all power up. Amon's counterblast sends Hell's Draw to the soul..." Dan started off.

"Then I choose a rearguard to retire...Bolt Line." Hector decided.

_Amon extended his arm, then a swarm of darkness came from it, and swallowed the fairy._

"Astaroth's skill, Soul charge." Dan informed.

**Soul Charge: Amon's Follower Hell's Deal - no trigger**

**Soul charge: Amon's Follower Cruel's Hand - critical trigger**

**Soul Charge: Amon's Leader Astaroth - no trigger**

"All my units that can receive power will receive it (**Doreen: 24000, Amon: 22000, Izaya: 39000, Fate Collector: 17000**). Astaroth receives plus 1 critical for every 10 cards in the soul (**2 critical**)." Dan explained.

"So, is that all?" Hector asked.

"No, not even close, the 2 Dimension creepers in the soul move to the drop zone, and I soul charge (**Amon 20000, Izaya: 37000, Fate Collector:** **15000**)." Dan explained.

**Soul Charge: Demon World Marquis Amon - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Dimension Creeper - no trigger**

**Soul charge: Amon's Follower Hell's Deal - no trigger**

**Soul charge: Psychicer of Dust Izaya - no trigger**

"Now my units, power up (**Amon: 24000, Izaya: 51000, Fate Collector: 19000, Doreen: 36000**), then I soul blast the last Dimension Creeper I got from the previous 2 (**Amon: 23000, Izaya: 50000, Fate Collector: 18000**)." Dan explained.

Soul charge: Demon World Marquis Amon - no trigger

Soul charge: Amon's Leader Astaroth - no trigger

"Once again my units power up (**Doreen: 42000: Amon: 25000, Izaya: 58000, Fate Collector: 20000**), and I move Doreen up." Dan explained.

"He has 15 cards in the soul...great, just great. I can't defend these attacks" Hector thought.

"Astaroth and Amon, Legion attack (**46000, 2 critical**)!" Dan declared.

"Grrr, no guard." Hector defenselessly stated.

"Twin drive (**Blitzritter - critical trigger**) the power to Izaya (**63000**), and critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**), second check (**Amon's Follower Vlad Specula - no trigger**)." Dan revealed.

_The two demons flashed their weird eyes, then a surge of power came from them, and consumed the cybernetic dragon in that blinding light._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Infinite Zero Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Mana Shot Star Vader Neon - no trigger**)." Hector revealed.

_The dragon roared in agony as it and the cybernetic creatures all disappeared from the field. The outer-space area returned the normal steel surroundings of this prison._

"What happens now?" Dan asked.

"A person that loses in a prison space receives a special treatment." Hector informed.

The two damage zones started to be covered in blackish blue aura, then a thundercloud appeared over Hector.

"Steel that loses in battle deserves to be discarded, Judgement!" Hector exclaimed.

_Several steel bars surrounded Hector, then the lightning came from it, and he was electrocuted by the lightning. The prison dissipated as Hector received the judgement._

* * *

><p><strong>Dan: that was a harder match then I thought.<strong>

**Zack: This match will be mine to win**

**Orlando: don't think it'll be that easy.**

**Tom: just what is going on here?**

**Dan: Next Time: Battle to Save My Sister Part 4: Dragons of lightning and Ice**

**Zack: This is my time to rise and shine!**


	43. btms part 4: Dragons ofLightning and Ice

**Battle To Save My Sister Part 4: Dragons of Lightning and Ice:**

* * *

><p><em>In a stunning turn of events, Dan has defeated Hector, and he has cast upon himself the 'Judgement' curse that the loser has earned. So now, it's now up to Zack and Koyoku to defeat their opponents, but can they truly overcome them?<em>

The camera in our heads turns to the blue flames prison as it turns into the vast emptiness of outer-space.

"Brawler Volt Knuckle Dracokid (**5000**)!" Zack revealed.

_An orange light appeared out of nowhere, revealing a muscular baby dragon with brown scales._

"Black Ring Chains Pleiades (**4000**)!" Orlando revealed.

_A reddish black mist animated itself behind Orlando, and from it came a child like android unit. It has cybernetic armor, and black rings are being held in it's hand. This being has a black tail highlighted by a red aura._

"Link Joker!? My parents warned me about what that clan is capable of...I shouldn't expect an easy time then." Zack thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p>"My turn, draw and I ride Hollow Twin Blades Binary Star (<strong>8000<strong>), Pleiades moves." Orlando informed.

_The Red-Black mist once again animated itself in two different locations. The vanguard evolved into an android in silver armor. This one looks like the heroes Blaster Blade and Blaster dark as it holds two swords. The first sword has a white glow at the butt of it's hilt and the second has a black neon glow at the same location. A big black ring with a red aura hovers on its back. The child android appeared to the side from the second mist._

"I end my turn." Orlando informed.

**Zack - Orlando**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - Drop Zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Black Ring Chains Pleiades**

**Empty, Brawler Volt Knuckle Dracokid - Hollow Twin Blades Binary Star, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw... Brawler Thunder Arrow Dracokid (**7000**) rides, Bolt Knuckle moves." Zack informed

_Orange light encased the brown dragon, and revealed a small red dragon holding a bow in it's hand, the brown dragon moved behind him._

"I call Wildcloak (**7000**)." Zack added.

_A second orange light appeared on the field, then from it came a big, red, muscular dragon appeared on the field with a heavy roar._

"With support from Volt Knuckle, Thunder Arrow attacks...Volt Knuckle adds 3000 to this attack (15000)!" Zack declared.

"No guard." Orlando informed.

"Drive check (**Brawler Old Hand Dragon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Thunder Arrow raised the bow to the android. An arrow made of lightning willed itself into being right in the bow, and the the dracokid launched it at the android. the arrow pierced it's chest._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Scouting Ferris - draw trigger**) power goes to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Orlando revealed.

"No choice...I end my turn." Zack decided.

**Zack - Orlando**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, Brawler Wildcloak Dragon - empty, Black Ring Chains Pleiades**

**Brawler Volt Knuckle Dracokid, Brawler Thunder Arrow Dracokid - Hollow Twin Blades Binary Star, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw and I ride Mobius Breath Dragon (**9000**)!" Orlando declared.

_A reddish black mist animated itself once again as it encased the android to reveal the mechanical dragon who's wings are bound by a black ring with red aura._

"I call Niobium (**9000**) and Lanthanum (**7000**)!" Orlando added.

_Two blackish red mists hovered around the field, the first revealed a female looking android with long hair. Her fingers are extended for extra sharp and swift attacks. The second revealed a male android. He's bulkier then his older sister, but his arms have orange rings around them, and his claws are bright red._

"Pleiades' counterblast. I send it to the soul, and check the top 5 for this unit." Orlando revealed.

**Top Card: Star Vader Freezeray Dragon - no trigger**

"Here comes the assault." Zack thought.

Mobius Breath attacks Thunder Arrow (**9000**)!" Orlando declared.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

"Drive check (**Star Vader Meteor Liger - critical trigger**) the power to Niobium (**14000**), the critical stays with my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Orlando revealed.

_The cyber dragon opened its mouth, and fired a black beam with a red aura. it struck the young red dragon, and it yelped in pain as it was hit._

"Damage check (**Brawler Thunder Arrow Dracokid - no trigger**), second check (**Brawler Heavy Trailer Dragon - draw trigger**) the power to Thunder Arrow (**12000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

"Since Mobius Breath is my vanguard, and the attack hit yours. I choose Wildcloak, and lock it." Orlando informed.

_Two black rings came out of nowhere, and expanded around the muscular red dragon. The dragon roared as the prison shrunk as well as contract. The red dragon became a white card being held in a black gravity field with the two rings orbiting around it._

"Niobium gets 2000 when a card is locked (**16000**) and Lanthanum has the same skill (**9000**)." Orlando explained.

"I want to guard that, but I can't waste cards either." Zack thought.

"With support from Lanthanum, Niobium attacks Thunder Arrow Dracokid (**25000**)!" Orlando declared.

"I don't guard." Zack decided.

_The female android flew threw the field, then unleashed a horde of the Pokemon move, fury swipes, on the dragon kid, which the later screeched in agony._

"Damage check (**Brawler Big Bang Knuckle Buster - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Orlando said as he gave an evil smile.

**Zack - Orlando**

**6 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, (_Locked_) Brawler Wildcloak Dragon - empty, empty**

**Brawler Volt Knuckle Dracokid, Brawler Thunder Arrow Dracokid - Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium, Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum**

"Stand and draw." Zack declared.

"He doesn't seem to be that good, but I should wait before I judge his skill." Orlando thought.

"Military Brawler Lisei (**9000**) ride!" Zack declared

_Bright orange light, yet again, encases Zack's vanguard and transforms it. This time, the vanguard became a human with spiky orange hair. He wears black leather pants, a red vest, and an orange visor. His weapon of choice is a staff with hidden chains in it._

"I call Brawler Old Hand Dragon (**8000**), and Arc (**7000**)!" Zack declared.

_Two more lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a red dragon in bulky armor, and the second revealed a blue haired man in multi colored clothes. He carries blades on his elbows._

"With support from Arc, Old Hand Dragon attacks Niobium (**15000**)!" Zack declared.

"Meteor Liger will guard (**10000**)!" Orlando countered

_The heavy armored dragon ran across the battlefield, ready to throw a punch, but a cybernetic lion/tiger appeared out of nowhere bit into the dragon's hand._

"With support from Volt Knuckle, Lisei attacks Mobius breath (**14000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Orlando informed.

"Drive check (**Brawler Green Gem Carbuncle - heal trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Zack revealed.

_Lisei ran through the field, and started attacking the cybernetic dragon. Punches and kick+blows from the weapon dealt impressive damage to said beast._

"Damage check (**Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium - no trigger**)." Orlando revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

_The intersecting rings broke, and the muscular dragon was free once again._

**Zack - Orlando**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Brawler Wildcloak Dragon - empty, empty**

**Brawler Volt Knuckle Dracokid, Military Brawler Lisei - Star Vader Mobius Breath Dragon, empty**

**Tonfa Brawler Arc, Brawler Old Hand Dragon - Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium, Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum**

"Stand and draw!" Orlando exclaimed.

"I got to be careful now. He can lock my rearguards if he gets the opportunity. I can't let him." Zack thought.

"Cast a shadow on both light and hope, and bring despair from that darkness. I ride, Setting Sun Star Vader Darmstadtium (11000)!" Orlando chanted.

_A blackish red mist encased itself around the dragon, and from that a cyber knight revealed itself. It has cybernetic armor, it's helmet covers what it truly looks like, it carries a long-sword+2 black rings with a red aura around each._

"I call Niobium (**9000**), Paradox Nail Fenrir (**6000**) and Binary Star (**8000**)!" Orlando informed.

_Three reddish black mists appeared on the field; the first revealed a duplicate of the female android, the second revealed another Blaster Blade/Dark duplicate, and the third revealed a cybernetic wolf with red neon veins, yellow claws on each foot, and a black ring around each ankle._

"2 cards left in his hand. I may have a chance after all." Zack thought.

"With support from Fenrir, Darmstadtium attacks...counterblast, I add another 3000 power+my vanguard gets 2000 power for attacking a vanguard (**22000**)!" Orlando explained.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

"Twin drive (**Star Vader Scouting Ferris - draw trigger**) power to the Niobium on the left (**14000**), and I draw...second check (**Star Vader Spark Doll - critical trigger**) the power to the Niobium on the right (**14000**) and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Orlando revealed.

_Darmstadtium raised his sword to arm's length, and energy began charging into it. When the energy finished charging, the android fired the power at the Brawler. The energy pierced the soldier's skin._

"Damage check (**Tonfa Brawler Arc - no trigger**), second check (**Brawler Heavy Trailer Dragon - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

"With support from Binary Star, Niobium attacks your vanguard (**22000**)!" Orlando declared.

"I don't guard." Zack decided.

_The copy of the cyber knight raced to Lisei, then scratched him maliciously._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld - no trigger**)." Zack revealed

"Niobium on the left attack (**21000**)!" Orlando declared.

"Old Hand Dragon Especial Intercept (**24000**)!" Zack countered.

_The first cyber knight raced through he field, and attempted to scratch Lisei, but the red dragon in bulky dragon blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Orlando informed.

**Zack - Orlando**

**6 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 3**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Brawler Wildcloak Dragon - Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium, Hollow Twin Blades Binary Star**

**Brawler Volt Knuckle Dragon, Military Brawler Lisei - Setting Sun Star Vader Darmstadtium, Paradox Nail Fenrir**

**Tonfa Brawler Arc, empty - Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium, Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum**

"I stand and draw!" Zack declared.

"This game is just about over...once I lock his rearguards that is." Orlando thought.

"Lightning force dragon bring judgement to the battlefield, I ride Eradicator Ignition Dragon (**11000**)!" Zack declared.

_Orange light encased itself around Zack's vanguard, and evolved it into a big black dragon holding a chainsaw._

"I call Arc (**7000**), and a second Old Hand Dragon (**8000**)!" Zack informed.

"We have the same amount of rearguards...interesting." Orlando thought.

"With support from Volt Knuckle, Ignition Dragon attacks (**16000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Orlando said as he smiled darkly.

Twin drive (**Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Wildcloak (**12000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**). Second check (**Brawler Big Bang** **Knuckle Dragon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Ignition dragon activated his chainsaw, then flew at high speed towards Darmstadtium. The two units clashed weapons over and over again, and Ignition Dragon struck the cyber knight._

"Damage check (**Star Vader Jailer Tail - draw trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw. Second check (**Setting Sun Star Vader Darmstadtium - no** **trigger**)." Orlando revealed.

"With support from Arc, Old Hand Dragon attacks Niobium (**15000**)!" Zack declared.

"Spark Doll guards that (**10000**)!" Orlando countered.

_The red dragon aced to the female cyber knight, but a cybernetic doll blocked the attack._

"With support from Arc, Wildcloak attacks Darmstadtium (**19000**)!" Zack declared

"I don't guard." Orlando informed.

Wildcloak opened it's mouth and shot fire at the cybernetic soldier. It reacated by trying to block the attack, but the attack still got through.

"Damage check (**Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum - no trigger**)." Orlando revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed

**Zack - Orlando**

**7 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**2 - drop zone - 2**

**Tonfa Brawler Arc, Brawler Wild Cloak Dragon - Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium, Hollow Twin Blades Binary Star**

**Brawler Volt Knuckle Dracokid, Eradicator Ignition Dragon - Setting Sun Star Vader Darmstadtium, Paradox Nail Fenrir**

**Tonfa Brawler Arc, Brawler Old Hand Dragon - Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium, Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum**

"Stand and draw!" Orlando declared.

"What is his actual plan...so long as I can get to my tun, if he doesn't have a perfect guard in his hand...I can win this." Zack thought.

"Dragon of pure darkness, break the barricades of defense, and bring the Void the victory it deserves, break ride! Star Vader Freezeray Dragon (**11000**)!" Orlando declared.

_The limit break seal exploded on the field as red and black mist covered the cyber knight. The being coming out of the mist was a huge white dragon with bulky white armor. Its wings are faded red, and it has black rings on its wrists and horn._

"Break ride skill! I discard a g3 card from my hand, and add 10000 power to my vanguard (**21000**), in addition Wildcloak Dragon, Volt Knuckle Dracokid, and Old Hand Dragon are locked!" Orlando explained.

_Three pairs of black intersecting rings appeared around the brown dragon child, and both red dragons. They all shrunk and the rings constricted and turned the dragons into white cards trapped in gravity fields._

"Limit Break! For each card that's locked, my vanguard gets power +3000 (**30000**), Lanthanum (**13000**) and Niobium (**15000**) get 2000 power for each card getting locked." Orlando explained.

"This is going to hurt." Zack thought.

"With support from Binary Star, Niobium attacks Ignition Dragon (**23000**)!" Orlando declared.

"I don't guard." Zack decided.

_The android raced across the field, and unleashed several million scratches on Ignition Dragon._

"Damage check (**Brawler of Heavens Youzen -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**16000, 2 critical**)." Zack Revealed

"With support from Fenrir, Freezeray Dragon attacks, counterblast I add another 3000 power (**39000**)!" Orlando declared.

"Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld will nullify that (**perfect defense**)!" Zack countered.

"Twin drive (**Recollection Star Vader Tellurium - heal trigger**) power to the Niobium who hasn't attacked (**20000**), and I recover 1, second check (**Star Vader Meteor** **Liger - critical trigger**) all effects to the same Niobium (**25000, 2 critical**)." Orlando revealed.

_The cyber dragon raised its hand, and then blasted a huge blast of energy, but a purple wyvern generated a barrier to block the attack._

"With support from Lanthanum, Niobium attacks Ignition Dragon (**38000**)!" Orlando declared.

"Toshu, Quintet Wall!" Zack countered.

_As the cyber android made it's attack, a muscular red haired man appeared in front of Ignition Dragon._

**Top card: Brawler Thunder Arrow Dragon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Brawler Big Bang Slash Buster - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Brawler Green Gem Carbuncle - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Military Brawler Lisei - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Eradicator Ignition Dragon - no trigger (0)**

**Total shield: 25000**

"The attack doesn't hit...just great." Orlando thought

"I barely survived that...I need to power up my vanguard as high as possible to end this fight." Zack thought.

"I end my turn." Orlando informed.

**Zack - Orlando**

**4 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 4**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**10 - drop zone - 2**

**Tonfa Brawler Arc, (_Locked_) Brawler Wildcloak Dragon - Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium, Hollow Twin Blades Binary Star**

**(_Locked_) Brawler Volt Knuckle Dracokid, Eradicator Ignition Dragon - Star Vader Freezeray Dragon, Paradox Nail Fenrir**

**Tonfa Brawler Arc, (_Locked_) Brawler Old Hand Dragon - Furious Claw Star Vader Niobium, Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum**

"If he has a perfect guard in his hand, I'll lose the next turn. I need luck to be on my side." Zack thought as he stood his units, then drew.

"He is going to lose this turn...there's no way he can come back from behind now." Orlando thought.

"Raise your fists high in the skies, and blow away the opposition! I break ride, Brawler Big Bang Knuckle Buster (**11000**)!" Zack declared.

_A huge orange light covered Zack's vanguard, revealing a bright red dragon in silver and gold armor._

"Break ride skill, counterblast...now you choose two rearguards to retire, and my vanguard gets 10000 power." Zack informed.

"Binary Star and Lanthanum, will be sacrificed." Orlando

_Two electric fields trapped the bulky android and Blaster Blade clone, the two cyber knights were destroyed by emp's._

"Seek mate!" Zack declared.

_Green Gem Carbuncle, and 3 other units returned to the deck, then a copy of Slash Buster exited the deck, and flew into Zack's hand._

Dragons who raise their fists together, bring horrible pain to the opposition, Legion (**30000**)!" Zack exclaimed.

A blue dragon in silver armor appeared next to the red dragon.

"The legion ability, counterblast! I send Big Bang Knuckle Dragon to the soul, this adds 7000 power to my vanguard (**37000**), and the ability to attack your 4 remaining units in one attack." Zack informed

"If he doesn't have a perfect guard...I win." Zack thought.

"37000, plus the ability to attack all my units...I don't have enough to stop that." Orlando thought.

"Let's go, Legion Mach Attack (**37000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Orlando informed

"Twin drive (**Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**42000, 2 critical**), second check (**Brawler Thunder Arrow Dracokid - no trigger**)

_The two dragons raced across the field at the same time. Then at lightning speed, the punched one of the Niobiums each, then they decked the cyber wolf, and finally struck Freezeray Dragon._

"If he doesn't get a heal trigger, I'll win." Zack thought.

"Damage check (**Star Vader Freezeray Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Hollow Twin Blades Binary Star - no trigger**)." Orlando revealed.

_As the 6th damage was revealed, the outer-space look turned back into the blue flames walls, floor, and ceiling_.

"Now burst open, Judgement!" Zack exclaimed.

_Blue flames charged from both damage zones, then the flames rushed to Orlando, and bathed him in them._

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Orlando yelled.

The flame prison dispersed as Orlando received the judgement, Zack looked to his left, and saw Dan looking at his opponent.

"We won, that's good." Zack thought.

"Zack, no time to rest, we have to find Koyoku." Dan stated.

"Right." Zack nodded.

_The two of them raced down the hall in search of their friend._

* * *

><p><strong>Zack: that was a tougher fight then I thought it would be<strong>

**Dan: agreed, hope we can find them soon.**

**Koyoku: Alice, why are you doing this?**

**Alice: Link Joker's seed must be reunited**

**Zack: Next Time: Battle To Save My Sister Part 5: Dark Angel and the Knowledge Beasts**

**Alice: Dark light descend, and reek havoc on the world!**


	44. Btsms Part 5: Dark Angel&KB

**Battle To Save My Sister Part 5: Dark Angel&the Kngel&the Beasts:**

* * *

><p><em>Well Dan and Zack had an interesting time fighting off 2 Link Joker decks, so now it's time to observe the third cardfight of this adventure. But, can Koyoku truly beat his sister? We begin this chapter where we last let off, the two siblings are surrounded by a forest of vines, and they are standing on a small pool of water<em>.

"Alice, what are you doing!? We're together again, we don't have to cardfight each other!" Koyoku asked as two cardfighting tables made of vines came into existence in front of them.

"Oh, but we do. This space forces us to fight, and the loser gets a special reward." Alice informed as she emphasized the word 'reward'.

"Fine then." Koyoku stated.

_The two of them set up their fields, then redrew 2 cards each._

"Stand up vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

As they flipped their vanguards, the forest of vines changed and became the emptiness of space.

"First Aid Celestial Peniel (**5000**)." Alice revealed.

_A green haired angel with blue wings appeared on Alice's side. She wears a white nurse's uniform and she carries a gold box filled with medical supplies._

"Gardening Mole (**5000**)!" Koyoku revealed.

_A yellow mole with a green hose around it's body appeared in front of Koyoku._

"Great Nature huh? I was expecting him to use the Angel Feather clan." Alice thought as she drew.

"Angel Feather...well since this is Alice...I have to be prepared for Metatron." Koyoku thought.

"Arabhaki will ride (**7000**), Peniel moves." Alice informed.

_Pink light enveloped the angel, and evolved her into a turquoise haired angel in a black uniform, she carries a bazooka launcher, and she has 2 pairs of wings. The green haired angel moved to the side._

"I end my turn." Alice informed.

**Koyoku - Alice**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, Gardening Mole - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Wash Up Raccoon (**7000**), Mole moves." Koyoku declared.

_A flash of light enveloped Koyoku's vanguard, and it evolved into a very cute Raccoon. The yellow mole moved behind him._

"With support from Gardening Mole, Wash Up Raccoon attacks Arabhaki (12000)!" Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Alice informed.

"Drive check (**Ruler Chameleon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**17000, 2 critical**)." Koyoku revealed.

_The raccoon jumped in the air, extending it's claws, then it pounced on the trigger happy angel, and scratched her up._

"Damage check (**Adamantine Celestial Aniel - no trigger**), second check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Alice revealed.

"I end my turn." Koyoku informed.

**Koyoku - Alice**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul -0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Gardening Mole, Wash Up Raccoon - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw." Alice said simply.

"I have to be careful, Angel Feather's damage zone is just a second hand to them." Koyoku thought.

"Essence Celestial Becca (**10000**) will ride!" Alice declared.

_Pink light enveloped Alice's vanguard, and it evolved her into an orange haired angel in a nurse's uniform. She wears a blue hood which has a halo over it, her wings are ice blue, and her weapon of choice is the Key Blade._

"I call Raguel (**9000**), and Narelle (**7000**)!" Alice added.

_Two more pink lights animated themselves on the field, the first was revealed to be a yellow haired angel holding a machine gun, and the second was an actual Nurse like angel who's holding a stethoscope._

"Narelle's skill. I take Aniel from the damage zone, and replace it with this card." Alice informed.

**Damage replacement: Cleanup Celestial Ramiel Яeverse - no trigger**

"What is that unit?" Koyoku thought.

"With support from Narelle, Becca attacks Raccoon (**17000**)!" Alice declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku informed.

"Drive check (**Hot Shot Celestial Samayza- critical trigger**) the power to Raguel (**14000**), and the critical to Becca (**2 critical**)." Alice revealed.

_Becca flew through the battlefield, and struck the Raccoon twice with the sharp edge of her blade._

"Damage check (**Taping Cat - no trigger**), second check (**Compass Lion - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

"With support from Peniel, Raguel attacks (**22000**)!" Alice declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku informed,

_Raguel pressed the trigger on her gun, then a horde of bullets struck the raccoon._

"Damage check (**Dictionary Goat - heal trigger**) I recover 1." Koyoku informed.

"I end my turn." Alice decided.

**Koyoku - Alice**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Gardening Mole, Wash Up Raccoon - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Koyoku informed.

"He can't figure out my strategy...no matter what he clan chose for his deck, he's always like this." Alice thought.

"I ride Compass Lion (**11000**)!" Koyoku informed.

_Green light enveloped Koyoku's vanguard, and evolved the raccoon into a big black male lion with a green mane. He has a pencil sticking out his forehead._

"I call Ruler Chameleon (**3000**), and Coiling Duckbill (**7000**)!" Koyoku added.

_Two green lights animated themselves onto the field, then from them came A green Chameleon with a long tongue and a platypus with a telephone on it's head._

"Duckbill passes a skill on to Chameleon. if it should leave the field, I can draw a card." Koyoku informed.

"Compass Lion's skill forces you to retire a unit each turn...interesting." Alice thought.

"With support from Duckbill, Chameleon attacks Raguel (**10000**)!" Koyoku declared.

"I guard with Narelle (**5000**)!" Alice countered.

_The chameleon opened it's mouth, then the tongue came flying at the machine gun angel, but the actual nurse looking angel appeared out of nowhere, and generated a powerful barrier._

"With support from Mole, Lion attacks Becca (**11000**)!" Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Alice informed.

"Drive check (**Castanet Donkey - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**21000**), and I draw." Koyoku revealed.

_The lion jumped in the air, then pounced on the key blade wielding angel. She screamed as the lion bit into her._

"Damage check (**Essence Celestial Becca - no trigger**)." Alice revealed.

"The end phase begins. I trigger Lion's skill to retire Chameleon; then with it's counterblast...I search my deck for a second one to add to my hand. Duckbill's skill let's me draw 1 card, and Mole's counterblast sends it to the soul, and I get to add the copy of Chameleon that went to the drop zone back to my hand." Koyoku informed.

"You took 2 trigger units out of your deck?" Alice asked.

"Yeah...I'll have to fix it later." Koyoku thought as he ended his turn.

**Koyoku - Alice**

**8 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 1**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, empty - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, Compass Lion - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Coiling Duckbill, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Alice declared.

"I have to figure out what happened to her...maybe Zack has an idea." Koyoku thought.

"Present a beautiful light to a glorious destiny, ride Prophecy Celestial Ramiel (**11000**)!" Alice exclaimed.

_Pink light enveloped Alice's vanguard, transforming her into a beautiful angel with long blond hair, and very big blue wings. Her outfit is white with red sides, and her weapon of choice is are scissor blades._

"I activate Peniel's skill, I send her to the soul, and superior call Narelle (**7000**), then I send the top card of my deck to the damage zone face down. Narelle's skill I replace the card from the damage zone with a card from my hand." Alice explained.

_The green haired angel was replaced with a faded blue version of the angel nurse that is behind Ramiel._

**Damage replacement: Candle Celestial Sariel - no trigger**

_Alice smiled as she looked at the card she replaced from the damage zone._

"With support from Narelle, Raguel attacks Lion (**19000**)!" Alice declared.

"Ruler Chameleon will guard that (**10000**)!" Koyoku countered.

_Raguel put her finger on the trigger, then shot a horde of bullets at the lion, but the green chameleon sent it's tongue to block the bullets._

"With support from Narelle, Ramiel attacks Lion (**20000**)!" Alice declared.

"I don't guard." Koyoku informed.

"Twin drive (**Hot Shot Celestial Samyaza - critical trigger**) all effects to Ramiel (**25000, 2 critical**). Second check (**Candle Celestial Sariel - no trigger**)." Alice revealed.

_Ramiel flew through the battlefield, then struck the Lion in the head with both of her blades._

"Damage check (**School Hunter Leopald - no trigger**), second check (**Coiling Duckbill - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

"I end my turn." Alice informed.

**Koyoku - Alice**

**7 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, empty - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, Compass Lion - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Coiling Duckbill, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Koyoku informed.

"What is he up to...doesn't matter, once his deck is modified by reverse, it'll be better." Alice thought.

"Powerful professor, bring knowledge to school. I ride Honorary Professor Chatnoir (**11000**)!" Koyoku declared.

_A green light covered Koyoku's vanguard in kt's glow, and it shrunk to a small purple cat with a teacher's robes that you see at graduation ceremonies._

"I call Taping Cat (**5000**), Researcher Fox (**9000**), Binoculus Tiger (**9000**), and a second Duckbill (**7000**)!" Koyoku informed.

_Four green lights appeared in brilliance. The first revealed an orange cat in a baby's bonnet, the second revealed a grey fox dressed in a university's professor's robes, the third revealed a tiger with binoculars, and the 4th revealed a faded version the platypus._

"I soul blast 2, and draw 1 with cat's skill...then my second duckbill passes a skill to taping cat." Koyoku explained.

"Is he serious?" There's no way he can finish me off this turn." Alice thought.

"With support from Duckbill, Tiger attacks Ramiel (**16000**) I add 4000 to Cat (**9000**)." Koyoku explained.

"I don't guard." Alice informed.

_The Tiger with binoculars jumped in the air, then ponced on the angel with the scissor blades._

"Damage check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Alice revealed.

"With support from Cat, Chatnoir attacks Ramiel (**22000**)!" Koyoku declared.

"Aniel will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Alice countered.

"Twin drive (**Dictionary Goat - heal trigger**) power to Fox (**14000**), and I recover 1...second check (**Magic Scientist Tester Fox - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

_The purple cat jumped in the air, but a blue haired nurse angel with blue wings protected Ramiel from harm._

"With support from Duckbill, Researcher Fox attacks Ramiel (**21000**)!" Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Alice informed.

_The grey fox launched a concoction of chemicals in the air...the beaker exploded, and the contents rained down on Ramiel...apparently it was acid._

"Damage check (**Prophecy Celestial Ramiel - no trigger**)." Alice revealed.

"The end phase begins...Taping Cat retires...and I draw 1 card." Koyoku informed as he ended his turn.

**Koyoku - Alice**

**7 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 5**

**1 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**5 - drop zone - 3**

**Coiling Duckbill, Illusion Scientist Researcher Fox - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, Honorary Professor Chatnoir - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Coiling Duckbill, Binoculus Tiger - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Alice declared.

"Okay...I have a huge hand, plus my damage is on the light side...I can do this." Koyoku thought.

"Break the prophecy of a bright future, and dye it jet black...cross break ride! Cleanup Celestial Ramiel Яeverse (**11000**)!" Alice declared.

_Ramiel screamed in pain as the reddish black mist swallowed her up. When she was released from it, her skin went from white to milk chocolate, her hair became ice white, and her wings became sharp ice blue. Her outfit and scissor blade became black, and she wears an eye patch._

"Cross break ride?" Koyoku thought.

_Koyoku then remembered what Tom did in the shop tournament_

_"Eternal dragon of everlasting fire, burn everything so that nothing remains, not even ash...cross break ride! Dragonic Overlord 'The End'(**11000**)!" Tom's voice rang._

"I'm in trouble bow." Koyoku thought.

"Cross-ride bonus brings Ramiel Яeverse's power up by 2000 (**13000**), then I replace a card from the damage zone with a card from the top of my deck...my vanguard then receives 10000 (**23000**)." Alice informed as she took Sariel.

**Top card: Order Celestial Yeqon - no trigger**

"I call Raguel (**9000**) and Arabhaki (**7000**)!" Alice informed.

_Two pink lights appeared on the field. The first revealed a faded version of the machine gun nurse, and the second revealed the bazooka carrying angel._

"Ramiel Яeverse's limit break!" Alice exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded in front of the corrupted Ramiel._

"Arabhaki and the Narelle behind Raguel will lock!" Alice informed.

_Two sets of intersecting black rings with red aura trapped the two angels, and turned them into card shaped white lights._

"All units in my front line get 5000 power each (**Raguel: 14000, Ramiel: 28000**) then Persona skill, I send that face down Dictionary Goat to the drop zone, and in exchange you sent a rearguard to the damage zone." Alice informed.

"I choose Binoculus Tiger." Koyoku explained.

"Good, now with support from Narelle, go Ramiel Яeverse attack (**35000**)!" Alice declared.

"Cable Sheep will nullify that (**perfect guard**)." Koyoku countered.

Twin drive (**Hot Shot Celestial Samayza - critical trigger**) all effects to the Raguel on the right (**19000, 2 critical**), second check (**Essence Celestial Becca - no trigger**)." Alice revealed.

_The corrupted angel flew through the field, and attempted to attack the purple cat, but a sheep generated a barrier to stop the attack._

"Raguel (**22000**)!" Alice declared.

_The first machine gun angel went open season by shooting the cat with multiple bullets._

"Damage check (**Illusion Scientist Researcher Fox - no trigger**), second check (**Taping Cat - no trigger**)." Koyoku revealed.

"My last Raguel (**17000**)!" Alice declared.

"Ruler Chameleon will stop that (**10000**)!" Koyoku countered.

"I end my turn." Alice informed.

_The black rings broke, and released the two angels trapped in them._

**Koyoku - Alice**

**4 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 5**

**1 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**8 - drop zone - 4**

**Coiling Duckbill, Illusion Scientist Researcher Fox - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, Honorary Professor Chatnoir - Cleanup Celestial Ramiel Яeverse, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Coiling Duckbill, empty - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Marking Celestial Arabhak**i

"Stand and draw!" Koyoku exclaimed.

"Ramiel will win this for me..after this turn, I win." Alice thought.

"Smart animal of the university, end wars and ignorance with your great knowledge! Break ride, Magical Scientist Tester Fox (**11000**)!" Koyoku exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded all over the field as green light absorbed the cat, and morphed him into an orange fox in teacher's robes._

"Break ride skill adds 10000 (21000), then I call Binoculus Tiger (**9000**), and Was Up Raccoon (**7000**)!" Koyoku informed.

_Two green lights appeared the field, revealing the tiger with binoculars on its back, and the cute little raccoon._

"Seek mate!" Koyoku exclaimed.

_4 cards raced back into the deck, then a copy of Researcher Fox flew from the deck, and into Zack's hand._

"The two clever foxes work as one to make the world a smarter place, legion (**30000**)!" Koyoku exclaimed.

"When that tiger attacks...it can give a 4000 power bonus to a unit, and the break ride skill gives a rearguard 4000 power whenever a rearguard attacks...this will be bad if I can't defend his attacks." Alice thought.

"With support from Duckbill, Tiger attacks Raguel...with his skill I add 4000 power to Raccoon (**11000**, **Researcher Fox: 13000**)." Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Alice decided.

_The tiger jumped in the air, then pounced on the blond angel with the machine gun._

"With support from Raccoon, Legion attack...I add 4000 to the rearguard Researcher Fox (**17000**)!" Koyoku informed.

"I nullify that with Aniel (**perfect guard**)!" Alice countered.

"Twin drive (**Eraser Alpaca - stand trigger**) all effects to Tiger (**14000**), second check (**Eraser Alpaca -stand trigger**) 5000 to Fox (**22000**), and Duckbill stands." Koyoku revealed.

_The two foxes tossed their beakers in the air, then they exploded. Acidic liquid with some solid compound created a fiery explosion of chemicals, but the attack was blocked by a blue winged angel that generated a barrier._

"With support from Duckbill, Tiger attacks the last Raguel (**21000, Researcher Fox 26000**)!" Koyoku declared.

_The tiger pounced on the other machine gun wielding angel, and she yelped as she was being eaten alive._

"With support from Duckbill, my Researcher Fox attacks Ramiel (**35000**)!" Koyoku declared.

"I don't guard." Alice informed.

The grey rearguard fox threw his beaker in the air, which caused acid to go all over the place, and it hit the corrupted angel.

"Damage check (**Clean Up Celestial Ramiel Яeverse- no trigger**)." Alice revealed.

_The emptiness of outer space dissipated as the prison went back to the vine forest look._

"*gasp, hah hah hah." Alice was panting heavily.

"Alice what's wrong?!" Koyoku asked in worry for his sister.

"Before my reverse is over, you must say 'judgment' to free us from this prison." Alice told him.

"What'll happen to you if I say that word?" Koyoku asked.

"Nothing, nothing will happen *pant*." Alice lied as the red-black mist started to leave her body.

"Okay...Judgement!" Koyoku exclaimed.

_Vines burst from the ground and wrapped themselves around Alice...then a leaf tornado appeared inside the vines._

"GgggwwwwwAaaaaahhhhhh!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs.

_The prison was lifted as Alice received judgement, and her carved out ball broke as a result of the undone reversing._

"Alice!" Koyoku yelled as he ran to her.

_At this point Zack and Dan caught up to Koyoku, and saw Alice on the ground with injuries similar to the ones Hector and Orlando obtained from being judged._

"We need to take her to the emergency wing." Zack said.

"No." Dan countered.

"Why, she's injured!?" Koyoku asked.

"Because, those Link Joked players are still around here, if we bring her to an area accessible to even the audience, they'll be able to attack her very quickly. Let's take her back to our hotel room." Dan suggested.

_The three of them helped Alice out of the hallway...after walking around for a good half hour - forty minutes. They finally returned to their dorm, where Misaki was waiting for them. Dan opened the door to see her with a very angry expression on her face._

"Zack, where were you? I was worried sick!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Sorry, we ran into some trouble." Zack solemnly stated as he and Dan put Alice on the bed

_Misaki then saw Alice, and also noticed how she looks similarly to Koyoku._

"Zack, what the heck happened?" Misaki asked.

_Zack then filled Misaki in with what happened in this arc from what he, Dan, and Koyoku went through._

"Kai and Tom need to know what's been going on. Link Joker's back...I was hoping to relax for once." Misaki said in a worried tone.

To end the chapter, we return to Ibuki, who has sitting at his desk, looking at his deck, when he then hears the phone ringing.

"Hello...Hector, how was the mission...I see, well there's nothing we can do...Alice is in the protection of Misaki Tokura and Kai Toshiki...yes Zack is their second born...return to your team...no, without a strong coordinator, we can't continue with the espionage missions...there is one thing I will do for her...keep watching the brackets." Ibuki said before hanging up.

"Alice, you were the best protege I ever had...there is one thing I can do for you, but this is also the last thing I can do for you as well." Ibuki thought as he started pressing buttons.

_He hacked into he mainframe, and put 'Alice Tenshin' within the roster of Team Underdogs._

* * *

><p><strong>Kai: Link Joker here!?<strong>

**Misaki: well, there's nothing we can do about, and besides...the next generation should take the lead in new world growth**

**Max: Next Time: Second Round Turbulence**

**Tom: what is even happening at this tournament?**


	45. Second Round Turbulence

**Second Round Turbulence:**

* * *

><p><em>Where we last left off, Alice was defeated by Koyoku, and was taken to the hotel room given to them by the tournament staff. It was several hours, and the last match of the first round has ended.<em>

"_*__sniff*_ Alice, I'm so happy you're alive _*sob* *sob*_!" Koyoku exclaimed as he hugged his sister with a vice like grip.

"Koyoku...where are we, and could you please get off of me?" Alice asked.

"We're at the national tournament of course." Zack answered.

"And you would be?" Alice asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope<strong>

**Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsuzuku kabe wa nanjuusou?**

**IMEEJI toori nanka ja nai shizuka ni sawagi dashita honnou**

**Meiro mitai ikitomari nanda mou shikou wa DISUTOOSHON**

**Youshanai ne itsunomani miushinatta RUUTO, abaredasu**

**pay attention! Hey what is it?**

**watch your step now! Joushiki nanka iranai**

**are you serious!? no no no, don't worry 1,2,3**

**Fukikaesu shinzou no RIZUMU**

**Shikai mada kuranderu soredemo ikanakucha**

**Kimi ga shinjiteru boku wo uragiru wake ni ikanai tsuyoku KURAKUSHON ga naru**

**Kodoku na mama toki ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte**

**Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya, chikatta**

**Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo**

**Nakisou demo kuyashikute mo tomatte irarenai**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**DEMO KEDO non stop de gan gan semaru hard way**

**where's the solution!? Uchinome sarete mo**

**get up! come on! and hurry up! come on!**

**Sonna son na jikan nara sugusama gomibako**

**Koukai nante chirihokori douzen saa 2 step OK shouting OK yokubari asobase**

**Kahi sanpi mo zenbu boku no mono tobase shinzou no ARUGORIZUMU**

**Hora mamoritai'n datte boku no koe ga denpa shita**

**Iron hanron wa yurusu kedo kono omoi wa fuyoui ni kagaku dekinai deshou?**

**Kiite yo tadoritsuita seikai iwanakucha**

**Kimi ga kureru omoi no zenbu wo shinjite ikeru**

**Sore ga uso ga douka nante wakaranakute mo ii**

**Dareka ga shimesu mihon tte nandakke futsuu no ai tte nandakke**

**Boku wa kyou mo boku ni toikakeru**

**Toikakeru tabi te ni ireru no wa kawaranai shinjitsu**

**"Boku wa iranai mada mitai mirai ga aru kara"**

**Kodoku nanka wa kiete naku natte nigeru koto iya ni natte**

**Atarashii kyou wo sagasunda yo**

**Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte kanaenakya chikatta**

**Boku to kimi de tsukureru mirai nara mou chikai**

**Boku no migite kimi no hidarite sotto tsunaide**

**Nigitta MESSEEJI that's rising hope**

**Hanasanai kara that's rising hope**

* * *

><p>"I'm Zack Toshiki, and that's Dan Shinjou." Zack answered.<p>

"Basically; Koyoku transferred to our school, and we quickly added him to our team after we discovered how good he was at vanguard." Dan answered.

"I see, he's become strong since I last saw him." Alice thought.

"By the way, what happened to you?" Misaki asked as she came out of the bathroom (fully clothed of course)."

Wait...are you...the Misaki Tokura!?" Alice asked.

"Yeah...how're you feeling though?" Misaki asked.

"Everything hurts still, but it's not bad." Alice answered.

"That's good to hear." Misaki said as she turned her phone on.

"Well, what clans do you play? Koyoku and I both play Angel Feather-" Alice began.

"I switched to Great Nature." Koyoku interrupted.

"...How long was I gone?" Alice asked.

"Too long...we moved to a new town, but I felt miserable without you, but Dan and Zack taught me how to be happy again." Koyoku answered.

"Maybe we should start with what you remember last, and then we can fill you in with what we know." Dan suggested.

"Alright." I was on my home from school, it was dark out, and it started to rain. Anyway, I was driving, then all of a sudden some strange guy decided to stand in the middle of the road. I don't remember anything after that"Alice informed.

"Well, from what we know, you've must have been reversed, an effect that makes you think and act on some instinct, but at the most extreme level, it also makes you better at cardfighting. It has to have been several months to almost a year since that moment." Dan theorized.

"Well, at least Koyoku and I are back together." Alice stated.

"Yeah...hey, did you know you're part of their team now?" Misaki asked as she got up from the computer.

"How!?" Alice asked, shock filling her voice.

"Not sure, but I guess someone who must've respected you was able to pull some strings. Hopefully Kai can get to Tom with this news." Misaki thought.

While Kai was on the hunt for his son and teammates, the said targets were at the viewing area, and are discussing what happened in that last match.

"That match was boring." Greg said suddenly.

"Yeah, but Team Dungeon Steel was participating in that match." Max countered.

"Dungeon Steel...weren't they like the 5th handpicked team to win this tournament?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but they were destroyed by that Team Resurgence...I'd like to fight them now." Max answered then added.

While the 4 of them are viewing the stadium, Doctor O and his assistant, Sara, have gathered everyone's attention by tapping on the microphone.

"Hello everyone, you know our names by now, so I won't get into that." Doctor O told the audience.

"So, now that the fighters had an okay break, we're getting things started in the second round." Sara added.

"This first match features Team Napoleon going up against Team Shadow Cloak." Doctor O finished.

_A few minutes after that announcement, Mike and some person dressed as an anime ninja (gee, I wonder which clan this person will use), walked up to the motion figure system, and shook the other's hand._

"Team Shadow Cloak...they were in a selectional tournament a few weeks ago, they came in second place, but they also have left an impression on vanguard officials. Some people claim they can take Strike Shadow on, and have back and forth games with them." Max informed.

" that's doubtful at best." Megan, Greg, and Tom said at the same time.

_Alright, let's get back to the ground level, shall we._

"Shadow Cloak...this should be a fun match." Mike stated happily.

"The ninjas will be victorious in this battle." The Shadow Cloak member informed.

"Smack talk, I get it. But, don't underestimate me or my team." Mike countered.

_The two of them walked back to their teams, then prepared for the first fight of this match._

"Fighters for the first round get ready, the match is starting now!" Doctor O exclaimed.

"The first fight features Mike Mitsusada against Nicholas." Sara informed.

_Mike walked back up to the motion figure system, and saw his opponent as a skinny dude who wears a black sweatshirt and black sweatpants, his shoes and gloves are also black. His hair is dark brown, and his eyes are green._

"Dimension Police huh? Sounds fun to play against." Nicholas stated calmly.

"Well, let's have fun, shall we?" Mike asked.

"Sure." was all Nicholas responded.

Both fighters placed their starting vanguards down, then drew 5 cards, and redrew 3 cards each.

"Begin the match!" The referee exclaimed

"Stand up my vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_As both fighters raised their starting vanguards, the motion figure system lit up with red and silver lights. From those lights came a big bright city that looks like a combination of New York City and Las Vegas._

"Dimensional Robo Goyusha (**5000**)!" Mike revealed.

_The silver light transformed Mike into a blue robot with the number 1 on kt's chest plate, it holds a sword in its right hand, and a shield covers its left._

"Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement Kokuenmaru (**4000**)!" Nicholas revealed.

_The red light transformed Nicholas into a red demon with three horns on its head. He has an eye patch over his left eye which is also wrapped around the middle horn. He wears a blue hoodie, and several weapons appear in a backpack on its back._

"Murakumo, so Nicholas can command an army of ninjas with barely any on his field." Max stated.

"I think this will be an interesting match." Greg stated.

"I wonder if Mike has any new tricks." Tom thought.

_Enough of this conversation, lets get back to the fight._

"You can go first." Mike decided.

"Thanks, I draw, then I ride Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart (**6000**), Kokuenmaru moves." Nicholas revealed.

_Red light absorbed the red demon, and transformed it into a grey face with black hair. This creature has a horn at the center of its head, and a red spiked wheel binds this head. The red demon appeared somewhere behind this face._

"That ends my turn." Nicholas informed.

**Mike - Nicholas**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Dimensional Robo Goyusha - Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart, Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement Kokuenmaru**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw. I ride Dimensional Robo Daitiger (**7000**), Goyusha moves behind." Mike informed.

_A flash of silver light lit up on the field, and it evolved Mike's vanguard into a mechanical tiger. The blue robot appeared behind it._

"I call Dimensional Robo Dailion (**7000**)." Mike added.

_A flash of silver light willed into being, and from the light came a mechanical version of a male lion._

"With support from Goyusha, Daitiger attacks Oboro Cart (**12000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Nicholas decided.

"Drive check (**Dimensional Robo Daibattles - critical trigger**) the power to Dailion (**12000**), and critical to Daitiger (**2 critical**)!" Mike revealed.

_The robot tiger jumped in the air, then struck the face in the cheek._

"Damage check (**Stealth Beast Bloody Mist - no trigger**), second check (**Stealth Beast Cat Rouge - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**11000**), and I draw." Nicholas revealed.

"Dailion attack (**12000**)!" Mike declared.

"Shijimamaru will block that (**5000**)!" Nicholas countered.

_The robot lion jumped in the air, then when it was about to strike, a white haired man with 2 eye patches over his eyes parried the lion's bite with his knife. The lion then slashed the ninja with his claws, and said ninja was turned into dust._

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Mike - Nicholas**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Dimensional Robo Dailion - empty, empty**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Dimensional Robo Daitiger - Stealth Fiend Oboro Cart, Stealth Rogue of Body Replacement Kokuenmaru**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Nicholas stated calmly.

"Alright...I just got to keep up the pressure, and the game will be mine." Mike thought.

"I ride Stealth Beast Bloody Mist (**10000**)!" Nicholas declared.

_Red light enveloped Nicholas' vanguard, and transformed it into a tiger with heavy armor, and a purple scarf around its neck._

"I activate Kokuenmaru's counterblast. I send it to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards for...this unit, and I add it to my hand." Nicholas informed.

**Top card: Covert Demonic Dragon Kagura Bloome - no trigger**

"Murakumo's break ride...that'll be a pain." Mike thought.

"I call Shijimamaru (**8000**), Grenjin (**9000**), and Sukerock (**7000**)!" Nicholas declared.

_Three more red lights animated themselves on the field. The first revealed a white haired man in purple bandages, and he has both of eyes covered by eye patches. The second revealed a red skinned demon with bushy white hair. He wears robes that were made for a shogun, and the third light revealed a second red skinned demon, but he wears blue samurai robes; he also has 2 swords on his person._

"With support from Sukerock, Grenjin attacks Daitiger (**16000**)!" Nicholas declared.

"I don't guard." Mike informed.

_The shogun like demon took the air, then rained fire down on the robotic tiger. The roars of this tiger can be heard for miles around_

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daicraine - draw trigger**) the power to Daitiger (**12000**), and I draw." Mike revealed.

"Grenjin's counterblast...I search my deck for a second Grenjin. Ninja art, Shadow clone Jutsu!" Nicholas exclaimed

_A faded version of the demon shogun appeared on the field._

"With support from Shijimamaru, Bloody Mist attacks Daitiger (**18000**)!" Nicholas declared.

"I don't guard." Mike informed.

"Drive check (**Stealth Beast Moon Edge - critical trigger**) the power to my last Grenjin (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)!" Nicholas declared.

_The ninja tiger jumped in the air, then struck the robot tiger in the face._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daishield - no trigger**) second check (**Dimensional Robo Dairescue - heal ****trigger**) power to my vanguard (**17000**), and I recover 1." Mike revealed.

"Since that's the case...during the beginning of the end phase...the clone Grenjin returns to the bottom of my deck, and I end my turn." Nicholas informed.

**Mike - Nicholas**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Dimensional Robo Dailion - empty, empty**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Dimensional Robo Daitiger - Stealth Beast Bloody Mist, Stealth Rogue of Silence Shijimamaru**

**Empty, empty - Demonic Hair Stealth Rouge Grenjin, Bangasa Stealth Rouge Sukerock**

"Stand and draw!" Mike declared.

"Mike...what are you up to?" Tom thought.

"Something wrong?" Max asked.

"It's obvious he made some minor changes to his deck, but what is he planning?" Tom asked in turn

"Maybe he's testing some new Dimensional Robo units." Max suggested.

"Could be." Tom mumbled.

_Enough of the Peanut Gallery, don't you think?_

"I Ride Dimensional Robo Kaizard (**9000**)." Mike declared.

_Silver light overtook the robotic tiger, and transformed it into a red and black armored robot, and it wields 2 blasters._

"I move Dailion back, then I call Dimensional Robo Daidragon (**9000**), and Dimensional Robo Kaiser Greader (**7000**)!" Mike informed.

_The robot lion stepped back as a robotic red dragon appeared infront of it, and several vehicles appeared in another empty space._

"I discard Great Daiyusha from my hand, and counterblast 1...I send Kaiser Grader to the soul, I search my deck for Daikaiser and superior ride (**11000**)!" Mike explained.

_The vehicles started to morph as Kaizard's eyes start glowing with code. The two robots merged, and the new robot was even more heavily armored than Kaizard was._

"Kaizard's skill...I add 5000 power (**16000**)!" Mike explained again.

"His power keeps on increasing...but it's nothing I can't handle." Nicholas thought.

"With support from Dailion, Daidragon attacks Grenjin (**19000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Nicholas informed.

_The robot dragon opened its mouth, then fired a lightning blast at the demon shogun. The demon shogun was turned into dust form that assault._

"With support from Goyusha, Daikaiser attacks Bloody Mist (**23000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Nicholas decided.

"Twin drive (**Justice Colbolt - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**28000, 2 critical**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Daicraine - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**33000**), and I draw." Mike revealed.

_Daikaiser raised its arm to the air, then fired a blast of pure energy which struck the ninja tiger all over its body._

"Damage check (**Covert Demonic Dragon Kagura Bloome - no trigger**) second check (**Bangasa Stealth Rouge Sukerock - no trigger**)." Nicholas revealed.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Mike - Nicholas**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 4**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**3 - soul - 2**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Dimensional Robo Dailion, Dimensional Robo Daidragon - empty, empty**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser - Stealth Beast Bloody Mist, Stealth Rogue of Silence Shijimamaru**

**Empty, empty - empty, Bangasa Stealth Rouge Sukerock**

"Stand and draw." Nicholas declared.

"I have 2 damage and 2 cards in the drop zone...then the fun can begin." Mike thought.

"Cast a shadow and strike from their, and duplicate that effect. This is the fighting style of ninja. I ride, Covert Demonic Dragon Kagura Bloom (**11000**)!" Nicholas declared.

_A storm of flowers and red light overcame Nicholas' vanguard, then it was transformed into a dragon wearing shogun robes. It's scales are purple and black, as is the outfit._

"I call a second one to rearguard (**11000**)." Nicholas informed.

"Twice the fun." Mike thought.

"With support from Shijimamaru, Kagura Bloom attacks Daikaiser (**21000**)!" Nicholas declared.

"I don't guard." Mike informed.

"Twin drive (**Stealth Beast Cat Devil - critical trigger**) the power to my rearguard (**16000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**). Second check (**Silver Snow Sasame - no** **trigger**)!" Nicholas revealed.

_The shogun dragon roared, then a storm of petals struck Daikaiser._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Dailion - no trigger**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Kaizard - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"With support from Sukerock, Kagura Bloom attacks Daikaiser (**23000**)!" Nicholas declared.

"Justice Colbolt and Dimensional Robo Daicraine will guard that (**26000**)!" Mike countered.

"I end my turn." Nicholas informed.

**Mike - Nicholas**

**4 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 4**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - soul - 3**

**4 - drop zone - 1**

**Dimensional Robo Dailion, Dimensional Robo Daidragon - empty, empty**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser - Covert Demonic Dragon Kagura Bloom, Stealth Rouge of Silence Shijimamaru**

**Empty, empty - Covert Demonic Dragon Kagura Bloom, Bangasa Stealth Rouge Sukerock**

"I stand and draw." Mike declared.

"I have to be careful...if he gets Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser, I'll be in trouble." Nicholas thought.

"Feelings of light and hope transform into justice, and grant my hero trie power. Break ride! True Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser (**11000**)!" Mike declared.

"Did he say "True"?" Tom asked.

"A new ace...wonder if it can Ultimate Break or something." Greg stated.

"Not likely." Max thought

_Silver light encased Mike's vanguard, also, silver light is radiating off of mike as Daikaiser evolves through this power. His own armor is becoming bulkier as his color changes. It's now standing twice as tall as before with a silver paint job, and it has canon's on its back._

"Counterblast, I add 10000 power and plus 1 critical (**21000, 2 critical**) in addition he gets the power to retire guardian units and nullify the perfect guard effect." Mike informed.

"It doesn't matter...my defenses will hold out." Nicholas thought.

"Justice needs more than one champion to protect it. Seek mate!" Mike exclaimed.

"It can perform legion?!" Nicholas asked with fear.

_The 4 units in Mike's drop zone returned ti his deck, then a copy of Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daiyusha flew from the deck, and into Mike's hand._

"Comrades that fight together, boost morality amongst each other. Defend your home together, and create peace forevermore...Legion (**22000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

_Bright silver light radiated off of mike as Daiyusha in his ultimate form appeared next to the new Daikaiser._

"Daikaiser's legion skill! So long as I have 3 or more Dimensional Robos in the soul, he gets plus 1 critical (**3 critical**); Daiyusha's limit break adds 2000 power and plus 1 critical (**13000, 2 critical**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"So what, Daiyusha's critical count doesn't effect the 3 critical that Daikaiser has.

"Goyusha boosts, Daikaiser and Daiyusha legion attack (**39000**)!" Mike declared.

"Come out of the shadows my ninja horde, Silver Snow Sasame Quintet Wall!" Nicholas exclaimed

_A silvery woman with sliver blue hair appeared infront of the shogun dragon_

**Top card: Stealth Beast Moon Edge - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Stealth Rouge of Silence Shijimamaru - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Stealth Fiend River Child - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Stealth Beast Cat Devil - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Stealth Beast Bloody Mist - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield: 30000**

"I add Moon Edge, Cat Devil, and Oboro Cart to that defense (**25000**)

"That's a 55000 point shield, including the vanguard, the total defense is 66000!" Doctor O announced.

"Mike's vanguard has a total power of 39000, and not even Daikaiser's break ride skill can reduce the defensive might to a manageable level." Sara added.

"Twin drive check (**True Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser - no trigger**) break ride skill activated...I retire River Child (**total defense 56000**)!" Mike announced.

"So what, you can't break this defense, not with that skill." Nicholas informed.

"Daikaiser's skill counterblast...I retire one Cat Devil (**total defense: 46000**)!" Mike added.

"You can't do that, the break ride skill only works once per grade 3 drive check!" Nicholas argued.

"True Daikaiser's legion skill...if Daiyusha's critical count is 2 or more, I counterblast 1 to retire a guardian unit." Mike explained.

"What!? But that means!" Nicholas realized.

"What an upset, with a combination of both the Break ride and Legion skills, Mike just needs either a grade 3 or a trigger, and he wins the game." Doctor O informed.

"In addition, Mike has 1 more drive check to make, so he better make it count." Sara added.

"Second check (**Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser - no trigger**) break ride skill and legion skill; counterblast, I retire both Moon Edges (**total defense:26000**)!" Mike declared.

_The units screamed as they were forced off the field, then the two robots raised their weapons, and struck the rest of the defenders, then they struck the shogun dragon. The dragon roared in agony as it was struck by the robots. The top 2 cards of Nicholas' deck flew into the damage zone, then the battlefield returned to the normal stadium._

"Winner, Mike Mitsusada!" The referee declared.

_With Tom and his team:_

"Holy..." Megan said as she was stunned.

"Well, that's an...an interesting new unit." Greg added.

"If Mike got that strong, I wonder how strong his teammates became." Tom thought.

_Just as Tom and his team watched Mike; suddenly, Mike looked up at Tom._

"It won't be like last time." Mike mumbled to himself.

"Can't wait to face you again." Tom mumbled at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike: that was a disappointing fight<strong>

**Megan: what!?**

**Max: well, I'm interested in facing them again.**

**Tom: next time: Legendary Resurgence**

**Megan: it can't be!**

**Greg: Why do they have those cards!?**

**author's notes: this will be the last update in a few months, and this was supposed to go up on Jan 17 (the anniversary date of this remake fic), but I wasn't able to find the time...don't worry though, I have 4 chapter's already made (2 complete, and 2 that need to be finished), so when spring break or when school let's out for summer, you'll see more of me+ two new fics. there's a lot to look forward to, so stay tuned...i guess.**


	46. Legendary Resurgence

**Legendary Resurgence:**

* * *

><p><em>While Team Napoleon is dealing with their current battle, Team Samurai Dragon is busy preparing for their next battle in their fight to be the best team in the nation. They're preparing by relaxing in Tom's room believe it or not.<em>

"Man those last few rounds were pretty intense." Tom said as he practically collapses on his bed out of exhaustion.

"Yeah no kidding... hmmm... Say Max, what are you doing?" Megan notes as she finds Max browsing through something on his cell phone.

"I'm trying to find a little information on our opponents in the next round, and... it doesn't look really good." Max said with a serious expression on his face as he seemed unable to look away from his phone.

"Really? And who are we facing for that matter?" Greg asked as he came out of the bathroom with the sound of a toilet still in mid-flush coming from behind him.

"Team Resurgence... a 4 man team with ironically one male member." Max answered.

"What are the other girls on the team like?" Megan curiously asked as she was killing time playing Vanguard against an imaginary opponent.

"They're all totally hot... like Sakura and Teresa level hot." Max said as if this was the most important information about the team.

"That's not what I meant you idiot!" Megan yelled as she took the time to put down her cards and slap Max on the back of the head for that stupid comment.

"Ouch... I know I know, but really they are." Max retorts.

"Ready for round 2?" Megan asks clearly annoyed as she pulled back her hand in order to slap Max again.

"I know what you meant... geez relax a bit why don't you. Anyways with the exception of one of their members... the other two have won all of their matches using only tier 2 decks." Max quickly answered in fear of another hand shaped print appearing somewhere on his body.

"Tier 2 decks? Must have been a hard fight for them." Tom points out as he starts to sit upright on the bed.

"They won fair... no it be better to say that it was a one sided slaughter. None of their matches lasted more than 5 turns at the most." Max said as he decides to put down his phone.

"What about the last member?" Greg asks as he starts rummaging through the hotel fridge for something to drink.

"Nicolette Kurosagi... she's the weakest member of Team Resurgence, but I'd say she's as strong as Tom... maybe even a little better." Max said as he his face clearly indicates that he and his friends might seriously lose.

"The strong don't win... it's the strongest wills that do. If we lose to them... then it shows we weren't ready for the national tournament anyway. I'm still curious though... what deck does she use?" Tom said as he decides to get rid of the sudden uneasiness that filled the room.

"Kagreo... Dragonic Overlord the End." Max answered much to the shock of the rest of his team.

"How can that be? I thought I had the only copies of that card." Tom asked out of shock as this was more than strong enough news to disrupt his earlier declaration of victory.

"That's something you'll have to ask her yourself, but... I only know she has that card because of a viral video of her fighting Jacob from Team Star Ocean." Max reluctantly says.

"Man that's such bad luck for Jacob... no way weakest fighter on that team... not that he actually is, a weak fighter could have won against such a legendary card." Greg points out.

"Jacob won rather easily, but he wasn't using a Crystal Reef deck... in fact he was able to predict Nicolette's every move like he knew the contents of her deck." Max retorts as if defending Jacob.

"What was he using?" Megan asks.

"Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt and Dragonic Overlord break ride." Max said.

"So the rumors that he's actually a Kagero player were true... Max, just how big a difference was there between them?" Tom asks as he starts to shake with excitement.

"Too big... I'd say Jacob is really the strongest fighter on Team Star Ocean... even stronger than Cloud... maybe even just a little stronger than Isaac." Max answers.

"He must have been talking about Jacob... if he's the first fighter to interest him... than who else does Isaac have his eye on." Tom thought.

"Are you alright Tom? You've been silent for like the past two minutes." Megan asks as he finds his sudden silence disconcerting.

"No... I was just thinking that it was a really good idea that we decided to enter he National Tournament this year. It's not that I don't acknowledge their strength, but I didn't care whether or not we got matched up against Team Star Ocean... now however... I hope we get to face them before Isaac and Strike Shadow." Tom said as he displays such an overwhelming hunger for battle that it starts to scare his teammates a little.

"But first we will have to beat Team Resurgence." Greg retorts as he wishes to bring their fearless leader back down to earth.

"Speaking of which, when does our match against them start?" Tom asks after taking a minute to regain his composure.

_As if to purposely disrupt the current mood, Max's cellphone began violently buzzing in his pocket...as he reached into his pocket. As he took out his cellphone to see the cause of the noise, he found out that it was none other than a text from Kyle._

"Speak of the devil... according to Kyle we have 20 minutes." Max said as he quickly reads the text from Kyle.

"20 minutes for what?" Megan asks.

"To get down to the stadium for our match against Team Resurgence or else we'll automatically forfeit." Max says nonchalantly.

"What!?" The three others asked.

"Yeah...we better run." Max said nonchalantly

_The four four members of Team Samurai Dragon grabbed their decks, room keys, and cellphones as they ran from their hotel room like their lives depended on it. They ran so hard in fact that they nearly tripped over themselves a few times._

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>When team Samurai Dragon finally got to the area Kyle was waiting for them, the four of them were panting slightly.<em>

"What took you guys so long?" Kyke asked curiously.

"Sorry, we were watching some of the other matches." Tom spoke up.

"No worries then." Kyle said.

"Say Max... you never said... what clan their captain uses?" Tom said as he and the rest of his team takes a seat on one of the benches in their dugout in order to catch his breath.

"That's because I don't know what clan their captain uses. Team Resurgence has won all their fights so far with perfect 2-0 victories. In fact rumors say that like what I said about Jacob... their captain may be even stronger than Isaac." Max answers as he takes a swig of a bottle of water that Kyle passes him.

"Ha... this day is getting even more interesting." Tom said as he starts to get that battle hungry look in his eyes again.

_As the team was preparing for their match, Mc Carter took the podium, microphone in his hand. This man has combed red hair, and wheres the same suit Mc Mya wore during his announcements at various vanguard tournaments._

"Hello everyone, while there are matches still goung on, I was asked to mc one more match, so here's one of the tournament's underdog groups... Team Samurai Dragon vs the mysteriously strong fighter... Team Resurgence! Please give each team a huge applause!" Mc Carter yelled as if his life depended on the crowd cheering loudly.

_Tom walked out if the dugout, and saw a silver haired girl wearing a blue blazer coming from the other side of the field. Once the both of them came on to the stage, they shook the others hand._

"My name's Abygail Ingrid. A pleasure to meet you." Abygail said as she introduced herself.

"Tom Toshiki. Likewise." Tom said as he bowed to Abygail.

Abygail curtsied in response to Tom's gesture, of which was a very lady like gesture that contradicted the outfit she was wearing.

"This is the second round...so let's have fun." Abygail smiled.

"What the hell... she's only smiling at me, but why do I feel so scared? No... I've seen it before... this is the same kind of feeling Megan had fighting Isaac. Does that mean what Max said is true? Damn it... she's looking at me from a pedestal just like him." Tom thought as it takes all of his willpower to prevent the fear that's coursing through him from being visible.

_The two of them then shook the others hand. Abygail could feel Tom's flames while Tom could feel the warm light... and the ravaging darkness she hides within her. That wasn't the worst of it... Tom felt like he could be burned by the her light or consumed by her darkness, and yet it seemed like Abygail could easily stick her hand in his flames as if it was no different than washing them with hot water._

"The light and the dark... on their own they both feel suffocating, but why together? And why am I feeling light and shadow twice over? Does she have... nonsense...Megan's dad should be the only one with that card. But than... what's the other source of twilight I'm sensing." Tom thought as he slowly returns to his dugout.

"Alright, based on the order the teams gave us, first two to fight are Greg Katsuragi and Will Kanbara!" Doctor O announced.

_Greg walked up to the motion figure system, and saw a bow with black hair tied the same way Ren had done all those years ago, he wears a black visor over a dark shirt...his jeans are also dark colored, and he has a happy go lucky expression on his face._

"I hope you'll be able to at least put this deck through it's paces. It's been a while since I could use that guy in a fight." Will said as he clearly didn't think much of Greg as an opponent.

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"It's simple... you won't win no matter what you do. Right now you're no where near strong enough to beat me" Will informed.

"Ha... like I haven't heard that one countless times before." Greg stated with some feelings of being insulted in his voice.

"Now now... there's no reason we can't have some fun before I win." Will responded as he and Greg placed their vanguards facedown.

_The two followed up with drawing their starting hands, returning what they didn't want back to their decks, redrawing, and now... finally they're ready to begin._

"Begin the match!" The referee declared.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The light radiating from the system transformed the stadium into an old work factory luminescent in pale blue light._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)!" Will revealed.

_Will transformed into a black dog with dark armor, and he wears a red cape._

"Be careful Greg! That's a different starter than what he has been using!" Max yelled out of concern for his teammate.

"Energyraizer (**5000**)!" Greg revealed

_Greg transformed into a purple robot with bulky armor, its body looks like it could transform into a battlecar._

"Nova Grappler... been a while since I faced one of those decks." Will thought.

"I'll go first, I ride Transient Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), Judgebau moves." Will informed.

_Will's vanguard evolved and morphed into a white haired gentleman in a black tuxedo, and he wields a metallic gauntlet. The black dog appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Will decided.

**Greg - Will**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Energyraizer - Transient Revenger Masquerade, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Cannonraizer (**7000**), Energyraizer moves!" Greg declared.

_Greg's vanguard evolved...but with no change of color, it became an even heaver looking machine with a canon coming out of it's back. The purple robot appeared behind it._

"I call a second Cannonraizer (**7000**), and it attacks your vanguard (**10000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Will decided.

_The faded purple robot took aim, then fired at Masquerade, he yelled in pain as he was struck._

"Damage check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger**)!" Will revealed.

"With support from Energyraizer, Cannonraizer attacks Masquerade (**12000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Will decided.

"Drive check (**Raizer Crew - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**17000**), and I draw." Greg revealed.

_The full colored robot fired his cannon, and the cannonball struck Masquerade, who yelled in agony._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card as well." Will revealed.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg - Will**

**6 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Energyraizer, Cannonraizer - Transient Revenger Masquerade, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, Cannonraizer - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Will declared.

"If he's using Judgebau as his starter than that must mean he has Mordred in his deck, but no matter what he rides over it... it's nothing I can't handle." Greg thought.

"Serve the light through the dark my avatar! I ride Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**)!" Will declared.

_Will's vanguard was swallowed by a dark vortex, and evolved into a warrior in shadow armor. He wears a red cape on his back...a devastating cold glare is seen on his face, and his sword is made to match the armor._

"Blaster Dark!" Tom and Megan simultaneously say out of shock.

"He has that card too!" Max said as he was even more surprised since he uses that clan.

"Damn... I didn't see that coming. Depending on how this turn goes I might have to change my plans." Greg thought.

"I call Overcoming Revenger Rukea (**9000**) and Nullity Revenger Masquerade (**9000**)!" Will declared once more.

_Two knight appeared on both sides of Blaster Dark, the first was a man in black armor. He had long lavender hair, and his sword was long. The second wore dark armor all over its body, and a helmet covers his head._

"Masquerade attacks your vanguard with another 3000 power added (**12000**)!" Will declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

_The black armored knight raised his arms, then generated dark energy, this energy struck the canon wielding mech in the chest area_

"Damage check (**Carvingraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"With support from Judgebau, Blaster Dark attacks (**14000**)!" Will declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Drive check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) power to Rukea (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Will declared.

_Blaster Dark followed up on the attack by seemingly flying through the air, hen he slashed the mech in the same area as Masquerade's attack did._

"Damage check (**Wingraizer - no trigger**), second check (**Raizer Girl Kate - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"Rukea attacks your rearguard Cannonraizer (**14000**)!" Will declared.

"What?" Greg thought as the long haired knight struck down his second robot.

"I get it...he wants to weaken Greg's overall attack power for next turn." Tom thought.

"I end my turn." Will I formed.

**Greg - Will**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - Overcoming Revenger Rukea, empty**

**Energyraizer, Cannonraizer - Blaster Dark Revenger, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - Nullity Revenger Masquerade, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"We're tied at two damage, he'll lose though, I'll make sure of it." Will thought.

"I ride Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare (**9000**)!" Greg declared.

_Through brilliant silver light, Greg's vanguard evolved into a big blue robot with a single cannon based arm, it's bulky exterior looks good enough to handle powerful attacks._

"I call Katanaraizer (**7000**), and Masuroaraizer (**9000**)!" Greg added.

_Two more silver light appeared, and revealed two samurai like robots with green paint jobs._

"I attack Blaster Dark with Masuroaraizer with support from Katanaraizer (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Will decided.

_The green robot infront struck Blaster Dark with his sword, causing him to stagger a little._

"Damage check (**Nullity Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**)." Will revealed

"Katanaraizer's ability...Masuroaraizer gets Magician Girl Kirara's ability, counterblast, and I draw 1, then with support from Energyraizer, Dual-flare attacks Blaster Dark (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Will decided.

"Drive check (**Battleraizer - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Masuroaraizer (**14000**) and since I have a Raizer vanguard, Katanaraizer stands up as well!" Greg explained.

_The bulky robot raised it's cannon arm, then shot a huge energy attack at Blaster Dark_

"Damage check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) the power to Blaster Dark (**14000**), and I recover 1." Will revealed.

"Once more, Masuroaraizer attack (**21000**)!" Greg declared.

"Revenger Air Raid Dragon will guard (**24000**)!" Will countered.

_A smaller version of Raging Form Dragon appeared to protect Blaster Dark from the green robot's attack._

"I end my turn." Greg decided.

**Greg - Will**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 2**

**Katanaraizer, Masuroaraizer - Overcoming Revenger Rukea, empty**

**Energyraizer, Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare - Blaster Dark Revenger, Judgebau Revenger**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Will declared.

"Okay, I'm still okay..I got this." Greg thought.

"Atone for the sins of the old shadows with your own darkness! I ride Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Will declared.

"Mordred Phantom...if it hits, He gets to use Judgebau's skill...which will power up Rukea." Greg thought.

"I call my second Nullity Revenger (**9000**) and Transient Revenger (**7000**)...Rukea powers up (**12000**)!" Will informed.

"Oh great." Greg thought.

"Rukea attack Masuroaraizer (**12000**)!" Will declared.

"What?" Greg asked.

_The long haired knight raced across the battlefield, and struck the big green robot, causing it to dissipate._

"With support from Judgebau, Mordred attacks Dual-flare (**18000**)!" Will declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Waking Angel - stand trigger**) all effects to Rukea (**17000**), second check (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) power to Masquerade (**14000**), amd critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Will revealed.

_Mordred rode his pegasus into the battle, and struck the blue armored robot._

"Damage check (**Mond Blaukluger - no trigger**), second check (**Raizer Crew - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Greg informed.

"Judgebau's skill...counterblast, and he goes to the soul...I superior call Rakia (**7000**), and a second Transient Masquerade (**7000**)...Rukea powers up (**23000**)!" Will informed.

"Here we go, this is Max's pattern, but a turn early." Greg thought.

"Rukea attacks Dual-flare (**23000**)!" Will declared.

"I guard with Battleraizer (**10000**)!" Greg countered.

"With support from Masquerade, Masquerade attacks and I add 3000 power (**27000**)!" Will declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Wingraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"I end my turn." Will informed.

**Greg - Will**

**5 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 1**

**4 - drop zone - 2**

**Katanaraizer, empty - Overcoming Revenger Rukea, Self-control Revenger Rakia**

**Energyraizer, Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, Transient Revenger Masquerade**

**Empty, empty - Nullity Revenger Masquerade, Transient Revenger Masquerade**

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"What the hell does he think he's doing...if he doesn't play smarter soon, I'll knock his block off!" Megan exclaimed.

"Greg must have an idea, there's no way he wouldn't take all that damage for no reason." Tom mumbled to himself.

"Guardian of Cray's magma, burst forth and become a great force to protect your home, I ride Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare (**11000**)!" Greg declared.

"Winning this game will give my teammates less pressure, I just need to focus." Will thought

"I call my second Dual-flare (**9000**), Cat Butler (**5000**), and Wingraizer (**9000**), and since Wingraizer is infront of Katanaraizer, he gets 2000 power (**11000**)!" Greg declared.

"He can't be serious...his formation is giving me a headache." Will thought.

"Seek mate!" Greg exclaimed.

The 4 cards from greg's drop zone moved back in the deck, then his last copy of Dual-flare flew from the deck, and into Greg's hand.

"Red hot magma, cold blue ocean, become the force to protect Cray from all invaders, legion (**20000**)!" Greg exclaimed.

"No, his formation has the perfect set up now!" Will thought.

"Katanaraizer boosts, Wingraizer attacks Rukea (**18000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Will decided.

_Wingraizer transformed into a jet, then fired lasers at the long haired purple knight._

"Cat Butler boosts, Dual-flare attacks Masquerade (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

"Eliminating my rearguard so the vanguard can get through...classic strategy." Will thought as he sent the mentioned card to the drop zone.

"Dual-flare, Mega-flare, legion attack (**20000, 2 critical**)!" Greg decided.

"Wait, he's not boosting...and since 4 rearguards are in rest, the critical count increases." Will thought.

"With my vanguard's attack, my rearguard Dual-flare stands up with a bonus 5000 power (**14000**)." Greg informed.

"I guard with Mac lir (**perfect guard**)!" Will countered.

"Twin drive (**Meteoraizer - critical trigger**) all effects to Dual-flare (**19000, 2 critical**), second check (**Shieldraizer - no trigger**)!" Greg revealed.

_The bulky red and blue robots fired their energy blasts at Mordred, but a man in black armor blocked the attack._

"Perfect, I activate Cat Butler's skill... I retire it, and Dual-flare in the vanguard circle stands." Greg informed

"Since Dual-flare's in legion...Mega-flare gets to stand as well." Will thought.

"Dual-flare attack Mordred (**19000**)!" Greg declared.

"Revenger Waking Angel guards (**10000**)!" Will countered.

"With support from Energyraizer, Mega-flare and Dual-flare legion attack (**25000, 2 critical**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Will decided.

"Twin drive (**Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare - no trigger**), second check (**Raizer Girl Kate - heal trigger**) power to Wingraizer (**16000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

_The two bulky robots once more fired their canons at Mordred, and his time their attacks hit, forcing Mordred to yell in agony._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to Mordred (**21000**), and I recover.

"Energyraizer's counterblast...I send it to the soul, and stand my front row rearguards, then Mega-flare's skill stands Katanaraizer." Greg informed.

"Heh, I should've expected this." Will thought.

"It's time to finish you off, Wingraizer attacks with support from Katanaraizer (**23000**)!" Greg declared.

"Dark Bond Trumpeter guards (**5000**)!" Will countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg - Will**

**6 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - soul - 3**

**1 - drop zone - 8**

**Katanaraizer, Wingraizer - empty, Self-control Revenger Rakia**

**Empty, Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare/Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, Transient Revenger Masquerade**

**Empty, Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare - empty, Transient Revenger Masquerade**

"Greg Katsuragi has managed to tie the game, and increase the size of his hand using Cat Butler's skill...now can he hold off Will's attacks for this turn?" Mc Carter asked.

"Final turn." Will declared as he drew.

"Final turn, but I can stave your attacks off no problem." Greg said disbelievingly.

"I stand and draw!" Will declared.

"*gulp* he's serious about that declaration. I can feel it." Greg thought.

"Forge the old shadow into a new overwhelming darkness! I cross break ride Revenger, Dragruler Phantom (**11000**)!" Will declared.

_A big black shadow enshrouded mordred, and he evolved into Phantom Blaster Dragon wearing ragged armor, and a red cape hangs from his back._

"Counterblast...I add 10000 power (**21000**), then come to the battlefield once more my avatar... I call Blaster Dark Revenger (**9000**), and he gets 5000 power (**14000**)...his counterblast retires Dual-flare! Dragruler gets another 2000 power (**23000**)" Will declared.

_The black knight returned to the field, then he turned into a black phantom, and destroyed the bulky blue robot._

"I call Rukea (**9000**), limit break!...I sacrifice Rakia and the Masquerade behind Blaster Dark, and add 10000 power (**33000**)..Mirage Strike!" Will declared.

_Dragruler turned into a mist then disappeared, next it reappeared behind the red robot, and stabbed it's armor, and struck the core._

"Damage check (**Carvingraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"That makes 5 damage...he has to survive these attacks." Tom thought.

"I call Rakia (**7000**) and Grim Revenger (**5000**), Rukea powers up (**15000**) both copies of Rakia as well (**10000**)!" Will informed.

"Oh man, I'm so screwed." Greg thought.

"With support from Grim Revenger, Blaster Dark attacks Wingraizer (**19000**)!" Will declared.

"No guard." Greg decided.

"Next, I support Dragruler with Rakia, Fanatic Illusion (**43000**)!" Will declared.

"No way, it's time for the factory to release the newest models, Shieldraizer Quintet wall!" Greg countered.

_A small bulky red robot appeared between Mega-flare and Dragruler_

"If that shield Isn't 40000 or higher, Greg will be forced to use up some of the 4 cards he's able to defend with." Tom thought

**Top card: Katanaraizer - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Cat Butler - no trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Cannonraizer - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Wingraizer - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Battleraizer - stand trigger (10000)**

**Total defense:35000**

"I add Raizer Girl Kate to the defense (**10000**)!" Greg added

"No, he only has 3 cards he can defend with now." Megan thought

"Twin drive (**Revenger Waking Angel - stand trigger**) I add 5000 to Rukea (**20000**), and Blaster Dark Stands, second check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) 5000 to Blaster Dark (**19000**), and the critical to Rukea (**2 critical**)!" Will revealed.

_Dragruler surged through the skies to strike the red robot, but six defenders blocked the attempt._

"With support from Rakia, Rukea attacks (**30000**)!" Will declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

_The long haired purple knight struck the giant robot, causing him to dissipate from the field_

"Damage check (**Katanaraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_The battlefield return back to the stadium as all the units faded._

"What a stunning turn of events, Team Resurgence has taken the first point from Samurai Dragon, and now if they lose just once more...they're eliminated from the tournament!" Mc Carter exclaimed.

_Greg cleaned his cards up, then returned to his friends._

"I'm sorry guys, I couldn't even make this guy fight seriously no matter what I did. I bet the others have this kind of monstrous strength." Greg admitted.

"Well, this is interesting." Max noted.

"You did your best, and we know how strong the others might be...that gives us some planning to do." Tom responded.

"Why did we send Greg out first?" Megan thought.

"Don't worry Megan... you're more than a match for any fighter... so go on and put us on the board already." Tom says as he pats Megan on the back with a confident smile on his face.

"It's not going to be a problem, so you better be ready to fight their captain." Megan said before she confidently walks out onto the battlefield that is the Vanguard national tournament.

_A couple minutes later..._

"And now that she's gone, what are you really thinking?" Kyle asks with a serious look on his face.

"Regardless of whether or not Megan wins... we might seriously be going back home after today guys." Tom informs much to the shock of his teammates.

_Samurai Dragon then stared out on the field, and saw another member of team Resurgence give Will a high five in congratulations of his victory. Once that was done... a girl who screamed "Tsundere" began to walk out of their dugout towards Megan._

* * *

><p><strong>Greg: losing stinks...now I know how Megan feels<strong>

**Megan: What. Was. That?**

**Greg: nothing!**

**Will: I would be more worried about your next opponent, she's way stronger then me.**

**Max: oh goody!**

**Tom: next time: Circus of Knights**

**Max: the Pale Moon clan...well, it would be ironic if I were to lose to this deck.**


	47. Circus of Knights

**Circus of Knights**

* * *

><p><em>With the event of Greg's loss, Team Samurai Dragon is only one point away from losing...now Megan stands on the field as a dark haired girl walks out of the dugout to fight for Team Resurgence.<em>

"Our next match up will be between Megan of Team Samurai Dragon vs Tsubasa of Team Resurgence.

"My heart's pounding...is it fear, anxiety, impatience? The pressure...is this how my dad felt when he fought to save Ren? But why?... It's not like lives are at risk." Megan thought as the intensity of her opponent is starting to get to her.

"Arghh man I can't believe I got matched against you" Tsubasa said as the idea of being matched against Megan completely angered her to no end.

"Excuse me?" Megan said as she regains her composure with a single deep breath.

"I mean it exactly as I sound. I was hoping I'd get matched against your captain or your second strongest fighter." Tsubasa said as she explained the reason for her annoyance.

"This pressure... if it's this horrifying when being sent in all directions... I don't think I'd be able to stand let alone fight if she directed it all towards me." Megan thought as she slowly draws her starting hand in order to avoid dropping her cards.

"Frozen already? You see this is why I wanted to face someone even stronger." Tsubasa said as she's seriously starting to question the point of the current match up.

"Shut up... I'll show you that I'm not that weak!" Megan yelled as she refused to let herself buckle under the pressure.

_Meanwhile, inside Team Resurgence's dugout._

"Sigh... there she goes with that mouth of hers." Will thought as he couldn't help but facepalm himself in response to Tsubasa's behavior.

"You know that's just how she is, but she still loves the game like any other fan." Abygail retorts.

"Yeah I know... I just don't get why I find her so fascinating." Will sighs.

_Now meanwhile, inside Team Samurai Dragon's dugout... the rest of Tom's friends/teammates are still in shock in response to what their leader had just said right after Greg's match while completely ignoring what Tsubasa said to Megan in the process._

"What do you mean? They can't be that much stronger than us!" Greg countered.

"The vibe I felt from their leader...it was overwhelming... it's been a long time since I met a fighter capable of making me feel that way. Then there's that girl; Max said it himself that their weakest member is on par with me, or she's slightly stronger." Tom responded.

"Yeah, but we beat teams that could fight on the national level at the regional and shop tournaments." Greg countered.

"Greg and Max... you two don't get it do you?" Kyle asks as he seems to be the only one in the room to understand why Tom's feeling this way.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Max asks.

"Sure you may have fought and defeated national level fighters to get to this point, but did any of them make you feel this way? Greg, you fought one of theirs so you should realize the difference." Kyle points ot.

"What does he mean Greg?" Max asks.

"I might not have looked it, but it felt like I was being swallowed up by an infinite chasm of darkness. It was so suffocating that it felt like I couldn't play normally. I mean sure there were strong guys in the regional qualifiers, but none of them made me feel like that." Greg explained.

"There can only be one reason why you feel like that. It's that... your opponents simply play at an even higher level than then what's expected at Nationals." Kyle calmly points out.

"A higher level? All that would leave is... wait Kyle, you're not saying Team Resurgence is actually fighting at a world-class level?" Max asks out of shock once he realizes the point Kyle is directing him towards.

"It would make sense if that's the case... it be the only way someone could make me feel this way." Tom said as his eyes were focused on his still shaking hands.

"So are you saying we should just give up?" Max asks.

_With that question of Max's; all of the fear and unease instantly disappeared from every fiber of Tom's being. He didn't look like it, but it was almost as if he was insulted my what Max said._

"Since when did I say that?" Tom asks as if Max's earlier question had simply confused him.

"You were just-" Max was saying as Tom's response had put him off his train of thought.

"I mean yeah I'm scared right now, but I'm also excited. I mean what kind of Vanguard fighter wouldn't want to test their mettle against such a powerful opponent?" Tom points out.

"Then were you just joking about how you said that we might seriously be going back home today?" Greg demands to know.

"If Megan manages to beat her opponent then I'll fight their captain or the girl Max talked about with everything I got... and if I win than great, but no I wasn't kidding about what I said. The chances that we will go home today is still very high." Tom said as instead of shaking out of fear he started to shake out of excitement.

"Then I'll cheer for Megan with everything I got, so we can at least start to lean those odds back in our favor." Max declared with renewed resolve as Greg nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p>"She's still looking down on me like... like how he was." Megan thought as she and her opponent performed their re-draw for the match.<p>

"Hmmm... at least you're starting to show a little balls now. Since I didn't get matched against the person I want you had better make things interesting for me." Tsubasa declared as she starts to gain a ever so small amount of respect towards Megan.

"Oh I'll do more than just make things more interesting!" Megan yelled.

"Begin the match!" The referee declared.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters declared

_The field emitting from the Motion Figure System changed the entire stadium into a circus stage...bright beautiful colors everywhere, and the system dimmed the lights so the fighters couldn't see the audience anymore._

"Composed Seeker Lucius (**5000**)!" Megan revealed.

_Blue light encased Megan, as she transformed into a blue haired boy with red eyes. He wears silver armor, and carries a long staff._

"Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Emile (**5000**)!" Tsubasa revealed.

_Tsubasa transformed through purple light, and became a little girl with long bushy brown hair, she wears a frilly white dress with a pink bow, her socks and shoes follow a pink and black pattern._

"Pale Moon...if it was me facing that clan, I'd win no problem." Max said.

"No you wouldn't... if anything she's the worst possible opponent for you Max." Tom declared.

"What do you mean?" Greg asks.

"Can't you feel it now that... Tsubasa is directing her power forward? If this pressure means anything... it's that Tsubasa is leaps and bounds stronger than Will. Objectively speaking... Megan has an even smaller chance of winning than I originally thought." Tom said as he quickly explained the reason he was so worried.

"What is this feeling? Is this how much power she gives off naturally? I'd hate to see what her true ability is like. No... I have to stop thinking like that or I'm going to lose for sure." Megan thought.

"Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon (**7000**), ride...Emile moves!" Tsubasa declared.

_Tsubasa's vanguard was engulfed by purple light, and evolved into a yellow dragon dressed in a clown costume, and it balances on a ball...the little girl materialized right after the dragon appeared._

"I end my turn." Tsubasa informed.

**Megan - Tsubasa**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Emile**

**Empty, Composed Seeker Lucius - Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Megan declared.

"She's keeping a strong face on, but I can feel it..she's scared out of her mind." Tom says to the rest of his team.

"I wish we didn't have to fight a team like this until... until after we had a chance to get a little stronger." Max pointed out shortly thereafter.

"I ride Honest Seeker Cynric (**7000**), Lucius moves!" Megan declared.

_Megan's vanguard evolved through silver light, and became a brown haired knight in silver armor, he carries a crossbow in his left hand. The flag wielding knight appeared out of the way._

"I call a second Cynric (**7000**)..then Lucius will support his attack on your vanguard (**15000**)!" Megan declared.

_A copy of Megan's vanguard appeared on the field, but his armor was a darker shade of grey, then he jumped in the air, and blasted the performing dragon._

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Rising Dragon - no trigger**)." Tsubasa revealed.

"My vanguard attacks now (**7000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Tsubasa informed.

"Drive check (**Seeker Proudroar Lion - no trigger**)!" Megan revealed.

_The pure color version of Cynric jumped in the air, then fired an arrow at the performing dragon, it shrieked as it was struck._

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Assistant Zelma - no trigger**)." Tsubasa revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Tsubasa**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Emile**

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, empty**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Honest Seeker Cynric - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Tsubasa yelled as she was practically pitying Megan with her eyes.

"What!? She's not even phased...no this is still early...considering her clan...limiting her resources is the only option I have..just need an opening." Megan thought.

"I ride Silver Thorn Upright Lion (**9000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

_Tsubasa's vanguard evolved through purple light once more, and became a huge grey lion with a silver mane._

"I call Rising Dragon (**9000**) and Irina (**7000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

_Two more purple light appeared on the field, the first a brown-purple dragon in a clown's outfit, the second revealed a blonde haired girl in a purple suit, her hair and ears are like that of a cat's head._

"Using Irina's skill...I check the top 2 cards, and send 1 into the soul...this should do

**Soul Charge: Silver Thorn Assistant Zelma - no trigger**

"Using Emile's skill...she goes to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards for Silver Thorn units grades 1 - 3, and send them to the soul as well." Tsubasa informed.

**Soul Charge : Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Maricica - no trigger**

**Soul Charge: Silver Thorn Assistant Irina - no trigger**

"She's really filling that up...I have to be prepared for the worst." Megan thought

"Rising Dragon attacks your vanguard, and 3000 power is added (**12000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

_The purple dragon opened its mouth, and blasted fire at the odd colored unit, and that unit was burned alive._

"With support from Irina, Upright Lion attacks (**16000**)!" Tsubasa declared

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Drive check (**Dynamite Juggler - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**)!" Tsubasa revealed.

_The lion growled as it glared at Cynric, it lept into the air shortly after, and pounced. The lion bit through the knight's armor._

"Damage check (**Energy Seeker Maddon - no trigger**), second check (**King of Knights Ezer - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Tsubasa informed.

**Megan - Tsubasa**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 6**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - Silver Thorn Rising Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - Silver Thorn Upright Lion, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared

"Megan was dealt 2 damage right out of the gate...but more than that, she filled the soul up so quickly." Greg noted.

"Did you happen to notice?" Tom asked Max.

"Yeah..she has a copy of Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier in her soul, so she must be using one of the two cross rides... and maybe even that unit as well." Max retorts.

"Megan...you can't let Tsubasa win...you just can't." Greg thought as he and the rest of Team Samurai Dragon is starting to feel the same pressure that Megan is.

"Save the future from the past, my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade Seeker (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

"You have no right to that!" Tsubasa points out.

"No right say what exactly?" Megan asks as she clearly doesn't get whatever Tsubasa is referring to.

"As far as I'm concerned only two fighters in the world have the right to call Blaster Blade their avatar. Neither of those fighters are you." Tsubasa explained.

_Megan's vanguard evolved in bright blue light, and became the warrior of light before he became Majesty Lord Blaster. He wears bright white armor, and wields a sword of the same color._

"I call Grynngal Seeker (**6000**), and Seeker Proudroar Lion (**9000**)!" Megan added

_Two more bright lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a dog, who's body has the same pattern as Blaster Blade's armor, the second revealed a bright blue lion._

"Proudroar attacks Rising Dragon (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

"That's a basic strategy, but to do it this early...she's trying to drain my resources. But, I can't waste my hand too early." Tsubasa thought.

"Are you guarding!?" Megan asked.

"No." Tsubasa decided.

_The blue lion pounced on the brown dragon, and struck the performing dragon._

"With support from Grynngal, Blaster Blade attacks Upright Lion (**15000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Tsubasa decided.

"Drive check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) 5000 to Blaster Blade (**20000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

_Blaster Blade raced across the battlefield, and struck the pale lion in the breast area._

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Marionette Natasha - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Tsubasa revealed.

"Using Grynngal's ability, I send 1 card from my hand to my deck, then I draw 1, and end my turn." Megan revealed.

**Megan - Tsubasa**

**5 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 6**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Silver Thorn Upright Lion, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Tsubasa declared.

"Megan was able to turn the tables on her opponent, that's awesome!" Greg said excitedly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha... ha ha." Kyle said as he starts to bust out laughing.

"He's laughing because you think Megan has turned the table. So far Tsubasa is keeping Megan from even touching it." Tom said as he answered the question Greg would have asked next.

"Yeah...but that's no all... Tsubasa's not even trying right now plus she's set up her soul for a big move, so now there's no point to what Megan's trying to do." Max interjects.

"Amaze the crowd with your acrobatic techniques, I ride Miracle Pop Eva (**11000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

"What!? You can't be serious!" Megan exclaimed.

"To be able to figure out Tsubasa's strategy this early-" Will started.

"She has amazing foresight... or there's the chance that she hasn't figured it out, and was just surprised by seeing something that wasn't a Silver Thorn unit," Abygail finished.

"I don't need rearguards on the field now, my soul are all the rearguards I need. I attack with Eva supported with Irina, and soul charge for another 1000 (**19000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

**Soul Charge: Miracle Pop Eva - no trigger**

"So much for what I wanted to do." Megan thought

"Twin drive (**Silver Thorn Barking Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**24000, 2 critical**), second check (**Silver Thorn Hypnos Lydia - no trigger**)!" Tsubasa revealed.

_Eva giggled as she faded from sight. As soon as Blaster Blade saw her again, she whacked him in the side, then kicked him in the gut._

"Damage check (**Honest Seeker Cynric - no trigger**) second check (**Messagegal Seeker - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Tsubasa decided.

**Megan - Tsubasa**

**6 - hand - 7**

**3 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 8**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Miracle Pop Eva, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"This fight has been back and forth, but neither of them have used their full power yet." Greg noted.

"It's coming up, their final moves of the game." Tom thought.

"Father to the king of knights, grace this battlefield with your wisdom and kindness, I ride King of Knights Ezer (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_Blaster Blade was engulfed in the brightest light yet, and he evolved into an old man in bulky white armor, he wields the same sword that Alfred always wields._

"So that's her end game." Abygail thought.

"Proudroar doesn't have the power...but if I can force her to use that perfect guard, maybe I have a chance." Megan thought.

"What's she up to?" Tsubasa thought.

"With support from Grynngal, Ezer attacks Eva..he gets 2000 power (**19000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Tsubasa decided.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Proudroar (**14000**), critical to Ezer (2 critical), second check (**Impact Seeker Mordon -** **critical trigger**) I give all the effects to Proudroar (**19000, 2 critical**)." Megan revealed.

_Ezer raised his sword high in the sky, then with all his might, he made a slashing motion, and a huge energy wave appeared and it struck Eva._

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Hypnos Lydia - no trigger**), second check (**Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer Luquier - no trigger**)." Tsubasa revealed.

"Proudroar attacks (**19000**)!" Megan declared.

"Two critical...I use Silver Thorn Hypnos Lydia to guard that!" Tsubasa countered.

"Did Megan just?" Greg asked.

"Her opponent might have another perfect guard, that's the only explanation to why she decided to guard that low power attack with it..to try and throw Megan off." Tom theorized.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Tsubasa**

**8 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 8**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, Silver Proudroar Lion - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Miracle Pop Eva, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Tsubasa declared.

"This is my last chance...if I don't fend her off now, we go home empty handed." Megan thought.

"It's time to bring this act to a close, give us the Grand Finale we've all waited to see, I break ride Silver Thorn Dragon Empress Venus Luquier (11000)!" Tsubasa declared.

_The limit break seal exploded all over the field, then a white haired woman in a white leather outfit appeared on the field. She holds a beautiful whip made out of silver thorns._

"Break ride skill gives luquier 10000 power (**21000)**, then when the vanguard attacks, I can send two rearguards to the soul, and call 2 more into battle...and so long as the normal Luquier is in the soul, her power increases by 2000 at all times (**23000**)!" Tsubasa informed.

"That's not all...she said that all she needed was the soul to fill up her rearguards." Tom spoke up.

"Now, my wonderful performers, it's time for you to rise up from the backstage, Silver Whip Conjugation!" Tsubasa declared.

**Soul Charge: Silver Thorn Assistant Zelma**

**Soul Charge: Silver Thorn Dragon Empress Venus Luquier**

"Now I superior call Upright Lion (**9000**), Irina (**7000**), Rising Dragon (**9000**), Breathing Dragon (**7000**)!" Tsubasa informed.

"Oh no!" Max exclaimed.

"Max, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"She superior called Upright Lion first, he gets 3000 times every other unit called out of the soul this turn (18000)!" Max informed.

"That's not all, is it?" Tom asked.

"Right, my mom told me about a combo that pale moon has that can unleash 5 full strength attacks. And Purple Trapezeist as well as Zelma are the only ones who can do this combo" Max added.

"This is bad..come on Megan!" Greg thought.

"Now then, I don't activate Irina's skill, and she boosts Rising Dragon's attack on your vanguard (**19000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

"Loving Healer guards (**21000**)!" Megan countered.

"With support from Breathing Dragon, Upright Lion attacks Ezer (**25000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

"No guard." Megan decided.

_The pale lion leapt up, and bit Ezer's armor once more._

"Damage check (**Messagegal Seeker - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw!" Megan revealed.

"With support from Irina, Venus attacks Ezer (**30000**) break ride skill activate...the Irina behind my dragon, and Rising Dragon move back into the soul, and I superior call the two Zelma's into battle (**7000**) then with their skills...Rising Dragon and Upright Lion move to the soul, and I superior call them back into battle (**Upright Lion 12000**, **Rising Dragon 9000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

I nullify that with Shiron (**perfect guard**)!" Megan countered.

"Twin drive check (**Silver Thorn Dragon Empress Venus Luquier - no trigger**), second check (**Silver Thorn Upright Lion - no trigger**)." Tsubasa revealed.

_Luquier raised her whip, and made the gesture for it to strike Ezer, but a librarian holding a lantern blocked the attack._

"Rising Dragon attack with Zelma's support (**19000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

"I don't guard, damage check (**Arousing Seeker Aremil - no trigger**)!" Megan revealed.

"Upright Lion (**19000**)!" Tsubasa declared.

"Grynngal will guard (**5000**)!" Megan countered again.

"Drats, I end my turn." Tsubasa informed.

**Megan - Tsubasa**

**6 - hand - 7**

**5 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 7**

**5 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, Seeker Proudroar Lion - Silver Thorn Rising Dragon, Silver Thorn Assistant Zelma**

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Silver Thorn Dragon Empress Venus Luquier, Silver Thorn Assistant Irina**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - Silver Thorn Upright Lion, Silver Thorn Assistant Zelma**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"No matter how I try, I can't finish her off...where did all this determination come from?" Tsubasa thought.

"I call Energy Seeker Maddon (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

A bright blue light appeared on Megan's field, and it revealed a man in bright blue armor.

"Wait..she's not riding..what can that Ezer do?" Tsubasa thought.

"I activate Ezer's counterblast...with this, I search my deck for a unit with Alfred in his name...and ride him!" Megan declared.

"So What? It won't mean you'll win!" Tsubasa countered.

"Beacon of light and hope, pass your guidance and knowledge on the battlefield, I superior ride Light Source Seeker Alfred Exiv (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_A burst of bright blue light shot over the battlefield, and Ezer evolved into the current king of all knights. He wears bulky white armor with some gold edges, and his sword is just as big as ever._

"When I ride Alfred with Ezer's skill, he gets 5000 power (**16000**)!" Megan informed.

"That unit...will it win her the game? No, they're weaker than us...this won't be a problem." Tsubasa thought.

"Seek mate!" Megan exclaimed

4 of the cards from Megan's drop zone flew back into the deck, then a copy of Blaster Blade Seeker flew from the deck, and into her hand.

"The loyal knight of the king, the kind king that welcomes even enemies as friends, two that can become unite to forge the future's true path.. legion (**20000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"Since Alfred is in legion with Blaster Blade, Megan is about to win this..I can feel it." Tom thought.

"Using Alfred's counterblast...I search my deck for Aremil, and call him (**7000**) soul blast...he gets 1000 power for every other seeker (**13000**), and Alfred has the same skill (**22000 2 critical**), and he gets a bonus critical." Megan explained.

"That's not all, Maddon's counterblast gives him a bonus 1000 power times all other seekers on the field + Lucius' skill will give him a bonus 3000 power because the front row has at least 3 Seekers." Tom noted.

"I retire Grynngal, and call Rune Eagle (**6000**)!" Megan declared.

"She brought out her most powerful units, and based on the power, Tsubasa can guard the rearguards, but if she tried to guard the vanguard...she'll lose right here." Will noted.

"Don't underestimate her, Tsubasa will get through this." Nikki said with absolute confidence.

"With support from Rune Eagle, Legion attack (**41000, 2 critical**)!" Megan declared.

"Dynamite Juggler, Barking Dragon, and Natasha will guard, Upright Lion and Rising Dragon intercepts (**35000**)!" Tsubasa countered.

"She only has 3 cards left she can guard with in her hand...Aremil and Maddon, please be enough to get through this." Megan thought.

"When did she put Rune Eagle back in her deck?" Tom asked.

"Megan told me She had a feeling she would need it, so she took out a copy of Ezer and Cynric to make room for it." Max answered.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to Maddon (**14000**), and I recover 1..second check (**Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Proudroar (**14000, 2 critical**)!" Megan declared.

"3 cards she can guard with...please don't let one be a second perfect guard!" Tom mentally screamed.

_Alfred and Blaster Blade launched at Luquier at the same time, but a goblin on top of an explosive barrel, a green dragon, a little girl, the pale lion, and the brown purple dragon all blocked them from attacking._

"With support from Lucius, Maddon attacks, counterblast...I add 1000 power for every other seeker, and lucius adds a bonus 3000 on top of that (**28000**)!" Megan declared.

"Damn, I used too much of my hand to block that vanguard attack." Tsubasa thought as she checked the damage trigger

"Damage check (**Silver Thorn Assistant Zelma - no trigger**)!" Tsubasa revealed.

_The circus field returned to the stadium as all the units faded. Megan grabbed the end of the figure system as she was panting heavily._

"I-I did it, the score is tied one game a piece, but why doesn't it feel like that I've won?" Megan thought as she cleaned up her cards.

_As soon as Megan returned to Team Samurai Dragon's dugout, her entire team as well as Kyle congratulated her for her hard fought victory._

"Nice job... really Megan you did some good work." Tom said as he patted Megan on the back.

"I know you guys mean well, but I don't deserve your praise." Megan interjects.

"What do you mean Megan?" Max asks.

"Yeah... I mean it was totally a close fight." Greg points out.

"No it wasn't... not even close!" Megan yelled as she punched the wall of her team's shared dugout out of frustration.

"But you won." Max points out.

"Yeah... out of luck." Megan said.

"All games have some have some dependency on luck." Tom pointed out.

"We've all won games where that single trigger check ends up tipping the scales in our favor, but we've always felt like that our actually skilled played a major contribution towards the result." Megan said as she starts to explain why she's currently feeling this way.

"And I take it that it doesn't feel like your skills played a part in your win?" Tom asks.

"No it doesn't... it felt like the gods of Vanguard only let me pull those two triggers to win out of mercy... and I hate it." Megan vents.

"Then there's only one solution." Kyle points out.

"What would that be?" Megan asks as she desperately wants to rid herself of her current emotional state.

"Simply become stronger and challenge Tsubasa again, so that next time you two fight... no matter who wins it'll be something you can be proud of." Kyle said with a smile.

_Suddenly and without warning the tension in Team Samurai Dragon's dugout grew to near suffocating levels. It didn't take any of them more than a second to figure out the cause._

"Can I do it? If this tension means anything... their captain is so strong that she makes Tsubasa and Will look like beginners. Can I win and push our team into the next round?" Tom thought as fear once more filled his body whilst he stared at Abygail.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: that was the hardest fight I ever had.<strong>

**Tom: Megan worked so hard for that win, I can't spoil it for her, and I refuse to lose to you!**

**Kiba: Oh man, I feel so bad for him... he doesn't realize that there's no Royal Paladin player in the country stronger than her... maybe even in the world.**

**Abygail: he's much better than I originally thought.**

**Tsubasa: next time: Overlord's will**

**Tom: Max, Megan, Greg and I worked too hard to get to this point, Burn everything so that nothing, not even ash remains; Vortex Dragonewt and Overlord The Great!**


	48. Overlord's Will

**Overlord's Will**

* * *

><p><em>Though she wouldn't call it that herself, with Megan's impressive win against Tsubasa both Team Samurai Dragon and Team Resurgence are only one win away from either moving on to the next round or being knocked out of the running. In the mean time while we wait for the last match to begin, we go to Team Destiny Breaker as they among several others watched everything that had happened so far from a private viewing box reserved for the use of teams still in the tournament.<em>

"This fight is going to leave a sour taste in a lot of mouths." Dalette pointed out as on the surface at least... she doesn't seem that interested in the fight.

"Yeah, but I don't envy Tom in the least for who he's about to face." Kiba interjects as his eyes were more glued to the current match up than the rest of his team.

"He might be playing the cool and stoic act like you boss lady, but he's definitely scared on the inside." Raphugio said as he glanced between Tom and Dalette.

"You don't know the half of it." Dalette thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>We now go down to ground level as Tom and Abygail grab quietly place their starting vanguards facedown.<em>

"How should I go about fighting her? Well either way it still depends on the deck she's going to use. Still what should I... no... no use thinking about it.. I'll just pick a path and stick to it like I always have." Tom thought as he realizes that his fear is seeping into the inner-workings of his mind.

"Hmmmmm." Abygail mumbled to herself as she gazed at Tom like he were the new exhibit at a zoo or a museum.

"What is it?" Tom asks a second after he realizes that Abygail is staring at him.

"It seems that you're nervous...well, don't be..let's have fun. Oh where did I put my... ah here they are." Abygail insisted as she for some strange reason pulls a pair of fight gloves out of her sleeves.

"Tom's opponent... could she be... a complete airhead?" Megan thought

"Before we begin, do you mind if I ask why you have the letter Y in your name?" Tom asks out of curiosity as he too notices his opponent's airhead nature.

"My parents gave me that name so I could be different than the norm." Abygail answered.

"Huh... didn't think her answer was going to be that simple. Still... where is her twilight... no... twilights coming from?" Tom thought as he forced himself unt battle mode.

"Begin the match!" The referee declared.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Tom declared.

Stand up, vanguard!" Abygail declared at the same time.

_The battlefield morphed into that of an incredible rocky area with a sky covered by purple clouds hangs over them._

"Wingal Brave (5000)!" Abygail revealed.

_Abygail transformed into a blue furred dog wearing silver armor, his brown hair turned silver with Abygail as the vanguard, and he holds a dagger in his mouth._

"Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid (5000)!" Tom revealed.

Red light took over Tom as he transformed into a young red scaled shenlong. This dragon holds a white orb in it's left hand.

"He's using one of his Perdition decks? I thought he was going to use-" Megan started to say.

"He must want to save that deck for someone else." Max informed.

Let's go over to Team Resurgence as Tsubasa starts to ramble.

"Petal Flare Dracokid... big freaking deal... this guy's still going to lose. I mean as much as I really hate to admit it... there's no one stronger than Abygail." Tsubasa yelled.

"Tsu, what's wrong?" Nikki asked.

"I wanted to buy Petal Flare, Neoflame, and Overlord the Great, but as soon as I got to the booth that sold perdition cards...they said a kagero player bought all the copies of The Great and Neoflame, so all I could get was Petal Flare." Tsubasa explained.

"Why were you getting Kagero cards when you use the Palemoon?" Will asked.

"So Nikki could strengthen her deck, obviously!" Tsubasa yelled as she slapped will on the back of the head.

"Talk about a love tap." Nikki mumbled.

"What was that?" Tsubasa asks.

"It's nothing... anyways Tsu.. I already have all of those cards." Nikki said as she pulls out a copy of The Great in order to prove her point.

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me? Instead of wasting time... I would have just looked for cards for my clan." Tsubasa points out as she was clearly annoyed.

"Now now you two, don't get into a fight here. Let's just focus on doing what we can for our leader." Will said as he decided to be the voice of reason.

Though Will was still rubbing the back of his neck after Tsubasa slapped him, but still enough about that and let's get back to the fight in progress.

"Hmmmm did I remember to close the door to the fridge in my hotel room." Abygail thought as she seemed to find that more interesting then her actual opponent.

"Is she... is staring into space?" Tom thought as he couldn't even begin to guess what goes on in Abygail's mind.

_Meanwhile... back with Team Destiny Breaker._

"Petal Flare Dracokid? Why did he change his starter?" Kiba asked.

"He must have a new ace, or he might have some new tricks in that deck...but even if he does possess copies of Overlord, it'll take more than that to beat her." Dalette explained.

"Considering how badly she kicked my ass during the regional tournament I agree. I still can't believe we went out, but... there's definitely no Royal Paladin user in the country stronger than her." Kiba notes as he interlocks his fingers togeter.

_Back at the fight, Tom looked confused as he stared at Abygail for a good 3 minutes. She was still staring into space thinking who knows what before he decided to speak up and say something._

"Um... I'm sorry for disturbing whatever it was you were thinking about, but you do realize that you're supposed to be going first right?" Tom asked.

"Oh..right..silly me. Ha ha... I thought you were the one to be going first." Abygail chuckled as she drew her first card.

"Her strength really scared the crap out of me when we first shook hands. In fact it still does, but now...it's kind of refreshing to be near someone with this kind of personality." Tom thought as he starts to admire Abygail a little.

"Strange..." Megan mumbled as she takes note of Tom's smile back in her team's dugout.

"What's wrong?" Greg asks.

"For some reason I want to throttle that girl." Megan answered.

"I ride Little Sage Marron (**8000**), Wingal moves." Abygail informed.

_Blue light shot up from the field, and Abygail's vanguard transformed into a blond haired boy wearing a librarian's outfit, he carries a red book in his left hand, next the silver armored dog appeared behind him, and his blond hair turned silver._

"I end my turn." Abygail informed.

**Tom - Abygail**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid - Little Sage Marron, Wingal Brave**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn draw!" Tom declared.

"Alright..I have to play smart, if I'm impatient, or quickly play the wrong cards at the wrong time, I might seriously put myself in a bad spot." Tom thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Abygail spoke up.

"Go ahead." Tom answered.

"Did you know, there are 2 teams who don't belong in this tournament?" Abygail asked once again.

"Two teams...what are you talking about?" Tom asked in turn.

"Two teams were able to enter this tournament with help from a mysterious benefactor, and they've been discretely causing chaos through out the earlier rounds." Abygail answered.

"Well...the vibe I keep getting from you tells me you're strong, but certainly not a liar. What are the names of these guys?" Tom asked as his curiosity was curiously piqued.

"Teams Dark World and New World. They're causing a lot of havoc in the shadows.. using copies of certain charms to generate special fields, and changing the personalities of some of the combatants in this tournament to further benefit their goals." Abygail explained.

"Wait...no! You don't mean... those charms? And... that kind of change?" Tom exclaimed as it takes him only a second to realize what Abygail is referring to.

"You're right on both accounts. Dealing with those two teams is the sole reason for our entry in the national tournament... well it's one of them actually. There are other bad guys that seem to be using the national tournament to further their own ends as well." Abygail informed.

"I know... I already drew while we were talking..so I ride Perdition Dragon Knight Gia (**7000**), Petal Flare moves." Tom retorts as he realizes that he has to get back to business.

_Bright red light swallowed Tom's vanguard, and he evolved into a samurai with long black hair. His over armor is red in color, while the under armor is green. The shenlong appeared behind him_

"I call a second Gia (**7000**), and he attacks your vanguard (**10000**)!" Tom declared.

_A copy of Tom's vanguard appeared in Grey armor, then he jumped in the air, and struck Marron_

"Damage check (**Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - no trigger**)." Abygail revealed.

"Gia attack (**12000**)!" Tom declared

"No guard." Abygail decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - no trigger**)!" Tom revealed.

_Tom's vanguard ran across the field, readied his staff, and struck Marron._

"Damage check (**Margal - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Abygail revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Abygail**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - empty, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - Little Sage Marron, Wingal Brave**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Abygail exclaimed.

"Wingal Brave is the starting vanguard and Bedivere in her damage zone... then the ace of her deck must be...arghhh looks like my nagging suspicion was right after all." Tom thought.

"Illuminate the world in light, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade (**9000**)!" Abygail declared.

_Blue light transformed Marron into the hero of light. His armor and sword both are white in color with blue streaks all over them._

"Blaster Blade...it's the same as Megan's...I see this is one of the people Tsubasa was referring to, so that would mean Aichi is the other..but Megan has a special connection to Blaster Blade, and he represents the fighter she will become someday." Tom thought

"I activate his counterblast...Gia retires!" Abygail informed.

_Blaster Blade dug his sword in the ground, and the lightning generated from that forced the grey armor version of Tom's vanguard to dissipate into nothing._

"I call the Knight of Friendship Kay (**7000**) and the Knight of Loyalty Bedivere (**9000**)!" Abygail declared.

_Two knights in Identical silver armor appeared on the battlefield. One knight has spiky dark blue hair, and wields 2 long swords, the other has spiky brown hair and wields 1 long sword and one short sword._

"Bedivere and Kay, both get 3000 power so long as she has a Blaster vanguard." Tom thought

"Kay attacks your vanguard, 3000 power is added (**12000**)!" Abygail declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

_Kay jumped in the air at high speeds, Gia looked up and prepared himself, but Kay was too fast and struck the samurai like armor._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Glutton Dracokid - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw!" Tom revealed.

"With support from Wingal Brave, Blaster Blade attacks Gia (**14000**)!" Abygail declared.

"Buster Rain will guard (**10000**)!" Tom countered.

"He wasted a 10k shield this early!?" Greg says out of a combination of shock and surprise.

"He kind of has to considering what Abygail is using as her starting vanguard." Max points out to Greg.

"Yeah..Wingal Brave's skill allows the user to search their deck for a Blaster unit, and add it to their hand." Megan added.

"Plus, it sets him up to perform legion later...he's trying to give himself the best possible chance for a victory." Kyle finished.

"We should count our lucky stars that I didn't get matched up against her guys." Megan says calmly to the rest of her teammates.

"Yeah no kidding." Kyle said in agreement.

"What do you mean Megan?" Greg asks.

"I can already tell... her ability with the Royal Paladin clan compared to mine is me like looking at the heroes who were risen the side of the gods from down here on earth." Megan explained.

"Drive check (**Healing Pegasus - heal trigger**) the power to Bedivere (**14000**), and I recover 1!" Abygail revealed.

_Blaster Blade ran across the field sword ready to strike, but a brown wyvern appeared to block, and he struck that instead._

"Bedivere attacks next (**17000**)!" Abygail declared.

"I don't guard." Tom deiced.

_Bedivere jumped into the sky, then came crashing into Gia, the swords pierced the armor in the same spot as Kay's blades._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - no trigger**)!" Tom revealed.

"Over to you." Abygail informed.

**Tom - Abygail**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, empty - Knight of Friendship Kay, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - Blaster Blade, Wingal Brave**

**Empty, empty - Knight of Loyalty Bedivere, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"Oh dear... my this match isn't going quite how... oh did I remember to leave a tip for the room service bellboy?" Abygail thought.

"You know... fighting you has been really amusing." Tom pointed out..

"What do you mean" Abygail asked.

"When I first met you, and then again after Megan's win... I felt a strong fear in my heart every time we made eye contact... in fact I still am, but now...I'm having the time of my life and I don't want it to end. I also know that this will sound silly, but I hope we can be friends when this does end." Tom explained.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm seeing someone else right now." Abygail informed as she completely misinterpreted what Tom was referring to.

"Wha... no... that's not how I meant it at all." Tom said as he became embarrassed once he realized how his words were misunderstood.

_Over with Destiny Breaker:_

Is he serious? He admits he's scared, and yet he's having the time of his life?" Virgil asked.

"Well he's a true vanguard fighter then. Meeting a strong opponent, and taking them on as an equal. The same ideology that the legendary fighter, Kai Toshiki, has." Dalette suggests.

_Meanwhile at the southern food court of the stadium._

"_*Achoo*_!" Kai sneezed

"You okay?" Misaki asked.

"It's nothing... someone must be talking about me again." Kai answered as they both looked up at the monitor showing Tom's fight.

"I ride Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham (**9000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard was absorbed by bright light, and transformed into a knight riding a huge red dragon. This knight keeps his spiky blue hair tied in a pony tail, and wears red armor. This knight also carries a long staff._

"Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon (**9000**) as well as Perdition Battler Maleikioh (**7000**) to rearguard!" Tom declared.

_Two more red lights burst forth, the first revealed a silver blue dragon with gold eyes, and the second revealed a green lizard man riding a wyvern._

"That unit..so that's his ace card." Abygail thought.

"Maleikioh boosts, Whirlwind Dragon attacks Bedivere (**19000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Abygail decided.

_The silver blue dragon opened its mouth, and fire rushed out of it, and bathed the blue haired knight in flames._

"With the support of Petal Flare, Ilham attacks your vanguard (**14000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Abygail decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Tovare - critical trigger**) power and critical both go to my vanguard (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Tom declared.

_The huge dragon slithered in the sky, the blue haired knight jumped from his companion, long staff ready to strike. Blaster Blade readied himself, but was unable to block Ilham as he struck Blaster Blade's armor, then the dragon caught Ilham, and swiped Blaster Blade with his tail._

"Damage check (**Knight of Friendship Kay - no trigger**), second check (**Seeker Plume Wall Angel - no trigger**)!" Abygail revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Abygail**

**4 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**2 - drop zone - 2**

**Perdition Battler Maleikoh, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - Knight of Friendship Kay, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - Blaster Blade, Wingal Brave**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Abygail declared.

"Tom Toshiki..what a fighter." Will spoke up.

"He's not that impressive... still that's what Abygail gets for holding back too much. If she just let loose, that guy would have wet his pants before the fight started." Tsubasa countered.

"No, he's definitely figured out how Abygail's deck works by this point, and has countered her vanguard's attack, and struck her 12k attacker so she'll be forced to waste some more cards...he must be preparing for what he believes is her best card." Will countered.

"Yeah that's exactly my point... so far he's done what any of us would do fighting against Abygail... that's certainly nothing special." Abygail retorts.

"Not only that, he must be trying to build his hand with defensive cards...he's a lot craftier than we thought." Nikki added.

"Do you think you could beat him if it was you facing him instead of Abygail?" Will asked.

"No, I can't say for certain." Nikki answered.

"Good enough for me." Will said as he got up.

"What are you doing?" Tsubasa asked.

"Getting some food, I'm hungry, want anything?" Will asked.

"Nope, I'm good." Tsubasa and Nikki said at the same time.

"Embodiment of the twilight road, lend me your blade! I ride Majesty Lord Blaster (**10000**)!" Abygail declared.

_A smog made from light and darkness swallowed Abygail's vanguard , and emerged from the smog in grey armor. His sword is longer, and his helmet has a huge flame on top._

"Call Blaster Blade (**9000**)...I won't use his skill, then I move Kay back, and I call Blaster Dark (**9000**), and One who Seeks Light (**7000**)." Abygail informed.

"Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark...so that's your strategy, but what's with this One Who Seeks Light? I'm not familiar with that unit" Tom thought as he found his attention drawn to the grade 1 Abygail just played.

"Megan, do you know what that card does?" Max asked.

"I've never seen that unit before, so how could I?" Megan countered.

"Hmm...this is troublesome. Hmmm this is a problem... to think there's a Royal Paladin unit out there that not even Megan knows about." Max thought.

"Oh... before I start this round's series of attacks... do you want to know something interesting?" Abygail asks as she gently pounds her closed left hand into her flat open right hand like a judge would with a gavel.

"I certainly won't stop you." Tom said.

"This guy is Blaster Blade." Abygail said as if it was some grandiose secret.

"Blaster Blade? Just what the heck are you talking about?" Tom says out of clear disbelief.

"This is what Blaster Blade looked like before he was chosen to wield the weapon that became his namesake." Abygail explained.

"Not only does her skill with Royal Paladin's better than me, but... her knowledge of its history too?" Megan thought as she was just as shocked as Tom.

"Getting back to business... with support from Kay, Blaster Dark attacks Whirlwind Dragon (**16000**)!" Abygail declared.

"No guard." Tom decided as the mentioned card was sent to the drop zone.

"One Who Seeks Light boosts Blaster Blade's attack on Ilham (**16000**)!" Abygail declared.

"I'll let that through." Tom informed.

_Blaster Blade jumped into the air at impossible speeds, then struck the blue haired warrior in the chest._

"Damage check (**Embodiment of Perdition Majid - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"With support from Wingal Brave, Majesty Lord Blaster attacks your vanguard..his skill sends Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark into the soul. This adds 120000 power and another critical (**27000, 2 critical**)!" Abygail declared.

"Rampart Dragon guards that (**perfect guard**)!" Tom countered.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**32000, 3 critical**), second check (**Apex Lord Blaster - no trigger**)!" Abygail revealed.

_Majesty Lord Blaster jumped high in the air just like Blaster Blade did, but a red and gold dragon generated a green barrier to stop his attack._

"You are determined not to let Wingal brave's skill go through, aren't you?" Abygail asked.

"So long as you don't get the cards you need, I'll keep playing the best way I know how to deal with this deck." Tom answered.

"Man, that's twice he shot down Wingal Brave...but-"Raphugio started to say.

"He wasted powerful defensive cards in order to do that...he could lose the match right here." Dalette added.

**Tom - Abygail**

**2 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**4 - drop zone - 2**

**Perdition Battler Maleikoh, empty - empty, Knight of Friendship Kay**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - Majesty Lord Blaster, Wingal Brave**

**Empty, empty - empty, One Who Seeks Light**

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"He needs to refill his hand fast, otherwise-" Max started to say.

"I'll lose for sure if I don't." Tom thought as by pure coincidence he finished Max's sentence.

"If you have anything to show me, now's the time to do it." Abygail informed.

"Right...rage out with the inner force of fire, dragon who bears the name Perdition! I ride Perdition Dragon Vortex Dragonewt (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Flames engulfed Ilham and transformed him in to a huge blue scaled dragon with golden eyes. It has huge claws, and giant wings on it's back._

"Seek the Mate!" Tom exclaimed.

_The 4 cards in Tom's drop zone flew back into the deck, then a copy of Whirlwind Dragon flew from the deck, and into his hand._

"Dragons of Purgatory stand together, and break the force of the oppression the weak face. Legion (**20000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_The four legged blue dragon appeared next to the dragon on two legs._

"He performed legion, now what will he do..he barely has any cards in his hand." Greg noted.

"He'll find a way out of this mess." Max answered.

"My vanguard's legion skill activates...counterblast and legion persona blast!" Tom exclaimed as he discarded a second copy of Vortex Dragonewt.

_The two dragons roared in unison as red flames covered their bodies._

"One!" Tom exclaimed.

_Fire raced across the field, and burned Kay to a crisp_

"Two!" Tom exclaimed again.

_Wingal Brave was next to be engulfed by the flames, and that's exactly what happened. Fire burned this blue dog alive._

"And the third flame...Trinity Crimson Flame!" Tom exclaimed.

_The two dragons shot the bulk of their remaining power at Majesty Lord Blaster, he screamed as the flames covered his body._

"Damage check (**Healing Pegasus - heal trigger**)!" Abygail revealed.

"Now they're tied at three damage, and Tom has skills he can still use!" Greg exclaimed.

"With Maleikoh's skill, whenever a unit sharing his column is retired, I soul blast and counter-charge 1, as well..Vortex gets 3000 times each unit retired in the main phase (**17000**)!" Tom informed.

"He's a smart one all right, he burdened his defenses in order to get himself to this point... I doubt Abygail will let that happen though." Kiba thought.

"With support from Petal Flare, Vortex Dragonewt and Whirlwind Dragon.. legion attack (**31000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Abygail informed.

"Twin drive (**Perdition Sprite Flare Looper - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**36000**), and I draw, second check (**Perdition Dancer Agafia - heal trigger**) I give power to my vanguard (**41000**), and I heal 1 point." Tom revealed.

_The two dragons roared once more, and shot huge flames at Majesty Lord Blaster, he screamed in agony as the fire covered his body once more._

"Damage check (**One Who Seeks Light - no trigger**)." Abygail revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Abygail**

**4 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 4**

**1 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**3 - drop zone - 4**

**Perdition Battler Maleikoh, empty - empty, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Vortex Dragonewt/Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - Majesty Lord Blaster, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, One Who Seeks Light**

"Hmmm guess I should have played with a little more effort from the start, but if I'm going to lose I may as well go out with a bang." Abygail thought as she drew for the turn.

_Meanwhile at the fortress of doo... I mean with Team Destiny Breaker._

"Say... do you guys know what Abygail's only weakness is as a fighter?" Kiba asks his friends.

"No, what is it?" Dalette retorts clearly interested.

"Her weakness is her incredible strength. She's so use to fighting people beneath her in ability... that she can't go 100% right off the bat anymore, so if someone can actually catch her off guard with what strength she is using... then that's all they need to win." Kiba explained.

"So than if Abygail could use her true ability right at the start..." Dalette said as she motions to Kiba in order to have him finish her sentence.

"Oh Tom wouldn't stand a chance in frozen hell." Kiba quickly interjects.

"Well, if she wants to beat me... this is her last chance, but I think I'm starting to understand what Megan felt after fighting Tsubasa. Even if I win it still feels like I'm going to lose." Tom thought.

"Return to the beginning from further down the twilight road! I ride Apex Lord Blaster (**11000**)!" Abygail yelled.

_By some will of the gods, Kai and Misaki saw Aichi and Kourin at the food court they were at, and hailed them over to sit with them._

"We saw the earlier matches, Megan did really well." Kourin explained.

"Yeah, hey what did that girl call that thing?" Misaki asked.

"Apex Lord Blaster?!" Aichi mumbled as the mere existence of this card sent a shiver down his spine.

"Don't you know what this card does Aichi?" Kai asks out of curiosity.

"No... this is the first time I'm seeing it too." Aichi quickly answers.

"A Royal Paladin that not even Aichi knows about... team Resurgence, who're you really?" Kai thought

_A different shade of light and darkness filled Majesty's body transforming his armor...it's more enforced than before, and has a cream color now, with golden bits and pieces on it like Blaster Dark 'Diablo', and his sword is even bigger than it was before._

"I call One Who Seeks Power (**7000**)." Abygail said.

"Don't tell me... this who Blaster Dark used to be before he was rejected as a wielder?" Tom sarcastically asks.

"Ehhh... how did you know?" Abygail gasped clearly surprised as if Tom had discovered her metaphorical plot to rule the world.

"Wait... seriously? I was half joking when I said that." Tom said as he was dumbfounded by Abygail's response.

"Yes... seriously... now I know I'm not that bright, but it's rude to so easily guess all of a lady's secrets." Abygail said wagging her finger as she lectured Tom.

"Oh um sorry... why did I just apologize?" Tom retorts.

"Now then... seek mate!" Abygail yelled.

_The 4 cards in the drop zone flew into the deck, then a copy of Majesty Lord Blaster flew from the deck, and into Abygail's hand._

"Twin forces of twilight, bind the future and past together, Legion (**21000**)!" Abygail declared.

"This is sooo unfair! Just how many Royal Paladins that I've never seen before does she have?" Megan pouts as she felt a combination of jealousy due to both the cards in Abygail's possession as well as the way she was talking to Tom.

"She may have performed legion...but its the two unknown rearguards that I'm worried about. I mean if Megan's never heard of them, than who knows what they could do." Max points out.

"Yeah, no telling what they're capable of." Greg added.

"So long as Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark are in the soul, Majesty Lord Blaster gets 2000 power and plus 1 critical at all times though the latter of the two is useless for her." Tom thought as he mentally prepared himself for Abygail's coming attacks.

"Apex Lord Blaster gets plus 1 critical so long as there's 2 or more Blasters in the soul (**2 critical**), then with One Who Seeks Light's soul blast...I search my deck for Blaster Dark (**9000**), and call him in front of the One Who Seeks Power, then I call Blaster Blade (**9000**) from my hand..but I won't use his ability." Abygail explained.

"With the effect of Majesty Lord Blaster...he gets to send Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark into the soul for a 10000 point boost...that Apex Lord Blaster must have a skill that can accommodate the loss of 2 intercept units." Tom noted.

"With support from the One Who Seeks Power, Blaster Dark attacks Vortex Dragonewt (**16000**)!" Abygail declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided after checking his hand.

_The dark knight raced across the battlefield, and struck the two dragons_

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Glutton Dracokid - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"One Who Seeks Light boosts, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard (**16000**)!" Abygail declared.

"Flare Sprite guards (**5000**)!" Tom countered.

"Apex Lord Blaster, Majesty Lord Blaster..Legion attack. Majesty's skill, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark go to the soul, and I add 10000 power to this attack (**33000, 2** **critical**)!" Abygail declared.

"Perdition Dragon Knight Sattar, quintet wall!" Tom countered.

_The two knights jumped in the sky, but a knight in red armor appeared to block them_

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Embodiment of Perdition Majid - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neoflame - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card Perdition Dragon Dancer Agafia - heal trigger (10000)**

**Total defense: 35000**

"Twin drive (**Apex Lord Blaster - no trigger**), second check (**Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - no trigger**)!" Abygail revealed.

_The two knights crashed into the defenders, but immediately backed away from the two dragons._

"Tell me something...is there more to your legion then this?" Tom asked.

"Of course, counterblast persona blast... Come forth from the sea of thy soul as I call forth thou's names! Twin Soul Resonance!" Abygail yelled.

"Twin Soul Resonance...wait, Don't tell me!" Aichi exclaimed.

"I superior call Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark out of the soul...they both get 5000 power (**Blaster Blade:14000, Blaster Dark:14000**), and thanks to One Who Seeks Power's skill...he gets to stand back up." Abygail explained

"I have to thank that draw trigger coming when it did... otherwise this might have turned out pretty badly." Tom thought as he smiled at his earlier good fortune.

"With support from One Who Seeks Power's boost, Blaster Dark attacks your vanguard (**21000**)!" Abygail declared.

"No guard, damage check (**Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon - no trigger**)!" Tom informed.

"No way...he stopped her onslaught!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It was thanks to the draw trigger he got...if it didn't come when it did, he could've seriously lost." Dalette noted.

"You're right..but he did have 4 cards in his hand at the start of her turn, so it might not have turned out like that." Kiba offered.

"I have no choice but to end my turn." Abygail informed.

**Tom - Abygail**

**4 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 4**

**1 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**10 - drop zone - 2**

**Perdition Battler Maleikoh, empty - Blaster Dark, One Who Seeks Power**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition dragon Vortex Dragonewt/Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - Apex Lord Blaster/Majesty Lord Blaster, empty**

**Empty, empty - Blaster Blade, One Who Seeks Light**

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"Unbelievable, Tom Toshiki has survived that vicious attack, and only took 2 points of damage...this fight is on a whole nother level!" Mc Carter exclaimed.

"I shouldn't be surprised, I mean Kagero really glows when Tom uses those cards, but I can fell something else too." Max admitted.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Simple, when we fought Team Knightly Order at regionals, I could feel Dragonic Overlord's power surging into Tom, which allowed him to call forth that unit...it's the same here. Dragonic Overlord must want to fight a force that's at least equal to it." Max explained.

"Dragonic Overlord wants to fight a force equal to it, but the only units that would come close would be Phantom Blaster Dragon, Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom, and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion." Megan theorized.

"Exactly...Overlord wants to fight Vermillion as badly as Tom does Isaac." Max responded.

"Hmm." Tom smiled.

"What is it this time?" Abygail thought.

"You know, there's a rumor that some cards can choose who they want to work with. Whether he's The End, The Great, The Rebirth, or The X..Dragonic Overlord will always be my avatar. And no one can separate the bond we share!" Tom informed as he raised one card from his hand.

"Inner strength drives your focus, burn all that remains to the ground, and burn the spirits of those who stand in your way..I ride Perdition Emperor Dragon Dragonic Overlord The Great (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Vortex Dragonewt and Whirlwind Dragon roared at the highest volume their lungs could go...then a pillar of fire burst forth and revealed the Crimson Reaper with huge claws, and a very thick armor. The two previous dragons bowed as their power went into his body._

"Seek The Mate!" Tom exclaimed.

_4 cards returned to the deck, then a copy of Dragonic Neoflame flew from the deck and into his hand._

"With an overflowing aura, dragon who shares the Overlord's spirit, unite with him to punish th fools who would dare to challenge you, Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neoflame, legion (**20000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_A snake like dragon appeared on the field next to overlord, it's body is patterned with red and orange stripes._

"I call a second NeoFlame to reaguard (**9000**), then I activate Petal Flare's skill..I send him to the soul..this gives my overlord a new skill." Tom informed.

"She loses all her rearguards , and then he'll finish her off...I can feel it!" Nikki said.

"You alright?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, he's ready to burn her field... Tom Toshiki, I can feel it, he actually holds back until it's time to strike. And he doesn't even know his potential" Nikki informed.

"With support from Maleikoh, Neoflame attacks Apex Lord Blaster (**16000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard!" Abygail decided.

_The rearguard Neoflame raised its head, and...he basically used the pokemon attack, swift. The stars struck Apex Lord Blaster._

"Damage check (**Defending Seeker Shiron - no trigger**)!" Abygail revealed.

"Roar now, Dragons of flames! Attack Blaster Dark (**20000**)!" Tom declared.

"Here it comes." Max noted.

"I want to protect him...but that dragon makes it to risky." Abygail thought.

"Are you guarding?" Tom asked.

"No, I'm not." Abygail informed.

"Twin drive (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects going to my vanguard (**25000, 2 critical**), second check (**Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The two dragons roared in unison, Overlord summoned flames from its body, and surged them forth against Blaster Dark, then Neoflame shot it's swift attack st the same time. Blaster Dark yelled as he was trampled by their power, but a pillar of fire stayed in it's place._

"Using Neoflame's skill...counterblast, One Who seeks Power is also retired...Petal Flare's skill..I retire Blaster Blade, and finally Overlord's skill...I retire Neoflame, and force the One Who Seeks Light off the field as well!" Tom exclaimed.

_The remaining 3 rearguards looked at the ground as it rumbled, then fire pillars emerged from the ground, and bathed them in flames._

"Eternal Flame Matrix! Thanks to this combo, you have no rearguards to work with on your next turn." Tom explained.

"The last time Tom used this move, he and Mike were both low on options, but forcing 4 rearguards to retire, that gives him the advantage if she survives." Max thought.

"I activate Overlord's skill. Counterblast, and discard 2 cards, my vanguard stands up...legion attack (**25000, 2 critical**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I don't have the cards to guard this...I don't guard." Abygail informed.

She has 5 damage, if she doesn't pull two heal triggers, it's game over." Nikki thought

"Twin drive (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**30000, 3 critical**), second check (**Perdition Emperor Dragon Dragonic** **Overlord The Great - no trigger**)!" Tom revealed.

_Neoflame circled the two knights, firing it's swift attack at them, then Overlord raised it's hand..forcing the pillars of fire to bend, and strike the two knights. They screamed in agony as they were bathed in the flames._

"Damage check (**Alabaster Owl - critical trigger**)." Abygail revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage was placed in the damage zone, the field returned to the normal stadium, and all holograms disappeared._

"Winner of the third match..Tom Toshiki!" The referee announced.

The crowd roared in excitement as Tom and Abygail cleaned up their cards.

"I could tell you were holding back, so I won't count this as a true win." Tom informed.

"I could tell...he unknowingly holds back his power...he needs to loosen up a bit." Abygail thought as she walked up to him, and placed a flash drive on top of his deck.

"What's this?" Tom asked.

"Since my team was eliminated, we can't operate the way we need to...so I'm giving you all the information we have on Team New World and Team Dark World." Abygail answered.

"Thank you." Tom informed as he took the flash drive.

_Tom and Abygail bowed respectfully to each other once more, then returned to their dugouts._

"We-we did it!" Greg said with shock in his voice.

"We need to celebrate...I'm taking you all to the nicest restaurant in the area..my treat." Kyle informed.

"You sure your bank account can handle it?" Max jokingly asked.

"Max, if it's too expensive, the right thing to do is work at the shop until it's paid in full." Tom responded.

"Tom, you don't have to-" Kyle started to say.

"It wouldn't feel right otherwise." Tom explained.

"Hmph... are you sure you're only offering that because you want that silver haired girl to come along?" Megan pouts as she whispers to herself.

"What was that?" Tom asks.

"Nothing... nothing at all. Megan answers.

"He's right...but seriously, you don't have to! It's on me, honestly." Kyle responded.

Over with Team Resurgence:

"Well, what now? We leave our goal in their hands?" Tsubasa asked.

"Teams New World and Dark World are just the tip of the iceberg. There's someone else in the shadows pulling the strings...and it's not Kouji Ibuki like I originally thought. It turns out that he's acting under Takuto's orders. If so... we may have to go to him ourselves to see just what the heck is going on." Abygail answered.

"Well, at least we have a team that knows some of what we know." Nikki stated.

"Say..Where's Will?" Abygail asked.

"Getting something to eat...we didn't want any, so he might have gotten something for you." Tsubasa answered.

And speak of the devil, Will returned with a plate of pizza, and a glass of something cold in his hands.

"Here, you must be exhausted after that fight." Will informed.

"Thanks." Abygail said as she took the food items.

We now head to one of the two rooms in the dark corridors of the stadium. Team Dark world is just staying quiet until the monitor bleeps open

"Cardinal 4, we've been expecting your call." Hector spoke up.

"The master is getting increasingly impatient with your lolly gagging, he wants reversed fighters on his side to complete that item...why haven't you done it yet?"this mysterious person, cardinal 4, asked.

"As if you don't know, we don't have the objects that can steal the fragments from a person's heart...you cardinals and your jesters as well as those 8 heralds do, in fact why don't you use them already?!" Tyson countered.

"We can't... the void and his underlings are too heavily powerful in your area...so we expect some fragments soon, so fight in your matches as ordered." Cardinal 4 ordered before turning the monitor off.

"Tell me again, how does their little hierarchy work?" Tyson asked.

"There are 3 groups of 8, each one stronger than the last. Jester 8 is st least on par with Ren Suzugamori during his time as the Japanese National Champion, and their power increases...in fact the first ranked Jester is as strong as the 8th Cardinal, who's as strong as Olivier Gaillard was when he was the European champion, and the first Cardinal is as strong as the 8th Herald, who is as strong as Ibuki when he used the Deletor's deck.

"So like rungs of a ladder, each cardinal is stronger than the last, but each are important to the cause." Robert finished.

"Exactly!" Hector added.

Whatever, I can't wait to crush Samurai Dragon." Tyson said as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: This flash drive contains information on what we're going to be facing soon.<strong>

**Megan: They all use link joker!?**

**Max: Hmm this could be tricky.**

**Zack: If I beat you, then I'll be one step closer to being on par with my brother!**

**Isaac: This kind of play with that deck is an insult to Narukami that deck is an insult to Narukami**

**Tom: next time: clash of lightning.**

**Zack: I'll do whatever it takes to reach Tom's level!**

**These Cards were created by Terminus Zwei:**

**Royal Paladin**

**G1**

****One Who Seeks Light****

**Power: 7000 Shield: 5000**

**Auto(R)[Soulblast 1] When your vanguard perform Legion, if you have two or more units with "Blaster" in its card name on your (VC), you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one unit named "Blaster Blade" or "Blaster Dark" from your deck, reveal it to your opponent, and call it to (RC).**

**Lore: This young warrior is the legendary hero "Blaster Blade" before he was chosen to wield the weapon that became his namesake.**

****One Who Seeks Power****

**Power: 7000 Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](R)[1/Turn]: If this unit is at rest when a unit with "Blaster" in it's card name is called through the effects of one of your cards to the same column as this unit, if your Vanguard is in Legion, stand this unit.**

**Lore: This young warrior is Blaster Dark before he was rejected by the legendary weapon of the Royal Paladins, and eventually sent down the path of Darkness.**

**G3**

****Apex Lord Blaster****

**Power: 11000 Twin Drive**

**[Act](VC): Legion 21000 "Majesty Lord Blaster" (If your opponent's vanguard is grade three or greater, this unit may return four cards from your drop zone into your deck once, search your deck for the specified card, and Legion)**

**[Auto](VC):[Counterblast 1 & Choose a card with the same card name as a unit on your (VC) from your hand, and discard it] At the close step of a battle, when this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to 2 units with "Blaster" in its card name from your soul, call them to (RC), and the units called through this effect gain [Power]+5000 until end of turn.**

**[Cont](VC): If you have two or more cards with "Blaster" in its card name in your soul, this unit gets [Critical]+1.**

**Lore: This is the form Blaster Blade took after having to draw upon the power of his rival Blaster Dark once more in one of Cray's possible futures. According to him, white creatures with red rings attacked him claiming the intend to use his power against his past self.**

**They had managed to drag him through a portal in time before he escaped their clutches, but unfortunately the battle that was waged shortly thereafter closed both ends of the portal leaving him trapped between timelines for who knows how long.**

**Due to the appearance of Gear Chronicle as well as warriors of the past and future being brought into Cray's present through the power of "Stride", the portal re-opened allowing Apex Lord Blaster to escape his imprisonment into our Era.**

**Now he stands with the Ultimate Vanguard of the past brought into the future by "Inter-dimension Cross-Talk" in service to their king. Both of these powerful warriors hope that one day they'll be able return to the past and the future in which made their existence necessary.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that little conversation at the end of the chapter... yeah, that's only a preview of what's to come in the later arc of my story...hope you all are hyped for it.**


	49. Clash of Lightning

**Clash of Lightning:**

* * *

><p><em>Though Team Samurai Dragon had a hard fought and exciting victory over Team Resurgence and their overwhelming power, it's not as though the entire tournament stopped just for them. There are many fights going on today... some exciting others one sided, but the first one of note is with Frozen Flame and their efforts.<em>

"With support from Garron, Hail Call Dragon and Hail Calling Knight, legion attack!" Brian declared.

"Burn them all, Supernova Blaster Volcano!" Dragon followed up

_Another noticeable match-up is with the Dimensional Police users of Team Napoleon._

"Show them the true means of evil, New Era Beast Zeal, Galactic Beast Zeal, Legion attack!" Sam declared.

"Sin Buster, Ur Buster, end this!" Kelly also declared.

_Match by match, battle by battle, win after win, and loss after loss... Each team has proven the value of their strength on the national stage. The tournament has finally reached the sixth round where Tom's younger brother and his Team Underdogs prepare for their next battle._

"I really hope that I get to use this starting vanguard in my next fight. It's a big boost of power... plus not even the defensive strength of quintet walls would be able to stop it." Dan said as he happily stared at a particular card in his hand.

"Yeah... well ever since Koyuko decided to make a new deck... I've decided to do the same.. but I'm not quiet sure how well Neo Nectar will work for me." Alice interjects.

"Well..you did teach your brother everything he knows about the game...so it should work out fine as long as you both put in the necessary effort." Misaki spoke up.

"My mom's right... Speaking of which, why haven't you told Tom both you and dad are here?" Zack asked.

"They were both busy with Tom's team and his match, so I thought it would be best for me to not bother them. Actually... now that I mention it don't you have a match to get to yourselves?" Misaki explained

Oh right!" Zack said as he and his team got up and headed down to the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>Once Zack and the rest of his team made it to their assigned dugout, they saw his father Kai Toshiki wearing a disguise that covered most of his face for some strange reason.<em>

"Ummm... why are you wearing that dad?" Zack asks since despite the attention the national tournament gets... a team's dugout offers a certain degree of privacy.

"Even if I'm no longer on the front page of any one nations version of Vanguard Monthly, I'm still famous enough to cause a scene in places like this. Besides... today it's about kids like you and not me." Kai explained as his eyes were drawn to the team sitting in the opposing dugout.

"Who are we fighting today anyways?" Zack asks of his team.

"Seriously? You were supposed to be the one paying attention to the match pairings." Alice said as her eyes twitched with annoyance.

"Yeah I admit that was my bad, but I guess that I was just so caught up in editing my deck that I completely forgot." Zack said as he apologizes to his team with a happy go lucky expression on his face.

"Your opponents are the members of Team Strike Shadow." Kai says as his eyes were drawn to the aforementioned fighters as they talked about who knows what in their own dugout.

"Shoot... that's really not good." Alice said as her tone indicates that she has little faith in her team's ability.

"God I can't believe that you guys are scared of only four people. I mean sure they're strong, but when we beat them every Vanguard fan in this country will have their eyes on us. They'll all see us as the team to beat. Don't you want to know what that feels like? Besides... if we do beat them... I'll be a step closer to surpassing by brother." Zack said as he decided to use the fear his teammates are feeling to motivate them.

"He's right... we shouldn't give up that easily. The saying 'the game isn't over until the last card is played' is true of all card games after all." Dan pointed out as next to Zack he was the least affected by the reputation of their mighty opponents.

_With that said and done Doctor O walked up to the podium, with microphone in hand and ready to announce the beginning of the next match in the tournament. We'll see soon enough whether or not Team Underdogs can back up the value of their namesake._

"Hell-O everyone. Man, those past couple of rounds were intense... and this one will surely be an O-mazing one as well. From Team Underdogs, it's Koyuko Tenshin, and From Team Strike Shadow we have Sakura Verde!" Doctor O yelled as that ever familiar verbal tick of his permeated through his voice.

_The two fighters walked up to the podium and exchanged greetings along with shuffling each others decks. The fight that followed was fairly entertaining for those watching, but as it isn't the focus of the day's events I can only show you how this particular match-up ends._

**Koyuko – Sakura**

**3 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**5 - drop zone - 4**

**Gardening Mole, empty - Liberator Lawful Trumpeter, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

**Taping Cat, Magical Scientist Researcher Fox/Illusion Scientist Researcher Fox - Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Koronogal Liberator**

**Empty, Compass Lion - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"I stand and draw!" Sakura declared.

"Koyuko did the best he could the entire fight, but the gap between his and Sakura's skill is simply too big." Misaki thought from wherever she was watching the fight.

"Break Ride Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare (**11000**) adding 10000 power (**21000**) 5000 to Koronogal (**10000**), Bruno (**12000**), and Lawful Trumpeter (**14000**)." Sakura informed.

"I can still defend myself." Koyuko thought.

"Seek mate!" Sakura informed.

4 cards flew from Sakura's drop zone back into her deck, then a copy of Regulation Liberator Aglovale flew from the deck, and into Sakura's hand.

"Legion (**30000**)! Lawful Trumpeter's skill... superior call Regulation Aglovale.. all my units power up (**Bruno1: 15000, Bruno2: 10000, Koronogal: 13000**), using my Regulation skill...Prominence Glare to my hand...explosion blue! Now you can't guard my vanguard's attack, and there's a bonus critical. legion attack (**43000, 2 critical**)!" Sakura declared.

_The dragon and knight struck the foxes, and they disappeared as the field returned to normal, and with Koyuko's loss at Sakura's hands, Team Underdogs is only one loss away from losing the entire match, how can they come back out of this mess?_

"Team Strike Shadow, who knew they were this strong?" Alice asked.

"Well they've been the national champions for a few years now, so it isn't that surprising. Either way none of should have expected this to be an easy win." Zack interjects.

"Zack, are you alright?" Misaki asked.

"I'm fine mom, and contrary to what you might be thinking I'm not worried about having to fight Isaac either." Zack answered though his body rather well implies the opposite of what he said.

"Sakura easily destroyed Koyuko, and he's rather shaken up by it as well. Zack... for the sake of the team I really hope that you can pull of a miracle here." Dan thought.

"Well Zack... but as long as you believe in your own abilities you'll definitely have a chance to win." Misaki said as she gently pats her son on the back.

"Thanks mom." Zack said as he starts to walk a little more upright on his way to fight Isaac.

_Over with Strike Shadow, Sakura is busy with catching her breath as she consumes the contents of a bottle of water that Teresa_

"Thanks again Teresa. Koyuko Tenshin...he was a little better than what I expected someone like him to be, but he still wasn't anything special." Sakura points out.

"Who cares if they devastated those Oracle Think Tank users from the first round with those 'big plays' of theirs. All that proves is that there is someone weaker than those weaklings" Preston pointed out clearly showing how uninterested he was in this fight.

"It just shows that without the concept of 'differences' our world would fall apart. Now then Teresa... I'm assuming that Team Strike Shadow's logistics division has already done some research into our opponents." Isaac said as he glanced at the team's second in command.

"Hold on..." Teresa said as she took a small tablet out of her purse, "Between the Logistics Division and my fan club filling in the gaps... let's see... Zack Toshiki has used two Narukami decks thus far in the tournament. The first one is built around Dragonic Decedent and Big Bang Knuckle Buster. Dan Shinjou runs an Astaroth Build, with Dantarian as his Break ride. Putting the unique traits of their clans aside...their playing styles are complete opposites."

"It doesn't matter what deck the boy uses. He's no where near having the power to change fate" Isaac thought as he took out his own Vanguard deck.

_Isaac and Zack walked out of their dugouts to meet each other on the battlefield, but Isaac is looking past Zack as if refusing to acknowledge his presence any more than he has to._

"Bastard... he's looking down on... no he's looking past me like I'm not even here." Zack said as he steeled himself for battle, "What... you have nothing to say?"

"No... to me having to fight such a weak opponent is an absolute waste of my time, so I'm simply going to get this over with." Isaac said seriously.

"Ha... a lot of the guys we've beaten to get here have said that to me or Dan, but we always proved them wrong in the end! Once I beat you... I'll be one step closer to surpassing my brother!" Zack yelled.

"His brother? Now that I think about it, he does remind me of that guy from the pregame concert... no, he's mediocre." Isaac thought.

"The Narukami fighter in me wants to know what deck he'll use, but I'm ready for anything he'll throw at me." Zack thought as he and Isaac set his starting vanguard down

"Fighters at the ready, begin the match!" The referee exclaimed.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The figure system transformed the battlefield into a wasteland that was ravaged by lighting, and even more ominous looking clouds are on the horizon._

"Spark Kid Dragoon (**4000**)!" Zack revealed.

Zack transformed into a cocky kid riding a small orange dragon. This kid has white hair and two red paint marks on his face.

"Kaiser Armor Master (**5000**)!" Isaac revealed.

_Isaac transformed into an orange scaled lizard man that's two feet higher than the average human. He wears silver armor._

"I'll tell you now that this is a new deck I'm using for the first time, but I know that I can beat you with it!" Zack exclaimed as he drew.

_Isaac didn't respond as he's looking past Zack, but this time at something specific rather than some aimless direction. He was looking right into the eyes of the disguised Kai Toshiki where he received a feeling akin to a raging flame similar to Tom, but distinctly different and far stronger._

"That person would have made a far more interesting opponent. It's a shame he's not the one standing up here." Isaac thought.

_Though Isaac didn't realize just who's power he was sensing, he had a desire to fight Kai because his power was enough to make his hand shake with excitement._

"A lighting that strikes fast and with overwhelming power... now I really do wish I was young again." Kai thought as he too shaked with excitement after sensing Isaac's power.

_Zack looked puzzled as Isaac stared passed him._

"Yo, it's still my turn!" Zack exclaimed.

"I know, and it will always stay that way until you make a move." Isaac retorts as the sound of Zack's voice brings him back to reality.

"I ride Thunder Shout Dragon (**8000**), Spark Kid moves back." Zack informed.

_Zack's vanguard evolved into a smaller version of Brawler Big Bang Slash Buster, and the cocky dragon riding kid appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Isaac**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Spark Kid Dragoon, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Thunder Shout Dragon - Kaiser Armor Master, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw and I ride Red River Dragoon (**8000**), Armor Master Moves." Isaac informed.

_Orange light overcame Armor Master, and evolved him into a blond haired warrior in red armor. He holds 2 lances, and his hair turned indigo as he obtained Isaac's features._

"I call Arc Light Dragon (**7000**), and use his skill to add Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion to my hand." Isaac informed.

"Okay.. this has been his opening move so far, but it's nothing I can't handle." Zack thought.

"Armor Master boosts, Red River attacks (**13000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Zack informed.

"Drive check (**Sacred Spear Eradicator Pollux - critical trigger**) power will go to Arc Light (**12000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Isaac revealed.

_Red River ran at inhuman speeds, and struck the blue armored dragon._

"Damage check (**Thunder Shout Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Partner Edge Dragoon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Arc Light attack (**12000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Dusty Plasma Dragon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"That ends my turn." Isaac declared in a neutral tone of voice.

**Zack - Isaac**

**5 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Spark Kid Dragoon, empty - Arc Light Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Thunder Shout Dragon - Red River Dragoon, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Empty, empty- empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Zack informed.

"It was only his first turn, but Isaac dealt Zack a quick 3 points of damage.. he's a monster." Alice stated fearfully

"Zack has been in worse spots before... but yeah... never this early.. hopefully he has a plan to turn things around." Dan said.

"I ride Dragonic Deathscythe (**9000**)!" Zack exclaimed.

_Bright orange light evolved Zack's vanguard into a red dragon wearing blue armor that wields a scythe as a weapon._

"Using his counterblast.. say goodbye to Kaiser Armor Master! Zack exclaimed.

_The red dragon raised his scythe, then made a slashing motion in the air. The bright energy from the attack destroyed the lizard warrior._

"I activate Spark Kid's counterblast... I send him to the soul, and check the top 5 cards for.. this guy, and add him to my hand.

**Top card: Dragonic Kaiser Crimson - no trigger**

_At the sight of that unit Isaac's eyes started to twitch, but not out of excitement or anticipation. Rather the very fact that Zack has this card seems to insult him like someone had spit in Isaac's face._

"You're a fool." Isaac says in the most blunt matter he can.

"Wha... What do you mean?" Zack mumbled as he was caught off guard by Isaac's blatant insult.

"That card is beyond someone of your ability, and I can already tell from the first few cards you've played that your deck isn't built to allow Crimson to be used to its full potential either." Isaac points out as the extreme annoyance in his tone of voice couldn't be any more clear.

"Oh and I suppose you know someone who can use Crimson's full potential." Zack nonchalantly retorts though unable to prevent Isaac's sudden wordplay from off putting him.

"Yes... I know someone who can use that card to its full potential. Someone with ability far beyond any fighter in this tournament... myself included... in fact I've fought that person and this card so many times that I've never beaten either of them once." Isaac calmly declared.

"Who?" Zack asks out of a combination of curiosity and fear over the mysterious fighter that would get Isaac to talk in such a way.

"I'm talking about my master of course... the one who taught me how to fight." Isaac quickly answered.

_The whole crowd of people watching this fight as well as the members of Team Underdogs were rendered silent by Isaac's declaration. Who could blame them? I mean wouldn't you react the same way if the person you believed to be the strongest claimed that there was someone far beyond him._

"Di... did Isaac just seriously claim that there's someone with skills that put him to shame? I did hear that right didn't I?" Koyuko said as his brain seemed to refuse to accept the information that passed through his ears.

"It would explain a lot..." Kai mumbled as he seemed to be deeply contemplating what Isaac said as well.

"What do you mean Mr. Toshiki?" Dan asks.

"From just what I've heard about him... I've always thought that Isaac was unusually strong for his age, but if someone really trained Isaac to be this good... then his master must be a total monster given the way he's talking about him." Kai explained.

_In that moment Kai wasn't sure who he wanted to fight more. If given the opportunity... would he fight the master or the student?_

"Calling Garuda (**9000**) and Egg Helm Dracokid (**7000**)!" Zack added.

_Two more orange lights appeared on the field, the first revealed an orange serpentine dragon with two barrel blasters, one on each arm. The second revealed a cute red scaled dragon with an eggshell helmet._

"Well that's not really inventive." Sakura mumbled as she was more interested in something she was reading on her phone.

_She wasn't the only one... Teresa and Preston were doing their own thing inside the dugout. They do this not out of what seems like blatant arrogance, but out of the confidence they have in Isaac's sheer strength._

"So what if he's set himself up for a never ending chain of limit breaks... Isaac's not allowed to lose to anyone but me after all.." Preston thought as he was more interested in eating the burger and fries he bought at the food court.

"It seems things will be going well for Isaa... oh I'm out of blush." Teresa thought as she was using her compact mirror to adjust her makeup.

"But let's not hold things up any longer for my personal life. It's still your turn after all." Iaac points out as he decides to be the one to get things back on track

"With support from Egg Helm, Garuda attacks your vanguard (**16000**)!" Zack declared.

_The orange snake dragon charged power into both blasters, and blasted the armored warrior._

"Damage check (**Dusty Amphere Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Deathscythe is next (**9000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac informed.

"Drive check (**Worm Toxic Eradicator Seiobo - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Zack revealed.

_Being a dragon, Deathscythe is able to take to the skies. Red River looked up at the dragon, and said dragon swooped down and struck the armored warrior._

"Damage check (**Dusty Plasma Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Isaac**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 0**

**1- counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - Arc Light Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Dragonic Deathscythe - Red River Dragoon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Isaac informed.

"If I can just keep dealing him 2 damage each turn... I'll win, and then we can all leave it to Dan to finish things up." Zack thought as he takes a defensive stance without even realizing it himself.

"I ride my own Garuda (**9000**), then I move Arc Light back and call two Zephyrs (**9000**)!" Isaac declared.

_Bright light changed Isaac's vanguard, and evolved it into the same orange snake dragon with the blaster arms. Two black snake dragons also made their way on the field._

"The first Zephyr attacks Garuda with Arc Light's support (**16000**)!" Isaac declared.

_The black serpent dragon slithered it's way to Zack's Garuda, and struck it down._

"My own Garuda attacks Deathscythe (**9000**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Zack decided.

"Drive check (**Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon - critical trigger**) power to the standing Zephyr (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Isaac revealed.

_The orange serpent dragon opened and charged it's blasters then fired the energy at Deathscythe. The dragon screamed as it was struck._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Deathscythe - no trigger**), second check (**Thunder Shout Dragon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Go, Zephyr (**14000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I guard with Seiobo (**10000**)!" Zack countered.

"I end my turn." Isaac decided.

**Zack - Isaac**

**4 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - drop zone - 1**

**Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid, empty - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Arc Light Dragon**

**Empty, Dragonic Deathscythe - Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda, empty**

**Empty, empty - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, empty**

"4 damage this early!? No matter, I'll win this." Zack thought as he drew.

"As expected... you're still a fool." Isaac said suddenly.

"What!?" Zack asked.

"You heard me... with this level of play you're an insult to that deck and to our clan." Isaac said rather coldly as his calm words were laced with a quiet rage..

"That does it, I won't take this from someone like you! Dragon of crimson lightning, crash and strike fear into the hearts of the weak! Dragonic Kaiser Crimson, ride (**11000**)!" Zack yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with saying that those who poses ability are strong, so what's wrong with pointing out that those who lack ability are weak?" Isaac points out as he honestly sees nothing wrong with what he just said.

"Because no one likes being called weak." Zack retorts.

"Then if someone doesn't like being called weak... then they should work to become strong, but until then that doesn't change what they are." Isaac said.

"Then I'll just 'work' and show you how much stronger I am." Zack retorts.

_Lightning encased itself around Zack's vanguard and evolved it into a blood red dragon wearing armor similar to Vermillion, but it's more spiked._

"Calling Partner Edge Dragoon (**6000**) and a second Garuda (**9000**)!" Zack exclaimed.

"Partner Edge Dragoon? Why that card?" Dan thought.

"With support from Dragoon, Crimson attacks Garuda (**17000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) the power to Garuda (**14000**), and critical to Crimson (**2 critical**), second check (**Worm Toxic Eradicator** **Seiobo - heal trigger**) power to Garuda (**19000**), and I recover 1." Zack revealed.

_The red dragon raised his lance, and shot lightning at the orange snake like dragon._

"Damage check (**Dusty Plasma Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Worm Toxic Eradicator Seiobo - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Isaac revealed.

"Partner Edge Dragoon's skill... counterblast.. since I have a vanguard capable of limit breaking, I can counterblast 2, and draw 1... Egg Helm boosts, Garuda attacks your vanguard (**26000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

_The orange dragon on Crimson's side opened it's barrels, and blasted the Orange dragon on the opposite side._

"Damage check (**Red River Dragoon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - drop zone - 2**

**Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Arc Light Dragon**

**Partner Edge Dragoon, Dragonic Kaiser Crimson - Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda, empty**

**Empty, empty - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, empty**

"I stand and draw." Isaac declared.

"I won't stand for this jerk insulting me like that, so I have to beat him for sure. Once I do I just know that I'll able to beat Tom!" Zack smirked

_Meanwhile in Team Strike Shadow's dugout._

"So... it's happened again huh?" Teresa mumbled as she pays a great deal attention to Zack's facial reactions.

"Hmm... what do you mean?" Sakura curiously asked as she puts her phone aside.

"That Zack guy thinks Isaac is making fun of him... ha ha he couldn't be any farther from the truth. If Isaac thinks your weak or strong... he'll say exactly what he thinks, but never for the sake of putting down another person... though I don't deny his bluntness has caused people to have that train of thought." Teresa explained.

"You really know a lot about the way he thinks, Teresa." Sakura notes.

"Well... we've known each other for a long time so it's to be expected." Teresa points out.

"Pulled along by the wheels of fate, you prepare those who stand on the precipice of their destiny! I ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (**11000**)!" Isaac declared

"So he has a copy of Vermillion... interesting." Kai thought.

_Lightning encased Isaac's vanguard as well, and evolved him into the legendary Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, and this version has even bulkier armor._

"I call Red River Dragoon (**8000**), and Dusty Amphere Dragon (**7000**)!" Isaac decided.

"I won't lose... not to someone like this. I have to win this and prove that I'm not someone to be compared to their older brother." Zack thought.

"With support from Arc Light, Zephyr attacks Crimson (**16000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I guard with Yellow Gem (**10000**)!" Zack countered.

"With Red River's boost... my vanguard Vermillion attacks and thanks to his secondary skill he gains another 2000 power. (**21000**)!" Isaac informed.

"It must be a break ride unit to have that kind of ability, but still... where did he get such a card? From his teacher perhaps?" Kai thought.

"I don't guard." Zack decided.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Rebound" - no trigger**), second check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) power to the standing Zephyr (**14000**), and I draw." Isaac revealed.

_Vermillion roared, and lightning crashed down on Crimson, who roared in agony._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Kaiser Crimson - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Go Zephyr (**21000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Dragonic Deathscythe - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Zack - Isaac**

**5 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**5 - drop zone - 2**

**Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Arc Light Dragon**

**Partner Edge Dragoon, Dragonic Kaiser Crimson - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Red River Dragoon**

**Empty, empty - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Dusty Amphere Dragon**

"He has 4 damage, and 5 cards in hand... he probably can't defend any of my attacks this turn.. I got this." Zack thought.

"It won't be much longer now... just one more turn is all I need." Isaac thought as he could already imagine what he'll be doing once he defeats Zack.

"Final Turn!" Zack declared.

"What!? At this moment?" Dan asked.

"Hmmm." Kai thought.

"I call Vermillion (**11000**), and Thunder Shout Dragon (**8000**). Seek Mate!" Zack exclaimed.

_4 of the cards in Zack's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion flew from the deck, and into Zack's hand._

"The bond forged through battle, twin swords of lightning, pierce this fool's ambitions.. Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, legion (**22000**)!" Zack exclaimed.

_The original dragon of lightning appeared next to Crimson, both roaring ferociously._

"Dragonic Kaiser Crimson's skill... soul blast 3 times over.. adding 2000 power each (**28000**)!" Zack declared.

"Is he trying to make it harder for Isaac to guard? Seems pointless actually especially since he could stop him in a single turn." Preston said suddenly.

"Infinite Vermillion Thunderbolts... it's a very scary power if used properly, but it doesn't seem like that he can use it properly." Sakura thought.

"Dragonic Kaiser Crimson... limit break! Crimson Thunderbolt!" Zack yelled.

_Crimson roared as loud as his lungs could go, then red lightning came crashing down, and charged Zack's vermilion with power._

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Limit Break twice over! 4000 power is added, and I can strike every unit in your front row (**32000**)" Zack exclaimed.

"The power of Zack's Crimson Thunderbolt and Vermillion Thunderbolt pales in comparison to his... pathetic." Isaac thought.

"With support from Egg Helm, Garuda attacks Vermillion (**16000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard **(16000**), and I draw." Isaac revealed

"With support from Partner Edge, go Vermillion and Crimson.. Searing Red Thunderbolt (**38000**)!" Zack declared.

"Eradicator Wyvern Guard Guld will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Isaac countered.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) all effect to Vermillion, (**16000**), second check (**Hardship Brawler Toshu - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_The two red dragons roared in unison, and red lightning came crashing down on Isaac's side, but a purple Dragon protected vermilion from harm, the two black serpent dragons weren't so lucky._

"I'll beat you, no one calls me pathetic.. go Vermillion (**24000**)!" Zack declared.

"Old Dragon Mage and Red River will guard (**10000**)." Isaac yawned.

"N-no... this was supposed to be my victory! Why.. why can't I surpass him!" Zack started to yell.

"It's because the strong don't put themselves on a pedestal... it's the people who think they're strong that do that. If someone puts themselves on that pedestal without earning the right, then they will be knocked down without remorse." Isaac declared.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asks.

"I'm saying unless you acknowledge your limitations nothing will ever change. Simply put desiring something will not make it happen." Isaac calmly points out as he calmly places his hand on the top of his deck.

**Zack - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 2**

**5 - damage - 5**

**0 - soul - 2**

**3 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - drop zone - 6**

**Eradicator Egg Helm Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - empty, Arc Light Dragon**

**Partner Edge Dragoon, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion/Dragonic Kaiser Crimson - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Red River Dragoon**

**Thunder Shout Dragon, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - empty, Dusty Amphere Dragon**

"Let me show you what a real final turn looks like!" Isaac exclaimed as he drew.

"No, I will beat you here and now!" Zack exclaimed.

"If you could pull that off during my turn I'd be impressed." Isaac retorts.

"Bastard." Zack thought as he could no longer hide the frustration flowing through his veins.

"With the chains of destiny as your guide, emerge from the world of your altered fate and descend my embodiment of thunder! I break ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Rebound (**11000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

_Isaac's vanguard evolved through violent thunder, and the armor transformed into that of the paladin clans, but still has that empire aesthetic, in addition.. his weapon is a double sided sword._

"I add 10000 power to my vanguard as well as a skill (**21000**)! Now seek the mate!" Isaac exclaimed

_4 of the cards in Isaac's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of The Blood flew from the deck, and into Isaac's hand._

"Link your fate from the alternate reality with the dragon that lost his through death... Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Blood" legion (**32000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

"So that's The Rebound, but there's more to it than meets the eye." Kai thought.

"When using an Act skill The Rebound gets plus 1 critical, and The Blood gets 2000 power through his skill (**34000, 2 critical**)... Ultimate Break... 5000 power and plus 1 critical added (**39000, 3 critical**).. red river boosts.. Vermilion Catastrophe (**47000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Hardship Brawler Toshu, quintet wall! Isaac Barrett you won't break this!" Zack exclaimed.

**Top card: Brawler Plasmakick Dragon - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Dusty Plasma Dragon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Worm Toxic Eradicator Seiobo - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Partner Edge Dragoon - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield: 40000**

"I guard with Yellow Gem from my hand (**10000**)!" Zack added.

"I managed to defend completely, I win!" Zack thought as he's too pleased with himself for his own good.

"Twin drive (**Eradicator Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**52000, 4 critical**), second check (**Hardship Brawler Toshu - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Wait... why the power and critical to his vanguard? It's not like it's a... oh shit!" Zack thought as the effect of Isaac's 'The Rebound' finally dawns on him

_The two alternate Vermillion units roared and generated so much lightning it eliminated both of Zack's front row units, but the legion was safe from harm._

"Break ride skill in effect... I can draw a card for every successful attack made by my vanguard! Now I'll use The Rebound's skill.. counterblast and discard 2... I stand my vanguard, and attack once more (**49000**)! Now twin forces of lighting, go forth and smite those who oppose destiny! Vermillion Dual Catastrophe!" Isaac declared.

"No... no... I can't guard this. I was supposed to be the one to win this fight... not him... me! Just why am I so weak? " Zack thought.

_The two dragons on Isaac's side roared, and blasted Zack's dragons with their lightning_

"Damage check (**Dragonic Kaiser Crimson - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_As the sixth damage was revealed, the battlefield returned to the normal stadium._

"Winner, Team Strike Shadow!" The referee announced.

"It's a thousand years too soon for you to be using that card." Isaac said as he just looked down at Zack before walking back to his own .

"Bastard, I should have won that fight! It's not fair." Zack thought as he walked back to his team's dugout with clear anger written in every step.

_Zack walked back into the dugout, but he just walked right past his teammates. They didn't need any advanced notice to realize that he wasn't anything close to a speaking mood right now. A few steps into the hallway, Zack drops to his knees out of frustration and anger once he's sure that there's no one around to watch._

"It's not fair... I wanted to win. If I can't even put up a fight to someone like Isaac... how could I ever surpass my brother?" Zack mumbles as it takes all of what's left of his shattered will to hold back his tears.

_Zack continued to sit there venting his frustration to the hallway floor, but because he was so focused on doing that... little did he know that there was someone walking up behind him._

"Are you alright son?" Kai asks in a fatherly tone as he places his hand on Zack's back.

"Dad, what do I have to do to become strong like you and Tom?" Zack retorts as he seems to calm down with his father around.

"Know what you can do and know what you can't do... otherwise you'll fail to notice your walking in circles instead of taking the first step towards your goal." Kai answered as he sits on the hallway floor next to his son.

"Isaac said something pretty similar." Zack chuckled as he somehow finds the fact a little amusing.

"His fervent belief in destiny aside... there's not a single thing wrong with what he said about what he said is necessary to become strong... in fact I agree with him completely." Kai points out.

"Then what do I have to do dad?" Zack asks referring to his question from a few seconds ago.

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself." Kai said as he suddenly gets off of the floor, "Now if you'll excuse me Zack... I just remembered that I have something to take care of here."

_Kai leaves his son in the hallway with a smile, but like with Zack with his teammates, that was simply only a facade of convenience for their sake. As soon as he was out of sight however, Kai dropped that facade as he let a look of anger overtake his face._

"You defeated my son fair and square Isaac Barrett, so I'm not mad at you for that... but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with making my son feel this way." Kai thought as he continued to march down the hallway.

_Kai was... no still is a very reputable fighter, therefore it only takes him a few questions to the right people at the stadium to find out where Team Strike Shadow hangs out between matches. It turns out that they've been using an office converted into a lounge for their use when they're at the stadium. In any case it doesn't Kai more than an autograph or two to find said lounge._

"This should be the place." Kai thought as he knocked on the door to Team Strike Shadow's rented space.

"Ah come in... the door's unlocked" said someone on the other side of this door.

"You're..." Kai starts to say, but for some reason he seems caught off guard by the person past this door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan: Isaac Barrett's a monster, too bad I didn't get to fight him<strong>

**Megan: Hey Tom, your dad is about to fight someone from Team Strike Shadow.**

**Misaki: here we go again.**

**Preston: next time: Will of Destiny**

**Tom: My dad versus... Just how did this happen?**


	50. Will of Destiny

**Will of Destiny:**

* * *

><p><em>When we last left off Kai was busy finagling the location Team Strike Shadow's personal on-site tournament lounge out of people. After donning his overtly convoluted disguise once more as well as make a few more inquires; the man had at last found his prize.<em>

"This should be the place." Kai thought as he knocked on the door to Team Strike Shadow's rented space.

"Ah come in... the door's unlocked" said someone on the other side of this door.

_But before opening the door Kai had decided to take off his overtly convoluted disguise. Regardless of if whether or not the person on the other side of the door is who he's looking for….. Kai still preferred to make a good first impression._

"You're..." Kai starts to say, but he suddenly pauses as if surprised by the identity of the person on the other side of this door.

_Kai saw a man somewhere between his late 30s to early 40s, with grayish brown hair that's been finely combed back, the kind of light yet someone pale skin you'd expect of a Japanese man, and brown eyes. He wasn't wearing anything special just a white lab coat with a nametag and a pair of slacks. The lounge itself was well-stocked as expected of the money behind Team Strike Shadow._

"I believe this is the second time that we've met." The older gentlemen points out.

_Kai was taken aback at the implications of this man's words, but than a particular piece of information within his memory started to surface._

"The strongest fighter in North America... coming in second place to Raul Serra on the American Circuit. Why am I not surprised?" Kai asked.

"I'm sorry?" the older gentleman said as a confused look appeared on his face.

"Like with Olivier Gaillard, when I was a foot soldier in Link Joker's sick game, I heard about a card fighter with overwhelming power, but I never got the chance to play him.. or you I should say." Kai stated.

"Oh I see…. you're thinking of Taiki Nakashima… nice guy, but although we look alike and share the same last name we're not related. I had never played in the American Circuit you see." the older gentleman explained.

"Then where have you played before?" Kai curiously asks.

"Though I did grow up in this country, I was what you would call a dark horse on the Japanese pro circuit that disappeared as quickly as he appeared." The older gentleman answered.

"I remember hearing about a Narukami user who appeared like a storm on the Japanese pro-circuit 18 years ago only to disappear a month later." Kai said as he had a sudden look of realization on his face, "You're that Nakashima? I remember seeing your son fight, but meeting you before."

"I didn't expect you to remember. When I was a child I moved to America with my parents, but I wasn't remotely happy about it. In fact I was miserable, but on the plane ride over I saw a famous teenaged fighter I'd only read about in Vanguard monthly. I challenged that fighter as soon as we landed, but little did I know about the darkness he'd infect me with when I lost." Mr. Nakahima explained.

"Darkness?... Oh." Kai said as he had an epiphany of memory.

_Kai didn't need more than a second to put Mr. Nakashima's words together. Back in his youth, the man he saw standing across from him in a white lab coat was the first fighter he'd defeated as an agent of Link Joker when he first came to this country._

"Would you like to keep talking about the past? Or are you ever going to realize that there's more than 2 people in the room?" Another voice suddenly interjects.

Kai looked over Mr. Nakashima's shoulder, and saw Kouji Ibuki sitting on the couch.

"Kai Toshiki, we meet again." Ibuki stated coldly.

"Just what are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Even if they don't have a piece of the seed, Void seems to be influencing all of the Link Joker users to gather here at the national tournament. I asked the Messiah to give my Deletors back. It just feels interesting to have a Messiah influenced Deletors deck." Ibuki stated.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Kai exclaimed.

_Ibuki sighed as he took his deck case out._

"Takuto may have asked me to help deal with what's been going on, but that doesn't mean that I have to tell you what I know." Ibuki exclaimed.

"Then I guess there's only one way to settle this!" Kai stated as he took his deck case out.

"Yes there is." Ibuki countered as he tightened the grip on his deck case.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile as Team Strike Shadow was walking down the stadium's office hallways, Teresa was preoccupied with going over data they've gathered on their competition on her small tablet.<em>

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"This is all the data the logistics division have managed to gather on Team Samurai Dragon, I'm just looking over what they have to offer." Teresa explained as her eyes were practically glued to her tablet

"Oh, and what does it say?" Preston asked.

"Tom Toshiki, leader status.. age 17, clan Kagero.. ace and avatar is every version of Dragonic Overlord.. has a great memory, and some who played him claim he could take the title of single division champion." Teresa informed.

_Sakura gave a scoff, but then remembered the matches Tom has played in then shut upped so Teresa could continue._

"Max Suzugamori; age 17, clan.. Shadow Paladin, avatar.. Blaser Dark, ace Phantom Blaster.. those who played him also say he can take the title of Single Division Champion.. oh and it says here he has that ability." Teresa noted.

"Only way that'll happen is if I'm not there. Remember….. my contract is only for this year's tournament." Sakura voices.

"He hasn't used it, but I can sense that with ease.. what about the other 2?" Isaac asked.

"Megan Sendou; age 16, clan Royal Paladin.. always editing her deck to find the best possible way to use Royal Paladin. Avatar, Blaster Blade, and the ace depends on the deck she uses. Says here she also has that ability" Teresa answered.

"I fought and beat her when she did use it, she's nothing special." Isaac responded.

"Do you always have to belittle everyone?" Sakura asked.

"It's simply the truth. If one can't deal with that reality, then one doesn't have the right to stand here with the strongest." Isaac retorts.

"Don't they have a 4th member, what about him?" Preston asked.

"Greg Katsuragi, age 16, clan.. Nova Grappler, no avatar, and the ace he uses depends on the deck he decides to fight with. Out of all 4 of them, Tom and Max are the most interesting. There's a video of Max defeating Dragonic Nouvelle Vouge, and one of Tom defeating Mike Mitsusada of Team Napoleon." Teresa answered.

"Max and Tom are the only interesting ones and that's me being very nice about it." Isaac points out although he didn't seem very interested in either of them anyway.

"It's just how he is, but really Isaac isn't a bad person at heart." Teresa says to Sakura once she takes note of the fowl look she's giving Isaac.

"Be quite, I hear something." Isaac says.

_The other members of Team Strike Shadow stopped talking one they took noticed of the muffled voices on the other side of the door to their lounge. The group, led by Isaac slowly opened the door just to see what the heck was going on._

"Now Kouji, you don't seriously think I'm under that condition that plagued the earth 3 decades ago, do you?" Mr. Nakashima asked.

"It's possible, but given the fact that you're considered a genius….. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't somehow involved in other ways" Kouji points out.

"But what about you, Kai Toshiki? What reason do you have for coming here?" Mr. Nakashina asked.

"All you need to know that it's my duty as a father to act when I see my children wallow in a pool if misery!" Kai exclaimed.

"It is his own fault that he wasn't strong enough." Isaac points out as he decides to make his presence known to these men.

"Just what are you people talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't Preston inform you three of that incident, Leon Soryu is his uncle after all." Ibuki stated.

"He's only my uncle by marriage, but I don't care at all what he has to tell me." Preston interjects as with those few words he was able to make clear the state of his family relationships

"Now now, Kai while I agree that making your children feel better is something a father does, but beating Isaac yourself isn't the way to do that." Kiba's dad stated.

"Oh, what do you propose?" Kai asked.

"How about you fight me? Don't worry there won't be any lives at risk this time." Mr. Nakashima said as a devious smile appears on his lips.

"No, I'll fight him.. I have a score to settle anyway." Ibuki informed.

"I'll fight either one of you, doesn't matter to me." Kai stated.

"It's not that I'm not interested in watching this fight, but isn't this room a little small even for a miniature motion figure system?" Sakura points out.

"Not to worry." Ibuki said as he picked up a bag that he apparently brought with him.

Ibuki emptied the contents of his bag revealing them to be two vanguard disk systems with empty deck slots.

"I want to be able to at least test this deck out once today." Ibuki stated coldly

"May I see it first?" Mr. Nakashima politely asks.

"Fine, but make it quick. Kai and I aren't the types to enjoy waiting when we don't have to." Ibuki said as he gave Mr. Nakashima.

_Mr. Nakashima looked through the deck to make sure he knew the contents of it._

"I see, you want to test him with these cards.. very well then." Mr. Nakashima said as he and the members of Team Strike Shadow retreated to one of the walls in the room.

_Both fighters inserted their decks in the disks, then said disks activated revealing a full vanguard playfield. The two of them then set their starting vanguards facedown._

"If Ibuki shown you a deck, there's only one clan I can think of that he'd want to use." Kai stated.

"Very perceptive Kai Toshiki, but, can you defeat it when it enthralled you and I in its venomous grip once before?" Ibuki asked.

"Will you please get started? All this nostalgia is very taxing, and I am a busy man." Mr. Nakashima points out as his eyes stop short of twitching with annoyance.

"Fine." Kai said coldly as he redrew cards.

"Wait.. the clan you're talking about?" Preston asked.

"You know about it?" Sakura asked.

"My mom told me about how it was a clan full of beings that should never exist, but I always believed it to be a bunch of fairy tales." Preston explained.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The disks generated a special space, one where the ground is a checkerboard like field, the walls turned blacks, and the roof itself did the same thing. The members of team strike shadow then saw parts of the hallway taking on the characteristics of the field as well._

"Any damage to the building will disappear, such as the nature of the vanguard disk system." Ibuki explained.

"Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid (**5000**)!" Kai revealed.

_Kai transformed into the shenron like dragon, it holds an orb of light in it's front paw._

"The fighter is transformed into the actual unit, and the rearguards will appear around him or her as well. "Acquire Deletor Igor (**5000**)!" Ibuki also added as he revealed the unit

_At the name of "Deletor", Petal Flare's face generated a nasty scowl. Ibuki transformed into a purple human skull and spine with blue bat wings, the skull has 3 eyes_

"I think I'm going to sick! What is that clan?" Sakura asked.

"Link Joker, but unlike the Star-vader branch, the Deletor branch are units that have the power to harm the vanguard." Mr. Nakashima explained.

"And you know about this clan?" Isaac asks.

"Kai Toshiki used the Star-vader side on me himself when I was a child." Kiba's dad stated.

"Link Joker.. no matter how I live, that clan will still haunt me. I see how it is." Kai thought.

"Ride Poison Deletor Edda (**8000**), Igor moves." Ibuki informed.

_Ibuki's vanguard evolved through purple light, and transformed into a purple scorpion with a human skull, several tentacles loom underneath the belly, the head and spine with wings reappeared just after the scorpion appeared._

"I end my turn." Ibuki stated.

**Kai - Ibuki**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Acquire Deletor Igor**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid - Poisonous Deletor Edda, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Perdition Dragon Knight Gia (**7000**), Petal Flare moves." Kai informed.

_Red light encased Kai's vanguard, and evolved him into a samurai with long dark grey hair. His over armor is red, and under armor is green. His hair receded as Kai's features took over. The red shenron like dragon appeared out of the way._

"Dragon Monk Gojo (**7000**) to rearguard!" Kai added.

_A burst of red light revealed a monk with long brown hair, wearing orange and red robes, he has dragon scales all over his body, and a skull necklace hangs from his neck. He wields a long staff._

"With support from Petal Flare, Gia attacks Edda (**12000**)!" Kai declared.

"I don't guard." Ibuki informed.

"Drive check (**Embodiment of Spear Tahr - critical trigger**) the power to Gojo (**12000**), critical to Gia (**2 critical**)." Kai revealed.

_Gia jumped and struck the alien like scorpion._

"Damage check (**Juxtapose Deletor Gaele - no trigger**), second check (**Idolizing Deletor Guim - no trigger**)." Ibuki revealed.

"Gojo (**12000**)!" Kai declared.

"I guard with Aiida (**5000**)!" Ibuki countered.

"I end my turn." Kai informed.

**Kai - Ibuki**

**5 - hand - 4**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Dragon Monk Gojo - empty, Acquire Deletor Igor**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - Poisonous Deletor Edda, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and I ride Clipping Deletor Evo (**9000**)." Ibuki declared.

_Silver light overtook Ibuki's vanguard, and evolved it into a bulky purple alien with a spider lower body, a crab arm and scythe arm, and has the same face as Cocytus._

"Call Progue (**9000**) and Guim (**7000**)!" Ibuki added.

_Two more silver lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a bulky purple alien with huge claws, and the second revealed a serpentine alien with a nightmarish face._

"Igor boosts, Progue attacks Gojo (**14000**)!" Ibuki declared.

"No guard." Kai decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Guim boosts, Evo takes aim (**16000**)!" Ibuki declared once more.

"I don't guard." Kai decided.

"Drive check (**Override Deletor Olg - critical trigger**) all effects to Evo (**21000, 2 critical**)." Ibuki revealed.

_Evo went charging at high speed to strike Gia, which he did. Evo grabbed Gia with his claw arm, and then struck Gia with the scythe arm._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Menace Laser Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**)." Kai revealed.

"I end my turn." Ibuki informed.

**Kai - Ibuki**

**5 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, empty - Peeling Deletor Progue, Acquire Deletor Igor**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - Clipping Deletor Evo, Idolizing Deletor Guim**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Link Joker, what an interesting clan... how is it that there are people in this world with such a clan?" Isaac thought as Kai drew.

"Ride the vanguard, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon (**9000**), and a second to rearguard (**9000**)." Kai declared.

_Red light overcame Kai's vanguard, and evolved it into a silver blue dragon with yellow eyes, a second dragon appeared right next to the first one._

"My rearguard starts it off against Progue (**12000**)!" Kai declared.

"I don't guard." Ibuki informed.

_The second silver and blue dragon shot the heavily armored alien with flames coming straight from its mouth._

"Petal Flare supports Whirlwind Dragon's attack on your vanguard (**14000**)!" Kai declared.

"No guard." Ibuki decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Glutton Dracokid - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw an extra card." Kai revealed.

_The first silver blue dragon opened its mouth, and shot flames at the insect crustacean hybrid alien, and it yelled as it was bathed in said flames._

"Damage check (**Exulting Deletor Maestol - draw trigger**)." I draw 1 card." Ibuki revealed.

"I end my turn." Kai informed.

**Kai - Ibuki**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 2**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - empty, Acquire Deletor Igor**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - Clipping Deletor Evo, Idolizing Deletor Guim**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty.**

"I stand and draw." Ibuki declared.

"Damage tied at 2, but Kai Toshiki has more cards in hand than Kouji Ibuki, that must mean." Kiba's dad thought.

"Even with the loss of allies, your strength still remains, I ride Mixed Deletor Chaos (**11000**)!" Ibuki declared.

_Silver and Indigo light radiated off of Ibuki's vanguard as it evolved and morphed into a skeletal figure augmented by purple armor with gold trimmings. It has multiple arms, and a dragon's head is right there next to the human like skull._

"Chaos.. so that's what he's got planned." Kiba's dad thought.

"Activating Chaos' skill.. especial counterblast, and I discard 2 cards from my hand. I delete your vanguard!" Ibuki declared.

"Delete?" Teresa asked.

_Two of Chaos' arms radiated Purple energy, and grabbed the first Whirlwind Dragon. The dragon roared as it was feeling the pain of the energy. This chimera finally ripped the dragon in two, and Kai fell onto the floor, but he's now wearing Whirlwind Dragon as if it was armor._

"That's not all, Whirlwind Dragon and Petal Flare Dracokid, Lock!" Ibuki added.

_Chaos lifted one more hand, then pointed two fingers at Petal Flare. The little dragon yelped as two black rings with red aura overtook it's body. When all was said and done, Petal Flare was a card in a black gravity field with both rings intersecting. Chaos turned to the second Whirlwind Dragon, and did the same thing that it did to Petal Flare._

"I'm so lost right now." Sakura admitted.

"Delete. It's an ability only available to the Deletors of Link Joker. The vanguard is turned face down, stripped of all its power and abilities, but keeps the amount of drive checks it has, its name, and its grade. It returns to the face up position when your turn is over. Lock on the other hand is available to most Link Joker units. It targets a rearguard and turns it face down. That rearguard is then useless: it can't attack, boost, move, or retire, and returns to normal at the same time a deleted vanguard does." Mr. Nakashima informed.

"I see.. such an interesting deck." Isaac thought.

"I activate Igor's skill, it goes to the soul, and I draw 1 card as well as countercharge 1." Ibuki explained.

"A vanguard with no power, this is some game." Sakura thought.

"Now I call a second Evo (**9000**), and his skill to superior call Edda (**8000**)" Ibuki declared.

"How would I face such a deck, or such a terrifying unit?" Isaac thought.

"Edda boosts, Evo attack (**17000**)!" Ibuki declared.

"I don't guard." Kai decided.

"In exchange for deleting the vanguard, Deletor units attack the fighter!" Ibuki exclaimed

_Evo raced across the field, and struck the armored Kai Toshiki in the chest area._

"D-damage check (**Dragon Monk Gojo - no trigger**)." Kai revealed.

"Guim boosts, Chaos attacks.. I add another 2000 power (**20000**)!" Ibuki declared.

"It would take 30000 in shield to fully block that attack, and Kai is sitting at 3 damage. Wonder what'll happen here." Isaac thought.

"I don't guard." Kai decided.

"Twin drive (**Clamping Deletor Edi- stand trigger**) all effects to Evo (**14000**), second check (**Overriding Deletor Olg - critical trigger**), power to Evo (**19000**), and critical to Chaos (**2 critical**)." Ibuki revealed.

_Chaos raised two more hands, and they stretched over to Kai, and sucker punched him twice each._

"Checking the damage trigger (**Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neoflame - no trigger**), second check (**Perdition Dragon Dancer Agafia - heal trigger**) 5000 power to my vanguard (**5000**), and I recover 1." Kai revealed.

"Evo attack (**19000**)!" Ibuki declared.

"Glutton Dracokid and Tahr will guard that (**15000**)!" Kai countered.

"Hmph, I end my turn." Ibuki decided.

**Kai - Ibuki**

**4 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 3**

**4 - drop zone - 2**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon (_locked_) - Clipping Deletor Evo, Poisonous Deletor Edda**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid (_locked_), Kai Toshiki - Mixed Deletor Chaos, Idolizing Deletor Guim**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Kai exclaimed.

"4 damage, no use of rearguard units, and Ibuki has 35000 to defend with from what we've seen+ 1 extra card in his hand. I wonder if Kai does have a plan to win this game." Kiba's dad thought.

"Lead to destruction with a flaming whirlwind! Ride! Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt (**11000**)!" Kai exclaimed.

_Red light enveloped Kai as he transformed into a silver blue dragon that stands on two legs. This dragon's eyes are scowling at Chaos._

"I see what you're up to, too bad It'll never work." Ibuki thought.

"Seek the mate! Its roar opens a path where none exists. Those flames burn everything in this world to nothing! Stand in line, purgatory dragons. Legion (**20000**)!" Kai exclaimed.

_The 4 cards sitting in Kai's drop zone returned to the deck, then a third copy of Whirlwind Dragon flew out of the deck, and inti Kai's hand.. then he placed the unit on the vanguard circle._

"Reduce that savage soul to ash with your swirling purgatorial flames! Trinity Crimson Flame!" Kai exclaimed.

_The two dragons roared as red flames swirled around the two of them._

"One!" Kai started.

_Flames raced across the field, and burned Evo to a crisp._

"Two!" Kai exclaimed again.

_A second batch of flames raced to Guim, and did the same thing to it._

"And the third flame, crimson flame!" Kai exclaimed again.

_The bulk of the flames raced to Chaos, and burned it's body, both heads screamed as the fire consumed it._

"Damage check (**Mixed Deletor Chaos - no trigger**)." Ibuki revealed.

"For each unit retired during the main phase, Vortex gets 3000 power (**17000**)!" Kai explained.

"Damage tied at 4, could Kai actually win here?" Sakura thought

"Legion attack (**26000**)!" Kai declared.

"I don't guard!" Ibuki decided.

"Twin drive (**Perdition Emperor Dragon Dragonic Overlord the Great - no trigger**), second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**)." Kai revealed.

_The two dragons roared and shot more flames at the chimera like alien, and it roared once more in the agony of the flames._

"Damage check (**Idolizing Deletor Guim - no trigger**), second check (**Taunting Deletor Gotho - heal trigger**) one damage is recovered." Ibuki revealed.

"I end my turn." Kai informed.

_The two locked units returned to their normal forms._

**Kai - Ibuki**

**5 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 2**

**1 - drop zone - 5**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - empty, Poisonous Deletor Edda**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon/Perdition Dragon Vortex Dragonewt - Mixed Deletor Chaos, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Ibuki declared.

"Not even phased by this turn of events? How powerful are they, and Kai isn't sweating either.. are they really this strong?" Isaac thought.

"Swarm of evil, take shape into a force that not even darkness can overcome, I ride Juxtapose Deletor Zaele (**11000**)!" Ibuki declared.

_Silver light overtook Ibuki's vanguard and transformed it into a silver and purple alien with a head on it's chest, it has a very slim long body, and it has a very small head._

"Seeking the mate!" Ibuki exclaimed.

_4 of the cards flew from Ibuki's drop zone back into the deck, then a copy of Juxtapose Deletor Gaele flew from the deck, and into his hand._

"Twin coins of evil, desolate the realms as you see your vengeance on the universe, legion (**20000**)!" Ibuki declared.

_A serpentine like alien appeared next to the slim alien, both looking very intimidating._

"Counterblast, and discarding 1 of the two Olg's in my hand. I delete your vanguard!" Ibuki exclaimed.

_The two aliens looked at each other, and nodded, then they both flew straight to Vortex and Whirlwind, and entered their mouths. The bodies of these 2 dragons fell apart, and shattered into a thousand pieces. Leaving Kai Toshiki stranded on the field wearing Vortex Dragonewt as armor, and holding a sword that resembles Whirlwind Dragon._

"I call Edi (**4000**), and his skill let's me draw a card, then I call Gaele (**9000**), and lock Whirlwind Dragon!" Ibuki explained.

"Kai's down 1 intercept, but he has 4 cards that can defend, and Ibuki has 2 criticals left in his deck, so he should be alright." Sakura thought.

"Edi boosts, Zaele and Gaele legion attack (**26000**)!" Ibuki declared.

"I don't guard." Kai decided.

"His only option.. if the attack were to be guarded, it wouldn't take long for Ibuki to win the fight." Kiba's dad thought.

"Twin drive (**Clipping Deletor Evo - no trigger**), second check (**Override Deletor Olg - critical trigger**) power to Gaele (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)

_The two aliens looked at each other, then nodded, then the two of them circled Kai, and struck him on both the front and back of him._

"D...da... damage check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**), second check (**Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon - no trigger**)." Kai revealed.

_The checkerboard field dissipated as all the units faded back into nothing._

"Ruthless as ever, Kouji Ibuki." Kai stated as he cleaned his cards up.

"You're one to talk, now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to fill out." Ibuki said as he left the room.

_Once Ibuki couldn't be heard walking, Kai turned his attention to Isaac and Kiba's father._

"If there's something you wish to discuss, then come out with it." Isaac stated coldly.

"While I agree with your sentiment about strength, I didn't enjoy watching my son feel tortured throughout the fight." Kai explained.

"We live in a world where people prefer a thick ignorance…. Like a fog for example. Anyone who lacks the ability to see the truth or accept the consequences that come seeking it…. has no place sitting at the table of the strong." Isaac countered.

"Now that I think of it, Zack Toshiki said something about beating his brother... just who was he referring to?" Sakura asked.

"His older brother, Tom Toshiki. Whenever they fight, Tom always wins.. not surprising that you wouldn't know that. Zack always felt like he couldn't beat Tom, but worked hard to become strong enough to do so. But at the shop tournament, Tom crushed Zack without mercy." Kai explained.

"The strong never win for they always fall to the blade of the strongest." Isaac interjects.

"The younger sibling feels inferior to the older... sounds a lot like me in a way." Sakura thought.

"My beliefs as well as my opinions won't change simply because someone doesn't like them. Now unless you wish to attempt to succeed where your son has failed… I have other things to do." Isaac said as he started to turn towards the door.

_Kai just stared at Isaac and vice versa, flame and lightning aura pulsed around the two of them. Kai sighed, though he still wishes to fight Isaac…. he knows that he isn't in a place to challenge him right now, so he lets Isaac leave without another word._

"What did Kouji Ibuki want here anyway?" Teresa asked.

"He's an active representative of the Tatsunagi Corporation, and met with me to discuss the distribution of the vanguard disk system throughout Tarrant City. Now that I've seen them in action, I'll need to talk it over with my boss.. now if you'll excuse me, I need to make an important call." Mr. Nakashima explained as he left.

_Our attention turns to Team Samurai dragon as they're cleaning house in their own match up._

"Twin swords of darkness, cleave a path into the light, Phantom Blaster Abyss, Blaster Dark Abyss, legion attack!" Max declared.

_The dragon and knight struck two robotic insects, and the said insects went down in a quick flash._

"Team Trick Web has been defeated, Samurai Dragon advances to the next round!" The referee declared.

"Well, that was boring." Tom stated.

"Yeah, Max had that fight completely under his control.. too bad that Megacolony player didn't see that fact before it was too late." Megan sighed.

"Hmmm…. What are you doing Greg?" Max asks as he takes a swig of his victory drink.

"I'm not doing anything special. Just checking out the match pairings for the remain…" Greg was explaining when all of a sudden his attention was drawn to a pair of names on his computer, "Oh….. this could be either a really exciting or a really one-sided matchup."

_Megan, Tom, and Max all gathered behind Greg's computer so as to see what matchup out of those that remain today got him so riled up._

"Well don't keep us in suspense man. We might be standing right behind out, but just read off who has your britches in a bunch all of a sudden." Max exclaimed.

"Team Napoleon is going to take on Team Star Ocean very shortly" Greg smiled.

"I'll finally get a chance to see for myself how good Jacob really is. I mean if he was able to predict and counter that Nikki girl's moves so easily, then I should study the way he plays and adjust my deck accordingly. That is of course assuming we get a chance to play them at all" Tom thought as a smile of a warrior…. of a man who seeks battle appears on his face.

_Megan and Max backed away from Tom slowly since they saw he had that battle hungry look in his eyes._

"Oh boy, he's thinking about a strong fighter alright." Max thought.

"Will he be like this through the remaining rounds?" Megan thought.

_With that, team Samurai Dragon left the dugout, and walked back to their rooms to work on their decks._

* * *

><p><strong>Ibuki: playing against you, Kai, is always an interesting experience.<strong>

**Kai: likewise.**

**Tom: Jacob Edwards, show me how powerful you truly are!**

**Mike: Hang on, I'm not playing him.**

**Sakura: is he always like this?**

**Max&Megan: pretty much.**

**Sam: next time: Unlockable Attack vs Impenetrable Defense.**

**Mike: Crystal Reefs huh, this is no time to be messing around.**


	51. Unblockable AttackvsImpenetrable Defense

**Unblockable Attack vs Impenetrable Defense**

* * *

><p><em>In the height of the sixth round, Team Samurai Dragon was able to swiftly defeat their opponents making only a minimal amount of mistakes in the process. As for their rivals in Team Napoleon, they're simply waiting to find out the identity of their next opponents and in the process they're killing time watching recordings of their old fights.<em>

"Great Daikaiser, go!" Mike yelled.

"Tear it to shreds, Zeal!" Sam exclaimed.

_Soon enough the members of Team Napoleon had worked their way through all of the few videos they had brought with them. If they still wished to keep themselves entertained... then they'll have to pick something new to talk about._

"Ugh, it sucks being the only girl on this team." Kelly thought as she just mindlessly stirred her straw around in her drink.

"Something the matter?" Mike asked as he finally took notice of the all too bored look on Kelly's face.

"No... just lonely I guess... I mean you and Sam get along so well, so I guess I kind of wish sometimes I had someone I could be like with on the team girl or no." Kelly explained as simply talking about it with her brother seemed to ease her mood.

"Well we were planning to look for a forth member after the tournament was over regardless of whether or not we win," Mike mumbled as he starts to bite his thumbnail, "But when we do I'm sure I can convinced Sam to give you a heavy hand in deciding who'd that be... 'girl or no' as you say."

_Kelly perked up a great deal at the proverbial olive branch her brother Mike was offering, and hugged her brother with a sense gratefulness to match how perked up she was._

"Thanks bro" Kelly exclaimed as she continued to tighten her grip around her brother.

"Too... tight... can't breathe." Mike said as he gasps for what little air he's able to draw with his lungs.

"Oh,... he he sorry." Kelly said as she embarrassingly opts out of her earlier display of affection.

"Would the members Team Napoleon and Team Star Ocean please report to arena XG. Your next match is about to begin!" a woman... presumably a tournament official said over a PA system.

"Nice.. it's our time to shine and take down one of the tournament's big dogs!" Mike exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>It was a very long walk... perhaps bordering on being a little bit cruel in terms of distance, but Team Napoleon was none the less able to get to their assigned dugout with time to spare.<em>

"Team Star Ocean. Maybe we can see Jacob's Kagero first hand." Kelly stated.

"That's if its actually his main clan." Sam pointed out.

"Oh come on, we all saw the video so we know he uses the Kagero clan." Mike retorts.

"No that only proves that he has a Kagero deck, and that he happened to be way better then that Nikki girl even if she did have Dragonic Overlord." Sam said taking a moment to catch his breathe as well as his thoughts before continuing, "And even if he does use Kagero, it's still possible that he'll use his Crystal Reef deck."

"Sam does make a good point... Jacob could easily decide to use either clan after all." Kelly thought.

"Either way... we'll find out soon enough." Mike interjects, "It looks like things are about to get underway."

"Well if we want to show Tom and his team that we intend to make good on the loss they inflicted upon us... winning is the only path ahead." Sam said as he excitedly looked forward to the coming battles.

_While Sam and his team were preoccupied with the thought of fighting Star Ocean, the oldest member of the famed idol group Team Ultra Rare and its leader Suiko took the podium with the vastly lesser known in comparison; but still famed commentator Sara right behind her._

"Hello everyone! Since the second generation Dr. O is unavailable today, I was asked to lend a hand as a co-commentator with Sara here. Today, we have the second strongest group of card fighters in the nation... Team Star Ocean!" Suiko announced.

_The crowd roared in excitement as Nolan, Cloud, and Jacob's images were shown on the screen. Cloud politely waved at the camera, Nolan didn't seem to notice as she was preoccupied with arguing with someone over her phone, and Jacob of course wasn't interested._

"Also, the descendants of Team Caesar... a top class national team in Vanguard's homeland of Japan... Team Napoleon!" Sara added.

_The crowd roared even louder as the images of Mike, Kelly, and Sam were flashed. It wasn't because the crowd was more excited about seeing them fight, but rather they serve only spice up the excitement created by their opponents in today's round._

"Once the captains of both teams have had a chance to shake hands and say hello, the monitor behind me will randomly generate the fight pairings." Sara exclaimed.

"Well, that's my cue." Mike said as he cracked his knuckles in a leisurely fashion.

"Mike can always tell what I'm thinking... Why are brothers always like that?" Kelly thought.

"I'm not doing anything special Kelly. You're just too easy to read, and until you fix that problem you're going to keep losing fights that you should of won." Mike said as he started to walk out of the dugout.

_Mike and Nolan reached the motion figure system, then hook hands with each other as tradition dictates._

"Well I do believe that this is the first time I had the pleasure of meeting you mademoiselle." Mike said in an authentic french accent.

"That son of a!" Kelly started to scream.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"He's using his french accent, which means he-" Kelly trailed off.

"You're his sister, it's messed up for you to have this type of reaction." Sam countered.

"I.. you..." Kelly said angrily.

"Besides, he never gets the chance to use it either." Sam added.

"Shut up!" Kelly yelled then punched Sam in the arm.

Mike saw that argument out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Nolan asked.

"No, my sister's crabby. She hates it when I use my french accent, she thinks I flirt with my opponents when the opposite is true." Mike answered.

"Well you can quit flirting... you're not my type." Nolan said with a serious expression on her face.

"I said she thinks I flirt, but I really don't. Besides I've read Vanguard monthly... everyone knows that you're crushing on a certain Narukami user." Mike chuckles.

"My personal life is no one's business." Nolan said as she tries, but fails hard to hide her embarrassment at Mike's comment.

"That bastard... he is flirting with her!" Kelly yelled as she looks like she's about to run up on stage and beat her brother on live television.

"Calm down Kelly!" Sam yelled as he wishes to prevent such an occurrence.

"It isn't... I was just making an observation, but we should get back to business given all of the people that came here to watch." Mike retorts.

_A small blizzard rose from the ground and flew around Nolan like a gentle breeze showing off her cool (in terms of hair and eye color) beauty appearance as well as her considerable strength. While in Mike's case... he gave off a plain but very strong cosmic like aura in nature._

"This Mike has fairly considerable presence... if he has the skills to match then Nolan may be in trouble." Cloud stated.

"She won't lose... or at the very least it won't be without a fight. The experience my lady has built fighting people of an even higher level will pull her through here.." Jacob countered.

_Nolan and Mike returned to their dugouts, and as both teams wait in patience, Suiko looked at the monitor and everyone followed her gaze._

"Now let's leave it to the computer to see who will be kicking off today's match!" Suiko exclaimed as she excitedly pressed the big red button.

_The large computer screen was being shown to everyone who was watching this match whether at home or in person. That screen had pictures of Team Star Oceans members as well as their names in the upper half, and the same held true for Team Napoleon in the lower half. Within seconds the pictures of all but one member of both teams disappeared... at last leaving the people their competitors for the first fight._

"The first fight shall be between the captains of both teams! Mike Mitsusada vs Nolan Elchart!" Sara announced.

"Already? This should be fun." Mike thought seeing as how he and Nolan were still on the stadium floor.

_After waiting for the Motion Figure System to rise up from an underground storage space, it was a simple matter for the two of them to walk back a few feet to their assigned positions and going through the motions of setting up the field for a Vanguard fight._

"Crystal Reefs... huh? Tch... that might be a really bad match up. My clan the Dimensional Police focus on amassing a great deal of attacking strength down the center line, but her Crystal Reef focuses on building up an overwhelming center-line wall and then uses the energy their enemies put into their offense against them." Mike thought.

"I watched that fight between you and that Murakumo player.. you destroyed him too easily for me able to get a grasp on your skill level, so that means I'll have to play a little more cautiously than I usually do." Nolan thought.

"Begin the match!" The referee announced.

"Stand up, vanguard!" both fighters yelled.

_Seeing as his opponent is known as the "stalwart shield of ice", there's only one place this fight could go, the undersea fortress of the winter reefs deep within Magellanica._

"Dimensional Robo Goyusha (**5000**)!" Mike revealed.

_Silver light__ transformed mike into a blue robotic knight with green eyes. He carries a smaller version of the sword Daiyusha wields, and the number 1 is planted on his breastplate._

"Red Scarf Weiss Hirl (**5000**)!" Nolan revealed.

_Nolan evolved in blue light, and became a knight in shark skin armor with a red scarf around his neck._

"Crystal Reefs.. this is bad." Kelly mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Crystal Reefs are the absolute worst opposing clan for Mike's Dimensional Robos. The more power Mike amasses against her, the more power Nolan can fire back of which is even made worse by the fact that Dimension Police have no defensive ability." Kelly informed.

"Well, he is your brother, how many times did he beat us with the d-robos?" Sam asked.

"Too many to count." Kelly sighed.

"That's right, so don't worry about it. After all the extra work he's been putting in... there's no way he'd lose to anyone short of the world champs." Sam said with a warm smile.

Let's get back to the fight shall we.

"Do you want to go first?" Mike asks as he slowly opts out of his French accent with each word spoken.

"Of course!" Nolan answered.

"This should be good." Mike thought

"I ride Blue Eyes Weiss Azur (**7000**), Hirl moves back!" Nolan declared.

_Nolan's vanguard was washed over by blue light, and evolved into a woman in ice blue armor, she carries 2 long katana, the warrior in the red scarf appeared behind her._

"I end my turn." Nolan informed.

**Mike - Nolan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Dimensional Robo Goyusha, - Blue Eyes Weiss Azur, Red Scarf Weiss Hirl,**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Dimensional Robo Daitiger (**7000**), Goyusha moves." Mike informed.

_Silver light radiated off of Mike's vanguard, and transformed into an orange tiger like robot. Goyusha appeared behind it._

"I call Dimensional Robo Dailion (**7000**)." Mike added.

_As for our heroes in Team Samurai Dragon, Tom was the first to arrive in one of the press boxes reserved exclusively for tournament competitors while his teammates arrived several minutes later as if having just ran for their very live._

"Geeze Tom.. I know you wanted to see this match, but... you. Are. Not. The. Flash!" Megan exclaimed as she sucks in what oxygen she can between breaths.

"I want to see it for myself... Just what about Jacob Edwards is so interesting to Isaac, and also I want to see just how differently and perhaps how much better he plays Kagero than me." Tom explained without even bothering to look up at any of his teammates.

"Well this is the first match at least, so we can see what's going to happen in later games." Max points out.

"Yeah he's right... so take the time to relax a little man." Greg said as he followed up with Max's point.

"Come on Mike... if I want to see Jacob fight with a 100% guarantee... you'd better win." Tom thought as he mentally cheered for his rival with everything he had.

_I need to stop that, ahem, anyway back to the fight_

"He's setting himself up for Daiyusha's limit break by putting Dailion in the back row, of which allows him to use Daikaiser's legion skill as soon as he plays it. Sigh... the difference in clan traits alone is going to make this annoying." Nolan thought.

"I watched the expo at home, and saw her fight against Kiba Nakashima. Her opponent won through luck, but... for the way that Kiba played... he backed it up by being ridiculously familiar with her fighting style. I don't have that resource, so this is going to be tough." Mike thought as he went over the contents of his hand.

"He doesn't have to worry about Daiyusha's limit break if he's planning what he did against that Murakumo player, but Nolan is used to such tactics." Cloud points out.

"It's obvious that he's improved since the last time we saw him fight, but even on the off chance that my lady is defeated, we'll simply win our matches and be done with it." Jacob retorts as he's simply that confident in Star Ocean's victory.

"Mike Mitsusada is the only member of their team with any real ability after all." Cloud smirked.

"Goyusha boosts, Daitiger attacks Azur (**12000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Nolan decided.

"Drive check (**Dimensional Robo Kaiser Greater - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_The robot tiger raced across the field then struck the warrior maiden across the stomach._

"Damage check (**Weiss Dancer Senah - no trigger**)." Nolan revealed.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Mike - Nolan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Dimensional Robo Dailion, empty - empty, empty**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Dimensional Robo Daitiger - Blue Eyes Weiss Azur, Red Scarf Weiss Hirl**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Nolan exclaimed.

"It was an opening move, but she's not phased... no the fact that I expected her to be phased shows how much of a difference there is between us." Mike thought.

"I ride Breeder Weiss Monee (**9000**)!" Nolan declared.

_Crystal blue light encased Nolan's vanguard, and transformed her into a heavily armored man with two whips on a black belt._

"I call a second Monee (**9000**), and Snowstrike Weiss Colbolt (**9000**)!" Nolan added

_A copy of Nolan's vanguard in darker armor, and a blue dog in crystal armor appeared on both sides of Nolan's vanguard._

"Hirl's skill only works when an attack doesn't hit, and the two Monee have the power to soul charge. Better brace myself." Mike thought.

"The rearguard Monee starts things off (**9000**)!" Nolan declared.

"I dont guard.. damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daishield - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"Monee's skill.. soul change!" Nolan exclaimed

**Soul charge: Blue Eyes Weiss Azur - no trigger**

"With support from Hirl, my vanguard Monee attacks (14000)!" Nolan declared.

"I don't guard." Mike decided.

"Drive check (**Crystal Weiss Flurst - no trigger**)." Nolan revealed.

_The armored warrior raised both of his whips, then slashed the robot tiger with them._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daicrane - draw trigger**) I draw 1, and add power to my vanguard (**12000**)." Mike revealed.

"Soul charge once more!" Nolan explained.

**Soul Charge: Mother of the Winter Reefs Neptune Dale Weiss - no trigger**

"Since your vanguard has 12000 power, I can't attack it, so I end my turn." Nolan decided.

**Mike - Nolan**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Dimensional Robo Dailion, empty - Snowstrike Weiss Cobolt, empty**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Dimensional Robo Daitiger - Breeder Weiss Monee, Red Red Scarf Weiss Hirl**

**Empty, empty - Breeder Weiss Monee, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Mike declared.

"Kelly." Sam started to say.

"Yeah?" Kelly asked.

"Do you think Mike can win this?" Sam asked in turn as he starts to become more realistic about the situation.

"At this moment, he has to choose which rearguard is more dangerous.. the soul charge unit, or what ever Colbalt brings to the table." Kelly admitted.

"I see." Sam thought.

"I ride Dimensional Robo Kaizard (**9000**)!" Mike declared.

_Silver light encased Mike's vanguard, and evolved into a huge robot with black, silver and red armor. It has a blue core on it's chest surrounded by three green triangular figures. This robot holds two blasters._

"I call Kaiser Greater (**7000**), and Daidragon (**9000**)!" Mike added.

_Two more silver lights appeared on mike's field. The first revealed a red painted robot in the form of a dragon, and the second revealed a mobile battle car with two gun blasters._

"I activate Kaiser Greater's counterblast.. I send it to the soul, and discard Great Daiyusha from my hand. Let's go, Docking Formation!" Mike exclaimed.

_Kaizard and Kaiser Greater elevated into the air. The blasters attached to his legs, then the rest of the body of the battle car attached itself to the main body, and arms. Finally, the two become the robot Daiyusha can call "friend"_

"I superior ride Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser, adding 5000 with Kaizard's skill (**16000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"On the next turn he'll break ride into True Great Daikaiser... between their two skills... that would be a pain for anyone to deal with regardless of skill." Cloud stated.

"Tell me about it... though later unnecessary, I once used two quintet walls to deal with an opponent using the same cards Mike is." Jacob sighed.

"Ah yes I remember that." Cloud said as he had the look of recalling something on his face, "It's a good thing you were able to get 2 critical triggers in your following drive check."

"Yes well... as for Mike's attacks, he'll have to choose to deal with either the power gain on the turn after his attack fails or the soul charge and counter charge units." Jacob noted.

"I boost Daidragon with Dailion, and attack Cobalt (**19000**)!" Mike declared.

"No guard." Nolan decided.

_Daidragon opened its mouth, and fired a laser that obliterated the dog in crystal armor._

"Goyusha boosts, Daikaiser attacks your vanguard (**23000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Nolan decided after looking at her hand.

"Twin drive (**Dimensional Robo Daiwolf - critical trigger**) all effects to Daikaiser (**28000, 2 critical**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Daitiger - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_Daikaiser thrusts his fist towards the man in the black armor, then the arm disconnected from the body, and flew straight towards the said man. The fist struck the entire body of Monee._

"Damage check (**Defense Tortoise Weiss - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, second check (**Crystal Weiss Flurst - no trigger**)." Nolan revealed.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Mike - Nolan**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**Dimensional Robo Dailion, Dimensional Robo Daidragon - empty, empty**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser - Breeder Weiss Monee, Red Scarf Weiss Hirl**

**Empty, empty - Breeder Weiss Monee, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Nolan exclaimed.

"Reaching the midway point, if I know her, this is the time she'll." Mike started thinking.

"Protect the paradise of the cold north seas with your own fists! I ride Frostcharger Weiss Dreadnought Bailen (**11000**)!" Nolan declared.

"Ride this unit." Mike finished his thought.

_Crystal blue light illuminated over Nolan's vanguard, and transformed him into a huge wolf in the most ancient and legendary armor of all the crystal reefs._

"Bailen.. no matter which form, when an attack is blocked, the skill depending on the unit will increase his power on the following turn." Kelly noted.

"Depending on how you look at it Balien is either the perfect opponent or the worst possible opponent for Mike's defense pierce deck. I can't wait to see Dailion's skill in action." Sam added.

"But it'll depend on how it's played to decide which is which." Kelly interjects.

"I call Azur (**7000**), Colbalt (**9000**), and Lance Lambert (**9000**)!" Nolan added.

"The twin drive will give her a hand of 4 cards, obviously Colbalt's duty is to get ride of Daidragon.. so provided she doesn't play anything new on her next turn, I should be fine with just guarding Bailen." Mike thought.

"Colbalt attacks Daidragon (**9000**)!" Nolan declared.

"I don't guard." Mike decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Hirl boosts, Dreadnought attacks Daikaiser (**16000**)!" Nolan declared.

"Daishield will guard (perfect defense)!" Mike countered.

"Twin drive (**Parade Weiss Shellia - no trigger**), second check (**Palert Weiss - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Lambert (**14000, 2 critical**)." Nolan revealed.

_The huge dog used he momentum of the sea to launch an attack on Daikaiser, but a small orange robot generated a barrier to block the attack._

"With Azur's boost, Lambert attacks (**21000**)!" Nolan declared.

"I don't guard." Mike informed.

_The smaller dog launched itself at Daikaiser, and struck it._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Kaiser Greater - no trigger**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Gorescue - heal trigger**) I heal 1 point." Mike revealed.

"I end my turn." Nolan informed.

**Mike -Nolan**

**3 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**5 - drop zone - 1**

**Dimensional Robo Dailion, empty - Frostcharger Weiss Lance Lambert, Blue Eyes Weiss Azur**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser - Frostcharger Weiss Dreadnought Bailen, Red Scarf Weiss Hirl**

**Empty, empty - Snowstrike Weiss Cobolt, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Mike exclaimed.

"He has 1 unknown card, and the two units he revealed during his last turn in his hand. When an attack of 20000 or higher on Dreadnought fails, Nolan can add 1 card to her hand thanks to Lambert, thanks to Hirl, Dreadnought will get 5000 power per failed attack, Colbolt will also receive the same bonus. It's over." Jacob stated.

"Unfortunately it doesn't seem it'll be in the way we like." Cloud thought.

"Beacon of light and hope, bring forth your sense of justice, and aid your allies in battle.. breakride! True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser (**11000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

_Bright light encased Daikaiser, and evolved him into a unit with upgraded armor, two canons appeared on it's back._

"She couldn't perform legion, so she won't receive the 10000 boost she normally would under this situation." Cloud stated.

"That's if the attacks don't hit, and this unit can break defenses... Dailion makes the situation worse." Jacob thought.

"I counterblast and add 10000 power and plus 1 critical to my vanguard (**21000, 2 critical**)!" Mike explained.

"This turn will determine if I can survive his attacks" Nolan thought

"Seek mate!" Mike exclaimed.

_4 of the cards in Mike's drop zone returned to his deck, than a copy of Great Daiyusha flew from the deck and into his hand._

"Justice brings forth hope, hope brings forth courage, and courage brings forth justice. Enhance and complete each other, good friends in combat.. legion (**32000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

_Great Daiyusha appeared right next to Great Daikaiser, both shaking hands with each other._

"Dailion, unlock the power to break through the limitations of what's beyond the limit! Great Daiyusha, limit break!" Mike exclaimed.

_As if on cue, Dailion roared and charged it's power into Daiyusha._

"With Daiyusha's limit break, I add 2000 power and plus 1 critical (**13000, 2 critical**) Daikaiser's skill.. so long as Daiyusha's critical is 2 or more, he gets plus 1 critical (**21000, 3 critical**)!" Mike explained.

"So long as his damage is 3 or less, he can continue to use Daiyusha's limit break until the end of the game." Jacob stated.

"What's worse is that Dailion is safe in the back row." Cloud added.

"Daitiger (**7000**) to rearguard!" Mike added.

"Here we go." Nolan thought.

"I boost Daikaiser with Goyusha. Friends that seek justice together, end the tyranny of the oppressors.. legion attack (**42000, 3 critical**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"At the start of the guard step, I use Bailen's soul blast.. he gets 2000 power for each unit in my vanguard circle (**13000**), then I guard with Parlet Weiss (**10000**) Parade Weiss Shellia!" Nolan countered.

"With the addition of 12000 defense, that drops the defense needed to block the attack." Kelly stated.

"Yeah, but the 2 Daikaiser units with their retire skills together will be more than enough to break any defense she might be able to produce." Sam said confidently.

**Top card: Defense Tortoise Weiss - draw trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Blue Eyes Weiss Azur - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Barkert Weiss - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Defense Tortoise Weiss - draw trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Drill-Headed Jellyfish Swarm - critical trigger (10000)**

**Total defense:30000**

"Is that all?" Mike asked.

"Nope, the two Tortoise units get their shields doubled (**total defense:63000**)!" Nolan countered.

"So, her fate lies with his twin drive." Cloud stated.

"If he drive checks 2 grade 3 units, or 1 grade 3 and 1 trigger unit.. than Nolan will take 3 damage, and lose right here." Jacob added.

"However, if she blocks this attack, Hirl's skill will go off next turn as will Cobolt's. In addition, if the attack is blocked Jellyfish's skill will allow her to draw 1 card, and Lambert's skill will allow her to add another card to her hand." Cloud finished.

"In short, the game could very well be decided with his drive check." Jacob thought.

"Twin drive check (**Dimensional Robo Daicrane - draw trigger**) 5000 to Daitiger (**12000**), and I draw, second check (**Dimensional Robo Daibattles - critical trigger**) all effects to Daitiger (**17000, 2 critical**)." Mike revealed.

_Daiyusha attacked with sword, Daikaiser launched his cannons, but neither unit could break through the defense of the creatures that surrounded Balien._

"Jellyfish's counterblast.. I draw, and I use Lambert's counterblast to add a card to my hand." Nolan informed.

"Daitiger attack with Dailion's support (**27000**)!" Mike declared.

"I have 3 damage.. I won't guard that." Nolan decided.

_The robotic tiger raced up, and slashed Balien._

"Damage check (**Barkert Weiss - no trigger**), second check (**Weiss Maiden Lika - heal trigger**) I recover 1." Nolan revealed.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Mike - Nolan**

**5 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**1 - drop zone - 11**

**Dimensional Robo Dailion, Dimensional Robo Daitiger - Frostcharger Weiss Lance Lambert, Blue Eyes Weiss Azur**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daiyusha/True Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser - Frostcharger Weiss Dreadnought Bailen, Red Scarf Weiss Hirl**

**Empty, empty - Snowstrike Weiss Cobolt, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Nolan exclaimed.

"This reminds me so much of my fight with Tom." Mike stated.

"What do you mean?" Nolan curiously asked.

"We survived the others best attack at the time, but he beat me in the end." Mike answered.

"What makes you so sure you can beat me though?" Nolan asked.

"I never said that, but this game is giving the audience a lot of excitement.. see." Mike stated as he pointed towards the crowd.

_Nolan looked at the crowd of seats, and saw the people cheering the both of them on._

"Heh, well I guess we should give them what they ask for... seek mate!" Nolan exclaimed.

_Four of the cards in Nolan's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Lambert flew from the deck and into her hand._

"Savage wolf of the north and guardian of the Winter Reefs, show the greatest defense, and turn it into the greatest Offense.. legion (**20000**)!" Nolan exclaimed.

"Whatever her legion does, it activates on my turn." Mike thought.

"Hirl's skill.. I send it to the soul, and give my vanguard 5000 power per every blocked attack (**25000**), then Cobolt's skill adds the same amount for the same reason (**14000**).. finally, I call Barkert (**6000**), and Senah (**7000**)!" Nolan exclaimed.

"Alright.. so long as she doesn't get a critical, I'll survive into my turn." Mike thought as he surveyed his hand.

"Let's go, legion attack (**32000**)!" Nolan declared.

"Daibattles, Daiwolf, and Daicrane will guard (**25000**)!" Mike countered.

"If she doesn't get a critical during the twin drive, I'll survive to my turn." Mike thought.

"Twin drive (**Frostcharger Weiss Lance Lambert - no trigger**), second check (**Snowstrike Weiss Cobolt - no trigger**)." Nolan revealed.

_The two dogs charged at the two robots, but they were blocked by three other robots._

"Cobolt (**20000**)!" Nolan declared.

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Kaizard - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"Attack, Lambert (**16000**)!" Nolan declared.

"I don't guard, damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daishield - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"Your turn." Nolan decided.

**Mike - Nolan**

**2 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**4 - drop zone - 7**

**Dimensional Robo Dailion, Dimensional Robo Daitiger - Frostcharger Weiss Lance Lambert, Blue Eyes Weiss Azur**

**Dimensional Robo Goyusha, Ultimate Dimensional Robo Daiyusha/True Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser - Frostcharger Weiss Dreadnought Bailen/Frostcharger Weiss Lance Lambert, Weiss Dancer Senah**

**Empty, empty - Snowstrike Weiss Cobolt, Barkert Weiss**

"Mike's in a bad spot.. 2 cards in hand and no intercept units, while Nolan has 5 cards in hand to defend with and 2 intercepts." Kelly stated.

"I stand and draw!" Mike exclaimed.

"Daiyusha's skill increases its power and critical (**13000, 2 critical**).. Daikaiser gets plus 1 critical, and the power to mow down defensive cards (**2 critical**)." Sam stated.

"29000 power, she can block this attack." Cloud thought.

"Call Daidragon (**9000**) and Kaiser Greater (**7000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"He's thrown out all the power he can, it still won't be enough." Sam thought.

"I have to hit her vanguard with all the power I have right now. If I don't I'm not going to last another turn even with a miracle to back me up." Mike thought.

"I can let only 1 rearguard attack through, his other attacks are too weak." Nolan thought.

"Goyusha boosts, Daikaiser and Daiyusha legion attack (**29000**)!" Mike declared.

"Soul blast, adding 4000 to my vanguard (**15000**), than I guard with Lika, and intercept with both Cobolt and Lambert (**total defense:35000**)!" Nolan countered.

"In this situation, he needs a grade 3, otherwise.. It'll be up to us to win this." Kelly thought.

"I'm putting everything on the line for my teammates, and my family... twin drive (**True Ultimate Dimensional Robo Great Daikaiser - no trigger**)... Legion skill.. counterblast.. Lika retires, second check (**Dimensional Robo Daiwolf - critical trigger**) power to Daidragon (**14000**), critical to Daikaiser (**3 critical**)!" Mike exclaimed. (**Bailen:25000**)

"Now it won't matter if a heal trigger is pulled, she lost." Jacob sighed.

The two robots joined their power, and struck the two dogs with said power.

"Damage check (**Frostcharger Weiss Dreadnought Bailen - no trigger**), second check (**Parlet Weiss - critical trigger**)." Nolan revealed.

_With the damage revealed, the field returned to normal, and all units dissipated. Mike then turned his attention to both Jacob and Cloud. When he looked at Cloud, he sensed a raging storm ready to strike, and when he looked at Jacob, he sensed a strong raging fire.. the two auras mixed and created a huge fire storm.. Mike sweated a bit._

"They're really strong." Mike mumbled.

_Nolan heard what Mike stated and smiled._

"Of course they are. As much as it loathes me to admit it, I'm the weakest out of the three of us." Nolan whispered in Mike's ear.

_Mike and Nolan finished cleaning their cards, then walked back to their dugouts._

"She gave it her all, and so did I... but those 2 teammates of hers, if I were to fight either of them.. I'm not sure I'd win." Mike thought.

_When Mike entered his team's dugout, Kelly and Sam noticed his skin was pale, and he was sweating as well as shaking with fear._

"Mike, you okay? Need some water?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine, really... I just need a few minutes to cool off." Mike answered.

"Alright... I wonder who'll go next." Sam pondered.

"It'll be a cinch no matter which one I fight. Except for Mike, I have never lost to a male card fighter." Kelly said enthusiastically.

"They can't sense it... no matter which one they fight, Cloud and Jacob will win with ease." Mike thought as he stared at his deck.

_When Nolan returned to her team, she immediately sat on the couch, and started drinking a water bottle she had on her person._

"Out of the three of them, Mike is the only one who can sense our strength.. it's obvious from the way he's shaking." Cloud stated.

"Then he must know what you two are capable of. Which reminds me.. Cloud." Nolan started.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked.

"Are you going to use those units?" Nolan asked.

"Glory Maelstrom will be infinitely more dangerous with those cards, so yes I have." Cloud answered.

"Then the Fleet will strike down the outer space police." Jacob stated.

_Cloud radiated a miniature wind in the direction of Team Napoleon_

"Cloud Soryu... how dangerous are you?" Mike thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: that was a crazy fight!<strong>

**Isaac: it was mediocre at best.**

**Max: why are you so negative?**

**Cloud: restore your honor in the alternate realm, and unite with the dragon that fell into Slumber!**

**Tom: next time: Honorable Storm.**

**Mike: the way things are, we're bound to lose**


	52. Honorable Storm

**Honorable Storm:**

* * *

><p><em>With their teammates as well as a desire to fight a rival held deep within their thoughts, Mike and Nolan fought each other to the bitter end. Mike was able to come out on top through what some would call luck, but after simply glancing Cloud and Jacob's direction, all the confidence he held for his team's victory was crushed under the weight of these two titans.<em>

"No matter which of them fights, Kelly and Sam are certainly going to lose. Damn it... I shouldn't be thinking like this... there's always a small chance, but I can't even think that with any confidence." Mike thought as he feels guilty over his perception of his team's circumstances.

"It'll be a cinch to win now!" Kelly confidentially declared as she starts to walk with a bit of a stride.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked as right now he was still in a neutral mood.

"There's never been a male card fighter other than Mike that I couldn't beat. Whether it be Cloud or Jacob, taking them down will be a piece of cake." Kelly explained as she smugly adds on to her earlier declaration.

"Personally I believe gender don't mean jack when it comes to skill as a card fighter, but if you end up going next go and use that confidence to carry you to victory." Sam said to Kelly with a confident thumbs up.

"They really can't tell just how strong Jacob and Cloud are? Nolan said herself that she's the weakest of the three of them, and I the team's strongest fighter only won by luck. If that wasn't a big enough clue than we really are screwed." Mike thought as he's frustrated to no end by the fact that he can't seem to believe in his team.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget that the members of Team Samurai Dragon are still here. They like so many others have watched this fight between Nolan and Mike from start to end, and they too have their own opinions on it.<em>

"Well that's something... Mike won, and that Dimension Police clan of his is sure full of a few surprises." Greg points out as for some strange reason he can't seem to swallow the results of this recent match.

"There's the saying that you create your own luck and it does play a part in any card fight, but... there are times where you only win because of luck. When that happens... victory can feel bittersweet depending on the fighter. If Mike wasn't lucky... Nolan would've decimated him with her legion skill." Tom explained to the rest of his team.

"True... I mean it's impossible to block an attack with that much power especially since Mike's hand was practically non-existent." Max added.

"I'm worried for his teammates though, the two of them seem.. I don't know... overconfident to the point where they're way of their heads." Megan curiously stated.

"Overconfidence has been the cause for the destruction of many a strong card fighter for years." A male's voice coming from directly behind Team Samurai Dragon.

_Curious as to the origin of the voice, the members of Samurai Dragon turned around only to find Destiny Breaker right behind them. Tom and Dalette were able to instantly get a feel for the others power, but they shrug it off seeing as how this wasn't the time or the place to test it._

"I'm guessing you guys came up here to get a good view of the fight?" Max asked as he scooted to the side to make some room for their friendly rivals.

"We were still in the middle of our last fight when we heard the announcement, but as you can see we were unable to get here until now. Still... I didn't think Nolan would lose." Kiba answers as he takes a moment to get used to the seats in this special booth.

"Yeah.. Tom thinks he won by luck alone." Greg said causally.

"Skill aside... luck still plays more of a heavy hand in Vanguard compared to other card games." Dalette points out.

"Ha ha" Tom chuckles, but than he quickly changes his tune due to Megan and Dalette giving him a sour look, "Sorry... it's just that I said the same thing earlier... still luck aside... Team Star Ocean is ridiculously strong."

"Yeah they're strong... but it makes me wonder if Cloud has that power. I've watched several recordings of his matches and didn't see the signs, so does that mean he doesn't have it? Or if he does, could it be he hasn't met anyone strong enough to force him to use it?" Max thought.

_Deep and detailed discussion about strength aside, it's not as though the entire tournament stopped simply so these people could have this discussion. No... even without it the show must go on as they say._

"That was a very intense game, so let's all hope that the next two fighters will be able to match!" Suiko exclaimed.

_The computer once again went through the motions of shuffling the pictures of the remaining competitors into two huge digital piles, and soon enough the next two faces are at last drawn out of the deck._

"The second match will be between Sam Usui vs Cloud Soryu!" Sara announced.

"It doesn't matter if Sam loses, I'll win my fight no problem." Kelly thought.

"Wish me luck guys." Sam said as he walked out of the dugout.

"He'll need more than that to win this fight." Mike thought.

_By pure coincidence Sam and Cloud matched each others stride as they walked towards the motion figure system, and then as expected they took out their decks and placed them face down on the tale in front of them._

"I heard that you primarily use a Dimension Police deck based around the Zeal series." Cloud points out as he calmly places down his starting vanguard.

"What of it? Mike beat Nolan, and Kelly and I are at least somewhat on par with Mike. While your leader lost. Clearly, you won't win." Sam countered as he wonders why Cloud is so unusually calm.

"Oh I apologize if I've offended you in anyway. It's just that it's been a while since I last faced such a deck, so I'm simply looking forward to the experience." Cloud retorts with such confidence that indicates he truly believes there's no way he'll lose here.

"Rest assured that you'll get what you're looking or and then some." Sam declared as he's unperturbed by Cloud's impressive self-confidence.

Sam and Cloud drew 5 cards, then redrew 3 each.

"He's an idiot to assume that the leader of a team is automatically the strongest" Kiba sighs as he's somewhat marveled by Sam's ignorance.

"The leader makes the decisions and lives with the consequences, but... how can you say that for certainty?" Tom follows as he agrees with Kiba's point of view but wonders about the sense of familiarity in his tone.

"Simply because of my 'unfortunate' association with Nolan... I've had a chance to fight both Cloud and Jacob. I've never come close to beating either of them." Kiba explained.

"Begin the fight!" The referee exclaimed

"Stand up, my, vanguard!" Cloud boldly yelled

"Stand up, vanguard!" Sam yelled.

_The battlefield generated by the system took the fighters to a destroyed part of the Dimension Police City. The sky is covered in a smoky colored sky. All buildings lay to waste as the roads are covered in rubble._

"Larva Beast Zeal (**4000**)!" Sam revealed.

_Silver light rapped Sam like a cocoon, and transformed him into a grey skinned alien with a yellow 'v' for a face. Yellow streaks run down it's gray body. It's arms are lengthy with sharp claws on it's fingers, and has a monkey's tail._

"Blue Storm Cadet Marios (**5000**)!" Cloud revealed.

_Blue light enveloped Cloud, and transformed him into a young boy in the Aqua Force uniform. His hair is styled like clouds, but a darker shade of blue, and a gun is holstered on his back._

"Dimension Police's criminals vs Aqua Force navy.. interesting." Tom thought.

"Draw, and I ride Hermes (**7000**), Marios moves!" Cloud informed.

_Blue light overtook Marios, and transformed him into a green skinned and green suited navel warrior with 1 blaster. The young boy appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Cloud informed.

**Sam - Cloud**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Larva Beast Zeal - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw!" Sam declared

"That's a drastic change to his deck." Tom mumbles as his eyes twitch slightly in surprise.

"Who do you mean? Cloud or Sam?" Raphugio curiously asked.

"He's talking about Sam. Sam was using a Goeagle deck with the breakride Daikaiser when he last fought me, so….. using a Zeal deck must mean.." Megan explains as she starts to trail off to who knows where.

"He's focused on sapping power from Cloud's vanguard to make attacks land faster as well as potentially weaken Cloud's attacks... especially since Aqua Force relies on several attacks at the cost of attack power." Kiba notes as he quickly realizes where Megan was going with her point.

"I ride Eye of Destruction Zeal (**7000**)!" Sam exclaimed.

_Silver light encased Sam's vanguard, and grew to the size of a small building._

"Using the ride chain skill... I add this card to my hand!" Sam revealed.

**Revealed card: Devourer of Planets Zeal - no trigger**

"The Zeal deck got some good support in that booster set, in addition there are more options for power decreasing." Mike thought

"I call Psychic Grey (**6000**)!" Sam exclaimed.

"Gray's skill activates every time it boosts a unit, and the target has 8000 or less power. If this works, Cloud could be using up a lot of cards." Tom thought.

"Grey boosts, Zeal attacks (**18000**)!" Sam declared.

"No guard." Cloud sighed.

"Drive check (**Gem Monster Jewelmine - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**23000**), and I draw!" Sam revealed.

_The large alien charged power in the upside down 'v' on it's chest, and blasted Hermes._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder - no trigger**)." Cloud revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Sam - Cloud**

**7 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**1- soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast -0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Psychic Grey, Eye of Destruction Zeal - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Marios is really the best first vanguard for the build he's using. He can search for any Maelstrom after the third attack." Jacob noted.

"Too bad he can't get the combo attacks until his next turn." Nolan added.

"It may not actually be necessary seeing as how Cloud's opponent seems to be so desperate that he fails to see the levels of his own desperation." Jacob finished.

"I ride Gregorios (**9000**)!" Cloud declared.

_Blue light encased Cloud's vanguard, and evolved it into a marine warrior with blue hair. He wears the traditional Aqua Force uniform, and holds a blaster._

"I call Spyros (**9000**) and a second Gregorios (**9000**)!" Cloud added.

_Another blue light appeared, and revealed an indigo haired man in the Aqua Force uniform, he rides on a surfboard, and a faded version of Cloud's vanguard appeared on the other side of the first version._

"My rearguard Gregorios starts this off (**12000**)!" Cloud declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Eye of Destruction Zeal - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"Spyros (**9000**)!" Cloud declared.

"Jewelmine will guard (**5000**)!" Sam countered.

"With a boost from Marios, Gregorios attacks (**14000**)!" Cloud finished

"I don't guard." Sam decided.

"Drive check (**Blue Storm Marine General Despina - critical trigger**) all effects to Gregorios (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Cloud revealed.

_Cloud's vanguard activated the guidance system on his gun, then fired a huge bullet at Zeal. It roared as it was struck with the projectile._

"Damage check (**Devourer of Planets Zeal - no trigger**), second check (**Dissection Monster Kaizon - heal trigger**) I heal 1 point." Sam revealed.

"Marios' skill... I check the top 5 cards for this unit, and add it to my hand." Cloud informed.

**Revealed Card: Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom - no trigger**

"Is it me, or is the card art different?" Mike asked.

"Don't be silly, the only normal Maelstrom came from the same booster as Great Daiyusha." Kelly said as she instantly dismisses the notion that the different card art will be something to worry about.

"I end my turn." Cloud informed.

**Sam - Cloud**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**1- soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, empty**

**Psychic Grey, Eye of Destruction Zeal - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, empty - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, empty**

"My turn, draw!" Sam declared.

"Since his deck is a ride chain deck, he'll ride the grade 2 version, then call Gunrock or Plazm.. possibly both. I can guard Spyros with no problem." Cloud thought

"I ride Devourer of Planets Zeal (**9000**)!" Sam declared.

_The alien's body expanded and became a hard shell that covered most of the body. It's neck became metallic._

"I strip 3000 from your vanguard Gregorios (**6000**), and add 1000 to my vanguard (**10000**), then I call Gunrock (**8000**) and Plazm (**9000**)!" Sam added.

"With Plazm's skill, Gregorios will lose 3000 power, but if he's going for what I belive he's going for... then Sam will be after one of my intercepts with that unit, and conserve his remaining 2 attacks for my vanguard." Cloud thought.

"Plazm attacks Spyros (**9000**)!" Sam declared.

"I guard with Hermes (**5000**)!" Cloud countered.

"Grey boosts Zeal's attack.. an extra 4000 power added for the condition being met (**20000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Cloud sighed.

"Drive check (**Noise Monster Decibelon - stand trigger**) all effects to Plazm (**14000**)!" Sam declared.

_The newly armored alien launched missiles at the navel officer, and he screamed as he was struck._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Battle Princes Doria - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**11000**), and I draw!" Cloud revealed.

"Plazm attacks again (**14000**)!" Sam declared.

"I guard with Tempest Boarder (**5000**)!" Cloud countered.

"Gunrock doesn't have the power.. I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Sam - Cloud**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 2**

**Empty, Ionization Monster Plazm - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, empty**

**Psychic Grey, Devourer of Planets Zeal - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, Assault Monster Gunrock - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Oh I see now... Sam was concerned with the number of attacks coming his way, so he tried to whittle down Cloud's offense, but... unfortunately Cloud chose to guard... in order to simultaneously preserve his offense and defense because he also wanted to have a good sized hand for Sam's next turn." Mike theorized.

"Neither of them have a high damage count, and their drop zones don't have many cards either.. this game is close." Kelly added.

"No your wrong Kelly... with Cloud deciding to guard the way he did... he has the advantage." Mike thought as he wished he had the courage to tell Kelly that.

"Wash away your sins in the flow of a purging flood! I ride Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom (**11000**)!" Cloud declared.

_Yes, the legendary Blue Storm Dragon in the flesh, but the only difference is the black armor over it's body._

"Why is Maelstrom wearing armor?" Sam asked.

"I'm glad you asked. In order for Maelstrom to keep its power at its peak, he went to the United Sanctuary, and trained with Blaster Dark, and Blaster Dark gave him this dark armor to enhance his own power." Cloud answered.

"Maelstrom going to Shadow Paladin... ironic considering what it worked with to keep Shadow Paladin sealed." Max said bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

"It's a long story, and you might not believe us even if we told you... but I'm guessing that's a break ride unit like Isaac's Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion." Tom answered.

"I move Spyros back, then I call Rascal Sweeper (**9000**), and Theo (**8000**)!" Cloud added.

"A chain of 5 attacks.. Aqua Force means business." Greg thought.

"I attack your vanguard with Rascal Sweeper.. 2000 power added (**11000**)!" Cloud declared.

"The first." Nolan started

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Ionization Monster Plazm - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"Rascal Sweeper switch with Spyros, and he attacks Zeal (**9000**)!" Cloud declared.

"The second." Jacob added.

"The attack is too weak, but it counts." Sam noted

"With his counterblast, he stands and attacks Gunrock (9000)!" Cloud declared

"The third" Nolan counted once more

"No guard." Sam decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Marios, Maelstrom attacks.. his skill activates-" Cloud started.

"The fourth." Jacob added again.

"Hang on, you can't use his limit break, you don't have the enabler nor do you have 4 damage." Sam informed.

"This Maelstrom is wearing black armor, and you think it's the original? No, when he's boosted, he gets 2000 power (**18000**)!" Cloud declared.

"I don't guard." Sam decided.

"Twin drive (**Blue Storm Soldier Missile Trooper - critical trigger**) the power to Gregorios (**14000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Blue Storm** **Battle Princess Electra - no trigger**)." Cloud revealed.

_Maelstrom raised the duplicate blaster dark, and caused a dark blue whirlpool to appear, it swallowed Zeal up, and cased the extra hard body to take on extra damage._

"Damage check (**Assault Monster Gunrock - no trigger**), second check (**Gem Monster Jewelmine - draw trigger**) 5000 to Zeal (**15000**) I draw 1 card." Sam revealed.

"Using Marios' skill.. checking the top 5 for a copy of this card!" Cloud informed.

**Revealed Card: Blue Storm Supreme Dragon Glory Maelstrom - no trigger**

"Glory Maelstrom and Despina together. Sam's in trouble." Mike stated.

"Only if Cloud gets to 5 damage." Kelly stated.

"Gregorios attacks Plazm (**25000**)!" Cloud declared.

"And the 5th." Nolan finished.

"He'll be able to unleash more attacks next turn." Jacob thought.

"I don't guard." Sam decided.

"That ends my turn, and any chances you had of winning." Cloud informed.

**Sam - Cloud**

**5 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**4 - drop zone - 2**

**Empty, empty - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, Tear Knight Theo**

**Psychic Grey, Devourer of Planets Zeal - Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, empty - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, Blue Storm Soldier Rascal Sweeper**

"And in an instant, Sam Usui has been pushed to 5 damage, and Cloud is sitting at 2. With only one rearguard, can Sam make the comeback he desperately needs?" Suiko announced.

"This means nothing, I'll win it right here!" Sam announced.

"That I'd like to see." Cloud stated.

"I don't care about his rearguards, I need to strike his vanguard with everything!" Sam thought as he drew.

"Cloud has a copy of Glory Maelstrom in his hand, a perfect guard, 2 critical triggers, and 2 intercepts. If Sam can deal 4 damage this turn, that would be a miracle." Tom noted.

"He'd get 3 damage off him at best, and that's only because Cloud will let him. In addition, Cloud won't use Despina to guard because of it's skill. But based on his expression, Sam doesn't care about the rearguards.. that's a bad thing to Ignore." Dalette added.

"Restore peace to the planet, guide the future with your legions of the past.. I ride, Original Saver Zero (**11000**)!" Sam declared.

_Sam's vanguard evolved into a black armored and black masked warrior with a beat up cape, he holds two swords._

"I call Plazm (**9000**), Gunrock (**8000**), and Davain (**7000**)!" Sam declared.

"Davain!" Cloud thought.

"Using his skill, I send Plazm to the soul, and Superior break ride New Era Beast Zeal (11000), then Zero is superior called, and your vanguard loses 3000 (8000)!" Sam exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded, and revealed a huge version of Zeal. It has 6 wings, and 9 arms. This Zeal's body is slim._

"Adding 10000 power to Zeal (**21000**), and you lose 5000 (**3000**)!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's as strong as Battleraizer now!" Greg exclaimed

"Unless he gets a critical or stand, 4 damage is impossible for him to deal." Tom points.

"But playing conservatively won't help him here, so if Sam wants to grasp on what little chance to win he has... he needs to bet the proverbial farm now." Dalette points out.

"Seek mate!" Sam exclaimed.

_The 4 cards in Sam's drop zone returned to his deck, then a copy of Galactic Beast Zeal flew from the deck and into his hand._

"Alien of the future.. line up with the alien of the present.. spread your evil, and cause destruction... Galactic Beast Zeal, legion (**32000**)!" Sam declared.

"With the Devourer of planets in the soul, Galactic Beast is at 11000." Mike thought.

_A two headed red body version of the long bodied alien appeared, and roared ferociously._

"Limit break! Prisoner of Gravity!" Sam exclaimed

_Maelstrom roared as a huge gravity field encased this mighty dragon._

"Your vanguard loses 1000 per rearguard I control (**-1000**)!" Sam explained.

"Are negative numbers a thing in this game?" Megan asked.

"Yes, there's no limit to how low or high a vanguard's power can go." Tom answered.

"Maelstrom's so weak now, but if Sam doesn't get a stand or a critical, Cloud should be alright." Tom noted.

"Gunrock attacks Maelstrom (**11000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom - no trigger**)." Cloud revealed.

"Psychic Grey boosts, twin beasts of evil.. strike at the foolish ones that dare challenge you.. legion attack (**42000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Cloud informed.

"Twin drive (**Noise Monster Decibelon - stand trigger**) all effects to Gunrock (**13000**), second check (**Demon-eye Monster Gorgon - critical trigger**) the power to Zero (**16000**), and the critical to Zeal (**2 critical**)!" Sam revealed.

_The two aliens charged power, and surged a huge force at Maelstrom who was barely standing. The dragon roared as it was struck to the ground._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Doria - draw trigger**) power to Maelstrom (**4000**), and I draw, second check (**Tear Knight Theo - no trigger**)." Cloud revealed.

"Since the attack hit, and your power is lower than 8000, I soul charge and countercharge!" Sam explained.

**Soul charge: Galactic Beast Zeal - no trigger**

"Zero attack Maelstrom (**23000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard!" Cloud decided.

_Just then, a huge wind swirled around Cloud, the force of this wind can be felt by everyone in the open._

"What's with his wind... no matter, I won." Sam said confidently.

"Is that so, damage check (**Blue Storm Soldier Kitchen Sailor - heal trigger**) power to Maelstrom (**9000**), and I recover 1." Cloud revealed.

"With that heal trigger, Maelstrom has enough power to Prevent Gunrock's power up." Tom thought.

"Gunrock attacks Maelstrom (**13000**)!" Sam declared.

"I guard with Theo (**5000**)!" Cloud countered.

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Sam - Cloud**

**4 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 5**

**4 - soul - 2**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 4**

**Evolution Monster Davain, Original Saver Zero - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, Tear Knight Theo**

**Psychic Grey, New Era Beast Zeal/Galactic Beast Zeal - Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, Assault Monster Gunrock - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, Blue Storm Soldier Rascal Sweeper**

"I stand and draw!" Cloud declared.

"It's over, Cloud won... his winning condition is in his hand right now." Tom stated.

"Aqua Force means business, 5 attacks in a row is hard to deal with." Dalette added.

"Justice is your calling, dragon that brings a storm of hope, I break ride! Blue Storm Honorable Dragon, Maelstrom Exceed (**11000**)!" Cloud exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded, and revealed Glory Maelstrom, but his skin color is a lighter blue, and his face is a softer shade of purple._

"I add 10000 power (**21000**), then I switch Sweeper and Spyros, then retire Marios for Despina (**4000**)!" Cloud informed.

"But Marios has more power, why do such a thing?!" Sam asked.

"Seek my mate!" Cloud exclaimed.

_The 4 cards other than Marios returned to the deck, then a copy of Glory Maelstrom flew from the deck, and into Cloud's hand._

"Dragon of a blessed time, dragon of cursed time, unit to cause a storm of chaotic hope to the world! Blue Storm Supreme Dragon Glory Maelstrom, legion (**34000**)!" Cloud exclaimed.

"21000 and 13000 power... plus Despina in the back." Megan thought.

"Maelstrom Exceed.. limit Break! Just like with Dragonic Kaiser Crimson, Exceed can remove the cost of his Mate's limit break, Blue Storm renewal!" Cloud explained.

"He must not want to counterblast too much." Mike thought

"Sam has 5 damage, and he can't let a single attack through. Cloud's obviously won this." Nolan stated.

"We can never be too sure." Jacob stated.

"True, but do you honestly expect Cloud to give them the second win?" Nolan asked.

"That's not in his nature." Jacob stated.

"Rascal Sweeper starts things off (**11000**)!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Gunrock intercept (**5000**)!" Sam countered.

"Switch with Spyros.. Spyros attack Zeal (**9000**)!" Cloud declared.

"The second attack." Tom thought,

"With his counterblast, he stands and attacks Zeal (**9000**)!" Cloud declared.

"The attacks are too weak, that's why they're not hitting." Megan thought.

"Theo boosts, Gregorios (**20000**)!" Cloud declared.

"I guard with Gorgon (**10000**)!" Sam countered.

"Maelstrom Exceed, Glory Maelstrom... legion attack (**38000**).. Ultimate Break.. Divine Blowing! With this, Grade 1 units or higher can't protect you, Despina's skill prevents Grade 0 units from guarding as well!" Cloud informed.

"I might as well not have any cards in my hand." Sam thought.

"There's more to Maelstrom Exceed then this... with the legion skill... when my vanguard attacks, if this is the third attack, I counterblast and persona blast... my vanguard stands, and with the break ride skill, if this is the fourth attack or later, I soul blast, Theo and Gregorios stand with 5000 more power (**14000, 13000**)!" Cloud explained.

"Four skills that go off at this attack! Cloud mastered that Maelstrom unit." Virgil exclaimed.

"That soulblast can be used until the end of the turn, so if Sam survives the twin drive, there's 2 more rearguard attacks, and 1 more vanguard attack.. his best bet is to just give up here and hope Kelly can beat Jacob. Not that's gonna happen." Tom said enthusiastically.

"You sound almost pleased about this." Kiba accused.

"Tom wants to see Jacob fight, and possibly test himself against Jacob." Max answered.

"I don't guard." Sam decided.

"Twin drive (**Blue Storm Marine General Despina - critical trigger**) power to Gregorios (**19000**), and critical to Maelstrom (**2 critical**), second check (**Blue Storm Soldier** **Rascal Sweeper - no trigger**)." Cloud revealed.

_The two rear dragons roared, and raised a huge wind storm that swallowed up the two aliens... with that, the sixth damage entered the damage zone, and he field returned to normal._

"Winner, Cloud Soryu!" The referee exclaimed.

"And our last match is Kelly Usui vs Jacob Edwards!" Suiko announced.

_Sam and Cloud cleaned up their cards, then returned to their dugouts._

"Sorry guys, I failed to get that win... it's my fault... I underestimated Cloud just because Mike managed to beat Nolan." Sam exclaimed as he struggles to bottle up his own frustration.

"Don't worry about it, I have no problems beating guy card fighters... this will be easy!" Kelly exclaimed.

_Mike let out stressed out sigh after Kelly made that declaration._

"They still don't get it... Cloud let Sam get him to 5 damage just so he could show off those 2 Maelstrom units. He could have won several different ways if he really wanted. Then there's Jacob who took the title of the team's ace from Cloud, and we still don't know what his true ability is. Damn it... we weren't ready for the national tournament after all." Mike thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly, marched out of the Dugout with a confident look on her face ignorant of the horrors that was about to befall on her.<strong>

**Tom: Finally I get to see Jacob's Kagero!**

**Kai: I never thought I'd see anyone who could use the Kagero clan like this. Is it possible that this boy could be even better then me?**

**Kelly: I never lost to a guy, and I will hold on to hat record for as long as I live!**

**Dalette: next time: Destroyed Will**

**Nolan: She's lucky to have lasted this long against him**

**Cloud: he really is an impressive fighter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua Force<strong>

**G3**

**Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom**

**Power:11000**

**Race:tear dragon**

**Auto vc:lb4 when an Aqua Force rides this unit, cb1 choose your vanguard, and that unit gets 10000 power and until the end of the turn your vanguard gets (auto when this unit attacks a vanguard, if this was the 3rd attack of the turn or more, sb1, choose any 2 of your 'Aqua Force' rearguards, and stand them, and they get power +5000 until the end of the turn)**

**Auto (vc):when this unit is boosted, this unit gets power +2000 until the end of the battle**

**Blue Storm Honorable Dragon, Maelstrom Exceed**

**Power:11000**

**Race:Tear Dragon**

**Act: Legion 22000: Blue Storm Supreme Dragon Glory Maelstrom (this ability is active if your opponent has a g3 or higher vanguard, only once this unit may return 4 units from your drop zone to your deck then search your deck for the specified unit and perform legion)**

**Act: 1/Turn Lb4: (this ability is active if you have 4 or more damage) when this unit is in legion, choose a unit on your vc, and remove the cost of it's limit break**

**Auto: cb2, and choose a card from your hand that has the same name as a unit on your vc and discard it. When this unit attacks, if it is the 4th battle of the turn or later, and this unit is in legion, you can pay the cost. If you do, stand this unit (this effect cannot be used for the rest of the turn)**


	53. Destroyed Will

**Destroyed Will**

* * *

><p><em>With Cloud's overwhelming victory against Sam, everyone in the know are waiting anxiously to see the third pair up, and due to the process of elimination. The last two fighters go up to the system without being called. Kelly has a smug look on her face while Jacob Edwards is as stoic as ever.<em>

"Jacob Edwards, how strong are you really!?" Tom thought

_Unbeknownst to Tom, everyone around him sees the battle hungry look in his eyes, and instinctively backs away from him._

"Is he always like this?" Kiba asked Greg

"Pretty much.. I also think he wants to fight Isaac on an even level." Greg answered.

"That would be a good match." Kiba commented.

"No doubt." Greg agreed.

_Now, before we get off track.. Kelly and Jacob just set their starting vanguards._

"I can't wait to crush you!" Kelly exclaimed as she she drew 5 cards.

"Who says you're going to get that chance?" Jacob asked as he did the same

"Save for Mike, no guy has ever beaten me at this game, and I refuse to let that record die!" Kelly answered.

"A petty record for someone who hasn't had a real challenge." Jacob sighed.

"What!?" Kelly asked.

"I'll show you the difference between us right here and now!" Jacob answered.

_Both of them placed their hands on their starting vanguards, tension rising between the two._

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p>"Begin the match!" The referee exclaimed.<p>

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The Motion figure system morphed the stadium into the battered city once more, but the difference is that some repairs have been made to some of the buildings._

"Metalborg Blackboi (**5000**)!" Kelly revealed.

_Kelly's vanguard appeared through silver light. It's a small black robot with the Samurai motif as it's design._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)!" Jacob revealed.

_Jacob himself changed into a small dragon with mechanical wings, feet, and holds 2 blasters._

"I knew it, Kagero... I wonder how he differs from me?" Tom mumbled.

_Dalette looked at Tom's calm expression, but then she looked at his battle hungry eyes._

"I see, you're looking for an answer to how far you can go. But judging on how well you play, you and Jacob would be a very close matchup." Dalette thought.

"I draw and ride Mist Ghost (**7000**), Blackboi moves back!" Kelly exclaimed.

_Silver light once again overtook Kelly's vanguard, and evolved it into a purple armored warrior with silver colored metal as underarmor. It carries a blaster, and has an emotionless face. The little samurai robot appeared behind it._

"I end my turn." Kelly informed.

**Kelly - Jacob**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul -0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Mist Ghost - Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Dragon Monk Gojo (**7000**), Red Pulse moves!" Jacob exclaimed.

_Jacob's vanguard evolved through red light,, and transformed into a dragon scaled monk with a skull necklace. He wields a shaman staff, and wears orange and red robes._

"I call Violence Horn Dragon (**7000**)!" Jacob added.

_Red light took shape and materialized into a red dragon with four orange horns_

"I support Gojo with Red Pulse and attack Mist Ghost (**11000**)!" Jacob declared.

"I don't guard!" Kelly decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Violence (**12000**), and critical to Gojo (**2 critical**)!" Jacob informed.

_Gojo set his staff to reverse grip, then sprinted across the battlefield and struck the emotionless robot._

"Damage check (**Metalborg Barrengrader - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Devil Loader - draw trigger**) power to Mist Ghost (**12000**), and I draw!" Kelly revealed.

"Violence Horn attacks (**12000**)!" Jacob declared.

"Yunbot will guard (**5000**)!" Kelly countered.

"I end my turn." Jacob informed.

**Kelly - Jacob**

**5 -hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Mist Ghost - Dragon Monk Gojo, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - Violence Horn Dragon, empty**

"2 damage isn't anything odd, but he's just getting started." Megan thought.

"I can feel his fire, and it's intense.. I wonder how I'd fair up against him?" Tom thought.

"Draw, and I ride Metalborg Russell Blizzard (**9000**)! Kelly exclaimed.

_Kelly's vanguard evolved through silver light, and evolved into a bulky robot with black and orange paint. One arm is a literal cannon._

"Calling Lionetter (**9000**) and X Blaise (**7000**)!" Kelly added.

_Two more silver lights entered the field, and revealed a silver wolf with cannons on it's back, and a silver robot that can turn into a motorcycle._

"X Blaise attacks Violence Horn (**10000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Jacob decided.

"Alright, keep him from having a lot of rearguards, and the game's mine." Kelly thought.

"She can't sense it, but Jacob is just playing with her right now. She'll lose instantly." Mike thought.

"You're wasting my time.. I have very important matters to attend to." Jacob stated.

"What!?" Kelly asked.

_Jacob ignored her, and turned his attention to the booth where Samurai Dragon is watching._

"Tom Toshiki, you're one of the fighters here I want to fight personally." Jacob thought.

"And what a fight it'll be. Two masters of Kagro going at it, how will it turn out?" Tom thought as if he could hear Jacob's thoughts.

"With support from Blackboi, Russell Blizzard attacks Gojo (**14000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I guard with Buster Rain (**10000**)!" Jacob countered.

"Drive check (**Metalborg Barrengrader - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

_The bulky robot raised it's cannon arm at Gojo, and fired, but a red dragon blocked the attack._

"Lionetter (**12000**)!" Kelly declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) I draw." Jacob revealed.

"I end my turn." Kelly smiled.

**Kelly - Jacob**

**4 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 2**

**Empty, Metalborg Lionetter - empty, empty**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Russell Blizzard - Dragon Monk Gojo, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, Metalborg X Blaise - empty, empty**

"The difference between their power is overwhelming, but-" Tom started.

"Jacob's still holding back. He doesn't see her as a worthy opponent." Dalette finished.

"It's still early, so it's hard to tell who has the advantage." Max stated.

"True, but you guys haven't seen anything yet." Kiba smirked.

"Draw, and ride Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**)!" Jacob exclaimed.

_Red light took over Jacob's vanguard, and evolved it into an orange dragon with Spiral Red Horns._

"I activate Red Pulse's skill... I send it to the soul!" Jacob exclaimed.

**Revealed Card: Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**

"Call Dragonic Neoflame (**9000**) and Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**)!" Jacob added.

_Two more red lights appeared on the field, the first became a shenron like dragon, red and orange scales with a face similar to Overlord, the second was a red and black wyvern, a two legged dragon._

"Using Wyvern's skill to draw 1." Jacob informed

"He was able to fill the rearguard without taking from his hand, interesting." Tom thought.

"I support Neoflame with Wyvern and attack Lionetter (**14000**)!" Jacob declared.

_The shenron like dragon shot multiple stars at the mechanical wolf._

"Burning Horn attacks Russell Blizzard (**9000**)!" Jacob declared.

"Metalborg Bryknuckle Quintet wall!" Kelly countered.

"Quintet Wall this early? She must be desperate, or she needs the drop zone." Cloud stated.

"A waste of cards, but it does pay off." Nolan agreed.

**Top card: Metalborg Mist Ghost - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Metalborg Grasscutter - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Metalborg Sin Buster - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Metalborg Lionetter - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Metalborg Battle Roller - critical trigger (10000)**

**Total shield: 35000**

"Drive check (**Lizard Runner Nafd - stand trigger**) all effects to Neoflame (**14000**)." Jacob revealed.

_Burning Horn shot fire at the bulky robot, but 6 other robots appeared and blocked the attack._

"Neoflame (**14000**)!" Jacob declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Metalborg Russell Blizzard - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"I end my turn." Jacob informed.

**Kelly - Jacob**

**3 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 1**

**1 - soul - 0**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**7 - drop zone - 4**

**Empty, empty - Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neoflame, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Russell Blizzard - Burning Horn Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Metalborg X Blaise - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Kelly declared.

"The difference in hand size, and damage amount proves the difference between them. Jacob will win this." Tom thought.

"Serve us, bind our hearts as one, the bond of machines never dies, ride Metalborg Barrengrader (**11000**)!" Kelly exclaimed.

Silver light encased Kelly's vanguard, and evolved it into a huge yellow and black robot with several arms. It holds 1 saw blade, and other types of weapons.

"I boost Barrengrader with Blackboi, and attack Burning Horn Dragon (**16000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Jacob decided.

"Twin drive (**Metalborg Ur Buster - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Black Doctor - heal trigger**) power to X Blaise (**12000**), and I recover 1!" Kelly revealed.

_The bulky yellow robot powered up it's saw blade, and struck the orange dragon._

"Damage check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**)." Jacob revealed.

"X Blaise (**15000**)!" Kelly declared.

"Lizard Runner Nafd will guard (**10000**)!" Jacob countered.

"I end my turn." Kelly decided.

**Kelly - Jacob**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**7 - drop zone - 5**

**Empty, empty - Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neoflame, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Barrengrader - Burning Horn Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Metalborg X Blaise - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Jacob informed.

"Tied at 2 damage, neither fighter is giving up.. the mid point of the game has just been reached!" Suiko exclaimed

"Winds that turn into infernos and flames that reduce everything to ash, these are the symbols of your rebirth by sleep! I ride Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Jacob exclaimed.

_Flames surged on the field, and encased Burning Horn Dragon, then the crimson reaper rose out of the flames and roared extremely loud._

"There it is, my avatar." Tom thought.

"Call Burning Horn (**9000**) and Violence Horn (**7000**)!" Jacob added.

"I won't let him win, no guy has ever beaten me, and that will never change!" Kelly thought.

"Burning Horn starts it of against Barrengrader (**12000**)!" Jacob informed.

"Devil Loader will guard (5000)!" Kelly countered.

"I support Overlord with Violence Horn.. taste his eternal flames (**20000**)!" Jacob declared.

"I don't guard." Kelly decided.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) power to Neoflame (**14000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**).. second check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) power to Neoflame (**19000**), and I draw." Jacob revealed.

_Overlord raised his sword, and struck the bulky robot in the shoulder. Causing it to fall to the ground_

"Damage check (**Metalborg X Blaise - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Yunbot - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"I boost Neoflame with Calamity and attack Barrengrader (**24000**)!" Jacob declared.

"Black Doctor and Devil Loader will guard (**15000**)!" Kelly countered.

"I end my turn." Jacob informed.

**Kelly - Jacob**

**3 - hand - 7**

**4 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**9 - drop zone - 5**

**Empty, empty - Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neoflame, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Barrengrader - Dragonic Overlord, Violence Horn Dragon**

**Empty, Metalborg X Blaise - Burning Horn Dragon, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Kelly exclaimed.

"This fight is completely one sided. Kelly will lose on his next turn." Tom stated.

"It is expected, but maybe she can turn it around." Megan offered.

"Nope, this is her last chance." Dalette added.

"I call Ur Buster (**9000**), then I activate Barrengrader's counterblast.. I superior ride Metalborg Sin Buster (**14000**) with 3000 more power!" Kelly exclaimed.

_Silver light encased Kelly's vanguard, and it evolved into the strongest of the Metalborgs. Bulky armor, and wields a long sword._

"They say imitation is the best for of flattery." Tom spoke.

"What?" Virgil asked.

"My Kagero deck has Prowling Dragon Striken in it.. Mike has Kaizard.. however, Kaizard doesn't have all of striken's effects, and it doesn't boost the critical count." Tom started.

"My Seeker deck has King of Knights Ezer in it, his skill lets me ride any Alfred unit with a 5000 point bonus. Kelly's deck uses Barrengrader.. and she just used it's effects." Megan informed.

"I see." Dalette mumbled.

"Seek mate!" Kelly exclaimed.

_4 of the cards in Kelly's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Ur Buster flew from he deck, and into her hand._

"Absolute Justice, precision is you namesake.l Metalborg Ur Buster, legion (**23000**)!" Kelly exclaimed.

"There it is, when she performs legion, Ur Buster's effect goes off." Sam stated.

"Ur Buster gives Sin Buster 4000 power (**18000**), and a new skill!" Kelly exclaimed

"Here we go." Jacob thought.

"I call Mist Ghost (**7000**), adding 4000 to Sin Buster (**22000**) and Ur Buster (**13000**)!" Kelly added.

"With Ur Buster's legion skill.. the attack will go unguarded." Mike stated.

"With it's secondary effect, Kelly can draw 1 card." Sam added.

"Then with the skill the rearguard Sin Buster gave it.. one unit will be retired. This is Kelly at her best." Mike finished.

"Mist Ghost boosts, Ur Buster attacks Neoflame (**16000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Jacob decided.

"Blackboi boosts, Ur Buster, Sin Buster.. legion attack.. Fatal Cold Steel (**40000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard.. Jacob decided.

"Twin drive (**Metalborg Grasscutter - critical trigger**) power to X Blaise (**12000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Metalborg Magmafork - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

_The two machines united their blades, and struck Overlord in two specific parts of it's body._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**), second check (**Dragon Knight Gimiel - no trigger**)." Jacob revealed.

"Sin Buster's skill.. I draw 1 card, Ur Buster's skill retires 1 unit on your field, I choose Burning Horn!" Kelly informed.

_Metal casing captured the orange dragon, and destroyed it from the outside in._

"X Blaise attack (**15000**)!" Kelly declared.

"Gattling Claw Dragon will guard (**5000**)!" Jacob countered.

"I end my turn." Kelly decided.

**Kelly - Jacob**

**5 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 1**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**5 - drop zone - 8**

**Metalborg Mist Ghost, Metalborg Ur Buster - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Ur Buster/Metalborg Sin Buster - Dragonic Overlord, Violence Horn Dragon**

**Empty, Metalborg X Blaise - empty, empty**

"He didn't have to guard that, but Kelly can't survive this turn. We lost this, which means we weren't ready after all." Mike thought.

Kelly surveyed her hand, and looked at Jacob's field, then smiled.

"I'll survive this turn, then I'll win." Kelly thought.

"Final turn." Jacob stated as he drew.

"Fat chance that'll happen!" Kelly retorted.

"Dominate the flames of your inner darkness, and turn it into your own power in your rebirth beyond sleep, break ride Dragonic Overlord The X (**11000**)!" Jacob exclaimed.

_the limit break seal exploded on top of Overlord, then encased the reaper in huge flames. When the flames died down, Overlord was covered in paladin style gold armor, and his sword is gold as well._

"Adding 10000 power (**21000**), then I call Neoflame (**9000**) once more... seek mate!" Jacob exclaimed.

_4 of the cards in Jacob's drop zone flew back into the deck, then a copy of Dragonic Overlord the End flew from the deck, and into Jacob's hand._

"Burn the souls of living through the flames of apocalypse reincarnate! Strongest Fiery Dragon.. Legion (**34000**)!" Jacob exclaimed.

_The end appeared next to the X, then both dragons roared in unison._

"The X and The End... he's so strong.. but I wonder what else he can do." Tom thought.

_Max looked at Tom, and saw that his eyes were wide open like a kid in a candy store. Max smiled at him, then turned back to the battle._

"The X's skill.. I search for The End, and add it to my hand... then legion attack on the rearguard Ur Buster (**34000**)!" Jacob declared.

"What!? Not boosting, what's the deal?" Kelly thought.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) power to Neoflame (**14000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon - no trigger**) Jacob revealed.

_The two dragons took to the skies. Ur Buster glared at them, but was too slow to fend the two dragons off, and he was destroyed._

"Neoflame's counterblast... my vanguard is in legion, so I retire Mist Ghost!" Jacob added.

_Neoflame opened it's mouth, and flaming stars struck the purple armored robot._

"So what? You wasted your vanguard's attack, I win!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Overlord's break ride skill... counterblast and I discard 1 card.. my vanguard stands up.. and with support from Violence Horn, legion attack (**41000**)!" Jacob exclaimed.

"It's too strong..." Kelly thought.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Overlord The X - no trigger**), second check (**Dragon Knight Gimiel - no trigger**)." Jacob revealed.

_The two dragons roared once more as they flew towards the twin robots; the said robots prepared for the worst, but dragons struck them hard enough to destroy their bodies._

"Damage check (**Metalborg Sin Buster - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Black Doctor - heal trigger**).. I'm still in this with power to my vanguard and 1 damage recovered (**16000**)." Kelly revealed.

"Do you think that's it?" Jacob asked.

"Burning Horn can only target X Blaise, and I can guard Neoflame no problem.. I've won this!" Kelly countered.

"You're wrong... I activate The End's persona blast! By paying the cost, he stands up." Jacob informed.

"This is my pattern with The End, but more brutal. Kelly definitely lost this." Tom thought.

"Once again..burn the lives and wills of foolish opponents, legion attack (**34000**)!" Jacob declared.

"I can't guard this.. and if I do, there's no guarantee that he won't pull something." Kelly thought.

"Twin drive (**Eternal Bringer Griffin - no trigger**), second check (**Mother Orb Dragon - heal trigger**) power to Burning Horn (**14000**), no recovery." Jacob informed.

_The two dragons roared once more, then a huge torrent of flames bathed the two robots, causing them to melt.. the city field returned to the normal stadium._

"Winner.. Jacob Edwards." The referee informed.

_At the food court, Kai and Misaki watched with great interest, both of them temporary stunned with that display._

"He had her right where he wanted her. Jacob Edwards.. how strong are you?" Kai thought.

"A Kagero user better than Kai.. interesting." Misaki thought.

Meanwhile, back at the private booth, everyone who watched were also silent.

"Man.. tough break.. to think Mike was the only one able to win against them.. even though by luck." Megan stated.

"Yeah.. I wouldn't wish my worse enemy to fight him on a good day." Greg added.

_Tom ignored them as he pulled out a deck case._

"If I had to fight Overlord myself, this deck is my best bet against it." Tom thought.

_Dalette took notice of the cards Tom was looking through, and noticed CEO Yggdrasil among them._

"He uses Genesis as well? Is that deck the one he choose to start with? Dalette thought.

However, Kelly returned to the dugout with her teammates waiting with open arms.

"Kelly.. are you okay?" Mike asked.

"No,,I had him... but I don't know what happened!" Kelly yelled.

"You didn't have him, in fact he didn't have to guard some or any of your attacks.. the moment he rode Dragonic Overlord, the game was sealed in his favor." Mike stated.

"Hold on.. did you know we'd lose?" Sam asked.

"Nolan said it herself, she's the weakest on her team.. and I only won by luck and nothing more. We have a lot of training to do if we want to win next year." Mike said solemnly.

_As the three of them left the dugout, Suiko tapped her microphone to get everyone's attention._

"Thank you for your patience. With the conclusion of this match up, we have the top 8 to go through for the final matches!" Suiko announced.

"Now, let's turn to the monitor, as the computer generates the quarterfinal match ups!" Sara added.

_The computer shuffled the deck of names, then the first 2 were flashed._

"Team Strike Shadow vs Team Viper Mask!" Suiko announced.

_The computer shuffled once more, spitting out the next two team names._

"Team Destiny Breaker vs Team Star Ocean!" Sara informed.

_The computer spat out two more team names after extreme shuffling._

"Team Samurai Dragon vs Team New World!" Suiko announced.

"Which leaves Team Frozen Flame to take on Team Dark world!" Sara finished.

_As Tom heard the names, his eyes flashed into an angry scowl._

"Those teams.. they use link Joker and those prisons... are any of us ready for that. And if we lose, we'd be reversed and struck with judgement." Tom thought.

"Team New World.. that name sounds familiar.. was there another tournament with that name?" Kiba thought out loud.

"We have to prepare for the worst, and I'm worried for Dragan, Brian and Sora." Tom thought.

_Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location, team resurgence looked at the pair-ups with interest._

"Well, I didn't think they'd ever show up." Tsubasa sighed.

"Well, at least we get to see what decks those two teams use, and how they fair up." Will added.

"Sora... please be careful." Nikki said suddenly.

"What's with you?" Will asked

"Sora Kurosagi is my step sister.. it was her family that took me in when I was living on the streets. When it comes to card fighting, we're nearly even.. she might be almost as good as you, Will." Nikki answered.

"Link Joker... I wonder what builds they use?" Tsubasa mumbled.

"Whatever the case, they're only pawns in a much bigger game.. whoever is behind the curtains probably have already planned their next moves for the next stage of what they're trying to do." Abygail thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Dalette: to think I get to play Jacob Edwards this soon.<strong>

**Tom: well look lively, Link Joker doesn't play games.**

**Sora: I won't lose to whatever this is!**

**Brian: next time: Dawn of the Dark World**

**Kai: the past repeats itself over and over, my atonement for what I did will never be satisfied.**


	54. Dawn of the Dark World

**Dawn of the Dark World**

* * *

><p><em>You didn't think I've forgotten about team Frozen Flame, did you? Well, regardless of your answer, I didn't forget about them. Brian, Dragan, and Sora are getting prepared for their pair up against the mysterious Team Dark World.<em>

"Hey Sora?" Brian spoke up.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

"Are you going to stick with that ride chain deck?" Brian asked.

"It's a good deck, but.." Sora trained off.

"But..." Brian repeated.

"I'm not sure I can keep using it in the tournament, I've been in very close situations, that I wasn't sure if I'd get out a okay." Sora answered.

"The answer's obvious." Dragan spoke up as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh yeah, what?" Sora asked.

"Change the deck.. if it's holding you back, change the deck until you feel satisfied. Doesn't the Cold Soldiers have subclans that use the aesthetics of the clans better than the main units?" Dragan inquired.

"Oh yeah! That's a pretty good idea." Brian added.

_Sora looked at her deck, placed it on the ground, then separated it._

"Every bit counts, can you help me?" Sora asked Brian.

"Of course, we're teammates after all." Brian smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>It took a good amount of time, but Brian and Sora finished Sora's new deck.. just in time for them to relax a bit before their next match.<em>

"Thanks.. this deck should give me a better chance to win against anyone I fight." Sora smiled.

"No problem, that's what teammates are for." Brian stated with a stupid grin on his face.

"Team Dark World, just what clans do they use?" Dragan mumbled.

"What?" Brian asked.

"I tried looking them up, but it seems all data related to them just disappeared kff the face of the web." Dragan answered.

"Well, that just means that we have to win and make it to the semi finals!" Brian exclaimed.

"And hopefully the final match as well." Sora added.

_Dragan got up from his bed, and left the room with Brian following closely behind._

"If what Alan and his teammates said is true, then I should be careful around Brian... for now." Sora thought.

_Sora stood up with her new deck in hand, and walked with Brian and Dragan to the dugout, Samurai Dragon is sitting in the private booth, watching the field with some uneasiness among them._

"Team Dark World, based on the info Abygail gave us, they all use Link Joker.. Frozen Flame better be careful." Tom stated.

"Well they did give the three of you a hard time during the regionals, so they should be alright." Greg surmised.

"Dragan beat Megan while Brian and Sora lost to Max and I respectively, and each match was very close." Tom agreed.

_Meanwhile Kourin as well as Doctor O took the stadium, both of them getting the crowds attention._

"Sara is co-hosting another match going on at the same time, so I was asked to help Doctor O commentate this one!" Kourin explained.

"Yes, well... give it up for the first of the two mysterious teams, Team Dark World!" Doctor O exclaimed.

_The crowd cheered as the silhouettes of the Team Dark World members flashed on the screen._

"And the only team other than Star Ocean to force Strike Shadow to the third match of their games, Team Frozen Flame!" Kourin added.

_The crowd cheered as the pics of Brian, Dragan, and Sora flashed on the monitor, and out of all of them, Brian is the only one smiling._

"Well, they never get my good side, do they?" Dragan sighed.

"Lighten up man, once we win... Samurai Dragon, or Strike Shadow will be our next opponents." Brian stated.

"Or Destiny Breaker, and I don't want to be the one facing Dalette Grayson." Sora added.

"Whatever, I want them to declare the first match at least." Dragan sighed once more.

"Now for the first match up!" Kourin exclaimed.

_The computer shuffled the names of the 6 competitors, then produced the first 2 names_

"For the first match, it's Brian vs Robert!" Doctor O exclaimed.

"Wish me luck." Brian stated excitedly.

_Brian walked up to the mf system, and a cloaked boy also walked up several minutes later._

"Well, I hope you gotten better since the last time we met." Robert said suddenly.

"What?" Brian asked.

_Robert ignored him, and held up a golden broach with an ice crystal in the palm of his hand_

"Ice cold Heart, keep the flame of hope burried beneath the desolate cold! Millennium Blizzard Prison!" Robert exclaimed.

"What!?" Kourin exclaimed.

_Before everyone's eyes, huge ice pillars covered the entirety of the stadium in ice, the sun itself couldn't melt this ice as it covered everything around them. Suddenly two vanguard tables elevated off of the ground._

"What... what's going on!? Where'd all this come from!? Are we even broadcasting!?" Doctor O exclaimed.

"A Prison space!?" Megan exclaimed.

"This is bad, if Brian loses, he'll get hit with Judgement!" Tom added.

"Well it's not like we can do anything to rectify this situation, all we can do is try to calm down the audience as best as possible." Max stated.

_With that, Samurai Dragon left the booth, and ran to the stadium where they are attempting to calm down several of the audience._

"What, what is this!?" Brian asked.

"Funny, you asked me something similar the last time we met." Robert smiled

"What!? We've never met before!" Brian exclaimed.

"Oh we did, but you just can't remember the experience, shall we begin?" Robert asked.

_Robert set his starting vanguard face down._

"I have no choice, I'm not sure what he's up to, but whatever it is, I can't let him get away with this." Brian thought.

_Brian also set hos starting vanguard facedown, then both fighters drew 5 cards from the deck and redrew 2 cards each._

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_As soon as they did, reddish black smog encircled the field, and turned all the ice into the vacuum of space. The only thing that can be seen are the stars among the emptiness._

"Snowbau (**5000**)!" Brian revealed.

_Blue light materialized, and revealed a small white dog in crystal armor. It holds a dagger pouch._

"Star-vader Worldline Dragon (**5000**)!" Robert revealed.

_Silver light materialized on Robert's side, and it shaped into a silver dragon with a bird's head. Black rings cover it's neck and wrists._

"What is that? I've never seen it before." Brian thought.

"This is called Link Joker, now I'll go first.. draw!" Robert exclaimed.

"I'll have to see what Link Joker can do, there's really no choice in the matter." Brian thought.

"I use the effect of Worldline Dragon, I ditch Silver Thorn Dragon Queen Luquier Яeverse from my hand, and check the top 5 of my deck." Robert explained.

"What? Did he say, Silver Thorn? Why does he have a Palemoon unit?" Brian thought.

_Revealed Card: Barrier Star-vader Promethium - no trigger_

"Based on the shield, he added a Sentinel unit, so that's his plan?" Sora asked herself.

"I ride Neon (**7000**), and end my turn." Robert informed.

_Robert's vanguard evolved into a white robot with a black ring on it's back, it's face has a neutral expression._

**Brian - Robert**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Snowbau - Mana Shot Star-vader Neon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw!" Brian exclaimed.

"Why does he have a Palemoon unit in that deck? From what I can tell, they aren't in the same clan." Brian thought.

"I have this in the bag, I can figure out his strategy no problem." Robert thought.

"I ride Frozen Mage Garron (**8000**), Snowbau moves." Brian informed.

_Blue light took the field, and transformed Brian's vanguard into an old mage in blue robes, he wields a scepter with a snowflake jewel on the top. Snowbau appeared behind him._

"I call Permafrost Ice Bishop (**7000**)!" Brian added.

_Blue light materialized, and revealed a holy man in blue robes holding a cross in his hand._

"When that unit attacks, if you have a Permafrost vanguard, it would get 3000 power, and since you have a Frost Paladin vanguard, if you hit a rearguard with him, you can choose one rearguard circle, and freeze it." Robert stated.

"How.. how could you know that!?" Brian asked.

"You used a Permafrost Deck against me, of course you can't remember it." Robert stated.

"Bishop attacks Neon (**7000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Star-vader Ruin Magician - no ****trigger**)." Robert revealed.

"Snowbau boosts, Garron attack Neon (**13000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Robert smirked.

"Drive check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**18000**), and I draw!" Brian revealed.

_Garron raised his scepter, and a snow blizzard burst from the crystal, and struck Neon._

"Damage check (**Star-vader Nebula Captor - draw trigger**)." I draw 1 card as well." Robert revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Brian - Robert**

**6 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Permafrost Ice Bishop - empty, empty**

**Snowbau, Frozen Mage Garron - Mana Shot Star-vader Neon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and activate Worldline Dragon's skill!" Robert exclaimed.

"Wait! Worldline Dragon's in your soul, how can you do that?" Brian asked.

"Simple, his skill can be activated from the soul, I discard Eradicator Vowing Saber Dragon Яeverse, and check the top 5 cards of the deck for a Link Joker unit." Robert explained.

**Revealed Card: Star-vader Magnet Hollow - no trigger**

"Eradicator?! First a Palemoon, and now a Narukami!? What's with his deck!?" Brian thought

"Ride Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon (**9000**)!" Robert Exclaimed.

_Silver light encased Robert's vanguard, and transformed it into a silver dragon with it's wings bound by a black ring_

"I call Magnet Hollow (**9000**), and Vorium (**6000**)!" Robert added.

_Two more silver light appeared then revealed a blue mech with a blaster, and a male android with a sword for an arm_

"With support from Vorium, Mobius Breath attacks Garron (**15000**)!" Robert declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided

"Drive check (**Star-vader Weiss Soldat - critical trigger**) power to Magnet Hollow (**14000**), and critical to Mobius Breath (**2 critical**)." Robert revealed.

_Mobius Breath opened it's mouth, and shot a laser of black energy at Garron._

"Damage check (**Frost Striker - no trigger**), second check (**Permafrost Ice Knight - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"Vorium's skill.. I check the top 5 cards of the deck, and add this card to my hand! Robert revealed.

**Revealed Card: Dark Dimensional Robo Яeverse Daiyusha - no trigger**

"Is that all?" Brian asked.

"No, I activate Mobius Breath's skill... I lock Bishop!" Robert excplained.

_Two black rings materialized around Bishop, and he screamed. The result left him as a white card trapped in a gravity field made by said intersecting rings._

"Magnet Hollow attack (**14000**)!" Robert declared.

_Magnet Hollow raised his gun, and blasted Garron._

"Damage check (**Marry Elf Santa - heal trigger**) I heal 1 point." Brian revealed

"I counterblast, and add 1 reverse unit to my hand." Robert revealed.

**Revealed Card: Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie Яeverse - no trigger**

"His hand keeps getting bigger! if this keeps up, I might not win this, but I have to keep fighting." Brian thought.

**Brian - Robert**

**6 - hand - 7**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**1 - drop zone - 2**

**Empty, Permafrost Ice bishop (locked) - Star-vader Magnet Hollow, empty**

**Snowbau, Frozen Mage Garron - Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon, Sword Drawn Star-vader Vorium**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Brian declared.

"This Robert guy is strong, Brian.. hope you're okay." Sora thought.

"Ride Heart of Ice Vladimir (**9000**)!" Brian declared.

_Blue light overtook Brian's vanguard, and evolved him into a traditional looking vampire with ice blue hair._

"Call Permafrost Ice Knight (**9000**) and Frost Striker (**7000**)!" Brian added.

_Two more blue lights appeared, the first revealed an ice blue version of Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, the second was a squire in blue leather armor holding a spear._

"Frost Striker's skill... I freeze the open circle behind Magnet Hollow!" Brian exclaimed.

_A big ice pillar grew from the non existent ground, and covered the area._

"This is how Frost Paladin fights, restricting my ability to call allies, you've done this before." Robert stated.

"Shut up, we've never met! With support from Frost Striker, Ice Knight attacks Magnet Hollow (**16000**)!" Brian declared.

"With Permafrost Ice Bishop, he gets 3000 for having a Permaforst vanguard, and freezes the rearguard circle of the unit he gets rid of." Robert stated.

"What!? How could you possibly know that!?" Brian asked.

"I guard with Weiss Soldat (**10000**)!" Robert countered.

"That's not a coincidence." Dragan said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"He knew how Ice Bishop works, then locked it.. following up, he blocked Ice Knight who is basically a grade 2 version of Bishop. Maybe they did meet and fought, but Brian clearly doesn't remember it." Dragan answered.

"With support from Snowbau, Vladimir attack Mobius (**14000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Robert decided.

"Drive check (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) all effects to Vladimir (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Brian revealed.

_Vladimir flew the same way all vampires fly, and he bit into the armor of the dragon, and started drinking it's blood._

"Damage check (**Barrier Star-vader Promethium - no trigger**), second check (**Sword Drawn Star-vader Vorium - no trigger**)." Robert revealed.

"I activate Snowbau's counterblast.. I send it to the soul, and freeze your front row rearguard circle!" Brian exclaimed.

_Another pillar of ice appeared next to the silver dragon._

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

_The seal on Ice Bishop broke, revealing the holy man once again_

**Brian - Robert**

**5 - hand - 6**

**2- damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**1 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, Permafrost Ice Bishop - Star-vader Magnet Hollow, Freeze**

**Empty, Heart of Ice Vladimir - Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon, Sword Drawn Star-vader Vorium**

**Frost Striker, Permaforst Ice Knight - Freeze, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Robert declared.

"With two rearguard circles frozen, this guy won't have enough attacks to be a threat." Drqgan stated.

"I guess, but he knew how some units of Brian's deck works, and countered them. He's good." Sora thought.

"Ride Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium (**11000**)!" Robert declared.

_Silver light encased Robert's vanguard and evolved it into a humanoid robot with red energy veins on it's legs. A black ring covers it's back._

"It's time I start the end game, Magnet Hollow attack (**9000**)!" Robert declared.

"I intercept with Ice Knight (**5000**)!" Brian countered.

"With support from Vorium, Darmstadtium attacks (**19000**)!" Robert declared.

"Frozen Dragonic Wyvern guards, and let's go Quintet Wall!" Brian declared.

An ice blue version of Wyvern Guard Guld appeared infornt of Vladimir

**Top card: Heart of Ice Vladimir - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Hail Calling Knight - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Heart of Ice King of Departure - stand trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard - no trigger (0)**

**Top card: Permafrost Ice Knight - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield 25000**

"Twin drive (**Star-vader Oloron - stand trigger**) all effects to Magnet Hollow (**14000**), second check (**Star-vader Weiss Soldat - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Magnet Hollow (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Robert revealed.

_Darmstadtium raced across the field, but was blocked by several defensive units._

"Magnet Hollow attack (**19000**)!" Robert declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Frozen Mage Garron - no trigger**), second check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Robert informed.

**Brian - Robert**

**5 - hand - 8**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 3**

**2 - counterblast - 1**

**7 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, Permafrost Ice Bishop - Star-vader Magnet Hollow, empty**

**Empty, Heart of Ice Vladimir - Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium, Sword Drawn Star-vader Vorium**

**Frost Striker, empty - empty, empty**

"Alright.. stand and draw!" Brian declared.

"Next turn.. next turn I can make him feel extreme amounts of fear, oh how beautiful it will be!" Robert thought.

"Ultimate Dragon of ice, bring hope to the people that you rule, anf show them the strength within! I ride Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon (**11000**)!" Brian exclaimed.

_A blizzard of snow exploded over the battlefield, and Brian's vanguard evolved into an ice blue version of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion._

"I move Bishop back, and call Garron (**8000**), Ice knight (**9000**) and Vladimir (**9000**).. with his skill, he gets 2000 for each empty rearguard circle you control!" Brian informed.

"But that would mean!" Robert realized.

"He gets 6000 power (**15000**)!" Brian informed.

"Not only that, but Hail Call Dragon has several effects as well." Sora added.

"Seek mate!" Brian exclaimed.

_4 cards flew from the drop zone, and back into Brian's deck, then a copy of Hail Calling Knight flew from the deck, and into Brian's hand._

"Summon a torrent of snow, and bury everyone who threatens you in it, legion (**20000**)!" Brian exclaimed.

_An ice warrior in unmeltable ice armor appeared next to Hail Call Dragon._

"Vladimir's skill.. freeze!" Brian exclaimed.

"So I lose a rearguard, who cares." Robert dismissed.

"Hall Call Dragon's skill, I freeze the other 2 rearguard circles!" Brian explained.

"Big whoop." Robert retorted.

"I use my Dragon's soul blast, and retire Vorium, Vladimir gets 2000 power (**17000**)!" Brian added.

"This is bad, my hand is mostly grade 3 units... how did he push himself this far?" Robert thought.

"With support from Striker, Permafrost Ice Knight attacks Magnet Hollow (**16000**)!" Brian declared.

"No guard.." Robert informed.

"He had no choice, his hand is mostly grade 3 cards." Tom thought from where he was in the stands.

"With Knight's skill, I freeze that rearguard circle, and since it's empty, Vladimir gets stronger (**19000**)... with support from Garron, let's go.. legion attack (**31000**)!" Robert exclaimed.

"I have 35000 in my hand, I can't block this attack and the next one as well.. despite my perfect guard, it won't allow me discard a reverse unit." Robert thought.

"Twin drive (**Heart of Ice King of Departure - stand trigger**) I power up Vladimir (**24000**), and stand Ice Knight, second check (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) power to Ice Knight (**14000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)!" Brian revealed.

_Hail Call Dragon and Hail Calling Knight combined their swords, and made a tornado of snow and wind which covered Darmstadtium's body. Two cards flew from the deck, and into Robert's damage zone._

"No, I lost." Robert stated.

_As the units disappeared, the outer space field turned back into the ice prison which covered the entire stadium._

"It's time you got what the loser deserves!" Kourin exclaimed.

"Kourin? What do you mean by that?" Doctor O asked.

"Judgement!" Kourin exclaimed.

_The damage zones reacted to the word, and a dark blue smog rose from them, a blizzard struck Robert in the chest with so much ice and force. When everything was said and done, the prison space dissipated._

"Well, I don't know what happened here... if anyone at home saw what happened, the winner of this first match up is Brian of Team Frozen Flame!" Doctor O announced.

_The paramedics got to the scene, and picked the fallen body of Robert up, and Brian returned to his team's dugout._

"Way to go man, you got us all out of that!" Dragan exclaimed.

"Yeah... just be careful when you fight them." Brian warned.

_The three members of Frozen Flame looked on to see the remaining two members of Dark World._

* * *

><p><strong>Brian: that was different.<strong>

**Tom: no time to waste, the next match is beginning**

**Max: next time Dark World Devastation**

**Sora: so this is how Link Joker fights.**

**Brian: good luck, Sora**


	55. Dark World Devastation

**Dark World Devastation**

* * *

><p><em>With Brian's victory over Robert, team Frozen Flame is one step closer to claiming a semi final spot for themselves. However, can Sora overcome Link Joker just as Brian has?<em>

"Brian, are you alright!?" Dragan asked.

"Relax, I'm fine." Brian smiled.

"Are you sure.. the way that guy was talking, it sounds like he knew you." Sora added.

"I'm sure." Brian answered.

"Alright, if you say so." Sora concernly stated.

_Brian went to sit on the couch in the dugout while everyone looked at the huge monitor._

"Alright, the next match let's go!" Doctor O exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

**The computer shuffled the remaining names, then spat out the next match up.**

* * *

><p>"The next match is between Sora Kurosagi and Tyson!" Doctor O exclaimed.<p>

"Alright, wish me luck." Sora stated.

_Sora walked out of the dugout to the mf system, and saw a guy also wearing a cloak over his body._

"You won't win this one." Tyson said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked.

"Burn bright with the righteous flames, burn those who defy your laws." Tyson started chanting.

"What the?" Sora asked once more.

_Tyson then smashed the two rings he had together, and blue flames rose from them._

"Holy Prominence Prison!" Tyson exclaimed.

_Like with the ice, the blue flames covered the entire stadium entirely, and everyone started to freak out._

"Again, it seems that we're not broadcasting once again." Doctor O stated.

"This one too!" Kourin thought

_Sora looked right infront of her, and saw a vanguard table made of blue flames rising from the floor of the prison._

"If you want to get out, you have to win!" Tyson informed as he set his starting vanguard facedown.

"That won't be a problem." Sora informed as she did the same thing.

_Sora and Tyson drew 5 cards, then shuffled some back into the deck._

"Begin he match!" The referee exclaimed.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Tyson declared.

"Stand up, true vanguard!" Sora declared at the same time

_As soon as they did, red and black smog was summoned once again, and changed he prison into the emptiness of outer space._

"Star-vader Archfox (**4000**)!" Tyson revealed.

_Silver light materialized and formed into a white fox standing on two legs, and covered in silver armor with a red and black ring on his tail._

"Evercold Soul Guide Maiden (**5000**)!" Sora revealed.

_Blue light appeared infront of Sora, and formed into a tanned black haired girl in a simple deep purple dress._

"So, that's Sora's new deck that you helped make." Dragan stated.

"Yep, now how will Sora handle Link Joker." Brian smiled.

"I draw, and ride Dragon of Frosts (**8000**), Soul Guide Maiden moves." Sora informed.

_Blue light overcame the young maiden, and transformed her into a black dragon with an ice blue under belly, and it has a chain around it's neck. The young maiden appeared behind said dragon._

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

**Sora - Tyson**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Evercold Soul Guide Maiden, Dragon of Frosts - Star-vader Archfox, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Star-vader Volt Line (**7000**), Archfox moves." Tyson informed.

_Silver light encased the silver fix, and transformed it into a male cyborg like unit. It has white hair, a silver visor over it's eyes, and several red and black rings covering it's arms. The fox appeared behind said android._

"I call Neon (**7000**)!" Tyson added.

_Another bolt of silver light appeared, and formed the unemotional android with bulky armor, and a black ring on it's back._

"Oh, here we go." Sora thought.

"Neon attacks your vanguard (**10000**)!" Tyson informed.

"No guard.. damage check (**Evercold Frost Oxen - draw trigger**) I add 5000 to my vanguard (**13000**), and draw." Sora revealed.

"With support from Archfox, Volt Line attacks (**11000**)!" Tyson declared.

"I see, he's trying for a trigger to increase his power and hand size." Brian thought.

"I don't guard." Sora informed.

"Drive check (**Companion Star Star-vader Photon - no trigger**)." Tyson revealed.

_Volt line readied his whip, and struck Frost, but the dragon blocked the whip with ease._

"I end my turn." Tyson informed.

**Sora - Tyson**

**6 - hand - 5**

**1 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Evercold Soul Guide Maiden, Dragon of Frost - Star-vader Volt Line, Star-vader Archfox**

**Empty, empty - Mana Shot Star-vader Neon, empty**

"I draw!" Sora declared.

"That was a good opener, thank you Frost Oxen." Dragan stated.

"Yeah, but we have to hope Link Joker isn't too tough for her." Brian thought.

"I ride Evercold Lancer Douglas (**9000**)!" Sora declared.

_Blue light overtook Sora's vanguard, and transformed it into a long dark green haired man in metallic black armor wielding a javelin lance._

"I call Evercold Lord Chronos (**9000**) and Evercold Recruit Ramses (**7000**)!" Sora declared.

_Two more blue lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a man in black and metallic blue armor wielding a staff like lance, and a bulky man in metallic black armor with red highlights with several weapons on his back._

"Using Ramses' skill, I bind 2 Evercold units, and weaken Volt Line (**3000**)!" Sora informed.

"So what, I can still ride." Tyson informed.

"I activate Soul Guide Maiden's counterblast.. I send it to the soul, and Archfox loses 2000 power (**2000**), then I call Dragon of Frosts (**8000**)" Sora informed.

"Big whoop." Tyson stated.

"I activate Chronos' soulblast.. Neon as well as Archfox loose 4000 power (**Neon:3000, Archfox:-2000**)." Sora informed.

"She has 1 card in her hand, but at least she weakened her opponent's units." Brian thought.

"With support from Ramses, Chronos attacks Volt Line (**16000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Mana Shot Star-vader Neon - no trigger**)." Tyson revealed.

"With support from Dragon of Frosts, let's go Douglas (**17000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Tyson informed.

"Drive check (**Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger**) all effects to Douglas (**22000, 2 critical**)." Sora revealed.

_Douglas tightened the grip on his spear, then rammed into Volt Line, and pierced the android's armor with his spear._

"Damage check (**Unrivaled Star-vader Radon - no trigger**), second check (**Star-vader Nebula Captor - draw trigger**)." I draw 1 card." Tyson revealed.

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

**Sora - Tyson**

**2 - hand - 6**

**1 - damage - 3**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 0**

**2 - bind zone - 0**

**Evercold Recruit Ramses, Evercold Recruit Chronos - empty, empty**

**Dragon of Frosts, Evercold Lancer Douglas - Star-vader Volt Line, Star-vader Archfox**

**Empty, empty - Mana Shot Star-vader Neon, empty**

"I stand and draw." Tyson declared.

"1 card in hand.. based on her deck, she can get more cards, but it'll take a while." Dragan stated.

"Yeah.. but at least she did this in the early game." Brian thought.

"I ride Companion Star Star-vader Photon (**9000**)!" Tyson declared.

_Silver light encased Tyson's vanguard, and evolved him into an android with dark blue hair, his body is heavily armored, and wields two swords of red and black energy._

"I move Neon back, then I call Astro Reaper (**9000**), and Radon (**9000**)!" Tyson added.

_Two silver lights materialized on the field, and turned into two different androids. The first one wields a scythe, and the second one holds a huge rifle._

"I'll start this off by attacking Chronos with Astro Reaper (**9000**)!" Tyson declared.

I won't guard that." Sora decided.

_The android holding the scythe swung it, and an energy based attack struck Chronos._

"With support from Archfox and his soulblast, Photon attacks Douglas (**10000**)!" Tyson declared.

"I don't guard." Sora decided.

"Drive check (**Star-vader Spark Doll - critical trigger**) the power to Radon (**14000**), and critical to Photon (**2 critical**)!" Tyson exclaimed.

_Photon disappeared into thin air, when Douglass turned around, he saw the android striking his back._

"Damage check (**Evercold Lancer Douglas - no trigger**) second check (**Evercold Recruit Itotz - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

"Radon attacks with Neon's support (**20000**)!" Tyson declared.

"I shouldn't have used Ramses' skill." Sora thought.

"Are you going to guard?" Tyson asked.

"No." Sora stated.

_Radon raised his rifle, and shot Douglas, the bullet pieced Douglas' armor._

"Damage check (**Evercold Maiden Iva - heal trigger**)." I recover 1 point of damage." Sora revealed.

"It's your turn, which means my Archfox (**4000**) as well as Neon (**7000**) return to full power." Tyson stated.

**Sora - Tyson**

**2 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 3**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - drop zone - 1**

**2 - bind zone - 0**

**Evercold Recruit Ramses, empty - Star-vader Astro Reaper, empty**

**Dragon of Frosts, Evercold Lancer Douglas - Companion Star Star-vader Photon, Star-vader Archfox**

**Empty, empty - Unrivaled Star-vader Radon, Mana Shot Star-vader Neon**

"I stand and draw!" Sora declared.

"She needs to get a draw trigger on the next drive check, otherwise... she might not be able to defend these next attacks." Megan thought.

"Beyond the tundra, the demon lurks for his pray, I ride Evercold Scourge Tempest (**11000**)!" Sora declared

_Blue light encased and transformed Douglas into a pale skinned man in jet black spiked armor and arm guards, who wields a halberd and strapped across his back is a dual bladed lance._

"I use his counterblast.. the two cards in my bind zone return to my hand!" Sora informed.

"Tempest just saved her, she'll have an easier time defending on his turn with this." Brian thought.

"I call Tzila (**9000**)!" Sora declared.

_Blue light appeared on the field, and revealed an older slightly tanned woman clad in a purple and black nun's outfit she wields a large two bladed halberd._

"Tzila's skill, I bind Astro Reaper this turn!" Sora informed.

_A snow blizzard came out of nowhere, and trapped Astro Reaper within it._

"Now, I boost Tzila with Ramses, and attack Radon (**16000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Tyson decided.

_Tzila raised the halberd she was carrying, and struck the armor of Radon._

"With support from Dragon of Frosts, Tempest attacks Photon (**19000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Tyson decided.

"Twin drive (**Evercold Scout, Kaelin - no trigger**), second check (**Evercold Solider Midnight - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**24000, 2 critical**)!" Sora revealed.

_The demon tempest summoned a powerful blizzard, and struck the dual wielder Photon with a bulk of snow and ice._

"Damage check (**Companion Star Star-vader Photon - no trigger**), second check (**Recollection Star-vader Tellurium - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point of damage." Tyson revealed.

"I end my turn." Sora informed

_The blizzard on Astro Reaper melted into nothing._

**Sora - Tyson**

**5 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 4**

**1 - soul - 0**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - drop zone - 4**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Evercold Recruit Ramses, Evercold Shadow Tzila - Star-vader Astro Reaper, empty**

**Dragon of Frosts, Evercold Scourge Tempest - Companion Star Star-vader Photon, Star-vader Archfox**

**Empty, empty - empty, Mana Shot Star-vader Neon**

"Okay... I can't wait for the break ride, based on her hand... she'll curb-stomp me on the next turn." Tyson thought as he drew.

"What is he up to, well no matter, I'll survive into my next turn." Sora thought.

"A universe of life just ready to be extinguished, cast a shadow into darkness, I ride Star-vader Dark Zodiac (**11000**)!" Tyson declared.

_Black and red smog filled the body of Photon, and evolved him into a huge mech with a dragon head for a breast plate. Several linked rings float on his back._

"I activate his persona blast, I lock Tzila and Dragon of Frosts!" Tyson declared.

_Two pairs of intersecting rings appeared around the black dragon and the nun, and sealed them in the gravity field as card form._

"Call Photon (**9000**), and I lock Ramses!" Tyson added.

"Not again, now she has no rearguards!" Brian exclaimed.

"Seek mate!" Tyson declared.

_4 of the cards flew from the drop zone, and into the deck, then a copy of Astro Reaper flew from the deck, and into Tyson's hand._

"Twin vortexes of Darkness raise hell on the weak, and seal the light forever, legion (**20000**)!" Tyson exclaimed.

_A faded version of Astro Reaper appeared next to Dark Zodiac._

"Dark Zodiac's counterblast, now so long as Zodiac is in legion, you can't unlock your rearguards." Tyson informed.

"Oh great." Sora thought.

"I call Volt Line (**7000**)!" Tyson added.

"I have 3 damage, I can guard the attacks depending on what order they're in, no problem." Sora thought.

"Neon Boosts, Photon attacks Tempest (**16000**)!" Tyson declared.

"I'll let that through." Sora informed.

_Photon faded from view, and struck Tempest in his blind spot._

"Damage check (**Evercold Scourge Tempest - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

"Archfox boosts, adding the soul blast power.. legion attack (**27000**)!" Tyson declared.

"Kaelin guards... quintet wall!" Sora declared.

"What!?" Tyson exclaimed.

**Top card: Evercold Recruit Itotz - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Evercold Recruit Ramses - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Evercold Maiden Iva - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Evercold Midnight Maiden Efah - no trigger (0)**

**Total Shield:30000**

5 defenders joined in Kaelin's aid to block the two robots.

"Twin drive (**Demon Claw Star-vader Lanthanum - no trigger**), second check (**Barrier Star-vader Promethium - no trigger**)." Tyson revealed.

_Dark Zodiac and Astro Reaper manifested a tornado to attack Tempest, but several defenders blocked attempt._

"Astro Reaper (**16000**)!" Tyson exclaimed.

"No guard... damage check (**Evercold Frost Oxen - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Sora revealed.

"I end my turn." Tyson informed.

**Sora - Tyson**

**5 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 5**

**1 - soul - 0**

**2 - counterblast - 1**

**10 -drop zone - 2**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Evercold Recruit Ramses (locked), Evercold Shadow Tzila (locked) - Star-vader Astro Reaper, Star-vader Volt Line**

**Dragon of Frosts (locked), Evercold Scourge Tempest - Star-vader Dark Zodiac/Star-vader Astro Reaper, Star-vader Archfox**

**Empty, empty - Companion Star Star-vader Photon, Mana Shot Star-vader Neon**

"I stand and draw!" Sora declared.

"She didn't have to take that, but since she's using Tempest... her ace must use at least 1 counterblast more as a cost." Dragan stated.

"Yeah.. he has 4 cards in hand, he might be able to defend this round of attacks." Brian added.

"Sora won't let us down like that, she's too prideful." Dragan finished.

"Bring the age of the ice and snow to the grand peak! Break ride, Evercold Midnight Maiden Efah (**11000**)!" Sora exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded as Tempest released a huge storm of snow, and the snow revealed A young woman with pale skin. Her eyes and hair are light blue, she wears a purple and black nun's uniform, and she wields a small doubled edged halberd._

"I have a perfect guard in my hand, plus an extra 15000 to defend with... she won't win no matter what she tries." Tyson thought.

"Break ride skill.. I add 10000 (**21000**), then I counterblast and soul blast... Astro Reaper, Neon, and Archfox are sent to the bind zone!" Sora exclaimed.

_Three different colored blizzards materialized around the mentioned units, and sealed them off from their leader._

"Call Dragon of Frosts (**8000**) and Douglas (**9000**)!" Sora added.

"So what.. I still have a perfect guard, 15000 in my hand, and an intercept... I'll win this." Tyson thought.

"Seek mate!" Sora exclaimed

_4 of the cards in Sora's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Tzila flew from the deck, and into Sora's hand._

"Freeze the forces of all evil, and protect the ones who can't defend themselves, legion (**30000**)!" Sora exclaimed.

_Tzila appeared next to Efah, both ready to tear up a giant robot._

"Legion skill activated... I discard Efah, and counterblast... I bind Photon and Volt Line!" Sora declared.

_Another 2 blizzards appeared out of nowhere, and bound the remaining two units._

"Legion attack (**30000**)!" Sora declared.

"I nullify that with Promethium (perfect guard)!" Tyson countered.

"2 cards left in his hand... we have to hope it isn't enough to guard Sora's next attack." Brian thought.

"Twin drive (**Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger**) all effects to Douglas (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Evercold Frost Oxen - draw trigger**) 5000 to Douglas (**19000**), and I draw!" Sora exclaimed.

_The two nuns raised their weapons, but an android in grey armor blocked the attempt._

"Damn it! I can't defend that, not eithout an intercept." Tyson thought.

"Douglas (**27000**)!" Sora declared.

_Douglas raced across the field, and stabbed Dark Zodiac in the breast plate... the top card of Tyson's deck flew into the damage zone, and then the 2 damage zones started to catch on fire._

"Once more, Judgement!" Kourin exclaimed.

_The combustion rose from said flames, and burned Tyson alive._

"Aahhhhh!" Tyson exclaimed.

_The blue flame prison and all the units dissipated._

"Well, I'm not sure anyone saw that or not, but Team Frozen Flame has won their match 2 games to non, they move on to the semi finals!" Doctor O announced.

_Sora walked back to her team's dugout, and stared at her deck._

"Brian... I don't think I could've won without your help, thank you." Sora stated.

"Anytime." Brian happily stated.

"That being said, I know I can still improve on this deck.. do you think you could help me?" Sora asked.

"Of course, no problem!" Brian exclaimed.

_Sora and Brian went back to their team room, where they began working on Sora's deck... meanwhile sometime after the match, we head over to Team Dark World as Hector visits Tyson and Robert's unconscious forms in the infirmary wing._

"We lost... we lost.. we're so dead!" Hector thought.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're absolutely right." A mysterious voice darkly stated.

_Hector turned to see a cloaked person in golden robes, this person took a deck case out, and then it started flashing a golden purple light._

"Please no.. anything but that!" Hector pleaded.

"You shouldn't have lost." The voice's owner stated.

_The bodies of Team Dark World all disappeared from the area they were in, however the identity of this person will remain a secret for now._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: one link joker team down<strong>

**Max: it's not going to be easy**

**Megan: I'm ready for this!**

**Greg: next time: Age of the New World**

**Kai: Tom, I'm proud of you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Soldiers "Evercold" sub clan<strong>

**G0**

**Evercold Soul Guide Maiden**

**Race:Human**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield: 10000**

**Auto:forerunner**

**Act[rc] [cb1&Place this unit in the soul] 1/turn select a unit in your opponent's back row and it gets power -2000 until the start of your next turn.**

**Flavor Text: A young girl in the Evercold court would grow to be a maiden who will bring gentle frosts to the land.**

**Des: A tanned black haired girl in a simple deep purple dress.**

**Evercold Frost Oxen (Draw)**

**Race:High Beast**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Flavor Text: The earth shakes with every step taken by the steeds of the Evercold court.**

**Des: An albino Oxen with a saddle and supplies on its back**

**Evercold Maiden Iva (heal)**

**Race:Elf**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield: 10000**

**Flavor Text: Iva is the head healer of the court. It is unknown where her power of healing comes from.**

**Des: A young pale woman in pale yellow garb holding a small staff adorned with a silver orb.**

**Evercold Solider Midnight (Critical)**

**Race:Human**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield: 10000**

**Flavor Text: Midnight did not care for war, but it was his duty to serve the queen, and more of a duty to come back to his young daughter…Thetis.**

**Des: A black haired man in bulky black armor wielding two small halberds**

**G1**

**Evercold Recruit Ramses**

**Race:Human**

**Power: 7000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Act [rc] [Bind 2 Evercold units in your hand] select an opponent's vanguard and it loses 4000 until the start of your next turn.**

**Flavor Text: He is a loyal and strong soldier. It's just too bad he is such a coward in battle.**

**Des: A bulky man in metallic black armor with red highlights with several weapons on his back.**

**Evercold Recruit Itotz**

**Race:Human**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Auto [vc/rc] [cb1 & Bind 1 card in your hand] When this unit boosts a attack that successfully hit an opponent's vanguard you may pay the cost; if you do select an opponent's grade 2 or greater rearguard and bind it. (Units bind by this skill are called to rearguard at the start of the end step.)**

**Flavor Text: Ian is but a recruit, but he possesses more potential than the other recruits.**

**Des: A blond haired man in black armor holding a very slim halberd.**

**Evercold Scout, Kaelin**

**Power:6000**

**Shield:0**

**Race: human**

**Cont: sentinel**

**Auto: cb1: when this unit appears on the guardian circle, check the top 5 cards of you deck, and send any and all units to the guardian circle.**

**G2**

**Evercold Lancer Douglas**

**Race:Human**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Auto [rc/vc] When this unit attack hits an opponent(s) vanguard, countercharge 1**

**Flavor Text: Perce was unique in his own way. Instead of using a halberd like the rest of his clan he wields a lance.**

**Des: A long dark green haired man in metallic black armor wielding a javelin lance.**

**Evercold Lord, Chronos**

**Race:Human**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Act [rc][1/turn] [sb2] select up to 2 of your opponent's rearguards and they lose 4000 until the start of your next turn.**

**Flavor Text: Chronos is the greatest of the lords, but much like Roc he prefers the battlefield to a large unoccupied room.**

**Des: A man in black and metallic blue armor wielding a staff like lance.**

**Evercold Shadow Tzila**

**Race:Human**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Auto [rc] When this unit appears on rc you may select a unit in your opponent's front row and send it to the bind zone. Units bind by this skill are called to rc at the start of the end step**

**Flavor Text: …and I am the invisible shade of darkness. Together we are the secret protects of the royal family**

**Des: A older slightly tanned woman clad in purple and black prayer clothes wielding a large halberd that is bladed on the sides.**

**G3**

**Evercold Scourge Tempest**

**Race:Demon**

**Power: 11000**

**Auto [vc] lb4 [cb1 & sb1] (This skill is active when you have 4 or more damage.) When a "Cold Soldier" unit rides on top of this unit you may pay the cost. If you do select up to 3 of your opponents rearguards and bind them. (Units sent to the bind zone by this skill are sent to the drop zone at the start of the end step). Select your vanguard and it gains +10000 for the turn.**

**Act[vc] [cb1] 1/turn select up to 2 cards in the Bind Zone, and add them back to your hand.**

**Cont [vc/rc] Lord**

***Flavor Text: He may be known as the scourge of the evercold, but get to close and he will show you why he is called that.***

***Des: A pale skinned man in jet black spiked armor and arm guards wilding a halberd and strapped across his back is a dual bladed lance.***

**Evercold Midnight Maiden Efah**

**Race:Human**

**Power: 11000**

**Auto [vc] (Legion20000:Evercold Shadow Tzila) (this ability is active if both you and your opponent have g3 or higher vanguards During your turn return 4 cards from the Drop Zone to the deck and search for the specified card and perform Legion)**

**Act [vc] [cb2 Evercold& Drop a unit from your hand with the same name as a unit on vc] select a unit in the opponent's front row and back row. The selected units are sent to the bind zone. (Units sent to the bind zone by this skill are sent to the drop zone at the start of the end step.)**

**Flavor Text: I am the invisible shade of cold…**

**Des: A young pale skinned light blue haired and eyed woman clad in purple and black prayer clothes wielding a small doubled edged halberd**


	56. Age of the New world

**Age of the New World:**

* * *

><p><em>With Frozen Flame's victory over Team Dark World, Samurai Dragan takes a sigh of relief in the aftermath, and are relaxing in the hallway.<em>

"This is good, we don't have to fight two reversed Frozen Flame members." Greg stated.

"Yeah, but they're stronger than last time... it won't be easy if we fight them." Megan added.

"That makes their challenge even more appetizing." Tom finished.

"Yeah, can't wait!" Max thought

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, with Team New World, the three of them are in their room, waiting to be called down to the fight.<em>

"Dark World was eliminated, and then disappeared... could it be them that did it?" Orlando asked his teammates.

"Maybe, but we just have to win... it'll be easy." One of tye other cloaked figures explained.

"_*Attention, Team Samurai Dragon and Team New World please report to Arena A!*_" the woman on the intercom informed.

_Without a word, Team New World left their room, and headed over to said arena in silence. With Team Samurai Dragon; the entered their dugout several seconds beforehand._

"So... this is it, we'll fight to the best of our abilities, and win." Tom stated earnestly.

"That goes without saying, but yeah... Link Joker... we have to beat it, like our parents did all those years ago." Max added.

The 4 of them nodded in agreement, meanwhile Kyle just stared at them with a proud smile on his face.

"They don't need me anymore... after this is the semi finals... and if they win that, they're headed to the final match up... I'm not sure how proud I feel, but it's a lot." Kyle thought.

_MC Seiya took the podium with Suiko right behind him, both have microphones in hand._

"We're reaching the end of the Quarter Finals, the two teams represented are Team Samurai Dragon!" Seiya announced.

_The group photo of Samurai Dragon flashed with Greg and Max being the only ones with big stupid grins._

"And Team New World!" Suiko added.

_The three silhouettes of Team New World flashed on the screen as well._

"Now the first match up is..." Seiya trailed off

_The screen flashed Max's name along with the name of "Ronald"._

"Well... this should be good." Tom thought.

_Max walked out of the dugout without saying a word with one of the cloaked figures right behind him._

"You should feel honored... not many can hold a candle to Link Joker's power." Ronald informed

"Well, I would feel better.. if you weren't using such a deck.. but I'll be just fine." Max informed.

"Oh really? Are you sure about that?" Roland asked.

"What?" Max asked.

Ronald didn't answer, instead he took out two silver ball bearings from his pocket, and held one in each hand.

"Iron is forged into steel which becomes a sword for battle.. I call upon my field, Steel Wall Prison!" Ronald exclaimed.

_Ronald flicked the two balls, and metallic pillars materialized, the grass changed to a metal floor, and the clear sky was covered by a metal roof. The crowd was also pulled into the field as well._

"Steel Wall Prison... of course." Max sighed.

_Two metal pillars grew in front of both players, and the face of both pillars changed into a vanguard mat; both players set their decks and first vanguards down._

"I have to cut down his resources no matter what." Max thought as he drew 5 cards.

Both fighters redrew 2 cards each, then placed their hands on their first vanguards.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Max exclaimed.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Ronald exclaimed as well

_As soon as they did, the metal area was covered in a red and black mist which changed all the metal to the depths of outer-space._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Max's vanguard materialized into a black dog wearing blue armor, a red cape floats around it's neck._

"Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn (**5000**)!" Ronald revealed.

_Through red and black mist, a cybernetic unicorn with a red and black ring on it's horn appeared. This beast has a vicious grin on it's face._

"I'll go first, draw.. and ride Transient Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), Judgebau moves!" Max exclaimed.

_Purple light encased Judgebau, and transformed him into a man with spiky white hair, he wears a tuxedo, and carries a black metal gauntlet. Judgebau appeared behind him._

"That ends my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Ronald**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Mana Shot Star-vader Neon (**7000**), Dust Tail moves!" Ronald exclaimed.

_Black red mist covered Unicorn, and transformed it into an android with a humanoid face, a black and red ring hovers on it's back, and one arm looks like a blaster. Unicorn appeared behind him._

"I call Prison Gate Star-vader Palladium (**7000**)!" Ronald added

_A reddish black mist materialized on the field, and became an android wearing a silver suit. This android has silver hair, black visors over it's eyes, and two black and red rings on each of it's arms. It wields a long red and black sword._

"Palladium starts this off (**7000**)!" Ronald declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

_Palladium moved at high speeds, and struck Neon across the chest._

"Damage check (**Self-control Revenger Rakia - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Dust Tail boosts, go Neon (**12000**)!" Ronald declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Drive check (**Star-vader Jeiratail - draw trigger**) the power to Neon (**12000**), and I draw." Ronald revealed.

_Neon raised it's arm, and blasted Masquerade. The white haired man yelled as he was assaulted._

"Damage check (**Transient Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Ronald informed.

**Max - Ronald**

**5 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - Prison Gate Star-vader Palladium, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Mana Shot Star-vader Neon, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max declared.

"Two damage already, I like where this is going... it won't be long now." Ronald thought.

"You know.. I've always wondered." Max started saying as he drew.

"Wondered what?" Ronald asked.

"Well... since you have the gift of the Void, I wonder what would happen if I used the gift of Cray to combat it." Max answered as his eyes started glowing.

"Can you make out what they're saying?" Megan asked.

"No, they're being too quite." Greg answered.

"Max is using his Psyqualia to combat the Reverse.. this should be entertaining." Tom thought.

"Serve the light through the alternate darkness, I ride Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' (9000)!" Max declared.

_Black light encased itself around Masquerade, and transformed him into the warrior who's equal and opposite to Blaster Blade in every way. He wears a red cape over his back as well._

"Call Macart (**9000**), Rukea (**9000**), and Rakia (**7000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_3 black lights materialized on the field, the first revealed a white haired boy in black armor, the second and third revealed two guys in black armor as well, but the first of these 2 has long pink hair, and wields a long black sword, and the second has short spiky pink hair, wears glasses, and wields a katana._

"When a grade 1 or lower unit is called, Rukea powers up (**12000**)." Max informed.

"Max definitely has some room to rush, if he can force his opponent into a bad spot early, he might have a chance." Tom thought.

"With support from Rakia, Rukea attacks Neon (**19000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Furious Claw Star-vader Niobium - no trigger**)" Ronald revealed.

"Judgebau boosts, go Blaster Dark 'Abyss'(**14000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"No guard." Ronald repeated.

"Drive check (**Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark jumped in the air, and struck Neon across the chest._

"Damage check (**Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium - no trigger**)." Ronald revealed.

"Go Macart (**9000**)!" Max declared

"Jeiratail will guard (**5000**)!" Ronald countered.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Ronald**

**3 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - Prison Gate Star-vader Palladium, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - Mana Shot Star-vader Neon, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Empty, Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Tied at 2 damage, but we're not broadcasting... this is so bad, how will the people know what's happening!?" Seiya exclaimed.

"So, attacking people throughout the tournament? Is it worth it?" Max asked.

"Of course, we need more reverse fighters for our cause." Ronald answered as he drew.

"Neither of us counterblasted, but he has the advantage in hand size... I'll still win though, I'm confident in that." Max thought.

"Riding Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon (**9000**)!" Ronald declared.

_Red and black mist covered Neon, and transformed it into a white metal dragon with it's wings bound by a red and black ring._

"I move Palladium back, then I call Niobium (**9000**), and Sulfur (**9000**)!" Ronald added.

_Two more forces of red and black mist filled the field, and revealed a woman in cybernetic armor with huge nails in the form of claws, and the second revealed a cybernetic warrior with two blasters for hands. This warrior looks like a knight, and has a silver cape hanging over his back_

"Sulfur?" Max thought.

"That's a new one on me." Tom thought.

"Dust Tail boosts, go, Mobius Breath (**14000**)!" Ronald declared.

"No guard." Max informed.

"Drive check (**Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon - no trigger**)." Ronald revealed.

_Mobius Breath opened his mouth, and blasted Blaster Dark with a black laser._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) power to Macart (**14000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

"Using Mobius Breath's skill... I choose Rukea, and lock!" Ronald exclaimed.

_Two black and red rings intersected over Rukea, then turned him into a light rectangle bound by a gravity field._

"Niobium's skill... she gets 2000 power anytime a unit my opponent has is locked (**11000**)." Ronald explained.

"Locked the one that grows stronger when I superior call.. impressive." Max thought.

"Sulfur attacks Blaster Dark (**9000**)!" Ronald declared.

"I guard with Rakia (**5000**)!" Max countered.

"Niobium attacks Blaster Dark with Palladium's support (18000)!"

"I don't guard... damage check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to Blaster Dark (**14000**), and I heal 1." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Ronald informed.

**Max - Ronald**

**3 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - soul - 1**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea (_locked_) - Furious Claw Star-vader Niobium, Prison Gate Star-vader Palladium**

**Judgebau Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Empty, Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - Shade Star-vader Sulfur, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max exclaimed.

"My best option is to keep locking, that way he'll have too many rearguards for the skills of his units." Ronald thought.

"Crush the illusion of darkness, I ride Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Dark and light mist covered the field, and wrapped around Blaster Dark, turning him into the elfin knight that holds the light of Phantom Blaster Dragon inside him._

"Ooh, I'm shaking." Ronald sarcastically stated.

"Macart attacks Sulfur (**9000**)!" Max declared.

"Niobium intercepts (**5000**)!" Ronald countered.

"So that's it... he needs Sulfur for something." Max thought.

"Why guard Sulfur.. isn't Niobium the more useful one in the late game?" Megan asked.

"Maybe the power up isn't what he's after, maybe it's the skill of his ace that he wants to set off." Tom suggested.

"Makes sense." Megan agreed.

"Judgebau boosts, go Mordred Phantom (**18000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard." Ronald decided.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**23000, 2 critical**), second check (**Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - no trigger**) Max revealed.

_Mordred Phantom rode his black Pegasus into battle, and struck Mobius Breath Dragon twice_

"Damage check (**Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Star-vader Pixie Powder - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point." Ronald revealed.

"I end my turn, so Rukea unlocks." Max informed.

"Palladium's skill, counterblast... and it sends itself to the soul, Rukea relocks!" Ronald exclaimed.

_Rukea broke out of the rings, but another set trapped him in once more_

**Max - Ronald**

**5 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**2 - drop zone - 3**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea (_locked_) - empty, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Empty, Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - Shade Star-vader Sulfur, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Ronald declared.

"Can I hold out for a little longer? I need to win this, but my hand isn't very strong." Max thought.

"Eclipse the sun, and cover all those who bathe in light in darkness. I ride Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium (**11000**)!" Ronald declared.

_Red and black mist over shrouded Mobius Breath, and transformed it into a warrior cyborg of link joker. Several black rings hang over it's back, and it carries a long sword._

"I call Niobium (**9000**), then I use Dust Tail's counterblast... Judgebau will lock!" Ronald informed.

_Two black rings trapped Judgebau, and he suffered the same fate as Rukea._

"Niobium powers up (**11000**), then I call Palladium behind Sulfur." Ronald explained.

"Judgebau's locked... now I can't use his skill when I break ride." Max thought.

"Palladium boosts, Sulfur attacks Macart (**16000**)!" Ronald declared.

"No guard." Max decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Darmstadtium is next (**13000**)!" Ronald declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

"Twin drive (**Star-vader Meteor Liger - critical trigger**) power to Niobium (**16000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Star-vader Jeiratail -draw** **trigger**) more power to Niobium (**21000**), and I draw." Ronald revealed.

_Darmstadtium raced through the field, and struck Mordred Phantom._

"Damage check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom -no trigger**), second check (**Healing Revenger -heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I heal 1." Max revealed.

"Niobium attacks (**21000**)!" Ronald declared.

"Air Raid Revenger guards (**10000**)!" Max countered.

"I end my turn." Ronald informed.

**Max - Ronald**

**4 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**5 - drop zone - 3**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea (_locked_) - Furious Claw Star-vader Niobium, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger (_locked_) Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium, empty**

**Empty, empty - Shade Star-vader Sulfur, Prison Gate Star-vader Palladium**

"I stand and draw!" Max declared.

"He won't win... I have this in the bag." Ronald thought.

"I have to hit him with everything I've got now... but it might be too risky... no he has Chaos Breaker in his hand, that's his ace in the hole... so this is it." Max thought.

"Max will win it here.. I can see it." Megan thought.

"Rage out, voice of anger, shroud the corruption, and burst through the light in darkness, I break ride! Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' (**11000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded over Mordred, and he transformed into Phantom Blaster Overlord wearing Phantom Blaster Dragon as armor, the inside of his wings are red._

"I counterblast and add 10000 power, then I superior call a second Rukea (**9000**), and add 5000 power (**14000**).. I call Masquerade (**7000**) Rukea power up (**17000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"So what, I can survive your turn no problem." Ronald thought.

"Seek the Mate!" Max exclaimed.

_4 of the cards in Max's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' flew from the deck, and into Max's hand._

"Souls of Darkness reach out to serve the light... legion (**30000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Blaster Dark appeared next to Phantom Blaster, both of them are scowling._

"At this moment? This will be easy." Ronald thought.

"With support from Masquerade, Rukea attacks Sulfur (**24000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Ronald decided.

_Rukea raced towards, and slashed Sulfur across the chest._

"Phantom Blaster, Blaster Dark.. legion attack (**32000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"Promethium will nullify (**perfect guard**)!" Ronald countered.

"Twin drive (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**37000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) again all effects to my vanguard (**42000, 3 critical**)!" Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark led the charge, and attacked from the front... Phantom Blaster went for the back, but a cyborg appeared and generated a barrier to protect all angles._

"This isn't all I'm capable of!" Max exclaimed.

"What!?" Ronald asked.

_Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster looked at each other, and then nodded. Blaster Dark raced to Rakia, and struck him, then Phantom Blaster pierced the body of Masquerade, then the two traitors struck Rukea at the same time._

"Soak in the blood of your allies, and use their strength..l Phantom Blaster Rising!" Max exclaimed.

"It's at triple critical, it's over." Tom sighed.

"If he doesn't have a second sentinel unit in his hand... Max definitely won." Greg agreed.

"Blaster Dark, Phantom Blaster... legion attack (**42000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Ronald reluctantly stated.

"Twin drive (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**47000**), and I draw, second check (**Darkness Revenger Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' and Blaster Dark 'Abyss' launched their two pronged attack once more, and struck Darmstadtium.

"Damage check (**Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium - no trigger**)... second check (**Demon Claw Star-vader Lanthanum - no trigger**)... third check (**Star-vader** **Mobius Breath Dragon - no trigger**)." Ronald revealed.

_Darmstadtium roared in agony as the outer-space look faded back into the steel dimension_

"Face the punishment the loser deserves, Judgement!" Max exclaimed.

_Several steel pillars fell from the non existent sky, and trapped Ronald.. making him unable to move. Then, a huge lightning bolt hit the bats, and electrocuted his body._

"Aahhhhhhh!" Ronald exclaimed.

_The units dissipated as the barrier faded back into the actual stadium. The paramedics arrived, and picked Ronald's singed body up, and they headed over to the infirmary wing._

"Just need to win once more." Max thought.

_Max returned to the dugout where everyone congratulated him on his win. Tom turned to the remaining 2 members of Team New World._

"Megan's next... hope she's up for this." Tom thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: I won't lose to Link joker!<strong>

**Greg: yeah.. keep pushing them!**

**Tom: this is it, this is their last chance.**

**Max: Next Time: New World Avengence.**

**Ronald: my teammates are stronger than you think!**


	57. New World Avengence

**New World Avengence**

* * *

><p>Thanks to Max's win over Roland, Team Samurai Dragon is just 1 win away from making the Semi Finals. Tom, on the other hand, looks at the two remaining members of Team New World, hand shaking in complete nervousness.<p>

"Greg may be the weakest member on our team, but it's Megan with the heavier loss streak... no she's lost in the past due to overconfidence... she'll have to pull all the stops in order to win this match." Tom thought.

_MC Seiya tapped the microphone he was holding to get everyone's attention, and once he had it, he cleared his throat_

"Now... the second match up... Megan Sendou vs Seth!" Seiya exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p>"I won't lose this." Megan continuously thought as she looked at her teammates.<p>

"Good luck, Megan." Greg thought.

Megan walked out of the dugout, her eyes dead set on earning her team's second win. Seth headed up to the motion figure system at the same time.

"So... they sent a girl to fight me, this will be such an easy match." Seth stated.

"What. Was. That!?" Megan asked, clearly pissed from that statement.

"It's cool that you think you can compete with guys, but-" Seth trailed off.

"You misogynistic piece of shit! I'm soo going to enjoy taking you down!" Megan exclaimed, interrupting Seth's train of thought.

"We'll see about that." Seth thought.

Seth took a ball from his back pocket, the color is pink, and you can clearly see it's opened every other streak.

"Come fairies of the universe... Fairy Masquerade Prison!" Seth exclaimed.

The entire stadium is covered in vines, the sky's blocked out by said vines, and a pool of water covers the entire grassy plain. Several vines bonded into two separate vanguard mats.

"The fourth prison, Fairy Masquerade." Tom thought.

"I'm severely uncomfortable with what this guy's saying to Megan." Greg stated.

"Yeah... that just means that Megan will crush him, and probably start a brawl... that is, if judgement doesn't strike him first." Tom agreed.

_Megan and Seth set their starting vanguards down, then once the draws and redraws were complete, both fighters stared at each other._

"Begin the match!" The referee exclaimed.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

Once they did just that, reddish black mist covered the field, and turned it into the outer-space battlefield once again.

"Composed Seeker Lucius (**5000**)!" Megan revealed

_Blue light materialized, and a blue haired boy in silver armor appeared behind Megan. He carries a flag, and his eyes are red._

"Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn (**5000**)!" Seth revealed.

_Red and black mist concentrated behind Seth, and formed into a cybernetic unicorn with a half black ring on it's purple horn._

"How could Link Joker do something so horrible to that poor creature?" Megan asked.

"It was easy... and the same thing will happen to all those who challenge the Void!" Seth exclaimed as he drew.

"I have to be careful... Link Joker locks rearguards, and my clan relies on the rearguard for powering each other up." Megan thought.

"Ride Mana Shot Star-vader Neon (**7000**), Dust Tail moves." Seth informed.

_Red and black mist covered the unicorn, and transformed it into a cybernetic warrior with a humanoid face.. the cyber unicorn appeared behind._

"I end my turn." Seth informed.

**Megan - Seth**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Composed Seeker Lucius - Mana Shot Star-vader Neon, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Honest Seeker Cynric (**7000**), Lucius moves!" Megan exclaimed.

Blue light covered Megan's vanguard, and transformed him into a tan haired warrior in silver armor. He holds a crossbow on his wrist, Lucius appeared out of the way.

"I call a second Cynric (**7000**)... with Lucius' boost, my rearguard attacks (**15000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"No guard.. damage check (**Eclipse Star-vader Charcoal - no trigger**)." Seth revealed.

"My vanguard attacks (**7000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Seth informed.

"Drive check (**King of Knights Ezer - no trigger**) Megan revealed.

_Cynric raised his crossbow, and fired an arrow, then said arrow struck Neon in the chest._

"Damage check (**Star-vader Nebula Captor - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Seth revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Seth**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - Mana Shot Star-vader Neon, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Honest Seeker Cynric - empty, empty**

"Draw, and ride Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon (**9000**)!" Seth exclaimed.

_Red and Black mist covered the robot, and transformed it into a white armored dragon with it's wings bound by a black ring_

"Niobium (**9000**) and Palladium (**7000**) to rearguard!" Seth exclaimed

_A huge amount of red and black mist materialized on the field, and became a woman in cyber armor with huge nails, and the second was a man in cyber armor, who wields a huge red and black sword._

"Mobius Breath attacks with Dust Tail's support (**14000**)!" Seth exclaimed.

"No guard." Megan decided.

"Drive check (**Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium - no trigger**)." Seth revealed.

_Mobius Breath opened it's mouth, and fired a black laser at Cynric. Cynric yelled in agony._

"Damage check (**Seeker Proudroar Lion - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Mobius Breath's skill... I lock the rearguard Cynric!" Seth exclaimed.

_The faded Cynric looked around, and saw two black rings, and then he was turned into a rectangular light bound by a gravity field._

"Niobium powers up (**11000**), Palladium boosts this attack (**18000**)!" Seth declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Energy Seeker Maddon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Seth informed.

**Megan - Seth**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - Furious Claw Star-vader Niobium, Prison Gate Star-vader Palladium**

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Honest Seeker Cynric (_locked_) - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan exclaimed.

"For a girl.. you sure know how to take punishment... but as for dealing it-" Seth started to say.

"Don't. Even. Finish. That. Sentence!" Megan exclaimed darkly.

"What? I'm just being honest." Seth explained.

"No, you're a misogynistic douche!" Megan yelled.

"I really hate how he's treating her... hopefully she'll win soon." Greg thought.

"If she wins.. then Judgement will trigger, and that'll be enough for me." Tom thought.

"Rise to serve the light my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade Seeker (**9000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_Pure light burst from under Cynric, and he transformed into the legendary warrior before he struck down Phantom Blaster Overlord._

"Proudroar (**9000**) and Grynngal (**6000**) to rearguard!" Megan added.

_Two more lights appeared, and revealed a dog with the same armor as Blaster Blade, and a blue lion appeared next to the said warrior._

"Proudroar attacks Niobium (**9000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"I guard with Neon (**5000**)!" Seth countered.

"Go, Blaster Blade with Grynngal's boost (**15000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"No guard." Seth decided.

"Drive check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, and add 5000 to Blaster Blade (**20000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_Blaster Blade launched in the air, then he struck Mobius Breath._

"Damage check (**Companion Star Star-vader Photon - no trigger**)." Seth revealed.

"With Grynngal's skill, I draw.. and send 1 card from my hand back into the deck." Megan explained.

"That's all she can do, and then I'll win in 2 turns." Seth thought

"I end my turn... Cynric is unlocked" Megan informed.

"Palladium's counterblast.. I send it to the soul, and Cynric relocks!" Seth exclaimed.

_As Cynric broke out of the rings, two more bound him the same way once more._

**Megan - Seth**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast- 1**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Seeker Proudroar Lion - Furious Claw Star-vader Niobium, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Star-vader Mobius Breath Dragon, Star-vader Dust Tail Unicorn**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Honest Seeker Cynric (_locked_) - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Seth exclaimed.

"This bastard, I won't let him get away with what he's said to me... wait... that jerk... he's probably trying to get under my skin!" Megan thought.

"Bind the light, and turn it to darkness, I ride Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium (**11000**)!" Seth exclaimed.

_Red and black mist covered Mobius Breath, and transformed it into the cybernetic warrior, and he holds a huge sword._

"I call Lanthanum (**7000**)... Dust Tail Unicorn's counterblast... I lock Grynngal!" Seth exclaimed.

_Red and black mist appeared on the field, and formed into a cybernetic warrior with huge claws over his hands. Two rings flung themselves toward Grynngal, and the dog suffered the same fate as Cynric._

"Niobium (**11000**) and Lanthanum (**9000**) power up... then Darmstadtium attacks Blaster Blade (**13000**)!" Seth declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Drive check (**Star-vader Apollo Nail Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Niobium (**16000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**).. second check (**Eclipse Star-vader** **Charcoal - no trigger**)!" Seth revealed.

_Darmstadtium flew across the field, and struck Blaster Blade twice._

"Damage check (**Seeker Plume Wall Angel - no trigger**), second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"Lanthanum boosts, go Niobium (**25000**)!" Seth declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

_Niobium flew towards Blaster Blade, and struck him as well_

"Damage check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Seth informed.

**Megan - Seth**

**6 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Seeker Proudroar Lion - Furious Claw Star-vader Niobium, Demon Claw Star-vader Lanthanum**

**Grynngal Seeker (_locked_) Blaster Blade Seeker - Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium, empty**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Honest Seeker Cynric (_locked_) - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan exclaimed.

"The game is essentially a tie... Megan has 2 locked cards, 4 damage, and not enough cards in her drop zone for legion." Tom started.

"That bastard on the other hand has only 2 rearguards, once this turn's over... Megan will have to try everything to earn the win here." Max added.

"I could try my combo...no he's probably saving some cards for a mass field lock... which means I have to force him to use up his hand as much as possible... but I can't use legion... that's it!" Megan realized.

"Oh.. have you given up? It suits someone who's weak." Seth mocked.

"Bind the hopes of your allies with your true power, ride King of Knights Ezer (**11000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_Pure light radiated off of Blaster Blade, and transformed him into the kind king that came before Alfred._

"I have to force him to use up as many cards as possible.. Niobium is important to him... so that's a good start." Megan thought.

"What's she up to?" Seth thought.

"Proudroar attacks Niobium (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

"Charcoal will guard (**5000**)!" Seth countered.

"Go Ezer (**13000**)!" Megan declared.

"I guard Apollo Nail (**10000**)!" Seth countered.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to Ezer (**18000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Seeker Plume Wall Angel - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Ezer raised his sword, and and created a shock wave, but a cybernetic dragon took the attack head on._

"Aww too bad.. looks like you can't break ride." Megan laughed.

"So what, I'm going to win this!" Seth exclaimed.

"That's what you think." Megan thought.

_Grynngal and Cynric broke out of the confines of their locked forms._

**Megan - Seth**

**8 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**1 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, Seeker Proudroar Lion - Furious Claw Star-vader Niobium, Demon Claw Star-vader Lanthanum**

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium, empty**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Honest Seeker Cynric - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Seth declared.

"This is it, I'll win on my next turn... just need to keep this up." Megan thought.

"Something's troubling me." Tom said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, what?" Max asked.

"Why would anyone guard an attack when it would've given them what they needed to deal a major blow to their opponent?" Tom asked.

"Maybe he wants to win at low damage." Greg suggested.

"Yeah.. maybe." Tom mumbled.

"Go Darmstadtium (**13000**)!" Seth declared.

"I guard with Plume Wall Angel, quintet wall!" Megan exclaimed.

**Top card: Impact Seeker Mordon - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Blaster Blade Seeker - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Grynngal Seeker - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: King of Knights Ezer - no trigger (0)**

**Top card: Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger (10000)**

**Total Shield:30000**

"Twin drive (**Star-vader Apollo Nail Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to Niobium (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Star-vader Nebula Lord Dragon - no trigger**)!" Seth revealed.

_Darmstadtium flew towards Ezer, but was instantly stopped by several defending units._

"Go Niobium (**21000**)!" Seth declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Wait... if Megan lets this through.. she'll be-" Greg started.

"It's fine.. she knows what she's doing." Tom reassured him.

_Niobium flew towards Ezer, and struck him twice_

"Damage check (**King of Knights Ezer - no trigger**)... second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to Ezer (**16000**), and I heal 1." Megan revealed.

"So what, I'll win this on my next turn!" Seth declared.

"No you won't!" Megan exclaimed.

"Let's see what you got!" Seth spat.

**Megan - Seth**

**7 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**8 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, Seeker Proudroar Lion - Furious Claw Star-vader Niobium, Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum**

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Setting Sun Star-vader Darmstadtium, empty**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Honest Seeker Cynric - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan exclaimed

"It won't be long now... but no one can make get the win under these conditions. Please prove me wrong." Tom thought.

"I retire Cynric, and call Maddon (**9000**)!" Megan started.

_Blue light encased Cynric, and transformed him into a warrior in blue armor, he rides a horse who also wears the same armor._

"Ezer's counterblast... Holy King descend to this plain, and give your forces hope for the future, I superior ride Light Source Seeker Alfred Exiv (**16000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_Blue light over took Ezer, and transformed him into the current King of knights.. he wears bulky armor, and wields a huge sword._

"Seek Mate!" Megan exclaimed.

_4 of the cards returned to the deck, then a copy of Blaster Blade Seeker flew from the deck, and into Megan's hand_

"Serve the light, and your king, unite to forge the best future, legion (**25000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

Blaster Blade appeared right next to Alfred, both staring down Darmstadtium.

"Using Alfred's counterblast to superior call Airmil (**7000**) his soul blast to increase his power (**13000**)... Alfred has the same skill, and gets a bonus critical (**31000, 2** **critical**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"Damnit! I can't defend all these attacks the way I need to." Seth thought.

"With support from Grynngal, Alfred and Blaster Blade.. let your swords that guide the light shine.. legion attack (37000)!" Megan exclaimed.

"If I want to defend the other 2 attacks.. I have to take this one." Seth thought.

"Twin drive (**Impact Seeker Mordon - critical trigger**) power to Maddon (**14000**), critical to Alfred (**3 critical**).. second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to Proudroar (**14000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

_Blaster Blade and Alfred raced across the field, and launched their blades into Darmstadtium at the same time... 3 cards flew from the top of Seth's deck, and into his damage zone._

"No.. l none of them were heal triggers!" Seth thought.

_As the units vanished, the outer-space field changed back into the vine forest that the match started in._

"You deserve this, Judgement!" Megan exclaimed.

_Several vines grew from the pool, and wrapped around Seth.., then a hurricane struck Seth's entire body._

"Aaahhh!" Seth yelled in pain.

_Seth fell to the ground as Megan cleaned up her cards, then as Megan walked back to her team, the paramedics came on to the field, and brought Seth to the infirmary wing. Hours later, Orlando looked over the knocked out Seth and Roland._

"This is bad... wait.. where's team Dark World?" Orlando thought.

_Suddenly, Orlando heard footsteps, and saw a person wearing a cloak._

"You... you're!" Orlando exclaimed.

"We have no interest in losers." This mysterious person informed.

_This mysterious person held one card, and through a flash of light, the three members of New World vanished from this plain of existence without a trace._

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: the Semi Finals... this is it!<strong>

**Max: it'll take everything we have to win**

**Dragan: good luck getting passed me**

**Sora here we go again**

**Tom: next time: Burning Light 2**

**Greg: a rematch in the semi finals... this is exiting!**


	58. Burning Light 2

**Burning Light 2**

* * *

><p><em>The end of the tournament is near, Team Samurai Dragon have quickly beaten Team New World, and kept the remaining teams safe from the wrath of the reverse. Now that there's only 4 teams remaining, Tom, Max, Megan, and Greg are all in Tom and Max's room getting in some last minute practice.<em>

"No matter how hard I try, I can't make any good changes to the deck!" Megan exclaimed.

"Well, with any luck... any small changes we do make will have a big impact on the outcome of the matches, infact I think we should take a break." Max suggested.

"Alright, I'll turn the TV on." Tom informed as he did the affirmative action.

_The 4 of them then saw Doctor O walk onto the podium, holding a microphone in his right hand._

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte <strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita **

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou **

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho **

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) **

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy) **

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea) The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

** Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar **

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de **

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

** MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar **

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de, **

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream! **

**Yea Yea Yea **

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy) Ne teru toki mo**

** Oki teru toki mo **

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>Doctor O cleared his throat, then held the microphone to his mouth.<em>

"It's certainly been an interesting tournament, so many twists and turns. But everything must come to an end, and we're certainly reaching that end. The 4 teams to make it to the semi finals are..." Doctor O trailed off as the monitor turned on.

"Team Strike Shadow!" The Doctor informed.

_The monitor shown a picture of Isaac, Preston, Teresa, and Sakura in a group photo. _

"Team Frozen Flame!" The Doctor announced again.

_This time the monitor showed everyone a pic of Sora, Dragan, and Brian. With Brian being the only one smiling._

"One of the underdog teams, Destiny Breaker!" The Doctor announced once more.

_The monitor blipped again, showing the members of Destiny Breaker._

"And our other underdog team, Samurai Dragon!" The doctor finished.

_ The monitor blipped once more, showing Megan, Tom, Max, and Greg... only Greg and Max are grinning from ear to ear. _

"They didn't get my good side." Megan mumbled.

"What good side?" Greg asked.

"Shut up!" Megan exclaimed

"Guys, he's not done talking." Max informed.

_Doctor O then went on to explain the unique traits of the clans each fighter uses. This action left his throat completely dry._

"And now, we'll let the computer decide the pair ups for the semi finals." Sara announced as she gave Doctor O a bottle of water.

_The monitor showed the four team names, and began shuffling them._

"Wonder how everyone'll be paired up." Greg stated.

"With any luck, we'll be facing Frozen Flame or Destiny Breaker. I don't want to fight Strike Shadow before the final round." Tom stated as his eyes widened with bloodlust.

_Tom's friends shifted uncomfortably as Tom's mouth was watering slightly. _

"Okay... Tom you're scaring us." Greg stated.

"I'm sorry." Tom stated.

_The computer finished shuffling the teams, and showed the brackets. Samurai Dragon vs Frozen Flame Destiny Breaker vs Strike Shadow. _

"The odds were in our favor." Max noted. "

Yes.. I can't wait for my chance to fight one of them." Greg thought.

"Well, I guess we'll be headed down to the dugout." Tom stated. "Yeah." was all Megan could say.

_As Tom and Max walked to the dugout. Greg walked and blocked Megan's path. _

"You feeling alright?" Greg asked.

"We fought Frozen Flame at regionals, and Dragan destroyed me there while Tom and Max beat their opponents with more ease. I don't want to be dead weight." Megan explained.

"Who said you were dead weight? You're one of the strongest Royal Paladin players out there, the strongest in my book. You've worked hard to get to this point, and I've been their with you when we started playing vanguard. If anyone calls you weak despite your achievements, I'll knock their block off for you!" Greg exclaimed.

_Megan giggled as Greg held his fist up high like an ancient Greek warrior._

"Greg, thanks.. I needed it." Megan smiled.

_Max noticed the lack of cousins near both him and Tom, then looked back and saw Megan and Greg talking._

"Hurry up you two! Kyle's waiting!" Max yelled.

"Coming!" Greg yelled.

_Greg then turned his attention back to Megan, putting a hand on his shoulder. _

"We should go, they're waiting for us." Greg stated. "Yeah." Megan whispered.

_Greg and Megan caught up to Max and Tom, then the four of them continued to walk down, and made it to the dugout where Kyle waited for them to arrive. _

"Well, Team Frozen Flame once again. Man time flies." Kyle stated.

"Last time we faced them, we won 2-1, I wonder how much they improved." Tom stated.

"Obviously by a lot, or they'd have been eliminated a long while ago." Greg commented.

"If we win, we face either Destiny Breaker or Strike Shadow. And I hope it's Destiny Breaker." Max informed.

"That's no fun, I want to make Isaac pay!" Megan exclaimed.

"At your level, can you honestly say you'd win?" Tom asked curiously.

_ Megan pondered Tom's question for a bit, then shook her head out of shame. _

"Well Megan, after showing your enthusiasm, you can go first for us." Tom informed.

"All three of them are always looking out for me, it's high time I do my part for this team!" Megan thought

_Over with Team Frozen Flame, Brian is looking over his deck while Sora and Dragan are discussing group order._

"Last time we faced Samurai Dragon, we lost.. I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Dragan stated.

"Yeah... Brian, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Fixing the balance issues with my deck, otherwise... just thinking about how well the deck's overall performance will go once I fight." Brian explained.

"Well, we don't have time to play test those changes, so do what you can.. I'm going first." Dragan stated.

"Will I be going second then?" Brian asked nonchalantly.

"Of course, I want to fight Tom and win against him." Sora explained.

"Makes sense." Dragan thought.

_The entire crowd silent in wait as Doctor O took to the podium. Microphone in hand, Rekka of Ultra Rare and Sara also joining him. _

"Hello everyone!" Rekka exclaimed.

_ A lot of adults in the crowd starting shouting things like "Rekka, I love you", "you rock Rekka" and the ever favorite "Can I join your fanclub!?" Once they all settled down, Doctor O cleared his throat. _

"Now, just as I've said before, we've seen lots of twists and turns in this tournament, but today will will decide which team ends up in the final match up.. at this time we have Team Samurai Dragon, and Team Frozen Flame!" Doctor O exclaimed.

"Will the team leaders please come forth for the meet and greet?" Sara asked.

_Tom and Sora walked up to the motion figure system, then shook each other's hand. _

"This is familiar, we fought in the semi finals of the regional tournament, and my team won then." Tom informed.

"Yeah, but we're not so easily beaten this time around." Sora countered.

"We'll see, good luck to you anyway." Tom stated honestly.

"To you as well." Sora added.

_Tom and Sora both left each other, and the crowd roared in excitement to see the cardfights. Once they settled down, Doctor O pointed to the monitor._

"The match up that the teams decided on are as follows!" Doctor O exclaimed.

_The computer shuffled the names of all the cardfighters, and then flashed the order of who'll compete _

"The first match is Megan Sendou vs Dragan!" Rekka exclaimed.

_Megan and Dragan's pictures flashed on the monitor _

"Max Suzugamori vs Brian!" Sara added.

_ The smiling pics of Max and Brian flashed next_

"And lastly, Tom Toshiki vs Sora Kurosagi!" Doctor O finished.

_The pics of said leaders flashed last _

"Wait a minute!" Megan exclaimed.

"Yeah.. this is the exact match up we had against them last time. But Max's fight and your fight have been switched" Tom added.

"But wait.. before we start, the other semi final match up is as follows!" Sara halted the audience's excitement.

_The monitor then clicked to the members of Destiny Breaker and Strike Shadow. _

"First up we have Virgil Hernandez vs Preston Crawford." Rekka informed.

_ The pictures of Virgil and Preston flashed on the monitor_

"Second pairing is Kiba Nakashima vs Teresa Weaver!" Sara added.

_ The pictures of said fighters flashed as well._

"And Lastly, Dalette Greyson vs Isaac Barrett!" Doctor O finished.

_ The mentioned pics of said leaders flashed on the monitor_

"Dalette vs Isaac.. that should be a good match up." Tom stated.

"If Virgil or Kiba can infact beat one of their opponents, then yeah." Max added

_. Everyone then turned back to the 3 commentators, the three of them waving their hands to get the attention back. _

"So without further ado, lets get these matches started!" Rekka exclaimed. "Wish me luck, guys." Megan asked of her teammates.

_Megan walked right out of the dugout, and on to the field, then she and Dragan both made it to the motion figure system at the same time._

"If things go as they did last time, Megan will lose right here." Tom thought.

_Megan set her deck and starting vanguard face down, the sense of Nostalgia filling her head._

"The last time I played Dragan, he used the power to restand his vanguard for an extra attack and drive check. I refuse to lose here." Megan thought.

"I wonder, have you gotten stronger since the last time we played each other, or are you still pathetic?" Dragan asked.

"How dare you! I'm way more powerful than when I was back then!" Megan exclaimed.

"Prove it!" Dragan barked. Brian and Sora sighed after Dragan's response to Megan's statement.

"Oh boy, there he goes again." Brian stated.

"What a hot head, this should still be a good game nonetheless." Sora added.

_ The referee checked his watch, then raised his hand in the air_ "Begin the match!"

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The stadium transformed into the homeland of the Burning Knights. Molten rock covers the ground, the skies are covered in volcanic ash, and the building behind them is made out of burning cement. _

"Composed Seeker Lucius (**5000**)." Megan revealed.

_Through bright blue light, Megan transformed into a dark haired boy with red eyes. He wears silver armor and carries the United Sanctuary Flag._

"Flame Enforcer Noble Steed (**5000**)!" Dragan revealed.

_Through burning red light, Dragan transformed into a horse that wears red armor, and it's tail is on fire._

"Flame Enforcer.. that's the deck he's been playing with through the tournament." Megan thought

"Hope you give these guys a good performance." Dragan stated.

"Alright smart Alec, I'm going to beat you this time! Megan exclaimed as she drew.

"I ride Honest Seeker Cynric (**7000**), Lucius moves." Megan informed.

_Megan's vanguard evolved through blue light, and transformed into a warrior in silver armor carrying an arrow launcher on his left wrist. The boy with he flag moved back._

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Dragan **

**5 - hand - 5 **

**0 - damage - 0**

** 0 - soul - 0 **

**0 - counterblast - 0**

** 0 - drop zone - 0 **

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty **

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - Flame Enforcer Noble Steed, empty **

**Empty, empty - empty, empty **

"Draw, and I ride Burning Sage Arron (**8000**), Noble Steed moves." Dragan informed.

_ Dragan's vanguard evolved through burning red light and became a mage in raging red robes. He carries a red book in his left hand, and he took on Dragan's features. The stallion appeared behind him._

"I call Sovereign of Flames (**7000**)!" Dragan added.

_A burst of flames opened from the ground, and revealed a warrior covered in blue flame armor, he carries two battle hammers made of a substance that's immune to the heat. _

"So long as there's 3 or less cards in my drop zone, he gets 3000 power (**10000**)." Dragan explained.

"That skill is dangerous later in the game, this is a Burning Knight deck after all." Tom thought.

"With support from Noble Steed, Arron attacks Cynric (**13000**)!" Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided. "Drive check (**Flame Enforcer Flame Reptile - no trigger**) oh hello!" Dragan exclaimed as he revealed the unit.

_Arron opened his book, then a multitude if flames burst from it, and struck Cynric, leaving several burns on the armor._

"Damage check (**Grynngal Seeker - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Go, Sovereign of Flames (**10000**)!" Dragan declared. "No guard." Megan decided.

_The warrior in blue flame armor raised both of his hammers, and tossed them Cynric's stomach. _

"Damage check (**Honest Seeker Cynric - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Dragan smirked.

**Megan - Dragan **

**5 - hand - 5 **

**2 - damage - 0 **

**0 - soul - 0**

** 0 - counterblast - 0 **

**0 - drop zone - 0 **

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty **

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - Burning Sage Arron, Flame Enforcer Noble Steed**

**Empty, empty - Sovereign of Flames, empty**

"Flame Reptile, why did have to be that card?" Megan thought as she drew.

"Flame Enforcer Flame Reptile's skill.. when an attack made by your vanguard doesn't hit, if the vanguard is in legion, by sending that card to the soul you can stand not just the vanguard, but the booster unit as well. The downside is that the vanguard loses twin drive, and half of the deck is milled at the end of the turn." Tom explained.

"So that's what Dragan's up to.. I wonder if he has a plan to make up for that." Kyle pondered.

"Megan knows that she can't lose this match, so she'll player her hardest to break the opponent." Tom added.

"Rise and cleanse darkness, my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade Seeker (**9000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_A huge force of light covered Cynric, and transformed him into the legendary warrior before he became Majesty Lord Blaster._

"I call Grynngal Seeker (**6000**), and Proudroar Lion (**9000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

_Two more blue lights appeared, and revealed a dog in similar armor as Blaster Blade, and a blue lion._

"Proudroar can give a rearguard another 2000 power... as well as counter-charge.. this should be fun." Dragan thought.

"With support from Lucius, Proudroar attacks Arron (**14000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Flame Enforcer Necroflame - draw trigger**) adding power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Dragan revealed.

"I add 2000 to Grynngal (**8000**), then with his boost... Blaster Blade attacks (**17000**)!" Megan declared.

"I could guard... but that wouldn't be fun." Dragan thought.

"Drive check (**Energy Seeker Maddon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Blaster Blade jumped in the air, then slashed Arron from the shoulder to the stomach. _

"Damage check (**Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"Grynngal's skill... I draw and send 1 card from my hand to the bottom of the deck, then I end my turn." Megan informed

**Megan - Dragan**

** 4 - hand - 6**

** 2 - damage - 2 **

**1 - soul - 0**

** 0 - counterblast - 0 **

**0 - drop zone - 0 **

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, empty **

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Burning Sage Arron, Flame Enforcer Noble Steed **

**Empty, empty - Sovereign of Flames, empty **

"I stand and draw!" Dragan exclaimed.

"He allowed me to tie the game... if he wants to win so badly, he'll have to play better than that." Megan thought.

"Rise up through the flames of justice, ride Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire (**9000**)!" Dragan exclaimed.

_A huge pillar of fire burst from underneath Arron, and revealed a man who looks similar to Blaster Blade, however... he wears a red cape, and his armor is blood red. _

"Noble Steed's counterblast... I send it to the soul, then I take a copy of both of the cards in the damage zone, and mill them." Dragan explained.

** Milled card: Flame Enforcer Noble Tiger - no trigger **

**Milled card: flame Enforcer Necroflame - draw trigger **

"He milled a draw trigger?" Megan thought

"I move Sovereign back, and call Flame Enforcer Flash Burn Amazon (**9000**), Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight (**9000**), and Burning Sage Arron (**8000**)!" Dragan exclaimed.

_Three pillars of fire burst from the ground, and revealed a woman with lava skin, wearing a warrior's outfit. She carries a bow in her left hand.. the second pillar revealed a man made of fire riding a house sized dragon, and the last one revealed the sage that was here a short while ago._

"Dragon Knight's skill... I counterblast, and choose 2 rearguards.. and mill a copy of each from the deck." Dragan explained.

**Milled card: Flame Enforcer Flash Burn Amazon - no trigger **

**Milled card: Sovereign of Flames - no trigger **

"Since you have more than 3 cards in the drop zone, Sovereign loses that power up!" Megan exclaimed.

"That's true, but I don't need it right now." Dragan informed. "What?" Megan thought. "I attack Proudroar with Dragon Knight (**9000**)!" Dragan declared.

"I guard with Cynric (**5000**)!" Megan countered.

"Arron boosts, Blaster Fire attacks Blaster Blade (**17000**)!" Dragan followed up.

"I don't guard." Megan informed. "Drive check (**Flame Enforcer Dracokid - critical trigger**) I give 5000 to Amazon (**14000**), and the critical to Blaster Fire (**2 critical**)." Dragan revealed.

_Blaster Fire raced up, sword ready in striking position, Blaster Blade saw the attack coming, and readied to parry. Both swordsmen swung, but Blaster Fire was quicker on the uptake, and struck a second time._

"Damage check (**King of Knights Ezer - no trigger**) second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"Sovereign boosts, Amazon attacks Proudroar (**21000**)!" Dragan declared. "I don't guard.. Megan decided as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

**Megan - Dragan **

**3 - hand - 4 **

**3 - damage - 2 **

**1 - soul - 2 **

**0 - counterblast - 2 **

**3 - drop zone - 4 **

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight, empty **

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire, Burning Sage Arron **

**Empty, empty - Flame Enforcer Flash Burn Amazon, Sovereign of Flames **

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared. "She can't afford to rush due to having so few cards in hand... what is Dragan's plan though?" Tom thought.

"The force of light descends, ride King of Knights Ezer (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_ A huge burst of light shot forth, and transformed Megan's vanguard into Alfred's father. This man wields the sword, Blaster Blade, before it's chosen wielder did. _

"I can't rush him... I wouldn't have alot of cards in my hand for his turn." Megan thought.

"3 cards in hand... I'll win this for sure." Dragan thought.

"Grynngal boosts, Ezer attacks Blaster Fire (**19000**)!" Megan declared. "I don't guard." Dragan decided.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to Ezer (**24000, 2 critical**), second check (**Seeker Paltina Rider - draw trigger**) power to Ezer (**29000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

_Being to old to run, Ezer raised his sword up high, then made a slashing motion. The shock-wave reached, and struck Blaster Fire int he upper body. _

"Damage check (**Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight - no trigger**), second check (**Flame Enforcer Medical Knight - heal trigger**) I add 5000 to Blaster Fire (**14000**), and I recover 1." Dragan revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Dragan **

**6 - hand - 4 **

**3 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1 **

**3 - drop zone - 5**

** Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - Flame Enforcer Dragon Knight, empty **

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire, Burning Sage Arron **

**Empty, empty - Flame Enforcer Flash Burn Amazon, Sovereign of Flames **

"I stand and draw!" Dragan exclaimed.

"I can survive this turn, I know I can... then I'll win on my next turn" Megan thought.

"Dragon born from the pits of hell, burn everything you see, and leave not even ash in your wake.. I ride Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon (**11000**)!" Dragan exclaimed.

_The volcano erupted, and as it did, a huge red dragon with an angry expression rose from the lava. Blaster Fire bowed to it as he dissipated into nothing._

"I never heard of this Burning Knight before." Megan thought.

"I call Noble Tiger (**7000**), and guess what." Dragan stated.

"What?" Megan asked.

"This Blaster Dragon gets 1000 times every Flame Enforcer rearguard (**14000**)!" Dragan exclaimed.

"He still has Flame Reptile in his hand... gotta keep that in mind." Megan thought.

"Seek mate!" Dragan said suddenly.

"It legions too?" Megan thought.

_4 of the cards flew from the drop zone back into the deck, then a copy of Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire flew from the deck, and into Dragan's hand._

"Here the call to the king of the Fire Dragons, loyal knight of the empire, and do thy bidding.. legion (**23000**)!" Dragan exclaimed.

_ Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire returned to the field, and readied his sword for battle. _

"Flash Burn Amazon's skill... the last card in my drop zone also returns to the deck, and Sovereign powers up (**10000**)" Dragan informed.

"Is this all he can do?" Megan thought.

"When I perform legion.. I counterblast, and legion persona blast... I add 5000 power to Dragon Knight (**14000**), Amazon (**14000**), and Arron (**13000**)!" Dragan informed.

"She'll have to spread her defenses carefully... he still has that Flame Reptile in his hand which is how he beat her last time." Tom thought.

"Noble Tiger boosts, go Dragon Knight (**21000**)!" Dragan declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Rousing Seeker Airmil - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Arron boosts, Blaster Dragon, Blaster Fire.. legion attack (**36000**)!" Dragan declared.

"Shiron will nullify that **(perfect guard**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"Oh no... she's lost this." Tom thought. "Twin drive (**Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire - no trigger**), second check (**Flame Enforcer Dracokid - critical trigger**)... I give all effects to my vanguard (**41000, 2 critical**)!" Dragan revealed.

_Blaster Dragon took flight with Blaster Fire on his back, then the two swooped down from the skies, and attacked Ezer but were stopped by a man in a librarian outfit who holds a small lantern._

"Wait... don't tell me!" Megan thought as she looked at the perfect guard she just used.

"Her defensive instinct kicked in, which means." Tom thought as well.

"I activate Flame Reptile's skill... counterblast, and I send it to the soul from my hand. Now for the Phoenix to rise again, burn the world to less than ash, as is your birth right... Enforced Rejuvenation!" Dragan exclaimed.

"The conditions for his best combo are complete!" Tom and Megan thought at the same time.

_An astro-projection of a Phoenix rose from the two warriors, and they readied their weapons once again. Arron raised his book of fire spells, ready to support his leader._

"Once more, legion attack (**41000, 2 critical**)!" Dragan exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Drive check (**Burning Elf Sedaris - critical trigger**) power to Amazon (**19000**), and critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**)!" Dragan revealed.

_Blaster Fire raced up to Ezer, and the two knights clashed their swords, then Blaster Dragon materialized behind Ezer, and stabbed him... Blaster Fire followed up by kicking him in the face._

"Damage check (**Light Source Seeker Alfred Exiv - no trigger**).. second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1... third check... (**Seeker Plume Wall Angel - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_As Ezer and his side turned into dust, the battlefield returned to the normal stadium. _

"Winner, Dragan!" The referee declared.

_Megan and Dragan cleaned their cards up as the crowd cheered in excitement. _

"Well this was unexpected... with this turn of events, Frozen Flame is just one win away from heading to the final match!" Doctor O exclaimed.

_Megan returned to her Team's dugout, disgusted with herself as she sat down._

"I knew a critical trigger was coming, so the only thing that could save me was-" Megan started to say.

"That perfect guard, but in doing so, you allowed Dragan to get a second vanguard attack in... now it's up to Max to beat Brian." Tom summarized.

"It won't be easy.. he pretty much makes his opponent's field's useless thanks to the freeze mechanic... but that won't stop me." Max stated casually.

_Over with Frozen Flame, Dragan and Brian hi five each other. _

"Alright... just one win to go... but against Max.. not going to be easy... he can understand the flow of any deck, and can see through the intentions of any player he fights." Brian thought.

"Even if you lose, we still have a shot at victory here." Sora informed.

"Yeah... I'll do my best, I made my deck the strongest it can possibly be at the moment.. no excuse for losing." Brian added.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: Like with Team Resurgence, the pressure's on. <strong>

**Brian: Feel the cold at it's strongest level! **

**Max: do you honestly think my darkness would lose so easily?**

**Greg: next time: Frozen Darkness 2 **

**Megan: This is Max's chance to shine**

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Knight's "Flame Enforcer" sub clan <strong>

**G3**

** Flame Enforcer Blaster Dragon **

**Power: 11000 **

**Race:flame dragon Act - Legion 20000: Flame Enforcer Blaster Fire: this ability is active if your opponent has a g3 or higher vanguard only once this unit may return 4 cards from the drop zone to the deck, then search for the specified unit, and perform legion **

**Auto: when this unit performs legion, this unit gets (act vc 1/turn cb2, and discard a card with the same name as a unit on your vanguard circle, you can pay the cost, if you do, choose 3 'Burning Knight' units on your field, and those units get power +5000 until the end of turn) **

**Cont: this unit gets power +1000 for each rearguard with Flame Enforcer in its name**


	59. Frozen Darkness 2

**Frozen Darkness 2**

* * *

><p><em>With the conclusion of the first game, it's obvious that Dragan has become even stronger. Now, with Team Samurai Dragon one loss away from being eliminated, the question remains... can they make a comeback?<em>

"The second match is Max vs Brian!" The referee announced.

"This is it.. if you don't win, then we can't fight Strike Shadow in the final round." Megan informed.

"Oh come now Megan, since when would I let you guys down?" Max asked.

"Good point.." Megan mumbled.

"This goes without saying, but you have to be careful around that clan he uses." Tom stated

"Don't worry, I got this." Max informed casually.

Max walked out of the dugout's front door, excitement filling bis eyes with every step that he takes

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p>"Frost Paladin.. the clan that founded the morals for both Aqua Force and Shadow Paladin. Their playstyle revolves around freezing the opponent's rearguard circles. That in itself is a double edged sword... in exchange for restricting the opponent's ability to call rearguards, they instead can use those cards to guard attacks." Max thought excitedly.<p>

_Brian stepped out of his team's dugout at the same time, and like with max.. he too is feeling excited._

"Shadow Paladin... they retire their allies to get a beneficial effect, and they can restore their forces in a heartbeat. Just need one more win, then we'll be National champions." Brian thought.

"Despite what they think, Brian is the ace of our team." Sora stated.

"Yeah.. although he hasn't faced Isaac yet, we know very well that he could give Isaac a run for his money." Dragan agreed.

"If he wins, we'll save him for the third game." Sora thought

_Brian and Max reached the system at the same time, then placed their decks and starters face down, and drew 5 cards.. re drawing 2 each._

"This is the second time we fought in a tournament. You came out the winner back then... I wonder.. with this be a repeat?" Brian asked.

"Possibly, and if it is.. our team leaders will clash once again." Max answered.

"At least they don't know about the additional changes I made to Sora's deck." Brian thought.

"Begin the match!" The referee declared.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Max exclaimed

"Stand up, vanguard!" Brian exclaimed at the same time

_As soon as they did, a powerful blizzard rose from the machines, and transformed the stadium into a Frozen Tundra. The blizzard makes it impossible to tell what else is part of the landscape._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)!" Max revealed.

_Max transformed into the black dog wearing blue armor, dagger in it's mouth, and a red cape over it's back._

"Snowbau (**5000**)!" Brian revealed.

_Brian transformed into a small puppy, dagger in it's mouth, and small armor fitting it's back._

"It's Frost Paladin vs Shadow Paladin... this is a really good match-up." Tom thought.

"I'll go first, draw.. ride Frozen Mage Garron (**8000**), Snowbau moves." Brian declared.

_Through ice blue light, Brian's vanguard changed into a mage in ice blue robes, he carries a small staff, and his face changed into Brian's.. Snowbau appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Max - Brian**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, emtpy - empty, empty**

**Empty, Judgebau Revenger - Frozen Mage Garron, Snowbau**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Transient Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), Judgebau moves!" Max declared.

_Purple light overtook Judgebau, and transformed him into a man with spiky white hair, he wears a tuxedo, and wields a black gauntlet._

"I call a second Masquerade (**7000**)!" Max added.

"So, the first blood will be drawn here." Brian thought.

"Let's go, my rearguard Masquerade attacks first (**10000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard... Damage check (**Frost Striker - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"Judgebau boosts, go Masquerade (**12000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

"Drive check (**Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - no trigger**)." Max revealed

_Masquerade__ charged Garron, and struck him in the chest._

"Damage check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Brian**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, Transient Revenger Masquerade - empty, empty**

**Judgebau Revenger, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Frozen Mage Garron, Snowbau**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Brian declared.

"I can't tell what Max's thinking, if he has a plan to counter Frost Paladin, now's the time to use it." Tom thought.

"Ride Heart of Ice Vladimir (**9000**)!" Brian declared.

_A small gale of wind and snow covered Garron, and transformed him into a vampire wearing ice blue robes, long nails over his fingers, and teeth drenches in frozen blood._

"I call Frost Striker (**7000**) and Permafrost Ice Knight (**9000**)!" Brian added.

_Two more bursts of wind rushed the falling snow, and revealed an ice Blue version of Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, and the second burst was a warrior in ice blue samurai armor, and this warrior holds a spear._

"Frost Striker's skill... I freeze the rearguard circle behind Masquerade!" Brian declared.

"And it begins." Max thought.

"With support from Frost Striker, Ice Knight attacks your rearguard Masquerade (**16000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"I activate Ice Knight's counterblast... since I retired a rearguard, the circle it was one is also frozen!" Brian exclaimed.

"So now Max is down 1 column when his turn comes around." Tom thought.

"With support from Snowbau, Vladimir attacks Masquerade (**14000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"What!? But Snowbau's skill!" Greg exclaimed.

"He'll be stopped from setting up his best combo this turn... Frost Paladin is the only paladin clan that doesn't superior call, and it doesn't need to either." Tom thought.

"Drive check (Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger) all effects to my vanguard (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Brian revealed.

_Vladimir may fly close to the ground, but that doesn't matter, because he stretched out his hands, and struck Masquerade twice across the chest._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) I add 5000 to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw... second check (**Revenger of Darkness Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I activate Snowbau's skill.. I freeze the other rearguard circle in the front row!" Brian exclaimed.

"Now I can only attack with my vanguard for this upcoming turn." Max thought.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Max - Brian**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**1 - drop zone - 2**

**Freeze, Freeze - Permafrost Ice Knight, Frost Striker**

**Judgebau Revenger, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Heart of Ice Vladimir, empty**

**Empty, Freeze - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max declared.

"Thanks to Brian's strategy, Max can't attack with anything besides his vanguard... I wonder how he'll deal with that?" Dragan thought

"Okay... with my front row and 1 column frozen... I see how it is, just need to beat him." Max thought as he drew.

"What's he up to?" Brian thought.

"Rise up to serve the light through the shadows, my avatar, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' (**9000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Darkness swirled around Masquerade's body, and transformed him into the dark knight that leads the Shadow Paladins in the altered timeline._

"I call Rukea (**9000**)!" Max added.

"What? Rukea?!" Brian thought.

"But the only available space is in the back row." Megan thought

"Hmmm." was all Tom said.

"Judgebau boosts, Blaster Dark attacks Permafrost Ice Knight (**14000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard!" Brian decided.

"Drive check (**Hellrage Revenger Quesal - no trigger**)!" Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark raised his blade, raced across the battlefield, and struck Ice Knight!_

"That ends my turn." Max informed

"All frozen rearguard circles are unfrozen at this time." Brian explained.

**Max - Brian**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, empty - empty, Frost Striker**

**Judgebau Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - Heart of Ice Vladimir, empty**

**Overcoming Revenger Rukea, empty - empty, empty**

"No time to play conservatively." Brian thought as he drew.

"Rukea is safe in the back-row, and he won't be able to freeze my field for a while right now... gotta play carefully." Max thought.

"Bring forth the storm with your unforgiving ice, ride.. Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard (**11000**)!" Brian declared.

_The hugest storm rose from Vladimir's body, and it transformed into a huge ice blue dragon wearing heavy armor, and carries 2 dragon bone swords._

"I call Vladimir (**9000**), Garron (**8000**), and Hail Calling Knight (**9000**)!" Brian added.

_3 blizzards rose from the ground, and around the dragon came Vladimir, Garron, as well as a man in heavy ice blue armor appeared._

"Well, this is unexpected." Tom thought.

"Vladimir gets 2000 power times the number of empty rearguard circles you control (**15000**)!" Brian informed.

"Oh.. here we go." Max thought.

"With support from Frost Striker, Vladimir attacks Blaster Dark (**22000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

_Vladimir flew through the field, than took a bite out of Blaster Dark's neck, and started drinking his Blood_

"Damage check (**Overcoming Revenger Rukea - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Garron boosts, Magician Dragon attacks (**21000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Twin drive (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) power to Hail Calling Knight (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**) second check (**Magician Dragon** **of the Restless Blizzard - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

_Magician Dragon roared, then crossed his swords, and a magic circle formed the twin dragon blades. Blaster Dark looked up, and saw a force of magical energy come down from the heavens, and it struck him all over his body._

"Damage check (**Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - no trigger**), second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I heal 1." Max revealed.

"Hail Calling Knight attack Blaster Dark (**14000**)!" Brian declared.

"I guard with Masquerade (**5000**)!" Max countered.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Max - Brian**

**5 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**2 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, empty - Heart of Ice Vladimir, Frost Striker**

**Judgebau Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Overcoming Revenger Rukea, empty - Hail Calling Knight, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max declared.

"Gotta stay careful.. considering Max is my opponent he'll be extra wary of my deck." Brian thought.

"Burst from the depths of darkness, and crush this evil Illusion! I ride Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Max declared.

_Dark light covered Blaster Dark, and transformed him into the light of Phantom Blaster Dragon. This elf wears shadow armor, and rides a black Pegasus._

"I move Rukea up, then I call Rakia (**7000**), an Macart (**9000**)! Max added.

"With Rukea's skill.. he gets 3000 power (**12000**)." Brian thought.

"Macart attacks Vladimir (**9000**)!" Max declared.

"Hail Calling Knight intercepts (**5000**)!" Brian countered.

"With support from Judgebau, Mordred Phantom attacks Magician Dragon (**18000**)!" Max declared.

"I guard with 2 copies of Heart of Ice Frost Sentry (**20000**)!" Brian countered

"Twin drive (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to Rukea (**17000, 2 critical**), second check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) power to Rukea (**22000**), and I draw!" Max revealed.

_Mordred Phantom rode on his Pegasus, and came close to striking down the dragon, but 2 spear holding knights blocked the attack_

"With support from Rakia, Rukea attacks your vanguard (**29000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (Permafrost Ice Bishop - no trigger), second check (Permafrost Ice Knight - no trigger)." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Brian**

**5 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**2 - drop zone - 4**

**Empty, Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - Heart of Ice, Frost Striker**

**Judgebau Revenger, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Brian exclaimed.

"Brian doesn't have much to go on... he probably can't call any more rearguards." Max thought.

"Freeze the world as is your birthright, cover everything in the second ice age... break ride Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon (**11000**)!" Brian exclaimed.

The limit break seal exploded over the field, and transformed Magician Dragon into an ice blue version of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, and his armor has no perturbed edges.

"Break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), then I give a skill to each of my rearguards... 1000 power times every empty rearguard circle (**Vladimir:12000, Garron:9000,** **Frost Striker:8000**)

"This is just the start." Max thought

"Seek mate!" Brian exclaimed

_The 4 cards in Brian's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Hail Calling Knight flew from the deck, and into Brian's hand._

"Freeze the world, and case the ice age.. dragon and knight tied by blood.. legion (30000)!" Brian exclaimed.

"Oh here we go." Max thought.

"Just so you know, I won't use Vladimir or Hail Call Dragon's skills." Brian informed.

"What, why?" Max asked.

"I want to beat you after your best combo fails." Brian simply answered.

"You really think it'll be that easy?" Max asked.

"Vladimir attacks with Frost Striker's support (**20000**)!" Brian declared.

"Air Raid Dragon will guard (**10000**)!" Max countered.

"With support from Garron, let's go.. Legion attack (**42000**)!" Brian declared.

"I intercept with Rukea (**5000**), and guard with Quesal.. Quintet Wall!" Max countered.

_Rukea and a woman in shadow armor appeared infront of Mordred, ready to block the attack_

**Top card: Grim Revenger - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Healing Revenger - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Self-control Revenger Rakia - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield:40000**

"Due to the break ride skill, Garron (**10000**) and Frost Striker (**9000**) get powered up, Vladimir gets stronger through both the break ride, and his skill (**15000**)!" Brian informed

"With the intercept.. that defense is 56000!" Megan calculated.

"More than enough to block the twin drive, despite the power up." Greg agreed."

"It's not over yet." Tom thought.

"Twin drive (**Heart of Ice King of Departure - stand trigger**) I give all effects to Vladimir (**20000**), second check (**Heart of Ice King of Departure - stand trigger**) 5000 to Vladimir (**25000**), and I stand Frost Striker!" Brian informed.

_Hail Call Dragon and Hail Calling knight both launched their attacks, but an additional 5 units appeared to block the attack._

"With support from Frost Striker, Vladimir attacks (**34000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)" Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Max - Brian**

**3 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**9 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - Heart of Ice Vladimir, Frost Striker**

**Judgebau Revenger, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Emperor Ice Dragon Hail Call Dragon/Hail Calling Knight, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max exclaimed as he drew.

"I've got this... 4 damage, 1 intercept, and 4 cards in hand, I can guard everything he has to through at me." Brian thought.

"Crush the depths of evil within the darkness, atone for your joint past.. rise from the depths of the Abyss, I break ride, Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss'!" Max exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded, and Mordred Phantom was swallowed by darkness, and he transformed into Phantom Blaster Overlord wearing Phantom Blaster Dragon as armor._

"Break ride skill..counterblast, I add 10000 to 'Abyss'(**21000**), and I superior call Rukea with an extra 5000 power (**14000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"So he's powering up his field... I might not be able to guard this." Brian thought.

"Seek the mate!" Max exclaimed.

_4 of the cards returned to the deck from the drop zone, then a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' flew from the deck, and into Max's hand._

"Hold the bonds of darkness, sever the shadows of good and evil, legion (**30000**)!" Max exclaimed.

Blaster Dark appeared right next to Phantom Blaster, both staring down the ice warriors.

"I won't use Macart's skill... now he attacks Vladimir (**9000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard." Brian decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Judgebau, legion attack (**37000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

"Twin drive (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) power to Rukea (**19000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**42000**), and I recover 1." Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster sprinted across the battlefield, and struck Hail Call Dragon at the same time._

"Damage check (**Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard - no trigger**), second check (**Marry Elf Santa - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Brian revealed.

"Judgebau's counterblast... I send it to the soul, and superior call Freezing Revenger (**5000**) and Revenger Air Raid Dragon (**5000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"That's not all." Brian thought,

"I add power to both Rakia (**13000**), and Rukea (**25000**)... then with Phantom Blaster's counterblast.. I retire Macart, Freezing Revenger, and Air Raid Dragon... Phantom Blaster Rising!" Max exclaimed.

"So much power!" Brian thought.

"He can't guard either attack, looks like it's up to you." Dragan stated.

"I know... Tom Toshiki... hope you're ready." Sora thought.

"Legion attack (**37000**)!" Max declared.

_Phantom Blaster and Blaster Dark raced across the field, and struck Hail Call Dragon once again, the Dragon yelled as it was slain by the two shadow knights. Once the sixth damage was revealed, the entire tundra turned back into the stadium._

"Winner, Max Suzugamorri!" The Referee exclaimed.

_The crowd yelled in excitement as Brian and Max cleaned up their cards._

"Once again... it's Sora and Tom to decide how this match will go down." Brian stated.

"Yeah.. you've gotten better... if those triggers didn't show up, I could've lost badly on your turn." Max admitted.

"Yeah.. well if your team wins, we'll be cheering for you against Strike Shadow." Brian informed.

"Thanks man." Max stated.

_Both Brian and Max returned to their dugouts, and await the announcement if the third match up_

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: here we are once again.<strong>

**Sora: we've both gotten stringer since our last meeting.**

**Megan: we have to win!**

**Dragan: fat chance!**

**Greg: next time: Vanguards of Fire And Ice 2.**

**Max: Tom's Kagero won't fall so easily.**


	60. Vanguards of Fire and Ice 2

**Vanguards of Fire and Ice 2**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to Max's overwhelming victory, Team Samurai Dragon and Team Frozen Flame are tied with 1 match each... and now the fight to the finals of the nationals are just out of reach for both teams.<em>

"At regionals... Tom defeated you with The End... whether he uses that deck, or one of his perdition builds... victory is within our grasp." Brian said confidentially.

"If you think we have a chance.. then I'll bet everything in that. Tom Toshiki is definitely one of the strongest players in this tournament." Sora stated.

"Makes me want to fight him sometime." Dragan agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>Over with Samurai Dragon.. Tom is Staring down Sora.<em>

"The Evercold deck, and with Sora as my opponent. I'm getting excited." Tom thought.

"Based on what happened before, Tom won... but they've both became much more powerful than their last meeting... this is definitely exciting.

_Tom and Sora left their teams respective dugouts, and walked up to the motion figure system at the same time. Once they set their fields up, they stared each other down, anticipation filling the air. The tension is so thick.. someone could cut it with a sharp object. Auras of Flame and Ice collided with each other over and over again._

"I see.. you've gotten this strong in such a short time span. But, is it you.. or the change of deck?" Tom thought.

"His fire is so intense... even more so than Dragan's... I'm going to enjoy this." Sora thought.

"Begin the match!" The referee exclaimed.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Tom exclaimed.

"Stand up, True, vanguard!" Sora exclaimed at the same time.

_As soon as they did, a huge blizzard rose from the ground, creating the frozen tundra once again, this time however.. it's sunny, and you can see several mountains in the distance._

"Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid (**5000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Red light transformed Tom into a red shenron like dragon, it carries an orb in it's right claw_

"Evercold Soul Guide Maiden (**5000**)!" Sora revealed

_Blue light encased Sora, and transformed her into a tanned girl with black hair, and she wheres a simple looking dress that's deep purple in color._

"Cold Soldiers... this'll be fun." Tom thought.

"I'll go first, draw.. ride Dragon of Frosts (**8000**), Soul Guide Maiden moves." Sora informed.

_Blue light overtook Sora's vanguard, and transformed it into A black dragon with an ice blue under belly, it wears a chain around it's neck. The tan girl appeared behind it._

"I end my turn." Sora informed

**Tom - Sora**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid - Dragon of Frosts, Evercold Soul Guide Maiden**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Perdition Dragon Knight Gia (**7000**), Petal Flare moves!" Tom exclaimed.

_Red light overtook Tom's vanguard, and transformed him into a samurai warrior holding a single spear. His armor is red with green clothing underneath. Petal Flare appeared behind._

"I call a second Gia (**7000**)!" Tom added.

"I see.. that's his strategy." Sora thought.

"Let's go, my rearguard Gia attacks (**10000**)!" Tom declared.

"I guard with Itotz (**5000**)!" Sora countered.

"With Petal Flare's boost, Gia attacks (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Sora decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - no trigger**)!" Tom revealed.

_Despite the snow and ice covered ground, Gia was able to run st high speed, and strike the black dragon in it's chest._

"Damage check (**Evercold Frost Oxen - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Sora revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Sora**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - empty, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - Dragon of Frosts, Evercold Soul Guide Maiden**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Sora exclaimed.

"Alright.. I wonder what her plan of attack is.. who cares, this is going to be so much fun." Tom thought.

"I ride Evercold Shadow Tzila (**9000**)!" Sora exclaimed.

_Blue light covered the dragon, and transformed it into an older slightly tanned woman clad in a purple and black nun's uniform, she's wielding a large halberd that is bladed on both sides._

"I'm assuming this isn't it, this is basically when the rush phase begins." Tom thought

"I call Evercold Lancer Douglas (**9000**), and Dragon of Frosts (**8000**)!" Sora added.

_Blue light materialized on the field, and revealed the black dragon once again, and infront of him the light became a man with long dark green hair wearing black metallic armor, and he wields a javelin lance._

"With support from Soul Guide Maiden, Tzila attacks Gia (**14000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Evercold Reaper Tresa - no trigger**)!" Sora revealed.

_Tzila raised her halberd, and swung it, the shock-wave generated caused Gia to stagger back._

"Damage check (**Embodiment of Perdition Majid - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"With support from Dragon of Frosts, Douglas attacks Gia (**17000**)!" Sora followed up.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

_Douglas ran at high speeds, then struck Gia in the part of his armor that was already pierced._

"Damage check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

**Tom - Sora**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - empty, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - Evercold Shadow Tzila, Evercold Soul Guide Maiden**

**Empty, empty - Evercold Lancer Douglas, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"This is kinda nerve racking." Megan said suddenly.

"I know, Tom and Sora know how the other's deck works.. so they're testing the waters for now." Max reassured.

"Ride Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham (**9000**)!" Tom declared.

_Red light overtook Gia, and he transformed into a blue haired knight in reddish orange armor, and he wields a long staff._

"I call Whirlwind Dragon (**9000**), and Maleikoh (**7000**)!" Tom added.

_Two more red lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a blue and silver dragon on 4 legs, and the other revealed a red lizard man riding a green wyvern, and this man carries an energy lasso._

"He didn't move that other Gia back... what gives?" Dragan asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd assume he wants to make sure he had enough attacks to somehow derail Sora's plans for the next few turns." Brian answered.

"I guess that makes sense." Dragan thought.

"Gia attacks Tzila (**10000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Queen's Servant Seraphim - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

"With support from Petal Flare, Ilham attacks Tzila (**14000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Sora decided.

"Drive check (**Perdition Dragon Glutton Dracokid - draw trigger**) power to Whirlwind Dragon (**14000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

Ilham got close to Tzila, than struck her in two different places on her upper-body.

"Damage check (**Evercold Shadow Tzila - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

"Whirlwind Dragon attack (**24000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Evercold Maiden Iva - heal trigger**) I heal Tzila from the damage zone." Sora informed.

"I end my turn." Tom decided.

**Tom - Sora**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 2**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - empty, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - Evercold Shadow Tzila, Evercold Soul Guide Maiden**

**Perdition Battler Maleikoh, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - Evercold Lancer Douglas, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Sora exclaimed.

"Damage, hand size, and fields are perpetually even.. I thought this game would be at least somewhat quicker." Tom stated.

"It's to be expected, we saw the other's decks, and know what the other is capable of with their clan." Sora answered.

"That is to be expected, now show me what the Cold Soldiers can do!" Tom exclaimed.

"Beauty driven from the ice and snow, lend my your aid.. I ride Evercold Midnight Maiden Efah (**11000**)!" Sora declared.

_A small gust of wind rose from the ground, and the snow transformed Sora's vanguard into a young woman with pale skin, light blue hair and eyes, she wears a purple and black nun's uniform, and wields a small doubled edged halberd._

"I activate Soul Guide Maiden's skill.. counterblast, and I send it to the soul... I weaken Petal Flare (**3000**), then I call Evercold Beauty Leilah (**9000**), and Itotz (**7000**)!" Sora explained.

_2 more blue lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a tall woman with grey skin, purple hair. She wears slimmed down black, silver, and gold combination armor, and wields a crossbow with a quiver on her back. The second revealed a blond haired man in black armor who holds a very slim halberd._

"With Itotz, she can discard a card from her hand to weaken the opponent's vanguard.. Leilah will power up afterwords... I see how it is." Tom thought.

"Douglas attacks your vanguard with Dragon's boost (**17000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Itotz boosts, Efah attacks your vanguard (**18000**)!" Sora declared.

"Perdition Dragon Knight Sattar, quintet wall!" Tom countered.

_A cocky man in red armor appeared between Ilham and Efah._

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dancer Agafia - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Dragonic Neoflame - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Glutton Dracokid - draw trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield: 35000**

"Twin drive (**Evercold Soldier Midnight - critical trigger**) all effects to Leilah (**14000, 2 critical**) second check (**Evercold Soldier Kaelin - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

_Five more warriors appeared to protect Ilham from harm._

"Leilah attack (**14000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Perdition Dragon Knight Sattar - no trigger**), second check (**Perdition Dancer Agafia - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

**Tom - Sora**

**4 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**7 - drop zone - 2**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**Empty, Perdition Dragon Knight Gia - Evercold Beauty Leilah, empty**

**Perdition Dragon Petal Flare Dracokid, Perdition Dragon Knight Ilham - Evercold Midnight Maiden Efah, Evercold Recruit Itotz**

**Perdition Battler Maleikoh, Perdition Dragon Whirlwind dragon - Evercold Recruit Douglas, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"That was a good turn, now I just have to keep it up.. and the game will be mine." Sora thought.

"Cry out, rage of flames, search the world for a burning hope.. I ride Perdition Dragon Vortex Dragonewt (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

A burst of flames rose of Ilham's body, and transformed it into a huge whitish blue dragon standing on 2 legs.

"Here we go." Sora thought.

"Seek the mate!" Tom exclaimed.

_Four of the cards flew from the drop zone, and back into the deck.. then a copy of Perdition Dragon Whirlwind Dragon flew from the deck, and into Tom's hand._

"Flames that rage out, pierce the heavens, and repel those that incurs your wrath, legion (**20000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"Tom legioned first.. so this is how it begins." Sora thought.

"Let's go, legion persona blast.. counterblast. Burn the opposition, leave not even as behind, Trinity Crimson Flame!" Tom exclaimed.

_Vortex and Whirlwind roared in unison, then their bodies caught on fire._

"One!" Tom started.

_A small burst of fire raced towards Douglas, and cooked him to a crisp._

"Two!" Tom followed up

_A second bust of flames raced across, and burned Leilah to a crisp as well._

"And the third flame... Crimson Flame!" Tom finished.

_Vortex and Whirlwind shot the bulk of flames in unison at Efah, she screamed as the flames engulfed her body._

"Damage check (**Evercold Frost Oxen - draw trigger**) looks like I get to draw." Sora started to say.

"No you don't." Tom informed.

"Wha-" Sora started to ask.

_Sora looked at the card, and the trigger mark was caught on fire, when Sora placed it in the damage zone, the fire puffed out, and the card was unscathed._

"When Vortex Dragonewt uses Trinity Crimson Flame to deal damage, the trigger effect is nullified. Since 2 rearguards were retired, Vortex powers up by 6000 (**17000**).. Maleikoh's skill... soulblast and counter-charge." Tom informed.

"Is that it?" Sora asked.

"Nope.. I call Majid (**7000**) using his soulblast... I add 4000 to Gia (**11000**)." Tom informed.

"Sora has four damage.. she can only afford to let one attack through." Brian thought.

"Petal Flare boosts, let's go.. legion attack (**29000**)!" Tom declared.

"Kaelin guards... quintet wall!" Sora countered.

"She can't risk him getting a critical, but depending on what unit he gives the effects to, she might not be able to guard." Brian thought.

_A warrior in ice armor appeared between Efah and the two ice blue dragons_

**Top card: Evercold Soldier Midnight - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Evercold Maiden Iva - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Dragon of Frosts - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Evercold Recruit Itotz - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield: 40000**

"So, that's your defense. Twin drive check (**Perdition Dragon Buster Rain Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to Gia (**16000, 2 critical**)... second check (**Perdition** **Dragon Knight Tovare - critical trigger**) all effects to Whirlwind Dragon (**14000, 2 critical**)!" Tom revealed.

_Vortex and Whirlwind opened their mouths, and flames swirled and danced towards Efah at high speeds, but it was blocked by several other units._

"Crap... based on what he did... Sora can't afford to guard both attacks!" Brian thought.

"So.. if she guards 1, she'll lose... her best bet's a heal trigger." Dragan thought.

"All Tom has to do is attack, we've won!" Megan exclaimed.

"No... this is decided by Sora's damage check... if she gets a heal trigger, she'll be able to block the other attack with no problem." Max stated.

"Well, get to praying.. and hope a heal trigger doesn't come." Kyle advised.

"Whirlwind Dragon attacks with Maleikoh's boost (**24000**)!" Tom declared

"I don't guard." Sora informed.

_Whirlwind Dragon rose in response to that phrase, than it opened it's mouth, and shot Efah with the flames from it's mouth._

"Damage check (**Evercold Reaper Tersa - no trigger**), second check (**Evercold Lancer Douglas - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage was revealed, the units faded into nothing, and the field became the stadium once again._

"Winner, Team Samurai Dragon!" The referee exclaimed.

"We did it.. we beat them." Megan said in disbelief.

"And facing them in the final match is non other than... Team Strike Shadow!" The announcers informed the audience.

"Team Strike Shadow.. the championship team." Tom thought.

"Isaac Barrett.. just you wait!" Megan thought.

"We'll be the ones to destroy you!" Tom&Megan thought at the same time.

_Sora and Tom cleaned up their cards, shook each other's hand.. then returned to their dugouts._

"Well, we lost, oh well, that just means we have to train harder." Dragan said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Team Samurai Dragon and Team Strike Shadow... both are the strongest teams in the country.. but which one is the stronger team?" Brian thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: I'm a gracious loser, so I have one request. Defeat Isaac with everything you got<strong>

**Tom: of course, I'll win no problem**

**Max: Sakura Verde, fall into the power of Psyqualia**

**Sakura: what's going on!**

**Brian: next time: Final Match-up Samurai Dragon vs Strike Shadow Part 1**

**Isaac: so this is the strength of the Japanese National Champion's son**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold Soldiers "<em>Evercold<em>" units**

**Grade 2**

**Evercold Beauty Leilah**

**Race:Demon**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Auto [rc] When your opponent(s) vanguard would lose power by the effect of an Evercold vanguard; this unit gets 4000 until the end of the turn.**

**Flavor Text: Oh hush now. A lady must look good for everything. Even if it is a ghastly fight.**

**Des: A tall grey skinned purple haired female in slimmed down black, silver, and gold combination armor wielding a crossbow with a quiver on her back.**

**Grade 3**

**Evercold Reaper Tresa**

**Race:Demon**

**Power: 11000**

**Auto [vc] legion-20000: Evercold Beauty Leilah this ability is active if both you and your opponent have grade 3 or higher vanguards During your turn return 4 cards from the Drop Zone to the deck and search for the specified card and perform Legion**

**Act[vc] [1/turn] [cb1 Evercold & Drop a unit from your hand with the same name as a unit on vc] If your opponent's vanguard's power is 7000 or less your opponent(s) vanguard's power becomes 0 until the start of your next turn.**

**Auto [vc] When this unit attacks your opponents vanguard and it's power is 0 or less; this unit gets +1 critical until the end of that battle**

**Flavor Text: Would you please stop with the makeup? I'm trying to destroy the enemy!**

**Des: A tall grey skinned brunette female is slim black, silver, and gold combination armor wielding a large scythe.**


	61. Final Matchup SD vs SS part 1

**Final Matchup: Samurai Dragon Vs Strike Shadow Part 1:**

**An: I written this before the last two Battle to Save My Sister chapters, I have been yearning to write this out for some time now, please don't judge.**

* * *

><p><em>The final round has begun, and everyone around the stadium is both anxious and hyped for these battles to be underway. The members of Samurai Dragon have exited their rooms, and are now heading down to the final match up of their destiny.<em>

"Oh man, this is so exciting. We're facing Strike Shadow " Greg said enthusiastically.

"Of course, we have earned our way here, but I'm still kind of nervous." Megan added.

"That's to be expected...you guys trained with your parents, and are on par with how they played when they were your age." Kyle stated.

"I can't wait to get started." Tom stated.

"What he said." Greg agreed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kyle agreed as well.

_The five of them continued to walk down to the stadium, and they made it there 5 minutes before the match began. Greg and Megan sat at the tv monitor, while Tom and Max stood looking over to the field. They both were shocked to see two black pillars instead of the usual Motion Figure Systems._

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p>"That's an interesting system." Tom mumbled.<p>

"What is that anyway?" Greg asked.

"It's called the GIRS system, it basically converts the cards and playmat to holographic images, so that you can battle alongside the units." Kyle explained.

"I see." Tom mumbled.

"Tom, who are you going to pick for the matches?" Max asked.

"Not sure yet, I'm waiting for the announcers to tell us how the final round will work." Tom responded.

"Smart thinking." Kyle stated.

Surely enough, within the minutes, Doctor O and his lovely Colleague, Sara, made their presence known to the audience from the commantator booth.

"Hello everyone, I'm sure you know us by now. But, I want to inform you that for the final round, each match will have a special rule. Sara, if you please." Doctor O asked.

"Certainly. The first round's rule is multiple redraws. In a normal game, you can only redraw once, but in this case both players can keep redrawing until they have their ideal starting hands. The second matchup will be a vanguard tagfight, so all tagfight rules apply. Finally, the third game of this matchup will start at 0 damage, but will end at 8 damage." Sara explained.

"Alright, that gives each of us an opportunity to fight, and show them what a great team we are." Tom thought.

"So, let's look at the pair ups to each match." Sara announced.

"But, before that, let's give a big round of Applause to the talanted Ultra Rare!" Doctor O exclaimed.

Suiko, Rekka and Kourin walked up to the stage prepared for them, and the crowd exploded with applause.

"Come on, this is the final round...we want to hear you cheer!" Suiko exclaimed.

_Everyone in the stadium yelled as loud as they could; however, it wasn't as loud as Ultra Rare hoped._

"I still can't hear you, you can do better than that, can't you?" Kourin asked.

_The audience yelled even louder than before in appreciation for Ultra Rare (if that was even possible)._

"Now that you're all pumped, the first fight of the final match is between the US Single Division Champion, Sakura Verde of Team Strike Shadow and the co captain of Samurai Dragon, Max Suzugamori!" Rekka informed.

"The tagfight round is between Strike Shadow's Preston Crawford and Teresa Weaver vs Samurai Dragon's Megan Sendou and her cousin, Greg Katsuragi." Suiko announced.

"And the third round is between the captains of Strike Shadow and Samurai Dragon, Isaac Barrett and Tom Toshiki!" Kourin stated enthusaistically.

_With Strike Shadow:_

"Why didn't I notice that the last names of Tom's teammates sound really familiar." Sakura mumbled.

"Are you worried?" Teresa asked.

"It's interesting to face an unknown team in the finals. When it comes to Vanguard I don't care who they're related to." Sakura explained.

"Are you nervous of facing an unkown challenge?" Isaac asked her.

"What's with the sudden q&a? No, I'm not nervous." Sakura countered.

"Good." Isaac said.

Back to the announcers:

"But before we get to the cardfighting, we need to have the classic meet and greet." Doctor.O informed the audience

Tom and Isaac walked up to the GIRS system, then shook the other's hand.

"I can tell by how you shook my hand that you don't think of me as a worthy opponent for you." Tom said suddenly.

"Though you won your last match you're still a fighter not worthy of note to me, so if a third match does become necessary you'd better prove me wrong." Isaac said without changing his facial expression.

"Unlike Megan, I don't get emotional over insults, but that doesn't mean I don't want to pay you back for beating both her and my brother." Tom said with an almost equal cold tone.

_Suddenly the air around the two of them got tense. Tom's fire aura and Isaac's lightning aura pulsed around them as shadows of their ace dragons emerged and roared at each other. The two cardfighters walked back to their dugouts, while adrenaline was rushing through their vanes. Tom immediately sat down at the couch looking over to the GIRS system._

"Strong fighters give the best tension. Seriously, it's thick enough to cut through, wouldn't you agree Sara?" Doctor O asked.

"Yes, but without further delays, let's get the first round started!" Sara exclaimed.

"Well, that's my que." Max thought.

_Max and Sakura walked up to the system at the exact same time, both looking confused about how the system even worked._

"Hey, judge?" Max asked the brown haired man in the blue vest.

"Yes?" The judge asked Max.

"We don't know how to use this system, how does it work?" Sakura asked.

"Place your decks in the center of the podium, that's pretty much it." The judge informed.

"Good, now that that's out of the way, I have something to tell you." Max addressed to Sakura.

"Oh yeah, what?" Sakura asked.

"You can't beat me." Max stated rudely.

_Though Max believes his own words through the power of his Psyqualia, nearly the entire crowd watching him thought he was no more than an arrogant fool preaching Vanguard blasphemy._

"Hack, you can't say crap like that!" One angry fan yelled.

"This will be 2 nothin in Strike Shadow's favor!" Another fan exclaimed.

_The cameras in our heads now change to a cafe within the stadium, and we see Team Napoleon enjoying their lunch._

"What's with the crowd?" Kelly asked her teammates, after taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I think the better question is what's with Max?" Sam stated after taking a bite out of his pasta.

"It's his Psyqualia." A familiar voice informed.

_Team Napoleon turned to see Team Frozen Flame sitting one table next to them_

"Frozen Flame right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, name's Sora, team leader, and these block heads are Brian and Dragan." The blond haired girl informed.

_At the words 'block heads' Brian just gave a light giggle, while Dragan looked pissed._

"Good to meet you. What are you talking about though?" Mike asked.

_Sora, Dragan, and Brian explained he mysterious power of Psyqualia to team Napoleon, but we're heading back to the pre fight smack talk as if we never left it._

"Oh yeah, why not?" Sakura asked Max, feeling curious as to why he would say something like this.

"Because the outcome has already been decided, and this is the card that will beat you." Max said as he showed her the card he predicted will beat her.

"That's Overcoming Revenger Rukea, how is that going to beat me?" She asked Max.

"You'll see soon enough." Max said darkly

_Both Max and Sakura placed their decks immediately afterwards, then the terminal lit up, and the decks were dropped inside. Two identical holographic mats then appeared from where the decks disappeared. The two fighters checked the top card of their decks, then found it was their starting vanguards, which they placed facedown on the vanguard circle. They then proceeded to draw 5 cards from their decks, and redrew cards four times each to get their ideal hands (as per the special rule). The judge then flipped a coin he got from his pocket._

"Call it!" The judge said.

"What's this about?" Max asked as he was clearly curious as to why the judge pulled out a coin"

"He wants either of you to call heads or tails so you can choose the location on Cray in which to fight." Doctor O explained to them.

"What is this, Bakugan Mechtanium Serge?" Tom thought.

"Heads!" Max exclaimed.

_The judge lifted his hand off the coin, and the face up side is tails._

"Sakura gets to pick the location." The Judge stated.

"Why does he think that card will beat me." Sakura thought as she was flipping throught he different options.

_Over with Samurai Dragon._

"What's with Max?" Megan asked.

"He's just showing off his Psyqualia." Tom answered.

_Megan looked dumbfounded as she heard Tom's nonchalant answer._

"He has Psyqualia? Since when?" Megan asked.

"He's always had it, but Max has spent his time improving his abilities without relying on it, but sometimes against strong opponents he'll let it out. He's got a pretty good grip on it, but I still can't help but be worried at times." Tom explained.

"Pretty good grip...hope he does win after all." Greg thought.

Back to the fight:

_Sakura finally picked the location she wanted to fight in, and then set it to said location._

"Begin the match!" The announcer exclaimed.

Stand up, the vanguard!" Max exclaimed.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Sakura exclaimed at the same time.

_As soon as they flipped their vanguards, the stadium's seats expanded outwards and upwards, then transformed into sides of a castle. The grassy field of the stadium transformed into a brick floor. Suddenly, castle walls surrounded the two fighters, these walls are like one way mirrors. The fighters can't see the spectators, but the spectators can see them._

"Judgebau Revenger (**5000**)!" Max revealed.

_Max's vanguard came into existence, it's a black furred dog wearing a red cape._

"Koronagal Liberator (**5000**)!" Sakura revealed.

_Sakura's vanguard also lit up into existence. Her dog has blue fur, and carries a knife in its mouth._

"Interesting. Shadow Paladin vs Gold Paladin." Doctor O commented.

"It's always exciting to see paladin clans fight one another, and this one will be no exception." Sara added.

"I like the location you picked. A castle, perfect fit for two clans full of knights to fight each other." Max said as he smiled darkly.

"It just happen to be the first location that popped up. If the first location was a snowy mountain or somewhere under the sea... then we'd be fighting there instead." Sakura informed.

"I know, I'm just a sucker the aesthetics." Max answered.

"That's a little personal, draw, I ride Fast Chase Liberator Josephus (**7000**), Koronagal moves." Sakura informed.

_Sakura's vanguard was swallowed by a golden light, and transformed into a man in golden chain-mail armor. This man wields 2 sickle swords, and the blue dog appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Max - Sakura**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Judgebau Revenger - Fast Chase Liberator Josephus, Koronagal Liberator**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Transient Revenger Masquerade (**7000**), Judgebau moves." Max informed.

_Max's vanguard was encased by darkness, then the darkness morphed into a white haired man in a business suit. He has a black metallic glove with several sharp attachments on it. The black furred dog reappeared in a new position on the field._

"Masquerade attack Josephus (**7000**)!" Max declared.

_Masquerade__ jumped at the chance to attack the golden knight, so he raced across the battlefield._

"I don't guard." Sakura decided.

"Drive check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_The two warriors looked like they were dancing as the traded blows. Masquerade didn't give an inch as he delivered a final blow to Josephus' chest._

"Damage check (**Physical Force Liberator Zorron - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Sakura**

**6 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Transient Revenger Masqurade - Fast Chase Liberator Josephus, Koronagal Liberator**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Sakura declared.

"That opening attack was too basic for my taste...I'll have to step it up to deal her heavy damage." Max thought

"I ride Oath Liberator Aglovale (**9000**)!" Sakura declared.

_Sakura's vanguard was absorbed by a gold light, then it transformed into a hooded knight in thick armor, he wields a thin sword._

"I call Phallon (**9000**), Josephus (**7000**), and Bruno (**7000**)!" Sakura added.

_Three more gold lights warped into existence as the first revealed the chain-mail wearing knight, and the second revealed a green haired knight in gold armor whose wearing a red cape. The third revealed a brown haired boy in gold and blue robes, and he carries a bow in his right hand._

"With support from Josephus, Phallon attacks Masquerade (**19000**)!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Max informed.

_Phallon rose his sword to the air, then slashed the air in front of him. This shock-wave struck the white haired man in the head._

"Damage check (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) the power to Masquerade (**12000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

"With support from Koronagal, Aglovale attacks (**14000**)!" Sakura informed.

"Not guarding." Max told her.

"Drive check (**Steel Will Liberator Alwilla - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**19000, 2 critical**) Sakura revealed.

_Aglovale jumped in the air, then his sword harmonized blue flames into being. Aglovale shot a ball of this fire at Masquerade, who in turn, yelled in agony._

"Damage check (**Revenger Dark Bond Trumpeter - no trigger**), second check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to Masquerade (**17000**), and I recover 1." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Max - Sakura**

**7 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - Liberator of Royalty Phallon, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus**

**Empty, Transient Revenger Masquerade - Oath Liberator Aglovale, Koronagal Liberator**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"I stand and draw." Max declared.

"He thinks he can beat me...what a freakin joke." Sakura thought.

"Battle Spirit Revenger Macart (**9000**) will ride!" Max declared.

_A flash of light swallowed Max's vanguard, and evolved it into a blond haired man in shadow armor. He carries a long sword._

"I call Rukea (**9000**)! Max added.

_A flash of purple light entered the field, and the purple light morphed into a man with long purple hair, he wears black armor, and carries a long sword. Sakura just gave an annoyed glance at the warrior._

"Rukea attacks Phallon (**9000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura informed.

_The long haired knight jumped up in the air, then he came down, and struck the green haired knight in the chest._

"Macart attacks Aglovale (**9000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura decided.

Drive check (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**14000, 2 critical**)." Max revealed.

_Macart sprinted through the field, and struck the hooded knight in the chest._

"Damage check (**Oath Liberator Aglovale - no trigger**) second check (**Numinous Tree Liberator Elchea - heal trigger**) I recover 1." Sakura informed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Sakura**

**7 - hand - 3**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - empty, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus**

**Empty, Battle Spirit Revenger Macart - Oath Liberator Aglovale, Koronagal Liberator**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"Stand and draw!" Sakura declared.

"We are in turn 4, and the game is pretty much dead even. Neither Player has givin an inch so far, just how will this game go down?" Doctor O asked.

"This game will be over in 4 turns, calling it now." Tom thought.

"Freed from solidarity upon your golden wings, I ride! Solitary Liberator Gancelot (**11000**)!" Sakura declared.

_Golden light encased Sakura's vanguard, and evolved him into a blond elf riding a white Pegasus. Both elf and steed are wearing gold armor._

"I call Prominence Glare (**11000**)!" Sakura declared.

_Another golden light filled the field, and a white dragon in gold armor appeared. It holds a long sword._

"Odd, why did she call it to rearguard? No... I shouldn't be surprised... dad said sometimes the real thing can be a little different than what Psyqualia shows you." Max thought.

"With support from Josephus, Glare attacks Rukea (**18000**)!" Sakura declared.

"Air Raid Dragon will guard (**10000**)!" Max countered.

_The gold dragon made his attack, but a black armored dragon blocked the attack._

"With support from Koronagal, Gancelot attacks Macart (**18000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard." Max informed.

"Twin drive (**Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare - no trigger**), second check (**Sword Formation Liberator Igraine - no ****trigger**)." Sakura revraled.

_The elf rode his Pegasus across the field, and struck the blond shadow knight._

"Damage check (**Battle Spirit Revenger Macart - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Max - Sakura**

**6 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 3**

**Empty, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus**

**Empty, Battle Spirit Revenger Macart - Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Koronagal Liberator**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"I stand and draw!" Max declared.

"Why isn't he calling Rakia?" Greg found himself asking.

"Maybe he wants to keep that big hand of his for as long as possible." Megan suggested.

"He's close to winning...just 3 turns left." Tom thought.

"Fill the void of darkness, and cross the ream of illusion, I ride, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Max declared.

_Max's vanguard evolved through a stunning veil of purple light. This knight is a white haired elf in shadow armor, and he has a black furred Pegasus._

"Mordred attacks Gancelot (**13000**)!" Max declared.

"Alwilla will guard (**21000**)!" Sakura countered.

"Twin drive (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) all effects to Rukea (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' - no trigger**)." Max revelaed.

_Mordred rode his Pegasus into battle trying to attack the other elf, but a blue haired man in gold armor blocked his path towards Gancelot._

"Rukea (**14000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura said as she looked at her hand.

_The long haired knight raced through the field, and stabbed the elf._

"Damage check (**Solitary Liberator Gancelot - no trigger**), second check (**Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - no ****trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Sakura**

**8 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 4**

**Empty, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus**

**Empty, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Solitary Liberator Gancelot, Koronagal Liberator**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"I'm ending this game right here!" Sakura declared as she drew.

"Oh, please! Quit trying to be tough, you'll never beat me here!" Max countered.

"I'll show you! Flames who's color represents bonds, flare up and share with me that strength! Break Ride, Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare (**11000**)!" Sakura declared.

_The limit break seal exploded as Sakura's vanguard evolved into a white dragon in gold armor, it holds a sword that can wield blue fire._

"Breaking Shining Wing! I add 10000 to my vanguard (**21000**), then 5000 to Glare (**16000**), 5000 to Koronagal (**10000**), and 5000 to Bruno (**12000**)." Sakura declared.

"That won't be enough to save you." Max smiled darkly.

"Seek Mate!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to ignore Max's taunts,

_The 4 cards in Sakura's drop zone moved back to the deck, then a copy of Regulation Liberator Aglovale flew from the deck, and into her hand._

"Inferno of bonds, seep forth towards those who posess your embers and gather them together as one! Together, purge the darkness with the light of your flames, Legion (**30000**)!" Sakura exclaimed.

_The hoodless version of Aglovale appeared next to the vanguard version of the golden armor dragon._

"What a speech...I'm not moved." Max taunted.

"I call Phallon (**9000**). Then, I counterblast and retire Phallon...I check the top 4 cards of the deck for...this card, and call it!" Sakura informed.

**Top card: Regulation Liberator Aglovale - no trigger**

_Another hoodless version of Aglovale appeared onto he field through a burst of gold light._

"Soul blast...I check the top 5 cards for Prominence Glare, and add it to my hand; counterblast, and I discard the third Glare in my hand, and my vanguard gets plus 1 critical (**2 critical**)...then Koronagal (**13000**), and Bruno (**15000**) both get a power up." Sakura informed.

"There are 2 cards left in her hand...I'll win next turn." Max thought.

"Koronagal boosts, Legion attack (**43000**)!" Sakura declared.

"Explosion Blue stops me from protecting myself." Max thought, then added "I don't guard."

"Twin drive (**Light Formation Liberator Erdre - no trigger**), second check (**Numinous Tree Liberator Elchea - heal trigger**) power to Aglovale (**14000**), and I recover 1." Sakura revraled.

_The knight and dragon crossed their swords, and generated a huge force of blue flames. The two launched the fire at Mordred, and he and his Pegasus were bathed in said flames._

"Damage check (**Overcoming Revenger Rukea - no trigger**), second check (**Transient Revenger Masquerade - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"With support from Bruno, Aglovale attacks (**28000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I guard with Healing Revenger and Grim Revenger (**31000**)!" Max countered.

"With support from Josephus, my rearguard Glare attacks Mordred (**23000**)!" Sakura declared.

"Mac Lir will nullify that!" Max countered.

"Max is a strategic genius, plus that psyqualia makes him even more formidable." Tom thought.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Max - Sakura**

**4 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**6 - drop zone - 2**

**Empty, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus**

**Empty, Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare/Regulation Liberator Aglovale, Koronagal Liberator**

**Judgebau Revenger, empty - Regulation Liberator Aglovale, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"Final Turn!" Max exclaimed.

_The entire viewing Audience was shocked to hear those words coming out of Sakura's opponent._

"You say final turn, but I've gotten you in a corner...there's no way you can win!" Sakura spat.

"On the contrary, I had the same formation throughout the match. Now it's time to show you the path I was shown." Max explained.

_Max's eyes started to glow with light that was the same color as his eyes. Isaac and Megan activated their own Psyqualia to see what Max has in store for Sakura. Sakura and Max stood in the night time version of the castle court yard, and took control of their current vanguards, of course Sakura took control of Aglovale._

"What... What is this!" Sakura asked the Mordred who had Max's face.

"This is how you'll lose." Max answered.

_Max's vanguard evolved through a purple light, and revealed a big black dragon with wings that were red in the back. Then, a knight with short purple hair, wearing shadow armor, and carrying a short sword appeared behind the other shadow knight with a long sword. Mordred appeared in front of the black dog, and Blaster Dark appeared next to the dragon Max was in control of. Mordred charged, and slain the faded version of Aglovale, then Judgebau turned to light, and two weak units appeared on Max's field. Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster charged into battle. The two warriors struck the gold dragon on the first attempt, but was stopped by a blue haired knight on the second attempt. Finally the long purple haired jumped in the air, but a young red haired girl, and five defenders came to protect the dragon. Rukea bypassed them with ease, and slain Prominence Glare anyway. Megan and Sakura felt overwhelmed by the power, but Isaac shrugged it off like it was nothing._

_With Samurai Dragon:_

"Final turn, but his formation is too weak." Kyle started.

"True, but this is Max...and his Psyqualia." Tom responded.

"He'll win it this turn, there's no doubt." Megan and Isaac thought at the same time.

_Back to the fight:_

"Stand and draw!" Max declared.

"There's no way he can beat me here... I can defend myself with both the perfect guard and the quintet wall...plus thanks to that heal trigger, I'm at 3 damage...I'll survuve, then beat him." Sakura thought.

"Dragon born of the altered world, bring chaos to the order of the universe...break ride! Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' (**11000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Max's vanguard was swallowed by purple light, and it evolved into Phantom Blaster Overlord wearing Phantom Blaster Dragon as armor, and it's wings are red in the back._

"Counterblast, the break ride skill adds 10000 power (**21000**), then I superior call Self Control Revenger Rakia with 5000 extra power (**12000**), Rukea gets 3000 power with his effect (**12000**)!" Max declared.

_A purple light emerged, and summoned a knight with short purple hair, he wears black armor, and carries a short sword._

"I call Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Max added.

_The white haired elf in a dark Pegasus returned to the field._

"Why isn't he filling up his formation? This set up is also like from the vision...this game won't end like that." Sakura thought.

"Seek the mate!" Max exclaimed

_Four cards flew from Max's drop zone, and a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' flew from the deck, and into Max's hand._

"Shadow King and Dark Knight unite to bring despair to those seeking hope, Legion (**30000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"Legion plus that superior call...and he used one counterblast so far...I won't lose though. But so far that vision is coming true. If I try to protect Aglovale, I can't defend my vanguard...did he predict that much of my defensive capabilities?" Sakura thought.

"With support from Judgebau, Mordred attacks Oath Liberator Aglovale (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"What? No guard." Sakura informed.

_The elf on steed raced across the field, and thrusted his sword in the hooded knight's chest._

"This is just like the vison...no, I'll make sure I pull through." Sakura thought.

"Judgebau's counterblast...it moves to the soul, then I search my deck for Freezing Revenger (**5000**), and Grim Revenger (**5000**). Rukea and Rakia get 6000 each (**18000**)!" Max informed.

_An old man, and a pretty young looking guy with wings, both in black outfits, appeared onto he battlefield._

"Blaster Dark 'Abyss' and Phantom Blaster 'Abyss', legion attack (32000)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura decided.

"Twin drive (**Revenger Air Raid Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Rukea (**23000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**). Second check (**Freezing Revenger - draw** **trigger**) power to Rukea (**28000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

_The black dragon flew through the field, and struck the gold dragon with it's claws, then Blaster Dark struck Aglovale._

"Damage check (**Physical Force Liberator Zorron - no trigger**), second check (**Oath Liberator Aglovale - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"Counterblast, and I sacrifice Mordred, Grim Revenger, and Freezing Revenger, my vanguard stands back up." Max informed.

_Blaster Dark looked at the trigger units, and struck them both, then the dragon slashed Mordred, and ate his Pegasus._

"Sword dripped in blood will never leave the battle, Phantom Blaster Rising!" Max exclaimed.

"Phantom Blaster Rising...I have to stop that." Sakura thoguht.

"Legion attack (**32000**)!" Max declared.

"Erdre will nullify that (**perfect guard**)." Sakura countered.

"Twin drive (**Freezing Revenger - draw trigger**) power to Rukea (**33000**) and I draw, second check (**Fighting Spirit Revenger Macart - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_The two knights raced through the field to attack Glare and Aglovale, but a blue haired knight came out of nowhere, and generated a barrier to block the two black knights._

"Rakia boosts, Rukea attacks (**51000**)!" Max declared.

"Comrades on the field will defend, Sword Formation Liberator Igraine, Quintet Wall!" Sakura countered.

"Sakura needs 4 trigger units with 10k in shields and a non grade 3 unit to block this attack." Doctor O informed the audience.

**Top card: Fast Chase Liberator Josephus - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Regulation Liberator Aglovale - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Liberator of Royalty Phallon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Numinous Tree Liberator Elchea - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Liberator Lucky Charmy - draw trigger (5000)**

**Total shield: 30000**

"That brings my power up to 41000... I-I only have Elchea in my hand, so I don't have enough power to add to the defense...how did he win. Why was that vison so accurate?!" Sakura thought.

_The long haired purple knight bypassed the defenders, and struck the gold dragon in the chest._

"Damage check (**Numinous Tree Liberator Elchea - heal trigger**) I recover 1 damage." Sakura revealed.

"What!? My Psyqualia showed me that I'd win on this turn...again this is something I should've taken into account." Max thought.

**Max - Sakura**

**9 - hand - 1**

**5 - damage - 5**

**4 - soul - 2**

**4 - counterblast - 2**

**5 - drop zone - 10**

**Self-control Revnger Rakia, Overcoming Revenger Rukea - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare, Fast Chase liberator Josephus**

**Empty, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss'/Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare/Regulation Liberator Aglovale, Koronogal Liberator**

**Empty, empty - empty, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"I stand and draw!" Sakura declared.

"Okay... I have 9 cards in my hand...1 intercept, and 5 damage...she used up 3 heal triggers...while I may have used 1, it was shuffled back into my deck...so technically I have all 4." Max thought.

"I activate Prominence Glare's counterblast! I sacrifice my rearguard Glare, to check the top 4 cards of my deck... Zorron (**7000**) his skill sends him to the soul... then I check the top 3 cards... Regulation Aglovale (**9000**)...his skill I check the top 5 for this, and add it to my hand." Sakura revraled.

**Top card: Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare - no trigger**

"Counterblast and I discard 1 from my hand... my vanguard gets plus 1 critical (**2 critical**), and you can't use grade 1 or higher units from your hand to guard! In addition, Koronagal and Bruno get 6000 power with their skills (**Bruno 13000, Koronagal: 11000**)" Sakura informed.

"If I can survive this turn...then I'll win." Max thought.

"With support from Bruno, Aglovale attacks Phantom Blaster...he gets 2000 power (**24000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I don't guard!" Max decided.

_The green haired knight jumped in the air, then fire swirled in his hand.. when he shot the flames, the dragon roared in agony of being set on fire._

"Damage check (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to Abyss (**16000**), and I recover 1." Max revealed.

"With support from Koronagal, Go Legion Attack (**31000**)!" Sakura declared.

"2 versions of Air Raid Dragon, Freezing Revenger will guard, and Rukea will intercept (**41000**)!" Max countered.

"He's allowed to intercept because Explosion Blue only effects the grade 1 or higher units in the hand." Doctor O informed the confused members of the audience.

"Twin drive (**Physical Force Liberator Zorron - no trigger**), second check (**Steel Blade Liberator Alwilla - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**36000, 3** **critical**)!" Sakura declared.

_The golden armored knight and dragon hurdled themselves to the dark knight and dragon, but were stopped by the four defenders._

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Max - Sakura**

**6 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 5**

**4 - soul - 1**

**3 - counterblast - 4**

**5 - soul - 2**

**Self-control Revenger Rakia, empty - empty, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus**

**Empty, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss'/Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' - Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence Glare/Regulation Liberator Aglovale, Koronagal Liberator**

**Empty, empty - Regulation Liberator Aglovale, May Rain Liberator Bruno**

"It's all over...I lost...I'm sorry guys." Max thought as he stared at his deck.

Max's stare concerned Tom, but Tom knew that he couldn't run onto the field, or his team would be disqualified.

*"Daddy, is Psyqualia really that powerful?"* Max heard a young voice ask.

_Max's Psyqualia activated once more, but this time... it's showing him a vision of his past._

"Max, you don't want to rely on that power...it can overcome you, and possibly corrupt your whole sense of self. But that doesn't mean it isn't strong" Ren's voice spoke.

"So, what would happen should it fail?" the young Max asked.

"That's a good question...just do what your heart says you should do." the image of Ren answered.

"It'll be alright, I should defend myself for this turn. But what's with him..he's staring at his deck" Sakura thought.

"What my heart says...it's telling me to legion up once more...alright it's time." Max thought as the power died down.

"What's going on...his Psyqualia is acting differently then before." Megan thought.

"Dragon born in the alternate world, return to this plain of existence once more. I ride, Revenger Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' (**11000**)!" Max declared.

"This is the second time that Max had to legion... wonder how this will turn out." Tom thought.

"I call Macart (**9000**)...seek the mate!" Max exclaimed.

_A green haired knight in black armor appeared infront of the pink haired knight. Then 4 cards returned to the deck, and a copy of Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss' flee from the deck, and into Max's hand._

"Knight of darkness that is bound the soul, unite with the darkness of the abyss, legion! (**20000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"That's not all...whenever Max performs legion, he can search his deck, and call a rearguard thanks to Macart's skill." Tom thought.

"Transient Revenger (**7000**)... then Rakia boosts, so Macart attacks the rearguard Aglovale (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura decided.

_The green haired knight in black armor struck the green haired knight in gold armor, forcing the later to dissipate._

"Blaster Dark and Phantom Blaster, Legion Attack (**22000**)!" Max declared.

"I guard with Elchea and Alwilla (**31000**)!" Sakura countered.

"Twin drive (**Healing Revenger - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**27000**), and I recover 1...second check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)!" Max revealed.

_The dark dragon and knight attacked the golden dragon and knight, but two defenders blocked the attempt._

"Now...traitorous dragon and knight, strike down your comrades obtain even higher levels of power...Phantom Blaster Rising!" Max exclaimed.

_Blaster Dark turned to Macart, and struck him down...Phantom Blaster turned to Rakia and Masquerade, and struck them sown with one slash of his claws. The two lf them stood up, and stared down Glare and Aglovale._

"Legion attack (**27000**)!" Max declared.

"I can't defend this!" Sakura realized when she looked at her hand.

"Twin drive (**Grim Revenger - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**32000, 2 critical**), second check (**Overcoming Revenger Rukea - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_The two warriors darkness ran up to, and struck the warriors of light. As the card went to the damage zone, the field returned to normal._

"Winner, Max Suzugamori." The referee declared.

"Thanks for the great fight!" Max said joyfully.

_Sakura looked shocked, confused, and puzzled as Max's tone changed from creepy to jolly, but returned to her team to contemplate this fight._

"Amazing, Max Suzugamori has declared the first win for his team. Although it wasn't how he predicted." Doctor O stated.

"Will Megan and Greg be able to win it, or will Teresa and Preston over power them?" Sara asked as well.

"Those lucky bastards." Preston thought.

"How...just how did he win?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, are all right, do you need anything?" Teresa asked Sakura.

"No, I'm fine." Sakura answered.

"Destiny played in his favor, just as it will play in mine." Isaac thought as he stared at Tom.

"Tom Toshiki...why do I get soo pissed off looking at you?" Isaac thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: Good luck<strong>

**Max: you're going to need it**

**Preston: It'll take everything you have, and more to overcome me!**

**Teresa: Don't boast, let's play this game nice and easy**

**Kyle: next time Final Matchup: Samurai Dragon vs Strike Shadow part 2**

**Megan&Greg: I won't lose this battle!**


	62. Final Matchup SD vs SS part 2

**Final Matchup: Samurai Dragon Vs Strike Shadow Part:2**

* * *

><p><em>In a very stunning upset, Max defeated Sakura, and has earned his team the first win. Now the pressure is on for Megan and Greg as they prepare for their tag fight. Meanwhile, we go to the bar where Frozen Flame and Napoleon are hanging out.<em>

"He won dispite his vision failing." Brian stated nervously.

"Max is strong, I just didn't expect him to be that strong." Kelly thought.

"Makes me want to face him now." Dragan said enthusiastically.

"Just what in the world happened? Could Psyqualia really be that powerful? If so, why does he hide it?" Mike thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>We now go to team Samurai Dragon as Megan and Greg got ready for their tag fight. The two of them are examining their decks as they make final preparations to fight Strike Shadow.<em>

"Are you two nervous?" Max asked them.

"A bit, but once I start fighting, I'll be okay." Greg answered.

"Same with me." Megan added.

"Do your best, and don't give them an inch." Tom told them.

"Don't worry, we won't let them beat us." Greg stated as he gave Tom a thumbs up.

"Now the second match up is a tag fight between Teresa Weaver and Preston Crawford vs Megan Sendou and Greg Katsuragi." Doctor O informed the audience.

"Yes, and let's get he match underway!" Sara added.

_Greg and Megan walked up to the GIRS at the same time as Preston and Teresa. All 4 of them are staring each other down. Two more obelisks rose out of the ground_

"Well, Megan you ready?" Greg asked her.

"Yeah, I refuse to lose this battle." Megan answered.

"Too bad, because that's exactly what will happen." Preston responded.

"Please forgive him, and let's make this a good fight." Teresa stated.

"Right." Greg responded.

_All four fighters set their decks on the system. The said system absorbed their decks, and created holograms of the playmat, and they set their fields accordingly._

"Begin the match!" The referee responded

"Stand up, vanguard!" All 4 fighters exclaimed.

_The spectator seats rose in the air, then they were sent outwards as the battlefield morphed into under water ruins of the past. Several marble buildings look corroded and covered with moss._

"First Aid Celestial Peniel (**5000**)." Teresa revealed.

_Pink light materialized infront of Teresa, and from this light came a green haired angel with blue wings. She wears a white dress, and holds a yellow box filled with medical supplies._

"Energyraizer (**5000**)." Greg revealed.

_Silver light burst infront of Greg, and from that came a big purple robot that looks like Battleraizer._

"Blue Storm Cadet Anos (**5000**)!" Preston revealed.

_Dark blue light materialized infront of Preston, and from that light came a aquamarine haired boy in a navy outfit, he carries a sword in the hilt on the belt of his pants._

"Composed Seeker Lucius (**5000**)!" Megan revealed.

_A light blue light surged infront of Megan, and it formed into a young man with red eyes and blue hair. He wears silver armor, and holds a long pole._

"I'm going first, draw! Ride, Honest Seeker Cynric (**7000**), Lucius moves." Megan informed.

_A burst of light swallowed Megan's vanguard, and morphed him into a silver haired knight in the same colored armor. He carries a crossbow, and his helmet covers most of his hair. The blond haired bow appeared behind him_

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - drop zone - 0/0/0**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - First Aid Celestial Peniel, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Energyraizer - Blue Storm Cadet Anos, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder will ride (**7000**), Anos moves." Preston informed.

_A gust of wind engulfed Preston's vanguard, and transformed him into a purple haired man in a navy outfit. Like all Aqua Force humanoid warriors, his equipment has a green neon light, and his sword is crystal blue with green enhancements. The boy navy warrior appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Preston informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - drop zone - 0/0/0**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - First Aid Celestial Penile, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Energyraizer - Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and I ride Cannonraizer (**7000**), Energyraizer moves." Greg informed.

_A surge of light encased Greg's vanguard, and evolved it into a bluish purple battlecar like unit with two canons on its back. Energyraizer appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - drop zone - 0/0/0**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - First Aid Celestial Penile, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Energyraizer, Cannonraizer - Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, and I ride Arabahki (**7000**), Penile moves." Teresa informed.

_Penile was encased in pure light, then the light shaped itself. The angel that appeared from this light had blue wings, but she has aquamarine hair, two different colored eyes, and wields a big laser canon. The green haired angel with the medical kit appeared after a few seconds passed._

"I call Narelle (**7000**)!" Teresa added.

_A flash of pink light generated itself on the field, and the angel that came from it had long blue hair covered in a nurse's hat. This angel also wears a nurse's uniform, and she holds a stethoscope in her right hand._

"Narelle attacks Cynric (**7000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

_The nurse like angel raised her arms infront of her body, then a surge of magic flew from them, and struck the knight._

"Damage check (**King of Knights Ezer - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"That's going to sting her a bit." Max thought.

"This is no big deal, I have a copy of him in my hand." Megan thought.

"With support from Penile, Arabhaki attacks your vanguard (**12000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Drive check (**Prophecy Celestial Ramiel - no trigger**)!" Teresa revealed.

_Arabhaki raised her blaster, and aimed for Cynric. she launched the rocket, and a missile struck the knight, causing a huge explosion._

"Damage check (**Seeker Proudroar Lion - no trigger**)!" Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Teresa informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**2/0/2- damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - drop zone - 0/0/0**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Honest Seeker Cynric - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, First Aid Celestial Penile**

**Empty, empty - Nursing Celestial Narelle, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Energyraizer, Cannonraizer - Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"It's my turn now." Megan thought as she drew.

"Megan, I know I can be a goof at times, but I won't let that interfere with supporting you." Greg thought.

"Stand up my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade Seeker (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

_Bright light enveloped Megan's vanguard, and he transformed into a man covered in white armor with blue streaks running over the entire suit. He carries a single sword with the same colors as the armor._

"I call Grynngal Seeker (**6000**), and Seeker Proudroar Lion (**9000**) to rearguard." Megan added.

_Two blue lights burst into life as a silver armored dog and a blue skinned lion with a dark blue mane entered the field._

"With support from Lucius, Proadroar Lion attacks Arabhaki (**14000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard," Teresa decided.

_The blue lion pulled its legs back, then sprinted towards the angel with the rocket launcher. It pounced on said angel, and clawed at its face._

"Damage check (**Holy Edge Celestial Malchidael - no trigger**)." Teresa revealed.

"Proudroar gives Grynngal 2000 power, and with his boost, Blaster Blade Seeker attacks Arabhaki (**17000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Teresa decided.

"Drive check (**Honest Seeker Cynric - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Blaster Blade raised his sword in the air, then charged right for the angel, and struck her through the side._

"Damage check (**Essence Celestial Becca - no trigger**)." Teresa revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan decided.

"Why didn't she use Grynngal's skill?" Preston thought.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**4/5/9 - hand - 5/5/10**

**2/02 - damage - 2/0/2**

**1/0/1 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - drop zone - 0/0/0**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - Nursing Celestial Narelle, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Energyraizer, Cannonraizer - Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, empty -empty, empty**

"Alright, stand and draw!" Preston exclaimed.

"Aqua Force has amazing combo attacks. I have to conserve my hand for defense, but I don't want to take too much damage." Greg thought.

"I ride Blue Storm Marine General Spyros (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

_A blue light engulfed Preston's vanguard, and it morphed into an indigo haired man who wears the Aqua Force marine suit, and he's riding a surfboard._

"I call Ianis (**9000**), and Hermes (**7000**)!" Preston added.

_Two blue lights appeared on the field. The first revealed a man with a green tinge as he wears the same uniform as Spyros, and a man in the same uniform, and he's wearing an admiral's hat._

"Hermes attacks Cannonraizer (10000)!" Preston declared.

"The first attack," Megan thought.

"I don't guard," Greg decided.

_The green tinged man raised his gun, then fired a bullet at the bulky machine._

"Damage check (**Katanaraizer - no trigger**)!" Greg revealed.

"With support from Anos, Spyros attacks Cannonraizer (**14000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

"Drive check (**Blue Storm Marine General Michael - no trigger**)." Preston revealed.

_The indigo haired man slammed his surfboard into the bulky robot, causing it to fall over._

"Damage check (**Cannonraizer - no trigger**)!" Greg revealed.

"Go Ianis (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

"I guard with Raizer Crew (**5000**)!" Greg countered.

"I end my turn." Preston informed

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**4/4/8 - hand - 5/4/9**

**2/2/4 - damage - 2/0/2**

**1/0/1 - soul - 0/1/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/1/1 - drop zone - 0/0/0**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - Nursing Celestial Narelle, empty**

**Empty, empty - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, empty**

**Energyraizer, Cannonraizer - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, empty - Blue Storm Marine General Ianis, empty**

"My turn now, stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"Greg..just what are you up to? Taking 2 damage like that isn't a smart idea." Megan thought

"I ride Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare (**9000**)!" Greg declared.

_Grey and silver light engulfed Greg's vanguard, and it evolved into a huge blue robot with one cannon arm._

"I call Katanaraizer (**7000**), Masuraoraizer (**9000**), and Wingraizer (**9000**)!" Greg declared.

_Three silver lights flashed on the field. The first revealed a green robot holding a sword hilt on it's legs, the second revealed a red robot that can transform into a jet, and the third revealed a black robot holding a sword._

"He has 1 card left in his hand, why is he risking so much this turn?" Megan thought.

"Katanaraizer boosts, Masuraoraizer attacks Spyros (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Preston informed.

_The green robot moved at hyper speed, and slashed the indigo haired man in the face._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm General Hermes - no trigger**)." Preston revealed.

"I activate Masuraoraizer's counterblast. I draw one card, then with the support of Energyraizer, Dual Flare attacks your vanguard (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Preston informed.

"Drive check (**Battleraizer - stand trigger**) I give 5000 to Wingraizer (**14000**), and I stand Masuraoraizer...his skill stands Katanaraizer." Greg informed.

"Did...did he just?" Tom thought.

_The big blue robot surged power into it's cannon. Then, it rose in the air, then it blasted the indigo haired man._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Doria - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Preston revealed.

"Wingraizer attack Ianis (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

_The red robot shot a laser at the admiral hat wearing warrior, and he fell to the ground and disappeared into nothing._

"With support from Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer attacks your vanguard (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"Tempest Blader will guard that (**5000**)!" Preston countered.

_The green robot unsheathed its blade, and made it's attack, but a woman with blue hair, and wielding 2 energy swords blocked the robot's sword._

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**4/3/7 - hand - 5/4/9**

**2/2/4 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 0/1/1**

**0/2/2 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/1/1 - drop zone - 0/2/2**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - Nursing Celestial Narelle, empty**

**Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, empty**

**Energyraizer, Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, Wingraizer - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw," Teresa declared.

"For those of you just tuning in, both Samurai Dragon and Strike Shadow have a combined score of 4 damage...who will take an overwhelming lead in this battle?" Doctor O asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon." Sara added.

"Ride Essence Celestial Becca (**10000**)!" Teresa declared.

_Pink light enveloped the angel, and the said light evolved that angel into one that wields pink keyblades. This woman also has orange hair._

"I activate Penile's ability; by sending her to my soul, I can call Becca from my damage zone, then send the top card of my deck to the damage zone." Teresa informed.

"A superior call...is that it?" Greg asked.

"No, I call Narelle (**7000**), then her skill sends 1 card from my hand to the damage zone, and I take the facedown card, and add it back to my hand!" Teresa informed.

**Replacement damage: Order Celestial Yeqon - no trigger**

"This will hurt." Megan thought.

"I switch my rearguard Becca and Narelle, then with her support, Becca attacks Proudroar Lion (**17000**)!" Teresa declared.

_The faded angel flew to the lion, then struck it with both of her blades._

"With support from Narelle, my vanguard attacks yours (**17000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Drive check (**Hot Shot Celestial Samyaza - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**22000, 2 critical**)!" Teresa revealed.

_The full colored angel flew across the field at high speed, then when she came close to Blaster Blade, she struck him twice over the head with her keyblades._

"Damage check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Teresa informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/3/8 - hand - 6/4/10**

**3/2/5 - damage - 2/2/4**

**0/2/2 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**1/1/2 - soul -1/1/2**

**2/1/3 - drop zone - 0/2/2**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, empty - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, Blaster Blade Seeker - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, empty - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Katanaraizer, Masuraoraiaer - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, empty**

**Energyraizer, Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, Wingraizer - empty, empty**

"It seems we're finally entering the realm of grade 3, soon we'll see legion being performed." Doctor O stated.

"Stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Even if she uses Ashlie, it wouldn't make a difference, I have her right where I want her." Teresa thought.

"Bring hope to the battlefield, father to the king of knights! Ride, King of Knights Ezer (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

"Ezer?" Preston thought.

_Megan's vanguard was swallowed by the most brilliant blue you ever seen. The knight that emerged was old, but he's wearing heavy Royal Paladin armor, and he holds the Blaster Blade in his hands._

"I call Maddon (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

_A blue light appeared on the field, and revealed a knight in blue armor riding a horse in the same armor._

"I could superior ride..but I won't have anything left to use Alfred's superior call ability." Megan started thinking.

"Hurry up, I want to thrash this guy!" Preston yelled.

"Please be a bit nicer to them, isn't that what sportsmanship is all about?" Teresa asked.

"I guess." Preston admitted.

"This is a bit strange." Greg thought.

"I'll stick with Ezer for now..it only makes sense to use him this way." Megan thought as her eyes started glowing.

"There it is. There's her Psyqualia." Teresa thought.

"With support from Lucius, Maddon attacks the rearguard Becca (**14000**)!" Megan declared.

"Arabhaki will guard (**5000**)!" Teresa countered.

"With support from Grynngal, Ezer attacks your vanguard (**19000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Teresa informed.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Hollowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**24000, 2 critical**) second check (**Guardian Law Seeker Shiron - no trigger**)!" Megan revealed.

_Being too old to run, Ezer raised the Blaster Blade in the air, then a surge of pure white light shot from the heavens, and struck the keyblade wielding angel._

"Damage check (**Wild Shot Celestial Raguel - no trigger**) second check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**15000**), and I draw!" Teresa revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**6/3/9 - hand - 6/4/10**

**3/2/5 - damage - 4/2/6**

**2/1/3 - soul - 1/1/2**

**0/2/2 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**2/1/3 - drop zone - 1/2/3**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Energy Seeker Maddon - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, empty - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, empty**

**Energyraizer, Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, Wingraizer - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Preston declared.

"I think I can stall him, I just need some more defensive cards...I just hope I can get to my next turn." Greg thought.

"General of the high seas, send your enemies to an ungraceful death, I ride Blue Storm Marine General Michael (**11000**)!" Preston exclaimed.

_Water washed over Preston's vanguard, and it evolved into a man in a silver version of the aqua force uniform. his eyes are pure gold, his energy swords are luminescent green with gold hilts, he has light blue hair, and his officer's hat has 2 gold ear spikes._

"I call Tidal Assault (**9000**) and Hermes (**7000**)!" Preston declared.

_A surge of water overflowed the field as a blue haired blue skinned man wearing a navel suit entered the field, he wears a jet pack, and holds two energy swords, and a green haired/tinged man appeared behind him._

"I think I'm in trouble." Greg thought.

"Tidal Assault attacks Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

The blue haired man raced at high speeds towards the blue mech, and struck it in the chest plate.

"Damage check (**Raizer Crew - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**14000**)." Greg revealed.

"I stand Tidal then he loses 5000 power (**4000**), and with the support of Hermes, he attacks Wingraizer (**11000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

_The blue haired man jumped from his area, then crossed his blades, and struck the red robot in the chest plate._

"Hermes attack Masuraoraizer (**10000**)!" Preston declared.

"Cynric will guard (**5000**)!" Megan countered.

"With support from Anos, Michael attacks Dual Flare, and since this is the 4th attack of this turn, he gets 5000 power (**21000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Twin drive (**Blue Storm Guardian Dragon Icefall Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Doria - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**26000**), and I draw." Preston revealed.

_Michael's aura surged around his body, then that power concentrated themselves into the swords. Michael then unleashed hell on the robot as he struck it with pure energy._

"Damage check (**Raizer Girl Kate - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**19000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"I end my turn." Preston informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/4/9 - hand - 6/5/11**

**3/3/6 - damage - 4/2/5**

**2/1/3 - soul - 1/2/3**

**0/1/1 - Counterblast - 0/0/0**

**3/3/6 - drop zone - 1/2/3**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Energy Seeker Maddon - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, empty - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, empty**

**Energyraizer, Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare - Blue Storm Marine General Michael, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Empty, empty- Tidal Assault, Blue Storm Marine General Hermes**

"I only have 3 cards in the drop zone...and we're close to losing...I have to think of something." Greg thought as he drew.

"I wonder what Greg's up to." Megan thought.

"Ultimate robot bring justice and harmony to the battlefield, I ride Mond Blaukluger (**11000**)!" Greg declared.

_Silver light evolved Greg's vanguard, and it evolved into a huge green robot with golden wings, red energy lances are attached to said wings._

"Calling Cat Butler (**5000**)!" Greg added.

"Cat Butler..really?" Preston thought.

"With support from Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer attacks Tidal Assault (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

_The green robot raced through the field, and struck the blue skinned man across his body._

"With support from Energyraizer, Mond Blaukluger attacks Michael (**18000**)!" Greg declared.

"Blue Storm Guardian Dragon Icefall Dragon, Quintet Wall!" Preston decided.

_A small blue dragon appeared in front of Micheal_

**Top card: Blue Storm Soldier Kitchen Sailor - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Blue Storm Marine General Ianis - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Blue Storm Soldier Missile Trooper - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Blue Storm Marine General Milos - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield: 35000**

"Twin drive (**Meteoraizer - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**23000, 2 critical**), second check (**Raizer Girl Kate - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**28000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

_Mond Blaukluger flew into the air, then unleashed a surge of lasers, but was blocked by several guardians_

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/5/10 - hand - 6/4/10**

**3/2/5 - damage - 4/2/6**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/1/1**

**2/2/4 - soul - 2/2/4**

**3/3/6 - drop zone - 1/10/11**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Energy Seeker Maddon - empty, empty**

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, empty - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, empty**

**Energyraizer - Mond Blaukluger - Blue Storm Marine General Michael, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Cat Butler, empty - empty, Blue Storm Marine General Hermes**

"Stand and draw." Teresa declared.

"I have to stay calm..if I do, I'll win no problem." Megan thought.

"Magical Remedies heal all our wounds, I ride Prophecy Celestial Ramiel (**11000**)!" Teresa declared.

_Teresa's vanguard was surrounded by pink light, and it evolved into a blond haired woman in a nurser's uniform. Her wings are jet blue, her hair is blonde and in pigtails. She holds two scissor blades in her hands._

"I call Asmodel (**9000**) and Arabhaki (**7000**)!" Teresa added.

"Her formation is standard..but it's going to hurt." Megan thought.

"With support from Narelle, my rearguard Becca attacks Maddon (**17000**)!" Teresa declared.

"Meteoraizer will guard (**10000**)!" Greg countered.

_The key blade wielding angel flew across the battle field to attack the blue armored knight, but an orange robot blocked the attack._

"With support from Narelle, Ramiel attacks your vanguard (**20000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Twin drive (**Hot Shot Celestial Samyaza - critical trigger**) power to Asmodel (**14000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Holy Edge Celestial Malchideal - no trigger**)." Teresa revealed.

_Ramiel took to the air, then raised her blades, finally she struck the old man in the face with her blade._

"Damage check (**Seeker Platina Rider - draw trigger**) power to Ezer (**15000**), and I draw, second check (**Energy Seeker Maddon - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Arabhaki boosts, go Asmodel (**21000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I guard with Hallowed Breath Dragon (**10000**)!" Megan countered.

"I end my turn." Teresa informed

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/4/9 - hand - 6/4/10**

**5/2/7 - damage - 4/2/6**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/1/1**

**2/2/4 - soul - 3/2/5**

**4/4/8 - drop zone - 1/10/11**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Energy Seeker Maddon - Dosage Celestial Asmodel, Marking Celestial Arabhaki**

**Grynngal Seeker, King of Knights Ezer - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Empty, empty - Essence Celestial Becca, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, empty**

**Energyraizer, Mond Blaukluger - Blue Storm Marine General Michael, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Cat Butler, empty - empty, Blue Storm General Hermes**

"With Teresa's turn over, the competitors have entered their late games...how will their strategies fair up?" Doctor O asked.

"In addition, if Samurai Dragon wins, then they're the National Champion team, but Strike Shadow won't make it easy for them." Sara added.

"Stand and draw!" Megan declared as she drew.

"I wonder...how will she use her field the way it is." Teresa thought.

"I activate Ezer's counterblast! I search my deck for an Alfred unit, and ride it!" Megan exclaimed.

"Ezer's skill is not only a superior ride, but it also allows that Alfred unit to get an additional 5000 power." Sara added.

"See the king before his younger days as he leads the fight against the oppression! Superior ride, Light Source Seeker Alfred Exiv (**11000**)!" Megan declared.

_A bright bullet of light radiated off of Ezer as he transforms into a young Alfred. This version of the king of knights is wearing light yet bulky looking armor, and he holds one sword. His shoulder pads are huge, and a gold chest plate appears over his armor._

"I activate Alfred's especial counterblast, and superior call Proudroar Lion (**9000**)!" Megan added.

_The blue lion reappeared on the battlefield._

"Seek mate!" Megan exclaimed.

_The 4 cards in Megan's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Blaster Blade Seeker flew from the deck, and into Megan's hand._

"Bonds of friendship become a beacon of light for all! Blaster Blade Seeker, Legion (**20000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

Blaster Blade appeared to Alfred's side.

"In addition to Ezer's 5000 power bonus, Alfred gets 1000 for every unit with 'Seeker' on my field, and now I call Aremil (**7000**)...soul blast, and he get's Alfred's power bonus (**13000**). Since I have 5 Seeker rearguards, Alfred gets plus 1 critical (**31000, 2 critical**)!" Megan explained.

"That's not all Grynngal and Proudroar can unflip damage, among their other skills." Tom thought.

"With support from Aremil, Proudroar attacks Ramiel (**22000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Teresa decided.

_The huge lion pounced on the angel._

"Damage check (**Prophecy Celestial Ramiel - no trigger**)." Teresa revealed.

"I unflip 1 damage, and I add 2000 to Maddon (**11000**)!" Megan informed.

"if she used Holy Edge Dragon, she might've been able to win this." Teresa thought as she smiled.

"Grynngal boosts, Alfred and Blaster Blade legion attack (**37000**)!" Megan declared.

"Aniel will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Teresa countered.

"Twin drive (**Light Source Seeker Alfred Exiv - no trigger**) second check (**Seeker Loving Healer - heal trigger**) 5000 to Maddon (**16000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

_Alfred and Blaster Blade leapt into action, and readied their blades, but a blue winged angel appeared infront of Ramiel, and blocked them._

"With support from Lucius, Maddon attacks, counter blast..I add 1000 for every seeker, and Lucius adds an extra 3000 (**31000**)!" Megan declared.

"I guard with 2 Samyazas, and Becca intercepts (**25000**)!" Teresa countered.

"I only did one damage...I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**7/4/11 - hand - 2/4/6**

**4/2/6 - damage - 5/2/7**

**3/0/3 - counterblast - 0/1/1**

**1/2/3 - soul - 3/2/5**

**2/4/6 - drop zone - 6/10/16**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Energy Seeker Maddon - Dosage Celestial Asmodel, Marking Celestial Arabhaki**

**Grynngal Seeker, Light Source Seeker Alfred Exiv/Blaster Blade Seeker - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Rousing Seeker Aremil, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, empty**

**Energyraizer, Mond Blaukluger - Blue Storm Marine General Michael, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Cat Butler, empty - empty, Blue Storm Marine General Hermes**

"Stand and draw!" Preston declared.

"I won't let him win...Megan and I have 11 cards between us, we can block him." Greg thought.

"Seek Mate!" Preston exclaimed.

_4 cards flew from Preston's drop zone, then a copy of Milos flew from the deck, and into his hand._

"Withstand the test of time, and unleash a hell of a storm. Blue Storm Marine General Milos, Legion (**20000**)!" Preston exclaimed.

"This is bad...that unit can rearrange his units." Greg thought.

"I move Anos to the soul to give my vanguard a skill. Next I call Tempest Blader (**6000**) I add 3000 to the Hermes in the back row (**10000**), then I move Hermes back, and call Ianis (**9000**) and Spyros (**9000**)!" Preston added.

_Several units appeared on the battle field, the first a woman with long blue hair in pig tails, she wears a female uniform of the naval fleet Aqua Force, and she wields two swords; the next unit is the indigo haired man on the surfboard, and the third is the brown blond haired man._

"Is he serious! He just unleashed a massive hell on Greg. Ianis allows Preston to draw after the third attack, and Ianis allows Preston to retire rearguard. Greg can't get out of this." Tom thought.

"Spyros attacks Mond Blaukluger (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

_Spyros rammed his surfboard into the big robot, but it didn't react._

"Counterblast, Spyros stands, and with support from Hermes, he attacks Mond Blaukluger again (**19000**)!" Preston declared.

"Seeker Loving Healer will guard that (**10000**)!" Megan countered.

_The indigo haired man circled around, and tried to attack again, but a blue haired woman in a silk dress with some gold armor blocked the attack._

"With support from Hermes, Ianis attacks Mond Blaukluger (**16000**)!" Preston declared.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

The brown blond haired man leapt into the air, then slashed the green robot.

"Damage check (**Raizer Girl Kate - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"That's his third heal trigger.. this is bad." Megan thought.

"Tempest Blader boosts, Legion attack! Since this is attack number 4, Michael gets 5000 power (**31000**), then I rearrange my columns, and stand Ianis and the powered up Hermes, then I retire Masuraoraizer thanks to Anos!" Preston explained.

"Battleraizer and Raizer Girl Kate will guard (**36000**)!" Greg countered.

"Twin drive (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Electra - no trigger**) second check (**Blue Storm Marine General Milos - no trigger**)." Preston revealed.

_The two marine knights charged at the robots, but the original robot of the series, and 2 human pilots blocked their attack._

"With support from Hermes, Ianis attacks your vanguard (**19000**)!" Preston declared.

"I would guard this for him...but I want to save some defense against Teresa." Megan thought.

"I don't guard." Greg informed.

_The blond haired man swam through the field, and struck the big robot on the chest plate._

"Damage check (**Cannonraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"I end my turn." Preston informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/2/7 - hand - 4/3/7**

**4/3/7 - damage - 4/2/6**

**3/0/3 - counterblast - 1/2/3**

**1/2/3 - soul - 3/3/6**

**3/7/10 - drop zone - 6/6/12**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Energy Seeker Maddon - Dosage Celestial Asmodel, Marking Celestial Arabhaki**

**Grynngal Seeker, Light Source seeker Alfred Exiv/Blaster Blade Seeker - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Rousing Seeker Aremil, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Katanaraizer, empty - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, Blue Storm Marine General Hermes**

**Energyraizer, Mond Blaukluger - Blue Storm Marine General Michael/Blue Storm Marine General Milos, Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Blader**

**Cat Butler, empty - Blue Storm Marine General Ianis, Blue Storm Marine General Hermes**

"This is their last turn to turn things around, and they'll fail." Isaac said as he eyed their fields.

"They have better hand sizes then Preston and Teresa, how is he so sure." Sakura thought.

"Stand and draw!" Greg exclaimed as he drew.

"This is it, Strike Shadow's last chance to keep Samurai Dragon at bay." Doctor o informed.

"Yes, now this is where their teamwork really begins to shine." Sara added.

"I just have to deal 3 damage to Preston, and we win." Greg thought.

"Greg...what are you up to? Their fields are better than ours right now." Megan thought.

"It's the ultimate form of the raizers bringing the pain, Break ride! Ultimate Raizer Mega Flare (**11000**)!" Greg exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded on the field as Greg's vanguard evolved into a giant red robot with one laser cannon._

"I add 10000 power (**21000**), then I call Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare (**9000**), and Masuraoraizer (**9000**)." Greg informed.

"So that's what he's up to." Preston thought.

"Seek Mate!" Greg exclaimed.

_4 trigger cards flew from the drop zone, and into his deck, then a copy of Dual Flare flew from the deck and into Greg's hand._

"Master of ocean and earth, combine your power to lead Cray into the future, legion (**30000**)!" Greg exclaimed.

"When Ultimate Raizer declares an attack, the rearguard Dual Flare stands, if the attack is negated, Cat Butler stands the vanguard, if he gets a stand trigger, his left column stands. If the attack hits, all rearguards stand. That's a solid strategy he has their." Tom thought.

"With support from Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer attacks Michael (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Preston informed.

_The green robot struck the marine knight in the chest._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Doria - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw!" Preston revealed.

"Counterblast, I draw 1 card, then with support from Cat Butler, Dual Flare attacks Ianis (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Preston informed.

The blue robot raised its cannon arm, and fired it at the brown haired man. A powerful blast struck that man, and he turned into particles of light.

"Enegyraizer boosts, Legion Attack! Ultimate Raizer's skill gives him plus 1 critical (**35000, 2 critical**)! Dual flare stands with another 5000 power (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

"I guard with Electra (**perfect defense**)!" Preston informed.

"Twin drive (**Battleraizer -stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Masuraoraizer (**14000**), Katanaraizer stands. Second check (**Shieldraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_The two robots raised their cannon arms, then fired at the marine knight, but a green haired woman in the aqua force suit generated a barrier, and blocked the attack._

"Using Cat butler's effect, Dual Flare and Mega Flare stand up!" Greg exclaimed.

"Greg gets another twin drive...we may win this." Megan thought.

"Dual Flare attack Spyros (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Preston informed.

_The blue robot raised its cannon arm, and blasted the indigo haired man on the surfboard._

"Katanaraizer boosts, Masuraoraizer attacks Michael (**23000**)!" Greg declared.

"Recovery Celestial Ramuel will guard (**10000**)!" Teresa countered.

_The green robot raced across the battlefield, but a blue winged angel blocked that attack._

"Mega Flare Dual flare, Legion attack (**30000**)!" Greg declared.

"Blue Storm guardian Dragon Icefall Dragon, quintet wall!" Preston countered.

_The blue dragon reappeared on the battlefield, and 5 green circles appeared around it._

**Top card: Tidal Assault - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Blue Storm Soldier Missile Trooper - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Boarder - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Blue Storm Marine General Ianis - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Blue Storm Marine General Michael - no trigger (0)**

**Total shield: 25000**

"Twin drive (**Blau Dunkelheit - no trigger**) second check (**Wingraizer - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

The 5 green orbs generated 5 units, and they blocked the laser blast by the two robots.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Megan/Greg - Teresa/Preston**

**5/5/10 - hand - 3/1/4**

**4/3/7 - damage - 4/3/7**

**3/2/5 - counterblast - 1/3/4**

**1/3/4 - soul - 3/3/6**

**3/8/11- drop zone - 7/14/21**

**Composed Seeker Lucius, Energy Seeker Maddon - Dosage Celestial Asmodel, Marking Celestial Arabhaki**

**Grynngal Seeker, Light Source Seeker Alfred Exiv/Blaster Blade Seeker - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Rousing Seeker Aremil, Seeker Proudroar Lion - empty, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Katanaraizer, Masuraoraizer - empty, Blue Storm Marine General Hermes**

**Energyraizer, Ultimate Raizer Mega-flare/Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare - Blue Storm Marine General Michael/Blue Storm Marine General Milos, Blue Storm Soldier Tempest Blader**

**Empty, Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare - empty, Blue Storm Marine General Hermes**

"The cards I have have now can't defend Megan. Except for the quintet wall, but I'm not sure if that will give her the necessary protection." Greg thought.

"I don't have much to defend with, but I'm glad I could get this far." Megan thought.

"Stand and draw!" Teresa declared.

"She didn't say it, but Teresa has every intention of making this battle the final turn." Megan thought.

"Break ride, Holy Edge Celestial Malchidael (**11000**)!" Teresa declared.

_Teresa's vanguard evolved through a brilliant burst of pink light, and transformed into a purple haired angel in a nurse's outfit, she has brilliant blue wings on her back._

"I swap one card from my hand, with one from the damage zone, and add 10000 power to my vanguard (**21000**), seek mate!" Teresa declared.

_4 cards returned to the deck from the damage zone, then a copy of Dosage Celestial Asmodel flew from the deck, and into Teresa's hand._

"With harmony and purity, heal the world's pain and diseases, legion (**30000**)!" Teresa exclaimed.

"This is bad...she just unleashed a lot of power." Megan thought.

"I call Raguel (**9000**). Malchidael's ability...all units in the front row get 2000 power, and if she's in legion provided there's a second unit in my vanguard circle, all units get another 2000 power (**Raguel: 13000, Malchidael: 25000, both Asmodel:13000**)." Teresa explained.

"Every unit in her back row can give decent boosts as well. Looks like we've lost this one." Greg thought.

"With support from Arabhaki, Asmodel attacks Alfred (**20000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Megan stated.

_Raguel raised her bazooka, then fired a missile at Alfred, who yelled in agony from the attack._

"Damage check (**Blaster Blade Seeker - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"With support from Narelle, Legion attack (**48000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I nullify that with Shiron (**perfect guard**)!" Megan countered.

"Twin drive (**Hot Shot Celestial Samyaza -critical trigger**) all effects to Raguel (**18000 2 critical**), second check (**Hot Shot Celestial Samyaza - critical trigger**) all effects to Raguel (**23000, 3 critical**)!" Teresa revealed.

_The two angels launched their needles at Alfred, but a man wearing white and green robes blocked the attack._

"With support from Narelle, Raguel will end this (**33000**)!" Teresa declared.

"Based on the drive checks from his turn, Greg doesn't have enough to guard this, and neither do I... I'm sorry Tom, Max, Greg. I've let you down." Megan thought.

"I don't guard." Megan decided

_The machine gun wielding angel shot multiple bullets at the two knights, and both of them yelled in pain as they were shot. The top card of Megan's deck flew into the damage zone, and the units disappeared through brilliant light, and the battle field returned to normal._

"Winners Preston Crawford and Teresa Weaver!" The referee exclaimed.

"What an amazing turn of events, now it's Tom Toshiki and Isaac Barrett to duke it out in the final match up." Doctor O exclaimed.

"Yes, so who will win it all, Tom or Isaac?" Sara added.

Megan and Greg cleaned up their cards, then the both of them began walking back to their team's dugout.

"Megan, I'm sorry. If my drive checks didn't reveal those sentinel units, we could've defended that last turn." Greg stated solemnly.

"That's the way the cookie crumbles." Megan responded to cheer Greg up.

_The two entered the dugout, both with sullen looks on their faces._

"Well Tom, good luck." Max said as he looked from Megan and Greg to Tom.

"Thanks," was all Tom could say as he stared at the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>Max: Well, this is it!<strong>

**Isaac: destiny will favor me in this battle!**

**Brian: I wouldn't be too sure about that.**

**Tom: next time: Final Matchup: Samurai Dragon vs strike Shadow Part 3**

**Isaac: So, like my own Vermillion, Overlord has a cross-talk form.**


	63. Final Matchup SD vs SS part 3

**Final Matchup: Samurai Dragon vs Strike Shadow Part 3:**

* * *

><p><em>What an exciting final match up this has been. Samurai Dragon and Strike Shadow are 1-1, the people in the crowd are restless to see the final match-up take place. We now head to the Strike Shadow Dugout<em>

"Team Samurai Dragon is better than I expected." Sakura stated.

"Agreed, If Preston and I didn't get those triggers when we needed them, we could've lost. But, that tagfight match was close, so it's likely that Tom will give the crowd an interesting performance." Teresa stated.

"Whatever, I can't wait for the tournament organizers to recognize us the champions once again." Preston thought.

"This'll be a very quick game. After all...I have seen the limits of his strength." Isaac said as he stood up from his spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chotto yogoreta SUUTSUKEESU wo motte<strong>

**Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**

**Chizu no mukou, koko ni sanjou**

**Yume ni mita akogare no basho**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**

**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**

**Oh baby JANJAN kabe norikoeyou with my guitar**

**Todoku made oh yeah utaou Just music sore dake de**

**Kimi ni sasageru yo oh yeah**

**MAJI de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? with my guitar**

**Sagashinagara yea utaou, just love tada sore dake de,**

**Oikake get free?! My perfect dream!**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**The Rock City Boy (boy boy boy)**

**Ne teru toki mo**

**Oki teru toki mo**

**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo Yea**

* * *

><p><em>Over with Samurai Dragon, Tom got up at the same time as Isaac, and he's tapping his fingers nervously.<em>

"Tom, are you alright?" Max asked.

"Just a bit nervous, but I'm fine." Tom answered.

This game ends at 8 damage...this fight is going to be a long one. Are you okay with that?" Greg asked.

"Yep." was all Tom said before he walked out of the dugout.

"Ooh, from Team Samurai Dragon, Tom Toshiki and Strike Shadow's Isaac Barrett have walked out of their team's dugouts. I guess they wanted to get this fight over with." Doctor O informed.

"Yes, and like both previous fights so far, this one should be just as exciting." Sara added.

_Tom and Isaac walked up to the GIRS system at the same time, by mimicking the other's foot steps and walking speed. When they walked up to the system, they set their decks onto the system without taking their eyes after each other._

"I'll say it again... you have yet to show me you're anything more than an average fighter, so I suggest if you want to win you'd better show me you have the will as well as the strength to defeat me." Isaac declared as even now he looked at Tom like he was beneath him.

"I swear I'll knock you off your pedestal, but we should get started. Either you're right and I'm the same as the fighters you've faced before... or I'll be the first one to prove you wrong." Tom points out as chooses to shrug off Isaac's form of smack talk.

_Both Tom and Isaac walked up to within centimeters of each other and took one's deck out of the other's hand as is tradition, but once they've done so both of their minds were filled with an overwhelming sensation. When Isaac touched Tom's deck, his left hand felt as though he had placed it in the center of a roaring fire._

"To make me feel as though my hand was truly being burned... I see... that power is telling me to acknowledge at least the strength of this Dragonic Overlord deck even if I don't think the same of the fighter. Very well I'll show you Overlord that the strength of the reincarnated emperor surpasses yours." Isaac thought as he couldn't help but examine his hand out of instinct.

_As for Tom... when he touched Isaac's deck he felt an overpowering electricity flowing through it. Though it would still not shake his desire to win this fight, it was still enough to break something within Tom._

"What the hell was that? It's like I saw the life I'm going to live for the rest of my tomorrows shattered by a single force. Is Isaac's deck trying to tell me that his destiny will destroy mine? Well fine then... it can try... because I'll make Isaac acknowledge my strength." Tom thought as he quickly regains his composure.

_With that both fighters had their deck returned, their starting draws made, their re-draws done, and finally they were ready for things to truly begin._

"Begin the match!" The referee exclaimed

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_The spectator seats once more expanded to a safe distance from the battlefield as said field changed into a mountainous range with a purple sky. The rocky areas are all brown._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Tom's vanguard appeared as a small black dragon with a white mane and two blasters. It's wings and feet are mechanical_

"Kaiser Armor Master (**5000**)!" Isaac revealed

_Isaac's vanguard materialized as a lizard two feet taller than a normal human. He has red scales with a yellow tipped tail, a worn blacksmith outfit, and a hammer that looks like it made several legendary weapons._

"Kagero vs Narukami. This is how the shop tournament ended." Megan stated.

"Yep, and let's hope Tom can win his match." Greg added.

"I'll go first, draw. Dusty Amphere Dragon will ride (**7000**) Armor Master moves." Isaac informed.

_Isaac's vanguard evolved into a yellow version of Dusty Plasma Dragon. Lightning radiates from its body, and the lizard man appeared behind it._

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Tom - Isaac**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Red Pulse Dracokid - Dusty Amphere Dragon, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Emptu, empty - empty, empty**

_Isaac continued to stare at Tom's deck, and remembered the manifestation of Overlord's heat on his hands. He then looked over to Tom who looked like he was checking his hands for electrical burn marks._

"How can someone be that connected to a unit without that power, that's utter nonsense." Isaac thought.

"My turn, draw. I ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**), Red Pulse moves." Tom informed.

Tom's vanguard evolved into a blue spirit in bulky red armor, it carries a yellow and black sword. The little dragon appeared behimd him.

"Violence Horn Dragon (**7000**) to rearguard." Tom informed.

_A red dragon with four orange horns appeared next to Bahr._

"With support from Red Pulse, Bahr attacks Amphere (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

"Drive check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) the power to Violence Horn (**12000**), and I draw." Tom informed.

_Bahr raced through the battlefield, thrusted the blunt of his sword, and struck the yellow dragon._

"Damage check (**Red River Dragoon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Violence Horn attack (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

_The red dragon bowed its head as the horns generated energy. This energy was released, and it struck the yellow dragon._

"Damage check (**Dusty Plasma Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**Empty, Violence Horn Dragon - empty, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Dusty Amphere Dragon, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, Garuda (**9000**) will ride." Isaac informed.

_Isaac's vanguard evolved into an orange serpent dragon with two barrel guns._

"I call Arc Light Dragon (**7000**), and Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr (**9000**)!" Isaac informed.

_Two lightning charged fields appeared on the right column, the first revealed a big black serpent appeared on the battlefield. This serpent has 2 arms, each hand each holding 1 dagger. The second revealed a pure red dragon holding two lightning charged swords._

"Arc Light's skill, I drop a grade 3 Narukami from my hand, and add Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion to it. Now, with the support from Armor Master, Garuda attacks Bahr (**14000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Sacred Spear Eradicator Pollux - critical trigger**) the power to Zephyr (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Isaac revealed.

_The orange dragon charged energy in his barrels, then launched its attack towards Bahr. The energy attack forced the demon to yell in the anguish of the attack._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**) second check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**)." Tom revealed

With support from Arc Light, Zephyr attacks Bahr (**21000**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Tom informed.

_The serpent slithered across the field in high speed, then slashed the armored demon. Bahr yelled in agony once again, as the serpent went back to it's original position_

"Damage check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**13000**) and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Tom - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**Empty, Violence Horn Dragon - empty, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda, Kaiser Armor Dragon**

**Empty, empty - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Arc Light Dragon**

"Stand and draw!" Tom called out.

"Wow, from the first 2 turns of attacks both fighters are tied at 2 damage...this fight is certainly looking like it could be a good one." Sara stated.

"Yes, and there's plenty of cardfighting left to enjoy." Doctor o added.

"I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)! Tom declared.

_a flash of light swallowed Tom's vanguard, evolving it into a big black dragon whose entire back is red, several spikes can be seen on the knees._

"Striken's first skill, Aura Chains. Thanks to this skill, Striken can't attack." Tom informed.

"A vanguard that can't attack, nor can he lift the restraint. Just like Tom to play his deck like that" Max thought.

"Red Pulse's counterblast...I send it to the soul, then I check the top 5 cards of my deck...I add this card to my hand." Tom revealed.

**Top Card: Dragonic Overlord 'The X' - no trigger**

"Interesting, though it's my second time facing it." Isaac thought.

"I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**), Bahr (**8000**), and Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**)!" Tom declared.

_Three bursts of light shot up on the battlefield. The fired revealed a pure red dragon with the mouth of a crocodile. The second revealed the blue demon in red armor, and the third revealed a black wyvern._

"Calamity's soul blast...I draw 1 card." Tom explained.

"He rearranged his hand slightly. This is Tom's style all right." Max thought.

"With support from Calamity Tower, Violence Horn attacks Zephyr (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

_The red dragon bowed its head as the energy in its horns started to burn bright._

"I guard with Arc Light Dragon (**5000**)!" Isaac countered.

_The red dragon launched the energy at the black dragon, but a faded version of Arc Light appeared in between the two dragons._

"With support from Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon attacks your vanguard (**17000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

_The ruby red dragon opened its mouth, and a huge surge of power burst from it, and struck Garuda._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Isaac**

**5 -hand - 5**

**2 - damage -3**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - drop zone - 2**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Violence Horn Dragon - empty, empty**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Bellicosity Dragon - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Arc Light Dragon**

"Stand and draw!" Isaac declared.

"So, he uses Striken... that's a bit strange to see that unit in a deck." Sakura stated.

"He must be planning to boost his vanguard's power. Striken has restraint on the vanguard circle. Then, when he's attacked by an unboosted unit, he gets power +5000. Finally, when you ride a Kagero on top, that unit gets power +5000, and critical +1." Teresa informed.

"Interesting, he's using a unit like that...but why?" Sakura thought.

"Before I start my turn, why do you fight?" Isaac asked.

"Hmmm?" Tom asked in turn.

"Is there a reason for you to fight, or are you just one of those people who were here for glory?" Isaac asked.

"I enjoy fighting others to improve my skills, and I like to think my opponents learn a little something from me as well." Tom answered.

"An honest answer, interesting. Pulled along the wheels of fate, you prepare those who stand on the precipice of their destiny! I ride, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (**11000**)!" Isaac informed.

_Lightning filled the skies as Isaac slammed the card on the field. The lightning struck the orange serpent, and transformed it into a big red dragon with yellow spiked armor. It carries a dual spiked blade, and its wings are made of lightning._

"I call Dusty Plasma Dragon (**9000**)!" Isaac informed.

_A surge of light appeared on the field, and it turned into a four legged dragon. This dragon has gold armor with red spikes, and it has ferocious claws._

"With support from Arc Light, Zephyr attacks Bellicosity Dragon (**16000**)!" Isaac declared.

_The black serpent dragon slithered through the field, and stabbed the red dragon in the neck._

"With support from Armor Master, Vermillion attacks, and he gets +2000 for doing so (**18000**)!" Isaac informed.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Twin drive (**Hardship Brawler Toshu - no trigger**), second check (**Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Dusty (**14000**), and the critical to Vermillion (**2 critical**)." Isaac revealed.

_As Vermillion roared, the sky grew angrier, and blasted lightning at Striken who roared in pain._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**), second check (**Violence Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Dusty Plasma attacks Striken (**17000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I guard with Red Gem Carbuncle (**5000**), Striken's second skill, Armor Aura, adds 5000 to his power (**15000**)!" Tom countered.

_The gold armored dragon opened its mouth, then blasted a lightning charged attack at Striken, but a red Dragon fox blocked it. Striken's body generated a veil of fire to shield him from the excess of lightning._

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Tom - Isaac**

**4 - hand - 7**

**4 - damage - 3**

**0 - soul - 2**

**4 - drop zone - 2**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Violence Horn Dragon - Dusty Plasma Dragon, empty**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Arc Light Dragon**

"Stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"They're at the midway point, but this game has only just begun for them." Max thought.

"Dragon of everlasting fire, burn everything to the ground. I ride, Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)." Tom declared.

_Fire surged from the ground, and engulfed the black dragon. It transformed into a red dragon with somewhat bulky armor. It holds a long sword in its left hand. Isaac looked carefully at the dragon, and saw it's face. Overlord looked especially angry at Isaac for some unknown reason._

"Searing flames all around its body...no he's not that skilled at fighting at this level." Isaac thought

"Striken's third skill, Eruption Aura! I add 5000 and 1 critical to my vanguard (**16000, 2 critical**)!" Tom informed.

"Dragonic Overlord vs Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion...now this final match is really heating up." Doctor O stated.

"Two legendary units, both are the break ride variant, we are being treated to a very interesting game." Sara added.

"I call Bahr (**8000**), and Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**)." Tom added.

_Two arcs of light surged on the field. The first created a faded version of the blue demon in red armor, the second revealed an orange scaled dragon with red horns._

With support from Bahr, Overlord attacks Vermillion (**26000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac informed.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) the power to Burning Horn (**14000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**), second check (**Treasure Hunt Dracokid - draw trigger**) power to Violence Horn (**12000**), and I draw." Tom revealed

_Dragonic Overlord and Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion raced to each other, then began violently swinging their blades at each other. Overlord struck Vermillion 3 times, and each time...fire raced towards Isaac, but he wasn't affected by it much._

"Is that the limit...I thought you were the Crimson Reaper?! Or is this how your wielder fights with you...unleashing bits of your power at a time?" Isaac thought as he started to check the damage triggers.

"Damage check (**Brawler Heavy Trailer Dragon - draw trigger**) the power to Vermillion (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - no trigger**), third check (**Worm Toxin Eradicator Seiobo - heal trigger**) the power to my vanguard (**21000**), and I recover 1." Isaac revealed.

"With support from Calamity, Violence Horn attacks Dusty Plasma (**20000**)." Tom declared.

_The red Dragon bowed as its horns charged with energy, then fired the energy at the gold armored red dragon, which yelled in anguish as it was struck._

"With support from Bahr, Burning Horn attacks Vermillion (**25000**)!" Tom declared.

"Dusty Amphere guards (**5000**)!" Isaac countered.

_The orange scaled dragon opened its mouth, and fire raced from it. The yellow version of Dusty Plasma took the attack to protect it's master._

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 7**

**4 - damage - 5**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - drop zone - 4**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Violence Horn Dragon - empty, empty**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Dragonic Overlord - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Burning Horn Dragon - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Arc Light Dragon**

"I stand and draw!" Isaac informed.

"Okay...he's 3 damage away from losing...just need to keep the pressure up." Tom thought.

"With the chains of destiny as your guide, emerge from the world of your altered fate, and descend my embodiment of thunder! Break ride, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 'the Rebound' (**11000**)!" Isaac declared.

_Light surrounded Vermillion, and his armor became Paladin style, but with Empire flare. His weapon is still a double bladed sword._

"The Rebound get's 10000 power (**21000**), Seek the Mate! Isaac exclaimed.

_The 4 cards in Isaac's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Vermillion 'THE BLOOD' came from the deck, and flew into Isaac's hand._

"Link your fate from the altered reality with the dragon who lost his through death. Legion (**32000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

_A burst of lightning crashed on the field, and the evolved form of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion appeared next to the altered form. Both units are roaring with power._

"Since I used an act skill, my vanguard gets +1 critical (**2 critical**), and my vanguard gets the crossride bonus (**34000**)." Isaac informed.

"This is only the beginning, his vanguard is only going to be more powerful than that." Tom thought.

"Overlord...do you see the power that can be obtained by accepting your destiny instead of going against it or do you need a demonstration of Vermillion's power!?" Isaac thought.

"The Blood's Ultimate Break, my vanguard gets 5000 power, and another critical (**39000, 3 critical**) and he has the power to attack your front line." Isaac informed.

"There's more, I know there is." Tom stated.

"Very observant, I call a second Zephyr (**9000**), and Red River (**8000**)!" Isaac informed.

_Two arcs of light appeared on the field, the first revealed a faded black version of the serpent dragon already on the field, and the second revealed a blonde haired warrior in red armor. This knight holds 2 lances._

"With support from Armor Master, The Rebound and THE BLOOD legion attack, Vermillion Catastrophe (**44000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 'THE BLOOD' - no trigger**), second check (**Dusty Amphere Dragon**)." Isaac revealed.

_The two Vermilions roared, and this roar generated so much lightning, that it extinguished the two horned dragons, then the lightning electrocuted the Overlord. Anyone with Psyqualia could hear the cries of pain that came from Dragonic Overlord's mouth._

"That's what you get for trying to defy destiny...even if you are a superior dragon in Kagero, that means nothing to destiny!" Isaac thought.

"Dragonic Overlord. Are you in pain...why do I feel like crying? I'm sorry, but can you hold out for a little longer" Tom thought as he looked over to Overlord, then placed his hand in top of his deck.

"Damage check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) the power to Overlord (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger**), third check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) the power to Overlord (**21000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"Zephyr's and Armor Master's abilities, I unflip 3 cards, then with Vermillion's break ride skill...I draw 2, lastly I counterblast 2 and discard 2 cards. My vanguard stands up with 5000 power (**44000, 3 critical**)." Isaac explained.

"This is going to hurt." Tom thought.

"Go, Vermillion Dual Catastrophe (**44000, 3 critical**)!" Isaac declared.

"Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon will guard (**perfect defense**)!" Tom countered.

"Twin drive (**Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to the Zephyr in front of Red River (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Demonic Dragon Berserker** **Garuda - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_The two Vermillion units roared once more, and lightning came crashing from the sky, but an orange dragon appeared, and generated a barrier to protect Overlord._

"With the support of Red River, go Zephyr (**22000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Treasure Hunt Dracokid will guard (**5000**)!" Tom countered.

_The black serpent dragon slithered across the battlefield, then made a slashing motion towards Overlord, but a greedy dragon shielded the Overlord._

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Tom - Isaac**

**4 - hand - 10**

**6 - damage - 5**

**1 -soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**10 -drop zone - 3**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, empty - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Red River Dragoon**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Dragonic Overlord - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 'The Rebound'/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion THE BLOOD, Kaiser Armor Master**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty - Demonic Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Arc Light Dragon**

"Stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"Isaac has almost 3 times the cards in his hand then Tom does...hope he has a plan." Megan mumbled.

"Well, he is a quick thinker, that's for sure." Max admitted.

"Cursed dragon who was captured by the reverse, regain the trust you lost in this life, break ride! Dragonic Overlord 'The X' (**11000**)!" Tom declared.

_Tom's vanguard was swallowed by fire, and from that fire he gained bulky golden armor, his sword's hilt became gold and the blade became heavy red in color._

"Is this your true form? I'll still defeat you!" Isaac thought.

"'The X' gets 10000 power (**21000**). Regain trust with your past, then forge a new future! Seek the mate!" Tom exclaimed.

_Four cards flew back into Tom's deck, then a copy of 'The End' flew from Tom's deck and into his hand._

"Past and Present together will forge the new future, legion (**34000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_The four armed Dragonic Overlord appeared next to the golden armored one through a stunning force of red light._

"It seems Vermillion wasn't the only unit to get an altered form." Sara stated.

"Dragonic Overlord 'The X' can trigger a skill...but I'll let Tom explain that." Doctor O stated.

"'The X' skill, I search my deck for a copy of 'The End', and add it to my hand, then I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**), and Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**)." Tom informed.

"His vanguard has 34000 power...that's more than enough to end his." Megan thought.

"'The X' and 'The End' legion attack on the Zephyr infront of Red River (**34000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac informed.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Overlord 'The X' - no trigger**), second check (**Lizard Soldier Goraha - critical trigger**) all effects to Overlord 'The X (**39000, 2 critical**)." Tom revealed.

_The two dragons raised their swords, and struck the faded black serpent dragon._

"Dragonic Overlord's break ride skill, counterblast 1, and I discard 1 card from my hand, my vanguard stands back up." Tom informed.

"Tom get's another attack, and if this one is successful, he gets to stand his vanguard up once more." Doctor O informed.

"And if he fails, then Isaac loses 2 rearguards, talk about a lose lose situation." Sara added.

"With the support of Bahr, Legion attack (**47000, 2 critical**)!" Tom declared.

"Toshu, Quintet wall!" Isaac countered.

_A spiky red haired man in black leather materialized out of thin air._

**Top card: Red River Dragoon - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Eradicator Dragon Mage - draw trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Brawler Plasma Kick Dragon- critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Sacred Spear Eradicator Pollux - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion - no trigger (0)**

**Total shield:30000**

"Garuda and a second Pollux will be added to the defense (**15000**)!" Isaac added

"56000 defense. I need two triggers back to back to stand my vanguard" Tom thought.

"This game isn't over yet, Tom I know you can win this." Max thought.

"Can you do it, can you get what you need? None of this generation's cardfighters have been able to beat me, and that has bored me to tears." Isaac thought.

Twin drive (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**52000**), and I recover 1, second check (**Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The End fired its guns at the defenders, while The X ran and slashed the defenders. The Vermilions roared in amusement as the two overlords failed to strike them._

"Sine the attack failed, I counterblast and personal blast! Go Eternal Flame Scattershot!" Tom declared.

_An enraging aura flowed from the X, and surged into The End, which the latter of the 2 flew into the sky, then fired at Zephyr and Armor Master. Both units screamed when they disappeared from the attack._

"With support from Bahr, go Burning Horn (**20000**)!" Tom declared.

"I guard with Seiobo (**10000**)!" Isaac countered.

"With support from Calamity, Go Bellicosity Dragon (**14000**)!" Tom declared.

"I guard with Red River (**5000**)!" Isaac countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Isaac**

**5 - hand - 5**

**5 - damage - 5**

**1 -soul - 1**

**2 - counterblast - 2**

**8 -drop zone - 11**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, Red River Dragoon**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Dragonic Overlord - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Rebound'/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion THE BLOOD, empty**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Burning Horn Dragon - empty, Arc Light Dragon**

"I stand and draw!" Isaac declared.

"I have plenty of defensive cards...just need to last this turn." Tom thought.

"Vermillion THE BLOOD Ultimate Break... adding 5000 power and plus 1 critical (**29000, 2 critical**) and I can strike down every unit in your front row." Isaac informed.

"Oh great..here it comes again." Tom thought.

"Go, Vermillion Catastrophe (**29000, 2 critical**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Twin drive (**Brawler Plazma Kick Dragon - critical trigger**) giving all of it to my vanguard (**34000, 3 critical**)... second check (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 'The Rebound'** **- no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_The Vermillions roar was ferocious, the two of them rained lighting down on the two Overlords and the two dragons next to them...as the two next to the Overlords disappeared, the Overlords screamed in pain as the life was being sucked out of them._

"Checking the damage triggers (**Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger**) second check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

_When Tom started to check the third trigger, he felt his hand shaking._

"What the...what's this...I'm hesitating!" Tom thought.

"Oh no...this is how I felt when I fought Sakura." Max admitted when he saw Tom hesitating.

"Well...if Tom can get a heal trigger, he should be okay." Greg offered.

"Fighting on this stage adds unnecessary pressure...not that I would know of course..." Kyle admittedly stated.

"He's burned through 3 heal triggers, but thanks to legion, he was able to send some back into the deck." Max thought.

"Why can't I reveal this card...am I too afraid to do so, or is it the pressure." Tom began to think.

"With support from Gojo, The End attacks Tsukuyomi (**30000**)!"A memory of Kai declared"

"What the?" Tom began to think.

_Tom was taken down memory lane...we see an 8 year old version of him when he was watching TV in the living room, and heard the declaration from inside the kitchen. Tom got off the couch, walked into the kitchen, and saw cards on the table._

"Mommy, Daddy...what are you playing? the young Tom asked.

"It's called Cardfight Vanguard, a very fun game...do you want to play? the memory of Misaki asked.

"Yeah! How do you play?" the young Tom asked.

_Misaki got up from the table, and the young Tom took the seat. Kai then gave Tom the Kagero trial deck._

"Alright...this is just a trial game, you don't have to use that clan later, but that's up to you. However, for this game, please use the deck." the memory of Kai informed.

"Alright."* the young Tom stated.

_Card after card, unit after unit...the match was close, and they reached their endgame._

**Young Tom - Kai**

**2 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 4**

**0 - Counterblast - 2**

**Demonic Dragon Madonna Joka, Dragon Knight Nehalem - Dragonic Burnout, Dragon Monk Gojo**

**Empty, Dragonic Overlord - Dragonic Overlord The End, Lizard Soldier Fargo**

**Wyvern Strike Jarren, Wyvern Strike Tajes - Burning Horn Dragon, Eternal Bringer Griffin**

"I activate Fargo's skill...I send it to the soul to give my vanguard a new skill, then Burning Horn attacks Tajes (**19000**)!" Kai declared.

"I won't guard that." Tom decided.

"With support form Gojo, Burnout attacks Nehalem (**16000**)!" Kai declared again.

"I won't guard that either." Tom decided.

"The End strikes his past self (**13000**)!"* Kai finished.

"I can't guard this...can I?" Tom asked.

"You have 2 Yakshas, so no you can't guard properly." Misaki answered.

"I lose then." the young Tom stated.

"Do you see how fun this game can be? Do you want to keep that clan?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, Dragonic Overlord...I feel a strong connection to him...even though we didn't play together for that long." the young Tom answered.

_Tom was thrown back into the current date, his hand still shaking for picking the top card up._

"That's right Dragonic Overlord and I are partners in a sense. If I can protect him in some way, then I'll throw my life on the line for him. It's the least I can do for him." Tom thought.

"Third check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**21000**), and I recover 1 point." Tom revealed.

"Unbelievable, Tom Toshiki has come back from the depths of defeat, and it comes back to his turn!" Doctor O exclaimed.

"He's also used all 4 of his heal triggers, so the pressure's on." Sara added

"How did he come back from this? Dragonic Overlord...is that the cause...are connected with Tom in some way? Preposterous." Isaac thought as he ended his turn.

**Tom - Isaac**

**6 - hand - 7**

**7 - damage - 5**

**1 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 5**

**11 - drop zone - 13**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, empty - empty, Red River Dragoon**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Dragonic Overlord The End/Dragonic Overlord The X - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Rebound/Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion THE BlOOD, empty**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, empty - empty, Arc Light Dragon**

"This is the Final Turn!" Tom declared as he stood his units and drew the top card of his deck.

"You can't win, not with these conditions." Max thought.

"I attack with The X and The End (**24000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac decided.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**), second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to The X (**29000**)." Tom revealed.

_The two dragons of fire roared, ran up to, and struck the two Vermillions, then The End shot at the two units._

"Damage check (**Dusty Plasma Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Arc Light Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"Counterblast and persona blast...they stand up and attack once more with the support of Bahr (**37000**)!" Tom declared.

"2 Plazma Kick Dragons, Garuda, and Seiobo will guard (**46000**)!" Isaac countered.

"Twin drive (**Red Gem Carbuncle -draw trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**42000**) and I draw, second check (**Lizard Soldier Goraha -critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**47000, 3 critical**)!" Tom revealed.

_The two Overlords and Vermillions clashed weapons once again. Swords and lances clashing with overwhelming force, this continued for a bit, until The End slashed THE BLOOD in a right place. THE BLOOD slammed into The Rebound, and both of them tumbled to the ground, and the Overlords came out victorious. Suddenly, the top card of Isaac's deck was carried by a gust of wind, and it flew into the damage zone. As the 8th damage entered Isaac's damage zone, the battlefield changed back into the normal stadium. Both fighters are panting as the clean their cards up._

"Winner of the match, Tom Toshiki. Samurai Dragon are the winners of this years National Tournament." The referee informed.

"What an unbelievable upset, the underdogs defeated the national champions, and have earned the right to enter world tournament events!" Doctor O exclaimed.

"I've never seen anyone other than his master beat Isaac before, and I don't like it. But, I should make sure he's fine." Teresa thought.

"Yes they have, and the award ceremony will begin shortly." Sara added.

_Tom and Isaac cleaned up their cards, then Tom walked over to Isaac._

"What do you want?" Isaac asked.

"Well first, I'd like to say thank you for the great game. Secondly, I'd like to be your friend, that is if you let me." Tom said as he offered a handshake.

"Pass." Isaac said as he started walking back to his teammates.

_As Tom looked solemn at the ground, Isaac turned his head._

"After all, it'd be better to call you my rival." Isaac stated.

_Tom walked back to his team with an excited expression. Max saw the expression Tom has on his face, and couldn't help but smile as well. Tom got back in the dugout, and all of teammates smiled and clapped at his victory._

_Let's start with Strike Shadow at the point Isaac returned to the dugout._

"That was the best fight I've seen. But, are you alright? Can I get you anything!?" Teresa asked him.

"No, I'm fine Teresa. That fight was worth seeing strong flames and roaring thunder clash. " Isaac answered.

"Alright." Teresa thought as Isaac walked passed her.

"Is something different about him, why does he seem happy?" Sakura thought as he caught the tone Isaac said with his answer.

_Over with team Samurai Dragon:_

"I don't believe it. We're the national champs." Megan said with disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah...and we get to go to the world championship...this is awesome!" Greg said happily.

If they decided to have only the standard rules...I would've lost, Isaac is just that strong." Tom informed.

"But be proud that you did win, and let's celebrate this victory." Kyle said with pride in his voice.

_While the five of them continued to talk about the final round, we now head to Suiko, Kourin and Rekka as they prepare for the awards ceremony._

"Your daughter and her team became national champs, what do you think of that Kourin?" Rekka asked.

"I'm happy for her, there's nothing more a parent can express then joy for their children's achievements." Kourin responded.

_The two lf them turned to Suiko, and saw that she was on the phone, and deep in conversation at that as well._

"Yes...alright...preparations will begin...see you later...bye." Suiko said before closing out of the call.

"Who was that?" Rekka asked.

"Takuto, he says that he's almost ready to prepare a new vanguard circuit." Suiko answered.

"Just what we needed, another tournament." Kourin sighed.

"Oh relax Kourin, it'll be fun." Rekka countered.

"Whatever." Kourin sighed once more.

"But the Link Joker attack was just the beginning of whatever they're planning...I think it's time." Suiko thought.

_some time later, At the awards ceremony:_

"Congratulations, Team Samurai Dragon on your excellent victory." Doctor O said as he was shaking Tom's hand...then gave him a medal, and trophy.

"Thank you sir." Tom respectfully bowed.

_Sara handed Kyle the bouquet of roses, while a judge was passing out medals to Max, Megan, and Greg. The team bowed in respect to the professionals, then as the crowd's cheering died down, the team returned to their rooms, and began packing. Once that was done, they hit the road, and returned home. Their lives pretty much returned to normal. The next day, Tom walked in the store, and found a lot of the regulars there with happy looks on their faces._

"Hey, Tom can we fight?" One store goer asks.

"No me first!" Another store goer stated.

"Guys, I have enough time for all of you." Tom responded.

_And so, the unending line of cardfights began, but as any cardfighter knows, the next adventure is always around the corner._

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: we're national champions, awesome!<strong>

**Max: who knew winning a big tournament would attract so much attention.**

**?: Tom Toshiki, I challenge you to a fight.**

**Tom: and you would be?**

**Max: next time: World Circuit and the Stride Generation.**

**?: Dragon of time and space, warp the continuum for my future!**

**Tom: what amazing power!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: I've decided to not divide the story in two parts.<strong>_


	64. World Circuit and the Stride Generation

**World Circuit and the Stride Generation:**

**A/n: for the generation zone, it will be marked as this *?/? - g zone - ?/?* where the right side is how many units are facedown/left side is how many units are faceup**

* * *

><p><em>It has been 1 month since Samurai Dragon has defeated Strike Shadow, and their favorite shop, The Fire Plates has been busier than ever before. Some-days Greg and Max take up extra shifts to cover the excess customers, Megan on occasions works behind the cash register. What's Tom doing you might find yourself asking, he does deliveries since Kyle has to manage the chaos.<em>

_As soon as Tom returned to the store, he found it was devoid of any costumers, in fact he's the only one there._

"Glad this place is so peaceful." Tom sighed.

_Fate isn't very kind to anyone, as soon as he said that.. a small girl walked into the store. She looked so nervous that her face was sweating._

"Um.. excuse me." The girl spoke up.

_Tom turned to look at her, then took a deep breath and walked over to her._

"Welcome, are you looking for some cards?" Tom asked as nice as possible.

_The girl nodded hesitantly, still afraid to speak._

"Okay.. what clan interests you the most?" Tom asked.

_Tom crouched down to meet the girl at eye level. He found that she looked less nervous when he decided to do that._

"Well, I really thought Nolan Elchart's deck was super amazing.. but I don't think I could build a Crystal Reef deck." The girl answered.

"Crystal Reefs.. that's a pretty rare clan around here.. I'll see if there's a trial deck in the back." Tom informed.

Tom then went in the back to find a deck, and with some luck.

"There has to be a deck here somewhere." Tom thought.

_Tom struggled to look through the entire back room, but eventually found a Crystal Reef trial deck (as well as some booster packs for that clan), he then walked back out front, and placed it on the register table._

"It costs $20.00 exactly." Tom informed.

The girl handed Tom a $20 bill, and Tom gave her the deck.

"If you want, I can give you some tips on deck construction." Tom informed.

"Thank you, I'd really appreciate it." The girl nodded.

_With that, Tom handed her booster packs full of crystal reef cards, and advised her on how to build the deck. She then left the store with a happy look on her face, and as she did, Megan came in with a smile on her face._

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna sup ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p>"Hey Megan, what's up?" Tom asked.<p>

"This letter just came in my mail!" Megan practically squealed.

"Really, let me see." Tom begged.

_Megan walked to Tom, and handed him her letter. At that moment, Kyle walked back in the store with a heavy box._

"Can I get some help with this?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, I'll help." Megan informed as she got up from the table.

"New shipment of cards?" Tom asked.

"Yep, and I saved enough packs for the four of you to enhance your decks." Kyle explained.

_Megan helped Kyle set the boxes in the back room, then Kyle gave Megan and Tom several packs from each booster set that supported their clans. Tom then turned his attention to the invitation Megan showed him._

"This is an invitation to something called the "Neo World Circuit". What is that?" Tom asked.

"I can answer that." Kyle spoke up.

"Alright, What is it?" Tom asked again.

"It's a tournament where you fight in four locations around the world, and the winners of each stage make up the finalists for the final stage, the winning team gets the title of best team in the world." Kyle informed.

"Yeah, and depending on the country, the winning stage team leader, or 3 regular members are allowed to fight a former high ranked fighter or team from 30 years ago!" Megan exclaimed.

"Sounds awesome." Tom stated.

"Heh, too bad your team won't make it passed the first round." A voice said suddenly.

_The person who walked through the door is male with medium length dark hair, brown eyes, black leather jacket, and blue jeans. He wears red boots, and has a pair of sun glasses sitting on his hair._

"Only world level players can enter these things, and from what I've seen...you don't have what it takes." The boy stated.

"Oh yeah, we beat Strike Shadow! So who are you to judge!" Megan practically screamed.

_Tom got up from his seat then extended his arm infront of Megan to keep her from starting a fight._

"Strike Shadow? Oh, you mean those cowards?" The boy asked.

"Cowards?" Tom asked as a small tic mark appearing on his forehead.

"Yeah... they never entered the world tournament... it's kinda pathetic actually." The boy scoffed

_Tom, being the more calm of the two usually ignores baseless insults, but there are some things that you just can't ignore, and this guy has just pushed a big button._

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's someone who thinks someone else is weak or a coward. If you think we're not capable, then prove it in a cardfight, but be prepared for the hardest one of your life!" Tom told him.

"Sure, I need to test this deck out...the name's Billy by the way." The boy, Billy introduced.

_Billy sat at the chair infront of Tom, who took his seat once again, both setting up their fields, but Billy placed special silver backed cards on the field between his damage zone and Tom's deck zone._

"cards with silver backs? That's odd." Tom thought as both players drew their five cards.

"Ready to begin?" Tom asked.

"Ready when you are." Billy stated.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Tom exclaimed.

"Stand up, vanguard." Billy exclaimed at the same time.

"I gotta see this." Megan thought as she activated her Psyqualia.

_Three spirits landed on Cray, and all three of them are in the lost location within the Dark Zone. The caverns are luminescent with a mysterious dragon statue at the edge of said cave_

"Where are we?" Tom asked.

"You'll see...Timepiece Dracokid (**4000**)!" Billy revealed.

Purple light covered Billy, and he transformed into a blue dragon with gold mechanical wings. It holds a huge stop watch, it has a mechanical tail, and wears a visor helmet.

"Timepiece Dracokid!?" Megan asked.

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)!" Tom revealed.

_A red light encased Tom, and he transformed into a black child dragon with a white mane with a red tip. He has mechanical wings, and wields two blasters._

"What clan are you using?" Megan asked.

"This clan is called Gear Chronicle." Billy informed as he drew.

_Megan and Tom looked at each other, both of them confused at the name of the clan._

"Never heard of it." Tom and Megan said at the same time as the shook their heads.

"Can't blame ya. Now then, I draw, and ride Steam Soldier Tauge (**6000**), Timepiece moves." Billy informed.

_Purple Light overtook Timepiece Dracokid, and transformed it into a girl in copper armor. She has brown hair, and wields a bazooka that's colored the same way as her armor, Timepiece appeared behind her._

"I end my turn." Billy informed.

**Tom - Billy**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/0 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**empty, Red Pulse Dracokid - Steam Soldier Tauge, Timepiece Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Gear Chronicle... wonder what it can do?" Megan thought.

"Thought I knew every clan in this game...I guess some people have surprises up their sleeve." Tom thought as he drew.

"I ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**), Red Pulse moves!" Tom informed.

_Red light overtook the small dragon, and transformed it into the blue spirit that wears bulky red armor. Red pulse appeared behind it._

"I call Violence Horn Dragon (**7000**)!" Tom added.

"Kagero... the clan of retiring rearguards... to bad that doesn't work on my clan." Billy thought.

"Red Pulse boosts, Bahr attacks Tauge (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Billy informed.

"Drive check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) power to Violence Horn (**12000**), and I draw!" Tom revealed.

_Bahr ran at high speeds, and slashed Tauge across the chest._

"Damage check (**Steam Soldier Tauge - no trigger**)." Billy revealed.

"Go, Violence Horn (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Brass Chain Dragon - no trigger**)." Billy revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Billy**

**6 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/0 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, Violence Horn Dragon - empty, empty**

**Red Pulse Dracokid, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Steam Soldier Tauge, Timepiece Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Billy exclaimed.

"So far.. this game is going in my favor.. but what's with this guy?" Tom thought.

"I ride Relic Master Dragon (**9000**)!" Billy declared.

_Purple light encased Tauge in it's overflowing energy, and transformed her into a purple scaled dragon wearing brass as armor, it's wings are also made of brass, and it has horns made out of wire._

"Counterblast... and I rewind Red Pulse Dracokid!" Billy exclaimed.

"What?" Tom asked.

_A portal of time and space opened up behind Tom's forces, and sucked Red Pulse Dracokid into it. It tried to fight it, but the suction power was just to great for it._

"Gear Chronicle's characteristic; sending the opposition to the bottom of the deck, but I prefer the more elegant term 'rewind'." Billy explained.

"Wait a minute!" Megan thought.

_Megan racked her brain for why Red Pulse was so important to Tom's strategy._

"With Red Pulse's skill, Tom can search for a Dragonic Overlord, and then that Dracokid along with Bahr are used for Calamity's soul blast... he sealed Tom's strategy for next turn!" Megan thought.

"Call Masergear Dragon (**8000**), and Upstream Dragon (**9000**)!" Billy added.

_Two more purple lights appeared on the field, and revealed a grey dragon wearing some sore of chest belt, and a cannon sticks out of the front, and the other light revealed a gold dragon with several gear like rings floating around it's body_.

"Timepiece boosts, Relic Master attacks Bahr (**13000**)!" Billy declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Heart Thump Worker - critical trigger**) power to Upstream Dragon (**14000**), and the critical to Relic Master (**2 critical**)!" Billy revealed.

Relic Master opened it's mouth, and blasted a surge of time and space energy at Bahr. The blue demon yelled in agony.

"Damage check (**Burning Horn Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Masergear boosts, go Upstream (**22000**)!" Billy declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (Violence Horn Dragon - no trigger)." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Billy informed.

**Tom - Billy**

**6 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/0 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, Violence Horn Dragon - empty, empty**

**Empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr - Relic Master Dragon, Timepiece Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - Upstream Dragon, Masergear Dragon**

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"Tom.. you can't ride Striken... your strategy is sealed, and you'll give him the advantage." Megan thought.

"I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Red energy encased Bahr, and transformed him into a huge black dragon with red all over the back of his body. Spikes can be seen all over him._

"His first skill.. aura chains.. makes it so he can't attack!" Tom informed.

"He's still going through with it!?" Megan thought.

"I move Violence Horn back, and call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**)!" Tom declared.

Red light burst from the ground, and transformed into a huge ruby red dragon with an alligator mouth.

"Violence Horn boosts, Bellicosity attacks Relic Master Dragon (**16000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Luckypot Dracokid - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Billy revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Billy**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/0 - g zone - 0/8**

**Violence Horn Dragon, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, empty**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Relic Master Dragon, Timepiece Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - Upstream Dragon, Masergear Dragon**

"I stand and draw!" Billy exclaimed.

"Tom's hand is still at a good size, and he can still counterblast... he's got this." Megan thought.

"Lead the world to a bright future, guide time to that point.. I ride Chronojet Dragon (**11000**)!" Billy exclaimed.

"So that's his deck's ace." Tom thought.

_Billy's vanguard was wrapped in purple light, then transformed into a slim dragon. It has a silver body, a red scarf, yellow geared armor, and indigo jet engine like wings._

"I activate Timepiece's counterblast.. I send it to the soul, and check the top 5 cards for this card, and add it to my hand!" Billy informed.

**Revealed card: Chronojet Dragon - no trigger**

"I call Distance-running Gear Horse (**9000**), and Steam Fighter Mesh-he (**7000**)!" Billy added.

_Two more purple lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a mechanical horse with golden armor, and the second revealed a blond haired man in brass armor._

"Mesh-he boosts, Gear Horse attacks Striken (**16000**)!" Billy declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara - heal trigger**) power to Striken (**15000**), and I recover 1!" Tom revealed.

"Gear Horse's skill... counter-charge, then Chronojet attacks Striken (**11000**)!" Billy declared.

"Striken's Aura Armor adds 5000 power (**20000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"Twin drive (**Steam Maiden Alulim - no trigger**), second check (**Steam Fighter Mesh-he - no trigger**)!" Billy revealed.

_Flying in the air is easy for dragons, and Chronojet is no exception, but when he tried to punch Striken, Striken didn't even react to the attempt._

"Upstream Dragon attack (**17000**)!" Billy declared.

"Red Gem Carbuncle guards (**5000**)!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Billy informed.

**Tom - Billy**

**5 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**2 - drop zone - 0**

**0/0 - g zone - 0/8**

**Violence Horn Dragon, Bellicosity Dragon - Distance-running Gear Horse, Stream Fighter Mesh-he**

**Empty, Prowling Dragon Striken - Chronojet Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - Upstream Dragon, Masergear Dragon**

"I stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"Damage tied at 3, but something doesn't feel right about this." Megan thought.

"Burn everything to ash with your flames of apocalypse, I ride Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Surging fire rose from Striken's body, and transformed him into the Crimson Reaper. Overlord scowled at Chronojet Dragon, while Chronojet just stared._

"Striken's third skill... Eruption Aura gives Overlord 5000 power and plus 1 critical (**16000, 2 critical**), then I call Bahr (**8000**) and Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**)!" Tom added.

"At least he can get an extra drive check to fill up his hand." Megan thought.

"Calamity's soul blast.. I draw 1, then I call a second Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"Tom never. calls a second Overlord... this is interesting." Megan thought.

"Bellicosity attack Gear Horse (**17000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Billy decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With Bahr's boost, Overlord attacks Chronojet Dragon (**26000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Billy decided.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Overlord The X - no trigger**), second check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) power to Overlord (**16000**), and I draw!" Tom revealed.

_Overlord raised his sword in the air, the blade caught on fire, then when he pointed it at Chronojet, the swirling flames rushed at and consumed the metallic dragon._

"Damage check (**Distance-running Gear Horse - no trigger**), second check (**Steam Maiden Uluru - heal trigger**) power to Chronojet (**16000**), and I recover 1." Billy revealed.

"Overlord attack Chronojet (**21000**)!" Tom declared.

"Throbbing Worker guards (**26000**)!" Billy countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Billy**

**6 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 4**

**0 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - drop zone - 3**

**0/0 - g zone - 0/8**

**Violence Horn Dragon, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, Steam Fighter Mesh-he**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Dragonic Overlord - Chronojet Dragon, empty**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Dragonic Overlord - Upstream Dragon, Masergear Dragon**

"I stand and draw!" Billy declared.

"We've been at this for quite some time.. your deck is completely vanilla." Tom stated suddenly.

"I have to agree, except for Relic Master Dragon, none of your units are using any skills other than ones we've seen before, so what gives?" Megan asked.

"The conditions to use my deck's true power haven't been met until Tom's ride phase was over." Billy informed.

"Ride phase? Tom rode Dragonic Overlord... and what I've seen.. Chronojet is the same grade... oh crap!" Megan thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Billy exclaimed.

_Billy discarded a copy of Chronojet Dragon from his hand, then both the drop zone copy and the copy on the vanguard circle radiated rainbow colors._

"Descend to the present, and guide the past to your future.. Generation stride!" Billy exclaimed.

_Chronojet Dragon's body radiated pure energy, then evolved into a steampunk dragon holding a scepter. this dragon is 25 - 34% bigger than Dragonic Overlord!_

"Say hello to Interdimensional Dragon Chronoscommand Dragon (**15000**)!" Billy exclaimed.

"It's a grade 4... but Transcendence Dragon Dragonic Nouvelle Vouge is also grade 4, so twin drive is to be expected." Tom thought.

"When I perform Stride, the vanguard becomes the heart, then the g unit takes both it's name, and it's printed power (**26000**)! Chronojet Dragon's stride skill... counterblast.. I rewind Bellicosity Dragon!" Billy explained.

_A portal of time and space opened behind Bellicosity Dragon, and sucked it into the time vortex._

"Steam Fighter Mesh-he's generation break... soul blast, and counter-charge!" Billy informed.

"So this is the power you've been hiding, but it doesn't matter to me in the slightest." Tom informed.

"I call Brasschain Dragon (**11000**)!" Billy informed.

_Purple light formed infront of Mesh-he, and became a bulky purple dragon in brass armor, he carries a chain made of brass as well._

"Masergear boosts, Upstream Dragon attacks your vanguard.. generation break! I add another 4000 power (**21000**)!" Billy declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Since I used Upstream Dragon's skill, I send it back to the deck, and superior call Masergear Dragon (**8000**) in the rest position!" Billy informed.

"So he gave his units even more power through just stride, incredible." Tom thought.

"Chronoscommand attacks Overlord (**26000**)!" Billy declared.

"Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Tom countered.

"Triple drive -" Billy started to say.

"Your vanguard is a grade 4 like Transcendence Dragon, so it only has twin drive." Tom informed.

"Yeah.. no, Grade 4 units from he generation zone all have triple drive.. instead of checking the top of the deck for 2 drive triggers, I check for 3.. so the first check (**Heart Thump Worker - critical trigger**) all effects to Brasschain (**16000, 2 critical**), second check (**Steam Maiden Alulim - no trigger**), third check (**Distance-running Gear Horse - no trigger**)!" Billy revealed.

_Chronoscommand held 2 of his fingers together than rained down a surge of time energy on Overlord, but an orange dragon got in the way, and generated a barrier to block the attack._

"Brasschain attack (**23000**)!" Billy exclaimed.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) I draw.. second check (**Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon - no trigger**)!" Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Billy informed

**Tom - Billy**

**5 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 4**

**0 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**6 - drop zone - 5**

**0/0 - g zone - 1/7**

**Violence Horn Dragon, empty - Brasschain Dragon, Steam Fighter Mesh-he**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Dragonic Overlord - Chronojet Dragon, Masergear Dragon**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Dragonic Overlord - empty, Masergear Dragon**

"I stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed as he drew.

"He has 2 perfect guards in his hand.. that means he can shut down 2 of Tom's attacks this turn." Megan thought.

"Burn forth, hear the noble cry of dragons, blaze onto the battlefield.. break ride! Dragonic Overlord The X (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed

_Flames engulfed Overlord, consumed his body, and when he stepped out, he's seen in paladin style armor. The armor itself is gold in color._

"I add 10000 power (**21000**), seek the mate!" Tom exclaimed.

_4 of the cards in Tom's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of Dragonic Overlord The End flew out of the deck, and into Tom's hand._

Twin flames of altered reality, burn up the opposition, legion (**34000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"Here it comes." Billy thought.

"Using The X, I search for The End, and add it to my hand, then I call Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**), lastly I legion attack Brasschain Dragon (**34000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Billy decided.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Overlord The X - no trigger**), second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) I add 5000 to Overlord (**16000**), and the critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)!" Tom revealed.

_The two Dragons roared, and launched their attacks on the golden purple dragon._

"I counterblast, and discard 1 card from my hand, stand my Overlords!" Tom exclaimed.

"The number of attacks he has jumped back up to three... Tom might win this." Megan thought.

"With Bahr's boost, let's go.. legion attack (**42000**)!" Tom declared.

"Steam Maiden Alulim will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Billy countered

"Twin drive (**Red Pulse Dracokid - no trigger**), second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to Burning Horn (**14000, 2 critical**)!" Tom revealed.

_The two Overlords roared as they launched their attack at Chronojet, but a small maiden blocked the attempt._

"Counterblast, and persona blast... Eternal Flame Scattershot!" Tom exclaimed.

_The X poured power into The End, the latter rose to the air, then blasted one of the Masergear Dragons as well as Steam Fighter Mesh-he._

"Go, Overlord (**21000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Luckypot Dracokid - draw trigger**) I add power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw!" Billy exclaimed.

"Burning Horn attacks (**24000**)!" Tom declared.

"Heart Thump Worker guards (**10000**)!" Billy countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Billy**

**7 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 5**

**1 - soul - 2**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - drop zone - 11**

**0/0 - g zone - 1/7**

**Violence Horn Dragon, Burning Horn Dragon - empty, empty**

**Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Dragonic Overlord The X/Dragonic Overlord The End - Chronojet Dragon, Masergear Dragon**

**Calamity Tower Wyvern, Dragonic Overlord - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Billy exclaimed.

"I have seven cards in my hand, one intercept, I can guard his attacks no problem." Tom thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Billy exclaimed.

_Billy discarded a copy of Chronojet Dragon from his hand, then both copies radiated rainbow colors._

"Soar through the heavens, and shape the future for a better time, Stride Generation!" Billy exclaimed.

_Chronojet Dragon's body grew and grew.. until it morphed.. the new creature is a Golden Pegasus made of multiple gear components, it stands 20% bigger than either Overlord._

"Interdimensional Beast Upheaval Pegasus (**26000**)!" Billy informed.

"Upheaval Pegasus?" Tom thought.

"Since Chronojet Dragon is the heart... Pegasus' skill activates.. mass rewind!" Billy exclaimed.

"Mass rewind?" Megan asked.

"First, all your rearguards are sent to the bottom of your deck!" Billy informed.

_2 blue clock like energy circles appeared on the field, the first on the ground, and the second levitated behind Bahr, Calamity, and Violence Horn... then those three along with Overlord and Burning Horn Dragon were sucked in._

"Next, the same amount of cards are called from your deck!" Billy added.

"Superior call Striken (**10000**), Dragon Dancer Barbara (**5000**), Dragonic Burnout (**9000**), Violence Horn Dragon (**7000**), and Blueray Dracokid (**5000**)!" Tom revealed.

"Chronojet Dragon's stride skill... I rewind Burnout!" Billy informed.

_A small portal opened up underneath Burnout, and he was sent back to the bottom of the deck._

"I call Glimmer Breath Dragon (**9000**), and Steam Fighter Mesh-he (**7000**)!" Billy added.

"Oh here we go." Tom thought.

"Glimmer Breath's skill.. soulblast.. I rewind Striken, and add 2000 power (**11000**)!" Billy informed.

_A small portal of time and space opened beneath Striken, and the dragon was sent into the time vortex._

"I soul blast, and counter-charge with Mesh-he." Billy informed.

"Billy has no more cards in his soul... and with no intercepts, can Tom win this?" Megan thought.

"Go Glimmer Breath, attack The X (**18000**)!" Billy exclaimed.

"Red Pulse Dracokid guards (**10000**)!" Tom countered.

"Masergear boosts, Pegasus attacks The X (**34000**)!" Billy exclaimed.

"Two Blueray Dracokids, Calamity Tower Wyvern, and Embodiment of Armor Bahr will guard (**30000**)!" Tom countered.

"With a shield of 30000, it would take 2 triggers to break through... looks like Tom won this." Megan thought.

"Triple drive (**Steam Battler Meshda - critical trigger**) all effects to Upheaval (**39000, 2 critical**), second check (**Steam Maiden Uluru - heal trigger**) 5000 to Upheaval (**44000**) and I recover 1... third check (**Masergear Dragon - no trigger**)!" Billy revealed.

"He broke through my defensive line!" Tom thought.

"With power like this, there's no way you can enter the world tournament, Upheaval Pegasus end this!" Billy exclaimed

_Upheaval charged power and zoomed at the two Overlords, breaking the defensive line that was ready to protect them. The gear Pegasus rammed into the two Overlords, causing them to fade into nothing._

"Damage check (**Burning Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"I don't believe it... Tom lost." Megan said in shock.

"If this is the best you can offer, you're wasting everyone's time. And to think you're the current national champion alongside me." Billy said dismissively.

"What?" Tom asked.

"The name's Billy Johnson, the current American Single Division champion. You're a joke." Billy spat.

_Billy cleaned up his cards, got up from his seat, then he walked out shop._

"The current single division champion defeated Tom... and Tom was the one to beat Isaac... is his the level of power we need to uptain?" Megan thought.

_Tom cleaned up his cards, but Megan saw he wasn't upset.. infact his eyes are burning like forest fires._

"Tom?" Megan asked.

"I'm fine... this fight showed me I have a lot farther to go than I initially thought.. I'm going home to rebuild this deck." Tom informed.

_As Tom left the store, our attention turns back to Billy walking down the street... he phone in his pocket began ringing violently._

"It's me... what do you want?" Billy asked.

_"Cardinal 1, what's the status of your mission?"_

"Oh.. that.. I couldn't use it, too many witnesses at the shop." Billy answered.

_"Herald 1 was at the National Tournament.. he eliminated both teams New World and Dark World."_

"Is that a threat?" Billy asked.

_"Of course, since you beat Tom Toshiki without using that, you could only get a fraction of that fragment... but worry not, when the circuit comes around, you'll have another chance to prove we made the right call. Now, come back to base!"_

"Understood." Billy stated.

_Billy hung up, then rose his arm, and generated a portal of dark energy, and stepped through it._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: the Neo World Circuit, we have to enter it!<strong>

**Megan: are you sure you're okay?**

**Kyle: there he goes again.**

**Tom: next time: The Power of Stride!**

**Misaki: Tom, I want to see how much you've improved.**

**Tom: I'm fighting my mom! _*Gulp*_**


	65. The Power of Stride

**The Power of Stride:**

* * *

><p><em>In a stunning upset, The current single division American National Champion, Billy Johnson has defeated Tom Toshiki, but it hasn't discouraged him as he is determined now more than ever to enter the Neo World Circuit. We begin today with Tom sitting on the couch looking at his deck.<em>

*"With power like this, there's no way you can enter the world tournament, Upheaval Pegasus end this!"* the memory of Billy exclaimed.

"Generation units...are they really that strong? Dragonic Overlord The End and The X aren't enough on their own...but I made this deck the best I can...just what is it that I'm missing!" Tom mentally screamed.

_However, unbeknownst to Tom, Misaki was watching him from the sidelines._

"He's frustrated, the same way I was when I was losing... I should help him." Misaki thought.

_Misaki looked through her purse, and found the deck that her father built her when she was a child. She then went to the kitchen, and set the table for a cardfight._

"Tom, can I see you in the kitchen please!" Tom heard Misaki call.

"Coming Mom!" Tom called back, then thought "Wonder what she wants."

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>Tom entered the kitchen, and saw a vanguard playmat on it, and then saw Misaki at one of the ends.<em>

"You wanted something?" Tom asked.

"It's been a while since I used this deck. It's the one my dad built for me when I was around Zack's age." Misaki informed.

"You want to cardfight me? But, the Tsukuyomi deck hasn't been seen in the National Tournament for years, it wouldn't be a fair game!" Tom protested.

"It's fine, let's play...you might learn something." Misaki smiled.

_Tom looked straight at Misaki's eyes, and could see the seriousness of a cardfighter in them. He then sighed in defeat._

"Alright then." Tom stated as he took the seat at the other end.

_Both players set their starting vanguards facedown, then Misaki placed 8 silver cards in the g zone, next both players drew 5 cards, finally they redrew 2 cards each._

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Tom exclaimed.

"Stand up my vanguard!" Misaki said at the same time.

_On Cray, the battlefield takes place in a divine temple within the United Sanctuary, the spirits of Tom and Misaki have arrived, and are glowing with brilliant colors of light._

"Red Pulse Dracokid (**4000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Tom transformed into a black dragon child holding 2 blasters. He has a white mane, and his wings are mechanical_

"Godhawk Ichibiyoshi (**5000**)!" Misaki revealed.

_Misaki transformed into a blue hawk generating a green aura around its body._

"Mom really is using the Tsukuyomi deck...but what generation units will she use, or will she use them?" Tom thought.

"Mind if I go first?" Misaki asked.

"Sure, fine by me." Tom stated.

"Alright, draw...I check the top 5 for a copy of Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi. If she's there, I can superior ride." Misaki explained as she took the first 5 cards of her deck.

"That's the skill of a ride chain deck alright. But I can't take my chances." Tom thought

"Superior ride, Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi (**7000**)!" Miskai declared.

_The blue hawk evolved into a short woman with long black hair. Her eyes are red, and her eyebrows are big and golden. She wears a big red necklace, and the headpiece on her head is golden, and it looks like the crescent moon behind clouds._

"I call Dark Cat (**7000**)!" Misaki added.

_A burst of yellow light appeared, and revealed a small black cat with a jewel encrusted forehead, which appeared behind the goddess._

"Since Tsukuyomi is Oracle Think Tank, both players are allowed draw 1. That ends my turn." Misaki informs as both of them drew one card.

**Misaki - Tom**

**6 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 0**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Dark Cat, Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi - Red Pulse Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty- empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"Kagero.. you're definitely your father's son, but let's see how different the two of you are." Misaki thought.

"I ride Embodiment of Armor Bahr (**8000**), Red Pulse moves!" Tom declared.

_Red light morphed Red Pulse, and transformed him into the blue demon that wears red armor, the little red dragon appeared behind him._

"I call Violence Horn Dragon (**7000**)!" Tom added.

_Red light materialized on the field, and became a red dragon with 4 different orange horns on it's head and neck._

"Violence Horn attacks Goddess of the Crescent Moon (**7000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard...damage check (**Diviner Sukunahikona - draw trigger**) I add 5000 to Tsukuyomi (**12000**), then I draw." Misaki revealed.

"Red Pulse boosts Bahr's attack (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Misaki informed.

"Drive check (**Red Gem Carbuncle - draw trigger**) 5000 to Bahr (**17000**), and I draw!" Tom revealed.

_Bahr quickly raced through the battlefield, and struck Tsukuyomi across the latitude of her dress._

"Damage check (**CEO Amaterasu - no trigger**)." Misaki revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Misaki - Tom**

**7 - hand - 7**

**2 - damage - 0**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - Violence Horn Dragon, empty**

**Dark Cat, Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi - Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Misaki declared.

"Oracle Think Tank allows the user to have a lot of cards in their hand for defensive purposes.. better be careful." Tom thought.

"I'm activating Tsukuyomi's skill... checking the top 5 of the deck.. if there's a copy if Goddess of the Half Moon Tsukuyomi, I can superior ride..." Misaki informed as she checked the 5 cards.

"If she doesn't get it... the Full Moon will be weakened." Tom thought.

"She isn't there, so I ride Diviner Kuroikazuchi (**9000)**!" Misaki declared.

Tsukuyomi was illuminated through brilliant light, and evolved into a white haired man wearing traditional samurai robes.. he holds a spear in his left hand.

"I call Imperial Shrine Guard Tsunagi (**8000**) and Silent Tom (**8000**)!" Misaki added.

_Two more lights appeared on the field, the first became a boy in a feudal lord's outfit, and the second became a ghost like man covered in bandages. He wears a dark suit... in addition, his middle and index fingers have the ability to become a gun. A female ghost hangs over his shoulder._

"Since you didn't get the Half Moon, the Full Moon will be weakened when you ride her." Tom stated.

"True.. but there's more to this deck than that little issue." Misaki smiled.

"Little issue? That problem caused mom problems on the VF Circuit... so does she have a way to get the Half Moon into her soul?" Tom thought.

"Tsunagi boosts Silent Tom's attack on Bahr (**16000**)!" Misaki declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Dark Cat boosts, Kuroikazuchi attacks Bahr (**16000**)!" Misaki declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi - no trigger**)!" Misaki revealed.

_Kuroikazuchi raised his spear, and stabbed Bahr in the chest with ease._

"Damage check (**Violence Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Misaki informed.

**Misaki - Tom**

**6 - hand - 7**

**2 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/0**

**Imperial Shrine Guard Tsunagi, Silent Tom - Violence Horn Dragon, empty**

**Dark Cat, Diviner Kuroikazuchi - Embodiment of Armor Bahr, Red Pulse Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"I wonder if he's caught on to my strategy yet.. probably so.. but he's always overthinking things through all his fights... I know the feeling." Misaki thought.

"I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Red light illuminated around Bahr, and transformed him into a huge black dragon with a red back.. the body is covered in spikes._

"I activate Red Pulse's counterblast... I send it to the soul, and check the top 5 cards of the deck... for this card, and add it to my hand!" Tom exclaimed.

**Revealed card: Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**

"I call Calamity Tower Wyvern (**5000**)... using his Soul Blast... I draw. Next, I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**) and Bahr (**8000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Three more lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a black two legged dragon with bat like wings.. the second revealed a ruby red dragon with an alligator mouth, and Bahr returned to the field._

"His usual pattern... and this is where things get interesting." Misaki thought.

"Calamity boosts, Violence Horn attacks Silent Tom (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I guard with a copy of Tsunagi form my hand (**5000**)!" Misaki countered.

"Bellicosity attacks Kuroikazuchi (**17000**)!" Tom declared

"I don't guard." Misaki informed.

_Bellicosity Dragon opened it's mouth, and red flames burst forth from it, and burned Kuroikazuchi's body._

"Damage check (**Silent Tom - no trigger**)." Misaki revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Misaki - Tom**

**5 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 2**

**2 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 2**

**Imperial Shrine Guard Tsunagi, Silent Tom - Violence Horn Dragon, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Dark Cat, Diviner Kuroikazuchi - Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Empty, empty - Bellicosity Dragon, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

"I stand and draw!" Misaki declared.

"Okay... she didn't ride the Half Moon, even though it's better to do so.. but why? Why didn't mom ride Tsukuyomi last turn?" Tom thought.

"Gentle light breaking the darkness, your smile brings hope to the entire world.. I ride Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi (**9000**)!" Misaki exclaimed.

_Brilliant light covered in stardust wrapped Kuroikazuchi, and transformed him into a small woman in white dress that covered her body. She carries a sword in her left hand, and a shield in her right hand. Ichibiyoshi's wings flap brilliantly on her back._

"Without the half moon in your soul, Tsukuyomi's not fighting at full power." Tom noted.

"I call CEO Amaterasu (**10000**)!" Misaki declared.

"Amaterasu. That unit is as strong as Striken, so blocking her attack is easy." Tom thought.

"Silent Tom attacks Violence Horn Dragon (**16000**)!" Misaki declared.

"No guard." Tom decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Dark Cat boosts, Tsukuyomi attacks Striken (**16000**)!" Misaki declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Twin drive (**Assault Dive Eagle - critical trigger**) power to Amaterasu (**15000**), critical to Tsukuyomi (**2 critical**)... second check (**Dark Cat - no trigger**)." Misaki revealed.

_Tsukuyomi used the power to fly to strike Striken from above, her slash attacks caused great irritation to the dragon._

"Damage check (**Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger**), second check (**Dragon Dancer Barbara -heal trigger**) 5000 to Striken (**15000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"Amaterasu attacks Bellicosity Dragon (**15000**)!" Misaki declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"I end my turn." Misaki informed.

**Misaki - Tom**

**6 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast -0**

**1 - drop zone - 5**

**Imperial Shrine Guard Tsunagi, Silent Tom - empty, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Dark Cat, Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi - Prowling Dragon Striken, empty**

**Empty, CEO Amaterasu - empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

"I stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"He probably thinks we're even, but just two turns left before I win." Misaki thought.

"Burn Everything in the land to ash, my avatar.. I ride Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Raging flames swirled and engulfed Striken, then the crimson reaper in all his glory rose from the flames, and his scaled armor looks even more red from the flames._

"Striken's skill gives Overlord a power and critical bonus (**16000, 2 critical**).. then I call a second Overlord (**11000**), Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**), and Bahr (**8000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"He's going all out.. show me how far you've come." Misaki thought.

"With support from Calamity, Overlord attacks Tom (**16000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard..." Misaki decided as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Bahr, Overlord attacks Tsukuyomi.. let's go.. Eternal Flame (**26000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"If I were to guard this... I wouldn't have much left for when we get back to his turn." Misaki thought.

"Is she guarding?" Tom thought.

"I don't guard." Misaki informed.

"Twin drive (**Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Red Gem Carbuncle -draw trigger**) power to Burning Horn (**14000**), and I draw!" Tom revealed

_Overlord opened his mouth, and surged fire towards Tsukuyomi.. she screamed as her body was covered in flames._

"Damage check (**Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi - no trigger**), second check (**Diviner Sukunahikona - heal trigger**) 5000 to Tsukuyomi (**14000**), and I heal 1." Misaki revealed.

"Burning Horn attacks with Bahr's support (**25000**)!" Tom declared.

"Assault Dive Eagle and Silent Tom will guard (**15000**)!" Misaki countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Misaki - Tom**

**4 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - soul - 1**

**4 - drop zone - 5**

**Imperial Shrine Guard Tsunagi, empty - Dragonic Overlord, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Dark Cat, Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi - Dragonic Overlord, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

**Empty, CEO Amaterasu - Burning Horn Dragon, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

"I stand and draw!" Misaki declared.

"Since Mom's using stride units.. will one of them be able to get her out of this situation?" Tom thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Misaki exclaimed.

_Misaki discarded a copy of Goddess of the Full Moon from her hand, then both the drop zone and vanguard copies started to glow in rainbow colors._

"Light of justice and peace, dispel the future's darkness! Stride Generation!" Misaki exclaimed.

_On Cray, Tsukuyomi's body glew in rainbow colors, then her body became 20% bigger. Two shields appeared over her shoulders, her arms became longer, and enhanced with claws. Several red gem like orbs appeared around her as 2 red pillars grew next to the shields._

"Deity Who Governs the Night Tsukuyomi (**11000**)!" Misaki exclaimed.

"What!? A stride evolution of Tsukuyomi?" Tom asked completely in shock.

"Using Tsukuyomi's skill... I persona flip, and the Half Moon goes into the soul from my hand." Misaki explained.

"I knew it.. but there's probably more." Tom thought.

"I check the top 5 cards of the deck, and add 2 to my hand.. while 3 go to the bottom." Misaki informed.

**Revealed card: Arbitrator Ame-no-Sagiri - no trigger**

**Revealed card: Arbitrator Ame-no-Sagiri - no trigger**

"Two perfect guards at the same time.. of course." Tom thought.

"I call Diviner Kuroikazuchi (**9000**), and Dark Cat (**7000**)!" Misaki exclaimed.

"At least I get a draw." Tom thought as they both drew to Cat's skill.

"Amaterasu attacks Burning Horn Dragon (**17000**)!" Misaki declared

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

_Amaterasu raised her arms, and a huge burst of solar radiation flew from behind her, and the blasts destroyed Burning Horn._

"With support from Dark Cat, Tsukuyomi attacks Overlord (**33000**)!" Misaki declared.

"Rampart dragon will guard (**perfect guard**)!" Tom countered.

"Drive check (**Psychic Bird - critical trigger**) all effects to Kuroikazuchi (**14000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Diviner Sukunahikona - heal trigger**) power to Kuroikazuchi (**19000**), and I recover, third check (**Imperial Shrine Guard Tsunagi - no trigger**)!" Misaki revealed.

_Tsukuyomi's body radiated silver light, and she sent it all towards Overlord, but a smaller orange dragon blocked the attack._

"Kuroikazuchi (**27000**)!" Misaki declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**), second check (**Perdition Dragon Rampart Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Kuroikazuchi's skill... I check the top 2 cards, and 1 to my hand." Misaki informed.

**Revealed card: Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi - no trigger**

"That ends my turn." Misaki informed.

**Misaki - Tom**

**8 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 5**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - soul - 1**

**5 - drop zone - 8**

**2/6 - g zone - 0/0**

**Imperial Shrine Guard Tsunagi, Diviner Kuroikazuchi - Dragonic Overlord, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Dark Cat, Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi - Dragonic Overlord, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

**Dark Cat, CEO Amaterasu - empty, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

"I stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"He has five cards in hand.. knowing him.. he'll try to build it up enough to survive this attack." Misaki thought.

"Rage out with the flames of fury, leave nothing in the wake of your revival, not even ash.. Break Ride.. Dragonic Overlord The X (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Flames danced on the Overlord's body, and gave him golden colored paladin style armor. The sword he wields is also covered in gold._

"Adding 10000 power (**21000**), seek the mate!" Tom exclaimed.

_4 of the cards in Tom's drop zone returned to the deck, then a copy of the End flew from the deck, and into Tom's hand._

"Link together, Dragons of past and future, and destroy everything in your wake.. legion (**34000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_The End and The X roared as 1 as the former appeared on the field._

"I add The End to my hand, then I call Striken (**10000**)!" Tom added.

"I guess this is to be expected.. but I'm in a good position right now." Misaki thought.

"The X and The End attacks Kuroikazuchi (**34000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Misaki informed.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) power to Striken (**15000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**).. second check (**Dragonic Overlord The X - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The two Overlords roared, and raised their swords towards Kuroikazuchi, and destroyed him._

"Counterblast, and drop 1 from my hand.. stand again my Overlords, and attack Tsukuyomi (**42000**)!" Tom declared.

"Not guarding." Misaki informed.

"Twin drive.. first check (**Violence Horn Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Burning Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The two Overlords roared in unison as they struck Tsukuyomi... she yelled in agony from the onslaught._

"Damage check (**CEO Amaterasu - no trigger**), second check (**Windfall Daikokuten - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I draw." Misaki revealed.

"The End's persona blast.. stand once again my Overlords and attack (**34000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I nullify that with Ame-no-Sagiri (**perfect guard**) Misaki countered)

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to Overlord (**16000, 2 critical**), second check (**Dragonic Overlord The End - no trigger**)!" Tom revealed.

_The two Overlords roared in unison as they launched their third attack, but a shrine guard blocked the attack_

"I persona blast.. I retire Amaterasu and Tsunagi.. Eternal Flame Scattershot!" Tom exclaimed.

_Overlord The End roared as The X charged power into him. The End rose in the air, and blasted the two mentioned units._

"Overlord attacks with Wyvern's support (**21000**)!" Tom declared.

"I guard with Psychic Bird (**10000**)!" Misaki countered.

"Striken (**23000**)!" Tom declared.

"Sukunahikona (**10000**)!" Misaki countered again.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Misaki - Tom**

**5 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 5**

**4 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 4**

**8 - drop zone - 6**

**2/6 - g zone - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - Dragonic Overlord, Calamity Tower Wyvern**

**Dark Cat, Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi - Dragonic Overlord The X/Dragonic Overlord The End, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

**Dark Cat, empty - Prowling Dragon Striken, Embodiment of Armor Bahr**

"My final turn." Misaki declared as she drew.

"It's fine I think... no it's not... I completely lost this.. 4 cards in hand isn't enough to stop the vanguard.. and 1 of them is my last copy of The End.. so 3 cards I can defend myself with." Tom thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Misaki exclaimed.

Misaki discarded a copy of Amaterasu, then that card started radiating rainbow colors.

"Fly through the heavens of the future, and spread wisdom through the ages! Stride Generation!" Misaki exclaimed.

_Back on Cray, Tsukuyomi's body radiated in rainbow colors, and her body grew and twisted it's form until a huge dragon like creature replaced her as the vanguard._

"Soaring Auspicious Beast Kirin (**26000**)!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Kirin?" Tom thought.

"Dark Cat lends support to Kirin's attack (**33000**)!" Misaki declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Drive check (**Assault Dive Eagle - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**38000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Arbitrator Ame-no-Sagiri - no trigger**), third check (**Windfall Daikokuten - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**43000**), and I draw." Misaki revealed.

_Kirin roared it's ancient roar,then it flew and circled the two Overlords, finally blasted the two dragons with a surge if power from it's mouth._

"Damage check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_At the moment Tom revealed his damage check, Kai walked into the kitchen, and started cooking._

"Morning." Kai spoke as he turned the stove on.

"Morning." Tom repeated.

_Tom and Misaki cleaned their cards up, then Tom sighed as he slumped into the chair._

"So.. did you learn anything from the fight?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah... I think so." Tom answered.

"That's good to hear... use each loss you get as a lesson to improve your performance in the world of vanguard." Kai stated as he started to mix the eggs in a small bowl.

_The two of them waited for Kai to finish cooking, and once they had a nice breakfast, Tom went to his room, and began working on a new deck._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: my new deck, born for the Stride era<strong>

**Greg: awesome, I can't wait for the tournament**

**Megan: wait...who's that?**

**?: Link Joker's darkside will be restored!**

**Max: next time: Jester's web**

**Zack: this guy's a bit weird, but I'm gonna win this!**


	66. jester's Web

**Jester's web**

* * *

><p><em>In an undisclosed location, eight people in black robes sit among eight of twenty four pedestals. The only light in the room is coming from an orb that holds...the seed of Void!? What could be happening in this area of darkness.<em>

"We've restored half of the seed from the fragments that scattered to Earth, but the seed fragments that stayed on that Sanctuary. That's the tricky part." One of the clocked people stated.

"We know that, that's why 'he' has appointed us to complete it, but there lies a problem." A second piped up.

"Attacking famed fighters will cause a commotion, and an investigation from leading vanguard fighters, as well as the association." the third added.

"The seed must be completed, but the web of who posses a seed fragment is very complex." the fourth added.

_At this point a man in a clown suit, and wearing a face mask appeared before the seven cloaked people._

"Jester...what is it?" The fifth spoke up.

"Masters, allow me to go out the field...the Cardinal of Gear Chronicle already confronted and defeated the son of the Dragon King. Allow me to be of some use to you." the Jester requested.

"Billy was able to gather only a small sliver of the seed for us, if you can gather some more pieces, or an even bigger slice, we will consider a promotion for you." the sixth voice informed.

"Thank you, mistress...I won't let you down!" The Jester exclaimed as he disappeared into nothingness.

"Our Employer is a vicious person indeed." The first person thought.

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>This Jester appeared in an alleyway near the card shop, Fire Plates...his get up changed from a lime green jester's outfit...to a light green jacket, green sweat pants, black shoes, short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. A green cardfighting disk hangs on his left arm.<em>

"Thank you masters... I have the perfect target." This person thought as he walked out of the allyway, and onto the sidewalk.

_Meanwhile, Dan and Zack were on the other end of the sidewalk, the both of them having a deep conversation._

"Wait... are you sure your brother didn't make it up, a clan no one heard of? Seems a bit ridiculous if you ask me," Dan stated earnestly.

"Tom wouldn't lie about this stuff, he said the user called it Gear Chronicle my dad added that Greg's dad seen the clan, so we need to ask Greg about it." Zack countered.

"Alright, fine... but the world circuit is coming up, so I doubt that Greg would show up at the shop," Dan finished.

_The two friends continued to walk to the shop, meanwhile that jester followed right behind them._

"Hey you two, wait up!" The jester called out.

_Zack and Dan turned around to see the jester running towards them, they waited for him to catch up with them._

"And you would be?" Dan asked.

"My name is Noel, and I'm really lost." Noel introduced in heavy accented English.

"Do you need help getting somewhere?" Dan asked.

"Exactly, I was on my way to meet a friend, but I had to go to the loo, and completely forgot the adress of the pub he told me to meet him at." Noel informed again.

_Zack and Dan turned to look each other, both of them shaking their heads in confusion._

"We have absolutely no idea what a 'pub' is, or a 'loo' for that matter." Zack said honestly.

"Bloody wankers, the both of you." Noel sighed.

_Zack and Dan turned to each other once again, both of them confused to no end._

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Zack asked.

"Maybe, he could be Brittish with that accent, and those phrases." Dan offered.

"Yeah, that must be it." Zack agreed.

"Oh how can you both be so unbelievably stupid?" Noel asked in annoyance.

"What's your problem? It's kinda rude of you to ask for directions, just so you can insult the people who're trying to help you!" Dan retorted.

"Oh, so you want an apology?" Noel asked.

"That would be appreciated." Zack stated.

"Fine, I'm sorry.. now I have a favor to ask." Noel stated.

"What kind of favor?" Zack curiously asked.

"You see, my friend and I both have new decks we've been dying to test out on each other.. but I need some practice with this clan.. do you think you could help me out?" Noel asked

"Sure, I'll take you on!" Zack exclaimed.

"Good, now.. let's get started." Noel said joyfully

_Zack and Noel took their deck cases out, but Noel also pulled out what looks like a fake spider, and held it in the palm of his hand._

"Attack the weak, and bind them with your web of deception, Dark Web Barrier!" Noel exclaimed.

_Immediately, a green colored web appeared below the three of them, then a jaded/emerald green dome encased them from all the other angles. Noel's jester costume returned, but this time the , ask he had on previously looks demonic._

"What's happening?!" Dan asked.

"It's quite simple, Zack Toshiki... you have a piece of the Link Joker Seed, and my superiors want it... fight me now!" Noel exclaimed.

_Two green silk tables appeared infront of the two of them, Dan looked at Zack, and then at Noel_

"This seems familiar." Dan thought

"You want a fight, you got one!" Zack exclaimed.

_Both fighters set their starting vanguards facedown, then drew and redrew cards for their starting hands_

"This is a prison space... right? So the loser will receive judgement... but, this one is different than the ones we saw at Nationals... what can this do? And did he say 'Link Joker Seed'?" Dan thought.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_Orange and green light illuminated the field as the two fighters saw their vanguards appear infront of them_

"Harbinger Dracokid (**5000**)!" Zack revealed.

_Zack's vanguard took the form of a blue scaled dragon in roman armor, it holds a sword made to look like a dragon's head, and crackling lightning radiates off his body._

"Megacolony Battler C (**5000**)!" Noel revealed.

_Noel's vanguard appeared in the form of a brown roach, it has four arms, and wields a dagger._

"By the way he speaks.. definitely British.. but why would be saying such weird stuff?" Dan thought

"Draw, I ride Phantom Black (**8000**), Battler C moves." Noel informed.

_Noel's vanguard was swallowed by green light, and transformed into a black ant that looked like it could fist fight, the smaller bug appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Noel informed

**Zack - Noel**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, Megacolony Battler C**

**Empty, Harbinger Dracokid - Phantom Black, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw.. I ride Thunder Shout Dragon (**8000**), Harbinger moves!" Zack exclaimed.

_Orange light transformed Zack's vanguard into a smaller version of Brawler Big Bang Knuckle Buster, the blue humanoid dragon appeared out of the way._

"Thunder Shout attacks Phantom Black (**8000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Noel decided.

"Drive check (**Old Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) I give the power to Thunder Shout (**13000**), and I draw!" Zack revealed.

_Thunder Shout opened it's mouth, and fired a huge burst of lightning, and struck the fighter ant._

"Damage check (**Machining Scorpion mk II - no trigger**)." Noel revealed.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Noel**

**7 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, Megacolony Battler C**

**Empty, Thunder Shout Dragon - Phantom Black, empty**

**Harbinger Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Noel declared.

"Zack better be careful.. Megacolony is a bad clan to get stuck fighting." Dan thought

"I ride Machining Tarantula (**9000**)!" Noel declared.

_Green light enveloped Phantom Black, and transformed it into a mechanical Tarantula with a tan/brown exoskeleton._

"I call Machining Mosquito mk II (**9000**) and Phantom Black (**8000**)!" Noel added.

_Two more green lights appeared on the field, and became a mechanical Mosquito, and Phantom Black returned to the battlefield._

"I support Mosquito with Battler C, and attack Thunder Shout (**14000**)!" Noel declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"Phantom Black boosts, Tarantula attacks (**17000**)!" Noel declared.

"I don't guard." Zack decided.

"Drive check (**Machining Hornet mk II - no trigger**)!" Noel revealed.

_The Tarantula used the space to crawl around, and strike Thunder Shout from behind. The dragon roared as it was stabbed._

"Damage check (**Conquering Eradicator Dokkasei - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Noel informed.

**Zack - Noel**

**7 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - Machining Mosquito mk II, Megacolony Battler C**

**Empty, Thunder Shout Dragon - Machining Tarantula, Phantom Black**

**Harbinger Dracokid, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Zack declared.

"I hope Zack has a plan... because this guy is seriously bugging me." Dan thought.

"Ride Dragonic Deathscythe (**9000**)!" Zack declared.

_Orange Light encased Thunder Shout, and transformed him into a sickly thin dragon wielding a huge reaper scythe._

"Counterblast.. I retire Mosquito mk II!" Zack exclaimed.

_Deathscythe charged power into his weapon, then when he swung it, the shock-wave created from it destroyed the mechanical mosquito._

"Call Thunder Shout (**8000**), Garuda(**9000**), and Storm Bring Dragon (**9000**)!" Zack exclaimed

_Three more orange lights appeared on the field, the first revealed Thunder Shout once again, the second revealed a serpentine dragon with two barrel guns on it's arms, and the third revealed a black dragon with alligator scales._

"With support from Harbinger, Garuda attacks Tarantula (**14000**)!" Zack declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Machining Tarantula - no trigger**)!" Noel revealed.

"Counter-charge, and with support from Thunder Shout, Deathscythe attacks Tarantula (**17000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard." Noel decided.

"Drive check (**Spark Edge Dracokid - critical trigger**) I give the power to Storm Bring (**14000**), and critical to Deathscythe (**2 critical**)!" Zack revealed.

_Deathscythe raised his scythe, and made that slashing motion once more. The shock-wave struck down the mechanical arachnid_

"Damage check (**Machining Scarab - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw.. second check (**Machining Caucasus - no trigger**)." Noel revealed.

"Storm Bring (**14000**)!" Zack declared.

"I guard with Machining Mosquito (**5000**)!" Noel countered.

"Too bad.. if Storm Bring were to hit, Zack could've gotten a copy of his acs unit." Dan thought.

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Noel**

**5 - hand - 4**

**2 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 1**

**1 -counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 2**

**0 - bind - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, Storm Bring Dragon - empty, Megacolony Battler C**

**Thunder Shout Dragon, Dragonic Deathscythe - Machining Tarantula, Phantom Black**

**Harbinger Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Noel declared.

"At any rate.. Zack has one more turn before he can unleash that, just need to hold out." Dan thought.

"Ensnare the world, take everything for yourself! I ride Machining Tarantula mk II (**11000**)!" Noel exclaimed.

_Green light inserted itself into the crevices of Tarantula's body, and evolved it's body.. now this arachnid is black with yellow and red markings._

"I call Machining Hornet mk II (**9000**) and Machining Mosquito (**7000**).. soul charge!" Noel exclaimed.

Two more green lights appeared on the field, and revealed a huge mechanical hornet, and the second revealed a smaller version of the mechanical Mosquito

**Soul Charge: Machining Mosquito - no trigger**

"I soul blast... Thunder Shout can't stand on your next turn!" Noel exclaimed.

_A thick web fell from the sky, and bound itself to Thunder Shout. The small dragon is trying to resist, but can't overcome the thick webs_

"I boost Hornet with Battler C, and attack Deathscythe (**14000**)!" Noel declared

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Old Dragon Mage - draw trigger**) power to Deathscythe (**14000**), and I draw." Zack revealed.

"Battler C's counterblast I send it to the soul, and I paralyze Garuda!" Noel exclaimed.

_A thick web fell from the sky, and bound itself to Garuda. Garuda fell to the ground, and is stuck to the ground._

"With support from Phantom Black, Tarantula attacks (**19000**)!" Noel declared.

"I don't guard." Zack decided.

"Twin drive (**Rebellion Mutant Star Shield - no trigger**), second check (**Machining Firefly - critical trigger**) all effects to Tarantula mk II (**24000, 2 critical**)!" Noel revealed.

_The more powerful version of Tarantula spit some venomous acid at Deathscythe, causing it to screech in agony._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Deathscythe - no trigger**) second check (**Deity of Love Kama - heal trigger**) power to Deathscythe (**19000**), and I recover 1." Zack revealed.

"I end my turn." Noel I formed.

**Zack - Noel**

**6 - hand - 4**

**4 - damage - 3**

**1 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**1 - drop zone - 4**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, Storm Bring Dragon - Machining Hornet mk II, empty**

**Thunder Shout Dragon, Dragonic Deathscythe - Machining Tarantula mk II, Phantom Black**

**Harbinger Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - empty, Machining Mosquito**

"I stand and draw!" Zack declared.

"Next turn... that's all I need now. This wanker's going down" Noel thought.

"Bring the thunder, and rain down with the force of 10000 lightning strikes, I ride Eradicator Ignition Dragon (**11000**)!" Zack declared.

_Electrical orange surged into Deathscythe, and transformed it into a huge black dragon wielding a chainsaw._

"Liberating the generation zone!" Zack exclaimed.

_Zack discarded a second copy of Ignition Dragon, and that card began glowing with rainbow colors._

"Surge through the sky, and ride the lightning of time.. stride generation!" Zack exclaimed.

_Ignition Dragon's body began glowing in rainbow colors, then it transformed into a red dragon that stands on all 4 legs, a black haired man in red armor appeared on this dragon's back._

"Lightning Dragon Knight Zorras (**26000**)!" Zack exclaimed.

"That's not intimidating in the slightest." Noel stated.

"I call Dokkasei (**7000**), then I rest him to make sure you can't intercept!" Zack exclaimed.

"I'll have to let the rearguard through.. I don't have enough to guard against the skills of both units." Noel thought as he looked at his hand.

"Zorras attack Tarantula (**26000**)!" Zack exclaimed.

"I guard with Rebellion Mutant Star Shield (**perfect guard**)!" Noel countered.

"Triple drive (**Dragon Dancer Anastasia - no trigger**), second check (**Yellow Gem Carbuncle - critical trigger**) all effects to Storm Bring Dragon (**14000, 2 critical**), third check (**Mighty Bolt Dragoon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_Zorras took to the skies, and went charging towards the armored tarantula, but a humanoid ladybug blocked the attack._

"Go, Storm Being Dragon (**14000**)!" Zack declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Machining Scorpion mk II- no trigger**) second check (**Machining Bombyx - heal trigger**) I recover 1 damage." Noel revealed.

"I counterblast.. and check the top 5 cards for... Dragonic Vanquisher, and add it to my hand, I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Noel**

**9 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 7**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**1/7 - g zone - 0/8**

**Conquering Eradicator Dokkasei, Storm Bring Dragon - Machining Hornet mk II, empty**

**Thunder Shout Dragon, Eradicator Ignition Dragon - Machining Tarantula mk II, Phantom Black**

**Harbinger Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - empty, Machining Mosquito**

"I stand and draw!" Noel declared.

"Zack has nine cards in his hand... he won't lose so easily." Dan thought.

"Seek mate!" Noel said suddenly.

_4 of the cards returned to the deck, then a copy of Machining Hornet mk II flew from the deck and into Noel's hand._

"Run your poison, and kill your victims, legion (**20000**)!" Noel exclaimed.

"Legion!?" Zack thought.

"I call Machining Mosquito mk II (**9000**), and Machining Firefly (**4000**)... counterblast.. I paralyze Garuda!" Noel informed.

_A sticky web fell from the sky, and bound itself to Garuda once more._

"Legion attack (**28000**)!" Noel exclaimed.

"Anastasia will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Zack countered.

"Twin drive (**Machining Hornet mk II - no trigger**)... persona drive activated!" Noel exclaimed.

"Persona drive?" Zack asked.

"My vanguard's in legion, and I revealed a copy of a unit on my vanguard circle.. Ignition Dragon can't stand on your next turn!" Noel informed.

_A huge sticky web fell from the sky, Anastasia tried to block it, but it bypassed her barrier, and bound itself to ignition dragon._

"Second check (**Machining Scarab - draw trigger**) power to Hornet (**14000**), and I draw." Noel informed.

_The two robotic bugs came charging at Ignition Dragon, but a girl in clothes made to look like a dragon blocked the attack._

"Go, Hornet (**18000**)!" Noel exclaimed.

"Spark Edge Dracokid guards (**10000**)!" Zack countered.

"Go, Mosquito (**18000**)!" Noel declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Mighty Bolt Dragoon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed

"Storm Bring Dragon is paralyzed, and I end my turn." Noel informed.

_A big sticky web fell from the sky, and bound the big dragon._

**Zack - Noel**

**6 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**5 - drop zone - 3**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**1/7 - g zone - 0/8**

**Conquering Eradicator Dokkasei, Storm Bring Dragon - Machining Hornet mk II, Machining Firefly**

**Thunder Shout Dragon, Eradicator Ignition Dragon - Machining Tarantula mk II/Machining Hornet mk II, Phantom Black**

**Harbinger Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - Machining Mosquito mk II, Machining Mosquito**

"Zack can't stand anything in the front row... and if he guards, he'll be closer to losing." Dan thought.

"I stand and draw." Zack declared.

"The deck Zack built is only to work after Zack gets 2 face up g units, even if he rides.. it's not enough to secure the win." Dan thought.

_Zack looked at his hand, then looked at Noel's field.. despair filling his entire body, he then looked at his g zone, trying to come up with a strategy for dealing with this mess._

"I can't use Dragonic Vanquisher's skill... because Zorras is the only face up unit... if only I could stride and get triple drive. If I do, I'd waste the unit, or I'd waste the power up... I'll have to try next turn" Zack thought.

"Yes.. he's desperate, now's the time." Noel thought

"I end my turn." Zack informed.

**Zack - Noel**

**7 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**5 - drop zone - 3**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**1/7 - g zone - 0/8**

**Conquering Eradicator Dokkasei, Storm Bring Dragon - Machining Hornet mk II, Machining Firefly**

**Thunder Shout Dragon, Eradicator Ignition Dragon - Machining Tarantula mk II/Machining Hornet mk II, Phantom Black**

**Harbinger Dracokid, Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda - Machining Mosquito mk II, Machining Mosquito**

"Final turn!" Noel exclaimed as he drew.

"I have 7 cards in my hand.. plus 2 Intercepts.. I have to tough it out." Zack thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Noel exclaimed.

_Noel discarded a copy of Machining Scorpion mk II, then that unit radiated rainbow colors._

"Criminal underworld, insects that defy order.. create the future of chaos! Stride Generation!" Noel exclaimed.

_Tarantula and Hornet radiated rainbow colors, and their bodies merged, and grew 20-25% bigger than Ignition dragon. The body is that of a gigantic ant, wingspan is long as a small family car._

"Carapace Mutant Deity Machining Destroyer (**26000**)!" Noel exclaimed.

"Machining." Dan started.

"Destroyer!" Zack finished.

"Counterblast... I paralyze Garuda... then I check to see if I have 4 or more Machining rearguards.. since that's the case.. I paralyze ignition dragon!" Noel exclaimed.

_2 more sticky webs fell from the sky, and bound themselves to the two dragons._

"Attack (**34000**)!" Noel declared.

"I guard with Kama, Yellow Gem, and intercept with both Storm Being, and Garuda (**total shield: 30000**)!" Zack countered

"That works.. but if Noel gets 2 triggers during the drive check.. Zack loses, but this is a special space... what happens if that happens!" Dan thought.

"Triple Drive (**Machining Firefly - critical trigger**) all effects to Destroyer (**39000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Rebellion Mutant Star Shield - no trigger**), third check (**Machining Bombyx - heal trigger**) I can't heal, but power to Destroyer (**44000**)!" Noel revealed.

_Destroyer wasted no time to attack Ignition Dragon, ans bypassed the defending units ease, finally striking Ignition where he stood._

"Damage check (**Eradicator Ignition Dragon - no trigger**)." Zack revealed.

_The units all faded from the field, and the webs of the barrier traveled closer to Zack._

"What's going on!?" Zack asked.

"You hold the power of nothingness within you... like I told you, we need that power. That which is born from nothing, must return to nothing... extraction!" Noel exclaimed.

_In Zack's perspective, he could feel an intense pain in his chest, in Dan's perspective, Dan saw a reddish black aura rising out of Zack. Zack fell to his knees and Dan saw something small come out of Zack._

"Aaaaahhh... Aaahhh." Zack screamed over and over as his body was hurting more and more.

"Now, contain!" Noel exclaimed

_the barrier shrank, to the size of a crystal ball, and inside the orb.. Dan saw red and black energy swirling like fire._

"What is that... what did.. what did you do!?" Dan yelled.

"All I did was take the Link Joker Seed fragment from him. Blaster Blade's curse under normal circumstances would've split the seed as it should, but the barriers we created break that curse." Noel explained.

_The green orb hovered to Noel, and he left with it through a portal of darkness. Meanwhile we go back to Tom as he's working on a new deck._

"Alright... I guess this works for now." Tom thought.

_Out of no where, Tom heard a huge thump from behind him. He got up, and walked to see a family picture facedown._

"This was a picture taken from Zack's 5th birthday party.., what!" Tom exclaimed.

Tom noticed a crack in the glass of the photo, but didn't see any cracks in the window, nor any rocks or bricks in his room.

How did this happen... it's cracked!" Tom noticed.

_The crack starts in Zack's chest, then it runs up and down splitting his face._

"I'm not superstitious, but this has to be a bad sign." Tom thought.

_Tom left his room, left the house, and ran all the way to the Fire Plates, ignoring his phone buzzing violently. When he got there, he was panting hard._

"Tom!" Dan exclaimed.

"Da.. Dan.. what happened?" Tom panted.

"You got my texts?" Dan asked.

"No, I just knew you and Zack were coming here today because he told me earlier... where is he?!" Tom exclaimed.

_Tom then turned to see Zack knocked out in one of the chairs, then walked to Zack, and hugged him._

"What happened!?" Tom asked.

"Some odd British guy, Noel.. he said his name was... challenged Zack to a cardfight because he wanted to see changes he made to his deck.. but he created some sort of barrier, and took something from Zack." Dan answered quickly.

"Noel... that name sounds familiar... can't worry about that, what did he take!? A card, an organ, what!?" Tom asked.

"He said.. something about a 'Link Joker Seed Fragment' I don't know what he was referring to.. I'm sorry." Dan said as his eyes started to water.

_Tom looked over to Dan, and patted his head, that in turn made Dan's eyes stop watering up._

"You didn't do anything wrong... thank you for looking out for Zack." Tom stated honestly.

_Dan__ smiled in appreciation, Tom and Dan know that the other cares for Zack greatly._

"Link Joker Seed fragment... my dad told me something about that... but shouldn't it have split like how Blaster Blade made it to work? What's going on?" Tom thought.

"Noel... Noel Clark... the British National Champion." Kyle stated.

"What!?" Tom asked.

"Noel Clark... right here.. he won the British national tournament single division the same amount of years Sakura did the American tournament, and there's a rumor that he's an even match for Isaac Barrett." Kyle explained.

_"My name's Billy Johnson, and I'm the current American National champion."_ Tom's memory of Billy rang through his head.

"Billy was definitely stronger than Sakura, and he might be a match for my dad... what's going on here." Tom thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: I have to get him back for this!<strong>

**Megan: but we don't know what we're dealing with here!**

**Max: Tom: I challenge you to a fight!**

**Greg: I'm so lost right now.**

**Kyle: next time: For A Friend.**

**Megan: Tom vs Max!? This is incredible!**


	67. For A Friend

**For A Friend:**

* * *

><p><em>With the attack on Zack over, it's the next Team Samurai Dragon are at The Fire Plates, discussing the situation among each other. Tom feeling both horrible and uninterested.<em>

"So, two insanely strong guys defeated both Tom and Zack...this is a nightmare." Greg started.

"Not only that, but they can knock out other cardfighters" Max trailed off.

"What's worse, they can probably fight on even terms with team Resurgence, and possibly win too." Megan added

"The best course of action is to attack them back, I want them to pay!" Tom exclaimed.

_Megan and Greg were taken a back, for they never heard Tom speak about attacking other for revenge. Max however, keeps his face calm and composed._

"That's not exactly a good idea right now." Max spoke up

"Max, what are you saying? We have to after those guys!" Tom yelled.

"Do you know where they even are?" Max asked.

_Tom pondered Max's question before answering it._

"No." Tom answered.

"And what would you even do once you get there, we have no idea what these people are capable of." Max added.

"I know, but I have to take them down!" Tom exclaimed.

_Max looked into Tom's eyes. The determination in them was obvious to Max, but he shrugged._

"In your overly emotional state, even a newbie at this game could beat you." Max taunted.

"What!?" Tom asked

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>Max then revealed his deck case, and held it close to his chest.<em>

"We don't know where they are, and they are world class level. Tom, I challenge you to a fight!" Max exclaimed.

"Max.." Tom trailed off.

"If you can't beat me here, then we play things by ear.. you got that!?" Max asked.

"Fine, but you won't win this!" Tom exclaimed.

_Tom and Max walked over to one of the fight tables, then set their fields up accordingly. Megan and Greg both showing concern for their leader and co captain._

"Now that I think of it.. Tom and Max are almost even in skill." Greg spoke up.

"The both of them can easily take home the title of single division champion, if they entered that tournament." Kyle informed.

"What, really?" Greg and Megan asked.

"Yep, they're that strong. This'll be a good match." Kyle answered then noted.

_The spectators all watched as Tom and Max eyed each other, neither one making a single move._

"Max Suzugamori. Like Ren, he can tell the inner workings of any deck he sees. No matter what changes I make, he can see the intentions quite clearly. If he's given the chance, he can rip any strategy that I have right open." Tom thought as he redrew 2 cards

"Tom Toshiki. Like Kai, he can use any deck he has to it's full potential, the power plays can really break through any defenses I may have set up. Even if he's not in his right mind.. I still need to be careful." Max thought as he redrew the same number of cards.

_The two of them stared at each other for a second, then looked at their starting vanguards._

"Stand up, the, vanguard!" Both of them exclaimed.

_At the same time, Megan activated her Psyqualia to get a better picture of the battlefield._

"Will I see it, will I see the true power of these two fighters." Megan thought.

_The three of them were transported to the Royal Paladin Castle in the United Sanctuary, the courtyard to be exact._

"Lizard Soldier Fargo (**5000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Red light illuminated Tom, and transformed him into an orange lizard warrior in silver armor. This lizard is skilled in archery, as it holds a pack of arrows on it's back, and carries a bow with a flamed tipped arrow ready to be fired._

"Fullbau Brave (**5000**)!" Max revealed.

_Purple light encased Max, and transformed him into a black armored dog. The claws of this dog are especially sharp._

"Fullbau Brave. You changed your deck." Tom noted.

"I would say 'you have as well' but that unit works only in an Overlord centered deck." Max retorted.

"Man.. they just stood their vanguards, and I can already feel the intensity of their wills. This match will be so close, I can feel it." Greg thought.

"I draw, and ride Pitch Black Sage Charon (**7000**) Fullbau moves." Max informed.

_The armored dog jumped out of the way as a small elf boy in black robes appeared on the field. His skin is pale, and he holds a small tome._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Tom - Max**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Lizard Soldier Fargo - Pitch Black Sage Charon, Fullbau Brave**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Why are you making me fight you? Can't you see I just want get them back for hurting Zack!?" Tom asked.

"We all want that, but we can't act recklessly on this. It's foolish to attack without a plan!" Max countered.

"Draw, and I ride Wyvern Strike Garan (**8000**), Fargo moves." Tom informed.

_Tom's vanguard jumped out of the way as a multi colored wyvern swooped down on the field. Yellow body, blue feathered wings, and a red scaled head, as well as green talons. This beautiful dragon is not to be messed with._

"With support from Fargo, Garan attacks Charon (**13000**)!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Max decided.

"Drive check (**Burning Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_As beautiful as this wyvern is, it's deadly as well, and it proves this by swooping down on Charon, and scratching his robes._

"Damage trigger (**Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Max**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garan - Pitch Black Sage Charon, Fullbau Brave**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max exclaimed.

"It was just the opening round, but Tom and Max are serious about this battle, I can feel it." Greg thought.

"Ride Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint (**9000**)!" Max declared.

_Bright purple light evolved Max's vanguard, and transformed him into a man with long purple hair, a black helmet with blue streaks. His armor is also black, and he wields two weapons, a double sided spear in his right hand, and a claymore in his left hand._

"I call Dark Night Maiden Macha (**9000**), and Arduous Battle Knight Claudas (**7000**)." Max added.

_Two more purple lights appeared on the field. The first revealed a blue haired woman in black armor. She has a cape over her back, and wields a blue colored energy sword, the man behind her has spiky purple hair, and wields a single black and blue sword._

"With support from Claudas, Macha attacks Garan (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

_The woman in purple jumped in the air, then charged power into her sword, and rained mana in the form of fire at the wyvern._

"Damage check (**Wyvern Strike Garan - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"With support from Fullbau, Dorint attacks Garan (**14000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"Drive check (**Leaping Knight Ligan Lumna - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Max revealed.

"Leave it to Max to pull triggers just when he needs them." Tom thought.

_Dorint raced towards the wyvern, and pierced it's chest with his spear, then he let the weapon go, and struck the dragon with his claymore._

"Damage check (**Dragon Monk Gyokuryu - no trigger**), second check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Tom - Max**

**6 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - Dark Night Maiden Macha, Arduous Battle Knight Claudas**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garan - Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint, Fullbau Brave**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"Max is strong, Shadow Paladin fits his strategy perfectly. But, I won't lose." Tom thought as he looked through his hand.

"I ride Dragon Knight Neshat (**9000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved through red light once more, and became a red armored knight riding a red scaled dragon. This knight has flat red hair with gold spikes on the front and back, and he wields a huge spear._

"Calling Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**) and Energy Flame Aethonic (**7000**)!" Tom added.

_Two more red lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a ruby red dragon, and the second revealed an angry boy made out of flames._

"Energy Flame... that unit counter-charges 2 when a retire happens." Max thought.

"With support from Fargo, Neshat attacks Macha (**14000**)." Tom declared.

"What? Tom never attacks the rearguard with his vanguard." Greg thought.

"Drive check (**Mother Orb Dragon - heal trigger**) power to Bellicosity (**14000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

_The dragon riding knight circled the blue haired woman, then struck her with his spear._

"Neshat's skill, counterblast, and draw. Bellicosity attacks your vanguard (**21000**)!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Max informed.

_The ruby red dragon opened it's mouth, then the same colored fire raced from it, and struck the man in black armor._

"Damage check (**Howl Owl - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Max revealed.

"Bellicosity's skill, counter-charge, then I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Max**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - soul - 1**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, Arduous Battle Knight Claudas**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragon Knight Neshat - Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint, Fullbau Brave**

**Energy Flame Aethonic, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max exclaimed.

"Okay this is a pretty good fight." Megan thought.

"It doesn't matter what he tries.. my power will burn him away." Tom thought.

"Take shape of darkness, crush this evil illusion, I ride Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom (**11000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"Mordred Phantom. The light that exists within Phantom Blaster." Tom thought.

_Max's vanguard was taken in by a dark smog, and transformed into the elf in black armor riding a black haired Pegasus with purple wings._

"Calling Dorint (**9000**), Mac Lir (**8000**) and Charon (**7000**)!" Max decided.

_3 more units appeared through the same smog, a long purple haired knight, a knight in bulky armor with huge shields on his shoulders, and a grey skinned elf in black robes._

"That leaves him with that critical trigger he got in the last turn, and one other card." Tom thought.

"I boost Dorint with Claudas, and I attack Bellicosity Dragon (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Fullbau, Mordred attacks Neshat (**18000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Twin drive (**Blaster Dark "Diablo" - no trigger**), second check (**Howl Owl - draw trigger**) power to Mac Lir (**13000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

_Mordred instructed and rode his steed into battle, the dragon riding knight also went head first into battle, and they clashed weapons. Mordred was just faster on the uptake then Neshat, and struck him down._

"Damage check (**Twilight Arrow Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed

"Charon boosts, Mac Lir attacks Neshat (**20000**)!" Max declared.

"Mother Orb Dragon and Calamity Tower Wyvern will guard (**15000**)!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Tom - Max**

**4 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - soul - 2**

**4 - drop zone - 1**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint, Arduous Battle Knight Claudas**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragon Knight Neshat - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, Fullbau Brave**

**Energy Flame Aethonic, empty - Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir, Pitch Black Sage Charon**

"At the end of the 5th turn, the damage is almost even. Can Max really win here?" Greg thought.

"Draw... now burn everything to the ground with apocalyptic flames, my avatar, Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_A humongous fire took over and absorbed Tom's vanguard, and from the flames came the crimson reaper himself. His armor is slightly more bulky, and his wings really look like they're made of flames._

"Now, liberating the generation zone!" Tom exclaimed.

_Tom discarded a copy of Dragonic Overlord, then both Overlord units radiated rainbow colored light._

"Now show it to me, Graceful Knight of the air... show me your future of freedom, Stride Generation!" Tom exclaimed.

_Dragonic Overlord yelled, and as he did, his body morphed into a snake like dragon, and a silver haired human in a red coat appeared on the back of his neck._

"Divine Dragon Knight Mustafa (**15000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"That's Tom's stride, amazing." Greg thought.

"Adding 11000 power to Mustafa (**26000**), then I call Twilight Arrow (**9000**), and Gyokuryu (**6000**)." Tom decided.

"This should be good." Megan noted.

"With Mustafa's skill, counterblast and generation persona blast... Fullbau Brave retires, then I give the counter-charge ability to Mustafa.. Aethonic's skill sends him to the soul, and I counter-charge 2 cards... Gyokuryu gets 5000 power (**11000**)." Tom explained.

"This is the beginning of his attack phase.. I think I'm in trouble." Max thought.

"Gyokuryu boosts, Twilight Arrow attacks (**20000**).. generation break. Counterblast.. Mac Lir retires!" Tom exclaimed.

_A storm of flames rained down on the heavily armored knight, and caused him to melt._

"That's not all, Gyokuryu gets another 5000 with his skill (**16000**)." Greg added.

"During the attack step, if a boosting unit gains power, the unit it's boosting gets that increase as well." Megan added as well.

"25000 power.. Howl Owl and Ligan Lumna will guard (**15000**)!" Max countered.

"With support from Fargo, Mustafa attacks Mordred (**31000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Triple drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**36000, 2 critical**), second check (**Dragonic Overlord The X - no trigger**), third check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**41000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

_The huge serpent dragon lowered itself to the ground level, then closed in on Mordred. Mustafa and the shadow warrior clashed weapons, and Mustafa came out on top this time._

"Damage check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**), second check (**Flatbau - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and 1 damage recovered." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Max**

**5 - hand - 3**

**3 - damage - 4**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - soul - 1**

**5 - drop zone - 4**

**2/6 - g zone - 0/8**

**Dragon Monk Gyokuryu, Twilight Arrow Dragon - Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint, Arduous Battle Knight Claudas**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Overlord - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Pitch Black Sage Charon**

"I stand and draw." Max declared.

"Tom got a copy of the cross from his triple drive. So I guess we know how his end game will go." Greg thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Max exclaimed.

_Max discarded a copy of Mordred from his hand, and both the Mordred in the drop zone, and the Mordred in the vanguard circle started to glow with rainbow light._

"Shape the future of darkness, crush all hope of the present. Stride Generation!" Max exclaimed.

_Mordred yelled as the rainbow light transformed him his Pegasus lost it's wings and became heavily armored. His hair shortened, spiked up, and turned red in color. His sword transformed into a scythe, and finally his elvish features disappeared for mire human looking ones._

"Dark Knight Grim Recruiter (**26000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"Based on his drive checks from last turn, I'd say that was the unit other than the trigger." Tom thought.

"So he has Blaster Dark 'Diablo', and 2 unknown cards in his hand." Megan thought.

"I call Macha (**9000**)." Max informed.

_The blue haired maiden returned to the battlefield._

"So, what is his strategy here?" Tom thought.

"Charon boosts, Macha attacks Twilight Arrow Dragon (**16000**).. generation break!" Max exclaimed.

"Max's Shadow Paladins focus on summoning allies just to get rid of them later. I wonder if-" Megan trailed off.

"With her counterblast, I superior call Black-winged Swordbreaker (**6000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"When Swordbreaker comes into play, her soulblast let's Max draw 1 card." Greg thought.

"Using Swordbreaker's skill, draw... go Macha!" Max exclaimed once more.

_The blue haired knight raised her arm, and fired a blast of pure energy at the dragon._

"Now I support Recruiter with Swordbreaker, and attack Dragonic Overlord (**32000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Tom decided.

"Triple drive (**Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger**) I give the power to Dorint (**14000**), and the critical to Recruiter (**2 critical**).. second check (**Karma Collector - no** **trigger**) third check (**Flatbau - heal trigger**) the power to Dorint (**19000**), and I recover 1." Max revealed.

_The human incarnate of the grim reaper chose to ride his steed into battle, he readied his scythe and struck the crimson reaper in the chest._

"Damage check (**Dragon Knight Neshat - no trigger**), second check (**Mother Orb Dragon - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Tom revealed.

"Claudas boosts, Dorint attacks Overlord (**26000**)!" Max declared.

"Gattling Claw and Blueray Dracokid will guard that (**15000**)!" Tom countered.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Tom - Max**

**3 - hand - 6**

**4 - damage - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**3 - soul - 2**

**8 - drop zone - 5**

**2/6 - g zone - 1/7**

**Dragon Monk Gyokuryu, empty - Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint, Arduous Battle Knight Claudas**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Overlord - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, Black-winged Swordbreaker**

**Empty, empty - Dark Knight Maiden Macha, Pitch Black Sage Charon**

"I stand and draw." Tom declared.

"The damage is going back and forth. Who am I supposed to root for?" Megan thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Tom exclaimed as he discarded The X from his hand.

"A second stride unit!? What is it going to be?" Greg thought.

"My avatar at the pinnacle of his power, reveal the time of your life where no one can out match you in battle. Stride Generation!" Tom exclaimed.

_The Dragonic Overlord on Cray once more radiated rainbow energy, his body grew in height. His outer armor became black and spiked with sharp edges. His sword became a blade of pure fire, the hilt grew scales, wings, and a tail, and speaking of wings, Metallic black and blue energy wings have grown in place of the flamed wings he had previously._

"Supreme Heavenly Emperor Dragon Dragonic Overlord "the Ace" (**26000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"Dragonic Overlord "the Ace"?" Megan asked.

"I activate the Ace's skill, counterblast and generation persona blast, he gets -1 drive check." Tom informed.

"Wait, what!?" Greg exclaimed.

"Greg, what's wrong?" Megan asked.

"There's a Nova Grappler stride that loses a drive check as well, and that unit can restand." Greg explained.

"So a simple restand? That's nothing to worry about." Megan responded.

"I activate Fargo's skill, I send him to the soul, and my vanguard gets a skill, then I call 2 Burning Horn Dragons (**9000**)." Tom informed.

"Fargo's skill, plus whatever the Ace brings to the table. Max, you be careful." Kyle thought.

"The Ace will start things off (**26000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Twin drive (**Magnum Shot Dracokid - critical trigger**) power to Burning Horn infront of the Dragon Monk (**14000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Dragonic Overlord The End - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The Ace roared as loud as his lungs can go, then pointed hos sword at Mordred. The flames burst from the weapon, and engulfed Mordred in a sea of flames._

"Damage check (**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas - no trigger**), second check (**Blaster Dark 'Diablo' - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"With Fargo's skill, since the attack hit your vanguard, Swordbreaker retires!" Tom informed.

"What? Why her?" Megan thought.

"Gyokuryu gets 5000 power, then I chose a card from my hand and discard it, as well, I choose an Overlord from my hand and discard it. The will to fight runs like fire, burn the world so that not even ash remains. Legendary Eternal Flame!" Tom exclaimed.

"So here's that restand I've been expecting." Max thought.

"When the Ace re-stands this way, he gets 5000 power (**31000**), and he attacks Mordred once more!" Tom exclaimed.

"Karma Collector guards (**perfect guard**)!" Max countered.

"Twin drive (**Protect Orb Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Bellicosity Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The Ace roared once again, and shot the flames at Mordred, but a knight in military state armor generated a barrier to block the attack._

"I attack Dorint with my unboosted Burning Horn Dragon (**12000**)!" Tom declared.

"I guard with Charon (**5000**)!" Max countered.

"Gyokuryu boosts, Burning Horn attack Mordred (**28000**)!" Tom declared.

"Flatbau and Death Feather Eagle will guard (**31000**)!" Max countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Max**

**3 - hand - 2**

**4 - damage - 5**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**4 - soul - 2**

**11 - drop zone - 10**

**4/4 - g zone - 1/7**

**Dragon Monk Gyokuryu, Burning Horn Dragon - Bloodstained Knight Dorint, Arduous Knight Claudas**

**Empty, Dragonic Overlord - Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom, empty**

**Empty, Burning Horn Dragon - empty, Pitch Black Sage Charon**

"Stand and draw!" Max declared.

"Tom has 3 cards in his hand, one being a perfect guard.. and he has 2 units capable of intercepting. He's going to survive, and defeat Max.. I can see it." Greg thought.

"Is this all that Max's Shadow Paladins are capable of, something tells me there's more to his deck then meets the eye." Megan thought..

"Liberating the generation Zone!" Max exclaimed as he discarded a copy of Blaster Dark Diablo from his hand.

_Once again, the unit that Max discarded as well as the unit on his vanguard circle began glowing with rainbow light, and the same light is affecting the Mordred on Cray._

"Return to your past form, become the raging dragon of darkness, and bring your own darkness to the future. Stride Generation!" Max exclaimed.

_Mordred Phantom yelled, and as he he did, both him and his Pegasus were swallowed by a pure force of darkness. This force morphed the two of them, and merged them. This new being grew to the height of Dragonic Overlord the Ace. This being is none other than Phantom Blaster Overlord wearing the same gold black armor that Blaster Dark wears as proof of his leadership of shadow paladin. This phantom blaster also carries his classic shadow lance, and it has the same gold augmentation as the rest of this dragon's armor._

"Dark Dragon Phantom Blaster "Diablo" (**26000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"Phantom Blaster Diablo, amazing." Greg thought.

"Dorint and Claudas' generation breaks... they each receive 2000 power (**Dorint: 11000, Claudas: 9000**)." Max explained.

"So what, I can survive this turn." Tom said defiantly.

"I counterblast and generation persona blast... Charon and Claudas become my sacrifice... neo damned charging lance!" Max exclaimed.

_The huge dragon turned to the elf boy and spiky haired knight, and struck them down with his lance._

"I add 10000 power and plus 1 critical to my vanguard (**36000, 2 critical**), then I call Claudas (**9000**) and Macha (**9000**)." Max explained.

"So what, a perfect guard can easily block that." Tom stated.

"Macha take out the lone Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**)!" Max declared.

_The blue haired maiden generated powerful energy which wrapped itself around the orange dragon, and destroyed it._

"With support from Claudas, Dorint attacks the other Burning Horn Dragon, Claudas' skill... so long as he boosts a unit with 'Dorint' in the name, the boosted unit gets another 2000 power (**22000**)!" Max declared.

_The long purple haired knight struck the other orange scaled dragon._

"That was a pointless move." Tom stated.

"Phantom Blaster Diablo attack Dragonic Overlord (**36000, 2 critical**)!" Max declared.

"Protect Orb Dragon will-" Tom started to say.

"No he won't." Max quipped up.

"What?!" Tom asked.

"Neo Damned Charging Lance.. it makes it so you can't guard with any cards in your hand... unless you sacrifice two of your rearguards." Max explained.

"Max got rid of the intercepts, that in itself is a classic strategy, but Max had something more in mind as well. He wanted to get rid of 2 rearguards for this attack." Greg noted.

"Not only that, but with Gyokuryu as his only rearguard, it isn't enough to trigger the release of this attack." Megan added.

"Triple Drive (**Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger**) I give all effects to my vanguard (**41000, 3 critical**), second check (**Bloodstained Knight Dorint -no trigger**), third check (**Karma Collector - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_The black dragon roared in victory as it raised it's lance at the red dragon. Phantom Blaster Diablo flew towards and struck down Dragonic Overlord with all it's anger._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Overlord The End - no trigger**), second check (**Calamity Tower Wyvern - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"I win... and like I said.. we play things by ear. It's the only way to do this." Max stated kindly.

"Max... thank you.. I needed this." Tom stated quietly as he cleaned up his cards.

_Max and Tom as well as Megan and Greg returned to the table they were sitting at to discuss the current situation._

"We don't have much to go on right now. They seem to stay in the shadows for the most part, and reveal themselves when they want to." Max started off.

"Wait.. we don't actually have any proof that the Gear Chronicle user who beat Tom is actually with the guy who attacked Zack." Greg spoke up.

"This is a complete mess. We need to figure out what to do, and how to do it." Tom added.

"Looks like our only option is to enter the circuit." Megan stated earnestly.

With that the group went to their respective homes, and for the rest of the day, they all worked on their decks, hoping to improve their play-styles.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: the Neo World Circuit, where the strongest cardfighters compete.<strong>

**Mat: Megan, it's time to fight for real!**

**Kelly: count me in on this.**

**Max: next time: Battle Royal Tournament Part 1.**

**Megan: let's do this, Soul Saver!**


	68. Battle Royale Tournament Part 1

**Battle Royale Tournament Part 1**

* * *

><p><em>It's a beautiful day for a tournament, the stadium filled with spectators, all of the screaming with excitement, and not only are they excited to see Team Samurai Dragon, but they're also excited to see Teams Knightly Order, Napoleon, and Frozen Flame enter the fray as well.<em>

"This maybe the first of four stages...but play as if it was the last stage." Tom said sternly.

"Yeah...but let's have fun in the process...I mean...we have world level fighters and National Tournament teams in the mix as well. This is going to be soo much fun." Max stated with excitement filling his voice.

"He's excited...can't say I blame him. However, I need to find the one who attacked brother." Tom thought.

Meanwhile...among the spectator seats... eight cloaked figures watch over the stadium.

"Team Samurai Dragon... all four of them, as well as some of the others have what we seek... but those other teams are meaningless." One of the cloaked figures stated.

"Agreed. But, let's take things slowly. We don't want to be spotted right now." a second figure stated.

"Link Joker's darkness will be restored at all costs." the third cloaked figure stated

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>While the cloaked figures are conversing, Doctor O and MC Seyia reach the podium, and quickly calmed the audience down.<em>

"Hello everyone, before we begin the tournament, we have a few rules to go over!" Doctor O exclaimed.

Everyone looked up at Doctor O, giving him their complete attention, all of them eager to hear the rules of the stage.

"The rules are as follows: you can't fight you own teammates; when all members of a team are beaten, your team is kicked out of the stage. Damage you have taken in each battle will be reduced to zero after you win, the rule of not attacking the same opponent two battle phases in a row doesn't apply, so you can attack the same person as much as you like, in addition, any damage an individual collects will be tallied (only when you lose) But, other than that...have fun and good luck!" Doctor O exclaimed as Seyia fired the starting pistol.

"Seems it was a good idea to bring the vanguard disk system." Tom said as he and his team put the disks on.

"The tournament covers the whole city...so keep your phones on so we can keep in touch." Megan stated.

_Megan then went through a full sprint down the south exit of the stadium._

"Is she going to be okay by herself?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah..she'll be fine.." Greg answered as he took off in the east direction.

"Alright...see you later, Tom!" Max exclaimed as he took the west direction.

"Well...at least we'll stay in touch... hopefully." Tom thought as he took the northern path.

_Meanwhile...high in the stadium area...the disguised figures begin to make their move._

"Team Samurai Dragon has split up... you know your targets...go!" The head figure exclaimed.

_The disguised figures are moving swiftly through the crowd. Our attention turns to Megan as she heads to a small district marked on the map with a cliche 'x' shape_

"The tournament specks says this is a battle area...but where is my opponent?" Megan asked to herself.

"I'm right here!" a male's voice exclaimed.

_For those of you who forgot, the guy who made himself known is Mat from Team Knightly Order._

"Mat...it's been a while." Megan said suddenly.

"It has...and I want to thank your team for helping mine out of a dark place. I don't know what would've happened if we stayed like that." Mat stated as he placed his deck in his gold colored vanguard disk.

"You're welcome...so let's do this!" Megan exclaimed.

"Not without me!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

_Mat and Megan turned to see that a girl who looks an awful lot like Yuri Usui strolling up to them._

"My oh my, Kelly Usui of Team Napoleon...Mat of Team Knightly Order and Megan Sendou of Team Samurai Dragon...this is going to be a very amazing cardfight." Doctor O informed the audience.

_The crowd roared in excitement at the opportunity to see high level cardfighters go at it._

"Soo I'm being attacked by two familiar enemies. It's nothing I can't handle." Megan thought.

_All 3 players activated their disks, then the solid vision changed the part of the city they were in to a flashy city with purple skies. This part of the city looks like a mix between New York and Las Vegas._

"Stand up, Vanguard!" All three fighters exclaimed.

_Blue, silver, and gold lights covered these players, and illuminated the area where they stood._

"Crimson Lion Cub Kryph (**5000**)!" Mat revealed.

_The light transformed Mat into a young boy in red and gold armored boy. He has silver hair covered by a red and gold helmet, and wields a sword made to look like a claw._

"Enigman Flow (**5000**)!" Kelly revealed.

_Kelly transformed into a cream colored alien with yellow eyes,and green streaks flow all over his body._

"Wingal Brave (**5000**)!" Megan revealed

_The blue light transformed Megan into a blue dog with Auburn hair, this dog wears silver armor, and holds a dagger in his mouth._

"I'll go first, Draw, I ride Enigman Ripple (**6000**)!" Kelly declared.

_Brilliant silver light encased Kelly's vanguard, and evolved into an alien with blue under armor and silver over armor. It's eyes are still hellow, and he has shoulder blades... red streaks cover the over armor and shoulder blades._

"Using his skill... Enigman Wave to my hand, then I end my turn." Kelly informed.

**Megan/Mat/Kelly**

**5 - hand -5/6**

**0 - damage - 0/0**

**0 - soul - 0/1**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Wingal Brave - Crimson Lion Cub Kryph, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Enigman Ripple, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"The Enigman deck. It's first time I'm fighting it, hopefully it won't be too tough." Megan thought.

"Ride Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth (**8000**), Kryph moves!" Mat informed.

_Gold light encased Mat's vanguard, and it evolved into a man with brown spiky hair, and red/gold armor modeled after Blaster Blade's armor. Kryph appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Megan/Mat/Kelly**

**5 - hand - 5/6**

**0 - damage - 0/0**

**0 - soul - 0/1**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Crimson Lion Cub Kryph**

**Empty, Wingal Brave - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Enigman Ripple, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**

"Okay...nothing out of the ordinary so far...better be careful though." Megan thought as she drew.

"I ride Little Sage Marron (**8000**), Wingal Brave moves." Megan informed.

_Blue light assimilated the dog, and transformed it into a blond haired boy wearing red glasses. He holds a red book in his right arm, and his outfit is that of a librarian. The silver armored blue fur dog appeared behind him._

"I activate Gancelot's skill... Blaster Blade is placed in my hand, then Wingal boosts Marron's attacks Ripple (**13000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Kelly decided.

"Drive check (**Blaster Dark - no trigger**) Megan revealed.

_Marron raised his hand in the air, then blasted lightning at the red and cream alien._

"Damage check (**Enigman Cloud - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan decided.

**Megan/Mat/Kelly**

**5 - hand - 5/6**

**0 - damage - 0/1**

**0 - soul - 0/1**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Crimson Lion Cub Kryph**

**Wingal Brave, Little Sage Marron - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Enigman Ripple, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Kelly declared.

Now for some convenient commentary from the MC's

"Over at Area A, Megan Sendou has delivered the first attack, how will Kelly respond?" Doctor O asked.

"I don't know, but this fight is exciting." Seyia answered.

_The moment Greg heard the news of Megan's battle, he stopped running to where ever he was heading to._

"Megan... I wish I could help you, but please stay safe." Greg thought.

_Greg continues to run, and he doesn't intend to stop... meanwhile, back over at Megan's battle._

"I ride Enigman Wave (**9000**)!" Kelly declared.

_Kelly's vanguard evolved further, it's body became blue and metallic, he wields a blade on his write arm, and he grew wings._

"I add 1000 power to my vanguard (**10000**) Calling Karionroid Daisy (**8000**) and Enigman Night Sky (**9000**)!" Kelly added.

_Two more silver lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a purple droid with two visor blades on it's arms, the second revealed a cream colored alien with yellow streaks all over its body...it holds a blaster in its left hand._

"I counterblast...and add 4000 to my vanguard (**14000**)...with Daisy's boost, Enigman Wave attacks Marron (**22000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

"Drive check (**Enigman Sunshine - critical trigger**) the power to Night Sky (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**)." Kelly revealed

Enigman Wave raised it's arm, then made a slashing gesture. The shock-wave created struck the sage in a librarian outfit.

"Damage check (**Knight of Friendship Kay- no trigger**), second check (**Jewel Knight Sacred Unicorn - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

"With Wave's skill... I draw 1 card..then Night Sky attack Marron (**14000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I guard with Gigantech Shot-Putter (**5000**)!" Megan countered.

"I end my turn." Kelly decided.

**Megan/Mat/Kelly**

**5 - hand -5/6**

**2 - damage - 0/1**

**0 - soul - 0/2**

**0 - counterblast - 0/1**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, Crimson Lion Cub Kryph**

**Wingal Brave, Little Sage Marron - Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Enigman Night Sky, Enigman Wave, empty**

**Empty, Karionroid Daisy, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"Mat hasn't taken a single point of damage yet...I'll fix that on my next turn." Kelly thought.

"I ride Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains (**10000**)!" Mat declared.

_Mat's vanguard was swallowed by astoundingly bright light, and transformed into a white haired man in gold armor shaped like a lion, his shield has the engraving of a lion as well._

"I call Gareth (**8000**), then I activate Kryph's ability...he and Gareth move to the soul!" Mat declared.

"When Kryph moves to the soul with Gareth, and Beaumains is the vanguard...Mat gets to-" Megan thought

"I superior ride Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel (**10000**)!" Mat declared.

_Golden light engulfed Beaumains, and he transformed into a man with long gold hair, and he wears red armor in the shape of a lion while wielding two sickle swords._

"In this situation, I would call something else, but I don't want to waste the rest of my hand right now." Mat thought.

"Blond Ezel...he gets stronger with more rearguards on the field." Megan thought.

"Ezel attacks Enigman Wave (**10000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Kelly decided.

"Twin drive (**Flame of Victory - critical trigger**) all effects to Ezel (**15000, 2 critical**), second check (**Sleimy - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_Ezel's body caught on fire when he jumped in the air, then he dived straight down towards the metallic warrior, and struck him in he chest._

"Damage check (**Enigman Night Sky - no trigger**), second check (**Justice Rose - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**15000**), and I recover 1." Kelly revealed.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Megan/Mat/Kelly**

**5 - hand - 6/6**

**2 - damage - 0/2**

**0 - soul - 4/2**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 -0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Wingal Brave, Little Sage Marron - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Enigman Nightsky, Enigman Wave, empty**

**Empty, Karionroid Daisy, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw!" Megan declared

"I wanted to take Megan on myself...but that Dimension Police user...why is she interfering?" Mat thought.

"Descend from the light my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

_A brilliant burst of light assimilated Marron, and he evolved into a man in pure white armor and wields a sword of the same color._

"I call Bedivere (**9000**), and Gigantech Shot Putter (**7000**)!" Megan added.

_Two more brilliant Lights emerged on the field, he first revealed a blue haired man in silver armor carrying a long sword. The second revealed a red haired man also in silver armor._

"Well...this is interesting." Kelly thought.

"With support from Shot Putter, Bedivere attacks Blond Ezel (**19000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided.

_Bedivere launched himself strait towards the blond haired man, and slashed him with his sword._

"Damage check (**Steel Spear Liberator Bleoberis - no trigger**) Mat revealed.

"With support from Wingal Brave, Blaster Blade attacks Ezel as well (**14000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Mat decided.

"Drive check (**Margal - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

_Without taking his eyes off of Ezel, Blaster Blade jumped in the air, then he struck Ezel with his sword._

"Damage check (**Falcon Knight of the Azure - draw trigger**) power to Ezel (**15000**), and I draw." Mat revealed.

"Wingal Brave's skill, I add Majesty Lord Blaster to my hand." Megan informed.

"That legendary unit." Kelly and Mat thought at the same time.

**Megan/Mat/Kelly**

**6 - hand - 6/6**

**2 - damage - 2/2**

**2 - soul - 4/2**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Blade - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Enigman Nightsky, Enigman Wave, empty**

**Empty, Karionroid Daisy, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Kelly announced.

"There has to be a reason why she's running this type of deck... I need to survive so I can pull that off." Megan thought.

"Hero of the cosmos, grace the battlefield with your omnipotent power, I ride Original Saver Zero (**11000**)!" Kelly declared.

_Silver light encased Kelly's vanguard, and it evolved into a man wearing a black costume, he wears a full helmet, and a black cape is drawn over his back._

"I call Enigman Cloud (**7000**)." Kelly declared.

_A white alien similar to Night Sky appeared on the battlefield through a brilliant silver light_

"I activate his soul blast...I check the top 5 to add Enigman Night Sky to my hand, then I send Enigman Storm to the soul." Kelly informed

"Enigman Storm to the soul? Why do that?" Megan thought.

"With support from Daisy, Zero attacks Ezel (**21000**)!" Kelly declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided.

"Twin drive (**Army Penguin - draw trigger**) power to Night Sky (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Enigman Tornado - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

_The masked man in black surged towards the lion warrior at high speeds, and slashed him with his wrist blades._

"Damage check (**Lop Ear Shooter - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"With support from Cloud, Night Sky attacks Ezel (**21000**)!" Kelly declared.

"Flame of Victory and Falcon Knight of the Azure will guard (**25000**)!" Mat countered.

"I end my turn." Kelly decided.

**Megan/Mat/Kelly**

**6 - hand - 4/8**

**2 - damage - 3/2**

**2 - soul - 4/2**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Blade - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Enigman Nightsky, Original Saver Zero, empty**

**Enigman Cloud, Karionroid Daisy, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"He's had problems with his formation and hand since the start of this game, but what is he planning?" Kelly found herself asking.

"Liberating the Generation zone!" Mat exclaimed.

_Mat discarded a copy of Steel Spear Liberator Bleoberis from his hand, then it began glowing with all the colors of the rainbow. On Cray, however, Ezel has started glowing with golden energy._

"Since Kelly Usui was the first one to ride up to grade 3, this allows both Mat and Megan use Stride or Legion." Doctor O informed the audience.

"Your Lion's roar breaks the boundaries of time and space, come to this era to give the people hope! Stride Generation!" Mat exclaimed.

_Ezel roared the loudest roar you ever heard. The golden power surged all over his body, and it melded with Ezel's entire being, and a brilliant light flashed over the area_

"Absolution Lion King Mithril Ezel (**15000**)!" Mat exclaimed.

_The flash of light died, and Ezel was transformed. His armor is now golden, a gold crown shines brilliantly on his forehead. His sickle swords now have elongated, and have gold and jeweled hilts._

"Adding Blond Ezel's power to the total (**25000**), then I activate Ezel's skill... counterblast and Generation persona blast! I check the top 5 cards for a unit to superior call!" Mat declared.

"All his units become unlocked as well, but there's no need to add that detail." Megan thought.

**Top card: Listener of Truth Dindrane - no trigger.**

"I superior call Listener of Truth Dindrane (**6000**)!" Mat declared.

A black haired girl in a white rabbit like armor appeared behind Ezel.

"I use her soul blast, and I draw 1...then when she's called by Ezel's effect, her base power doubles (**12000**), the base power is also added to Ezel (**31000**)!" Mat finished.

"He didn't have a lot to work with, and now he's done something interesting." Kelly thought.

"I call Sleimy (**7000**), Braygal (**9000**), Gareth (**8000**), and Baumains (**10000**)!" Mat added.

"He only has 1 card left in his hand after that...what could he be thinking?" Megan thought.

"With support from Gareth, Baumains attacks Enigman Night Sky (**18000**)!" Mat declared,

_The white haired knight raced across the field, and struck the white costumed alien._

"With support from Dindrane, go Ezel! Golden Flame Burst (**43000**)!" Mat declared.

"I guard with Cosmic Hero Granguard (**perfect guard**)!" Kelly countered.

"Triple drive (**Strike Liberator - critical trigger**) all effects to Braygal (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Braygal - no trigger**), third check (**liberator Lucky Charmy -** **draw trigger**) power to Braygal (**19000**), and I draw!" Mat revealed.

_The golden armored lion lord charged at the masked warrior, but a blue robot generated a barrier and used it to block the attack._

"With support from Sleimy, Braygal attacks Zero (**25000**)!" Mat declared.

"Enigman Sunshine and Enigman Wave will guard (**26000**)!" Kelly countered.

"I end my turn." Mat decided.

_As Mat declared the end of his turn, all the jeweled and golden enhancements of Ezel's armor left his body, reverting his armor back to brown, and swords returned to the original size and shape._

**Megan/Mat/Kelly**

**6 - hand - 5/4**

**2 - damage - 3/2**

**2 - soul - 3/2**

**0 - counterblast - 1/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 2/6 - 0/0**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Empty, Blaster Blade - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

**Empty, empty - Braygal, Sleimy**

**Empty, Original Saver Zero, empty**

**Enigman Cloud, Karionroid Daisy, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"I used up a lot of defensive cards to keep Mat off me, will Megan attack him, or will she attack me?" Kelly thought.

"Burst through the light, and step into the road of twilight, I ride Majesty Lord Blaster (**10000**)!" Megan declared.

_Light and shadow smoke materialized on the field, and wrapped Blaster Blade in it when the smokes cleared, a man in dark grey armor took charge of the field._

"I call Blaster Blade (**9000**), Blaster Dark (**9000**), and Marron (**8000**)!" Megan added.

"Majesty Lord Blaster...she's focused on that turn." Mat thought.

"With support from Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster attacks Zero, and his skill activates! Harmony of Chaos!" Megan exclaimed.

_Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark left the field as they turned into energy and united with Majesty Lord Blaster, light and dark energy surged around him._

"Majesty Lord Blaster gets 12000 power and 1 critical (**30000, 2 critical**)!" Megan declared.

"30000 power...I don't guard." Kelly decided.

"Twin drive (**Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) the power to Bedivere (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**3 critical**), second check (**Margal - draw** **trigger**) power to Bedivere (**19000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

_The knight of Twilight ran across the field, and struck Zero with an uppercut slash._

"Damage check (**Original Saver Zero - no trigger**), second check (**Enigman Ripple - no trigger**), third check (**Karionroid Daisy - no trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

"With support from Shot-Putter, Bedivere attacks Zero (**29000**)!" Megan declared.

"I...I can't stop this!" Kelly thought as she looked at her hand.

_Bedivere followed Majesty Lord Blaster's lead as he raced towards Zero, and stabbed him in the chest._

"Damage check (**Army Penguin - draw trigger**)." Kelly revealed.

_Just as Kelly took her sixth point of damage, a buzzer ran on her vanguard disk._

_*"team Napoleon total damage:6"* the buzzer announced._

"That's right, when each member of a team takes 6 damage, that person is out of the tournament, and the team is disqualified when each member has taken 6 damage each." Mat remembered.

"If this draw trigger came sooner, I might have been able to defend myself." Kelly thought as she walked away from Megan and Mat

**Megan - Mat**

**6 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 3**

**5 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**0/8 - g-zone - 2/6**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

**Empty, empty - Braygal, Sleimy**

"I stand and draw!" Mat declared.

"Will he use Mithril Ezel again, or what?" Megan thought.

"During his turn, Ezel gains 1000 power for each Gold Paladin in the rearguard (**15000**)!" Mat informed.

"Wait, so you're not striding?" Megan found herself asking

"With support from Sleimy, Braygal attacks Bedivere (**15000**)!" Mat exclaimed.

_The dog in gold armor jumped in the air, then pounced on the knight in silver armor._

Now with support from Dindrane, Ezel attacks Majesty Lord Blaster (**21000**)!" Mat declared.

"I guard with Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon, and Margal (**15000**)!" Megan countered.

"Twin drive (**Holy Mage Bryderi - no trigger**), second check (**Flame of Victory - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Beaumains (**15000, 2 critical**)." Mat revealed.

_Ezel surrounded his body in blue flames, then charged at Majesty Lord Blaster, but a silver dragon and a red dog appeared, and blocked the flames by sacrificing themselves_

"Gareth boosts, Beaumains attacks Majesty Lord Blaster (**23000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

_The white haired knight in gold armor ran up to, and slashed Majesty Lord Blaster._

"Damage check (**Solitary Knight Gancelot - no trigger**), second check (**Healing Pegasus - heal trigger**) I recover 1 damage." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Megan - Mat**

**4 - hand - 8**

**3 - damage - 3**

**5 - soul - 3**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**0/8 - g zone - 2/6**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, empty - Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

**Empty, empty - Braygal, Sleimy**

"I stand and draw." Megan declared.

"This perfect guard gives me the best possible escape from any attack that may come my way. Majesty Lord Blaster can't possibly give her the advantage at this point." Mat thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Megan exclaimed.

_Megan discarded a copy of Majesty Lord Blaster from her hand, and rainbow colored energy radiated from the unit discarded. On Cray, Majesty Lord Blaster also started to glow with the same energy._

"Descend from the future, and give the warriors of the past hope for your time to arrive, Stride Generation!" Megan exclaimed.

_The rainbow energy radiated even brighter, evolving and morphing the knight in it's rainbow glow. Finally, the unit revealed is Soul Saver Dragon, and his armor is slimmer to fit his body. His arms are golden, and bright light radiates from his body._

"Holy Dragon Religious Soul Saver (**15000**).. since Majesty Lord Blaster is the heart, Soul Saver gets 10000 power (**25000**)." Megan started off.

"It's Soul Saver Dragon... this could be bad." Mat thought.

"With Majesty Lord Blaster as the heart, I counterblast and generation persona blast... I choose 3 units and power them up, the units I choose are Shot-Putter (**12000**), Marron (**13000**), and Soul Saver (**30000, 2 critical**)... with Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark in the soul, my vanguard gets plus 1 critical." Megan explained.

"This perfect guard will definitely be useful against that unit.. just need to be careful." Mat thought.

"I call Kay (**7000**), and Bedivere (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

_Two knights appeared on the field through brilliant silver light. They both wear similar silver armor, but the dark haired knight wields two long swords, and the lighter haired knight uses a long staff._

"This is going to be close." Mat thought.

"With support from Shot-Putter, Bedivere attacks Beaumains (**24000**)!" Megan declared.

_The knight with two swords raced up to and struck the knight in the golden armor._

"With support from Marron, Soul Saver attacks (**43000**)!" Megan declared.

"I nullify that with Bryderi (**perfect guard**)!" Mat countered.

"Triple drive (**Burning Mane Lion - critical trigger**) I give all effects to Kay (**12000, 2 critical**), second check (**Jewel Knight Sacred Unicorn - draw trigger**) power to Kay (**17000**), and I draw, third check (**Holy Knight Guardian - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_The dragon roared loudly, and as it did, rainbow light crashed like lightning, but a mage in black robes with a gold streak absorbed the attack._

"Kay attacks (**20000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard..l damage check (**Steel Spear Liberator Bleoberis - no trigger**), second check (**Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Mat**

**6 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 5**

**5 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**2/6 - g zone - 2/6**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - empty, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

**Empty, Knight of Friendship Kay - Braygal, Sleimy**

"I stand and draw." Mat declared.

"In such a short amount of time, Megan Sendou has taken the lead in this cardfight. What can Mat do now?" Doctor O asked the audience.

"Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel... limit break!" Mat exclaimed.

"With his limit break, he can check the top card for a Gold Paladin, then that unit's strength is added to Ezel's." Doctor O explained.

"I check the top card... come to me my golden allies!" Mat exclaimed.

**Top card - Braygal - no trigger**

"Braygal superior call (**9000**), his strength is added to Ezel (**24000**).. don't forget the power he receives from his friends as well." Mat informed.

"That's just like you... summoning your allies at a crucial moment like this." Megan stated.

"I'll use all the strength I have left to beat you here!" Mat exclaimed.

"Not to mention all of his defensive options when it becomes my turn." Megan thought.

"With support from Gareth, Braygal attacks Bedivere (**17000**)!" Mat declared.

_The golden armor dog jumped up and pounced on the knight once more._

"With support from Dindrane, Ezel attacks Majesty Lord Blaster (**30000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Megan informed.

"Twin drive (**Elixier Sommelier - heal trigger**) power to the Braygal who hasn't attacked (**14000**), and I recover 1, second check (**Lop Ear Shooter - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_Ezel's body once more covered in blue flames struck Majesty Lord Blaster with said flames_

"Damage check (**Majesty Lord Blaster - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Go Braygal with the support of Sleimy (**20000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Blaster Dark - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Megan - Mat**

**6 - hand - 9**

**5 - damage - 4**

**5 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**2/6 - g zone - 2/6**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, empty - Braygal, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

**Empty, Knight of Friendship Kay - Braygal, Sleimy**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Let's see.. I have 9 cards in hand... several of which are 10k shields... I have 2 Braygals, when they intercept, I can call more units to guard... Sleimy has a similar skill. And I just recovered 1 damage. I've got this." Mat thought.

"The last time I fought Mat, he was in control of the entire battle, and it's the same here. Saving the cards in his hand, calling allies to battle from the deck. He's just as dangerous as ever. But, I will win here." Megan thought as she grabbed 1 of the cards in her hand.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Megan exclaimed.

_this time, Megan discarded Gancelot from her hand, and both Majesty and that card radiated rainbow colors._

"Oh dragon of mystical energies, shape the future to protect the tired and weak... Stride Generation!" Megan exclaimed.

_Once more, Majesty Lord Blaster morphed into the huge blue dragon in slim armor._

"Holy Dragon Religious Soul Saver (**15000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"Soul Saver Dragon again, I told you before, it's critical doesn't mean anything to me." Mat informed.

"Counterblast and generation persona blast. I add 5000 to Marron (**13000**), 5000 to Kay (**12000**), 5000 and 1 critical to Soul Saver... not to mention the power from the heart (**30000, 2 critical**)!" Megan declared.

"That's just like her, powering up multiple units at once." Mat thought.

"Shot Putter's Generation Break... by retiring him, I add 5000 to Marron (**18000**), and 5000 to Kay (**17000**)!" Megan informed.

"This should be good." Mat thought.

"I move Kay back, and call White Dragon Knight Pendragon (**10000**), Blaster Dark (**9000**), and Little Sage Marron (**8000**)!" Megan added.

"Filling up her rearguards to get the best possible chance to attack... to bad it won't be enough." Mat thought.

"With support from Marron, Blaster Dark attacks Ezel (**17000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Mat decided.

The shadow knight ran up and struck Ezel with his sword of darkness.

"Damage check (**Sleimy - no trigger**)." Mat revealed.

"With support from Marron, Soul Saver attacks (**48000, 2 critical**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"Sleimy Generation Break! I retire it, and check the top card of my deck. If that unit is a gold paladin, I can call it to the guardian circle." Mat informed.

**Top card: Flame of Victory - critical trigger (10000)**

"That isn't enough to block Soul Saver's attack." Megan informed.

"I intercept with both Braygals (**10000**). Their counterblasts together let me send the top 4 cards to the guardian circle." Mat added

**Top card: Lop Ear Shooter - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Elixier Sommelier - heal trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Listener of Truth Dindrane - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield:25000**

"He has a total defense of 55000, so with two triggers-" Megan started thinking.

"Elixier Sommelier will be added to the defense as well (**10000**)." Mat informed.

"This is annoying, but if I can get three triggers, Pendragon will have 25000, 42000 with Kay's boost... that should force him to use up a lot of the remaining 8 cards in his hand at least." Megan thought.

"What is her plan? With all the defensive cards I threw in, the triple drive is useless to her." Mat thought.

"Triple drive (**Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) all effects to Pendragon (**15000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Healing Pegasus - heal trigger**) power to Pendragon (**20000**), and I recover 1, third check (**Margal - draw trigger**) power to Pendragon (**25000**), and I draw." Megan revealed.

_Soul Saver unleashed it's powerful force of light, and sent it at Ezel, but multiple defenders blocked the attempt, and the said defenders all yelled in agony as they were destroyed._

"Kay boosts, go Pendragon (**42000**)!" Megan exclaimed.

"Flame of Victory, Strike Liberator, Lop Ear Shooter, Sleimy, and Beaumains will defend the vanguard (**35000**)!" Mat countered.

"Mat definitely got stronger... the old Mat wouldn't have been able to defend an attack of that level without using up his entire hand." Megan thought.

"I have to owe my final chance to Braygal and Sleimy for buying me one more turn against her." Mat thought.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan - Mat**

**7 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 5**

**2 - counterblast - 4**

**5 - soul - 3**

**4/4 - g zone - 2/6**

**Little Sage Marron, Blaster Dark - empty, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

**Knight of Friendship Kay, White Dragon Knight Pendragon - empty, empty**

"This is it Megan, if you don't protect yourself here, I win!" Mat exclaimed as he drew.

"He hasn't used stride since Kelly's loss, if he's going to summon what I think he is, I'm in huge trouble." Megan thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Mat exclaimed as he discarded a copy of Blond Ezel from his hand.

_The unit in the drop zone started to glow rainbow colors again, and the power radiated to the vanguard Ezel._

"Show it to me once more, that proud noble roar that blasts into the future, Stride Generation!" Mat exclaimed.

_Mat's vanguard started to glow with golden light once again, and as he did, the light surged into his body, and transformed his armor and weapons._

"Absolution Lion King Mithril Ezel (**15000**)!" Mat revealed.

"This is Mat at his strongest, I have to be ready for him." Megan thought.

"With Blond Ezel as the heart, 10000 power is added to Mithril Ezel (**25000**), then his counterblast and generation persona blast... superior call Listener of Truth Dindrane (**6000**). Adding 6000 to Ezel (**31000**), and I double Dindrane's power (**12000**)." Mat informed.

"That's not all." Megan thought.

"Dindrane's skill let's me draw 1 card, then Gareth boosts her attack on Majesty Lord Blaster (**20000**)!" Mat declared.

"I don't guard." Megan decided.

_The black haired girl in the silver bunny suit kicked the legendary warrior as she ran towards him at high speed._

"Damage check (**Solitary Knight Gancelot - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

"Dindrane boosts, Ezel attacks Majesty Lord Blaster (**37000**)!" Mat exclaimed.

"I guard with Holy Knight Guardian (**perfect guard**)!" Megan countered.

"Triple Drive (**Sleimy - no trigger**), second check (**Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth - no trigger**), third check (**Strike Liberator - critical trigger**)." Mat revealed.

_The golden armor Ezel launched at inhuman speeds, but was stopped by a red haired girl in a train conductor's uniform._

"I end my turn." Mat informed.

**Megan - Mat**

**5 - hand - 6**

**5 - damage - 5**

**2 - counterblast - 5**

**5 - soul - 2**

**4/4 - g zone - 4/4**

**Little Sage Marron, Blaster Dark - Listener of Truth Dindrane, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Listener of Truth Dindrane**

**Knight of Friendship Kay, White Dragon Knight Pendragon - empty, empty**

"His hand is huge again, but it can't defend as well as it used to." Megan thought as she drew.

"I'm seriously in trouble, I can't let a single attack through, but I can't defend every attack either... looks like I lose." Mat thought.

"With support from Marron, Majesty lord Blaster attacks Ezel (**20000, 2 critical**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Mat decided.

"Twin drive (**Blaster Blade - no trigger**), second check (**Little Sage Marron - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Majesty Lord Blaster raised his blade, light and dark energy surged within it, then he unleashed it at Ezel. He lion screamed as he was struck by the power. Then, as the sixth point of damage went through, the field returned to normal._

_*Team Knightly Order: 6 damage!* the computer exclaimed._

"When each member of a team loses, the entire team is out. Alan, Jason... good luck." Mat thought as he started walking off.

_As soon as Mat left, Megan cleaned up her cards, then a gust of wind ran passed the back of her neck. Megan turned to see 2 of the disguised figures staring back at her._

"It's rude to spy on people you know!" Megan exclaimed.

"Our apologies, Megan Sendou." One of the voices spoke up.

"You will fall to us here and now!" The other added.

_At that moment, the two cloaked figures appeared from the shadows, and activated their vanguard disk systems._

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: what is this, a Kingdom Hearts convention?<strong>

**Greg: oh no, I need to help her!**

**Mat: it would take too long for you to get there and help her.**

**Mystery person 1: fight and lose to us!**

**Megan: back off you creeps!**

**Tom: next time: Battle Royale Tournament Part 2!**

**Max: let's do this, Blaster Dark Diablo!**


	69. Battle Royale Tournament Part 2

**Battle Royale Tournament Part 2**

* * *

><p><em>Megan has scored an early win for Team Samurai Dragon, but as the pieces of the cosmic chessboard move into place, the eight shadowy figures move through the back alleyways of the town to keep an eye on our heroes. Max however...is bored out of his mind waiting for an opponent.<em>

"God, I'm tired of waiting...when will my opponent get here?" Max asked.

As soon as Max asked that, he heard footsteps coming his way, and immediately activated his vanguard disk system.

"Who's there?" Max asked.

_The person stepped out of the darkness is non other than Brian of team Frozen Flame_

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p>"Hey Max, why're so jumpy?" Brian asked curiously.<p>

"I'm not jumpy, just excited." Max answered.

"Yeah, we get to fight each other once more...and I can't wait for this match to start." Brian responded as he activated his disk system as well.

"Hey! You going to leave me out of all the action?" A third voice yelled.

As soon as they heard that, Max and Brian turned to see Jason from Team Knightly Order strolling up to them

"Oh.. hey Jason, what's up?" Max asked casually.

"As if I'd let you two have all the fun..Brian and I have a score to settle from the Regional Tournament before last, and Max, don't think I'm letting you off the hook from the last Regionals as well." Jason explained.

"Well, this is interesting." Max admitted.

_Jason activated his disk system, then all competitors placed their starting vanguards face down._

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Max exclaimed.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Brian and Jason yelled at the same time.

_As soon as they flipped their starting vanguards, the battlefield changed into that of the frozen tundra, mountains are covered in snow, grey clouds loom low in the sky, and there's a blizzard all around them._

"Fullbau Brave (**5000**)!" Max revealed.

_Max transformed into a newly armored fullbau, it's black fur and armor are heard to tell apart, and there's blades on his legs._

"Creeping Dark Goat (**4000**)!" Jason revealed.

_Jason transformed into a black armored goat with orange eyes, and it has green streaks over it's armor and horns._

"Asgard Beast Nidhogg (**5000**)!" Brian revealed.

_Ice covered Brian, and transformed him into a huge dragon like dinosaur. It has sharp talons on it's feet, and a snake like tongue, and it has a huge wing span._

"Frost Paladin got more support?" Max asked.

"Are you really surprised?" Brian asked in turn.

"This is interesting." Jason thought.

"I'll go first!" Brian declared as he drew.

"So, these guys have new units? Maybe, can't wait to see what they can do." Max thought.

"I ride Frozen Mage Garron(**8000**), Nidhogg moves!" Brian declared.

_Brian's vanguard evolved into the usual sage of Frost Paladin, the dragon creature appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**5 - hand - 5/5**

**0 - damage - 0/0**

**0 - soul - 0/0**

**0 - counterblast -0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Fullbau Brave - Frozen Mage Garron, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Creeping Dark Goat, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**

"I'll go next, I ride Blaster Dagger (**7000**), Goat moves." Jason informed.

_Jason's vanguard morphed through dark light, and became a man in black armor.. as you'd expect.. he wears black armor of Shadow Paladin, and carries a medium length dagger. The black goat appeared somewhere behind him_

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**5 - hand -5/5**

**0 - damage - 0/0**

**0 - soul - 0/0**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Fullbau Brave - Frozen Mage Garron, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Dagger, empty**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Pitch Black Sage Charon (**7000**), Fullbau moves!" Max exclaimed.

_Max's vanguard evolved into Blaster Dark's loyal sidekick.. he's elvish in looks, and wields a black book in his hands, and wears dark robes. Fullbau appeared behind him._

"I'll attack Garron (**12000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Brian decided.

"Drive check (**Jumping Knight Lingan Lumna - critical trigger**) all effects to Charon (**17000, 2 critical**)!" Max revealed.

_Charon opened his book, then a cool blue lightning bolt struck Garron in the face._

"Damage check (**Snow Mage Axel - no trigger**), second check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) I give power to Garron (**13000**), and I draw." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**6 - hand - 6/5**

**0 - damage - 2/0**

**0 - soul - 0/0**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Fullbau Brave, Pitch Black Sage Charon - Frozen Mage Garron, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Dagger, empty**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Brian declared.

_Jason looked between Max and Brian, checked his own hand, then sighed._

"This'll be such a long game... Mat lost from what I heard... so if I lose.. it'll be up to Alan to clear the competition." Jason thought.

"Ride Asgard Magician Loki (**9000**)!" Brian declared.

_Blue light covered Garron, and transformed him into the Nordic Demigod... he carries a scepter in his left hand, and wears black robes.. his hair is as black as black ice. His eyes are pure black as well._

"Call Knight of Excalibur (**9000**), Asgard Witch Hel (**7000**), and Snow Mage Abraham (**9000**)!" Brian added

_3 blue lights covered the field, the first revealed a man in ice blue armor, he wields the legendary blade known as Excalibur. The second revealed a witch with ice blue skin, she wears a dress of ice, and her hair is dirty blue. The third revealed an old man with faded red hair, and he wears cool blue robes, and wields a scepter with a snowflake orb at the tip._

"With support from Hel, Excalibur attacks Blaster Dagger (**16000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Darkside Pegasus - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

"I support Loki with Nidhogg, and attack Blaster Dagger (**14000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Jason decided.

"Drive check (**Heart of Ice Frost Sentry - critical trigger**) power to Abraham (**14000**) critical to Loki (**2 critical**)." Brian revealed.

_Loki raised his scepter, and a surge of black ice went flying across, and struck Blaster Dagger._

"Damage check (**Phantom Blaster Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Flatbau - heal trigger**) power to Dagger (**12000**), and I recover 1." Jason revealed.

"Abraham (**14000**)!" Brian declared.

"Darkside Pegasus (**5000**)!" Jason countered.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**6 - hand - 4/4**

**0 - damage - 2/2**

**0 - soul - 1/0**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - Snow Mage Abraham, empty**

**Fullbau Brave, Pitch Black Sage Charon - Asgard Magician Loki, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Empty, empty - Knight of Excalibur, Asgard Witch Hel**

**Empty, Blaster Dagger, empty**

**Creeping Dark Goat, empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Jason declared.

"Besides a change of triggers.. I'm not sure he editied his deck... Although, that art work of Phantom Blaster Dragon disturbs me." Max thought.

"Rise from the darkness, my avatar.. Blaster Dark (**9000**)!" Jason exclaimed.

_Darkness covered the field, and around Dagger... from this darkness... the current leader of Shadow Paladin in his youngest form appeared. His face hungry for battle._

"I won't use his skill... Creeping Dark Goat's counterblast... I send it to the soul, and check the top 5 cards for this unit.. and add it to my hand." Jason informed.

**Revealed card: Phantom Blaster Dragon - no trigger**

"Well.. this is interesting." Brian thought.

"I call Blaster Rapier (**9000**), and Pitch Black Sage Charon (**7000**)!" Jason added.

_Two more black energy fields appeared, the first revealed a female knight in shadow armor.. she carries a long Rapier sword, the second revealed Max's current vanguard._

"Rapier's skill.. I search my deck for a Blaster unit, and send it to the soul." Jason informed

**Soul Charge: Blaster Axe - no trigger**

"He's focused on Gust Blaster like before, that's pretty obvious." Max thought

"I call Howl Owl (**4000**), then I send it to the soul.. giving Blaster Dark 3000 power (**12000**)." Jason informed.

"His Shadow Paladin focuses on having a huge amount of blaster units in the soul for Gust Blaster, so why is he sending Howl Owl in the soul when it gives no benefit to his ace?" Brian thought.

"Rapier attacks your Charon with my Charon's support (**16000**)!" Jason declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Dark Heart Trumpeter - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Blaster Dark attack Charon (**12000**)!" Jason declared.

"No guard." Max decided.

"Drive check (**Howl Owl - draw trigger**) I draw, and add 5000 to Blaster Dark (**17000**)!" Jason revealed.

_Blaster Dark jumped in the air, then when he came back to the ground, he struck Charon in the back._

"Damage check (**Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**6 - hand - 4/4**

**2 - damage - 2/2**

**0 - soul - 1/4**

**0 - counterblast - 0/1**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Empty, empty - Snow Mage Abraham, empty**

**Fullbau Brave, Pitch Black Sage Charon - Asgard Magcian Loki, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Empty, empty - Knight of Excalibur, Asgard Witch Hel**

**Blaster Rapier, Blaster Dark, empty**

**Pitch Black Sage Charon, empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max exclaimed.

"At any rate.. Charon serves to be two units when a sacrifice skill of a Blaster unit is active.. saving at least one intercept unit. Max and I have to be careful." Brian thought.

"Ride Dark Night Maiden Macha (**9000**)!" Max declared.

_Black light covered Charon, and he transformed into the blue haired woman Blaster Dark trusts as a comrade. She wears black armor, and has her hair in pig tails._

"Dorint (**9000**), and Claudas (**7000**) to rearguard." Max added.

_Two more black lights appeared, and revealed twin knights in similar shadow armor. Dorint has longer hair, and wields a spear with a blue edged tip in his right hand, and a huge sword in his left. Claudas is the one with short spiky hair, he wields a spear in his left hand, and a slender sword with a pistol hilt in his right._

"With support from Claudas, Dorint attacks Excalibur (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Brian informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"I boost Macha with Fullbau, and attack Loki (**14000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard." Brian decided.

"Drive check (**Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger**) I give all the effects to Macha (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Max revealed.

_Macha surged power into her hands, then as she thrusted them forward, powerful energy burst from them, and struck the Nordic Demigod._

"Damage check (**Asgard Witch Hel - no trigger**), second check (**Merry Elf Santa - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point." Brian revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**5 - hand - 4/4**

**2 - damage - 3/2**

**1 - soul - 1/4**

**0 - counterblast - 0/1**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstain Battle Knight Dorint - Snow Mage Abraham, empty**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Knight Maiden Macha - Asgard Magician Loki, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Empty, empty - empty, Asgard Witch Hel**

**Blaster Rapier, Blaster Dark, empty**

**Pitch Black Sage Charon, empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Brian declared.

"Knowing Max and Brian, they'll treat each other as the main threat... so they'll weaken each other.. I got this." Jason thought.

"God of thunder, raise your hammer, and smite all evil with your divine might, I ride Asgard Ruler Thor (**11000**)!" Brian exclaimed.

_Dark clouds gathered over Loki, and as it started pouring, thunder roared, and light flashed brilliantly. Loki disappeared through the storm, and the god of thunder descended from the clouds. He wears ice blue armor, and carries his trusted hammer with it._

"Thor.. the god of thunder.. didn't think he would show up here." Max thought.

"I call Garron (**8000**)!" Brian added.

"So.. this is his new ace... he hasn't froze a single rearguard circle.. better be careful." Jason and Max more or less thought the same thing.

"Garron boosts Abraham's attack on Macha (**17000**)!" Brian declared.

"Lingan Lumna will guard (**10000**)!" Max countered.

"With support from Nidhogg, Thor attacks Macha (**16000**)!" Brian declared.

"I don't guard." Max decided.

"Twin drive (**Asgard Magician Loki - no trigger**), second check (**Ice Sentry - draw trigger**) 5000 to Thor (**21000**), and I draw." Brian revealed.

_Being a God, having the power to fly isn't a big deal. Thor flee in the sky, then created a huge thunderstorm. A lightning-bolt Struck Macha in the center of her head._

"Damage check (**Dark Knight Maiden Macha - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**4 - hand - 6/4**

**3 - damage - 3/2**

**1 - soul - 2/4**

**0 - counterblast - 0/1**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Snow Mage Abraham, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Knight Maiden Macha - Asgard Ruler Thor, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Empty, empty - empty, Asgard Witch Hel**

**Blaster Rapier, Blaster Dark, empty**

**Pitch Black Sage Charon, empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Jason exclaimed.

"In Jason's case.. he's used skills to fill up both his hand and soul.. but Max is the bigger threat here." Brian thought.

"Through the light of hope you were separated, through the darkness of guilt you shall be reunited, I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon (**11000**)!" Jason declared.

_Blaster Dark gripped his face in agony, then a tornado of reddish black aura swirled around him, and became the Hell Dragon once more._

"Phantom Blaster Dragon!" Max and Brian exclaimed at the same time.

"Using Phantom Blaster's skill... I sacrifice Blaster Rapier, and search my deck for another copy, and add it to my hand." Jason informed.

"With a skill like that." Brian started.

"It must be a break ride." Max finished.

"I call Howl Owl (**4000**).. I send it to the soul, and I add 3000 to Phantom Blaster (**14000**).. then I call Charon (**7000**), and Rapier (**9000**)..and her skill." Jason informed

**Soul charge: Blaster Dagger - no trigger**

"First Dragonic Overlord.. then Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, third was Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom, and Now Phantom Blaster Dragon." Max thought.

"Hey.. why are you sending non blasters to the soul as well as blasters?" Brian asked.

"Sorry.. you'll have to keep guessing on that." Jason smiled.

"Figures." Max thought.

"Rapier attacks Thor (**16000**)!" Jason declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

"Go, Phantom Blaster (**14000**), Damned Charging Lance!" Jason exclaimed.

"Heart of Ice Frost Sentry guards (**10000**)!" Brian countered.

"Twin drive (**Death Feather Eagle -critical trigger**) all effects to Phantom Blaster (**19000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Karma Collector - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

_Phantom Blaster rose his lance, and tried to strike Thor, but a sentry guard blocked the attempt with ease._

"I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**4 - hand - 5/4**

**3 - damage - 4/2**

**1 - soul - 2/7**

**0 - counterblast - 0/1**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Snow Mage Abraham, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Knight Maiden Macha - Asgard Ruler Thor, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Empty, empty - empty, Asgard Witch Hel**

**Blaster Rapier, Phantom Blaster Dragon, empty**

**Pitch Black Sage Charon, empty, Pitch Black Sage Charon**

"I stand and draw!" Max declared.

"This is it... after this turn.. I'll stride... I need to stop Jason's plan." Brian thought.

"Sword of darkness shine, lead the shadows to an era of harmony with light, I ride Blaster Dark 'Diablo' (**11000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Black light encased Macha, and she transformed into the current Blaster Dark.. he wears the armor that increases his strength through his emotions. His ever fateful sword is held in reverse grip style._

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Max exclaimed.

_Max discarded a copy of Mordred Phantom from his hand, then it radiated in rainbow colors._

"Transcendence through time, and the darkness of space... let these be your guides to the twilight future.. stride generation!" Max exclaimed.

_Blaster Dark's body radiated rainbow colors, and he transformed into a man with spiky red hair in shadow armor.. he wields a scythe, and rides a black haired horse._

"Dark Knight Grim Recruiter (**26000**)... using Fullbau Brave's skill.. I add Blaster Dark 'Diablo' to my hand." Max informed.

"Since he just performed stride.. all his Shadow Paladins get power." Brian thought.

"Dorint and Claudas both get 2000 power (**9000, 11000**), then I call Mac Lir (**8000**)"." Max informed.

"No extra rearguards?" Jason thought.

"With support from Claudas, Dorint attacks Phantom Blaster.. Claudas gives an extra 2000 power (**22000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Phantom Blaster Dragon - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

"With Dorint's skill... counter-charge, then Grim Recruiter attacks Phantom Blaster (**26000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Jason informed.

"Triple drive (**Howl Owl - draw trigger**) 5000 to Mac Lir (**13000**), and I draw. Second check (**Little Skull Witch Nemain - no trigger**), third check (**Illusionary Revenger** **Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Grim Recruiter rode his horse into battle, and struck Phantom Blaster with the tip of his scythe. Phantom Blaster attempted to block, but he was too slow._

"Damage check (Pitch Black Sage Charon - no trigger)." Jason revealed.

"Since Grim Recruiter landed a hit, I superior call Dark Heart Trumpeter (**7000**), then I use her soul blast, I superior call Charon (**7000**)!" Max informed.

"Wow... he's filled up his formation.. better be careful." Brian thought.

"Charon boosts Mac Lir's attack on Phantom Blaster (**20000**)!" Max declared.

"Death Feather Eagle guards (**10000**)!" Jason countered.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**7 - hand - 5/3**

**3 - damage - 4/4**

**2 - soul - 2/7**

**0 - counterblast - 0/1**

**1/7 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/0**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Snow Mage Abraham, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Dark Heart Trumpeter, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Asgard Ruler Thor, Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Pitch Black Sage Garron, Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - empty, Asgard Witch Hel**

**Blaster Rapier, Phantom Blaster Dragon, empty**

**Pitch Black Sage Charon, empty, Pitch Black Sage Charon**

"I stand and draw!" Brian declared.

"I won't let him freeze my rearguard circles.. I'll win." Jason thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Brian exclaimed.

Brian discarded a copy of Magician Dragon of the Restless Blizzard from his hand, and it radiated rainbow colors.

"A desolate tundra of ice, freeze the world's ambitions.. stride generation!" Brian exclaimed.

_Thor radiated in rainbow light, then transformed into a beautiful woman with wings crafted from ice, an intricate snowflake pattern covers this dress. This woman's hair is white as snow._

"Ice Fairy Queen (**26000**)! Using Thor's stride skill... I freeze that open rearguard circle in the front!" Brian informed.

"It begins." Max thought.

"Nidhogg's generation break.. since I used stride, it goes to the soul, and I superior call a second Hel (**7000**), and Loki (**9000**)!" Brian added.

"Really?" Jason thought.

"I use both Hel's counterblast... and add Thor and Loki to my hand!" Jason informed.

"Why aren't you using Loki's skill?" Max asked.

"I used all my counterblasts, and full field." Brian answered.

"That's a relief." Jason thought.

"Ice Fairy Queen attacks Phantom Blaster (**33000**)!" Brian declared.

"Karma Collector guards (**perfect guard**)!" Jason countered.

"Triple drive (**Snow Maiden Mayu - no trigger**), second check (**Snow Mage Axel - no trigger**), third check (**Asgard Ruler Thor - no trigger**)." Brian revealed.

_The queen fairy raised her hands, and a blizzard formed.. the ice surged to Phantom Blaster, but it was blocked by a man in shadow armor._

"Go, Loki (**16000**)!" Jason declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Flatbau - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Jason revealed.

"Abraham attack (**17000**)!" Brain declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Blaster Axe - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

"I end my turn." Brian informed.

**Max - Brian/Jason**

**7 - hand - 10/1**

**3 - damage - 4/5**

**2 - soul - 3/7**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**1/7 - g zone - 1/7 - 0/0**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Snow Mage Abraham, Frozen Mage Garron**

**Dark Heart Trumpeter, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Asgard Ruler Thor, Asgard Witch Hel**

**Pitch Black Sage Charon, Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - Asgard Magician Loki, Asgard Witch Hel**

**Blaster Rapier, Phantom Blaster Dragon, Freeze**

**Pitch Black Sage Charon, empty, Pitch Black Sage Charon**

"I stand and draw!" Jason declared.

"With two cards in hand... how are you going to get out of this?" Max thought.

"The Darkness of Guilt return to this existence, crush what your opposite fights for. I break ride Gust Blaster Dragon (**11000**)!" Jason exclaimed.

_Purple fire rise from the ground, and covered Phantom Blaster... his lance shattered into nothing. He became a dragon that walks on all 4s, his body's armor has been laced with purple, red, and gold streaks._

"I soul the blast two Howl Owls, and Creeping Dark Goat, and Gust Blaster gets 10000 power (**21000**)... I call Dark Side Pegasus (**6000**).. adding 2000 to Gust Blaster (**23000**)." Jason informed.

"He has enough for that combo!" Max thought.

"Gust Blaster attacks Thor... limit break, Damned Inferno Lance.. counterblast I sacrifice Charon and Darkside Pegasus for a bonus of 5000 power and 1 critical times the amount of Blasters in the soul, and another 2000 for having at least 1 Blaster in the soul when I declare an attack (**50000, 6 critical**)... Phantom Blaster Dragon's break ride skill.. I sacrifice Blaster Rapier and Charon.. I draw 2 cards, and this attack becomes a Glory Maelstrom effect!" Jason explained.

"6 critical!" Brian thought.

"And can't be guarded by sentinel units." Max thought.

"Twin drive (**Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger**) all effects to Gust Blaster (**55000, 7 critical**).. second check (**Blaster Dark - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

_Purple fire swirled around Gust Blaster as it charged towards Thor. Thor readied his hammer, but was too slow to block Gust Blaster's attack._

"Since the critical count is 6 or more.. it doesn't matter what Brian damage checks.. he lost." Max thought.

_*Frozen Flame: 6 Damage.* a computer voice informed._

"I lost... damn." Brian thought.

Brian walked away, and left the two shadow paladin users to continue the fight.

"I have no more attacks to make, so I end my turn." Jason informed.

**Max - Jason**

**7 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 5**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - soul - 5**

**1/7 - g zone - 0/0**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Blood Stained Battle Knight Dorint - empty, empty**

**Dark Heart Trumpeter, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Gust Blaster Dragon, empty**

**Pitch Black Sage Charon, Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max declared.

"I can't guard his attacks.. and I used up my best trick as well... oh well.. I had fun." Jason smiled to himself.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Max exclaimed.

_Max discarded a copy of Blaster Dark "Diablo" from his hand, then both units began glowing rainbow energy._

"Dragon that went through hell and back. Regain your senses, and end all misery the weak feel.. Stride Generation!" Max exclaimed.

_A vortex of rainbow energy swirled around Blaster Dark, and from this vortex.. Phantom Blaster Overlord stepped out.. it's body is augmented by a future version of the Diablo armor Blaster Dark currently wears._

"Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" (**26000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"Phantom Blaster Diablo... I never seen this Shadow Paladin before." Jason thought.

"Using his skill.. counterblast, and g persona blast... I retire Charon and Dark Heart.. adding 10000 power and plus 1 critical (**36000, 2 critical**).. and this attack can't be guarded by grade 0 or higher units from your hand.. unless you sacrifice 2 of your rearguards." Max informed.

"But.. I have no rearguards." Jason thought.

"Go, Neo Damned Charging Lance (**36000, 2 critical**)!" Max exclaimed.

"I can't guard." Jason stated.

"Triple drive (**Leaping Knight Lingan Lumna - critical trigger**) power to Mac Lir (**13000**), and critical to Phantom Blaster (**3 critical**), second check (**Dark Heart** **Trumpeter - no trigger**), third check (**Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

_Phantom Blaster rose into the air, and Gust Blaster stared at it. Both dragons growling at each other like rabid dogs on the very verge of starvation. Phantom Blaster made the first and only move of this clash, it struck Gust Blaster in the neck._

"Damage check (**Gust Blaster Dragon - no trigger**)." Jason revealed.

_*Team Knightly Order: 12 damage!* the computer voice yelled._

_The units dissipated, and both fighters cleaned up their cards._

"Well.. you gotten better." Jason stated.

"So have you... keep getting better, and our next fight will be even more epic!" Max exclaimed.

_Jason bid farewell to Max, then as Jason left.. Max turned his attention to the dark corner of the area he was in._

"How long were you standing there?" Max asked.

"As long as you were probably aware of the two of us." one of the people who spied on Max answered.

_As these two stepped out from the shadows, they stared Max down, intensity filling their very beings._

* * *

><p><strong>Max: I feel special<strong>

**Mystery person 1: Blaster Dark doesn't deserve to lead Shadow Paladin**

**Tom: just what in the world's happening.**

**Greg: I don't know, but-**

**Sam: Greg Katsuragi, It's time we fight!**

**Dragan: count me in on this!**

**Brian: next time: Battle Royale Tournament Part 3**

**Greg: time to show off the power of my new Nova Grapplers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Frost Paladin:<strong>

**G0**

**Asgard Beast Nidhogg**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield: 10000**

**Race: Tear Dragon**

**Auto: forerunner**

**Auto rc: Generation break 1: cb1, and send this card to the soul. When you stride, search your deck for up to two Asgard units, grade 2 or less, and call them to any open rc**

**G1**

**Snow Mage Axel**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**Auto: sb1 when this unit is placed on rg from the deck, draw 1 card**

**Asgard Witch Hel**

**power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: noble**

**Act rc 1/Turn: generation break 1: cb1, search your deck for a copy of one Asgard card, and add it to your hand**

**Snow Maiden Mayu**

**Power: 6000**

**Shield:0**

**Race:ghost**

**Cont sentinel**

**Auto: choose a card from your hand and discard it, you can pay the cost. if you do select one of your units being attacked, and it can't be attacked for the rest of that battle. And, if there is a card named Snow Maiden Mayu in your drop zone, choose an empty rearguard circle on your opponent's field, and freeze it**

**G2**

**Snow Mage Abraham**

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**Auto rc: Generation Break 1: when your vanguard is under attack, and your opponent has 2 or more rearguard circles under freeze, choose your vanguard, and it gets power +3000 times the number of empty rearguard circles**

**Asgard Magician Loki**

**Power:9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Race: noble**

**Auto rc: generation break 1: cb1, when this unit is called to rc, you can pay the cost. If you do, choose 1 rc on your opponent's field, and freeze it, then search your deck for a G1 or lower Frost Paladin unit, and call it to an open rc.**

**G3**

**Asgard Ruler Thor**

**Power:11000**

**Race: noble**

**Act vc: generation break 2: when this unit attacks, search your deck for up to 2 Frost Paladin units, grade 2 or lower, and call them to rearguard.**

**Auto:cb1 when your g unit stride, choose one of your opponent's open rearguard circle, and freeze it.**

**G4**

**Ice Fairy Queen**

**Power:15000+**

**Race: fairy**

**Stride: Release it when both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard!)-Stride step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard it] Stride this face down card on your (VC).**

**Act: cb1, sb1 and choose a facedown card named Ice Fairy Queen in your g zone and turn it face up. When this unit's attack hits an opponent's vanguard, retire all your opponent's rearguards, freeze all your opponents rearguard circles, then if your opponent's vanguard is in legion, choose one of the legion mates, and retire it.**


	70. Battle Royale Tournament Part 3

**Battle Royale Tournament Part 3**

* * *

><p><em>Megan and Max have scored their team important victories, and now are confronted by mysterious people in black cloaks. However, our attention turns to Greg as he reaches a check point for the tournament.<em>

"From what I've heard so far.. we have several victories under our belt. Megan's deck must be treating her well, and from what I've seen from Max's fight with Tom.. there's no way he'd lose." Greg mumbled.

_Greg continued to look around the area, unsure about what's going to happen, but his nerves quell as he hears footsteps approaching him._

"Man.. I was hoping I'd get a chance at a rematch, but I'm stuck with you!" A guy's voice exclaimed.

_Dragan from Team Frozen Flame stepped out from the darkness._

"Dragan... this guy defeated Megan with ease twice... I better be careful." Greg thought.

_As the two of them prepared, they heard more footsteps approaching._

"Man.. this will be fun." A third person's voice stated.

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>In case you're wondering, Sam of Team Napoleon is the one who approached Dragan and Greg.<em>

"Who would've thought it... I'm being targeted by two opponents Megan battled." Greg thought.

"So, are you going to stand around, or are we going to do this?" Dragan asked.

_All three of them activated their vanguard disk systems, and set their fields up accordingly._

"Burning Knights and Dimension Police... I better be careful." Greg thought.

"Greg Katsuragi.. we didn't fight each other, but I wonder how strong you are." Dragan thought

"We may have crossed paths with the other's cousin, but I won't let that determine the stronger fighter." Sam thought.

_After an intense stare-down, all three of them placed their hands on their first vanguard._

"Stand up, vanguard!" All three of them exclaimed.

_As soon as they said that, the field changed into the pit of an active Volcano.. magma is ready to spew upwards at any moment._

"Volcano Seed Dracokid (**5000**)!" Dragan exclaimed.

_Dragan transformed through bright red light, and became a little dragon holding a chain scythe.. this dragon has red scales, and armor made to look like hardened lava._

"Larva Beast Zeal (**4000**)!" Sam revealed.

_Sam transformed into a small grey alien like creature with a yellow upside down 'Y' on it's chest._

"Extreme Battler Runbhol (**5000**)!" Greg revealed.

_Greg's outfit transformed into a pilot's outfit, and a mini robot with silver and orange armor appeared behind him. It has a big skull that contains the cockpit. Greg jumped as the skull opened, and when he sat down in the seat, the cockpit closed._

"Nova Grapplers... typical." Dragan thought.

"My Nova Grapplers won't fail me.. just need to figure out which of them is the bigger threat." Greg thought.

"I'll go first, I ride Eye of Destruction Zeal (**7000**)!" Sam exclaimed.

_Sam's vanguard didn't change in appearance, more like size.. infact he's 30% bigger than Greg's current vanguard._

"I add 1000 to Zeal (**8000**), then I check the top 7 cards of my deck, and add this card to my hand." Sam informed.

**Revealed card: Devourer of Planets Zeal**

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Greg - Dragan/Sam**

**5 - hand - 5/6**

**0 - damage - 0/0**

**0 - soul - 0/1**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Extreme Battler Runbhol - Volcano Seed Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Eye of Destruction Zeal, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**

"Draw, I ride Burning Sage Arron (**8000**), Volcano Seed moves!" Dragan informed.

_Scarlet light covered the little dragon, and transformed him to the classic sage for the Burning Knights, the said dragon then appeared out of the way._

"That ends my turn." Dragan informed.

**Greg - Dragan/Sam**

**5 - hand - 5/6**

**0 - damage - 0/0**

**0 - soul - 0/1**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, Volcano Seed Dracokid**

**Empty, Extreme Battler Runbhol - Burning Sage Arron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Eye of Destruction Zeal, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"At any rate... Kelly Lost to Megan from what I've heard... this won't bode well since Mike and I will have to fight everyone else." Sam thought.

I ride Extreme Battler Kendhol (**8000**), Runbhol mo es!" Greg declared.

_The machine Greg was piloting changed into a midget version of Exxtreme Battler Victor, it's body's armor is cream for the limbs, black for the stomach area, and the over armor is orange. It's shoulder blades are gold, and it has a gold helmet over the cockpit area. The smaller robot appeared behind him_

"With support from Runbhol, Kendhol attacks Zeal (**13000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Sam informed.

"Drive check (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus - critical trigger**) applying all effects to Kendhol (**18000, 2 critical**)." Greg revealed.

_Kendhol rushed towards the alien unit, and struck it with his sword, then Kendhol positioned itself behind zeal, and struck again.. this time stabbing Zeal's back._

"Damage check (**Evolution Monster Davain - no trigger**) second check (**Gem Monster Jewelmine - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Sam revealed.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg - Dragan/Sam**

**6 - hand - 5/7**

**0 - damage - 0/2**

**0 - soul - 0/1**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, Volcano Seed Dracokid**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Extreme Battler Kendhol - Burning Sage Arron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Eye of Destruction Zeal, empty**

**Empty, empty, empty**

"I draw!" Sam declared.

"I'm curious.. just how strong is a member Team Napoleon really? This match could prove useful to Sora." Dragan thought.

"I ride Devourer of Planets Zeal (**9000**)!" Sam declared.

_Sam's vanguard evolved through silver light, and it's body is now bigger, fatter, and more durable than before._

"Ride chain skill adds 1000 power (**10000**).. then I strip 3000 from Arron (**5000**)!" Sam informed.

"That's gonna sting." Greg thought.

"I call Psychic Grey (**6000**), and Assault Monster Gunrock (**8000**)!" Sam declared.

_Two silver lights appeared on the field, and revealed a small gray colored alien, and a huge turtle like creature with a face of a demon, and spikes on it's shell._

"Gunrock attacks Arron (**11000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Flaming Dragon Mage - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"Psychic Grey boosts, Zeal attacks.. I add another 4000 power to this attack (**20000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan decided.

"Drive check (**Original Saver Zero - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_Zeal raised it's head.. charging power into the upside down "Y" on it's chest, then fired a massive blast at Arron._

"Damage check (**Burning Sage Arron - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Greg - Dragan/Sam**

**6 - hand - 5/6**

**0 - damage - 2/2**

**0 - soul - 0/2**

**0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, Volcano Seed Dracokid**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Extreme Battler Kendhol - Burning Sage Arron, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Devourer of Planets Zeal, Assault Monster Gunrock**

**Empty, Psychic Grey, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Dragan declared.

"Alright.. his Burning Knights aren't such a big deal. I'll destroy him." Sam thought.

"I ride Frost Fire Phoenix (**11000**)!" Dragan declared.

_Red and blue light encased Arron, and he transformed into a huge Phoenix.. but this Phoenix has it's left half red and right half blue._

"I call Loyal Knight of Bluish Flames (**9000**), and Burning Sage Arron (**8000**)!" Dragan declared.

_Two more red lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a knight in blue armor with a sword radiating blue flames, and Arron returned behind the Phoenix._

"Frost Fire's skill.. I drop 2 cards from my hand to release it's restraint." Dragan informed.

"This is going to hurt." Greg thought.

"With support from Volcano Seed, Loyal Knight attacks Kendhol (**14000**)!" Dragan declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Extreme Battler Kendhol - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Arron boosts Frost Fire's attack on Kendhol, and an extra 5000 power is added (**24000**)!" Dragan declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Drive check (**Burning Elf Necroflame - draw trigger**) I add 5000 to my vanguard (**29000**), and I draw!" Dragan revealed.

_The Phoenix rose in the air, and charged power into its wings, then this phoenix rained down it's feathers.. the blue ones crystallized like eyes, and the red ones ignited on fire.. the combination of heat and cold began to desolve Kendhol's armor._

"Damage check (**The Gong - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Greg revealed.

"I end my turn." Dragan informed.

**Greg - Dragan/Sam**

**7 - hand - 3/6**

**2 - damage - 2/2**

**0 - counterblast -0/0**

**0 - soul - 1/2**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - Loyal Knight of Bluish Flames, Volcano Seed Dracokid**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Extreme Battler Kendhol - Frost Fire Phoenix, Burning Sage Arron**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Devourer of Planets Zeal, Assault Monster Gunrock**

**Empty, Psychic Grey, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"Greg Katsuragi.. the weakest member of his team.. however.. that doesn't mean he's weak, in fact he could be the strongest one here." Dragan thought.

"I ride Magician Girl Kirara (**9000**)!" Greg declared.

_Kendhol's cockpit opened, and Greg jumped out. As Kendhol disappeared, Greg transformed into a mechanical girl wearing an indigo colored Magician's outfit, and she carries a yellow wand._

"I call Daredevil Samurai (**9000**), Final Wrench (7000), Bear Down Samurai (**7000**), and Extreme Battler Sazanda (**9000**)!" Greg declared.

_Four silver lights appeared all at the same time, the first revealed a black robot that looks like a samurai, he carries a long spear. The second revealed a man with an angry expression. His medium sized hair is pink, and he wears a purple and silver suit.. his weapon of choice is, of course, a wrench. The third revealed a second robot like samurai. This robot has bulky purple armor, and wields an axe the final silver light morphed into a huge blue robot with bulky armor._

"He's managed a full field formation.. this should be fun." Sam thought.

"Wrench boosts, Daredevil attacks Gunrock (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Sam decided as he sent the mentioned card to the drop zone.

"With support from Runbhol, Kirara attacks Zeal (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard." Sam decided.

"Drive check (**Blau Dunkelheit- no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_Kirara aimed the top of her wand at the bulky alien, and fired.. several star shaped blasts struck Zeal in it's body._

"Damage check (**Devourer of Planets Zeal - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"Kirara's counterblast.. I draw 1 card, then Bear Down boosts Sazanda's attack on Zeal (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"I guard with Psychic Grey (**5000**) and Davain (**5000**)!" Sam countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg - Dragan/Sam**

**5 - hand - 3/4**

**2 - damage - 2/3**

**1 - soul - 1/2**

**2 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Loyal Knight of Bluish Flames, Volcano Seed Dracokid**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Magician Girl Kirara - Frost Fire Phoenix, Burning Sage Arron**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - empty, empty**

**Empty, Devourer of Planets Zeal, empty**

**Empty, Psychic Grey, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Sam declared.

"Sam is a strong player, but he won't take the same risk I did last turn... but he is unpredictable in a way... I have to be careful." Greg thought.

"You survive in the boundaries between light and dark.. ride Original Saver Zero (**11000**)!" Sam declared.

_Silver light encased Sam's vanguard, and he monster shrunk. He became a warrior in dark armor. He wears a mask, and carries a sword of light._

"I call Ionization Monster Plazm (**9000**), and Eye of Destruction Zeal (**7000**)!" Sam added.

_Two more silver lights appeared, and became a huge monster, reptilian in nature, nd the second revealed the slightly bigger version of Larva Beast Zeal._

"With support from Zeal, Plazm attacks Phoenix (**16000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Frost Fire Phoenix - no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

"Counterblast, and Frost Fire loses 3000 power (**8000**)!" Sam declared.

"That's Sam's Dimension Police strategy alright." Greg thought.

"Psychic Grey boosts, Zero attacks Phoenix (**23000**)!" Sam declared.

"I don't guard." Dragan decided.

"Twin drive (**Demon-eye Monster Gorgon - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**28000, 2 critical**), second check (**Galactic Beast Zeal - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_Zero launched at high speed, and struck the hot and cold Phoenix not once, but twice in both wings. The Phoenix screeched as it was struck._

"Damage check (**Burning Elf Necroflame - draw trigger**) I draw, second check (**Green Flare Aspin - heal trigger**) I recover 1 damage." Dragan revealed.

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Greg - Dragan/Sam**

**5 - hand - 4/4**

**2 - damage - 4/3**

**1 - soul - 1/3**

**2 - counterblast - 0/1**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Loyal Knight of Bluish Flames, Volcano Seed Dracokid**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Magician Girl Kirara - Frost Fire Phoenix, Burning Sage Arron**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - empty, empty**

**Ionization Monster Plazm, Original Saver Zero, empty**

**Eye of Destruction Zeal, Psychic Grey, empty**

"The rules state that as long as 1 person is at grade 3 or higher, then everyone can perform stride or legion." Greg thought as Dragan drew.

"I ride Blaster Fire of the Volcano!" Dragan exclaimed.

_Fire burst from the lava, and hr Phoenix transformed into a red version of Blaster Dark "Diablo", but he wears a blue cape instead of red._

"Liberating the generation zone!" Dragan exclaimed.

_Dragan discarded a copy of Dragonic Phoenix, then it radiated in rainbow colors._

"Blaze through all obsticals, obtain the future for yourself.. stride generation!" Dragan exclaimed.

_Blaster Fire screamed as red tinted rainbow energy encased him. He transformed into a big lava encrusted dragon with 2 legs.. it has a 50 feet wing span, and it's body is half as tall as the Statue of Liberty._

"Destructive Hell Wyvern (**26000**)! Blaster Fire's stride skill.. I send two cards from my deck to the drop zone." Dragan started off

**Milled card: Sovereign of Flames - no trigger**

**Milled card: Flame of Guilt Aetios - no trigger**

"Next, I superior call Flame of Guilt Aetios (**9000**), and Burning Sage Arron (**8000**).. Volcano Seed's skill.. I send it to the soul, return 3 cards from the drop zone to the deck, and superior call Sovereign of Flames (**7000**)!" Dragan informed.

"Frost Fire Phoenix sent 2 cards from his hand to the drop zone... his stride skill sent two more, heal trigger for a fifth, and paying for stride made a sixth card sent to the drop zone.. he returned 3 to the deck, and superior called 3... his Sovereign's skill is in effect." Greg thought.

"Destructive Hell Wyvern's skill... I counterblast and soul blast... my vanguard loses 1 drive check!" Dragan informed.

"What... but why would he do that?" Greg thought.

"Sovereign boosts Loyal Knight's attack on Kirara (**19000**)!" Dragan declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Magician Girl Kirara - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Arron boosts, Wyvern attacks (**34000**).. with his skill.. I mill the top 5 cards of the deck!" Dragan informed.

**Milled card:Sovereign of Flames - no trigger**

**Milled card: Burning Elf Sedaris - critical trigger**

**Milled card: Frost Fire Phoenix - no trigger**

**Milled card:Green Flare Aspin - heal trigger**

**Milled card: Dragonic Phoenix - no trigger**

"I don't guard." Greg decided.

"Twin drive (**Witch of Flames Hanayo - no trigger**), second check (**Flame of Deception - critical trigger**) power to Aetios (**14000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2** **critical**)!" Dragan revealed.

_The huge wyvern took to the air, then it opened it's mouth, searing flames rushed down to the ground, and burned Kirara to a crisp._

"Damage check (**The Gong - draw trigger**) power to Kirara (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Rogenbogon - heal trigger**) power to Kirara (**19000**) and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"When I milled those 5 cards.. I was able to stand my Wyvern, so I'll attack with it again (**26000**)!" Dragan exclaimed.

"Prometheus (**10000**) and Kendhol (**5000**) will guard that!" Greg countered

"Twin drive (**Blaster Fire of the Volcano - no trigger**), second check (**Frost Fire Phoenix- no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

_The wyvern took to the skies once more, but two robots, one being a battleship with arms, the other big and bulky, blocked the attack._

"Arron boosts, Aetios attacks.. his generation break.. I mill 3 cards from my deck." Dragan started

**Milled card: Flame of Guilt Aetios - no trigger**

**Milled card: Loyal Knight of Bluish Flames - no trigger**

**Milled card: Dragonic Phoenix - no trigger**

"I add 3000 power per milled card (**31000**)!" Dragan finished.

"I don't guard... Damage check.. (**Extreme Battler Sazanda - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"Wyvern's skill.. I return 5 cards from the drop zone to the deck, and shuffle." Dragan informed.

"Is that all?" Greg asked

"Yes, I end my turn." Dragan informed.

**Greg - Dragan/Sam**

**3 - hand - 8/4**

**5 - damage - 4/3**

**1 - soul - 1/3**

**1 - counterblast - 2/1**

**0/8 - g zone - 1/7 - 0/8**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Loyal Knight of Bluish Flames, Sovereign of Flames**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Magician Girl Kirara - Blaster Fire of the Volcano, Burning Sage Arron**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - Flame of Guilt Aetios, Burning Sage Arron**

**Ionization Monster Plazm, Original Saver Zero, empty**

**Eye of Destruction Zeal, Psychic Grey, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"Greg is in the worst spot possible.. having to deal with 8 cards in my hand should he decide to attack me, and he's at 5 damage.. just a little more to go." Dragan thought.

"The ultimate fighter brings on the pain, I ride Asura Kaiser (**11000**)!" Greg declared.

_Silver light encased Kirara, and evolved her into the classic huge red robot with 6 arms, each one holding a different weapon._

"Asura Kaiser.. you're not serious.. one of the weakest cards in the game? What a joke!" Dragan spat.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Greg exclaimed.

_Greg discarded a copy of Exxtreme Battler Victor, and the card radiated rainbow colors._

"Your will to fight will never rest, lead us to your future era, stride generation!" Greg exclaimed.

_Asura Kaiser's body began to morph through rainbow energy... it's body became heavily armored. Red samurai looking armor encased it's body, and it carries 4 katana blades, and 2 javelin looking hammers._

"War Deity Asura Kaiser (**26000**)!" Greg announced.

"War Deity... this should be good." Sam thought.

"I activate Asura Kaiser's skill... Victor moves back to the deck, and I shuffle." Greg informed.

"That's it? I was expecting something spectacular." Dragan stated with a sarcastic tone.

"Bear Down boots, and Sazanda attacks Aetios (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Dragan informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Final Wrench boosts, Daredevil attacks Loyal Knight (**16000**)!" Greg informed.

"I won't guard that either." Dragan informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Runbhol boosts, Asura Kaiser attacks (**31000**)!" Greg declared.

"Witch of Flames Hanayo will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Dragan countered.

"Triple drive (**Asura Kaiser - no trigger**)... War Deity's skill since I revealed a grade 3 unit, and Asura Kaiser is the heart, I get to stand both of my columns." Greg informed.

"Is that it?" Dragan asked.

"Nope.. Final Wrench's skill..Daredevil gets 4000 power (**13000**), Sazanda's skill.. he gets 5000 power (**14000**).. Bear Down Samurai's skill.. he gets 12000 power (**19000**), and Daredevil's skill, he gets the same bonus (**25000**)!" Greg informed.

"What.. that's so much power!" Dragan thought.

"Second check (**Extreme Battler Zanbara - critical trigger**) power and critical to Sazanda (**1900, 2 critical**).. third check (**Fighting Battleship Prometheus - critical** **trigger**) all effects to Daredevil (**30000, 2 critical**)!" Greg revealed.

_Asura Kaiser raised all his weapons, and struck.. but a black haired woman in a red dress generated a barrier to block the attack._

"Bear Down boosts, Sazanda attacks (**38000, 2 critical**)!" Greg declared.

"I... I can't guard both of these attacks!" Dragan realized.

_The bulky blue robot gave Blaster Fire a huge uppercut to the jaw, then followed up with a sucker punch to the mouth._

"Damage check (**Sovereign of Flames - no trigger**), second check (**Dragonic Phoenix no trigger**)." Dragan revealed.

_*Team Frozen Flame 12 damage*_ the computer voice screamed.

_All Burning Knight units faded from the field, and Dragan cleaned his cards up as he left the field._

"Greg Katsuragi... he's as strong as Tom was during Regionals... if that's the case, how strong did the others get?" Dragan thought.

"I still have one attack left.l Final Wrench boosts, Daredevil attacks Zero (**37000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Original Saver Zero - no trigger**), second check (**Ionization Monster Plazm - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg - Sam**

**6 - hand - 4**

**5 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 1**

**1/7 - g zone - 0/8**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - empty, empty**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Asura Kaiser - Original Saver Zero, Psychic Grey**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - Ionization Monster Plazm, Eye of Destruction Zeal**

"I stand and draw!" Sam declared.

"I have to be careful... 5 damage.. I can't afford to take even a single damage." Greg thought

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Sam exclaimed.

_Sam discarded Galactic Beast Zeal from his hand, and it radiated rainbow colors._

"Scourge of the universe descend and cause panic to the entire universe.., stride generation!" Sam exclaimed.

_Zero's body morphed through rainbow light.. his body became bulky, the costume of this beast is black with purple streaks, it's shoulders and sides have spiked body._

"Dark Superhuman Omega (**26000**)!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh crap.. this is bad." Greg thought.

"I counterblast and soul blast... I send Zeal to the soul, and every unit your front row loses his power!" Sam exclaimed. (**Asura Kaiser:4000, Sazanda&Daredevil:2000**)

"Crap... defending will be harder now." Greg thought.

"Plazm attacks Asura Kaiser (**9000**)!" Sam declared.

"Prometheus will guard (**10000**)!" Greg countered.

"Go Omega (**36000**)!" Greg declared.

"Blau Dunkelheit will guard (**perfect guard**)!" Greg countered.

"Triple drive (**Gem Monster Jewelmine - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, second check (**Cosmic Hero Grandguard - no trigger**), third check (**Evolution Monster Plazm - no** **trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_The dark warrior raised his hands into fists, and started his assault, but a blue robot blocked the attempt at the assault._

"I end my turn." Sam informed.

**Greg - Sam**

**3 - hand - 7**

**5 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 2**

**1/7 - g zone - 1/7**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - empty, empty**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Asura Kaiser - Original Saver Zero, Psychic Grey**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - Ionization Monster Plazm, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Greg declared.

"I know he drive checked that grade 3... will he be as lucky as last time?" Sam thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Greg declared.

Greg discarded the copy of Asura Kaiser in his hand, and it radiated rainbow colors.

"Become the warrior you were always meant to be once again... stride generation!" Greg exclaimed.

_Asura Kaiser once again became the samurai version of himself, armor and weapons in all._

"War Deity Asura Kaiser (**26000**)!" Greg exclaimed.

"Let's see what he can do." Sam thought.

"Asura Kaiser's skill... I send a grade 3 from my drop zone back into the deck and shuffle." Greg informed.

"That skill allows him to stand 4 rearguards when he drive checks a grade 3, and they'll all power up." Sam thought.

"Go Sazanda, attack Plazm (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Sam decided as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Final Wrench, Daredevil attacks Zero (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"I guard with Gorgon (**10000**)!" Sam countered.

"Let's go.. Asura Kaiser (**31000**)!" Greg declared.

"Granguard will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Sam countered.

"Triple drive (**Exxtreme Battler Victor - no trigger**) I stand both of my columns, and they all power up (**Sazanda:14000, Bear Down: 19000, Daredevil:25000**), second check (**Rogenbogen - heal trigger**) power to Daredevil (**30000**), and I recover 1, third check (**Extreme Battler Kendhol - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_Asura Kaiser thrusted all his weapons at Zero,,but it was blocked by a blue robot that generated a green barrier._

"Go Sazanda (**33000**)!" Greg declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Cosmic Hero Granguard - no trigger**)." Sam revealed.

_As the sixth point of damage entered the damage zone, all units disappeared._

_*Team Napoleon 12 damage* the computer voice rang._

_Greg and Sam cleaned their cards up, then said their farewells. Greg then turned his attention to a darkened corner._

"You can come out now.. I knew you were there." Greg informed.

"How observant of you." A person's voice stated.

_Two cloaked figures appeared out of the shadows, both activated their vanguard disk system._

* * *

><p>Greg: so.. I'm attacked as well<p>

Megan: that just leaves.

Mike: Tom Toshiki... it's time we had a rematch!

Alan: count me in too

Sora: don't leave me out!

Max: oh boy..

Tom: next time: Battle Royale Tournament Part 4

?: this isn't what I had in mind in this fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Knights<strong>

**G0**

**Volcano Seed Dracokid**

**Power:5000**

**Shield:10000**

**Race:flame dragon**

**Auto:forerunner**

**Act: gb1: send this card to the soul, return 3 cards from your drop zone to your deck and shuffle, then choose 1 unit from the drop zone, and call it to rearguard**

**G1**

**Witch of Flames Hanayo**

**Power:6000**

**Shield:0**

**Race: human**

**Cont: sentinel**

**Auto: Choose a card from your hand and discard it, when this unit is placed from your hand to the gc, you can pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards being attacked for the turn, and for the rest of the battle, it cant be attacked. Then if theres a card named Witch of Flames Hanayo in your drop zone, counter-charge 1.**

**Flaming Dragon Mage**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**Auto rc: genb1: when you perform stride choose 3 cards from your drop zone, and move them back into the deck.**

**G2**

**Loyal Knight of Bluish Flames**

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**Auto: gb1: when this unit is called from the drop zone, search your deck for any and all copies of Loyal Knight of Bluish Flames and send them to the drop zone.**

**Flame of Guilt Aetios**

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: flame sylph**

**Auto rc: gb1: when this unit attacks, choose 3 cards from your deck, and send them to the drop zone. You can pay the cost, if you do, this unit gets power +3000 for each card sent to the drop zone this turn.**

**G3**

**Blaster Fire of the Inferno**

**Power:11000**

**Race:human**

**Auto vc: gb2: when this card attacks a vanguard choose up to 10 cards from your drop zone, and send them back to your deck, choose your vanguard. You can pay the cost, if you do, your vanguard gets power +5000 for each card sent back into the deck**

**Auto when your g unit stride, send two cards from the deck to the drop zone, then choose up to 2 units in the drop zone, and call them to any rearguard circle**

**G4**

**Destructive Hell Wyvern**

**Power:15000+**

**Race: Flame Dragon**

**Stride: Release it when both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard!)-Stride step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard it] Stride this face down card on your (VC).**

**Act:vc 1/turn cb2&sb2. This unit gets -1 drive check and "auto:When this unit attacks, send the top five cards of your deck to the drop zone you can pay the cost, if paid, stand this unit." If you milled through this unit's effect, choose up to five cards from the drop zone, and return them to the deck and shuffle.**


	71. Battle Royale Tournament Part 4

**Battle Royale Tournament Part 4**

* * *

><p><em>Megan, Max, and Greg have all won in their cardfights, now the leader of Team Samurai Dragon is heading towards the key area in which he'll do battle as well.<em>

"Megan.. Max.. Greg.. I won't let you down." Tom thought.

_Tom continued to run, meanwhile in the shadows._

"So.. he's the one who you fought?" A myaterious voice asked.

"Yeah.. I destroyed him." The second answered.

"Interesting, and he beat Isaac Barrett too. We'll continue to monitor him until his fight is over... our superiors were smart in registering the eight of us as two teams for this tournament." The first voice spoke.

"No kidding." The second voice agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p>"Wait... I think I should take this time to edit the deck." Tom thought.<p>

_Tom took the time to edit his deck.. making sure its as strong as possible for his upcoming fight. Once finished, Tom made it to the check point. He looked around, but saw no one was there._

"I guess I'm early." Tom thought.

_Tom then turned to hear footsteps from the three other directions, and the people who approached were none other than the leaders of Teams Napoleon, Knightly Order, and Frozen Flame.. that's right Mike Mitsusada, Alan Marcus, and Sora Kurosagi all approached Tom at the same time._

"Well.. I guess I should be honored." Tom stated earnestly.

"It's time one of us finally beats you.. the unbeatable cardfighter!" Alan exclaimed.

"I guess Billy decided not to announce he beat me to the entire country." Tom thought.

"Well.. this should be fun nonetheless.. I mean we are the strongest fighters on our respective teams." Mike joked.

"Well... this should be interesting... I fought each of them at least once. I know how strong they are.. I'll make this quick." Tom thought.

_All 4 activated their disk systems, and set their fields up accordingly, then drew 5 cards, and redrew a total of 12 cards total. Once everything was said and done, they all placed one hand on their starting vanguards._

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Tom exclaimed.

"Stand up, true vanguard!" Sora exclaimed

"Stand up, vanguard!" Alan and Mike exclaimed at the same time.

_As soon as they said that, the checkpoint itself changed into the courtyard of the castle in the United Sanctuary on the planet Cray._

"Lizard Soldier Fargo (**5000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Red light transformed Tom into an orange reptilian man wearing silver armor.. this lizard carries a bow that's armed with a flame tipped arrow._

"Sky Warrior Achilles (**5000**)!" Alan revealed

_Gold light transformed Alan into the most powerful warrior in all of Greek mythology._

"Frost Princess Shiva (**5000**)!" Sora revealed.

_Blue light overtook Sora, and transformed her into a young girl in a torn white dress. Her white hair dances in the wind, and her magenta eyes are as pretty as the purple Chaos Emerald from the Sonic video game series._

"Cosmic Hero Grandseed (**5000**)!" Mike revealed.

_Silver light overtook Mike, and transformed him into a cream colored battleroid that has a red cape on his back. It's gauntlets are blue and gold. Both it's gold hands grip the silver sword._

"Mike made a new Dimension Police deck.. the same could be said for Alan and his Sky Paladin... as for Sora.. it seems she went back to her ride chain deck." Tom thought.

"Ladies first!" Sora declared as she drew.

"At any rate.. those two made new decks.. while Sora and I just changed up some of the cards in ours." Tom thought.

"I check the top 5 cards of the deck, if there's a copy of Battle Princess Shiva, I can superior ride it." Sora informed.

"Unlike the other two first generation ride chains, the Shiva chain gives power to the next one in the series." Alan thought.

"Superior ride Battle Princess Shiva (**7000**)!" Sora declared.

_Blue light overtook Sora's vanguard, and made her slightly older. She's clad in ice blue armor, a silver helmet covers her beautiful white hair, and she's holding a pure white halberd._

"Adding 1000 power with her skill (**8000**), and that ends my turn." Sora informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 5/6**

**0/0 - damage - 0/0**

**0/0 - soul - 0/1**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Lizard Soldier Fargo - Sky Warrior Achilles, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandseed - Battle Princess Shiva, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I'll go next!" Mike exclaimed as he drew.

"Mike Mitsusada... he has a strong sense of justice.. and fights for what he believes+ in.. a fighter light that is dangerous as an opponent." Tom thought.

"Ride Cosmic Hero Granpolice (**8000**), Grandseed moves!" Mike informed.

_Mike's vanguard evolved through silver light, and became a silver robot with black over armor. Its hands are made from a black colored metal alloy, and has no weapons on its person. The mechanical king looking robot appeared behind him._

"That ends my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 5/6**

**0/0 - damage - 0/0**

**0/0 - soul - 0/1**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Lizard Soldier Fargo - Sky Warrior Achilles, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Cosmic Hero Granpolice - Battle Princess Shiva, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw!" Tom announced.

"Tom beat each of us at least once.. it'll be good to take him down." Alan thought.

"Ride Wyvern Strike Garan (**8000**), Fargo moves!" Tom announced.

_Red light overtook Tom's vanguard, and transformed it into a multi colored wyvern. Fargo appeared behind it._

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 5/6**

**0/0 - damage - 0/0**

**0/0 - soul - 0/1**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garan - Sky Warrior Achilles, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Cosmic Hero Granpolice - Battle Princess Shiva, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Skyward Messenger Iris (8000), Achilles moves!" Alan informed.

_Green/gold light overtook Alan's vanguard, and transformed him into a blue haired woman who wears a pink dress. She carries a long staff. The strongest warrior in all of Greece appeared out of the way._

"Iris attacks Garan (**8000**)!" Alan declared.

"No guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Celestial Avenger Tisiphone - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_Iris readied her staff into attack position, then she ran towards Garan, and struck the wyvern._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Burnout - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Alan informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**5/5 - hand - 6/6**

**1/0 - damage - 0/0**

**0/0 - soul - 0/0**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garan - Skyward Messenger Iris, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Cosmic Hero Gran Police - Battle Princess Shiva**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My draw!" Sora exclaimed.

"Here we go." Mike thought.

"I check the top 5 cards of the deck for a copy of Young Queen Shiva.. if she's there, I can superior ride." Sora informed as she checked the top 5 of her deck.

"This is Cold Soldiers alright... I wonder how she'll use it." Mike thought.

"Superior ride Young Queen Shiva (**9000**)!" Sora informed.

_Blue light overtook Sora's vanguard. She's now a teenager that wears ice blue and gold accent armor, and she wields a slender white-gold halberd._

"Using the ride chain skill, I bind Grandseed and add 1000 power (**10000**)!" Sora informed.

_A pillar of ice formed around Grandseed, freezing him for an unspecified amount of time._

"I call Thetis (**6000**), Dragon of Frosts (**8000**), and Snow Wielder Venus (**9000**)!" Sora announced.

_Three more blue lights appeared on the field. The first revealed a blue haired teenage girl. She wears full body armor and wields a black halberd. The second revealed a former member of the royal paladin elite troop, Jewel Knights outfitted in the armor of Cold Soldiers; however, she still carries the gem she had while part of that troop. The third revealed the black dragon with an ice blue under belly and it wears a chain around it's neck._

"Thetis' soul blast is bad for the ride chain defensive wise.. but I wonder how she'll counter it." Mike thought.

"Thetis boosts Shiva's attack on Granpolice (**16000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard." Mike informed.

"Drive check (**Steadfast Messenger - draw trigger**) power to Venus (**14000**), and I draw!" Sora revealed.

_The young queen raised her halberd, and slammed it against the unarmed robot._

"Damage check (**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

"Dragon of Frosts boosts, Venus attacks Granpolice (**22000**)!" Sora declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Dimensional Robo Daicrane - draw trigger**). I draw 1 card." Mike revealed.

"The endphase begins... Grandseed returns to the field, that ends my turn." Sora informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**5/6 - hand - 6/6**

**1/2 - damage - 0/0**

**0/0 - soul - 0/2**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garan - Skyward Messenger Iris, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Cosmic Hero Granpolice - Young Queen Shiva Elite Soldier Thetis**

**Empty, empty - Snow Wielder Venus, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Mike exclaimed.

"This is perfect... if Mike and Sora keep fighting each other, I'll be free to battle Tom on my own." Alan thought.

"No matter who wins between those 2, I'll have to finish the other off." Tom thought.

"Ride Dimensional Robo Kaizard (**9000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

_Silver light overtook Mike's vanguard, and transformed him into the unarmored version of Daikaizer. This robot holds a single blaster._

"I call Gran Grandfire (**9000**), Grandsub (**9000**), and Grandwagon (**7000**)!" Mike added.

_Three more silver lights appeared on the battlefield, the first revealed a red armored robot that carries a huge blaster. The second revealed a blue robot that looks like it can transform into a submarine, and the third light revealed a skinny purple robot that carries a huge bazooka cannon._

"Mike had some room to rush, Sora's in for it now." Tom thought.

"Grandsub attacks Venus (**9000**)!" Mike declared.

"No guard." Sora informed as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"Grandseed boosts, Kaizard attacks Shiva (**14000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Sora informed.

"Drive check (**Dimensional Robo Daiwolf - critical trigger**) power to Grandfire (**14000**), critical to Kaizard (**2 critical**)!" Mike revealed.

_Kaizard shot Shiva twice, she screamed as her body was struck by the bullets._

"Damage check (**Young Queen Shiva - no trigger**), second check (**Ice Warrior Tushar - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

"Grandwagon boosts, Grandfire attacks Shiva (**21000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Evercold Maiden Iva - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point." Sora revealed.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**5/4 - hand - 6/6**

**1/2 - damage - 0/2**

**0/1 - soul - 0/2**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garan - Skyward Messenger Iris, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandfire - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Dimensional Robo Kaizard - Young Queen Shiva, Elite Soldier Thetis**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandsub - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

"So long as Mike focuses on Sora... I can keep my thoughts straight on battling Alan with no worries." Tom thought as he drew.

"A rematch against the strongest fighter.. this is what I've wanted since my loss at regionals." Alan thought.

"I ride Prowling Dragon Striken (**10000**)!" Tom declared.

_Red light overtook Tom's vanguard, and evolved it into a big black dragon with spikes on specific parts of its body, and it's backside is red._

"Calling Burning Horn Dragon (**9000**) and Ethereal Dragon Monk (**7000**)!" Tom added.

_Two more red lights appeared on the field, the first became an orange dragon with red horns, and the second became Dragon Monk Gojo, but his body is made out of fire instead of flesh._

"Ethereal Dragon Monk? Never heard of that unit before." Alan thought.

"Dragon Monk boosts, Burning Horn attacks Iris (**16000**)!" Tom declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Shining Aureole Absolver Heliose - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**3/4 - hand - 6/6**

**1/2 - damage - 1/2**

**1/1 - soul - 0/2**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Ethereal Dragon Monk, Burning Horn Dragon - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Prowling Dragon Striken - Skyward Messenger Iris, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandfire - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Dimensional Robo Kaizard - Young Queen Shiva, Elite Soldier Thetis**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandsub - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Alan announced.

"Alan isn't using his ride chain for his Sky Paladin deck... I wonder what other changes he made to it?" Tom thought.

"I ride Celestial Avenger Tisiphone (**10000**)!" Alan declared.

_Greenish-gold light overtook Alan's vanguard, and transformed her into a long haired woman in dark armor. This woman carries a long sword._

"Call Ocean Warrior Neptune (**9000**), and Weeping Stone Serpent Medusa (**9000**)!" Alan declared.

_Two more lights materialized on the field, the first became a merman holding a huge trident, his beard is light blue, the second became a woman with stone like skin and snake like hair._

"Medusa attacks Burning Horn (**9000**)!" Alan declared.

"No guard." Tom informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Tisiphone attacks Striken (**10000**)!" Alan declared.

"Using Striken's skill, he gets 5000 power (**15000**)!" Tom informed.

"Drive check(**Sky Rider Aries - stand trigger**).. power to Tisiphone (**15000**), and Medusa stands." Alan revealed.

_Tisiphone raised her blade, and struck Striken across the chest._

"Damage check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) power to Striken (**15000**), and I draw!" Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Alan informed.

"Neptune was too weak to attack Striken.. thanks to that draw trigger." Sora thought.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**4/4 - hand - 5/6**

**2/2 - damage - 1/2**

**1/1 - soul - 1/2**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/0**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Ethereal Dragon Monk, empty - Weeping Stone Serpent Medusa, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Prowling Dragon Striken - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, empty**

**Empty, empty - Ocean Warrior Neptune, Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandfire - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Dimensional Robo Kaizard - Young Queen Shiva, Elite Soldier Thetis**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandsub - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Sora declared.

"Once she reaches grade 3.. everyone else will be able to stride." Mike thought.

"Checking the top 5 cards for a copy of Queen of Frosts Shiva.. if she's there, I can superior ride." Sora informed.

"If she's there... oh boy." Mike thought.

"Queen of the cold that governs this plain.. show these fools the true path of ice, Superior ride! Queen of Frosts Shiva (**11000**)!" Sora announced.

_Blue light covered Shiva, and transformed her. This teenage Shiva wears pure ice blue armor, and holds a slender white-gold halberd; rings of snow surround her in a graceful fashion._

"Counterblast... Grandfire and Grandsub begone from the presence of the queen... deep frost bite!" Sora announced.

_The snow that surrounds Shiva left her presence, and bound the two robotic warriors in ice._

"I call Dragon of Frosts (**8000**) and Ice Warrior Tushar (**9000**)!" Sora declared.

_Two blue lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a second version of the dragon, and the second revealed a man outfitted with a modified version of the Evercold armor, silver and ice blue in color, and wields a tri pronged halberd._

"I send a second Battle Princess from my hand to the soul, and for 1 turn, I bind one card in your hand!" Sora informed.

"I see how it is." Mike said as he sent one card from his hand to the bind zone.

"The loss of 2 intercepts and he's down to 3 cards in hand. Sora means business this time." Tom thought.

"Dragon of Frosts boosts, Tushar attacks Kaizard (**17000**)!" Sora declared.

"Daiwolf guard (**10000**)!" Mike countered.

"With support from Thetis, and her soul blast... Shiva attacks (**22000**)!" Sora declared.

"Hmmm No guard." Mike informed.

"Twin drive (**Speed Bird of Blizzards - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**27000, 2 critical**).. second check (**Knight of Crystal Ice - no trigger**)." Sora revealed

_Shiva raised her Halberd, and a force of ten thousand blizzards struck Kaizard point blank._

"Damage check (**Dimensional Robo Kaizard - no trigger**), second check (**Cosmic Hero Grandrescue - heal trigger**) I recover 1 damage." Mike revealed.

"The endphase begins.. the two units bound by Shiva return to the field, and the card bound by Tushar returns to your hand." Sora informed.

"I have 3 cards in my hand... soon I'll be in the lead." Mike thought.

"I end my turn." Sora informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**4/3 - hand - 5/6**

**2/3 - damage - 1/2**

**1/1 - soul - 1/3**

**0/0 - counterblast - 0/2**

**0/8 - 0/8 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Ethreal Dragon Monk, empty - Weeping Stone Serpent Medusa, empty**

**Lizard Solder Fargo, Prowling Dragon Striken -Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, empty**

**Empty, empty - Ocean Warrior Neptune, Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandfire - Ice Warrior Tushar, Dragon of Frosts**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Dimensional Robo Kaizard - Queen of Frosts Shiva, Elite Soldier Thetis**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandsub - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Mike exclaimed.

"Since Sora rode to grade 3, everyone of us gets to perform stride... I wonder what tricks they all have." Tom thought.

"Save the cosmos form the dark superhumans, master of the cosmic heroes, I ride Great Cosmic Hero Grandgallop (**11000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

_Silver light overtook Mike's vanguard, and transformed it into a cream armored humanoid robot. He carries his sword in a one handed grip._

"Liberating the generation zone!" Mike exclaimed.

_Mike discarded a copy of Daikaizer from his hand, and it began glowing in rainbow colors._

"Sever the forces of evil, and bring us to a future of peace, stride generation!" Mike exclaimed.

_Grandgallop's body radiated rainbow colored energy, and transformed into a robot with red colored armor, it's sword is orange, and it's wings are silver._

"Super Cosmic Hero X Rouge (**26000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"The start of Mike's comeback is coming." Tom thought.

"Grandgallop's stride skill... I add 4000 power and a skill to X-rouge (**30000**). Next, I activate Grandwagon's generation break.. counterblast.. and soul blast... I add 4000 to Grandseed (**9000**).. Grandseed's generation break... I give a skill to X-rouge!" Mike exclaimed.

"The Dimension Police passing power and skills around, it makes it hard to guard attacks when he does that." Sora thought.

"Grandwagon boosts Grandfire's attack on Shiva (**16000**)... Grandfire's generation break... I add 4000 to Grandseed (**13000**) and Grandsub (**13000**).. Grandsub's skill.. I pass a skill to X-rouge!" Mike informed.

"I guard with Speed Bird (**10000**)!" Sora informed.

"With support from Grandseed, X-rouge attacks Shiva (**43000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Sora decided.

"Triple drive (**Cosmic Hero Grandbeat - critical trigger**) power to Grandsub (**18000**), critical to X-rouge (**2 critical**), second check (**Dimensional Robo Daicrane - draw** **trigger**) power to Grandsub (**23000**), and I draw, third check (**Super Dimensional Robo Daikaiser - no trigger**)!" Mike revealed.

_X-rouge raised his sword, and made his assault. Shiva tried to block with her halberd, but it was no use, and she was struck by his sword._

"Damage check (**Duke of Ice Paladin - no trigger**) second check (**Young Queen Shiva - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

"Now I'll use all the skills I gave to X-rouge plus his skill.. counterblast, draw 3, and I retire Thetis and one Dragon of Frosts!" Mike exclaimed.

"What!" Sora exclaimed.

"Grandsub attack Tushar (**23000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"No guard." Sora informed.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**4/9 - hand - 5/5**

**2/3 - damage - 2/4**

**1/1 - soul - 1/3**

**0/3 - counterblast - 0/2**

**0/8 - 1/7 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Ethereal Dragon Monk, empty - Weeping Stone Serpent Medusa, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Prowling Dragon Striken - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, empty**

**Empty, empty - Ocean Warrior Neptune, Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandfire - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Great Cosmic Hero Grandgallop - Queen of Blizzards Shiva, empty**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandsub - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Tom declared.

"Since Striken is his vanguard, it looks like we won't get to see what his g units are capable of." Alan thought.

"Burn the fools who seek to challenge your power, I ride Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Apocalyptic fire burst from underneath Striken, and from those flames.. the crimson reaper, Dragonic Overlord stood tall. His flaming wings shine brilliantly under the harsh sunlight._

"Striken's third skill, eruption aura.. 5000 power and a bonus critical (**16000, 2 critical**). Then I call Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**) and Dragonic Burnforce (**9000**)!" Tom added.

_Two more red lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a ruby red dragon with an alligator mouth, and the second revealed Dragonic Burnout covered in flames shaped as armor._

"Burnforce get rid of Neptune (**9000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Alan informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Fargo boosts, go Dragonic Overlord.. Eternal Flame (**23000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"No guard." Alan informed.

"Twin drive (**Eternal Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**), second check (**Magnum Shot Dracokid - critical trigger**) power to Bellicosity (**14000**) and critical to Overlord (**3** **critical**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Overlord opened his mouth, and shot flames at Tisiphone. She screamed as he flames bathed her._

"Damage check (**Legendary Hero Hercules - no trigger**), second check (**Skyward Messenger Iris - no trigger**), third check (**Skyward Healer Sona - heal trigger**) power to Tisiphone (**15000**), and I recover 1." Alan revealed.

"Bellicosity Dragon attack Tisiphone (**21000**)!" Tom declared.

"Medusa will intercept (**5000**), and I guard with Tisiphone (**5000**)!" Alan countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**4/9 - hand - 4/5**

**2/3 - damage - 4/4**

**0/3 - counterblast - 0/2**

**2/1 - soul - 1/3**

**0/8 - 1/7 - g zone - 0/8 - 0/8**

**Ethreal Dragon Monk, Bellicosity Dragon - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Overlord - Celestial Avenger Tisiphone, empty**

**Empty, Dragonic Burnforce - empty, Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandfire - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Great Cosmic Hero Grandgallop - Young Queen Shiva, empty**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandsub - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Alan declared.

"It doesn't matter what he tries.. I'll win this fight." Tom thought.

"Show us the freedom of the skies, I ride Knight of Free Air Perseus (**11000**)!" Alan exclaimed.

_Greenish gold light overtook Alan's vanguard, and transformed her. This version of Perseus is wearing his armor when he was part of the Absolvers, but he carries his lances when he was known as the 'Hero of the Skies'_

"Liberating the generation zone!" Alan exclaimed as he discarded 'Legendary Hero Hercules' from his hand.

_The card radiated rainbow colors, and Perseus began glowing as well._

"Now, take us to the future heavens, proud noble knight... stride generation!" Alan exclaimed.

_Perseus was bathed in rainbow energy, his body transforming.. his lances glew longer, his armor became sturdier, and he's a bit buffer than before._

"Great Defender King of the Air Perseus (**26000**)!" Alan exclaimed.

"Oh here we go." Tom thought.

"Perseus ' stride skill.. I give my g unit a skill, than Perseus' skill... counterblast, g persona blast, I bind 2 cards from my hand, and I bind Achilles... I search my deck for 3 grade 2 or lower units, and call them to rearguard!" Alan informed.

"So that's what he's after." Tom thought.

"Superior call Medusa (**9000**), Iris (**8000**), and Neptune (**9000**)! Aries skill, I search my deck for Astraeus (**7000**).. Astraeus' skill, I bind 3 cards from my hand, then Neptune's skill.. superior call my last Iris (**8000**).. then Medusa's skill.. I send 1 card from the bind zone to the deck!" Alan exclaimed.

"Just by using a skill, he was able to fill up the reaguard.. impressive." Tom thought.

"With support from Astraeus, Neptune attacks Bellicosity Dragon (**16000**)!" Alan declared.

"I don't guard." Tom informed.

"With support from Iris, Perseus attacks Overlord (**34000**). my Perseus' skill; I have more than 3 cards in the bind zone, so this attack can't be guarded!" Alan informed.

"Go ahead." Tom stated.

"Triple drive (**Golden Flash Athena - critical trigger**) power to Medusa (**14000**), critical to Perseus (**2 critical**) second check (**Sky Rider Astraeus - no trigger**) third check (**Underworld Guardian Cerberus - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_Perseus launched forward at Overlord, and stabbed him in the chest._

"Damage check (**Prowling Dragon Striken - no trigger**) second check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) power to Burnforce (**14000**), and I draw." Tom revealed.

"Medusa attack Overlord (**22000**)!" Alan declared.

"Go ahead.. damage check (**Wyvern Strike Garan - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"At the endphase.. the three cards I bound with Astraeus return to my hand, and everything else goes back to the deck. That ends my turn" Alan informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan/Sora**

**5/9 - hand - 6/5**

**5/3 - damage - 4/4**

**0/3 - counterblast - 1/2**

**2/1 - soul - 0/3**

**0/8 -1/7 - g zone - 2/6 - 0/8**

**Ethreal Dragon Monk, empty - Ocean Warrior Neptune, Sky Rider Astraeus**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Overlord - Knight of Free Air Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Empty, Dragonic Burnforce - Weeping Stone Serpent Medusa, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandfire - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Great Cosmic Hero Grandgallop - Young Queen Shiva, empty**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandsub - empty, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Sora informed.

"This is her last chance to beat me here.. I won't lose to her." Mike thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Sora exclaimed as she discarded Knight of Crystal Ice from her hand.

_Knight of Crystal Ice radiated rainbow colors, and this same energy affect Shiva did as well._

"Bring on the cold of the northern tribe, god of snow and ice, stride generation!" Sora exclaimed.

_Shiva's body began to morph through rainbow energy. Shiva changed into a large entity made of deep blue energy and wears bits of armor over it's arms, legs, and hands._

Snow God Blizgulis (**26000**)!" Sora exclaimed

"The true power of the Cold Soldiers alright." Tom thought.

"Blizgulis' skill... g persona blast, and soul blast.. all your rearguards are sent to the bind zone!" Sora informed.

_This energy being raised one hand, and a huge blizzard froze all of Mike's rearguards in ice._

"Oh boy.. this is going to be good." Mike thought.

"Call Young Queen Shiva (**9000**)!" Sora exclaimed.

"She's not calling anything else?" Mike thought.

"Blizgulis attacks Grandgallop (**26000**)!" Sora exclaimed.

"I have 3 damage.. no guard." Mike informed.

"Triple drive (**Evercold Soldier Midnight - critical trigger**) power to Shiva (**14000**), critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Battle Princess Shiva - no trigger**), third check (**Battle Princess Shiva - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

_This energy being raised his hand, and a huge blizzard trapped and injured Grandgallop, the battleroid is now unable to move._

"Damage check (**Great Cosmic Hero Grandbazooka - no trigger**) second check (**Cosmic Hero Grandrescue - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**16000**), and I recover 1." Mike informed.

"Shiva attacks with Frosts support (**22000**)!" Sora declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Cosmic Hero Granpolice - no trigger**)!" Mike revealed.

"At the endphase, all your reaguards return to you." Sora informed as she signaled the end of her turn.

**Tom/Mike -Alan/Sora**

**5/7 - hand - 6/6**

**5/5 - damage - 4/4**

**0/2 - counterblast - 1/2**

**2/1 - soul - 0/1**

**0/8 - 1/7 - g zone - 2/6 - 2/6**

**Ethreal Dragon Monk, empty - Ocean Warrior Neptune, Sky Warrior Astraeus**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Overlord - Knight of Free Air Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Empty, Dragonic Burnforce - Weeping Stone Serpent Medusa, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandfire - empty, empty**

**Cosmic Hero Grandseed, Great Cosmic Hero Grandgallop - Queen of Frosts Shiva, empty**

**Empty, Cosmic Hero Grandsub - Young Queen Shiva, Dragon of Frosts**

"I stand and draw!" Mike exclaimed.

"Okay.. I can defend his attacks.. no big deal." Sora thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Mike exclaimed.

_Mike discarded Daikaiser from his hand, and it began radiating rainbow energy._

"Become one with the future of peace once more, stride generation!" Mike exclaimed.

"Here we go." Sora thought.

_Grandgallop transformed through rainbow light, and became a huge blue armored robot._

"Super Cosmic Hero X-falcon (**30000**)!" Mike exclaimed.

"He has 3 counterblasts available... I wonder how he'll use them." Alan thought.

"I call Grandbeat (**4000**).. I send him to the soul, and give X-falcon 5000 power (**35000**), and I draw 1 card." Mike informed.

"Seems that he figured out which unit will give him the best posiible chance for victory." Tom thought.

"Grandwagon boosts, Grandfire attacks Shiva (**17000**).. his skill gives 4000 to Grandseed (**9000**), and X-falcon (**39000**)... Grandseed passes a skill to X-falcon!" Mike informed.

"Midnight will guard (**10000**)!" Sora countered.

"With support from Grandseed, X-falcon attacks (**48000**)!" Mike declared.

"If she has the power to block, nows the time." Tom thought.

"No guard." Sora informed.

"Triple drive (**Cosmic Hero Grandguard - no trigger**), second check (**Cosmic Hero Grandchopper - no trigger**), third check (**Cosmic Hero Grandfire - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_X-falcon readied his attack on Shiva. He threw his punch, his fist is bigger than her entire body, as she took the punch, she was slammed into the ground._

"Damage check (**Queen of Frosts Shiva - no trigger**)." Sora revealed.

"I draw 2 cards, and then counterblast and discard 2... Dragon of Frosts moves to your damage zone!" Mike exclaimed.

"What!" Sora exclaimed.

_Shiva turned to Dragon of Frosts... this black dragon seems to be glowing rainbow energy.. it rammed itself into Shiva, and fused it's being with her. This fusion seems to hurt her body, and she faded into nothing._

_*team frozen flame: 18 damage... eliminated!* the computer voice screamed._

"He was able to use my own unit against me.. impressive." Sora thought.

_Sora cleaned up her cards, then left the guys to finish their contest._

"I underestimated Mike Mitsusada.. to think he'd actually force himself to 5 damage just so he coukd set up a powerful combo on his turn. He's Tom's rival alright." Sora thought as she walked off.

"I'll attack Neptune with Grandsub (**9000**)!" Mike declared.

"I don't guard." Alan informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom/Mike - Alan**

**5/11 - hand - 6**

**5/5 - damage - 4**

**0/5 - counterblast - 1**

**2/2 - soul - 1**

**0/8 - 2/6- g zone - 2/6**

**Ethreal Dragon Monk, empty - Weeping Stone Serpent Medusa, Sky Rider Astraeus**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Overlord - Knight of Free Air Perseus, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Empty, Dragonic Burnforce - empty, Skyward Messenger Iris**

**Cosmic Hero Grandfire, Great Cosmic Hero Grandgallop, Cosmic Hero Grandsub**

**Cosmic Hero Grandwagon, Cosmic Hero Grandseed, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed

"I'm fine... I got this, Tom isn't how he used to be.. I can feel it.. I'll beat him." Alan thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Tom exclaimed as he discarded a copy of 'Ethreal Violence Dragon from his hand.

"Burn through the heavens, dragon knight othat defies destiny.. stride generation!" Tom exclaimed.

_Overlord yelled as his body began glowing in rainbow energy. He turned serpent like, big and reddish orange, and on this serpent dragon's neck appeared a white haired man with an open vest, and carries a long staff._

"Divine Dragon Knight Mustafa (**26000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"Mustafa... that unit gives him instant gen break 2." Mike thought.

"I call Garan (**8000**) and Bellicosity Dragon (**9000**)!" Tom added.

"Full formation.. he really thinks he can beat me here, nonesense... I'll win." Alan thought

"Mustafa's skill... I flip a facedown Mustafa face up, and retire Medusa... then I give Mustafa the countercharge ability!" Tom exclaimed.

"Alan has 6 cards in hand, can he protect himself?" Mike thought.

"Fargo boosts, Mustafa attacks Perseus (**31000**)!" Tom declared.

"I nullify it with Cerberus (**perfect guard**)!" Alan countered.

"Triple drive (**Mother Orb Dragon - heal trigger**) power to Burnforce (**14000**), and I recover 1, second check (**Mother Orb Dragon - heal trigger**) Bellicosity takes the power (**14000**), and I recover 1, third check (**Magnum Shot Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to Burnforce (**19000, 2 critical**)!" Tom revealed.

_Mustafa's dragon swam through the air, and attacked Perseus, but a black furred three headed dog blocked the attack._

"Burnforce (**27000**)!" Tom declared.

"If I were to guard this... I might not be able to defend myself or use stride..." Alan thought.

"Will you guard?" Tom asked.

"No... damage check (**Sky Rider Astraeus - no trigger**), second check (**Knight of Free Air Perseus - no trigger**)." Alan revealed.

_Perseus and his forces faded from the battlefield._

_*Team Knightly Order: 18 damage... eliminated!* the computer screamed._

_Alan cleaned up his cards as well, then looked over to see Mike and Tom turn to each other.. he left without saying anything._

"Bellicosity attacks Grandgallop (**21000**)!" Tom declared.

"Granpolice and Grandrescue will guard (**15000**)!" Mike countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**6 - hand - 9**

**3 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 5**

**2/6 - g zone - 2/6**

**Ethreal Dragon Monk, Bellicosity Dragon - Cosmic Hero Grandfire, Cosmic Hero Grandwagon**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Overlord - Great Cosmic Hero Grandgallop, Cosmic Hero Grandseed**

**Wyvern Strike Garan, Dragonic Burnforce - Cosmic Hero Grandsub, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Mike exclaimed.

"You can't give your vanguard power, so he can't use his ability to get triple drive.. so if we were to continue throughout the battle, your hand will keep getting smaller." Tom pointed out.

"That maybe true... but his hand has only 5 defensive units... I'll win this!" Mike thought.

"Grandfire attack Overlord (**16000**)!" Mike declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Ethereal Dragon Monk - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Grandgallop (**16000**)!" Mike declared.

"Two Mother Orb Dragons will guard (**20000**)!" Tom countered.

"Twin drive (**Cosmic Hero Grandchopper - no trigger**), second check (**Cosmic Hero Grandsub - no trigger**)." Mike revealed.

_Grandgallop raised his blade, but two dragons, each with an orb in their hands blocked the attempt._

"I end my turn." Mike informed.

**Tom - Mike**

**4 - hand - 12**

**4 - damage - 5**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 5**

**2/6 - g zone - 2/6**

**Ethreal Dragon Monk, Bellicosity Dragon - Cosmic Hero Grandfire, Cosmic Hero Grandwagon**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Overlord - Great Cosmic Hero Grandgallop, Cosmic Hero Grandseed**

**Wyvern Strike Garan, Dragonic Burnforce - Cosmic Hero Grandsub, empty**

"Final turn!" Tom exclaimed as he drew

"What!?" Mike asked.

"Enter the stage when you harness your true power, break ride! Eternal Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Dragonic Overlord's body began to glow, and red colored energy now covers it's entire body, his sword grew to twice it's normal length._

"Adding 10000 power (**21000**) Generation break... I sacrifice Garan, and give my vanguard 5000 power (**26000**) as well as a skill!" Tom exclaimed.

"Here it comes." Mike thought.

"Eternal Dragonic Overlord attacks Grandfire (**26000**)!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Mike decided.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**), second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) power to Burnforce (**14000**), and the critical to Overlord (**2 critical**)!" Tom revealed.

_Overlord struck down the red armored robot in cold blood. It roared as it knew victory is close at hand._

"Counterblast, and I discard 1 card.. stand my Overlord!" Tom exclaimed.

"This is only the beginning." Mike thought.

"Fargo's skill.. I retire Grandseed, then the skills of Dragon Monk and Burnforce; I counterblast and soul blast... Grandwagon and Grandsub are also retired!" Tom exclaimed.

_The three remaining robots looked down, and fire spewed up from the ground, destroying all three of them._

"Overlord attacks Gallop (**26000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"Grandguard will stop that (**perfect guard**)!" Mike countered.

"Twin drive (**Magnum Shot Dracokid - critical trigger**) power to Bellicosity (**14000**), and critical to Overlord (**3 critical**), second check (**Ethereal Dragon Monk - no** **trigger**)!" Tom revealed.

_Overlord attacked Gallop, but it was blocked by a blue robot that generated a green shield._

"I discard 1 card, stand once more Overlord, and attack again (**26000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I can't guard this... well I can, but if he gets anymore triggers, I won't be able to defend the rearguard safely." Mike thought before allowing himself to take the attack.

_Overlord roared as it slashed Gallop with his blade. Gallop tried to fight back, but it was too late, the sixth damage was revealed, and Gallop faded. Overlord and his army faded from existence as well, then Tom and Mike cleaned up their cards, and shook the other's hand._

_*Team Napoleon: 18 damage.. eliminated!* the computer voice exclaimed._

"I'll see you, take care of yourself." Mike said to Tom.

_Mike left Tom to himself, then Tom turned his attention to one of the darkened areas of the battlefield._

"You can come out of the shadows, I know you're there!" Tom yelled.

"Very perceptive." A mysterious voice stated.

_Two cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows... but before they activate their disks, another person stepped out form the darkness, and shocked the Tom and the two people facing him._

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: why are you here!?<strong>

**Isaac: is that how you greet a rival?**

**Megan: who would've thought team Strike Shadow would involve themselves in this tournament.**

**Teresa: well, worry about that later, we have to focus!**

**Greg: next time: Help From An Angel!**

**Max: this is going to be good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky Paladin<strong>

**G0**

**Sky Warrior Achilles**

**Power:5000**

**Shield:10000**

**Race: human**

**Auto: forerunner**

**Auto: generation break 1: when an attack that this unit boosted hits, send this unit to the soul, you can pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for a g1 or lower Sky Paladin unit, and bind it facedown**

**Sky Rider Aries(Stand)**

**Power:4000**

**Shield:10000**

**Race:human**

**Auto: hand: gen break 1: soul blast 1. When this card is sent to the bind zone, check the top 3 cards of your deck for a grade 1 Sky Paladin, and call it to rearguard.**

**G1**

**Sky Rider, Astraeus**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**[AUTO](RC):When this unit is called to a (RC), you may choose up to 3 «Sky Paladin» from your hand and bind it face down, and at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, put the card/s into your hand.**

**Underworld Guardian Cerberus**

**Power:6000**

**Shield:0**

**Race: demon**

**Cont: Sentinel**

**Auto: choose 1 card from your hand and discard it, when this card appears on the guardian circle from your hand you can pay the cost. If you do select your vanguard being attacked, and it can't be attacked for the rest of that battle, then if you have a card in your drop zone named Underworld Guardian Cerberus, choose 1 card in your bind zone, and add it to your hand**

**Legendary Hero Hercules**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**Auto: reveal a grade 3 card from your hand. When this unit is placed on rc, you can pay the cost. If paid, search your deck for a g3 unit with Perseus in its name, and add it to your hand. Choose 1 card from your hand and discard it**

**Cont:hand if this card is used to pay for stride, this unit gets grade+2**

**G2**

**Weeping Stone Serpent Medusa**

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:golem**

**Act rc:1/turn generation break 1: sb1, send 1 card in your bind zone back into you deck and shuffle**

**Ocean Warrior Neptune**

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:aquaroid**

**Auto rc: 1/turn: genbreak 1: when a card is sent to the bind zone due to one of your effects, search your deck for a grade 1 or lower Sky Paladin, and call it to rearguard**

**G3**

**Knight of the Free Air Perseus**

**Power:11000**

**Race:human**

**Act vc: 1/turn Generation Break 2: cb1, and choose 3 cards from your hand and bind them select 2 cards in your bind zone,search your deck for 2 Sky Paladin units with the same name, and call them to any open rg circle, shuffle your deck afterwards.**

**Auto: at the end of the turn, return any and all cards from the bind zone to your deck.**

**Auto: when your g unit stride, choose your vanguard, and it gets auto: when this unit attacks, if you have 3 or more cards in your bind zone, your opponent cannot guard with any unit grade 1 or higher from their hand.**

**G4**

**Great Defender King of the Air Perseus**

**Power:15000+**

**Race:human**

**Stride: Release it when both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater vanguard!)-Stride step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard it] Stride this face down card on your (VC).**

**Act vc: 1/turn cb1 and choose 1 card in your g zone and turn it faceup. Bind 2 cards in your hand, and choose 1 of your rearguards and bind it. If you have a heart with Perseus in it's name Search your deck for up to 3 g2 or lower Sky Paladin units, and call them to rearguard. This unit gets 10000 power. At the end of the turn, return any and all cards in the bind zone back to the deck and shuffle**

**Cold Soldiers**

**G1**

**Duke of Ice Paladin**

**Power: 6000**

**Shield: 0**

**Race: human**

**Cont:Sentinel (You may have up to 4 cards in your deck with cont Sentinel) [Choose a card from your hand and discard it] When this unit appears on GC you may pay the cost. If you do select one of your VG that is being attacked, and it cannot be attacked for the rest of that battle. If there is a unit named 'Duke of Ice Paladin' in the drop zone select one card from your damage zone and turn it face up.**

**Flavor Text: Any enemy attack? Oh please!**

**Des: A man resembling Dragon Knight, Gimiel outfitted in icy blue armor.**

**G2**

**Snow Wielder, Venus**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Race:Elf**

**Act [vc/rc] [1/turn] [gb1] (This skill is active while you have 1 or more face up units in the g zone or vc) [sc2 & cb2] Return up to 3 cards from your bind zone to the bottom of your deck.**

**Flavor Text: My knighthood training should be of use to these ladies.**

**Des: A former jewel knight outfitted in cold soldier's armor.**

**Ice Warrior, Tushar**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Race: human**

**Act [rc] [1/turn] [Put a unit with 'Shiva' in its name from your hand into the soul] Bind a card in your opponent(s) hand. Units bind by this skill are returned to the hand at the start of the end step. This skill cannot be used for the rest of the turn.**

**Flavor Text: Trusted with the young queen's safety this knight is dedicated to protecting the future of his clan.**

**Des: Outfitted with a modified version of the evercold armor that is colored silver and ice blue wielding a tri pronged halberd.**

**G3**

**Knight of Crystal Ice**

**Human**

**Power: 11000**

**AUTO [VG] lb4 [cb3] (This skill is active when you have 4 or more damage.) When a 'Cold Soldiers' unit rides this unit you may pay the cost and select up to 3 of your opponents RG and they are put into the Bind Zone (Units put in the Bind Zone this way are sent to the Drop Zone at the end of the turn.) Select your VG and it gains 10000 power until the end of the turn.**

**Auto [vc] This unit gains 2000 power when it attacks an opponent's VG.**

**Cont[vc] Lord.**

**Flavor Text: The title of Crystal Ice is only bestowed upon the knights who show the greatest prestige in battle. Only one has ever been known to exist.**

**Des: A fully armored man in crystal like blue armor that almost looks to be made of ice wielding a halberd that is made of wood with a crystal blade topping it. Symbols are engraved along the wood.**

**G4**

**Snow God, Blizgulis**

**Power: 15000+**

**Race: noble**

**Stride (Release it when both you and your opponent have a grade 3 or greater VG)-Stride Step-(Choose 1 or more cards with the sum of their grade being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard it) Stride this face down unit on your VG.**

**Act vg [sb2 & Choose a face down card named 'Snow God, Blizgulis' in your G Zone and turn it face up] All units on your opponent(s) RG are sent to the bind zone. Unit bind by this skill are called back to the rc at the start of the end step.**

**Flavor Text: It is said that the Cold Soldiers power to manipulate snow and ice come from the ancient god of snow.**

**Des: A large entity made of deep blue energy and wearing bits of armor over arms, legs, and hands.**

**Kagero**

**G1**

**Ethreal Violence Dragon**

**Power:7000**

**Shield: 5000**

**Race:flame dragon**

**[Auto]:[Choose a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it] When this unit is placed on the (RC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one Grade 3 card with *Overlord* in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it.**

**[Cont](Hand) When you would pay the cost of stride, this card gets grade+2.**

**Ethreal Dragon Monk**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: noble**

**Auto: genbreak 1: counterblast 1 when your vanguard with *Overlord* in it's card name returns to stand, choose 1 of your opponent's grade 1 or lower rearguards, and retire it.**

**G2**

**Dragonic Burnforce**

**Power:9000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race: flame dragon**

**Auto: genbreak 1: soulblast 1: when your vanguard with Overlord in it's name returns to the stand position, choose 1 of your opponent's grade 2 or lower rearguards, and retire it**

**G3**

**Eternal Dragonic Overlord**

**Power:11000**

**Race: flame dragon**

**Act vc 1/turn: genbreak 2: cb2, and choose a grade 2 or lower rearguard on your side and retire it, this unit gets power+5000, and gets 'auto: choose a card from your hand and discard it, when unit attacks an opponents vanguard, you can pay the cost, if paid, stand this unit' (This ability cannot be used if the cost is not paid).**

**Auto: when your g unit stride, choose 1 grade 1 or lower unit on your opponent's field, and retire it**


	72. Help From an Angel

**Help from an Angel**

* * *

><p><em>Through the power of determination, friendship, and an unwavering will the members of Team Samurai Dragon have all defeated their rival teams, Knightly Order, Napoleon, and Frozen Flame. Shortly after Megan's own hard won victory she was confronted by two figures cloaked in black, of whom both oozed out malicious intent.<em>

"Who are you creeps!" Megan yelled as she could sense this aforementioned intent without even relying on the power of her eyes.

"What do you think? Should we be a bit dramatic or should we be straight to the point?" the cloaked figure on Megan's right said turning towards the figure on Megan's left.

"Dramatic of course... I mean it's only appropriate given the kind of entrance we made." the figure on Megan's left retorts.

_It took Megan only seconds to realize that from the exchange of these two sentences that these less than reputable figures consider herself no more than an insect that must be dealt with. If that's the case than one must wonder what kind of people that these two are._

"Ahem... We are two shadows among the many that seek the power to make anything we want come to pass." The left one answered.

"In order to make that happen, we want the shard of nothingness that sleeps within you." The right one added.

_Megan took a step back, sweat on her forehead.. her throat felt dry, and her skin felt itchy. Has fear actually taken it's hold on her especially since she instantly realized that they were talking about the seed of Link Joker._

"How do these two know about what happened to my dad?" Megan thought as she tries to look for a way out of this situation.

"I thought you all seemed a little suspicious... looks like it was a good thing that I pointed you out to Isaac after all." a fourth voice both familiar and mothering said as it filled the room.

_The three of them turned to see Teresa Weaver wearing what appeared to be a red colored hybrid between a Japanese school uniform and a maid's dress and a pink vanguard disk attached to her right arm. The lady herself was casually leaning against a wall directly behind these two interlopers._

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy****naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy****naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy****naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy****naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt dee****n I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa****erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt****deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht****niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p>"Teresa Weaver? Impossible... you're supposed to be at the concert you were putting on!" The figure on Megan's right exclaimed as they clearly weren't expecting her to be here.<p>

"Tsk tsk... I'm a famous idol... it's a simple matter giving one of the tech guys an autograph in exchange for causing some technical difficulties." Teresa retorts as she continues to smile at these two figures.

_Teresa's smile unsettles even this mysterious pair for depending on her mood it can either warm one's heart or fill it with a sense of dread, of which is the latter in this case._

"Your team never enters this tournament, so why now?" The left one asked.

"Since this is obviously not going to be heard by the press I'll tell you." Teresa said as she pushes off from the wall and starts to stand upright, "Our sponsors ordered us to enter this year."

_Teresa than moves from standing near the wall, and starts to walk around these two with the intention of walking towards where Megan was standing. In the mean time of these mysterious figures contemplates Teresa's words and quickly comes to a potentially shocking realization._

"So wait... has it been your sponsors preventing you from entering in previous years?" the cloaked figure on Megan's right asks as Teresa is about to pass these figures.

"Yes it has been. My precious Isaac might calmly say that it doesn't suit Team Strike Shadow's goals, but believe me he gets rather furious when they say no to us entering the world tournament these past years. He like so many others wants to fight the current world champs Team Red Star." Teresa said as she for no particular reason casually holds her hand behind her back.

"Just what kind of people are Team Strike Shadow's sponsors to have this much influence over them?" Megan thought.

_And as Megan pondered the many potential implications that come from Teresa's statement... time just flew by not even realizing that the idol herself was standing only a few inches away from her._

"Are you alright? I hope these bad people didn't scare you." Teresa said to Megan like how a mother would to a child that just had a nightmare.

"Teresa... helping me.. omg she's so cute.. umm don't think about that right now you idiot. You can tell her yourself how cute she is alter." Megan thought.

"Oh dear... you seem to have gotten a little dust on your cheek... probably from the fight you just had." Teresa said as she pulls out a small napkin from a hidden pocket on her costume.

Teresa gently wipes the afflicted area practically as if these two mysterious people weren't even here.

Oh... my... god... I'm never washing this che... soooo not the time to go full on fan girl mode." Megan thought as she shakes her head to keep herself from going off the rails.

"Have you forgotten about us?" said the cloaked figure on Megan's left as they were both clearly annoyed.

"Oh I haven't forgotten, but since two on one is a bit unfair and you both seem to think you'll be able to beat us both... why not make it a tag-fight?" Teresa suggests.

"I know I speak for the both of us when I say it won't be a problem in the least." said the cloaked figure on Megan's right side.

"Now then... it won't be long until people realize what I did. I trust there are no objections to getting things underway?" Teresa said as she took out her deck and placed it in her vanguard disk.

_One by one the four fighters standing her activated their vanguard disk systems did so, and set up their fields accordingly. This is to be expected of anyone preparing for a fight, but then both members of this mysterious pair. took out two different colored orbs. One held a pink orb with the Angel Feather's seal inside it, and the other held a blue orb with the Royal Paladin's seal inside._

"Coat of arms, call upon your allies to give you strength! Royal Knight Barrier!" The right one exclaimed.

"Angels that serve to cure all wounds, grace us with your medical expertise! Angel cure barrier!" The left one exclaimed.

All of a sudden two circles corresponding to the two different colored orbs appeared on the ground came together and formed a large dome that covered Megan, Teresa, and these two mysterious individuals

"Interlock!" The two figures exclaimed.

"Initiating Tag battle royale Format!" a computerized voice said coming out of built-in speakers of these 4 fighters vanguard disks.

"What?" Megan asked.

"All the normal rules of the battle royale considering damage and hands are the same, however... there are of course a few differences tossed in to make a few things more interesting" the figure on Megan's right explained.

"The game won't end until one side reaches 12 damage, when a player reaches 6 damage they're out of the battle, and if that happens then both players are allowed to attack whoever is left. As for matters of defense... guarding, intercepting and nullification of attacks can performed on your partner regardless of clan." The left one answered.

"So.. we get 12 damage cap, and 6 damage will eliminate us." Megan started.

"We can use intercept and perfect guards for our partners, and if one of them is eliminated, we'll have the advantage." Teresa as she repeats the information in order to make sure she's understood everything correctly.

"Precisely, now in regards to our battlefield... they have the power to extract the power of nothingness from you, and with two of you being here... then the pain will be much more excruciating." The left one informed.

"Extraction?" Teresa asked as she had no idea what these two were referring too.

"Wait.. your associate.. Noel Clark.. what did he do to Zack!?" Megan asked.

_The two cloaked figures rose their heads to make eye contact with Megan._

"The British National Champion is the strongest of our third tier. He simply took the force of nothingness from Tom Toshiki's younger brother." The left one answered.

"He's his own person!" Megan snapped.

"Perhaps he was his own man, but a man who is weak is still weak." said the figure standing on Megan's left.

_Adrenaline rushed through Megan's body.. why did she snap like that? At any rate she glanced at Teresa who already did her redraw. Megan did hers as well._

"So.. why are you so interested in Team Strike Shadow?" Teresa asked.

"During your exhibition matches against various foreign teams as well as during various US Nationals, you battled people who held great power within them... a few of which were aware of that power to some degree. Years ago a wielder of a sword of light split that power into hundreds of fragments incapable of influencing their hosts. When two people who possess a fragment fight a portion is transferred to the winner. While if someone who doesn't posses a fragment defeats someone who does they also take part of the entire thing." The right one started

"I'm sensing a 'but' about to make an appearance in here somewhere." Teresa responded.

"Yes there is a 'but' involved; in our research, we have discovered that those with the power of nothingness in them, should they produce offspring, the offspring will have the power of nothingness in them, and the sword of light's curse will effect the nothingness that passed to the child at the moment of conception. How it effects them varies from case to case" The left one informed.

_Megan and Teresa both had a mix of horror, shock and disgust on their faces. I mean who could blame them; discovering that children have a 100% chance being born with whatever this "power of nothingness" is. Megan knew they were referring to the power of the Void and Link Joker, but Teresa was as expected confused by some of what she just heard._

"To find out those who inherited the power of nothingness, our research had to go back 30 years at the most." The left one explained.

"Then we tracked the death and reproduction of those who held that power." The right one added.

"We took great pains to hide in the shadows and observe even the most casual of fights... and now we know the identities of every person who has a piece and how much." The left one finished

"That means.." Megan trailed off.

"Now it's just a matter of harvesting them I take it?" Teresa asked.

"Yes." both cloaked figures answer.

"Tom said that he started using g units because his mom beat him.. and I also lost to Kyle in an unrecorded battle.. to think whoever these guys work for may have been watching." Megan thought.

_Teresa looked at Megan, confusion and concern were clear on her face._

"Teresa.. we have to beat these two no matter what!" Megan exclaimed.

"That's what I like to hear." Teresa smiled.

"We've only told you this because you won't remember when we win." said the cloaked figure facing Megan.

"Or if you ever do remember it'll be too late to stop us, so we'll throw you one more bone." said the figure facing Teresa.

"Oh do tell will you?" Teresa said as she still appears unaffected by what's been revealed thus far.

"One member of your team has the second largest collection of nothingness outside our possession we've ever seen. It's to the point where we're honestly surprised that this person hasn't realized it themselves, but we know you've suspected this person even if you haven't realized why up until now." said the figure facing Teresa.

"We of course all know save for your misguided partner that it's not Isaac." said the figure facing Megan.

"Oh... what makes you think I suspect anything less then the best of my teammates?" as she hides her surprise at this person's words so well that even Megan doesn't suspect a thing.

_Though it is possible Megan doesn't expect anything due to her inner fan girl wanting to scream out right now, but that's not something we should discuss in this situation._

"You could call it an 'intuition' born from the procedure that cost you the ability see out of your right eye and your ability to use Psyqualia." the figure across from Megan said as if it was no big deal.

"Teresa is blind in one eye? And... she used to be able to use that power too?" Megan thought as she was both completely and utterly shocked by what she just heard, and unsure what she should be shocked by more.

"My... for you to know that about me... your compatriots must be well connected." Teresa said as she maintained the appearance of a kind smile.

"Empires don't stand for hundreds of years because of one power, but how they use the many in unison. No one can deny that the same holds true in Vanguard." said the cloaked fighter across from Teresa.

"Even I can tell... these two said something seriously taboo. Teresa is pissed, and not the kind of pissed when someone insults Isaac in front of her. No... this is something far worse... I'm kind of glad she's on my side right now." Megan thought as she could sense the oceans of tranquil fury Teresa was giving off.

_Right now Teresa was giving these two mysterious individuals the kind of "Kind Smile" that fills someone's heart with the fear of death, but either due to being stupidly brave or arrogant they don't feel a thing._

"Tsk tsk tsk... now I'll have to punish you for talking about a lady's secrets without her permission." Teresa said as she wags her finger like a mother who just caught her child's hand in the cookie jar whilst maintaining that scarily kind smile of hers.

_The remaining 3 activated their disks, then set their fields up, and did their respective redraws._

"Stand up, vanguard!" All 4 fighters exclaimed

_As soon as they said that, the battlefield formed, and took them to a large open inner sanctum within one of the Angel Feather clan's major hospitals. The open space is nearly empty save for patients in hospital beds safely behind a protective barrier, staff observing from windows, and the occasional IV drip or healing gun sitting about the place._

"Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany (**5000**)!" The left one revealed.

_The cloaked fighter standing across from Megan transformed into a silver haired girl in silver armor, carrying a sickle sword in a two handed grip._

"Wingal Brave (**5000**)!" Megan revealed.

_Megan transformed into the blue dog wearing silver armor. This dog has brown hair turned azure blue, and carries a dagger in his mouth._

"First Aid Celestial Peniel (**5000**)!" The right one revealed.

_The cloaked figure on the right transformed into a green haired angel with blue wings. She wears a white dress, and carries a box of medical tools._

"Grigori Keeper (**5000**)!" Teresa revealed.

_Teresa transformed into a young boy with short red hair. His wings are a mix of red and pink, and his uniform is light blue._

"The Royal Paladin's Jewel Knights-" Megan started.

"And Angel Feather's Celestials..." Teresa finished.

"Before I draw, you should know that the turn order is the same as a regular battle royale. In addition, my title and rank is Jester 3 " The left one informed as they drew.

"My title and rank is Cardinal 2, and don't read too much into our choice of clans. The fact it is a mirror match is coincidence." The right one informed.

"The turn order's good to know, and I guess the thing about the clans are as well." Megan thought.

"Jester and Cardinal... what are they part of, a royal court?" Teresa thought

"I ride Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie (**7000**), Tiffany moves!" Jester 3 informed.

_Silver light transformed Tiffany, and she became a lot taller. Her armor has ruby red enhancements, and carries a spear tipped with ruby. Tiffany appeared out of the way._

"That ends my turn." Jester 3 informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Wingal Brave - Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Grigori Keeper - First Aid Celestial Penile, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn draw!" Megan exclaimed.

"Confirmed Wingal Brave is the starting vanguard.. the odds of Majesty Lord Blaster in her deck is 57%.. no problem." Jester 3 thought.

"I ride Little Sage Marron (8000), Wingal moves!" Megan informed.

_Blue light changed the armored dog into a sage in a librarian's uniform. He wears red glasses, and caries a red covered book. Wingal appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Wingal Brave, Little Sage Marron - Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Grigori Keeper - First Aid Celestial Penile, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw!" Teresa declared.

"End of the second turn.. no problem." Cardinal 3 thought.

"I ride Vocal Angel Ambriel (**7000**), Grigori Keeper moves!" Teresa declared.

_Pink light transformed the red haired angel into an angel with long blond hair, he wears a red doctor's uniform, he has a stethoscope in his ears, and carries a long sword in his right hand. The red haired angel appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Teresa informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Wingal Brave, Little Sage Marron - Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany**

**Grigori Keeper, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Vocal Angel Ambriel - First Aid Celestial Penile, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"End of turn 3.. no problem." Cardinal 2 thought as they drew.

"Ride Marking Celestial Arabhaki (**7000**), Penile moves!" Cardinal 2 informed.

_Penile flew a few paces behind where her starting position was, and in her place an angel with two pairs wings appeared. She has aquamarine hair, and holds a big bazooka canon in her right hand._

"I call a second Arabhaki (**7000**)!" Cardinal 2 informed.

"This is definitely a standard Celestial opening." Teresa thought.

"Arabhaki attacks Ambriel (**10000**)!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Spear Forming Angel - no trigger**)" Teresa revealed.

Penile boosts, my vanguard attacks (**12000**)!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"I don't guard." Teresa decided.

"Drive check (**Cleanup Celestial Ramiel Яeverse - no trigger**)!" Cardinal 2 revealed.

_Arabhaki focuses on the blond angel, then fired a bazooka bomb at her.. the blond angel screamed as she was struck._

"Damage check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Teresa informed.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 2 informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/6/11 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/2/2 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Wingal Brave, Little Sage Marron - Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany**

**Grigori Keeper, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Vocal Angel Ambriel - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Jester 3 declared.

"In a battle royale no matter who teams up, the first person to reach grade 3, triggers the ability to use Legion or Stride, hope Teresa studied up on that" Megan thought

I ride Branding Jewel Knight Miranda (**9000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

_Silver light overtook Shellie, and transformed her into a female knight with long grayish blue hair. She wears green and silver armor_

"I call Linking Jewel Knight Tilda (**9000**), and Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus (**9000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

_Two more silver lights appeared on the field, the first became a female knight with long brown hair. She wears purplish silver armor that exposes her stomach, and the second is one of the few male jewel knights. He has blond mop shaped hair, wears silver armor, and carries a sword that's mostly made of energy from the blade part. The hilt is as silver as his armor._

"I don't know Kymbelinus... what's going on?" Megan thought.

"Tilda attacks Marron (**9000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

"I don't guard... damage check (**Solitary Knight Gancelot - no trigger**)" Megan revealed.

"Miranda attacks (**9000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

"No guard." Megan decided

"Drive check (**Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie Яeverse - no trigger**)." Jester 3 revealed.

"Another reverse unit?" Megan thought.

_Miranda readied her blade, and struck Marron across the chest._

"Damage check (**Margal - draw trigger**) power to Marron (**13000**), and I draw!" Megan revealed.

"Tiffany boosts, Kymbelinus attacks Marron (**14000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

"I guard with Kay (**5000**)!" Megan countered.

"I end my turn." Jester 3 informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/6/11 - hand - 4/5/9**

**2/2/4 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - Linking Jewel Knight Tilda, empty**

**Wingal Brave, Little Sage Marron - Branding Jewel Knight Miranda, empty**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany**

**Grigori Keeper, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Vocal Angel Ambriel - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Confirming the situation... still no problem." Jester 3 thought.

"Rise up, my avatar, I ride Blaster Blade (9000)!" Megan declared.

_Blue light enveloped Marron, and he became the warrior that inspires Royal Paladin to fight for peace._

"Using his counterblast, I retire Tilda!" Megan informed.

_Blaster Blade dug his sword into the ground, and a bolt of lightning surged towards Tilda, and electrocuted her._

"Calling Bedivere (**9000**), and Gigantech Shot-Putter (**7000**)!" Megan added

_Two more blue lights appeared, and transformed into a black haired knight in silver and black leather armor, Bedivere carries two swords (one smaller than the other), and he second became a huge man in blueish silver armor that seems to show off his midriff._

"Wingal Brave boosts, Blaster Blade attacks Miranda (**14000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard." Jester 3 informed.

"Drive check (**Seeker Hallowed Breath Dragon - critical trigger**) power to Bedivere (**14000**), and critical to Blaster Blade (**2 critical**)!" Megan revealed.

_Blaster Blade made a slashing motion with his sword, and created a whirlwind of light, this whirlwind struck Miranda's entire body._

"Damage check (**Branding Jewel Knight Miranda - no trigger**), second check (**Jewel Knight Sacred Unicorn - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw." Jester 3 revealed.

"Wingal Brave's skill.. it goes to the soul, and I search for this card, and add it to my hand!" Megan informed.

**Revealed card: Majesty Lord Blaster - no trigger**

"Shot Putter boosts, Bedivere attacks Miranda (**24000**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Security Jewel Knight Alwain - no trigger**)." Jester 3 revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/6/11 - hand - 5/5/10**

**2/2/4 - damage - 3/0/3**

**2/0/2 - soul - 1/0/1**

**2/0/2 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Blade - Branding Jewel Knight Miranda, empty**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany**

**Grigori Keeper, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Vocal Angel Ambriel - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Teresa declared.

"Confirming situation, no problem." Jester 3 thought.

"Illumination Angel Jophiel will ride (**9000**)!" Teresa declared.

_Pink light covered Teresa's vanguard, and transformed him into a blue haired angel with blue tinted wings, he wears a blue doctor's uniform, and carries a few needles._

"I call Commanding Angel Nuriel (**9000**) and Ambriel (**7000**)!" Teresa added.

_Two more lights appeared on the field, the first revealed an older looking angel whose hair is graying out, he wears glasses on his face, and holds a cooler in his other hand. Ambriel appeared behind the blue haired angel._

"Grigori Keeper boosts, Nuriel attacks the rearguard Arabhaki (**14000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Cardinal 2 informed as they sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Ambriel, Jophiel attacks Arabhaki (**16000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Cardinal 2 informed

"Drive check (**Sunny Smile Angel - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**21000**), and I recover 1." Teresa informed.

_Jophiel rose to the air, then fired lasers from the needles surrounding his body. Arabhaki yelled as she was pelted by the beams._

"Damage check (**Nursing Celestial Narelle - no trigger**)." Cardinal 2 revealed.

"I end my turn." Teresa informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**2/1/3 - damage - 3/1/4**

**2/1/3 - soul - 1/0/1**

**2/0/2 - counterblast- 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Blade - Branding Jewel Knight Miranda, empty**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany**

**Grigori Keeper, Commanding Angel Nuriel - empty, empty**

**Vocal Angel Ambriel, Illumination Angel Jophiel - Marking Celestial Arabhaki, First Aid Celestial Peniel**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"Two mirror matches, and both of them are using sub-clans... If Teresa can quickly finish of her opponent then I know we can take down mine for sure." Megan thought.

"I ride Essence Celestial Becca (**10000**)!" Cardinal 2 declared.

_Pink light illuminated Arabhaki, and transformed her into an orange haired angel with blue wings, she carries a keyblade, and wears a nurse's uniform._

"Penile's skill.. I send her to the soul, and call Narelle from the damage zone (**7000**), and place the top card of my deck face down into the damage zone!" Cardinal 2 informed.

_Pink light illuminated on the field, and became a blue haired angel whose also in a nurse's uniform._

"I use Narelle's skill, I take one card from my hand, and place it in the damage zone, and exchange it with one card in the damage zone.

**Replacement card: Cleanup Celestial Ramiel Яeverse**

"Why would she replace a facedown card with that unit... unless that unit has a persona skill." Teresa thought.

"I call Burst Shot Bethnael (**8000**) and Wild Shot Celestial Raguel (**9000**)!" Cardinal 2 informed.

_Two more silver lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a orange haired man in a doctor's uniform, he holds 2 blasters, and the second turned into a woman with long blonde hair, carries a huge rifle. This woman has azure wings._

"Narelle boosts, Raguel attacks Jophiel (**19000**)!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Commanding Angel Nuriel - no trigger**)." Teresa revealed.

"Bethnael boosts, Becca attacks Jophiel (**18000**)!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"Sunny Smile Angel will guard (**10000**)!" Teresa countered.

"Drive check (**Wild Shot Celestial Raguel - no trigger**)." Cardinal 2 revealed.

_Becca flew in close to Jophiel, but a little angel blocked the attack._

"I end my turn." Cardinal 2 informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/4/9 - hand - 5/4/9**

**2/2/4 - damage - 3/1/4**

**2/1/3 - soul - 1/2/3**

**2/0/2 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Knight of Loyalty Bedivere - empty, empty**

**Empty, Blaster Blade - Branding Jewel Knight Miranda, empty**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany**

**Grigori Keeper, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Vocal Angel Ambriel, Illumination Angel Jophiel - Essence Celestial Becca, Burst Shot Bethnael**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw." Jester 3 informed.

"When we reach grade 3, that's when the real battle begins." Megan thought.

"Bright as the night sky, pearl that rains down radiance, show us the path we must take.. ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie (**11000**)!" Jester 3 exclaimed.

_Bright silver light enveloped Miranda, and transformed her into the female knight that rivals Blaster Blade. She carries an energy sword in one hand, and a golden shield on the other._

"Call Tilda (**9000**) and Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline (**7000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

_Tilda returned to the field, and behind her a man with long spiky red hair, and wearing bluish silver armor appeared._

"Cymbeline's skill, I rest him and add 10000 to Ashlie (**21000**)!" Tiffany's skill, I send her to the soul, and 3000 to each of the Jewel Knights in my front row!" Jester 3 explained.

"This person just made it harder to guard attacks." Megan thought.

"Tilda attacks Bedivere (**12000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

"No guard." Megan informed as she sent the card to the drop zone.

"Ashlie attack Blaster Blade(**23000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

"I won't guard." Megan decided.

"Twin drive (**Straight Jewel Knight Bartram - critical trigger**) power to Kymbelinus (**17000**), and critical to Ashlie (**2 critical**), second check (**Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult** **- no trigger**)." Jester 3 revealed.

_Ashlie readied her blade into attack position, and Blaster Blade readied himself into a defensive stance. The two swordsmen clashed blades, but Ashlie got the upper-hand fast, and slashed Blaster Blade twice._

"Damage check (**Gigantech Shot Putter - no trigger**) second check (**Healing Pegasus - heal trigger**) power to Blaster Blade (**14000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"Kymbelinus attacks Blaster Blade (**17000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

"I guard with Leone Angel Ariel (**5000**)!" Teresa countered.

"I end my turn." Jester 3 informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/3/8 - hand - 5/4/9**

**3/2/5 - damage - 3/1/4**

**2/1/3 - soul - 3/2/5**

**1/0/1 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, empty - Linking Jewel Knight Tilda, Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline**

**Empty, Blaster Blade - Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie, empty**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, empty**

**Grigori Keeper, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Vocal Angel Ambriel, Illumination Angel Jophiel - Essence Celestial Becca, Burst Shot Bethnael**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"Confirming situation.. no problem." Jester 3 thought.

"Light merge with darkness, and reveal the twilight road, I ride Majesty Lord Blaster (**10000**)!" Megan declared.

_Light and shadow smoke covered Blaster Blade, and he became the warrior who destroyed Phantom Blaster Overlord. His helmet has a flame burning bright, and his sword doubled in length. His armor is darker than when he was Blaster Blade._

"Call Blaster Blade (**9000**), Little Sage Marron (**8000**) and Blaster Dark (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

_Three more blue lights appeared, and became the twin knights of light and darkness. The third light revealed Marron appearing on the field._

"Shot Putter boosts Blaster Dark's attack on Ashlie (**16000**)!" Megan declared.

"I guard with Bartram (**10000**)!" Jester 3 countered.

"Blaster Blade attack Tilda (**9000**)!" Megan declared.

"Guard with Bethnael (**5000**)!" Cardinal 2 countered.

"With support from Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster attacks Ashlie (**18000**) his skill sends Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark into the soul.. adding 12000 power and a bonus critical (**30000 2 critical**)!" Megan declared.

"I don't guard." Jester 3 informed.

"Twin drive (**Margal - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card and add 5000 to my vanguard (**35000**), second check (**Solitary Knight Gancelot - no trigger**)." Megan revealed.

_Majesty Lord Blaster launched his attack on Ashlie, and struck her twice in the same spot._

"Damage check (**Jewel Knight Sacred Unicorn - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, second check (**Jewel Knight Hilmy - heal trigger**) I recover 1 damage." Jester 3 revealed.

"I end my turn." Megan informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**6/3/9 - hand - 5/3/8**

**3/2/5 - damage - 4/1/5**

**5/1/6 - soul - 3/2/5**

**1/0/1 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, empty - Linking Jewel Knight Tilda, Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie, empty**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, empty**

**Grigori Keeper, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Vocal Angel Ambriel, Illumination Angel Jophiel - Essence Celestial Becca, Burst Shot Bethnael**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"The damage race on both sides is really close... is Teresa's opponent really that strong!?" Megan thought.

"Turn pain into strength to end pain as a strength! I ride Grand Redemption Angel Azreal (**11000**)!" Teresa declared.

_Pink light took over Teresa's vanguard, and transformed him into a male angel with auburn wings. he wears a burgundy doctor's uniform, and a gold ring hangs around his gloved hand._

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Teresa exclaimed.

Teresa discarded a copy of Ramiel, and the said unit began glowing rainbow colors.

"Now medicine of the future, heal the sick of today.. stride generation!" Teresa exclaimed.

_Azreal's body radiated rainbow colored energy. His body grew taller, her hair became blonde, and his outfit turned pink... wings turned pure white._

"Holy Seraph Uriel (**26000**) and with Azreal's stride skill my Nuriel gets a skill!" Teresa informed.

"Knowing Angel Feather, this is only the beginning." Megan thought.

"Grigori Keeper's skill.. counterblast, and I send her to the soul.. I give a skill to Nuriel." Teresa informed.

"Two skills?" Megan thought.

"Nuriel in the rearguard will get a bonus 4000 power when I make exchanges in the damage zone this turn." Teresa thought.

"What's she up to." Cardinal 2 thought.

"Ambriel boosts, Uriel attacks your vanguard (**33000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Cardinal 2 informed.

"Triple drive (**Guardian Angel Sachiel - no trigger**) second check (**Heart Guidance Angel - critical trigger**) power to Nuriel (**14000**), and critical to Uriel (**2 critical**), third check (**Mystery Medicine Angel Raziel - no trigger**)." Teresa revealed.

_Uriel just pointed her index finger at Becca, and the said orange haired angel was pelted with multiple needles and syringes._

"Damage check (**Wild Shot Celestial Raguel - no trigger**), second check (**Emergency Celestial Danielle - no trigger**)." Cardinal 2 revealed.

"Uriel's skill.. I check the top 3 cards of my deck, and place 1 in the damage zone.. then I choose 1 card in the damage zone, and call it!" Teresa informed.

_Damage placement: Spear Forging Angel - no trigger_

"Nuriel in the rearguard powers up (**16000**), then I counterblast, and superior call the other Nuriel with a bonus 2000 power (**11000**). Ambriel's skill, I exchange 1 card in my hand with one Spear Forming Angel in the damage zone.

**Damage placement: Mystery Medicine Angel Raziel - no trigger**

"Nuriel powers up (**18000**)!" Teresa informed.

"She was able to call out a new unit and power another one up, nice going!" Megan thought.

"I attack your vanguard with my newly called Nuriel (**11000**)!" Teresa declared.

"Raguel intercepts (**5000**)!" Cardinal 2 countered.

"Nuriel attacks (**18000**) with his skill, I switch Raziel with one Spear Forging Angel in my damage zone!" Teresa declared

"I don't guard, damage check... (**Recovery Celestial Ramuel - heal trigger**) I heal 1 point. Then I counterblast, and superior call Danielle (**9000**), and send the top card of my deck to the damage zone" Cardinal 2 informed.

**Damage placement: Invert Celestial Asbeel - critical trigger**

"I end my turn." Teresa informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/ Cardinal 2**

**6/5/11 - hand - 5/3/8**

**3/2/5 - damage - 3/4/7**

**5/2/7 - soul - 3/2/5**

**1/0/1 - counterblast - 0/1/1**

**0/8/1/7/1/15 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, empty - Linking Jewel Knight Tilda, Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie, empty**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, empty**

**Empty, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Emergency Celestial Danielle, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Vocal Angel Ambriel, Grand Redemption Angel Azreal - Essence Celestial Becca, Burst Shot Bethnael**

**Empty, Commanding Angel Nuriel - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"Okay.. during this battle royale, we can stride only when at least one of us gets to grade 3.. since this is a tag battle and a battle royale at the same time, this is good to know." Teresa thought.

"Bring us the honor of light as you seek to end suffering, ride Prophecy Celestial Ramiel (**11000**)!" Cardinal 2 informed.

_Pink light covered Becca, and transformed her into a nurse with a slender body, she wears a white dress, and carries 2 scissor blades. The hat on her head is green, and she has her blonde hair in two long pigtails._

"Liberating the generation zone!" Cardinal 2 declared as they discarded a copy of Prophecy Celestial Ramiel from their hand.

"Race across the ages, and heal the wounds of time, stride generation!" The Cardinal exclaimed.

_Ramiel's body increased in size, and her wings grew 34% bigger, a second pair also grew from her back, her dress became auburn, her hair shortened, and became sapphire in color._

"Holy Celestial Mikhael (**26000**)!" Cardinal 2 exclaimed.

"Oh great." Megan thought sarcastically.

"Mikhael's counterblast... I send the top card of my deck to the damage zone, and superior call Raguel (**9000**) from the damage zone!" Cardinal 2 informed.

**Damage placement: Prophecy Celestial Ramiel- no trigger**

"Raguel gets 5000 power (**14000**)." Cardinal 2 informed.

"That's some formation." Megan thought.

"Asbeel's skill.. I send it back to the deck and shuffle, then I check the top 3 for an Angel Feather, and place it in the damage zone. The other 2 cards are sent to the drop zone." Cardinal 2 informed.

**Damage placement: Adamantine Celestial Aniel - no trigger**

"I call Narelle (**7000**), I take Aniel from the damage zone, and place 1 card from my hand into the damage zone

**Damage placement: Marking Celestial Arabhaki - no trigger**

"That's pretty good.. now if this person was using units that power up I might actually be a little worried, but then that doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down either." Teresa thought

"All I know is there's only 1 face down card, but that reverse unit is still face up... if they get to their next turns, we might be finished." Megan thought.

"Narelle boosts, Danielle attacks Azreal (**16000**)!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"Damage check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) power to Azreal (**16000**), and I draw." Teresa revealed.

"With support from Bethnael, Mikhael attacks Azreal (**34000**)!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"Guardian Angel Sachiel will guard that (**perfect guard**)!" Teresa countered.

"Triple drive (**Invert celestial Asbeel - critical trigger**) all effects to Raguel (**19000, 2 critical**), second check (**Essence Celestial Becca - no trigger**) third check (**Celestial Landing Pegasus - draw trigger**) power to Raguel (**24000**), and I draw!" Cardinal 2 revealed.

_Mikhael unleashed a powerful magical blast, but an auburn suit wearing, white haired angel generated a barrier to block the attack._

"Raguel attacks with Narelle's support (**34000**)!" Cardinal 2 declared.

"Harold Breath will guard (**10000**)!" Megan countered.

"I add Heart Guidance Angel to the defense (**10000**)!" Teresa added.

"20000. it's enough to block that assault." Jester 3 thought.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 2 informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/3/8 - hand - 5/6/11**

**3/3/6 - damage - 3/4/7**

**5/2/7 - soul - 3/3/6**

**1/0/1 - counterblast - 0/1/1**

**0/8/1/7/1/15 - g zone - 0/8/1/7/1/15**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, empty - Linking Jewel Knight Tilda, Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie, empty**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, empty**

**Empty, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Emergency Celestial Danielle, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Vocal Angel Ambriel, Grand Redemption Angel Azreal - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Burst Shot Bethnael**

**Empty, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

"I stand and draw!" Jester 3 declared.

"Alright.. I need to stay calm.. this Jewel Knight deck can and will be beaten." Megan thought.

"Light that once guided our path, be tainted by darkness, and lead us to our corruption, I cross breakride.. Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie Яeverse (**11000**)!" Jester 3 exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded, and a reddish black mist covered Ashlie. Her eyes are now covered by clear goggles, her outfit is pure white, she now wields 2 red energy blades, and a black ring with runes inscribed on it hovers on her back._

"The break ride and cross ride bonuses are in effect (**23000, 2 critical**). With Tilda's skill.. I superior call a second Cymbeline (**7000**).. he adds 10000 to Ashlie (**33000**). Ashlie Яeverse... limit break!" Jester 3 exclaimed.

_One Cymbeline looked around him, and saw one pair of black rings surround him. He screamed as the darkness took him, and turned him into a rectangular light._

"By the light of this jeweled blade, I call a new ally to my cause.. Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline superior call (**7000**) his skill adds 10000 to Ashlie (**43000**)!" Jester 2 informed.

"Rested 2 and locked one of the rested ones... I'm screwed." Megan thought.

"Ashlie Яeverse attack Majesty Lord Blaster (**43000**)!" Jester 3 declared.

"I should be fine if this person doesn't get a critical," Megan thought then added "I don't guard."

"Twin drive (**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie - no trigger**) second check (**Branding Jewel Knight Miranda - no trigger**)!" Jester 3 revealed

_Ashlie flew at inhuman speed to get to Majesty Lord Blaster, than slashed him twice._

"Damage check (**Little Sage Marron - no trigger**), second check (**Healing Pegasus - heal trigger**) power to Majesty (**17000**), and I recover 1." Megan revealed.

"Neither of my rearguards have the power to attack, so I end my turn." Jester 3 informed.

**Megan/Teresa - Jester 3/Cardinal 2**

**5/3/8 - hand - 7/6/13**

**4/3/7 - damage - 3/4/7**

**5/2/7 - soul - 4/3/7**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

**0/8/1/7/1/15 - g zone - 0/8/1/7/1/15**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, empty - Linking Jewel Knight Tilda, Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline**

**Little Sage Marron, Majesty Lord Blaster - Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie Яeverse, Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline**

**Empty, empty - Pure Wind Jewel Knight Kymbelinus, Heat Wind Jewel Knight Cymbeline**

**Empty, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Emergency Celestial Danielle, Nursing Celestial**

**Vocal Angel Ambriel, Grand Redemption Angel Azreal - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Burst Shot Bethnael**

**Empty, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

"I stand and draw!" Megan declared.

"I'm disappointment. I honestly thought you'd be stronger than this." Jester 3 said suddenly.

"What!?" Megan asked.

"You may have lost in the US National tournament finals, but you showed skill. Now though... it seems your abilities have atrophied." Jester 2 spat.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Megan exclaimed.

Megan discarded a copy of Gancelot from her hand, and it radiated rainbow colors.

"Now show me to way to the future of light, stride generation!" Megan exclaimed.

_Majesty Lord Blaster's body was encased in a ball of light, and from that light, a newly armored Soul Saver Dragon burst through that light, and began raining it's own light within this dark space._

"Holy Dragon Religious Soul Saver (**25000**) Using the effect, g persona blast, I add 5000 to every unit on the field (**Soul Saver: 30000 2 critical, Little Sage Marron 13000,** **Gigantech Shot Putter: 12000**).. call Bedivere (**9000**), Kay (**7000**), and Blaster Blade (9000)!" Megan exclaimed.

"Now she only has 1 card in her hand.. she's making a unnecessarily risky gamble." Teresa thought.

"Kay boosts, Blaster Blade attacks Ashlie (**16000**)!" Megan declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Broken Heart Jewel Knight Ashlie Яeverse - no trigger**)." Jester 3 revealed.

"Marron boosts, Soul Saver attacks (**48000**)!" Megan declared.

"Iseult will nullify (**perfect guard**)!" Jester 3 countered.

"Triple drive (**Burning Mane Lion - critical trigger**) all effects to Bedivere (**14000, 2 critical**), second check (**Holy Knight Guardian - no trigger**) third check (**Margal -** **draw trigger**) power to Bedivere (**19000**), and I draw!" Megan revealed.

_Soul Saver rained down a huge force of power, but it was stopped by Iseult's shield._

"Shot Putter boosts, Bedivere attacks Ashlie (**34000**)!" Megan declared.

"I guard with Shellie (**5000**), and Kymbelinus will intercept (**5000**)." Jester 3 informed.

"Ummm.. you're low on defensive power, you sure you don't want to add some more cards?" Megan asked.

"Kymbelinus' skill.. if I have 3 or more Jewel Knight rearguards when he intercepts, his shield triples in power (**15000**)!" Jester 3 countered.

"The attack goes through!" Megan exclaimed.

_Bedivere raced to Ashlie, and stabbed her with both of his swords_

"Damage check (**Flashing Jewel Knight Iseult - no trigger**), second check (**Stinging Jewel Knight Shellie - no trigger**)." Jester 3 revealed.

_The royal paladin barrier shattered into nothing, and Jester 3 backed away from the remaining cardfight, and looked onward._

"How did I miscalculated the shield value needed to guard her attack? I can't believe I just made such a foolish error." Jester 3 thought

**Megan/Teresa - Cardinal 2**

**5/3/8 - hand - 7**

**4/3/7 - damage - 4**

**5/2/7 - soul - 3**

**1/0/1 - counterblast - 1**

**2/6/1/7/3/13 - g zone - 1/7**

**Knight of Loyalty Bedivere, Majesty Lord Blaster, Blaster Blade**

**Gigantech Shot Putter, Little Sage Marron, Knight of Friendship Kay**

**Empty, Commanding Angel Nuriel - Emergency Celestial Danielle, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

**Vocal Angel Ambriel, Grand Redemption Angel Azreal - Prophecy Celestial Ramiel, Burst Shot Bethnael**

**Empty, Commanding Celestial Nuriel - Wild Shot Celestial Raguel, Nursing Celestial Narelle**

"I stand and draw!" Teresa informed, "I said I would punish you all for revealing a lady's secrets without her consent. I intend to do so right now. Ahem... Final Turn!"

"I have seven cards in my hand, but it's not enough to defend against both of them." Cardinal 2 thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Teresa exclaimed.

_Teresa discarded a copy of Azreal from her hand, and it radiated rainbow light._

"A future where the work of healers have completed their goal, that is your mission, stride generation!" Teresa exclaimed.

Azreal started radiating rainbow light, and became a nurse in black clothing, she has black hair, and a hair dryer from a salon hangs over her head.

"Holy Seraph Raphael (**26000**) giving a skill to the Nuriel on the right." Teresa informed.

"I won't lose to you, I have enough to defend against your attacks!" Cardinal 2 exclaimed.

"Raphael's skill... persona blast, I recover 1 point of damage." Teresa informed.

"Talk about a powerful skill." Megan thought.

"My right Nuriel attacks your Raguel (**9000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I don't guard." Cardinal 2 informed.

"My left one attacks Danielle (**9000**)!" Teresa declared.

"I won't guard that." Cardinal 2 informed again.

"Raphael (**33000**)!" Teresa declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 2 informed.

"Wait... you have Aniel in your hand, why aren't you using her?" Megan asked.

"Simple.. you 2 have the advantage, if I were to guard, and proceed with my turn, I'd be hit with a power combo I'd never be able to guard against." Cardinal 2 informed.

"Triple drive (**Formation Guiding Angel Barachiel - stand trigger**) all effects to my right Nuriel (**14000**), second check (**Formation Guiding Angel Barachiel - stand trigger**) all effects to the other 1, third check (**Heart Guidance Angel - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**38000, 2 critical**)." Teresa revealed.

_Raphael generated a power blast at Ramiel, and the attack destroyed her entire body. The Angel Feather barrier broke into pieces, and the two cloaked figures disappeared through portals of darkness._

"We made the mistake of underestimating you two as well as overestimating our own ability. Rest assured the next time we meet the results will be different." Cardinal 2 yelled before the portals closed down completely.

"What a bunch of creeps." Megan said aloud, but she had no trouble breathing a sigh of relief once they were gone.

"It was a nice way to kill some time, but I admit I wish I could have gotten a chance to really show off what my new deck can do." Teresa said as she seemed to be back to her usual mothering self.

"Say Teresa..-" Megan was about to say.

"You want to know if what they said was really true?" Teresa interrupts having already expected her temporary partner to ask something like this.

"Pretty much yeah." Megan retorts as she's unsure whether or not she should keep going down this line of questioning.

"The first two things are both true." Teresa quickly answers as clearly the events behind them aren't something she wants to talk about.

"But what about the fact of someone on your team having this power those guys were after? Is that true? Is it Preston or Sakura?" Megan asks.

"Why does it only have to be them? The members of Team Strike Shadow are more than just the four of us. Our support staff, public relations department, intelligence gathering... they're all a valuable members of our team. It could be any one of them." Teresa retorts as she carefully dodges the question.

"I guess that's... wait you said you pointed out a group of weird people to Isaac... doesn't that mean there are more than those two here?" Megan asks as Teresa's words from earlier suddenly pop into her mind.

"Yeah... we all split up to follow them to see what they were up to. I guess we now know, so I hope Isaac and the others aren't too far behind." Teresa explained.

"Wait... they may be fighting my friends right now if that's the case. As much as I hate it... I hope your teammates will be able to get there in time.

"I hope so as well. Now for the record don't tell anyone what I just admitted to." Teresa said.

"I would never do anything that would affect your career Teresa-sama... ahem sorry that came out of nowhere." Megan said as she turns a little red out of embarrassment.

"Good... now if you'll excuse me... I have to get back before they send out a search party." Teresa said.

_In this moment Megan looked down at her deck... perhaps as a focal point to help her mentally stretch out the time she'd spent with her idol in order to make it last, but then another thought filled her mind... one that concerned Teresa's response to one of Megan's other questions._

"Wait why'd you dodge my..." Megan was saying but then she realizes that Teresa was gone.

_Could it be that Megan was lost in her own thoughts longer than she expected to be? Or could it be that when Teresa moves fast when there's somewhere she has to be quickly. No matter... today darkness descends on the world tournament, but will all of our heroes among Team Samurai Dragon have the power to face it._

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: oh.. why couldn't I ask her out!<strong>

**Teresa: what?**

**?: Max Suzugamori, the ace of your deck is the traitor of Shadow Paladin!**

**Max: sorry, that's the description of Claret Sword, not Blaster Dark!**

**Sakura: what are you even talking about.**

**Tom: next time: War of Darkness**

**Ren: why did Shadow Paladin split like this?**

* * *

><p><strong>These cards were created by Terminus Zwei, ask him before using these cards.<strong>

**Angel Feather**

**Grade 0**

**Grigori Keeper**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield: 10000**

**[Auto]: Forerunner When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC)**

**[Act](RC) Generation Break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone):[Counterblast 1 & Put this unit into your soul] Choose one of your Angel Feather rearguards, and until end of turn that unit gets [Auto](RC): When a card is put into your damage zone, if you have an 'Angel Feather' vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.**

**Heart Guidance Angel (critical)**

**Power: 4000**

**Shield: 10000**

**[Auto](RC):[Put this unit into your soul] When your vanguard attacks, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Azreal" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose one of your vanguards, and it gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.**

**Formation Guiding Angel, Barachiel (stand trigger)**

**Power: 4000**

**Shield: 10000**

**[Auto] Generation Break 1 This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone: When this unit is placed on (RC), choose one of your other rearguard units, and until end of turn give that unit (Auto(RC):[Choose one card in your hand, and put it into your damage zone] When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card from your damage zone, and put it into your hand.) If you do, return this unit to your deck, and shuffle your deck.**

**Grade 1**

**Vocal Angel, Ambriel**

**Power: 7000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](RC) Generation Break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone:) [Soulblast 1 & Choose one card in your hand, and put it into your damage zone] When this unit boosts an attack on your opponent's vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card from your damage zone, and put it into your hand.**

**Spear Forging Angel**

**Power: 7000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](RC) Generation Break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone):[Counterblast 1] At the close step of the battle when this unit boosts an attack on your opponent's vanguard, if two or more units have been added to your damage zone this turn, you may pay the cost. If you do, your opponent chooses one of his or her rearguards and retires it.**

**Leone Angel, Ariel**

**Power: 7000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](RC) Generation Break 1 This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone:[Counterblast 1] At the close step of the battle when this unit boosts an attack on your opponent's vanguard, if two or more units have been added to your damage zone this turn, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.**

**Guardian Angel, Sachiel**

**Power: 6000**

**Shield: 0**

**[Cont]: Sentinel You may only have up to four cards with "[Cont]: Sentinel" in a deck**

**[Auto]:[Choose a card from your hand and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your vanguards that is being attacked, and that unit cannot be hit until the end of that battle. Then if you have a card named Guardian Angel, Sachiel in your drop zone, choose a card from your damage zone, add it to your hand, then choose a card in your hand, and add it to your damage zone.**

**Grade 2**

**Cosmic Angel, Cassiel**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](RC) Generation Break 1 This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone: When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets +3000 power until the end of that battle.**

**Illumination Angel, Jophiel**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](RC) Generation Break 1 This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone:Choose one card in your hand, and put it into your damage zone When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card from your damage zone, and put it into your hand.**

**Commanding Angel, Nuriel**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](Damage Zone) Generation Break 1 This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone:[Counterblast 1 card other than this one] When this card is put into your damage zone, if you have an Angel Feather vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, call this card to (RC).**

**Grade 3**

**Grand Redemption Angel, Azreal**

**Power: 11000**

**[Auto](VC) Generation Break 2 (This ability is active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone): During your turn, all of your units in the front row get [Auto](VC/RC): When a card is put into your damage zone, if you have an "Angel Feather" vanguard, this unit gets +3000 until end of turn.**

**[Auto](VC): During your turn, when your G unit stride, choose one of your (RC), until end of turn, it gets ([Auto](RC):[Choose one card in your hand, and put it into your damage zone] When this unit attacks, if you have an "Angel Feather" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one card from your damage zone, and put it into your hand.)**


	73. War of Darkness

**War of Darkness**

* * *

><p><em>After locking horns in a both intense and exciting cardfight with Jason and Brian, Max's pathway to reunite with his friends is being blocked by two hooded figures in very familiar black coats. Somehow the faces of these two were hidden in darkness despite the light shining directly upon them. As he tries to keep a stoic expression on his face, Max cautiously looks upon the people across from him waiting for them to make the fist move.<em>

"Max Suzugamori... if you wish to meet your friends, you'll have no choice but to fight us!" one of the cloaked figures yelled as they took out their deck.

"Tell me why should I? I mean know that I have a few skills, but you don't just walk up to someone and demand something from them.. there's like a proper procedure for these kinds of things." Max chuckled as let a coy expression slip through his facial muscles.

"How long are you going to keep up this childish charade? You know you can't go back the way you came, so you have no choice but to fight us." the other said.. in what sounded like the suppressed undertones of a French accent.

_Max gulped.. it seems his carefree way of seeing things and doing things wasn't going to get him out of this one. Will the other parts of his personality be enough to get him out of this I wonder?_

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p>"Have you two no honor as a Vanguard Fighter... ganging up on someone who clearly has no interest in testing their mettle against you?!" a proud female fighter yelled.<p>

_Just as Max was about to place his deck into his Vanguard disk, he and the cloaked figures turned to see Sakura Verde herself leaning against a support column a few feet away from Max with her own Vanguard disk already good to go._

"Looks like it was exactly as Teresa said... guess it was a good thing she pointed you all out after all." Sakura said as she moved a little closer to Max

"Sakura.. why... and for that matter what?" Max asks as Sakura's sudden appearance breaks his internal confusion measuring scale.

"Teresa took care of whoever two they sent after Megan, and filled us in over the phone." Sakura explained as she nods her head towards the two cloaked figures.

"Sakura Verde.. the former American National Champion... but that was only because of the terms of the Vanguard Expo tournament. Unlike your more talented older twin sister, you were a sickly child since birth." the one with the french accent points out.

"In fact the world's best doctors believed that you wouldn't live past 7... or at least that would have been your fate were it not for your father arranging for you to undergo a high risk experimental surgical procedure." the other cloaked figure follows up as if to finish the point their colleague was trying to make.

"How do you..." Sakura mumbles as she was shocked and taken aback by these cloaked figures knowledge of her past.

"Everyone knows that Sakura has an older sister who chooses to keep an extremely low profile so she isn't harassed by fans, but she was in poor health as a kid? All the magazine articles said that she was just extremely introverted." Max thought as even he couldn't stop his eyes from twitching in response to everything he just heard.

"How the hell do they know all this?" Sakura thought as she's still struggling to regain her composure.

_To know the deepest secret of a young woman whose father spent millions suppressing... just what kind of question do these people in black have._

"If these people know his... then they have to know whatever Teresa, Preston, and even Isaac's darkest secrets are." Sakura thought.

"You should thank your father for allowing you to live this long... and you should curse him as well. If it wasn't for that procedure... we would have left you alone throughout this tournament, and you'd never have to deal with the suffering we're about to put you through... assuming of course some other miracle allowed you to live the life you have." the cloaked figure with the French accent slyly chuckled.

"You should also thank the son of Isaac's master... especially since he played a role in that procedure as well." the other cloaked figure revealed.

"What does Kiba Nakashima have to do with this?" Sakura asks in a serious expression with the somewhat hilarious addition of flushed cheeks.

"Oh so she likes this Kiba Nakashima? Wait... that's the guy Tom fought at nationals! His dad's Isaac's master? What does he have to do with this procedure they're talking about for that matter? Why could a famous fighter like Sakura like him for that matter? Argh... so not the time for my head to get into a jumble." Max thought as he shakes his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Then your father never told you... which likely means Kiba doesn't remember either... good to know for when we make our move against him and your sister... that is if our allies haven't already by now." said the cloaked figure with a french accent as his words just oozed malcontent.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Sakura yelled as she seemed more interested in Kiba's well-being than that of her own mysterious sister.

"Well we can't exactly let you warn them, so... I guess that leaves you no choice but to lose to us in a pathetic attempt at resistance." said the cloaked figure with a french accent.

"I've faced fighters far scarier than you!" Sakura yelled as she boasts her clear defiance.

"Oh... so that's what Tom meant about the disguise." Max said as he completely failed to notice that he was mumbling his thoughts aloud for all to hear.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked as she turned to face her potential temporary ally.

"During the prelims... the captain of one of the teams we fought... we thought she looked a lot like you... at least until Tom pointed out that she was wearing contacts and a wig." Max explained

"Yes.. but enough chatter... Max Suzugamori!" The one infront of Max exclaimed.

"Yes?" Max asked nonchalantly.

"Our Avatars must do battle, I won't rest until the traitors of Shadow Paladin fall!" The same one exclaimed.

"Excuse me? But.. I don't use Claret Sword Dragon. What the heck are you talking about?" Max said with a confused tone.

"If you actually used him, I would have said Grandmaster instead." The cloaked figure in front of Max explained.

"But I thought and correct me if I'm wrong that Blaster Dark holds that title." Max countered.

"I have a strong feeling that their conversation will end up going back and forth, so I'll just cut to the chase and get things started." The cloaked figure in front of Sakura interjects.

"Don't bother... I'll eat my own shoe if it turns out the ace of his deck isn't what I think it is." Max points out as he glances in the direction of Sakura's opponent.

"Good.. now let's get started..." said the one in front of Max stated as they took out a black orb.

"I couldn't agree more." said he one in front of Sakura stated as they took out a pocket sized book.

"By the shadow's code, I order thee to surrender their lives.. Dark Blood Barrier!" The one infront of Max declared.

"By the light of the sun.. reveal the force of darkness, and expel it... Sun Radiance Barrier!" The one in front of Sakura declared.

_Two domes appeared around the 4 people standing around the area. One has the emblem of Shadow Paladin, and the other of Gold Paladin._

"Interlock!" Both cloaked figures exclaimed.

The two barriers collided and merged into one.

"Now... fight us!" The two of them declared at the same time.

_Max clenched his fists and activated his Psyqualia, to which Sakura stepped away a little in response; but it was because of the change in his personality rather than the activation of the power itself as Sakura didn't notice it at all_

"There are a few things I can never tolerate!" Max yelled as the glow in his eyes grew even brighter, "One, threatening my friends! Two, casually talking about their most important secrets! Most importantly, is forcing me or any of my friends to fight for the sake of your twisted sense of madness!"

"And why should I care about what you think?" Max's opponent retorts as he was unaffected by his little emotional display.

"It's time to take you down!" Max declared as he activated his disk system.

"That's my line!" Max's direct opponent exclaimed as they activated their disk.

"Just to let you know, I am Cardinal 3." Sakura's opponent informed.

"I'm of the same title, but 2 levels lower." Max's opponent informed.

"What the... why do I get the same feeling from Max that I sometimes get from Isaac?" Sakura thought as she managed to mentally recover from her earlier shock and outburst

_Anyone who didn't activate their disk system has done so, and the four of them placed their starting vanguards face down, and did their respective draws and redraws._

"Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' and Blaster Dark 'Abyss' that legion is powerful as it allows the user 4 drive checks at the cost of 3 Revenger rearguards." Sakura thought.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Max exclaimed.

"Stand up, le, vanguard!" Cardinal 5 exclaimed

"Stand up, Vanguard!" The other 2 exclaimed.

_Black and gold colored light covered the 4 combatants, it became the courtyard of the castle residing in Royal Paladin territory._

"Fullbau Brave (**5000**)!" Max revealed.

_Max transformed into the newly armored Fullbau, it's claws extended outward ready to attack._

"Black Dragon Whelp Vortimer (**4000**)!" Cardinal 3 revealed.

_Cardinal 3 transformed into a young boy wearing dark golden armor.. his blue hair extended slightly out of the helmet. And he carries a sword that has a hilt that looks like a dragon._

"Koronagal Liberator (**5000**)!" Sakura declared.

_Sakura transformed into a small blue puppy of the Bluish Flame troop. It carries a small dagger in it's mouth._

"Promising Knight David (**5000**)!" Cardinal 5 revealed.

_Cardinal 5 transformed into a small knight in black armor, he carries his sword on his back, and he has black spiky hair._

"Shadow and Gold mirror match... this is exciting." Max thought.

"Before we forget... this fight will be following the Shared Generation Zone special rule... or SGZ for short." Cardinal 5 informed.

"SGZ?"Max mumbles as he's clearly never heard of this special rule before.

"This rule allows us to use the G-Units in our partner's G-Zone if we want, and to do so to their full effect regardless of clan. Also, the total number of face up cards in our generation zones are shared among us. For example, if we both have only 1 face up G-Unit... then we'd both be able to the Gen-Break 2 effect of our vanguards should we have one out." Sakura quickly explained as she didn't take her eyes off her opponent for a second.

"Ah thank you." Max said as he greatly appreciated Sakura's quick explanation.

"From what they said... Cardinal rank seems to be their mid tier... but the ride chain deck? This might be easy for me. But.. did Max's opponent say "le"?" Sakura thought.

"Now that you know... I'll ride Scout of Darkness Vortimer (**7000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

_Gold light overtook Vortimer, and aged him.. his blue hair became longer, and he wears a purple kilt over his legs._

"1000 power added, and I check the top 7 cards for either the g2 or Spectral Duke Dragon, and I'll add this card to my hand." Cardinal 3 informed.

**Revealed card: Spectral Duke Dragon**

"I call Falcon Knight of the Azure (**4000**), and that ends my turn." Cardinal 3 informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/1/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Fullbau Brave - Promising Knight David, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Falcon Knight of the Azure**

**Empty, Koronagal Liberator - Scout of Darkness Vortimer, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Dark Heart Trumpeter (**7000**), Fullbau moves!" Max informed.

_Fullbau jumped out of the way as a girl with pinned up purple hair appeared. She holds a black trumpet, and wears a purple and black dress._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/1/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Heart Trumpeter - Promising Knight David, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Falcon Knight of the Azure**

**Empty, Koronagal Liberator - Scout of Darkness Voritmer, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Knight of Diligence Mazorlf (**8000**), David moves!" Cardinal 5 declared.

_David was surrounded by darkness, and transformed into a black armor wearing grey hared man. He carries a single staff.. David appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Cardinal 5 informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/1/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Heart Trumpeter - Knight of Diligence Mazorlf**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Falcon Knight of the Azure**

**Empty, Koronagal Liberator - Scout of Darkness Vortimer, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw!" Sakura declared.

"Normally Spectral Duke Dragon doesn't stand a candle of a chance to a liberator deck... I wander how good Sakura's opponent is." Max thought

"I ride Fast Chase Liberator Josephus (**7000**), Koronagal moves!" Sakura declared.

_Gold light overtook Koronagal, and transformed him into a knight wearing chain-mail armor, and carries a sickle sword, the blue dog appeared behind him._

"I call Marron (**7000**)!" Sakura added.

_Gold light appeared on the field, and became the librarian mage of Royal Paladin, but where there was white is now gold instead._

"Marron attacks Vortimer (**10000**)!" Sakura declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Scout of Darkness Vortimer - no trigger**)." Cardinal 3 revealed.

"Koronagal boosts, Josephus attacks Vortimer (**12000**)!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 3 informed.

"Drive check (**Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

_Josephus jumped in the air, and struck down Vortimer with the hook part of his blade._

"Damage check (**Invitation Liberator Rud - no trigger**)." Cardinal 3 revealed.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/2/2**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/1/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Heart Trumpeter - Knight of Diligence Mazorlf, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Falcon Knight of the Azure**

**Koronagal Liberator, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus - Scout of Darkness Vortimer, empty**

**Empty, Little Liberator Marron - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 3 declared.

"I have to be careful of how much damage I deal this person... too much could be deadly." Sakura thought.

"I ride Black Dragon Knight Vortimer (**9000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

_Gold light overtook Vortimer, and changed him completely. He carries a small halberd in his right hand, his blue hair has changed to gold, and he rides a horse that's also covered in gold armor._

"Adding 1000 power (**10000**).. then I sacrifice Azure, and check the top 2 cards of the deck.. then superior call the 2 Gold Paladin units." Cardinal 3 informed.

"I shouldn't be surprised.. but I should be cautious." Sakura thought.

"I superior call Braygal (**9000**) and Sleimy (**6000**)!" Cardinal 3 informed.

_Azure dissipated into particles of light, then a corgi in gold armor and a Siamese cat with a gold plate on its back appeared.. both have daggers in their mouths._

"I call Gareth (**8000**)!" Cardinal 3 added

"He didn't have to sacrifice his hand for a strong field... we might be in trouble." Max thought.

"Sleimy boosts, Vortimer attacks Josephus (**16000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

"I don't guard." Sakura informed.

"Drive check (**Dantegal - critical trigger**) power to Braygal (**14000**), critical stays with Vortimer (**2 critical**)." Carfinalm3 revealed.

_Vortimer rode his horse into battle, and slashed Josephus with the blade part of his Halberd._

"Damage check (**Physical Force Liberator Zorron - no trigger**), second check (L**iberator of Royalty Phallon - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed

"Gareth boosts, Braygal attacks Marron (**22000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

"What.. why Marron?" Max thought as Sakura sent the unit to the drop zone.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 3 informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/2/2 - damage - 0/2/2**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/2/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Heart Trumpeter - Knight of Diligence Mazorlf, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - Braygal, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Koronagal Liberator, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus - Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, Sleimy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"It's my turn now!" Max exclaimed as he drew

"Could Max's opponent be the French National champion? I mean he is using a Claret deck from the looks of it.. and last I head, the French National Champion does have a Shadow Paladin deck." Sakura thought.

"I ride Dark Night Maiden Macha (**9000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Dark light evolved Max's vanguard, and transformed her into a blue haired woman in dark armor.. a black cape is draped over her back._

"I call Claudas (**7000**), Dorint (**9000**), and Mac Lir (**8000**)!" Max added

"So you intend to end this quickly.. too bad that won't happen." Cardinal 5 informed.

"Dorint attacks with Claudas' boost (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"Damage check...(**Moonlight Witch Vaha - no trigger**)." Cardinal 5 revealed.

"With support from Fullbau, Macha attacks Mazorlf (**14000**)!" Max declared.

"I won't guard." Cardinal 5 informed.

"Drive check (**Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger**) power to Mac Lir (**13000**), critical to Macha (**2 critical**)!" Max revealed.

_Macha opened the palm of her hand, each finger was glowing with different magic lights, she then unleashed all that power and struck Mazorlf with 5 different lights._

"Damage check (**Abyss Freezer - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**13000**), and I draw.. second check (**Abyss Healer -heal trigger**) I add another 5000 (**18000**), and recover 1 point." Cardinal 5 revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**3/5/8 - hand - 6/5/11**

**0/0/0 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/0/1 - soul - 0/2/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - empty, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Knight Maiden Macha - Knight of Diligence Mazorlf, empty**

**Empty, Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - Braygal, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Koronagal Liberator, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus - Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, Sleimy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 5 declared

"I have to win this... to uphold Shadow Paladin's honor... this guy is going down!" Max thought.

"Ride Darkpride Dragon (**9000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

_Black mist covered the young knight, and transformed him into a black dragon that wears knight like armor. It holds a sword and shield like a basic knight._

"Darkpride.. so he really does have Claret Sword Dragon." Sakura thought.

"I call Moonlight Witch Vaha (**9000**) and Fiercebau (**9000**)!" Cardinal 5 added.

_Two purple lights appeared on the field, the first revealed a tan woman in a bikini with a dark cape over her back, and the second revealed a black Coyote with a sword in it's mouth._

"Vaha attacks Macha (**9000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I counterblast and draw.. then Fiercebau attacks Mac Lir (**14000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"No guard." Max informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"Darkpride attacks Macha (**9000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"I won't guard." Max informed.

"Drive check (**Cursed Eye Raven - stand trigger**) I give all the effects to Fiercebau (**14000**)!" Cardinal 5 revealed.

"He runs stands!?" Sakura thought.

_Darkpride struck Macha across the stomach._

"Damage check (**Howl Owl - draw trigger**) power to Dorint (**14000**) and I draw." Max revealed.

"Fiercebau attack Macha (**14000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 5 informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**4/5/9 - hand - 5/5/10**

**2/2/4 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/0/1 - soul - 1/2/3**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 2/0/2**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Fiercebau, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Knight Maiden Macha - Darkpride Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - Moonlight Witch Vaha, empty**

**Empty, empty - Braygal, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Koronagal Liberator, Fast Chase Liberator Josephus - Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, Sleimy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw!" Sakura declared

"We need to deal as much damage as we can.. or they'll destroy us without a second thought." Max thought.

"I ride Oath Liberator Aglovale (**9000**)!" Sakura declared.

_Golden light changed Josephus, and he became a knight in gold wearing a white hood over his turquoise hair... he carries a blue sword._

"I call Phallon (**9000**) and Bruno (**7000**)!" Sakura added.

"It doesn't matter what you try... we'll be the ones to win this." Cardinal 3 thought.

"Phallon attack Braygal (**19000**)!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 3 informed as they sent the card to the drop zone.

"Koronagal boosts, Aglovale attacks Vortimer (**14000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I guard with Dantegal (**10000**)!" Cardinal 3 countered.

"Drive check (**Regulation Liberator Aglovale - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

_Aglovale went in for attack, but was stopped by a white and gold armored dog._

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/ Cardinal 3**

**4/4/8 - hand - 5/4/9**

**2/2/4 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 1/2/3**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 2/0/2**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Fiercebau, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Knight Maiden Macha - Darkpride Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - Moonlight Witch Vaha, empty**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - empty, Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth**

**Koronagal Liberator, Oath Liberator Aglovale - Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, Sleimy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 3 declared.

"This person had Spectral Duke Dragon since turn 1... if they play it.. it might not turn out so well." Max thought.

"Bring golden light on the darkness of space, ride.. Spectral Duke Dragon (**10000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

_Golden light covered Vortimer, and transformed him into a huge green dragon in golden armor, it carries a huge halberd._

"Adding 1000 power (**11000**).. sacrifice Gareth, and checking the top 2 cards of the deck, and if they're Gold Paladin, I can call them into battle." Cardinal 3 informed

"There this person goes again... sacrificing rearguards to make the field stronger." Sakura thought.

"Call Braygal (**9000**), and Lop Ear Shooter (**9000**)... Shooter's skill.. I discard 1 card, and the check the top 3 cards to call a new unit into battle... Invitation Liberator Rud (**7000**), and I call Gareth (**8000**) from my hand." Cardinal 3 explained.

"2 cards left in Sakura's opponent's hand... We've got this." Max thought.

"Rud boosts, Lop Ear attacks Phallon (**16000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared

"No guard." Sakura informed as she sent the unit to the drop zone.

"Gareth boosts, Braygal attacks Aglovale (**17000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

"Sleimy boosts, Spectral Duke attacks Aglovale (**17000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

"Sword Formation Liberator Igrane, quintet wall!" Sakura declared.

_A red haired woman in gold armor appeared, and she raised her blade in the air._

**Top card: Physical Force Liberator Zorron - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Fast Chase Liberator Josephus - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Oath Liberator Aglovale - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Great Wish Liberator Esus - critical trigger(10000)**

**Top card: Little Liberator Marron - no trigger (5000)**

**Total shield:30000**

"That should be enough to block his attack." Max thought.

"Twin drive (**Dantegal - critical trigger**) all effects to Spectral Duke (**22000, 2 critical**), second check (**Falcon Knight of the Azure - draw trigger**) power to Spectral Duke (**27000**), and I draw." Cardinal 3 revealed.

_Spectral Duke lifted off the ground, and body slammed the defending units into nothing._

"Spectral Duke Dragon.. limit break!" Cardinal 3 exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded over Spectral Duke Dragon's head; then Lop Ear Shooter, Rud, and Gareth turned into dust._

"By counterblasting 2, sacrificing 3 rearguards, and getting rid of twin drive.. Spectral Duke stands up once more!" Cardinal 3 explained.

"This is bad... Spectral Duke has so much power behind it." Max thought.

"Spectral Duke attacks Aglovale (**21000**)!"" Cardinal 3 declared.

"No guard." Sakura informed.

"Drive check (**Conviction Dragon Chromjailer Dragon - no trigger**)." Cardinal 3 revealed.

_Spectral Duke rose up from the ground once more, and struck Aglovale's entire body._

"Damage check (**Liberator Lucky Charmy - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, second check (**Numinous Tree Liberator Elchea - heal trigger**) I recover 1 damage." Sakura revealed.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 3 informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**4/4/8 - hand - 5/6/11**

**2/3/5 - damage - 2/2/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 1/3/4**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 2/2/4**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Fiercebau, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Knight Maiden Macha - Darkpride Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - Moonlight Witch Vaha, empty**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, empty - Braygal, empty**

**Koronagal Liberator, Oath Liberator Aglovale - Spectral Duke Dragon, Sleimy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, stand and draw!" Max declared.

"I'll show him... my Shadow Paladin is so much stronger compared to his traitors." Cardinal 5 thought.

"Atone for the sins of the dark dragon, and bring he darkness into the light, I ride Blaster Dark 'Diablo'(**11000**)!" Max declared.

Black light covered Macha, and she became Blaster Dark, he wears the Diablo armor, and a red cape is draped over his back.

"And there he is, the traitor." Cardinal 5 stated.

"Um.. this is Blaster Dark, I told you I don't run Claret Sword." Max countered.

"I would've said Grandmaster if you rode Claret Sword." Cardinal 5 countered back.

"But Claret Sword is the traitor." Max stated.

"Oh my god.. would you two please knock it off!" both Sakura and Cardinal 3 yelled as they were extremely annoyed by the behavior of their respective partners.

"I have a feeling it will only get worse next turn." Cardinal 3 thought.

"Claudas boosts, Dorint attacks Vaha (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 5 informed.

"Fullbau boosts, Blaster Dark attacks Darkpride (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Cardinal 5 informed.

"Twin drive (**Dark Heart Trumpeter - no trigger**) second check (**Illusionary Revenger Mordred Phantom - no trigger**)." Max revealed

_Blaster Dark jumped in the air, and struck Darkpride across the chest_

"Damage check (**Darkpride Dragon - no trigger**)." Cardinal 5 revealed

"I end my turn." Max informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**6/4/10 - hand - 4/5/10**

**2/3/5 - damage - 3/2/5**

**2/1/3 - soul - 1/3/4**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 2/2/4**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Fiercebau, Promising Knight Dorint**

**Fullbau Brave, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Darkpride Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, empty - Braygal, empty**

**Koronagal Liberator, Oath Liberator Aglovale - Spectral Duke Dragon, Sleimy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"Why is this person so intent on thinking Claret Sword is the Shadow Paladin leader, isn't that title for Blaster Dark?" Sakura thought.

"Atone for the sins of the dark knight, and bring the shadows back into darkness.. I ride Supremacy Dragon Claret Sword Dragon (**11000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

_Black mist overtook Darkpride, and became a blue headed dragon in heavy black armor, it carries a huge red sword._

"So there he is.. the Traitor." Max stated.

"No, I played the grandmaster, you played the traitor." Cardinal 5 countered.

"No, I rode Blaster Dark, you played-" Max started.

"Enough!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Cardinal 5 exclaimed.

_Cardinal 5 discarded a copy of Phantom Blaster Dragon from his hand, and the said unit radiated rainbow energy._

"Great strength flows into me, shape the future and conquer the light, stride generation!" Cardinal 5 exclaimed.

_Rainbow light morphed Claret Sword, shaping it into a demon in dark armor, it carries a huge scythe._

"Dark Knight Efnysein (**26000**).. Claret Sword's stride skill... superior call Darkquarts (**7000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"I'm not going to like this." Max thought.

"Darkquarts gets 2000 power through the stride skill (**9000**), Fiercebau gets 2000 power (**11000**), and Darkquarts adds 3000 to both it and my vanguard (**Darkquarts:12000, Efnysein: 29000**)!" Cardinal 5 exclaimed.

"This isn't good." Max thought.

"Darkquarts attacks Blaster Dark (**12000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Howl Owl - draw trigger**) power to Blaster Dark (**16000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

"Efnysein attacks.. his skill sacrifices Darkquarts, and I add 7000 power (**36000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"Nemain will guard (**perfect guard**)!" Max countered.

"Triple drive (**Grim Reaper - critical trigger**) all effects to Fiercebau (**16000, 2 critical**), second check (**Karma Collector - no trigger**), third check (**Abyss Freezer - draw** **trigger**) power to Fiercebau (**21000**), and I draw." Cardinal 5 informed.

_Efnysein raced up to Blaster Dark, and slashed his scythe, but it ran into Nemain's protective barrier._

"Fiercebau attack (**26000**)!" Cardinal 5 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - no trigger**) second check (**Flatbau - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point." Max revealed.

"I soulcharge and countercharge!" Cardinal 5 informed.

**Soul charge: Supremacy Dragon Claret Sword Dragon - no trigger**

"I end my turn." Cardinal 5 informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/ Cardinal 3**

**5/4/9 - hand - 7/5/12**

**3/3/6 - damage - 3/2/5**

**2/1/3 - soul - 3/3/6**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/2/3**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 1/7/0/8/1/15**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Fiercebau, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Supremacy Dragon Claret Sword Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, empty - Braygal, empty**

**Koronagal Liberator, Oath Liberator Aglovale - Spectral Duke Dragon, Sleimy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Sakura declared.

"This is just perfect... we'll win in just a few turns." Cardinal 3 thought.

"Freed from solitary upon your golden wings, I ride Solitary Liberator Gancelot (**11000**)!" Sakura declared.

_Golden light transformed Aglovale into a warrior with tan hair, he wears gold armor, and rides a golden armored Pegasus._

"Liberating the Generation zone!" Sakura exclaimed as she discarded another copy of Gancelot from her hand.

_The Gancelot Sakura discarded began glowing with rainbow energy_

"Shine brilliantly among the stars of justice... stride generation!" Sakura exclaimed.

_Gancelot yelled as he and his horse disappeared in rainbow light, and what stepped out appeared to be a golden armored blue dragon holding two spears._

"Golden Dragon Spearcross Dragon (**26000**)!" Sakura announced.

"With Spearcross Dragon.. Sakura can save her hand." Max thought

"With Spearcross' skill.. counterblast, and persona blast.. I check the top 5 cards of the deck, and I'm allowed to make a superior call!" Sakura announced.

"When she superior calls, Bruno will power up." Max thought.

"Liberator Lawful Trumpeter (**9000**).. Bruno powers up (**10000**), then I call Phallon (**9000**)!" Sakura added.

"Interesting, but she won't win." Cardinal 3 thought.

"With support from Bruno, Trumpeter attacks Spectral Duke (**19000**)!" Sakura declared.

"Braygal intercepts (**5000**), and it's skill.. counterblast.. and the top 2 cards are added to the guardian circle!" Cardinal 3 informed.

**Top card: Lofty Head Lion - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Scout of Darkness Vortimer - no trigger (5000)**

"20000 in shield.. that's Cardinal 3 for you." Cardinal 5 thought.

"Koronagal boosts, Spearcross Dragon attacks (**31000**)!" Sakura declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 3 informed.

"Triple drive (**Great Wish Liberator Esus - critical trigger**) power to Phallon (**14000**), critical to Spearcross (**2 critical**), second check (**Bluish Flame Liberator Prominence** **Glare - no trigger**), third check (**May Rain Liberator Bruno - no trigger**)." Sakura revealed.

_Spearcross threw both it's spears at Spectral Duke, and stabbed its armor._

"Damage check (**Sleimy - no trigger**), second check (**Pharmacy Witch - heal trigger**) power to Spectral Duke (**16000**), and I recover 1." Cardinal 3 revealed

"Phallon attacks (**17000**)!" Sakura declared.

"I guard with Abyss Freezer (**5000**)!" Cardinal 5 countered.

"I end my turn." Sakura informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/Cardinal 3**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**3/3/6 - damage - 3/3/6**

**2/2/4 - soul - 3/3/6**

**0/2/2 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

**0/8/2/6/2/14 - g zone - 1/7/0/8/1/15**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Fiercebau, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Supremacy Dragon Claret Sword Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - empty, empty**

**Koronagal Liberator, Solitary Liberator Gancelot - Spectral Duke Dragon, Sleimy**

**Empty, Liberator of Royalty Phallon - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 3 declared

"Just another 3 damage... just 3 more to go, and we win." Sakura thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Cardinal 3 exclaimed.

_Cardinal 3 discarded Chromjailer Dragon from their hand, and the card began glowing with rainbow energy._

"Transcend into the light that we need to bring the future to our knees, stride generation!" Cardinal 3 exclaimed.

_Spectral Duke Dragon's body shrank, and changed into a man in gold armor riding a gold lion._

"Fast Chase Golden Knight Cambell (**25000**)!" Cardinal 3 exclaimed.

"I call Black Dragon Knight Vortimer (**9000**), and a second Sleimy (**6000**)!" Cardinal 3 added.

"If Cambell hits, his owner gets to call a new unit into battle." Sakura thought.

"Sleimy boosts, Cambell attacks Gancelot (**31000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

"Esus and Bruno will guard (**15000**)!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Dark Heart and Death Feather Eagle will be added to the defense (**15000**)!" Max added.

"Triple drive (**Conviction Dragon Chromejailer Dragon - no trigger**) second check (**Air Raid Lion - critical trigger**) all effects to Vortimer (**14000, 2 critical**), third check (**Holy Mage Bryderi - no trigger**)." Cardinal 3 revealed.

_Cambell rode into battle, but was blocked by four different units ready to protect Gancelot._

"Sleimy boosts, Vortimer attacks Gancelot (**20000**)!" Cardinal 3 declared.

"I guard with Regulation Liberator Aglovale and intercept with Phallon (**10000**)!" Sakura countered.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 3 informed.

**Max/Sakura - Cardinal 5/ Cardinal 3**

**3/2/5 - hand - 5/6/11**

**3/3/6 - damage - 3/3/6**

**2/2/4 - soul - 3/3/6**

**0/2/2 - counterblast - 1/1/2**

**0/8/2/6/2/14 - g zone - 1/7/1/7/2/14**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Fiercebau, Promising Knight David**

**Fullbau Brave, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Supremacy Dragon Claret Sword Dragon, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**May Rain Liberator Bruno, Liberator Lawful Trumpeter - Black Dragon Knight Vortimer, Sleimy**

**Koronagal Liberator, Solitary Liberator Gancelot - Spectral Duke Dragon, Sleimy**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Max declared.

"Max still has that Mordred Phantom.. what will he do?" Sakura thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Max exclaimed as he discarded Mordred from his hand.

_The copy of Mordred in the drop zone radiated rainbow energy, and started reacting to Blaster Dark_

"Now show it to me, show me a future in which light and dark are unified, stride generation!" Max exclaimed

_Rainbow colored light covered Blaster Dark, then a big dark dragon wearing a future version of the Diablo armor stepped out._

"Dark Dragon Phantom Blaster "Diablo" (**26000**)!" Max exclaimed.

"So here it is... his ace in the hole." Cardinal 5 thought.

"Blaster Dark's skill... superior gamma burst, say goodbye to Fiercebau!" Max exclaimed.

"This is bad.. now he can't block Diablo's ability." Cardinal 3 thought.

"I call Charon (**7000**)... then I activate Diablo's skill.. I sacrifice both Fullbau and Charon to add 10000 power and 1 critical (**36000, 2 critical**).. and if you want this to be guardable, you have to sacrifice 2 of your rearguards!" Max exclaimed.

"If he gets a critical.. it's all over." Cardinal 5 thought.

"Phantom Blaster attack Claret Sword Dragon (**36000, 2 critical**)!" Max exclaimed.

"No guard." Cardinal 5 decided.

"Triple drive (**Howl Owl - draw trigger**) power to Dorint (**16000**), and I draw.. second check (**Flatbau - heal trigger**) power to Dorint (**21000**), and I recover 1, third check (**Jumping Knight Ligan Lumna - critical trigger**) power to Dorint (**26000**) and the critical to Diablo (**3 critical**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Diablo rose off the ground, then threw his Halberd at Claret. Then this dragon's Halberd pierced right through Claret's defenses._

"Damage check (**Supremacy Dragon Claret Sword Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Knight of Diligence Mazorlf - no trigger**), third check (**Promising Knight David** **- no trigger**)." Cardinal 5 revealed.

_Both barriers broke at the same time, and all units disappeared from the battlefield._

"It seems a retreat is in order for the moment." Cardinal 3 stated.

_Cardinal 5 huffed, and pointed at Max, an aura of anger clearly visible radiates off of this person_

"Next time we fight, I'll show you a fate worse than your worst nightmare." Cardinal 5 exclaimed.

_The two disguised figures disappeared in a portal of darkness. Max and Sakura sighed as they took a breath of relief._

"Finally they're gone." Sakura mumbled as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah no kidding." Max sighed as well, "So... you like Kiba?"

_Yes... that was the first thing that Max wanted to ask Sakura about... to him that was more interesting in this moment than all the other stuff the pair of cloaked figures said about Sakura._

"You don't have to actually answer, so don't worry about it." Max quickly interjects as Sakura's reddening face answered that question for him, "I also... I won't say a thing about what they said about you... not even to my own team if it comes to it."

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled.

"From what they said... it sounds like they're after him and your sister... where ever she is." Max mumbled as he had no idea what to say next in this situation.

"Sorry... but I have to find whoever they sent after Kiba." Sakura said as she hurriedly prepares to leave Max on his own.

"Do you even know where they are?" Max points out.

"I do... they were invited to the tournament for their underdog performance at the team nationals, and their match should be ending soon so I have to hurry!" Sakura said as she starts to walk at an ever quickening pace.

"So why do like him?" Max yells.

"I'm not telling you!" Sakura yells just before she runs out of Max's auditory range.

"Wait!" Max exclaimed.

Sakura stopped, and sighed, then turned to Max.

"Clearly you have a new ace up your sleeve, I just wanted to have a rematch." Max stated.

_Sakura sighed again, clearly Max is just as persistent as Ren was when Ren made Tetsu play vanguard._

"Fine, bit it has to be quick." Sakura huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: a rematch between Sakura and Max.. this should be interesting.<strong>

**Greg:.. yeah.. why am I being pursued, and why's Preston helping me?**

**Preston: this isn't exactly my idea to help you!**

**?: I wonder how the Strike Shadow organization would react if they knew where your true loyalty was placed.**

**Sakura: next time: Ocean&Land Combination**

**Greg: let's roll out, Nova Grapplers!**


	74. Ocean&Land Combination

**Ocean & Land Combination**

* * *

><p><em>The Neo World Circuit... a tournament in which fighters from all across the world are allowed to compete, and promote the game of vanguard worldwide. After fighting both Sam and Dragan in the first round, Greg finds himself in the same situation that Megan and Max were in. To be specific, Max finds two cloaked figures menacingly standing across from him.<em>

"I don't suppose you guys are just fans of mine." Greg laughs with an almost arrogant happy go lucky look on his face, "Ha ha, I know I'm pretty awesome-"

"Don't be stupid... and wipe that grin off your face. We're here to challenge you to a fight obviously!" one of the two cloaked figures yelled.

"Well I can't say that I've never thought about what a 2 on 1 fight would be like, but I don't think I'd want to try that for the first time with these two weirdos." Greg thought.

The two cloaked figures just silently stared at Greg... their expressions impossible to tell from under the hoods of their cloaks.

"Oooooookay.. their silence is... definitely starting to freak me out." Greg thought as he readied his disk and his deck for battle.

_The two cloaked figures activated their disks in response signaling the start of a tense showdown, but they continued to stare Greg down thus allowing the awkward silence permeating the room to continue. Little did they know that this silence would soon come to an impulsive end._

"Alright.. that's enough!" yelled a 4th and clearly quite annoyed voice.

_Greg and the cloaked figures turned their heads towards the hallway they all had to have come through and fine no one other than Preston of Team Strike Shadow walking up to them._

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>And as Preston walked up, Greg and the two cloaked figures could see the extremely annoyed expression on his face as if having just been forced into something he didn't want to do.<em>

"Preston... why are you-" Greg asked

"Shut it!" Preston yelled, "Sorry you don't deserve that... it's just that I was looking forward to the premiere of Teresa's new song when she spotted these guys. and I have to say they have a lot of nerve to warrant her pulling a stunt to get her concert delayed."

"I see... the fact that Teresa Weaver was able to pick us out is problematic, but we're not to blame for the delay of her concert. She could have just as easily chosen to ignore matters that don't concern her." the one facing Preston counters.

"I couldn't agree more." The one facing Greg added.

"Okaaaaay.. so why are you two weirdos here!?" Greg asks as he slowly starts to realize the gratuity of his situation..

"Simple.. we need the power of nothingness that sleeps inside you!" The one in front of Greg exclaimed.

"If it was possible to do so outside of a fight then we would have already done so. Otherwise we wouldn't be wasting our time fighting an opponent so beneath us." said the figure across from Preston.

"Who says I'm just going to let you two cloaked idiots do what you want?!" Preston yelled as he could tell that this pair of cloaked figures consider him no more than a minor annoyance.

"Wait... so you're saying you're willing to be my tag partner?" Greg says as he's clearly surprised by Preston's behavior.

"Yeah... I have a new deck I've been meaning to test out anyways." Preston declared as he activates his own Vanguard disk.

"We're certainly not objecting to making this a tag-fight." said the figure across from Greg.

"But even though it's only temporary, are you sure you want to trust Preston as your partner in battle?" the figure across from Preston said with a big smirk on their face.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asks.

"Well it's no secret that Preston suffers from an inferiority complex as a result of his mom, his father, and his own sister all doting on Cloud for his talent as a fighter and as the heir to the family name so we won't go into detail about that." said the figure across from Greg.

"He tells everyone who asks that he joined Team Strike Shadow in order to gain the strength necessary to surpass the talented Cloud through the power of hard work. Eventually he added his own teammate Isaac to his hit list after he developed a crush on Teresa" said the figure across from Preston.

"I do not have a crush on her! Not to mention that would be seriously unprofessional." Preston yelled though the expression on his face now betrayed his words.

"Aww... it's kind of cute how he thinks that nobody knows he has a crush on her." Greg internally laughs.

"Anyways... but none of those people are the real reason he joined Team Strike Shadow." the figure across from Greg said with a sly expression on their face.

_The embarrassed expression on Preston's face turned into one of worry upon these words._

"Do they really know?" Preston thought.

"No... Preston Crawford was never truly loyal to Team Strike Shadow to begin with... especially since Leon Soryu himself ordered you to join the team in order to spy on the activities of their sponsors." the figure across from Preston said as if it was a secret that the entire world already knew.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Preston yelled with clear anger.

"Ha ha... don't underestimate our information network. It's a bit of a cliche, but... we have people everywhere. Still... I wonder what Teresa would say if she found out a trusted comrade as giving away their secrets. In fact... I wonder what certain sponsors of Team Strike Shadow would do if they found out." the figure across from Greg laughs.

"Okay... you little shits aren't leaving here until you tell me how you know that and then some!" Preston yelled as even though he's quick to anger, it takes a lot to actually get him to swear.

"Good... good... that will only make the power within you more potent when we finally extract it." said the figure across from Greg as he starts to give off an evil laugh.

"Before we begin, I'm Herald 5." The one in front of Preston stated.

"And I'm Cardinal 8." The one in front of Greg stated.

"One question." Greg spoke up.

"What is it?" Cardinal 8 asked as he clearly just wants to get this show on the road.

"How does that work.. your title and rank thing?" Greg curiously asks.

"Sigh... the lowest rank is Jester, next is Cardinal, and the highest rank is Herald. Strength wise... and I'm not above admitting that I could be tooting our own collective horn but I'd say Jester 8 is strong enough to go toe to toe with someone like Kai Toshiki, and each Jester above him is at least 10% stronger than the last. When moving to me, I'm 50% better than Jester 1, and every Cardinal above me is 15% stronger.. however when we move to Herald-" Cardinal 8 started.

"When moving on to Herald 8 from Cardinal 1.. Herald 8 is 60% better, then each Herald up to Herald 2 is at least 29% better than the last.. however Herald 1 is the strongest at 80% better than Herald 2." Herald 5 informed.

"So in short you're all a bunch of incredibly powerful monsters, and it only gets more ridiculous as you move up the ladder." Greg summarizes.

"Pretty much yeah." Herald 5 and Cardinal 8 say at the same time.

"This won't take long." Preston added.

"I agree." Herald 5 spoke up.

_The two cloaked figures took out small objects. Herald 5 took out a small gem with the symbol for "Alpha", and the other took out a blank card._

"Unfavorable winds, doom the foolish sailors who travel by sea.. Cursed Ocean Barrier!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

_A blue dome appeared over the four of them, and the Aqua Force clan emblem shines brilliantly at the top of the dome._

"Fighting is your namesake, battle is your duty, obliterate these fools in your style of battle. Blood Battle Barrier!" Cardinal 8 exclaimed.

_A second dome, orange in color appeared around the blue barrier, and the Nova Grappler clan emblem shines brilliantly._

"Interlock!" The two fighters exclaimed.

_The barriers united, but didn't merge in color, but the emblems of the two clan emblems merged. The fighters that didn't do so activated all their disks, and set their starting vanguards facedown._

"Stand up, vanguard!" All 4 fighters exclaimed.

_The battlefield that appeared around them is the underwater city within Magillanica, the ruins of the city are still intact, and the four beings morphed._

"Extreme Battler Runbhol (**5000**)!" Greg revealed.

_Greg's outfit turned into a pilot's outfit, and a mech with a silver paint job, with parts of hid body painted orange black and red, and a dome for a cranium appeared behind Greg. The cranium opened, and Greg jumped in._

"Beast Deity Night Jackal (**5000**)!" Cardinal 8 revealed.

_Cardinal 5 transformed into a robotic Jackal, the parts that make up the outfit make it look like an actual Jackal from Egyptian myths._

"Officer Cadet Andrey (**5000**)!" Preston revealed.

_Preston's outfit morphed into that of the Naval uniform of the Aqua Force, and he rides an aquamarine scaled seahorse._

"Blue Storm Cadet Marios (**5000**)!" Herald 5 revealed.

_Herald 5 evolved through blue light, and became a boy with deep blue hair. This boy wears the Aqua Force Naval uniform, and carries a gun blade_

"Nova Grapplers and Aqua Force mirror match. Tch, how annoying." Preston thought

"I ride Beast Deity Desert Gator (**7000**), Night Jackal moves!" Cardinal 8 informed.

_The jackal like robot got on all 4s, and became a robotic Alligator, the robot jackal appeared out of the way._

"I end my turn." Cardinal 8 informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/Herald 5**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Extreme Battler Runbhol - Beast Deity Desert Gator, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Officer Cadet Andrey - Blue Storm Cadet Marios, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Preston declared.

"Preston's strong, but I doubt he's fought a reverse card before.. and based on their decks, they might have those cards." Greg thought.

"I ride Tear Knight Theo (**8000**), Andrey moves!" Preston declared.

_The green sea horse disappeared, and Preston's outfit changed slightly, and he now wears a hat while he holds a green colored blade that's attached to a huge black and silver hilt. Andrey appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Preston informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/Herald 5**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Extreme Battler Runbhol - Beast Deity Desert Gator, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Tear Knight Theo - Blue Storm Cadet Marios, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

"That jerk.. how did he even get this deck? Maelstrom is still in Cloud's possession, and the Soryu family would damn well know about anyone else with the card." Preston thought.

"Ride Blue Storm Marine General Hermes (**7000**), Marios moves!" Herald 5 declared

_Marios' body grew, and changed into a green tinged man holding a single blaster, and he still wears the Aqua Force uniform, Marios appeared behind._

"I end my turn." Herald 5 informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/ Herald 5**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Extreme Battle Runbhol - Beast Deity Desert Gator, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Tear Knight Theo - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Extreme Battler Kendhol (**8000**), moving Runbhol!" Greg exclaimed.

_The machine Greg piloted changed into a silver armored robot with orange, black, and red plated augmentations. Runbhol appeared behind him._

"Call Bear Down Samurai (**7000**)!" Greg added!

_A black samurai looking robot appeared, and it holds a spear._

"With support from Runbhol, Kendhol attacks Desert Gator (**13000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 8 informed.

"Drive check (**Exxtreme Battler Victor - no trigger**)!" Greg revealed.

_Kendhol raced up to and slashed the robotic Gator across the face_

"Damage check (**Beast Deity Damned Leo - no trigger**)." Cardinal 8 revealed.

"Next comes Bear Down Samurai (**7000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Beast Deity Van Paurus - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Cardinal 8 revealed.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/ Herald 5**

**5/5/10 - hand - 6/5/11**

**0/0/0 - damage - 2/0/2**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, Bear Down Samurai - empty, empty**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Extreme Battler Kendhol - Beast Deity Desert Gator, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Tear Knight Theo - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 8 exclaimed.

"Maelstrom and a Reversed Beast Deity deck... this won't be easy." Greg thought.

"I ride Damned Leo (**10000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

_Silver light transformed the robotic alligator, and transformed it into a red robotic lion that stands on 2 legs._

"I call Hatred Chaos (**9000**) and Brainy Papio (**9000**)!" Cardinal 8 added

"Alright.. just got to be careful." Greg thought.

"I attack Kendhol with Brainy Papio boosted by Night Jackal (**14000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Extreme Battler Kendhol - no trigger**)." Greg decided.

"Damned Leo (**10000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"I don't guard." Greg decided)

"Drive check (**Beast Deity Solar Falcon - no trigger**)." Cardinal 8 revealed.

_Damned Leo opened it's mouth, and shot fire at the mech Greg piloted, fire burns all over the body of this machine._

"Damage check (**The Gong - draw trigger**) power to Kendhol (**13000**), and I draw!" Greg revealed.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 8 informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/ Herald 5**

**6/5/11 - hand - 5/5/10**

**2/0/2 - damage - 2/0/2**

**0/0/0 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, Bear Down Samurai - Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, empty**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Extreme Battler Kendhol - Beast Deity Damned Leo, empty**

**Empty, empty - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Tear Knight Theo - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Preston exclaimed.

"This won't take long, this deck will destroy all other Aqua Force decks." Herald 5 thought.

"I ride Tear Knight Timos (**9000**)!" Preston exclaimed.

_A blue wave crashed over Preston, and transformed his outfit slightly; there's a lot of decorative medals on his back, chest, and shoulders. He now carries a blue colored blade._

"Call Tidal Assault (**9000**), Tear Knight Theo (**8000**), and Battle Siren Arete (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

"Aqua Force's combo attack... this'll be sweet!" Greg thought.

"Tidal Assault attacks first (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Theta - no trigger**)!" Herald 5 revealed.

"Tidal Assault stands (**4000**), then Theo lends support for this attack (**12000**)!" Preston declared once more.

"I don't guard.. damage check (**Blue Storm Battle Princes Doria - draw trigger**) power to my vanguard (**12000**), and I draw!" Herald 5 revealed.

"Andrey boosts, Timos attacks (**14000**)!" Preston declared.

"Missile Trooper guards (**10000**)!" Herald 5 countered.

"Drive check (**Rainbow Sniper - draw trigger**) power to Arete (**14000**), and I draw!" Preston revealed.

_Preston raised his blade, and thrusts forward, but a lizard in silver armor raised a blaster, and shot it at Preston.. repelling his assault._

"Arete attacks (**14000**)!" Preston declared

"I guard with Max Beat (**5000**)!" Cardinal 8 countered.

"I end my turn." Preston decided.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/ Herald 5**

**6/4/10 - hand - 4/5/9**

**2/0/2 - damage - 2/2/4**

**0/1/1 - soul - 1/0/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, Bear Down Samurai - Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, empty**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Extreme Battler Kendhol - Beast Deity Damned Leo, empty**

**Empty, empty - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, Battle Siren Arete - empty, empty**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Tear Knight Timos - Blue Storm Marine General Hermes, Blue Storm Cadet Anos**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tidal Assault - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

"Maelstrom has to be the main unit in his deck, there's no way it couldn't be, but how and why does he have it?" Preston thought.

"Ride Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios (**9000**)!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

_Blue waves crashed over Hermes, and transformed him.. he no longer has a green tinge, but instead his hair turned bright blue,, and his blaster now takes two hands to hold._

"Call Blue Storm Soldier Rascal Sweeper (**9000**), Blue Storm Marine General Spyros (**9000**), and Blue Storm Battle Princess Theta (**7000**)!" Herald 5 declared

"Theta.. Spyros.. and Rascal Sweeper... only 2 of them work well together, the third one won't be able to use it's effects." Preston thought.

"Spyros attacks Tidal Assault (**9000**)!" Herald 5 declared.

"I guard with Rainbow Sniper (**5000**)!" Preston countered.

"Theta boosts, Rascal Sweeper attacks Timos (**16000**)!" Herald 5 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Typhoon Admiralty Soldier Rascal Blader - no trigger**)!" Preston revealed.

Milos boosts, Gregorios attacks Timos (**14000**)!" Herald 5 declared.

"No guard." Preston decided.

"Drive check (**Blue Storm Soldier Kitchen Sailor - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**19000**), and I recover 1." Herald 5 revealed.

_Gregorios raised his blaster, then fired at Timos. The blast shot him in the stomach._

"Damage check (**Ice Floe Angel - heal trigger**) I heal 1 damage." Preston revealed.

"Marios' skill.. checking the top 5 of the deck, and revealing 1 Maelstrom unit." Herald 5 began.

**Revealed card: Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom - no trigger**

"I knew it." Preston thought.

"I end my turn." Herald 5 informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/ Herald 5**

**6/3/9 - hand - 4/4/8**

**2/1/3 - damage - 2/1/3**

**0/1/1 - soul - 1/1/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone -0/8/0/8/016**

**Empty, Bear Down Samurai - Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, empty**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Extreme Battler Kendhol - Beast Deity Damned Leo, empty**

**Empty, empty - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, Battle Siren Arete - Blue Storm Soldier Rascal Sweeper, Blue Storm Battle Princes Theta**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Tear Knight Timos - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tidal Assault - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Greg exclaimed.

"I'll destroy Greg Katsuragi.. it's only a matter of time." Cardinal 8 thought.

"Alright, I ride Magician Girl Kirara (**9000**)!" Greg declared.

_Kendhol's cockpit opened up, and Greg jumped out... while the mech dissipated, Greg transformed into a female looking robot wearing a magician's uniform, and she carries a staff in her right hand._

"I move Bear Down back, and call Sazanda (**9000**), Final Wrench (**7000**), and Daredevil Samurai (**9000**)!" Greg added

The assault is going to begin now." Preston thought.

"I'll attack Hatred Chaos with Sazanda supported by Bear Down (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 8 informed as he sent the card to the drop zone.

"With support from Runbhol, Kirara attacks Damned Leo (**14000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 8 decided.

"Drive check (**Asura Kaiser - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

_Kirara raised her wand, and charged magic based energy, and it struck Damned Leo in the chest._

"Damage check (**Beast Deity Damned Leo - no trigger**)." Cardinal 8 revealed.

"Kirara's counterblast, I draw.. then I'll attack Damned Leo again with Daredevil supported by Final Wrench (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"Kitchen Sailor guards!" Herald 5 countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/Herald 5**

**5/3/8 - hand - 4/3/7**

**2/1/3 - damage - 3/1/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 1/1/2**

**2/0/2 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - empty, empty**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Magician Girl Kirara - Beast Deity Damned Leo, empty**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, Battle Siren Arete - Blue Storm Soldier Rascal Sweeper, Blue Storm Battle Princess Theta**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Tear Knight Timos - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tidal Assault - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"Alright... I just have to keep him at bay a little longer, then I can unleash my strongest combo." Greg thought.

"Wild beast that hungers for battle, I ride Beast Deity Ethics Buster (**11000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared

_Silver light overtook Damned Leo, and transformed it into a huge white robot made to look like a tiger, it's at least twice as big as Damned Leo._

"I call Hatred Chaos (**9000**), Desert Gator (**7000**) and Blank Marsh (**7000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"That just leaves the Solar Falcon he got from a previous drive check." Preston thought.

"With support from Blank Marsh, Ethics Buster attacks Kirara (**19000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"No guard!" Greg decided.

"Twin drive (**Beast Deity Death Stinger - critical trigger**) power to Hatred Chaos (**14000**), critical to Ethics Buster (**2 critical**), second check (**Beast Deity Van Paurus - draw trigger**) power to Brainy Papio (**14000**), and I draw!" Cardinal 8 revealed.

_Ethics Buster raised one hand, and sent an electric shock at Kirara, she screamed as the electricity pulsed through her body._

"Damage check (**The Gong - draw trigger**) power to Kirara (**14000**), and draw, second check (**Rogenbogen - heal trigger**) power to Kirara (**19000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

"With support from Desert Gator, Hatred Chaos attacks Kirara (**24000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared

"No guard.. damage check (**Extreme Battler Sazanda - no trigger**)." Greg revealed.

"With support from Night Jackal, Brainy Papio attacks Kirara (**19000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared

"Daredevil from my hand guards (**5000**)!" Greg countered.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 8 informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/Herald 5**

**5/3/8 - hand - 4/3/7**

**4/1/5 - damage - 3/1/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 2/1/3**

**1/0/1 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, Beast Deity Desert Gator**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Magician Girl Kirara - Beast Deity Ethics Buster, Beast Deity Blank Marsh**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Empty, Battle Siren Arete - Blue Storm Soldier Rascal Sweeper, Blue Storm Battle Princess Theta**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Tear Knight Timos - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tidal Assault - Blue Storm Marine General Spyros, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Preston declared

"I accumulated damage for Preston to use this turn... I hope he takes advantage of it." Greg thought.

"Drown the World's impurities in a flood of rebirth, and rise from it's depths, I ride Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius (**11000**)!" Preston exclaimed.

_Preston's vanguard grew to the height of Dragonic Overlord, and became a humanoid dragon with the wingspan of Spectral Duke Dragon, and the hands of Vermillion... he holds a huge blaster in both hands._

"A very impressive unit... but compared to Maelstrom, it stands little chance." Herald 5 mocked.

"I call Theo (**8000**), then Tidal Assault attacks Gregorios (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Doria - draw trigger**) power to Gregorios (**14000**), and I draw." Herald 5 decided.

"Tidal Assault stands up (**4000**), then with Theo's support, I'll have him attack Spyros (**12000**)!" Preston declared.

"No guard." Herald 5 informed.

"With support from Theo, Arete attacks your vanguard (**19000**)!" Preston declared.

"Death Stinger guards (**10000**)!" Cardinal 8 countered

"Doesn't matter, Wave 3.. add 2000 power to Andrey (**7000**)." Preston informed.

That was three attacks, Aqua Force gets really strong in the mid - late game." Greg thought.

With support from Andrey.. Aquarius.. Limit Break!" Preston exclaimed as the limit break seal exploded.

"Aquarius.. limit break.. wonder what it does." Greg thought.

"I counterblast 2 cards, and for every attack made before this one, I add 2000 power, and if this is the 4th attack or later, I add plus 1 critical (**24000, 2 critical**)!" Preston explained.

"No guard." Herald 5 informed.

"Twin drive (**Kelpie Rider Phyne - critical trigger**) all effects to Aquarius (**29000, 3 critical**), second check (**Battle Siren Melania - no trigger**)." Preston revealed.

_Aquarius charged his gun, then fired a powerful blast from it, Gregorios yelled as he was struck by the blast._

"Damage check (**Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios - no trigger**), second check (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Crystal Elizabeth - no trigger**), third check (**Blue** **Storm Soldier Kitchen Sailor - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point of damage." Herald 5 revealed.

"I end my turn." Preston informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/Herald 5**

**5/4/9 - hand - 3/4/7**

**4/1/5 - damage - 3/4/7**

**1/2/3 - soul - 1/1/2**

**3/0/3 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, Beast Deity Desert Gator**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Magician Girl Kirara - Beast Deity Ethics Buster, Beast Deity Blank Marsh**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Tear Knight Theo, Battle Siren Arete - Blue Storm soldier Rascal Sweeper, Blue Storm Battle Princess Theta**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tidal Assault - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

"They're good.. keeping us at bay like this, it's hard to finish them off in this sense." Preston thought.

"Surge a strong storm, and wash your opposition away, ride Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom (**11000**)!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

_A huge storm covered the battle field, and Gregorios transformed into the legendary leader of the Aqua Force._

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Herald 5 exclaimed as he discarded another Maelstrom from his hand.

"Set the sails, and purge this world of it's impurities, Stride Generation!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

_Maelstrom's body began to morph, it grew slightly.. his pink scales are now white, and his blue scales smoothed out. It's roar is terrifying to anyone that hears it._

"Blue Storm Marshal Dragon Admiral Maelstrom (**26000**)!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

"These guys saw Greg play.. I see betting on triple drive to save you from War Deity Asura Kaiser." Preston thought.

"Call Gregorios (**9000**)." Herald 5 informed.

"This is going to hurt." Preston thought.

"Rascal Sweeper attacks, add 2000 power (**11000**)!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

"Malania guards (**5000**)!" Preston countered.

"Switch places, Theta attacks.. with her skills, I add 5000 power in total (**12000**)!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

"No guard.. damage check (**Rainbow Sniper - draw trigger**) power to Aquarius (**16000**), and I draw." Preston revealed.

"Gregorios attacks Aquarius (**12000**)!" Herald 5 declared.

"That assault's too weak." Greg thought.

"That attack still counts to the number of attacks being declared." Preston thought.

"With support from Marios, Admiral Maelstrom attacks (**31000**).. with his skill, counterblast, and persona blast!" Herald 5 started.

_Maelstrom roared even louder, and with this roar, the cards of Tidal Assault, Andrey, and Arete began glowing with a blue hue._

"I draw 1 card, and I choose 3 of your rearguards.. for each face up Admiral Maelstrom in the g zone, you have to choose a rearguard, and retire it!" Herald 5 exclaimed.

"I choose Arete to retire." Preston informed.

"Good, now will you guard?" Herald 5 asked

"No guard." Preston decided.

"Triple drive (**Blue Storm Shield Homeros - no trigger**), second check (**Blue Storm Battle Princess Doria - draw trigger**) I draw and give power to Maelstrom (**36000**), third check (**Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom - no trigger**)." Herald 5 revealed.

_Maelstrom opened up the canons on its back, and blasted Aquarius with power water blasts._

"Damage check (**Typhoon Admiralty Soldier Sonic Shooter - no trigger**)." Preston revealed.

"Marios' skill, I check the top 5 of the deck.. this card will do nicely." Herald 5 smiled.

**Revealed card: Blue Storm Karma Dragon Maelstrom Яeverse - no trigger**

"Oh great.. a unit I don't know." Preston thought.

"I end my turn." Herald 5 informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/Herald 5**

**5/4/9 - hand - 3/7/10**

**4/3/7 - damage - 3/4/7**

**3/0/3 - counterblast - 0/1/1**

**1/2/3 - soul - 2/2/4**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/2/6/2/14**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, Beast Deity Desert Gator**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Magician Girl Kirara - Beast Deity Ethics Buster, Beast Deity Blank Marsh**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Tear Knight Theo, empty - Blue Storm Battle Princess Theta, Blue Storm Soldier Rascal Sweeper**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius - Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tidal Assault - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Greg exclaimed.

"Just need to get through the next turn, and I'll win this." Preston thought.

"Time for the strongest machine to descend, I ride Asura Kaiser (**11000**)!" Greg exclaimed.

_Silver light over took Kirara, and transformed her into a giant red and black machine with several arms, each with a different weapon._

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Greg exclaimed as he discarded a copy of Victor from his hand.

"Now, fight on into the eternity, your strength lasts a lifetime... stride Generation!" Greg exclaimed.

_Asura Kaiser's body morphed, it's more heavily armored, and wields several different types of swords in it's arms._

"War Deity Asura Kaiser (**26000**)!" Greg exclaimed.

"I can't defend these attacks for too long... Herald 5 can at least." Cardinal 8 thought.

"Using Asura Kaiser's ability, I return Victor to the deck and shuffle.. this unlocks a powerful ability." Greg informed.

"Return a grade 3 to the deck, then when revealing a grade 3 in a drive check.. both the left and the right columns stand, and those specific units will have their effects triggered when they stand." Cardinal 8 thought.

"Final Wrench boosts, Daredevil attacks Ethics Buster (**16000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Beast Deity Van Paurus - draw trigger**) power to Ethics Buster (**16000**), and I draw!" Cardinal 8 revealed.

"With support from Bear Down Samurai, Sazanda attacks (**16000**)!" Greg declared again.

"I guard with Doria and Spyros (**10000**)!" Herald 5 countered.

"With support from Runbhol, Asura Kaiser attacks (**31000**)!" Greg declared.

"I nullify that with Solar Falcon (**perfect guard**)." Cardinal 8 countered.

"If his drive check reveals a grade 3, we might not get out of this." Herald 5 thought.

"Triple drive (**Asura Kaiser - no trigger**) with War Deity's skill, the right and left stand, and power up! (**Daredevil Samurai: 25000, Bear Down Samurai: 19000,** **Sazanda:14000**) second check (**Blau Dunkelheit -no trigger**), third check (**Rogenbogen - heal trigger**) power to Daredevil (**30000**), and I recover 1." Greg revealed.

_Asura Kaiser launched all it's weapons at Ethics Buster, but Solar Falcon blocked all of them._

"With support from Final Wrench, Daredevil attacks Ethics Buster (**37000**)!" Greg declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Beast Deity Rescue Bunny - heal trigger**) I give power to Ethics Buster (**21000**), and recover 1." Cardinal 8 revealed.

"I'm not done, with support from Bear Down, Sazanda attacks (**33000**)!" Greg declared.

"Missile Trooper, and Theta will guard (**15000**)!" Herald 5 countered.

"I end my turn." Greg informed.

"We were so close!" Preston thought.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/Herald 5**

**8/4/12 - hand - 2/3/5**

**3/3/6 - damage - 4/4/8**

**2/0/2 - counterblast - 0/1/1**

**2/2/4 - soul - 2/2/4**

**1/7/0/8/1/15 - g zone - 0/8/2/6/2/14**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, Beast Deity Desert Gator**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Asura Kaiser - Beast Deity Ethics Buster, Beast Deity Blank Marsh**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Tear Knight Theo, empty - Blue Storm Battle Princess Theta, Blue Storm Soldier Rascal sweeper**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius -Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tidal Assault - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 8 exclaimed.

"We have 12 cards in hand altogether, and I have 2 intercepts... plus we can afford to take 2 damage... this is alright." Greg thought.

"Fall into darkness, sate your hunger for battle, Cross Break Ride! Deadliest Beast Deity Ethics Buster Яeverse (**11000**)!" Cardinal 8 exclaimed.

_Red and black mist covered Ethics Buster, and when it left, the robotic tiger has red and black veins popping out of it's body, and a black ring with a red aura hovers on it's back._

"Applying the break ride and cross ride power ups (**23000**), during the battle phase, when he vanguard attacks, the rested units in the front stand... now to complete the combo... limit break!" Cardinal 8 exclaimed.

_The limit break seal exploded over the tiger's chest then it roared ferociously._

"Counterblast 2, I discard 2 cards, then I lock Blank Marsh and Desert Gator!" Cardinal 8 exclaimed.

"Oh crap!" Greg exclaimed.

"What?" Preston asked.

"You know how Ethics Buster's break ride skill stands the front row?" Greg answered with a question.

"Yeah?" Preston asked in turn.

"Well.. this cross ride is a restanding vanguard... so the break ride skill gets to go off twice." Greg explained.

We're boned." Preston thought.

"Hatred Chaos attacks Asura Kaiser (**12000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"Kendhol will guard (**5000**)!" Greg countered.

"With support from Night Jackal, Brainy Papio attacks (**14000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared again.

"Bear Down will guard (**5000**)!" Greg countered.

"Ethics Buster Яeverse attacks (**23000**) with his skill.. I stand Hatred Chaos and Brainy Papio.. counterblast and Night Jackal stands.. add 3000 power (**8000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"Blau Dunkelheit guard (**perfect guard**)!" Greg countered.

"Twin drive (**Beast Deity Rescue Bunny - heal trigger**) power to Ethics Buster (**28000**), and I recover 1, second check (**Beast Deity Solar Falcon - no trigger**)!" Cardinal 8 revealed.

_Ethics Buster launched his assault at Asura Kaiser, but the attack was blocked by a small blue robot._

"With his skill.. stand up Ethics Buster Яeverse!" Cardinal 8 exclaimed.

"I used up 4 cards in blocking, and that was the first wave!" Greg thought

"Hatred Chaos attack Asura Kaiser (**12000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**The Gong - draw trigger**) power to Asura Kaiser (**16000**) and I draw!" Greg revealed.

"Brainy Papio (**17000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Final Wrench - no trigger**)!" Greg revealed.

"Ethics Buster Яeverse attack (**28000**)... skill stands Hatred Chaos and Brainy Papio... counterblast stand Night Jackal, add 3000 power (**11000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"Rogenbogen, The Gong will guard (**15000**)!" Greg declared

"Phryne will add to the defense (**10000**)!" Preston added.

"Twin drive (**Deadliest Beast Deity Ethics Buster Яeverse - no trigger**) second check (**Beast Deity Max Beat - no trigger**)!" Cardinal 8 revealed.

_Ethics Buster launched his assault once more, and once more it was blocked._

"Brainy Papio attacks Asura Kaiser (**20000**)!" Cardinal 8 declared.

"Guard with Rainbow Sniper (**5000**)!" Preston countered.

"Hatred Chaos doesn't have the power.. I end my turn." Cardinal 8 informed.

**Greg/Preston - Cardinal 8/Herald 5**

**2/3/5 - hand - 4/3/7**

**5/3/8 - damage - 3/4/7**

**2/0/2 - counterblast - 3/1/4**

**2/2/4 - soul - 2/2/4**

**1/7/0/8/1/15 - g zone - 0/8/2/6/2/14**

**Bear Down Samurai, Extreme Battler Sazanda - Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, Beast Deity Desert Gator**

**Extreme Battler Runbhol, Asura Kaiser - Deadliest Beast Deity Ethics Buster Яeverse, Beast Deity Blank Marsh**

**Final Wrench, Daredevil Samurai - Beast Deity Brainy Papio, Beast Deity Night Jackal**

**Tear Knight Theo, empty - Blue Storm Battle Princess Theta, Blue Storm Soldier Rascal Blader**

**Officer Cadet Andrey, Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius - Blue Storm Dragon Maelstrom, Blue Storm Cadet Marios**

**Tear Knight Theo, Tidal Assault - Blue Storm Marine General Gregorios, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Preston exclaimed.

"They barely have any resources left... if Preston has a big play in the works, now's the time." Greg thought.

"Renew the cleansing of the world's sins under the might of your own power! I ride Storm Typhoon Dragon, Aquarius Admiralty (**11000**)!" Preston exclaimed.

_Heavily armored now, the new Aquarius carries two huge swords, and a single blaster that's 30%bigger than his previous one._

"Call Rascal Blader (**9000**), attack Maelstrom (**11000**)!" Preston declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Blue Storm Marine General Hermes - no trigger**)." Herald 5 revealed.

"Blader switches with Theo, and he attacks Theta (**8000**)!" Preston declared.

"That's the second attack this turn." Greg thought.

"Tidal Assault attacks Maelstrom (**9000**)!" Preston declared.

"The attack was weak.. but it counts." Cardinal 8 thought.

"Tidal stands and attacks Maelstrom once more (**12000**)!" Preston declared.

"Max Beat guards (**5000**)!" Cardinal 8 countered.

"With a boost from Andrey, Aquarius Admiralty... wave 4 limit break!" Preston exclaimed as the limit break seal exploded.

"Oh yeah... this is going to rock!" Greg thought.

"For each previous attack, my vanguard gets 2000 power, and if it's the 4th attack or later, it gets plus 1 critical, and you can't guard with grade 1 or higher units from your hand (**24000, 2 critical**)!" Preston explained.

"No guard." Herald 5 informed as the top card of the deck flew into the damage zone.

_Both barriers shattered, and the two cloaked figures stared down their opponents._

"You won't be so lucky next time we meet." Herald 5 said as he pointed to Preston.

_The two figures left through a portal of darkness, leaving Greg and Preston alone with each other._

"Come back here and face me like a man you bastards!" Preston yelled as he ran down the hallway hoping to somehow catch up with this Cardinal and Herald pair.

"Just what the heck is going on at the world tournament? I hope the others are fine... damn what should I do with what I heard about Preston?" Greg thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom: so back to me, right?<strong>

**?: like before, I'll destroy you!**

**Tom: you can't be!**

**Megan: next time: Retribution of the Thunder Dragon**

**Isaac: Such foolishness... you two have no right to call yourself a fighter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqua Force<strong>  
><strong>Grade 0<strong>  
><strong>Kelpie Rider Phryne (Critical Trigger)<strong>  
><strong>Power:4000<strong>  
><strong>Shield:10000<strong>  
><strong>[Auto](RC):[Put this unit into your soul] When your vanguard attacks, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Aquarius" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose one of your vanguards, and it gets [Power]+5000 until end of that battle.<strong>

**Grade 1**  
><strong>Typhoon Admiralty Soldier Sonic Shooter<strong>  
><strong>Power: 7000<strong>  
><strong>Shield: 5000<strong>  
><strong>[Auto](RC)Wave-4th time or more (This ability is active during the specified battles of each turn): At the end of a battle that this unit boosted, if you have a vanguard with Aquarius in its card name, chose up to one grade 3 card from your drop zone, and put it into your hand.<strong>

**Grade 2**  
><strong>Battle Siren Arete<strong>  
><strong>Power: 9000<strong>  
><strong>Shield:5000<strong>  
><strong>[Auto](RC) When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with Aquarius in its card name, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until the end of that battle.<strong>  
><strong>[Auto](RC)[1Turn]Wave-3 third time or more This ability is active during the specified battles of each turn: At the end of a battle that this unit attacked, if you have a vanguard with Aquarius in its card name, choose one of your other (RC) units, and that unit gets +2000 power until end of turn.**

**Typhoon Admiralty Soldier Rascal Blader**  
><strong>Power:9000<strong>  
><strong>Shield:5000<strong>  
><strong>[AUTO](RC):When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with Aquarius in its card name, this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of that battle.<strong>  
><strong>[AUTO](RC):At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, if you have a vanguard with Aquarius in its card name, and if it is the first battle of that turn, choose another of your rearguards in the same column as this unit, and exchange positions with this unit. The state of the card does not change<strong>

**Grade 3**  
><strong>Storm Typhoon Dragon Aquarius Admiralty<strong>  
><strong>Power: 11000<strong>  
><strong>[Auto](VC)[1Turn]Wave-4 or more (This ability is active during the specified battles of each turn) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): When this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a card named Blue Typhoon Dragon, Aquarius in your soul this unit gets [Power]+2000 for all attacks declared during this turn until the end of that battle. If it is the fourth battle of that turn or more, this unit also gets [Critical]+1, and your opponent cannot call grade 1 or higher cards from hand to (GC).**  
><strong>[Auto](VC)[Counterblast 1]: During your turn, when your G unit Stride, choose one of your rearguards, and until end of turn, it gets [Auto](RC)[1Turn]: At the end of a battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, [Stand] this unit, and this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.**

**Blue Typhoon Dragon Aquarius**  
><strong>Power:11000<strong>  
><strong>Race:Tear Dragon<strong>  
><strong>Auto: Limit Break 4: cb2, when this unit attacks, this unit gets power +2000 for every other attack made this turn, and if this battle is the 4th or later, this unit gets critical +1 until the end of the battle.<strong>


	75. Deleted Witch

**Deleted Witch**

* * *

><p><em>Ratie Curti, the Uncrowned Witch, is currently watching the events of the Neo World Circuit in Australia, she no longer holds her hair with those braids, instead she has let it flow naturally, she wears a more sophisticated version of her actual outfit from her days as a Quatre Knight.<em>

"Mmmm. I'm worried about that transmission cut out, I hope they're all okay." Ratie thought as she looked on.

_The screen continued on with the "transmission out, please be patient" message; meanwhile, a person covered by a black coat watches Ratie from a distance._

"Soon, the first of the Sanctuary fragments will belong to us." the mystery person thought.

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**  
><strong>Angels in flight<strong>  
><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>  
><strong>A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Where fears and lies melt away<strong>  
><strong>Music in time<strong>  
><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>  
><strong>What's left of me, what's left of me now<strong>

**I watch you**  
><strong>Fast asleep<strong>  
><strong>All I fear means nothing<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**  
><strong>Angels in flight<strong>  
><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>  
><strong>A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Where fears and lies melt away<strong>  
><strong>Music in time<strong>  
><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>  
><strong>What's left of me, what's left of me<strong>

**snwod dna spu ynam os**  
><strong>My heart's a battleground<strong>  
><strong>snoitome eurt deen I<strong>  
><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>  
><strong>snoitome eurt deen I<strong>

**You show me how to see**  
><strong>That nothing is whole<strong>  
><strong>And nothing is broken<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**  
><strong>Angels in flight<strong>  
><strong>wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I<strong>  
><strong>A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah<strong>  
><strong>Where fears and lies melt away<strong>  
><strong>Music in time<strong>  
><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>  
><strong>What's left of me, what's left of me now<strong>

**My fears, my lies**  
><strong>Melt away<strong>

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>In an undisclosed location, Noel and Billy are watching over a sealed room with 24 clan marks over it.<em>

"The master still sleeps." Billy said.

"Of course.. he designed our barriers like the prison spaces that the Quatre Knights used in the past." Noel stated.

"Like we could lose here.. how is the seed project coming along?" Billy asked.

"It's going alright. It takes time for the seed's fragments to reunite with one another." Noel answered.

_Billy smirked.. their goal was to test the current level of Strike Shadow during the Neo World Circuit's first stage, and currently the data is being analyzed._

"The French National Champion's goal is to now test the limits of Star Ocean.. We've allowed him to command 2 Jesters, 2 lower ranked Cardinals than himself.. and I believe Herald 1 will fight Gaillard there." Billy stated.

"Speaking of Herald 1, where'd he go?" Noel asked.

"He said something about heading off to claim the seed fragments of the Steel Knight and the Illusionary Witch." Billy answered.

"I see. Guess it's time those Quatre Knights fall to us as well." Noel smirked.

_Back to Ratie, she's taking a stroll through the park, enjoying the donuts she just bought._

"I love these donuts, they're the best food in the world!" Ratie exclaimed.

_She chomped into a chocolate covered one laced with vanilla icing, Herald 1 continued to follow her. No, it's more like he's leading her into a trap through conveyed use of following her._

"Once you're done, you're mine." Herald 1 thought.

_Ratie finished the last of her donuts, then got up, and continued her walk.. she saw arrows pointing to the left, up, and so forth. She followed them into an empty alleyway. Herald 1 stood in the way of her path._

"Who're you?" Ratie asked.

"I'm a huge fan of yours, uncrowned witch.. I wanted to have a cardfight with you, that's all." Herald 1 explained.

_Something about this guy didn't ring right with her, she stared at him carefully._

"How are we going to fight? There's no figure system here." Ratie informed.

"That won't be a problem.. convey me to the cosmos, brilliant stars.. galactic force barrier!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_A silver light covered the two of them, taking them to the vacuum of outer space . The clan mark for Link Joker lit up the top of this dome, and two podiums with cardfighting boards rose up from the ground._

"That chant sounded similar to the prison spaces my friends and I used." Ratie thought.

The two of them placed their decks on the board, then set their fields up, and did their redraws.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighter's exclaimed.

_Instead of taking them to Cray, the field stayed as a star filled outerspace. Suddenly a purple light as well as a silver light appeared in place of the two fighters._

"Witch of Banquets Lir (**5000**)!" Ratie revealed.

_Ratie transformed into a little girl in a purple version of the classic "Witch's uniform", she's sitting on a broom, and her witch's hat seems as if it's alive._

"Sprout Deletor Luchi (**5000**)." Herald 1 revealed

_Herald 1 transformed into a purple helmet on an alien skull, it has a spinal cord for a neck, and several tentacles sprouted from the upper part of the helmet._

"Link Joker!" Ratie exclaimed as she looked at the Deletor unit.

"My favorite clan.. I'll go first, draw.. ride Poisonous Deletor Edda (**8000**), Luchi moves." Herald 1 informed.

_Luchi morphed into a purple alien scorpion (3 legs, 2 crab arms, a scorpion tail, and several jellyfish tentacles underbelly) with a skull like face, then Luchi appeared behind it._

"I end my turn." Herald 1 informed.

**Ratie - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Witch of Banquets Lir - Poisonous Deletor Edda, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw!" Ratie exclaimed

"The Uncrowned Witch stands no chance of victory, I'll destroy her slowly." Herald 1 thought.

"Ride Witch of Ruination Scathach (**7000**), moving Lir!" Ratie exclaimed.

_Lir moved back as a red haired woman holding a scepter in her left hand appeared in her place._

"I call a second Scathach, and my vanguard Scathach attacks Edda (**12000**)!" Ratie declared.

"No guard." Herald 1 informed.

"Drive check (**Mesmerizing Witch Fianna - no trigger**)." Ratie revealed.

_Scathach charged power into her right hand, and threw the energy at the alien scorpion. The scorpion shuddered, but shook off the impact._

"Damage check (**Exulting Deletor Maestol - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, and add 5000 power to Edda (**13000**)." Herald 1 revealed.

"I end my turn." Ratie informed.

**Ratie - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 6**

**0 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, Witch of Ruination Scathach - empty, empty**

**Witch of Banquets Lir, Witch of Ruination Scathach - Poisonous Deletor Edda, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, ride Geali (**9000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

_Edda's body morphed, becoming taller, bigger, and more formidable. This new being has the same color of purple all deletors share, it has 2 normal arms, and 4 crab legs._

"I retire Luchi, then I retire the rearguard Scathach, then a card in your drop zone is sent to the bind zone." Herald 1 informed.

_Geali pointed one finger at the second Scathach. That Scathach turned into dust, and Geali absorbed her spirit._

"Add 2000 power (**11000**), then Luchi's ability, I lock Lir, you'd normally have to bind another unit, but there's no point in that now." Herald 1 informed.

Two intersecting black rings appeared around Lir, and she was transformed into a white light trapped in a field of gravity.

"Call Ferment Deletor Gaen (**7000**)!" Herald 1 informed.

"I have to be careful, who knows what this guy is planning with this new type of delete." Ratie thought.

"Gaen boosts, Geali attacks (**18000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"No guard." Ratie informed.

"Drive check (**Biting Deletor Geeva - critical trigger**) all effects to my vanguard (**23000, 2 critical**)!" Herald 1 revealed.

_Geali pointed it's finger at Scathach, and purple lightning struck the red haired witch. This woman screamed as her body was electrocuted_

"Damage check (**Witch of Reality Femme - no trigger**), second check (**Witch of Quests Securna - no trigger**)." Ratie revealed.

"That ends my turn." Herald 1 informed.

**Ratie - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 1**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**1 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Witch of Banquets Lir (_locked_), Witch of Ruination Scathach - Swift Deletor Geali, Ferment Deletor Gaen**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Ratie exclaimed.

"No need to be in a rush, her Witches work well for me." Herald 1 thought.

"Ride Witch of Attraction Adora (**9000**)!" Ratie exclaimed

_Purple light morphed Ratie's vanguard, transforming her into a bushy blue haired woman that wears a pointed hat, and the classic Witch's outfit.. she holds a broom in a two handed grip._

"Call Deirdre (**9000**).. soul blast.. I swap Gaen on your field with Luchi in the drop zone!" Ratie exclaimed.

"That actually works for me." Herald 1 thought.

"Deirdre attacks Geali (**9000**)!" Ratie exclaimed.

"No guard.. damage check (**Hailing Deletor Alba - no trigger**)." Herald 1 revealed.

"Adora (**9000**)!" Ratie exclaimed.

"I don't guard." Herald 1 decided

"Drive check (**Witch of Precious Stones Dana - no trigger**)!" Ratie revealed.

_Adora charged power into her broom, then fired a magical blast, Geali screeched as it was struck_

"Damage check (**Poisonous Deletor Edda - no trigger**)!" Herald 1 revealed

"I end my turn." Ratie informed.

_The rings shattered, freeing Lir from her prison._

**Ratie - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 3**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - drop zone - 1**

**1 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, Inspection Witch Deirdre - empty, empty**

**Witch of Banquets Lir, Witch of Attraction Adora - Swift Deletor Geali, Sprouting Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Herald 1 declared.

"Who is this guy? Creep, I can't stand him!" Ratie thought.

"Branch out your evil, and spread across the universe, I ride Daunting Deletor Oksizz (11000)!"

Herald 1's vanguard evolved once again.. this time into the multi legged creature with a thin upper body. It has a lot of tentacles.

"Call Drown (**7000**).. Oksizz' counterblast.. Drown to the soul.. Adora is deleted!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Several of Oksizz' tentacles flew towards Adora, and ripped her apart.. the soul of what once was remains where Adora was slain._

"Call Alba (**8000**) to the right, skill call Elro (**9000**) to the left.. now.. call the top card of your deck!" Herald 1 ordered.

"I call Goewin (**4000**)!" Ratie revealed.

"Elro's skills countercharge, and Vanish Delete!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"Not again." Ratie thought as another card was sent to the bind zone.

"Elro attacks Deirdre (**9000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"No guard." Ratie informed.

"Alba attacks the vanguard, add 3000 power (**11000**)!" Herald 1 declared again.

"No guard.. damage check (**Witch of Quests Securna - no trigger**)." Ratie revealed.

"Luchi boosts, Oksizz attack (**16000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"Barrier Witch Grainne will guard.. Quintet Wall!" Ratie countered.

**Top card: Witch of Goats Medb - stand trigger (10000)**  
><strong>Top card: Inspection Witch Deirdre - no trigger (5000)<strong>  
><strong>Top card: Witch of Precious Stones Dana- no trigger (5000)<strong>  
><strong>Top card: Witch of Black Cats Milcra - heal trigger (10000)<strong>  
><strong>Top card: Cultis Witch Rias - no trigger - (0)<strong>  
><strong>Total shield - 30000<strong>

"Twin drive (**Instill Deletor Ender - no trigger**) second check (**Cramping Deletor Edy - stand trigger**) I give all effects to Elro (**14000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

_Oksizz launched multiple tentacles, but six different witches blocked it's attempt to attack._

"Elro attacks your vanguard, add 3000 power (**17000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Black Cat Witch Milcra - heal trigger**)." I recover 1 point." Ratie informed.

"I end my turn." Herald 1 informed.

**Ratie - Herald 1**

**4 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**0 - soul - 3**

**8 - drop zone - 1**

**2 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - Hailing Deletor Alba, empty**

**Witch of Banquets Lir, Ratie Curti - Daunting Deletor Oksizz, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Witch of Black Doves Goewin, empty - Hailing Deletor Elro, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Ratie exclaimed.

"This is going my way.. just a little more." Herald 1 thought.

"Heart-throbbing magic is a charming power. Show me your lovely illusions! I ride- Ratie started.

"You can't ride the normal way." Herald 1 interrupted.

"What?" Ratie asked, eyes bulging with shock.

"Oksizz' ability.. if the opponent has a deleted vanguard, he/she must discard a card from his/her hand before doing so." Herald 1 informed.

"I drop 1 card, and ride Mesmerizing Witch Fianna (**11000**)!" Ratie exclaimed

_Ratie's body morphed into a slim woman's in a witch's uniform, she carries a long staff._

"So... Seek mate! The power of magic, passed down since ancient times! Stir the emotions, confuse and mesmerize! Witch of Reality Femme! Legion (**20000**)!" Ratie exclaimed.

4 cards from the drop zone returned to the deck, then Femme flew out of the deck, and Ratie placed the card on the vanguard circle.

"Legion skill activated.. I counterblast, then Elro and Alba become grade 0!" Ratie exclaimed.

_The top 10 cards of Herald 1's deck flew infront of his face, then he chose the two cards to play._

"Geeva (**4000**) Edy (**4000**), call." Herald 1 calmly stated.

"I call Femme (**9000**), then with Goewin's ability, I send it back to the deck, and drain 5000 from Oksizz (**6000**)!" Rati exclaimed.

"Then Lir's ability... when it's boost is successful, you can choose 2 grade 0 units, and call them." Herald 1 thought.

"Lir boosts, legion attack (**25000**).. I sacrifice Femme, and draw 2 cards!" Ratie declared

"No guard." Herald 1 decided.

"Twin drive (**Lizard Witch Eine - draw trigger**) I draw and give power to my vanguard (**30000**), second check (**Witch of Black Doves Goewin - critical trigger**) all effects to Fianna (**35000, 2 critical**)!" Ratie revealed.

_The two witches joined their power, and poured it into the staff, and blasted Oksizz. The giant creature screamed as it was pelted by magic._

"Damage check (**Daunting Deletor Oksizz - no trigger**), second check (**Taunting Deletor Gotho - heal trigger**) I recover 1 damage)." Herald 1 revealed.

"I call Medb (**4000**) and Goewin (**4000**), I soul charge 1 card, then I end my turn." Ratie informed.

**Ratie - Herald 1**

**7 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**6 - drop zone - 2**

**2 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Witch of Goats Medb, empty - Cramping Deletor Edy, empty**

**Witch of Black Doves Goewin, Mesmerizing Witch Fianna/Witch of Reality Femme - Daunting Deletor Oksizz, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - Biting Deletor Geeva, empty**

"I draw... ride Docking Deletor Greion (**11000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

_Oksizz dissipated, then a more powerful looking alien with purple aura around its body appeared._

"Vanish delete!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

Two more cards from Ratie's drop zone moved to the bind zone.

"Move Geeva and Edy back, then I activate Greion's ability... counterblast, and retire Luchi.. delete the vanguard!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Greion's hand sparked to life with purple energy, then placed them on the shoulders of the witches.. these 2 women shattered into nothing as Greion took his hands off of them._

"Vanish delete!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Another card flew from Ratie's drop zone to the bind zone_

"Luchi's ability.. lock Goewin, and Vanish delete!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_One more card moved into Ratie's bind zone from the drop zone._

"Call Alba (**8000**) skill.. call the top card of your deck, and I search for Elro (**9000**), and call.

"Call Adora (**9000**)!" Ratie exclaimed.

"Elro's ability... countercharge, and vanish delete!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_The second to last card in Ratie's drop zone moved to the bind zone._

With support from Edy, Alba attacks your vanguard.. add 3000 power (**15000**)!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"I guard with Milcra and Goewin (**20000**)!" Ratie countered.

"Greion attacks your vanguard (**11000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"Barrier Witch Grainne, quintet wall!" Ratie countered.

**Top card: Mesmerizing Witch Fianna - no trigger (0)**  
><strong>Top card: Witch of Goats Medb - stand trigger (10000)<strong>  
><strong>Top card: Witch of Precious Stones Dana - no trigger (5000)<strong>  
><strong>Top card: Witch of Ruination Scathach - no trigger (5000)<strong>  
><strong>Top card: Witch of Black Doves Goewin - critical trigger (10000) <strong>  
><strong>Total shield: 30000<strong>

"Twin drive (**Poisonous Deletor Edda - no trigger**) second check (**Instill Deletor Ender - no trigger**)." Herald 1 revealed.

_Greion made its attack, but it was stopped in its tracks._

"Geeva boosts, Elro attacks.. add 3000 power (**16000**)!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"No guard.. damage check (**Barrier Witch Grainne - no trigger**)." Ratie revealed.

"Geeva's skill.. moves to the top of my deck, I counter charge, and I vanish delete a unit!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Ratie moved Milcra from the drop zone to the bind zone._

"I end my turn." Herald 1 informed.

**Ratie - Herald 1**

**4 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**3 - soul - 3**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**8 - drop zone - 2**

**8 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Witch of Goats Medb, Witch of Attraction Adora - Hailing Deletor Alba, Cramping Deletor Edy**

**Witch of Black Doves Gowin (_locked_) Ratie Curtie - Docking Deletor Greion, empty**

**Empty, empty - Haling Deletor Elro, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Ratie exclaimed.

"She stands no chance of winning now.. just a little more to go." Herald 1 thought.

"Adora attacks (**13000**)!" Ratie exclaimed.

"Damage check (**Swift Deletor Geali - no trigger**)." Herald 1 revealed.

"Legion attack (**0**)!" Ratie exclaimed.

"Guard with Ender (**perfect guard**)!" Herald 1 countered.

"Twin drive (**Cultis Witch Rais - no trigger**) second check (**Witch of Ruination Scathach - no trigger**)." Ratie revealed.

"That ends my turn." Ratie informed

**Ratie - Herald 1**

**7 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 4**

**3 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**8 - drop zone - 4**

**8 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Witch of Goats Medb, Witch of Attraction Adora - Hailing Deletor Alba, Cramping Deletor Edy**

**Witch of Black Doves Goewin, Mesmerizing Witch Fianna/Witch of Reality Femme - Docking Deletor Greion, empty**

**Empty, empty - Hailing Deletor Elro, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"I should be fine with these cards in hand." Ratie thought.

"Greion's counterblast.. I retire Edy, and Delete your vanguard, then another card in your drop zone is vanish deleted. Call Edda (**8000**) and Gaen (**7000**)!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"Even with the cards in hand, I'm not sure I can defend these attacks." Rati thought.

"Elro attacks with Gaen's support (**19000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Witch of Precious Stones Dana - no trigger**)." Ratie revealed.

"Greion... end this (**11000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"Guard with Secruna, Scathach, and Dana (**15000**)!" Rati countered.

"Twin drive (**Biting Deletor Geeva - critical trigger**) all effects to Greion (**16000, 2 critical**), second check (**Docking Deletor Greion - no trigger**)." Herald 1 revealed.

_Greion moved passed the defenders, and blasted Ratie with purple energy, then the top 2 cards in Ratie's deck moved to the damage zone._

"Greion.. hold her." Herald 1 commanded.

_Greion did as instructed, then the barrier began to glow with silver energy._

"What.. what are you-" Ratie began.. but the force of being held by a unit was too much for her to finish

"Extraction!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_The silver energy pierced her body, and reddish black energy poured out of Ratie's body._

"Containment... return where you belong... fragment of the seed." Herald 1 chanted.

_The link joker seed fragment flew into the sky... vanishing without a trace._

"Now on to the next target." Herald 1 mumbled. Leaving Ratie unconscious on the cold hard ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: Deleted Steel<strong>


	76. Retribution of the Thunder Dragon

**Retribution of the Thunder Dragon:**

* * *

><p><em>A while ago as you may or may not recall, Zack was attacked by the British National Champion, Noel Clark. As a result of his defeat in that fight he was knocked out shortly thereafter, and only just regained consciousness in his own room after an unspecified amount of time.<em>

"What's going on? Last thing I remember… it was losing that one cardfight." Zack sighed as he sat upright in his bed while his head felt like it was hit with a baseball bat.

_Zack then spends the next few minutes cleaning himself up as best he can without using the bathroom, and then after getting on a set of clean clothes he walked into the living room. It was in that calming section of the house that Zack saw his parents go wide eyed once they saw him walking around. Misaki being the doting parent that she was; quickly hurried over to where Zack was standing and pulled him into a big hug._

"Zack.. ar-are you alright? You're not dizzy or in pain anywhere are you?" Misaki asked as she examined her son as best she could without seeming too invasive.

"I'm fine… my left leg is still asleep a little, but again I'm fine. Anyways mom... just what is happening right now?" Zack asked.

"Tom and his friends are participating in the Neo World Circuit, but for some strange reason the TV feed cutout right after their latest match." Kai explained with a straight face, but given how tightly he was squeezing hands, he was clearly quite worried.

_Out of one part disbelief and one part technical difficulties, Zack looks at the TV and as his parents had described he sees the words "Technical Difficulties" and the like written in big block letters_

"Tom.. please be okay." Zack thought as ended up taking a seat between his parents.

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>Much like the rest of his team, Tom saw two people wearing black cloaks standing directly in front of him. Their faces are somehow hidden by the hoods of their respective cloaks even though the light in this alleyway should make that impossible.<em>

"So, ganging up on a fighter who just finished up a battle royale style match. is that your intention?" Tom asked as he carefully examined his surroundings for an escape route.

_The reason Tom did this is simple: if it was a fight in the sense where cards were being thrown then he might have a chance in a two versus one, but if it is in the sense of fists being thrown; well let's just say that he'd rather not push his luck._

"We want the slumbering and yet still growing power that resides within you Tom Toshiki. We want the power of the seed of the Void!" The one on Tom's right exclaimed.

"That thing? it should be powerless by now, shouldn't it?" Tom thought, "Why would you guys want it?!"

"You'll figure it out on your own eventually, so I suppose it's no big deal to tell you a little bit now. We have the means to restore the seed, no that's not quite right, we have the means to awaken the seed's true nature. There are additional methods we've discovered capable of accelerating the process, but the most effective one yet is to fill the heart of one who has a fragment with negative emotions." The one on the left added.

"You mean to Reverse them?!" Tom yelled.

"Yes and no." the cloaked figure on the left answered, "Our method can have that effect depending on the strength of the negative emotions in a target's heart, and them being in that state certainly accelerates the process, but turning them into that itself isn't necessary in the least."

_Tom practically froze in disbelief as he heard the cloaked figure on his left speak. To think there could actually be someone with so little love for his fellow man standing across from him, and yet Tom finds there's something strangely familiar about this particular someone's voice._

"Billy Johnson? it's you isn't it?!" Tom yelled as he first connected the voice to a face and then the face to a name.

_The one on the left just sighed as if thinking that the charade was partially over, and then after a moment, he removed his hood revealing that as Tom suspected that he is indeed is the current American Vanguard National Tournament single division champion._

"Heh our battle at the card shop was only a test to gauge your strength at its potential to grow at the time, but after what I've seen in this tournament so far, the guys above me don't need to get involved to deal with you; hell sending me to deal with you is overkill." Billy informed.

"I didn't take you for the type of guy who'd work towards a meaningless goal!" Tom yelled as even though he wasn't alive at the time of the Reverse Crisis, he's seen the effect it has had on many from that time to the point where they've never performed another drive check ever again.

"Our goal is not meaningless!" Billy yelled as if feeling truly insulted, "It takes great power to change the world for the better. To that end the restoration of the seed is necessary nothing more nothing less." Billy informed.

"That last part is certainly true, if anyone does think more or less then that, it is simply the result of their individual hubris." A fourth voice stated.

_The voice that just spoke out made the two cloaked figures as well as Tom easily recognized it, but it was only Tom's fighting spirit that instantly burst into a crimson blaze upon hearing it as there are only a few fighters his age capable of making him do so._

"Isaac Barrett." the cloaked figure on the right mumbled.

"Captain of Team Strike Shadow and former champion of the US Vanguard National tournament team division. It must sting to be defeated by someone such as Tom." Billy said in a mocking tone.

"It does, but at the same time it was a humbling experience. I once said to him that destiny is never wrong, however those with the power to interpret it can be. I had forgotten that such a lesson could apply to myself." Isaac retorts as a slight grin flashes over his face.

The three of them turned to see Isaac Barrett standing before them, arms crossed, and he has an angry expression.

"Isaac? what are you-" Tom started to ask.

_However Isaac chose to ignore Tom's question, at least initially. The man was more preoccupied with taking a temporary position of comradery next to Tom at the moment._

"My answer depends on how you mean that question." Isaac answered, "If it's in the sense of why I'm standing here, I've been kept in the loop because of Teresa. As for why I'm in the area in general, I'd finally received approval from our sponsors to enter the World Tournament this year."

"You're quite the philosopher Isaac, but you still don't know the truth about the history of Vanguard." The still hooded figure said with a tone of clear arrogance.

"Oh? Just what is it that you think I don't know?" Isaac asked as he feigned interest in the direction this conversation is going.

"When Blaster Blade severed the fragment, the initial pieces went into the nine closest people to live in: Kai Toshiki, Naoki Ishida, Aichi Sendou, Leon Soryu, Ren Suzugamori, Kourin Tatsunagi, Phillip Neve, Ratie Curti, and Olivier Gaillard all have seed fragments in them. Our master wants it back." Billy explained as he gave off a devilish smile.

"The fragments split, and go into the winners of card fights, and the fragments get passed down to the offspring of a seed holder." The hooded one finished

"Ha ha ha." Isaac laughs.

"Have you finally realized that your strength is nothing compared to ours?" the still hooded figure asked.

"No. I just found it hilarious that you decided to tell me something I already knew about." Isaac explained as he slowly calms down from his earlier state of laughter.

"He already knew? How?" Tom thought.

_Tom is utterly shocked by the fact that Isaac already knew about the events that occurred when his parents and their friends were young, but Billy as well as his cloaked compatriot was a whole other matter._

"Ha ha. I guess that confirms what our leader suspected." the still cloaked figure chuckled.

"I guess it does." Billy retorts as Isaac's earlier outburst seemed to have improved his opinion of the man.

"What are you two talking about?!" Tom yelled.

"We strongly suspected that the people behind Team Strike Shadow knew the truth of what happened all those years ago given some of their... experiments. If you're curious ask Isaac, but I doubt he'll tell you, anyways we could never prove it, at least until now." the cloaked figure calmly explained.

"Still, thanks to you Isaac we'll have to give the Strike Shadow organization a great deal more attention, but I'm not without some kindness; a little reward is in order." Billy smirked.

"What could you possibly give me that I can't already obtain for myself? Or that I already know for that matter." Isaac retorts with clear annoyance and disinterest in his voice.

"You were told your parents were-" Billy started to say.

"Still alive and they as well as you know where they are, but my side lied in order to control me for at least the first few years of my life. Like I said there's nothing you could tell me that would interest me." Isaac interrupts as his eyes take a more serious expression.

_This time Billy and his cloaked compatriot truly looked surprised as they really believed that there was no way for him to know this._

"One of the reasons I still work for them now is because the end of the goal I've set for myself is finally in sight." Isaac declared as he had his left hand reach out towards the stars.

"Oh, what would that be?" Billy asks out of simple curiosity, "Not that it could possibly compare to the dream of our leader."

"In a manner of speaking: to bring the concept of destiny itself into physical form, but enough about what I want. Talking for the rest of our days is ultimately pointless in this situation is it not?

"That's right... still you should know if you already haven't realized that your teammates as well as your own master are on our list of targets." Billy smiled.

"Again with Isaac's master? Just who is he?" Tom thought.

"My master won't lose to people of your level: as for my team, I may be a bit of a stoic who only gets emotional at very specific moments for an instant like a bolt of lightning, but even I like to see their safety!" Isaac yelled as although he's hiding it well he's quite angry right now.

"I've long since come to accept that Isaac and I have very different philosophy as fighters, but there's no way in hell I'll let you harm my teammates either!" Tom yelled.

"Oh I've almost forgotten about you, but I'm not done talking to the more interesting guy yet." Billy retorts.

"Then say your peace so we can get this over with!" Isaac yelled.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." The said cloaked figure.

"Among your team in specific, and I assure you I'm not lying as I say this, but you're only a tertiary target for us. Above you is your master more because of his skill rather than the fragment he possesses, and above him in priority is Sakura Verde herself." Billy revealed.

"Why Sakura?" Tom and Isaac simultaneously asked as this was one of the few times their thoughts will ever be in unison.

_For Tom, his concern for Sakura was the result of a combination of the concern one worthy opponent he would have, for another as well as his own nature as a good person. For Isaac, it was a combination of a leader's concern for their subordinate and his pride as a fighter being slightly insulted. After all why should they be interested in a fighter who despite her own considerable strength is still weaker than him?_

"The amount of seed fragments she possesses though she doesn't realize it herself is bordering on the ridiculous. In fact our leader once said and I quote 'If the power that lay asleep inside her was dedicated to enhancing her ability as a fighter instead of keeping her alive, I'd be the only one capable of prevailing against her'. I trust our leader's judgement." Billy explained, "But then again, I take it you already knew if not strongly suspected Isaac."

"Keeping her alive? How is something tied to a dark part of Vanguard's history doing such a thing?" Tom thought.

_Isaac remained passive extremely aggravated as he was, but right now Tom wanted to ask enough questions to sink the Titanic a second time. He won't get the chance as the time for Q&A comes to an end now._

"The time for talk is over. Ravenous dragon, feast on your pray, Dragon's Den Barrier!" The cloaked one exclaimed as he took out a ring with a dragon's head carved into it

"History and Destiny intertwine to branch out through the cosmos! Time-vortex barrier!" Billy exclaimed

_Red and purple colored barriers appeared around the 4 fighters, then the two barriers started to glow with the clan symbols of both Gear Chronicle and Kagero._

"You didn't use his the last time we fought." Tom stated.

"Too many witnesses, and I told you I only wanted to test your strength at the time." Billy countered.

"Then be prepared to be overwhelmed by my new power!" Isaac declared as all 4 of them activated their disk systems.

"For this fight, we'll be using SGZ rule or Shared Generation Zone Rule. What it means is that we can access Generation Break 2 abilities if there are two face up units in our partner's G-Zone, and as an added bonus we can use our Partner's G-Zone as if it was our own." the still hooded figure explained.

"Also don't think about trying to use each other's ace G-Units….. only the difference in clan will be ignored and not whether a specific unit is required as a Heart card." Billy followed.

"That's good to know." Tom thought.

"It's a good thing I practiced that with the others." Isaac thought.

_All 4 of them set their starting vanguards facedown, then did their respective draws and redraws._

"I'm Cardinal 6 just so you know." The hooded one said as he casually introduced himself

"You'll find that one of the few things Tom and I have in common is that to us titles are irrelevant in a fight." Isaac boasts.

"Stand up the vanguard!" Tom and Issac exclaimed.

"Stand up, vanguard!" The other two exclaimed.

_The battlefield morphed into that of the inside of a volcano, lava bubbles underneath the 3 red lights and 1 purple light._

"Lizard Soldier, Fargo (**5000**)!" Tom revealed.

_Tom's body morphed into an orange reptile that stands on two legs.. it wears silver armor, and carries a bow and arrow._

"Gunnergear Dracokid (**5000**)!" Billy revealed.

_Billy transformed into a purple and grey dragon child that wears heavy looking brass armor._

"Lightning Rod Dracokid (**5000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

_Isaac became a dragon child that looks like it could be a younger version of Vermillion, it wears light armor, and carries a small two sided spear._

"Dragon Knight Sadegh (**5000**)!" Cardinal 6 revealed.

_Cardinal 6 became a brown haired boy in golden armor.. he rides a small dragon, and carries a spear in both hands._

"Gear Chronicle... this should be interesting." Isaac thought.

"I'll go first, I draw, then ride Wyvern Strike Garen (**8000**), Sadegh moves." Cardinal 6 informed.

_Sadegh transformed into a blue colored two legged dragon that has red multi colored wings, Sadegh appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Cardinal 6 informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/Cardinal 6**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Lizard Soldier Fargo - Gunnergear Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Lightning Rod Dracokid - Wyvern Strike Garen, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn now, draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"Cardinal 1 revealed his identity too quickly... this won't end well for us." Cardinal 6 thought.

"I ride Wyvern Strike Garen (**8000**), Fargo moves behind." Tom informed.

_Fargo also transformed into the same Wyvern Sadegh did moments ago, then appeared behind it._

"That ends my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom/ Isaac - Billy/ Cardinal 6**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garen - Gunnergear Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Lightning Rod Dracokid - Wyvern Strike Garen, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw.. ride Measerger Dragon (**8000**), Dracokid moves!" Billy exclaimed.

_Gunnergear's body grew into a tan/grey dragon, a cannon is strapped on the chest, Gunnergear appeared behind him._

"I end my turn." Billy informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/ Cardinal 6**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garen - Masergear Dragon, Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Lightning Rod Dracokid - Wyvern Strike Garen, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Isaac has the first attack of the game.. knowing him…. even his grade 1 attacks will put the fear of death into his opponent." Tom thought.

"Ride, Arc Volt Dragon (**7000**).. Lightning Rod moves." Isaac informed.

_Lightning crashed on to the little Vermillion, and transformed it into a red and yellow scaled dragon.. this one has the same face as Thunder Break Dragon.. the dracokid appeared behind him._

"Call, Dragon Dancer Mirai (**7000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

_A woman in an amber colored dress lined with rubies in the shape of dragon heads appeared on the field. Her flaming red hair dances with the wind._

"Lightning Rod boosts, Arc Volt attacks (**12000**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 6 informed.

"Drive check (**Dusty Gunner Jūden -no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_Arc Volt opened it's mouth, and a huge lightning blast struck down Garen.. the wyvern fell to the ground head first._

"Damage check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**).. I draw 1 card." Cardinal 6 revealed.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/Cardinal 6**

**5/5/10 - hand - 5/6/11**

**0/0/0 - damage - 0/1/1**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/0/0**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garren - Measergear Dragon, Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, empty - empty, empty**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Arc Volt Dragon - Wyvern Strike Garen, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw, ride Dragon Knight Nehalem (**10000**)!" Cardinal 6 declared.

_Red light changed the multicolored wyvern, and transformed it into the knight in blue leather armor.. wielding a spear and shield the length of his body.. he rides a brown scaled dragon._

"Call Twilight Arrow Dragon (**9000**), and Dragon Monk Gyokyuru (**6000**)!" Cardinal 6 added.

"That's going to be a tough combination when it's finally set up." Tom thought.

"Gyokyuru boosts, Twilight Arrow attacks (**15000**)!" Cardinal 6 declared

"No guard.. damage check (**Suspicious Djinn -draw trigger**) power to Arc Volt (**12000**), and I draw." Isaac revealed.

"Sadegh boosts, Nehalem attacks (**15000**)!" Cardinal 6 declared.

"No guard." Isaac informed.

"Drive check (**Wyvern Strike Garen - no trigger**)." Cardinal 6 revealed.

_Nehalem raised his spear, and aimed it at Arc Volt, then he unleashed a powerful electric shock on the said dragon._

"Damage check (**Plasma Storm Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 6 informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/Cardinal 6**

**5/6/11 - hand - 5/5/10**

**0/2/2 - damage - 0/1/1**

**0/0/0 - soul - 0/1/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Wyvern Strike Garen - Measergear Dragon, Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, empty - Twilight Arrow Dragon, Dragon Monk Gyokyuru**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Arc Volt Dragon - Dragon Knight Nehalem, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"Why would this master of theirs send Billy to participate in the national tournament, and follow it up by having 2 teams enter it as well? Something here just doesn't seem right." Tom thought.

Not that Tom actually has the time to put serious thought into it now anyway.

"I ride Dragonic Burnout (**9000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Tom's vanguard evolved, and morphed into a black scaled dragon that walks on all 4s, it's face resembles Overlord's to a degree._

"Call Dragonic Burnforce (**9000**), and Ethereal Dragon Monk (**7000**)!" Tom added.

_Two red lights brightened the field, the first revealed Dragonic Burnout wearing blazing Red auric armor, the second revealed Gojo in blazing red auric armor._

"Those units are new." Isaac thought.

"Ethereal Dragon Monk boosts, Dragonic Burnforce attack Masergear Dragon (**16000**)!" Tom declared.

"Damage check (**Steam Fighter Ur-ningin - no trigger**)." Billy revealed.

"Fargo boosts, Burnout attacks (**14000**)!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Billy smirked.

"Drive check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**)." Power to my vanguard (**19000**), and I draw." Tom revealed

_Burnout opened his mouth, and flames danced throughout the field, and struck the gear armored dragon's entire body._

"Damage check (**Luckypot Dracokid - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card as well." Billy revealed.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/Cardinal 6**

**5/6/11 - hand - 6/5/11**

**0/2/2 - damage - 2/1/3**

**1/0/1 - soul - 0/1/1**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 0/0/0**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Ethereal Dragon Monk, Dragonic Burnforce - empty, empty**

**Lizard Soldier Fargo, Dragonic Burnout - Masergear Dragon, Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, empty - Twilight Arrow Dragon, Dragon Monk Gyokuryu**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Arc Volt Dragon - Dragon Knight Nehalem, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"My turn, draw!" Billy declared.

"I have to be extremely careful when we hit the stage of grade 3 since Gear Chronicle messed with my plans before." Tom thought.

"I ride Relic Master Dragon (**9000**)!" Billy declared.

_Billy's vanguard morphed into a purple scaled dragon that wears brass armor, it growled as it stared at Burnout._

"With his counterblast, I'll rewind Fargo!" Billy informed.

_A purple colored tear in time and space opened up, and sucked Fargo right into it._

"I call Upstream Dragon (**9000**), Steam Fighter Ur-ningin (**7000**), and Wakey Wakey Worker (**4000**)!" Billy declared.

"I guess I should have expected a few new Gear Chronicle units in this situation." Tom thought.

"Ur-ningin boosts, Upstream attacks Burnout (**16000**)!" Billy declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Burning Horn Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"With support from Gunnergear, Relic Master attacks (**14000**)!" Billy declared.

"No guard." Tom decided.

"Drive check (**Steam Maiden Uluru -heal trigger**) power to Relic Master (**19000**), and I recover 1." Billy revealed.

_Relic Master opened it's mouth, and blasted Burnout, the energy blast forced this dragon to roar in agony._

"Damage check (**Mother Orb Dragon - heal trigger**) I recover 1 point." Tom revealed.

"I end my turn." Billy smirked again.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/ Cardinal 6**

**5/6/11 - hand - 4/5/9**

**1/2/3 - damage - 1/2/3**

**1/0/1 - soul - 1/1/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Ethereal Dragon Monk, Dragonic Burnforce - empty, Wakey Wakey Worker**

**Empty, Dragonic Burnout - Relic Master Dragon, Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - Upstream Dragon, Steam Fighter Ur-ningin**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, empty - Twilight Arrow Dragon, Dragon Monk Gyokuryu**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Arc Volt Dragon - Dragon Knight Nehalem, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Stand and draw!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Isaac Barrett, the former national champion, is this his current ability? No matter, the data we'll get from him is useful either way." Cardinal 6 thought.

"Ride Desert Gunner Jūden (**9000**)!" Isaac declared.

_Isaac's vanguard morphed, this time it became a man wearing robes that repel sand. His outfit underneath is pure tan, and he carries a huge sniper Riffle_

"Now I'll call Superior Circuit Dragon, Zephyr (**9000**)!" Isaac declared.

"With that hand, I was sure Isaac would call something else out." Tom thought.

"With support from Mirai, Zephyr attacks Twilight Arrow (**16000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Uluru will block that (**10000**)!" Billy countered.

"With support from Lightning Rod, Jūden attacks Nehalem (**14000**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Cardinal 6 decided.

"Drive check (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Returned - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_Jūden took aim with his riffle, and shot Nehalem in the arm that carried the lance. The blue armored knight yelled in agony as it gripped said arm with the other one._

"Damage check (**Energy Flame Aethonic - no trigger**)." Cardinal 6 revealed.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/Cardinal 6**

**5/6/11 - hand - 3/5/8**

**1/2/3 - damage - 1/3/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 1/1/2**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Ethereal Dragon Monk, Dragonic Burnforce - empty, Wakey Wakey Worker**

**Empty, Dragonic Burnout - Relic Master Dragon, Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - Upstream Dragon, Steam Fighter Ur-ningin**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr - Twilight Arrow Dragon, Dragon Monk Gyokuryu**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Desert Gunner Jūden - Dragon Knight Nehalem, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 6 exclaimed.

"What's your motivation for doing this?" Isaac asked.

"What?" Billy asked.

"You might trust in your leader's judgement, but no one does anything without reason. With that in mind I'll ask again: just what do you get out of it?" Isaac asked.

"That's none of your business!" Billy snapped.

Tom looked at Billy. Is there something that Billy wants other than controlling the world through Link Joker's seed?

"What Cardinal 1 wishes is something I can never hope to understand, but that's pointless right now." Cardinal 6 thought as he drew.

"Cross the barren wasteland, and storm into the battle, ride Dauntless Drive Dragon (**11000**)!" Cardinal 6 exclaimed.

_Hellfire burned Nehalem and his Dragon alive, in place of them came a huge red dragon with massive wings, and a long snout. This one stands on 2 legs_

"Call, Dominant Drive Dragon (**9000**) and Energy Flame Aethonic (**7000**)!" Cardinal 6 added.

"Cute. He thinks he's pressuring me." Isaac thought.

"With support from Sadegh, Dauntless attacks (**18000**)!" Cardinal 6 declared.

"No guard." Isaac decided.

"Twin drive (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) power to Dominate Drive (**14000**), critical to Dauntless (**2 critical**), second check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) power to Twilight Arrow (**14000**), and I draw!" Cardinal 6 declared.

_Dauntless shot fire from it's mouth, and burned Jūden alive. Jūden screamed in agony as the flames raced across his body._

"Damage check (**Arc Volt Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Deity of Love Kama - heal trigger**) power to Jūden (**14000**), and I recover 1." Isaac revealed.

"Go, Twilight Arrow Dragon (**20000**)!" Cardinal 6 declared.

"Gattling Claw will guard (**5000**)!" Tom countered.

"I guard with a second Jūden from my hand as well (**5000**)!" Isaac added.

"Aethonic boosts, go Dominant Drive (**24000**)!" Cardinal 6 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Dragon Dancer Mirai - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Cardinal 6 informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/Cardinal 6**

**4/5/9 - hand - 3/6/9**

**1/4/5 - damage - 1/3/4**

**1/1/2 - soul - 1/2/3**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Ethereal Dragon Monk, Dragonic Burnforce - empty, Wakey Wakey Worker**

**Empty, Dragonic Burnout - Relic Master Dragon, Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - Upstream Dragon, Steam Fighter Ur-ningin**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr - Twilight Arrow Dragon, Dragon Monk Gyokuryu**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Desert Gunner Jūden - Dauntless Drive Dragon, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - Dominant Drive Dragon, Energy Flame Aethonic**

"Stand and draw!" Tom exclaimed.

"Just need to get to my turn, and he won't stand a chance." Billy smirked.

"Burn the opposition away with your apocalyptic flames, I ride Dragonic Overlord (**11000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

_Fire covered Burnout, and evolved it into the Crimson Reaper himself. It's wings are covered in golden fire, and it's armor is heavily plated._

"Call, Wyvern Strike Garren (**8000**). I boost Overlord and attack Relic Master Dragon (**2100**0)!" Tom declared.

"No guard." Billy decided.

"Twin drive (**Dragonic Overlord The X - no trigger**), second check (**Protect Orb Dragon - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Overlord's fire raced across the battlefield, and struck the brass armored dragon. This dragon's roar was menacing in its own way._

"Damage check (**Upstream Dragon - no trigger**)." Billy revealed.

"Go, Dragonic Burnforce (**16000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I guard with Blueray Dracokid (**10000**)!" Cardinal 6 countered.

"I end my turn." Tom informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/ Cardinal 6**

**5/5/10 - hand - 3/5/8**

**1/4/5 - damage - 2/3/5**

**2/1/3 - soul - 1/2/3**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 1/0/1**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 0/8/0/8/0/16**

**Ethereal Dragon Monk, Dragonic Burnforce - empty, Wakey Wakey Worker**

**Wyvern Strike Garren, Dragonic Overlord - Relic Master Dragon, Gunnergear Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - Upstream Dragon, Steam Fighter Ur-ningin**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr - Twilight Arrow Dragon, Dragon Monk Gyokuryu**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Desert Gunner Jūden - Dauntless Drive Dragon, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - Dominant Drive Dragon, Energy Flame Aethonic**

"Stand and draw!" Billy exclaimed.

"What's he planning? I don't see any viable strategy in his formation." Tom thought.

"Cross through the paths of space-time, ride Chronojet Dragon (**11000**)!" Billy declared.

_Relic Master morphed into a slim dragon with steam and purple armor. It's extremely shorter than Overlord in stature._

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Billy exclaimed as he discarded Balih from his hand.

"Conquer the past and protect the future, Stride Generation! Interdimensional Dragon Chronoscommand Dragon (**26000**)" Billy exclaimed.

_Chronojet's body morphed and grew.. it became a mechanical dragon holding a huge staff. This dragon sits cross-legged in mid air, and keeps one hand in a hand sign._

"Stride skill.. I rewind Dragonic Burnforce!" Billy exclaimed.

_A portal of space-time opened up, and sucked the armored burnout into it._

"Ur-ningin's skill.. once per turn, if I rewind an opponent's rearguard, I get to counter charge." Billy explained.

"This can't be good." Tom thought.

"Gunnergear's counterblast.. I send it to the soul, and add Chronojet Dragon to my hand!" Billy informed.

"So he gets to stride on his next turn as well." Isaac thought.

"Chronoscommand attacks Overlord (**26000**)!" Billy declared.

"No guard." Tom decided.

"Triple drive (**Summit Crest Gear Wolf - no trigger**), second check (**Luckypot Dracokid - draw trigger**) power to Upstream Dragon (**14000**), and I draw, third check (**Glimmer Breath Dragon - no trigger**)." Billy revealed.

_Chronoscommand Dragon raised its staff into the air, and blasted Overlord with a huge force of temporal energy._

"Damage check (**Dragonic Burnforce - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

"Counterblast, and soul blast.. I rewind your remaining units!" Billy exclaimed.

_Two portals of space-time opened up, forcing the monk and the wyvern into the depths of the time vortex_

"Ur-ningin boosts, Upstream attacks.. with the skill, I add 4000 power (**25000**)!" Billy declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**). I draw 1 card." Tom revealed.

"I devolve Upstream Drahon into Masergear Dragon, then I end my turn." Billy informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/ Cardinal 6**

**6/5/11 - hand - 7/5/12**

**3/4/7 - damage - 2/3/5**

**2/1/3 - soul - 2/2/4**

**0/0/0 - counterblast - 2/1/3**

**0/8/0/8/0/16 - g zone - 1/7/0/8/1/15**

**Empty, empty - empty, Wakey Wakey Worker**

**Empty, Dragonic Overlord - Chronojet Dragon, Measergear Dragon**

**Empty, empty - empty, Steam Fighter Ur-ningin**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr - Twilight Arrow Dragon, Dragon Monk Gyokuryu**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Desert Gunner Jūden - Dauntless Drive Dragon, Dragon Knight Sadegh**

**Empty, empty - Dominant Drive Dragon, Energy Flame Aethonic**

"I stand and draw!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Just 2 more points of damage, and we win.. their seed fragments will be ours!" Cardinal 6 thought.

"Return from the place beyond death and strike hard my incarnation of lightning! I ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion 'The Returned' (**11000**)!" Isaac declared.

"The Returned? I've never heard of this unit. Just where did Isaac get it?" Tom thought.

_Lightning crashed on Jūden, and from the smoke a newly armored Vermillion rose. The hero of the Dragon Empire's height hasn't changed in the least, yet his lighting wings when fully extended are almost twice the length of his body, and the Kaiser's armor itself has lost all its former traces of yellow replaced with various shades of red._

"Liberating the Generation zone!" Isaac exclaimed as he discarded a card from his hand.

"Lead the revolution destined to restore the empire to strength lightning's future incarnation! Stride Generation!" Isaac exclaimed.

_Thunder and lightning pulsed around the returned, and enlarged both Vermillion's body and armor.. making the armor even more perturbed, the lance he carries is more of an axe by this point, and he we wears a helmet._

"Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Retribution (**26000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Impressive." Tom thought as he could feel his hands shaking just from seeing this Vermillion.

"The Returned's skill, I give Zephyr +2000 power and a skill (**11000**), then I call Arc Volt Dragon (**7000**) and Plasma Storm Dragon (**9000**), with the skill, counterblast and soul blast. I'm giving 2000 to Zephyr (**13000**) and a skill" Isaac informed.

"He gave a rearguard 2 skills?" Tom thought.

"Activating The Retribution's skill, counterblast and g persona blast, adding 5000 power (**31000**), and I have the ability to strike your front row; in addition, if I hit a rearguard, the unit behind it gets sent to the bind zone." Isaac informed.

"His field has so much power!" Tom thought.

"Face destiny's judgement brought forth from the future! Vermillion Apocalypse! When Lightning Rod boosts, I add 1000 power times every unit in your front row (**39000**)!" Isaac explained.

"I nullify that with Protect Orb Dragon (**perfect guard**)!" Cardinal 6 countered.

"Triple drive (**Hateful Djinn -critical trigger**) power and critical to Zephyr (**18000, 2 critical**) second check (**Djinn of Two-fold Striking - no trigger**) third check (**Deity of Love Kama - heal trigger**) power to Plasma Storm (**14000**), and I recover 1." Isaac revealed.

_Vermillion's body started shining with electricity which burrowed into the ground, and zapped four of five units it was aiming for. Dauntless however was the only one protected from this assault._

"Arc Volt gets 4000 power for each unit in your front row retired during the battle (**15000**), then with Zephyr's ability, I add 2000 power (**20000**), and counter charge." Isaac explained.

"Both his columns have over 25000 power behind them... this is insane." Tom thought.

"With support from Mirai, Zephyr attacks Dauntless.. with Vermillion's stride skill, I attack Sadegh as well (**27000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I don't guard, damage check (**Gattling Claw Dragon - draw trigger**) power to Dauntless (**16000**), and I draw, second check (**Dragon Knight Nehalem - no trigger**)." Cardinal 6 revealed.

"I counter charge, and draw.. then I boost Plasma Storm with Arc Volt.. attack Dauntless (**29000**)!" Isaac declared.

"I guard with Gatlling Claw and Dominant Drive from my hand (**10000**)." Cardinal 6 countered.

"I'll add Gear Wolf to that defense (**5000**)!" Billy added.

"I end my turn." Isaac smirked.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/Cardinal 6**

**6/6/12 - hand - 6/2/8**

**3/3/6 - damage - 2/5/7**

**2/1/3 - soul - 2/2/4**

**0/1/1 - counterblast - 2/1/3**

**0/8/2/6/2/14 - g zone - 1/7/0/8/1/15**

**Empty, empty - empty, Wakey Wakey Worker**

**Empty, Dragonic Overlord - Chronojet Dragon, Masergear Dragon**

**Empty, empty - empty, Steam Fighter Ur-ningin**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, Superior Circuit Drahon Zephyr - empty, empty**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Returned - Dauntless Drive Dragon, empty**

**Arc Volt Dragon, Plasma Storm Dragon - empty, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Cardinal 6 exclaimed.

"Isaac is in total control of his opponent, that's incredibly amazing. In the time since we last fought he's improved his game way more than I have mine." Tom thought, "If we were to have a re-match right now, I wouldn't even know how I lost."

"Blaze through the light with a blackened flame, I cross break ride, Dauntless Dominant Dragon Яeverse (**11000**)!" Cardinal 6 exclaimed.

_A red and black mist engulfed Dauntless Drive Dragon, transforming it's scales from red to silver, then two black rings now hover on its back._

"Adding 12000 power (**23000**), and I get a skill, then I call Garren (**8000**).. limit break! I lock Garren, and give a skill to Dauntless! Behold the Dark Spiral of Glory's Demise!" Cardinal 6 exclaimed.

"He's got nothing left after this, or at least nothing much if at all." Isaac thought.

"Dauntless Яeverse attacks Vermillion (**23000**)!" Cardinal 6 exclaimed.

"Dragon Dancer Anastasia will nullify that (**perfect guard**)!" Isaac countered.

"Twin drive (**Twilight Arrow Dragon - no trigger**) the effect of the limit break activates, I retire Lightning Rod Dracokid, and add 3000 power to Dauntless (**26000**), second check (**Blueray Dracokid - critical trigger**) adding all effects to my vanguard (**31000, 2 critical**)!" Cardinal 6 revealed.

_Dauntless charged at Vermillion, but a red haired woman in a dragon looking skirt blocked the attempt very easily._

"I have the break ride skill, by dropping 3 cards from my hand, I stand my vanguard, and attack once again (**31000, 2 critical**)!" Carrinal 6 exclaimed.

"Hateful Djinn, Deity of Love Kama, and Dragon Dancer Mirai will guard (**25000**)!" Isaac countered.

"Ethereal Dragon Monk, and Dragon Monk Gyokuryu will add to that defense (**10000**)!" Tom added

"A shield of 35000 brings Vermillion to 46000, two triggers aren't enough to break that, and neither is getting Dauntless' skill off twice more." Billy thought.

"Twin drive (**Mother Orb Dragon - heal trigger**) 5000 to my vanguard (**36000**) and I recover 1, second check (**Protect Orb Dragon - no trigger**) limit break active. I retire Arc Volt, and add 3000 power (**39000**)!" Cardinal 6 revealed.

_Dauntless plowed through he defense, but stopped infront of Vermillion._

"I end my turn." Cardinal 6 informed.

**Tom/Isaac - Billy/Cardinal 6**

**4/1/5 - hand - 6/2/8**

**3/3/6 - damage - 2/4/6**

**2/1/3 - soul - 2/3/5**

**0/1/1 - counterblast - 2/1/3**

**0/8/2/6/2/14 - g zone - 1/7/0/8/1/15**

**Empty, empty - empty, Wakey Wakey Worker**

**Empty, Dragonic Overlord - Chronojet Dragon, Masergear Dragon**

**Empty, empty - empty, Steam Fighter Ur-ningin**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai, Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr - empty, Wyvern Strike Garren**

**Empty, Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion The Returned - Dauntless Dominate Dragon Яeverse, empty**

**Empty, Plasma Storm Dragon - empty, empty**

"Okay, I need to end this now, and there's no other way than this." Tom thought.

"Hurry up and draw, I want to destroy you!" Billy exclaimed.

"I already opened up the way, so hurry up and end it." Isaac declared,

"Final turn!" Tom exclaimed as he drew.

"Oh? but you don't have field presence, The End needs to hit to use its skill." Billy mocked.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Tom exclaimed as he discarded The X from his hand, "Isaac isn't the only one who has gotten stronger. Even I have a new power to use."

"What?" Billy said as he seemed caught off guard by Tom's remark.

"Burn through time to the future I seek! Stride the generation!" Tom exclaimed.

_Overlord's body enhanced through flames, it's wings are blue with black scales, it's sword's hilt is the face of a dragon with two pairs of wings, and it glows with red energy. The main body is 30%bigger than Vermillion._

"Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity Dragonic Overlord the Ace (**26000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I see that unit.. it can work really well in finishing them off." Isaac thought.

"I counter blast 2, and g persona blast... I give up triple drive for twin drive, and attack Chronojet Dragon (**26000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I guard with Mother Orb Dragon (**10000**)!" Cardinal 6 countered.

"I'll add Lucky Pot Dracokid and Heart Thump Worker (**15000**)!" Billy added.

"Twin drive (**Magnum Shot Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to the Ace (**31000, 2 critical**), second check (**Dragonic Overlord - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_Fire raced from the overlord's sword into all directions, but several defensive units stopped the attempt._

"I discard Dragonic Overlord as well as Magnum Shot Dracokid, stand again The Ace. Legendary Eternal Flame (**36000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"It keeps the criticals it gained, if this works.. we win." Isaac thought.

"No... I don't have enough to stop this!" Billy thought.

"The Ace attacks (**36000**)!" Tom exclaimed.

"I... don't guard." Billy reluctantly informed.

"Twin drive (**Magnum Shot Dracokid - critical trigger**) all effects to The Ace (**41000, 3 critical**), second check (**Dragonic Burnforce - no trigger**)." Tom revealed.

_The Ace poured his power into his blade, then the flames surged into the ground, and struck Chronojet Dragon.. the top cards of Billy's deck flew into the damage zone, and the barriers shattered._

"We'll be back for you!" Billy exclaimed as he and his hooded compatriot escaped through a dark corridor.

_Now that the current danger has passed, Isaac and Tom could breathe a sigh of relieve as they took the few seconds necessary to collect there decks._

"Thank you…. Isaac." Tom mumbled.

_He had perhaps expected an immediate response from Isaac, but Tom didn't get one. In fact by the time our hero realized it….. Isaac was already walking away planning to return to wherever it was he came._

"I have to thank you! Fighting with you here was a humbling experience for me too. After the national tournament was over I thought I was doing everything I could to become stronger, but after seeing you I now realize what a fool I've been." Tom yelled, "This whole time I've only been screwing around. Well from here on, no more of that! Otherwise if we were to fight again I know I wouldn't stand a chance."

_Before we close out for the time being, our attention turns to Kouji Ibuki standing in an elevator, waiting for it to stop. Once it does, he steps out, and sees a white haired man sitting at a desk._

"Takuto Tatsunagi." Ibuki said slowly.

"I've been waiting for you, Kouji Ibuki." Takuto stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan: I guess we owe Strike Shadow a thank you.<strong>

**Tom: We all learned the deepest secrets of the members of Team Strike Shadow…. I think for our own safety we should tell each other what we learned, but afterwards….. never speak of it again.**

**Teresa: it's not necessary, but appreciated.**

**Docotor O: with Samurai Dragon and Strike Shadow the only teams left, it's time to implement the Death Match!**

**Greg: hold on.. what is this!?**

**Isaac: next time: Survival Fight!**

**Tom: this is an interesting development.**

* * *

><p><strong>Narukami<strong>

**G0**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield: 10000**

**[Auto]:Forerunner (When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, you may call this unit to (RC))**

**[Auto](RC) Generation Break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone): When this unit boosts a Narukami (VC) or (RC), the boosted unit gets +1000 power for each unit on your opponent's front row until the end of that battle.**

**Hateful Djinn (critical)**

**Power: 4000**

**Shield: 10000**

**[Auto](RC):[Put this unit into your soul] When your vanguard attacks, if you have a grade 3 or greater vanguard with "Vermillion" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card, choose one of your vanguards, and it gets +5000 power until the end of that battle.**

**G1**

**Superior Ampere Dragon**

**Power: 7000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto]:[Choose a grade 3 card from your hand, and reveal it] When this unit is placed on the (RC) from hand, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one Grade 3 card with "Vermillion" in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, shuffle your deck, choose a card from your hand, and discard it.**

**Arc Volt Dragon**

**Power: 7000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](RC) Generation Break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone): When a unit on your opponents front row is sent to the drop zone, if you have a vanguard with "Vermilion" in its card name, this unit gets [Power]+4000 until end of turn.**

**Dragon Dancer Mirai**

**Power:7000**

**Shield:5000**

**Race:human**

**Auto rc: Generation Break 1: counterblast 1 when this unit boosts, you can pay the the cost. If paid, the boosted unit gets "cont: when this unit attacks a rearguard, this unit attacks every unit in that column**

**G2**

**Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](RC)[1/Turn] Generation Break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone): When a unit on your opponents front row is sent to the drop zone, if you have a vanguard with "Vermillion" in its card name, this unit gets [Power]+ 2000 and counter charge 1.**

**Plasma Storm Dragon**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto]GB1:[Counterblast 1 & Soulblast 1] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a grade 3 or greater Vanguard with "Vermillion" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If paid, choose one of your (RC) units and until end of turn that unit gets "[Auto](RC)1/Turn: When this unit's attack hits, counter charge 1 & draw a card" and this unit at that unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.**

**Desert Gunner Jūden**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](RC)1/TurnGB1:[Counterblast 1] When this unit attacks a vanguard, if this unit is boosted, you may pay the cost. If you do, your opponent chooses one of his or her rearguards, and this unit battles that unit as an additional target.**

**G3**

**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Returned"**

**Power: 11000**

**[AUTO](VC) Generation Break 2 (This ability is active if you have two or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone): When this unit attacks, until end of turn, this unit gets [Critical] +1 and "[CONT](VC):This unit battles every unit in your opponent's front row in one attack.".**

**[AUTO](VC)[Counterblast 1]: During your turn, when your G-Unit Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your rear guards, and until end of turn that unit gets power +2000 and "[CONT](VC/RC):When this unit would choose a unit to attack, choose up to one of your opponent's vanguards and rear-guards, and this unit battles all of the chosen units in one attack**

**G4**

**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Retribution"**

**Power:15000+**

**Race: Thunder Dragon**

**Stride-Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] Stride this card on your (VC) from face down.**

**Act vc:1/turn cb2, and choose a copy of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Retribution", and turn it face up, this unit gets power+5000, and gets Auto: when this unit attacks, this unit attacks every unit in your opponent's front row and if you have a heart with Vermillion in it's name, this unit gets Auto: when a rearguard is retired, choose 1 card in your opponent's back row of the same column, and bind it face up**


	77. Deleted Steel

**Deleted Steel**

* * *

><p><em>Phillip Neve, one of the former Quatre Knights, watches the forest as the only ranger in the vicinity.. he currently is having a lunch break, and petting a small chipmunk. But something was wrong, the chipmunk itself was shaking.. not from the cold, but something.. and Neve could feel it.<em>

"The air feels stiff.. it's almost like nature itself is terrified of something." Neve thought.

_He ended his lunch break early, and headed back into town where the first stage of the Neo World Circuit was aired. The monitors all had a "technical difficulties" warning flashing._

"This can't be a coincidence... first nature itself is in fear, and the tournament to promote vanguard is having technical difficulties... no there's something else behind this." Neve thought to himself.

_Neve hurried back to his small home, went to a phone, and dialed in a number to make contact. It rang once... again.. finally he could here the breathing of someone else on the other line_

_"hello?"_ the other voice said calmly in a particular French accent.

"Gaillard... I suppose you know what's happening?" Neve asked.

_"The transmission went to the technical difficulties screen. But there might be something else behind it."_ Gaillard stated.

"What do you you mean?" Neve asked.

_"I tried contacting Ratie just a while ago, but she hasn't called me back within the passed few minutes."_ Gaillard answered.

"These events can't be unconnected... but we don't have enough to go on with just the transmission, and Ratie being MIA." Neve paused.. he was hoping Gaillard could've been of some help, but it doesn't seem like it.

_"If you're done... I do have the second stage to help set up."_ Gaillard informed.

"Alright, just be careful... we have no idea what's lurking within the shadows." Neve warned.

_Neve hung up, then went into the living room... just what could be happening to the world this time?_

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>Herald 1 on the other hand returned to the hidden lair of him and his cohorts. All 8 Jesters greeted him, and circled around him as bodyguards.<em>

"Welcome home.. master." All 8 of them stated.

"Thank you.. where's Cardinal 4?" Herald 1 asked.

"She is deploying some of our spies for new missions." Jester 4 answered.

"I need to speak to her in private.. bring her to my room." Herald 1 ordered as he left the 8 Jesters to themselves.

_Herald 1 sat there in the center of his room.. behind him was a door with 24 clan symbols.. he stared at the door in complete silence._

"Soon... our plans will be complete." Herald 1 thought as he placed 6 cards on the table.

_The cards in question are the card forms of Teams New World and Dark World... the faces of both teams stuck in fear._

"We reversed Alice Tenshin, and Kouji Ibuki offered to lead the two teams during the national championship... how much does he know of our plans... we never told New World or Dark World anything too important, nor did we give Ibuki any indication that we were going to move like this. As for the second project... old research was rediscovered, and implanted into the barriers. This way.. we can complete our main objective." Herald 1 thought

_Cardinal 4 entered the room at that point, and she stared at Herald 1 looking at cards._

"Sir.. you wanted to see me?" Cardinal 4 asked.

"Yes.. how is Project "D" coming along?" Herald 1 asked.

"Your fight with Ratie Curtie helped move things along faster than we thought... her image of Cray being the real world brought us closer than we ever thought possible." Cardinal 4 answered.

"Anything else?" Herald 1 asked.

"Well... as to your instructions... code name: K took the smallest sliver of the link joker seed, and put it within project 'D'.. but he's been asking why." Cardinal 4 answered.

"Simple... he knows what I'm trying to call, and even the tiniest piece of the seed will instantly reverse it." Herald 1 answered.

"Why reverse it at all?" Cardinal 4 asked.

"Because... it won't obey us if we call it the normal way." Herald 1 informed as he got up.

"Were are you going?" Cardinal 4 asked.

"To win another battle in this war we've declared. You're in charge while I'm gone." Herald 1 answered.

_Herald 1 left through a dark portal, and instantly appeared in Neve's country.. there he hid in the forest._

"Attacking Ratie might've made him cautious about his surroundings... gotta be careful." Herald 1 thought.

_Herald 1 continued his hidden observations of Neve.. just waiting for the right time to strike. Neve on the other hand continued to watch the forest, making sure it stays peaceful for the time being._

"This is nerve racking. It feels like I'm being watched from a distance." Neve thought.

_Herald 1 accidentally stepped on a twig, and it snapped in half. Neve turned in that direction _

"Hey, who's there?" Neve shouted.

_Herald 1 stepped out of the darkness... not that he had any choice in the matter, then he stared at Neve._

"Phillip Neve, one of the 4 Quatre Knights, it's such an honor to meet you." Herald 1 said patiently.

_Neve stepped back... how did this guy know about that business? Well regardless, Neve watched Herald 1 carefully._

"How.. do you know about that?" Neve asked.

"That's none of your business, but if you want to know... we can have a friendly game of Vanguard." Herald 1 said as he took out his talisman.

"Convey me to the cosmos, brilliant stars! Galactic Force Barrier!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Suddenly a burst of silver and white light appeared through the ground, trapping the two of them in a brightly lit dome. On the inside, the two fighters see nothing but stars surrounding them. Two pillars with vanguard mats as faces appeared to the two of them._

"This reminds me of the prison spaces we used in the past.. just how do you... wait- you can't possibly work for-" Neve started.

"Nah-ah-ah you can't say the name of the Tartarus King without serious consequences." Herald 1 said as he waved his finger.

"Tartarus King?" Neve thought.

"Enough idol chit chat, we have a cardfight to commence." Herald 1 said as he set his starting vanguard facedown.

"I'll win this fight." Neve thought as he did the same.

"Stand up, vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_Instead of taking them someplace on Cray, the field materialized two identical silver lights that made the barrier's boarders even brighter._

"Metalborg Blackboi (**5000**)!" Neve revealed.

_Behind Neve, a purple armored robot appeared. The way it's designed makes it look like a samurai._

"Sprout Deletor Luchi (**5000**)!" Herald 1 revealed.

_Behind Herald 1, a huge purple head appeared, it has a small face, and a lot of tentacles sprout from underneath._

"So, he taught you how to fight with Link Joker." Neve gritted his teeth.

"Of course, ride Edda (**8000**), Luchi moves behind." Herald 1 informed.

_Luchi moved back as a purple alien looking scorpion appeared in its place._

"I end my turn." Herald 1 informed.

**Neve - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Metalborg Blackboi - Poisonous Deletor Edda, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"Draw!" Neve declared.

Herald 1 stared at Neve, and waited for Neve's move.

"Ride Mist Ghost (**7000**), Blackboi moves!" Neve declared.

Blackboi moved back as a purple armor robot carrying a blaster appeared in its place.

"Call X Blaise (**7000**)!" Neve added.

"Basic formation... no big deal." Herald 1 thought.

"With support from Blackboi, Mist Ghost attacks Edda (**12000**)!" Neve declared.

"No guard." Herald 1 informed.

"Drive check (**Metalborg Grasscutter - critical trigger**) critical to Mist Ghost (**2 critical**), and the power to X Blaise (**12000**)!" Neve declared.

_Mist Ghost aimed it's gun at Edda, then fired multiple bullets at the purple scorpion._

"Damage check (**Poisonous Deletor Edda - no trigger**), second check (**Exulting Deletor Maestol - draw trigger**) power to Edda, and I draw." Herald 1 revealed.

"X Blaise attacks (**15000**)!" Neve declared.

"Drown will guard (**5000**)!" Herald 1 countered.

"I end my turn." Neve informed.

**Neve - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 1**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, Metalborg X Blaise - empty, empty**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Mist Ghost - Poisonous Deletor Edda, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

"I draw, and ride Swift Deletor Geali (**9000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

_Silver light changed Edda, and evolved it into a big purple alien creature with a bulky upper body, and crab legs._

"I won't use its skill, then I call Gaen (**7000**)!" Herald 1 informed.

"These deletors are disgusting to look at!" Neve thought.

"Gaen attacks X Blaise (**7000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"No guard." Neve informed as he sent the card go the drop zone.

"Luchi boosts, Geali attacks Mist Ghost." Herald 1 declared.

"No guard." Neve decided.

"Drive check (**Cramping Deletor Edy -stand trigger**) all effects to Gaen (**12000**)." Herald 1 revealed.

_Geali punched Mist Ghost with incredible speed... that assault caused the mech to step back a few feet._

"Damage check (**Metalborg Bryknuckle - no trigger**)." Neve revealed.

"Gaen attack (**12000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"I don't guard, damage check (**Metalborg Lionetter - no trigger**)." Neve revealed.

"I end my turn." Herald 1 informed.

**Neve - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 2**

**0 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - Drop zone - 1**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Metalborg Blackboi, Metalborg Mist Ghost - Swift Deletor Geali, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - Ferment Deletor Gean, empty**

"I stand and draw!" Neve exclaimed.

"His deck is built excellently, too bad he'll go down soon." Herald 1 thought

"Ride, Metalborg Ur Buster (**9000**)!" Neve exclaimed.

_Silver light changed Mist Ghost, and transformed it into a huge black armored robot, and it carries a long steel sword._

"Call Grasscutter (**4000**), Lionetter (**9000**), and Yunbot (**6000**)!" Neve added.

"Oh? I see what he's doing." Herald 1 thought.

"Blackboi's skill, superior seek mate!" Neve exclaimed.

_Blackboi, Grasscutter, Lionetter, and Yunbot all went to the soul, then a copy of Sin Buster flew out of the deck, and into Neve's hand._

"From beyond the horizon, become the light that illuminates the earth! Legion!" Neve exclaimed.

_Ur Buster appeared next to Sin Buster, and the two machines glared at Geali._

"With Sin's skill, if the power is 20000, he gets to draw a card... looks like he can't power up his vanguard to 30000 with that hand." Herald 1 thought.

"Legion attack (**20000**)!" Neve declared.

"Ender will nullify that (**perfect guard**)." Herald 1 countered.

"Twin drive (**Metalborg Devil Loader - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card, second check (**Metalborg Black Nurse - heal trigger**) I heal 1 point of damage." Neve revealed.

_Sin Buster and Ur Buster launched their attack, but were blocked by a freaky looking alien with long claws, and tentacles growing out of it's back._

"I end my turn." Neve informed.

**Neve - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 3**

**1 - damage - 2**

**5 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**2 - drop zone - 2**

**0 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Metalborg Ur Buster/Metalborg Sin Buster - Swift Deletor Geali, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - Ferment Deletor Gean, empty**

"I stand and draw." Herald 1 informed.

"What's he up to? He can't win like this.." Neve thought.

"Cross the boarders between order and chaos, ride Docking Deletor Greion (**11000**)!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Light encased Geali, and transformed it into an even bulkier purple alien with the same crab legs._

"When Greion appears on the vanguard circle, 2 of your drop zone cards are sent to the bind zone." Herald 1 informed.

"What?!" Neve asked as he watched his two drop zone cards move to the bind zone.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Herald 1 discarded Oksizz from his hand, and it started glowing with rainbow energy._

"Come forth from the chaos, and into he light! Stride Generation! Genesis Dragon Amnesty Messiah (**26000**)!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Greion transformed it's body into that of a slender graceful looking creature. It was amazingly tall, and it's skin is sleek blue._

"I move Gean back, then with the support of Luchi, Amnesty Messiah attacks (**31000**)!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"No guard." Neve informed

"Triple drive (**Biting Deletor Geeva - critical trigger**) all effects to Amnesty (**36000, 2 critical**), second check (**Hailing Deletor Elro- no trigger**), third check (**Docking Deletor Greion - no trigger**)." Herald 1 revealed.

_Amnesty's body starting shining with bright light, then all that light struck the two robots twice each._

"Damage check (**Metalborg Mist Ghost - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Barrengrader - no trigger**)." Neve revealed.

"I end my turn." Herald 1 informed.

**Neve - Herald 1**

**5 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 2**

**5 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 3**

**2 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 1/7**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Empty, Metalborg Ur Buster/Metalborg Sin Buster - Docking Deletor Greion, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, empty - empty, Ferment Deletor Gean**

"Stand and draw!" Neve exclaimed.

"Hmmm... I have Edy and Geeva in my hand.. I'll have to wait till enough cards are in the drop zone before I make my move though." Herald 1 thought.

"I call Lionetter (**9000**), X Blaise (**7000**), and Mist Ghost (**7000**)!" Neve exclaimed.

"Oh here we go." Herald 1 thought.

"Mist Ghost's counterblast... add 4000 to Sin Buster (**15000**), and Ur Buster (**13000**)!" Neve exclaimed.

"So that's it." Herald 1 thought.

"With support from Mist Ghost.. legion attack (**31000**), Fatal Cold Steel!" Neve exclaimed.

"I can't guard this attack... perfect." Herald 1 thought.

"Twin drive (**Metalborg Battle Roller - critical trigger**) power to X Blaise (**12000**), and critical to my vanguard (**2 critical**), second check (**Metalborg Bryknuckle - no trigger**)." Neve revealed.

_The two mechs slashed Greion twice each, making sure to deal as much damage as possible._

"Damage check (**Exulting Deletor Maestol - draw trigger**) power to Greion (**16000**), and draw, second check (**Ill-fate Deletor Drown - no trigger**)." Herald 1 revealed.

"Neither rearguard has the power to damage you... I end my turn." Neve informed.

**Neve - Herald 1**

**6 - hand - 6**

**3 - damage - 4**

**5 - soul - 2**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - drop zone - 3**

**2 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 1/7**

**Empty, Metalborg Lionetter - empty, empty**

**Metalborg Mist Ghost, Metalborg Ur Buster/Metalborg Sin Buster - Docking Deletor Greion, Sprout Deletor Luchi**

**Empty, Metalborg X Blaise - empty, Ferment Deletor Gaen**

"I stand and draw." Herald 1 stated.

"He's not shaken by this? Why not?" Neve thought.

"I activate Greion's counterblast, retire Luchi, and delete your vanguard!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Greion's hands started glowing with purple energy, then extended it's hands, grabbed the mechs, and destroyed the both of them._

"What the!" Neve exclaimed.

"Normally you'd have to bind a drop zone card, but you don't have cards there, Gean's soul blast... add 3000 power (**10000**). Luchi's skill... lock Mist Ghost!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"So it's beginning." Neve thought.

"Call Edy (**4000**), and draw 1 card, then to the right, I call Alba (**8000**), skill lets me call Elro (**9000**), and you can call a card from the top of your deck." Herald 1 informed.

"Russell Blizzard (**9000**)!" Neve declared.

"Counter charge, then I call Geeva (**4000**)!" Herald 1 informed.

"With my vanguard deleted, there's nothing he can't do... hope my defenses last." Neve thought.

"Edy boosts, Alba attacks your vanguard... Elro's on the field, add 3000 power (**15000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"Black Nurse and Battle Roller will guard (**20000**)!" Neve countered.

"Geeva boosts, Greion attacks (**15000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"Bryknuckle, quintet wall!" Neve countered.

**Top card: Metalborg Ur Buster - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Metalborg Yunbot - no trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Metalborg Devil Loader -draw trigger (5000)**

**Top card: Metalborg Grasscutter - critical trigger (10000)**

**Top card: Metalborg Sin Buster - no trigger (0)**

**Total Shield - 25000**

_Six different mechs appeared, and blocked Greion from reaching Neve._

"Twin drive (**Instill Deletor Ender - no trigger**), second check (**Biting Deletor Geeva - critical trigger**) apply all effects to Elro (**14000**)." Herald 1 informed.

"That's a relief... at least I won't take any damage from this attack." Neve thought.

"Geeva's skill... return to the top of my deck, then I countercharge, and vanish delete a drop zone card!" Herald 1 announced.

"That makes 3 cards in the bind zone." Neve thought.

"Gean boosts, Elro attacks... add 3000 power (**27000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"I can't guard this." Neve thought as he looked at his hand.

"3 cards in the hand, and he's not guarding... perfect." Herald 1 thought.

"Damage check (**Metalborg Russell Blizzard - no trigger**), second check (**Metalborg Lionetter - no trigger**)." Neve revealed.

"I end my turn." Herald 1 informed.

**Neve - Herald 1**

**3 - hand - 6**

**5 -damage -4**

**5 - soul - 2**

**2 - counterblast - 0**

**7 - drop zone - 3**

**3 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 1/7**

**Empty, Metalborg Lionetter - Hailing Deletor Alba, Cramping Deletor Edy**

**Metalborg Mist Ghost (_locked_), Phillipe Neve - Docking Deletor Greion, empty**

**Metalborg Russell Blizzard, Metalborg X Blaise - Hailing Deletor Elro, Ferment Deletor Gean**

"I stand and draw!" Neve exclaimed.

"Curious.. he's not giving up... anyway.. now I need to complete my plan." Herald 1 thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Neve exclaimed as he discarded Barrengrader from his hand.

"Come forth through the age of steel, and give us the strength to repel all enemies, stride generation!" Neve exclaimed.

_Sin Buster and Ur Buster returned to their normal forms, then merged into one robot as tall as Amnesty Messiah itself. It's body is both bulky and painted black._

"Hyper Metalborg Heavy Duke (**26000**), then I switch Russell Blizzard and X Blaise!" Neve informed.

"Oh.. this will be good." Herald 1 thought.

"Heavy Duke attacks Greion (**26000**) counterblast... I draw 2 cards, then I block your use of Ender ir higher grade units in your hand from guarding!" Neve informed.

"If I don't guard, and if I don't get a heal trigger, I might lose this, but I have no choice." Herald 1 thought.

"Triple Drive (**Metalborg Devil Loader - draw trigger**) power to Lionetter (**14000**), and I draw 1 card, second check (**Metalborg Ur Buster - no trigger**), third check (**Metalborg Black Nurse - heal trigger**) power to Russell Blizzard (**14000**), and I recover 1." Neve revealed.

_Heavy Duke slammed it's body into Greion, the alien screeched as it felt the pain of the attack._

"Damage check (**Daunting Deletor Oksizz - no trigger**)." Herald 1 revealed.

"Lionetter attacks your vanguard (**17000**)!" Neve declared.

"Guard with Geeva (**10000**)!" Herald 1 countered.

"X Blaise boosts, Russell Blizzard (**21000**)!" Neve declared.

"Nullify with Ender (**perfect guard**)!" Herald 1 countered.

_Even after guarding, Ender remained on the field, invisible to Neve, and his Metalborgs_

"That ends my turn." Neve informed.

_As Heavy Duke faded back into Sin Buster and Ur Buster, Ender appeared, and wrapped it's tentacles around the two of them._

"What the!?" Neve asked.

"Delete!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Purple energy flown from Ender's tentacles, and destroyed the Mechs' bodies._

"Gean's soul blast.. Vanish Delete!" Herald 1 exclaimed

"So.. he's able to trigger his skills even on my turn." Neve thought.

**Neve - Herald 1**

**8 - hand - 3**

**4 - damage - 5**

**5 - soul - 1**

**1 - counterblast - 0**

**7 - drop zone - 6**

**4 - bind zone - 0**

**1/7 - g zone - 1/7**

**Empty, Metalborg Lionetter - Hailing Deletor Alba, Cramping Deletor Edy**

**Metalborg Mist Ghost, Phillipe Neve - Docking Deletor Greion, empty**

**Metalborg X Blaise, Metalborg Russell Blizzard - Hailing Deletor Elro, Ferment Deletor Gean**

"Stand and draw!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"8 cards in hand... this is fine to block his attacks." Neve thought.

"Call Edda (**8000**)... Edy boosts, Alba attacks.. add 3000 power (**15000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"Black Nurse guards (**10000**), intercept with both Russell Blizzard and Lionetter (**10000**)!" Neve countered.

"With support from Edda, Greion attacks (**19000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"Devil Loader, Grasscutter, and Battle Roller will guard (**25000**)!" Neve countered.

"Twin drive (**Cramping Deletor Edy - stand trigger**) all effects to Alba (**13000**), second check (**Cramping Deletor Edy - stand trigger**) power to Elro (**14000**), stand Edy!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"I can't guard those other attacks!" Neve realized.

"Alba attacks with Edy's support (**20000**)!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

"Damage check (**Metalborg Sin Buster - no trigger**)." Neve revealed.

"Elro attacks (**21000**)!" Herald 1 declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Metalborg Ur Buster - no trigger**)." Neve revealed.

_As the sixth damage entered the damage zone, Greion's arms grabbed Neve, and started squeezing his body._

"What... what's going on!?" Neve asked.

"Extraction!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_Suddenly, Neve's body began glowing with a black red mist, and all the while.. Neve was screaming at the top of his lungs. His Link Joker seed fragment appeared infront of his body, then the barrier began shrinking._

"Containment!" Herald 1 exclaimed.

_The barrier shrunk, letting both fighters, and their decks go. The barrier became the size of a golf-ball. The seed fragment stayed in place... unable to do anything but float._

"Return to where you belong." Herald 1 said.

_The seed fragment filled barrier faded into nothing, then the talisman returned to Herald 1._

"This deck isn't working like I thought it would.. I'll have to use my other one when I confront Olivier Gaillard." Herald 1 thought as he left through a dark portal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, now that both Ratie and Neve have been taken out by Herald 1, and the next target is Gaillard, do you think you know who the Tartarus King is? Do not leave your answer in a review. PM me with your guess, and I'll announce the correct guesser when we get to that point in the story**


	78. Survival Fight

**Survival Fight:**

* * *

><p><em>As you know each member of Team Samurai Dragon was attacked by a pair of cloaked figure, and each member was in turn saved by members Strike Shadow who were in turn in the area by chance. Each pair of savior and damsel in distress were about to go their separate ways, but all of a sudden they and countless other people had their attention grabbed by a loud ringing noise travelling through the air. What that ringing noise meant…. well you'll see in a bit. First…. In an undisclosed location Takuto and Ibuki are having a conversation of the utmost importance.<em>

"You did well investigating the Strike Shadow Organization, as well as those people." Takuto stated.

"I have the location of their base… no that's not quite right…. given the financial capital behind Team Strike Shadow that we know about….. it's possible it isn't their HQ, but I can arrange for a team to be set in any time." Ibuki informed.

"What of their leadership or their core members? Have you learned anything about that?" Takuto inquired after thinking about Ibuki's earlier bit of information.

"I can tell you that the father of Kiba Nakashima is fairly high up, but how high I can't say just yet. I can also tell you that two sources of their revenue seems to come from the Verde and Elchart corporations respectively, but whether or not the namesakes in charge of them are involved is unknown." Ibuki quickly answered.

"And their leadership?" Takuto asks again.

"The identities of the metaphorical demon lord and his advisors remain unknown… as much as I loathe saying this…. we shouldn't waste any more resources on this for now… everyone I sent to find out has….. let's just say they were never heard from again." Ibuki answered as he loathes the fact that he may have sent good men and women to their deaths.

"I'll consider your observation, but what of the other group of mysterious people working in the shadows?" Takuto asks referring to the group of people that attacked Team Samurai Dragon earlier.

"I found a good deal of promising leads to their HQ, but….. it felt way too easy…. almost like they want us to find their base. If we send a team…. they're definitely going to be walking into a trap."

"Then the next item of the agenda….. are these two groups working together?" Takuto sighed.

"I can say for certain they aren't. Though they're both after the fragments of the seed…. their intentions with them are different. I've already found evidence of possible clashes between the groups…. Though only circumstantial at best." Ibuki sighs as well, but that was only because he was tired, "Another thing I can say for certain is that the Strike Shadow organization seems to have been around for a very long time….. longer than I've been alive in fact, but this other group seems to have popped up overnight."

"That's good... if they were working together….. there's a good chance we wouldn't be able to stop them. They're both moving fast….. though I can't blame the Strike Shadow organization for speeding up…. I'd react the same way if I discovered someone else was after my prize. Any ideas when the final stages of either of their plans are ready? Also have you gotten enough information from those teams they put you in charge of?" Takuto asked.

"Sorry, Teams New World and Dark World were extremely low on their food chain, they only knew how those barriers worked… as for Strike Shadow…. The few undercovers that managed to get in aren't high up enough on the food chain to know anything useful….. so basically we're in the dark on the intentions of both sides." Ibuki explained.

"I see... those barriers steal all seed fragments from a target should said target lose a fight, but it seems like that they have some kind of secondary purpose… if only we could figure out what." Takuto mumbled as he absolutely hates being in the dark.

"That's not all." Ibuki stated.

"What do you mean?" Takuto asked.

_Ibuki handed Takuto what little findings he could gather on the barrier workings._

* * *

><p><strong>wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I<strong>

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**I watch you**

**Fast asleep**

**All I fear means nothing**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me**

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome eurt deen I**

**You show me how to see**

**That nothing is whole**

**And nothing is broken**

**In you and I there's a new land**

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**A sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**

**Where fears and lies melt away**

**Music in time**

**wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me, what's left of me now**

**My fears, my lies**

**Melt away**

**Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**

* * *

><p><em>Takuto read Ibuki's report thoroughly, and a flabbergasted expression was written all over his face.<em>

"You can't be serious!" Takuto exclaimed as he stood up from his seat out of shock.

"It appears so... a stride force absorption mechanism is triggered after a barrier type cardfight ends regardless of the results." Ibuki explained.

"That could mean either one of those fanatics might be working with them….. or if not…. someone who worked under them, but what are they trying to call here, and what are they getting out of it? Ibuki... we don't know who's behind this mess, and we have very little information on them. Please get as much intel on them as possible. Vanguard, Cray, and this world are in serious trouble." Takuto ordered.

_Ibuki bowed in respect to Takuto, then left the room. His mind deep in thought with the secrecy of everything that's going on right now_

"Takuto seems to be worried, I don't blame him... Kanzaki or Ryuzu Myojin... they don't seem like the masterminds behind this new incident. Then between Strike Shadow and this group waiting for the other to make the first move….. our hands are tied until our counter-attack is ready." Ibuki thought.

_Meanwhile with the first stage of the Neo World Circuit still going on... every remaining team fought with everything they had, and showed skill worthy of a world-class fighter. In the end however…. Only a few teams were announced to be undefeated or with a near perfect record. Team Strike Shadow and Samurai Dragon were among those few._

"Doctor O here…. with Team Strike Shadow and Samurai Dragon the only two teams left in this arena for the first stage of the Neo World Circuit…. we… that is to say the tournament administrators have decided to toss a sudden-death match into the mix!" Doctor O informed.

"Death Match?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"One member from both teams are selected at random, they fight, and the winning team gets to go against the legendary Team S.I.T Genius." Doctor O explained, "Ah but though I say death-match… the losing team will not be kicked out of the tournament."

_The members of Samurai Dragon were shocked... how did they get S.I.T Genius to act as the guests for this event? Anyway.. the two teams returned to the center stage shortly after their recent ordeal. The members of Strike Shadow have already discussed it amongst themselves, but the members of Team Samurai Dragon have yet to realize what happened to their own teammates._

"A random match-up to determine the winner, and the right to fight S.I.T Genius... if one of us were matched up against any other member of Strike Shadow we might be able to pull out a win, but against Isaac… and his current skill level it'll be an instant loss. Damn it… just how did that bastard get so much stronger in so little time." Tom thought as he couldn't help but have strong feelings of inadequacy right now.

_Once the two teams found their way to the stadium, they saw a mini motion figure system in the center of the stage. Both thought it unusual given the importance of this tournament, but as long as they had a stage to fight on at all they weren't going to think about it too hard._

"With both teams here, it's time for the Death Match!" Doctor O exclaimed as he turned to face a monitor.

The monitor had screen shots of each member of Samurai Dragon on the right, and Strike Shadow on the left.

"Now... let's see who fights!" Doctor O exclaimed as the monitor started.

_As the large view screen shuffled between pictures of members of both teams, each member of Team Samurai Dragon started to think about the individual skeletons in the closet of each member of Team Strike Shadow._

"What should I… do?" Megan sighed

_Megan glanced at Teresa... guilt just for knowing Teresa was blind in one eye and lost the ability to use that power was just too much to take._

"Did losing the ability to use those eyes make Teresa weaker or stronger? And….. it's sad she only has 25/50 vision, but….. how come no one has noticed?" Megan thought as her eyes were focused on her deck.

_Greg's eyes move to Preston... if he joined just to spy on Strike Shadow for Leon... what is the Soryu clan leader going to use that info for?_

"Just what the heck is Team Strike Shadow doing that warrants Preston being sent in as a spy? And….. does Cloud know the reason he's there?"Greg thought as he glanced back and forth between Preston and the rest of his team.

_Then Max looked at Sakura…... all he could think about was what he learned about Sakura's past that was near death, and he also couldn't help but wonder how Kiba Nakashima was involved._

"Just how could those shards have any medicinal properties? What does that Kiba guy have to do with any of this? Perhaps it has something to do with her interest in him?" Max thought as his attention was now focused on the field the representative from his team would be fighting on.

As for Tom... he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kind of life Isaac had to grow up in.

"What did Isaac mean when he said he wanted to bring destiny itself into a physical form? And why would Isaac's sponsors lie to him about his parents? Wait… wouldn't imply that he was raised by the Strike Shadow organization? They haven't been around that long….. how is that possible?" Tom thought as his focus was still completely on Isaac.

_Then Tom's thought slowly drifted towards Billy Johnson... why did he snap at Isaac like that? And what is he really working so hard to achieve? The members of Team Samurai Dragon all wondered how they'd react to the news of each other's recent encounters when the chance presented itself, but soon enough the shuffling animation came to a stop. The "VS" symbol now lay perfectly aligned with the picture of the two fighters selected to do battle right now._

"And there you have it…. this death match will be between Max Suzugamori vs Isaac Barrett!" Doctor O exclaimed.

"Megan and Tom fought Isaac... this'll be exciting." Max thought, "And man….. have I been looking forward to getting a crack at the guy."

_Max and Isaac both went to the motion figure system, and set their fields up accordingly._

"Alright…. There's no way this guy hasn't gotten stronger, so….. I'll use that power right off the bat." Max thought as he activated his Psyqualia.

_Max's eyes began glowing with that familiar power. Using it came with a vision of a metaphorical vast ocean of darkness... darkness so strong that Megan and Tom couldn't help but shiver in face of that power_

"Max is that strong now?" Tom thought as he could feel himself being swallowed by Max's darkness.

"It's so intense... I can hardly stand it." Megan thought as sweat started to roll down the side of her cheek.

"So this is what you're capable of now?" Isaac asks as he was intrigued though unaffected in the least by the tension Max is creating.

"Hmph…. Does my strength impress you?" Max smirked, "Everyone wants to become something greater than they are. Anyways…. it doesn't seem like you're completely focused on the fight? Could it be that my newfound strength scares you?"

"Ha….. as if someone like him could beat Isaac. We lost the last time though… because we got too used to being on our high horse, but since then… we've spent every day going through training from hell under that person." Preston declared.

"I'd rather not think about that nightmarish period of training….. you remember the first day Preston? Isaac was the only one who didn't pass out from the strain." Sakura points out.

"We've certainly all improved a great deal, but-" Teresa was saying when a burst of murderous intent flashed through her eyes, "How dare he accuse Isaac of even the slightest bit of cowardice."

"My apologies… yet…. ..I'm actually disappointed in you. After all this time I had expected a far greater deal of tension in the room especially if you're using that….. I can see my belief was horribly misplaced." Isaac declared as Max still wasn't a worthy opponent in his eyes.

"Big words considering the fact that you've lost to Tom!" Max declared so as not to appear weak in front of Isaac.

_But Max found himself in a unusual state of nervousness in response to Isaac's words even though he has yet to gauge his opponent's current strength._

"Still you are right about one thing…. in a stage as grand of this I shouldn't have my thoughts all over the place." Isaac retorts as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe.

_After a few seconds Isaac opened his eyes, and when he did so all the more perceptive fighters watching this match swore they heard a lightning bolt in the distance. They all turned in random directions towards the sky to check, but no… it was still clear. Whether it was reality or a trick of the mind, there's no better comparison to Isaac's nature of attacking with overwhelming force in a single burst rather than lightning._

"What the hell?" Max thought as he begins to perceive the amount of tension Isaac is adding into the room.

"If Max's aura could be imagined as a sphere of darkness-" Megan was saying.

"Then Isaac's is like Vermillion….. discharging overwhelmingly destructive amounts of electricity." Tom follows.

_Comparing Max's sphere of darkness to Isaac's bursts of electricity….. if one could imagine it in reality while watching from a distance….. then that one person could see that Isaac's intensity vastly outstrips Max's._

_Teresa could definitely feel Isaac's lightning, and was filled with what could only be described as a sense of fulfillment._

"You finally have a chance to play on the grandest stage you've always dreamed of Isaac, so of course you'd at least be this excited even against an opponent whose beneath you." Teresa thought.

"What the hell is this? The match hasn't started and he's not even using that power… yet there's already that big a difference between us?" Max thought as his entire body was shaking.

"You shouldn't be surprised by this… right now I'm being a little serious, but the strongest World-Class teams here in this tournament like the World Champions Team Red Star….. could easily produce this level of tension fighting casually. We have to get much stronger than this as if either of our teams were to fight these people….. we wouldn't be a challenge at our current level." Isaac said in a unexpectedly pragmatic point of view.

"What the hell then? If the best teams here are really that much stronger then you…. then were we arrogant by saying we'd win for sure?" Tom thought.

_Tom knew there would be fighters as old as they are, but double if not triple in skill compared to his team at the Neo World Circuit. Still…. he couldn't help but be off put by hearing that truth come out of the mouth of someone like Isaac._

"So there's that big of a difference between us still?" Max thought as his body continued to shake.

But it wasn't fear that Max was shaking with….. no it was another emotion entirely.

"Fine then….. even if I'm weaker…. I'll use that difference and crush you with everything I have." Max thought as he shakes with absolute excitement.

"Begin the match!" Doctor O exclaimed.

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Both fighters exclaimed.

_As they flipped their starting vanguards up, Isaac and Max were taken to a castle in the United Sanctuary beautiful statues as far as the eye can see, and the walls, floor and ceiling were covered in silver or gold. Purple and Orange lights filled the area as the units revealed themselves._

"Fullbau Brave (**5000**)!" Max revealed.

_Max transformed into the newly armored Fullbau, his teeth flashed, and looked ready for a fight._

"Lightning Rod Dracokid (**5000**)!" Isaac revealed.

_Isaac transformed into the mini version of Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion once again._

"So.. this is your new Narukami deck.. interesting." Max mumbled to himself as he drew.

_Max might have attempted to play coy, but the truth was he had no idea what Isaac's starting vanguard could do or what he should expect from what is clearly a new deck of Isaac's._

"Ride Dark Heart Trumpeter (**7000**), Fullbau moves." Max informed.

_Fullbau jumped back as a girl in black and white clothing appeared. She has deep blue hair, and carries a dark trumpet._

"I end my turn." Max informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Max - Isaac<strong>

**5 - hand - 5**

**0 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Heart Trumpeter - Lightning Rod Dracokid, empty**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

><p>"Draw, I ride Superior Amphere Dragon (<strong>7000<strong>), moving Lightning Rod!" Isaac informed.

_Isaac's vanguard transformed into a yellow version of Dusty Plasma Dragon, but this unit has armor on its legs and chest. Lightning Rod appeared behind it._

"I call Crownholder Dragon (**7000**), and I attack Dark Heart Trumpeter!" Isaac declared.

"No guard, and I check (**Pitch Black Sage Charon - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Lightning Rod boosts, Amphere attacks Dark Heart (**12000**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Max informed.

"Drive check (**One Strike Two Hits Djinn - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_Moving at lightning fast speed, Amphere strikes the trumpet angel with it's claws._

"Damage check (**Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Max - Isaac<strong>

**5 - hand - 5**

**2 - damage - 0**

**0 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - Crownholder Dragon, empty**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Heart Trumpeter - Superior Amphere Dragon, Lightning Rod Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - empty, empty**

* * *

><p>"I draw, then ride Macha (<strong>9000<strong>)!" Max declared.

_Max's vanguard evolved further.. this time into a mature woman in black armor. She wears a cape over her back, and carries a sheathed sword on her right hip._

"Call Dorint (**9000**) and Claudas (**7000**)!" Max added.

"This'll be interesting." Tom thought.

"Fullbau boosts, Macha attacks Amphere (**14000**)!" Max declared.

"I don't guard." Isaac informed.

"Drive check (**Howl Owl - draw trigger**) power to Dorint (**14000**), and I draw." Max revealed.

Macha unsheathed her blade, and struck Amphere across the chest-plate.

"Damage check (**Demonic Dragon Berserker Chatura - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

With support from Claudas, Dorint attacks (**21000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Suspicious Djinn - draw trigger**) I draw 1 card." Isaac revealed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Max - Isaac<strong>

**5 - hand - 6**

**2 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 0**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**0 - bind - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - Crownholder Dragon, empty**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Night Maiden Macha - Superior Amphere Dragon, Lightning Rod Dracokid**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - empty, empty**

* * *

><p>"I stand and draw." Isaac declared.<p>

"So far the fight is even... who knew Max was training this hard after Nationals?" Megan thought.

"Ride Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr (**9000**)!" Isaac declared.

_Isaac's vanguard transformed into a newly armored black serpent, this version holds two short daggers._

"Crownholder moves back, then I call Chatura (**8000**) as well as Storm Bring Dragon (**9000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

"That's an impressive front line he has, but to Isaac it's probably a light snack at best." Max thought.

"Storm Bring Dragon attacks Macha (**9000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Howl Owl will guard (**5000**)!" Max countered.

"With support from Crownholder, Chatura attacks Macha.. the skill adds 3000 power (**18000**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard... damage check (**Dark Heart Trumpeter - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Chatura's counterblast... Howl Owl moves to the bind zone!" Isaac declared.

"Oh well." Max thought.

"With support from Dracokid, Zephyr attacks Macha (**14000**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Max decided.

"Drive check (**Storm Bring Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_Isaac's serpent slithered up to Macha, and struck her with his daggers._

"Damage check (**Flatbau - heal trigger**).. I heal 1 point of damage." Max revealed.

"Your turn." Isaac informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Max - Isaac<strong>

**4 - hand - 5**

**3 - damage - 2**

**1 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 1**

**1 - bind - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, empty - Demonic Dragon Berserker Chatura, Crownholder Dragon**

**Fullbau Brave, Dark Night Maiden Macha - Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Lightning Rod Dracokid**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - Storm Bring Dragon, empty**

* * *

><p>"I stand and draw." Max declared.<p>

"Once they reach the realm of grade 3 units.. Isaac will let down the thunder….. no pun intended. Then again I'm not saying this out loud so what does it matter." Tom thought.

"It's clear the fight is even right now, but Isaac won't need much longer to take a tremendous lead." Teresa thought.

"Atone for the sins of the Black Dragon, and serve the light through darkness, ride Blaster Dark 'Diablo' (**11000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Macha's body radiated power, and she transformed into the new leader of Shadow Paladin. His revenger cape still hangs from his back, but the diablo armor shines like a black diamond._

"Call Mac Lir (**8000**)!" Max added.

"Max didn't call anything else out.. guess he wants to save the rest of his hand for defense." Tom thought.

"Mac Lir attacks Chatura (**8000**)!" Max declared.

"Mirai guards (**5000**)!" Isaac countered.

"With support from Fullbau, Blaster Dark attacks Zephyr (**16000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard." Isaac decided.

"Twin drive (**Young Skull Witch Nemain - no trigger**), second check (**Leaping Knight Lingan Lumna - critical trigger**) power to Dorint (**14000**), critical to Blaster Dark (**2 critical**)!" Max revealed.

_Blaster Dark leapt into the air, and struck the armored serpent across the front of its body._

"Damage check (**Suspicious Djinn - draw trigger**) I add power to my vanguard (**14000**), and I draw, second check (**Deity of Love Kama - heal trigger**) power to my vanguard (**19000**), and I recover 1." Isaac revealed.

"With support from Claudas, Dorint attacks Storm Bring (**21000**)!" Max declared.

"No Guard." Isaac countered.

"What? Why not Zephyr?" Megan asked.

"It would be incredibly easy to guard Zephyr, cutting off a unit that can almost guarantee a stride is the better option here." Tom explained.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Max - Isaac<strong>

**5 - hand - 4**

**3 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 1**

**0 - counterblast - 0**

**1 - bind zone - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 0/8**

**Empty, Unorthodox Shield Mac Lir - Demonic Dragon Berserker Chatura, Crownholder Dragon**

**Fullbau Brave, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr, Lightning Rod Dracokid**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - empty, empty**

* * *

><p>"Stand and draw!" Isaac declared<p>

"Alright... about now, he'll ride Vermillion... too bad he won't win this time." Max thought.

"Return from the place beyond death, and strike hard my incarnation of lightning! I ride Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Returned" (**11000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

"The Returned? I've never even heard of that Narukami unit." Megan said as her face was littered with obvious signs of shock.

_Lightning crashed on Zephyr, and transformed it into the hero of Narukami... it's wings are at least twice the usual length, and the yellow of the armor has been replaced by various shades of red._

"I discard Amphere from my hand to pay the cost for stride, come forth Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Retribution" (**26000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

_Lightning pulsed around Vermillion's body, making it's armor more perturbed, the lance has become an Axe, and he now wears a helmet._

"Call Crownholder Dragon (**7000**) and One Strike Two Hits Djinn (**11000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

"He can't use Djinn's skill... at least that's worth one point in my corner." Max thought.

"Activating The Retribution's skill... counterblast.. g persona blast.. add 5000 power (**31000**), and the ability to attack all units in the front row!" Isaac exclaimed.

"That's it? I was expecting more from a G unit." Megan mumbled.

"That's not all... if The Retribution's hits a rearguard, with a Vermillion Heart, you can bind a rearguard in the same column." Tom explained.

"That's... very Perdition like." Greg thought.

"The Retribution attacks, go.. Vermillion Apocalypse (**36000**)... Lightning Rod's skill I add 1000 power to Vermillion for every rearguard on my opponent's front row(**39000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I protect Blaster Dark with Nemain (**perfect guard**)!" Max countered.

"Triple drive (**Hateful Djinn - critical trigger**) power to Chatura (**13000**), critical to Djinn (**2 critical**), second check (**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Returned" - no trigger**), third check (**Dragon Dancer Anastasia - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_Vermillion swung his axe in a horizontal motion, creating a lightning strike that destroyed Mac Lir and Dorint.. Blaster Dark was safe thanks to a younger Nemain, but Claudas was burnt alive by the electrical surge Dorint took on._

"Crownholder's skill... add 2000 power to itself (**9000**) and Chatura (**15000**), repeat the effect..add 2000 power to itself (**11000**) and Chatura (**17000**). Crownholder's skill.. add 2000 power to itself (**9000**) and Djinn (**13000**) repeat the effect.. 2000 to itself (**11000**) and Djinn (**15000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

"That's a lot of power." Tom mentally noted.

"He gave Djinn the critical effect, but Chatura has the most power... if I want to survive, I'll have to take Chatura's attack." Max thought.

"Crownholder boosts, Chatura attacks Blaster Dark.. add 3000 power (**31000**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard.. damage check (**Pitch Black Sage Charon - no trigger**)." Max revealed.

"Counterblast.. bind Mac Lir... then Djinn attacks Blaster Dark (**26000**)." Isaac decided

"Flatbau and Lingan Lumna guards (**20000**)!" Max countered.

"I end my turn." Isaac informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Max - Isaac<strong>

**1 - hand - 5**

**4 - damage - 3**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 3**

**3 - bind - 0**

**0/8 - g zone - 2/6**

**Empty, empty - Demonic Dragon Berserker Chatura, Crownholder Dragon**

**Fullbau Brave, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Returned", Lightning Rod Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - One Hit Two Strikes Djinn, Crownholder Dragon**

* * *

><p>"I stand and draw!" Max declared.<p>

"This isn't good... Max has no resources left the... he needs to deal 3 damage.. but Isaac has a perfect guard, and an intercept... what can he do?!" Megan thought.

"Liberating the generation zone!" Max exclaimed as he discarded Mordred from his hand.

"He drew Mordred Phantom... maybe there's hope after all." Tom thought, "But still….. that hope is at best a final desperate attack."

"Be drawn to the balance of light and darkness, stride generation... Dark Knight Grim Recruiter (**26000**)!" Max exclaimed.

_Blaster Dark transformed through the power of time and space... into a red haired knight in black armor riding on a black armored horse._

"Call Dark Heart Trumpeter (**7000**)... soul blast, superior call Claudas (**7000**).. add 2000 power (**9000**). Fullbau Brave's counterblast.. send it to the soul, add Blaster Dark "Diablo" to my hand!" Max exclaimed.

"If Grim Recruiter hits, he can call out another Dark Heart, and Claudas as a result... good thinking." Tom thought.

"Charge into battle, Scythe Resonance (**26000**)!" Max declared.

"Dragon Dancer Anastasia will guard (**perfect guard**)!" Isaac countered.

"Triple drive (**Leaping Knight Lingan Lumna - critical trigger**) all effects to Dark Heart (**12000, 2 critical**), second check (**Flatbau - Heal trigger**) power to Dark Heart (**17000**), and I recover 1.. third check (Dark Night Maiden Macha - no trigger)." Max revealed.

_Grim Recruiter charged at Vermillion, but a red haired girl in a dress that resembles a dragon blocked the attempt._

"Claudas boosts, Dark Heart attacks (**26000**)!" Max declared.

"No guard... damage check (**One Hit Two Strikes Djinn - no trigger**), second check (**Deity of Love Kama - heal trigger**).. I recover 1." Isaac informed.

"I end my turn." Max informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Max - Isaac<strong>

**4 - hand - 3**

**3 -damage - 4**

**2 - soul - 2**

**0 - counterblast - 2**

**3 - bind zone - 0**

**1/7 - g zone - 2/6**

**Arduous Battle Knight Claudas, Dark Heart Trumpeter - Demonic Dragon Berserker Chatura, Crownholder Dragon**

**Empty, Blaster Dark "Diablo" - Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Returned", Lightning Rod Dracokid**

**Empty, empty - One Strike Two Hits Djinn, Crownholder Dragon**

* * *

><p>"You see what I mean by disappointment?" Isaac said as he drew for the turn.<p>

"I still intend to see this fight to the end and grasp at even the slightest chance of victory, but unfortunately I do." Max answered.

"Final Turn!" Isaac declared.

"What!? But Max has 3 damage, there's no way!" Megan thought.

"Liberating the Generation Zone!" Isaac countered as he discarded The Returned from his hand.

"Break through the sealed cage with your shards of the emperor's spirit, and descend my embodiment of thunder... stride generation Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Resonance" (**26000**)!" Isaac exclaimed.

_This Vermillion has 3 horns on its head, a longer wing span then "THE BLOOD", armor more red than yellow, and his sword is close in shape to a katana._

"Vermillion's stride skill… my front row rearguards gain a power of their own... The Resonance's skill.. counterblast.. soul blast, and g persona blast.. add 5000 power, 1 critical (**31000, 2 critical**), the ability to attack the front row… and you can't use sentinels against him... One Strike Two Hits Djinn's skill... soul blast.. now in addition to attacking the vanguard, I can attack another unit on your field." Isaac informed.

"Oh great... as if I didn't have enough problems." Max thought.

"Now go through the walls created even by the gods themselves my incarnation of lighting! Vermillion Piercing Bolt... Lightning Rod's skill.. add 2000 power, stride skill.. add 3000 power (**40000, 2 critical**)!" Isaac declared.

"No guard." Max informed.

"If Isaac doesn't get a critical trigger, can Max survive afterwards?" Tom thought.

"Triple drive (**Storm Bring Dragon - no trigger**), second check (**Dragon Dancer Mirai - no trigger**), third check (**Crownholder Dragon - no trigger**)." Isaac revealed.

_Vermillion rained lightning from the heavens, and it struck both Dark Heart and Blaster Dark._

"Damage check (**Bloodstained Battle Knight Dorint - no trigger**), second check (**Death Feather Eagle - critical trigger**).. all effects to Blaster Dark (**16000, 2 critical**)." Max revealed.

"Crownholder's skill.. add 2000 power to itself (**9000**) and Chatura (**10000**).. repeat the effect.. add 2000 power (**11000**) and to Chatura (**12000**). The other one.. add 2000 power to itself (**9000**) and Djinn (**13000**).. repeat the effect.. add 2000 to itself (**11000**) and Djinn (**15000**)!" Isaac informed.

"Max has 25000 in defensive power... will he hold out?" Greg thought.

"Crownholder boosts, Djinn attacks Blaster Dark and Claudas (**26000**). The Returned stride skill activates…. When my rearguard units attack, ... they gain 3000 power for every one empty rearguard circle on your front row (**32000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Macha and Flatbau will guard (**15000**)!" Max countered.

"This is the end, with support from Crownholder, Chatura attacks (**23000**)... add 3000 power (**26000**)... stride skill, add 6000 power (**32000**)!" Isaac declared.

"Looks like I lose." Max informed as he revealed the top card to be Blaster Dark "Diablo".

"Team Strike Shadow moves on as the first team to advance to the special match and the final stage!" Doctor O announced.

_Max cleaned his cards up, then walked to his teammates._

"Sorry guys... as soon as he used stride, it was a one sided slaughter." Max informed.

"And now they get to fight Team S.I.T Genius. No use being bitter, we're just going to have to train, for the next stage. If anything we should take this as a lesson to show how much harder we have to work just to stay in the tournament let alone win it." Tom said.

_Tom and his team left the stage without saying a word, then they walked back to the cardshop to watch the match Isaac earned through the fight. Meanwhile, in an undiscovered location: we see Billy with his hood down talking to Herald 1. They're in a silver room with several monitors hanging off the walls, in the center of this room, an incubator illuminated by it's own green light the incubator, there's a white rectangular object floating, and a vanguard symbol covers this object's front and back. At the end of the room, there's a door with 24 differently colored markers_

"In your test fight with Tom Toshiki, the conditions of the seed states that it splits in half, and passes to the winner." Herald 1 informed.

"I already knew that, so why are we here instead of where we usually put the seed fragments?" Billy asked.

"Simple. It's part of his end of the bargain he gave you ten years ago." Herald 1 informed.

_Billy stepped forward to the incubator without another word._

"Now, place the seed fragment within our depend card!" Herald 1 ordered.

"History, and Destiny Intertwine! Time Vortex Barrier!" Billy exclaimed.

_The barrier marked with the Gear Chronicle clan symbol wrapped itself around Billy, then a reddish-black mist flown out of Billy, and surged into the depend card. Billy took deep breaths as this process was apparently incredibly draining._

"You're doing something incredible, the world will never be the same." Herald 1 informed

"This is for you." Billy thought as he and Herald 1 left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Aichi: who knew Chris got so strong, this is incredible!<strong>

**Chris: I commend you on your efforts to fight, Isaac, but this is the end of the line.**

**Isaac: I didn't expect him to be this powerful!**

**Tom: next time: Hunter and Hunted!**

**Chris: face the terror of my beasts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narukami (<em>improved<em>) Credit goes to Terminus Zwei for their creation.**

**G0**

**Lightning Rod Dracokid**

**Power: 5000**

**Shield: 10000**

**[Auto]:Forerunner**

**[Auto](rc) generation break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up g units in total on your (vc) or G zone): When this unit boosts a Narukami (vc) or (rc), the boosted unit gets +1000 power for each unit on your opponent's front row until the end of that battle.**

**G2**

**Superior Circuit Dragon Zephyr**

**Power: 9000**

**Shield: 5000**

**[Auto](rc) generation break 1 (This ability is active if you have one or more face up g units in total on your (vc) or g zone): When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with Vermillion in its card name, this unit gets [power]+ 2000 and "Auto(rc)[1/Turn]: When this unit attacks a vanguard, if your opponent's front row (rc) are empty Countercharge (1)."**

**G3**

**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Returned"**

**Power: 11000**

**Card Flavor: The dragon thought dead has come back to restore the empire's glory.**

**[Auto](vc) generation break 2 This ability is active if you have two or more face up g units in total on your (vc) or g zone: When this unit attacks, until the end of that battle, this unit gets [power]+3000 for every unit on your opponent's front row and if your opponent has 3 or more units on their front row, this unit gets [critical]+1.**

**[Auto](vc): During your turn, when your unit named Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Resonance" Stride, until end of turn all units on your front row (rc) get Auto(rc)[1/Turn]: When this unit attacks a Vanguard, until the end of that battle, this unit gets [Power]+3000 for every one of your opponent's empty front row (rc).**

**G4**

**Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Resonance"**

**Power: 15000+**

**Stride-Stride Step-[Choose one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard them] Stride this card on your (VC) from face down.**

**[Act](vc)[1/Turn]:[counterblast 2, Soulblast 1, & choose a face down card named Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "The Resonance" from your g zone and turn it face up] If you have a heart card with Vermillion in its card name, until end of turn this unit gets +5000 power, [critical]+1, and [cont](vc): This unit battles every unit on your opponent's front row in one attack. If you have 2 or more face up units in your g zone this unit gets until end of turn [Auto](vc): When this unit attacks a vanguard your opponent cannot call Grade 1 or greater units to the (GC) from his or her hand.**


End file.
